


-Run, Fox, Run- {AC: Brotherhood}

by KeyBearer



Series: Elysia's Story [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Crossover Video Games, F/F, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Gen, Hyrule - Freeform, M/M, Rome - Freeform, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Freeform, mantua, tuscany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 351,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bustling streets of the Italian Renaissance Era, Elysia is left stranded in a foreign place at the cost of escaping the death sentence Raveza hosted for her in Hyrule. The change is not easy, but she finds a goal in retrieving her stolen possessions because it is the only thing she has left reminding her of the home she dearly misses. She finds herself secluded and alienated from the world, yet a funny play of fate ties her to flee to Rome.</p><p>Events unforeseen unfold, and suddenly a rogue Elysia is sent spiraling and crashing into a war between Assassins and Templars, and comes to grips that perhaps her battles are not the only ones that matter, and that this realm holds a magic unlike any other. Under the wing of Ezio Auditore and his strange companion, Alessio, Elysia must cooperate to save the lands conquered of Borgia control (with a few other, unique characters along the way). The question is will the tempting path of returning home stop her from realizing the dangers that await her, or will Elysia be able to find the family she had longed to find?</p><p>The sequel of Elysia's story is about to unfold in the land of Tuscany, where nothing is true, and everything is permitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

BEFORE YOU READ:

Here we go guys! :DD Hope you enjoy (sorry for the tremendous long wait, but finally we’re here!). I’m mixing a ton of ideas in this boiling pot, so don’t expect the storyline to follow the original AC: Brotherhood game exactly. I apologize for any Italian grammar misspelled or misinterpreted; it’s been a while since I took a class. I’m probably going to incorporate a lot of traditions/ideas of what I learned about the Italian Renaissance in here, so hey, maybe you will learn something about art patronage and cultural studies? (I don’t know honestly, for all I know I might get it wrong. I’m just here for the heartache.) A schedule of writing will be planned out near the end of August, so check out my dA page for all the updates and pages done for upcoming chapters. Notes will be used now for translations at the bottom, but keep in mind I freaking love you all for reading this and every coming chapter in the future ;-; If you’re ever curious about something, want to comment, send me a note or get in touch with me either here, on my dA or tumblr, I will be glad to respond!

All original characters pertain to their original creators, and the storyline is entirely morphed to my fitting (thanks Ubisoft and Nintendo. Don’t sue me, please). Enjoy guys, I think you waited long enough for this first chapter (IKNOWIDIDHOLYHELL).

 

***************************************************************************************************************

 

Name: Elysia©

 

Age: 25

 

 _“You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don’t trust enough.”_ \- Frank Crane

 

_In this world everything is cold_

 

_Where you cannot take and you cannot hold_

 

_The treasures that you want and seek;_

 

_They leave you rusted, broken and weak._

 

_In this world you are lost_

 

_With a burning scar that is embossed_

 

_In your memories, in your dreams,_

 

_Where you try to hide the tears and screams._

 

_In this world you are alone_

 

_Unless you are matured and grown._

 

_In the land of Tuscany, in the city of Rome_

 

_There might be a place, a new family you can call...home._

 

 

VENICE, 1457

 

The still water glowed eerily, the moon fully hovering in the sky above. The alleyways shifted and darkened, casting away the secrets that were held in Venezia. The river flowed gently through the republic, disturbing none for those who did not earn it. However, not all was peaceful in the luscious sea port city.

_ZING._

An arrow lodged within a brick wall, snipping against raw flesh.

A muffled cry admitted, the figure escaping into a darkened alley. His bagged pantaloons were torn and dirtied, ash covering the vermillion sash across his thick waist. Droplets of blood dropped onto his covered shoulders, a hand pressed against his ear as he sprinted around a corner. He halted suddenly, pressing his broad back against the smooth walls of a bell tower.

“ _Tenete d' occhio per l’uomo straniero_ …” Guards were posted across the courtyard, armed to the tooth with swords and lances. The man gritted his teeth, slipping a hand into the pouch hidden within his sash. A wooden bamboo stick was revealed, smooth and sleeked with dark powder residing within the center. He pressed the stick upon the wall, retrieving a fallen stone from the ground, sharpening it against the building, emitting small sparks. When the bamboo began burning, the man stepped back and hurled the item across the courtyard.

It rolled gently to a stop before rumbling in place, sparks of light escaping from the end shoots. A whistle escaped into the air, earning the guards immediate attention and hurried to the direction of the sound as the man peered out. This was his chance. He could make it. Straining out of the shadow, he took the opportunity and dashed forward.

“ _Eccolo! Prendetelo_!”

The man pressed an arm to his sash as he covered behind the pillars of the basilica. Arrows fired erroneously leaving for an easy escape around the corner to the border of a body of water. His eyes scanned hastily for an opening. He could make the swim but there was a chance he would lose it.

Not after all the blood, not after all the fire.

He crossed the port, finally catching sight of a lone gondola resting carefully at the end of the dock. He gripped upon the sharpened daggers in his pouch, hearing the approaching footsteps from behind and turned, releasing them from his grasp. Two of the men fell, earning a discouraging yell from the remaining soldier. The tall man flipped his remaining dagger and tossed it accurately, catching the neck of the last guard.

Now to his escape—

Weights wrapped around his legs, tripping him upon the wooden docks, nearly sending him into the water. He gripped desperately upon the wooden planks, his fingers splintered and painfully heaving himself up to properly settle upon the creaking deck.

A baited hum of approval escaped above as he cracked his dark orbs open. The Venetian captain stood patiently with two guards by his side, clutching the pouch that the foreigner held so dearly.

“ _Quindi questo è ciò che lo spagnolo stava cercando_ ,” the captain gingerly removed a circular golden orb, detailed with ancient symbols within the device, “ _Il prezioso manufatto sarà certamente ci conceda una ricompensa pesante._ ”

The foreigner grunted, scrambling to remove the weapon around his ankles. He untangled himself, ready to hurl himself up when one of the soldiers withdrew a crossbow, piercing his lower side. The man painfully yelled, falling back down as the captain scoffed at the sight.  

“ _Mettiamo fine a questo straniero. Lasciarlo marcire in una tomba d'acqua._ _Che Dio gli dia la sua punizione finale,_ ” the captain turned, raising a hand as both of his soldiers now raised their crossbows, armed for the lethal end.

The man laid still, blood drying along his cheek as fresh blood pooled along his side. He gripped the wooden arrow, aggressively pulling it out, shakily raising it up as a final defense.

“ _Egli è un demone diabolica!_ _Uccidilo_!”

The man expected death’s embrace but found the sound of whizzing arrows not directed to him. An arrowed pierced through the exposed skin of one of the soldiers, earning a gurgle of a shout. The soldier across turned hastily, pointing upwards when an arrow pierced through his chest. The crossbow clattered along the ground and the captain withdrew his sword, shouting.

“ _Che cosa è questa follia_?!” the lone commander straightened strangely, entranced by the darkened alleyway near the basilica. A figure slowly revealed itself, enwrapped in white fitted robes of lavish and sleek design. A metal symbol hanged upon the crimson slash across his waist, a sword resting along his side. The newcomer’s face was hidden within shadows underneath his white hood. The captain seemed all too familiar with this man.

“ _Assassino!_ _Avrò la testa per questo_!”

The figure stood in the alleyway, unmoved by his remark. The guard hastily approached with the assassin removing his sword and clashed chillingly. The sword of metal chimed as the foreigner found the strength to move forward towards the fallen soldiers that he had killed, retrieving his daggers. The assassin was impressive in his movements, easily besting the captain as he was pushing him back. The captain grew sloppy, jabbing forward to pierce his enemy’s chest. The assassin blocked and kicked his ankle, grabbing hold of the captain’s neck and lunging his sword within his stomach.

The captain dropped the pouch back and limped in the assassin’s grip. The murderer withdrew his weapon, allowing for the body to find peace within the cold pavement. The assassin flicked his blade to remove most of the blood when he set his eyes upon the abandoned pouch. Taking a step forward, he was suddenly met with a dagger piercing his way.

The foreigner blocked the assassin’s path, armed with a dagger in each hand, panting heavily as the blood began to coat his clothing.

 “ _Ci sembra di avere uno straniero qui_ ,” the hooded man said.  

“Silence,” the foreigner finally spoke, his throat straining, “I’ve lived here long enough to know my way. _Vivo qui da abbastanza tempo per sapere la mia strada_.”

“….I didn’t expect for you to know not only Italian but English as well.” The assassin remarked, “Not many are fortunate enough to know more than their native tongue….”

The foreigner didn’t answer, glaring darkly, “Enough, leave the object alone. It is not meant for the hands of mortals.” The foreigner stepped back, reaching down to the pouch. The slayer however moved forward, challengingly raising his sword to him.

“So what does that make you?” The hooded figure demanded. The man patiently stared to him.

“Mario!”

An arrow whipped through the air but the fallen man turned in a split second and upper cutted the air. Pieces of wood crumbled by his side with the metal tip falling a few feet behind him. The assassin wiped his sword forward, earning a fierce return from the meager dagger. The foreigner held brute strength as he pushed the assassin off. He wiped his face of the blood, clutching his waist as he moved forward and bent down to retrieve the circular device.  The assassin didn’t move as the tall foreigner glared in spite.

 “Stay out of my way…or the next time I will not go easy,” he warned and began to walk slowly past him. The hooded man did not move, allowing for the foreigner to return to the deck, cutting through the rope that held the gondola. Soon, another assassin joined by his side, a crossbow tied along his back.

“Giovanni, _perché stai lasciando andare_?” The assassin extended his arms to move with his exaggerated annoyance. Giovanni merely replied with a loud hush, watching as the man was crossing the body of water.

“Did you see that, Mario?”

“I think I saw that you let him get away, even AFTER he was lying in a pool of his own blood,” Mario exclaimed.

“The Templars are seeking the object he is holding, yet he’s guarding it,” Giovanni turned to the other man with a raised brow. “An enemy of our enemy is our friend, no?”  Giovanni gazed over, seeing the silhouette barely over the fog that casted over the water, “Let’s follow him.”

“Come again?” Mario stared deadpanned to the taller assassin.

“I want to see how far he goes...if he lives even,” Giovanni walked to the deck, retrieving another gondola as the younger man watched patiently, rubbing his neck.

“You are a strange man, Giovanni….”

Giovanni smirked in response and the two hooded man raced to tossing the bodies into the water. The guards could worry about the blood in the morning. With the two in a gondola of their own, Mario had expected the foreigner to die in about half an hour, wagering about five hundred florins to Giovanni. However, as the night moved on, it was far longer than anyone had expected.

The foreigner was making his way to Arquà Petrarca, gripping upon the wound along his sides. It wasn’t hard to even loose him considering his blood led a trail directly to him. The man walked for hours before he finally collapsed onto the side of the dirt road. The two hooded men came out of hiding, coming over to the body where they were met with a remarkable sight, watching as the man’s chest rose ever so slightly.

“ _Dio_ …he’s still conscious….” Mario whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief. “It’s not possible….”

Giovanni patiently waited, analyzing the figure below them. Such dedication to an item the Templars were desperately looking for. He had to know the stakes, to know what this item even meant. They needed to learn more from him, to know what he knew about the device and its powers.

“……Mario…help me pick him up.” Mario turned with an incredulous stare.  “Fratello, you heard what I said,” Giovanni grabbed an arm, quickly plucking the item he carried so tenderly and placed it into his bag before hulling a heavy arm around his neck.

“You really are the naïve younger brother they warned me about. All these years and I choose to blindly ignore that fact—”

“Mario.” Giovanni glared as Mario finally extended a hand, reaching for the foreigner’s other arm, avoiding his hand covered in blood.

“What will your wife think? And your little Federico—”

“Silencio Mario! Now _andiamo_!”

“Fine, lift him on duo.” The men grunted as they counted down, somehow managing to lift the fallen man to his feet, placing his arms on their shoulders and began dragging him.

“What about that object that man possessed, though?” Mario questioned.

Giovanni didn’t answer, unsure of how to answer honestly. “It must be something of grave importance if he refuses to die….If he makes the trip, then we will see what to do with not only it, but him.”

 

 

PRESENT TIME

IN HYRULE:

In the southern provinces of Hyrule, a land full of green plains and abundant forests resides and environs the Lost Woods. A place where the sound of a faint trumpet plays, a sincere melody all too familiar frolicked from the blond resting against the bark of a tree. In his hands, an ocarina, crafted and tainted a fading azure. With eyes closed, he dowsed himself into the song he provides for the forest, and in return the trumpet in the far distance yet close copied and pranced to his notes obediently. He finishes the song, eyes reflecting the greens and vines displayed around him reflecting in his already bright irises.

He sighs, and rests his hands and instrument on his lap, eyes prying open to look at the blue sky stretching above the treetops. Beside him, he felt the tall woman shift, her black robes modified to curve her waist. Her bare, tinted-colored legs stretch out, intricate jewelry ringing along her wrists and ankles, surely a trait of nobility, but none Link was unfamiliar with.

“You play that song beautifully,” the woman hummed out, her soft, long fingers caressing her digits soothingly. “Though....you’re going to have to let her go, Link.”

“How long has it been?” he asked, rather than argued with her again. “How long has it been since she’s left, Midna?”

The leaves of the high barks slithered and waved with the gentle kiss of the breeze, the sweet air of fresh gleans and moss tempting to bring the hero some solace and peace. Unfortunately, his mind refused to feel or be occupied with comforting thoughts; the shore of his thoughts and feelings tugged today more than most, and he was unsure why. He was uncertain and off-guard of his continuous thoughts of thinking of his red-haired, Gerudo fighter and knight. A Gerudo woman too soon lost, and too soon taken from her gathered and found home...

Midna’s red eyes turn and focus on his contrasting orbs, her small mouth parting, “Truthfully, I lost count.” The two looked ahead again, Link brushing the ocarina clean with the end of his shirt. They stayed quiet again, but Link couldn’t muster the strength to pick up the wooden instrument, and play another song.

“...I miss her,” Link confessed, his bent knees holding his stretched arms. He sighed greatly, making his whole frame quake before solidifying again, “I miss Elysia.”

“As do I,” Midna grumbled uncomfortably, the little imp in her still hesitant to revel in her feelings fully. “She’s still such a bother, even without her presence here.”

“And you say I can’t let go?” Link looked over, inspecting the Princess of Twilight’s face.

The sharpened edges of her eyes crinkled, the jewelry resting on her forehead swaying when she chuckled lowly to herself, “Fair enough, Hero.” She thought for a moment, then caught his eyes still watchful of her, “Do you think...it was still the right thing to do?”

Link took a second, observing the twilight ocarina in his grasp, “Yes.....She’s safe, wherever she is now. I know it. She promised me...she would never give up.”

“You don’t break a promise, do you?”

“No....you never break a promise.”

“And...if you could get her back...would you?”

“......I don’t know.....”

Having reminded himself of that said promise, Link picked up the instrument to his lips, and played the melody again, a silent Midna resting at his side, unified yet detached of the melody ringing in the forest, unaware of the malicious force brewing in the far distance of the rolling dunes and sands of the Gerudo Desert; a fierce feline encircled the Arbiter’s Grounds....

 

 

MANTUA, 1500

The entire fleets of clayed ravines welcome the blooming rays of the rising dawn; it brings the entire town in bustling movements, with heavily-lunged merchants chanting for passing customers to look and buy at their offers. The cornflower sky stretches among the land, where clouds are spread and evenly placed, as if a higher deity-painter set them in place to their liking. The sun’s iridescent fingers land across the vast scape of houses and alleyways, the tiled roofs gleaming and alive with shine. Women held onto to either younger women or children, while men walked on their own, were accompanied by a female companion, or were attended with other male friends or dealers. Either if they wore simple robes or extravagant fabrics or cloths, all the civilians seemed morphed and distracted into their own world....all except for one.

As we further into Mantua, south of the grand central and the _Basilica di Sant’Andrea_ , the road lessens with populace. Away from the Market, we continue to glide to a small, residential home, in an inner triangular section of a long alleyway. It is nothing of complexity, but it is a decent shelter for someone lost to find in such busy streets. In the shadows of the dusty, quiet passageway, where a few barrels and boxes sit unattended, a small-sized window sits still. We peek over the sill, a few beads and made trinkets lay. In the small room, a bustle of red hair sleeps. Beneath her are a bundle of blankets thrown on the floor for a bed. Around the room, a few bundled woven bags sit at the side of the room, a dresser opened of cheap robes, and nothing more.

This woman on the bed of shaded complexion slumbers, but fidgets uncomfortably, and the beads of sweat running down the sides of her temples. Her pointed ears sting and redden in distaste of the air, and her legs kick to catch up to the person she is chasing in her dreams.

All she dreams of is running, because that’s the only thing she knows in this world.

In the living room, an old lady sits and knits, and her gaze locks onto the window, calculating the sun’s rise for settlement of the time. Again, her ancient eyes look down at the woven scarf she is making, and tsks at herself for not being able to try the new pattern she had learned recently. It was much too intricate for the red haired woman in the bedroom right nearby. A woman who didn’t really appreciate anything. Why go to lengths if she did not even appreciate the lodge Lorzena had given her?

A stranger who was tossed into the street in front of the Sant’Andrea, and was avoided by everyone who saw her. Lorenza was not a woman to let someone injured be on their own and fend for themselves in the streets, but there was something off about this strange individual. Everyone knew it, and questioned whether she was human or not as the odd figure fumbled and hobbled for a safety she couldn’t find. Lorenza thought to give her shelter for perhaps in return for the hidden story laid in the woman’s eyes.

The rescued female did not speak the native Italian language, and her strands of hair were coated so red that it would make the Pope jealous that his robes would not compare to the depth of color. Her elongated ears were ripped along the sides, someone attempting to have cut them, and she putting up a fight. She was automatically labeled as an outsider, a work of the devil himself...because the moment she opened her eyes, it was a color Lorenza had never seen before.

Golden plates of glimmer and luster, it was unnatural, and Lorenza tried to make a theory of why her face looked like such. Her foreign skin was of abysmal color, a disorder in the pale faces of the Italian people, but....she was not the ugliest thing. She held long eyelashes; eyes narrowed with such fierceness and elongated beauty that she had never witnessed like that of a deceiving gypsy. Her skin was soft to complexion, and her arms and legs held battle scars and markings Lorenza was intrigued to observe when she brought her to bathe on the first day. This woman was not ordinary; she was...unusual, curious, precise, but a gloomy demeanor was upon her. Jabbed into her veins to forever slouch her stance, Lorenza never got a word out of her, only until recently since the six months she’s been here. Lorenza did not know who she was, or where she was from; all she could muster was a name: Elysia.

The reason Lorenza took her in wasn’t to ridicule or tomb her away from the crowds. She had lost a son a year back, assaulted and beaten to death in the streets when he was late out one night running an errand for a good friend of hers. She knew her son was too young to be in that...particular group of people, but he had been growing exponentially well in their craft, of scaling buildings and protecting civilians. If only she could go back that one night....This woman held that fierceness her son had. They were exactly...much alike. Is that why she provided her shelter? Perhaps. A good chance.

It seemed such a long time ago, but Lorenza remembered bringing her into the lodge, and the woman instantly crouched in the darkest corner of the room. She wore nothing but tattered clothing like that of the poor in Mantua, and her hair reeked of mud and sweat. When Lorenza had finally gestured to her for the bath with the general language others knew, then this….Elysia complied, and did what she was told. Despite being wary around Lorenza, Elysia never left her home, and was on her best behavior inside. It couldn’t be said when she went out.

“Stubborn little imp,” the woman sighed, “Always fighting with the guards. _Certamente_ she’ll be thrown in jail at this rate, trying to break into the church. _Dio mio_ , what could she want there?” Lorenza stood properly on her aged feet. Her long robes grazed along the ground, and with another look out the window she mumbled in agreement that it was time to send Elysia out to get the bread once more.

One thing was certain: Elysia would go outside willingly to mingle with the people if it meant having a package, or merely a slice of bread. She did not know why, but it was some sort of sacred treasure Elysia cherished for. Lorenza would watch how she would cradle it in her arms, how sweet she picked pieces off with her nailed fingers, as if picking cotton from the sharp needles they were smothered in.

Lorenza wasn’t sure why, but every time Elysia had a piece of it in her grasp, a softened demeanor would take place; a fond memory would possess her, and she would lean in, take a small bite....and cry to herself. Lorenza never asked about it, but she was sure it made her happy to eat it. Perhaps, that’s the only thing she had to eat back then, and it was only one of the few things she would too. As if it was her savior from the reality around her. It was....as if....it was the only thing she trusted.

Lorenza made her way across the wooden floor, passing her intricate wooden table that held the coins of currency. She picked them up and settled them into a small lavender pouch, and closed it with a pull to secure it. Her wrinkled hands reached to tug the robes together on her chest, and made her way to the closed door of Elysia’s small room. Her eyes narrowed, and her thoughts went back to the idea of her going out for the bread in the market.

 “ _Bambina_ , what will I do with you?” Lorenza sighed, and opened the door.

ELYSIA’S POV:

”You have to catch up!”

The everlasting scene of green and forest, with blades that kiss and slap against my knees and legs, freeing me of my invisible chains. The air is fresh and cool, and my heart is flaming of joy and excitement. Faster and faster I run as my hair whips behind me like a conquering flag. It feels so nice here. It feels so damn nice.

“Link, you’re going too fast!”

My feet touch a sudden puddle, and I slip and fall forward, tasting the clean water, and my eyes looking down the surface. There, I see the familiar Zora, Fayme, her bright, green eyes catching me and a smile stretching across her face. She reaches forward with silky skin, and caresses my face with soft nails.

“You’re cute, you know that?” I gasp in the water, and I pull my head out, feeling a pair of strong arms around me. I cough once, the water already gone from my lungs when I see his eyes staring back at me, in such concern. They leave me speechless and happy.

“Elysia! Elysia, are you alright?” He touches my face. I feel drunk, his fingers exerting all this affection I cannot fathom. It makes me shudder, but I want more.

His skin glistens in the bright rays of the burning star above us. The shade of the trees, how glorious they feel to my eyes as his hair waves like a proud banner. That green tunic, those sparkling eyes, that always makes my heart fly. Fly so very high. Into the sky.

_Don’t let go. Please, don’t let go._

“Link....” I stand up, and I cup his face, unable to suppress my grin at his obvious, heroic deed.

“Elysia, you have to wake up...” Link’s face drops to a frown, and he holds my hands, squeezing them tightly. No....

“...I already am awake,” I try to fight back.

“No, Elysia...wake up....wake up...”

_No, no, not again. Don’t. Don’t push me away. I want to stay. I want to stay._

“I am...”

“Elysia.....Elysia....Elysia....”

“Why can’t you just let me have what I want?” I try not to yell, but the air turns grey, and the wind picks up furiously. That storm of black and green beside us tugs and yanks at my hair and body. The long strands are cut off, and my watery eyes shoot to Link’s, who is merely shaking his head, his face fighting all tears.

“No...no...this can’t be...!”   _No. Link, don’t do this to me!  Not again! If I do-_

No....No....I want to stay here. His face was dissolving away, like sand in the air, his touch disappearing by every pass of wind.

“Link!” I shout, wanting to throw myself forward, “I have to tell you so many things!”

“You have to wake up.” He leaned, his eyes far brilliant to bestow upon mine. So shining and luscious...they were so handsome. Reaching up, to stroke his jaw. So firm. Heroic and tough...but no...this was not enough.

I needed more.

One more hour.

One minute, one more damn second.

“Home! This.... _THIS_ is my home!!!”

“Elysia...you will always be with me. Don’t you ever forget it. Remember our promise?”

“Yes yes!” I nod frantically.

_“Don’t ever give up.”_

“Elysia, _perchè non sei svegli_?” I gasp in the thick air, and I hold back a cry, my fingers nailing and protruding into my pillow.

Damn it. I woke up.

“Elysia.” The coddling, elder voice echoed, trying to soothe me out of bed. I didn’t respond again, but this time the voice was firmer, a think accent filling the gaps of my numbed, pointed ears. I didn’t want to get up. It was too depressing to make my feet touch the raw floor. I didn’t want to be here.

I _really_ didn’t want to be here.

Every time this happened, he would always ruin it by waking me up. As if he were afraid to let me say what I needed to confess to him...or he was afraid I would actually never want to wake up. He knew I was alive here, somewhere else where he wasn’t.

“Elysia!”

“.........W-What?” I croak out, preventing myself from making any audible, feeble noise.

“ _Donna._ ” I sighed angrily, slapping a hand to my face in the dim lightning of the small room. I stared up at the wooden ceiling, the ray of the sun hitting and cutting through the small window above my bed.  Outside, the noises were abundant and loud, making me cringe from the passing of hooves and carts. It must be noon.

When I didn’t hear a response, I sighed once more, remembering the most vital thing I had to say while I was in this bloody home: this woman did not like it when I didn’t speak her language.

“..... _Che cosa_?” I replied again, not wanting to remove my flaming hair from my face.

“ _Resvegli_! Wake up.” The footsteps disappeared, leaving me again to bask in the silence of the air. Everything was too heavy, too thick. I was slowly drowning in a pool I could not get out of, and how I wished, sometimes...I could just die without having to fight it.

That’s right. Die. I didn’t misspeak or mistake my words because, damn it...it was so fucking hard living here. Many times. Multiple times in a day. Remembering that face, his lovely face, and that spur of Twilight taking me away. It took me away from my home, and thrust me into a place I did not want to be in. I disliked everything here.

I disliked everything and everyone.

Hate was such a strong word, but yes, sometimes I felt that way too. I hated a lot of things, without knowing I could possibly hate something much more than what I had gone through. No, I would redo all those terrifying battles once more, if it meant I didn’t have to arrive here for the rest of my life...

I sit up, crossing my legs. I extend my fingers out, looking at my nails resting on my knees. The Twilight within me has not acted up yet, and I could only wonder how much was actually stored within me. That was so much magic in that tornado...surely my body had taken in some of it. Perhaps, it was because I was no longer in any sort of danger here...It’s been months since I was actually in any sort of threat.

My memory drifted back to that structure called a church, and I gritted my teeth from the fact that my possessions were gone. My bow, my quiver, Ineza’s book, my tunic, boots, and items....they were all gone. Those men...those men in red robes. I needed to go back into that church, the....Sant’Andrea I believe it was called. If only I could...there were so many guards.

I tried every day since then to get inside, but every time I did, I was always kicked out, because of my lack of language, and my...appearance. No one here looked like me, or like Link, or anyone else in Hyrule. These were humans but....they were not at the same time. They were more vile, and heartless, like everyone always had something against them. Didn’t they know manners?

Hell, Princess Zelda was of pure royalty, and anyone here who dressed like it was a complete asshole. I don’t know how people could stand to live with someone like them...But, not everyone was like that. Some were humble; others were kind and quiet, like the woman of the house.

Oh...right, I had to get out of bed...

I pushed the covers fully off, and I hunched myself to stretch my legs out in front of me. My hands stroked and rubbed along my calves and thighs, and I frowned at the slight itch I was getting from these woven clothes. They were better than the ones forcefully dressed onto me that evening in the church, but nothing could compare to the soft fabric Ineza had woven for me. Try as Lorenza might, I was never comfortable in the attire that was settled for women here.

Lorenza must have suspected I was not from here (she had good hunches mainly), and she briefly filled me in the hierarchal family matters that were established here.

Again, the cultural differences clashed (just my luck), but more extreme to my liking: the well-off women here depended on the men vastly, but to the point where they had to ask for permission to leave the houses. Only a man could hold businesses and trades, while the women were either locked in their homes or dedicated their times to managing their children if they had any. It was odd to find a woman without a dress (would explain why everyone looked at me whenever I went outside), and she were to act appropriately with decency and respect. The mere thought of having to be respectful to any man or anyone here was revolting, even though I had grown fond of everyone else back in Hyrule. They had gained my respect, because I knew them and because they earned it; why should I bother being nice to people here who did not bother or care that I was living, much less see me as less of an equal because of the way I looked or that the actual fact that I was _a_ woman?

Lorenza had asked me if I had ever gone to church, and I admit, at first I didn’t know what that was. But, it represented much like a highly intricate and decorated shrine here. They were taller than any buildings, and inside I could see the different colors displayed from the rose windows and glass figures perched along the second and third stories.  Along the walls were stretches of paintings, all depicting some sort of story I was alien to.

As I had wandered across the town (mostly with Lorenza to watch me), I noticed a few of godly icons: one a sheltered woman in robes and another man nailed to a cross and a crown of thorns on his head. I grimaced every time I passed it; such a brute image to display, especially for the children who seemed to pray to it occasionally.

Parents lectured their children in this…Italian language, but by the way they address them with the wags of their fingers and prayer hands; even children had to recognize that this was a man that they had to worship. For what? I had no idea, but again the idea of it was barbaric enough for me not to ask Lorenza the story, nor was I interested in it. In Hyrule, if there ever were statues to display the goddesses of Hyrule, they were always portrayed as serene, and empowering…not defenseless and graphic.

I stood up groggily, rubbing my face with my hands. I headed to the corner of the room, where the bucket of clean water sat, and kneeled to it. I pushed in the towel that was beside into it, and with a firm squeeze of the excessive water, I began to wipe my thoughts off my face. To have no emotion was better than to show how lost I was here; the six months were nothing but a pain, webbed thorns pricking and lashing at my skin every time I moved. Everything was out of place, and as try as I might to have some ray of hope, I had somewhat given into the fact that I was never going to be able to go back…home.

I wonder...I wonder if that was even a possibility. Oh the sweet, agonizing irony of wanting to go to Ordon....tch.

I settled the long skirt down (one Lorenza insisted I wear other than the male trousers she tucked somewhere secretly), and I tucked in the baggy shirt I had been sleeping in with a mere two pushes from front to back. Next I reached for the concealing robes, tying it around the front of my chest with a secure knot. I pushed in the strands of hair inside the hood, and I took my time to make sure none of them could be seen. I rubbed the edges of my ears soothingly, sighing in relief that the stinging of the scars were finally healing. Stupid residents, trying to rip them off like it was a defect.

I look carefully around the room once, but once I reminded myself that I had no important possessions to take, I walk into the decorated and warm living room.

A doused fireplace still simmers and crinkles from the made meal this morning, a clay pot pouring the edible contents out. The floor is made of wood, but it is aged and ancient, and creaks when I take my steps. The table-like dresser is pushed against the far wall, and a small kitchen rests on the opposite side. A window faces the streets outside, with some laid, plucked flowers resting, dried fully to that of the state of raisins. Pieces of parchment rest on top of the dresser, a quill dipped in ink beside it, having been used the night before. Simple fabrics lay across the small table and chairs, giving the place a homey presence, like that of a grandmother taking care of her grandchildren, though Lorenza was far from being my relative, and I to her.

I rub my back of the quiver I lack, and I shiver in displeasure of going out defenseless again. It had been a couple of times I ran into thugs here and there, but I always made sure to figure out the alleyways and backways to find myself back in Lorenza’s unscathed; I made myself study it, and go in different paths every day to make sure each one would lead me to this made-sanctuary. She constantly reminded me it was not wise to pick a fight, especially being a lone woman in the streets which was uncommon. Well, I wouldn’t if other people didn’t start it.

She reminded me much of Bo, but the mere fact that she wasn’t always made me angry that she was giving me life lectures. She had no right to; I didn’t know her all too well to make her lessons feel validated to me. But...I suspected she meant well...in some way...

The murmur of hooves and footsteps clatter through the opened window, and I look down to see Lorenza had prepared me some pasta on the table. The steam dances and swings into the air, and I head over to take a seat. I reach for the wooden spoon placed beside it, and I look up to see Lorenza’s back to me, cleaning the utensils she used with a wet rag from the water pail beside. For a woman that was living alone, she was well maintained of it....huh.

I’m....astounded she even let someone like me stay when I gave her nothing in return, but headaches and troubles. She took care of me, but I never mustered the courage to ask her why. Courage.....you could say that died the moment I left the person who taught me it.

I reached for the wooden stick, rubbing it between my fingers before I dip in the head into the meal. I erect my arm, and I take a small, quiet bite, the clatter of it against my teeth brief. I pulled it out and begin to swallow my bites, repeating the tedious process of keeping myself alive. It had taken me an entire month to eat again, but I had to admit this place held unique tastes of its own.

“How did you sleep?” Lorenza asks, but it takes me a moment to piece the Italian words together.

“ _Io…dormo bene_ ,” I answer, but I feel like an idiot questioning my tongue.

“ _Excelente,_ ” she answered. She dries her hands off meticulously on the towel nearby the counter, and looks over to me with her elder eyes, “Can you got to the market and buy the bread for me?”

I lower my gaze, “ _Si, signora_.” Her softened steps walk over, and she extended her robed arm out. I push away the finished meal, and I extend my palm. My fingers unfold like opened petals, and the clatter of coins ring inside the pouch as they land in my cupped palm. I close my digits, and I stand up. I lightly tower over the woman who stands in front of me, and she reaches to tuck my bangs back. I flinch involuntarily, but she is unmoved of my reaction.

“People cannot handle different,” she reminds me, and holds the center of my chin, “but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”

“ _Capsico_ , I get it,” I nod flatly of her recurring words, and I feel her hands letting me go and open the door in front. I inhale, and I hesitantly go outside. I remind myself of the treat I will get as my prize, and walk up the alleyway boldly with some luck. Behind, I hear Lorenza call out to be to be careful, but if only she knew the heavy storm beginning to brew in my stomach, threatening to puke out the meal I just ate.

Time was slow here. Incredibly slow. Inhumanely, agonizingly slow.

It was the worst, even if the weather was nice like today; the air was perfect, and the rushing water underneath the bridge within the canal sang beautifully in the small breeze…but how I wished for everything to burn. All my negative feelings to this place were tremendously out of bounds, out of my control. I hated this place, I despised it.

The sounds of running children did not ease me, because I knew deep within myself they were not the children I was hoping to hear. Rolling wooden carts passed by me in several directions, and the chatter was slowly vibrated out from my hearing for my lack of inquisitiveness. I was clouded in my own world of sorrow, smothering myself to the crackling of my bruised bones.

I feel the crowds separate wherever I strode, and the sounds of whispers drowning my hearing. They were obnoxious and rude, while others simply keep quiet and move out of the way; no doubt everyone here already had a judgement of who I was, but it wasn’t something I was new to. I rolled with it, because here, I genuinely did not care what people thought of me. I may look like the devil to them, but I was not in any way going to validate it by acting like it.

The cobblestone pathways bring me to the central square of the market place, and from there I already know my way to the particular bakery. I inhale to limit myself of any atrocious ideas of fighting with anyone today, but I knew that alone was a joke, impossible really. I was highly on guard, my golden eyes traveling and askance along the throngs and crowds of people of casual, poor and royalty.

I move quickly, rapidly adapting to the skill of maneuvering through people efficiently and without a sound. I come in front of the door of the bakery, most well-known for cooking hundreds of orders for _biscotti_. The interior is evidently full of people, all giving out their said orders to the baker and the clerk beside him. I waited with stiff patience, careful to not touch anyone, and my hands clamping my robes closed in front of me. I made sure the shadow of the hood concealed most of me, leaving only the tip of my nose out. It was so hot inside here, but removing the robes was nothing for debate.

“Next!” the booming voice of the wide man hollered, but his eyes were watchful when I came up. I was already a regular here, but that didn’t mean the man was too kind to ever see me inside his shop. I think the only reason he didn’t kick me out was because I had the florins he needed to keep his business floating.

“What do _you_ want?” he snapped, his muscular and flat arm resting on the counter, his pudgy eyes glaring to me.

“I want my order. The usual,” I answered, jingling the florins in Lorenza’s pouch beside me.

“We ran out,” the man huffed out.

My eyes narrowed, “You sold the same bread to the man ahead of me.”

“I said _no more!_ ” he slammed his fist against the table’s top, his finger pointing to the woman beside me with her male companion. “Next!” However, they didn’t move up, skeptical of the rumors that beheld me I’m sure because the moment I looked to them, they were frozen of my piercing eyes.

I stood my ground, knowing it might bite me in the ass and turned back to the clerk, “I want my order of _biscotti_ and bread,” I slammed my hand down beside his limb, my eyes flaring to him in the shadow of my curtain. “I came to buy my order, and I’m not leaving without it.”

“Out!” he demanded. I stayed still for a moment, clearly holding up the line for everyone else. I gritted and set my jaw in place, but did as I was told, and left the shop with stomping feet.

As I made it to the archway of the exit, I suddenly felt the pair of hands yank me from behind, and I was being led unwillingly to the center of the square. I was airborne, and I rolled across the ground with a heavy thud, the crowd dispersing and creating an arc around my thrown body. I flinched when I stood, picking my arm up to stare at the cut rash burned down my forearm.

“Great,” I growled and rolled my eyes, looking to kick the balls of the man who tossed me out, but I was unsurprised of who it was: Girmaldo.

I had run into him a few times already, but he was someone I knew I should’ve looked out for when coming into the plaza. He was a man of slender height, the beak of a crow and the disgusting attitude of a slobby pig who didn’t catch the habit of knowing what manners were. His hands gripped around his waistband, his sturdy, booted feet walking over to me. Behind him were two other men, no doubt the same cronies who always followed behind him; the trio had a reputation of bothering lone travelers for their currency, but now it looked like I was the victim today.

“Looks like we caught a pest,” he chuckled out, clapping his hands in my presence as if I were a circus show. “Little wench, did I not state you could not come in my plaza?”

“Last time I checked,” I replied, dusting off my robes and leaving my injury untouched, “this plaza is not named after you, _idiota_.”

He was unimpressed of my threat, and began to circle around me with his hands behind his back, as if ready to pull something out, “One word you know in Italian. _Finalmente, la piccolo capisce il linguaggio!_ ” Of course I didn’t understand the language, you stupid, incompetent bastard. I’m not from here.

I tried to make a move to leave and disperse myself in the small crowd of people that formed, but I backed away to the two cronies blocking my path. I grit my teeth, and whirl around to stare at Girmaldo, who is whistling and tapping his foot down impatiently to me.

“ _I soldi_ ,” he extended his hand out to me, wiggling the tips of his fingers in my direction.

I scoffed, glowering to him from beneath my hood, pushing the currency Lorenza had given me further into the pouch of the robes, “Hell no.”

“You might understand the language, but that doesn’t mean you have learned some manners,” he cooed, making my stomach boil red and bubble.

I kept my composure, and flatly replied, “Not even on your deathbed.”

The Italian man was bothered by my remark, and he leaned in, his large hands snatching at his hips, “Keep talking like that, and you’ll meet yours sooner than you think, _prostituta._ ” My eyes flared open, and before Girmaldo could stretch a grin in satisfaction of my speechlessness, he was sent backwards, stumbling on his feet; I understood that word without a thought. The crowd behind him moved away, his hand clenching his bruising jaw.

I retracted my shaking fist, pushing it back into my robes to hide away the pain threatening to twist in my face, “Screw you.”

He took a breath of air, and he laughed, wiping the corner of his mouth and his dark eyes looking to me, “Get her.” I instinctively took a run, but I nearly choked from the rough pull of my robes against my neck. The hood fell off of me, exposing my red flames, and they whirled and spun around me.

I kicked my feet aimlessly in front of me, mostly to keep the advancing croon at bay, “Let go!” One large man instinctively jab a fist to my side while imprisoned in their grips, and I curled into myself, grunting painfully of the hurtful throb radiating along my bones. I hunched, and slumped helplessly to the prying hand of Girmaldo reaching into my robes.

He felt and squeezed the whole pouch of florins, and yanked the pouch out to undo the knot. I glowered to him with deep repulsion, eyebrows knitted together but with eyes teary and weak. Both my arms were pulled away to make any moves, and my legs squirmed beneath me to regain some footing from the hit delivered. Normally I would’ve been able to endure it, but because of my lack of physical activity, I was merely a pebble to their boulder-like physiques.

The coins rolled in the man’s palm, Girmaldo tossing the empty pouch to my face, “ _Grazie_ , for your contribution.”

“That’s....n-not yours!” I hissed, but yelped when I hit the ground, legs and arms bowed to me. A sharp cry bursts out, a boot stomped onto my shoulder to prevent me from getting up.

“My town, my rules, you sneaky fox,” Girmaldo threatened with a hiss. “We have our prize.” His foot lifted, my eyes squinting to his dark boots and the two other pairs following behind him. I gritted my teeth from his strutting posture, but now I had to deal with the pair of eyes looking to me, watching curiously yet distant of aiding me.

I rubbed my dirty cheek that had met the gravel, the sleeve of the robes rough to the touch. My skin prickled of embarrassment and shame, the strands of my hair that of a poorly-treated broom from how hard they yanked my hood back. I reached up to brush the forming bruise on my jaw, and winced at the sensitive bump shaping on the back of my head. Frankly, I already knew what awaited me once I took my shirt off.

Mustering up all the energy I could with empty pouch in hand, I limp through the parting crowd, not bothering to push the rest of my red hair from view; by now, I bet the whole square was talking about me.

Why should I be surprised? Why should I question the fates that refused to give me leeway or relaxation? My life was far from that, and it did not change whether I had been in Hyrule, or in this hell hole. Damn Girmaldo, damn that bastard. If only he knew the kind of person I was, he would be begging on his hands and knees. If I had my bow....he would.....

My feet came to a stop at another open area of cobblestone, and when I looked up, I felt the sharp edge of a sword gutting me.

The façade of Sant’Andrea faced and towered the gatherings of many people, the barrel vault of the high ceiling of the entrance covered in shadow and design. The windows were of colored glass, buttresses of the plastered pillars curved of that of ancient temples I was too well known of.  The main, front door held a heavy border, and at the sides patrolled two guards of the city.

Subconsciously but determined, I began to wilt my wavering body over, but once I reached two yards in, the guards already knew the routine, and recognized me.

“You are not allowed in the _Basilica di Sant’Andre_ ,” the one on the left ordered. I didn’t stop, and faced their pointed spears to me. I stared to them, inspecting the sharp, steel tips, and the embodied, decorated rims that carried the insignia of the city of Mantua. My posture did not hesitate, almost welcoming their hostile defense.

“I must get inside,” I shuddered out, feeling my nails dig into my palms.

“By order of the fathers who take shelter here, you are not all-“

“My bow...and my quiver,” I exhaled out with difficulty, feeling the edges of my eyes burn with remorse. Those red-robed monks, they put these guards here on purpose. They knew I was after my possessions, but what could they possibly want with them? They were of no value to them.

 “They’re inside, if you just-“

“You are not allowed!” the guard on the right pushed forward, his gloved and armored hand shoving me back. I stumble in my step, but I lose footing, and I fall.

The hot ground burns my legs, the back of my neck cloaked with exhausted sweat. My hands tremble on my lap, and they attempt to lift me off the ground. They fail, and I am left sitting on my rear, my legs tucked underneath me like a girl praying. My hands seek purchase to the ground in front of me, and I hunch my head over, unable to resist the tears beginning to form along the lids of my eyes.

“P-Please....let me go through....” The plea is left unheard, the guards having gone back to their posts, and instead vigilantly scanning the crowds entering the church without a retort or fuss. The sun basks in my failure, shining an uncomfortable spotlight that only _I_ was aware of because it was only _I_ that was suffering.

I lost everything, I was lost here. I thought things had been unfair to me in Ordon, but this was a fate much worse than that; I was treated with royalty there versus what I had to deal with here. And it was all unfair. And I couldn’t leave; I had no one, nowhere to go and nowhere to stay. Was I cursed to forever live in such poor, emotional conditions? If that were the case, I felt I was coming to the edge.

No, I had to get my things. They were the only things that made me feel safe here. I was going to get them, even if I had to force my way in...One way or another, I was going to reclaim what was rightfully mine.

I stood with trembling joints, my eyes narrowing dangerously to the well-equipped and spear-holding guards. They again became attentive to my presence, and solidified their stances when they saw me approaching. I gritted my teeth, and stomped my way forward, ignoring the ripples of pain.

“I will get my things! If it’s the last thing I-!!”

“Elysia! There you are!” An elder figure rushed in between the advancing guards and me, her hands pressing to my chest before whirling her head around to both alerted men. Lorenza shook her head in disbelief, “I am so glad you have found her. I was looking all over for you!” Her graying hair whirled back around, directly lecturing me visually of my attempt to end my life early.

“Can you mo-“ I tried, but she interrupted me again, and faced the stone-faced guards. She would not let her short stature be her weakness against me.

“I will take care of her. _Grazie, grazie!_ ”

“Keep her clear away from the church,” one guard ordered curtly, making me glare to him, “Or the law will have to intervene on her behalf.”

“Yes of course. Let’s go, _ragazza,_ ” Lorenza announced, her precise hands clamping onto my arms, and turning me around. I glanced around my shoulder, seeing the two guards watching us go, and only looking away when we came close to turning the corner of the street. I huffed angrily and tried to move Lorenza’s grasp away, but for some odd reason she had a firm and taunt hold on me that I was unable to break me. Was I that weak that I couldn’t escape a forty-year old woman?

“You were lucky I was there,” Lorenza lectured almost immediately.

“I had it under control,” I murmured impatiently, feeling her let go of my left arm, and guiding me fully with the right. “I know how to take ca-“

“Girmaldo took the florins, didn’t he?” I gave a sharp glare, but it was no match for Lorenza’s, “What did I tell you, Elysia?? You should have come straight home!”

“That is not my-“ We cut around a different corner, and soon enough we were walking down the pathway leading to her place. She was refusing to listen to me, and I felt the entire bubble of anger coiling and wrapping along my stomach.

“Inside, child!” she ordered, and opened the door with her free hand. Her robes fluidly followed behind her, and they jumped from the cut breeze when she closed the door. I reached in, fumbling into the robes and tossing her the empty pouch I collected earlier. It hit her chest before flopping to the ground, her eyes looking to it before catching mine.

I say nothing, but continue to scratch and snatch the front of my clothes, and toss the robes across the room before they crashed onto the table, knocking over a few bowls and clay containers. They rolled with one falling over the edge, and breaking into two pieces once it met the ground. My chest heaved and rolled in incoherent spurs, my teeth threatening to crack one another.

“Why must you always go back to that church? There is nothing for you there!” she protests, feeding my anger further. “You could have been impaled on the street from disobeying the law. You should have come straight here after the event in the Market Place. The only way I knew was because my boisterous, nosy hag of a neighbor started to talk with her daughter about it. Do you know what that man is capable of?”

“Shut up...” I mouth out, but it’s ignored, passed as a whisper.

Lorenza continues, her hands clamping her sides, “You come to disobey every order I give you, but you consistently do what is expected of you. Child, you must understand that the world here is not the world you are used to, and if I should always be in need to come to your rescu-“

“SHUT UP!” I jerk a fist downwards, and slam it near the edge of the table. The entire exterior rattles, halting Lorenza’s words at once. My eyes flare open in her direction, her eyes widening a margin of my sudden outburst, “Shut up, shut up, shut up! I never asked for your help, and I never will! I’m...so sick and tired of you lecturing me every damn day like you are allowed to! You are not my family, you not NOTHING to me!”

Lorenza’s hands remain on her hips, but her shoulders are now slumped, regarding my advancement, “Elys-“

“They took everything from me!” I hollered with poison, “If I had my bow and arrow, I could shoot an arrow right through your skull and never have to hear a word from you ever again! I could shoot that bastard Girmaldo, I could fight against those guards! But no, I’m stuck here in this pathetic house, with a pathetic old woman who thinks I will ever listen to her! Stop telling me what to do because you are not Bo, Telma or Link! You are not any of them!”

A hot pot rumbles within my lungs, and I could swear that is where my rolling tears are coming from, because it hurts so much. I felt like I was choking on my feelings, and I wanted to stop feeling this way. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop; I was at the end of my ropes, and lost in this depression I acquired. I was depressed.

“....Elysia.” I shut my eyes, but I am unable to stop the stream of tears rolling over my lids. Lorenza says nothing, but I feel her take a step closer.

“Don’t touch me!” I announced grimly, snatching my wrists back from her cupping them. The air tenses, but the old lady tries again to my disdain. I would rather she send me to my room right now. “Just....don’t touch me.”

The entire house is silent, my breaths clogging and pouring into my sensitive ears. My legs carry me sideways, and I find myself sitting in the wooden chair, my face burying into my crossed arms. I cry to myself, basking in the tears that I tried to dispel this morning, and the morning before, and the day before that. It hurt so much to cry, to not to, and both combined.

I was stuck here. I wasn’t going to go anywhere, and oh, how that made me so miserably and infinitely sad. I was....so damn sad. I was fucking sad of being _here_. There was _nothing_ for me here, but to die all on my own, with no one I knew, and no one who cared for me.

“Elysia....” I shrink from Lorenza’s touch, but I’m unable to stop her from running her hand through my hair. It was the second time she’s ever touched it, the first being when she had cleaned it all those months ago. I never let her touch, hug or caress me...but I think today I was too tired to even fight about it.

Her digits are rounded and firm, and they pluck and brush my strands easily away from my face. I am too exhausted and battered to move my face away, and when it lifts, I see Lorenza grimacing, her thumb stroking the bruise forming on my cheek.

“You are hurt,” she simply replies. She gets up, and leaves me on my own. I don’t wait for her to come back, and I stand myself up, and head to my small room. I kneel down painfully with red eyes, and lay myself on my saved side. I lift my shirt up, and I sob dryly of the large green and purple shaped-fist emerging at my hip. God damn it.

“Here...” Lorenza comes into the room moments later, rags in hand. I see her retrieve the pail of water from the corner of the room, and with it she dips in the cloths. “Relax...” she lays the first rag on my exposed side, and I exhale in relief of how cold the water is. My eyes flutter open, and next she rinses out the second rag, and begins to clean off my face, and moves to my neck somewhat.

“Did you want some bread, child?” she tries to coax me.

I shake my head, “No.”

“I should not have sent you to get bread today,” she replies sorrowfully, her hand reaching up to run her wet fingers along her face, “I am sorry, Elysia.” I look to her curiously, watching her eyes taking a different effect than the firm demeanor I was so used to. She was....stricken with something, a feeling, a memory....

“It’s...fine,” I attempt to sit up, but she pushes me back down, and suddenly strokes my hair back. My eyes widen a bit when I suddenly see that she is...crying. Her brown eyes turn to a soft lush of healthy gravel, a mother earth I was never aware of. Her thumb strokes along the bump formed on my face, with a hurtful smile on her face.

“Perhaps....I can never be of something of value to you. It was my mistake to try to make you mine.” She lets go, and pulls out a third rag she brought with her to wipe off her tears and nose. I say nothing, too afraid to break the trance she’s in, but mainly too shocked to say anything. I had...never seen her cry before, but why now?

This time, I sit up, and grunt a hand clasped to my injured waist, “....What do you mean?”

She takes a moment, and sniffs softly, “My son ran for an errand, and I told him to be careful. I was going to make him pasta, fresh pasta with the finest spices and fresh vegetables of the market. I was....so happy for him to get home; it was his favorite.”

I grimace at the soft tone her voice is depleting into, but listen as she continues, “I finish, and I wait. And I wait.....and I waited.”

“......He never came home,” I whisper out, rubbing my fingertips along my bruise tenderly. “...Lorenza, I-“

“Compress and hold,” she suddenly stood, making me flinch back of her sudden, precise movement. I look up to her, but I can no longer see her face. She walks out of the room, and I am left alone inside, staring at the closed door.

I sigh heavily, and lean myself down. I lay on my side again, looking along the wooden ground to catch the rag she had used to clean my face. I reach for it, and I bundle it up to press the moist part against my cheek. I frown at the displeasure of what I had unleashed, because once again, luck was never on my side to begin with.

I had reminded her of her lost son, and I was too selfish to even consider she had some sort of family. I never asked, because she never asked about my life...but did she not pry because she knew I never would tell her? I don’t know....but now I felt like an asshole. I closed myself away, naturally because it was the only thing I knew how to do. But this woman, she had opened her doors to me, and not once did I reconsider how she felt about it. If Telma was here...she would be ashamed of how I treated her. If Ineza was here.....oh crap....

“I messed up,” I frown, accompanied with a groan.

She lost her son. Ugh, all those awful things I yelled to her.....

I don’t think I ever changed for the better after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenete d' occhio per l’uomo straniero - Keep an ' eye for the foreign man.
> 
> Eccolo! Prendetelo! -There it is! Get him! 
> 
> Mettiamo fine a questo straniero. Lasciarlo marcire in una tomba d'acqua. Che Dio gli dia la sua punizione finale. - We put an end to this stranger. Let him rot in a watery grave. May God grant him his final punishment.
> 
> Egli è un demone diabolica! Uccidilo! - He is an evil demon! Kill him! 
> 
> Che cosa è questa follia?! - What is this madness?!
> 
> Ci sembra di avere uno straniero qui - We seem to have a stranger/foreigner here 
> 
> Perché stai lasciarlo andare - Why are you letting him go?
> 
> Assassino! Avrò la testa per questo! - Murderer! I’ll have your head for this!
> 
> Quindi questo è ciò che lo spagnolo stava cercando. Il prezioso manufatto sarà certamente ci conceda una ricompensa pesante. - So this is what the Spaniard was looking for. The precious artifact will certainly give us a hefty reward.
> 
> Silencio - Silence
> 
> Fratello - Brother
> 
> Andiamo - Let’s go
> 
> Duo - Two
> 
> Certamente – certainly
> 
> Dio mio – My god
> 
> Bambina – child
> 
> Perchè non sei svegli – why aren’t you awake?/why are you not up?
> 
> Donna – woman
> 
> Che cosa – what is it
> 
> Resvegli – wake up/get up
> 
> Io dormo bene – I slept fine
> 
> Excelente – excellent
> 
> Si, signora – Yes, ma’am
> 
> Biscotti – cookies/pastries
> 
> Idiota – idiot
> 
> Finalmente, la piccolo capisce il linguaggio – Finally, the little one understands the language
> 
> I soldi – the money
> 
> Prostitute – prostitute
> 
> Grazie – thank you
> 
> Ragazza- girl


	2. Quid Pro Quo

The morning sways and streams with cold mist, flooding my ears with an eerie silence I was not accustomed to. But it is calm and thoughtful to my highly sensitive hearing this daybreak, fueling my body with forgiving and tolerable energy blended with soreness.

My side throbs from the previous afternoon, but I sigh in relief that I am able to sit up with no problem, except the occasional sharp intake of air. My eyes groggily inspect the room, furnished with nothing but small trinkets hanging on the walls and ceiling, because the thought of forgetting home was a worse punishment to live by. They don’t hold much luxurious items for the poor, or for someone like me; they’re decorated with feathers I find along the ground, brushed cleaned and woven into the memories I was trying to recreate from Gerudo. How sad and depressing was that…

As I rub the sand from my eyes, my disappointed and neglected stomach lectures at me, and I scowl at it.

I hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday’s morning, but countering Lorenza was such great battle, I knew I wouldn’t be brave enough to face her. I was stubborn, but now that I thought about it, I might have been childish and stupid about it. She hadn’t woken me up at all since I closed myself in my room, and I wonder if she held any resentment to me and my attitude. I knew had to fix this…the problem was: I didn’t know how. How was I going to…how was someone like me going to? I wasn’t an openly emotional person…not anymore, not for a place like here.

Despite that, Lorenza accepted me for who I was, and took me in with no knowledge prior of who I was. She did it out of sheer kindness, with some selfish act of keeping a piece of her son. I knew, and _she_ knew I could never be her son, but…what if I tried? What if I tried to be the missing piece she was missing, then she would be mine….

The thought of it alone was outrageous, but…it would be something to live with now, than being miserable on my own. Was that how she felt before she found me? I didn’t know…

I leer to the pail of water nestled beside, and peek in to check how much I had left. A bath would sound nice, but I knew my nerves wouldn’t let me soak in peacefully at the moment; to make do, I agree that taking a bath would be later when Lorenza was asleep so I wouldn’t bother her with a chore to help me. Maybe by some river or clean lake if I had time.

I douse a rag provided into the water, and run it down fully across my face and neck. I wipe any dirt and dried sweat, and then crane my neck forward to dip my hair into the water. I start to rinse through the strands, taking my time to clean it fully this morning. My digits untangle and skim the threads like steamed, angelic hair, a mess transformed into a gleaming, flaming waterfall.

With a different shirt, I wrap my hair in a tight bun, surrendering to wear the same shirt as yesterday’s. I sigh with a wince, staggering to my feet while gripping the wall for support. With a hefty heave, I drag the pail of remaining water along with me, and haul it up to my flat chest. Hastily I open the window, and then tiptoe the bucket over. I hear a splash on the cobblestone outside, careful to not let any of the dirty water drop back onto me. The rivers swim and skew along the cracked pavement, and I leave the window open when I sit back down.

My fingertips delicately touch the faded purple bump on my cheek, outlined with a faint, emerald ring. I would give it at least another day to heal, two days for my side to full mend of the great bruise left on it. Damn that Girmaldo, he was lucky to leave unscathed from someone like me….unless I said that to make me feel better about myself.

I stand up, the large blouse hooking over my shoulders like that of a blanket. I crack open the door with a soft, steady creak, and peer outside, careful to not make a sound; Lorenza is not in the living room, soothing my nerves enough to confidently step out. The rising dawn leaves a soft, yellow glow among the residential home, but I start my search for the hidden trousers she tried so hard to keep away from me. I find them behind the stack of books on the shelf (ah, she knew me too well to ever touch a book), and gladly put them on.

However, as I tuck my shirt in the waistband, I recognize that these clothes were too big for me….almost fit for a man’s. My eyes widen, and I grip the front strings; did these belong to her son? I…never wondered why she had different sized clothes; I always assumed she was a widow who never accepted a dead husband.

Gods…I must’ve hurt her feelings last night. Was I destined to always say the wrong things as long as I breathed?

“Ugh…” I exhaled, plastering my fingers down my face with my nails slightly digging. I pat my face roughly, knowing I had to get going if I wanted to ease Lorenza’s day this morning, and I couldn’t let discouragement try to get in the way. She had taken care of me without a hitch; rewarding her with the same kind of treatment would never be enough, but it was a start for today.

After putting on my interlacing, strapped footwear, I head to the kitchen out of memory of where Lorenza might keep her hidden florins. I kneel before the lower cabinets, and rummage my hands quickly to merely tip the intricate vases to me…until I felt something jingle in one.

With a firm grip around the neck, I pull the rewarding vase out but pause when a letter fell flat onto its placement on its shelf. I raise a brow, sit fully down with legs crossed, and pulled the letter to me. With the vase set beside, I make out _Lorenza_ in front of the envelope, and a rich, dried seal of red velvet material pried from the opening.

 

“What…?” I whisper, examining the strange insignia marked, looking like two bridges connecting to the top in the shape of a triangle, but the bottom lines of the symbol curved to meet at the center. It looks much like the letter ‘A’, without the dashed line in the middle.

With quick fingers, I pull out the letter, and grumble to myself of the Italian words sprawled across the parchment in elegant and educated cursive writing. I can’t make out most of what the sentences are saying, and instead revert to trying to sound out the letters one by one, as Lorenza had tried to teach me a couple of times. _Jacopo?_ Who was….

_Le mie condoglizane, signora Lorenza. Jacopo will be missed._ Oh….that was her son’s name?

_Sono sempre qui, se voui parlare, se hai bisogno._ Always…there for her? I didn’t understand the last part….

_Sempre,_

_Ezio Auditore_

…Ezio? Such a strange name, another Lorenza never mentioned before. This didn’t sound like a stranger, but someone she heavily knew, and someone who admired her. A lover? Brother? Neighbor? Hmm, she probably never told me because I never asked. I didn’t even know she had a son until last night…

I place the letter back in, and hide it behind the vase again. I take in hand the needed florins I required to buy in the Market, and hope it was enough. Heading back to the room, I removed my bounded hair, unsurprised of the swimming curls released. I push and jab it into the hood of my assigned cloak, and take the key from beneath the woven mat to lock the door.

The mist blankets the ground, dispersing in the stroking and kissing rays of the rising sun; I appreciate the few people out right now, somewhat relaxed that I didn’t have to avoid bumping into someone’s shoulder every foot of my stride. The padding of my sandals echoes among the stone archways and alleyways, the routine of my path subconsciously integrated in my muscles and vision. However, I dodge away from the bakery, mesmerized by how empty it looked, compared to the afternoon. Maybe later today, I would get lucky, and bring both Lorenza and me a treat successfully this time.

I head to the opening stalls of vegetables and fruit, the vendors already attentive to my arrival, and reputation no doubt. However, they say nothing, and I head to one in particular, occupied and managed by a man accompanied with his wife. They don’t smile to me, but wait patiently with a murmuring Italian here and there. I ignore whatever accusations they make of me; I had to try to keep myself composed to keep Lorenza’s worries at bay. Last thing she needed was for me to get arrested. Worse because I wasn’t in the house when I was supposed to be.

I point to the wanted produce I wished to purchase, the man swiftly packaging my needs in a woven bag. The wife offers to take the currency, and we exchange swiftly without a hello or goodbye. Soon enough, I’m walking back through the court, choosing to pace fully around the edge rather than cut in the middle of it. Once I know I’m safe, I calm my tread to gaze to the house down the street.

Inside, I start the fire in the chimney, making sure to open the windows and leave the door open for air circulation. I tuck the key back in the mat inside, and grip the fresh pail of water set aside in the kitchen. It’s the last one, but I promise to myself I will get her more later.

I pour the water as quietly as I could, and then set the empty, wooden bucket down. With cut vegetables tossed in, I search the cabinets for almost ten minutes, unsure if I’m offended that Lorenza had hidden the knives from my reach. I shake the thought out, and start cutting away at the fruits. In less than thirty minutes, I prepare…a decent meal for Lorenza to eat, serving her plate on the table with mine. The fire is turned off, and the door is closed while I wait patiently for her to wake up with a serving of zucchini, cucumbers, carrots, onions and seasoned apples.

The sunlight is in full motion to hover over the city of Mantua, and I can’t help but wonder where my possessions are.

Maybe it was a sign I should forget about retrieving them back; I had forgotten I was willing to put a death sentence on myself the day before just to get them back, and I wondered if Ineza would have agreed with me. They were the only memoirs I had of her, but were they enough to hook myself on a noose? Maybe…I had to accept the fact that they were gone; all entrances and exits were blocked, and everything was too high to climb on. And if they were inside, I was positive they wouldn’t harbor them out in the open; I didn’t even know how the inside looked like. It was plausible that Lorenza did the most logical thing to keep me safe, like Ineza would.

My palms clasp at my arms, and I shiver at the uncomfortable thought of Ineza’s weight on me. I grimace at the smell of dried blood, and how hot the sand prickled my skin. The way she looked up to me, the profound memory of me being the last thing she saw, and the last word she ever spoke to me.

_“Run, Elysia, run.”_

“Elysia?” I jump at the touch at my shoulder, almost spinning in my chair. My free hair whirls around, my wide eyes looking up to an awaken Lorenza. Her sleeping robes sway from her recoil, her dark hair bound in a bun on top. Her fingers twist in from me, but they drop when they inspect the table. The steam still rolls from the diced vegetables, the fruits seasoned with some spice I found and liked. She appeared stunned and silent, her baggy eyes lifting and softening of my deed.

“Did you leave the house?” she asked.

I instinctively stand, washing my hands off on my trousers, clearing my throat, “I…didn’t want to wake you up, so I…” I pressed my lips together, and awkwardly point to the plate that belonged to hers. She followed, but then they turned back to me, trying to decipher my meaning as if I had spoken an alien language.

“You made this for me?” Lorenza reached, faintly touching the edge of the clay plate, and then looked back to me for confirmation. I nodded, looking away briefly after. Again, she said nothing, but she sits down, and takes the fork I laid out for her. I assess the situation, and conclude it’s safe to sit back down. I grab my own fork, but I rub it between my fingers enough to feel the metal warm. The air grows hot, and it heightens when I see Lorenza pick the fork end into her food, and bring it to her lips. I watch from the corner of my eye, but find me staring too uncomfortable to tolerate. I pick at my food instead, and stuff my mouth.

“Mmnn…I didn’t know you could cook,” Lorenza whispers after a minute, taking bites from around her plate now, choosing which pieces to try next.

I shrug mindlessly, “It’s been a while…” She smiles at my statement, but I keep silent throughout the rest of the meal, and finish with rough swallows. I lightly burn the top of my tongue, and start to reach for Lorenza’s finished plate. She raises her hand to stop me, and I still, retreating my hand back onto my lap.

Her ancient eyes gaze to me, and she quirks a smile, “That was delicious. _Grazie_ , Elysia.”

“Mhmm…” I nod instinctively, soothing my hands onto my baggy shirt. I fiddle with the front strings of it, careful to not unbraid the rope.

Lorenza cups her hands on the table, her eyes facing me directly, “Is something troubling you?”

“I just…” I try to start, but the words lodge in my throat. Lorenza is patient though, and waits for me to gather the courage I had lost long ago, “I didn’t know you had a son…”

Lorenza’s smile drops, replaced with a small, firm line but sympathetic eyes, “Elysia, you did not hurt my feelings. My son…Jacopo, he lived a good life. Unfortunately, it was ended swiftly as it had come.” It was the name mentioned in the letter then.

“How old was he?” I asked hesitantly.

“He was twenty-four, a little younger than you,” she hinted out, making me look at her. I had never mentioned her my age. “I have seen many people in my time, Elysia. It is a skill.” I say nothing, self-consciously withdrawing my neck into my shoulders.

She giggled softly, “Do you have any siblings?”

I shake my head, “No….” I know she’s using this time to get information out of me, and I was allowing her to.

“Your mother? Father?”

“No,” I reply next.

She frowns, “You must have come from a family of sorts.”

I swallow, but answer, “My mothers were killed.”

Lorenza’s eyes widen, and she shifts in her chair, “Oh…mothers?”

I nod, “I didn’t have a father. Just mothers.”

“That’s…interesting. Were they…..together?”

I nod, “They died when I was an infant.”

She looks regretful of asking, “I’m so sorry….”

I shake my head, “It’s okay. You were merely asking.”

“Elysia, where are you from?” she tried to change the subject.

I oblige, but I struggle now to reveal anything more, “…Not…from here.” She gives up, knowing that was all she was going to get for today. It was something, at least.

She nods softly, and reaches to collects my plate. I don’t fight her, and see her stand to put them away. I don’t move, unable to feel the bones in my legs; everything in my motor skills had frozen, despite the climbing heat around my neck and face.

“That was a lovely meal, thank you,” Lorenza stands behind me, and she soothes my back with a hand. It only lasts a second, and I’m glad she pulls away, letting me breathe normally again. “You do not need to pay me the florins back.” I suspected she knew I didn’t have any.

“I wanted to do something nice….” I manage, and stand up.

I face her, seeing her examine my face with kind eyes, “You do not have to go get bread today. I think you have done enough.”

“No, I’ll go,” I said firmly. She blinks at my response, “I….we didn’t get some yesterday.”

She smiles at my sentence, and nods, “Then do what you need to do. It might be more beneficial to you to go a little earlier today. I have a friend visiting.” A friend? Was it that Ezio man?

I simply nod, “Then soon?”

“At noon,” Lorenza corrects. “By the time you get here, he will be gone, so you don’t have to worry about presenting yourself if you’re uncomfortable.” I smile lightly at her consideration, and nod; yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Instead of being locked up in my storage-like room, I keep myself occupied by cleaning out the ash from the fireplace, and try to read from a simple book Lorenza recommended to me a while back. She’s surprised and happy I’m outside, and even gestures for me to water the plants with the leftover liquid in the cooled pot. I do so, and step outside in the fresh air of the day.

The streets on either end are now crowded with people, deep red gowns and mystic blues fluctuating among the browns and bronzes of civilians. Children are held by their hands, and babies are cradled in protective arms of parents alike. Servants cross down the street, passing me as I paid no mind to their stares. I sprinkle water along the sweet, nectar pores and petals, stroking the emerald, gleaning leaves that fanned and tanned at the sunlight provided. The shadow of the building behind me was diminishing, and I stepped inside to relax my eyes.

Noon finally came around, and Lorenza cleans off my cloak with a hand and brush. She calls me over and I follow command, standing in front of her. Her eye-level meets my shoulders, but it doesn’t bother her to reach up and tuck the hood over my head. Instead of tucking in my hair, she lets it flow out, brushing and detangling the curly ends.

“You have beautiful hair, it would make the Pope jealous,” Lorenza chuckles, fixing the cloak from the front, and giving it a knot.

“Um…Pope?” I raised a brow.

“I will tell you when you come back,” Lorenza smiles fondly, and I smile back at her response. “Here are the florins for the bread. Do not go astray, Elysia, and be mindful of the roads.”

“You mean be mindful for Girmaldo,” I reply, and tuck the bag in my robes. “I will be on my best behavior.”

“I hope for you to be,” Lorenza reaches, and she cups my cheek in her hand. I don’t push her away, and instead feel the rounded, smooth edges of her working hands, my eyes flickering to a distant memory of an old woman who she reminded me much of. She was nothing like Ineza, Bo, Telma or Link….but I wouldn’t mind if she came close to that list.

“Thank you….I mean, _grazie_ , Lorenza,” I reply with a touch to her wrist.

“You will thank me later with bread,” she pats my cheek, “Now get going. I shall see you soon.” I give her a true, genuine smile, and her eyes light up at the sight. She walks me to the door, and waves me goodbye. I turn to look at her, and wave back, restraining to hide my hair away, and leaving it the way she settled it around my shoulders.

The crowd of people is less intimidating than before, my walk slower than most days. I take into sight the additional stalls, some bearing wooden craftsmanship and others bagging up seeds, spices and flour. I see the bread shop starting to open, sighing in relief the short line at this point of the day; I should honestly come here earlier to avoid-

“ _Bene, guardate chi c’è._ ” My eyes dart to the side, and I scowl instantly at the voice. I glare to the dark orbs of the advancing Girmaldo, his back facing the entrance to the Market with his front blocking my path. I huff out, turning my hands into fists.

“Move, Girmaldo,” I hiss, eyes narrowed to pinpoint the man. “I have other things to do than to be bothered by you.”

He holds up a lean finger, and wags it back and forth with a grin, “You must pay the toll to cross.” He wiggles his hand to me, but I stay firm, and scoff at his pathetic joke.

“No, _bastardo_ ,” I snapped sternly. His grin lowers, but it holds its shape from his amusement to bother me. It suddenly morphs into something gruesome and raw, and his eyes peer behind me rather than looking at me. My eyes widen, and I yelp from the large hand snapped around my mouth, preventing to cry out for help. I see several people had caught Girmaldo’s dirty act, but they don’t come to my aid as all three thieves begin to tug me to a secluded alleyway.

Girmaldo faces the notified people as I’m dragged further away, “I shall rid your town of this warbling thief, eh??” He waves off the confused and concerned civilians, and starts headed to my direction. Oh crap, no one was actually here.

Fuck this.

I squirmed and flailed, tossing my body weight in several directions to loosen the men’s grips on me, but to no avail. Soon, we were no longer in the eye of the crowds, and I fully knew I was in danger; I didn’t know what they were going to do to me, but I knew well enough that they weren’t planning on letting me go. Lorenza was waiting for me!

I rammed my head backwards onto Girmaldo’s first crony locking his arms around me, and I met my mark. The man groaned and removed his grip on me, his feet staggering from the slam of his massive hands to his face. The second thief beside him lurched, but I dropped to the ground, and tossed my leg across his ankles, and swept his entire weight down from the surprise attack. He plummeted to the ground, but not before crashing into the one who held me before, both of them in a mess of limbs and cloaks.

I made an attempt to escape, but my light body was suddenly rammed back, and I cried out sharply from the hard wall I was plastered on. I felt Girmaldo’s palm clutch at my throat, my body squirming from the tight constriction he was delivering to my lungs. My legs kicked aimlessly to him, but he was solid rock from my tiny body compared to his.

His neck arched down, like that of a satisfied snake catching a prey, “Maybe the only way to teach you manners is the same way to teach a dog. You hit it until you knock sense into it.” His smile stretches, and his knee cuts up to my stomach.

I gurgle out a cry, but my body is lifted again, my need to curl up denied. My hands shook, and they tried to dig at his shoulders to shove him off. He wasn’t budging. He was pushing my limit.

“But you’re worse than a dog; you’re an animal,” Girmaldo’s insults digs into my mind, drilling and pouring all negativity to mix with my blood. I was getting angry, and he wasn’t letting go.

“Let go!” I hoarsely cried out.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

I gasped in the air, and felt the familiar pool of something dark and mischievous bubbling in my stomach. My golden spheres sharpened to view Girmaldo’s sweating face, the pupils starting to vertically stand on their own. His reputation of stealing from lonely buyers was all too apparent now, and I clutched his free hand that threatened to dive into my robes.

“A sane woman would be thrilled to have me even touch her,” Girmaldo spat to me, his free hand still amazingly kept at bay. “You should be honored!”

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

My mouth bared open, and there the man froze to the protruding fangs developing along my teeth, “Fuck you!” My hand gripped at his wrist, and gave a quick twist; beneath his skin I felt the sound of something dislodging, and did it feel ever so satisfying.

Girmaldo howled in sharp pain, the hand on my throat release, “ _Puttana!_ ” I gripped onto the wall with sharpened claws, my constricted eyes watching the thief stumble back, and gaze to me in both question and horror.

“What the hell are you?!” he announced, but he had forgotten where his comrades were, and he fell back to land on top of them. I walked forward from the shadow of the alleyway, and I clamped my hands to the front of his shirt. I yanked him easily up, the strength of an iron fist possessing my body, and all too lustful to make it go to waste.

I snarled, turning his dark coal eyes to those of a milky and weak river, “Next time I see you, the next time you attempt to touch me is when I will tear your other hand off. _Capisci??_ ” I let go, and dropped his entire weight on top of his trembling friends.

The sound of a several gasps rattled out from nearby, and I lifted my head to see a mother and two of her children were with her, dressed in casual clothing and all carrying some form of food in their hands. The youngest girl dropped her carry, and she screamed at the sight of me, her small body clamping onto her mother. Her older brother stood protectively in front of them, and the mother began to yell, fear stricken and stunned.

“ _Auito! Auito!”_ My eyes flared open, and I swiftly drew back, tugging my hood over my face. I hurriedly made my way through the nearby alleyway I was almost robbed in, and began to take the many corridors that would lead me away from the Market place.

My clawed hands hid each other inside my robes, my mouth shut to conceal the fangs I was so boastful to present moments before. My tongue licked and traced along the pointed edges, wishing that this Twilight would quickly settle, and go away before they hung me on the noose. The sounds around me intensified, my pace became faster, and my hands reached inside my hood to shield my ears. Everything was too loud, gods what if they found me like this??

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

I slammed myself in between a couple of crates, and hunched into the tightest orb I could conceal myself in. Rivers of sweat ran down my temples, collecting at the base of my neck. I wanted to undress the hot robes on me, but I couldn’t, not looking like this. I shut my eyes, trying my best to remove the fight from moments before, and the awful memory of Ineza’s screams in my ears; it was like she had died yesterday in my arms.

They trembled and quaked at the memory, and I dug my fingers further into my palms, snaring my teeth closed to refuse any escaping sound. The seconds ticked by, but my metamorphosis wasn’t going away. After ten minutes, I had managed to hide myself in the shadows, oddly enough near the _Basilica di Sant’Andrea_. The side of the building faced me, and how insignificant I felt in size to it. The people passing by the alleyway didn’t bother to look at me, but the shadows of the day would give out soon to the high rise of the sun. I had to get rid of this Twilight; I couldn’t go back to Lorenza like this.

But…could I? Would she accept me like this? No, I saw how she stared bewildered at me when I claimed I had two mothers; if that alone surprised her, I was going to give her a heart attack with this. She would think I was born off of some sort of devil, and the red hair (despite how beautiful she said it was) would be a clear indication about superstitions. Gods, what was I going to do?

The bell tolling slammed me back to reality, making me jump in place. I looked over the crate I was behind, and picked up the sounds of people exiting the church. Sure enough when I stood and looked over, I realized the entire square was filled with people….indicating no one was inside. Wait…..

My clawed hand gripped onto the wall, my eyes vigilantly watchful of the few people pacing around. No one was coming this way…no would was walking through this side of the church. I could…. I could get inside.

I could get inside.

Lorenza wanted me back home soon.

I could get inside and get my things.

“…..I’m so sorry, Lorenza.” I roll up my cloak’s sleeves, brandishing my clawed, decorated hands, thin straight lines of emerald running along my fingertips and wrists. With a final look back and forth from the opened walkway, I kicked my feet into high gear, sprinting in a straight line, and pouncing off the ground like a trained puma. My claws meet their mark, ten feet off the ground and beginning to scale up the side of the buildings. The strong, alabaster stone and marble was no match to keep my claws off, my feet more polite in keeping the artifact building intact.

Hoping no one has seen me; I slow my pace, and move my hands and feet along the perimeter border and rim of the roof. I scale to the next story, and find a glass window only a yard away. I question my next motive, but it’s much easier to answer when I see two of the glass panels of the roof’s vault structure missing, one alone large enough to let me slip in easily.

I try not to boast of my success mentally, and pay careful attention to not fall or slip. I analyze the ground, seeing the walkway was now occupied with several people, but none wiser enough to see a red-haired woman scaling the church. With a precise duck, I’m inside, but flail to grip onto the arch of the window’s inner sill.

The church is empty of citizens, but harbors an antique row of archways leading to the main center at the end of the structure. Pilasters of marveling design unite all the frescos and relics inside to a holy, divine reality much different than the reality outside. My hearing focuses to the several men at the far end of the church, in the shadows behind the pouring beams of light I had entered from. My claws dig yet guide me along the niches and borders of the barrel vault ceiling, glad that all of it was unified to let me maneuver around the circular perimeter. As I skid and silently step along the rim, the voices more audible from three stories below me.

“What do you mean they were relocated?! _Dove sono ora??_ ” a distressed male interrogated. They were all dressed in brown robes as I took a closer look, the light no longer shielding their true forms. I leaned down a bit, gripping onto the border of the ceiling, the tips of my toes reliably balanced to hold me.

“I relocated them for the greater cause of The Order,” the defender backfired. The mere sentence sent the four men in an argument I couldn’t understand, but refocused when they spoke my tongue.

“Those weapons should have stayed! I was the one who found them!” the first, robed man announced.

“That may be true, but the Order of the Templars is far more important than your greed. If you were true to our actions, you would have sent them to Rodrigo Borgia the moment you had them in your hands!”

“Ha! As if he had the hands to use a bow properly, much less tie a quiver around himself,” another snickered. My eyes parted wider; they were talking about my things. They moved them?!

“They glowed when I held them! It was a sign I was to be the one to bear them!” the first defended again, but was suddenly gripped by the silent, fourth member. They started to drag him into a niche hidden from view, but I began to circle the edge again, attentive to catch their conversation.

“It is my duty to God to harness that power! Me and no one else!” the flailing, struggling man retorted. “They’re mine! _Mio!_ ”

“Unfortunately for you…”

“No, no please! I beseech you!” My claws dug into the brick, back pressed against the curved wall. I gritted my teeth, and shut my eyes at the sound of a loud gasp, and the whimpering coated in liquid.

“You will never make it to Rome.” The weight of a body dropped down, but it didn’t take me two seconds to decipher what had happened. I remained incredibly still, swallowing roughly at the Italian command, two grunts echoing in the large chamber.

My eyes glanced down, and they opened wide to stare at the dragging body clutched in the two, robed men, the second from earlier wiping the blade on a white handkerchief. He tainted the white linen pink and red, his head tilted to inspect and admire the blade carefully. After the two men had taken the body through the back of the church, I honestly did not know what to do. Should I jump down and make my presence know? Or do I wait, and head to this place called Rome?

After a few moments of deadly silence, one of the men from moments prior walked in, and went to stand by the armed priest who safely snug his blade away.

“What of the true bearer of these mystic artifacts? Does she still reside in Mantua?”

The attacker hummed in thought before answering, “I sent a reliable candidate to…find her, Paolo. I am certain _Il Lupo_ can deliver to us the information we need from her.” _Il Lupo…?_ What in the world did that even mean? Did they send someone to go find me? Wait… Lorenza.

“Oh shit,” I mouthed sharply, shutting my eyes of the sudden revelation drowning me; if they went to go find me, someone must have given information that I was with Lorenza. That old woman probably told them I went to the Market to find bread. Crap….I was so screwed. If they merely wanted to find me and ask me questions, maybe it was a chance to get my things back.

Steadily and slowly, I started to shift my feet around the border of the barrel vault, but paused when I saw the men leaving to the front of the church. I halted, and couldn’t believe my luck when they went out, and left the entire church’s chambers for myself. Quickly, and quite clumsily, I began to climb down, using my claws as hooks to dangle me when I lost my footing. Once ten feet to the marble, tiled floor, I leapt off, and stumbled along the smooth floor.

I had to get to Lorenza, and explain what I had heard. Maybe…maybe she could help me and tell me where Rome was. Maybe….she could even go with me.

Tucking in my hair fully, and concealing my hands in my robes, I shifted and hurried jogged my way to the exit, looking to the niche archway the men had previously taken their victim. Not a stain was on the wall or floor, making me swallow of why they were so aggressive to him. Order of the Templars? The hell was that?

I am uninterrupted as I leave, and swiftly pass through the split crowds and into the streets of the town. I recognize my place, and count my steps as I locate my destination to Lorenza’s from here.

Outside, the world was passing too nippily, the colors splayed and blurred, despite my intense focus to reach my destination. I thought better than to go to the Market Place, already knowing at this point, Lorenza suspected I didn’t go there at all. She was going to banish me to the room forever at this rate, but I thought better consequences as I appeared on the street to her house. I slowed my pace, and exhaled in and out, practicing what I should tell her first.

“Hey, Lorenza, want to go to Rome?” I tried, but scoffed at the brash attempt to even answer where I was. I fiddle with my fingers, and take notice I hadn’t reverted back to my normal form. Oh double shit. “Oh god, how do I even explain this-….”

I approach the home, and I feel my blood freeze at the cracked window in sight. My feet come to a full stop, my eyes observing the toppled pots of flowers, the dirt tossed and exploded on the ground. The wooden door is cracked open, and I see a footprint left at its entrance, dirt smeared as a retreat from the house. Someone else had gone inside. Did she….was she outside earlier…?

“..L-Lorenza?” I call out, but when I receive no answer, I am left with a hollow chest, and trembling fingers. I reach the door, palm outstretched with fingers pressed against the door, but even from where I stand…I recognize the smell. The iron smell of something poured, and fresh.

Oh dear gods no.

I swing the door fully open, my eyes casting along the ground of broken plates, tossed books held of no vital information, and a laid, sandaled foot sticking out from behind the table, and the tossed chair. I shakily pace over; eyes as wide as the sea, with my jaw dropping and a hollow, dark chamber at the sight of the pool of blood Lorenza lay in.

Her paled face was directed to the ceiling, with a clean cut etched in her throat. Her eyes were left open, and I gasp in the horrible tremor threatening to bellow out. Her robes are torn, and in her right hand, a dagger laid with splayed blood, used in self-defense.

“L-Lorenza!” I slam my back to the wall with both clawed hands clutching my quivering mouth. Hot tears spill, my eyes unable to leave her, to accept the obvious fact that whoever had come to talk to her did not find me…and ended her life.

Lorenza was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mie condoglizane, signora Lorenza- I am so sorry, Lady Lorenza  
> Sono sempre qui, se voui parlare, se hai bisogno- I am always here, for you to talk to, if you need a hand.  
> Sempre- Always  
> Grazie- Thank you  
> Bene, guardate chi c’è- Well, look who it is.  
> Bastardo- Bastard  
> Puttana¬- bitch  
> Capisci?- Understand/Do you understand?  
> Auito!- Help!  
> Dove sono ora??- Where are they??  
> Mio!¬- Mine!  
> Il Lupo- The Wolf (OH THE IRONY)


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing schedule will be posted up on my dA! Be sure to check it out so you can see what progress is being made for what fanfiction for the next couple of months. Thanks for all the support, guys, really appreciate it! <3
> 
> Shout out to RoadtoDusk and Ria for helping me out on this one!
> 
> -Keys

The unsuspecting and blissful town carried a soft ambiance of pleasurable conversations, greetings and cheers, but it was none I was a part of; that world was different than my own, one I wasn’t allowed to be in.

I wasn’t allowed to bask in that blissfulness, but how I desired it for this moment. Maybe, in a different life, I was riding a horse, across the plains and valleys, targets assembled for practice of my never-lost bow and arrows. I could envision such a nice life, and an old lady named Lorenza waiting for me at a nice villa. There, we would’ve set the table for one another, and we would been eating bread. It wasn’t the life I wanted at first, but perhaps it was too late to accomplish such a feat.

Six months wasted in silence and not enough exchanged words because I thought it was better to enclose myself instead of sharing what I was feeling. I thought my depression was something I could handle on my own, but it stormed into a hazardous ripple of storms, clouding my mind with the illusion that I was alone in such an abandoned place. Even when Lorenza offered her help, I had always refused it with my silence.

“Wake up….w-wake up…”

She died. She died because of _me_. If she had not taken me in, if I had not gone regularly back to the church day after day, weeks on end to leave well enough alone, this wouldn’t have happened. If I had not gone into Lorenza’s life, she still would’ve been alive.

If I had not gone back to Gerudo, Ineza still would’ve been alive. She…would’ve been….

“No…n-no…”

My whispering pleas don’t sing or sound, the crackling of flames engulfing, swallowing my body in horrible tremors and flinches. My knees spin and blend, but my slammed claws dug into the wall to prevent me from falling forward; I couldn’t fall right now, I had to keep standing. If I fell, I wasn’t going to get back up again.

“Please….please…”

The sound of choir discharges through the ransacked home, a wronged victim laid right before my feet, poisoned of death and forever slumber. Her muscles were slack, crimson gleaming along her nails and fingertips, a commoner could have easily mistaken her for drowning in a solidified state of wine. But it’s not wine. I wish she got greedy, and merely passed out from the overall exposure of an alcoholic drink. And she fell asleep. She would wake up the next morning. She would be fine and wake up.

“Lor-renz-z-za…”

Her dark hair glows a soft almond, her robes humble and polished of fine linen and skill. Her lashes are curved to perfection, but destined to never reveal her cool and heart-warming spheres; I was never going to look at her again. She wasn’t going to lecture me anymore, to wake up or fetch the daily bread. Someone took her away from me.

My chest concaves, and I am left with a hyperventilating pair of lungs, my eyes bulging from their sockets and silently screaming of the sight I couldn’t look away from. The droplets of tears rain by my feet, coming out faster than my shallow breaths. I can’t move; I’m stuck here.

I was stuck in this broken house, with a broken woman and a broken life. I was broken, Lorenza broke me. No….those men, those…in that Order of Templars. _Il Lupo_ ……he or she broke me. They took away Lorenza….just like-

_“I will always love you…my child….”_

“No…NO!” My scream fuels the room, the entire house, the alleyway; it is short but sharp, and finally, after standing there for what felt like an hour, I let go, and I cry. I cry and cry and cry, shaken and defenseless of the death that continued to overcome my attempts to move on. It took her away again. It took Ineza away.

“Lorenza! No!!” I shout, ramming my fists against the wooden wall. Splinters fly from the brute force, my feet finally detaching from the ground to make me move a bit away. The beams of light from outside cut in, and through the opened door to ignite the scattering of clays and papers. But then, a shadow swallows their pieces and stands in the doorway.

The sound of boots resonates loudly, and my head pulls up, hood dropping with hot, red curls flaring up to attention. My teeth grit beneath closed lips, my honed eyes catching sight of the man’s face despite being so shrouded in his own darkness. Did he hear me scream from outside?

He leisurely steps in fully, head foot lower than the door, towering me a head up. His sleek and white robes washed to a dark gray in the shadows, a red sash hooking around his bulky, muscled waist. The robes cut into layers, and beneath the made tunic were a pair of dark trousers, and brown, leather boots. His arms branded shields and guards, and a strap around his chest carried a long lance of stealth and easy-accessible design. His neck was covered with a black, high-neck blouse, and his face was hidden in his hood. Lips were hard and firm, a scruffy mustache hooked over his top lip.

His dark eyes bit by bit lift, but snap to attention when I take a step headfirst, “ _Chi è lei?”_ I pause, curling my claws away from his view. He’s inspecting me, but I see his right hand lifting, fingers flexing to grip onto the handle of his lance. His voice snaps deeply, demanding his words to me.

“ _Che cosa hai fatto a Lorenza?!”_ I don’t need to guess what he asked me; he concluded I killed her.

I shake my head slowly, but the man takes another step, and my eyes watch his arm lifting again, reaching to his shoulder now. He stops, inches away from gripping the weapon in hand. I feel his eyes inspect the room, and I feel his jaw clench when he looks to Lorenza.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“ _Chi è lei, assassina?!”_ he barks. My eyebrows furrow in disdain, knowing there was no way I out of this; he already labeled me. My Twilight rampaged to full blast, and my fangs threatened to cut the inside my gums.

I’m so sorry, Lorenza. I’m so…terribly and utterly sorry for ruining your life.

The back window.

_“Run, Elysia, RUN!”_

He snatches his lance, and swings it out with a leap, but doesn’t anticipate my speed. I duck, and grip the tossed chair by the laid Lorenza. I stand up with a full swing, and ram the wooden object against the male’s side. He stumbles back from the brute force, stunned of my sudden throw, and he hits the frame of the door to prevent himself from falling out.

“TCH! _Assassina!”_ he roars, but I’m already inside the storage room. I skillfully and quickly leap to the window, frantically pulling myself out with digging claws. I gasp as I hear the door fly open with a kick, strong footsteps racing to catch me. I roll myself fully onto the street, immediately backing away from the slamming, protruding hand through the window. The man’s fingers lurch, but meet gravel, barely missing the edge of my cloak.

“ _ASSASSINA!”_ he blares out angrily, my eyes wide of his brutality and hostility. He thought I killed her. He thought I killed her! “ _Fermati!”_

I disobey his command, and take a sprint down the walkway, hood flapping behind me with hair tugged forcefully by the wind. My feet thudded aimlessly forward, but the sound of a blaring whistle echoed from behind me. I shot back, chest heaving.

“STOP THE TEMPLAR!” My vigilant eyes casted away from the crowds of ordinary people, because what I saw next was a complete nightmare; boots clinked against the tiled, surrounding roofs around the square, the civilians pacing around the ground floor unaware of their presence. The emerging figures were all dressed in white robes, shadowed faces regarding me at the man’s calling whistle.

They were coming after me.

_“RUN, Elysia, RUN!”_

“ _Lei sta!”_ a cloaked woman pointed, the entire fleet of six assassins rising from the roofs, a domino effect swerving around the pit. Oh shit.

_“ELYSIA!”_ I sprint.

The air boils and rolls like a crashing wave, the entire city roaring in fire and steam; the cobblestone road thuds with stampeding feet, swarms of civilians parting like disrupted nests of bees, angered and disturbed as I slice my way through, arms waving aggressively at my sides. My feet fly and race across the walkways, shoulders maneuvering to avoid as much bumps against other people.

“Watch where you are going!”

“The nerve!’

“Brute _donna_!”

I don’t stop; my eyes shoot back to the running figures above, stunned of their athleticism to keep up. They all kept miraculous and close pace, hands grappling and hooking onto edges and bars like born chimps, bodies thrown like slumbering, sprouting bats, awoken to inhumane speed and power. Boots barely broke clay tiles, and legs swung around corners and scaffolds to position their body weight correctly to land on single beams. They knew how to run; I knew they were going to catch me at this rate.

My head averted forward, and I miss slamming into a couple, instead swerve and glide beneath their locked arms. They cry out from my absurd action, but I ignore their insult, and take into consideration the man from the house who had managed to catch up to me right behind. Suddenly, two of the men from the rooftops leapt down by swinging, shop signs, and are on either side of him for cover, all three sprinting to me. We’re approaching the Market Place, and I see a set of guards up ahead. Oh dear, don’t fail me this time.

“ _Auito!! Auito!!”_ I shout, and the entire court catches my words. The gatherings shout in terror, and separate as if I would infect them, but they leave enough room for me to slip by. I skid to a halt to see the other four assassins on the roofs had disappeared, leaving the three on the ground to fend off.

However, as the armored guards of the city approach, my eyes fly open to the bladed, first solider, and see him drop in less than a second. The protruding lance draws back with precision, leaving no noise except the thud of the body at the man’s feet. The second guard is overpowered, and kicked off to the side by a subordinate, the main leader and second assistant headed to my direction once again.

My feet are crying as I cut down the alleyway, my recognition of any of their paths deterred from making a logical escape route; my body is fueled with too much Twilight to process thought, and it worsens when I see the four assassins I thought I had lost now running along the top of the narrowed rooftops above me. My eyes shot back, and I gasp in terror to see the three men blocking my path to return back. I stared ahead; it was a dead end.

No, no no no no NO! I couldn’t get caught, I couldn’t get caught-

_“Run, ELYSIA, run!!”_

I accidentally skid past a second route, and a third, my full focus on the wall approaching rapidly. I had to make the attempt, I had to try, or they were going to kill me on the spot. They were going to kill me, like how Lorenza died, facing the ceiling, eyes wide open-

“We have her cornered!”

“No, no!” I mouth frantically, my chest erupting in havoc, flaming hooves. My eyes dilated, and my hands swung open in view, claws lengthened in full. I had to try, I had to-

_“RUN, ELYSIA, RUN!”_

_“Merda!_ ” The sediments of stone and gravel are at my mercy, steel-like nails protruding into and out in outstretching leaps. The men skid to a stunned stop, shaded faces shooting up in disbelief of my climb. I kick up with every ounce of energy I had, grunting out heavily of the weight of my body; the toll of pain was overpowered by fear, and when I reached the top, I didn’t dare stop to turn back, and confirm their superstitions true.

What they saw was not normal, unnatural and grim, and I tried to push away the fact that they saw how fast I climb, without a rope or borders to climb onto; I knew what they saw. They knew I was no human.

My feet are cut, unprotected and sandals tearing as they pound against the clay unlike theirs, uneducated of how strong or weak any of this architecture was. My flailing arms struggle to keep me upright, my entire body coated in petrified sweat; the cloak is too hot to bear, but it’s the only thing I have, and I could not hide in plain sight without it. I needed to get to Rome. I HAD to get to Rome!

“Gnn!” I lose footing, my entire body rolling against the hard, hot material beneath me. My claws snatch at the edge of the roof, and I dangle like a poorly hung banner; my legs kick to try to help me up, despite the desire to rest. I freeze, and refuse the option to surrender when I see the previous climbers catching me, and run in my direction.

I lean my body forward, and I ram my front against the building’s face. The pedestrians below me gasp and shout in horror, my claws cutting away and piercing the wall to slow my fall. At the last second I leap, and topple with a fall to the ground. I’m back on ground level, but the screams are too abrupt, to let me focus, to let me get a surrounding-

“There!” My golden orbs catch the three assassins yet again, but the leader is faster than I expect, and I curse at my trouble of getting a proper standing. The entire court of this part of the city is in total rampage, children tugged and pulled to safety while the streets scatter clean. Horses nearby cry from the mayhem, some riders charging away while others have trouble maneuvering away from the scene.

“Templar!” the foe roars, lance already in hand. I scramble backwards, and I take a harsh fall, feeling my arms bake in the sun. I don’t let his shadow cast over, and instead I swiftly dig my claws into the ground, and claw up a section of crackled pebbles and dust. With a mighty swing, the hand that gripped my cloak releases me, and the man curses out from the dirt in his eyes. His hood slips to one side, dark locks flying out. His dark, ground eyes are sheltered in red from the irritation of sand, and he tries to advance again.

My eyes cut to that of a nearby horse, the rider having lost full control of it, the back of the creature in my direction. It was my only chance.

I pounce up on all fours, cloak squishing and stretching of the extreme movement; I leap once my hands touch base on the back of the stallion, ramming myself onto the saddle’s center. The rider flees from my appearance alone, and I waste no time in gripping the reins to me. The horse pulls back onto its hind legs in its full height, but my knowledge to control it has not vanished; I clutch and lead the horse forward, the base of my heels kicking it to gallop to a full sprint. The horse obliges, and I exhale shakily of the sudden salvation.

“You can run, but you cannot hide!” My head shoots back, watching the male grunt in frustration, and stab his lance down in retaliation of my escape. Soon he is surrounded by his other comrades, but they’re hard to make out the further I raced the horse down the steep trail of the paved hill. Under a bridge and back up the walkway, I guide myself further into the city, in hopes that I can find a lead to Rome soon, or at the very least, have a sense of direction on how to get there...

This was it; I was alone on my own from here.

And I was more terrified than I was when I first got here.

 

??? POV:

The youthful male is sitting in a lavished chair, flourished with red, velvet cloth, soft to the touch. His gloved hands trickle and skim, the aged leather hardly a barrier for his sensitive and skilled hands. They curl and expand, erect and circling the arm of the chair as if petting a feline. In his left forearm is a bracer, and there he briefly flicks his fingers open, a hidden blade shooting out on reflex. The clean, swipe of blood glistens red along the edges from the lit fireplace, the chamber room dimmed from any light except the edges of the pulled curtains. His hood still harbors his head, a sharp jaw and straight nose viewable from it.

He flexes back in his mimicked blade, and reaches up to fix his lavender, pressed blouse. His fingertips now play with the gold pearls hung around his neck, a slanted grin rising and falling of successful assassinations in the past. This lecturing priest was ruining his mood, however, but thought better than to put himself in a worse mood.

“ _Scusi?!_ What do you mean she wasn’t there?!”

The satirist man looks up, eyes watchful of the robed clergy-oath man relentlessly pacing back and forth along the stretch of rug. He does not seem pleased of how easily unperturbed his visitor was, laid back in an extravagant chair, cloak swept to one side of his body to hook over his lean shoulder. His ankle crosses over, and hooks to settle on top of his bent knee. With a fix of his brown vest, and a simple, cool sigh, he finally accepts the fact that he needs to listen to this man’s tantrum. Unfortunately, he wasn’t being paid for this, nor advised by Cesare of his overindulged followers.

“Reliable sources told me she was there. _Merda_ …” the priest grumbled disdainfully, hands hooked at his hips. His eyes run along the edge of the wooden table aside, almost glowing yellow from how close he stood next to the flames.

The younger male lifted a hand, fingers spreading out like an elegant fan to stroke his short bearded chin, “ _Ma non c’era, te l’assicuro_. It was only the old woman.”

“Why did you kill her, then? You were only supposed to bring the bearer,” the bald priest distressed angrily. Surely, he would huff out soon like a raged bull.

The man’s grin dropped to that of a straight line, “You did not know she was a former Assassin?”

“…W-What?” the father halts in his sour prance, eyes darting to stare at his hired hitman. “I had no knowledge. How are you so sure?”

“She attempted to take a shot at me through the window with a dagger,” he replied coldly, dark, vicious spheres glistening to the roaring fire beside him. His forefinger and thumb held his chin in place, “I suspected she knew who I was. A discouraged mother of a fallen son…it was only natural for her to defend whatever honor she had left.”

“Did she at least reveal anything vital?” the priest ignored his small speech.

The man frowned with slight irritation, “She refused to tell me anything.” The answer did not please his client, but it didn’t bother him in the least. He merely watched the fire, his attention to that of making a proper image of his suspect, “How does she look like? You only told me she has red hair. Like fire…”

“She looks like a demon,” the priest grumbled, fist hitting against the table. “Skin filthy like the sewage in the rivers.”

“A demon holding holy trinkets of the gods? That is a bit…ironic. Did you not mistake her for an angel on accident?” he replied with a mirthful chuckle, humming in thought of the true color of her skin. These Fathers with their hyperboles, the whole place was a circus from the inside and out.  

The priest shot him an angered glance, “We must retrieve her to get what we need; I suspect the Creed has her now, and are attempting to interrogate her of what we have if what you say is true. It is only a matter of time until the whole hive of pests try to barge through the walls. I will have no such thing with our recent success of moving our forces to Monteriggioni; I wish to keep my head intact instead of it being served on a platter to the Borgia.”

“It will not be an easy feat. You did steal her possessions.”

“Are you defending her?” the priest casts his stare to him.

“Not at all. I am intrigued. _Sono curiosa_ ,” he fixated his eyes to his client again, his head lifted to reveal a toned, inhaling neck. “This truly sounds like a tale from a book.” He flinches when he raises his arm, and looks down to the red smeared on the sleeve of his long, white blouse. He huffs in both irritation and admiration, rolling up the sleeve to retighten the fabric around his gash, “Perhaps she taught the bearer a few tricks; a younger body would pose a much greater fight between her and me.”

“You plan to hunt her down?” the priest’s eyes twinkle with want.

“There always is a price to every deed,” he replies to his handler, wiping off any excess blood that snuck from the gauze. “Compensate my needs for the next three months, and I will bring her to her knees, and tie her on her own cross.”

The father thinks for a moment, battling with himself of the offer, “The pay, must it be immediate?”

“That depends on you. How much of a hurry are you willing to pay for her to save your head from Cesare Borgia himself?”

This strikes a chord, making the elder man scoff of his ordeal, “You are cruel with your words.”

“Not as cruel as your Templar breed; once they hear word of your failed attempt, surely it will get around to the Borgias-“

“Are you threatening me, _Lupo?_ ”

“Oh no, never. Threatening a priest jeopardizes my image, you see. I serve to help those who benefit my salvation; that is truly the only way to buy your place in Heaven, after all. Would you not agree to the similarities that we have, Father?”

The brown-robed male says nothing, weakness and submission flaking along his bagged eyes and sulk cheeks, “I was advised wrongly to contract you.”

“I shall wait for your word until the end of the week.” He stands, and adjusts to roll his sleeves all the way to his elbows, letting his cuts breathe, “Time ticks, Father, and I will…pray for you to make the right decision. It is only a matter of time until she learns of your Order, and comes to kill you herself.” The elder swallows roughly, but says nothing as he looks after _Il Lupo_ leaving, and closing the door with a final smirk behind him.

“Curious….who wins? An evasive, lost fox, or a skilled, roguish wolf?” he whispers with cloak swinging behind him, helping him to blend into the unaware crowds of the afternoon. “I believe I am just fated to end the lineage of that family line, blood or not. How truly blessed I am.”

 

ELYSIA’S POV

AT NIGHT:

I refused to give rest to the stolen stallion, but I know by its reluctant grunts, its patience was running low with me when the stars rolled into view. Once the wind paused from running into my eyes, they were dry of any liquid or tears; I had shed too much to fill an entire sea.

My small frame was shriveled of any valiance or courage. I knew the only thing I was good at was running; that’s what I came with when I crossed worlds, and that’s what my body was born with…Frankly, it was the single option I had at the moment.

I had to keep going, no matter what. I had no choice. I was never given the choice.

The long lengths of hills should be a blessing of open, cold air, but I was more terrified out here than I was in the city; there was hardly any place to hide, and it didn’t help that my horse had stopped from exhaustion, unwillingly to go any further despite the pitch darkness. It was grazing along the riverbank, its reins hooked around a boulder nearby that was easy for me to decipher.

My arms and legs were burning and trembling, my denied instinct to rest making me anxious and apprehensive that someone or some people were still after me (with my luck, they were staring at me from the bushes yards away). I groaned from the fierce pull of Twilight against my skin and bones, and when it pulsed, it sent me in a spiraling vortex of sore pain, as if a heavy object had been laid on me and removed hours later. Everything was so hot, but no matter how much clothing I removed, I wasn’t cooling down.

It finally resorted to me sitting by the bank, all clothes fully off with little motivation to actually bathe, but I needed to. Swiftly, from any prying eyes that could be wondering around in the moonlit night, I wash my legs and arms, and wipe my neck from a bag tied next to the saddle. Once I’m cleaned with some content, I redress with my blouse sticking to my damp back. I set the items on my cloak, and see I have little to no baggage.

I tuck the small bag of florins given to me by Lorenza, careful to make sure I had not spilled any currency accidentally. I check inside the rider’s possession, but there is hardly anything useful: the rag I had used to clean myself, a rope, and extra horse hooves. Four coins, but nothing compared to Lorenza’s gift. I was screwed-….

My eyes catch sight of a small, folded piece of paper, and I begin to unfold it. It’s a simplified diagram of a map? There are words scratched on it, as I open it up more.

_I await you, Federico! I can no longer wait to see you._

_Our meeting in the fountain near the square was too short, and I write to you this letter in haste. I had recently convinced my husband to move our place to Florence, north of Rome; it is not a great move, but a step closer to continue our affair!_

_Florence is too much noise, for my only desire is to hear you sing words to me, to feel you tou-_

Ugh, no no no, too much information. I skimmed, the edge of my mouth twitching to see another word.

_Follow the bank, down south toward the general direction of Florence early tomorrow morning. I will do my best to evade my husband. I shall wait for you, and in desire._

_-Daniella_

Well. Now I had a heading. Hopefully, he already read the letter. If not….I’m praying she didn’t mistake me for him if we happened to cross paths on horses.

“Thanks, anyways,” I mumble, darting my head around to see it staring at me, “A useless horse, but a horse nonetheless.” It stomps one of its back legs, but I dismiss its displeasured attitude, and gather the items from the floor. I manage to put them back as they were, leaving the rag outside for me to sit on. I untie the reins from their prison, and climb myself up with some difficulty; this horse clearly did not like me.

Tugging the reins to face it forward, I instead move the horse into a small gallop, knowing if I pissed it off too much, it wouldn’t listen anymore. My hips slant from side to side of its rough movements, my head and shoulders hunching to create an arched silhouette against the moon’s light. I can’t fall asleep…not yet, and certainly not in a place like this. I had to get to the next, sustainable town, and reach Florence as soon as possible. Maybe there, I could get some… _borrowed_ supplies on my travels until I reached Rome.

I had to be cautious, unsure of how fast news had traveled already from this afternoon; the robed figures on the roofs were no ordinary people, but individuals who were part of something much more than I bargained for, spiders in human forms more like it. Whatever battles they had, recalling the one who called me a Templar, with the priests in the church, I wanted nothing to be a part of.

But why….why did it feel like it was something I was not going to be able to avoid? I needed to get my things…they were the only things that were going to keep me safe from now on. I lost Ineza, and now I lost Lorenza. No more. I would surely break at this point.

My bow and quiver were going to keep me going, even if a death sentence awaited me at the very end.

 

FFW

??? POV:

There was much bustling about, with carriers and recruits walking in, and then pacing back out. Orders were given and decorations placed to hang to decorate the newly furbished hideout.

A literate writer, poised with bold ideas and beliefs, was none too shy to share with his sharp quips of diplomacy, nor his sharp blade at his belted hips. Dressed in rough maroons and gray, his neutral outfit was nothing compared to his outspoken stance to the Creed. His elongated neck was decked with white ruffles, a perfect combination of nobility mixed with aggressive progression to outrank any class before him. His metal boots clipped in tune with his strides; his ears colored with a soft pink, heavily contrasted against his fierce, naturally-narrowed eyes and evenly cut hairline and pointed chin.

“There is fine, we are not supposed to live comfortably here by any means,” the writer instructed the white clad men, watching as they settled a desk to the furthermost corner of the room. Everything was coming together after many months of frustrations. After Firenze’s fires by Savonarola, he has been hard at work not only to settle the politicians of the city but also establish a secure hand over the Templar’s movements.

The politician observed the parchments that he was reading, duly noting the bleak situation that _Roma_ was currently engaged in. With the Borgia’s iron grip, many were starving and dying in the city. The influence here was greater than anywhere within the country and it wasn’t surprising with the Grand Master of the Templar order leading the world as Pope Alexander VI.

Yet, it was rather impressive of not only his power, but of his youngest son Cesare. Something about him was earning Machiavelli’s concern of a masterful tactician, but of a power hungry opponent to the assassin order.

“ _Signore Machiavelli!  É urgente_!”

Machiavelli turned hastily, a carrier hurrying down the stairs, gripping upon the slab walls to prevent from falling. It was not surprising for the young man to always run earnestly from what Machiavelli observed, but today seemed to be different.

“ _Calmati_! What is it?” The young man heaved heavily, barely regaining a posture and gingerly held forth a message. Machiavelli took upon the letter, unfolding the parchment delicately before beginning to read upon the inscription. It wasn’t typical of the Mantua order to send something so distressing, not with their airheaded leader Amergio Modafferi—wait, Lorenza da Mantua?!

“ _Cos’è?_! Mantua was attacked by a Templar agent….?” Machiavelli rubbed his temples with his thumb and ring finger, gritting his teeth. Now he turned to the messenger, pointing, “When was this letter received?”

“Just now, it was sent a day ago from Mantua about the incident,” he responded timidly.

“Bah, just what I needed on the day I were to head to Monteriggioni.” Machiavelli spited. The elder man flexed his fist carefully, regaining a steady control of the situation. This was the district in which Alessio was in charge of; one of his subordinates was the one that led the assassin order there. Perhaps it’d be best to send him instead in order to handle it.

“Head to the _Santa Maria degli Angeli_. Alessio should be there at the moment. Give him the note and prepare a horse in the stables for him afterwards. If he should have any more questions, send him to me,” Machiavelli commanded.

The boy nodded, running eagerly out the door towards the stables down the road. Machiavelli let out a small sigh, looking down to the letter in grievance. Mario Auditore is going to need hear about this as soon as possible.

With that in mind, Machiavelli called out for two assassins to follow in suite as he entered the brick streets of _Roma_ , praying this was going to be the least of his problems.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

Morning flashed and awoke me, making me doubt if I had actually slept at all behind the bend of bushes. The woods in Hyrule put these to shame, though I made due with whatever coverage I had. I had slept at the crack of dawn, but by the position of the blaring and unforgivable sun, it must have been around ten; I only slept for four hours today, but at least my Twilight had finally subsided since my escape.

My thoughts threaten to weave me back into sorrow, the web coiling and trying to snare my muscles from pushing me forward. I couldn’t remember if I had cried in my sleep, because for once I did not dream of anything at all. It was probably due to the fact that I had so many threats facing me, and my subconscious could not pick which fate or event was worse.

“Ow…” I sit up, and feel my jaw crack at the unstoppable fleet of yawns bombarding me. I grip onto the nearby tree to pull myself up, my normal hands naturally soothing my back from the crappy bed of roots. I shake whatever dirt or leaves are in my hair, and proceed to make my way to the horse standing idly by. He gives me a usual shake of his head, but I ignore his protest.

I untie him from the low branch, and tug my cowl over my head. This time I jab whatever hair that is leaking out, and start to lead the horse out into the open. The sections of wildflowers sway lightly in the breeze, clouds of various sizes and shapes painting the blue sky. I check for my southbound direction, and make haste to climb onto the saddle. Ignoring my stomach, I trot the spotted, brown horse forward. Its black mane swishes and flicks, its large hooves galloping down the dipping trail. Faster I make it go, and propel back when I know he’s angry with me. We make progress, and I try my best to ignore the beats of my aching feet. My stomach makes itself noticeable with a grumble, but I clutch it to silence it.

As the two hours go by, the plains start to shift and change; travelers in wagons and lone riders, some accompanied and others tending to farms and harvest on the passing land. More structures emerge along the path, and I listen to instinct to follow the flow of people and nomads. A large city lies in the distance, and within the next hour I’m inside the first corridors of people and shops.

I gallop the horse hurriedly through, but it retaliates and blares a neigh, alerting walking pedestrians. I grumble and feel my hood shift, but once the stallion sets itself on all fours again, I tug the front of the fabric forcefully down. I guide the horse to a nearby alleyway, but it’s clearly had enough of me pushing it to its limit.  

“H-Hey! OW!” I see nothing but sky, my arms flailing with back hitting the uneven floor of stones. I wince and growl toward the stallion’s direction, but it suddenly takes off in a harsh run, bombarding through the fleeing civilians with the saddle and woven bag still in its place.

“Stupid horse,” I mutter while standing up, cleansing off my arms and back of my pants while ignoring the pacing people watching me, “Epona could outrun you any day...” With no horse to supply my transportation, I am left with nothing but the florins in my pocket, and the knowledge of where Rome laid. It was still south from here....but gods I needed food. It had been at least a day or two since I left Mantua, and only berries and water from the rivers could get me so far without making me hallucinate.

I trekked further and warily into the heart of the metropolis, relieved to hear folks talk greatly about it being the main trade center of Florence, and they’re not mistaken. A various herd of crowds of different shapes and sizes all glide along the passageways like organized dolls in a playhouse. The restrictions of women were leeway here than Mantua, but the occasional appearance of nobility popped up here and there. Several stalls were positioned for easier access for clients, where lines of at least ten people max in each one waited for their products.

I’m a little calmer here, but my eyes stay vigilant to survey the rooftops when I enter a new square.

In the event of following a certain group of travelers, my eyes widen at the sight of main valve of business, called the _Mercato Vecchio_ from what I hear of the group in front. Needless to say, it was a sight to behold, of archways of dignified stone and theme for a victorious city such as this. The bulk columns stretched across the entire piazza, cloths of red, hung banners elongating from the middle post of metal at the center. Vendors and physicians and cloth merchants were in a frenzy here, and the shoppers none too shy to pull out the much currency they had. I paused by a linen stall, my eyes wide at the sight of all the florins this woman and her husband were offering to the seller. I bit back my lip, and thought better than to steal in a place like this. I was also trying to keep myself in low profile; last thing I wanted was to draw attention.

Heading to a nearby stall of fruit, I started to pull out the florins needed to buy myself an apple for the meantime. I approach cautiously, and the stout man stares at me, and he’s transfixed of what he sees.

“ _La....mela_ ,” I point, but he looks at my florins, and shakes my head.

“ _Non è abbastanze,_ ” he rubs his thumbs against the inside of his fingers.

“Huh?” I lift a brow, but my lack of understanding irritates him.

“Romani! That’s not enough!” he urges with his hand now hitting against his open one, “Not enough.” I scowl, and push the florins back into my pouch; was the currency here more inflated than it was in Mantua? It was all I could offer, or else I wouldn’t have any coins for anything else if I gave him more.

I sigh, and diffuse my motivation to buy anything, but my stomach disagrees. I had to eat something, and soon to avoid the big headache I was getting now. Everything was spinning, and that was definitely not how I wanted to get to Rome.

Great, I had no horse, and I had no food.

I should’ve eaten that wretched horse.

After some meaningless walking, I pause against the side of a building, thudding my head against it in defeat. I hear the sting of noise enter my ears, and I grit my teeth to push it away. Should I go find the horse again? I wasn’t so sure; I don’t think I would be able to find him so easily in a place like this.

“And that is the workshop of the great Leonardo! Or it used to be.” My eyes flicker open, watching two men in casual clothes walking past, the one closest to me pointing to the building across from me.

“It used to be?” his companion questioned, “You are lying!”

“I swear to it. Who know where that man has gone. Been gone for months now!” The two walk around the block, and my eyes twinkle to the new opportunity at hand. It was a place to stay.

Without much thought, my feet guide forward, and stumble to stand in front of the tall, oak door. I grip the handle, and give it a tug, then a push. No, locked. Damn. From the small window, I see what appears to be painting utensils on a large table, some empty easels set around, and a lot of rolled up parchments splotched with marks of black and charcoal. Then, another door closed in the back. My mind races and I dash around to the side wall, but grimace at how tall the wall is.

With a quick check to the main walkway, I swiftly grip at the edges of popped blocks, and start to climb myself up carefully and quietly. I take a pause when I hear people crossing the entrance of the alleyway, but as soon as they’re gone, I climb to the top of the barrier. I shut my eyes briefly, feeling the sting of my exhaustion and the pounding in my head; I was afraid I could faint and topple over here.

With a calculated leap, I fall down, and thud onto the ground unevenly. I wince from the force on my feet, but make myself stand up after a soft curse leaking out of my lips. I check to see I’m absolutely alone and I limp over to the back door of the main building, and turn the knob over. Inside, it is beyond anything I have seen.

In the den of the artist, there are too many items to explore at once; paints are kept in tightly sealed jars and all of variant colors. The easels are all coated in different mixtures of paints, but the large desks have the worst of it; they are entirely coated of black, smudged marks as if a dark demon were murdered repeatedly on the hard wood. Hundreds of drawings lay on top of each other, competing which were the tallest mountain of the fray. Some were stuffed in drawers nearby; they were threatening to burst the hinges off of their imprisonment and spoil across the floor. This studio was a mess, but an organized mess.

“Ugh...I think I’m going to....” I clutch my head, and take the nearest chair beside the main table. I move over the open utensils left out, making jars and stick clatter against each other. I lay my head down in my crossed arms, resisting the urge to sob out my pain. I was so tired....and so hungry...Being alone made it much worse.

If Lorenza were to see me now...I promised her to go get bread for the two of us. Why didn’t I just go back to her home...? If I did...could I have stopped the villain who killed her? This.... _Lupo_? If they hadn’t had my things, if I didn’t stay in her house.....

“Stop...stop,” I command myself, shutting my eyes to focus in the logic of proceeding with my plan. I had to get my things, or else all of this would have been in vain. Lorenza’s death would have meant nothing if I stopped. Even if the idea of staying in this abandoned place with tempting, I couldn’t die here alone. I had to die trying.

“H-Hey! You!” My eyes are too groggy to lift up, but the sound of a slapping hand against the window alarms me. The figure is too quick, and I sprint to my feet, facing the unlocking door from the end of the room. My hands turn into fists, but at this point, I’m in no shape to take on whoever it is on the other side. I looked around for some type of weapon, but there is nothing to my advantage. The door opens-

“What are you doing in the shop?!” My shoulders drop, and I stare at the ridiculous person threatening me.

He had light skin, with some tanned freckles based along his soft cheeks. His light auburn hair was tucked in a black, beret hat, some strands sticking out on his forehead. His body hosted a black tunic, dark pants puffed around the knees, red leggings and dark brown boots. In his hand....

“.....What are you doing,” I flatly pointed out.

He is unmoved of my sudden relaxation, and is holding a paintbrush like a sword in his palm. His dark blue eyes radiate with fierceness, lips pouted in defiance of my lowered guard, “If you’ve come to steal anything, I will stab you!”

“.....With a brush,” I reply unamused.

“I _will_ if I have to!” he persists, wiggling his steps forward to stand directly in front of me. “You’ll be sorry!”

“........I’m terrified,” I scoff out, and tug my hood back. He is unprepared, and he flinches back to stare at my red, dismantled hair, and golden, bleary eyes. I blink to him several times, dropping my tense shoulders, “I’m not here to steal anything, if you were worried I was going to.”

“Romani! How did you get in here?” he questions, but his eyes don’t leave me, seeming to scan my face. The hell was a Romani? The man at the market called me that too...but if it helped me blend in...

My mouth twitches form his leaning face, too close for comfort that I push a quick hand to his forehead, keeping him at bay, “I snuck in.”

“Oh....” he rests his forehead against my hand, making me curious of his odd demeanor. Suddenly, he stands up properly, and stuffs the brush in his back pocket, “If you are not here to steal anything, then what are you here for?”

I quirk my mouth at his innocence, but gladly take it over aggression. I walk my way over to the chair I was sitting on previously, and rest my elbow on the table. I dunk my face into my expanded hand, and sigh hotly against the buds of my palm. The boy is interested though, and he stands beside.

“Are you lost?” he asks.

“I’m trying to get to Rome,” I declare honestly. “Can you point me in the right direction?”

“Oh...oh!” The guy blinks, and taps his foot on the ground, “Rome is south from here, but if you take the trail by the exit of the city on the southwest side, you should get there in at least two days, one if you are fast.” I exhale from the mention of the distance, but my stomach decides to speak on my behalf. It roars, but even I’m unmoved of how loud of a noise it made.

I would have thought the boy would’ve told me to get out, or expect me to leave, but he stands there, and he suddenly places a hand on my shoulder. I look to his hand, and up. He’s leaning slightly, but enough to give me space to breath and speak; it’s platonic, his free hand pressed against the edge of the messy and chalked table.

“Have you not eaten?”

I shake my head, a crack clearly audible, “No. Not yet.”

“For how long?”

“At least two days,” I reply with slight vigor.

He sits across from me, and takes pity of my shitty appearance, “Do you have any florins?”

“Not much,” I reply again. “Listen, I do not know who you ar-“

“Stay here.”

He abruptly stands up, and I stare at him, “W-What?” But he doesn’t respond, and he rushes out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

At this point of my fatigue and turmoil, I didn’t think I was able to distinguish between what was logical and what was genuine. The need to run and escape was there, because I wasn’t sure who this young man was, nor where he had gone. Could it be that he heard word of what happened in Mantua? Was he part of this gang of assassins and I wasn’t aware of it, or did he just go to get the guards to chase me out of the city? Gods, I didn’t know....but I was so damn tired to do anything.

So I waited, and took in whatever breath I could salvage. My nerves were getting to me, and before I knew it, I was laying my head onto the table, my arm used as a pillow with the other dangling on my lap.

I imagined sleeping in my crappy bed, and feeling the way the air moved along Lorenza’s pots of flowers. The way she pulled out the pasta from the pot, steamed and ready whether they were straight lines or corkscrews. The spices and seasonings made it all worth eating, that I could literally taste it in my mouth. How it watered so badly, just the need to have something in my stomach to relieve the anger that threatened to come out.

I could actually smell it.

“Hey...wake up.” I feel the small shake, and I groggily lift my head rather than bolt up in surprise. My spotted vision makes out the guy again, but this time his hat is off, and I stare in disbelief of how much hair he had hidden in the hat, reaching around his shoulders. No....wait...

“Fooled you, huh?” the cross-dresser chuckles at my stunned expression. “Or else the great Da Vinci himself wouldn’t have hired me a shop keeper.” Her hands lift up a tied rag, and she sets it in front of me. The edges part like a blooming petals of a flower, and my mouth parts open, astounded of the amount of fruits and breads she had bought, fresh from the market.

She takes a seat beside me, tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, and tosses an apple in her hand. I shake my head of it all, but I grab a nearby piece of bread, gripping it tightly enough that my nails sink in sweet desperation. Before I take a bite, the bite of an apple catches my attention, and I look up to the girl again, who is slanting a grin to me. I knew that look all too well from Midna.

“So, you want to go to Rome, huh?” she waggles her brow, amused of my interest. “I think I can help you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi è lei?- Who are you?  
> Che cosa hai fatto a Lorenza?!- What did you do to Lorenza?!  
> Chi è lei, assassina?!- Who are you, assassin?!  
> Fermati!- Stop!  
> Lei sta!- She’s right there!  
> Auito!!- Help!!  
> Merda!- Shit!  
> Scusi?!- Excuse me?!  
> Ma non c’era, te l’assicuro. –But she was not there, I assure you.  
> Sono curiosa.- I am curious.  
> Roma- Rome  
> Signore Machiavelli! É urgente!- Sir Machiavelli! It’s urgent!  
> Calmati!- Calm down!  
> Cos’è?!- What is this?!  
> La....mela. –The apple.  
> Non è abbastanze. –It’s not enough.


	4. Unwilling Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter, so sorry guys; a ton of school stuff happened and I got caught up fixing those, so I gave this fic an extra week for writing. 
> 
> Thanks to the contributors Ria, Road and Saki for this one! <3 Enjoy~
> 
> -Keys

The atmosphere of the room changed; a harmonious link between my thoughts and the concept of rest finally channeled, easing my natural tension. I made great effort to clean my hands in a bucket, down to picking out the dirt from beneath my nails to make sure nothing wasteful was going to nourish me. Instead of muck and ash, my hands were glistening with that of delicate sweets and pleasures, mouth fully occupied with the undeniable chore of scarfing everything down.

How my tongue danced of the given bread and succulent fruits, with the juice flowing over the edges of my mouth ravenously. When my stomach accepted the fact that the food was actually staying, I ate slower and savored what was given to me; buds unmistakably indicating that the culinary here differed greatly from Mantua with tougher spices and steamed goods.

From what Angelina confessed, my guess was right about this particular city: it was the main channel for all transports and trades of the country, and with its population, word of its excellence traveled far and wide. Lorenza must have mentioned it, or had tried to when she tried to get me to make conversation with her. I frowned at the lost opportunity; instead moved my attention to my temporary savior.

Her name was Angelina, around her mid-twenties, but I suspected she was lying from how young she looked. When I took a closer look at her, she hardly brandished anything feminine about her features. She blended right into the slender, men crowd, and her mannerisms changed when she got back to _la bottega_ where we were hidden in. Her walk is more graceful, and her fingers spread like those of a trained dove who had taken at least a thousand flights already; whatever item she picked up was laced with careful calculation, and she hardly made a sound when she placed things down. Her feet were experienced on walking on her toes, as if she were some sort of dancer. I could have mistaken her easily for a redhead, but it was a mix with brunette and it shined like gloss in waves rather than curls. The edges of her ears were dipped with a soft pink. Whether it was due to emotions, I could not tell.

She was cleaning up the several, abandoned chalks and pencils along the tables, and putting canvases and boxed crafts into crates she had transported from the wagon outside. She insisted I eat, and her blue eyes shined when she saw I was on the last third portion of it, taken with her generosity. Her thin lips pulled upwards in satisfaction, her fingers drumming fervently at my consumption. I had...no idea what her deal was, but with a clear head and filled stomach, my sense of danger subsided immensely; maybe she openly wanted to aid me.

“There is hardly any clean water around,” she walked back inside, having pulled a bottle wrapped in cloth. She set it down next to me while taking a seat, “Wine will have to do.” I figured as much; they hardly had any plumbing, and clean water was something Lorenza was lucky to have at her disposal.

“What’s wrong?” the woman crossed her arms on the table, leaning in with a tilt of her head. I didn’t register the frown on my face until she pointed it out. I shook my head in disapproval of answering, and opened the cork of the bottle with a swift _pop_. With a swing, I gulped down whatever liquid I could, but released a fitting cough after. She chuckled nervously, and took the bottle back from my hand while my eyes watered pink.

“Not much of a drinker, are you?” she joked. “There is hardly any fight to it, this brand.”

She assisted me enough to defeat an eye-roll, “N-No...ack, not really.” I drew my arm across my mouth, cleaning off any excess, “This is kind of a stupid question, but I’ll ask anyways: you have a way to get me to Rome?”

“Sure, of course I do. Why do you think I offered?” Angelina waved a frantic hand, almost smacking me I might add.

“You hardly know me...” I started, giving me a strange nostalgia ambiance when I had met Fayme in Lake Hylia. She knew nothing of my intentions, but she followed me into deep depths to rescue Link. I wondered if Angelina could be easily as triggered and offended as her. “Why...are you being so nice to me?”

“That is an even _stupider_ question,” she retorted with a smile, making me slightly fume with pressed lips. Gods, her good nature was going to get on my nerves; she probably didn’t plan to offend me, but booooy. “It’s because I want to,” she replied, but the conversation was far from over.

“There needs to be a catch,” I dissuaded her charm, making her pucker her lips out in unfavorable displeasure. This sounded too good to be true, and I wanted to make sure, “No one is not that nice here or anywhere for that matter.”

“You know, you are not supposed to judge everyone by one person. That is a bad attitude to have,” the angles of her cheekbones slightly reddened, elevating the depth of her freckles. If _only_ she knew. “So, to put it simply, yes, I _am_ nice because I _want_ to be. I offered you a trip to Rome, you do not have to take it.” If _only_ she knew I had to. I was practically now wanted in Mantua no doubt, and there was nothing left for me back there; my moment of running was the end of any freedom I had left.

“Okaaay...” I drew out, clearing my throat to rid of the hot spot she put me in, “You said you were an...apprentice? Is that why you’re cleaning up the.....shop? _Bottega_ , I mean...” I thumbed.

She nodded, leaning a bit back on the wooden bench she sat on before hunching forward again, “Leonardo, my master, wants to transfer things over to Rome, and as you can see-“ she waved an arm behind her where piles of papers were boarded on top of a table, “-I will be lucky enough to arrive in a month with everything he has here. That is if I can find my way out of the mess.”

“You need help,” I point out. “Doesn’t he have other apprentices though?”

“Bah,” she waved a hand again, dismissive and away from my direction, “I am still new; he is not a man to easily please, despite his pleasures of drawing simple things, likes flowers and birds.”

“But...you mentioned that he wouldn’t have....taken you in if he found out...” I motioned a hand to her hair, trying my best to not point to her flat chest. She must have a bind underneath to hide her breasts.

Angelina shook her head, bothered of my sentence, “The obstacles needed to overcome in a man’s world, _donna_.”

“I figured...that much,” I scowled.

“Nevertheless, it would help me tremendously if someone could assist me. I can offer you a ride on the wagon, and florins. It would take two days to get to Rome, but if we start loading the supplies and materials, we can head out early morning.” Jeezes that sounded such a good deal. I wouldn’t have to steal another horse, nor would I be traveling on my own until I got to said Rome. But that also begged the question: would Angelina be safe with me?

The thought of waking up the next day and finding her throat silenced made me grimace, and I clutched my neck at the imagery of it. She must think I found the offer repulsive or disgusting, that it was not that grand of a deal. She had no suspicions about me, and I felt terrible I couldn’t tell her any of it, because if I did I knew she wouldn’t be as nice to me as she was now.

“I just find it odd,” I reassured her, making her fiddle with her fingers nervously. “I haven’t...had good luck for the past couple of months. That’s why I find it odd you would...help me.”

Angelina took a moment, her lips exhibiting a frown, “I understand. I am....sure you have noticed...” She extended a hand out, and her fingertips barely grazed my arm when she extended them out, “You look....vastly different than anyone else here. I do not like to discriminate against other people, not like others...”

“You called me a Romani,” I added in carefully, remembering what she shouted to me earlier, and the merchant. It sounded like a classified ethnicity, or probably a slur for all I knew; it was perhaps far off from what I was. I extremely doubted anyone knew here of my lands, or would even believe me if I said anything.

“Is that not what you are?” she blinked. Oh jeezes, the dreadful questions.

I opened my mouth, but I wasn’t sure of my own words, “I guess I am.”

“Wait, _aspetti_ ,” she held out both of her hands, cuing me to stop what I was saying, “You do not know what you are?”

“Okay, I’ll help you pack for Rome,” I interrupted, hoping to stop her from asking further. “If you stop asking me questions right now.”

I could see her curiosity was fighting her, but she settled with my bargain, and nodded with a soft smile, “Good. Then we must get started. You feel better?”

I nodded, and nearly coughed out my lung when she smacked me right on my back, “....Yes, b-better.”

“Heh, you want another drink to bring that back down?” I immediately declined, ignoring her hearty laughter.

The evening dragged on, with my hands grappling and placing all sorts of parchments and supplies into the crates provided from the carrier outside. With an aided scarf lent by Angelina, I was able to hide my hair in a tight hold, looking much like a hijab; it was certainly much better than having to tuck my cloak front and back to dislodge it from the items it kept getting caught on. We transferred items easily, though I was lectured several times from just dumping things mindlessly to finish faster.

“No no! You will ruin the craft!” she would scold me, and would make me take out everything and place it neatly back in under her watch. I figured I had to follow her same instructions with every box; put the parchments in first, flatten it down with a provided, blank sheet of cloth, and then place containers of chalks and charcoal in such a way that none of them mixed and all would survive the trip in their long, slender shapes. I wondered how they were even made, but shook the thought out and placed the crate beside Angelina to handle for safety measures.

“Where are you from?” I ignored her. “If you are not a Romani, than what are you? You do not have to tell me, but we are traveling a long distance. Perhaps you’ll tell me later. Or now to save you the trouble. It looks like you are running from something, but that is none of my business. But, it might be because we _are_ traveling together-“ Dear gods, why. WHY.

Did this woman not understand our pact? I suspected she wanted to ask me more questions, but I did my best to back-fire by asking some of my own. It was getting annoying, but it was natural for her to ask I suppose.  

“Do you draw?” I changed her course of thought.

“Yes, of course,” she said. “Though Leonardo is a great artist, he is not very keen on teaching. Or really, he cannot teach at all. I have to nearly sit behind him the entire day to fully understand what he is doing on his paper.”

“You mentioned that you had to lie about your sex to work under him. It is like that no matter whom you want your teacher to be?” Angelina took a moment to respond, her shoulder resting against the doorframe, facing me while I closed off another compartment. It was filled to the brim with parchments from the small desks near the fireplace; I couldn’t believe all of these fit in there, all jammed and pushed.

“Women are not allowed to be apprentices, not unless you are fortunately born with a father already christened an artist.” Figures. Gods I loathed this world’s ideologies. “But to be an apprentice already takes a lot of time and effort. You begin at the age of fourteen, or close to that, and you are paid on leave from your family to study under the named master. It is plentiful labor, and being accustomed to how they work. There, you develop the craft, and learn how the guilds work.”

“I’m guessing it wasn’t cheap,” I suggestively look to her, seeing her somewhat withdraw by crossing her arms on her chest.

“No, it is not cheap,” she hesitantly replies, but I go back to whatever I’m doing. My dismissive attitude about her wealthy background relaxes her, and she continues after clearing her throat.

“So he does not know about you,” I state rather than ask.

“Not that I know of. He has not shown me signs of discovering my disguise,” she shrugged, biting into an apple and finishing it to its core. “If he did, he would have disbanded me from his teachings, and my parents would have banished me to a convent.”

“Is he....nice?” I continue, joyed that the topic has moved away from me.

“He is...eccentric, but he is kind if you do things right.”

“Where is he? He seems like...a very important person,” I comment to rid of her prying about me. “He must trust you if he sent you to get his things.”

“To tell you the truth, he only advised me to bring his things to Rome. Whether he trusts me or not is debatable; I do not trust him like his other apprentices would.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I feel like he has gotten himself into another mess, and he cannot get out of this one.”

“You’re saying this wouldn’t be the first time?”

“Not the first time, nor the last,” she reminded with a sharp glance of her eyes.

By the night, we worked faster to compensate for the lack of light we had, but ended up having to resort to placing a few lanterns around to guide our eyes. I was relieved of the nakedness of the studio, and felt much better when my hands were cleaned at the end of the trial. The water nearly turned black, as dark as the feathers of a raven brewed with coffee color seeping around the surface’s edges.

With Angelina having shopped earlier for food supplies while I battled with taking down a wooden model of a bat from the ceiling (mind you, I threw a lot of paintbrushes at it to get it down), we were set in the wagon. I helped her tie on the tarp over the cargo of chests and packages, and watched her take a last look inside the artist’s shop. The streets bustled with some individuals around, yet their presences still uneased me that maybe one of them would be able to recognize the flames on my head once I took the scarf off.

I shivered slightly from the nightfall’s soft yet cold breeze, tucking the cowl of my cloak firmly over my head and face, and handing Angelina her cloth back, “Everything is on?”

“Yes, it appears so. Let me lock the studio and we can get moving,” she jiggled the keys in her pocket, and went to the door. She advised me to get on, and I did so, already putting my foot onto the coachman steps, and hoisted myself up to the main seat. I looked to the reins hooked at the edge of the footboard, and then seeing Angelina follow suite. She tucked her hair back into her hat, and fixed her posture to slouch a bit forward than sitting straight, lessening the size of her chest. She gripped the reins, and whistled out for the brown mustang to move. It did so, the wooden wheels of the carriage wobbling to and fro from the cobblestone floor.

The dimmed streets were something to behold, creating soft, golden glows among the silenced windows and damp gravel. The steps of the horse created a comfortable rhythm, and the set lantern in between our feet gave my ankles and calves delighted, shared warmth with Angelina’s. The carriage was lead around a corner, and my shoulder accidentally bumped into hers. She laughed at my unsteadiness. I collected my shoulder back, and instead hugged my arms, looking at the back of the horse.

“You do not say much, Elysia.” I looked over to her, having noticed it was the first time she used it since I told her. “But I like your company. It is comfortable silence.”

“Comfortable silence?”

“Yes; when friends do not say much, but they can stand being with each other, hours on end and enjoying hours together. You do not say much, but you feel it.”

I’m all too familiar with what she meant, because I too shared that with others in my life. The silence I shared with Link was by far the only silence I ever accepted, but even so, his silent ambiance was unlike any other; we spoke through our eyes, and our hands always touched one another’s when we were in the heat of battle. At times, I think back to all the shit I had put him through, in the beginning where we hardly made a sound or word whenever we passed each other by the village. That silence back then held no promise of what we developed, and it was the only silence I ever missed. If I was to be silent in such a world as Tuscany, I wanted it to be with him.

Instead, I was alone, and despite not having him here, I still heard his voice, his tones and lungs; the beating of his heart against my forehead, and the heat of his lips against my ear. He was telling me to keep going, to never give up....but the quietness of this land rung a static ring I could not get rid of. It made basic and ordinary things that much harder to the point I did not want to get out of bed. Such circumstance always made me move, but they were never good reasons; they always involved my life at risk. Whenever I moved with Link...I never tired out. I could walk for miles, for days, months if it meant I had him by my side.  

I was so tired by myself...so tired....

“You can sleep if you want,” Angelina replied, removing me from my blissful trance.

“Sleep doesn’t sound good,” I truthfully admit.

“I believe sleep is what your body wants right now,” she answered, flicking the reins to move the horse down the straight path we arrived in. “But I see your mind is running.”

“How would you know?” I deflected, tossing a scoff after with my chin resting on my prompted hand. My eyes continued to lie on the horse’s mane, frowning at how nest-like it looked. Epona’s mane would put it to shame; Link always brushed it with thoughtful affection.

“Your eyes are really red,” she simply pointed out. On instinct I rubbed them, and grumbled at the sharp sting they brought me when I closed them. “I am...uncertain of who you are, Elysia, but I can assure you I will not do you any harm.”

“....Funny how you pick that up so quickly...” I exhaled, pushing my forehead against my opened palm.

“It is not the first time someone has mistrusted me,” she answered boldly, trotting the horse a bit faster as we approached the exit of the city.

“It’s a habit,” I defend.

She retorts, “Who broke your heart?”

I lift up my head, narrowing my eyes to her, “....What did you say?”

“Who broke your heart?”

“That’s not up for discussion,” I enunciated with an edge.

“What was he like?” she persisted, conciliated in her tone. I looked away from her, the carriage slowing in its pace as we approached the city’s barrier now. The moon was rising, and the distant howl of a distant wolf brought my guard to its knees. I shut my eyes, feeling the edges hot with emotions. “Hmm...he must have meant such a great deal to you.”

“He didn’t break my heart,” I defended brusquely, gaining her attention further. My fingers clasped into my robes, my head close to hanging in front of me.

“Then why is he not here?” she tried again, her bright eyes beacons in the darkness.

I regretted the words, but I answered anyways, “...It was the _only_ thing he could do to keep _me_ safe.” Angelina stayed quiet after, her eager curiosity drowned into the large lake of the night sky.

I could no longer bear the silence anymore, and fell asleep; unaware of how close my threats were following me.

 

??? POV:

“That damn bastardo—” Ameriggio slammed the door shut behind him, the hinges shaking and threatening to fall. _Alessio, gli uomini avevano il nervo per parlargli come così!_ _Quel bastardo di maledizione_ : Alessio, the man had the nerve to speak to him as such! That damn bastard. The assassin could feel his temper boil, his fingers stretching and itching to slam into something.

Several apprentices stood idly by, petrified to approach or frightened to make a comment about the private conversation. Ameriggio didn’t dare bat an eye to the lower rank assassins, retreating to the open desk at the far end of the room. The assassins moved fluidly, hastily making their way out of the room and into the halls, leaving the room eerily silent. Papers were scattered along the desk, piled from many days of espionage and keeping the Templars powers away from the resources Mantua had to offer.

Ameriggio growled, slamming his fists upon a bloody hawk feather, tinting the edges of his sleeves. Lorenza, a woman who had long paid her dues as an assassin for the order, murdered in her own home. Not only on the day where she was to ask Ameriggio a favor, but close to the days which her own son had passed. That red haired witch—

Ameriggio is a man of power to hold back the deadly challenges that lay ahead of him. He is always able to combat against the greatest of odds, leaving him to be in charge of such a large portion. The empowerment, the responsibility, the trust—crushed within a matter of days. Crushed because of one person. Crushed by a feeble woman.

“ _Quella stronza_!” He slammed his knuckles against the wooden desk, rattling the very foundation on which he stood upon. If he could claim to be a God, the very earth would have shook and groveled.

Rubbing his temples, he attempted to recollect past through the vicious haze that was plaguing his mind. It wasn’t surprising that his former mentor came without other purposes. It seems Rome was in grave need of assistance with little to no one of experience able to handle the mass Templar influence of the city.

It wasn’t what he was exactly hoping for…yet it was better than babysitting. He had taught them everything he could have and rested assured that Mantua would be safe.

Ameriggio pressed his lean fingers against the map upon the table, his almond orbs scanning across Tuscany towards Rome. It would take a few days but surely they’d make it in less.

“Bah, one slip up and I’m treated as a child,” Ameriggio scoffed, turning in place finding a lone assassin writing tentatively, “You there! Fetch me my horse!”

“Ah! Yes, _Signore_!” The assassin was quick on his feet to escape the room, presuming he’s already experienced what would happen if he had further upset Ameriggio. The man huffed, gathering the objects on the table within his pouch.

They leave tonight.

 

FFW, ELYSIA’S POV:

This woman’s garrulous nature was reaching the pinnacle peak of annoyance, not because she talked a lot, but most of it was being directed to me.

Her inquisitiveness was that of a mouse that knew it faced a trap, but still wanted that damn cheese because why the hell not. Yeah, that’s it, she was like a mouse. A small, high-pitched mouse that jabbed her nosy fingers at my noggin; she was nearly trying to pry it open to see what I was hiding inside and feast on the secrets like a glutton. The only silence I was met with was when we were fast asleep, and when either of us excused ourselves to make a latrine and take care of our personal business. No, the moment I got back, I wanted to jab my knee right in her gut.

She was not a bad person, and it wasn’t because she was helping me, but she presented herself as such. She was a daughter of a family with many siblings, but she must be the youngest out of all of them if she was this talkative and honest about everything she was confessing to me. In return of her confessions, she wanted me to pay equal payment so we could reach equilibrium. Unfortunately, she was way thirstier than I was.

“I am really glad you decided to help me. That would have taken such a long time, removing his supplies from the _bottega_. Were you an apprentice for someone too? I mean, back where you lived? You don’t need to tell me, I suppose. But if you _are_ comfortable, you can tell me. I do not mind at all! I enjoy your company plenty. Maybe when we are in _Roma_ , I can show you around! Although...it would be my second time being there. But if that is the case, we can get lost together!”

The hours felt relatively short because of Angelina filling the silence, but they were also painstakingly long of how verbose she was getting. I was grateful for the food, the care and the transportation, but my gods-

“Can’t you just shut up for five minutes???” I droned out loudly, sliding my hands down my face like it was made of stretchy material. I think _my_ jaw was going to fall off from how tense my teeth were pressing onto each other since this morning.

“Hmm?” Angelina questioned, her eyes blinking in oblivious confusion, “Am I talking too much?”

“You never stopped talking since we left Florence!” I elaborated with tossing arms, fingers jarred open to the sky, “And that was two days ago! By the gods of Hyrule, woman, appreciate the silence!”

“.......Hyrule? Is that where you are from-“

“GAAAH!” I faced her, and slapped my hand to her mouth with firm pressure. Her wide orbs stared at me, shrunken a bit from how my wild hair flamed on my head, the hood unable to contain its anger either. My golden irises pierced into hers, and I leaned so that she was only inches away. Her hands gripped the reins tightly, making the horse in front pause in its stride.

“Shh. For five minutes. For five _bloody_ minutes, just. Shut. Up,” I leaned closer to emphasize my desperation. “I’m going to let go now. Five minutes. _Five_.” Her head bopped a bit, and leisurely I let go, and sat back in my seat properly. I faced forward, and lifted my hand forward, “....Proceed.” The horse merely walked two feet-

“...Sorry I talk a lot.”

“That was not even five seconds, Angelina,” I whined roughly, pushing the bottom buds of my hands against my eyes.

“I apologize!” she suddenly declared, the horse abruptly stopping. I jolted a bit in my place, but sighed from seeing her pushing the reins in between her legs, her arms crossing defensively on her chest. I regretted saying anything from now being so close to Rome.

We must be close; there were now hills rolling in many directions, and the levels of rocky ground were elevating and decreasing. Cypress trees and stone pines were now planted in abundance about, and a trail was fast approaching in front of us docked with other, indistinguishable travelers. Gods, I was going to need to apologize if we were to continue moving.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t like you...you keep asking questions about me that I do not want to answer, but you’re so insistent!” I argued, drumming my fingers against my forehead. “You like to share things but I don’t...” When I wasn’t met with a response, I glanced over, but saw that Angelina was not even looking at me. She was viewing at the distance in front of us, she too having grasped of how close we must be to Rome. Yet, she wasn’t picking up the reins anymore, and I had to shift in my seat to make myself present to her trance.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” I mumbled, darting my eyes to the back of the horse’s head.

Then, “I am not upset with you...” The reins were lifted, and snapped lazily as a signal for the horse to proceed. It did so, but its walk was slump and bored. Maybe it too had had enough of Angelina’s talk. But when she didn’t say anything else, I looked over again, and saw a frown was resting on her lips.

“I guess I talk so much because...I...never had a friend before,” Angelina suddenly announced. The tone struck a faint note in my ears, but I said nothing. “No one knows of my real identity. Except for you.”

“...Why would you reveal to me something so important?” I tried to fight, trying to dissolve the guilt rising in my stomach.

She replied, “...Because you are different.”

The hooves of the stallion thudded gently along the dirt, and rocky platforms parted away to give us the full scale of the green plains before us. In the far sight of the great, cerulean sky, my chest heaved in ultimate relief; there was a town, but we appeared to be approaching a sector of ruined architecture and pedestals. Decayed brick, cloth and rubble all intertwined and meshed to try to recreate a once-standing structure of a town, but I doubted this was the main central of Rome. All the travelers were tunneling into a certain direction, behind a large circular architecture of at least two-hundred feet high, and twice as long for its base. A top section of it appeared to be missing, but so high up? It must have been left to rot and become dismantled on its own.

My sightseeing was brief, and I again took sight to Angelina, “I...still don’t understand.”

Angelina paused the horse yet again, this time her eyes looking directly at me, “You must know what it is like to be left displaced. You know you do not fit in society, that people have the disgusting assumption that you do not belong in their world.” I remained silent, feeling my nails scratching along the top of my bent knees. “You are the only person I have talked to that actually listened to me, and did not say anything about my disguise.”

“Why is it such a bad thing?” I questioned, gaining her attention. “Can you not dress like a man? You do it to benefit yourself, not for the benefit of other people, so why should they care?”

“I was born a woman; society had already pressured me to act accordingly in _that_ way, but you know that system is flawed,” she grew firmer in her speech, but for once, I wasn’t arguing for her to be quiet. “I cannot dress like a man because I am obligated to be proper and feminine, but I also cannot accomplish my dreams if I am to follow suite of the rules.”

I nodded slightly of her response, and looked ahead with the addition of sitting up straight. It made sense; from Lorenza’s teachings about the society, I noticed she prevented me from doing certain things outside that she had no problem with me doing inside the household. That must be why she hid the trousers from me, so I would have to be accustomed to the skirt she provided. Then when it came to that bully Girmaldo, she cautioned to always leave when he bothered and taunted, or to give him the florins he demanded for his “tolls”. Was she trying to protect me this whole time? Not from him but from the ideal society itself?

“I would be hung for having such radical ideas, or if my family had ever found out what I did, but none of that matters to me, or it should not matter for that fact. But it does! It does and it bothers me endlessly that I have to conform to act differently based on what I wear, or what sex I am!” she took a breath, but again I listened to her; that’s exactly how I felt in Ordon, and it was odd to make such links between the two corresponding thoughts.

In lands so far apart, and despite maybe time difference between the two, Angelina and I shared the same emotions for the same situation. We were so different, and yet-

“I know what it’s like,” I answered quietly, making her darkened lakes turn my way. “....I used to live in a place where everyone saw me differently, and they...didn’t appreciate the things I did. I was immediately out-casted because of the way I looked, the way I talked...just the way I was. I didn’t have a problem of being myself; they were the ones who had the problem with me.”

Angelina frowned, her digits squeezing the leather ropes of her mustang, “Is that why you left?”

I shook my head, “It’s a long story...but things got better there, and I wish I could go back.”

“Why would you go back if you did not like the setting?” she reached, rubbing the edge of her eye off.

I took a moment, but agreed to my words the moment I thought of them, “I...had people; they made it worth staying. It...took me a long time, but if I could go back Angelina, I would not go back because of the place, but because of them. A place isn’t a home; it is people.” The horse’s clattering hooves was the only sound now, and the calling of several birds sweeping across the breeze. The resplendent sun bathed the entire fields like a mother’s womb, arms cradling and sweeping to bring the pedestrians a gentle breeze. It felt nice....but I knew my time spent with Angeline would be short.

“That makes sense,” Angelina nodded softly, a soft beam radiating. “Those are wise words I will consider.”

“It...probably didn’t make sense, anyways,” I shrugged it off. As we came closer to the main trail sweeping around the ruins, the watchful eyes of my presence was too obvious, and I quickly sheltered my hair from view into my lifted hood. I tucked in the strands, and cleared my throat to declare my next statement, “This is going to be my stop here.”

“Huh? But we are still far from the city,” Angelina retorted, but could do nothing as I already took a small leap from the step. I landed firmly onto the ground, feeling the shiver of the impact douse my calves. I straightened up, and looked back to see the persistent woman lean over, both of her palms gripping the edge of her seat to lean toward my direction further.

“Elysia, where are you going?”

“I need to find my way into the city on my own; I have some...business to take care of,” I replied with a fix of my hood. Rather not drag her into my mess, “Someone will help you unload the cargo, right?”

“Yes, I suppose Leonardo will already be there,” she sighed. I knew she was displeased, but it was best to not draw attention to her. “But, Elysia?”

“Hmm?” I looked up, and blinked of Angelina’s sudden, cheery disposition.

She gripped the reins righteously, and pointed her finger to me, “I will see you again, yes?”

“Uh...depends-“ I tried to dissuade.

“Promise me!” she swiftly stuck her hand out, making it hover in front of my face. I stared at it, and traveled my eyes up her arm and to her own irises. “I would like to see you again, at least once.”

I scoffed and shook my head, but lifted a palm and clasped it firmly with hers, “Fine, Angelina.”

“Ahh...Agnolo,” she corrected in a deep, straight tone, and squeezed with robust. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small, woven pouch, “Your florins for your hard work, _donna_.”

I rolled my eyes, left go and caught the tossed currency firmly in hand, “Sure, Agnolo. Anytime.” She chuckled, satisfied of my agreement, picked up the reins, and snapped them.

“Soon enough!” she called out, pulling the cargo and wooden wheels unyieldingly along the dirt stream. My eyes watched her as I strode my way to the closest perch of mossed stone, crossing my arms with a quirk of a smile. Then, she merged with the crowd and was a mere pebble of many trekkers. Hmm, it would be easier to go the same way, but I had agreed to myself that taking a good look of the city’s perimeter would benefit so I knew where to hide if I needed. Highly unnecessary and unwanted to be pinned or trapped like in Florence again. I would try to make a memory of all the routes and exits along the city’s walls, no doubted gated with stone arches.

I maneuvered my way toward the secluded section of damaged buildings, finding myself in a small nest of vined walls and columns. I pulled opened the knot of the small bag, and peered in to count what Angelina had given me. Hmm, not bad, maybe when it got a bit darker, I could go into some shops to scavenge for some food. I wondered how much things costed here, hopefully not much.

I closed the bag with a small jingle, and tucked it into the inner pocket of the cloak. I reached for the rims of the hood to pull them over- _crack_.

I still, and sweep my head around hurriedly. I see nothing standing at the once-doorway of the small complex I hid myself in, narrowed eyes unsure how to interpret the shadow I could have sworn I saw. I remain unmoved for a few seconds, but I hear no sound. Was someone else here?

I grip the edges of my hood tighter, and take a step back. _Crack_. I shoot my eyes behind, and silently curse to myself of the small rock I kicked back. I shake my head, obviously unable to decipher the figments of my wary imagination- _crack_.

“ _Cheido scusa, vi siete perse_?” I freeze, and shoot my eyes up, staring at the boot that had caught the rolling, tiny boulder I had motioned. It’s made of durable leather, and my eyes travel north to the colored trousers, and the extravagant vest and belts around the man’s lithe waist. A ground-colored vest rests above his shirt, sleeves succulent white and bright of the finest cloth. His neck is covered in lavender, and a gray cloak showered him. Under his cowl, his predatory eyes bore into me, a creeping smile lingering along his creamy skin.

I say nothing, but take a step back. He compensates for the distance, and takes one boot forward, the sole of the shoe crackling and crunching all the small pebbles beneath unhurried. His cloak sways from the elegant movement, a necklace of golden spheres chiming along his toned chest.

The unknown man is amused of my silence, and repays with an ill-omened smile, “Are you lost?”

I shake my head once, mouth tight, “No. I’m fine.” His eyes are unchangeable, and they continue to stare at me, never leaving, and haunting. He takes another step forward, but I take two back, feeling myself tightly enclosed in such an open place. His smile delays, the corners of his mouth dropping by fractions.

“What are you doing, in such a run-down place as this?” He lifts both of his arms forward and open, as if presenting me to bask in his figure, “Surely, you have lost your way, when the trail is merely across.”

“I said I’m fine,” I argue. His left hand lifts up, and my sweltering lungs double over on the rising anxiety; he has a bracer there, and when he motioned his hand upwards, I saw a hidden blade. Oh no...

“Are you on a voyage to _Roma_? If you need a guide-“ he lifted his head slightly, exposing a bit of his lean neck, “-I can show you the right direction.”

“Who are you?” I called out, but I knew no one would be hearing me from the distance; it was too far off the main road. I could feel my legs tense, my shoulders burning underneath my robes.

The man took a moment before he lowered his arms down gradually, his thin lips parting open, “Of course...” His right hand suddenly flicked, and abruptly the air swallowed me, my red strands bursting out from their imprisonment.  My wide eyes shake, looking back to see the tossed dagger had pinned the inside of my hood to the rock wall, keeping me there. H-How did h-he-?!

“Hair like flames,” he crooned, but I waste no time in reaching, and trying to rip my hood back from the weapon. I yank several times, and gasp when I see him approaching me with leisure. His dark, avid eyes keep locked to me, “and skin the color of bronze. Like a trophy.” I tear away the hood, parting it into two; I stumble out of the doorway, and dash my way to the next complex of ruined homes. Entering a parting, abandoned section of alleyways, I slam myself against the stone wall and slap my hands to my mouth to still my quaking lungs. I remain standing, but refuse to look over the edge. I know he’s coming; I know _Il Lupo_ was coming.

“It is very unfortunate she met such a dreadful fate,” he replied coolly, unhesitant to advance the abandoned homes. I reach down, and grip the nearest, palm-sized rock, my nails practically digging into it. I had to disable him to get away, at least until I got into the city; I would take my chances there than here.

“I assume she took care of you. How do you feel about it, knowing you were the open gate to her demise?” he mused.

“Shut up!” I dashed across the fork of pathways, and launched the rock with brute force. However, the man merely lifted his left bracer, and deflected it perfectly in the middle, making it break into pieces. My eyes widened, and I sprinted across, hearing his skidding feet catching up. I swiftly cut myself to the left of another pathway, but cried out sharply of the strike against my side. I stumbled and hit my shoulder against a wall, my hands immediately clutching the gash raining red. Red droplets painted the floor, my eyes staring crossly at the dagger on the ground, coated with my blood. Shit. Shit!

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“Why must you make this harder for yourself? Do you wish to meet the same fate as her?” I limped across the paths and archways, looking back to constantly see _Il Lupo_ cutting around every corner with delighted saunters. I had to get away, I had to get away!

The green fields stretched for many miles, but they were too wide to lend me any hiding place. I trekked for any salvation, for someone who could fend him off, but there was already someone dead by my own hand; I couldn’t bring anyone else into my troubles.

Then, the large circular structure, it was in my vicinity to run for it. It had many archways for entrances, and the scale of it was enormous enough to lose him. I sprinted right for it, cutting across the continuous, looping trail of the structure’s perimeter, fostering myself into one of many shadowed entrances of the gigantic building. The entire walls were grimed with dirt and moss, with a few steps leading up to a raised, ground-level.

Patches of different colored bricks and sand swept along the construction, and columns were tall enough to reach the great height of the upper floors of the amphitheater. Doused torches remained black and desiccated, various life of vegetation splaying along the broken and cracked ground.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“No, no!” I whispered urgently, pressing against the wound to stop the flow of blood, more concerned of it leaving tracks for _Il Lupo_ to use. I ignore the instinct to run straight across the open floor of the very center, and instead slip myself into the many crevices of walls and rock, hoping to lose him.

“The Coliseum will not do you much good.” His voice rattled out, unafraid to announce his position to me, “ _Piccola volpe_ , I do not think you realize how important you are. How essential you are, how...valuable you are at this very moment. The more your blood drips, the less prized you to be kept...alive.”

“Shut up, bastard,” I mouth harshly, wincing as my feet continued to silently slide me along the walkways. I looked down, grimacing at my coated, red hands, inhaling sharply to keep going. I couldn’t stop right now, I had to mislead him, or distract him. He had great trajectory skills from what I could tell, so chucking rocks was not going to help me. I dare say, he probably had better aim than I did.

 _“Run, Elysia, run!”_ I pressed my hand against the wall, smearing it with a red handprint; my upper body hunched over, and I groaned painfully at the sensation twisting and curling in my chest. Oh, not again. I was going to be fine; I was going to be fine...

“Don’t turn...don’t turn,” I pleaded to myself, shutting my eyes tightly, able to see the green, tribal lines running along the inside of my dark, interior eyelids.

“You want your possessions, do you not?” I ignored him, gritting my teeth to prevent the canines from forming fully.

Unwillingly my teeth began to part open, my jaw tensing from how rapid the Twilight was formulating in my body. I trembled, but pushed the severe secretion of power back, making it pound to the front of my head. It was practically splitting open. Once he saw what I was, he would surely put an end to me.

“I know where they are stored, and you are not very far,” _Il Lupo_ continued. My pace slowed, my eyes closed as I pressed my face against the mossy wall. I reveled in the damp, cool feeling of it, refusing to let this overheating power overwhelm me. If I did change, I did not know how long it was going to last.

His footsteps stopped, the next words almost a whisper in the wind, and close by, “Unfortunately, they will only be a fond memory.”

My throat lurched, and I gasped out from the tight constriction against it. My hands automatically snapped to grip the flying wrist, my legs squirming. His cloak swung from the corner of the divider, and nestled to float idly against his back. His digits dug against my jaw, his head tilting the opposite direction from how he was tilting mine against the rock wall. He was inspecting me.

“Never seen anyone like you before...” he hummed out, his left forearm suddenly ascending to hover beside my face. I fumbled in his grip, but he kept me firm, one leg agile enough to pin both of mine together. I whined painfully from the opening gash at my side, his movements widening it much further. It was making my shirt stick to me; white now tainted a ravenous crimson.

“You are an interesting creature,” he soothed out.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“Let go of me!” I snarled, and he was taken from my brute command. His fingertips sunk further, leather scraping into my flesh. His left hand unexpectedly twitched, and the hidden blade of his bracer’s mechanism shot out, crisp and sharpened to the very tip. He neared it closer, making my body retaliate as he did so. He slammed the side of my head against the structure I was practically molding into, making me snarl in pain; his dagger lifted the strands from my neck.

“How peculiar,” he continued, and his blade lifted further, revealing my pointed, right ear. “So odd, surely you are not of this world. And those eyes...” On cue, they glowered to him, but the action only made him lean forward, making me cringe into myself.

“Let go, let go of me!” I shouted violently with a growl. He struggled to keep me still, but managed to do so, his nose at my eye-level now.

“Not a monster, but a murderous angel no doubt. It is justice after all; what you did to her, what you did to that old woman,” he squeezed his arm against my stomach, and snagged his blade to slice open the cut further. I cried out agonizingly, feeling the blood literally pouring out of me. No, he was going to knock me out unconscious. No no no. I had to stay awake. I had to stay awake.

 _“Run, Elysia, run!”_ Oh shit, no.

The pulse of dark matter exploded within my stomach, and seeped unforgivingly to the sections of my hands and legs. My hands latched onto _Il Lupo’s_ forearm, and my fingernails elongated in defiance of his imprisonment. My eyes vibrated, but I could clearly see the change of his expression turn from composed to that of bewilderment.

“What is this?!” He kept himself in place, and watched my pupils dilate, and then rotate, erecting like vertical beams. My mouth parted wide open, and the vicious fangs protruded out in unison of my Twilight’s command.

My claws dug into _Il Lupo’s_ arm, and he finally let go to unleash his hidden blade in my direction. I swerved downward and tossed my arm upwards, carving my nails into his skin. He shouted in pain, but I wasn’t done; with a whirling kick, I sent his toned body against that of the rock wall behind him, making his bones crack from the force. He staggered to the ground, but reeled himself fully around with blade jolting out further. I stumbled back, crawling backwards and shooting my head to the side to deflect the oncoming blade missing my ear. He pressed his full weight on me, but I kept his left hand at bay, the blade jumping in front of my face. I was losing too much blood; I would not be able to keep this up much longer.

“Argh!” I pushed my feet against his stomach, able to squeeze my small frame into him. With a mighty push, _Il Lupo_ was sent flying off, and hitting hard against the ground. I didn’t wait for him to recuperate his momentum, and instead tossed myself belly first, and raced to get back on my feet.

The air grew blurry, unable to hear his cries of pain from within the Coliseum anymore; I was fully running across the main section of the structure, and making my way across to the opposite side. The plains floated on uneven ground, my legs limping and carrying me across the field. I felt incredibly sick, literally able to feel my lungs rattling and concave; not enough air was in my throat to seep coherent thoughts. Everything was spinning, but the throbbing pain of my expanding wound was making it utterly impossible to keep going. The Twilight wasn’t helping me keep coordinated on my wilting footsteps, my ankles practically digging into the ground. The view of several ruins were passing me, but I didn’t know where I was going. I kept going straight, and made a turn, another in some unknown direction, up and down.

_Run, Elysia, run!”_

No, I couldn’t anymore, but _Il Lupo_ was behind, he was going to catch me.

“I didn’t...k-kill her. I di-not kill her...” I moaned and panted, face paled with the dreadful wash of sweat pouring over. I was sprinting, the tears flying off yet ignored as they flew like broken banners of an endless, unwinnable fight.

My elongated nails lost grip, and I felt the sharp gasp escape my shallow lungs. I was unexpectedly flying back, falling and then slamming. I had no time to scream, and snagged my head into my arms, hair flapping above me. The air in my body hauled out from the brute force of wood, my eyes unable to locate where I was dropping to from the cliff edge I had fallen from. In a matter of a second, I shouted out dryly, hands trembling of the great pain. The Twilight flickered off and away from view, sharpened eyes rounded to normal, and claws retracting back from my fallen defeat.

I felt numb. Gods, everything hurt so much. I couldn’t get up.

Shit, I couldn’t move.

“Get.....up...”

I couldn’t get up.

The tears spilled over, mixing with the red strands stuck to my face. I inhaled poorly, and clamped both hands against my tearing, flaming wound. My watering eyes lifted to try to inspect my surroundings, but the only thing I could make out was a wooden bench, and the dust mites collecting within the streams of light beaming down from the broken ceiling.

“Sweet Mary and Joseph!” A voice exhaled out, directed from somewhere behind me. I attempted to turn, but winced and bowed from the agony. Who the heck was it? Another enemy? One of those trained followers of the rooftops?

The wavering vision of the figure swayed like that of a rocking, uncontrollable sea wave. It was...a male, a healthy, soil color embellished and specked in his blond hair. For a moment, for a brief second, my heart halted all pulse, but the accent was all too there. It wasn’t the man I thought he was. In better terms, it was not the man I wished it was.

The tearing of fabric made me question if it was part of my attire, but then, “My dear child, you are obviously hurt; fear not while I bandage your wound. We have to stop the bleeding first and foremost! _Fa’ il bravo e stai fermo_ ,” he pleaded, but I wasn’t able to decipher what he was doing. In the next second however, I blubbered out again, the tears streaming down my muddy cheeks. The compress of fabric at my injury hurt so much.

“Ngh!” I bit my tongue to withhold further tears, coiling my legs upwards as the man worked to wrap the make-shift bandage around my side. He was slow, but attentive to my obviously distressed figure, and made sure to not move me. He muttered apologies as he went, and soon enough the wrap was firmly tied as he had dared to make it. I was starting to feel numb along my face...

“Young one, I am going to lift you up from this wreckage now, and take you to the inner chamber. I have a bed for you. Is that acceptable?” Honestly, anything was better than the floor.

I nodded feebly, and felt the arms of the man tuck beneath my knees and shoulders. With a gentle but firm swipe, I was lifted off the ground, the wound facing outwards to not press against him. He fixed my arms better, but on doing so, the wound slightly stretched, making me shut my eyes.

I was left uncertain of how much blood I had lost, but it was enough to tell me I wasn’t going to move anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la bottega – the studio (art studio)  
> donna – woman  
> aspetti- Wait (hold on a second)  
> Quella stronza! – That bitch!  
> Cheido scusa, vi siete perse?- Excuse me, are you lost?  
> Piccola volpe- Little fox  
> Fa’ il bravo e stai fermo. – Be good, little one, keep still.


	5. Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but here we are, next part! Thanks for your patience and support, and thanks for Saki for the help on this one! Hopefully another chapter can be taken out in the next two weeks, but we'll see! Stay tuuuned :DD
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

The walk to the said chamber was agonizingly slow, the percolating light from the warm afternoon reaming and spotting my vision; a heavy need grew to investigate the new scenery I had fallen into, literally.

I wasn’t sure why this man was even helping me, but the rose windows and colored tiles morphing the white ground with smears gave an odd, emblematic memory to me. Was...I in a church? The man wore clean robes, elements of responsibility, color of warm ground and embellished with white. A long, wooden cross swung around his neck, and his shoulders were covered in a second garment that washed over him like satin curtains protecting his young, relic bones. His feet padded softly among the marble ground, his blond hair swept and resting on his spotless face. He had to lean closely to settle me properly in his hold, and there I saw gems of emerald soothing, imploring of my wellness. His nose harbored tilted and rimmed glasses, the hooks nearly protruding through his dirty blond locks. He dressed like a priest.

Did he plan to give me up for a hefty reward? How much news had spread about Lorenza’s death? Was he one of those trained chasers from the rooftops, or was he soon to be a victim of my further, depressing life? I could only hope for the best.

The bed came faster than I expected, but I took in a breath and felt my back meet that of a softer surface. My shaky hands touched and pressed against the soft blankets, the tears having stopped at the moment. I was pretty much clueless on what to say, but it made me that more comfortable that he spoke a language I understood.

“W-Where am I?” I mustered, feeling a damp towel brush across my forehead. Its movements almost lulled me to sleep, not having even registered that this man left moments ago.

“You are in my church, in Rome,” the young man answered simply. He put the damp cloth back into the bowl of water he put together, turning in his chair to face my battered form. “Within the hour, I would like to properly clean your wound out. For now, however we should give it the time to at least heal over a bit before we make any drastic movements."

“Ugh...” I groaned sharply, shutting my eyes at my failed attempt to sit up.

He steepled his fingers together in front of his lips, sighing slightly, “My dear, are you in trouble? That was a serious fall, and that is not like God to let that happen on a whim.”

Not even their deity or mine was going to take mercy on me at this rate; the worlds were destined to always go against me, whether I did good or not. I had no say in the matter, whether or not things happened to me purposely or accidently.

I should have answered “ _Yes, I am in trouble_ ”, but who is to say someone like this man was going to help me? I was lucky enough to fall in his church; he wasn’t bothered by how I looked like, easing yet troubling of his intentions. He aided the wound, and agreed to repair it further, but there was no chance that I could think I was safe here. I had to leave. I had to leave and hide and get my things to dodge further turmoil in this wretched soil. I was in danger; I was bringing danger no matter where I went.

“I-I need to- ngh....” I hissed in absolute pain, groaning heavily as my chest arched inwards. The agony was too much to bear; I wasn’t going to go anywhere like this. I laid back defeated, red flames splayed and surrendered to the pillow beneath my head.

_How do you feel about it, knowing you were the open gate to her demise?_

No, no....don’t think about it. Don’t think about. He knew nothing of me, how could he know what I was like if we had barely met moments before? I...Lorenza, she-

_Elysia....what did you do?!_

“No, no no!” I suddenly pleaded, loudly and beseechingly to this unknown man. My bloody fingers gripped the sheets, tainting them with specks of maroon red. I couldn’t stop the peristalsis clutching at my heart, the jumps my blood was making in my frosty veins. The deeper my memories delved, the further the guilt unleashed along my body.

And it was horrible.

_“You’re safe...”_

_“Ineza....p-please tell me....tell me how to save you!...Please! I love you! Don’t leave me! You’re all that I have left....”_

The sunken ship of weighted cargo plummeted me to the depths of the dark sea, where no light shined for months, for endless days and hours; it was all rolling back into me, and it wasn’t letting me cut the anchors off my feet. I kept sinking, and I was drowning.

“I-It wasn’t my fault,” I grappled poorly at my words, lips broken and parted to swallow the running tears down my face. I was so broken so many times, and it wasn’t stopping. I had to stop breaking. Everyone had to stop breaking me.

_“Don’t leave me...Ineza.....PLEASE....”_

_“I love you......and I shall never leave you....”_

The words were no longer contained, my seal of silence broken as I stared at the wide-eyed, perplexed man, “I-I didn’t kill her. You have to believe me, I did not murder her!” Hot tears turned to wax, scorching and melting to mark my cheeks and face. I couldn’t stop crying. Damn it, why couldn’t I stop crying? I cried so much to fill the entire country, and they still wouldn’t stop coming. I must be a mummy. I must be a dead, rotting mummy at this rate.

“I didn’t kill her, I didn’t kill her,” I muttered incoherently; face sinking and burrowing into the sheets collected in my feeble, trembling hands. “T-They think I killed her...everyone thinks I killed h-her...”

What I expected was to be tossed off the bed, to be tossed outside in the ruins where _Il Lupo_ could whisk me away to a doom I knew awaited me. I expected this priest to grab the nearest weapon and plunge it into me until I accepted my unfortunate fate because it was only natural for someone like him to assume I was insane, barking mad. But what I received was unlike anything I had ever anticipated, something I didn’t know I needed until he did it.

“Hush child,” the man murmured, bringing the damp cloth over to sooth my tears. He wiped them courteously, with a slip and tuck to make sure he got the corners of my dark eyelids. My tears stuttered in my eyes, and I blinked dubiously of his kind nature. “I have taken your confession in the eyes of the Lord. If there is anyone who will believe you, it will be myself and He, for He is Great and Merciful and will not let the Guilty go Unpunished. Have a clear conscious, for you have done no ill will, my dear."

Did he even believe me? The words...they were enough to bring me some peace of mind, to halt all negative connotations badgering mentally inside me. But as I sat there, I realized that I didn’t care if he believed me or not; he listened to me, and that’s all I could really ask for with the rough ordeal I took to get here. I was finally in Rome, where my possessions were, where Ineza was waiting.

He wiped away the last of the tears, now leaving me in a state of temporary relaxation. Bo would lecture me for a lifetime for the fact that I could not muster a thank you, but the words weren’t there; I was never an emotional person, but if I ever was, it was unlike anyone I had met. Instead, I reached, and gripped his firm wrist when it hovered to take a swipe of my forehead. The man stilled, yet I leaned, and burrowed my face into his skin, to merely hear his heartbeat there.

It was a weakness I never thought to feel or accept, but it was one I needed to remind myself of; I was actually present and breathing and this man was not a hallucination. That I was alive despite the odds.

I was so fatigued, afraid and worn; I didn’t deserve his kindness, whoever he is, because he owed me nothing. The same way Link was kind to me....and I too owed him nothing either. Was it possible; was it true that there were other people just like him here as well?

I lifted my eyes to the man, seeing he did no action of any kind of repulsion; he was smiling, fondly, like that of when Ilia scraped her knee, and Bo cradling her to soothe the scar. I exhaled, uncertain to feel his innocuous digits lift my cheek up. He suddenly leaned, and I shut my eyes to feel his lips press against my forehead. They gave a small peck, and the rush of red fueled my cheeks and neck. It wasn’t of embarrassment or disgust, but the knowledge that it was pure in its intentions; this priest was not going to do any ill to me.

“No thanks are needed, my dear.” He pulled back to sit up, keeping his hand within my grasp until I let go, “Shall I find you some nourishment, or shall I leave you to rest for a bit? I can wake you up once I've finished cleaning the wreckage if you'd prefer to rest.”

Oh gods, _did_ I break his roof in?

“I don’t know...” I answered honestly, my eyes flickering to the beaded cross dangling from the man’s neck. “I just want to go home...” I don’t believe I needed to lie. How I wished he has the power to grant my very wish.

“I am deeply sorry my dear,” he murmured sadly with sympathetic eyes; lower lids curled underneath, “It is my wish that the Lord will heal you quickly so that you may make that want a reality.” If only this priest knew. He bowed his head shortly and crossed his body with his free hand before bringing the hanging cross around his neck to press against his lips, “In Jesus' name I pray, Amen.” I say nothing, resting my hands against the edge of the bed, and my body’s side finally relaxing peacefully. My red hair was gently swept back, and I was able to see him smile again, his glasses glinting slightly in the light.

“Now young Miss, do you think you could stomach some soup, and maybe some bread?”

I gaze to him lazily, my expression softening at the word alone, “Bread...bread would be good.” He nods with another reassuring smile, and stands up to depart to the kitchen portion of the further chambers of the church. I watch him leave, and instead face the ceiling with a gradually slow turn. There I examined the cracks of the bricks and stone, mud splayed to harden and unite the pieces into one colossal architecture. Maybe that’s what I needed to do...but I wasn’t sure how.

I had to reunite myself, reform myself again.

_Are you lost?_ Yes, I’m lost. Was it obvious?

The crackle of fire emerged from somewhere nearby, and padded sandals crossing the sleek floor. The scrubbing of something large, and then the push and pull of liquid from a pump.

_What are you doing, in such a run-down place as this?_ I live here; it has always looked like this.

The susurrations of the priest, and his wandering hands handling whatever possessions he had with him. The fire fueled much more, and the chopping of a knife on a cutting board rung out. The delicacies plopped into the simmering pot of water.

_Surely, you have lost your way, when the trail is merely across._ I lost my way a long time ago, when I was nine years old.

The faltering view of the ceiling and the individuals bricks aligning it in perfect symmetry of solidity and precision. The haze of dreams and reality fused into moments, and I accepted this enlarging spectrum of desired bliss, because truly, it was the only bliss I had; in my dreams.

_If you need a guide, I can show you the right direction._ If only it were that simple.

If only things were so simple....

_Elysia?_

_“Link...?”_

_You’ve been practicing an awful lot lately. You’re going to break your bow at this rate._

_“It’s my bow; I can do whatever I want with it.”_

_True, but you still know that’s not a good idea._

_“For a hero, you sure are a bossy pants.”_

_Who else is going to take care of you when I’m not around?_

 

 “Dear, wake up.” I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep. How long was I out..? The smell of food...

A clank was heard against wood, and when I flicker my eyes open, I saw a tray, arranged with a bowl of clay, and the mixture of a soup inside. Beside it were leaning bread slices, and instantly my mouth watered. I opened my mouth, but nothing was exchanged about his kindness.

“I know you said you like bread my dear, but I hope you will at least wash it down with the soup I have prepared as well. Your body needs more to heal,” he said as he pulled the tray closer on the bedside table, near me. It was more than I had expected.

His words were kind and well, my eyes still locked on the splendid offering. I sighed and attempted to sit up, grunting painfully. The man was quick to act, his experienced hand holding onto my shoulder to prevent me from sitting fully up. Instead his free grasp inclined the pillow up against the bed rest, and there my back was pushed to rest against the inner corner of the wall. I was reclined, and he helped adjust my waist to fix myself more comfortably.

“That way, you do not have to bend all the way to eat,” he replied.

 “Who are you?” I instigated.

He was happy to oblige, “My name is Noah, my dear child, and I am the priest of this church. And what is your name, if I may ask?” Oh...why.

I hesitated, tasting the usual dry coins. My fingers clutched the bed sheets upwards, and blinked rapidly to see they were clean. He had cleaned them. My eyes casted down to stare at a nearby cloth beside the tray; he must have used it to clean my hands before he woke me up, so he didn’t have to alert me. Gods, I couldn’t bring myself to look up to him.

“…I can’t tell you,” I responded with difficulty, eyes strained and dry. 

He nodded, but sadly, “I understand. Then what would you like me to call you for your stay here? I find it extremely rude to just refer to you as 'the wounded maiden', even if it is in my mind.” This man was too polite for his own good. The last thing I needed was for his favorite color to be green and his best friend a horse.

I scanned the tray of food, then to Noah, “I…I can’t stay here. I need to leave.” My fingers rubbed the wrapped fabric on my side, but by a mere touch, the jolt of pain was enough to make me wince. I flushed from the embarrassment, seeing Noah give a sympathetic smile, “But I guess that’s not going to happen anytime soon…”

“It would ease my mind if you stayed the night at the very least." Noah confirmed, nodding. He gestured to the tray of food, “Though you should eat something to gain your strength, if you'd like to leave as quickly as you say.” Noah stood up from the chair he was in, running a hand through his hair with a small sigh, “In the meantime, I'll clean up the wreckage. No sense in letting visitors trip all over that broken wood."

He said humoringly, starting to walk out the door. Keeping a hand on the door frame, Noah paused, turning back with a serious face, “When I'm finished, we can take a look at that injury. It'd be senseless to let you get infected.”

I didn’t need to be told twice, and watched Noah leave, his alabaster, ripped robes flowing behind his stead. Leaving the door open, I heard his steady footsteps echo along the walls until they hit the center of the church. I refused severely to physically facepalm myself of the constant mess I kept landing on, but considering my circumstances, I was afflicted with enough physical abuse already.

The need to eat was overwhelmingly too powerful to resist, and I dug in.

The night rolled in like a spell, the entire commotion of the city low beat and soft. The sound of crickets was oddly soothing to wake up to. Again, I had forgotten I fell asleep, and grew briefly alarmed of my very dark surroundings. I was watchful of the dimmed room, but exhaled to see that the tray was removed of any soup and bread crumbs, instead occupied with a cup of water lying in wait. I took a heavy sip, quenching my crackled throat.

Next, I carefully hooked my legs over the side of the bed, exhausted from lying down the entire time. If I wanted to get going and continue as soon as possible, I had to regain some footing to catalog how well I was. With a heave I stood up, but clamped a hand to my mouth to keep my strains silent. Everything was sore and pounding, my feet on fire against the cold floor. With subtle skids, I reached the door to enter the grand room of the church.

The entire building was closed from the front door, relieving that no one unknown would sneak in. I gazed gradually to the small platform of the church’s shrine, where another man hung at the cross rested against the high center of the wall. Sets of candles had been lit to give the monument a warm glow, romanticizing the scene further when I took a seat in one of the front benches, closest to the room. I sat with much effort.

“Ugh…” I frowned, inspecting the distance of the ceiling to the ground, remembering my fall; damn, I was lucky to not have had a bone pop out, even with the Twilight residing in me. It must have buffered my fall, but at this rate I didn’t know how much more I had left stored. There was no way I was going to get that lucky again.

“What am I going to do…” I bowed, resting my hot face in my prompted up, cold hands. And for a blissful minute, I thought I was alone to sulk by my lonesome self.

“Well, the first step is getting better, I'd think.” I rolled my eyes only briefly, head swinging robotically toward the voice. It was Noah, propping his hip against the door frame with his arms crossing in front of his chest. I wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic, but frankly I was numb to even pinpoint it out. Instead, I faced the shrine again, shoulders slumped and legs dropped inwards to further my sullen posture.

“At this rate of my life, I don’t know…” I replied with a straight mouth.

Noah clicked his tongue in disapproval, “That's no way to look at life. If God didn't want you to succeed, he wouldn't have let us meet. There is a reason for everything, even if it doesn't seem that way right now.”

“Psh...yeah right,” I muttered lowly enough for him to not hear.

Noah unfolded himself from the door frame and made his way over quietly with gracefully, folded palms, “The first step to getting better is to make sure you are healing. I know for a fact that I haven't changed your make-shift bandages yet, and if you don't want to get sick, I suggest we take care of that.” He blocked my view, and stood in front with his hands on his hips, “And don’t think I didn't notice you avoided giving me an alias to call you, Little Missy.”

I felt my temper rising; who was he to say what was best? A God? Please. Maybe my reason for being here was to be died from lectures again. They always seemed to follow me wherever I went.

“You’re not obligated to take care of me, and I don’t see why you would,” I deflected with arms crossed, my eyes cutting to the side. “There needs to be some benefit of me being here for you; one look at me and you could’ve thrown me out of your place like I was some sort of pest or roach …”

Noah frowned slightly, getting slightly irritated, “It is not my place to judge others. Only the Lord can place a judgement on a person. There is no need for me to interfere with that decision, so I will do as the Lord wills and treat everyone equally, love everyone as if they were my neighbor.” Noah tilted his head, voice going from stern to softly teasing, “Such is the way of His teachings.”

I huffed out, tucking my legs a little closer, “I don’t think your….deity’s teachings apply to someone like me.”

Noah raised an eyebrow, an attracted lean in my direction, “And why would that be? Because you have stranger ears than I? That is no reason to base judgement off of someone. And even if you do not believe in the Lord, He would not want me to forsake you just because you don't understand Him.”

Jeezes he saw those? My face flushed swiftly yet again, and instinctively pushed my hands up, drowning my ears with strands of red hair. I didn’t realize I didn’t have my cloak on, making me feel almost naked next to Noah who was still robed. But the way Noah handled himself, he was stern in his words, and accepted the fact that I wasn’t devout like him. It was….reassuring. Should I have accused him so harshly?

“I guess…I’m not from here, that’s all,” I replied, blinking rapidly to see Noah take a seat beside. I fiddled with my fingers briefly, hoping to hide the red stain across my cheeks, “…Sorry about your roof.”  God that was so stupid, it was the only nice thing I could say right now. _Sorry I made a damn hole in your house_. How pathetic.

Noah chuckled lightly though, side glancing, “I'd say no damage done, but you've amassed quite the damage from that fall. Besides, that roof needed to be replaced anyways. I should be thanking you for kicking me into gear to fix it.”

I scoffed, shaking my head of his attempt to make me smile. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t working.

“If you….need help fixing it...I don’t have many florins right now, but maybe it could do you some good,” I advised. “I’m sure I left it on the bed before I went to sleep.”

He tilted his head, “Oh no, Little Missy, you're not doing any heavy lifting until that wound isn't at risk of opening back up. Though if you insist on earning your keep, I'd much rather help with my morning chores than money.” God no, he was serious about the name.

“…Ugh, fine! Just stop calling me that,” I grumbled awkwardly, resting a flat palm against my injury. “....It’s Elysia. That’s my name.”

Noah smiled softly, but suddenly shifted to a sly smirk, “Elysia, it's very becoming of you. I understand if changing your wound will make you uncomfortable, but we should still clean it. I'll even let you change your own bandages.” He was teasing now.

“…….Oh, _joy_ ,” I pushed Noah weakly, being a mere nudge currently. “That’s fine. Just hand me the bowl of water. I’ll call you if I need help.”

Noah chuckled again, standing up to make his way to the kitchen, “The main door is locked for the night, so you shouldn't worry about anyone entering from there.” I managed to get to my feet, standing in the doorframe of the room as Noah disappeared into the small kitchen again. He indicated for me to sit on the bed.

“I won’t take long, I will just fetch the water,” he called out.

“….Thank you,” I mustered, but quite uncertain if he had even heard it from where I was. Ten minutes later, Noah came back and provided the room with two, lit lanterns, “These should help.” He returned back to the kitchen, and hooked over his arms were clean bandages and cloths, and a large bowl filled with lukewarm water.

I scooted myself to the edge, already able to feel the sting, “...Thanks.”

Noah bowed his head slightly, “You are most welcome, Elysia. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else.” Noah turned and made his way to the bedroom door, “I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” With that parting remark, he closed the door soundlessly and his footsteps in tow.

Alone, I gathered the supplies, and raised the edge of the blanket to my mouth, a memory too great and too fond, in spite of the great pain during that chase. I removed my shirt and let it drop beside my lap, lifting the make-shift bandeau Angelina had helped me form. I sighed from the sight, but it was not as bad as I originally thought it would be. It felt as if my system was repairing the damage, but faster? I could not say.

_“There’s two arrows lodged onto your shoulder. We have to carry you in- Barnes!”_ Gods was that so long ago? I shook at the thought of a concerned and shaman Renado, scoffing at the memory of Barnes having to have picked me up. Such a wimpy yet intellectual man.

_“Yeesh, I’m surprised she’s not dead!”_

“Shut up, old man,” I grumbled, and nearly cried out when I compressed the water against the wound. I circled the edges of the cloth carefully, making sure to clean off all the dry blood, and began to hurriedly bandage before I tainted the bedsheets further. With a secure pull and knot, I felt much cleaner and refreshed, my hands gliding across my thin waist. I removed the fabric from my mouth, and put it to good use on top of me as I lay on the bed. I stared to the ceiling, letting the memories play out through my head.

_“A perfect fit. I’m surprised. After all these years....I doubted it would fit you.”_ My effects, the tunic, my bow and arrows. He was the one who gave them to me.

_“Wait....you were planning on giving this to me? Without even knowing who I was?”_ How Ineza planned everything so well, because she knew. She knew everything. I was still a child, and I always would be without her.

_“Yes....a gift from Ineza.”_ I had to find my things....and yet.

My eyes expanded slightly, and my mouth parted open to the question that had somehow fled my train of thought until now. I know I had thought about it before...but now, before Ineza was viciously attacked by the feline of the desert...

If Ineza was not the one who revisited Renado after.....who was it?

 

_IL LUPO’S_ POV:

The searing pain was not diminishing nor brushing off; it had been at least an hour of searching, and yet the wound felt as fresh as if it can been delivered a moment before. A million stings repeatedly snaring in ripples and convulses, he wondered if his arm would fall off, yet the appearance of his voluntarily moving digits told him otherwise. This was an injury unlike any other.

The pale and sweaty man sat on top of a rooftop, secluded in the darkening shade beside a chimney. He wrapped the gauze tighter, but enough to keep his blood flowing into his fingers. The eerie woman barely missed his wrist, but he curiously wondered if she had aimed higher, if he would be dead in a pool of his own blood. Could she take him out so easily?

Yes....but why didn’t she?

The gashes were deep enough to make him feel sick, dented into his flesh like that of some sort of large feline fending him off. Four indentations, and then a thin, red line ran down in a swift swipe of her pinky. He could have sworn the injury burned green when he fell back, but he was unsure. His free hand lifted up after lazily tucking the knot, and his fingertips reached inside his hood to graze across his upper cheekbone. The very edges of his fingertips brushed along his lower eyelid, and he inhaled sharply of the memory.

Surely he did not hallucinate; her eyes...like that of a fox, a possessed demon that would surely end his life if they came into confrontation again. And yet....he was excited. _Because_ she didn’t kill him. Something was holding her back. She was still a prey despite her advantage over him. A fine game is so fetching, it would be insulting to let her slide away.

He was thrilled of such a chase, for he was a man of sport much like his father. How he would shoot the birds with slingshots, rocks in his possession and let them fling with excited jubilation. Not just any birds, but those who would always get away, and sit on the high perches of the tree’s branches where they felt safe and secluded of any harm. The sound of bone crunching thrilled his ears, and the soft caress of well-taken feathers rewarded him pleasures along his palms as if a wife consoling a very tired husband.

He could remember his mother scolding him one afternoon, and how she placed his toy on the high shelf where he couldn’t reach with a chair. He requested it several times within the hour, but no dice. Then, his father came home, and saw him brushing his eyes off with the back of his knuckles like a neglected beggar on the street.

_What is wrong, bambino?_ He pointed to the slingshot at the top.

_Shooting the birds again?_ He nodded.

_You are much the spitting image of my childhood, ragazzo._ He peered up. _You are my legacy._

_Go have fun_ , his father said. _Put your skills to use. One day, you will take on a bull with your bare hands_.

“A bull is nothing compared now,” he chuckled with a heavy sigh, letting the back of his head roll across the bricks.

_Il Lupo_ , his name would ring far and true of his mighty deed of killing such a fiend as her. His name would be marked in the history books, and word would spread across the Templar Order, and then the Creed.

Yes...he would be so feared, he would be far better than any Assassin who wanted to regulate history. They would cower before his presence, his very name, afraid to state it in terror of his actual ghost appearing. Oh she must have a name, he must find out before he succeeded such a feat. Such a small body with tremendous strength, no one would believe him if he had no proof.

Perhaps a finger, an ear, an eye, the locks of her furious hair. Or maybe, her entire frame. She could be hung on the wall, her skeletons bare and displayed. Much like the birds he plucked the feathers from, and the box of cleaned bones and skulls.

Mount her skull on the wall, so her soulless being stares at him every time he walked into the room of the Temple Order halls. To console him after a long day at work, like the feathers to his fingers.

He will fish out the details he needs, and then he will kill her. Take her. Take everything that belonged to her and save them as trinkets of his ultimate success.

“ _Piccola volpe_ , where are you?” _Lupo_ whispered to himself as his dark glossy eyes scanned the unruffled streets of a tiring Rome beneath his outstretched legs. “Don’t you know how much I love a chase?”

 

ELYSIA’S POV  
THE NEXT MORNING:

_The air was aflame, blazing with a cold depression delving into my spine._

_My legs were mustering to move, to leap over the edge to escape the threat close behind. My arms flailed and swung with frantic swipes, and my hair continuously kept getting in the way. The strands nearly poured and dipped into my throat like an irresistible drink, my own body desiring my death._

_The large and enormous feline pounced in the distance, but with single leaps it made pace with my poor trekking across the sand. The floor glided like mud, and swept under me to sink my toes into the ground. The velvet sensations plummeted my form further down, and my eyes shot back to stare into the opened jaws of the monstrous beast that came to claim my life._

_I was going to get caught, I was going to get caught-_

_“Run, Elysia, RUN!”_

_My lungs gave, and a piercing scream was doused against the jagged frames of teeth, snared around my neck. An acrid scent numbed my nostrils, and created a void within my throat and lungs. Across the way, the teal robes burst through the abrupt sandstorm lurching like a frantic hand, and was pulling the battered, bloody body of Ineza into its wake._

_Her arm was stretched out before me, her eyes somber and white. Her fingers outstretched, and I tried to reach, but felt the cold snap of my spine breaking-_

_“Ineza...”_

_“Run, Elysia....run-“_

“Wake up! Wake up!”  The pull was rough and firm, and I rammed my hand forward against the hand that blocked my attack. I gasped myself awake, and stared at the blurry palm grappling my wrist with precision. My eyes flickered rapidly, and they shot up to see that the priest named Noah was the one who held me tightly in his arms. My entire chest was shaking, like I had barely run a mile.

“You were having a nightmare,” Noah spoke urgently. A...a nightmare?

His finesse hold on me released, and I uncomfortably shifted to make myself sit up properly. Needless to say, I was glad he awoke me; that felt too surreal to be a mere dream. I reached instinctively to my throat, but winched to feel the healing gash on my side. _This_ was real. Noah was real. I was safe. Thank goodness.

“Are you alright? Here, a cup of water,” Noah’s voice flowed with serenity, and he lifted a clay cup for me. I retrieved it with shaky hands, and mentally thanked him as he helped me tilt it up to let the clear water enter my jugular. I coughed a moment later, and exhaled to dispel any further tension in my body. My hand lifted, and swiped my fingers down along my face; what a horrible dream.

“How long was I asleep?” I asked groggily, shuddering unpleasantly.

“A good ten hours, I would say,” he responded. No wonder I felt shitty. I hardly slept for so long, but I guess I needed it. I reached again to soothe my wrapped waist, catching Noah’s attention.

“We should probably check it soon, and give it one more arrangement. Would you like a bath this morning? I can start heating some water for you.” I looked up to see Noah was inspecting me, but not of curiosity or degrading, but of genuine concern. I must have woken him up, or he was interrupted in fixing his hair midway; it was tussled on the back of his head, as if he had been laying down somewhere and got up in a rush.

“How did you move so quickly?” I couldn’t help but ask. “Uh...I didn’t mean to hit you.”

Noah's eyes suddenly lit up with amusement, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, “Well, you've got to be a little light on your feet when you're in my line of business.” His line of business?....The hell did that mean. He was a priest.

He turned to exit the doorway, and glanced over his shoulder, “No harm done, you didn't hit me all that hard. I will let you know when the bath is ready for you.” And he left.

With a grip on the edge of the bed, I pushed myself up gently, and breathed out heavily when finally on my feet. Glancing down, I saw the bandages were slightly pink from the inner folds, but it was enough to tell me that I was still healing. How long did it take for a wound as mine to naturally patch itself up? Noah really didn’t need a burden like me, honestly. I had to leave...I had to. Soon.

“Ugh...” I dropped my face into my hands, frowning at the extreme thoughts purging through me.

It was such a horrible, unnatural delusion, I hardly had any nightmares. That feline, that wretched beast from the desert, how did something like that in fall in my sleeping-memory banks? I still remember how it looked like, except it looked much more gruesome in thought; drooling ensnaring along the tips of its canines, and its sharpened eyes bulging out of its head. Its fur was coarse and raw, prickled of that of stings and needles. I doubt it was here; nothing from Ordon followed me here.

I lifted my head up at the knocking of the doorframe, Noah grabbing my attention yet again, “Bath water is ready. If you'd like to follow me, I can get you some cloth to dry off in, and show you where it is.”

“Right....” My fingers tentatively gripped onto the wooden knob of the bed’s frame, and I literally skidded my foot across to test out my endurance.

“Are you....sure you can do it?” Noah asked a bit bluntly, but I paid no mind to him, and started to gather my strength to fully pick up my feet. I had to grip on my side for extra measure, afraid of opening the wound. Why was everything so fragile without magic medicine?

“Here,” Noah was too silent for me to detect, and I nearly jumped when his hand pressed against the back of my shoulder. He was like a mouse, hardly making a sound. I wondered if he was like Angelina, but even she was too clumsily to mask her presence.

I hoped she was fine, and _Il Lupo_ hadn’t formed some interest. Did he see me leave from that wagon? No, it was too risky to head in the said location Angelina said she would be in to check up on her. I was also in no condition to go, or go anywhere for that matter. If I were to go out like this, I might as well hand my head over on a platter to him.

I paid attention to Noah’s guide, and arrived in a small room, aided by a window in the back of the church. It was an ablution-like chamber, though with only one bathtub of marble at the center, lit with a decreased intensity of the sun’s light outside. I wondered how Noah was even able to get water so easily, but he must have some sort of well in the back where I could not see.

“I think I can take it from here,” I tried my best not to sound curt. 

Noah nodded lightly, “Of course you can. Like I said, let me find you some cloth to dry off on. I'll leave them just inside this door for you.” He did so with the addition of fresh bandages, and closed the door loud enough for me to warp out of my trance.

It took me a good ten minutes until I was aware of where I was, and what I was doing. I sunk my frame into the warm water, and sighed with a great shiver. My hands lifted from the liquid, the shine swiftly receding to glide down my upper arms and small chest, where it recollected in the great body of the bath. My fingers were juddering, and I curled them tightly inward, gritting my teeth of how disconcerted and fragile I felt. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, and yet-

I slammed my hands down against the surface of the water, and shut my eyes before the water shot at my face. I felt the great burn along my eyelids, my spine shuddering from how roughly my ribcage was unleveled with the rest of my body. I hated this....I hated this so much.

My eyes fluttered open, staring at the blurry lines of deep red along my tattoos, strong and elegant rings wrapped around my thighs and ankles. I again looked to the open wound at my side, and saw the thin line of blood streaming out, and thinning out like drying rivers. A closer inspection showed me that _Lupo_ had cut across the top ring of my marking, creating a faint tear in the color. Fortunately, it was low radar on my worries.

A quick dunk into the water, and a thorough wash of my body and hair, I got up and hugged myself tightly while climbing out. The crawl of cold fingertips caressed my skin, and removed their possession while I patted myself dry. With a firm squeeze of my shoulder-length hair and a rub down on my face, I started to dress, all the while trying to ignore the disturbing thoughts from my head.

I noticed Noah had gotten me a new pair of trousers and shirt, along with more protective footwear. Accepting of the pants and closed sandals, I remained with Lorenza’s shirt after properly bandaging myself up. The cut was no longer as deep as it had started, but judging by my movements, I would still be stuck here for a day; two days would be playing it safe.

I was never one to be locked up for so long; I will not allow myself to be accustomed to such a life as Noah’s, despite how pleasant and quiet it may be.

Realizing that Noah might have thought I drowned, I straightened myself up, and opened the door. I walked into the wide corridor, but saw I was alone in the provided room, with the bed and my cloak nicely folded. I ran my fingers down my face, unknowing if I was going to break with all these good-natured people. They were all copies of Link, I was sure. Especially Noah, the guy practically looked and walked like an angel of sorts.

I maneuvered with a slight limp, eyes casting to the sanctuary of the church. The apse was simpler than the one in Mantua; this building alone enough to only store around fifty or sixty people along the straight benches of the nave. I observed Noah was kneeling in front of the sanctuary, his eyes closed with his hands pressed against each other in a prayer. I stepped forward, trying to make as little noise as possible to not disrupt him. However, Noah’s smile rose as I got closer, suspecting he knew it was me. Well, no kidding, I was the only one in here.

With slight interest, I elevated my view to that of the sculptured, hung man, though not used to its havoc display, or the message it was trying to portray. Noah wasn’t bothered by it.

“Do you.....do that every day?” I signaled with palms pressing flat against each other to demonstrate momentarily.

Noah peeked open one eye to look before closing his eye again, his smile widening, “Sometimes even twice a day. I am a priest, after all. Someone has to lead the masses in prayer.” Gods he had such a snarky mouth. He must have noticed my rolling eyes.

Noah straightened up from his kneel, brushing his robes off some to let them swing to their straight forms, “But to answer your question seriously, I pray most days. Not every day, if there is nothing to pray for, but most days. Sometimes I pray just to thank the Lord for all the good that day has brought.” He tilted his head as he considered my attention with a small smile, “Today? It's to thank Him for your steady recovery, and to ask if He'd help you in recovering faster.”

The sentence alone was absurd, but I recognized that not everyone thought the same way I did. Still, it was a little farfetched of him and everyone else here to do the same thing over and over again, and expect a....statue to do anything for them. But...what place was it for me to say that whenever the day should come that if I were to ever expose my upbringing (yeah, right), they would think I was a lunatic. But I did not push my morals and standards on other people, unlike here.

From what little Lorenza had told me, the church had some sort of diplomacy around the lands, and the people who didn’t follow it were shunned from the rest of the community. Would explain why people never really took a liking to me. The only reason I wanted to get inside the blasted building was to get my things but even so, they _refused_ to let me an inch inside. I was just the joke of contradiction and irony.

With the new information about these Templars, they must have known what kind of properties my weapons had. They sent _Lupo_ to come fetch me, as if I would ever tell them anyways. I was sure of it.

“That’s......something,” I failed to give another thanks, now knowing Bo would most definitely be lecturing me about it for two hours straight. “It was...Noah, I can’t stay here with no charge though. What...I mean to say is....I ruined your roof and you prepared me a bath. I only have some florins.” I sucked at talking.

Noah waved his hands back and forth, and outstretched in front of him, “Ah, that is too much for this church! The Lord will surely look down upon me for even asking for donations. Like I said before, I'd much rather a hand in the chores around here than any money... I be a lot happier if you saved those florins for your travels.”

The mighty forces of Hyrule, he was going to kill me.

“I can...work with that then,” I sighed. My sight ascended, staring at the tapered gap in the ceiling of where I had fallen, “Though, I need to ask. How do you even get up there to fix that? Unless you flew...up there.” Maybe I was right about him being a supernatural angel after all.

Noah tilted his head, giving a confused look, “What do you mean? There's a ladder to the roof in the courtyard.” I’m an idiot.

“Uh....right....ladders.” Of course there’s freaking ladders. I internally facepalmed myself to the next century. “Does anyone else come inside the church? I mean...not now because you have the doors locked...but...” I apprehensively looked to them, fingers immediately fidgeting to scratch at my pointed ear.

Noah tapped a finger to his chin, looking up, “Well, there’s my sermon on Sunday.... But during the week most people don’t want to set foot in here....I wonder why? It’s not like their sins will stop being there just because they hear the Word once a week. But, to each their own. Unfortunately my dear, it looks like you'll just be stuck with little old me until then.”

I knew he meant it as an unfortunate circumstance, but honestly he gave me a blessing. I didn’t argue, but nor did I show any sign of relief of his statement. Instead I took moment to breathe in, and exhaled slowly to dissolve any worries threatening to undo today. I knew the peace wouldn’t last; might as well bask it in.

“Alright, just tell me what chores I need to do,” I started.

Noah laughed cheerfully, “Great, I will let you pick! Either sweeping this front chamber of dust, or would you like to cook us lunch?”

Not to say that I was discouraged of doing chores, but more of my body refusing to do any labor work of my distilled stamina. Halfway with cleaning the marble floor, I felt the strain on my back and arms, a boulder rolling across my shoulders every time I shifted and kneeled. Just when I thought my back was going to break, I had finished most of the floor, and merely moved the benches slightly around to cover the spots I could not get the grime off of completely.

I noted Noah was by the altar, clearly mastered and blessed to stand on it nearly the entire morning. The light peeking through the cloth from the roof drew down beams, and it shined along his blond hair, making it gleam golden threads. I took moments to look at him occasionally, but mumbled when Noah took notice and smiled back to me. He was slender and fluid than Link, but his good nature was all too a resemblance I would never be used to.

Because he was not Link.

That definition alone belonged to Link and _only_ him, but what a selfish thought. First Lorenza, then Angelina, and now Noah; I was starting to think my good luck was playing tricks, and that they were only helping me for self-benefit. But if there was, what was it exactly? I had nothing to offer except physical labor, but why was it rubbing me the wrong way?

Was it because it was the only thing they were asking, or was it the persisting questions of revealing who I really was? Thus far, Noah was the most respectful out of the company I ever had since arriving in Tuscany, and it was one I didn’t want to blow; Ineza and Bo taught me better....but damn it was always hard.

“Would you like to go to the Market Place?”

I tossed my head up, the moist cloth in my hand stilled. My golden eyes caught Noah’s glancing directly back, and my first instinct was to look away and say, “ _No, I’ll stay here and finish_.” But something about his natural threshold was budging at my stone walls, as if he was poking his fingers through the cracks that were already there, and I was so desperately trying to repair. It might have been the fact that he was the symbol I wished to relive again, to see him randomly pull out a sword and grip at the reins of the high horse that was highly dependable and loyal.

I wanted to say, “ _This isn’t safe, being with you isn’t safe and I want to leave,_ ” because maybe, actually, really, the need to feel again was all too painful to relive. I felt once before, but it ended in such a catastrophic ending and a tearful goodbye.....I did not want to make the same mistakes again. I did not want to open myself up anymore, because what good was it to do so if I would only get hurt in the end?

I should have said, “ _I will guard the church, and leave when you’re gone_ ,” because it was the sensible thing to do, and take my chances out on the streets. To stay the way I was, and keep myself in this bubble I always have been locked away in. I was meant to be alone, and always alone. I should accept it, accept this lonely fate on my own. That’s what I was best at.

But what came out was “.....I suppose...”

Because Link would say, “ _What could it hurt to know a bit more about the man who rescued you? I would like to thank him, so do it for me, Elysia.”_ Oh, the pitiful and laughable irony.


	6. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. 
> 
> As usual, thanks for the patience, reads and kudos guys, the next chapter is here :DD
> 
> Thanks to my awesome helpers and their use of their characters, couldn't have done it without you! Be sure to check out my dA for updates on what's to come for the next month, and when the next chapter will be published.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

The day was spoiled with much activity, but the density of the crowds was not that overwhelming like it was in Florence; it was an acceptable amount to walk through, but even the open fields of getting to the heart of Rome were relaxing to bear and breathe. The landscape was colossal, and the blades of grass swayed with voluntary and soft grace as Noah and I walked side by side on the made trail of dried dirt.

We followed the path of several travelers coming from the plains, with wooden carts and horses passing us as we made our way to the side of the road. I sighed at the pleasant tips of the ferns along my ankles, and the deep shadow my hood casted over my hair and face. Noah had repaired the hood while I was sleeping, so a line of stitches ran down the dead center of it and curved to the rim of the cowl. Again, I couldn’t thank him, but I hoped my company showed that I greatly appreciated his help, and bringing groceries with him would rekindle his kindness to me further.

It wasn’t hot; the sun gave a warm embrace to the crust of the world, the trees and their green fingers kissed by the light breeze. The clouds were dispersed in long smears, while others clumped neatly and joyfully near the ends. The peak of the day was forthcoming, and it definitely showed when we came into the border of the town. We had to cross over a bridge of a canal, but instantly my shoulders brushed against walking pedestrians who crowded the stoned structures about. I was surprised it supported all this weight easily and every day from what Noah was explaining to me.

“Of course, it will be much easier to bring the food with a second pair of helpful hands,” his beam flourished his already charming attitude. His hands glide and swing like pendulums, the cross on his neck sliding to and fro along his slender chest. His robes whip around his sleeves, but he rolls them up to reveal his toned arms. I stare, but not because they attract me, but the mere fact on why a priest like him would be so....fit.

He notices my glance, and looks over, “Is something troubling you?”

“...No, it’s nothing,” I shake my head, and follow closely beside him. One look around, and I know I’m the odd ball out of the town again; my bare lower legs give me away, but no one here notices. I’m sure it would be a different story if I had my hood down. Hopefully _Lupo_ was not anywhere around here, but if he were-

“Over here,” Noah breaks my trance, and he gently cups my lower arm to lead me in his direction. I blink, but follow and we come across a series of banks, blacksmith shops, and finally the central square of food stalls. He looks pleased of the outcome, and he stops in the shade of alleyway to take out the florins in his pouch. I’m tempted to take mine out, but he already wags his finger to me, without even looking at me to top it all off.

“No no, dear. This is on me,” Noah replies with a stern smile. “None of that.”

I sigh, slumping my shoulders, “It’s...not fair to you.”

“It is not a chore to tend to you, Elysia. Keep that in mind,” he reaches up, and pats my head like that of a child with two quick, silent thumps. “If anything, you will help me carry the buy back to the church.” Thinking about it, it was kind of a long walk to get here, half an hour flat to this certain location anyways.

“Alright,” I roll my eyes briefly, quirking my mouth. “Is there anything in particular we’re going to buy?”

“Fruits and vegetables are always great, so we will stock up on ones that have not ripened yet. Maybe some meat if we find some, but if not, pasta will do.” Mmm...that sounded good either way. Kind of sad that no fish was up for grabs, but seeing the canal from earlier, I doubted anything would be living in such murky and unsanitary water. People already had a habit of dumping their mess and sewage outside of their homes. Lorenza was the exception and always put her leftovers in a woven bin to then tend them to the gardens for decomposition.

I frowned at the thought, running my hand up my face while staring to the ground, a certain spot people kept stepping on in the middle of the street. I felt my mind drift, and my sense of direction lop-side and topple to an existence I was unaware of. Only did I come back with an intense pull when Noah placed his hand on my shoulder, and I jumped at the reaction. The last image in my radar was a splatter of red across the floor, and Lorenza’s eyes staring to the ceiling in white, milky unconsciousness.

“Are you well?” Noah replied, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead, “Surely the walk was not that long.” His fingers raise one after the other, the tips of them brushing casually against the rim of my hood. I shiver from the delicate motion, but remain firm in my spot. I rub my hand across my pale cheek, shaking my head to rid of the images that intended to ruin my day.

“No, it wasn’t,” I try to reply, but it’s not as strong as I hoped.

“Then what’s the matter?” he exhales softly, and lets his hand gently brush along the back of my small shoulder. He is not that taller than me, but that gesture was grandiloquent to such a feeble frame as mine. I knew I shouldn’t trust him so easily, but I didn’t see how he could ever betray me.

“It’s....” I try, but I fail, _again_. “Nothing. I had a hard time sleeping, that’s all.”

Noah doesn’t buy it, obviously, but he does not push it either, “Alright. Then we shall make our buys now. Follow me.” As we walk out of the shade and into the warm breeze of the day, my eyes wander about the stalls, and occasionally across the consumers and sellers. We stop in front of the first stall, and when Noah reaches for the edge of the wooden table to latch his fingertips against it, the muscle of his forearm tenses, and I am distracted yet again.

“Noah?” I start carefully.

“Hmm?” Noah asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

“What...you mentioned you did other kinds of business other than being a priest,” I replied, reaching to scratch the side of my neck, and wipe the sweat off with my palm. “I don’t mean to pry but...”

“Business?” Noah arched a brow, rubbing his chin with delicate touches, “Well I do have chores around the church. You don’t just keep it clean magically, you know?” Oh, the cursing irony of his words alone made me roll my eyes. If only he knew such a thing existed.

“I know that...” I muttered the last part to myself, crossing my arms, “I’m not stupid...”

Noah laughed lightly and reached across to ruffle my hood gently, making the strands of red briefly pop out, “Oh I know you're not, my dear!” He side glanced down at me with a smile, “But what business I do is meant to be in the shadows, and it is there that they will stay for the moment. After all-“ Noah gestured around the sunny area, “-it's the middle of the day!”

......I didn’t know whether to take that lightly, but decided against my judgement and just shop with him with what we needed to get. I was growing skeptical of his nature, wondering if Noah was really the person I thought he was. Not to say that he harbored dark secrets, and seeing that I hadn’t...died in my sleep thus far, I figured I could give him some leeway of my prejudice assumptions. In addition, I wasn’t one to make conversation in the fear of having him asking me about something I didn’t want to answer. Still...the Link in the back of my head was thudding against my forehead.

“For a priest...you are kind of...young,” I added next as we stood in front of a fruit stall.

“Oh? Hmm, well I suppose I am young for a knowledgeable priest. That would mostly be because technically running the church is my family business,” Noah sighed softly with a smile, “My father taught me everything he knew before he passed on. Thankfully I was already running the church for more than a few years before he did so. That would have been seven years ago in the winter time."

I took a moment to look at him, seeing his long fingers enlace around a full and healthy apple, inspecting it to the very stem before putting it back, and picking up another. His eyes brimmed with sincere quietude, accepting of a passing relative so easily. Something I had not overcome so easily.

“That’s....” I cut myself off, mashing my lips together before replying, “I’m sorry.”

Noah laughed lightly, catching me off-guard of his lighthearted attitude, “There's nothing to be sorry about, Elysia. My father and mother were well past their prime, at least twice the age I am now. It was a harsh winter, but they passed without pain, in their sleep, and that is far kinder than other people can say when it comes to their kin dying in this town.”

The way he said it made it seem like it was such a natural thing, but honestly, I was trying hard to not cringe visibly in front of him. Instead I picked up a piece of fruit and focused my attention on it, repelling to toss the apple at the poor merchant eying me suspiciously. I put the fruit back down, but Noah picked up the same one, and put it in his woven bag to purchase it.

“Perfect pick,” Noah complimented, and paid the merchant for the bundle.

“I don’t know if...” I wasn’t able to contain my words, but shook the thought out and instead answered, “I’m guessing you’ve lived here for...a while then..”

Noah smiled, “All my life, yes.”

I paused for a moment, and then looked to him with interest, “Then you must know a lot of things that happen in Rome, right?” I eased in carefully, running my fingers over one another. It was a dumb thing to ask, considering I had not seen him leave since I fell in his church.

Noah hummed out thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side, “Well I suppose you can say that. I do hear the local gossip that goes around.”

“Uh, how?” I blinked.

He leaned down with humor in his eyes, cupping a hand to his mouth as if telling me a secret, “That kind of comes with the territory of being a priest and people telling you all about how they’ve sinned.”

“Right, of course,” I scoffed briefly; of course he would be that sinister, for a priest that is. “I’m...curious. Have you heard of...well, there hasn’t been any word of....some strange things arriving in a particular church somewhere nearby?” It was worth asking.

Noah frowned slightly, tilting his head up in thought with a finger on his chin, “I don't believe I’ve heard any news on anything being held in a church recently.... I know the Pope visited nearby a few months ago, and that caused a huge hullabaloo. But I don’t recall hearing anything about ‘strange things’....” Noah looked down at me, furrowing his eyebrows, “I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, my dear.”

Damn it. A dead end, if Noah was so informed about everything going on. I doubted that the men that took my weaponry felt awful about doing it in the first place; they seemed more interested in keeping it for themselves, rather than handing them over. And not to mention hiring a hitman to retrieve me. I was in such a bloody mess.

“It’s alright,” I responded lowly, unable to hide my dejected attitude. “You’ve already helped me enough as it is. That’s...all I can really ask for, Noah.” I looked back up to him in deep appreciation, eyebrows relaxed and eyes composed of any negative feelings, “I’m kind of hoping I didn’t bring my bad luck to you, is all.”

Noah gave a sincere smile, “It's been a pleasure. Even if you did, I can handle myself I should think. And if I can't, I know acquaintances of mine that can help me out.” Jeezes, Noah was in touch with some thugs? Either that or he could actually kick someone’s ass. That would be something to see. He probably had a knife hidden in that cross of his, or somewhere strapped underneath his robes. Pfht, yeah, right. And I had my bow and quiver against my back this whole time.

The collective shopping was more sincere than I thought it would be, with Noah delicately plucking items off the shelves to inspect while I watched his grace. He was very intricate on which ones to take, as if he could see right into the core and seeds and then dubbed them worthy or not for the days to come. The meat on the market was not for his like, and instead we agreed to get dried pasta for the taking. Along the way, he continually asked me if I wanted anything, but I denied every offer, more preoccupied of looking along the rooftops and the crevices of alleyways of the busy market place for any sign of _Lupo_ , or any of the robed trackers from those days ago.

It was uneasy being in the spotlight again, the hot, white tension along my neck and ears all too familiar of Hyrule days. Reminiscing of my leave from Link in the Lost Woods, I suspected Raveza endlessly looked for me, and it wouldn’t cross my mind that she followed Link to get an insight of where I was. That time alone was enough to fulfill a month of isolation, and everything that I managed to get myself into at the moment was no different; if my aid was needed for my bow and arrows, they must be needing it for something far more threatening than me.

_“I relocated them for the greater cause of The Order.”_ Those men in the church.

_“Those weapons should have stayed! I was the one who found them!”_

_That may be true, but the Order of the Templars is far more important than your greed. If you were true to our actions, you would have sent them to Rodrigo Borgia the moment you had them in your hands!”_

Who in the world was Rodrigo Borgia? I never heard of the name before, but whoever it was must be the one who had my things, and he was somewhere here in the city. Ugh...it was so much to take in, and now I had a second Raveza on my tail, in addition to a bunch of chasers in tow. This was literally the last thing I needed, especially in a place I didn’t know. I was a sitting duck, trying to disguise itself in a pond of geese.

I needed to know who the Order of the Templars were in Rome; it was a place to start, since this city had so many niches to hide into, and endless amount of buildings. Would they be storing my equipment in another church, or would they be stashed in someone’s personal hold for safe keeping? It was hard to say, I think Noah and I passed three already on the way over here. There was literally at least one on every corner, but not as much as in Florence.

“Let’s make way, Elysia. I believe we cannot carry anymore,” Noah joked, calling my attention back to him. I nodded in agreement, and aided the priest with the load. I hugged my single bag to me, and we commenced our way along the path and over the bridges of the canals. We stayed relatively noiseless on the way, with the occasionally, reassuring smile form Noah. I almost felt bad I wasn’t making as much conversation as I should be, but Noah respected my silence with ease. I was lucky enough that he didn’t ask questions of my background, and there was no way I wanted to push it.

“How does vegetable soup sound for tonight?” Noah asked, tilting his head in my direction.

I felt the rattle of my stomach from underneath the woven bag, my steps along the dirt floor hiding its low growl, “That sounds fair. I don’t mind.”

“Hmm, you cook?” Noah asked next.

“I...used to, a lot,” I confessed with gentle care.

“What did you cook?”

I found no harm in his question, “I like fish a lot, and dried fruits. Some pork and eggs, too.”

“Ahh, that sounds delicious,” Noah smiled, adjusting a sleeve before lifting his bag a bit more against his chest. “My mother used to own chickens, and from there, she would tell me to collect some eggs for breakfast. Once the chickens were tender enough, she would pluck them clean and cook them fresh for us to eat. Occasionally, we served the extra to our neighbors, and in turn, they served us.”

“That sounds...really nice,” I replied, looking over to see Noah smiling ahead, his eyes glazed of a calm pair of seas.

“It was. I was a lonely child, but I was never alone.”

“Yeah....I understand,” I nodded, quirking my lips to the side, my eyes shifting along the ground before my straight direction.

“Hmm, do you feel the same way?” I pause and look over, seeing Noah has stopped walking with me. My eyes shift along his, and for a second, I am unsure how to respond, or how to breathe. My inhale is slow and rocky but Noah’s kind nature is unmeasured and frontal; he is genuinely asking me...

“Mhmm,” I nodded, and I start to walk, Noah following in unison. He doesn’t respond (I don’t think he was going to), and I continue, “I’m a...single child too.”

“I assumed so,” Noah hums, his shoulders shifting easily from his weighted bag. “What I mean is, you do not seem like the kind of person to leave someone behind.” I don’t answer to his remark, and instead let it sink and spin along my head.

He says nothing for a few moments, his church on the ruined landscape in the distance. It is only distinguishable because of its white color, almost fitted perfectly in the crevice of the nearby cliffs around it. There is a stained, rose window in the top, front-center of it, several shrubs of bright greens and deep, sapped-emerald moss coated along the edges. It was a church fit for someone like Noah; quaint and welcoming to those who are lost in the ruined landscape. Someone ruined, someone like me.

“You’re....very kind,” I comment as we’re approaching the singular path to the front, antique doors.

“I like to be,” Noah smiled widely in my direction, and I feel the crease of warmth run along the edge of my jaw and ears. “Let us head inside-.....” Noah’s cheery demeanor unexpectedly halts, and drops faster than an anchor. He stops completely in his tracks, and suddenly I’m scared to move.

“What is it?” I ask immediately, my fingernails digging into the bag I’m crushing.

“Wait for a moment, my dear. There seems to be a lurker in the church that shouldn’t be here,” Noah replies with a tight smile, and he shifts the bag into one arm, and reaches for his church’s door with the other. I wait in breathless anticipation, seeing Noah peer inside, and pause midway of the opening. There was clearly something off to make him stop. Oh gods no, did someone break in? I tried to look past his shoulders, but the sound an eerie, male voice echoed from inside the stone walls, signifying me it wasn’t _Lupo_ , but an intruder nonetheless.

“Oh, that hurts! My, Noah, how _awful_ you are to your guests.” Noah rolled his eyes, but instead of closing the door, he walked right in without any hesitation. Did...Noah know this person? I hesitate, but gulp down my fear and tug my hood closer down to my face to hide my insecurity. I head inside, and it’s an instant reaction; I see a figure stepping out from one of the pillars at the right wall of the church, and then leaned his body against it.

My eyes widened from sheer vulnerability, my heartbeat lodged in my throat and expanding at a rapid rate. It wasn’t the fact that the edges of this man’s boots that had splotched, maroon marks, or the fact that his right wrist harbored a hidden mechanism. Perhaps it might have been the really sinisterly, looking irises dilating toward me, but it was his _entire, shadowed_ figure that was adorned by the bright, familiar shade of white robes. His ruby sash was accompanied with a belt, and in the middle was the symbol I was only able to decipher because I had snooped in Lorenza’s letter of a man named Ezio Auditore. It was the exact symbol, and no doubt he was associated with the ones who had given chase....

Jeezes fucking.....

“I’m not awful to guests. You’re not a guest, Akinara. We’ve been over this,” Noah quipped with firmness.

I should run, I should _leave_. I shouldn’t be here anymore, but I couldn’t move. My brain was fighting my flight instinct against my olfactory, sensory components.

“Over what, Noah? I don’t have any idea to what you’re referring,” the disguised man said flippantly. Noah rolled his eyes yet again, and started walking fully into the church.

“Be sure to close the door, my dear,” Noah advised to me, before focusing his attention on the stranger. I turned swiftly, my golden orbs staring to the wooden, creaking oak, my shoulder having to press it properly close while my arms latched to bag of food to prevent it from dropping. Why did I close it? I had no idea, it was a stupid move. The loud thud of the door rung loudly into the room, making my ears cringe of how hard I had accidently pushed it. When I turned around, however-

“Well, well, well... What do we have here?” The black-haired man was right behind me. I swiftly turned, and held my breath to see the pale man lean down, his outstretched hand fully open to press against the door I had just pushed. His thin lips stretched viciously, and I could have sworn two of his teeth were sharpened more than the rest. I couldn’t move from how close he was, but what alarmed me the most, that had prevented me from leaving, was the smell he was radiating out that I held my breath entirely.

Why did this smell harbor a hint of an ash smell? Why did he fucking smell like he had a pint of Twilight inside of him?

The man gasped out dramatically, his dark eyes fully fledged to take me prisoner even though his question was not directed to me, “ _Noah_ , have you been holding out on me?”

“There is nothing to hold out on. We are not friends,” Noah, obviously displeased of the man’s presence in the church, called out from somewhere, but my lack of concentration could not point me in the right direction.

Dear gods, what the hell should I do??

“Ah! Hurt, I am just so hurt right now,” Akinara placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “Whatever happened to you should ‘love thy neighbor’? _Non posso credere che tu!_ ”

Noah gave Akinara a withering look as I tried my best to backtrack my steps away from the man named Akinara, “Somehow, I'm sure God would Forgive me.”

Akinara chuckled darkly, his white, gleaming robes rustling as he came fully into the light, “Somehow, I wouldn't blame God if he did.” He tilted his head as he very blatantly and suggestively ran his eyes over me, straight down to my very toes to the top of my head. He was a flat six feet, and how I hated that he was already using his height to his advantage when he took a step closer, “Now, where are your manners, Noah? Who is this lovely? Is this a sanctuary now?”

I swallowed roughly, grateful that my hood was still over my head and shielding most of my red curls. I was highly uncertain if he had heard news of my run, considering I was perhaps only one of few who had striking, red hair with colored skin. Had word gotten out yet, was this Akinara suspicious of me and found me, and just being coy? His lingering stare did not neutralize my blaring alarms.

Noah narrowed his eyes, having stopped at the center of the aisle when he noticed I wasn’t following him, “Who she is is none of your concern. If she wants to give you her name, she is more than welcome to do so. And I suppose, by that definition, this church is a Sanctuary to anyone who seeks it.”

Akinara swaggered closer, hunching fully over a bit to peer under my hood, “You’re definitely a cutie, sweetheart.”

Jeezes, no, no no no no no, absolutely not!

I took automatic action, and slapped Akinara’s closest shoulder away. However, his arm literally felt like stone, and I felt the harsh thud along the buds of my palm and fingers. Not to mention, he hardly moved when I did land my hand on him. My frame shrunk when he literally towered over, but my eyes retaliated when Akinara’s mirthful grin stretched along his lips. His pearls glistened, brighter than any stone or pearl I had ever laid eyes on.

Noah groaned, “ _Akinara_! Lord have Mercy on your soul. This is a _church_!”

Akinara turned his head to look at Noah, raising an annoyed eyebrow, “Wow, Noah. It's not like I'm going to force her into sex on this bench over here. Because, you know, consent is erotic for one. And two, you are exactly right, this _is_ a church, and even I am not that much of a heathen to defile your....home.” I wanted to slap him. I wanted to _claw_ and _rake_ his eyes out.

I couldn’t manage to say anything, but instead took a retreating step back, and gritted my teeth visibly for him to see I was in no mood for bonding.  It didn’t appear to make any negative effect on him.

Instead, Akinara gave a loud laugh with glinting eyes, bringing his hands into view in the universal 'no harm meant' gesture, “Well at least you have an opinion for yourself! See Noah, this beauty's alright. She’d probably give me a beating if I tried anything.”  You better believe it, you creep.

“I’m so sorry about him, my dear. He has no verbal cues, quite a heathen. Please pay him no mind.” Noah turned a sharp glare on his familiar intruder, “I’m sure he'll be leaving soon?”

Akinara sighed heavily, clearly disrespected with a hand to his chest, “Well I _suppose_ I _was_ called for a meeting that I was on my way for.... But since your church was nearby I _thought_ I'd say hello. _Clearly_ , I’m not wanted.” He sniffed audibly, turning his head away, his arms across his chest, “And after all the good I’ve done for you...” Oh gods they knew each other. Oh jeezes, were these chasers the ones Noah had connections with? Oh gods no, no no no no, I had to leave. I had to leave _now_.

I hurriedly made my way down the center path of marble and benches, though Noah stopped in front of me. My panicked self was ready to push him aside, but instead I met his smile again, and his bag of food extended out to me. I don’t think he noticed my racing heart in my throat, or my nostrils slightly flaring to intake the Twilight Akinara was radiating out.

“Do you mind starting the food?” I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t leave Noah behind. He was much too kind to me and granted, my past self would have dropped everything and made a run for it, but something was tying me to Noah _and_ Akinara to stay. Some unknown force was telling me to stay. And I was afraid of why, but unsure _why_.

I...did as I was told, I gathered his bag in my grip, and I hastily made my way to the kitchen. Once I did, I swiftly closed the door of the kitchen, and dropped the bought supplies against the table, harshly. My eyes shot to the back door, and I sprinted over instinctively, latching my hands against the handle. I lurch and swing forward and back, my lungs gasping erratically of my emerging panic. I couldn’t open the door, Noah had locked it. There was no other way out but the front, but that’s where Akinara was.

“Shit...shit!” I clutched my hood tightly, shutting my eyes to clear all the misinformation and assumptions my brain was feeding me. Were they talking about me? No...It was too soon to say, but I had to make sure. I speedily dashed to the door I had closed, and gently and painfully pried it open enough for me to hear the murmur inside the church’s main chamber. Akinara was still there, his gallant strides audible from where I was.

“So why are you really here, Akinara?” They must have waited for me to leave to talk.

“Okay, this is seriously a mess. One of our guys? His mother got killed. I don’t know all the details, but that’s part of the meeting I’m heading to. I just wanted to keep you informed. This place will probably need to go into full Sanctuary mode.” Oh no. Oh no, no no no...Word got here. They were all going to look for me.

Noah replied firmly, “Understood. No one will get by me.”

“Good, we may need it. I’ll stop by again once the meeting is over, okay? I don’t know how long that’ll be.”

Noah sighed, but relented, “Fine. Just don’t scare my guest again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll knock next time.”

If only you knew, Noah. If only you knew.

 

??? POV:

It had been several hours since the meeting began; the busy streets of Rome surely manifested into its stagnant flows of uncommitted and recreational strolls. The sleeping sun lowered enough for the rounded edge to touch the horizon, blessing the sky in hues of orange, yellow and pinks, blended in silk transitions. It would surely be the end of the afternoon once they all headed outside. _If_ they managed such a feat.

Machiavelli stood amongst the other fashionably robed leaders, addressing the matters of much concern. Monteriggino had befallen to the Templars attacks, hundreds of innocents killed along with the death of Mario Auditore, Ezio’s uncle. The fellowship had remained silent over Machiavelli’s brief analyzes of the situation, but it was out of respect for those who had died. Then for those who had survived, as so, Ezio Auditore sat quietly. His gaze seemed far from this world, preoccupied with memories that engulfed his vision in flames and screams.

_La Volpe_ ’s gaze scanned those that were present in the room. His trained eye knew they all held valuables of sorts of useful qualities, but the one that kept his attention was the foreigner of the group who noticed but ignored his stare. Their Creed was large and vast—yet it astounded _Volpe_ to see someone of such color. The narrow glint in his eyes and paleness of his skin…it seemed sickly. Of course he didn’t trust him so much, but he was reliable, efficient and quiet in his kills. It almost was like he was never there to begin with.

Ameriggio had joined the meeting, insisting fiercely over what had happened with Lorenza was of importance. No matter what noble cause they attempted to fix, there was always something that would cause disarray. Ameriggio proved to be the exact disarray that was needed for this meeting, and how much his mentor, the much paled assassin, wished he could keep his mouth closed for _a_ meeting, particularly this _one_.

The room held a peaceful disorder, bickering amongst the highly ranked in order to decide their next move. Bartolomeo d’Alviano, the Italian _condotteiro_ and captain of high ranking soldiers, was overwhelming the room with his booming voice, followed with the constant rattling of the table being struck by his wide hand. The table was being clearly abused by others, rough hands banging upon it, gesturing wildly with crude remarks following after, but this was typical coming from the commander of the Venetian mercenaries.

The lone man who observed this all had pressed his broad shoulders against the wall, observing the mass with little interest, _still_ ignoring _Volpe_ with ease. Scrutiny upon what he saw before him was the least he could offer. Unlike the rest that assembled before him, he seemed to belong elsewhere. His clothes were simplified, still retaining the Italian nobility one would expect from the order. However, upon his shoulders rested a vibrant sideways scarf, tucked over his dark tunic. Upon his wrists and tucked underneath the sheaf of which the assassin’s blade rested, beads hanged bonded by a sturdy string. The assassin’s thoughts drifted back when a hand finally banged down on the wooden table, earning a brief silence.

 “ _Calmite_! We don't have time to be arguing like this. It is true, Lorenza was a dear ally and you, Machiavelli, should know better than to disrespect the dead.” Ezio’s eyes narrowed to the philosopher, “Her killer is still on the loose.”

“I understand, but as you excel at opening wounds, can you also close them?” Machiavelli countered with a sting, “We have bigger things to focus upon, now that the Borgia is reigning control of all of Romagna.”

“We’ve agreed to take the steps necessary to reclaim Roma, it is what I intend to do—” Ezio was interrupted when _Volpe_ piped in.

“When it comes to the discussion of Signora Lorenza, it becomes completely sidetracked I’m afraid. I understand her murder was a tragedy but why focus so much energy upon one woman?” he questioned, brushing his chin tentatively. His eyes scanned across the faces in the room, the crafty thief making his next move, “There is more to it, isn’t there?”

“Of course there is!” Ameriggio rattling the glasses and caused droplets of red wine to spill across the white fabric of the long board, “The killer is connected to what had been taken from the _Basilica di Sant’Andrea_. Lorenza had suspected something foul and had asked me to investigate.”

“To investigate? For whatever reason?” _Volpe_ persisted as the silent observer against the wall narrowed his eyes with interest.

“After assigning my protégés, I had found that months before a strange weapon had been left there. Described to have glowed heavenly, glistening before those who had witnessed it—it since has not glowed. According to them…it seems the Templars had moved closer than I anticipated.”

“The Templars claimed this strange weapon?” Bartolomeo questioned, “Then why haven’t they made a move? To have both the Apple and this new weapon? They’re being greedy hounds at this rate!”

“The weapon has been moved once it was deemed unusable. They sent someone to retrieve the one who could use it…..making me suspect that whoever was with Lorenza, was either the killer or the one we’re looking for,” Ameriggio reasoned aggressively.

“Then do you even know who the killer is? If I was informed correctly, you had merely walked into the room to find her body,” Machiavelli pressed, his patience thinning.

“A red-haired gyspy woman stood above her, what more evidence do I need to know?” was the countering answer.

There was almost a collective sigh of disappointment, especially coming from the foreigner in the room. Tentatively rubbing his forehead, the man rested his palm against his side, almost dissatisfied with how well Ameriggio started before letting his rage get to him again, and jumping to conclusions.

They were clearly not going to leave in at least another hour or two.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

The evening dragged, and I was on edge from the passage of hours. My knife in my palm was hard to grip, the accumulating sweat making the tool clearly dysfunctional and loose. It took me twice as long to cut the fruits and vegetables with Noah’s constant checkups on me in the kitchen. Did he know I overheard the conversation, and was making sure I wasn’t leaving?

He didn’t unlock the door in the back of the room, and he was constantly on guard of my movements inside. One time, his back was to me while he folded the blanket in the spare room, and the digits of my fingers curled around the handle of the blade. I found myself breathless and immobile, the crossing image of Noah’s scream all too horrific and demonic for someone like me to do. No, even at escaping whatever he wanted me to stick around for, I could not do that to him, not after what he had done for me. I was trapped by my morals and fear.

After having scrubbed the cauldron Noah had brought out, and almost for nearly an entire hour of any grime that might have collected of its misuse, I poured in the mildly clean water he had fetched. Once it was fully cleansed with the hot fire, I dipped and stirred the ingredients, accompanied with the pasta bought from earlier. It was a meal worth staying for, but I wasn’t going to take my chances. I was going to leave the minute it was done, and never come back to this church.

The afternoon outside was closing in fast, and with wooden spoon in hand, I rose it to my lips to taste the seasoning. I sighed of the missing spark Lorenza had always put in with her culinary skills, but I knew there wasn’t going to be any way of replicating it. Hurriedly I gripped onto the containers on the counter, and sniffed out the missing ingredient I needed to finish this. I didn’t know how long I had until Akinara showed up-

“Everything okay?” I nearly jumped at the sound, and whirled my head around to see it was Noah, walking in again. Ugh, god damn it, priest.

“Yes,” I briskly answered, watching him from the corner of my way while shuffling with the rest of the seasoning containers. Noah hummed in content, but when he made his way to the back door, my spine erected at the sound of the door unlocking. My eyes widened to my single objective of freedom, almost oblivious to Noah walking over and standing next to me to check what I was doing.

“Oh, this one should be fine,” he replied softly, and handed me the container he desired. I unconsciously gripped it, and it took me a second to visualize and sharpen my surroundings with several blinks.

I looked up to see him giving a small smile with a teasing tone, “I shall be back. Don’t go _anywhere_.” His hand reached, and he ruffled my hood enough to make it slink back halfway from my flames for hair. His footsteps retreated, and his robes whipped around the corner to disappear. My eyes stayed glued to the spot, and my feet shifted around. My hand instantly let go of what I was holding, making the vial clatter onto the wooden counter. My body was about to motion around-

_KNOCK KNOCK_.

I felt the instant kick in my knees, my eyes swift to target the doorway to the courtyard where my freedom was delayed. My widened eyes flatted with heavy belligerence, tongue tied to say something to the arrival of Akinara. His eyes evidently raked over me, and were enjoying the view with a wide grin. My shoulders rolled back to make me at least stand tall, but the absence of my cowl let my identity all too real for Akinara to digest in.

If he knew who I was, his option of toying with me was immensely bothering and cruel. Not to mention, he couldn’t keep his eyes to himself. I didn’t know who the hell he was, but he wasn’t someone I wanted to ever associate with.

His step inside the kitchen instantly made me frigid, and I _tried_ my best to not show it. I paid no mind to him, and collected the previous container Noah had picked out for me before heading to the cauldron. Was Akinara planning to stay? I sure hope not.

Akinara chuckled as he sauntered his way in, “Oh I’m sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to, I even knocked!” Akinara poked his head around the doorway from the kitchen to call out. “Noah, I knocked, I hope you’re happy!” How fast was he? Would he catch me if I made a break for it?

Noah’s groan was heard from the depths of the church, “Akinara, play nice, I swear to God!”

Akinara snickered, “I thought you weren’t supposed to take the Lord’s name in vain!”

“I’ll show you taking the Lord’s name in vain!” was the muffled reply. Akinara shook his head before turning back into the kitchen, amused at my reaction when he slid into one of the kitchen’s table chairs. His eyes were smoldering darkly at me, making me highly self-conscious of even turning my back to him. Gods, what do I even say to him?

“Am I that stunning?” he suddenly remarked, and I felt the inside of my mouth flaming with irascibility, nails scratching down the roofs of my mouth of how quick I was to catch my swear words. I grabbed the wooden spoon that was beside, and walked over, tempted to smash it in his eye, to hit him repeatedly of his ill manners, but the moment I did Akinara stood up, clearly catching the tension I was hibernating out. His attention was fully onto me, and all bravery I had was thrown out the window from his taunting demeanor. There was no way I was going to outrun him.

“So straight forward, already putting me to work?” Akinara sinisterly replied, and stretched out his fingers like webs. I felt the cold heat rise along my chest when his gloved fingers curled around mine, and squeezed when they gripped onto the wooden neck of the utensil.

“N-No,” I poorly snapped back. His body completely shifted to tower mine, the dark strands of his hair swaying forward as they touched the edges of my temples. The smell of his ash ambiance intensified from how close he was, and I bit my tongue to remove any sort of sound threatening to come out. Then, the edge of his lip curled up, and a sharp canine protruded out. Wait, what?

Akinara tilted his head back, unpredictably licking his lips in a swiping motion, “What’s wrong, Red? Cat got your tongue?” My eyes were trembling in their sockets, and I had to slap my hand against my mouth to prevent me from gasping out, and breathing in whatever Akinara was emitting. Whatever Twilight he harbored in his body called to the quiescent supremacy inside of me, I could literally feel it extended and wrap around my limbs. It was as if Akinara was controlling me with puppet strings, and knotted them all together to prevent any motion.

“But I suppose I can forgive you, you are wonderful eye candy, after all.” His cool breath snaked and lurched around my jugular, making my neck shrink back. He was not going to let me leave.

There was a clearing throat from the doorway, and Akinara turned only briefly to see Noah making his way to the kitchen table, “Akinara, what did I say about behaving?” I couldn’t grip onto anything around me, because then Noah came in, and placed the knife away from the counter. Shit.

Akinara made an indignant noise in his throat, his playful tone back on the rise again, “I _am_ behaving! First of all, I knocked. Secondly, I haven’t touched her at all, I am respecting her wishes!”

I remained quiet, now immune and uncaring to Akinara’s bluntness as Noah replied again, “Let me get some bread out for us and I’ll set the table. Elysia?” I don’t know how I got here, but I found myself sitting in a chair, with Akinara pouring the food. He did so willingly, and snickered to me when I retracted my touch from his cold skin with his gloves off. Not to say he was freezing, but he was colder than anyone I had ever touched, a noticeable amount I would dare say. Noah was ripping apart the pieces of bread, but not even my desire for the delicate fluff of risen dough could calm me down of the predicament I was in.

All of us were seated, and Noah delivered a prayer before any of us could dig into the food. The meal was mostly quiet, and my attempts of eating normally were failing me. All I could taste was the ash smell from Akinara who sat in front of me, my eyes unable to look away from him. He shared my glances, his eyes darting up in animalistic instincts with pupils as glaring as a black cat’s. His precise fingers drummed soundlessly at the table beside his plate, as if they were anticipating for something to happen. I couldn’t eat anymore, the danger of me puking everything out on high from the pressure of the room.

What the hell was Akinara? He was not a human being. I knew that...did he know that about me?

Akinara cleared his throat, and placed his elbows on the table to steeple his fingers together, “First off, many thanks for the meal, my dears. I very much appreciate letting me join you.” He nodded to Noah who then gestured back the same, before averting his slow and calculating eyes to me, “Now, for my matter of being here....”

Gods I was going to throw up. Akinara was choking me, and I knew that he knew. The silence slammed into me, and whatever frontal I was putting up with crumbling in a devastating rate.

Akinara placed his chin on his steepled hands, a serious grin masked on his face, “I have to ask..... why'd you do it?"

“D-Do what?” I couldn’t meet his eyes, and instead lifted my arm to wipe my mouth. Noah took a sharp intake of breath, glancing between us.

Akinara smiled enough to show off his teeth, speaking out coyly, “Oh, you know, killing that woman. I was just curious as to why you did it.”

...............

Instinctively, my hands latched onto the clay, empty bowl, abruptly pushing my chair back to give me enough space to stand. With a toss, I aimed straight for Akinara’s forehead. To my further unfortunate luck, Akinara was quick to catch it, precisely landing in the middle of his palm without effort. How the hell did he catch it so quickly?!

I wasted no time on tossing the chair behind me as an obstacle, but I stumbled to catch myself from bumping into Noah who blocked the exit of the kitchen. His eyes directly met mine, his arms spread out that of a dove taking flight.

“I insist that you stay,” Noah declared, but I strained anyways, trying to push his left arm away to give me room to leave.

“No, let me go!” I shouted defiantly, turning back to see Akinara stand in a much calmer attitude.

He placed the tossed bowl onto the table, and smacked his lips together, “That was quite rude; it was merely a question.”

“You don’t know anything!” I fumed red, my finger jabbing into his direction. “If you’re going to take me then you better believe I’m going to claw your eyes out!”

Akinara tilted his head to the side, chuckling slightly with his hip cocking out, “Take you? Red, that is the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. You’re in the safest place, why would I remove you from that?” His arms were crossed, his feet strolling to take him around the edge of the table, “No, I’m honestly just curious, because you don’t scream cold-blooded killer to me. So I was wondering what made you snap? What did that woman do that made you kill her?”

“I d-didn’t kill her,” I choked out, but it was incoherent, unreadable to both Akinara and Noah. It was unquestionably hard to say. Would they even believe me if I said otherwise? He was so insistent that I did it, would there be any point to?

“I didn’t....I didn’t...” I mouthed over and over again, fingers digging and yanking into my hair ravenously. In a matter of a second, I fell to my knees, and felt the burning tears overlap my cheeks. The two men remained still, where none dared approach to touch me.

I was such a mess. I was such a bloody mess.

“I didn’t kill her! I didn’t kill her!” I intoned, hands clutching the middle of my shirt, and pulling it to my core. “I didn’t kill Ineza....I didn’t kill her....” The memories reeled and spiked in sharp convulsions, and I felt the immense strain of the hot sun beating against my bloodied arms and legs.

_“Elysia....what did you do?!”_

“I didn’t do anything! I didn’t do anything!” I cried.

_“Don’t move, Elysia!”_

“I didn’t...I didn’t,” I acutely sobbed out, teeth gritting at the immense ache in my chest. I couldn’t stop crying. “I didn’t k-kill her...”

Noah crouched down next to me, but I didn’t feel his hands rubbing firmly over my shoulders for comfort. I didn’t feel his presence, nor did I want to. He brought this pain again to me, when I had thought he was someone I could trust. Instead, he served me the depression I was running away from, and no doubt brought a man that would not serve me any justice.

“Ooookay.... That’s nice you didn’t kill this Ineza, Red. It really is! I’m glad you got that off your chest,” Akinara started, confusion lacing his voice. “But, uh, I was under the impression you had killed another woman? Lorenza, I think her name was? That’s the one I was wondering about-“

I didn’t let him finish, and stumbled to my feet to shove Noah off of me. The priest stumbled and regained his posture a second after. I didn’t even bother to look at either of them, and pushed my stone feet into the large sanctuary of the church.

I had nowhere to go, and I did not have the courage to say what I needed to say; that’s what Link was for. He was there to help me express my emotions, but his absence brought me nothing but ruin in this far, distant land...I had no one here to depend on despite all the years of independency I had. Regardless of all the aid I had gotten thus far, I lacked the vital person who cared for me the most. I lacked my true sanctuary.

I made my way to the bench at the far side of the room, and sat myself at the very edge of it so that my front faced the wall, and my face curled into my crossed arms on the armrest of the wood. There I let the tears drain into the sleeves of my shirt, and the sniffles ring quietly in the silence of the papal, enraged and betrayed that I was not blessed as I would have liked to be.

“Elysia...”

_“I love you......and I shall never leave you...”_

The church soaked in the muted silence, the sound of approaching footsteps closing in. I curled up tightly into myself, subduing my tears as best as I could, knowing this was not the place and time to let myself be so vulnerable. Not to these men, not to someone like them.

Noah quietly sat down close by me, and Akinara went to the wall I was facing, leaning his back against it. The hooded man sighed for a moment, before pressing onward.

“While I respect you may need some space, I would prefer an actual answer from you. I promise I’m not going to take you in today. I can’t promise ever, because if Ezio tells me to explicitly take you in, I’m sorry Red, but orders are orders.” I say nothing, and instead wipe off my tears angrily, my jaw latching and sharpening beneath my skin. “There’s been a lot of stress on some of my colleagues to find out the truth in the matter. Lorenza was a dear ally and for what happened to her was dreadful. We’re merely trying to clear this up before a misunderstanding occurs and you end up just as wrongfully murdered. So as of now, I honestly just want to know what happened.”

Noah sighed from my reluctance to answer, placing a hand on my back tentatively, rubbing slightly, “My dear, you may as well tell him what you’ve already told me. While Akinara is questionable in nature, he honors his word.”

“Someone like Akinara doesn’t understand!” I retorted with a snap, and I slapped the priest’s hand away, making his eyes harden. “And neither do you! I shouldn’t have trusted you; I knew I should have left the very night I fell in your stupid church!”

Akinara tilted his head, not even moving from his position leaned up against the wall, “Oh? I wouldn’t understand, would I? Just because I technically kill for a living? Red, I have heard _every_ excuse under the book on why someone would kill another person. Try me.”

Noah shook his head, as if lecturing me I was wrong, “My dear, I already believe your word. There is no reason to lash out at us when you have not done anything wrong. Akinara, don’t be so harsh.”

Akinara snorted, shifting his weight, “Harsh? The whole _world_ is harsh. If she can’t deal with some 'mean' words from me, she’ll never survive when the people who really mean to harm her find her.”

On instinct, I rose to my feet, fingers twitching at the edge of my covered gash. It must be fully healed by now, but the reminding sting made me wince. It was a stretch, it was too bold to ask, but I contemplated my options. My chances of escaping the two would prove no good now, but maybe I could deter the situation, and make it seem I was cooperating.

I turned, and stared at Akinara coldly, “ _Il Lupo_. Are you...with him? With that.....Templar Order?” Akinara and Noah raised their eyebrows in united surprise...before a short laugh escaped Akinara's throat. He slapped a hand on his mouth, shoulders shaking.

“The Templars? My dear, that is the farthest thing Akinara is at the moment, I assure you,” Noah said, amusement coating his voice. The dark-haired male let his laughter ring among the marble floors and stone walls, taking his hand off his mouth as he spoke. His childish demeanor infuriated and blazed my irritation for him further, my hands sweeping to clean off my eyes and cheeks crudely.

“Templars? Y-you think I’m with those pigs? Ahahaha!!! That’s rich, Red, oh sweet Mary, that is hilarious! I’m an assassin, my job is to hunt the Templar Order down, not do their bidding for them!” He broke down into laughter again, putting his hand back on his mouth, whereas the other went to the wall to hold him up.

They couldn’t be serious.

I stomped my foot down in utter frustration, and bellowed, “It’s not funny! I’m being serious! How was I supposed to know! He dressed almost exactly like you, hidden blade and all!”

The assassin’s laughter died in his throat, straightening up to stare at me with intent and hard eyes after pushing himself off the wall, “Wait, he was dressed like me? What does this _Lupo_ look like? If a rogue assassin is helping the Templars, that’s not good.”

I sighed in relief of the change of pace, and revisited my memory banks to interpret into understandable vocabulary, “He had a hood, but he had nothing white. Er...” I sighed angrily, teeth slightly gritting at the pure recollection of how his words purred in his throat, “He had a small beard, and he was really slender. A little taller than me, about this height.”

Akinara hummed in his throat, thinking hard with furrowed eyebrows, “I’ll have to let someone know about this _Lupo_....may know more about him than I do. On another note, then why did you kill that lady? That was a good distraction, by the way.”

Noah sighed, shaking his head with emerald orbs inspecting her, “Did you want to tell him, or shall I?” Jeezes, just when I had hoped he had the attention span of a squirrel.

With gritting teeth, I weighed my options briefly again, “......Ine-...Lorenza was taking care of me.” I paused, “When I arrived....some things were taken from me, in this church in Mantua. I managed to find out where they were, but when I went back to....the house. She was there. She was already dead.”

“I’m assuming that you bringing up _Il Lupo_ is because he’s the one who _did_ kill Lorenza?” Noah interrupted Akinara’s inhaled breath.

“He didn’t say it directly....but I think he did. He....he attacked me and insisted I go with him somewhere, but he didn’t say where. I ran...and that’s when I fell in your church...” I dropped my outstretched hand down, letting it slap down against my thigh. Noah looked to the ground in thought, his intricate digits stroking his pointed chin, thumb stroking the softened rim of his jaw.

Akinara pressed his weight against the nearby column again from earlier, a scoff swiping up from his mouth to flick at the corners of his bangs, “I knew it. She doesn’t have a murdering bone in her body.”

Noah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Akinara.”

“What?” Akinara shrugged. “I’ve seen her type. Murdering is not her style. It’s more man slaughter with a serious reason.”

“Just shut up,” I snapped with bitter frost, glaring to Akinara and resisting the urge to kick him in between his legs. Instead I turned back to Noah, moderating the edge of my tone, “I have no specific location of where my things are, but I can’t stay here much longer. I need to find my belongings.”

The priest considered, and nodded a moment later, “That is understandable, my dear. Just know that you are always welcome here at my church.”

Akinara was quick to judge, and distinctly straightened up to part open his arm in my direction, “What. Seriously, just like that? Can you even defend yourself? What if _Il Lupo_ comes after you again? Noah!! We can’t just leave her to that, what would Jesus do?!”

I took the offensive, cutting my fists down at my sides, “I would be fine if you don’t go yelling on about it! And I don’t need your help, or...... _his_ for that matter!” I pointed to the cross figurine behind somewhere; I didn’t bother to look, “Whatever mess you have with these....Templars or this _Lupo_ , I don’t want any part of it. You’re going to have to deal with it on your own.”

“Ah, but remember you just told us that this _Lupo_ wanted to sweep you off somewhere. That has nothing to do with us, and everything to do with you,” the assassin roused almost instantly, crossing his arms with a slight tilt of brashness to them, “Now, I know I can take care of myself. I’m more worried about the supposed rogue assassin trying to kidnap you, so sorry for being nice.” Jeezes, his damn nerve!

“Whatever it is, he’s going to have to deal with my absence. I’ll shave my hair off if I have to,” I mumbled angrily, “If you want to catch him, or interrogate him, it’s not my problem. Not anymore.” I stuffed my arms angrily against my small chest, and made my way to the small room in hopes of locking myself in, even if it meant leaving Noah to sleep on a bench.

“Akinara, what is your problem?” I heard from behind me, my feet speedily carrying me to the door yards in front of me.

“It’s not my fault she can’t see the target painted on her back, and isn’t taking it seriously!” I didn’t have the time to ram the door closed because then Noah’s hands pressed onto the outside surface of it, and stuck his foot in the doorway. I huffed and tried to push him out, but my strength was no match against his. I gave up, and swept my way to the kitchen to make a break for the outside garden.

His hand clasped to grab ahold of my arm, “Elysia, please, he doesn’t mean to be so harsh. He really is just worried about you.” He hung his head just enough that his hair fell onto his face. “He just has.... a _really_ bad way of showing it most of the time.”

“You know what? I don’t care!” I rebutted with fierce retaliation of his grip on me. He let go, and I faced him directly with my hands pushing his chest back, “I don’t want anything to do with him, and certainly not with _you_!”

Noah gave a stricken look, full of hurt. He wavered in place for a moment, his left foot shifting to regain his balance against my abrasive stare to him.

I knew my place when it came to jumping to conclusions with judging someone, but all red flags were telling me I had to leave this place, and leave Noah. He was associated with the people who gave chase to me, who thought to strike me down with no say of who I was, and what I had done back in Mantua. I felt bad for him, but also angry that out of all the people in this wretched land, I ended up with the one priest whose secret background was intertwined with people like assassins, like someone with Akinara, like the Templars who were out to get me. I had no idea who that man was, but whatever threat he posed to me was severe, and I could not let him get close to me. His Twilight influence was absolutely the last thing I needed.

Noah inhaled, and his radiating eyes lifted to give me a welcoming but battered looked, “If that is what you wish, then I won’t stop you. My only wish is that you at least stay the night. If you still wish to leave in the morning, I’ll help you pack for the trip.” I say nothing to him, and he retreats, closing the door for the room behind him.

I find myself sulking against the bed, my numb fingers encasing and sinking into the rough sheets, failing to grasp any kind of safety I had this morning. I pull it up to my face, but my pants and welling tears are making it unbearably hot to sleep. I hear their mumbling chatter in the chamber, elevated voices drowned to whispers I can’t make out. My anger is past controllable, and I wonder if it’s because my trust was shattered in the matter of a day, or if it was the hungry Twilight lusting for freedom, and a taste for Akinara.

I was terrified of both answers, and the exhaustion of overthinking it numbed my thoughts, and I distressingly drifted off to an apprehensive, uncomfortable slumber for the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non posso credere che tu! - I can't believe you!
> 
> La Volpe - The Fox (OH HO BOY, MORE IRONY)
> 
> Calmite! - Calm down!


	7. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, been busy but guess what?? New chapter to start the week, yaay :DD
> 
> Hopefully you guys had a good weekend! Thanks for the support guys, greatly appreciate it~
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys

??? POV:

Painstakingly long hours passed, and anew a meeting was called forth. Previous attendees were all present, rested and subdued of all anger, and as usual, the foreigner resting against the same spot on the wall from before. His dark spheres scanned and observed the mumbling chatter about, internally hoping the agenda would be quick and not lead to another suffering headache. Rising bits of concerns and actions ascended to the talk, making a full circle of where the precious discussion had left at hand.

Ameriggio, determined and stubborn as ever, pleaded again to consider about the murder of Lorenza, and in all honesty, his leader did not bother to question his motivation. Something was particularly odd of the subject at end, and he was curious to know what Ameriggio saw in Mantua.

“Can you not see there are _more_ pressing matters to take?” Machiavelli’s patience was running thin, his wording carefully paced and solely directed to the hotheaded assassin.

“If this woman or the one that was sent to retrieve the weapon at the _Basilica di Sant’Andrea_ is here—surely do you not think they could interfere with the order now?” Ameriggio asked, his temper settling.

The aristocratic scholar rubbed his temple lightly, “Do you truly believe this young woman could be the murderer of Lorenza? We have discussed this previously, and you have not provided evidence of any form except misdirected speculation and brashness. I assumed your leader, Alessio would have already discussed this with you.” His curt eyes shot to the foreigner, Alessio, who stared back. He was positive Machiavelli was questioning his subordinate’s constant badgering; it was really unlike anything any of them had seen except a few past topics from years before.

From what Alessio understood, Lorenza was someone that had close ties with Ameriggio, but he did not know the deep and full context of it; after her own son had been assassinated by a thief years prior, Ameriggio took the occupation of coming to her aid when she needed it. Was it the fact that he took her son under his own wing that he felt compelled to stand beside Lorenza? Alessio only met her once, and it was brief.

“Actually....” a voice silenced the room, earning everyone’s gaze, “I honestly find it hard to believe she did it. _Il Lupo_ , on the otherhand…”  Alessio gazed at the second foreigner of the room, a Japanese assassin who found Tuscany interesting enough to stay for the past couple of years. His eyes almost glazed a deep red, his unique mannerism of spreading his fingers open fully present as they expanded like a stretching wing to the crowd of spectators about him. He was leaning against the table, the open hand providing a pedestal for his sharp chin.

“Come again?” Ezio enunciated, “ _Il Lupo_?”

_La Volpe_ scoffed at the sound, almost pretentiously, “There’s another wolf walking amongst us?” His eyes befall upon Alessio, a shadow of a smirk lingering upon his lips. Alessio ignored him, attention unmoved from the man that was talking.

“It seems you have your own fair amount of information to share, Akinara,” Machivelli nodded towards the pale man, “What do you know of this _Lupo_?”

“Well, funny you ask!” Akinara stood, and strode boldly around the edge of the table’s before taking a closer seat comfortably by where Machiavelli stood, “See, I hear _Il Lupo_ is an assassin like us, but doing the Templar’s bidding. If Lorenza was helping this girl, was she looking into the weapon?” Akinara scoffed, his lean fingers drumming upon the silver of his hidden blade, “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Tem plars decided to off her.”

The room settled uneasily at the information, Machiavelli and Ezio sharing a glance. Even Ameriggio grew quiet, letting the news foster in his hardheaded mind.

“It’s no surprise our enemies would keep a step ahead of us.” _La Volpe_ concluded from the brief analyzation, “Lorenza was always a force to be reckoned with. Even in her old age, I would not have been surprised she’d go as far as to aid someone in need—or to venture in espionage without our knowing.”

Machiavelli’s focus was drawn upon Akinara, the philosopher needing all the information in the universe to draw his convictions, “What proof do you have of this assassin?”

Akinara settled deeper into his chair, smiling roguishly, “Well, considering the girl everyone seems to think murdered Lorenza asked if _I_ was with _'Il Lupo_ and those Templar Bastards'; I'm fairly certain we either have a traitor, or a rogue."

The room exacerbated at the sound of Ameriggio slamming his fists peremptory upon the wooden surface in front of an unruffled Akinara. His eyes merely looked over with a laid-back expression.

“You’ve met with that _demone dai capelli rossi_?!” Ameriggio demanded, Ezio pulling him away from threatening to sucker punch the Asian assassin, “Why did you not bring her in!?”

Akinara blinked owlishly up at him, “Because she obviously didn’t do it, of course. Why would I bring an innocent into the folds of our Brotherhood, when she did not even commit a crime?” The entire table sat stunned, with Alessio unable to hold himself from rubbing his forehead in encircling movements.

“I _diota ingenuo_! How could you be so fooled into believing a vixen’s words so charmingly?! Do you truly believe in any one’s words; perhaps she told you that after charming you into bed—”

“Order, we need order in the room!” Machiavelli called for but alas, to no avail.

“Ameriggio! _Calmiti_!” Ezio ordered, his arms pinning underneath the man’s arms.

Akinara's eyes hardened, standing up to loom over the man who dared to threaten him, “It seems it's _you_ who is 'charmed', as you say. Tell me, have you seen this girl? She is but a twig. She could no sooner kill in cold blood, than you could your dearest lover. Demonic Vixen, you say? I find that hard to believe, since the only thing 'demonic' about her is her abnormal ears.” Alessio’s eyes lifted from the curve of his palm, fully attentive to what Akinara had to say. Abnormal ears? What did he mean by that?

“Did you know this girl is staying in a holy church? She hasn’t burned to the ground yet, so I say you take your demonic bullshit and look at the real murderers,” Akinara straightened up, looking around the room as he raised his voice to be heard. “Who would you believe killed Lorenza? A 'demonic' looking girl, or a fully trained _assassin_ hired by the Templars?" The question was a jab into Ameriggio’s integrity; he growled viciously at the foreign slayer, his eyes acrid and glowering daggers.

“You have not seen what I have seen,” Ameriggio forced himself away from Ezio, his entire body seething in bestial rage, his finger jabbing towards Akinara’s direction. “Perhaps you should look upon Mantua’s buildings to find her escape path. Her _claw marks_ are _not_ hard to miss.” His teeth grinded together, bared as if a wild animal cornered, trying to find a spot to attack or fend itself until death. With shoulders tense, his vicious gaze cast towards the door as he stormed out, and slammed it after himself.

Ameriggio’s frustration rang through the corridor, finally rumbling to silence. After his leave, Machiavelli and Ezio deducted a plan in order to regain territory within Rome, starting from taking down towers that the Borgia placed in order to secure a foothold within the city. If the people began to rally behind them, the city will be able to regain its power, Ezio hoped.

With how silent it grew, the meeting moved quite smoothly and they were able to finish it earlier than expected. _Il Lupo_ was still a reigning topic, thoughts of pursuing an investigation on him. Machiavelli, still in his doubt, denied for it claiming if even if they had a witnessed, she could’ve been lying for her sake. With that in mind, the meeting was dismissed.

Akinara looked smug over the success of dissuading the woman as the murderer, slipping out of the room with a devilish grin and a saunter to his hips as he did so, other assassins looking at him curiously and oddly. Ezio and Machiavelli left, conversing over what needed to be done and what the elder assassin could do to get things ready. Bartolomeo had left with ‘Bianca’ proudly upon his shoulder, inviting loudly for the remaining Alessio to his house in the countryside of Roma, but had to leave denied.

The man remained, his fingers pressed against his arms, his eyes locked to the ground in deep thought. Several assumptions crossed his mind of what Ameriggio meant, but alas, he couldn’t pinpoint a reason or an idea of what this demonic woman looked like.

“You did not speak a word during this meeting, Alessio….” _La Volpe_ ’s cape hung loosely over the chair, the man leaning casually with his right arm stretched upwards; examining an imaginary object within his hand, “It seems something has been on your mind?”

The silent man did not respond initially, his dark gaze casting over to the mischievous fox that sat waiting, eager to hear his reasoning. It was unlike the senior to remain indecisive during such an assembly, but both knew neither Machiavelli nor Ezio were ready to take the mantle of Mentor of the Italian Assassins. Though both were proud, vigorous, and passionate men of both the people and art…it was uncertain who was worthy of taken the title, especially if they stood quite stunned of Ameriggio’s outburst.

“I can no longer hold Ezio by his hand. He will need to start negotiating and learning the politics of our order on his own,” Alessio explained, earning _La Volpe_ ’s curious smile.

“I see you have faith in Ezio’s skills. I’m not surprised—I surely trust him over Machiavelli, though it would not be wise to say it as boldly as I am to you right now.”

“It would be,” he agreed, now facing him. The tall assassin presence was threatening but _La Volpe_ was clever in knowing how the man worked at this point.

“Though I thought you would have let go of your apprentice’s hands. It seems you’re worried over his well-being.” _La Volpe_ commented, hinting the angry man that left moments prior.

“Unless you would like to be the one that cleans up the trail of bodies he’d most likely leave behind, then there is a great deal of concern to which, yes, I am heavily thinking upon.” His threat cut in vain when _La Volpe_ stood, his cape swaying behind. He reached and patted the towering man’s shoulder.

“Then perhaps you should catch him before we’ll be out looking for the last priest to hold all these burials, hmm?” The tall assassin watched patiently as _La Volpe_ swept out of the room, leaving him with a sense of annoyance that only the fox was able to produce.

_Perhaps it would be best to meet with Ameriggio now. Before he truly does go on a sacrilegious murder spree._ With that in mind, he left the corridor behind.

His strides were wide and long, the bottom of his feet creating consistent thuds along the stone floor. The scarf along his shoulders swayed with soft refinement, the intricate threads broadening and compressing from the knitting of the threads. His ancient eyes of many stories all condensed and absorbed on this particular moment of silence in his expansive mind. His dark eyes led him down the corridor, but it was his board muscles that knew these halls by memory.

Among the walls hung extensive paintings of portraits and landscapes, and pieces of parchments with the duties and missions needed to be completed by the week. Flags of the Assassin Order hung among the ceiling like proud banners, and several groups of individuals stroke up conversations that were mumbled and jarred in Alessio’s attentive hearing. They immediately recognized the sound of Ameriggio’s rampage down the dark hallway.

“Idiots! All of them—” his yells trickled through the cracks of the door, spilling intensely into earshot the closer Alessio approached.  The anger burned and rattled the frame, threatening to incinerate the entire room and unleash the beast it withheld. The elder assassin waited patiently while hearing the sickening crack emit from the other side. Unimpressed, Alessio pressed his palm against the door and opened it.

The young man slouched, his posture crumbling under the weight of his hefty Morningstar weapon. In his wake; three wooden posts are obliterated, splinters and chunks of wood all that were remnant of their positions. His fueled eyes shot to Alessio, and he approached hastily with the weapon burning intensely from how powerful he struck it across.

All it took was a step to the side for the young man to misstep. Taking advantage of the situation, Alessio warped the Morningstar downward, twisting the assassin’s wrist till he unwillingly released the weapon.

“You’re acting pathetic,” the outsider remarked coldly, “Throwing a tantrum like a child will not solve anything. Much less restore any dignity you have left.”

“What do you know?” Ameriggio scoffed, all too familiar of the lectures, “You probably think me mad like the others, Alessio—” Interrupted midsentence, Ameriggio glared at the spikes that were raised to his face. The Morningstar scratched at his cheek, stinging from the brief cut. Alessio tilted his head, his dark orbs sharpening.

“Do not put me in their position, Ameriggio, unlike them-” he flipped the weapon, Ameriggio flinching briefly. He found the handle gestured towards him now, his master standing closer, “I don’t find _all_ your stories to be ridiculous.”

“Tch, thank you, _messere_ ,” his subordinate rolled his eyes, taking his weapon back and tying it along his sash. Alessio merely waited for the proud youth to settle himself, his amber eyes glazing among his surroundings. With a reluctant sigh, he now looked like the apprentice he took in so many years ago—defeated with no purpose in the world.

“You _do_ believe me about this woman?” he questioned with little battle, shoulders slumped.

“No, I don’t. I believe Akinara when he said that a woman of her size could not be possible of murder. What I don’t condone is that she wasn’t brought her for further evaluation.” Alessio’s eyes constricted judgmentally, “You saw one scene to this crime. There is more to this story that needs explaining, and she is the piece of the puzzle you’re looking for.”

At the sound of that, Ameriggio’s expression darkened but Alessio rested a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing, “You wish to know the truth? Be open to hear things that are not so easy to explain then. Perhaps she can be the guide to the revenge you seek.”

Ameriggio remained potently silent, his tanned skin brimming red. It was long since he had shown emotions other than anger. For years, he was consumed by ire and pain…perhaps he could finally begin his grieving process.

Alessio settled his hand within his pouch, revealing a thin, dirty letter. He held it forward, earning from scrutiny to annoyance from his former apprentice. At gesturing it once more, Ameriggio took the letter, turning to the side to unfold the letter in privacy. Upon reading it, he turned, “ _Cosa?_ What does this mean?”

“It means I expect you to complete this requirement in my stead,” Alessio’s hand slid across the metal of his hidden blade, brushing his calloused fingers against the body of it, “In return, I’ll take the time to find that woman.”

Ameriggio looked up in shock, surprised that his master would jump to his side as such. By such the sound, he grew worried—he thought of what that bastardo Akinara and the others could do to prevent this. The others did not care—they did not see what he saw. By Ameriggio’s doubtful expression, Alessio raised a brow, unamused by the silent insult.

“Do you underestimate my abilities? The one who taught you all that you know?” His eyes twinkled, a look that Ameriggio regretted bringing forth. He had remembered all the long, brutal nights of training. The comebacks, the anger that he spat forward—they were all returned in thrice.

“No, I do not,” Ameriggio carefully said.

“Prepare yourself well then. It’s a day journey to Firenze, it’s best to hurry to return for the results,” Alessio turned, withdrawing a finely crafted dagger. The blade curved and elegantly held spirals and whirls that described a story Ameriggio was blatantly ignoring. It was not that he was interested; he feared what it meant. His master was the kind of person you would never wish to cross.

“ _Bene,_ until then,” Ameriggio bowed his head, striding out of the room. He pressed his arm to shut the door, a strange sense overwhelming his thoughts. It was not that he doubted his master—he was afraid for what he allowed to unleash.

It was unmistakably clear; that woman stood no chance against Alessio.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

I know I should have waited.

I know I should have been polite, and taken Noah’s aid.

I know I should have. But I did not.

I was mentally battled when I had awoken at the crack of dawn, my sense of direction wizen and worn of my restless slumber. The sun was barely making scene along the green horizon of lively pasture and fertility; hardly anyone was outside near the ruins except the distant sound of howls and chirping birds. It was enough to disrupt my dream-less slumber and increase my anxiety further.

My side had fully healed, and I slipped off the bandages when I sat up on the bed. My feet touched the cold floor, alarming me awake further, and heightening my sense of purpose and existence in the small, housing room that I didn’t deserve. I looked down the barren corridor when I got up, and saw that the door to Noah’s room was closed, indicating he was asleep.

I knew I should have.

I slipped on my shoes, and tucked my shirt inside my trousers, securely the front with a knot. I folded the slightly pink wraps, and made the bed well enough to indicate no one had even laid in it, that I did not exist in any shape or form. Noah will think I had been a mirage, and Akinara imagined me. No one would know I was in Rome.  

I tucked my hair in my hood, and made my way through the eerily silent chamber of the church after closing the door behind me. My feet carried me to the middle of the front, and my eyes peered toward the unlit candles. So unified, all huddled in a society I could not be a part of; even when unlit, their wax bodies were stronger than my bristling bones. My eyes peered up to the hanging cross, and the man gruesomely hammered onto it by the palms of his hands and the middle of his feet. My eyes narrowed at him, at this proclaimed god they all worshiped.

“Nothing for me, huh?” I whispered in spite, tossing my hand toward his direction. Such a strange thing for me to do, to talk to someone that was not real, nor someone I could relate to. As if he could hear my worries and concerns. No miracle would miraculously happen if he _was_ real. “You probably wouldn’t. If Midna couldn’t save me, I doubt you could.” I made my way to the front door.

With a hefty lift of boarded wood, the large door creaked and inside jet in the fingers of the sun. I set the board down carefully, and slid myself across with enough room to exit the sanctuary. With a quick look around to see if anyone was around (particularly Akinara), I closed the door slowly and securely, hoping no one would randomly pop inside. Noah would probably wake up in less than half an hour and find my empty bed and absent body, and sigh to himself of my failed attempts to listen. I just wasn’t the type of person to ever trust anyone, not even him.

The heavy clouds of the morning sprouted wildly along the scape of the sky’s effulgence and cerulean body, the fog on the ground dispersing and shining the blades of grass about. The trees held a soft stillness to them; pulsing with warm, yellow glows of the slugging rays of the rising, hot sun. As I got closer to the town, the farther a safe zone would be; I had to risk coming into contact with people, knowing they might be my only clue to find my things, unfortunately. Maybe some rumors I could pick up on if I walked around enough alleyways and markets, and also see if I could pick up some loose change around the banks to add to the clinking collection hidden in my cloak.

I would also rather avoid the open plains of the fields, and knew better than to make myself noticeable in such a time of day. Scavenging the city would get my range of my surroundings, and create safety nets to escape to if I should run into trouble. It would take the entire day to do so, but it wouldn’t hurt to get a good start on it. First though, a meal would do.

Basing my walk out of memory (while giving sharp side-glances occasionally for an assassin, Akinara or _Lupo_ ), I found my way to the borders of the city. The travel gave enough time for emerging residents to start their mornings, carts and wagons tugged by merchants and horses to deliver trades and goods; the stalls of the markets were setting up, tarps of beige colors shadowing the sellers and inviting the buyers to take a look. The footsteps doubled in sound, but it was a hum rather than an annoyance.

Maybe it was the fact that I was finally being independent for once, and doing what I felt was correct; Noah’s church wouldn’t keep my safe for long, despite what I had heard from earlier the day before. If Noah had really wanted to keep me in a sanctuary, he shouldn’t have let Akinara make such a hostile approach to me. Not to say he had an obligation to take care of me, heavens no, but he invited unwanted company that managed to push me against the corner.

I shook the thought aside, gritting my teeth of how ridiculous of my rising anger. Tch, I had other things to worry about. It was time to at least try to settle one today.

_IL LUPO’S_  POV:

His outstretched body lay still on the bed, his dark eyes lingering along the wooden ceiling. He could point out the old boards from the new, the ringlets of age enhanced and sharpened in his focus. The digits of his left hand curled sharply, but soothed out at the sound of a bustling cart trekking out the window. His transient mind refocused back to the present, fingertips stroking the sheets beneath him with contemplating circles.

With cowl absent, the fingers of his right hand reached, and slicked through his dark, haggard locks; his bangs dropped back down on his tanned forehead, unaffected by the gentle breeze from outside. Anxiety webbed and wriggled along his leg, and he lifted it up to free it from the tight wrap he was enveloped from the night before. No nightmares or pleasant dreams, but he constantly found himself curled up alone, as if he had slept with a human being and they vanished the moment he opened his eyes.

Human matters were trivial; he indulged himself once in a while. He wondered what it would be like to be curled up with that smaller-framed copper body, and her red locks choking his neck comfortably like a scarf. Maybe he could wear it as one, or sew a few in a tassel to carry about his waist given his soon-to-be success. He would never have to sleep anymore; all he had to do was stroke her hair to keep going, like a lucky, rabbit’s foot. She must smell like spice, like sand or rich soil.

He had to go find her. His craving needed to be satisfied if he happened to see her, but fate was always a funny game.  

It didn’t take long to get dressed, and he paid his room in full to the owner of the stay; he left with no trouble. The day’s crowd was growing incrementally, and the range of various sounds arose gradually the further he stepped into the crossroads. His eyes casted along the rooftops for safety precautions, but he was positive no assassin was around in the vicinity. He played with the control of his thrusting blade, feeling his skin recognize the sharp edges, and his finger and thumb stroking the tip with delicate yet firm press. His boots angled and thudded gaily along the walkways, and his cape waved like a banner.

Rome was too large, where should he start?

He had lost her in the Roman Ruins, surely she wouldn’t be brave enough to stay there. She had no knowledge of where she was, which gave him one of two options: she went back to Mantua as a safety net, or she remained in Rome for her effects.

Such a strange thing to have....a bow and arrow he recalled correctly. Why would someone like her need such a thing when she herself was a weapon on her own? It must have great importance, an importance that is irreplaceable considering of her elated determination to heed his warning. In fact, the more he thought about it, he could lure her out with an item of hers, if granted with permission from the Templar Order. She was a timid and frisky thing, she wouldn’t think twice to stay in one place for so long. She must be out and about now, and using the crowd as a diversion of her presence.

_Il Lupo_ chuckled to himself, his fingers curling to cup his bandaged forearm. It would be a bit tough to climb today, yet manageable.

“ _Che strano_ ,” he hummed, his eyes glazing and targeting along the market stalls nearby, “but I am intrigued, nonetheless.” His lithe body curved along the open pathways from the crowds, careful to not disrupt their absent-minded lifestyles into his enthralling world. He was a selfish boy, after all.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

The marketplace was bustling, young women and men slipping through alleyways with occasional children gripped in their hands. Merchants dabbled along the booths, attempting to bargain their way to lower prices while consumers bargained back and threatened to shop somewhere else. Women of power and charm stood noticeably tall, flaunting their bodies for unwitting men to pay for such seduction while I hunched my head, and zipped past from prying eyes. Guards stood lazily on patrol, occupied by the enticing corsets of courtesans and oblivious to my presence. My feet moved me over to a stall tucked against a corner, and a bakery right beside.

With a swift exchange of florins and some Italian to a curious but hesitant baker, I was able to snag a package of some bread and fruits. It wasn’t much, and I tried to remove the thought of being completely florin-less. I cringed at the simple sound of five coins left, stuffing it further into my pocket to smash the sound away, hating to resort to stealing or plundering of anything. Maybe I could strike it lucky, and run into someone who needed help, or I could hunt....with nothing in my arsenal.

“This is ridiculous,” I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose with rough fingers. I busied my thoughts with food by cramming the bread against my mouth, and biting vigorously. The food didn’t last long.

I set myself to walk the entire perimeter of the city, but in an odd trance, I ended up by the canal and bridge Noah and I touched on before. My eyes rode along the canal’s bed, eyes squinting to the horizon. The intimidation of the city slowly crept, and I hugged myself to foster whatever hope I had left to finish my main mission for today. The sky was large and scary, and the people that gently brushed past were mere vessels of bodies I would never come to know or understand. I felt unsafe, and sitting in a church for the rest of my entire life was not inherited; I would have nothing accomplished, and I already spent a great majority doing that. Bo was not here to protect me, not anymore.

The heavy image of Link emerged from the bustling noise about, and I wasn’t aware of the crowd of peasants I was mindlessly walking with. They did not mind my company as I closely stepped unconsciously along the paths of gravel, and eyes milked white with the haze of blond locks and oceanic eyes.

_“Why won’t you let me help you, Elysia?!”_ He would always try to compromise. My mouth twitched at the thought, unable to restrain the bundled cough. _“I don’t need your help! And I never will!”_  

The memories played like a waterwheel, lifting a heavy dosage of his words, and then dumped them onto me with every step. I felt them pour over my shoulders and along my arms, my knees trying to drag and wade across the invisible lake before me. I could still feel his arms around, and the heavy smell of wood in his hair and neck. The way his chest rose, and how it combated the heavy air that threatened to suffocate him, and how his strong fingers gripped to slay the predators that dared to interfere with his hero role. How close he held me, as if he wanted to shed me from all evil, and yet let me go when I needed air to breathe.

_“There’s so much for me to say!”_ So much, not even a century could give me the fair time to explain how I felt about him. _“Raveza can’t find you; I won’t let her!”_

My feet came to a stop, and even in the midst of the crowd of the tranquil market place, the cold chains of this treacherous exile were dragging me to deep depths of this depression. If...we hadn’t run into her in the desert, if I didn’t stay with Ineza with selfish intentions...none of this would have happened.

The peasant group had cut off from me, and I wandered to the side of a building, unable to seek shelter in the shades of the approaching, noon sun. I had lost track of how much time I had been wandering around, but my thudding feet were an indication that I was lost, and had been striding for some time without rest. I was in another sector of open stalls, and my hunger was starting to be apparent from my burning eyes. Water I had drunk not too long ago was not enough, and I didn’t want to risk getting sick from the river.

“Huh?” Then, the color of vibrant, red apples caught my attention, and they were stacked in a woven basket on a stand. I proceeded my way over, agreeing hesitantly that a piece of fruit would do.

“Did you not see that hanging the other day?” a buying customer from nearby. I made a side glance, seeing the hat-bearing male intrigue the older gentleman he was accompanying. “Woman stood no chance; she should have kept her mouth shut.”

“She hung for a while too. _Il poveretto dev’essere rimasto là fuori per giorni_ ,” the other responded with a tsk embedded in his sentence. “The entire square is at the mercy of the Borgias. How disgraceful.”

Instinctively, my hand rose to my throat, the image of a woman’s skirt hanging midair with lifeless feet. Surely that would be me soon enough if I wasn’t careful. These Borgias were in control of Rome? But I had never heard of them. Then again, Noah-

“What do you want?” The voice was curt and close and it took me a second to pay attention to the impatient shop keeper. His eyes were a bright brown, specks of irritation implemented along his pupils. He had baggy trousers, with rope tied around the rim to keep his pants up as best as he could manage. His animated hand gestured to the stall, bringing the attention of nearby bystanders to me though the two who had been talking left from the commotion.

I pointed to an apple, and hurried out the currency needed for a quick exchange. I pushed in the last two coins in my cloak, and faced the man. He held out his hand immediately, and grasped the florins I dropped in. I swiftly plucked the cleanest apple of the lot, and gave the man a scrunched look. Without a thank you, I left his stall and proceeded my directionless way.

The apple tasted sour and raw, despite it being freshly picked. I chewed silently but vigorously, trying to eat away my accumulated despair. My teeth sunk and crushed past the red skin of the fruit, and my tongue licked the juicy flesh of the treasure beneath. My eyes observed the crowds meticulously, but I was positive there was no one recognizable that paid a threat. With hood tucked securely over, I paced and ducked around people, once or twice hitting someone against the shoulder while others repaid back the gesture. I didn’t bother to make a scene, already knowing the routine of the traffic in this land. Everyone was in such a hurry. To where? I cared none of their destinations but mine.

Midstride, I slowed my pace, and my nostrils flared open to take in the soft smell of the watered apple in my hand. The edges of my teeth curved down to take a bite, but suddenly my entire body halted unwillingly.

My eyes shot open, and my lungs inhaled shakily of the tense air around. My fingers leisurely and hesitantly lowered my buy, and my nose suddenly was inflamed of the mephitic toxin in the air. It lingered and swung across, involuntarily making my head turn back to the entrance of the alleyway where I had come from. My wide eyes lingered there, but hardly anyone was in view except for the woman being escorted by the arm with a man.

The ash smell was mature, far more alluring than I had smelled with Akinara, though I had hoped it was him. No, this wasn’t Akinara, then who-

I felt my structure go rigid, and my eyes widened, as if following the trail that was coaxing me in. The smell doubled in intensity when my eyes sharpened to distinguish a tall frame from a regular outpost of the building’s rooftop. My mouth parted open, and the apple that was in my hand twitched. It rolled off my fingertips, and hit the ground with a thud loud enough to make my ears pop.

On the rooftop was a gigantic figure, as tall as a bear, with a maroon scarf dancing in the breeze that picked up. Dark locks were hidden well in the blackness of his hood, but within I could see the glistening pair of coal eyes casting to me, and locked firmly on without a fault. All function in my body broke, and was replaced with the toxic ash of something far more sinister, and dark. This was not Twilight; this was stronger than Twilight, and it was coming from the assassin who managed to track me down.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

It was no mistake; I was _exactly_ who he was looking for.

I took a step back, and doubled over to a hurried sprint. 

I cut past the unknowing crowds, swerving across crates and trees, almost stepping over a stray cat that ran across the pavement. My arms swung frantically to toss me forward, fiery lungs panting heavily already from the sheer fear pulsing through my body.

My eyes shot back to see the bolting assassin had managed to hastily leap across the rooftops, and climbed across the large gap of the intersection of buildings. He skidded down the slanted rooftop to jump across another large opening, keeping pace over whatever obstacle to keep right behind me.

“Why did I leave the damn church?!” I hissed, sprinting down the inclined hill of road. Looking back again, my eyes widened to the large figure pulling something out of his clo- WAS THAT-

“Shit!” I cursed, and skidded across the corner, ducking my head. The familiar sound of a zipping arrow caught my ears, and I gasped out sharply from the hit. The back of my cloak was pinned against the stone wall and the surrounding crowd around screamed from the attack. My nails spread and scratched in struggle, arms flailing to release the once protective garment. The arrow had nearly punctuated halfway into the wall; I had no choice but to leave it.

“Damn it!” Not even bothering to retrieve the florins inside, the hood from my head flew back, and my red curls flared open for the public to see. My feet skidded erratically to create distance to the approaching hit man, directing me into a thin alleyway that connected to another second of road.

“Watch it!”

“ _Stupida donna!_ ”

No, every time I looked back, he was catching up. He wasn’t slowing down. He wasn’t like that other assassins from before. I couldn’t lose-

“Ahh!” The striking arrows separated the crowds, women and men alike screaming and yelling as they cut away from the protruding arrows slicing across the air. He was aiming purposely to detour my path, and forced me to take the alleyways where the buildings was closely netted with one another.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

He cut my path again, forcing me to take a right to flee. My eyes frantically looked along the tall walls, but I was met with a dead end. Shit, not again! I glared my eyes back, and saw the tall body land straight down, blocking the only exit with dust rising along his dark boots. There was no option but to go up.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

I shut my eyes, feeling the toxins burning up my veins, and engulfing my sight in hot tears. My legs were whipping flags, barely able to be distinguishable when they touched the ground. I was a galloping, wild stallion, with wings as arms and miserably failing to flap myself off the ground, but the principle of gravity was doomed to have me lose the race.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_ My ribs caged and grappled at my drowning lungs, the radiation of Twilight exploding in my skin.

“O-Oh god!” I panted out, and felt the insane pull of my canines protruding out. I cried out from how hard and fast they pushed, the pain seared and involuntarily expanding my gums and muscles. My vertical pupils dilated, and they stared at the wall. No, I had to try again!

I did not stop, and when I slammed my claws onto the coarse stone, I knew this would be my last chance. My body kicked upwards, but the stone in Rome was not the stone in Mantua; the sediment was unsteady, and my body threatened to slip at every segment I clawed into. The Twilight was not fast enough to ram out my full potential and I struggled halfway up the back of the building until I grew confident on my footing.

I eyed my freedom at the edge of the rooftop, and shot myself upward-

He had beaten me to the top, “ _Smetti di correre_!” I didn’t have time to register what he said, and he tackled right into me.

The brute force was enough to leave me gasping; I unconsciously thanked my Twilight for making my spine concrete. The man’s weight was far greater than I anticipated, he literally rammed into me like a Goron too agitated to talk. We rolled once, but my body furiously clawed out of the man’s formidable grip. Desperately, I jabbed an elbow in between the man’s shoulder and neck, making him gurgle out a protest. I found my feet again, my body unresistant to be parted from the darkness this man harbored, but succumb to the primal fear of Ineza’s words.

I was too late, and with a swing of a foot, he swept my balance off, and I was kicked to the ground. I fell back, and swiftly slammed a hand down to make myself stand.

“Ahh!” I grunted out, and felt the firm, rough grip of his hand; my wrists were knocked down, cracking the clay tile beneath me. My eyes ascended in a swipe, and stared at the hidden blade leering over my face. His calculating orbs scanned my own, and they were barbarous and raw. They were obscure, an intense light penetrating along the edges. His skin was the color of soft beige, the harsh contact of the sun brightening his flesh. I felt the firmness of his strength in one grip alone, his six-foot-four inch body immobilizing my hips.

“ _Spostare e questa sarà l'ultima immagine del mondo si vedrà_ ,” he threatened coldly, blade inching closer.

I looked into the curtains of his black locks draping his long face, and my teeth bore in retaliation to his threat, “Get OFF!” I jabbed my knee relentlessly upwards, however I cursed internally from the heavy armor he was wearing. The man felt like stone, his grip as tight as a hungry snake’s. His digits clamped and dug, and I winced from how close he was ready to break me.

“I said, LET GO!” I snarled, my legs useless underneath his large frame, but succumbing to the ash that was beginning to drown my senses deliciously. Why did he smell like this? Why the hell did he smell like this?!

“I only came for questions! I am not here to fight you!” He pinned my violent thrashing, “You were taken care of by Lorenza de Mantua?”

“Stupid... _bastardo_!” I flailed, the hidden blade momentarily lowered by a fraction. I sought my chance, and I rammed my forehead against his. The man groaned angrily, his brooding eyes shut closed to register the pain. But he didn’t flinch, didn’t even make a move to release me. I froze from the growl that lingered tight in his throat, all the while my forehead on the verge of exploding.

“Did you seriously intend for that to work?” he growled, opening his glaring eyes. He gritted his teeth but kept his patience, his hidden blade back in place, "If you want to make this harder than it should be......than I will make this extremely...... _painful_."

His thick accent droned out in waves, and his weight surged further, making it difficult to breathe. His dark strands lingered, threatening to shadow me away from the rest of Rome. The tip of his dagger shined, and I swallowed roughly, feeling all attempts of any escape futile.

“Now I’m going to ask once more, whether or not you even want to see the light of day again,”  
 he began slowly, “You lived with Lorenza de Mantua for several months.....were you not the one to have killed her?”

“...N-No...” I managed, my fingers running cold, the blood all accumulating and stuck at the base of my wrists. I tugged for leeway, but the man did not let go.

“Then if you weren’t.......who was it?” he scrunched his brows, his forearm in view. One more time.

I mashed my face forward, and parted my mouth wide open to swiftly sink in my teeth into his tough flesh. A mix of hot ash and iron sunk, and the assassin promptly withdrew his grip with a harsh hiss. With enough leg room, I smashed my knee against his stomach, able to bend the plate of armor beneath his white robes. The crippled chainmail broke from within, and the man was tossed on his side, arms flailed open from my kick. I regained footing, coughing and spitting out the red venom swimming down my lips, unexpectedly feeling drained of how pasty his blood was; the smell was consuming, and I was quick to wipe it away. My legs launched me across the roof, and I clumsily landed on the next building to continue my escape-

“Tch!” The hit of the arrow was quick, but the pain shot into bone like a hammer. My left foot limped to resist the pressure of weight against my grazed leg, the arrow cutting past me. One look behind told me the assassin was about to ram into me again, his large body headed straight for me. You’ve got to be kidding me!

I leaned and sunk my claws into the tiles beside. With a fell swoop, I tore the clay and stone from their foundations, and sent debris toward the assassin’s front. He shielded with his arms crossed in front of his chest, but he wasn’t stopping. Oh shit-

“Don’t-!” I swung across, but he dodged accurately, and he gripped the crossbow tightly in one hand. “Shi-!!” My eyes widened, and they shut the next second from the harsh bash of the weapon against my temple. My legs staggered, but the light left my field of vision, and my body crashed mutely onto the ground at the feet of the assassin.

 

..................

 

.............

 

.........

 

Her body grew still, her chest faintly rising.

Alessio inhaled once of the unneeded and unexpected ordeal, but was glad of its end. He placed his crossbow back against his side, his eyes scanning along the body of the colored woman. He kneeled, and paused for reaching her, catching sight of the claws shrinking and morphing back to slender nails. The fangs that protruded briefly from her rosy lips withered back inside her mouth, away from view. She looked normal....aside from her pointed ears that were buried beneath her bed of flaming, curled locks and the marks of red along her exposed skin.

Alessio examined her steady breath, determined that the blow she took wasn’t an immediate life threatening situation. Once it was certain, he grasped her by the waist, tenderly lifting her from the broken tiles of the rooftop. Settled in his grip, he took a closer look of her closed pupils, and the natural pigment of black that elongated her upper eyelids. They looked tribal. He was almost tempted to pull up an eyelid to see her colored eyes. How did they look now? Were they still that feverish, feline design?

He refocused his sense of direction, catching eye of the assassin lair in the distance. He recuperated his mission at hand.

_Tick tock._

Alessio paused, turning briefly around to the thundering sound of bells.

The nearby bell tower chimed, signaling for the noon mass to commence. In the midst of the ringing, he abruptly caught sight of a strange, erect figure, almost morphed against the shadowed wall of the building. Pressed lavender sleeves tucked underneath finely crafted leather armor, revealed from the flickers of light the sun offered.

The figure did not move. As if waiting. A predator within the dark.

_Il Lupo._

Indeed, he seemed to be wearing something similar to their creed but something seemed makeshift. Complied together but without the true understanding for what everything meant. Alessio’s eyes narrowed, shifting his weight to take the few steps, feeling the lustful gaze following. He certainly hit two birds with one stone—a fox, and the wolf that stalked after her.

 

 

.................

 

 

..............

 

 

............................................

 

 

...................................

 

 

.....................

 

..............

 

.......

 

_“Elysia?”_

 

........................................................

 

.....................................................................................

 

........................................................

 

 

_“Elysia, wake up.”_

 

.......................................

 

........................

 

.....................................................

 

........................................

 

_“Child, wake up.”_

 

_It was hard to open my eyes. When I did, harsh stings bombarded my sight, and I had to close them again._

 

..............

 

_“Elysia, wake up, dear.”_

 

 

_My hands were gripped, and when they were, my eyes opened clearly. They looked forward to the blurry figure before me, and I almost cried of what I saw._

_A pair of bright eyes fashioned in deep trinkets of brown-gold, and hair the shade of ancient and royal red. Her teal robes poured like waterfall, and it stretched behind her for at least a mile. Her wrinkled hands collected my face, and I snatched at her wrists to feel them. I could feel her._

_“This...this can’t be real,” I tried to reason, shaking my head. “Y-You, I-Ine-za-“ She was solid, she was real, all sense of logic unattainable, absent, void._

_“Child, if it’s in your mind, why not consider it real?” Her fingertips collected along my cheek, and they brushed in delicate and heated circles, stroking out the tension I was desperately clinging onto. I inhaled shakily, able to feel every layer, every fiber of my lungs; how they expanded and stretched, patches of tissue intertwined like thread and silk._

_She was paragon, she was my Christ._

_“I don’t know what to do...” my body curled, fingers clutching and digging into the middle of my chest. My head hunched, but Ineza was there to cradle it, stroking my strands back. Her personal heat protracted my blues, and I felt the resplendent aura she was adjoining me in. “Ineza...what do I do?”_

_“No one ever knows what they are going to do, but do not let that deter you from living, Elysia.” She lifted my head, and my body was starting to lift at her words alone. She craned my neck upwards, the teal of her robes uplifting her off the ground. She hovered with a graceful arc, “You are a woman with many possibilities._

_Although it all appears for naught, know that I will always be there to watch you....._

_I love you, Elysia._

_And I shall never leave you._

 

_Don’t be afraid...._

 

 

_Find your way._

 

 

 

 

The darkness of the room dimmed the bright light. The sound of my scraping feet alarmed me, but I exhaled sharply from the relief that no one else was in the chamber with me. Nothing but a single candle lightened the room from the corner, enlarging the proud mane on my head. Another light source peeked from the other side of the room, and it took me a moment to realize it was the bottom of the wooden door.

“Oh....” I reached, and winced at the brutal thudding of my head. My fingers delicately pressed, and I hissed at the deep bruise growing on my temple. What...what the hell happened? Wait...my nails....my teeth? They were normal. Gods, why did my mouth taste like metal? Oh....I bit that man....was I trapped in a room? Oh gosh, did he take me somewhere?

“Ugh....” I drenched my face into my hands, and wiped off the dirt from my cheeks. Everything felt too dry and cut; it must have been from that confrontation with the large assassin. How long was I out, and where the hell was I?

I crawled my way over, and pressed my face against the cold stone. I couldn’t make out anything, except for the two pair of feet facing away from the door. Ugh, guards? They....weren’t planning to kill me were they? No, if they did, the chaser would have already done it.

The room was spinning, I couldn’t get anywhere with this condition anyways- OW...right. My leg. I peered down, but blinked in succession. It was...bandaged. But..why? After what I did....

With a heavy sigh, I scooted my way over to the far end where I had awoken, and rested my arms on my bent knees. My chin lay along the made pillow, my eyes flickering groggily to the flickering flame of the provided candle, and trying to stay awake of the hefty fog of questions masking my mind. Despite the need to sleep further, a single question lingered and hovered dangerously over me:

If the assassin only knocked me out....what else did they want with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demone dai capelli rossi – demon with red hair
> 
> Idiota ingenuoi !– Naïve idiot!
> 
> Calmiti! – Calm down!
> 
> messere - Sir
> 
> Cosa? – What?
> 
> Che strano – How strange
> 
> Il poveretto dev’essere rimasto là fuori per giorni. – That poor man must have been out there for days.
> 
> Smetti di correre! – Stop running!
> 
> Spostare e questa sarà l'ultima immagine del mondo si vedrà¬. – Move, and this will be the last image of the world you’ll see.


	8. True Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Well, WHALE. A new chapter? About time, eh??
> 
> So the semester kicked my ass, SO much I literally laid in bed on the last day and stared at the ceiling for 30 minutes. I think it broke me.
> 
> ANYWAYS, hopefully you enjoy this lovely new chapter, and see what is in store for our red-haired lady~ Thanks so much for your tremendous support guys, my co-writers/contributors and me really appreciate it! Enjoy, and see you in the next chapter! Happy Holidays to you!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

AKINARA’S POV, EARLIER:

The morning was dull and routine, the clouds barely readable along the vast space of the copper-tinted, cerulean sky. The waves of the early, garrulous crowds were easy to inspect, no suspicious or deadly commotion to make him pull out any sort of dagger or sword for combat. He was more of a high-perched assassin, keeping solely to the rooftops with his toes already memorizing the dip of his weight against the clay tiles, and the amount of force to leap across the gaps of many yards appropriately for near-silent landings; he walked with the grace of a leopard. His cloak shifted well with his lean form, his pupils expanding and constricting when he noticed several events occurring across the squares, and the few fetching civilians who garnered his attention for seconds.

His small smirk hung loosely along his lips, his pale skin hidden well in his hood with only his hands exposed to reveal his flesh color; although he was always out and about, he hardly tanned, but throughout the years he wondered if his skin had mustered any form of shade. Huh.

_Wonder what Noah and Red are doing,_ he hummed to himself, gaily stepping over long brick of sediment of the rooftop he had been sitting on. Their presence would surely bring him excitement. _It wouldn’t hurt to take a break. I’m sure they miss me~._

His legs worked quick to rapidly shorten the distance of Noah’s church in the Ruins at the outskirts. Akinara hopped down, his toned arms stretching and then compressing in reflex when his feet touched the shadowed alleyway. He casually strolled out into public, his tall stature not an obstacle to grab any attention from Borgia guards, nor one for petty thieves to steal from. His boots thudded happily, and his arms swung untroubled of any form of enemy attacking from a fifty foot radius with the help of his heightened hearing. As he came across the slightly occupied fields, his eyes gradually turned to recognize the back of Noah’s church in the distance......except-

“Shit,” Akinara hissed, his go-lucky demeanor washed at the sight of the red flag hoisted on the top of Noah’s church; it was only raised when Noah had urgent news to bestow onto him, and it was never usually any good.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Akinara cut into a sprint until he finally arrived at the cliff edge of the church’s backside. With a swift and calculated leap down to the courtyard, the flowers were crushed under his feet, and the blades of grass were slapped by his boots. He didn’t pause to knock as he pushed open the front door with outstretched palms, and hurried into the main chamber followed with the doors banging.

“Noah!” Akinara raised his voice, cutting across the long aisle of benches, “Answer me!” He grew worried, frantic when he heard no response. Nothing was out of place, making his sedulous eyes narrow in question-

The door to the chambers on the left flew open, and Noah rushed over. Without even looking at him, the haggard priest crashed himself into Akinara’s open arms, looking highly alarmed and harried as if he had woken up from a nightmare. Before Akinara could ask, Noah flung his head back, and gripped Akinara’s front robes with a vice grip.

“Akinara! She’s gone!”

Akinara shook his head, not sure he heard that right and looked down intently to the priest, “What? Who’s gone?”

Noah pounded one of his fists against Akinara’s chest, unpleased of the quick interrogation, “What do you _mean_ who! The _girl_! She’s GONE! I’ve looked EVERYWHERE in this church, and the Ruins about, and I can’t find her! And it’s been an entire day! Akinara, what if someone broke in and took her? My sanctuary has been broken into! SHE’S _GONE_!” The last few words were punctuated with pounding fists into the assassin’s chest.

Damn it, he told her, he told her _not_ to leave, and now she left Noah worried.

Akinara gently took ahold of Noah’s wrists to stop him from hurting himself, “Whoa, whoa, _calmati_!” The priest’s emerald gem of eyes fluttered greatly, from the lack of sleep it looked like; his entire robes were almost ransacked, with no care of tidying up, much less taken care of for smudges and dirt. He took a couple of breathes, making his wooden cross elevate then drop, reassuring Akinara, “Tell me from the beginning. How did you find her missing? Was there any sign of a struggle? I am pretty certain Red would have raised hell if someone made off with her in the middle of the night...” Given the memory of having a bowl almost hitting his face.

“Well...I....N-No.... I don’t believe there was any struggle in her room. It almost looked like she didn’t sleep in the bed, in fact....” Noah looked up, petrified with snapping teeth, “S-She left?! But you just told us how dangerous it is for her out there!! Akinara!” His hands clamped to his face, and made a whined noise of concern at whatever horrible thought that crossed his mind. He was in complete disarray; Akinara didn’t even think he opened his church for mass yesterday if he was this ballistic right now.

With a satisfied nod of recon, Akinara let go of Noah’s wrist, and raised one to ruffle his speckled, blond locks, “Hey, don’t go beating down on her, Mister Saint. She’s tough, you know she is.”

Yet, she was taciturn of receiving any verbal aid, and impecunious if she left without Noah’s aid; she would not get far with little currency if she had left abruptly. Her braggadocio behavior would not sit well with thieves or guards, especially not with _Il Lupo_ if she happened to run into him again. He left her with a severe wound from what Noah had informed him.

He frowned slightly, “Though you are right, I don’t really like the fact she left when she’s in this much danger..... I’ll keep an eye out for her, okay? I’ll head by Tiber Island to see if there's any word of a sighting.”

Noah let out a breath of relief, his hands clapping together with a bow of his head in respect, “Thank the Lord! Thank you, Akinara, I knew I could count on you...”

Akinara let out a small laugh, turning to leave back the way he came, “Don’t go thanking me yet!” He threw a nonchalant wave over his shoulder as he made passage across the grounds, “Thank me when I’ve found her!”

Easier said than done. Rome was a big place, and she could be anywhere, not even in Rome if she was that stubborn to not be found.

He crossed, walked, strolled, ran and leapt, but despite how many obstacles he climbed or how many yards he trekked, this red-haired, hot-blooded woman was nowhere to be seen. He searched vigilantly throughout the market places pampered across the crossroads to hungry buyers and merchants, but no one of her beguiling slender figure or dark complexion was in sight. He was growing impatient, his eyes hard and judging as they curtly cut from one view to the next. She was nowhere to be found.

Judging by the effulgent sun, it was approaching the afternoon time. He sighed slightly and hotly, jumping onto the next rooftop with a frustrated grunt from his lack of results at finding the girl. Usually tracking down a person wasn’t this difficult for a person of _his_ nature!

Another thirty minutes passed, and Akinara leaned himself against a wall in utter defeat. His chest heaved of his trials and climbs, his calloused hands throbbing of the amount of brick and stone he towered. The crowd was oblivious to his presence, yet they were nothing but a bother to his eyes. He sighed again, taking in a deep inhale to fix his heightened senses, and try to find another scent percolating in the wind; maybe he could get lucky with her unique, fresh-bread scent, and not be a bakery for the sixth time in a row since the beginning of his search.

“Hmm... that’s odd...” Akinara frowned, turning into the direction of the wind to take another breath. His olfaction gears spun accordingly to his growing curiosity, until finally the aroma was unmistakable. Burnt....bread...?

He stepped out from the shadow he hid in, and scanned the rooftops with vigilant eyes, looking for some sort of fire near a building nearby, or chaos in the crowds. Nothing...his frown deepened. He headed toward the direction the fragrance was coming from, unknowing if his luck was changing.

During that time with Red, when she had gotten particularly cross with him at dinner, he could remember her scent turning sour, into the scent of burnt bread. Afterwards when she had calmed down in the main part of Noah’s sanctuary, it seemed as if someone had thrown open the window at the bakery, with the fresh bread perfume purging the burnt one. It was not a normal attribute for a person...and that intrigued him further.

After a hassled climb, he stopped on an ordinary rooftop, centered in the middle of Rome. Akinara tilted his head, inspecting the tiled roofs, but nothing looked out of the ordinary.....Yet, the scent was the strongest here. His body maneuvered leisurely about, his eyes targeted to inspect the entire structure of the tiles. His feet slowly turned him in place, his nostrils flaring open to intake Red’s scent further.

_There!_ Akinara stalked forward, towards the splatter of blood across the plain surface of stone. Judging from the brown hue, it certainly wasn't fresh...a day old. Akinara narrowed his eyes, lips set into a tight but thin frown. Someone usurped the girl, judging by the bloodstains.

Akinara ruffled his hair, breathing heavily, “Well then....maybe...” He kneeled, his lean fingers rubbing his pointed chin in circular motions, his thumb tapping along his jaw. His dark eyes suddenly brightened when he tailed the trail of blood, and further up to the shattered pieces of wood that had hit against the nearby wall that halted the projected attack.

He stood and walked over, and lifted the broken arrow. His finger twirled half of the piece, immediately recognizing that fine craft that he knew all too well in the crossbows of the Creed’s hideout. Well, well. Some assassin had balls.

“Perfect,” Akinara hummed, and faced the direction of the tower in the distance. “No time like the present to find out!”

It took him about an hour to reach the front door, landing down smoothly to face the structure. With a code-like knock, the door opened to accept his welcome, and he made it inside to fleetingly wave at the assassin attendant at the entrance. His feet strode him across the cloaked individuals, and then to the job-listings where most of them congregated. However, when he inspected the piece of parchment for any sign of Red’s description, there was none. There was no notice for a manhunt for her; he scowled at the useless information.

He turned to face the small section of where most of his contacts normally set up base, his intent focus almost making him miss the smell of burnt bread coming from a not-often used corridor. Akinara paused mid-step, turning his head slowly down the hallway like that of a disturbed owl. He inhaled deeply. Stronger now, and definitely more noticeable than before, burnt bread again. Oh, it couldn’t be...

With a steady walk, Akinara’s feet followed his nose as he breathed in deeply every few steps. This area of the compound wasn’t used that often, so why would that smell be here...unless....He walked just a bit faster, thoughts yanked by the aroma that drew closer. He stopped abruptly when his nose twitched, the smell of burnt bread completely gone from the air. Wait....

He furrowed his eyebrows, a hand plastered against the wall, and his toes lifting his entire frame to take in a deeper breath again, nose in the air as if it would help. Tilting his head to the side, Akinara turned down another corridor. Faintly down this one, the smell of fresh bread was wafting through...No. She was here.

Akinara hastily turned the corner towards the much stronger origin of her whereabouts, only to falter a step as another assassin came into view....

 

ALESSIO’S POV:

The collapse of the hot sun cooled the corridors, yet the lively chatter retained along the passageways; the exchange of information, and the short spurs of groans and laughter chimed like distant bells in the background. However, the unfriendly sound of Akinara’s profound words were hindering his train of thought yet again, knowing all too well what his capture of the red-haired gypsy would provoke; Alessio knew better than to accept Akinara’s absence as a leisure time away from the _Isola Tiberina_ hideout. There was no doubt in Alessio’s mind that Akinara was looking for her...who he had managed to sneak in successfully and without suspicion. However, knowing the Asian, keen assassin was a feat on its own.

After wrapping her hair in a quick garment of cloth, Alessio had managed to prompt a white lie that the captured woman was harassed on the streets, and brought in for recovery with the possibility of giving out some information on her attackers. Due to her condition, it was easy for most of the assassins he ran in that afternoon to buy the bait, though Alessio did not rescue _just_ anyone.

He was a man of primitive manners, and dexterity unlike any body in the land of Tuscany. His feet had walked many miles, and his mind wandered greater than that. His tough and matured hands could take out an entire empire, and his laconic words bore deeply into those who dared question his standing. His tall figure intimidated most that crossed him, but empowered allies of his forte. He was indeed an assassin to admire, who was ready for any challenge or problem.

However....was it about to change?

Now it was time to check on her, the gypsy woman from the previous morning. That is, if she was awake.

As he strode through the quiet hallway, passing the bright, colored banners of the Creed along the walls, he contemplated on what she would do if she had woken. The likelihood of her attacking him again was greatly uninviting, and he touched his forearm with a slightly twitch of his pinky. It was still bleeding regardless of it being a day later, no matter how much pressure of ointment he put on it. No amount of medicine was making it better, an injury unknown to man, and certainly not something Alessio had ever seen. He was growing suspicions, but no coherent conclusion of what she was made any sense. She was definitely not from Tuscany...nor was she the weakling Akinara made her to be.

She cut his chainmail with a single swipe of her knee, thousands of pieces of iron raining along the roof. When he had undressed himself out of his outfit to check the damage, he was taken of her strength; even the metal plate of his belt was bent, crafted by the finest blacksmith who took many hours to form it to a perfect arc, and yet this woman ruined it within a second or two. When she had remained immobile, Alessio checked her mouth, but the fangs his arm battled were truly gone. Her iris rolled when he opened her lid with a swift thumb, but they looked much just like anyone’s except the shining, gold coin color that inhabited it. He rummaged her clothes for weapons, but she had none. She had no florins, no medicine, no food strapped onto her waist; did her inhuman abilities serve her to come to Rome? Or did she receive help?

Akinara did reveal she was staying in a church, but which would harbor such a woman? He had also pulled her hair back, and his head tilted curiously to the erect and pointed ears. They almost were hidden fully in her mess of mane, with jeweled cuffs along the left one. They also harbored faded scars, Alessio all too aware of someone trying to cut the skin there. Surely, she wouldn’t do something like that to herself...

Who the hell was she?

Questions hovered still when he came in sight of the wooden door, and he waved a hand when the two guards by it lifted their heads. They briefly moved, but Alessio gave a brief look, one that immediately alerted them to leave. They bowed their heads respectively to the elite assassin, and departed with thuds down the hall.

Once he was sure he was left alone, he pressed his own ear to the door. There were small shifts of legs brushing against the ground, and the sound of murmurs. Perhaps she was awake now. With that, Alessio pressed his digits against the wood, inhaled and opened it.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

Time was becoming irrational, and the walls of the room felt like they were inching, compressing in such a way that I was positive I was being cupped in a hand, and the digits were crumbling down the fortress I had built. It was getting hard to breathe, and I did it so slowly in hopes of preserving whatever oxygen was left in the room.

Was I doomed to desiccate in here?

The flame flickered, and suddenly when I opened my eyes, the brick floor turned to sand; my hands and knees burned of the humidity, and the caress of the scorching sun doubled against my back. The winds rolled, and the chiming sounds of revengeful chants and shouts echoed so close, I felt my eardrums vibrate aggressively against my temples. The blood of the blade hovering above me dripped down my head, blending my wild hair in a waterfall of rancorous crimson.

_“Off with her head! Off with her head! Justice, justice!”_

The arms pounded the air with enthusiastic excitement, and the stomping of feet against the sand created waves of anxiety along my skin. The sand kicked at my eyes, and suddenly my hair was yanked back to stare at the pitiful reflection of my red-eyed and bruised face on a large blade.

_“This is justice! JUSTICE!”_

My legs curled against my face, and I tugged the red strands to tuck roughly into my ears. I shivered of the hostile environment, and found my rationality was slipping to where the candle laid in the middle of the room. The floor was sinking, and my fingers were not reacting to grip me onto solid ground. My chest heaved, but then the sudden sound of a door creaking open gained my attention. It slammed me awake, and I jumped at the new voice breaking the glass wall confining me.

“I see you’re awake.” The atmosphere grew unexpectedly cold, and I reeled back from the realization of where I was, and who was talking to me. My eyes dilated from the bright light that conquered the candle, but then expanded to the shadow that towered over me. I could faintly see the hint of light reflected off the man’s eyes, but his ferocity was no longer a guess.

The sting of my bruised temple recoiled, and I grimaced at the intense force of the memory. If I were normal when he did do it...I would have been dead.

I said nothing as he took another step in and instead shifted my legs to my chest. My eyes darted aside to occupy the wall to the right, but I could still feel him watching me, intently, closely to see if I was going pull out some sort of weapon or knife from the clothes on my back. He was lucky I had neither bow nor arrows to spare his curiosity. 

“You’ve managed to recover...” Was he teasing me? He sighed, unsure of my silence, “Are you not ready to speak?”

A natural response would have been to ignore him, to think that perhaps if I didn’t reply, I would wake up, and find myself back in some bed in some land distanced away from any danger or threat. My spite and pride was beginning to formulate that I didn’t need any help, that I knew what I was doing and I knew where I needed to go.  

But this was not Hyrule. I didn’t know where to go, or who to turn to. I tried to trust Noah, but that ended up biting me in the ass. That was truly my only place to stay, I was unsure when I would trust him again.

Other than that, I had no information about Rome, or the place where my belongings were. They were here, but where? There were so many places, I surely thought I knew what I was doing, but I was clueless here as much as I was in Mantua. The setting changed, but my knowledge withered less the farther I left Lorenza’s safe home. That was truly the only sanctuary I had left, and it was gone, too...

“...Why...am I...here?” I voiced out, my tone careful but calculating, weighing my options of any form of freedom I could get. Was that no longer a privilege to have?

“……I’ll get to the point then.” From the opened door, he pulled the chair from outside, hardly making a sound when he set the legs of it down promptly against the ground. My shoulders tensed as he made a move to close the door, and I think he noticed.

His movements grew extremely slow, and he made his way to sit on the chair, resting his folded arms on his knees. His body was massive, I was half expecting him to break the seat, but it was almost as if his body weight was respecting such a fragile thing. He was choosing his words, but I hated how he had to stare at me so closely while doing it.  

“An apprentice of mine from Mantua had witnessed your escape from Lorenza’s home. He has some close connections with the woman and does not think clearly when his emotions are frazzled. He is charging _you_ with a serious crime……” The man who chased after me...no wonder he was ready to slice my head in his very grasp. He paused, but finished with a piece of solace that didn’t know I needed so much until he said it, “But…..you have a defendant.”

“...A...defendant?” At that moment, all the cries and heat of the sand dunes perished, dissolved into nothing but a fantasy, an afterthought. My body grew cool, situated in the room’s shade from any heat of the outside world. I was in a new imprisonment, but the mere word ‘defendant’ was....hopeful.

I dared ask, but couldn’t help myself with strained teeth, “...It’s not...Lorenza, is it?”

 “No…. unfortunately Lorenza is truly no longer with us,” he finished quietly with fingers relaxing at his knees. Gods, she really was dead. I couldn’t help but put my hands on my face, and stifle back the cry that threatened to cut out of my throat. I saw her dead, she really was dead....and it was all my fault. God, I’m so sorry Lorenza...I’m so sorry.

“You had come across an assassin of our order who had listened to you. He clearly believes your story……..” He intertwined his hands, sighing lightly, “But my apprentice was ready for murder. So……I had thought to compromise this situation.” He leaned forward in his seat, “I wish to hear you. There seems to be more to this then we understand.”

.....I was going to kill Akinara.

That’s why I was caught so easily; no one knew of my whereabouts until Akinara suspected me, and no doubt he mentioned about me. At least I could have gotten away for at least a week if I kept a low profile. Maybe I would have recovered my items by then. Now I was stuck here.

The intense frustration burned my eyes, but it wouldn’t do much good anymore. I was already here, being questioned...but with an active listener. Would it matter what I said? Would this man even believe me? After our confrontation, I was disturbed by how calm this large machine was; he didn’t look like he was social, and the way he moved was more power than brawn. Maybe...I thought wrong. Again. It wouldn’t be the first time.

And yet, Akinara was vouching for me, I realized; maybe he wasn’t the asshole he perceived himself to be.

My eyes looked over, the bright gold weaving in intricate swirls of color, “I-If I tell you....will you let me go?”

The man held a long pause, and his shoulders lowered by a fraction, “.......I cannot,”  he admitted. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with such little candlelight. “It’s a process...to make sure nothing comes to your own harm’s way. Lorenza was an ally for many years...it surprised most of us that she had been murdered. I cannot heed my apprentice’s word, even though his tall tale doesn't seem so tall now.” So he did see how I looked like. I could only imagine what this man thought of me when he saw my transformation too.

But....why didn’t he kill me?

“Yet, I witnessed someone watching when I had knocked you out.....” He rested his hand on his knees, finger stroking the flat angle of it, “What do you know of _Il Lupo_?”

The mere mention of it broke whatever barrier I had unconsciously managed to form, and I felt my neck sting from the acid of the man’s whispers against me. I curled forward into myself, and interlocked my fingers underneath my bent legs. My eyes shifted among the ground, and truthfully, I was afraid to even think of him. He had this fantasy notion of catching me, and even tried to lure me with where my items were. That damn, sick bastard, he knew where I was and followed me!

I gritted my teeth, exhaling shakily of the horrible thought of seeing him emerge from the corner of the dark room. Without my knowledge, without my consent to have him five feet near me. They....those Templars needed me for something, it was the only way someone like _Il Lupo_ followed me, or even knew those were my things. They needed me but why? Was Akinara right? Was I now stuck in the middle of whatever conflict these Templars and Assassins had?

“A-All I know is that he’s after me,” I tried to affirm and lie confidently. I was afraid to say the wrong thing to this man. What if I gave him a wrong answer? What if my information was not good enough to guarantee my life? “I know nothing else...”

What if these assassins _also_ wanted my possessions?

The man leaned forward, his digits tracing along his knees with his shoulders hunched slightly, “I’m going to only ask this once-” his eyes tightened from impatience, “-if you’re lying to me, I will make sure the consequences will be severe.” His body almost grew ten sizes, and I shivered from the dark warning he was emitting to me, “But if you’re telling me the truth then it only further confirms my suspicion.”

God damn it.

Something about him was bothering me, and I could not fathom what it was. Was it his intimidation, intensity? His eyes? Was it the fact that he now held my life in his hand that got me so infuriated? Yes, that must be it. That’s why I could not stand looking at him.

No....was it his strong, dark and smell that was now slowly creeping and engulfing the entire room? It was getting hard to breathe; I was getting drunk from his mere presence. Gods that smell...A mix of an ancient fire, and thousands of parchments concaving and sinking into the very pit of it held my Twilight senses as a prisoner. It was warm, cradling my neck and ramming its entire arm into my throat, and how I welcomed it. 

His proximity held toxin, and I had to blink twice to reaffirm my grounds, my existence being in the same room as him; I was enslaved of his composure, how natural he sat while I cowered in the corner, utterly lost and becoming incoherent. Damn him, and damn everyone else in this place I was enslaved in.

I was nothing to him, and he was my entire world and future from this point on; only he could grant me leeway and freedom, and how I _hated_ him for that. He was threatening me, _not_ asking me of my involvement of any of this mess. I _hated_ him.

“Why would you even believe me anyways?” I snapped crossly and lowly, fingers digging into my knees. “I am of no value to you, or your stupid gang of runners! I want nothing to do with this, or with anyone.”

“Value is not what determines your worth as a person,” he intercepted, unfazed of my lash, “To be the bearer of truth, life isn’t going to give you the choice of whether or not you can be excluded because you don’t feel like it.” He stood up, positioning the chair in his hand with a firm clamp, “ _Affrontare la cosa_. Not only is your life potentially in danger, but others as well. He’s killed one woman, a capable fighter--who says he won’t go after others while he bids his time waiting for you to stroll along. A hunter’s patience in a game won’t go without reaping its rewards.”

I grimaced angrily, and stood with hands clenching, threatening to undo whatever patience I had left, “I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for any of this! If I could bring back Lorenza I would! I would do anything!” My eyes stung red, but I was glad the shadows of the room were masking that emotion threatening to burst, to attack this executioner, “....But she’s gone. And I...” Gods I couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Was I being stubborn and stupid? I couldn’t tell, but if a man told you to get over someone’s death and then hit you with a crossbow after, you would be fucking pissed like I am. I was so damn tired of all of this, of his firm holding of my incompetent existence. And yet...

“No one would ask for such a thing. To do so would be damning, but if you feel regretful of the brief mistakes, then own to them. You are not the only one suffering for her loss; you may see us as runners, thieves or murders, call us what you like, but we are not one to be reckoned with.” He inhaled slowly; I could literally feel the trickles of Twilight strands glide over to him from my skin, almost asking him to come closer. “Think of your choices and think carefully. You have the option to aid us........”

I stilled, and looked up to see him stand full height, but even then I wondered if this was his _true_ height. His white robes glided and wrapped around his form with such grace, it was hard to imagine him without it. It was almost a part of his skin, except the tint of his flesh illuminating from the candle’s light.

He turned, his eyes looking to the edge of where the wall and floor met, “But if you choose not to......I cannot promise what will befall.”

“It’s not that welcoming when someone in your group wants to tear off my head...” I replied out loud, glaring fully.

“He wants to tear everyone’s head off; you’re not special,” he quipped, fixing his bracer with intricate motions, his fingers hardly staying in the same place for long. I don’t know if that was supposed to make me feel better.

I thought for a moment, and shook my head, “....What benefit would it be if I helped you? Revenge? As payment for my mistake?” The silence rippled briefly, a soft hum escaping his voice. As if he had faced this question before.

“Revenge is a choice.....but it is a lifestyle. Would you sacrifice months to years to gain a hollow satisfaction to your misfortunes?” He paused, and then pushed his words with intense consideration, “It _is_ an option.....but perhaps you could find justice within the injustices of this world. We cannot invoke God’s will....but rather hasten it for those that deserve His sentence. To give hope to those that cannot fight for themselves, for those who know how cruel the world can be. Give some hope to others.....perhaps that can satisfy your needs.”

Gods, why did this sound like saving Hyrule all over again?

The muscles in my body strained, and I exhaled with a hand against my face, feeling my heartbeat pulsing on my forehead. It grew more and more frantic, and the flashbacks of intense monsters and demons made me internally and physically flinch.

_“Perhaps you both work together in a pair, instead of alone.....Fate as a funny way of curving our destinies...”_

But this was not funny. This was not the fate I wanted or desired. Fuck this fate, and fuck everything in it.

_“Help me save Hyrule, Elysia. I will keep you safe; I will protect you.”_ Gods where were you, Hylian, when I needed you the _most_? That would satisfy my needs. Being able to have my bow and arrows to shoot this wretched man would satisfy.....my....needs-

My eyes narrowed, and I felt my mind’s gears turn in rapid pace; then, the realization that maybe...just maybe....The justice of my injustice....if I could, if they could help me...so blindly...

“....Can...this group help me get my possession backs?” I paused, allowing the question to sink into the man.

“Is the possession what _Il Lupo_ seeks from you?” he turned to fully face me this time, “Or is that a mere coincidence?”

I gripped the edges and tips of my fingers in a nervous frenzy, eyes casting to his chest where it was easier, “....This...Templar Order stole my valuables, and.... _Il Lupo_ attempted to bribe me with their location. They’re in Rome....but I’m unsure where.”

He hummed, letting the settlement of this new information sink in, “I will need time. We can see about sending some of our own to find the whereabouts, but I cannot guarantee we will hear anything soon. The Templars are not one for fools......if your possessions are of value......then they will guard it viciously.”

Great, not what I wanted to hear, but I wasn’t surprised.

“I don’t have time. I’ve spent too much time in this wretched land, and I don’t want to waste anymore.” I tried not to snap, tried, “Can you help me or not?”

“Not with that tone,” he scowled, “Patience is going to be your newest virtue if we decide to help you. Be grateful, you might have gotten your wish with not being in this land.” He twisted the knob open, allowing the crack of light spill into the room with chair in hand, “Death would've surely have taken your open offer. Someone will tend to you in the later hours, until then."

I dropped my hands, letting them slap against my knees in disappointment. My eyes erected to stare at the door closing and ridding the rest of the light from my face, the symbol of freedom no longer in grasp. I resisted the urge to shout or yell, or the need to bash my head against the wall to just end it all. I was stuck here...and I was bloody stuc-

I paused, my eyes shooting to the approaching shadow of feet to the door. Wait, did he come back to interrogate me some more? No...why was it eerily quiet all of a sudden? Wait....wait wait wait....why did it smell like...Twilight, fresh Twilight again?

Another pair of footsteps halted behind, and the slap of a hand to flesh made the very air in front of the door rattle, “Is there something I’m able to help you with, Akinara?”

My eyes shot open, and I froze, clamping my hands against the stone floor. I breathed in shakily, and the small pint of Twilight pillowed with burnt and musky sweets. Again, silence, my breath held in anticipation.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Akinara spoke firmly, but there was a hint of a startle, a pause, “I don’t believe we’ve met before, Mister....?”

“Alessio, a senior assassin here,” the man enunciated promptly, remaining unflinchingly firm, “Now, is there of any particular reason you’re attempting to enter this room?” Oh god, Akinara, what the hell were you doing??

“Well, _Alessio_ , I just found myself curious at the clear smell of fresh bread coming from this room. I didn’t realize there was a kitchen so far off the main corridor!”....Oh my god. I couldn’t resist slapping my hand to my face in sheer disbelief of his remark. As if that machine was going to buy such a lie.

“There are such things known as a bakery where, if you are like me, you are friends with the owners who offer such fresh delights,” the male named Alessio countered, remaining on subject. “So, unless you’re coming to merely steal my bread...then I’d suggest not to go barging without consent.” He was going to get himself killed at this rate.

“Akinara?!” I pressed my hands against the door. With a newfound fear and rage pulsing through, I fisted them and rattled them against the oak, “I’m going to kill you! This is your entire fault!”

“Ah,” Akinara’s voice perked at my agitated sentence, “I didn’t realize your rooms came with baked goods _and_ entertainment value.” THE NERVE OF THAT- “Why Red, I’m wounded, what did I ever do to make this _my_ fault? You’re the one who left the sanctuary and got herself kidnapped.”

“Well you’re the one who exposed my identity to your stupid cla- Hey!! Get back here!” I demanded once the sound of fading footsteps indicated they had left to another section of the corridor. “Akinara, get your ass back here! I’m not finished!” I gripped at the handle of the door, and gave it a good five yanks before dropping my arms in defeat. “I’m going to kill him, I’m going to kill him,” I muttered crossly, pacing in the same yard over and over again before the door, waiting for the wretched assassin to come back into earshot. 

When they didn’t, their absence made me heavily anxious; I clamped my ear against the door, but could only pick up the murmur of their conversation. They sounded like they were exchanging replies and quips with one another, but what of? I wasn’t sure. As a last resort to my impatience, I kneeled, and pressed by ear against the opening between the wood and the floor, now able to pick up some of their distant words.

“....If you'd like to guard in my place, take care.......as long as she does not leave the structure. That is all I ask. Can I ask you to promise to such a simple task?” Alessio responded with a hint of strain.

“Well, since you asked so nicely~! My mother hen of a contact that was taking care of her will want to know she’s alive, anyway. I may as well go see how she’s doing, since you’ve just given me explicit consent,” Akinara chirped. I sat up, and when I finally stood, I slumped my shoulders back, and sobbing internally toward the ceiling. Why, why me, damn it.

The sound of footsteps followed moments later, and I took a step back to face the opening door, and attacked by the sliver of light from the hallway. I debated whether to elbow Akinara in the face and make a run for it, but let’s face it, I wouldn’t get far. The man named Alessio wasn’t going to let me go anytime soon, not for the shit I was deeply involved now.

Akinara entire frame slid in, my head leveled to his shoulders, a bit closer to his neck than the one who interrogated me moments later. He was quick to close the door softly behind him, and regarded me shrewdly, as if he had read my mind of escaping.

“How are you holding up, Red?” he asked in a serious and muted tone.

I resisted all brutal and physical force to jam my fist into his nose, “I don’t know, I guess I’m doing SWELL, because being held prisoner is the new GREAT.”

Akinara sighed, rubbing a hand roughly behind his neck before dragging his fingers cuttingly down on his side strands, “I _am_ sorry about that. I didn’t think anyone besides _Il Lupo_ would snatch you up when you decided to give Noah a heart attack by leaving.”

“If he did catch me, I’m pretty sure I would’ve been dead,” I muttered incoherently to myself.

Akinara was unpleased of my attitude, and narrowed his eyes with a scowl, “He was _really_ worried about you, you know. He thought someone broke into the church and stole you away.”

I exhaled, already feeling the impending hell I would be facing in that church, made by Noah’s wrath, surely. Of course he would be worried. Of _course_. I should’ve left a note like I thought of before.

“Maybe if you would’ve kept your mouth- OW!” I withdrew my fingers from clutching the side of my head, my ring finger grazing the bruise on my temple slightly. God, that hurt so much, enough to break away all the answer I was so eager to unleash, “If....it makes you feel better, I’ll go.....” I crossed my arms, mumbling, “...and apologize-“

The bloody man moved too fast, and I froze; his body stood firm at my side, and his hand cradled my jaw. I didn’t get a chance to protest when he lifted and craned my neck a bit back, his eyes glistening to the spot of where my injury laid. For a guy who assassinated people on a daily basis (from the way he bragged about it), he was holding me like an infant, his fingers soothing to not alarm me.

“Never mind that for now. Who did this?” he drew out gently. I inhaled sharply, but not because of how he held my face, but from how strong his Twilight smell was enveloping in my nostrils. I was glad that shadow of the room masked my blush, but whether it was from nervousness or anger, I couldn’t differentiate.

“Uh....the giant that you were talking to did,” I muttered, grimacing at the thought of imaging Akinara picking a fight with the large assassin, and losing because of me. “Forget about it. It already happened.”

Akinara tsked lowly, cutting off a low growl, “I’ll be upset about you if I like.” He reached into one of his pockets and took out a handkerchief, before reaching into another to pull out a canteen of water. I blinked rapidly, seeing him dump some onto the piece to dampen it enough, “The least I can do is help fix it if I can’t punch his face in for you.” He offered the wet handkerchief to me, still looking miffed but worried.

.......Ugh.

I wasn’t sure what to say; in fact, I don’t think I had words to say. One second, Akinara was this boastful and arrogant shell of a womanizer, but this wasn’t the man I saw before. When I took a closer look to him, I noticed the beads of sweat along his neck and temples, and the way his free hand twitched faintly, limp at his side. His hair was splayed within the confinement of his cowl, indicating that he had not bothered to fix it. If I had to guess....Akinara had come in a frantic state. But...why?

....Did Noah send him to come looking for me? But he was angry, upset and troubled when he saw what that Alessio brute did to me. Did...Akinara care? How long had he been searching?

I reached carefully, and took the piece of cloth from his lean fingers, “...Thanks.” I bundled up the damp end against my temple, and sighed in relief of its cold sensation, “Just...don’t go doing anything stupid. It’s not worth it.” I found my knees weak of his kindness and seated myself on the floor, the doorway to my left.

Akinara chuckled lightly, taking a step back to sit down in front of me, and leaning against the wall with the door to his right, “Alessio said he was working on clearing your name. So until that happens, you’ll want to be here. At the very least so _Il Lupo_ can't find you. I’ll let Noah know you’re safe, though.” I was....quite glad to see his face....amazingly. A familiar face.

“If anything....I might need a shield like you if I’m facing Noah....When is a different question, though,” I winced, pressing the cloth to clean off the cut from my cheek.

Akinara gave an amused look, eyebrow arched, “He’s more worried than angry, you know. He’d never hurt you.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never angered a priest before,” I joked flatly, crossing my legs. Yet...the longer I thought about it....I knew I had to say it. I inhaled, and my eyes fidgeted along the man’s face before looking to him for a full second, “....Akinara....”

Akinara tilted his head to the side, looking curiously, “What is it, Red?”

I took a moment, “....Why did you...stand up for me? What...does that gain you?”

Akinara blinked slightly, taken of my choice of words, it seemed, “Well, I don’t really have anything to gain.” He paused, and crossed his arms to regroup the rest of his thoughts, “I just don’t like innocent people to be accused of things they didn’t do. That’s why I’m an assassin, really. To take out the horrible people the world doesn't need.”

My hand lowered, the napkin he offered to me was limp and fluid in my grasp. It touched my knee, but even there the dampness of the cloth did not cool the rest of my burning appendages. My lungs were shaking, and I felt the corner of my eyes sting from Akinara’s mere words. They were....genuinely stated, and the force of their impact was making me tumble in the prejudice I unfairly bestowed on him.

He vouched for my innocence, for something I didn’t do, and he knew it in some way. Something about me made him believe me, despite my hostility to him, of what little time I had known him. Raveza, who had known me for years, had helped Ineza raise me when I was a mere infant and taught me the ways of the desert and her archery skills...didn’t even bother to listen to what I had to say on that wretched day. And here this vile and shrewd man, who I had known for a few hours-

Akinara looked away, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger, “It seems kind of silly to punish people for crimes they didn’t commit, though, so if something doesn’t seem right, I at least try to shed some light on it....”

“..........Elysia,” I replied softly, applying the water against my bruise further, eyes cutting quickly to look at the side. I shifted my weight over, and seated myself to sit beside Akinara, letting him be the closest one to the door, “That’s my name...”

Akinara whipped his head to stare at me, longingly before relaxing his posture, “Elysia, hmm? It suits you.”

“Thanks, Akinara,” I emphasized, scoffing gently, unable to resist the edge of my mouth quirking upwards. The silence was there, but it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. “...Now, we wait?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ll make an effort to stop by at least once a day unless I have a mission. At which point, I’ll let you know about it.” He tilted his head to my direction, his fingers drumming along the ground at his sides, “Did Alessio even feed you? Do you want food? I can get you anything you want-- within reason, of course. I would probably be looked at funny if I came in with a severed head.”

I chuckled lowly, shaking my head, “No, that’s not part of any diet of mine.” I reached to brush my growling, punctual stomach, “Water would be nice...and...bread. If you can get bread.”

Akinara stood up, brushing himself off as he did, chuckling right back, “Elysia, I’ll go to _every_ bakery in town to get you the fresh bread you smell like.” ...........The hell was he talking about.

“......I don’t think I want to know,” I groaned, slapping a hand to my face. No, no, I didn’t need to know today, “NO, it’s _okay_. Any bread is fine.”

“What was that? _All_ the bread? Yes, absolutely, Elysia, I can do that!” Akinara exclaimed, making his way to the door with a crooked smile. He paused at the doorframe, concealed amusement prickling at his lips, “All that bread will go stale after a while if you don’t eat it all quickly, though....”

“ _Akinara_!” I groaned heavily, feeling my neck scorching red, “Just LEAVE already. Jeezes. You’re so unbelievable!”

Akinara put a hand to his heart, looking mockingly outraged, “ _Elysia_! Don’t let Noah hear you taking Jesus's name in vain, he will pull your ears!”

“I will pull _your_ ears any second if _you_ don’t leave!” I growled, feeling the edge of my lips twitching.

Akinara chuckled lightly before turning the doorknob, “I’ll be back within the hour. Unfortunately, Mr. Giant as you so call him wishes me to lock the door, so I will do so for fear of death.”

“Whatever makes you feel safer,” I scoffed, dabbing the piece of cloth closer before ultimately smothering myself into it after Akinara closed the door. If I didn’t meet my end sooner, Akinara was a sure step into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affrontare la cosa.- Deal with it.


	9. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So early???? Whaaaaaaaa. But boi are we excited!
> 
> Yes, here's another chapter. Excuse any typos that you might find, been staring at this for the past 10 hours, but hopefully you enjoy! Thanks a ton to my co-writers, couldn't have done it without you! Thanks a lot for the kudos and reads guys! :DD We greatly appreciate it~~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

In all honesty, I didn’t think I would stay so sane being in this room for the past two days. Maybe it was the fact that Akinara kept me company, and brought me daily meals and treats, or the docile flames of many candles set around the room to give proper lighting along the crackled and derelict walls. Or maybe...it was the actual idea of standing in front of a jury for my sentence. Granted, I wasn’t looking forward to it, but it was better than nothing. It was better than what I had in the Gerudo Desert.

What Raveza held for me wasn’t anything close to a trial; it was a straight death-sentence.

As I waited for my possibly-yet-undecided doom, Akinara updated me on Noah’s wellbeing, who was doing much better with knowing where I was. I apologized for about the fifth time, but Akinara simply put the matter to my own hands when I finally confronted the dirty-blond man who wanted to see me for himself (which I was slightly dreading). Akinara also aided the swelling of my injury on my face, to the point it of it no longer being noticeable, and easy to touch. Though, Akinara looked bothered, and I persisted further in interrogating what was the matter.

 _Il Lupo_ was nowhere to be seen since his run in with the man named Alessio, and that had me worried. My hope was that he didn’t follow us far enough to know where I was being held, or had been following Akinara around when he came to visit me. Though, something else bothered the Asian assassin, and it was about the missions he was daily receiving when he wasn’t around to watch me.

The corruption within the city walls continued to mislead and destroy order among the civilians, enough to murder those considered traitorous to the Borgia Rule. Unapproved businesses were destroyed, and all income of the people piped into monopoly banks set around the city. Akinara was hotly bothered by their mention, and I concentrated on the single, family word of that name. Oh. The Borgia family, I recalled it near the apple stand from those days ago. Akinara further declared them as a politically, powerful family, with the man named Rodrigo Borgia the pope of Tuscany.

“What’s a...pope?” I asked.

Akinara waved a hand, “A Pope is supposed to be a man of honor, and the representation of the Catholic Churches and protector of the people, especially in Roma.”

“You don’t sound so thrilled that he is.”

“No one is. The bastard is a Templar.” I delved in no further, but the tone of the small room was interrupted with Akinara’s final drop of bread treats, and he left with a small and sincere smile. “Tomorrow, I shall see you.” But Akinara didn’t come this morning.

I counted the seconds, soon turned into minutes, half an hour, a full hour, and then I lost track. I preoccupied my worry with more eating and drinking of the refreshment Akinara left last night, but there was no indication of him walking enthusiastically to my door. No knock, no call, I wondered where he was. If he gotten himself into any sort of trouble, something stupid...what if _Il Lupo_ got to him?

No...Akinara was too clever and attentive to let something like that happen to him. Then why couldn’t I stop thinking about that dastardly and flagitious brute? Ugh, he irked me so much....

Absent of any dry bread crumbs left for me to play with were all gone, and I sat with my back rested against the wall. It ached from the absence of any comfortable position on the hard floor, and the constant hunching I succumb myself to unconsciously from removing any horrible thought that crossed my mind. My body and stomach were replenished with energy, but Akinara was not here to help me expel it. I was getting agitated, worse when it hit noon when I heard the bell of the square ring. Akinara should have been back by now...but where was he??

A pair of strong footsteps approached from the long hallway, and I jerked my head up, relieved and prepared to lecture Akinara for his lateness, but when the boots stopped, my nostrils flared wide open. I slapped my hand to my nose, and I shivered from the dark presence opening the door. My eyes squeezed from the long duration of the bright light entering, my shoulders tensing with Alessio scanning my figure, lastly falling to settle on my wide eyes.

He rested his palm against the door, reassuring to keep it open with a tap of his forefinger, “Are you ready?”

I held myself against the wall, abusing it to aid me to fully erect my form resolutely on my weight properly. My chest expanded, so sure it was going to pop from the stampede of hooves kicking at my heart, and the future I didn’t think I was facing so quickly. My eyes glided along the floor for an indication of a reason why he was here...until-

“Where’s Akinara?” I cut in.

“He’s waiting in the room where the trial will be held in. There was a brief meeting that he was needed for. Hence why I’m here getting you this morning.” Oh gods, it was my trial. It was happening.

I forgot to move, forgot to blink that my eyes burned when I did, and forgot to breathe from how hard I exhaled out. Alessio was patient, watching me look along the room, the candles, and the safe haven I temporarily made myself from facing the world outside the very door he held. I don’t think....I could do it-

_“Elysia, what did you do?!”_

“Are you ready?” Alessio enunciated, grappling my attention formidably. I let go of the wall, the lead in my bones intensifying with each step I took to walk forward. I felt the hot sun snake at my skin, and the rush of the sand slapping my heels and chains. I faced the towering assassin, my sharp eyes glowing in both apprehension, and determination, ears perked to intake the entire crowd of Gerudo women chanting behind him. Cheering him on to behead me.

 “...Yes. I’m ready.”

“Then follow me.” Alessio beckoned with a slight nod of his head out the door. He allowed me to go first, and my eyes adjusted to take into account every detail the hallway held. It was barely occupied but the further I walked, with his steps gliding behind me, the further I was being removed from any safety net I could hide into. The many individuals among the hallways now emerged in rapid numbers and parted like sheep, and I was the fox they were all warned to never associate with. Whether it was my appearance, the lack of bathing, or something I could not tell, they all susurrated and whispered like I was an animal being displayed in a circus, all the while  flaming their torches in my direction to see if my hair would really catch fire.

“Keep going,” Alessio reinstated from behind, but my walk slowed, it faltered and hiccupped. I was no longer confident, nor brave; I was fucking terrified.

_“Justice! Justice!”_

The noises, the calls, the shouts were growing my ears deaf. My vision swirled like a typhoon, all my thoughts sinking endlessly in this void I could not plug out. My willpower wizened to nothing but sand.

_“Off with her head, off with her head!”_

I couldn’t breathe; I had to grip onto my chest to keep me breathing, to keep myself moving.

_“JUSTICE! JUSTICE!”_

“We’re here.” I blinked rapidly, almost slamming myself to the wooden door that lay before me. It was a mere few inches away, but it stretched to that of yards, my arm unable to grip onto the handle. The entire chamber behind me was filled to the brim with assassins, all peering from the corners, the edges, the ceilings if they could. The banners of the walls recollected their bright colors, and the gray scheme that held my eyes prisoner was uplifted when Alessio stepped beside me, and gripped the door handle with firm fingers.

When I looked over, he was staring right at me, and for some odd, unknown reason, his dark presence was making my head flutter still, and then turn to stone. I no longer felt dizzy, or nauseous, and all the sounds of the barbarous, women chanting were left to silence. His darkness, this darkness....was making me feel relaxed. I didn’t know why. Did he....know I was anxious? That I was terrified?

“One piece of advice,” Alessio warned, “Do not let your anger control your thoughts. You will be pushed to show the worse in you, to show why you’re not worth assisting, why your goal is nothing but ludicrous.” He looked away, and opened the door, “Do not give them that satisfaction.”

Once the entire chamber was bare, my eyes casted along the entirely, properly lit space. Six, large liturgical torches were spaced out accordingly along the lower level of the floor, additionally lighting the room with the upper-arched windows on the right side. Six chests were rested on their small pedestals in each archway of the side walls, with a banner of rich red hung above each one, and each one displaying the symbol of the Creed I had seen on Lorenza’s letter. A line of assassins covered the back end of the rug, acting like a barrier when both Alessio and I passed.

The scent of small Twilight caught my attention, and I looked to the right of me, seeing Akinara’s recognizable profile, his hood slightly lifted enough for me to catch his eyes beneath. He gazed to me briefly, and gave a reassuring smile. I pressed my lips together, unable to give one back before I moved on to follow Alessio.

Ahead, the rug swam up the small steps, and standing beneath the two, main pillars of beautifully, arched stone and the large, wooden chandelier was an entire armada of many personalities. Starting from the left was a soldiered man, geared up in a teal tunic and a collared, white blouse. At his hips was tied a large sword, and his large hands held worn and scratched leather gloves. His face was stout, with a goatee and concaved lines giving him the look of a worthy, sparring opponent. Next was a young woman, dark hair finely braided and interlaced with intricate and bright lace. Her rosy cheeks complimented her lips sweetly, and her thin form was adorned in a dark, ruby tunic, with a long blouse intercepted with arm guards and bracers on her upper and forearms. Her legs were covered in dark material, and her boots looked rather new, along with her dark cape that hung proudly behind her.

Next was another tall assassin, but this one....was different. He wore the white attire I was used to seeing, but this looked....ancient, fit and made perfectly for his brawn outline. The white fabric hung around his front and back, and a large, metal plate decorated with a wing covered his left shoulder. He held complicated mechanics of bracers along his forearms as well, and his waist was wrapped in a strong belt with the Creed insignia in the middle. His hood was on, but even beneath it, I could tell the dark, chocolate eyes were looking right at me, and looked similar to the woman’s at his right. Were they related?

The male on the man’s left was a scholar, but it was a man of a harsh, ancient and judging expression; he was the spitting image of a wintering and clerisy soul. He stood boastful and diligent, with arms tucked behind him, observant to everything in front of him. He was definitely the most sophisticated of the group, white beads complimenting his red tunic and his collared-shirt dusted of any speck or grime versus the main leader of the entire row. He held a single sword, but even that was a blade that I knew came with a heavy price and hefty amount of months. Taking the space at the scholar’s left was Alessio, but the final man at the end finished my search.

Definitely brighter colored, with a yellow-gold tunic with a toned and grayed cape hung along his broad shoulders, the rogue harbored dark leggings and a pair of short boots. His hands were ornamented with bandages around the palms, with his digits painted with old scars of climbs and fights. Most of his hair was hidden in his cloak, but it was his mischievous eyes that caught my attention. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until my eyes casted to my right, and I saw the dark-eyed and bellicose man from Mantua. With his menacing glance, I could still feel his absent lance still stabbing me into the stomach repeatedly, making my body turn cold. I cursed to find that Alessio was no longer blocking us from seeing each other, and I felt the intense fury of the assassin suffocate my judgement.

The bearded, Italian man in the main center took a step forward, and finally spoke to address all attention, “This meeting was brought about by the claims that Ameriggio-“ the man indicated to the one who tried to kill me with mere looks- “had made previously. Madonna Lorenza de Mantua had passed—murdered by an unknown assailant. We stand trial to the only witness in this case.” He finished with a glance to me, and then changed to Alessio, “I thank Alessio for bringing our guest into light of our current predicament. Now that you are here, _signorina_ ,” he faced me again, nodding confidently, “we can begin.”

The uneasy gears in my mind turned, the loud clanks sidling my center, teetering on the edge. My palms sweated, and my hair scorched my neck to the point where I wished I _had_ shaved it all off as I threatened before. All eyes shifted between me and the one named Ameriggio, but considering that I must have been some sort of tale, all eyes calculated to the proof of my existence.

My fingers curled, but Akinara’s presence reminded me of where I was, and what I had to do. I gazed up to the man who had spoken, unwilling to become timid at his gaze. He was not daunting, but he held an important position with everyone in the room.

“If you please, _donna_ ,” the man started, and redirected his hand to his chest. “My name is Ezio Auditore, and our Creed and its attendants will listen intently to what you have to say. _Per favore_ , let us hear your insight of this tale.”

“...Ezio...Auditore?” I pronounced warily, etching the Italian accent onto my tongue. “She...Lorenza, you wrote to her.” The room stayed eerily quiet at the first sounds, and I cleared my throat once to remove any nervousness that was growing, “A sealed letter, about her son.”

“Yes, I did,” Ezio replied back, blinking gently. “Did she tell you?”

“No...but I saw the letter, when I was living with her,” I replied next. “I...didn’t know much about her...unfortunately. I...lived with her for a while but I was...not open to much conversation.”

“Hmm....so you lived with Lorenza for some time? How long?” he opened a palm in my direction, gesturing for my continuation.

I paused, eyes no longer to hold his gaze, “Five...six...seven months? I don’t remember the exact number.”

“Why did she take you in?” the academic and voluble assassin followed, earning Alessio's brief attention.

I flinched faintly at the hard remark, “I don’t know...” I replied genuinely, flatly honest, “....I think...she just wanted to help me....and I.....”

“What? Took the kindness of an old woman before betraying it?” Ameriggio tone was restrained, resisting any attempt of losing composure, but I knew better. My gaze swooped to him, seeing him pull back his hood, and reveal his true features to me. He was heated, with creases furrowing his thick brows, and darkening along his bearded and mustached mouth, “You were angry, seen being beaten merely by the way you looked....as many others had done. Wouldn’t that enough make anyone snap?” His storming, hazel eyes tested me.

I directed my eyes to him; golden orbs now sharp slivers to intake his brute expression, “You weren’t there to protect her either. What makes _you_ so different? What makes you better than _me_?”

“Because over the eight years I was in charge of Mantua, do you think I had to worry about the woman that proved numerous of times she could fend herself? I trusted her rather than disrespect the thought of it,” Ameriggio sneered. “You were the only one, out of the all the years she had lived without Jacopo, that she had accepted into her household. And you expect me to take her death as coincidence?”

“If I could bring her back, I _would_!” I ignited, feeling the sparks fuming in my throat, “Don’t you understand??”  I kept firm to Alessio’s words, instead flowing all my hurt and pain into my fists, “I ruined her life, I ruined it. Is that what you want to hear? Will that _satisfy_ you? Yes, YES, it was my fault she died, but I wasn’t the one who killed her!” The room spewed of toxin and ash, and immediately I smelled both Akinara and Alessio’s scent filling the room. Where they getting as restless as I was, or was my Twilight acting up again to defend me in court?

“ _Calmati_!” Ezio ordered, taking a step forward, having to physically intervene and stand a foot away from us. I took a step back, but continued to glare defiantly to Ameriggio who walked a step further into my side. Ezio noticed, and gave a stare, long enough to direct Ameriggio back to his side of the invisible line.

“If you were not the one who killed Lorenza, then who _was_?” the scholar cut in, his eyes cutting to me after giving Ameriggio a look. “You stayed with Lorenza for a good amount of time, yet you spoke little, and you feel heavily guilty for her passing?” He was becoming suspicious.

I opened my arms out slightly, displaying myself openly, “I left for the market, and she said someone was visiting her. But when I arrived....she was already dead on the floor, with....a cut across her neck. There was.....so much blood....” I exhaled shakily, shoulders jumping briefly, “If I hadn’t gone...if we had gone together...”

“Guilt will not compensate for what happened....” the scholar paused, glancing slowly to Ameriggio, “So this is where your story connects to hers...?”

“Ameriggio was to meet with Lorenza, a yearly tradition he had done since her son's passing,” Alessio declared suddenly, earning everyone’s attention (except for Ameriggio glaring at me, still), “This is where the missing link was discovered. Between Ameriggio heading to Lorenza’s and the young woman returning from the market.....it’s in this case that I brought them to discuss of the third link...... _Il Lupo_.”

I was hurriedly relieved of Alessio’s intervention who took a step to stand the same distance as Ezio did from us, “When I had arrived to Mantua, I suspected that whoever had committed the crime was trained roguishly in our way. This woman, from all the interrogation, knowledge, and mere observation, it was clear to understand that she’s never met an assassin from our order.” At the sound of that Ameriggio shoulders tensed, a fury unlike that which I could not imagine.

Yet Alessio stood unfazed, merely returning a threatening glance to his direction, enough to make the man settle back, “Returning to Roma, however, I had briefly seen this man….cloaked in fine fabrics, a bracer with a similar mechanic to how the hidden blades are produced…..I believe the Templars somehow produced their own assassin within their ranks.”

I fidgeted with my fingers before nodding in agreement, “He hinted about Lorenza’s death, and followed me here, to Rome. I already explained to....him...” –I indicated to Alessio before looking to Ezio- “that the....Templar Order removed me of some possessions, and _Il Lupo_ used it as leverage to take me back.”

Ezio gazed over to Alessio, a questioning thought lingering upon his face, but was answered when Alessio nodded and replied with, “While the Borgia have been setting off the events of Monteriggioni and finalizing its iron grip upon Roma, it’s not to say they have been constructed many plans along the way. We know of the war machines Leonardo de Vinci is being forced to be made, plans scattered across all of Italia, the Romulus clans planning beneath the grounds as we speak, and now the Templar agents carrying out other plans--such as stealing this woman’s.......weapons of interest."

“I am a bearer of curiosity,” the soldier-like man took a step, catching the attention of the group, “What was this possession that the Templars heavily desired enough to cause such havoc?”

All eyes directed over to me, and I felt myself shrink of the appropriate yet personal question. I hesitated, but Alessio hardened his eyes to me, indicating to me to not stop, and to answer with the same tone I had answered before. I swallowed, and expelled out.

 “My robes....and a bow and quiver.” The response was not what they wanted to hear. From the way the rogue at the end examined the entire jury, how the woman gave a questioning look to me, and pretty much everyone else muttering in loud tones, that wasn’t my key to freedom.

A scoff echoed from the front, the upper-class man of the line now standing boldly in between Ezio and Alessio, but tossing an arm to me, “We’re wasting our resources, time and patience.....for mere weapons of archery??” The row of assassins in the back of the room murmured.

“ _Silenzio_!” Ezio called out, making me shiver of how quickly everyone quieted to his tone, “What is so special about your bow and arrow?” Gods, what do I say?

The problem with these people wasn’t logic, but it was the fact that they wouldn’t believe such a tale from me. Who would believe I had fought a dragon, a possessed Goron, much less fired a weapon? I was nothing but a witness, not a warrior , and that wasn’t going to be good enough. But I _had_ to tell the truth. I had to say what was needed to be said, for the lack of justice I had already endured in this land, but also in Hyrule. No one but my friends believed me, but I had no friends here, no friends in this jury line. But I couldn’t lie, no matter how crazy or insane I would look. If they didn’t trust me, if they didn’t consider my reply....they were going to kill me.

_“Off with her heard! Off with her head!”_

I gritted my teeth, and I sunk my face into my hands, resisting all urge to run, to find the nearest exit and escape with all my might. If I ran, if I stayed, what difference would it make? Who would take me seriously? Akinara and Noah, but none of them could help me; no one could help me right now.

_“Don’t give up!”_

I......I........

“Well?” the irritated scholar pronounced, the entire line of the jury staring at me intently.

 _“Elysia, don’t give up!”_ The ceiling and burdens weighed onto me, the edge of the blade sinking into my throat. I had to try. I had to TRY. The truth was all I had left.

“It’s not an ordinary bow and arrow....I don’t think you would believe me if I told you.”

The room drew to silence again, with Ezio arching a brow, interested, “We all thought you were a fable, and here you are. Please. If you will.”

I inhaled, my fingers expanding as I looked to them, as if I were holding my precious items in hand, “It’s a bow....enriched with magical properties, enchanted with....such Light magic, lighter than any star, and faster than any projectile you have seen.” I could see Princess Zelda’s face, and Link handing me the arrows. The face of Ganon when I lifted up to shoot my final arrow to him, gifted by the goddesses of Hyrule themselves. Everyone’s faces blurred, and the faces of my memories sharpened further.

“It has traveled to distant lands, to ancient ruins, to the skies above and to the deepest depths of any lake, any ocean you have ever faced. It can take down an entire armada of enemies, and powerful enough to take down a god, a tyrant who had lost his mind and who wreaked havoc across these different lands, who tortured and broke so many people.” I exhaled, and in front of me, I could see her face, Ineza’s face, “It was made by a goddess, with such beautiful eyes and graceful hands, a woman who held much wisdom, and one I had not seen for in such a long time. She...gave it to me, to bring peace to whoever needed aid, peace to me because I didn’t know I too was engulfed in such darkness. She is...in there. She is in the bow....and I have to save _her_....” I lifted my eyes, unaware of them watering, pleading to Ezio who drew back into focus, “I _must_ save her....I must rescue the bow, and the quiver and robes with it. She gave me those items, and if I were to fail....I might as well not be alive, anymore...I might as well be dead.”

An uneasy shiver traveled along the room, all eyes equally concerned and frozen to my direction, and for the longest time no one said anything, not even Ameriggio who was stunned of everyone’s deadly silence. He was perplexed, and so was I. They all stared at me....but no one was objectifying, or giving me some sort of indication of wrong-doing. They all stared at me like I was a preacher.

“...These weapons....you said they glowed when touched only by you?” Ezio repeated, earning a guarded nod from me, “....and this goddess... did she speak to you..?”

I kept myself firm, proceeding with my truthful fable, “She crafted those for me...and said to me, perhaps one day, I will aid those who need it the most, no matter who they are, what they look like, or where they’re from.” My eyes glanced along the row, and I felt something unusual attach to my spine, grappling me to stand taller, and then lock eyes onto Ezio, “And if your Creed won’t help me, then I will get them _myself_.” I didn’t take note of the entire jury behind Ezio talking in hurried murmurs, instead my gaze not wavering away from Ezio who did not break contact. He was considering me, the both of us unaware, unaffected by the noises erupting and gossiping among the chambers.

His eyes were soft, gleaming, written in some transcript I could not read, but I could feel. He was entrancing, but there was nothing dark about him. He held nothing toxic to tie me down, but it was something else. He was....unlike any man I had ever seen, that glint in his eyes familiar and raw, that reminded me....a lot.....of......

Then, suddenly, “You are formidable and undeterred from your quest. It will be an honor to aid you.” My eyes shot wide open, the entire panel of individuals stopping immediately at his words. The whole crowd of lined assassins behind couldn’t help but murmur, and when I turned to stare at Ameriggio, I was unsurprised of his unamused, crossed expression.

He accepted my plea. Oh my gods, he accepted my plea!!

The thousand flares of fireworks shot and exploded along my stomach, and I pressed my hands against my mouth, feeling the tears run over the edges of my eyes. They freely ran, and when I looked up to Ezio, he held a graceful smile.

“In favor of our new guest, say I,” Ezio announced loudly, it shook the very chandelier and banners of the room. He lifted his hand, directing it to the panel of judges behind him.

Almost immediately, the only woman raised her hand, and declared, “If my brother chooses to spare her, so shall I.”

“Here, here,” the soldier from the woman’s other side raised his hand a moment later. “I believe in Ezio.” That left with the three men on the Ezio’s left side, but slowly and surely, the rogue and Alessio lifted their hands questionably, all but the scholar who eyed me keenly.

He announced nothing of his standing, but took a step forward, hands behind his back, “Then, it is a majority vote. You are spared, young woman. Meeting is adjourned.” I turned around on instinct, and couldn’t help but smile at the grinning Akinara who resisted all urge to clap his hands in excitement. Even from afar, his embrace was more than enough to uplift my thoughts, I sighed heavily from the heavy weight that had drilled in my bones earlier.

A low growl made me turn, and I caught sight of Ameriggio, the edge of his mouth quirked to the side, jaw clenched underneath his facial hair. His brutish eyes hardened to that of marble, and his robes kicked dangerously behind him, being the first to trot down the rugged pathway.

“Stay, _donna_ ,” Ezio called from behind, and I turned to see him, the scholar, and Alessio being the only ones left in the line, with the other jurors leaving to give the four of us privacy. I watched the hooded rogue pass behind Alessio, and give me a sideways glance. I blinked, but said nothing as I watched him be the last one to leave, and close the door to the silent chamber.

I exhaled heavily from the appreciation of everyone’s absence from the room, especially from Ameriggio. However, not all burdens were lifted when I turned to face Alessio...who was eying me directly. I shifted a bit in place, noticing his gaze was not faltering...and he was questioning my stance. I averted my attention to Ezio, who was the only one smiling to me, and opened his arms in greeting.

“I pardon all maltreatment our Creed has inflicted on you, _donna_ ,” Ezio began, and directed a hand to the scholar at his right. “This is Maestro Machiavelli, and you have already met Maestro Alessio.” The one named Machiavelli merely bowed his head, his lips tight and sealed, and his eyes inspecting me. Alessio proved no comfort, and instead I focused attention to Ezio who was the least harmful of the trio.

“Uh, my name is Elysia,” I replied, and took in the firm grip of Ezio’s hand. It was unexpectedly warm, closing my digits in a truce.

We parted when Ezio smiled, “ _Signorina_ Elysia, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Quite,” Machiavelli interrupted, clearing his throat to gain all attention, “First preparation in mind are the precautions needed to take to recapture...your belongings. You have traveled far; do you have any information as to where your artifacts are held?”

“No, not exactly,” I shook my head, reaching across my stomach to lace my fingers together, “All that was told to me was that the Templar Order relocated my belongings to Rome. _Il Lupo_ said nothing else.”

“It’s a start; we’re in the right direction,” Ezio encouraged, patting me on the shoulder. I didn’t expect his hand to be so gentle, and felt a little better of his encouragement.

“We had received earlier reports from Ameriggio’s division in Mantua about the Templars taking something and delivering it within Rome; we’ll reopen the case and pursue the whereabouts of those weapons.” Ezio faced Machiavelli and Alessio, “Is there any objection?”

“One,” Machiavelli took a stride forward, his calculating, stern gaze upon me, “I will be blunt and straightforward with you, _signorina_. We have many circumstances that are limiting our men, resources, and our advantage within the field.”

“I understand-“ I was cut off, taking into account his acute and constricted eyes, as if I were a blockade to his plans.

Machiavelli informed briskly, “I do have in mind to take your quest into consideration since it can undermine the Templars grasp in Roma, but I do not put it in the top of my priority.”

“ _Machiavelli_ ,” Ezio began but one look of Machiavelli’s stern gaze deterred further persuasion.

“We have many things to focus upon, unfortunately, but I do give you my word that we will assist you. I’m warning that we will not do it so fleeting it, especially after Ameriggio’s words against you.”

“Machiavelli, we’ve already discussed about this,” Alessio cut in, his eyes narrowed. At that, Machiavelli stepped back in place, eying towards the giant assassin. With that, Alessio decided to take a step forward, boldly gazing in my direction again. “Do you have a safe place to reside? After briefly seeing this rogue, I wouldn’t be surprised he’d come after you again.”

I looked to him, and cleared my throat tensely, “I do. Depends if I can finally leave my prison.”

“If you do, then all I will request is an assassin to be assigned with you,” Alessio declared. He took a moment but relaxed his shoulders, “I’m sure Akinara would be suited for this….I’ve taken you’ve grown accustomed to his presence by now.”

I rubbed my neck, debating whether or not there was some hint of sarcasm or mocking incentive in his words, “Akinara is fine. Does this mean I can leave now?”

I watched Alessio glance to Ezio and Machiavelli, the duo glancing to each other. When they both nodded, Alessio faced me again, “I’ll escort you out while Ezio finds Akinara to greet you at the residence.” I restrained myself from making a face, and succeeded when Ezio approached to place a hand on my shoulder.

“With Alessio escorting you, you do not need to worry about any trouble on the way,” he comforted.

I hunched marginally, huffing off a strand from my eye-view, “I’m sure I won’t.” Why they didn’t let Akinara take me was beyond me.

“Excellent. Then we shall adjourn soon. Have a safe travel. Until then, Elysia.”

Alessio led the way as I bowed my head to Ezio, and gave Machiavelli a brief glance. He gestured the same. I followed behind Alessio’s wide stride, and we were both out the door of the large hall. Outside though, I recoiled at the remaining assassins in the corridor, and I swiftly reached up to conceal my ear further into my locks. Though with a single step from Alessio, some of the remaining individuals darted away in the opposite direction, and I didn’t blame them. He made himself an intimidation to everyone in the structure, but I wondered why. Then again, I didn’t; he was ten feet tall to me.

“This way,” he declared, and I followed him along the maze of hallways. My eyes caught sight of the medium-sized paintings laid out across the walls, some holding angelic designs, others a single bust of a person, others landscapes I had seen along Rome on my way over here. My fingers instinctively kept lifting up to curl my ears away, hoping no one really paid mind to them as we trekked further away from the main central of the building.

“You are not forgetting anything, are you?” Alessio inquired. We reached the front perimeter, the exit just up ahead.

“No, I’m not-...” I paused, Alessio sighing briefly to press his attention head. We both stopped, and stared at Ameriggio lingered at the doorway, bolding meeting Alessio’s gaze first. He stood up erect from leaning against the desk near the door, the assassin by the entrance moving away from his duty post.

At the sight of him, the giant assassin looked to me, “One moment.” I watched him go, and cringed at Ameriggio’s gaze unfaltering to challenge the Maestro. They were far, but the minimal noise shuffling about the room of other curious and staring assassins was enough for me to make out what they were disputing about.

“This isn’t _fair_ ,” Ameriggio slashed in.

“Life is _never_ fair, Ameriggio,” Alessio sneered, pressing a finger to the younger man’s chest, “I told you be open to the hard truth. She is not the focus for your rage, for revenge. Do not keep fighting a pointless battle.”

“Even after what I saw…what she is?!” I felt my knuckles whiten at my sides, and felt my eyes flaring.

Alessio, to my ultimate surprise, was suppressing an irritated noise, and glared to Ameriggio coldly, “Even then…she is not the murderer. She is not capable of it—I can tell.”

At that, Ameriggio teeth grinded against one another, his hand shaking to the point where he tightened it into a lethal club, “You can’t- _you_?!”

Alessio was running out of patience, firmly gripping upon Ameriggio’s shoulder, “Stand down, Ameriggio……Do _not_ start this.” I grimaced at the mere tone of his threat, and watched Ameriggio fighting himself. I stilled greatly when Ameriggio pushed past his master, and was suddenly making his way to my direction.

His teeth were clenched so tightly, he was bound to snap a tooth out of his gum when he halted right in front of me. His glare was harsher than any blaring sun, the spine on his back splaying and spiking in an animalistic rage. I dared not move, nor provoke him. Alessio watched, and I could have sworn he gripped onto something in his cloak. The flaming room escalated when no one dared to make a sound, and Ameriggio opened his tense mouth.

“This. Isn’t. Over,” he spat to me, and lifted a jabbing finger in my direction, “You might have won them in that blasted room, but know this, little importunate witch: your entrancing spell will _not_ last.”

With a curl of his fist, he pushed himself off his heels, and turned his way down the hall to escape with stomping strides. I inhaled shakily, feeling the beads of sweat dance along my neck. I lifted my head to look about the room, everyone immediately moving when my eyes scanned the area.

“Let’s go,” Alessio called from in front. I nodded hurriedly, and walked to stand beside him. He held the door open and gestured his head out, “I have to apologize over his brutal attitude. It can’t be helped sometimes...”

I looked away from where Ameriggio disappeared to, then leveled my gaze forward to exit the building, “...Uh, right.”

Outside was overwhelming fantastic to say the least. The orange and velvet sunset loomed across the sky, the irenic sunrays coating the cobblestone path with glittering splendor. The air spelled of spices and dirt, and the small orbit I occupied from the small space granted from the apprehensive crowd about gave me enough room to breathe. The flight of several birds lifted and soared my worries away, the confrontation with Ameriggio was now nothing compared to the heavenly freedom I won.

I was free...I was free.

“I missed the sun....” I exhaled, shifting my hair a bit to the side, exposing the side of my neck to the rays. I had almost forgotten about the assassin until he took a step to gain my attention, “You’re not really walking me all the way to where I need to go, are you?” I arched a brow.

“I am,” he replied firmly, closing the door. He walked up the few steps, towering over me, “Is there a problem to make sure you get back safe and sound?”

I leaned back, swallowing marginally as my head crooked back to look at him, “...No, I guess not.” I mean...I don’t think I had an option. I muttered to myself a disapproving groan, but looked around properly to get a bearing of my surroundings. Then I realized, “...I have no idea where we are.”

“Right, then we shall head this way, to one of the markets and see if you get your bearings there.” We walked along the crowd, almost a river from how much population there was in the inner parts of the city, known as Tiber Island from what the locals called it. As we continued on, I noticed everyone slowed their pace when we came closer, and I realized they weren’t staring at Alessio, but they were staring at me. Cue all wholesome and happy feelings I was relishing in moments prior.

I instinctively flatted my curls down, my arms snaking to cover it, but even so, even my colored skin brought attention in this white-fleshed society. I tried my best to not care, to not pay mind when suddenly I nearly rammed myself into Alessio’s back. He had stopped, the flow of pedestrians parting away at the presence of his large body, as if he were a boulder in the stream.

He gripped at the scarf on his neck, and removed the band of delicate beads that had rested around it, “It’s not much, but here.” He held the scarf out to me without fault.

I regarded it heavily, and stared up to him with a blank expression, but I figured he was lending it to me to remove attention from ourselves. With this much commotion happening from where I merely stood, it was only a matter of time when I drew the wrong attention to myself.

“....At least it’s a little less red.” I reached, and sunk my fingers into the fabric. It was soft, and it eased smoothly to my motions. I skillfully worked my hands and managed to tuck my curls inside of it, wearing it like a hijab on my head. I definitely felt a lot better....but now my nose was occupied.

I smelled that luxurious toxin in his scarf, and I felt my eyes flicker from how close it was around me. The smell of old parchment and the dying aroma of a hot fire...it was irresistible. I kept focus on our plight, my eyes keeping themselves onto Alessio’s back. My fingertips brushed along the scarf’s edges, and I shivered from how the musk’s dark vines traveled along my fingers and into my mouth. Why did...he smell like this...? What was he?

“This is the market. Do you know where we are now?”

“Hmm?” I hummed out, blinking slowly along the stands, and recognizing a corner stall. “Yes, I know.”

“Then lead the way,” Alessio gestured, his calloused hand stretched out to a general direction, “And I shall follow.” I had to take a moment, to bury my face into the scarf further, and felt the sharp pulse at the back of my head give me direction. I cleared my throat, and walked steadily without hurry, despite the need to remove myself quickly from this man.

I refocused as we reached the familiar bridge, and retraced my steps along the thinning cobblestone path, and soon touched upon the edge of the city’s boundaries. In the distance, my honed vision caught sight of the Coliseum, and the church that would be behind it.

For the next half hour, Alessio was patient of my pace, and didn’t mind of my feet slugging across the dirt floor. I felt myself almost drift along a waterbed, and the face of a smiling Link walking beside me. I looked over, and I smiled gently, hooking my hands tightly around the scarf’s ends, and letting my shoulders slump in ease.

 _“You didn’t give up,”_ he replied happily, his ghostly hands gripping onto my shoulders from behind, in merriment. _“You didn’t give up!”_

“No, I didn’t give up,” I murmured, feeling my heart easing, and my chest depleting of any worry and anxiety.

 _“Things will get better. You’ll see, Elysia,”_ Link hugged me, and I beamed further, feeling my eyes fog and shrink.

“Things will...get better,” I reinstated, nodding firmly and tugging the scarf closer to my head, “It will get better.”

The elongating plains of fields and trails were no longer daunting, and the mix of red and purple painted the vast ceiling of nature’s dome. Minimal travelers were about, a few galloping mustangs about as I let the sinking memories of Epona sink into my drums. The blades of grass wavered and danced at my approach, and the wind kissed my shuddering skin in entrancing strokes.

“Before I forget,” I leant out the scented fabric to the assassin, who took it with a nod of appreciation. He unraveled it from habit, his fingers embroiling the beads back into the folds to place it back on.

“Thank you,” he nodded briefly. “Is this the church?” I looked up ahead of us, recognizing the church’s front, dismantled along one pillar.

I nodded, and turned to Alessio to address him properly when we finally stopped, “I don’t think _Il Lupo_ will think to come looking for me here, and I’m sure Akinara and Noah will keep an eye on me...if that helps you sleep at night.”

“I’m assuming Noah is the priest? Unless there’s another assassin-“ I shook my head, leading Alessio to assume otherwise. “I will send news through Akinara to keep our interactions minimal until you’re truly needed.”

“..Huh?” I felt my head spin, “Until I’m truly...needed? What does that mean?” He was unprepared for my interrogation.

“If....we find any news upon your weapons,” Alessio replied without fault, blinking once. “We wouldn’t want to bother you for anything unnecessary.”

“Wait...I thought that....” I narrowed my eyes, shoulders dropping in confusion, “I thought that....we would be going out, and finding out where they were. Was that not the plan?” Wait....was Machiavelli serious about holding back my search to look for my things? They were so many assassins in there; surely a small group could be assembled.

“We?” Alessio repeated, his expression dropping, “You were asking for collaboration between yourself and the assassins?” Alessio took a step back, sizing me up, his brows furrowing, “....Are you even able to fight?”

Something shifted in my feet, my livid eyes catching Alessio directly, “Of course I’m able to fight! I’m not going to sit around like some ordinary woman and wait for other people to do my bidding for me. There were enough assassins in there to make a small team.”

“Those were novices that Ezio had recruited within the last few weeks,” Alessio's voice almost dropped to disbelief, rubbing his jaw uncomfortably at my sudden remark, “The number of actual assassins within Rome is fewer then they have been in the last fifty years. There are only about fifty trained men and women that would be able to handle the aggressive nature of this mission.” Alessio crossed his arms against his chest, “And we had already sent those assassins across Italy, France, Spain, and England in order to rehabilitate other failing Creeds.”

“Then.......but then- does Machiavelli expect me to wait as long as it takes?” I countered, furrowing my eyebrows further, “You can’t be serious.”

“Yes, that’s why he warned you,” Alessio responded. Well, shit. “We are limited in our movements here, we.....We suffered a loss in leadership recently, and now we’re focusing on rebuilding--and taking down the Templars.” His eyes flickered momentarily to the side, as if remembering something unpleasant, and then lifted his eyes back up, “We’re trying to help the lively hoods of those who are being robbed of it first. It may take weeks, maybe months, but it’s necessary instead of having the streets littered with corpses for those who tried to oppose this cruel system.”

I slapped my hands to my face, and groaned. My first instinct was to chuck a rock at him, to yell that I didn’t need his help, or the aid of any Creed member. I wanted to tell him, to say my priorities were first, that with bow in hand I could eliminate their problems easier. But....who was I kidding really? Why did he sound so much....like that damn Hylian, with all this noble talk?

I was lying to myself. I needed their help...I needed all the help I could get.

I rubbed my forehead, sighing in defeat, “Alright...I get it.” I dropped my palm a second later, letting it slap to the side of of my thigh, “For the good of everyone, right? Isn’t that what your Creed is about?”

“It is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic. Society is fragile, we need to become the Shepherds to our society.....at least lead them in the right direction for a society all can agree on....” he trailed off, making me roll my eyes. Yes, this was Hylian nobility talking...in a much more boring way. “That’s the idea anyhow, but we do intend to keep our promise. We’re going to try our best to assist you....but to personally dedicate a team can lead to a major blow. We lost a group of assassins that way....hence why Machiavelli was weary upon your request.”

I dropped all fight I had left, letting the exhaustion of today leave me bedridden for the rest of the night, “Right. Got it.”

“Until we meet again,” Alessio confirmed.

“Uh....right,” I answered flatly, beginning to open the door to the main chamber. I stepped in, but the shouting inside traveled out to Alessio before I shut the door fully closed. I cringed from the oak thudding harshly, but it was nothing compared to Noah who was fast approaching, and the arriving Akinara following close behind him, but keeping a safe distance I might add.

“Uh....Noah-“ I started, but pressed my back against the door, sweat down my temple of his heavenly wrath.  

“Elysia!!! Just _what_ do you think you’re _doing_ here?! You’re supposed to be in hiding!!! Coming through the front door does NOT look like hiding to me!” I shifted quickly away, Noah practically tripping over himself to make sure the door was locked before rounding onto me again, fire in his eyes. “And just _what_ were you _thinking_ when you left?! Bed empty, no _note_!!! You could have _died_! You were _obviously_ seen, if what Akinara told me has any truth to it!!!” I looked nervously to Akinara, who in return rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged nimbly.

I stepped back, approaching Akinara with my back facing his front, “Um.....uh......okay, I wasn’t thinking, but you have to understand-“ I was interrupted again, Noah closing in and making me slap against Akinara’s chest. I stared nervously at the shaking finger in front of my face, feeling Akinara’s hands hold my shoulders in place from behind, but clearly smart enough to keep himself out of the rebuttal.

“Oh! I think I understand _perfectly_ well that you don’t _want_ my help! You want to do everything yourself, and damned the consequences! I understand that you have some bastard hunting you down, and you don’t even have the decency to _protect_ yourself!! _That’s_ what I _understand_!!”

Noah was practically growling, his hands clenched and green emerald of eyes fuming green flames. His cross swung dangerously close, enough to become a blade itself, and behead me right then and there. But I straightened up, aided with Akinara supporting me easily. I internally thanked him, and stared directly at the fuming Noah.

“Noah.....I-I’m sorry that I left. I didn’t...take into account your feelings. I...didn’t understand that you were trying to help me, and...I’m sorry,” I started, hair slightly drooping in the expression itself. “I’m sorry, Noah.”

Noah huffed slightly, crossing his arms across his chest and turning to the side so he wasn’t facing us, “Well then.” He sounded a bit harried, “As you should be.”

“Come now, Noah,” Akinara said with a light disapproving tone. “Don’t be like that to our Dear Elysia!” Noah kept his stare away, unforgiving in the slightest. We waited, though I knew I already touched a nerve.

Noah sent a sideways glare to Akinara’s way, “Nonsense. She had me _very_ worried. I can be however I like.”

I recollected my stance, sighing softly, “I know you were distressed; I wasn’t thinking clearly. But thank you, for accepting me back into your church. Without you...I honestly don’t know where else I would have been staying. So...thank you, Noah. I truly mean it.....” Noah speedily sniffled, turning his back again to me. Both Akinara and I could clearly see one of his hands reaching towards his face, giving a swift swipe.

“Well then,” it sounded a little wet, “You’re welcome, my dear.”

Akinara patted my shoulders, giving a small shake, “Good job, Red. I’ve only made Noah cry like, twice before! You’re off to a good start!”

“Ow!” I withdrew my slapping hand from the back of his head, unimpressed I didn’t even make a dent in his sentence. I took a step forward, quick to reply, “Uh, I won’t leave without an escort anymore, if that’s your ground rule. Will that.....make you feel better?” I knew I was shooting my foot here, but it was his church after all. And let’s face it....I still didn’t know how to properly give hugs yet.

Noah looked over his left shoulder to me, his eyes a bit misty, “You don’t have to force yourself to do that, my dear.... I won’t have you be that unhappy.... Look what happened last time!” I knew he wouldn’t buy it, damn it. Noah turned his head back towards the front, his voice getting quieter, “Though I wouldn’t mind a note or to be told when you’d be going out and about....”

I nodded quickly in agreement, even though Noah couldn’t see, “Alright, that’s fair.” I touched upon the head of a nearby bench, and sat down on the edge of it to rest. Once down, I let all thoughts settle and sleep at the back of my mind, feeling winded of the entire day. I rested my face in my hands, but when I parted away, they were shaking. I scoffed, “...I just...can’t believe I’m alive. I thought...they would’ve found me guilty.” Almost immediately, naturally, Noah uncrossed his arms, and turned to walk over and wrap his arms around me in a hug, burying my face into his chest. His fatherly instincts kicked in, but I did not repel him away; so easily he had forgiven me, silly...

“Oh Elysia... My dear, dear, Elysia....” he kissed the top of my head, his fingers combing my flames back. “You were never guilty of killing those women, I could tell.”

Akinara came next, and sat down at my other side, putting an arm behind my back in a parody of a hug, “Yeah, Red. You don’t have a guilty bone in your body!” My insides swam, and the ducts leading to my eyes brimmed and happily filled to their very edges. I shivered in their embraces, but nodded vigorously, and buried myself further into their warmth.

“You don’t know....how much that means to me.” My body betrayed me, quaking with full emotion, “I-If you hadn’t helped me....I would’ve been....” I halted at the thought, the mere word, and instead enveloped myself into Noah, and sighed to Akinara brushing my back. “Thank you, so much...”

Noah hugged me tighter, and I was able to feel his head on top of mind. Blond mixed with red, speckled and cradling my curls with his wavy locks, braiding into each other on their own. Akinara pulled himself closer, almost plastering himself to my side like that of clay, but despite his cold skin and almost absent heartbeat, I felt myself so hot and welcomed....and I started to cry. I cried happily.

So long I was in that wretched tomb of sand dunes and tornado winds, the chains that held me in that awful land became lighter, weaker. The chants weren’t as loud, and the blade that displayed my reflection cut in half. I swallowed this freedom I so longed to have and these two gave it to me, they helped me obtain it. They gave me the thing Link wanted for me to have, the one thing he couldn’t grant me: my innocence.

“You’re welcome, Elysia,” Akinara said, uncharacteristically soft spoken for some odd reason, but I did not refute it, and let his words cradle my ears.

“Yes, you are most certainly welcome, Elysia. Any time you need us, we’ll be here,” Noah hummed, bringing himself closer to coddle myself in his arms, as if rocking me to sleep.

“Yeah...thanks, Li-...tch...thank you, Noah and Akinara,” I scoffed, and practically slumbered in their arms.

 

It wasn’t over; my torture here in Tuscany was far from ending.

 

I was still terrified....

 

But things were going to get better.


	10. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whhoooo, here we are, the new chapter for the new year :DD How y'all doin?
> 
> One more chapter might be released before my next semester starts, crossing fingers! Already got an idea of where to go from here (thanks ROAD), so hopefully things pick up soon on the action kids~ Have yourselves a great Monday, catch ya later!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys~

THE NEXT MORNING:

 

_The mesmeric way the wind blew, in gentle waves. Pulling the spherical sky to a single point._

_“Child?”_

_I sat beside her, head arched upwards, gazing at the effulgent, fluffed clouds decorating the dome above us. I listened to her heartbeat, faint but close, intertwined with my pounding drum and vastly overpowering it. Her teal robes pooled around her, rounding my rear and licking at my criss-crossed legs. Her dark, maroon hair was neatly tied in its fishbraid, with a few strands dancing along her pointed ears, intentionally playful and unaware. As if this was all familiar again._

_“Yes?” I responded firmly, looking to her._

_“Do you know why I taught you archery?”_

_“I don’t know...” I answered, forgetting all intuition of replying with an answer I answered myself, an answer that was engrained into me. I was unsure why she would ask me such a question, it was so simple and primal, yet no response escaped me. But this felt familiar. So familiar. Like a memory._

_As if she had always asked me this question, like if we merely talked the day before and today was like an ordinary day despite the colorless sky and ground, and the rolling dunes distant in each direction. The clouds were pink, and ran as fast as wild mustang, their manes fluttering like banners of a victorious race. As if we stayed motionless, and the entire atmosphere was racing to catch up to our stillness. To achieve our irenic greatness._

_“Life has direction; it leads to an end that most of us fear. But it’s natural. It’s natural to have a beginning and an end in life.” Ineza reached forward with delicate fingers, and when they dug into the ground, she pulled up colored-pink sand, and let it leak between her fingers, “When you have no direction, life starts to drip away from you. Life and its pebbles, both small and large, will start to slip through your fingers. So what do you do?”_

_“You...close your fingers?” I reached, and cupped her fingers closed. She had no feeling, but her hand succumbed at my pressure, and she looked to me with a smile._

_“Precisely. You grasp onto life,” she curled her fingers into a fist, her eyes casting to the distance ahead. “It is the only life you have, child. That’s what makes a life a life.”_

_“But...” I shut my eyes, grasping her hand tighter, although it felt like nothing but air, “What if I am wrong? What if I made a mistake? What if....I ruin her life?”_

_“Ahh...” she reached, but I felt her warm fingertips cradle my jaw, and turn my direction to her, “You don’t know something unless it happens. Cursed, blessed, you not know the difference till you see her.”_

_“What if she hates me?” I inhaled, feeling her arms wrap around my neck, and tug me into her. She smelled of desert, of spice, of a dried lily flower. “Ineza...will she ever forgive me?”_

_“Don’t lose direction, child. Only you can prepare for the aim, and let her fire the arrow. You are a much better archer than I am. Besides,” she chuckled, “how else did you catch that wonderful woman of yours? Unless she loves that kind of attention.”_

_“....That’s not funny,” I stared at her incredulously, but it made her laugh ring out further._

_“I guess I am a bit too immature to laugh even at that. Dear dear Onida, it is not a crime to have a funny bone in your body. Much less, a child you adore. Now, tell me,” she reached, and clasped her hand against my own, a beam brighter than Lake Hylia itself. “What will her name be?”_

_“I have not decided yet,” I replied, but I couldn’t stop smiling, “But I like....Elysia.”_

My eyes leisurely opened, catching the fixed stone ceiling. My bones ached from the full rest, emotions far more in-tuned with my movements and fully cradling me close. What the heck was I dreaming? Hmm...I don’t think it was a nightmare...something about Ineza? I remember her face, and her touches....hmm...

I sat up with a running hand down my face, no longer feeling like a stranger within these walls, almost feeling a bit taller with them. I stood and stretched, shivering slightly from the bit of mist that morning dusted along the grass, then the warm breeze; it felt so good to be awake and so early.

I stood easily, but when I heard a small choir play from the ambulatory, I was careful to pry open the door, and peer. The clerestory of the church glowed golden-brown from the glass windows, vivifying the shadows of audience gathered inside the structure and igniting the small specks of dust floating among the air. A crowd of several people were seated along the aisled benches, several moving down the nave where a line was formed. It was pointedly directing to Noah who wore his clean, brown robes, standing at the apse and facing the people. He held out the cross on his left hand, and blessed people with his right. I watched carefully, seeing him draw out a cross on the people’s foreheads, and they bowed their head in respect to him.

“God Bless You,” Noah mouthed, and moved onto the next one, the next one, and the next one after. I closed the door carefully, making sure to stand up silently; I guess I had to wait until they left. I directed my attention to my frazzled hair, and agreed to a proper bath. I folded my blankets on my bed, and ventured through the inner chambers of the church.

I fetched the pails of water from the duct outside, carrying all the loads into the marble bathtub that waited in the center. I undressed, and hastily laid myself into the tub, shivering of it being so cold. With chattering teeth and the promise of the warm sun outside, I swiftly rubbed down my body, and thoroughly cleaned my hair off. I sighed of its softness, running my digits through it easily while it was soaked to the roots. Once I was sure I was fully cleansed, I got out and dried myself. With a new shirt and pair of trousers, I dumped out the dirty water out and proceeded to wash my previous clothes off. I hung them on the lower branches of the small, dried tree nearby; satisfied that no one would steal them in the guarded stoned-walled, courtyard in the back.

After slipping on my shoes, I moved my way further into the center of the church, and saw Noah alone standing in the arena of the choir, facing the ambulatory he had decorated for this early morning. He gestured me with a smile, and a beckoning finger to walk over. I did so after making sure no one was going to reenter the closed, oak doors.

“Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?” his eyes gleamed of rich gems, his hair enhanced in saturation from the yellow windows above.

“I slept good, thank you. Uh, you?” I awkwardly asked, scratching my ear.

Noah chuckled at the attempt, but nodded wholeheartedly, “I slept well. Do you mind blowing out the candles on that side?” He gracefully moved his metal cross out of the way from the handful of flicking flames beneath his chest.

I moved over, and kneeled to lurch my head forward. With a hefty inhale, I snuffed out the remaining handles with a blow, waving my hand to push out the smoke from collecting around my face. My nose wrinkled from the pungent smell of wax, and stood to face Noah who stood properly up again.

“This church hasn’t...gone up in flames has it?” I asked.

Noah let out a loud laugh at that question, “No, no I don’t think it has done that yet.” He tilted his head to the side, hands on his lean hips, “But now that you’re properly awake, and I don’t have another sermon until noon time, did you want anything from the market? I was planning on heading there soon.”

“Oh...uh..” I nodded, rubbing the tip of my ear out of habit, but then quickly shooting my palm back down to rest at my side, “I could go with you. I don’t mind.”

Noah clapped his hands together in his excitement, “Splendid! I’ll go gather our shopping basket, and we can go right now if you don’t mind?” He was already halfway towards the inner door before he paused, looking over to me from his shoulder.

I quirked my mouth upwards, shaking my head of his vivacious enthusiasm, “No, I don’t mind.” It was somewhat refreshing to be surrounded by Noah’s attitude. He went inside the kitchen area as I followed behind, though I stopped at my given room. I clutched the cloak that had been folded neatly on a nearby table, provided by Noah last night. I walked back out to the main chamber while pulling the new fabric over my shoulders, and gripped the hood to pull it over my hair. I wondered if I could ever recuperate or find the one Lorenza had given me, but I suspected it was long gone, and ripped from how deep Alessio had pinned it to the wall. Ugh.

I waited by the inner nave of the benches, and looked behind to see a cheerful Noah, “Anything in particular that we need?”

He hummed lightly, coming beside with his arm threaded through the basket handle, “Well, I was hoping to pick up some ingredients for a stew for tonight’s dinner. If you want anything extra, of course we can pick that up too! Something for breakfast, perhaps?”

I shook my head, feeling the hot crease of pink travel my neck, “Uh, we’ll see. Depending on how much we need to carry back. Or maybe we can eat something while we’re there.” I poked in the loose strands rebelling on my forehead back into their hiding place, “Is Akinara planning to drop by?” I walked alongside Noah to the door, and watched him reach into his pocket to lock the main door of the church.

Noah glanced to me with eyebrows raised (most likely surprised I would even ask for Akinara), “He already stopped by this morning before my morning mass. He said he was going to patrol the area.” He gave a small smirk before looking forward and beginning our traveling steps, “But I did manage to get a promise out of him for stopping by for dinner.”

Oh, so I did have to mentally prepare for his sly tactics for later today. Great.

I rolled my eyes briefly, securely my cloak from the front, “Is he always this paranoid? Unless...Alessio made him do it.” I felt my mouth twitch at the mention of his name, and recalled the past conversation from last night. Well, at least I was thrilled of being alive today.

But something still troubled me about him, other than the fact that the guy was a giant. Did he have some kind of unknown motivation to have me around, or was he so forgiving for an unnatural being like me to hang around for the time being? Most people in this land would have lost their marbles at my Twilight form, fact being that when I was in Mantua, that bully Girmaldo and his gang, along with the mother with the two children stared at me like I was some kind of demonic force that had been resurrected. The same was with _Il Lupo_ , who had means of taking me in, also reacted appropriately when he saw what I was when I was soaked to the brim with Twilight.

So.....why didn’t Alessio?

He was so insistent on asking what I knew, but that’s all that mattered to him. He took into account my brute strength when we struggled on the roofs, but other than that, my unnatural transformation was the least of his concerns. Did...he know what I was? Did he have some idea or guess? I...wasn’t too sure, and I think that’s what bothered me.

His cool demeanor bothered me, the way his eyes fixated on a target, and did not stop drilling his focus onto me. Like he could see past my clothes and skin to reach the very core and valleys of what made me physically present. Like he knew that he was not human, but he certainly did not act as such.

Noah snorted, bringing me back to our casual walk, and giving me a side glance, “Like Akinara will do a thing that man says without complaining. I’m honestly not sure why he hates him, but he does. No, Akinara is patrolling for his own piece of mind. He doesn’t like the idea of _Il Lupo_ getting anywhere near us, I’m afraid.” Akinara hated Alessio? That was new. Then again, they did have a heated argument when Akinara looked for me that one time, and they hardly spoke ever since when I was being guarded in the cell. Ugh, and Alessio wasn’t one to disappoint either. They were all so hopelessly annoying. Hopeless men.

“Hmm...I’m not fond of the idea either,” I replied as we continued down the small trail, accompanied by several other individuals spaced apart, “I mean, I don’t hate him, Alessio I mean. I just...wouldn’t mind smashing his face with a shovel.” And see how he likes it, tch.

Noah laughed lightly, “That is a very apt way to put it! But I’d be happy if you _didn't_ mention that to Akinara? He’s the type to take that idea and roll with it.”

“He seems like the type of person who takes everything literally...” I sweatdropped. “Do you know who...this Alessio is? I mean, guessing that you...know about the Creed, and knowing Akinara.”

Noah tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms across his chest with a small hum, “I do know about the Creed, yes. Akinara took me in at one point to protect me, so I’ve met some of them. Alessio..... I’ve never really talked with him. I just know he is damn good at his job, and there is a reason Ezio trusts him. Never knew his name until Akinara mentioned it.”

I tilted my head at that, taking into account the leader’s charismatic appearance, and the way he handled everyone in the chamber yesterday. Ezio was a man of high stature, not by the way he was dressed, but by the way he carried himself with everyone around him. Automatically, his voice of reason swayed the entire panel, despite the few who bared second-thoughts. The one named Machiavelli was a different matter, who battled the notion of agreeing with Ezio, but he did not fight it; instead he compromised with me, even if he wasn’t motivated to.

But Alessio remained to be the odd one; he looked like he was from Tuscany, but the way he poised and acted differentiated from the rest of the assassins I had seen so far. He was quiet, vigilant and heavily enduring. He chased me for at least a good half mile, and kept up with my strength, even overpowered it. I grimaced at his growl, shuddering from feeling it so close to me, as if I had angered him again and he was right behind me. Then the smell and that bloody sense of darkness he had....heavier than Twilight, but just as enriching. The stupid way it made me feel, and I didn’t know why.

“I guess...he’s just.....odd,” I wrinkled my nose, feeling my eyes flicker momentarily. “Both him and...Akinara.”

Noah chuckled a moment later, “Yes, I suppose you can say that.”

I looked over to Noah briefly, “So...how did you...meet Akinara? You said he protected you.”

Noah sighed slightly, his eyes lowering to stare at the trail in front of his feet, “Yes, I was very fortunate when he arrived when he did. I was on my way back to the church to begin making mother and father dinner, and I had decided to use one of the lesser used alleyways around here as a shortcut. It was a harsh winter, you see, and my mother and father weren’t handling it all that well. I thought if I made them a few more hot meals, they’d be fine.”

I nodded gently, watching Noah’s bangs cover his eyes away from me as he continued softly, “I unfortunately stumbled upon a group of thugs trying to force themselves upon an unwilling harlot. Of course, I had to step in, and that was probably one of the worst decisions of my life.”

I hesitated, “Uh...what happened?”

Noah let out a sardonic laugh, “You can probably imagine how that went. Thankfully, the woman managed to get away with my distraction, but those thugs didn’t really take kindly to my interference. I honestly lost count of how long they had me for, but I was barely conscious when Akinara heard the commotion.” He looked over to me, a tight smile on his face, and an even darker look in his eyes, “I’m thankful that once Akinara realized what was going on, he stepped in. I’m even more grateful that he left none of them alive.” Noah turned back towards the road, not the slightest bit guilty at that admission.

I took a moment to register that last sentence, but continued to ease any further tension Noah harbored, “Uh....well.....I’m sure they got what they deserved.” I reached to brush off my lips, keeping my walk steady, “I’m glad you’re okay at least. And...forgave Akinara for his...sins..”

He smiled over to me, teeth straight and showing, “Oh don’t worry, my dear. Akinara didn’t sin that night. God has already forgiven him, in light of all the things God did for Akinara after the fact.”

I coughed roughly in my mind, shifting to the side and dubiously smiling to point out the town that was now within proper eyesight, “Oh look, we got here faster. So what kind of ingredients did you want to get first??”

“Ah, yes! Hmm, that is a good question,” Noah’s attitude brightened, and he looked to me with diffused frustration replaced with a childish curiosity, “How do you feel about meat?”

“Meat’s fine. I haven’t had it in a while is all,” I replied, my mouth watering at the mere mention of it. Nothing could ever compare with the fish in Ordon though. “And it hasn’t really been on my budget.”

Noah brightened enough for a halo to be blessed onto him, “Well then, my dear Elysia, today will be your lucky day! Let’s go to the meat stalls first then. I want to get the best for our stew tonight!”

We reached the borders of the city, my fingers constantly adjusting the edges of my cowl, and followed alongside Noah. We shifted effortlessly among the arriving crowds, with a few bumps of the shoulders here and there. Dirt, sweat and spice mixed in large amounts, but after a good twenty minutes, I no longer minded it and helped pick up the products Noah was buying.

We both settled on some beef for the stew, but it was rare to find. After battling some persistent crowds and customers, we managed to grab the second last portion of what was being sold; apparently the Borgia rule was also limiting the amount of meat being sold to the people of Rome, and the merchant was selling the last bit of cow he had left to make a profit, from what he told Noah.

“We’ll make it last,” Noah smiled, and carried the meat with him for safe-keeping. We set our sights on some fish, and managed to get two. We placed them in a separate and bought bag provided by the kind merchant, who he too was making a last profit on the amount of fish he caught earlier in the morning.

“The Borgia, thugs I tell you!” he complained as Noah handed him the currency. “They already banned my fishing spot, as if I was hiding gold in there.”

“Then let us take a bag of rice too, to aid your family troubles,” Noah smiled.

“Oh bless you, bless you!” the merchant cried out, and gave us enough to last for a week.

Once satisfied with our meat choices, Noah advanced to the next stall, occupied with potatoes, peppers, tomatoes, and oranges. His delicate fingers circled along the edge of the table incrementally in question, but nodded with his fine picks in hand, and paid in full. He stuffed it all in his bag, and I switched to let him carry the meat portion again, and me the vegetables and tightly-tied rice.

“I think this is all we need,” Noah informed with a smile, “Do you have it? It’s not heavy it is?”

“Yeah, I thi-“ the world suddenly toppled over, and my hood flew over my eyes. I grunted, feeling the vegetables crush my stomach, and the bag of rice clutched to forbid any from falling out when I had hit the floor. On my back flailed a body I didn’t register as Noah’s, and I arched it to move whatever idiot was on me _off_.

I gritted my teeth, and whirled my head around to see the person had stood up, and picked up the vegetables, “Do you mind?!” I fumed, dusting off my front. Although, when I shot my eyes up, they widened at the familiar, painted and dusty face. “Ange-“

“Elysia!” I was crushed in a tight, ineluctable embrace, feet squirming as they lifted from the ground. I groaned loudly enough to make several people turn, and I turned red from the childish display the cross-dressed Agnolo was displaying.

“W-Will you let go! You’re crus-hing meeee...” I coughed out, limp in his grasp.

“It is good to see you!” he replied enthusiastically, his feminine features hardly noticeable to anyone else that was around. I inspected him carefully, recognizing the same clear and shining eyes, and the curled and hidden hair underneath his hat. His freckles were darker, and he had paint lapped along his jaw and neck. “You have more fat on you, that’s good!”

I reddened, mouth twitching from the corner, and eyes ready to slaughter him on the spot, “.....I have every right to shove these potatoes down your throat. Why didn’t you watch where you were going?”

“Oh...my apologies, _signorina_ ,” he emphasized on the last word, grinning as he leaned down to pick up a fallen potato from the bag. His eyes caught Noah who helped me dust off my backside briefly.

“Uh...thanks, Noah,” I grumbled, stuffing my hair back inside my hood. “This is Agnolo. He...helped me get to Rome, before I bumped into you,” I introduced with a hand, but then smacked it right across Agnolo’s shoulder with vengeance, “And you, this is Noah-“

I looked over, blinking rapidly to see Noah’s approachable face now daggers, his eyes narrowed at Agnolo. He took a step closer to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder softly while drawing up to his full height to look at Agnolo who was the same height as he was.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Noah said a bit frostily, freezing hell all over.

“Pleased to meet you, Noah,” Agnolo held out his hand, clearly unaffected of Noah’s sudden guard. I swallowed, but watched as Noah reached boldly, and interlaced his hand with the apprentice. He gave a tight squeeze, though Agnolo tried his best to repay back with the same force. He withdrew his hand hurriedly, smiling nervously with a rub of his fingers.

“Strong grip for a priest,” he replied, but his hesitation quickly fell, and he snapped his fingers, “Say, fate is kind to me; I was looking for someone to help me unpack some things from a wagon, delivered today. Would you both mind coming along? Of course, you’ll be paid.” Noah opened his mouth before I could reply, slyly stepping in front of me in the process. Noah gave Agnolo a sweet, misleading smile, his eyes dancing a dangerous fire, one I was too terrified to break into and one Agnolo was too naïve to fully be alerted of.

“Unfortunately we’re running a bit late to head home. It’s almost noon, and you know how mass goes,” Noah’s smile sharpened to a thin line. “No mass without a priest and all that. So we really should be going.”

“Ahh, I see I see. No worries, then I will wait!” Agnolo persisted, at this point begging Noah to stab him with the cross on his chest. Ugh, god Angelina, stop talking.

I hurriedly gripped onto Noah’s shoulder, and gave a small shake, “H-Hey, Noah. It wouldn’t hurt to go help him. It sounds like sh- HE....needs a hand.”

“Si si!” Agnolo sighed, dropping his shoulders along with his lean frame. “Leonardo will kill me! He sent so much things, things I hardly think he will use. You are more than welcomed to take what suites you if you aid me-“

“Wait...Leonardo...” my eyebrows furrowed, the name ticking my gears. “Leonardo....da Vinci, right?” No, it couldn’t be, the one Alessio mentioned in the trial?

Agnolo clapped his hands, “ _La donna_ remembers! Yes, the one and only.” The one that was part of the Creed. HUH. Either this was good luck, or bad luck, but OH how fate always liked getting me wrapped into things I didn’t want to be in; if Noah had not exposed me to the Creed, more than likely Agnolo would have been second...if he knew about the Creed that is.

“Um...” I nudged Noah from his back, resisting urging him on, “I’m sure it’s not a lot. Would that be okay, Noah? Though I know we need to take this back, so we’ll go do that.”

Noah straightened from his looming, not bothering to look at me, “Da Vinci, hmm? I see. Elysia, dear, I really could use your help to get my sermon ready. We’ll see about helping out after mass, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I nodded vigorously, but before I could even attempt a goodbye-

“Ahh! Then it’s a strong maybe?? I shall help!” Agnolo announced eagerly, and smiled as he easily scooped up the potato sack I had been struggling with since we bumped into each other. “It’s very kind of you to aid this priest, Elysia. Has he been taking care of you since we last departed?”

“Uhh....” I tensed when Noah was judgingly scowling at Agnolo, and I tried to think of something to make the painter look less suspicious, “Maybe when we get there, you can help us set for the afternoon mass.”

“That sounds excellent,” Agnolo nodded, “Lead the way then-“

“It is honestly a task for _two_ people. One is manageable, but three people will just get in the way. It would be infinitely better if we met you at a central location after noon mass is finished,” Noah gently yet forcefully hanged me the basket of fish, and swiped the sack of potatoes from Agnolo with a firm, tight lipped smile. “ _Grazie_ for your offer, though it is not needed.”

Agnolo blinked in question, tilting his head while I said nothing, and could only stare with a sealed mouth at Noah’s sudden rashness. I gave Agnolo an apologetic smile, but was then sidled when Noah cradled my elbow in tow as we started to walk in the direction leading to the church.

“I shall wait for your return!” Agnolo called out happily, and gave an energetic wave before we ducked around the corner of the road, and behind a set of buildings.

I thought to try to dissuade Noah’s bothered demeanor the further we silently trekked, but when I recalled back to the evening before, I really did NOT want to piss off the priest again. Instead, I collected my given bag firmly in arms, and walked alongside Noah through the mobile masses. He had every right to be on his toes, but maybe if I had replied that Angolo was actually a woman....well...that might have saved Angelina the trouble of getting her fingers crushed. At least she was smart enough not to follow us.

We reached the church, and when Noah opened them, he let me pass first before shutting them closed behind him. I watched him judiciously to see his angry attitude from earlier was washed, and charted after him into the kitchen to place our purchases on the table.

“I _am_ sorry about being so abrupt with that young man,” Noah started, and reached into a cupboard to pull out a red piece of fabric, “I’ll be right back; I’m going to signal Akinara to accompany you. Let’s see if he can get here before mass starts.” He walked out into the courtyard, with a hint of a satisfied smile sneaking onto his face.

I slumped my shoulders, unbelieving of Noah’s sudden change of attitude, but honestly, I should be getting used to his overprotectiveness at some point if it meant they were in charge of me for the time being. Then again...it didn’t work out well for Bo, did it?

“I swear to the gods of Hyrule who have cursed me,” I grumbled, and sulked my way into the chamber of the church, aimlessly kicking at the ground. I started to fix the benches, and adjusted the ornaments about the choir area. I started to light up the candles, and looked over to see Noah walk back inside dutifully to help me with the rest. True to Noah’s word, the work was done in no time.

“I don’t know if you wanted to stay here with me to wait for people, or perhaps get started on prepping for dinner? Maybe scaling the fish, or dicing up the meat?”

“I might as well dice up what we brought,” I answered defeated before rounding a bench and walking past the front and center of the choir space. “Just tell me when Akinara is here to babysit me! Because that’s a thing now!”

Noah called back, “You’ll know faster than I will! He never enters the front door!” Right, of course he doesn’t.

Grabbing knife in hand, I unpacked our buys, and grabbed a bowl to cut up the beef in proper slices. In the process, the sound of susurrations poured into the stone walls, and I took a quick pause to check that mass had begun. A soft choir soothed the air, my ears perked to listen to the soft enchantments of the singers. Once the beef was cut up, I moved next to the fish, though struggled a bit from the distant muscle memory of skinning it. It had been such a long time since I prepared one, but I was going to take my time to make it just right. With the spices and ingredients in hand, I seasoned it to my liking, convincing myself that both Noah and Akinara would not mind.

The hasty sound of a loud thud rang from behind, and I swiftly turned with blade in hand and back pressed against the counter. The tall assassin perched himself back up properly, and pranced his way into the shadow of the kitchen with a motivated smirk slanted on his face. Jeezes, Akinara.

“One of these days I might accidently toss this at your head,” I firmly retorted, relaxing my hand occupied with the knife.

Akinara chuckled lowly, amused of my threat, “I’d like to see the day, _principessa_.” I cringed at the nickname, but thought better and placed the knife down before I eased Akinara’s curiosity of the good aim I really had. He looked around the kitchen and tilted his head as he heard the singing from inside the church, “Any idea what Noah urgently wanted to talk to me about? I did not know he was already in service.”

“He put the flag up for me.” Akinara crossed his arms, arching a brow curiously, waiting for me to continue. “I ran into a familiar person at the market, but Noah insisted I not go unless I go with you.”

“Oh? Is that so? They suspicious or something?”

“....No, but Noah practically killed him with a glare,” I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my forearm, tending quickly to the rest of the fish.

Akinara leaned against the kitchen table, chuckling a bit at the thought, “How do you know them, then?”

“He helped me get to Rome before I stumbled into Noah’s church. It’s kind of...important that I go. He works for Leonardo da Vinci,” I placed the bones in an empty plate beside, wiping my hands clean on an extra piece of cloth hanging from the cupboard.

Akinara straightened up, now interested, “Oh _really_ now? Is he an assassin? What’s his name? If he’s one of Leonardo’s boys, I can understand why Noah would be concerned!”

“No no no!” I waved my arms frantically, putting the knife down before it flung out in desperation, “Leonardo is the artist, who Alessio mentioned during the trial I had yesterday. Don’t you remember?”

Akinara held his chin, catching my eyes directly, “You... _do_ realize that Leonardo is Ezio’s _migliore amico_. He is Ezio’s contact, just like Noah is mine, right?” My eyes widened by a fraction, tickled; Leonardo knew Ezio personally. Akinara crossed his arms, rolling his head a bit to the side, “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if this is Ezio’s way of keeping tabs on you.”

“Hey, I’m a bit curious,” I extended a hand out, tossing it nonchalantly to the side, “You’re already keeping tabs on me, so what more damage can I do? Besides, Leonardo probably won’t be there, but maybe my friend can give me some information on where I can start looking for my things, or if he’s heard of things from Leonardo himself.”

Akinara gave a one shoulder shrug, idly taking out one of his hidden blades to play with, “Either way, I’m not going to stop you.” He gave me a sideways glance, wagging his dagger in my direction with dark bangs swept above his eyes, “I’ll probably walk the block of this place to make sure you’re safe. Though if he _is_ one of Leonardo’s boys, assassin or no, he will probably recognize what my occupation is....”

“Is that a bad thing?” I probed, wary of his response, watching his lean fingers stroke the neck of the blade, “...What’s the worst thing he can do? He’s a painter, and his weapon of choice is literally a paintbrush.”

Akinara huffed a laugh, “ _Right_. Because if he knows anything about what I do, then he’d at least have _some_ lessons to defend himself. I’m sure he has _some_ sharp implement in the studio somewhere.” Akinara rolled his eyes, regarding my hard and contorting face, “My point is, he may be too scared to share anything with you if I’m around.”

“You’re overthinking it,” I squared my shoulders up, scrunching my eyebrows together.

“I’m not the one who knows the guy, so... I could be completely wrong!” he raised both hands in a 'what can you do' gesture, dagger still balanced carefully in one hand.

I grumbled in annoyance, gesturing to the door, “Are we going to go or not? We won’t know the longer we stay here.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to use the courtyard?” the assassin thumbed back behind him, dagger slipping into its slot at his waist.

“The stone walls in the courtyard are nearly ten feet tall. I can’t climb that; I’m not a monkey like the rest of you...assassins.”

Akinara outright laughed, “You _do_ realize Noah has a ladder specifically to reach the rooftops, right?” He patted me on the shoulder, tilting his head enough to make his hood and hair limp to the side, “Why must your make your life so difficult?”

“UGH, FINE. We’re wasting time, so let’s just go,” I fumed, slapping his hand away and hurriedly dashing my way around his tall frame to proceed to the garden. Akinara trailed behind, watching me grip onto the ladder set beside the back of the church’s wall, where Noah had placed it after its use. I grumbled as I passed Akinara, tempted to smack his knees off with the end of the wood. Instead, I used the ladder appropriately, and set it against the stone wall on the left side.

“Can you do it?” Akinara grinned, a mirthful bubble collecting in his throat as I started to climb the ladder.

“Of course I can, I’m not a child,” I retorted back, and reached the top. I gripped onto the edge of the wall, and hooked my body over and sat my rear carefully, inspecting the drop below, and where my face was going to plummet against the grass.

“You might break a leg,” Akinara suddenly announced beside, and I nearly jumped to see him already seated beside me. His forearms casually rested on his knees, his crooked smirk visible underneath his hood, “You can be the princess I rescue from the tower-“

“Just shut up. I’ll jump when I can,” I grumbled, lifting my weight up a bit into my arms as they perched flat against the wall’s top. I inhaled, and pushed myself off. The ground came faster than expected, and I stumbled forward, hitting the grass like I knew I would. “....Ow.”

Akinara leapt with grace, and he landed with a soft grunt, hardly making a sound as he walked over. He rested his hands on his knees, leaning his upper body over with head tilted to gaze at my immobile body.

“Maybe that should be your next lesson, climbing and jumping off high places. Need help?”

“I....can....get...up myself,” I spat out, and limped to my feet. Akinara withheld any grin when I pointed straight to his face, grass crushed against my forehead, “Don’t you say a word.”

“Alright, I won’t,” Akinara cleared his throat, pretending to take me seriously, “Lead the way.”

The trip back was not as enduring as the morning trip, but a shift in the routine was changed based on the sun’s position in the sky; the afternoon crowd as more impactful, and carried a sense of purpose rather than mindless wandering of the morning hordes or night stragglers. More forthright individuals stalked the streets: buyers loud and persuasive to finish their last sales, men secretive yet frank of their motives for a good night (whether it be drinks or women was up for preference), and women revealing and outspoken in their actions rather than words. The way they climbed their fingers along a man’s shoulder, and curled their dark locks in between their fingers so closely that loose strands caressed underneath fingernails. The air smelled of something hot and bare, embellished with adventure I was none too enthusiastic to take.

I felt protected by Akinara, I’m going to put it bluntly, but admitting it is another story. It was suffocating, yes, though it was a thick barrier I needed to keep my head on my shoulders here. It irked me in such a brutish way to be reminded of _Lupo’s_ breath on my neck; it reeled me to the ground, and I felt my ear twitch from the caged atmosphere he dreaded onto me. Knowing I had Akinara’s tall frame over me secured my lifeline further and having that Creed connection was reassuring that no one in dressed, white robes was going to decapitate me...unless it was Ameriggio.

We reached the middle of the square, and it didn’t take long for me to pinpoint the waving Agnolo as he leaned against the shade of a building, naturally flamboyant in his perching toes. I looked over slightly, feeling my muscles strain from see how close Akinara was beside me.

“Are you going to check the entire block from the rooftops, or are you following along?” I asked, but what I meant to say was, _Please don’t behead Angelina._

Akinara gave a grin-full of teeth, “I’ll tag along, if that’s okay. I’ll scout around after we finish the heavy lifting, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just...behave,” I sighed, the two of us now in proper vicinity of Agnolo’s space.

“There you are, I hoped you would make it!” he ebulliently beamed, hands on his hips as he gazed to me first, then shifted his view to Akinara. “You brought another friend to help? Excellent!”

“Uh, this is Akinara. And Akinara this is Agnolo, who is a _painter_ ,” I emphasized, knowing Akinara grabbed my cautious but upfront tone. Agnolo was none the wiser, and he lent out a hand to the assassin, not bothered of the fact he had to look up to see him properly.

“ _Piacere di conoscerti_ , _amico_ ,” he smiled, wiggling his fingers in anticipation.

Akinara took the hand and gave it a simple shake before taking it back quickly, his wide smile sharpening the creases on his jaw, “ _Piacere mio._ I hear you work with Leonardo. That must be quite some work, huh?”

“Ah yes, yes. Elysia told you, huh?” Agnolo chuckled, beginning to lead the way down the road as the two of us followed beside, “I’m surprised she lived moving all those crates; worked her muscles that day I met her.” I rolled my eyes, keeping pace with Akinara comfortably aside.

“I wasn’t _that_ skinny,” I rebutted, unconsciously rubbing my side.

“You ate down an entire dinner for a palace. There is no shame!” Agnolo’s laugh rung out, making my eye twitch from the corner. “There is not much to move as last time, but enough to keep ourselves occupied for a good two to three hours. But for an assassin, it should be easy.” My eyes suddenly widened and stopped midstride to verify my questioning look with Akinara. He shared back a glance, but one that said _I told you so_ before smugly looking to Agnolo.

I looked back to Agnolo, “You...you know about that?”

“Certainly. I am not a simpleton of Leonardo’s visitors; the more hands the merrier!” Agnolo hummed happily, making me fully question his sanity.

“It will certainly go faster with three pairs of hands. We’ll see how much faster it’ll be with me helping out, ne?” Akinara asked.

“Oh, with you? I’m sure it will go smoothly,” Agnolo enticed, clearly amused as he looked over, and arched a brow in Akinara’s direction. I groaned in disbelief, shrinking myself between the two and running a hand down my face. Gods, really.

“You can flirt when I’m not present,” I cut in, making Agnolo nudge me with an arm.

Akinara swung an easy arm over my shoulder, “Nonsense, Red. I can flirt whenever I like, with whoever I like, regardless of your presence.” He wiggled his eyebrows to me, “Love stops for no one!”

“Ugh, gods,” I felt myself turn pink from the two mercilessly taunting me. Someone kill me...

“A witness is to be present to see such charming display bloom, or else no one will believe me,” Agnolo waggled a brow, making me smash my face further. “This is the place!” At the corner of a turn, an empty studio of two floors waited, and a large carriage monitored by two other apprentices waved to call us over.

“Your friend Akinara can start unloading the larger crates near the back, the other two apprentices can hand them over with one holding the door open. As for you, Elysia, you’ll help me unload some art pieces since you’ve had a handle of them before already.” He shot a glance to Akinara, pointing to his face, “You break anything, and this charming spell is over, _assassino_.”

Akinara grinned cheekily, “If I break it, I’ll find a way to pay for it, I’m sure.” But he did as asked, picking his way to the larger crates with me staring at him in tow.

Angolo caught my gaze again, and hassled me to follow, “The sooner we finish, the sooner you can save yourself from our enticing love.” I groaned at his horrible jest.

The work was rough yet swift; Akinara’s built frame got most of the crates down from the carriage, with Agnolo and me quickly interchanging our positions to finish unloading what was left along the open-end of the carrier. It took only thirty minutes to properly unload all of the equipment, though more instruction was inside.

The studio was smaller than the one in Florence from what I recalled, but the second floor gave more room for certain items to be placed; the quarters above were more to be inhabited by the apprentices. The two male apprentices, named Andrea, and Giotto, were already in practice of maturely unboxing and placing Leonardo’s paints, charcoals, pastels and papers in certain positions in drawers and desks, and rearranged the furniture that Akinara had heaved down for them. Certain posters were wrapped in bands, with others unguarded and naked for me to look at whenever I crossed them.  

As I did, though, I noticed that these drawings were not the usual I had seen in Florence; they were brutally hurried and completed, mechanisms and machines I had no idea of what purposes they served. There was one that looked like a spinning top, with wheels hastily scribbled at the bottom of it to signify it had direction. Another drawing was one that had expanded wings, looking like the prototype of bat wings I saw in Florence hanging from the ceiling. Except this one had a human scale beside it. Was someone supposed to be flying this thing?

“Elysia.” I looked up from my hunched position, having resorted back to handling some of Leonard’s supplies and putting them away in certain jars on the long desk against the wall. It was Akinara, his hand running through his dark, thin locks, letting them curtain down to hide his ears and lean neck. He was certainly working himself in here, with sweat coating his jaw and temples.

“Yeah?” I asked, wiping my own forehead when I stood.

“I’m going to scout the street for extra precaution. I’ll be back, so don’t go anywhere.” I nodded, signaling him to pull his hood back on. He maneuvered his way around the set crates along the floor, and came face to face with Agnolo who was passing with another pile of parchments in his arms.

“Where are you going?” he asked, making the assassin grin.

“Don’t you miss me too much,” Akinara delivered with ease, and his finger tapped the front of Agnolo’s nose. Angolo simply arched a brow, clearly bought with Akinara’s charm. I slapped my hand against my face, hearing Akinara leave, but feeling his ego only strengthen that much more.

“What? He has very sweet words to spare,” Agnolo whispered as he came beside me, nudging me against my waist. “You cannot deny his coaxing eyes. Don’t they reel you in?”

“I will rip your shirt in half right now if you do not shut up,” I retorted, making Agnolo laugh heartedly.

“You tease,” Agnolo waggled a brow, and then directed a foot to one of the small crates at my feet. “Pick that up, will you, and follow me.” I did so, feeling my throbbing arms strain to adjust to the weight in my grasp. I followed Agnolo up the stairs, and into the smallest of the spare rooms of the second floor. When I entered, he closed the door, and removed his hat to unveil the long hair he had been harboring in it.

“Ugh....I think I put this bind on too tight,” Angelina voiced out in her true tone, sighing pleasantly while running her fingers across her neck. She reached into her shirt, adjusting the side straps of her bind to loosen by a fraction, “There, much better. You can put the stuff inside the drawers, the one near the bed.”

“Oh gods, Angelina,” I tossed the box nearly aside, and dashed to stand in front of her.

She backed up a step, surprised of my urgent stride, “Elysia, what is it?”

“I thought you were harmed,” I confessed lowly, making sure the door of the room was locked and no one had stepped into the hallway to eavesdrop.

“I don’t understand,” Angelina placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head. “But it brings up the question of why you didn’t tell me you were in connection with the Assassins?”

“You didn’t tell me!” I replied back just the same.

“...Well, you didn’t ask,” Angelina bobbled her head a bit, giving a stern “Hmph” before facing the wall with drumming fingers along her side.

“Look, I barely had met the Creed days ago, after one of them chased me across the city and threw me in the brig,” I explained, making Angelina’s eyes dart to me, and widen in question. “The point is I thought _Il Lupo_ got to you.”

“Who is that?”

“It’s someone who was chasing me while we were coming to Rome. I lost him in the ruins, but I was afraid that he saw me leaving your carriage, and went after you instead. No one has bothered you?”

Angelina held out both of her arms, “ _Aspetti!_ What kind of trouble did you get now?” I hastily explained to her my situation, and when I finished she took a moment, resting a hand on her hip. “Huh...that’s why you were running. No...wonder you didn’t tell me. No one knows where _Il Lupo_ is then?”

“No,” I sighed, shivering at the thought of him being on this very roof, “But that’s why I came to Rome.”

“Hmm..to look for your possessions that the Templars took,” Angelina rubbed her chin, her eyebrows contorted to scrunch together, “Those dogs. Don’t know when to stop dragging every soul down to their wicked goals. Unfortunately, I have not heard of any news....”

“I wanted to ask if maybe you could lend an ear out for me, if you hear anything,” I replied.

Angelina grimaced fleetingly, but that was enough to hint me a problem, “...I know Leonardo has gotten himself into another dilemma, and I was afraid it might something out of hand.”

“Someone from the trial said that he was working unwillingly for the Borgia,” I replied, making Angelina scowl and again cross her arms across her flattened chest.

“Yes...and no,” Angelina rubbed her forearm, raking her nails against her elbow, “Leonardo is against all Templar Order, but he is also chasing the wish of being a military engineer. The Borgia family happened to have contracted him on such a desire as his. I was unsure; I was growing an invasive feeling of his relocation because I didn’t think it had been the Borgia who had contracted him. We only found out the moment the two of us had finally reached Rome.”

“Have you not spoken to him?” I instigated.

Angelina shook her head, “No, and I am afraid of what will befall him if this continues. No apprentice will disgrace Leonardo of his decisions, but that does not mean we think he can evade danger either. We have only communicated with letters thus far, but his tone is hidden so I do not know where to remain calm or panic for his safety.”

“Then what about the studio?” I tossed an arm up, branding the room to Angelina.

“He did not say he would be living here; only the apprentices, and some pieces of his work to make some ducats....yet...”

“You don’t think it’s that,” I finished for her.

She nodded, a grim expression traveling through her eyes, “I dare say, I think this is going to be a studio where both he and Assassins can communicate without jeopardizing anyone’s life. Or at least....try _not_ to.”

“Then, can you do me favor? Even though you have given me enough favors already,” I confessed with a slanted frown.

“You want me to give word if he has heard of your weaponry being stored somewhere,” she replied rather than asked. I nodded. “I figured.”

“If that’s possible. If not, then I will just have to wait,” I sighed, dropping my shoulders down to loosen the tension in my arms. “And work my way up with the Creed. I doubt I will have any support right now with the Borgia rule fucking everyone over.”

“Indeed,” Angelina nodded firmly, her lips pressing firmly against each other. “ _Bastardos_. They’ve left the entire, squalid city in ruins; not the sightseeing I wanted to see. It’s practically starving, not counting the people who do live here.”

“This Borgia family, I was told that they want to rule Rome. Is that all?”

Angelina scoffed, offended of my simple explanation, “No, they wish to rule all of Tuscany; Cesare Borgia is the worst pig, a peremptory autocrat who wishes nothing but ruin for everyone beneath him. Let me tell you something, Elysia.” She turned to me, making me catch her eyes, “If you help with the Creed to dispel the Borgia from the city, then the Templars would have to act out to make sure everyone bows before their feet. Who is to say they won’t use your bow in the process?”

“What, you think that will work?” I crossed my arms, giving her an incredulous glance.

“If your bow is enchanted as you say, then one Templar will be crazy enough to start something out of desperation. Don’t you think so?” Hmm....she had a point. If the Creed was able to remove all Templar control, maybe the Order would make an attempt to use my possessions to win the war over to them. They had no idea if my bow would activate, but even if it did, someone would gossip of something magical and cursed. It would either be a conversation about me, or of anything of mine.

“Yeah, that could work,” I replied softly, running my fingers through my hair. I was lucky enough to have Angelina easily believe my enchanted weapons without her questioning me about it.

“You don’t sound thrilled,” Angelina took a step to me, cocking a hip out, “What is it?”

“Nothing...Deja vu, that’s all,” I exhaled, rolling my head back before staring straight to her again, “Alright, fine. If you think that will work, though I don’t know how to even be part of the Creed except recruitmen-......No.”

“Oh, yes,” Angelina nodded briskly.

“......No one will be deranged enough to accept me as a pupil.”

“Not unless you _show_ them what you can do,” Angelina reached behind her head, grasping all her loose strands to tie them back up flatly on her head. She tugged her hat back on, and fixed her shirt, “I have just the thing for you for your hard work today. Follow me.” She coughed hoarsely into her fist, reverting back to her deep and straight tone. She walked to the wooden hallway and led the way down the stairs with me in tow. The two apprentices waved for us to step aside, and we did so to allow them access for the stairs.

“ _E noi mettiamo tutto a posto_ ,” the one named Andrea replied while thumbing to the upstairs, watching that Giotto didn’t fall back from carrying several wooden figures and large blankets in his lanky arms.

“ _Molto bene_ ,” Agnolo responded, and waved them off. The two men chattered further in Italian before their voices grew distant and hidden with the walls. Angolo worked hurriedly to move certain crates about, until he let out an “AHA!” I watched him reach one long crate, and rummage around the hay.

I walked over cautiously, his back to me, “Do I want to know what’s in the box?”

“Yes, for this you certainly will,” Angolo turned, smoothing out something wooden and long in his hands. When he turned, I nearly doubled back; in his arms was a bow, poorly sanded and crafted, yet still intact enough to work around with.

My eyes darted to it being pushed into my arms, then back up to Agnolo’s iridescent eyes, “A b-bow? No, I can’t accept this for free-“

“It is an old project Leonardo stopped working on. He’s had the bow around for two years, but he won’t throw it away,” Agnolo explained. “It was a rare commission; you could say...he preferred advancing technology.”

“I...I...” I stammered, feeling my jaw slack but my facial muscles tighten from the fierce strain pulling at them to smile.

“There is no quiver, nor arrows to go with it. I’m sure you can make do, _si_?” Agnolo smirked, patting me roughly on my back. I looked to him, and all words were lost of what I could even say to him. He opened so much at this very moment; with something he didn’t have to give me, but gods....I think he was serious of helping me out. If this studio was to be a connection between Leonardo and the whereabouts and purposes of the Templars, Agnolo was practically inviting me to use it for its full potential.

“You show the Creed what you can do, and chase those Templars to the mountain; that’s how you will pay me back. _Capsici_?” he nodded his head up, winking at me slyly.

I gazed back to him, forming my large grin, “Yeah....” I forgot how a bow felt in my hands, but I had to admit.....it felt GOOD. “ _Capisco_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principessa- princess  
> migliore amico- best friend  
> Piacere di conoscerti, amico- It’s nice to meet you, friend  
> Piacere mio- Pleasure is all mine  
> E noi mettiamo tutto a posto¬- We’ll fix things up right.  
> Molto bene- Very good.


	11. Foxy Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some title huh?
> 
> Here we go, the last chapter before my semester starts. I'm not sure how scheduling will go from here, so make sure to check out my deviantart for updates for the next four-five months (my school and gatherings with my awesome and contributing writers will most likely clash, partially being my fault). Hopefully I did enough over the break to quench your interest, it's always a pleasure to write these out and get some characters and plots going! 
> 
> Ignore the typos in this one!
> 
> Many thanks to your reads/kudos/comments, we greatly appreciate them all! Have a fantastic weekend, see you guys soon~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

The proceeding mornings morphed into wintering and frosty, the church growing canorous and whole with the vocal melodies of Noah’s gatherings. Every morning they did not falter, and neither did I.

Normally I would be inside, sweeping the kitchen and floors of the inner chambers leisurely or cooking the morning breakfast for Noah and me, but things were different; whatever motivation I had for easy mornings was gone, and was replaced with avid determination to prove the Creed wrong (more likely Alessio’s last words to me). I completed all chores swiftly before the sun rose, and replaced my leisure hours with fervid grinding and sanding of my gifted weapon, and reshaping the muscles in my system to one of applicable practicality.

The drenched grass of the arriving winter did not sway me to stay inside, my body fiercely burning full-throttle of my impatient training. Curls and push-ups reached the thirties to fifties by the fourth day, and I could feel the soreness attempting to dissuade my practices early on. I cut through it, and even had Akinara aiding me by putting some weight on my back, and watching me run around the Colosseum nearby as extra security. Climbing was still a hassle, mainly because I did not know how to navigate or figure out the kind of stone that was based in Rome. Akinara tried but I wasn’t getting it, and refused to pursue the matter further until I passed my next task. Yet, even though I knew this kind of training for two weeks straight was not enough to compensate for what I had refused to do for the past months, but it was enough to get me started on what I yearned for most: archery.

My scrapped and bandaged fingers were evidence of my intricate and constant grinding down of the bow’s rough surface, aided by a blade Akinara had lent me and some sandpaper Noah had lying around in his cupboards. I winced and inhaled of the continuous labor of cuts and stitches, but I continued to work until I dozed in bed with the candle barely flickering at the table beside. It took me finally three whole days to carve the wood, embellished with intricate designs that remained within me of Gerudo, some Twilight symbolism from Midna, and the symbol of Link’s Triforce and shield in the center where my fingers wrapped for a secure hold. I sanded the rough edges for smooth curves, cleansed it in some wood finish, and thanked Noah kindly for the string (including additional ones) he had been provided with by someone from the market.

For the next month, my teeth chattered, and body frame shook as the temperatures of the lands dropped, signifying December’s solidifying winter. Rain grew more frequent, painting the lands with new greens and bare trees. It made it easier to point out which trunks to pursue for the goodness of my bow, with Akinara aiding me on climbing to prick off the branches I found suitable to my cause. The hood was pulled back to let me see properly through the dropping rain that was trying to plummet me back down to the ground, but I simply refused. It was a natural response for me with anything that tried to get in my way.

“Are those even good to use?” Akinara asked from time to time, but I plucked with grit, fervently nodding while pushing my plastering, wet bangs off of my face to reveal the green, Twilight gem embedded into my forehead.

“We’ll know soon enough,” I answered.

With enough branches to both fuel the fireplace of the kitchen and my needs, I carved and sanded within the hours, only stopping when it was to aid Noah with dinner and mass, then eagerly back to work with my supplies. My biceps rounded from time to time of the strain I was pulling my body through, my back shoulders sharpened to expose the throbbing sinews I was starting to make prominent yet again.

“You know, I could always buy you arrows, Red,” Akinara proposed one late night, watching me carefully as with both sat side by side near the fireplace. “It would save you time.”

“I need to know,” I answered briskly, eyes intent and keeping focus on the newly-formed arrow in hand.

“Know what?” Akinara arched a brow.

“If I’m good enough.”

Akinara blinked, confused with face leaning, “What do you mean?”

I sighed impatiently, sanding down the entire body of it, “If the arrows are good enough, then the bow will work. If the bow works, that means I’m still good enough. It’s not about the quantity; it’s the quality of my skills.”

“Hmm...whatever makes you happy, Red,” Akinara persisted no further, and kept his silence withheld, but his vigilant eyes subjected to my continuous labor.

The next two days were constant carving, and last minute details on the tips of the bow’s ends where hay was attached to provide smooth and accurate direction with the wind. With a provided wooden board given to me by Noah, I set my target in the courtyard, perched against the stone wall. I faced it, my insides kindling with a familiarity I once grew up with, one I had abandoned for so long.

_“Late again, Elysia,”_ Raveza cooed from behind, flicking her fingers against my cheek.

I reached behind, gripping onto the first straw-end of the first arrow, finally pulling out the shaped arrow out of the made quilt-like quiver I crafted for the occasion. My feet spread for proper stance, the cold mist of the dawn rousing the entire land to wake up from its slumber. The weeping clouds in the distance bitterly ended their cries, and gave in to the first breaks of the sun’s rays. The once damp and gloomy atmosphere shifted to iridescent yellows, and the sharp breeze swept the blades of all vegetation to surrender.  

But not me.

_“You’re still a child. You should go play.”_

I faced the target, ten yards away, and I lifted my occupied hand, sliding the arrow into the slot.

_"I need to get better. If I go play today, I won't be able to catch up to you.”_

With my forefinger and middle, I pulled the back-end of the arrow with the string, making sure they aligned correctly. I exhaled, the fog around my face wrapping, coiling around my neck. The flickers of light coating my hair rang true, I could feel the fire that desperately hungered to be released from my body.

_“Important thing is, you aim to your target, but you don't fight against the wind. Let the wind guide your arrow.”_

My neck prickled, and my arms shivered from the soft gale picking up and directing my bangs to the left. My teeth gritted, and I pulled back fully, the arrow in position, and the sharp, metal end aiming straight for the target on the other side.

_“Once you're the best that is all you can be the best in. But truly, what good are you for, Elysia?”_

I exhaled slowly, again the fog rounding out of my mouth like ocean waves on the shore, “I _am_ the best.”

_“And why is that? What makes you the best, Elysia?”_ The female Gerudo shifted shapes behind me, and leering over my shoulder, I could sense him, _Il Lupo_ , neck outstretched and fingers expanded forward to the target in the distance. It grew apart from me at least a mile away, but my eyes did not leave it, and I retained my focus. _“You believe you can best me?”_

“I _am_ the best,” I reiterated, and again the figure shifted to that of the towering assassin, his chest looming over me, and his words drilling into the back of my skull.

_“Think you can fight? You are not needed,”_ Alessio whispered out, his tone grit and cold. _“We’re going to try our best to assist you....but you are not worthy of it.”_

“I AM the best,” I growled, my aim at the ready.

_“Then prove it to me, Elysia!”_ Angelina’s voice echoed out, _“Show me what you can do! Show the Creed what you can do!”_

And I let go- SLAM. My eyes widened, catching the swaying end of the arrow before it settled on its landing. The head was stuck beside the inner target, having missed the center. I reloaded, and I tried again.

Reloaded. Fired.

Again, I fired.

Again, and again, and again.

I fired. Endlessly.

I wasn’t going to give up.

 

MANTUA

 

_Il Lupo’s_ POV:

His gloved hand ascended, paused, and then proceeded to knock firmly against the wooden door. He retreated a step, his eyes wandering to the columns one both sides, and the Borgia guards standing erect and alert, eying him closely. He had already signaled to the Templar cross hanging around his neck, but he was sure not even that could guarantee him safety. The rose window at the dead-center of the façade glimmered with the arriving rays of the morning sun, and when the door opened to the _Santa Maria Novella_ , the colored of deep gold and blue highlighted the inner marble floors and wooden benches.

The priest who had contracted him had opened the door, his eyes expanding of his arrival, “You have arrived.”

“ _Chiaramente_ ,” _Lupo_ soothed out, lifting a hand and indicating a salute with a small touch of his forehead with his middle digit. “I do not fail to surprise you.”

The priest peered his head out, and nodded to the Borgia guards to clear their suspicions off, “I did not expect you at all. Come in, we shall talk in private. _Presto!_ ” He motioned _Lupo_ inside, and the assassin did so, his eyes glazing across the priest’s face before inviting himself properly into the threshold of the church. He waited until the door was closed and locked securely, hearing the priest’s steps hurry along closer.

“Noon’s mass is fast approaching; what news you bring me must be quick,” the priest announced as he walked down the aisle, his brown robes swaying with his thin figure. _Lupo_ followed suite, his steps quieter and experienced in stealth. His dark, predatory eyes glanced briefly among the decorated floor, then up to the priest who stood at the center of the choir space, just beneath the dome, embellished roof. _Lupo_ averted his gaze upwards, watching the bright light of the morning warming the entirely cool skeleton of the structure.

“So, where is _she_?” the priest hastily probed, yearning _Lupo_ ’s attention away from the intricately designed columns of the vault.

 “Not here,” _Lupo_ responded casually, fixing his glove at his wrist, and pulling back to the sleeve to reveal the remaining marks of the woman’s claws. Scarred tissue forever permanent.

The baffled priest inhaled, almost choking at the answer, “ _Scusa?_ What do you mean the girl is not here?”

_Lupo_ glanced his way over, shoulder closest to the priest slumped, “She is not a girl. She is a woman.”

“Does it matter? She is a demonic gypsy!” the priest declared, his vituperative tone furthering _Lupo_ ’s dislike of his peremptory, demanding attitude. “You mean you came all this way to tell me to forgive your failure? I will simply show you no grace or pity!”

“You failed to mention to me one thing, father,” _Lupo_ ’s eyes narrowed, the molars of his teeth crunching slightly. “You did not tell me she was not human.”

“Of course she isn’t, surely you have seen her!” the priest backfired, but his anger washed when _Lupo_ took a step forward, cape swaying in step.

“That is not what I mean,” _Lupo_ pronounced heavily, making the priest’s shoulders drop marginally, his placid hands turning into fists. “You tried to disable her, thinking that she would not come back to reclaim her property. However, when she insisted, you hired me to retrieve her.”

“She serves the Order a purpose; to give us the vital information we need to operate the weaponry we salvaged,” the priest cut in again, sighing exasperated. “That is why I paid _you_!”

“But to what gain? What will you do to her after?”

“T-That is none of your concern!” the priest announced sharply, making Lupo’s eyes constrict tightly. “A disgraceful being such as her should not be bothered with, nor cared for in the aftermath.”

“You saw what she was...and decided to not tell me about it at all.” The priest halted at this, scanning _Lupo_ ’s stance questionably. “I wonder, did you think I wasn’t going to live if we got into an altercation?”

“I hired _you_ to do a job-“

“A job I no longer see fitting,” _Lupo_ cut him off, his head tilted to highlight the apple of his throat. “You had tried to cut those perfect ears of hers, and I simply cannot allow such disrespect and mishandling of my things. If I were to retrieve her, I am certain I would no longer see her again, much less know anything vital of her.”

“What does it matter to you?” the priest demanded, genuine and perplexed all the same. “She is none of your concern-“

“I am not a puppet to be played _with_ ,” _Lupo_ enunciated, his eyes coming haggard and raw, even in the shadows of the hood that hid him well.

“You either finish the job I demanded you, or I will fetch another Templar to do the bidding correctly,” the priest resisted to roar, but all peace was removed from the chamber.

“You see, father,” _Lupo_ extended his arm out, and with a simple flex of his finger, the hidden blade of his bracer shot out, swiftly alarming the priest. “I cannot let you.”

“W-What are you doing?!”

“She is everything to me, now.”

The priest backed up, almost tumbling in step as _Lupo_ advanced, “You are deranged! Guards!” His tone was loud, but _Lupo_ continued pursuit until he pinned the priest against the wall, making his cry gurgle helplessly against his blade, unable to alarm the patrols outside the wooden door.

“Perhaps the Templar Order does not deserve her trinkets,” _Lupo_ sighed out dreamily, a small smirk rising along his lips.

“What makes you think you are worthy of such godly treasures?!” the priest struggled beneath his grip, but _Lupo_ remained firm, unaffected as he pinned the priest’s legs against the wall with simply one.

“I most _certainly_ do believe I am worthy. She is such a prize, unmatched, far godlier than anything I had ever seen in my life, and I have seen _many_ events!” _Lupo_ cheered out, chuckled coldly that even the priest remained still, his wide eyes staring into his once-contracted man. “This woman is mine to be had, and I will not allow any Templar or Assassin to get in my way, much less lay a finger on her.”

“Y-You’re mad!” the priest hurdled back tenfold, his entire chest quaking in _Lupo_ ’s mercy. “No Templar will let you succeed, once they know you have betrayed the Order! The minute you step out the door, news will spread, and it will be your face plastered on the posters!”

_Lupo_ ’s perfervid eyes dug deep into the priest’s, making the priest hunch down, and stare helplessly at the hidden blade that drew upwards, the very edge pinned against skin, “They will be too busy blaming an assassin for your absence. No mark will be left of my treachery.”

“Wha-! GN!” The blood splattered across the white wall beside, the priest’s body wobbling with fingers latching to prevent the gush of red geysers sprouting out of his neck. His eyes greyed and shadowed, and he fell onto his knees, squirming along the ground a second after. _Lupo_ watched him closely, and he pushed a foot underneath the priest’s stomach, turning him over to face the ceiling. The blood seeping was too much to control, and the priest’s chest lurching spasmodically with the last hitches of breath. His milky eyes met _Lupo_ ’s towering ones, and watched his lips move in attraction.

“Your brothers will join you soon,” _Lupo_ wolfishly smiled, retracting his hidden blade. He reached behind the priest’s thinning locks, arching the priest’s neck up to open the wound further, preventing any solace of his passing. “I made my bed; it is time you laid in yours, and sleep in it.” The body no longer moved, and _Lupo_ stood promptly to the opening doors. The two guards in front had grown suspicious, and they came charging in, lances drawn but inexperienced compared to the make-shift assassin.

One was gutted by his own lance, and the other was jabbed right in the ribs, the armor proving no protection from _Lupo_ ’s knowledge of Borgia chainmail. Both men fell to the ground, _Lupo_ wiping his brow off and gazing to his consequence. Swiftly, _Lupo_ directed his attention to the main door, and closed it behind him, unbeknownst to the horrified commotion twenty minutes later when the public gathered for mass.

He was back in his rent room, where he cleaned his face of any second-hand blood and proceeded to wipe off his hidden blade. He looked at the bracer, concluding he needed to get some parts to strengthen it in the afternoon once the huge bustle of people arrived. He removed his cloak, and he landed his back onto the mattress, making the headboard creak and hit against the wall once. His eyes looked upside down to the window, seeing a flock of birds fly by, but then all remained still and occupied with the sounds of civilization awakening along the cobblestone steps.

His arms stretched out on either side of him, but his right hand tickled along the fabric he had collected a while ago. His head rolled to view what it was touching, and he sighed content with his finding; his fingers purchased the worn-out cloak, his arm curling to place the piece of fabric onto his chest. He collected the back of it with both hands, and he pulled it closer, nuzzling his face into the inner folds. There he smelled the soft, lingering scent of spice, and dried flowers, and something much sinister.

“Surely, you miss this, woman,” _Lupo_ whispered, thumbing the old threads in between his fingers. “It would be a shame not to give it back to you.” He grinned, scoffing briefly with eyes flickering at her image refocusing in his sharp mind. However, the moment was ruined when he recollected back to that rooftop, and the giant assassin who had fetched her, and carried her in his arms. As if she fit there perfectly, easily accessible to his liking and the rest of that Creed.

The green monster within his bones resurfaced, and he gritted his teeth with bothered humor, “Of course....They will have to pay for mishandling you, _piccola volpe_. Don’t you agree?”

 

ROME

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

“Ugh, jeezes.” The hours felt like they ticked by so suddenly, I didn’t remember waking up, or making breakfast for that matter. The brief image of lighting the candles came to mind, and Noah’s cheery disposition to make my morning grateful was fresh in focus, guaranteeing me I was here and safe with him.

I rolled my shoulders, feeling the tight constriction of muscle and tendon overlapping in conciliating arrangement; much better than the last two days when Noah had to soothe out the cramp I developed. With a good stretch of my arms front and back, I could feel the soreness starting to leave, and invite the good vibes I was once familiar with. My shoulder glistened with mixed sweat and fog, along with my neck and temples. I reached the kitchen to drink the clean water Noah had provided me an hour before, the only symbol of his presence whenever I was hogged up training in the courtyard.

“Oh, great,” I sighed when I lifted the bow, examining the end of the third provided string was tearing. I only had two left, but I didn’t want to risk randomly tearing both in the same day. I forgive Noah, since he merely grabbed them without being aware of their tear probably. Looking to the sky for the time, it wouldn’t be a problem to head out; it was past noon, meaning Noah finished mass, but the hours were extending for the sake of this certain holiday approaching within the weeks: Christmas, I think it was called.

Briefly wiping my face and hands clean, I packed on my bow on the sling over my shoulder, the trustworthy quiver beside. I loaded in all the good arrows that have endured, reminding myself I had to make more to compensate the ones that broke for the past couple of days finally after getting used to practice. I heard the soft chatter gliding from the main chamber of the church, figuring Noah was not done talking with the certain people still remaining about. I reached for my cloak, tucked in my hair entirely, and proceeded my way out of the hallway of the inner chambers.

In the stomach of the structure, I saw Noah standing a little away from the center, chatting with a resident. They appeared to be in deep conversation, the two men laughing and whatever joke was being made. I walked over, ignoring the few heads that I gained attention for, waiting for the man to finish talking with Noah.

“ _Molto grazie_ , father. Without your guidance, I surely would have been lost the entire day!” the man kissed Noah’s hand, with Noah giving him a pat on the head in return. “Until tomorrow!” The ebullient man turned and left, where a few of his friends were waiting.

Noah smiled, content of his service, and looked over to me without missing a beat, “Yes, Elysia? Did you need help with something?”

“I was just going to tell you that I’m headed to the markets, before they close,” I answered, adjusting my bow properly against my back.

“Hmm? What for, my dear? We went shopping yesterday. Surely, we didn’t run out already?” he tilted his head, his speckled hair swaying in movement behind.

“Oh, no. The strings of my bow keep breaking, and I wanted to go buy some more before I’m all out,” I answered.

“Again? You’re not chewing them are you?” Noah chuckled, hands on his hips, the sleeves of his robes expanding out to emphasize his posture.

“No, I think I keep straining them, but it’s not a bother,” I replied back with a shrug. Noah took a moment, gazing to me with a raised brow. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, “It’s not the first time I’ve gone to the market by myself.”

“Oh, I know that, I just like teasing you,” Noah grinned, making my cheeks pink slightly. “Do you have enough ducats?”

“Yeah, I should have enough,” I nodded, shifting my weight to my next leg, “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Alright, then you’re more than welcomed to leave, but don’t take too long either,” Noah tapped his finger against my forehead, leaning to stare at me closely, “Or I shall send Akinara to fetch for you.”

“The last time you did that, I thought he was going to tackle the man who was asking me for directions,” I stared deadpanned. “Alright, sure.”

“Off you go then,” Noah smiled, patting me along my lower back. “ _Stai attento!_ ” I waved back, and exited the church with no problem.

The cross over the plains was engaging and uplifting, although I shivered a bit from the rough winds. My clothes were doubled to make sure I was warm, but once I reached the edge of the city, the exercise over made it bearable to withstand the temperature. Yet, my frown was still in place.

Some of the shops about Rome were closing, and more guards patrolled the streets to everyone’s distaste. They were distinguishable from their deep red and brown attire, with adorning the lower rank outfits that consisted of dark red pants, brown tunics and vest over pompously-prompted shoulder blouses, and a sword in hand. These men’s heads were fitted with red caps, and armored plates around the chest, waist and wrists followed suite. Next, the intermediate ranks were those in full armor up the waist, with little to no padding around the thighs, but their boots guarded with metal bracers. Their heads and upper-faces were protected with helmets, topped off with red hay and feathers along the crown and down the back of the skull. Lastly were the highly ranked soldiers, in fewer numbers, but intimidating nonetheless; they reminded me of Alessio’s size, large men hidden in full armor attire and heavily equipped with either sword, axe or lance, even all three combined. Their entire face and body was hidden in their suits, not even an arrow could protrude through. In the middle of their chests hung the banner of the Borgia rule, a red bull standing dead center.

Their presence made civilians walk that faster, some slower to draw no attention to themselves. I stuck myself close along the walls of buildings, and always blended with people instead of walking on my own. Even Noah gave them an agitated and solid look whenever we shopped together, which happened frequently; the food stalls were becoming scarce, we had to travel farther to get what we wanted in the next district, but others were not having as much luck as we were.

I moved my way across the crowds until I came into one of the main centers of the district. My eyes glanced over to the tall tower not too far off, across the way; it was Tiber Island, where the Creed was staying, but I hadn’t received word from them yet. Whatever they were dealing with, they must be either too preoccupied or failing with such disarray and discomfort among the streets. I headed down the opposite side of the street, ignoring a fleet of guards through an alleyway to then arrive at a front door. I knocked three times, glad one of the apprentices answered within five seconds.

It was Andrea, and he signaled me, “Come, come.” I did so, looking about the chaotic, organized papers on the desk, and the pieces of dark and red chalk blended along. I opened my mouth, but Andrea replied, “I will get Agnolo.” He left, and I sat down by the nearest chair, my eyes vigilantly looking out the window. There I could see a patrol of four guards standing in the center of the street, their eyes glancing along any lone individual before proceeding their way out of my eyesight. I scoffed at their pesky presence, but stood attentive to Angolo who arrived down the stairs.

He was wiping his hands off of chalk, his gleaming orbs smiling at me, “Ah, Elysia. It’s been at least a week since I have seen you. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, you?” I asked, smiling softly.

He gave an affirmative nod, and took a seat beside me on the bench, “Very well. Working on some commissions, but taking a small break will not hurt. Hungry? Thirsty?”

“No,” I shook my head, cutting right to it, “Have you heard anything?”

“Hmm, from Leonardo?” I nodded. Agnolo sighed, shaking his head after tossing the rag he had onto the table across from us, “I sent him a letter but he has not replied. I had to encode an encryption, and hopefully I did it correctly. We should expect a letter one of these days, but alas, he has not responded since.”

“I see,” I sighed in acceptance, resting my elbows on his knees, running my fingers through my hair within my hood. “Thank you for sending it. I wanted to come by to check, that’s all.”

“Of course. What are you doing here?” he asked, leaning back with legs outstretched.

“I came to buy some string; the ones I have for the bow keep breaking on me,” I removed my cloak, but I nearly croaked when I felt Agnolo’s ensnared his hands around the bow, and tugged it to his proper view. “Y-You’ve already seen it!”

“I know, but you did such a marvelous job!” he grinned, clearly impressed still. His fingers ran through the designs, his eyes blinking curiously at the inscriptions, “You truly have a gift! Have you ever thought about becoming an artist?”

“Uh, not really- ugh!” I ducked my head down, and shimmied my way out of my bow’s sling, letting Agnolo look at it appropriately without dragging me along. “Never thought about any occupation, really. Haven’t had the time.”

“If you ever want to become an artist, you let me know,” Agnolo beamed, returning my bow back to me, “So, strings huh? Hmm....I don’t think we have any in the workshop, but I know of a shop that is still open, not too far from here. I believe he is still in business of selling some hides, so you can check there!” He stood up enthusiastically, and grabbed a blank piece of paper. I followed behind, bow in hand and face peering over his shoulder to see him drawing directions from where we were.

“You make a turn here, and here, go straight and past the square. Once there, you make a right, and there you are, beside this tree.” He circled my destination, and handed me the piece of parchment, “You will not be disappointed.”

“You know, for someone who hardly knew Rome, you know your way to get around now,” I arched a brow, the edge of my mouth quirking upwards.

“That’s called being resourceful, or nosy, take your pick!” Agnolo parted his arms open, grinning. “Is there anything else you require?”

“No, you’ve done enough, thank you,” I replied with sincerity. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, take care, Elysia!” Agnolo waved over, and closed the door behind me.

It wasn’t hard to find the spot Agnolo directed me too, but it took me some effort to see which store it was until I saw the hardly readable sign hanging loosely by the door. I knocked loudly enough to make my presence known, and entered cautiously. There was a man behind the counter, and he gestured me over.

He didn’t mind my presence compared to others, but it might have been because he hardly had any business until I arrived. I explained to him with my bow about the string, pointing to it to suggest it was what I needed. He nodded, spoke himself in Italian, and went to the back. I placed the bow around my shoulder, humming as I teetered on my spot, my eyes gazing out the large window. Allow the sill I looked at the several bottles and containers filled with strange liquid, some I would imagine being medicine or solvents to help clean swords. My eyes settled to a single figure that was standing outside, cloaked in red rob-......

My eyes narrowed, and I leaned with both of my hands against the counter, “Machiavelli?” He was standing his back facing to me, and appeared to be inspecting the area quite sternly. Was he waiting for someone? Why would someone like him be doing in some district where I was?

The clerk had to snap his fingers in front of my face to gain my bothered attention, but I swiftly pulled out the needed currency and paid it to him. Grabbing the best two strings he had (and the ONLY best ones he had), I took my purchase in hand, and hurried out the door. I closed it silently behind me, my eyes catching the scholar quickening down the street. I gave a swift look around, concluding not Ezio or Alessio were around to accompany him, and gave pursuit.

I stuck relatively close to the walls of structures, gliding my eyes occasionally to the window of shops to make it seem I was interested in purchasing something. I stopped dead in my tracks whenever Machiavelli halted to inspect the other turns of the street before pursuing further in his travel. I kept in tow until finally Machiavelli stopped dead center in a small square, with only two ways in and out. I ducked myself against an alleyway, kneeling down and only a couple of yards away. I was leveled with his knees, looking much like a beggar with my large hood covering my hair and face significantly. My hands curled into my lap, though I hunched my head low enough to turn it without raising suspicion, and the corner of my eye watching the high-ranking Assassin.

His sharpened jaw tightened, his hands folded and pressing against the front of his tunic. His sword glistened readily at his hip, and his constricting eyes stared the entire section of the space he inhabited. He looked casually to people who strolled, oblivious of who he was. I don’t know how long I waited, but it was enough for me to contemplate whether I should get up and greet him, and ask if anything about my weapons was researched...until I saw a Borgia officer approaching to him.

The solider stood beside him, upright and an inconspicuous hand reaching into his coat. There, he took a letter out, and passed it underneath his arm to Machiavelli’s extended palm. My eyes widened, hearing the two men exchange a single word and nod, and both parted in different directions. The guard unknowingly headed in my route, and I cowered in my place until I heard his prideful steps becoming distant. I finally lifted my head, eyes shot open and glancing to where Machiavelli’s robes whipped out of view.

I kicked myself up hurriedly to follow, trying to quiet my step as I rounded the corner, and catching Machiavelli’s head trotting easily through the market crowd. He rounded another corner, but by the time I caught up, the scholar evaporated from view. I tiptoed and pressed my hand against a nearby crate, trying to get a better view. No luck. Of course.

“Shoot,” I exhaled sharply, running a hand up the back of my head, scratching the top of my curls. I let my hand drop, but decided that I was not going to be able to catch up. I shifted my feet to another alleyway, attempting to retrace my steps of where I had chased Machiavelli from because the last thing I needed was to get lost. I pursued further down, though the faint drop of weight sounded behind me, making my ears twitch.

“You’re just an observant little fox, aren’t you?” I swiftly gripped onto the center of my bow, and loaded an arrow from the quiver. I whirled around, and faced the man who snuck behind me, hands open out in surrender. His bronzed-gold tunic instantly gave him away, as well as the devilish grin plastered on his hidden face. It was the rogue, from the trial in the Creed on Tiber Island.

The lithe man laughed at the face of danger I was none too shy to present, “Come now, _bambina_ , is that the kindness you offer to those that relayed parley onto you?”

“I don’t think that’s how you show kindness, stalking someone,” I replied firmly, eyes cold.

“Stalking is a harsh word to push onto someone,” the scapegrace male reprimanded delightedly, “Especially after I had found you doing the same to Machiavelli…or was that all a part of my imagination?”

I stared at him for a couple of contemplating seconds, but lowered my bow and eased the strain I had on it, “....Fair enough.” I rolled my eyes, and placed the arrow back in my quiver and the bow against my back, “Though, I’m almost certain that you weren’t following me to begin with, were you? Or was I just _that_ interesting to approach?”

“A little of both, if I were to be honest,” the man carefully inspected past my back, then to my face directly, “You’re a smart woman so I will not make this cryptic; I was here for other purposes. To follow Machiavelli to be exact.” He sidled around the corner with a swift step, gesturing his palm forth, “You had seen for yourself my reasons of concern.”

I narrowed my eyes, keeping pace behind, “You don’t trust him. Even though he’s part of your Creed?” Odd. I thought their Creed was all about assisting and trusting one another.

“I do not; there is no gain to keep this charade between him and me,” he explained with indelible suspicion, “I have reasons to suspect him traitorous to our cause countless times over. If he had gained means of information by the Borgia, then what means does he have of getting his way or earning his way through his gambles of politics?”

I took a moment to process his doubts, crossing my arms with a hip slightly out, “I wouldn’t know, much less really care. But, considering your Creed’s success affects mine, I think you’re all doing a poor job of saving this...city.”

“Saving is one thing, reclaiming the city is another,” the man announced with a deep and unwavering tone, “I know you’ve already overheard the influences the Borgia have over its people, seeing what they’ve done to the market—to the people. To this extent, I now extend proposal to you.”

“Oh, really?” I paused, slightly interested.

He paused in his stride, gazing from the shadow of his hood, “If your goals are so worth chasing, then perhaps you’d offer your assistance to me.”

I shifted in my step a bit, arching a brow, “Depends what the assistance is, and what do I get from it.”

His smile incrementally arose further, and his gaze became ineluctably entrancing, “I merely ask you follow Machiavelli when I send word for you by the means of my thieves. Payment is intertwined in this offer, _bambina_ , to reclaim what is yours.” Was he the head of some thieves’ guild? It would explain why he was one of the listeners in the trial.

“Think I can be easily bought?” I lowered my voice, but my defense was shattered the next second.

“I saw the expression upon your face when the verdict was given by Ezio Auditore, but Machiavelli cut short of your goals. It doesn’t surprise me that Alessio followed in the skepticism…but once the matter of Machiavelli is resolved—I’m positive I can put in a good word towards your limelight.” He gave an irenic smile, “A better lighting upon yourself means a better chance your weapons could be found.”

I tilted my head a bit away, taking a step back to refocus my posture of his sudden offer. Whatever he was offering was inviting, but something told me there was something else beneath his words. He had a hidden intention I couldn’t decipher, something that made my conscience tug at my eyes to look the other way, but my ears battled. He was offering to help me gather my things, and it was the only offer I had gotten thus far within the month that had curtly passed. He was keenly observant, but I was unsure whether that was going to benefit me, or undo me.

“That sounds too good to be true, in all honesty,” I replied back evenly, my toes within my shoes tensing. “What if you’re the one that’s lying to me?”

“I understand if it seems too tempting, but I can reassure you _madonna_ , my offer is sincere,” his brows furrowed together, “Machiavelli is a threat that I do not condone for. I had lost a brother in arm, and numerous of my thieves while Machiavelli had been nowhere to be found. I am a man of my word, _signora;_ if you promise me your assistance, I promise you the furthest extent my thieves have to offer.” Huh, both a Creed and personal matter; his mistrust for this Machiavelli was deeper, almost integrated with his decisions.

“That’s a lot to promise,” I crossed my arms, taking a step forward to vigilantly gaze to the man’s dark eyes. “You seem like a man who aids people who are desperate, but I suppose that’s what I look like to you, or anyone in your Creed. I mean, you wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Desperation can provide unexpected surprises to those that take charge of it,” the assassin remarked next, “If that’s how you see yourself, then so be it. Perhaps I saw more than that when I saw you so carefully trailing after a highly-ranked assassin, to not even be seen. I think there’s more potential in you then Alessio’s misunderstanding.”

“.....You just want me to follow him, that’s it?” I enunciated with a stare, the mere mention of that assassin’s name rocketing my feet.

“Follow and if you are within range, report to me his whereabouts, a description of the person he met with, and if truly lucky....what they were speaking of.” He stared back just the same, intrigued of my question it looked like, “I will not push you to gain everything but the bare minimum. You are not of our order but an ordinary citizen. If you feel you are overwhelmed, I’d highly suggest getting away while you can.”

“You must think of me some hopeless woman if you think I can’t handle pressure,” I scoffed hotly, gripping my hips in place, “If I were to gain you more than the minimum, then I want something else in addition with your good word to Ezio about my weapons.”

“Oh?” he smirked at this, “Bargaining for more? Whatever is it that you could desire then?”

I erected my posture further, “I want to be part of your Creed. None of this...ordinary citizen nonsense; nothing will be done that way, and I will not stand by the sidelines while I let _you_ men take control of what belongs to me.”

The man let out a jubilant laugh, unable to contain back his grin, “To wish to be inducted as a novice? Such bold confidence, I enjoy seeing this unnerving determination.” He took a moment to think, “ _Va bene_ , do this for me and upon a word with Ezio, I’ll give my highest recommendation for your induction to our recruiter….. _if_ you can prove your worth to me.”

“I’m certain I will be able to,” I concluded, giving the man a snarky smile, “The only way to contact me is having one of your...thieves circling the Colosseum. That way, it won’t raise suspicions.” Not to mention, keeping Noah and Akinara at bay, though I was certain Akinara might find out within the next week of where I kept going. He was worse than a hawk at times.

“ _Bene_ ,” he gestured with an open hand welcomingly to my front, “It was a pleasure meeting you again, _signora_. To both of our endeavors.”

I swiped my tongue across my teeth underneath closed lips, and then opened my mouth, “Right...if I asked of you....?” I rolled a hand around, adding for him to finish.

“ _La Volpe_ ,” he replied, “at your service, Elysia.”

“I guess my name has gone around,” I replied with a little hesitation.

“Only to worthy ears such as mine,” the shadowy man grinned, brandishing his ear with a touch of a fingertip.

“A fox, how fitting then,” I scoffed, resisting the urge to glance at him fully

“You have much to learn, _volpettina_ , if you want to catch up,” he solidified, making my mouth turn a firm line. He waved his fingers to me, and turned his back, “Until then.”

“..........Resist.....walk away,” I groaned with terse teeth, feeling my fingers twitch as I walked the other way, wondering if I could actually get the back of his flirtatious hand. Then again, such an action would prove me less worthy of being part of their stupid club.

But even if someone like _La Volpe_ couldn’t trust someone within his own ranks, was that a sign that working with the Creed would get me nowhere? Certainly not the teamwork I was hoping for, but now I wondered another matter: did Ezio or Alessio know about _La Volpe_ ’s suspicions, or were they too doubting of each other’s trusts? It was hard to say, but clearly, it was none of my business...

 

 

Of course....

 

 

_La Volpe_ had his own matter to attend to, and made his way along the rooftops swiftly, and cunning as the animal he gave justice to until finally he arrived on Timber Island. A code knock to the door, and he went inside where a disarray of individuals brushed back and forth along the long hallways and chambers, many making arrangement of plans while they walked as others made notes along the walls of what missions needed to be attending to. His eyes peered around the boards, but a better sight of a stressed Alessio entered his vision, and he smirked delightfully.

_Volpe_ approached with lissom movement, avoiding the body of traffic along the corridors until he was in front of the enormous, sitting assassin, “I hope your mission to Florence went well?”

Alessio repressed a sigh, his quill stopping over the many paperwork he had to finish. His dark eyes lifted to the vivacious thief, irritated by his swift movement to intercept through the crowd. Alessio decided to remain adamant and focus once more on his paperwork, “It went as well as expected, _La Volpe_. To what do I owe your presence today?”

“Oh, Alessio. I simply ask to know how I can make your day less stressful,” _Volpe_ smiled easily, making Alessio slowly lift up his glance, suspicious already, but when wasn’t he? “ _Roma_ is struggling as it is right now; less bodies mean less recruitments, does it not?”

“Less bodies mean that we’ve been spreading what able bodies we have to France and England, or they’re too green to even allow out in missions.” His fingers diligently worked around the quill, dipping into the ink and inscribing his signature, “If you’re able to somehow figure out how to train all these new recruits without having Ezio to focus on thirty students merely by himself, then by all means _La Volpe_ , enlighten me.”

“I’m absolutely sure I can gain you recruitment. How much will it impress you if you have five men in one body?” he crooked a grin, drumming a hand against the front end of the desk he was leaning against. “A capable fighter, a little rough around the edges, but certainly can make due with speed, silence and fledged combatant skills? Hardly noticed, even by someone of Machiavelli’s standards?”

Alessio paused, a brow cocked attentively. Alessio raised his glance back up, the quill levying back and forth between his fingers, enthralling _Volpe_ ’s gaze. Finally he decided to settle it down, giving _La Volpe_ his full attention. Perfect.

“I don’t doubt you most of the time _Volpe_......but that does sound a bit far-fetched,” Alessio admitted cautiously, “If that was the case, then where did you find this supposed recruit....and better yet....why isn’t the person _here_?”

_Volpe_ ’s lips stretched to a full-blown beam, “All in good time, Alessio. You could say...this recruitment is doing a little job for me. They succeed, and we will both benefit from the reward; by then, you won’t resist turning down such an offer, or you would be such a fool to.”

Alessio remained patient, however, still deterred from Volpe unknowing intentions, “Even if I allowed another recruit, Ezio is losing hands....I’m not sure who would be able to train this person....the potential sounds daunting...and in the right hands would be extremely beneficial....”

“Why do you think I come automatically to you, _amico_?” he tilted his head, his eyes glistening a coat of triumph, “You are the perfect master for this novice. Ameriggio, has a little temper problem, but all aside, he is one of the best we have. Surely if you had another, they could be maybe _even_ better...”

“.....” Alessio rested his quill down, clearly sparked, “ _Volpe_ , you know Ameriggio was one of the last four assassins I’ve trained. I was never one to train others in my footstep.....”  

“You would certainly save Ezio valuable time to look for the Apple,” he lifted a hand, checking his nails nonchalantly.

Alessio’s lips pressed together, annoyed by _La Volpe_ 's perception. The man knew well over his ambition to retrieve the Apple despite it being everyone’s mission to. It was a goal they all needed to accomplish.....and Ezio seemed to be his best chance to retrieve it. Yet, _Volpe_ could sense Alessio’s urgency to retrieve it, and it was unlike anyone else’s. He had him right where he wanted him.

Alessio pressed index and middle finger together, rubbing in circular motions along his temple, “........I’ll think about it. However, I expect you and Bartomeleo to pull your weights in training then as well. We have much potential for thieves and mercenaries....I’m sure you can _give_ to the cause."

“If it pleases you, Alessio, I most certainly will,” Volpe grinned, and he bowed his head in respect, a hint of a dark grin planting his face. “You can count on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiaramente – Certainly.  
> Presto! – Hurry!  
> piccola volpe – little fox  
> Molto grazie – Thank you very much  
> Stai attento! – Stay attentive/Be vigilant!  
> Bambina – child  
> Madonna – my lady  
> Va bene – Very well  
> Volpettina – little fox


	12. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, this is 25 pages. I didn't think it would be so much, and I didn't think I would take this long e-e Excuse any typos because I've been staring at this for 4 hours already.
> 
> All in all, my last semester is kicking my ass and my fellow friends have been helping me to write this out. Thank you SO much for your tremendous patience you beautiful human being. Enjoy this chapter. It's the start of madness, I can already feel it. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

The following days were difficult to leave the church without raising any qualms for Noah; it wasn’t the fact that I was leaving without supervision, but it was mostly because I didn’t want him to know I was getting myself purposely involved in any Creed involvement. I thought about it extensively when the night rolled in, but when I woke up, I made the decision to go through with _Volpe_ ’s deal. Maybe I was more desperate than I thought I was.

I was hardly ever at the church, hoping Noah didn’t grow suspicious, but also hoping Akinara had not touched base to the church to keep tabs on me. I hadn’t seen him for a few days, yet I figured Ezio was giving him strenuous duties to complete, thus his absences growing. Possibly he left on a trip, and had to leave on a short notice. Noah was sure he was fine, wherever he was.

I kept close to the perfidy of Machiavelli’s habits whenever I found him; I knew someone like him wouldn’t pick the unchanged spot to meet his obsequious agent twice. I luckily caught him in the heart of the markets where it was hard to lose track of followers. Once I locked onto him though, Machiavelli was no match of dodging my eye; I stuck relatively close to the alleyways, making note of which ones served me better shortcuts and which led back to the main region of the bazaars. It was a mental map I was growing; it felt good to not be so lost when I was on my own.

I recognized how the Borgia soldier looked like, scruffy beard with a small tint of dark burgundy in it. He had dark eyes as any other Italian person in this land, but his posture is what gave him away. The way he stood was with both feet always planted open and apart, never once rested in a calmed manner; he was missing a pinky on his left hand, and carried a sword encrusted with wave designs on the handle, but no jewels unlike other Borgia soldiers. He had shifty and calculating eyes, and smelled like dry beans and hay whenever we crossed paths. Instead of following Machiavelli (who I always ended up losing after the secret meetings), I kept sight on the soldier to better my chances.

I was precise on keeping track of where he exited, but unlike Machiavelli, he always exited at the same spot where his brown and white spotted horse was more comfortable waiting. He always paid the same man to watch it in his stable, and then progressed his way to where Machiavelli wanted to meet him despite whatever distance. I found it suspicious, but then realized that other Borgia soldiers left their horses in the same stable, but none of them ever followed him, or accompanied him. Odd...I hardly ever saw a soldier walk on his own...

At their last meeting, I was close enough to blend in behind a crate, and I shut my eyes to concentrate my full hearing on their conversation. It was all Italian. _Of course_. I did my best to grasp what they were arguing about, a sense of asperity grappling at the Borgia soldier’s throat.

“ _Mia squadra_... _hanno sospetti_...” the soldier mumbled, a grim expression sewing on his face. “I cannot continue for the next week.”

The excoriating Machiavelli sounded bothered, sighing heavily and scoffing at the reply, “I have no time to waste. Every second, they grow stronger.” Was he talking about the Creed, and Ezio? I pushed my hand against my face, trying to hide the worry creasing into deep ravines along my eyes; I hoped that my suspicions were wrong of this intellectual assassin; it was too soon to make some sort of statement of what they were discussing.

“You may be willing to sacrifice.....not me,” I managed to catch the soldier suddenly quarrelling. “They will slaughter...But I’m sure you are aware of.....”

“I am perfectly aware of the fact,” Machiavelli uttered next, but their tones leveled again. “We must be attentive; we cannot let any detail go unnoticed. This is for the Creed’s own good. Do you have any news about the artifacts?”

“The bow and quiver are lost-“

“What do you mean lost?!” Machiavelli sneered, and I felt my heart throbbing painfully in my chest, unsure, uncertain of what they were referring to. But, could it be-?

Were my possessions no longer in Rome? No, I was jumping to conclusions. Surely, there were artifacts similar-

“They were relocated, but I do not know where,” the soldier answered coldly. “They have been unable to activate this so-called robust performance from it, and thought it better to-“

“Who keeps moving it? Under what order?!” Machiavelli hissed almost, making me recoil in my cloak and push against the crate closely. No, it was no mistake; they were talking about _my_ weapons.

“I-I’m not sure. The robes were handed off to a high-rank Templar, separated from the rest of the objects.”

“Who??” the scholar pressed, making the disconcerted soldier take a step back, yet keep his harsh stare to him.

“I _don’t_ know, Machiavelli. That is all I know. Until then, I must leave-”

“ _Aspetti_! Wait-“ The soldier parted first, leaving the scholar fuming, and me, a frustrated Gerudo woman.

I felt the hot tears rise along my eyes, my teeth threatening to pierce the very air in my mouth, and make it bleed from the immense pressure. I wished to get up and chase after the soldier, but Machiavelli wasn’t moving, and I didn’t want to expose my position for the fear of him finding it was me, or worse, finding that someone had been following him for _Volpe’s_ intentions. It was only after ten minutes the educated man strode off, and I gave a hasty sprint to the location of the stable of where the soldier’s horse was. However when I arrived, the man was gone along with a fleet of Borgia soldiers.

I ate in silence with Noah when I got back. He probed me what was wrong, but I merely shook my head, ate what I could, and started archery practice for the sake of venting whatever anger I was harboring. I hardly slept that night.

The next morning, I cooked Noah and I breakfast, helped prepare his candles and benches, and set my sights out to practice some training in the courtyard. When I heard the euphonious choir play for the start of the noon’s mass, I knew it was my time to leave. With a swift note (and horrible writing skills), I told Noah I would be back soon and fixed my way to the ladder. I climbed up steadily with my cloak, bow and quiver attached, and looked over the stone wall that divided me to freedom. I gripped onto the dampening rock, feeling the soft drizzle of rain commencing; I really hoped it wasn’t going to rain the entire day, especially in this chilly weather.

With a hefty leap I met the ground with the mimicking crumbling legs of a shot deer. I picked myself up, dried off my wet knees from the ground, and set the hood forward to conceal my entire bed of hair. My body motioned habitually to the Colosseum in the distance, and nodded to myself to face the nettlesome mess I had gotten myself into.

“Alright, you can do this,” I whispered in encouragement, and pushed my way through the wet fingers and blades of the grass. With a steady gait, I managed to get there in a good amount of time, and I was glad the cloak shielded most of my body; I could deal with my legs and feet being somewhat moist, but what I would give to have some nice boots that shielded off the rain and muck of mud and soggy grass.

It took a bit of time to approach the crumbling and decaying structure, and spotted a small male aimlessly walking along the perimeter of the land. He held a dulled bandana around his cut hair, and his arms and legs were bandaged with extra cloths to shield his dark skin from the rain. His bright, brown eyes lifted to my approach, and he got a bit tense when I was finally in earshot.

“ _Volpe_?” I announced first, putting the young boy at ease.

“ _Si, si_ ,” he signaled, able to let me step and stand in front of him properly now that I posed no threat. He held a very naïve but guarded disposition, and it reminded me a lot of the diffident Colin. I pressed my lips together, removing the small, blond child from memory, but even his hesitation to talk to me in the one language I knew proved difficulty for him.

“ _Io....po’, italiano_?” I tried, but it proved enough to make him sigh in relief.

“ _Mi segue, signora_ ,” he smiled, and gestured for me to follow. I did so, and we trekked our way across the plains.

Most of the trip was kept in silence, my eyes wandering about the rolling hills and the rocky edges of chopped cliffs and boulders. The rain that threatened this morning was vanishing, and instead filled the entire cold day with direct, warming sunlight. I walked with no problem, enjoying the full blast of the heating and effulgent sun; I even untied the front of my cloak to let some of the cold breeze in.

The dubious, teenage boy constantly rubbed his hands and held them up toward the direction of the golden orb, peaking from the foggy clouds above. I tried my best to keep myself from examining him in prolonged silence, but I couldn’t help but catch the boy cupping his arm gently, and he winced from rubbing his upper arm and shoulder with his thumb. Was he injured?

“Hey...” I reached, the boy already aware of my fingers. He swiveled his head around, and I halted my reaction, withdrawing my hand back into myself in order to not alarm him. “Umm...what’s your name? Er...damn what’s that word....Name?” I pointed to him.

“Oh...” the boy blinked, placing his hand on his chest, “ _Io mi chiamo Claudio_. _Sei Elysia_?”

“Mhmm,” I stopped my walk and gestured to his shoulde. He grew mildly tense in place. “Are...you hurt? Can I see?” At that, he hugged his limb, and I sighed from how rash his action was; clearly he wasn’t someone who was trained to defend himself, but if he were he didn’t have much experience. He was just a kid, and he was sent to get me by himself? What kind of guild was _La Volpe_ running?

“N-No-“ he protested, but he wasn’t quick enough to swing his arm away from my grasp. He struggled once until I jerked him closer. His irises glowed a light coffee, and his mouth dripped downward in anxious trepidation. I rolled up his short-sleeve upwards, and I nearly cringed at the scar that was healing around his entire shoulder. It looked like someone I tried to cut his arm off, but didn’t finish the job; the wound was dark brown swirled with purple, his skin attempting to repair what past damage lingered. It looked fresh, perhaps a few days, or even the day before yesterday.

“What happened?” I asked, looking up to him directly from his wound. He understood me, but he shook his head, as if saying that it was nothing to worry about. He rolled his sleeve back over, but I didn’t fight him, and watched him lead the way again. I looked after him with a heavy frown, following suite of the path he laid out for us along the dirt trail that now emerged to guide up. If only I had my medicine pouch with me....

Oddly enough the trip to _La Volpe’s_ place was not that far from the Colosseum, but a good thirty to forty minutes to get there. We passed by a small town stationed in the far skirts of Rome, but passed it with haste to dodge the arriving and striding Borgia soldiers. The boy had no means of walking in their eyesight, and stuck to the walls with his head cowered a bit. Again, he hugged his arm, but if my hunch was correct, he must have had some sort of confrontation with a soldier once before, or one of them was responsible for the injury he now burdened. I blocked him from their view by standing on his open side, and he noticed but said nothing. We hastily walked past until finally we reached the edge of the small settlement, and were now approaching the other distant clearing at the far side, close to the wall of the entire landscape of Rome.

There was not much to look here; it was maltreated and starving, and I kept my pace cautious as we walked by closed shops and abandoned buildings with what little people lingered about. All but a few businesses were closed, with only one stable house functioning, a few stalls of little food, a run-down blacksmith ship, and a battered inn we were approaching. The windows of it were shielded with better curtains, but the glass was too dirty to get a proper look inside. Supporting beams of repainted wood was restored onto the windowsills, the door and its frame. A useless tower stood erect on the top, and a sign of a swinging, moldy fox remained still and untouched over the entrance’s frame. This place definitely needed remodeling.

The boy hurried up the stone steps, and gave a coded knock on the door I was too unaware of to catch at first. The door opened without a hitch, and the boy walked inside, signaling to whoever was on guard to let us in. At that, the opening swung further open, and I gave pursuit to check the interior of the room.

It was cleaner inside than out; several tables were set around, with barrels of drinks placed at the edges of the walls, and two, lit chandeliers hung to give proper lighting. Resolute and unbending beams gave the inn a sturdy skeleton and base, the ground almost seamlessly flat for the people inside. There was a counter at the far right, serving as a bar for the few men sitting there. Bottles and dirty dishes were held in wooden buckets to lessen the mess, and a woman swept the floor with a new broom in hand. Stone archways curved along the right, leading behind the bar, and at the far end were a green curtain hovered unbothered. However, the door behind the bar closed soundly, and the men and one woman turned to catch my presence in their wake. I stilled, and nearly jumped when the boy named Claudio patted me on his shoulder, bringing back to consciousness.

“ _Da questa parte_ ,” he said, and parted easily through the tiny crowd of standing spectators. I cleared my throat silently and followed suite, my eyes glancing along the cautious men and watching the one light-skinned woman tightened her hold on her broom. I looked forward to catch Claudio, but he suddenly was gone, and I had no idea where he went.

The anxiety of being in the center-spotlight wrecked my confidence, and it doubled in intensity when I saw the bartender reach for something in his pocket, and kept his hand underneath the wooden counter. Another man by a table drummed his fingers on the handle of his sword, head lifted to inspect me closely, as if I were a threat that needed to be silenced beforehand. All in all, this was not a normal bar.

“Uh...Claudio?” I called out, but this time jumped when I felt a hand touched the back of my shoulder, unbearably silent I might add. I hurriedly looked, and gritted my teeth to see it was _La Volpe_ , and he was laughing.

“My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you,” he replied with an easy grin. “Relax, she is with me.” He held out his hands to the people inside, and almost instantly they all removed their sights, and resumed their activities as if I had never walked inside in the first place.

I gave a disbelieving stare, crossing my arms and stared at the man, “You could have done that sooner.”

“I thought you would be readily prepared,” he instantly teased, making my cheeks lightly redden, “No foul in a little play. _Grazie_ , Claudio, I will take it from me.”

The boy that brought me appeared from behind the green curtain, and bowed to him, “ _Grazie_ , _signore_.” I watched him leave to sit at one of the tables, where an older gentleman reached over, and scuffled his hair with a large palm. Claudio smiled, and started to partake in whatever card game they were playing. Little kid knew what I was saying then, he was just afraid of even talking to me. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I assume there was no mishaps in your travels to my humble guild, were there?” _Volpe_ regained my attention, gesturing me to follow. I did so, and he held the green curtain open for me, revealing the back, storage room. Loads of barrels and sacks rested against the walls, the biggest barrels pressed into the large archway. A table set for six people rested on the right, with two candles lit and aided with sunlight with the small, curved window on the left. A stack of papers lay on the edge of the table; marked with hasty penmanship I could not understand, much less try to read successfully.

 _Volpe_ laid out a hand to the bench-table, “Have a seat, please.” I slid my slender legs across, and faced him as he took the seat on the other side. His hands worked the pile of papers diligently, instead seating them beside himself to give me the whole occupation of the surface. I rested my arms at my sides, my hands cupping my fingers in my lap. I knew he was giving me open space to make myself feel welcomed, but let’s face it: he was a deceptive and flagitious assassin, and I was a credulous ignoramus who believed his every word at this point.

 _Volpe_ rested his chin in his hand, observing me keenly with fingertips slightly drumming his shaved jaw, “You appear nervous.”

“The people in your inn were about to toss a knife to my head,” I defended, but he clearly found amusement in this.

“Ahh, apologies, _signorina_ ,” he held out his hands, a smirk rising to boast his performance. “The one you should be worried about is the cleaning woman; she has a nasty throw. It’s always the women who pose a bigger threat than men.”

“What, do you say that from experience?” I crossed my arms, taking in his astute manner.

“Mere...observation,” _Volpe_ waved a hand to the side, bringing his focus back to the matter at hand. “Now, what information of Machiavelli do you have for me?”

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, feeling the scowl ready to burst across my face, but instead I stayed attentive to his question, “I followed him, like you wanted me to. And I followed the soldier who goes to him with his disclosed information.”

“Good, did you hear anything of their conversation however??” Volpe pushed, patiently waiting with eyes narrowed faintly.

“They...usually mumbled; it was hard to pick up anything that they said, until...” I bit my tongue briefly, but replied steadfastly, “The soldier revealed about my belongings. They separated the artifacts apart, and gave the robes to a high-ranking Templar in the city. The bow and quiver have been moved.... _again_.” The hint of frustration was none too shy to show, and I felt my fists collect on my lap, threatening to rip the cloak in pieces.

“I’m none too surprised over that revelation…if what you say is true, they’ll continue to constantly move it in order to keep its whereabouts in their possession,” Volpe deduced, his fingers folding upon one another. “Machiavelli is no fool, having already confronted my thieves once before, the same results. At least you gained a piece of information and _remained_ in one piece.”

“T-Those, they’re not-“ I gritted my teeth, and slammed my clubs against the top of the table, rattling the candles set aside, but not too strong to make them topple over. I felt the back of my eyes burn, a monstrous emotion of resentment clouding around the very image of Machiavelli. I didn’t want to assume _Volpe_ ’s intentions were true...maybe I was just jumping to conclusions, and he was merely trying to track them like he suggested. But...what if he wasn’t? What if he wanted to use them against the Creed, against everyone inflicted with them, like Akinara, Noah and Angelina?

What if he was just using me for his own selfish intentions? Volpe said nothing, more so inspecting me and my rattled exterior; he instead kept to himself, his eyes scanning my own that refused to meet him, and glazed restrained among the surface of the table. I inhaled, but resumed what was given to me to task for him.

“Machiavelli....said he was doing what was best for the Creed. The soldier...mentioned he couldn’t spy for Machiavelli much longer, and they separated. I was too late to follow the soldier to confront him.”

“Good intentions are not enough, _signora_ ,” Volpe responded, a hint of poison cloaking his words, “Machiavelli had failed to sacrifice and assert the necessary commitment when the Creed needed him most. It is to say that it is in my lack of trust to him, but I have seen men like him before. Men of power and greed hardly ever change.”

“....I’m not new to it. I don’t need a lecture,” I replied back, but I couldn’t register if I had said that genuine or coldly.

“You may be surprised in the reminders one needs,” Volpe smirked lightly, but relented, fixing himself upon the seat. He extended a hand out to me, “What of the soldier, you said you had begun to follow him in order to get to Machiavelli and his meetings."

“The soldier has a routine of leaving his horse at a certain stable every moment he met with Machiavelli,” I answered, shrugging with one shoulder. “Whether he continues it, I’m unsure. But I can tell you which stable it is.”

“Then by all means, tell me.” I resorted to telling him where the stable was located, what the man looked like, the details of the missing pinky and jewel-less sword. He nodded at all this while scribbling down the information on a piece of parchment he collected from the stack beside, the dipped quill hurriedly jolting and twitching. His penmanship was hard to distinguish, more like scratches rather than words.

“ _Bene_ , that’s all I’ll need then,” Volpe concluded, satisfied of my response. His attitude made me curious, and I straightened up in my seat; he was far more open-minded than the rest of the Creed, and I couldn’t rid of the suspicious rumbling at the pit of my stomach when I was around him.

“Does this mean you’ll talk to the recruiter?” I resounded with interest.

At my response, the devious grin appeared along his shadowed face, “My dear, I took it a step more. He’s considering it at this very moment.”

I blinked, surprised to say the least, “...Really? That easy?”

“I have my ways with people, even the most stubborn ones. I didn’t doubt your capabilities and you’ve proven them once to me. It is up to him right now, it is most likely we will not hear a response until tomorrow noon or the following day,” he replied easy, adjusting in his seat briefly.

“Oh...”

“Oh? You seem surprised,” Volpe teased, placing his chin on his folded hands, both elbows prompted on the table, “Do you doubt my word?

“It’s...not that,” I defended, hesitantly looking his way, “I’m cautious, that’s all.”

“Think I would betray you? After all the work you fulfilled for me?” he leaned a bit, his head tilting enough to make the hood on his head slightly droop to the side. His eyes glistened from the candles, and I could see the steam of curiosity lingering among the corner of his lips.

“I don’t have...a good reputation most of the time. It’s only fair I ask,” I revealed, making him lean back.

“I would say, be more concerned with your character than your reputation, _signora_.” Oh great, here we go again; it was as if Bo was channeling his presence, despite the distance of realm-traveling. “Your character is what you really are while your reputation is merely what others _think_ you are,” he smiled at that, gesturing an open hand to me and leaning his shoulder casually to the side, “Besides, women are the unpredictable; it’d be unfair to judge you so early.”

“Tch....says an Italian man who has no idea what it’s like to be a foreign woman, and a colored one at that,” I rolled my eyes. He paused at this, his smile draining and leaving a firm line across his lips. My eyes unpredictably challenged him, and I felt myself slightly shrink at the way he was judging me now. It wasn’t...threatening, but again, reading what I was coming across.

He didn’t argue with me, and stood, “Fair enough, _donna_.”

“I guess...I’ll make do,” I answered gently this time, standing as well and moving myself off from the bench-seat.

“I’m sure you will, until then, I’ll have Claudio escort you back,” he gestured again, but I raised my hand in protest, making him stop.

“No, it’s fine. I’m headed to the city to grab some things; he’s helped me enough.” I paused, but turned to look at _Volpe_ , “What happened to his shoulder?”

“The boy was attacked by a guard,” he crossed his arms, shifting a heel to dig against the ground. Before I could retort, he answered my question for me, “The Borgia rule takes victims of all ages; a boy like him knows what he’s getting himself into.”

“Don’t you have a doctor?” I suggested firmly, making the man puff up his shoulders.

“We contracted the best doctor we could find. Until then, we’re doing the best we can,” he replied diligently. “My thieves are important to me, no matter what their age.”

I thought for a moment, knowing again I was digging myself into a hole, but, “Then I ask for something.”

“Yes?” _Volpe_ ’s eyes constricted at this, “You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

“...For your thieves to not lift a finger every time I walk into your inn,” I thumbed past the green curtain, catching Volpe by surprise from the way he arched a brow. “I will mend his injury for him.”

“Oh?? An archer _and_ a doctor? I find that hard to believe.” He smirked at this, and leaned his face, his tall frame reminding me a lot of how Akinara always leered over me. I stiffened, my back arching slightly from his presence as he continued, “Then again...you don’t cease to surprise me further.”

I cleared my throat, resisting pushing his face away, “Of course not.”

“Fine; you are welcomed to my inn any time you like,” he flicked the edge of my hood, peering closely and directly into my eyes, “Elysia.”

“Thanks..... _Volpe_ ,” I retorted, and swiftly made my way out of the area of the storage room. Outside and along the open bar, I looked over to see the cleaning woman had taken a seat next to the seated Claudio boy, with a jar of ointments and some gauze set beside. She was inspecting his wound, but the boy was straining a lot. I watched carefully, unaware of my legs unconsciously carrying me over. Claudio took instant notice, and he froze while the woman turned her head, and inspected me firmly. Again, the nearby onlookers paused what they were doing, but I held my ground this time, and I pointed to the boy’s shoulder. The woman looked to it, then back to me with Claudio following.

“Doctor,” I replied, and I pointed to myself. The woman did not move, her blue eyes scanning my face for any form of deception.

“Let her, _lasciala riparare la ferita_ ,” _Volpe_ ’s voice rung out, making the entire room quiet down in tone _._ The woman nodded without a fuss, and she stood so I could take her place. The man who I presumed to be his guardian leaned his head closely over from behind Claudio, his protective nature threatening to make me move, but again I did not falter. I looked over to the jars, and to the gauze that was set side. The one Claudio had was already leaking blood on his upper arm; this bloody woman didn’t put the ointment right.

“Get me a towel,” I ordered out, the woman doing so. “And water, the cleanest you have.” Needless to say, I was experimenting with what I had to work with here; the lack of supplies greatly strained my needs to aid Claudio, but I did what I could. I cleaned the wound, but I had to reopen the poor stitches that the woman had tried to put on him. His father no longer held a feral look, and instead watched with the three men, the woman and _Volpe_ inspecting my work.

I closed the wound in a matter of ten minutes, and gave the skin a final pass of ointment. It wasn’t the cleanest water like that of the Hyrule rivers, but it would do for now. I pressed a dry cloth against the wet flesh, cleaning up whatever residue was left of my work. I was satisfied, and to my pleasure, so were the others. Claudio raised his arm up, alarmed of being able to move it easily.

“Oh...thank you, _signorina_ ,” his guardian announced when I stood. He did as well, and he let out a hand to me, which I glanced to, but shook nonetheless. “I didn’t know you were a doctor, my apologies.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t pull it too hard, or the stitches will open again,” I signaled with a finger running across the upper part of my opposite arm. The man was left fully ecstatic, brushing Claudio’s hair in fatherly affection. I made my way to the door of the inn, giving one last glance back to _Volpe_ who watched over me, and crooked a large smirk along his hooded face.

With a new goal in mind (also a distraction until the recruiter made a decision), I set my eyes to walk to the markets, hoping to run into some medical shop or doctor on the streets. Maybe actually working with their medicine here would help me in the long run and also let me heal Claudio’s wound that much faster. I don’t think I would resort to stealing but...there was always a first for everything.

The sun had dried most of the dew along the grass, but the dampness lingered along the cobblestones of roads and pathways. Horses, carts and people trotted in various lines, but the Borgia guards were kept in numbers to combat equally against the number of residents, their eyes leering the open squares. Several patrols stood outside of important structures, mostly the churches that were around. Most of the inhabitants gathered there to ward off the Borgia presence of the city, yet even they couldn’t provide sanctuary from the guards; I wondered if that’s why Noah was away in the ruins, and ran his own church there. Was there some sort of union with the churches, or did Noah decide to break free from that tradition?

My eyes lingered among the busy intersection of a quad, and there I caught the sign of a shop. The glistening of glass jars interested me, and I walked over to inspect the window. Inside, I could see the many shelves set along the walls, and the counter displaying potted plants. There were two men inside, rearranging the jars on the far wall, and one writing down what appeared to be notes of the inventory they had. It was better than nothing...and yet....

I sighed, and let my thoughts linger as I pressed my head against the stone wall beside the window. They rattled and leapt to the distant memories of Ordon, then to the underwater caves of Lake Hylia. I remembered him, lying on his back and looking scrofulous and weak. The way his eyes rolled over to gaze up to me, and how his shaky fingers cupped mine to reinstate that I was present, that I was there to save him.

_“Elysia…you’re here...”_

_“J-Just shut up, okay?!”_

_“You came for me…”_

_“Yes I did…..I did.”_

Why did I always feel this way? I tended to have small snippets of Link’s image this way, where I remembered something that shouldn’t have mattered...but they were the memories I was holding onto the most. The way he gazed to me, the way he embraced me, and the way he leaned, and his cold lips brushing along my cheek. They were there for only a second...yet in memory it was prolonged to minutes. He smelled of such fine plains, of the sea and corals. The way his fingers squeezed and pressed to hold onto his sword, the way they held onto mine whether it be from saving me from the pits of hell, or reinforcing the soporific emotions threatening to drown me. What was this feeling....why was I missing Link this way and not anyone else?

_“Thank you...for saving me....”_

_“....I needed to save you...”_ God, why couldn’t he save me one last time?

“Ugh!” I gritted my teeth, and pounded my left hand against the side of my leg. Why did I feel like this. Why did I feel like this?!

 “ _Auito!_ ” My tugged frame rattled from the shout cutting around the bend, and I instantly felt my arms flail from the abrupt, piercing call. I whirled my head around to see a woman was darting right across the crowd of people, the edges of her slender figure rattling and her hands parted open in a pleading manner to the folks who scattered away from her haggard appearance. I blinked in shock, but it wasn’t long until my conscience was demanding me to investigate. I hurriedly walked over, and I saw her catch me in her gaze; she sprinted to me, and I backed up enough to prevent her from latching onto me in a death grip.  

The woman was clearly distraught, and her nails dug deeply into my arms with tremoring, vivid dread. The prostitute’s makeup ran messily her crying eyes and cheeks. Her lipstick was smeared to indicate abuse as if someone literally slammed their hand across her face. Her left shoulder was bruising purple, and her neck was laced with a burn of rope.  

“They t-took her! They took Madam Solari!” she bellowed, the crowd around us immediately dispersing a bit more, but what irked me most was that none of them didn’t seem to care about this woman’s troubles. The Borgia guards didn’t even bat an eye to her, making my jaw clench.

I reached to grip her upper arms to prevent her from kneeling, “Who? Who is...Solari?”

“O-Oh, oh _donna_!” she cried, shaking her head with rapid whips. “Please, help me!”

The intensity of her trouble rocked my skeleton, and I tugged roughly to snap her out of her freak-out, “What’s the matter? Tell me!”

“Madam Solari! She is the caretaker of the brothel I work in. Please, you must save her! They’re slave-traders!” she cried out harshly, but this time I couldn’t hold her up. Her knees hit the ground, and her hands slapped to her face, blending the makeup further, “I don’t know what to do...I don’t know what to do!”

I gritted my teeth, desperately gripping onto the back of the woman’s shoulder, making her red eyes look up to me for confirmation, “Where is she?”

“By the d-docks....on a ship. We didn’t know- the _Occi Cento_....Please, hurry!” I straightened up, and without a thought rounded the sobbing courtesan, and replayed the memorized alleyways into mind. I had to figure out which would be the fastest route to the riverbed. If they were slave traders, no doubt there would be some kind of ransom to get this woman back. What the heck were the _Occi_ _Cento_ though-

“ _Signora Elysia_! Wait!” Oh gods what now?!

I skid to an abrupt halt, hood and hair spinning around to make way for the arriving, burly assassin. I almost made a break for it, but a quick second was all it took for me to remember that I was no longer being hunted by the Creed; it was Ezio Auditore, his fit figure cutting to stand next to me. His face with the hood shone brightly from the angle of the sun, and his eyes beamed at my appearance.

“Ezio? What are you doing here?” It was stupid of me to ask, but it was the only thing I could think of with that woman’s cries still preoccupying my thoughts.

“I should be asking you that,” Ezio contradicted, his chest heaving down once from the run he took to catch up to me, “It’s dangerous to be out here alone right now. Slave traders are prowling the area.” Oh dear gods, don’t tell me-

I rolled my eyes, refusing to get into any form of argument, “Oh please, like you don’t think I can defend myself.” I started my way again to run along the alleyway, but Ezio kept right beside. “Why are you even following me?”

“Perhaps it is you who is following me....” Ezio teased initially, and I felt the corner of my eye twitch, I kid you not. His tone reverted back to a cold seriousness, but oblivious to my reaction, “I’m here to recover a woman by the names of Solari, _Madame_ of the _Rosa Fiore_ of Rome. I won’t be surprised if you’re here for a similar goal.”

I resisted to groan to myself, but kept in tow of Ezio’s route now, “...Great, I guess we are headed in the same direction.” I could feel him give me a quick look, but said nothing as I led the way now. I saw the riverbed up ahead, yet I was gripped by the shoulder when I made an attempt to go around the corner of the building. Ezio had pressed his arm against the top of my chest, my back against the wall. For a moment I thought he was making a move to lean into me-

“Why did we sto-“ I was about to retaliate, but saw the natural assassin hold up a finger to his lips, and survey the occupied dock not too far off. My orbs followed, and saw that the ship they were looking for was there, with several men hoisting and carrying barrels, ropes and stolen goods being stored away. It was a decent looking ship, enough to host a small screw and with mint condition sails that were neatly tied to the top. However, no woman was on board. Was she stationed somewhere else underneath the deck?

“The _Occi Cento_ gang is ruthless and none too shy to put you beneath them, _donna_ ,” Ezio’s trained eyes analyzed each of the crewmembers. “A ransom has been put for Solari to which I have payment, but if we make a wrong move, they will surely kill her.”

“Then how we will get her?” I instigated, unable to keeping my patience.

Ezio hummed carefully, briefly inspecting me beside him, “If you’re proficient with that bow, I’d ask if you can cover for me. If it all goes wrong, you’re more than welcome to shoot all of them.”

The invitation to aid Ezio made itself apparent and clear, and the gears in my head turned and rocked to connect the pieces; if I helped Ezio, maybe it could help me retrieve faster what was lost to me. Alessio’s words of how busy Ezio was replayed, and I felt a tinge of hope that maybe if I helped Ezio directly, it would grant me better access to my cause (and I admit, I completely forgot about the woman who begged to me for help). It sounded like a good plan...

And yet, the invitation of killing someone did not bode me well. My stomach churned in an unpleasant rotation and wave that I had to physically grip my stomach to stop the nauseating feeling. The sudden bursts of Ineza’s and Lorenza’s eyes crippled my stability, and I felt myself falter in my step. The color drained from my face, not because I had faced their untimely deaths unwanted, but because of the mere simple fact that I never realized until now: I had never killed anyone.

Why...was that bothering me? I faced plenty of demons and beasts, crippled a Goron the size of Noah’s church, helped defeat an enormous dragon in the skies, helped sever a massive centipede underwater, and stopped a ruthless, possessed beast that almost snapped my head off in the elevated slopes of the snow alps....But I wasn’t Link.

I never ended the lives of the Gerudo women who served under Raveza’s chase after me, nor did I deliver the final blow to the tyrant who threatened everyone’s civilization in the Hyrule lands. All I ever did was hold those precious to me, and see them die in my arms and eyes. Not once did I ever kill a human or someone equivalent to that stature....beasts and demons were nothing compared to a human being, but maybe it was because I was being selfish that way. Maybe...I was just scared. No....I think I was.

I wasn’t brave. I wasn’t Link.

“Elysia?” Ezio shifted, regaining my attention back. The memories all swarmed and buried into my core like a sucking tornado, and I stumbled to regain footing. He grew concerned of my silence, a hint of regret swimming along his face, “If it is too much to ask-“

 “.....I can’t kill them,” I tried to reply firmly, but it came as a harsh whisper instead. I refused to let my voice shake, to repel the vicious burst of energy circulating in my chest, “I’ll cover for you, but I won’t kill them.”

Ezio took the moment, and suddenly nodded carefully, “It is fine if you don’t. Not all tasks have to result to murder.” I sighed in instant relief, but he didn’t see as he looked back to the ship, “I will present the ransom. Look for clear opportunities.” And with that, Ezio walked off to the port leading to the ship, reaching into the pocket of his robes to grip something hefty and ringing.

I hastily looked about my surroundings, knowing I wouldn’t have a good shot being on ground level. To my right was a ladder, and I looked up to the building I had been leaning against; it was not too high to climb, and the ladder would give me a start. I rushed to grip the wooden, cylinder edges, and removed it from the opposite building and against the one closest and facing the port directly. With the object steady in place, I started to climb, watching Ezio reached the dock now, and catch the attention of a gang member of the _Occi Cento_.

“Are you here for the whore?” the crew member demanded, blocking Ezio’s ascent upon the ship. Ezio gave a slight nod and with that, the man turned, signaling for the other masked men to stand in formation. “ _Attento!_ ”

My feet touched the base of the first floor of a flat roof, looking up to see a board leaning against the wall to reach the second tier of the tiled, red roof. I backed up and faced the leaning wood, and lunged forward. My feet touched their mark, and I ran up the ramp, and slammed the top of my body against the hot clay. I gritted my teeth, kicking my feet underneath me to push myself up. Gods, I really sucked at climbing; Akinara would be no doubt laughing at me for the failed practice I got from him.

Two men withdrew from under the deck of the ship, a struggling, golden-haired woman in their grasp. Her emerald gown was torn at the ends, and her hands were pressed against her back. I finally made my way to the top of the top, exhaling briefly to see she too had her face muddy in makeup and her hair in a messy bun from the constant pulling of the men’s fingers.

“ _Aiutami_! Help me, please!” Solari pleaded, desperate as a dagger shoved closely towards her pale neck. I walked my way carefully to the edge to face the pier, watching the white-robed assassin now facing the entire pirate-like crew challenging him. I reached behind, pulling out an arrow to place steadily on my bow.

Ezio remained vigilant, withdrawing the black sack of coins, tossing it to the captor, “I have your money.....now let her go!”

“Not a chance,” the cackling man holding back Solari tugged her hair back, earning a horrible shout from the woman. The woman flailed her legs, and she screamed from the hand drawing out, “Take it up with Malfatto!”

“No you don’t!” I withdrew my arm, and I let the wooden arrow cut right across the air with excellent precision. The hand that gripped the blade was punctured through the middle, the red flow of blood streaming onto the deck and down the man’s arm. He yelled in agony, the woman named Solari’s gasping from the abrupt event.

“ _Cazzo_!” the bandit yelled, but was then repealed back with an elbow to the face, delivered by Solari herself. One man shot his eyes up to catch me on the roof, but was too preoccupied to dodge the arrow that jammed right into his shoulder, making him stumble back and fall over the edge of the boat. He coughed roughly, swimming up with only one arm.

“Seize her!” the ringleader shouted, but Ezio wasted no time and splayed out his palm with the hidden blade sprouting like a devilish flower. It sunk straight into the man’s neck, but Ezio bid no goodbye as I moved onto the next target of bandits. I fired at their shoulders and legs, leaving them incapacitated as Ezio made motions to rid of the able-walking men who charged to capture Solari again.

“Go, _Madame_! We’ll meet up with you!” Ezio ordered, taking down another brigand that dared face him in battle. The woman, meticulously collecting a fallen dagger, darted off the wooden board, escaping hastily down the stone walkway and narrowly turned around the corner to dodge my prying eyes.

I resorted back to letting one last arrow go, Ezio delivering the instant kill before advancing to the last man. I watched, horrified as the mate leap his momentum up to strike Ezio with the blade, but was too slow for the older man. Ezio stomped onto his foot with a firm slam, and he gripped the side of the man’s shirt. He tugged it to him, and he swiftly jammed his sprouting, hidden blade right up into the man’s jugular. I cringed, shutting my eyes and cupping my neck with my palm; the fingers dug as I heard the man fall onto the deck, and when I looked up, a string of red ran down the metal plate of Ezio’s forearm, painting the flaps of his robes with slight red. He withdrew his blade, and he gently laid the body onto the floor of the ship. I kept watching, seeing he was kneeling to the dead man, and closed his eyes. He bowed his head in respect, and he seemed to be saying something I couldn’t catch.

I made my way down the rooftop clumsily, feeling my hands shake as they gripped onto the sides of the ladder. I shifted my way down leisurely, making sure I didn’t miss a step. I didn’t register I hit the ground with both feet until I blinked my way out of my trance, having not let go of the ladder until Ezio called my name.

“Elysia!” He waved me over, and I approached with caution. I quickly surveyed the landscape, away from the dead bodies to catch if the woman had come back, but she hadn’t.

“Where did she go?” I asked, my bow still in clutching hand.

“Around the corner of that alleyway. Careful, she may still be rattled on who’s a friend or foe,” Ezio warned, quickly leading the way. I followed close behind, finding that the stream of civilians had diminished, several individuals screaming in the distance behind. They must have come across the docks with the murdered men, Ezio bold enough to leave such a massacre in evidence. I suppose they deserved it.

Yet, Solari was nowhere to be found that even Ezio stopped and checked the empty alleyway we were in, “ _Madame_ Solari!” We expected an emerald clad woman to come out at the call, but there was none. It had grown eerily silent, Ezio’s feet carefully stepping across the cobblestone path, “Something is not right...”

“What do you mean?” I clutched my bow tighter, unable to shake this uneasy feeling blooming along my neck. Ezio lifted a hand, and he pointed to the side of the wall. It was a smidge of blood, smeared across the gray stone.

“She wasn’t injured during the attack,” he announced softly, “Remain vigilant. I suspect we still have another surprise waiting for us.” I said nothing and heeded his words, fastening my grip onto an arrow and putting it into the slot readily. My feet barely made a sound while I trekked alongside Ezio. The population of people was extremely dwindled, only the distant sound of carts and horse hooves ringing along the stone, deserted walls. Suddenly, I felt my spine crawl, and my nose twitched to pick up the miasma of something...fresh.  The fast moment of my eyes flickering madly was enough to warn me that something was vastly wrong.

Ezio rounded the corner, a small square of three buildings creating an inner section of a small cube, “.... _Merda_.” I hesitated, but looked over Ezio’s shoulder to see what he was seeing and I regretted it. The deceased, fresh body of Madam Solari was on the ground, her arms splayed with her eyes left wide open, facing the sky. I remained intact and standing, feeling my arms curl within me. All air was pulled from my lungs, the empty hollowness of the cold making my body tremble. The spams of a cringe made me take a step back, as if it had created a noose around my neck and tugged.

Solari’s held a faded expression, yet Ezio was not afraid to reach her. He pressed two fingers upon her eye lids after he knelt beside her body, forcing them shut, “ _Requiescat in pace_.”

“W-Who killed her?” I made myself say, regaining Ezio to his feet and attention to me a moment later.

“She was drugged with a syringe, and then her neck was slashed,” he replied softly, his eyes casting down to the ground where the bloodied blade she had stolen earlier lay. “She attempted to fight back her attacker, but I have good guesses it was Malfatto’s doing.”

“I-I’m not understanding,” I attempted with my breathless chest, but Ezio nodded to me, and he stood in front of me as we blocked the small entryway of the small space Solari occupied.

“It is fine,” he reached out with an open hand, leveling it down in between us to signal me to relax. “Malfatto is a proficient doctor in drugs, and a cretin we must eliminate. He has been terrorizing the brothels in Rome who have been affiliated with the Creed, but alas we have not been able to catch him.”

“If you haven’t been able to catch him, what makes you think we can do it _now_?” I hushed out, almost urgently to move myself away from Solari’s remains. Ezio’s irenic eyes took notice, and he blocked the view of the woman from my gaze. I didn’t know if he knew-

“Elysia, calm down. This was not your fault,” he suddenly replied, his rough, callous hand cupping my elbow. I jumped at the action, but I did not motion to move him away, nor tell him he was wrong. “Malfatto is at fault; he must have been waiting for the delivery of the women, thus close to the docks. He must have seem her flee amidst the chaos, and took her life while he had the chance.”

It was not much, but it was enough to make me nod, and push the frightening thoughts of Lorenza and Ineza away, “...O-Okay.” His sense of calmness was melting the ominous atmosphere that had built along my body, and I felt a little better.

“You were with me, it’s okay,” Ezio reassured. “Malfatto must not be far off; if we search the nearby area, we’ll certainly find him. I will ask you to get a clear shot of him on the rooftops, can you do that?”

I halted, opening my mouth to readily confess to him that I was poorly equipped to climb until- “AAHHH!” The screeching and piercing sounds of screaming crowds sounded off, immediately alerting the both of us of the unleashed chaos.

“He struck again. We must make haste!” Ezio ordered, and took off in pursuit.

“H-Hey!” I stumbled, but kept right behind him. The swerving circuit-like connections of the pathways were all becoming one single smear as we raced to locate the heart of the chaos that commenced. Many people were pushing and pulling us back, aggravating me to the point where I just wanted to punch anyone who got in my way.

Ezio gave one brief glance back amidst the stampede, “Head to the nearest roof and signal me his location!” With that Ezio sprinted, fast enough that even I wondered how he was able to keep such high speeds with all the armor he had on him. I shot my eyes to the side, seeing another ladder was set aside, and resting against a building with the shop clerk stopping of painting the sign.

“Sorry!” I skidded to a stop and rammed my shoulders into his, and making him toss his brushes up in surprise.

“ _Estupida donna_!” he declared, but I did not deter from the climb and yanked myself up onto the lowest roof of the structure. I felt the arrows in my quiver rattle as I mounted the ascent further until I finally laid my sole at the top. My feet kicked wildly beneath to give momentum for the second ascent of the higher platform, but it left me breathless thank anything once I reached the very top. My eyes scanned the ground questionably and unconfidently, the many running individuals scattering like roaches that had been disturbed of their slumber. I was going to have to jump across the buildings....and not die.

With quick lunges, I yelped every time my knees met the hard and tiled clays, my fingers burning from the strain of stone and rock. The edges of my palms were already scratched with cuts by the third leap, and my arms were burning from their flailing like a deranged cat. When I thought I had lost Ezio, I caught sight of the heart of the isolated arena, and there I caught the sight of a figure adorned in black, whipping away quickly from the body that lay alone in the square. It was another woman, her dark red dressed splayed like a stepped flower.

I pressed my shaking fingers into my mouth, punctured my lips down and whistled out as loud as I could to alert Ezio; gods I hoped he was listening- “Oh crap!” The bird-masked villain caught wind of my alert, and made a break for it to the nearest alleyway.

I swung my arms to further my chase, cursing internally as I leapt off the edge of a rooftop and nearly slammed full front onto the next building. I made attempts to make my feet glide at this point, to lessen my contact the more I ran, but my endurance was nothing compared to Ezio’s, or any other assassin’s for that matter. The swift glimpses of the swerving black cape was more apparent than before, revealing to me that this man named Malfatto also was short of anymore running. I couldn’t lose him; he’s already killed two women-

We finally made it to a clearing of a square, the few people there oblivious to this man’s dangerous and latest crimes. He darted his head around for the next escape route, but it was a moment too late as I steadied the arrow rapidly in hand, and shot out. Malfatto skidded back, the entire crowd of pedestrians catching wind of what was about to ensue. They screamed when my arrow touched base to block Malfatto from moving, and again when I shot another arrow to prevent him from taking a second route out. The villain shot his face in my direction, his body tensing as I readied another arrow onto my bow. I was the least of his concerns when Ezio’s body barreled into view, his skillful hands swinging him from a beam and landed forth into the open area from the third path Malfatto was contemplating a second before.

“It ends here, Malfatto!” Ezio called out robustly. Malfatto didn’t comply, instead readying himself for a brawl. He reached into his dark cloak, clutching a blade in one hand while the other extended out readily for the circling Ezio. Ezio complied with the threat, hidden blade shooting out. He pressed his fingers to his lips, and a blaring whistle blew out. I wasn’t sure who it was directed to, but it initiated for Malfatto to rapidly sprint to Ezio and make the first attack.

“Crap!” I hissed, swiftly catching my bearings for the closest building to get a better aim; for whatever help Ezio called, I know they wouldn’t make it with all the fussing crowds about. I skidded to the edge of a tall building, examining down to the lower one a good jump away. I exhaled shakily, but readied my knees and trying to ignore the clanging blades sounding off nearby. I leapt off, my knees instantly giving out as I rolled onto my side, and skidded across the roof. I strained with a grunt, wincing as I tried to sit myself up. The sound of Ezio’s grunt alerted me, and I shot my head up to see he was losing the upper hand, Malfatto too quick for his larger size. The attacker was slender and sinuous in his movement, and he rigidly slammed his upper shoulder against Ezio’s chest. The assassin stumbled, and Malfatto raised his daggered arm up, taking aim to the assassin’s head-

“Argh!” Malfatto shouted as my arrow met its mark, piercing the flesh of his forearm. The dagger he held was clutched tighter, but his legs propelled him back away from the kneeling Ezio. I pulled out another arrow out, and tied Malfatto’s cape to the ground to prevent him from escaping. With the new tactic, Ezio made due, and lunged himself like that of a puma; his hidden blade drove and rammed upwards, cutting into the open nape of Malfatto’s throat concealed in the dark scarves. The witch doctor shook once in place, but then he lay still once Ezio rammed his body downwards to the ground, and drove the blade deeper. The dark liquid tainted his black robes, and once they pooled along his neck, there I saw the deep red of his fluids being drained.

Ezio fully stood, his eyes directed up to me. The smile that arose was highlighted by the direction of the sun, and his approving nod was everything to me at that moment. I sighed in deep relief when I saw the other several white-robbed individuals that were fast approaching, heeding to Ezio’s whistle. They all circled around Malfatto’s body, their susurrations orderly and fast on what to do with the body.

The climb down was easier, but my lack of experience nearly made me fall straight onto my back when I let go of the edge of the rooftop. My heels thudded roughly of the rocky landing, and I straightened up to remove the feeling as quickly as possible. Making my way toward Ezio, the apprentices were starting to haul the cloaked man’s body away, but the less I knew the better. I looked down to my hands, wincing at the sensitivity of my cuts and scratches. I felt like I just rammed my hands into a thousand splinters.

 “I imagine that was the first time for you scaling walls?” I looked up easily, seeing Ezio was striding to me.

“Uh...I’m not much of a climber,” I retreated my palms inwardly, pressing my fingers into one hand to compress and numb it. “Akinara tried to teach me, but it didn’t go well.”

Ezio held back a moment, almost smiling at the reveal, “He taught you well enough. I’m in your debt for assisting me, Elysia. You did not have to but it was well worth it in the end to stop this perpetrator.”

“Tch...you’re already helping me get my things, that’s help enough.” I was tempted to ask whether or not _Volpe_ had conversed him about the offer he gave me, but was it too rash? Ezio _was_ the only one who fully backed me up in the day of court, but then again, _Volpe_ ’s intentions were secretive even to Ezio; the rogue gave no indication that Ezio was in the loop of all this and I would rather not start a quarrel I did not intend to finish. “I would ask how that’s going, but the city is in more trouble than I am.”

“I’ve had my hands full unfortunately in the recent days,” Ezio replied with a small frown, “I’ve been training the newest recruits nearly single handedly. I have been keeping to my promise to help you though, that you have my word.”

“Uh, right,” I nodded, rubbing my thumb along the inner triangle of my palm.

Ezio took notice, and raised a hand in a welcoming manner, “Come, we shall mend your wounds at Tiber Island. There you are more than welcome to rest before you head back to your errands beforehand.”

“Uh....Are you sure?” I blinked as Ezio smirked, his face leaning ever so slightly with his hand brushing at my elbow. It shouldn’t have made me rigid, but it did.

“I invited you, didn’t I?” he soothed out. My cheeks warmed and my throat dislodged all communication at that alone. God his coquetry behavior was going to kill me; he was so open to it too, but I’m sure I wasn’t the first woman to defy his charm.

Ezio beckoned me to come along, and I followed in tow, “What about the women, then...?” I asked next.

He sighed first, rubbing his callous finger along his bearded chin, “I sent the apprentices to check the _Rosa_ , and recollect their bodies for proper burial. As to who will run the brothel is uncertain as of now, but that is a matter to discuss another day.” The streets refilled with residents, the danger now passed. Borgia guards took quick action to storm to the location of where Malfatto was ended, Ezio clearly unbothered of their presence unlike me. He reassured me with a glance I was fine, and I silently agreed to his protection from them. It took us roughly fifteen minutes to reach the district, and with the usual, coded knock, we entered the building.

Inside was not as busy, but the amount of bodies walking to and fro made me step back to give myself a proper view of where Ezio was taking me. However, we merely crossed into the main lobby when suddenly a large body was approaching us, accompanied by the dark smell I could never forget. I subdued my pace when Alessio stood in front of us, his expression alarmed and questionable. His eyes glanced to me, and I hesitantly lifted mine.

When they met Alessio’s, I was naked to his sight, his brooding and wolfish stare cutting through my defense. My shoulders hunched up, but they relaxed the next moment when _Volpe_ poked his head out from behind the man’s shoulder, and made himself proudly presented to us. However, as my eyes fixated back and forth between Alessio and _Volpe_ , I wondered why Alessio looked so bothered, and why _Volpe_ ’s lips were threatening to remain stuck in a devilish smirk.

“Ezio, what happened?” Alessio asked first, his dominant stance equalized by Ezio, but not the same could be said for his notable aroma. I inhaled, wrinkling my nose to try to dissuade my interest to it.

“I believe Malfatto will no longer be a problem,” Ezio grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms and gazing to the man. “Now the question is who will run the brothel of the city, as well as the inside jobs that the courtesans will lead to aid the Creed.”

“Malfatto has been disposed of?” Alessio enunciated, a bit taken of the news, “That is...relieving news I will admit. The tasks of ownership must be moved onto the courtesans, but we will meet in private to discuss and resolve the problem.” Alessio's eyes drew back to _Volpe_ 's catching him. His eyes narrowed but were met with the harsh resistance of the rogue’s hidden intentions. I too was growing worried.

“The man killed many courtesans, having thought of it as a game. Though....not surprising _Madonna_ Solari would become a victim herself of these crimes, after ignoring the claims from her girls. You could say it might have been justice?” he announced with a chime.

Alessio scoffed, “Though, I am concerned on why _signora_ Elysia is presently here...” His stare was becoming abrasive the more times he looked my way.

“Elysia is more than welcomed to be here,” Ezio smiled warmly, patting my shoulder reassuringly despite my growing trepidation of Alessio’s towering gaze. “She aided me in stopping Malfatto; she has remarkable aim with her bow and arrows. One of the best I have seen.” I’ll admit, I like how he admired graciously praised my skill, but not even the glorious honorable mention was enough to dissuade the storm brewing in Alessio’s eyes, and I was unclear if it was solely my fault, Ezio or _Volpe_ ’s. Or all of us combined. “I think I’m beginning to like the idea of having you around more, Elysia,” Ezio crooked a handsome smile.

“Uhh....I came to- you said we would-” I didn’t have a chance to lift up my hands to show the damage they inhabited.

 _Volpe_ grinned brightly, Alessio’s gawk immediately following, “That is exactly what I was thinking _mio amico_. In fact,” he glanced over to Alessio, disconcerting the calmness the giant displayed. “I was just informing Alessio about Elysia to become his novice.” UMMM!

“Excuse me?!” I instantaneously shot out, catching _Volpe_ ’s glistening eyes. A finger prompted up in reaction, unsure of which direction to point it to until it settled on the golden-tunic, dressed male, “You didn’t say _HE_ was going to be the recruiter!”

“I never said Ezio was,” _Volpe_ coyly restated, his fingers fanning out elegantly to me. No. NO. “You gave me your word, and I gave you mine.”

“ _Volpe_.” Alessio’s bellicose hiss was proximate, his finger latching onto the man’s shoulder, “We need to discuss-“

“Oh no, no, no~!” _Volpe_ was quick to move away from his grip, grinning cleverly at the advantage of catching him off-guard, “ _You_ have also clearly stated you would not have mind, _proven_ the novice in question was worth it.” He then regarded me, “And you were very much willing to be recruited, no matter the cost. All in all-“ he finished with Ezio, smiling smugly. “-I’d say, I didn’t expect Ezio’s opinion, but I think at this rate he may vote in this favor.”

Oh my gods. No. What the hell, _Volpe_??! Out of all the people in this wretched land, he picked the one that knocked me out cold by the hit of a crossbow. What a son of a b-

“Of course I will,” Ezio added in with vigor and confidence, his eyes catching wind of the heavy storm commencing between both Alessio and me; we had not cut our glares away from _Volpe_ who remained unaffected. “Elysia is well-gifted with her bow and arrow, and is a good ally to rely on.”

“She also does medicine,” _Volpe_ chimed in, instantly gaining Ezio’s interest further but making my teeth clamp roughly of his betrayal.

“Recruiting Elysia is a step closer of recovering _Roma_ , and she has already had talent for battle. Unless...” he crossed his arms, and he gazed to Alessio briskly, “She is too much for you to handle.”

“You think I can’t handle mentoring a single woman?” Alessio’s octave deepened, his fingers twitching at his side.

“Depends, I don’t think you could handle a woman at all,” _Volpe_ remarked softly, humming. “Then again, you know how to keep them running from you.” Oh my gods, I don’t know how _Volpe_ was going to live through this; if looks could kill, he would’ve been on the ground by now.

“I rather have them running then on a chain,” his conciliating tone failed on all levels, manifesting into an excoriate lecture, “You know I’ve had my share of mentoring assassins, Cecillio the most notable.”

“Then why is she any different?” _Volpe_ pursued against  Alessio, making me shift uncomfortably in place. “She knows how to heal wounds; she’s proficient with a bow and arrow, proven by Ezio himself. She had ended the murderous streak of Malfatto, and is already willing to cooperate with the Creed. She is a novice that can expand in the skills of the assassins.” STOP TALKING, PLEASE.

Alessio allowed silence to remain, his thoughts clearly hidden from physical sight. I don’t know what the hell he was thinking, and I dared not ask. I too was on the same boat of this new revelation, and honest to whatever god they believed in, if Alessio wasn’t going to strangle _Volpe_ , I was far then willing to take his place.

Alessio fixated his gaze onto me, scanning meticulously before facing _Volpe_ , “If she genuinely wants this...to aid others before herself, to follow closely to the rules we draw.....then I must hear it from herself.”

“This is absurd!” I huffed out finally, regaining everyone’s attention, especially _Volpe_ ’s, “There is no way-There’s no one else???”

“Unfortunately, no,” Volpe followed, with a grim look in his eyes, “I see potential in you, and so does Ezio; my recommendation on your behalf to our best recruiter is no mistake, but don’t make me regret it either, little fox. Unless you don’t have what it takes.” He quipped in, making me stare at him incredulously. “Maybe you wasted my time?”

“No, I didn’t stay that,” I almost growled, the pain in my hands a long lost memory.

“Then prove it to me,” his brown eyes narrowed, taking a step forward to stare directly at me with no hint of child’s play. “And give your word to Alessio with Ezio and me present.”

I could have walked out.

I could have walked out and remained alone to live the rest of my life with Noah, and the frequent visits of Akinara and to Angelina. I could have accepted that I would be safe there in his church, and that I would never ever have to see Alessio’s face every coming day for the rest of my goddamn life because let’s face it, whenever I tried to do a right, it always turned out wrong. Maybe this was my chance to do myself a favor, and forget everything about the Creed, my possessions and the Borgia rule....

But how long would I take to truthfully accept that horrible and unsatisfying peace of cooking meals, practicing archery and sleeping soundly every coming day?

How happy would I _really_ be if I was separated from the last trinkets of Ineza, Link, Midna, and the rest of those pathetic humans for the rest of my life?

I knew what the right answer was; I knew what he was saying to me all that distance away. But I also knew this wasn’t my fight, and that I would be forever involved in any endless circle to _always_ do the _right_ thing no matter how much I despised it and for people I never liked, and people who would never like me.

I was screwed either way, and when I looked up to Alessio who tried his ultimate best to not glare at me, to not judge or criticize me, and for the rest of the days ahead of us....I knew what I had to do to get back what was rightfully mine.

It was the only way because if one good thing Raveza ever taught me was, it was the fact that I had to be the best in order to achieve greatness at the price of other rewards and pleasures. I _had_ to be the best for _this_....I had to be the _best_ for Ineza, for Link and Midna and Bo...for all of them. They helped me escape, they helped me take the last thing that was important to me, and live the rest of my life in this horrible and dreadful exile....but if I was, I wasn’t going to be alone.

Damn it, I was not going to be alone in this.

“...........Fine,” I replied through gritted teeth, and took a step back, slowly lifting my scrutiny up to Alessio who remained still, and had not even bothered to utter a word through my mental ordeal, much less breathe. I fidgeted and curled my digits into fists, but at last I inhaled with spiteful determination, “I ask to be your novice, Alessio...”

“Elysia, understand that once you continue forth, it will not merely be about you regaining your possessions,” Alessio warned as if he knew my selfish intentions already, “It will not be an easy one as you have seen, but.....if you are certain...” he paused briefly, sighing defeated, “I’ll accept.”

“Then it’s settled,” _Volpe_ grinned, patting Alessio and my shoulder in unison. “This all played out fine. Thank you for considering my offer, you won’t regret it. And thank you, Elysia for contributing to the greater good.” Oh, shut up you fucking fox.

“It’s not the first time,” I huffed out, cheeks turning slightly red from the assassin’s mephitic and alluring smell. “I have a feeling it won’t be the last.”

“It won’t,” Alessio promised with a sedulous glower, “I guarantee it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia squadra...hanno sospetti – My square...they’re getting suspicious.  
> Io....po’, italiano – I...little Italian.  
> Mi segue, signora – Follow me, miss.  
> Io mi chiamo Claudio. Sei Elysia? – My name is Claudio. Are you Elysia?  
> Da questa parte – Follow me this way/This way.  
> Lasciala riparare la ferita – Let her tend/repair the wound.  
> Occi Cento – The Hundred Eyes  
> Attento! – Attention!  
> Aiutami! – Help me!  
> Cazzo! – Fuck!  
> Merda – Shit. (Because I’m a good role model of using cuss words in different languages)  
> Requiescat in pace – Rest in peace.  
> Estupida donna! – Stupid woman!  
> mio amico – my friend


	13. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am half asleep right now, but BOY we got a chapter to take out, EH?
> 
> It's been a while since the last update, so I hope this chapter makes up for the absence of it. It's relatively short plot-wise, but I thought to open up some emotional conflicts Elysia will be facing later on in the story and the start of her relationship with Alessio. Thanks for sticking around and reading, really appreciate it! :DD Nevertheless, enjoy and catch you all soon~
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

The soporific morning rolled over the hills and valleys of Tuscany, cunning to subdue whatever motivated movement I had attempted to get up for. Despite its alluring and intoxicating slothfulness, I knew today was a day I shouldn’t be welcoming it. It was more of that sensation you get when you wake up, and the world extremely halts because you realized you forgot there was someone trying to kill you. I guess...that kind of mental state didn’t apply to everyone. I suppose not many could emphasize my situation. It was so hard to concentrate, but I did my best to recollect my thoughts for the next twenty minutes before getting up.

With a sloppy breakfast filling in whatever invisible appetite after, I hooked my bow over my shoulder, and fixed the strap of my quiver against my chest properly. My eyes regard along the made bed, agreeing that I wasn’t forgetting something vital before making my way through the main chamber of Noah’s church. The sun’s percolating fingers seeped into the rose windows from above, igniting the further light provided by the candles I had helped Noah set up before changing. His back was to me, his brown gown sweeping down his slender frame, and pooled along his bent knees. His wrist flicked to douse out the flame he had been carrying at his fingertips, leaving a charred, wooden stick as evidence of his deed.

I walked over, a sigh escaping as I stood a bit behind him, “Is there anything you need from the market? Considering I feel like that’s where my horror of my entire day will start...” Maybe I was just making a big deal out of this, and it would go fine. Ha...haha....ehh...

Noah tilted his head to the side, turning to face me with resplendent, jade eyes. I swore, the more times I looked at him, he reminded me of the way Link would turn to look at me when I bothered him with something trivial; it worsened when Noah smiled just the same way, but I knew he wasn’t Link. Noah was Noah, and I much preferred for him to stay the way he was. Still...there were similarities I pointed out; I think Link would just want to make me admit I missed him.

But that was the distressing, underlying catch: I _did_ miss him.

Noah hummed slightly, standing to retract my mind back to the present, “I don’t think I _need_ anything, but was there anything in particular you wanted for dinner tonight?” He was too kind; he would rather prepare something I preferred than something he wanted. If only he knew that kind of kindness always killed me, and I didn’t know how to welcome it most of the time.

“No...I don’t believe so,” I shook my head, feeling the edge of my mouth quirk up. “....Is it possible to confess something before I commit a sin? Do you allow that?”

Noah blinked slowly, a mixture of surprise and confusion blended on his face, “Well, normally people confess _after_ they commit a sin.... Because it’s not fully sinning if you don’t do it. Though some believe even thinking the action is merit enough for punishment, so I suppose it wouldn’t _hurt_ if you confessed beforehand?” I agreed to his terms silently, and without warning I gripped onto Noah’s hand, leading him to the closest bench. There I crossed my arms and looked ahead while Noah fixed his robes and straightened out the metal cross on his chest. He waited patiently, a small smile plastered on his face and gesturing for me to continue with an outward roll of his lean fingers.

“Forgive me father, for I _will_ sin,” I started.

A soft laugh escaped Noah’s lips before a hand covered them, “Ah, sorry, continue my dear!”

I pouted at his reaction, seeing him close his eyes in order to control his growing smirk, “......I might kill a man tonigh- actually make that TWO.” My mind sprinted across _Volpe_ ’s shadowed gaze, but the flicker of Alessio’s sprung right up, and I felt the edge of my eye twitching from the mere, imagined image of the two of them standing side by side, hovering above. “Maybe that will make me feel better.”

I shouldn’t be making this a big deal, but _Volpe_ ’s evasive mention of words made me realize that perhaps he was planning this all along. Him not bothering to mention it was Alessio was disconcerting not only because I didn’t like the man, but also because Alessio did not know I was the recruit either; why would _Volpe_ keep that sort of information away from him? Unless there was a principal I was missing. Or perchance this was mere unluckiness on both of our parts, and _Volpe_ liked to play that sort of game. He was a sneaky fox after all....but honestly he gave a whole new definition of it; the humans in Ordon would’ve loathed his organs more than mine.

Noah’s lip jerked upwards a tad bit more, “Well, if today will be as horrible as you say, how about instead of killing the people who made it so, you make an image of them and use it for the target practice you like to do in the morning?” His lips twitched again, a mirthful bubble radiating out of his throat, “You know, so you’ll not be rusty.”

“......That is a perfect alternative, thank you,” I huffed out, turning slightly beet red from the ridiculous tantrum I was trying to refuse to throw. By the gods of Hyrule....someone was going to end up with their face in the ground by tonight. “I guess I should be going. Is Akinara gonna show? Do you know?”

“Hmmm, not that I know of for any time soon, I’m afraid,” Noah frowned, apologetic, “I do know he said he’d be here for dinner, if it helps?”

“...If I live that long, sure.” I stood up after a silent, defeated moment. “I should be heading out now before Alessio sends a whole armada of assassins to come get me. Or worse....” _Himself_. I grumbled, but fixed the top of my footwear before turning to Noah one last time, “I’ll try to make it back soon. If I’m late, you can start eating without me.”

Noah nodded, waving a bit, “Try to be safe, dear!” Very reassuring words, Noah. But I will try my best.

Almost regrettably shutting the doors of the church, I looked out to the open plains, sighing heavily of the trek ahead, knowing not even that could prepare me for what was going to doom me. I dug and rolled my heels into the ground before perking my chest up, and proceeded my way across the dirt trail. My eyes instinctively traveled along the Colosseum’s outer walls, quivering from the jumping memory of _Lupo_ smashing my head against the rock wall, and digging his knife into my side.

Where the hell was that man? It had been a long while since I had seen him, not that I was missing him or anything. He had followed me all this way to Rome, and was somehow able to track me to the very carriage I was traveling in. His sinuous manner of revealing me of my possessions’ whereabouts irked me, and not in a good way. I was certain they were somewhere in this large city, but why would he even reveal that to me? Was it a way to trick me, or was he actually telling me the truth? I don’t know...why I believed him, maybe it was just me wishful thinking.

With the newfound information I had managed to uncover from Machiavelli and that Borgia guard....where were my things presently? This was so frustrating; it was a cat-mouse game I didn’t want to play. For all I knew, my things were not even in Rome anymore, and I was just wasting my time here. Then again, I had reliable resources with the Creed, with Angelina, and with _Volpe_. It would be temerarious for me to leave so suddenly.

“Ugh....” I shook the sensation off, continuing my walk-

“Something troubling you, _principessa_?’ Came from behind my right ear.

“.............Uggghhh....” One of these days...someone was going to give me a heart attack. Or I was going to choke Akinara to stop his deranged nicknames for me, “No...at least, not yet.” I rubbed my ear firmly off and stared at the smugly-looking assassin that somehow managed to avoid my detection radar. The guy wasn’t human, I could swear it. “Do assassins always sneak up like that? I can’t imagine being in an entire building filled with them then...”

Akinara laughed loudly, clearly amused of my worry. His robes were slender and tight along his form, his dark hair fixed and shiny even underneath the obscurity of his cowl. His clothes had been neatly cleaned of any dried blood and mud which I’m sure he would decorate them with soon enough. His eyes radiated as sunken gems within his tight lids, a dark sea filled with uncertainty but tranquility. His teeth beamed at my very presence.

“Well Red, if I wasn’t sneaky, I wouldn’t be a very good assassin, now would I?” He bumped my shoulder with his, his slim hands lingering in the pockets of his robes. There I heard him fiddle with his hidden daggers, making me tense slightly from the sound. Jeezes, how many did he have on him? “You know, you’re gonna have to learn how to be stealthy too, if you want to be like us.”

“Of course I do. I guess I’m going to have to learn a lot of things...” I took a breath, but continued swiftly, “But why did it have to be with..... _him_.”

Akinara sighed, looking up as we walked, “Yeah, that guy is pretty tough. He even stopped me from moving!” He waved an arm in front of him, making me stare at him slightly confused of what he actually meant. “ _Me_! Just, be careful to not make him do something to you, okay?”

“......Right, thanks for the warning. Um....are you going anywhere right now, or are you headed to the market place?” I began, scratching the back of my neck with hesitation, “I don’t know if you’re busy at the moment....”

Akinara gave me a teasing smile, “Are you gonna buy something? Or are you just avoiding your first day of training?”

“Uh....well no,” I continued, swallowing briefly, “I wanted to ask you if....you...could walk me....there,” I mumbled almost, my eyes shifting to the approaching town of Rome. “I know you won’t be able to stay for-“

“Aww, Red, you’re so sweet! I’ll be happy to walk with you~!” he flashed a large grin, his hand ruffling the top of my head. I blushed instantly from the answer, darting my eyes forward and refusing to look his way.

“Err....sure. Thanks, Akinara.”

“Heh, anything for you, Red,” he paused, putting a finger to his chin before pointing it to me. “Well, anything within reason.”

“Uh, right,” I sweatdropped.

“No problem~! Wanna race there? Or are you going to drag your feet before the inevitable comes along?” Akinara leaned, flicking his finger along the tip of one of my ears. I flailed once, resisting the urge to slap him.

“No, I don’t want to race! Besides, you would win, you cheater,” I lifted my hands, and wiggled my bandaged palms to Akinara before shooting them down. They were less red than the day before, at least, still feeling the small spasms coming back now and then.

Akinara gave a big laugh, shaking his head, “I don’t cheat; I simply use my surroundings correctly. Soon you’ll know how to do it properly too.” He grinned, teeth beaming at me without fault, “How about a race when you’ve learned how to ‘cheat’ properly?”

“I’ll think about it. Until then, let’s see if I survive until then,” I scoffed, waving a hand to Akinara’s direction, and lifted my gaze forward again as we entered the first section of the city.

It was....practically almost vacant, both Akinara and I slowing our pace, and seeing a few residents lurking about. Guards of the Borgia were patrolling the streets, their presence immediately drowning whatever good ambiance there was left; their lances and axes shined with dominance, making a single man turn to walk the other direction once he caught sight of their sparkle. My eyes narrowed to see a squad of them headed our way, and passed by with all five of them visually inspecting us. I promptly looked away, tucking my red strands inside my wizened hood, and saw Akinara not even flinch of their intimidation, yet also refusing to engage in whatever game they were playing.

“That’s right, you better keep walking!” one of them jeered after us, making both me and Akinara jolt our heads back in unison, and stare at the foolish man. Akinara hesitated, but he pressured me on to keep walking; I somewhat felt him taking a note of the man’s appearance, and I could only guess this sparked a dangerous interest for Akinara to pursue him.

“The Creed is still having problems?” I asked, giving a sideways glance to the assassin.

He nodded, eyes constricting faintly, “We’re growing numbers, at least.” We arrived on Tiber Island not too long after, crossing over a stone bridge to be in the same ground vicinity as the secretive building. With the coded knock, Akinara’s hum was interrupted when the oak opened swiftly, letting us both inside.

Inside, the commotion of bodies was a little less than those of the common residents, but busy enough to have several members enter and exit hallways and doors, and slither past one another to avoid physical confrontation. One assassin carried a rolled up bag of weaponized daggers while another supported old documents, making sure none of them slipped from his grasp as he turned around a corner, barely missing but eloquently dodging the male assassin who swiveled sideways to approach a small group waiting by a desk. There a map laid, all of them arguing silently in Italian.

Akinara closed the door behind us, making me jump involuntarily at the sound of it, “I don’t see him around anywhere.”

“You know, considering the guy is a giant, I didn’t think that was possible,” I started, peering along the walking heads.

Akinara snickered at the joke, “That’s the thing about assassins; if he doesn’t want to be found, he probably won’t be.” He sighed, and then swiftly clapped his hands together, “Welp, time for you to start being an assassin, Red! Use your tracking skills to track him down~!” I felt the small shove against my back, making me step forward with a short stumble. My heels were not strong enough to stop him, so I gave in with slumped shoulders, unbelieving of his sudden abandonment to let me face Alessio alone.

“............Thanks, Akinara, thanks.” I turned, but was met with no sight of Akinara. “....Where did he-“

“Elysia!” I whirled my head around at the thick accent, seeing it was Ezio guiding his way easily into the fray. Most men turned to greet him as he walked back, a few giving a swift glance to me before retreating back to their tasks. Of course, Ordon’s days never stopped following me, so why should they now? At least they weren’t making a big deal out of my existence like those humans in the village.

Ezio’s roguish looks were a thing of the past inside the building; his hood was pulled back, revealing his dark locks sweeping along his temples. One strand in particular curved along the right side over his ear, interrupting his framed face to touch along his strong cheekbone. His beard has been trimmed to remain sharp and clean, the edge of his lip on the right bare due to the scar running there. His once menacing eyes were soft to me, accentuating his charm to hold my hand in his, and I let him because I didn’t know how to respond honestly. He patted the back of it gently, smiling to me, making me relax at the fact he didn’t kiss it which I know was tradition in the culture.

 “You’re right on time. Are you looking for Alessio?” he questioned with sincerity.

“Uh....yeah,” I replied, removed all trace of annoyance of Akinara’s quick move. “Do you know where he is?”

“Of course, Right this way, _madonna_.” He gestured an arm forward, and started to lead the way into the tunnels of hallways. “I see Akinara brought you to Tiber Island.”

“I asked him to,” I replied, “I didn’t think he was on any mission this morning.”

“He was, but nothing to interrupt anything important,” he reassured me with a smile. “How are your hands?”

“They’re better,” I nodded, seeing him stop briefly in front of me.

He turned to face me, holding out his hand to me, “May I see?” I leant out my hand without a rebuttal, and watched him skillfully unknot the bandage. His entire palm cupped both my hand and my wrist, making me flush of his placidity to hold it so properly. The gauze unraveled naturally in his other hand, as if this wasn’t the first time he had done so; my skin shivered at the technique, and it worsened when Ezio studied my palm leisurely.

“ _Volpe_ was true to his word,” he gave an impressed pout. “Not that I ever questioned it. It’s rare to find a woman who is both a fighter and a medic in Tuscany.”

“But I’m not the first, right?” I arched a brow, feeling my thumb twitch in his soft grasp.

“No, certainly not; there are other few ambitious and courageous women out there, much like yourself,” Ezio replied smoothly, his tone deepening when he looked up to me, “Of course, you are unique.” Either someone ripped off the rooftop of the building and put the sun directly above me, or I was blushing.

“In what sense?” I retracted my hand, swiftly tying up my hand in its gauze again.

Ezio chuckled at the defensive motion, watching me curiously, “You don’t buy into any ordinary man’s charm. Then again, I’m not ordinary either.”

“Of course you’re not ordinary, has said every man ever,” I rolled my eyes, making Ezio smirk of my remark. Gods, I was never approached so boldly and rashly ever in my life; it was an odd sensation, but I didn’t want to get comfortable in it either.

“You’re attentive, I like that,” Ezio chuckled, leading the way again. “Where did you study medicine? I saw the young boy you helped, Claudio, and he is doing well in his recovery.”

“That’s good to hear,” I replied, my red crease sinking away from existence, “I was worried about him. He had a severe cut; he would have grown an infection if it had not been treated properly.”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” he slyly pressured.

“I...grew up with medicine,” I answered carefully.

“And your archery?”

“....The same,” I added in after.

“Hmm, that’s interesting, and you’re not from here,” Ezio stopped in front of a door, his attention to me again. I scoffed at his nosy intrusion of my background, but all annoyed emotion drained from my face when I peered down the hallway. Ameriggio’s thick frame was in clear shot at the end of the hallway, his back to me and clearly unaware of my existence inside the hideout. He was chatting with someone, chuckling in their conversation.

Some suppressed groan caught in my throat, Ezio catching wind of my discomfort, “Have I annoyed you, _signorina_?”

“Uh...no,” I replied curtly, watching him inspect me. Ezio started to turn his head, and I stilled from seeing the person I had been looking at.

He turned back to me, his smile gone, “Suppression is only in the mind, not the body, Elysia.” He knocked on the door we had halted beside, “Alessio.” I froze at the sound of a chair sliding along the ground, and a pair of hefty feet walking to the door, Ameriggio no longer the center of my anxiety.

The mephitic aroma of Alessio’s inner being seeped through the door, and I backed away from it to give myself some room to breathe. Jeezes, why did he always smell like this? It was not normal, considering no one else was being affected by it.

“At ease, Elysia,” Ezio reassured with a flashy smile. “I trust Alessio with my life; he is the best mentor we have, and one you can count on.”

“I don’t...think you would lie to me,” I started, trying to keep my voice low from letting Ameriggio recognize my unaccented  tone, and remove any shakiness I had being in front of Alessio so closely.

“Are you not up to the task?” Ezio crossed his arms, doubling my wavering voice.

“I didn’t say that,” I instantly replied, making Ezio grin of my haste.

“Then excellent.” With a mere twist of the knob, the door opened, and peering down to me were Alessio’s coal eyes. He shared a glance to Ezio that was familiar and approachable, but they shifted darkly when they caught my eyes. “Ezio......Elysia,” Alessio greeted orderly. I budged in my step, seeing him judging me almost instantly. It wasn’t in a negative aspect...he was merely observing me, but that alone bothered me.

“Alessio, I brought you your new novice,” Ezio grinned, gesturing to me with a large palm, and then rested it on the middle of my back. He pushed me closer, but my heels reacted and kept me firm on the spot. He chuckled at the reaction, unaware of my flaring nostrils, “Didn’t want her to get lost finding you.”

“Getting lost was probably only half the reason,” Alessio assumed openly, making me swallow my hesitation. His dark eyes glanced tactfully to the side, catching hint of Ameriggio’s stone stance at the end of the hall without even having any indication of his whereabouts. Did he hear us through the door? His brows closed together but relaxed, his attention once again to me, “I’ll take it from here, Ezio.”

“Are you sure?” Ezio questioned, earning Alessio’s raised brow.

“If I’m correct Ezio, you’re supposed to be training your own recruits,” Alessio rested his thick arm upon the carved mahogany, “And if my eyes judge correctly…….it’s nearly noon.” Oh gods, even he has Ezio under his ropes. The accusation had Ezio fidget in his stance, barely enough for Alessio to take notice.

Ezio relented, smiling and pressing a hand to his chest, curtseying playfully, “ _Mi scuso per essere un gentiluomo_.”

Alessio scoffed cheekily when Ezio turned to me, “I leave you in Alessio’s safe hands. If you need anything, you can always find me in the boroughs.”

“Uh...right,” I replied, Ezio smiling in my response. He left without another halt, and proceeded his way down the hallway where we came, kind of glad he didn’t head toward Ameriggio’s direction. Then again, I don’t think I would be spared soon enough when I faced Alessio now.

His enormous frame towered over mine completely, the top of my head tall enough to barely pass the top of his broad shoulders. His hood was off, showing his thin locks sweeping to the right side of his fair face to nearly cover his whole eye; it was short, but long enough to reach the back of his ears. His thick fingers drummed along the frame of the door, the sound growing louder in my burning ears with each pass. His red scarf was hooked loosely along his heavy neck, revealing the apple that practically was stone of his steady and controlled breathing.

The dark smell that inhabited his body doubled, and for a few seconds I felt my Twilight react at the intimidation. It aimed to push my body forward, to fight whatever battle Alessio was mentally displaying to me, but I knew better. Instead I taped my feet down, and bit the inside of my mouth to remain leveled in my sanity. Whatever aroma Alessio was giving off was doing it on purpose, but it was involuntarily drugging my Twilight that wanted nothing of it. This wasn’t the same Twilight, it was something much stronger. And darker.

My nose wriggled, but I kept composure to the best of my abilities, “Is there some place we’re going to train?” There was no way in hell I wanted to put Alessio in a bad mood; he nearly ripped off _Volpe_ ’s head off with his eyes; I didn’t want to meet the same fate, or imaginary fate.

“There is, but first, I want to give you some things,” Alessio beckoned for me to follow with two fingers, turning to return to his room of study. I dubiously entered, the aroma of the study mixed with preserved documents and soft fires of burnt out candles. There were several books along the shelves, some turned over the opposite direction while others were stacked along a small table in the middle of the chamber. No paintings hung on the wall except that of a hand-made map of Tuscany, and a separate one of Rome beside it. A decorated and old cushioned seat faced another, a tossed blanket over the arm. Several jars were lined up along the long desk against the wall, but it didn’t compare to the busy desk at the main center of Alessio’s room.

Various parchments and quills of different tips lay along the dark oak, another chair set behind it. At the edge of his desk were training gear I recognized from several of the new recruits in the building. On top of the neatly folded clothes and armor were a few weapons. Gingerly playing with the dagger on top, he turned to find my observing eyes catching his.

“This is clothing and gear that I’ve provided to you at your disposal. You don’t have to use them…but I’d suggest it to your favor.” Alessio quipped, placing the dagger in his hand down, “I also want you to gain a mastery over different set of weapons until I see what’s fitting for you.”

I stepped over, and my eyes immediately trailed along the neat trousers, the clean blouse, but they almost welled up to see the high boots resting against the front of the desk’s body. It took me a moment register that Alessio had stopped talking, and I nodded at his request. The bow and quiver were part of my personal arsenal, though it wouldn’t hurt to try something else. Whether I succeeded or not was up for debate.

“Where...do I change?” I asked, taking a look around with the edges of my fingers twitching. The boots were sirens to me at this point.

“You can change here,” Alessio fixed the curtains shut behind his desk, collecting some papers off and strolled past me. He gripped the door, “When you’re done, I’ll be out here.” And he closed it shut. I was never so eager to undress until now.

With bared feet and legs, I put on the trousers first, and slipped on the socks Alessio had provided. They were rough, but with time they would soften. Next I slipped on the high boots, seeing they reached to the very bottom of my knees, much like the ones I had worn in Hyrule. They had bracers along the top of the feet, and several belts along the body to tighten it to my pleasure. Once done, I removed my old shirt, put on the new blouse, and tugged the provided, lightened tunic above. It puffed out slightly around my shoulders, the usual custom of clothes around in this land. The sleeves were tight and neatly fitting, though I frowned at the absence of any gloves. At least the tunic had a hood of its own.

Once changed, I checked the compartment of the dagger on my waist, the other tucked in its sheath at the side of my boot; they could hide these anywhere honestly. The soles of my steps treading through the wooden floor made my heart sing, stopping by the door so I could wriggle my toes briefly in their protected leather. With my bow and quiver attached to my back, I held my old clothes folded in hand, unsure of what to do with it really; I don’t think he would appreciate it if I left them here. I gripped the handle of the door, opening it to find Alessio’s back was against the opposite wall, checking his papers meticulously for some information he might had skimmed past.

I cleared my throat, gaining his dark orbs in my direction, “So...where are we going?”

“Follow me,” Alessio tucked the papers within the folds of his clothing, beckoning me to silently follow. He didn’t tell me we were going to be quiet for the next thirty minutes though.

Outside of the hideout (and away from Ameriggio’s prying eyes), Alessio walked soundlessly along the pathways of the city, and avoided the heavily infested areas of where Borgia soldiers awaited; he introduced me to new alleyways I had not come across, but it was hard to keep track the further we walked. Then, I found us walking outside of the city’s perimeters and for a moment I thought he was taking me back to Noah’s church. We were in the plains, but instead of heading to the direction of the Colosseum, we trekked in another direction, away from the dirt trail. Where the heck was he taking me?

I wanted to desperately ask, but the fear of bothering him doubled each step I took. Instead I kept quiet, and obeyed his order to follow. Just when I thought we were getting lost in some old and desiccated ruins, we came into a portion of land that was heavily embedded and decorated with large columns, withholding against the tests of time. Thirsty and orange blades of grass overran through the cracked, decaying stones, moss and weeds the core component of the area’s embellishments. By the looks of this place, it was enough to tell me that Alessio and I were greatly alone. His eyes scanned carefully when we came to a stop, the sun arising to pass noon.

“Uhh-“ I clamped my mouth shut, watching Alessio walking again. I sighed, but perked my head up to see him stop in front of a small staircase I had not caught until he pointed it out.

“In here,” his laconic tone vibrated along the walls he ventured inside of. The weight of my new attire grew five pounds, Alessio none too shy to head down as I followed behind...hesitantly.

The hallways were bare, with a few marks along the squalid and cracked thresholds. Little to no vegetation awaited along the walls, nor the floor; whoever crafted this place had the intent of it withholding a vast number of people, catacombs for storing supplies from the heavy rain or possible raids among the ground level.

Without a word, Alessio continued our stroll, making me sigh slightly of his silent, perfervid gait. Nevertheless, we walked down staircases, and I honestly lost track of how many turns and stops we made before we went into another direction. The light from outside was dimming greatly, and I was about to ask him if he was insane about training me in the dark...until a new flash of light pulsed out from the archways. The torches and lanterns set about were greatly brimming, as if they were set on fire not too long ago; did Alessio set this up before I arrived at the headquarters?

One last staircase down and we were walking through a very long hallway until finally we turned into an open space. It was as large as the space of the Colosseum, with walls of various heights towering. There were wooden boards marked and aligned along the walls as well, and some straw-like men stacked in poles that were rested against the far wall. Ropes and bags of sand were piled up along one corner, with several crates and barrels set aside. Along the ceiling were also bodies of rope dangling. I was not prepared for whatever hell Alessio was thinking to befall on me in this torture room.

He stepped aside to look at me and the bundle of clothes I had in my arm, “You can set that aside.” I swiftly chucked it against the arched doorway, then turned to face the daunting field of equipment.

“Can I ask why you took me in a _really_ secluded area? Not to say that you’re....weird but I have trust issues,” I started, making him eyes blankly look at me.

“I would prefer to avoid the prying eyes that are going to be hovering your shoulders for the time being,” Alessio quipped, “If you haven’t heard already, I haven’t taken another apprentice in many years…People are noisy, Ameriggio is spiteful, and I am really not in the mood to deal with such childish behavior at the moment.”

Oh....well that explains it. Then it wasn’t a figment of my imagination: Ameriggio really is an asshole. But.... “Why...haven’t you?” I arched a brow, fixing the front of my tunic over my thigh carefully.

The pause lingered making me wonder if I was feeding into that childish behavior he loathed until, “I had no further interest in teaching others...” he answered, “Those that I did train ended up becoming teachers in their own rights. That satisfied what I had wished to accomplish.”

Well, this was going to be _swell_. If he had no other interests in showing other people...then why pick me anyways? It wasn’t like he _had_ to teach me...something didn’t sit right with me, but I wasn’t going to point out my doubt to him. I got this far, and I didn’t want _Volpe_ regretting my recommendation to him. All in all, this was pretty much my fault; I was the one who suggested the idea in the first place.

I rubbed the heel of my boot against the floor, inspecting the arena closely. I could already feel the burn in my palms, but I was not new to it; I had fought countless monsters and creatures, surely this was not any different.

“What’s the first thing to do, then?” I started.

“I want you to fight against me,” Alessio replied simply. “Fight with what you’re comfortable with then I’ll name the terms the next round.”

What. Um, WHAT. Come again??????

“........Excuse me.” It wasn’t a question, but the incredulous expression glazed on my face was enough to make him stare vacantly to me, as if I had not heard him correctly. “Not to...discourage my training with you, but the last thing I want to relive is you smacking me again with a wooden plank equipped with iron and steel,” I replied with an edge, feeling the faint thud against my temple. My answer disconcerted his plain expression.

“Your fight is going to have people that will kill you on sight,” Alessio enunciated sharply in his deep octave, “If you’re going to be _my_ student, I will hold you to my pertinacious course of teaching; rid of any drivel ideas of thinking this is something you have done or will overcome, Elysia, because I will make sure I will purge any querulous and credulous behavior you have left in your body.” He took a step forward, making me flinch back of his harsh tone, my eyes unable to look away from his excoriating orbs. “You will show me sedulous obedience; you will face people of different sizes and structures, and if you think you can overcome the enemies the same way you have done before, I guarantee you that you _will_ fail the same way you failed on that rooftop. My method of training is strenuous, and not for the faint of heart.”

“I understand this isn’t a gam-“ he cut me off, making my back arch as he took another step. My shoulder blades met against the rock wall, but he didn’t stop advancing until he was clearly over me, his head tilted to intensively stare at me.

“Then don’t question my motives; I will not repeat myself twice.” I was breathing heavily, unable to settle neither my quaking lungs nor my burning nose. His body retracted back finally, his intense eyes staring at me, “Go.” I quickly walked away, giving us the proper space for battle, and to release any drugging effects he was giving to me. I felt worse than I did this morning.

I turned to face him, seeing him unhook his belt, loosening the satchels of daggers that hug closely to his sides. He settled it to the ground, next his fingers loosening along his bracer, allowing the hidden blade to fall along the pile of weapon. The manner in which he did it...infuriated me, as if I was some child that got lectured a moment ago. Looking back to me, his held out his opened palms, smirking darkly at my reaction.

“I don’t have any weapons this time. Do you still think you can’t handle this simple challenge?” he called out to me.

My hands steeled to strained and whitening clubs, feeling the surge of Twilight contested of this man’s obvious remarks. I growled and twitched in place, feeling it run down my spine, but not in danger enough to spark out and tear this man’s tongue out. I exhaled sharply, seeing his amused expression did not falter. It greatly irked me.

“Fine,” I removed my quiver and bow from my possession, resting it aside knowing this was the stupidest move I could possibly do. I knew I would have a better chance with them, but this man was making a fool of me; I was going to play his game and win, in hopes of my Twilight reacting accordingly. I readied my feet, sliding one behind me to make my front still face him, “Ready.”

But was I really.

Alessio slid his foot carefully across the ground, making me watch cautiously of his movement. He dug his foot into a mound of dirt, his dark eyes darting at my fixed frame. Was he still fucking teasing me??

“On the count of three,” Alessio declared. “ _Uno, duo, tre_ —” His shoulders relaxed, a grin etched across his face, a hand beckoning forward. My Twilight had enough, and it surged at my feet and arms.

I was an idiot.

My feet propelled me forward, a small jump in my step as I made the first jab, tossing my fist forward; considering I was never one for combat fighting, it showed when I put all power into that punch, and Alessio blocked it effectively. His entire palm clutched my entire fist, the size of his form noticeably alarming. My eyes widened at his grinned face, but I growled and sent my second fist flying to wipe that smile off. His free hand caught my second fist easily, and without warning my feet suddenly were lifted off the ground. I gasped when Alessio immediately spun me around, and tossed me backwards. The air spun, and I grunted painfully when my body hit the ground and rolled to a stop. What the hell. OW.

I gritted my teeth, standing and shaking my hair off of any dirt and dust that got in it. I looked up, about to yell at him when he suddenly began to circle me, my feet instantly propping me up.

Instead, I pushed away whatever regret I accumulated, and exhaled hotly, “What...? That the best you got?” I taunted, feeling the spike of Twilight grow pronounced, the smell of ash lingering along my nostrils. It wasn’t just mine, but it was also the murky presence Alessio was holding. It snapped and snarled at my Twilight, but she was none too shy to growl and hiss back.

Alessio prowled to the side, his every step alarming me, “Are you going to stand there or see what else I can offer?” He smirked again. I gritted my teeth, teetered on my heels, and charged once more. He was strong, but there was no way he was quicker than me...I hoped.

I shot myself forward, clumsily to my dismay and shot my fist. Alessio maneuvered easily to the side, and lifted a leg up. I caught on it, and I hit the ground roughly. I growled, stumbling up again to make another hit, and another, and another. Nothing.

Why couldn’t I land a damn hit on this fucking giant!?

“Stay still!” I bellowed, aiming another to hit him against his chest.

Facing with the bold attacker, he relented and allowed my fist to hit suddenly. There was strength to it, but not enough to earn a reaction. Instead, I was the one that winched, my hand hastily retracting and fingers curling. This fucker didn’t have any armor, and it still hurt. What the hell?!

“Have you yelled that to your enemies prior?” Alessio jabbed, “I thought being an archer meant you had precision on finding ones weak spot.”

“S-Shut up!” I growled at the remark, erecting my body to stand poised. “It’s not my fault you’re so gigantic, or else I would’ve punched you right on your throat!”

Alessio shook his head, scoffing angrily, “I suppose I should just kneel down, or maybe offer you a box at this rate to compensate your lack of height or knowledge.”

“....” I was going to kick his face in. I was GOING to, if my life depended on it.

With no further use to talk to him, or aid his rebuttal, I launched another punch forward, but Alessio was none too nice this time, and snatched my wrist in hand. I flinched, but my eyes widened when my feet suddenly found no ground. Again I was launched, but this time I regained footing, forcefully making my feet skid across the ground.

Alessio’s mood dropped instantly, soured by my sorry attempts. He unexpectedly rushed forward almost skidding into view like some sort of hologram. In defense, my fists shot out to push him back, but his hefty arms blocked my misguided fire; his large palms were too swift for me to catch, feeling the stinging, red flashes along my wrists to diffuse my assault. The strain in my arms was starting to thrive, and I let out one last hit against his chest....but I was unprepared for the jab on my shoulder. It was precise, and my entire arm planked into dead weight. I didn’t have time to recoil, and I felt the heavy shift of my balance fall until Alessio caught me. It was a rush, and I didn’t have time to scream when his hand suddenly launched my hood over my head, forcing it down my face. The darkness was short-lived; Alessio’s knee jabbed up once, the hard rock of his cap ramming into my slender chest, and in the instant, all my Twilight shattered.

.........Fuck.

The lack of the very air was enough to coil my mind off its rockers, and when I spiraled to the floor my juddering hands clutched the center of my ribs for relief, for the solace that was far from grasp. The inside of my lungs stuck together, unable to breathe, making me gasp repeatedly to propel the air they needed to function accordingly. My face was flaring, and my legs kicked weakly beneath me until finally I was able to cough poorly. The tears in my eyes doubled of the hard hit, feeling it full force to strain my groans and whimpers. It was all I could hear, along with the escalating heartbeat lodged in my stomach. Everything was spinning; I was unsure if I was going to puke the breakfast I had earlier this morning.

Whatever Twilight that had been cumulating had dropped completely, utterly succumbed to the prowess Alessio displayed. He snuffed out whatever remained of my shadowy being, and swallowed it whole. My Twilight was no longer listening to my emergencies; it was obeying to whatever Alessio demanded of it.

“D-Damn it....” I hoarsely aired out, one knee finally pushing beneath my body, the rest of my limbs wanting to embed into the ground. I tightened my grip around my chest, breathing uneasily as Alessio’s feet walked closer. I curled up instantly, waiting for the next kick, for the next punch that would undo me...but it didn’t. My drooling mouth hung as I looked up timidly, my shoulders hunched to insert my neck as much as it could into my body.

The silence that lingered was humiliating, but was sliced by Alessio’s bellicose demand, “I want that arrogance gone. If you expect to learn, ridding that will make this experience severally less painful than what it could be. The next day we start at dawn.”

My conscience accepted the very fact, to accept whatever humiliating defeat and dignity I had left to pick up the pieces for...but I couldn’t. My legs shifted underneath, and my hands gripped onto the floor. My weight started to shift on my stretched limbs, but the challenge was difficult for my body to adjust; I fell, making the soil pick up along my face and arms. My fingers twitched to outstretch to Alessio who was staring at me, unamused.

“N-No....” I shook my head, wincing at the heavy sand pulling at my arms, “...W-We’re...not done...”

“We _are_ done,” Alessio reiterated boldly, his body turning, “What more do you think can be accomplished? I’ve seen what I had to see.”

“No....no!” I whimpered out, the flash of something old, wizened and warming rising along my spine, each vertebrae spiking one by one. My upper body lifted, and I forcefully lunged myself forward onto my bases, semi-crawling to Alessio’s feet. The tips of my fingers caressed the back of his boots, my arm dropping down and unable to grip at the back of his robes. I couldn’t...not now...“I must...save her. I need....my Ineza....”

The pain doubled, and the hot tears spilled from my eyes; it pooled along the cracked floor, spreading to miles of a sea. In that sea, the one I was drowning in, that I was plunged so unfairly into. The chains that once harbored my ankles fastened with vigor, and the surface was no longer in sight of my sorrows. There was nothing to swim to; the vituperative depression that held me prisoner intoxicated and poisoned my organs.

“Whoever this woman is—is gone, Elysia,” Alessio bitterly rang, “I will not repeat myself. Go and recover or I will leave you cursed to a chair for the rest of your life.” And he left.

His boots thudded almost silently along the walls, yet his absence made things worse. My red eyes fluttered weakly, and when I tried to get up again only to fail and fall on my side....they spilled the rivers I tried so hard to keep in.

“N-No...Ineza...” I sobbed with a muttering throat, a peeling heart that couldn’t take much more; I don’t know how many layers I had been forcefully ridden of, I couldn’t keep doing it. I couldn’t keep letting this happen to me. But why was it _always_ happening to _me_?! “Ineza...I-neza!” I didn’t recognize the voice that was crying, that was screaming out its sobs....yet it was me….

My fingers clutched at my shirt, at the ground, and the invisible strings that were holding my poor organ heart together; the matter of the fact is, I missed Ineza so much. So so much, despite holding her in my arms, even when she was dying, I would _never_ accept the fact that she was gone…the world was too cruel that way. No, she couldn’t be. But there was so much blood, it coated my arms like a second skin, and the iron smell was pungent and fresh, it made me want to vomit. She couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t, but I know she did…Alessio didn’t know her, yet he spoke the truth I always tried to ignore.

I shouldn’t hate Alessio, but I did.

I was not a religious woman at all...but if there was a heaven, I wanted her to be there.

I wanted Ineza...to be t-there so badly....Because I missed her so _damn_ much...and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair I couldn’t see her again, my Ineza. M-My Ine-za....Ineza….Alessio was going to stop me from achieving that goal.

This wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that I was abandoned at nine years old. It wasn’t fair that I was entitled to save an entire, pathetic human village that hated and criticized me every passing hour I breathed. It wasn’t fair that my Chief died and bled out in my arms, and it wasn’t fair I was wanted and pursued for her death that I _didn’t_ commit. It wasn’t my fault about the way I looked, because of the way Twilight was born into me; my Twilight-infested and Interloper mother wasn’t my fault. I didn’t ask to be born, to be whisked away into some random horse that would soon be the very beginning of Ineza’s end because she believed she was doing the right thing in rescuing me because she felt in debt to my second mother’s last words.

It wasn’t...f-fair I was imprisoned, that I was going to be beheaded after saving Hyrule with my pathetic Hylian that I was separated from. It wasn’t.....fair I got stuck here, and was stripped of everything vital to me. It wasn’t fair that I was alone.

My life was _not_ fair, and none of it was _my_ fault.

“This is not MY fault!” I growled furiously into the chamber, slamming my fists against the ground repeatedly, picking up the cracking dirt against my face and arms. “This is NOT my fault! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!”

So why.....did everything feel like it was my fault? My wrongdoing? My existence nothing but a butterfly effect for catastrophe and consequences?

Why did I have to fix everything....?

Why did I have to be so alone...?

 

Did fate hate me?

 

..........Was happiness not meant for me?

I sat up, the streams of tears flowing easily down my scratched face. I lifted my arms slightly, seeing my new tunic’s sleeves covered completely in dirt, as if I had been dragged across one of the trails of the plains. My chest was throbbing, and I knew I had to get up, gods that was hard though on its own. My mind flashed to the small sanctuary that awaited me, and the comforting bed that I wanted to sink into. I wasn’t...even hungry...I think I just want to sleep for the rest of the day....

Everything hurt so much.

Everything hurt like that first day I came to Tuscany.

I pulled myself up to my wobbly feet, staggering a bit before I recollected my balance and my bow, quiver and tossed garments. I wiped my hands against the side of my pants, and rubbed my eyes off carefully to make sure I didn’t push any dirt inside of them. With a sniff I faced the entryway, breathing heavily of Alessio’s lingering presence.

_“Whoever this woman is—is gone, Elysia.”_

No.....he was wrong....he had to be wrong. If he was right....there would be no point in getting my things back. There would be no point in living....anymore. He was wrong....and I was right. Even though it was my fault...I had to save Ineza...like how she saved me. I owed her that....I think I did. It was the right thing to do...it was the _only_ right thing I could do.

And so, I don’t know how many turns I took in the hallways, how many rights outweighed the lefts, lost count of the flight of stairs I took, how many lanterns I had seen or if it was the same one over and over again. By the time I got out of the catacombs, the sun was setting...I must have cried longer than I thought I did...

I held my front cautiously, wincing at the sensitivity of it; my feet tried hard to not run or stumble, and I cursed when I tripped over a rock or two there. The kick to it made my entire body shake, and my skeleton didn’t like that very much. I focused my attention to the grass instead, walking alongside the dirt trail, and avoiding the many eyes of nomads and travelers who looked concerned my way when I walked by them. They said nothing though, and neither did I.

The sun was finally at the horizon line, melting the sky into deep purples and oranges; they blended so beautifully...too bad I didn’t really give a crap right now. Noah’s church was in eyesight now, and I limped over steadily, wondering what I could say to him, or if I shouldn’t say anything. I approached without a mental plan, and gripped the door’s handle, pulling the iron with gritting teeth. A soft groan escaped my strained lips, and I wobbled through the slender opening to walk inside. The church was bare of any visitors, but the air smelled of those who attended not too long ago. The candles at the far side had barely been put out, and the sounds of two footsteps were walking inside the inner chambers. A pair was already headed straight to the main room I was in, taking notice of the door’s closing thud.

“And there she i-.........Elysia?” Akinara’s feet halted, but he dashed over hurriedly, and stood in front of me. I bit my tongue, feeling my red eyes starting to swell again. His hands reached, but when they held my shoulders I tensed, shutting my eyes, “Elysia, what did he _do_ to you??”

“It’s nothing-“ I tried to brush off, but that bothered him immediately.

“No, this is _not_ nothing,” Akinara almost hissed, Noah now fast-approaching behind him when he had heard Akinara call my name frantically. When I looked to him, he was far angrier than I had ever seen him, more than I had ever angered Bo I daresay. Again, I remained silent, wincing as Noah reached with a hand to lift up my chin to his eye-level properly.

“What in God’s name is this?!” he alarmed angrily out, his gem eyes burning an envious coal. “I thought this was _training_.”

“He was-“ I was cut off, but didn’t argue.

I flinched visibly when Noah held my arm, his head shaking, “This is no excuse! He doesn’t have the right to do what he pleases despite having you as a novice. You cannot even lift up your arm, Elysia!” My body was involuntarily lifted, and I cried out sharply when Akinara hoisted me in his arms. The curling of my abdomen made me whimper, my face immediately burying into his shoulder. Noah ordered him to follow, and he did so, the two leading me to where my small bedroom lay.

Akinara advanced, and he bent down his whole body so I didn’t have to stretch out mine to reach the bed. His arms released me, grazing me faintly to move himself back and removing my weapons and items as he did so. His eyes scanned my battered hair, though Noah motioned himself over with a chair, and started to roll back my hood off carefully.

“God, your face...” Noah growled, his inspecting eyes hurt and raw. “Get me supplies, Akinara.” The assassin left without a word, leaving Noah to start unbuttoning my tunic. I didn’t fight him, instead feeling the spasms of pain collide against my chest, making him notice I was getting uncomfortable. He reached with a hand, his fingers slightly pressuring against my side, and that made me jolt in bed.

“Ow...ow...” I moaned harshly, the ducts of my eyelids refueling again.

His fingers reached down to my legs, giving slightly pressure from his fingertips, “Do your legs hurt? Is it just your upper body?” I nodded weakly, refusing the urge to sob again. He kicked me so hard....it hurt to breathe. Once the tunic was off, he dusted it briefly before setting it at the frame of the bed.

His hands worked to undo the ties of the blouse, and once it was loose, he lifted it...and his mouth dropped, “Good Lord.” I readied myself for the sight...but I was horrified. A large spot had started to spread purple and green, and had expanded around my right side. It was as if two bricks had slammed into me. It hurt to even look at it.

“I’m going to rub ointment on it, so it doesn’t sting and lowers the bruising,” Noah advised me, his fingers gliding to reach the end of my bandeau. He grimaced to see it carried up to my breasts, “...We’re going to need a lot of it.” On cue, Akinara had come back from the kitchen, having retrieved some things from the cabinet which included a towel, one wet and one dry, and a small, wooden cup where herbs had been smashed rapidly into. His eyes widened when he walked over, standing behind Noah to inspect the damage Alessio had given to me.

“Leave us for now,” Noah advised heatedly, and Akinara didn’t argue. He left for the kitchen for my modesty, leaving me with Noah; he dipped his fingers swiftly into the ointment made, and started to lather it across my skin. I groaned sharply, gripping onto my pillow to shove it in front of my face where I cried silently into. I didn’t protest when he lifted my bind, and started to rub the lather along my breast. He gave a hasty retreat, and moved to my side where most of the damage laid. I cried audibly now, my nails digging into my pillow, hearing Noah humming a tune softly to calm my nerves.

“I’m almost done,” he replied, sighing heavily right after. “Damn that brute.” The seconds past, and the ointment made the minutes numb to my consciousness. He started to bandage my chest, careful to not touch my affected areas as he passed the gauze around. I don’t remember him leaving, and I don’t remember sitting up against the propped up pillows against the wall beside my bed. My back laid on them dejectedly, lessening the strain I had.

In front of me was Noah again, beside him Akinara, and as usual I didn’t notice him come in. His robes made it impossible for me to look at him, knowing that a man who wore similar attire beat the shit out of me and left me hospitalized for the rest of the night. Damn that fucking Alessio….I hated him so much.

In Noah’s hands was a bowl, the soup contents inside warm and slightly steaming, “You need to eat to heal.” I didn’t look at him, merely staring ahead. All those usual nights of silence, of ignoring Lorenza when she tried to feed me were crawling back....I could see why it was comforting.

It numbed whatever negative feelings I harbored, it made me less social but in-tuned with my body. I didn’t make an effort to know other people, so they...wouldn’t hurt me after. That’s what got me here after all....I let people affect me, and I ruin their lives, and they ruined mine.

When I didn’t respond, Akinara chimed in, his voice glowing of his usual splendor, “It was made with love, you should definitely eat it; recommended for sore muscles. And after, you could have yourself a warm bath. How does that sound?”

“....I’m not hungry....” I plaintively sounded out, my lips hardly moving. My fingers collected into the blanket around my lap, and I fiddled with the cloth. My eyes stared down at it, the color from my face drained, “....I’m not hungry.”

Noah fixed his step in place, his good mood of his made work on my injuries diminishing slightly, “You still need to eat.” He sat beside, but I didn’t react. I know he meant well….wouldn’t it be better to forget all this? To put this selfish and silly objective I had behind me?

“It’s probably a good idea if you do...” Akinara tried again, taking the seat at the edge of the bed, “You haven’t eaten since breakfast- OH.” His body rose instantly, and small grin rising to the occasion, “I’ll be right back.”

A quiet three seconds passed, Noah’s eyes gliding over to me carefully, to see my reaction, but when I had none, he visibly frowned. He remained quiet however, and watched as Akinara came back into the room and in his hands was something clothed. He leaned his back toward my other side, and he shifted the entire bed to sit beside me. With a large smile, he laid the content in his hands to my lap, and peeled back the warm cloth. In his hand.....was bread.

“How about now? Still not hungry?” he beamed.

“....Elysia?” Noah’s voice rose a pitch, watching the tears spilling over my cheeks profusely. My arms curled to latch onto the bread that Akinara had retrieved, the droplets of my hopeless sadness raining onto the crusty and cracked surface of it. My chest jumped, and I whimpered out from the pain I was still in, but the new resentment I held in my body. I was crying again....and it hurt worse than in the catacombs.

“......I miss him.....” I choked out, my fingers clutching the patterned cloth. “I miss Link....and now he’s gone....and I can’t see him ever again either. Just the same way- I can’t see I-Ineza....” The rivers rolled down my chin, and collected one small pool against the side of the bread’s outer edge, making it soak and cool. My chest hiccupped roughly, and my head rolled down to hug the piece of food to my chest, “Why was it my fault....w-why is everything my fault...??”

The silence in the room arose profoundly, the sound of my sniffling delicately echoing within the stone walls.  I felt so pathetic, and lost, something I wasn’t used to nor accepted even when I was alone in Ordon. During that time, I had grown used to trudging alone, when the idea of making any social connection an impractical conception I could achieve.

Once I had it, I didn’t think I would miss it so much. That livelihood of being surrounded by so many people in Kakariko Village, in the Castle Town at the bar…so many friendly faces. It was so hard to start over. Did I want to…? It was so hard to be here....to fight against forces I had no control over; thinking of it now...did I really have any control over anything?

“Hmmm, I’m sure the current Pope stealing everything from the people of Rome is not your fault,” Noah simply pointed out a quiet moment later, sighing with crossed arms and a slumped shoulder.

My eyes darted over, my shaky breath inhaling of his sudden intrusion, “...W-What?”

“Nor is the price of food in the market, that can’t be your fault either,” Akinara added in, resting his chin in his prompted hand. He gave a nonchalant shrug, his eyes none too shy to meet my gaze when I moved my attention to him, “Unless you control the economy, in which case you may want to tell Ezio. That’s pretty rude of you to do.”

I blinked rapidly of their sudden and misdirected interference, and just like that...the tears stopped rolling. I was...dumbfounded to say the least, but I listened, brushing the edges of the bread with my fingers. I sniffed a couple of times, rubbing the edge of my nose against one of the towels Akinara had brought.

It was so odd…. they weren’t wrong.

“It may seem like some things are your fault, but you don’t control the actions of others. What they do is on them, not you, Elysia,” Noah continued, easing my hiccupping stomach.

“Honestly, people will probably do the same things if given the chance, regardless of your interference,” Akinara added right after, waving his hand in front with a slanted pout, “You may have pissed off Alessio, which, granted, was probably a bad idea. He’s still the one who decided to beat you within an inch of your life. That isn’t your fault; whatever decision he had behind it was far beyond your reach, and it probably wasn’t something you _couldn’t_ stop. You still showed up anyways, right, despite dreading it this morning?”

“....Yes,” I nodded carefully, peeling off a piece of bread from the top, and munching on it gently.

“And you’re still going back tomorrow, right?”

If I didn’t…it would further point out my inability to cooperate with the Creed, with Alessio. _Volpe_ and Angelina’s encouragement to continue forth had pushed me here…but gods, I faced things tougher than Alessio. Yet, that was all physical confrontation, and I had Link to aid me in battle. This internal conflict I was having with Alessio was something I had never faced, but a dangerous trip inside caverns and tombs never stopped me from proceeding forth. Perhaps it was the things he said that bothered me because they held truth to them. I was too rash and bold; I did not know how the world here worked. Alessio was teaching me, and he was the best there was; I genuinely believed Ezio wouldn’t lie to me, why would he? It would be foolish to not continue what I had pushed myself to do.

All of this was escalating into emotions I couldn’t control, that were far beyond my reach because let’s face it; I was a wreck since the very start. I never fully accepted Link’s interference with my life in the very beginning although he had won everyone’s heart in Ordon. After much heated debates and major conflicts between the two of us, we were practically inseparable. I had nothing like that here. Angelina, Noah and Akinara were all kind to me, but they weren’t the figures I was used to. It was my fault to think things would be moving so quickly....especially is someone like Alessio was going to teach me. Was there a lesson in all of what happened earlier that I wasn’t making myself be open to? Why else would he be considered a great mentor?

Damn it, I think I was too rash then. It was my idea to get here, I might as well live up to my mistake of thinking this was going to be easy. Old habits die hard, I guess...

“....Yes...” I agreed again, swallowing my intake.

“I’m not sure what happened for you to not see this Link again, but I sincerely doubt it is your fault you came to this land. From what Noah has told me, you don’t really want to be here to begin with, am I right?” I shook my head, making Akinara hum in thought. “Honestly, the only thing that may be your fault right now? Not letting your body heal by refusing to eat and get better. That is on _you_.”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right,” I replied softly, blinking to see Noah hand out the bowl he had been patiently holding out to me again. I looked up to him, and when he smiled, a small glimmer of a sparkle engulfed his orbs. It was so familiar....and yet....

“Then....eat,” he smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. “You’re going to need it for tomorrow.” My hands held onto the bowl, and when I looked down to it I gripped onto the spoon and I lifted the contents of the soup to my lips. It was warm...inviting, and for a moment...I wasn’t thinking about Alessio....but this. This bodily feeling of these two men sitting on either side of me, it was so familiar, the scenery was not new....I felt it.

I felt that friendship I had with Link, and now that I think about it....I think that’s what I missed the most. He gave me something no one else could, an understanding and sympathizing for my feelings; he opened the door for people like Noah, for Akinara and Angelina to come closer, to provide their help for me, and to give me food...and bread.....

This feeling was no different.....

“Yes, I think you’re right,” I answered softly, breathing out slowly of my built tension. This was crazy, but they wanted me to keep going. Despite everything that had happened, from battling demons and jumping a realm, I had to keep going for the people I owed it to, but also to myself. In some way, if it was going to make me feel better, to find some sort of self- purpose in all this madness. I had to keep going and they were going to help me.

Link was gone...but his achievement to aid me continued with other people, for these new friends I attained. I honestly don’t think I could ever repay him back, but maybe....just maybe....I had to start forgiving myself first.

I think he wanted that for me too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per essere un gentiluomo. -"I apologize for being a gentleman.  
> Uno, due, tre - One, two, three.


	14. Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Ugh.
> 
> Okay, so a lot of crap happened, and WELL, I'm really tired all the time. 
> 
> I hardly had time to write for the past month, which is why the deadline for this fic was prolonged for the end of my Spring Break. It's here, it's done, and BOY am I glad. e-e Excuse any typos you see, I'm very tired and sleepy, and I'm about to hit my keyboard any second now. Thank you for the reads, appreciate it! Enjoy~
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

The trek was prolonged in silence, but I took it as a time to recollect my thoughts alone, and ease my strain on my bruises from last night. I feared Noah would have persisted to follow me, but instead he met me right at the door at the crack of dawn, and handed me a small jar with the top closed; he had stored some more of the salve Akinara had mashed for my bruises, and I thanked him kindly for his offer.

I bowed to him, “I’ll be careful this time.”

“You best be, or I will go over and give him my _own_ lesson.”

The sky was a bright beige and auburn mix this particular morning, the heels of my boots burrowing in my place before the very door of the Tiber Island’s hideout. I had managed to dodge most of the streams of patrolling guards, but made myself a mental note to visit Angelina soon in case she had news of Leonardo. I doubted it, but I need to run on some hope.

With a tight close of my eyes, I recalled the coded knock to the best of my memory, and leisurely did so. The door unlocked, but it opened carefully to my hesitant action. Once the person at the door recognized me, he opened the door wide to let me in. I gave a quick nod, the bundle of bodies maneuvering their way around inside, oblivious to my presence.

I didn’t bother to wait for Ezio to lead me, nor Ameriggio to have the blatant opportunity to harass me while I was alone; I made my stride along the hallways, though it took me quite a bit of time to find Alessio’s door. I rose up my hand, but even so, the oak was feeble of containing his aroma inside. My minimal amount of Twilight that had been managed to recover over the night succumbed and hid beneath my feet, and I exhaled heavily of its shattered exterior; I wasn’t afraid of Alessio, but my Twilight gave me a reason to be. Perhaps it had a good intention to; I reached to rub the lower of my ribs, wincing easily of the touch. Maybe he wouldn’t dare to knee me in the same spot. Then again, he would...

I knocked carefully, enough to not startle him yet loud enough to grab his attention. My Twilight flinched at the sound of a chair being pushed back, the legs grinding against the floor to indicate Alessio was getting up. He crossed the room as I took a distinct step back, and watched the doorknob turn. The door creaked open, though I faltered to fully look at him at first. Routinely coal eyes bore into my bones, ravenous in their intent to frenzy my thoughts. He didn’t look as bestial as he did last night, yet perhaps it was because he noticed my docile stance.

He stared patiently with a light tilt of his head, “The training today will be rigorous. It’s best to get a water pouch before we go.”

I straightened my back with a hand rubbing my neck, “Do we need to buy one? I’ll drink straight from a bucket if I have to, since I don’t have one....”

“A bucket will not last after the training I have in mind,” Alessio quipped, “I’ll provide you with one then. We will pass the market along the way. I will meet you outside the hideout.” Without waiting for me to answer, he closed the door, and retreated back inside his study.

“Right, fine....” I grumbled of his abrupt manner, and walked my way down the hallways again, having to resort on following another assassin to find my way. Once out the door, I crossed my arms and leaned my shoulder against the wall. I shuddered softly from the mist along the floor, and also the dark thoughts that Alessio had planned for me today. Nevertheless, whatever the challenge may be I was going to overcome the obstacle. Noah and Akinara’s reassurance aided me in so much more than they realized, but I knew it wasn’t going to be a one-time charm that was going to fix everything; at least they progressed more than Lorenza did when I was staying with her....

The hideout’s door swung open, and out came Alessio, the top of his head grazing right underneath the frame of the door (any lower and I would’ve enjoyed seeing his forehead hit right against the wood). He caught my attention, and with a beckon of a large hand, made me follow him down the streets. Without as much as a good morning or chatter, he walked smoothly pledging and gliding along the small crowds, I having to take two steps for one of his. We entered the bustling marketplace soon after, shop owners and couriers running along the store lines of the stands. His eyes darted back and forth with purpose until we finally arrived in a specific spot. The clerk was a regular citizen with long hair and an apron, and was immediately staring at Alessio for his tall stature. The assassin didn’t care and made his purchases, getting a simple leather pouch, and a pair of gloves. They negotiated a price quick in Italian, and swapped swiftly.

He turned to me as we walked a little away from the stand, handing me the water pouch first. It was nicer than I expected it to be, but took it gingerly from his hand. I hooked it to my waist, but narrowed my eyes to see the bought gloves he pushed in his pocket. They were clearly not his size. Were...they for me?

“Now if you follow me, I must teach you something that I require you to master; you will not survive without this skill,” he reinforced.

I looked around, watching the small abundance of residents about, surprised that this part of the city was open for business, “...Have the Borgia taken complete control of the city?”

“Those who had resisted lost everything: their livelihood, their family, their own lives,” he explained without looking at me as he led the way. “The Borgia’s are ruthless when it comes to their intimidation. They have....questionable allies that will act on their benefit....from thieves, to murderers, to political generals and kings. They did appoint the Pope as their ruler, after all.” Right, Akinara told me about him. Definitely not worthy of Princess Zelda’s title, if he asked me.

“I figured they would use whatever resources they could. It looks like the Creed took an extreme hit from it too,” I replied as I tucked the visible strands of my red hair inside my hood.

“It did; most that join our Creed are not of the higher order like Ezio or Machiavelli. Most are thieves; others are merchants, some prostitutes. Some are merely trying to make something that will outlast them.”

“Then...where do you fit in all this?” I added in, glancing to him. To be frank, he really didn’t fit...in any of those categories that he listed. He was...a little odd, definitely different in personality than Ezio, not scholarly rank like Machiavelli, and yet he held such a high disposition in the group. It didn’t....make sense unless he was their longtime friend.

“I have a promise to accomplish, that’s my reason for being here,” Alessio promptly said, ending the conversation. Oh great, I think I pissed him off. Forgive me for my inability to make decent conversation.

We turned various corners of alleyways until we came to a vacant and secluded area of the city; it wasn’t entirely rubble, but it was definitely deserted. My eyes scanned the high walls, with only single individuals passing through. Alessio strode and rested his shoulder against one; his head tilting back to scale the barrier with his eyes. Oh gods....I already knew what he wanted, the edge of my lip twitching to see him casually looking down to me. When I looked closer...there was hardly any sort of support for me to hold onto if I did climb this. Was he deranged?

“.....I’m climbing the wall, aren’t I,” I pointed out flatly.

“Yes, you are,” Alessio agreed, “If you haven’t noticed already, a fundamental skill of our Creed needs us to scale walls to move about the cities in a timely manner.” Talk about a heavy flashback; they were almost like monkeys and spiders when they ended up chasing me in Mantua. An essential skill like that would help me definitely, but now did I want to do it?

“Is there any chance you’re going to show me how to do it?” I replied, feeling suddenly self-conscious of the time when I had to scale the wall to save Ezio from Malfatto. That was mostly luck and persistence to save the man that aided me...maybe Alessio was going to try to hack at me with an axe to get going. Something I wasn’t really open to. “The walls in Rome and I...don’t have a good relationship.”

Alessio cleared his throat, leaning away while pressing his hand against the stone, “Many of the assassins do it in different ways based on height, weight, and speed. I will show you my way.” Alessio suddenly stepped back, rolling his shoulder as he did so. I swiftly moved to give him some room, watching him get a good distance, and then sprinted right across; he leapt off the ground, his feet touching base onto the stone. His fingers dug coarsely into parts of the wall I didn’t deem passable, and in the matter of three seconds, he reached the top of it already. He was hardly breaking his chest’s rhythm, or sweat along his strong face.

“You got that?” he called down to me.

“.........................” Hell no. He explained _nothing_ , and I was here half-hoping he would fall on his ass right in front of me so I could give a snarky smile, and reply with something witty to boost up my self-esteem. Instead, I was faced with a formidable and ugly challenge I did not know how to confront.

“Your turn,” he ordered. But I knew I had to try.

I placed my bow and quiver down aside and against the same wall, afraid of breaking it of my future failed attempts. I recollected where Alessio stood, and paced myself over to face the exact spot he jumped onto. I rocked on my heels briefly, and wiggled my fingers out with my arms lifted on either side of me. My eyes glided upwards to were Alessio was, seeing he had taken a seat, one hand patting beside him as if motioning me to come over. Smartass.

With a dash, I raced from my stance, and made my soles touch the rocky wall. I launched myself upwards, and my hands latched to hold onto the protruding bricks that were somewhat attainable....but they weren’t enough. Instead of gripping onto anything my palms slid straight down, the splintering and cracks of stone breaking the surface of my skin, and my feet accidently pushing my weight back. My balance shifted, and I yelped when I landed on the dirt floor, one leg propped up against the wall, the other bent beneath me.

“.......I hate this,” I mumbled underneath the sea of red hair. I lifted my hands up, groaning at the already emerging incisions sprouting. I wasn’t going to be able to even hold my bow by the end of this torture. “....By any chance, do you have any gloves?” I called out, seeing Alessio was resting his elbows on his bent knees, looking at me with a tilted head. “Not that I want to be needy, but I think they’re also part of every other assassin’s attire.”

Alessio held up the pair he had bought almost immediately, “You mean one of these?” He waved it lazily to and fro, and I nodded vigorously with renewed hope. “Actually, they are not part of the attire and many have it...it’s about finding the advantages you can take from scaling a wall. It’s not like the mountains which give you an exaggerated surface, you have to search and find it. Once you do, move on as fast as you can.” He rested his chin on his opened palm, “Take your time with figuring this out. They’ll be right here.” And he set the gloves down...right beside him.

Oh my gods.

No.

How cruel could this giant be?!

Getting up, I expected him to toss them down seeing my bothered expression, but instead he smirked......He was really doing this. UGGGGGGGH. How was I supposed to find a way if I couldn’t even grab onto the damn wall??!!?

“You...You can’t be serious,” I exhaled out, feeling my neck burn.

“Oh....but I am,” his smirk grew wider, “Don’t rush, you might fall faster that way.” Oh. My. Gods.

I tried again, this time facing the blockade straight on with vigilant eyes. I walked to and fro along the edge, my head tilting to perhaps get a better angle, catch a brick that might be sticking out further, or some large crack that I wasn’t catching, but not even my trained eye could clasp such a huge flaw. The only thing I saw were small cracks and slight indentations...and he used that? There were several beams of wood and metal decorating the front, but I was too short to reach them from where I was.

My hands tried again, but I ignored my wincing as I angled my feet outwards, pressing the edges of my boots to have a better chance of climbing. I reached up to grip onto the next crack I saw, but my fingertips couldn’t reach due to my short length. I pressed my tiptoes further until I gave myself a small push, but the balance was already apparent, and I lost footing with the other. I slid straight down again, my reddened face quickly retracting to avoid scratching it. The running start didn’t work, but neither did taking my time. What the hell was I going to do.

“Come...on!” I was stuck in so many variant positions; both my feet parted with others having them almost molded into one. My fingers gripped onto every attainable inch of the barricade, but there was no avail to my attempts. Again and again I slid, my forehead thudding once against the stone while another time I kicked at the wall once in frustration, and groaned angrily out from the poor mistake in doing so. Slide. Slide. Slide. SLIDE. SLIIIDE.

“Get a grip! GODS!” I scurried upwards, latching myself like a spider and one foot off the ground. I reached upwards, but the moment I did, both of my feet slid, AGAIN. I stumbled back, stomping a foot down at my utter frustration. And Alessio was STILL up there, watching me with a sideways smirk.

He was lying on his side, like some goddamn maiden, “You realize you put too much weight to your feet, you have to use your upper body strength to keep yourself from slipping.”

“....Why didn’t you say so from the beginning,” I muttered deeply to myself, feeling my hands shaking from his blunt answer. “Instead of watching me struggle like an idiot for thirty minutes...” I took another head start, leaping up to grip onto the crack I had managed to maneuver with. With advice in mind, I tried to remove any weight I had from my feet, but they were severally struggling to do so. Again, my balance was incorrect, and I slid right down, rubbing my nose that had caught on the dropping assault.

“This is....so....stupid.” I took another leap, this time pushing all my strength into my palms, and pressing the tips of my boots against the hard surface. With a push, my feet suddenly left the ground, and my second hand had latched onto a bent surface. I shifted my weight from one pair of toes to the other, pressing all of my energy into my fingertips to help me up. I moved another step up, but froze when my soles slid, my eyes shutting closed. I exhaled heavily and repeatedly, the sweat already growing a second coat along my temples and arms. “There is...no way.....I’m going to give him....satisfaaaaaactiiiiiiiiiii- UGH!” I landed on my back, my hair curtaining my glistening face. “...............Ow.”

An hour later, things had not picked up. My back was probably bruised from how many times I fell, my hands were all red and tearing at the pads, my hair was tied up with my hood off, and my glare to Alessio increased tenfold the more times I fell.

“There are beams you can clutch on to, to support yourself,” Alessio called out casually, having resorted to lying on his back, the hood over his face to hide the rising sun from burning his features. His hanging leg swung to and fro over the edge of the wall, his hands resting behind his head to act as a pillow. I swear to god he was sleeping at some point; I heard him snore.

“I noticed that, would be great if I could actually reach it at some point!” I hollered out, gritting my teeth as I ascended in my climb again. I had removed all the essentials Alessio had given me, the knives and water pouch beside my effects and in the shade of a crate I had put beside. Would be great if I could use it, but I knew it would defeat the purpose of trying from the very bottom. “Not...all of us....are giants...like you!”

Thirty minutes in, I was still climbing. The sweat was profuse along my neck and forehead, my curly hair latching onto my skin as if I had been dunked into the riverbed. Harder my feet and hands fastened at the rock, my body trying its best to reach the first beam available to me, but every time I was close I skidded down. Effectively, my skin tore further that I could feel the pads of my palms harden with vigor and resistance.

“Almost...come on...” I reached forward to the second crack, my foot suddenly giving way, “Oh gods no!” I slammed myself against the first beam, my fingers clamping to lift myself up. I felt my arms shake, and I was glad I had some form of upper body strength with my constant archery practice. Yet, I was at my limit of climbing skills. Usually Link would be the one to help me up over ledges, or give me a boost from the bottom.

I needed him in this moment more than ever, I kid you not.

My cheek pressed against the wall, exhaling shakily of my stuck position, and the extreme heatwave I was feeling over my shoulders and back, “I hate this...I hate _this_. This is _awful_.” I was at least one third of the way now. I wasn’t going to screw this up.

Above, the rustling of papers caught my attention, and I looked up to see Alessio was unfurling parchments from his robes, still lying on his back, “Don't break your leg, we have training tomorrow.” .....The nerve of him.

“I honestly don’t need your unnecessary remarks,” I mumbled out, scaling my way further up until my heel touched the top of the beam, and leapt myself up. Again my balance shifted, and I promptly pressed my front against the surface with digits clamping at open cracks. In the process, my cheek thudded, making me wince painfully of my abruptness; jeezes, I needed to be more careful. “Damn it...”

The climb continued, remaining on my trek with a few slips here and there. My boots scraped and scratched at the barrier, my upper body straining to pull me up; gravity was my sole enemy, despite my ability to climb trees back in Ordon. The wind was humidly stagnant; I could feel my pounding heartbeat in my ears. My hands were wet and dirty from the climb, and my back was flaming from the arching sun. I was halfway now, and I remained still to catch my breath.

“You know, there are a lot of other walls to choose from if you’re getting frustrated,” Alessio encouraged from above, humming a deep tone to himself, “Maybe if you try talking nicely to the wall, it will let you climb up.”

“Ha. Ha. HA, very funny!” I called out, “I will get those gloves, if it’s the last thing I- SHIT!” The corner of the brick I had clasped broke when I pressured my weight, the soles of my feet scorching as they rode down the wall before I recollected my strength. I felt a few of my nails chip, making my teeth grit of their twinging and throbbing pain, “Ugh...”

I copied what I had done moments prior to reach the beam again, easier to do after reminiscing how I had gotten up there before. With a look about, a set of stones were thudding from the flat exterior, various leading to dead ends with no way around to continue forth my climb, but one high enough to perhaps reach the edge of the rooftop. It was my ticket to get up there.

I don’t know how long it took me; I didn’t bother to time or check the location of the sun to know how much time I had been scavenging to meet my goal. My feet pushed me further up, and the discomfort of my hands was a mere second thought at this point. My fingers dugs into crevices I pinpointed out, and I gave swift glances about to make sure I didn’t second-guess my climb; the more I lingered on a spot, the more hesitant I became. I had to get rid of it if I had to escape enemies on short notice, including Templars, Borgia guards...and _Lupo_ himself.

_It is very unfortunate she met such a dreadful fate..._

My teeth grinded, and I pushed my climb, swiftly climbing with a small pounce each foot of elevation.

_How an unfortunate fate you have met, indeed._

“I have to....keep...going,” I growled resolutely, the rotation of my shoulders picking up speed, and my feet finding steadier places to push against. I was approaching to the rooftop, seeing Alessio get up. My eyes shot up at his movement, but what I saw was not _Lupo_ , nor the Skull Kid from the Woods, but Link stretching his hand out to me.

 _“You can do it, Elysia!”_ he beamed, edging me on with a firm nod. _“Don’t give up!”_ His hand extended out to me, fingers spread like wings, the outer edges of his skin glowing brighter than any star I had ever laid eyes on, _“Keep going, Elysia! You’re almost there!”_

“Al-most....there....!” I gasped out, and with a final push and pull, my hands clamped onto the edge of the red clay. I groaned loudly from the overbearing weight of shoulders and arms, grunting painfully to kick myself up and over the edge. With knees touching base, I collapsed onto the rooftop, shutting my eyes to recollect my thoughts.

Yes...YES, I fucking did it. Oh gods, everything hurt. But-

“I....did it,” I croaked, pulling myself to my knees with hands pressing against my thighs. I wiped my damp forehead against my sleeves, eyes blinking steadily to look over to where the gloves had been placed....but they were no longer there. “W-Where did they....” Looking up from my bent head, I saw an observant Alessio standing over, the gloves resting in his large hand.

He smirked lightly, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He had no idea. Alessio extended his hand out, the gloves wavering in his grip, “Here’s the reward for getting up.”

So he was keeping his word. For a second I thought he was going to keep them to himself, and watch me suffer some more. I walked forward a step after standing, wobbling a bit before seeing him lengthen his arm out, the reward in front of me. I reached; careful to not touch his hand, and picked up my prize by their ends.

“Thank you,” I replied, inspecting the damage of one hand first. A lot of cuts and scratches, it was going to hurt holding my bow and firing an arrow for the next few days. I looked to see Alessio had also picked up my supplies I left at the bottom, and set them in between us (he must have done it when I wasn’t paying attention).

I reached for the water pouch, and gulped the entire batch. Next, I attained the small jar Noah handed to me this morning, and started to rub the substance of the ointment in between my palms. I pressed my fingertips deeply and slowly along the incisions, sighing in relief of the cooling mixture. A faint hummed vibrated beside me, and when I looked up, I saw Alessio...staring at me.

I know I already complained about his constant observations on me, but I swear to you...there was something about him...I couldn’t get. He was probably judging me, yet his presence alone manifested uncertainty into me and far more than I anticipated. His dark company loomed, almost as if he were merely inches away despite the yard distance. His eyes brew with a murky entity, an unknown color veining around his pupils and expanding out his irises like leaks of ink into a clear cup of water. There was just something about him that ticked to me, and I wasn’t sure if it was good or bad...

Fixing himself to a stance, he collected his gear, “Now that you conquered one wall, I expect you to try on your own time. The next few weeks are going to be fast paced in training and I cannot focus any more time on courses like this; if you wish to climb as fast as the others, keep what you learned today in mind and practice.”

“I understand,” I wrapped my hands in the gauze quickly, giving them a tie knot before slipping on the gloves. Inside my digits thudded tightly, especially form the tight constriction the leather provided. Surprisingly they were a tight fit for someone my size. “Then what else needs to be brought to my attention?”

“Performing with the weapons I’ve provided you,” Alessio reminded, “In the following weeks you’ll be practicing with the other recruits. I would prefer you’d have an advantage against them in fighting before then.”

“...Like some sort of initiation? Or is it just to see how I fair?” I blinked, rubbing the pads of my palms gently.

“It’s considered both,” he fixed his bracer with a fidget, his eyes intently catching what was stuck in his gears, “Ezio, myself, those training students such as yourself will see how they can fair in working in groups and build a sort of......cooperation among each other. Though...from my observation it also proves who will either rise or fall between the assassins. You can easily be challenged to a test of strength by others....or by someone with experience.” Or this was just a warning he was going to beat my ass again. Cause he sure had fun with that yesterday.

“I suppose that makes sense. Do we get to pick who we fi-...that’s a dumb question, never mind,” I shook my head, adjusting my quiver and bow properly against my chest. “If you were to estimate, how many recruits actually becomes an assassin?”

“Out of ten, maybe six. Best of the odds are eight. It depends on the teacher.”

“....Have all your recruits been made assassins then?” I asked, tilting my head slightly sideways, my hair following suite.

“Yes,” Alessio responded firmly, “you already met one.” Did Ameriggio get his asshole-ness from him too? I mean, if I didn’t think the stakes were any higher, I would say I was put on the spotlight, considering he rarely took any new recruitment as of late.

“Then...I’m ready when you are,” I nodded. “Are we headed to the catacombs?”

“No, we’ll be heading to town,” Alessio declared, “Our next set of training will revolve exploiting guards, learning how they work, and using the crowds to your advantage.” He gathered the belongings around him, and glanced over to the side, “......Has anyone mentioned to you the right you’d take if you were to become an assassin?”

“The right I’d take?” I shook my head, trying to recall if Akinara had mentioned it at some point. “No I don’t believe so.”

“Our Creed has laws, and has a symbolism to that oath we take. There will be a moment you would have to perform a leap of faith,” Alessio explained matter-of-factually, “And no......I don’t mean figuratively.” Leap of faith.....I better not be riding a chicken again.

“....As great as that sounds, I don’t think I’ll be sticking around for that long to be part of your....group,” I added, picking up the hood of my tunic, and tugging it over my head. I tucked in the strands of red inside, “Not that I belonged here anyways.” When I looked up, Alessio’s face had hardened, and I paused in my movement. His lips were pressed together, as if I had said something wrong...which I probably did. I knew he already didn’t like my childish and arrogant behavior, but I wasn’t going to lie to him either. I didn’t belong here, it was fact.

Instead of arguing with me, he took to the edge of the roof top, “I will meet you at the bottom then. Your training starts there.” And he leapt. God, I think I upset him.

I tossed my arms up to the sky, “Goddesses of Hyrule......WHY.” With a shake of my head, I went to the edge of the wall, and started to maneuver myself down by carefully leaping along the platforms of the floors. I stumbled once or twice from the regenerating, numbing sensation along my legs. On the ground I landed on all fours, and cringed at the sharp sting raking up my spine. After a second, I stood in the small hallway....but Alessio was gone.

I blinked, hurrying to the entryway of heavy sunlight, and shot my eyes through the small crowds picking up. In the distance I saw Alessio’s head, his form easy to spot, but it was starting to blend with the individuals swarming into the intersections leading to the heart of the city. “Alessio, wait!” I sprinted after him, but when I turned the corner, he was gone. “Where the hell did he go??”

I hassled out to stand among the center of the road, regarding along the pathways the giant could have taken, but I honestly had no clue where the hell he went. Along my growing anxiety to find him, I groaned irritably, and spun on my heel to choose the path on the left. However, during my turn, my arm clanged against something, and I gritted my teeth from the spiking pain.

“Watch where you’re going!” I hissed, and turned....and regretted my decision. Standing before me was a group of robust Borgia guards, the one I hit carrying a lance, and facing me. His shadowed face glowered down to me, the rest of his friends taking a step to face me properly and stand on either side of him.

“ _Dillo di nuovo, cane bastarda_ ,” he threatened brutishly, and he suddenly gave me a shove.

I stumbled, and regained my ground, returning a bestial glare, “You idiot.”

The roused Borgia guard advanced again, chuckling at my reddening face, “What are you going to do, _donzella_? Go on, try-“ I didn’t let him finish, and smashed my fist in the concave space of his helmet. I felt the bone of his nose crack, and he stumbled back into the arms of his comrades. With the red running down his face, and the shocked tension the crowd held around me...I knew I screwed up.

“ _Arrestarla_!” the second man beside him barked, and pointed to me. I didn’t need a translator to know what the meant and I didn’t wish death right then and there. I swooped away from their spiking grasps, and I cut around the unsuspecting crowds along the vicinity. The clanging of iron boots was hurriedly behind me, but I was determined to keep my head on my shoulders. I hastened around a bend and slammed myself against an archway of stone due to my hiding instinct. The patrol group stationed themselves along the cobblestone road, and then slowly started to head to my direction. I inhaled my shiver, feeling them pause near the archway. I leaned over slightly, seeing the dull armor of the closest Borgia, and the sharped spear he carried in his gloved palm indicating it was the one I punched earlier.

“Which way did she go?” his minatory snarl echoed, one guard beside him handing a handkerchief over to clean his nose. “The damn mutt...” I felt the corner of my mouth twitch, my fist rising up and trembling; I wouldn’t mind getting another punch in while I was at it. Maybe another swing would implement manners into him.

“She could not have gotten far,” another man reassured him. “When we find her, you’re welcomed to put the chains on her yourself.”

“I will do more than that for disrespecting me!” the Borgia soldier huffed angrily, having rid of all the blood from his face. “Fish the miscreant out; I will stand guard here.”

The squad separated, leaving the one man I punched to stand where I had entered from. With all five parting to secure the square-like land I was on, I suspected they knew where I had hidden, but just didn’t know where I was exactly. My eyes immediately shifted up to inspect the tall buildings that fenced me, the crates against the corners, and the second archway that served as a second exit of the small space I was in. I quietly ventured to the second doorway to look down the pathways and forks.

It was four exit ways, five if I included the one where a single guard was patrolling a few yards from me; there was a long strip road running down my left and right that then parted to another left and right on my east. I quickly rushed down the right side and slid into the left of a building’s cloisters. The hurrying feet of iron alerted me, and I firmly pressed my hands against the nearest pillar. With pressing soles, I recalled Alessio’s lesson from earlier, and shifted my weight to my fingers and arms. I steadied myself against the corner of the upper wall, my hands gripping onto the frame of the archway I nearly pinned my body with and using my feet as supports against the nearest beam. Below me the iron feet thudded to a stop, my eyes widening to the feathered helmet of the Borgia guard emerging out.

 “I know you’re in here...” he called out, observing the many pillars in front. He walked with a steady pace down the aisle, his sword at the ready and removed from his hip. His attention wavered along the barrels and crates he passed, but he was left disappointed whenever he checked around their corners. The further he walked down, I motioned the tips of my feet to slide down, my hands securing their hold on the stone. I angled my feet to the ground, but fought internally with myself whether I should let go...he was going to turn around soon. With no other option, my weight dropped...too loudly. My knees gave, and I hissed at the thudding of my heels from the improper landing.

The soldier whirled around, “Hey!” I speedily gripped my bow and occupied it with an arrow, and released it with painful precision; my sweltering fingers were swept with relief when the arrow shot, making it hit against the man’s shoulder where the chainmail was the least protective. The man yelled out agonizingly, the grip on his sword tightening but unable to swing upwards to deflect my kick. He fell back with a searing hiss, leaving me time to dash back the way I came in, and faced the long road again.

“ _Auito_!” the injured soldier bellowed, and it was my cue to hide again; I skidded to the next opening of a small patch of dried land, slapping my back against the ruined stone. Two pads of running iron passed by, causing me to peek my head out. The group of men recollected at where I had halted the guard. He was cussing out with exaggerated bellicose, making the other man alert of my run.

“Guard every exit!” They parted, but I wasted no time in making my run. “There she goes!” With three guards dashing behind me yet again, I made haste to hurry to the crowd again, shooting my way in between groups to lower their speed. It helped, the screaming pedestrians having no idea which way to part to give them leeway to catch me faster. I harried inside an alleyway, hoping it connected to the other side of the street-

“Shit!” I skidded to a halt, facing the dead-end, and the wall that stood in my way. Oh god.

“She went in here!” WELL. Better now than never!

I backed up, and tore across the thin alleyway; with a kick, I latched my hands against the nearest stub of stone, eyes grasping the surface of the wall to make a clear trail upwards. With pressing feet, I pushed myself against a beam, grunting painfully of the pull but didn’t stop there. I was halfway now, my chest heaving greatly of the lack of Twilight that refused to sprout to aid me. Instead I was faced with the physical challenge of my arms burning, and it increased tenfold when I saw the rooftop within reach.

“There she is!” I didn’t bother to look, and scrambled my way upwards, touching base of the edge. With a growling haul, my knees touched the clay, finally giving me a small rest to look down at the three Borgia men glaring up to me.

“She is no woman, she is an assassin!” the one with the sword shouted, pointing his hostile finger to me. “The Borgia will have your head for this!” His lecture went on deaf ears, my legs already leaping me to the safest location I spotted, and it wasn’t until I touched into the shadow of a small tower that I paused to catch my wheezing breath, hands on my knees. At least I conquered another wall today...but jeezes my searing hands were killing me.

“I need to find... Alessio,” I reminded myself, and carefully dropped down the levels of the structure I stood on. Once touching ground level, I made sure all of my hair was tucked in, despite how ridiculously gross and humid it felt. My face turned to and fro along the street for any sign of dressed soldiers; when there was none, I started my search for the assassin that abandoned me, hoping my frustration would die by then.

I looked high and low, sticking closely to groups of people rather than my own to not draw attention; the minutes stretched to fulfill half an hour of looking, and still no sign of him. With a heavy sigh, I moved my feet to the adjoining, preoccupied square, where less Borgia men resided, and relaxed myself along the townsfolk of merchants and buyers. There was no sign of Alessio, almost reaching an entire hour since I was separated from him. I doubt anyone had seen him; he was a man that didn’t want to be found, making it ten times harder for his pupil to even relocate his footsteps. I was too exhausted to even sniff him out if that was possible but who was I kidding, my Twilight hated me right now, much less help me.

I mumbled, clasping my abdomen with a numb hand. It growled roughly, though all that climbing and running made me more thirsty than anything. I looked about the shops, catching sight of one bakery. It would be nice to refresh my tongue, and replenish my hunger with something quick.

“I can’t find him on an empty stomach,” I replied, walking around the wooden benches of sitting people. With a sign I caught one empty bench, motioning my way to sit-

“This table is reserved,” a large hand swept out, making me back away from the disheveled-haired man. I leered at him, watching a lithe male dressed in intricate robes follow behind, and stare at me with censorious and judgmental eyes. His chest and neck were beaded to the rim of pearls, and his interlocking digits laced with red, velvet cloth. His red hat symbolized his higher position in the church, enunciating his straight posture and craning neck. We didn’t share a word, and instead of wanting to put myself in another mess, I walked around the duo, and directed my way to the small café.

“Tch...guess I’ll eat in here...” I grumbled while opening the wooden door with a tough pull. I rubbed my blistering hands gently, looking at the counter for the woman who was assisting the sitting row of clients....yet I halted. My nose twitched, and when I sniffed that familiar soporific aroma, I nearly almost sobbed. I leisurely turned my head, watching the brawny man sitting pick up his cup of tea, and take a small, noticeable sip. Alessio was sitting in the chair.

ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME.

I stomped over, both my feet planted firmly on the ground, and my hands clubbed at my sides, “.....Are you serious??”

“Elysia,” Alessio greeted, sipping from the delicate cup, settling it down on the modest table, “You made quite a ruckus outside.”

“......What was the point of that?? To find you???” I edged on. I was about to jab the quickest arrow I could pluck into his eye. That bastard left me there on purpose. He either was a complete asshole or had faith in me to come out alive...Or both.

“To find me wasn’t the objective, Elysia. I wanted you to be able to navigate yourself out of hostile territories. There will come times that we are separated and I wanted to test and see how you fared by yourself,” Alessio explained, his fingers delicately tracing around the handle, “Though, I didn’t think you would _punch_ a Borgia guard and harass them after while making an escape.”

“Me?? Harass a guard??" I scoffed, gripping the head of the chair across from him and making it jitter briefly. “He’s the one who bumped into me!”

“Harass has two meanings,” Alessio clearly was not threatened, “You made repeated small scale attacks against the guards. The first being the punch, the second being the arrow that ended up impended in that guard’s shoulder.” He lifted his dark coals up, a fire threatening to burn, “Now, _sit_ and hear about your assessment if you ever wish to _learn_ to use it to your advantage another day.”

With heavy reluctance I swallowed my next retort, and pushed the chair back. With a sidestep, I settled myself into the wooden chair with a plop, resting my tense arms on the table. I met his midnight gaze with slight rebuttal, though a part of me wished I would give up this heavy disobedience to his words. It would certainly make listening to him easier.

He folded his arms against his chair, now letting himself properly begin, “You have to control your anger, Elysia. You would have initially fine, but you choose to go back. To choose to give that guard the satisfaction of engaging in a conflict.” His lips pressed together, a steady exhale escaping while his lean fingers drifted the plate of tea inches to the side.

“And give him the satisfaction to insult me?” I cut in my whisper, glaring up to him through the strands of my bangs. I swept and rolled my eyes to the side sharply, clearly noticing he just wasn’t getting it.

Alessio straightened his shoulder, tightening his fist to rest upon the table, “Disregard their vulgar and invidious comments. They are there _solely_ to antagonize you. You are above them, don’t you think? Above their pettiness and racist attitude?”

I groaned, plucking the leather from my fingers, “...Right...” I removed my gloves delicately, giving my reddening gauze an inspection. So much for the ointment.

“I want you to engage with me, Elysia. I want you to understand and fight your liberties but in a way that will keep you alive. Not everyone, regardless of man or woman, can go punching a Borgia guard and expect to be alive the next day. They are men given power to abuse…..and they do just so.” Alessio leaned back in his chair, sighing softly, rubbing his temple gently, “……You did….well on climbing. If you had made the leap to the other wall and held on, you could’ve made the escape…..just a note for next time.”

If only engaging with him could be so simple. Other than the fact I didn’t want to..it just didn’t come to me so easily. Despite his off nature and emotionless stature to me...he was hinting me to express my feelings to him, yet he has done nothing to earn it. What he told me last night was enough to shield me away from any more of his advice or help...but I needed it now more than ever. It was only way I could reach my goal that much faster, even if I had to fake having some sort of relationship with him. Even _that_ was hard.

At least he didn’t yell at me in the tavern full of people, “Thank you...”

“I have to prepare you for this world somehow, and I won’t do so by holding your hand.” Alessio chided, sipping again, “So I’ve decided I will not teach you the next lesson tomorrow.”

“If you won’t...then who will?” I asked with an arched brow. “What’s the lesson?”

“The lesson will be blending within the crowds, to steal blindly in the midst, and overall........to not get caught,” Alessio emphasized the last part, “Tomorrow I must head to the _Rosa Fiore_ to check on the women there. In exchange, I’ll have a few of the experienced women teach your their ways.”

“...The _Rosa Fiore_ -...Ohhh...” I blinked, recognizing the name. It was the place that woman mentioned, when I had helped Ezio catch Malfatto. “It’s the place...where the prostitutes are right?”

“Yes, the same place,” Alessio agreed, his eyes averting to look out the window.

“Did they ever find someone to manage it? I know it’s only been two days since the incident with that doctor.”

“.....Someone wants to run it.....but I will not draw names and the reasons why the _Fiore_ is still unmanaged. For now, I’m handling the finances and missions for the young woman on top of the additional training.”

“Hmm...I see,” I replied, taking out the ointment from my quiver, and starting to reapply some of it along my renewed gashes. Wouldn’t expect him to be much of a patient man with all those women about; he barely had the patience with me. Then again, I think I was a special case; the last thing I acted like was being a woman honestly.

Alessio pressed his shoulders against the top rail of the chair, the piece of furniture groaning underneath from supporting the excessive weight. He shut his eyes, exhaling patiently and obviously recalling some type of memory I was unaware or present for. Instead I took to tend to my injuries to preoccupy my own thoughts. I grimaced slightly at my reddened and throbbing cuts, hoping they would be cleared within the night. Noah’s medicine wasn’t much to work with, but it helped more than what any of the doctors here in the city would give me. If only I had my pouch with me....and my robes...

Next, Alessio’s arms crossed against his chest, his calloused fingers twisting along the beads that lay against his broad chest, “Do you prefer sweet or bitter tea?”  His daunting orb swept over to look at me, born to intimidate yet trained to remain tame.

“.....Sweet is fine,” I replied, unsure of why he asked until he fixed himself up, and strolled to the counter of the café. I looked after his stride, watching his cloak rest against his broad back, his boots hardly making a sound yet profoundly claimed the space he was eroding outward. He suddenly smiled pleasantly to the elderly woman who approached him, making me scrunch my eyebrows of his sudden change of expression. They were talking about something in Italian, too quick for me to catch or decipher. Instead of being nosy, I averted my attention back to my hands, and inspecting the gloves he gave me.

Maybe....I wasn’t giving him enough credit. I mean...he didn’t have to teach me, despite what Ezio and _La Volpe_ mentioned...the last thing I wanted was to be a bother to anyone, but this man destined himself to doom me into his practices. He provided me gear and items, and a solid direction to follow, so why couldn’t I trust him?

It was hard to say. He knew I wasn’t human, or at least I suspected he thought I wasn’t; the commotion on the rooftop gave him enough to lead on to question many things, but not once has he brought it up. Was he afraid to, or was he giving me space to warm up to him some more? I don’t know...but he was not human either. Something about him struck me odd; his mannerisms were precise and acute, and he glowed with a mysterious ambiance that no one else had in Rome, other than Akinara. I was...tempted to ask him.

I looked over, seeing the woman had come back from retrieving something for Alessio who took it kindly. He paid the tea, his pleasant demeanor washed when he came to my view...making me frown. He sat down with a robotic purpose, slid my cup to me without even a glance, and gazed out the window like a hawk. I quirked my mouth, reaching for my cup, imagining for a second that Link was the one that gave it to me, and smiled at my appreciation.

Alessio closed his eyes, inhaling gently at the scent of the mint bud flourishing in the steamed water, “We’ll be heading back to the island then if there’s no further use for today.”

My eyes averted to the woman clerk who returned back from giving out a certain tea cup from outside, and then to Alessio, “....What was that?”

“Hmm?” he asked, lifting his cup up, his obscure eyes gazing to me casually, “What was what?”

“.......Never mind,” I shook my head, taking a small taste of my drink. The mixes of honey and hot liquid made my tongue swim, reminding me of the sweet nectar of Ordon. “I must have imagined it.”

“Perhaps,” Alessio glanced back outside. I shrugged of his emotionless remark, and again blew against the steaming surface of the liquid, enjoying the minutes of silence my mind rested upon. I lifted the cup to have another taste, but the panicked scream from outside shook the very windows of the café, and made me jump in place. The entire residency of the shop emptied in the matter of ten seconds, nosy people running toward the direction of the petrified streets. That left Alessio, the anxious woman of the counter by the frame of the door, and myself inside.

“.........Should I be concerned?” I looked over outside, then back to the assassin who continued to casually finish his entire cup, unfazed of the circumstances unfolding.

“No, it might’ve been someone’s heart giving out,” Alessio guessed, “You can never tell.”

“..............Why don’t I believe you?” I arched a brow, leaning my face away. When I looked back outside, the one brutish man that had prevented me from sitting outside in the certain bench was running down the street, and calling out for a Borgia guard. Did.....did he- On cue, I looked down to the cup of honey, and then....my eyes widened. I sat back straight, and pushed the cup to the side, feeling the corner of my mouth twitch.

Alessio chuckled softly, shaking his head at my cautious behavior, “Relax, I rather _you_ not starting a scene either.” Oh my god, Alessio killed the red-robed man from earlier. How the hell-.......the tea the woman sent out, he distracted her to slip something in it. Oh dear gods of Hyrule.

“...No, no...I’m good, I’m good,” I reassured, clearing my throat. “Though I lost my thirst for now.”

“I’m sure you have,” Alessio responded, settling his cup down, “Considering how close to death you're walking now.”

“It’s nothing new, whether that’s a blessing or a curse,” I replied, reaching in to scratch my ear within my hood, my eyes observing the Borgia guards that were now swarming in small groups, approaching the commotion. “...I think it’s time to leave.”

“Do you think you can handle leaving with how tensely it is outside?” Alessio pressed with his folded hands resting against his mouth, his obscure eyes gazing to me curiously.

“You did drop me off in the middle of a patrolled center in the street not too long ago,” I added in, wavering between a glare and a frustrated smile. “If you don’t remember.”

He smiled, “Then let’s see if you’ll use the skills for good use again. Come, before the Borgia tides engulf the streets even further.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dillo di nuovo, cane bastarda. - Say it again, half-breed.  
> Arrestarla! -Arrest her!


	15. Reminiscences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red,
> 
> Violets are blue,
> 
> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> ....I'm terrible at these. 
> 
> Enjoy kids.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

Entering the hideout proved easier this time than yesterday; with practice from Akinara of the coded knock, I remembered it almost fluently, and I slipped inside after the assassin on-post gave me a firm nod. My eyes fleetingly skimmed the walking rivers of hooded bodies, and then pointed me into the direction of hallways. It took me a couple of tries, but I finally found the door to Alessio’s study just down the line of damp and cool brick walls. I stood before the door, but I didn’t knock, my nose picking up the absent of his subfusc smell; he wasn’t inside.

I reached for the knob, wrenching it once, but it proved locked; did he leave early for the _Rosa Fiore_? Probably. Though I had no idea where it was, I figured he was going to take me there if I came here first….

I sighed, rubbing my temple to recall where the cathouse was, but I don’t think I even got a glimpse or hint of its location when I was with Ezio that day when I helped him with the Malfatto case. Maybe if I asked around the city, someone could point me into the direction? I didn’t feel secure asking someone here in the hideout yet, and I wasn’t going to see Akinara until the afternoon again.

“I’d rather take my chances in the streets,” I muttered softly, and passaged my way along the circuit of corridors. Once more I was inside the main chamber of the commotion, though to my fabulous luck, my eyesight reached proper level to a map. A group of assassins stood by to gather their surroundings, some leaving after having pinpointed their destinations while other tried to travel through their location with memory. I cautiously strode over, catching the glimpse of two assassins, but they didn’t announce my presence and instead continued to inspect the flat atlas. It was…hard to say the least, certain locations marked with different colored string for symbolism I was unaware of and other locations written out in small strips of parchment. Curse the inability to read.

“Ugh,” I whispered, giving up after a few minutes of fighting with my illiterate brain. I circled in my step, but when I turned…Why did these things always happen to me?

A table on the far side was coped with mountains of rolled parchment, no doubt detailed with trails and endeavors needed to be accomplished in Tuscany. However, leaning his lower back against table was the thickset assassin, Ameriggio. Hung around his waist was a spiked club replacing the lance I had seen him carry before, speckled in red residue from whatever lingering objective of the morning. His fingers diligently gripped the parchment he had unfurled in his hand, yet his daunting eyes were not observing the paper…they were pursuing me.

Gold coins refuted against storming ones, and I battled back his impassioned, unforgiving stare. My eyebrows furrowed in retaliation, but it did nothing but nourish whatever rage he bottled up; I was his invidious aim to mess with.

“What, looking for someone to throw you a bone, mutt?” Ameriggio jeered from across, “Or do you prefer picking the bones out yourself?”

The glare was deadlocked, raking my skin when I saw the smug look on his face after my unamused reaction. Clearly, he also got his remark-like nature from Alessio as well. It didn’t surprise me...didn’t make me feel better though. He wanted to play that game? Fine.

“Thought I smelled garbage...I wasn’t wrong,” I replied with a scoff, unwavering in my gaze.

“Guess you can smell yourself after all too, _zoccola_ , what a relief.” Ameriggio quipped, a brutish atmosphere manifesting along his cutting tone, “You should run along with the hood covering your head or else people may have a reason to start the witch trials here in Roma.”

My agitated fist clenched at my side, my feet solidifying in their stance. I knew it was wrong to keep this provoking nonsense going, but the matter of the fact was, he was the reason I was stuck here to begin with. If he hadn’t chased me out of Mantua, maybe I could’ve collected myself and gone elsewhere, and be free of all this Creed and Templar drivel. Even so, I was the resolution of his anger, and that didn’t sit well with me.

“Keep running your mouth, or I might change my mind and bewitch you to you grave earlier than expected,” I remarked coldly, feeling my nails slightly dig into my skin. “It would certainly bless the rest of us.” That did it.

Now he was up and he hastily cut through the room. If an assassin was in the way, they were quickly redirecting themselves aside, unable to halt his devoted advance. In a matter of a few seconds, a fistful of my shirt was clutched, and my feet skidded back at the action. The group that had surrounded the wall cut away, and my back was shoved against it with the hanging map beside me. The movement was hard and precise, the divider unforgiving to my shoulders. The room that we were contained in sparked in agitation, heads darting and eyes inspecting the fiasco that was ensuing. No one dared moved to tame Ameriggio’s bellicose nature, nor defend the woman who damaged his reputation along the entire jury.

“Keep running your vixen tongue and you’ll find yourself in a state _worse_ than death. I can think of many ways to keep you suffering,” Ameriggio threatened hotly, his callous hand twitching at the Morningstar equipped to him. Still, the assassins about kept watching, one in particular rushing out into the hallway.

 “I don’t know what your deal is, but your problem isn’t with me!” I refuted with an edge, my hands clasping right onto his wrist. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here in the first place!”

“And if it wasn't for _you_ , Lorenza wouldn’t have been laying in a pool of her own blood. It would’ve preferably been yours!” His boorish words tore my eardrums, but I held my stance, to my innocence of his madness.

“I didn’t ask to be here!” I replied bluntly and forcefully back, bucking my foot against the middle of his stone stomach to keep him at bay. “Lorenza’s death was not only _my_ fault! I wasn't there to save her, but neither were you...”

“Why you little-“ he raised his fist, my eyes widening of his feral action. Just when I thought he was going to lurch his flesh club forward, a vicious grip snatched at his knuckles. The yank was rancorous, making Ameriggio nearly fall back and making me drop like an anchor. My hands clasped at the wall to hold me upright, the searing pain of my fingertips evident of my quick catch.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Ezio’s voice hissed, his ground eyes fuming with disrupted dust. The one assassin that had run into the hallway was back, but she too dispersed with the other recruits. All curiosity died of our interaction, replaced with fear of the intervention, “Ameriggio, go! You should know better than to intimidate and harass recruits.”

Ezio’s attempt to conciliate the situation failed as contumacious Ameriggio battled with a glare, “Tsk, _pensare attraverso le due teste non porterà un quadro più chiaro_.” Instead of arguing, he chose to leave going down the clearing hall. His tense arms swung at his sides and his enraged muttering become distant the further he walked. When he was finally out of sight, I turned to Ezio, rubbing the middle of my chest to comfort the spot Ameriggio attempted to rip into.

“Thank you, Ezio,” I replied with sincere gratitude.

“You’re lucky I was called when I was; Ameriggio’s poor behavior could be dangerous, especially since he’s directed his anger to you it seems, regardless of Alessio’s orders,” he frowned, patting my shoulder to dissuade my rigidity.

“I have noticed,” I answered gently, my eyes scanning the avoiding eyes of several, hooded recruits who had stayed. “I....guess I’m just _lucky_ that way...”

“Nonsense; it’s ignorance at its finest, grievance at its worse,” Ezio placed his hand on my upper back gently, “Come now, you’re looking for Alessio? I have things to attend in the _Rosa Fiore_ today and can guide you there.” Oh thanks the gods. I would like nothing more but for him to escort me.

“Uh, yes I was,” I nodded, feeling a lot more reassured of Ezio’s interference. “He said we were going to train there; I would appreciate it if you can lead me.”

“ _Va bene_ ,” Ezio beckoned me with a motivated push. He led to the door, and opened it for me with a noticeable grin, “Ladies first.”

I looked to him temporarily before walking out with a slight flush along my neck, “Thanks…”

The world outside was livelier with awakened pedestrians, the sun’s fingers brimming along the rooftops to signal the perking morning; whatever mist that recollected of the cool dawn started to subside, colors of orange and blue colliding in mesmerizing harmony. The thuds and taps of boots along the cobblestone echoed in the alleyways, particularly Ezio’s being the loudest because of his poised stride. I followed suite beside, glad to see he actually walked side to side with me than walking ahead like Alessio did.

“How do you like the new clothes, Elysia?” he smiled to me after a few minutes of walking.

“Much better than what I had,” I answered, brushing the edge of my hood with swiping fingers to fix it, “A lot more than I deserve, honestly.”

“Why say that?” he turned his head to me, a curious tilt of his head decorating his look.

“I’m not sure…” I contemplated with a hum after.

“Perhaps Alessio’s perception has clouded your mind?” We turned a corner, walking among the inhabited streets; I was grateful to know he knew the alleyways to dodge the Borgia guards, and I was doing my best to memorize where we were walking.

“What do you mean?” I blinked.

“You are not a burden to Alessio, or to the Creed,” Ezio replied not too long after, his eyes glancing to inspect the crowds, and averting his feet into new pathways. I shadowed his moves, keeping relatively close to his side, sternly watching the Borgia guards walk away from us and round another section of the squares and markets. “Is that what you feel, _donna_?”

“Hmm…” I quirked my mouth, but my momentary silence was enough to make Ezio stop me in the next alleyway we walked in. I looked up to him, seeing his brown spheres gaze to me, pardoning me of any judgement or scrutiny. 

“We treat our recruits equally, whatever their background or stories; whatever abashed notion of what your presence holds is not valid, especially from someone who is a higher rank than you,” he replied softly with a smile, “We are all human; we all share the same beginning, and will inhabit the same size of casket.”

“Of course,” I nodded of his insight, “I suppose…I have been faltering a bit of my purpose. It’s odd…being in something as large as the Creed.”

“Have you traveled alone for long?”

“Not exactly…” I wavered.

“Then you have worked with a group before?”

“Again…not exactly,” I scratched my ear from outside the hood, pressing my teeth onto my tongue, holding it in place.

“You’re a woman of mystery, alluring, but it’s troubling me to hear your reluctance...” Ezio regarded.

“I don’t speak much of the past.”

“.......Did you know, my father used to chide me for not focusing upon my studies,” Ezio decided to bring up, “He would always catch me lounging around, ‘Ezio, you should be studying. Ezio, do this and that.’ I wasn’t one to care about trivial things as such; I preferred women and fighting on the streets then to the arts and science.” Ezio smiled fondly of his memories as we rounded a corner.

“Why...tell me this?” I asked.

“Because, Elysia....stories as such never last...I lost that opportunity when I lost my livelihood in _Firenze_. Now I think, I regret how much more could I have learned and what things I lost. For a time I could not move on from the sole act of revenge-but now I am older and still do follow an old light, a moth caught to the seducing flame. I have lost much but am wiser to those around me.”

“...I don’t...see...” I tried, but we halted as Ezio paused in the shade.

“What I’m trying to say Elysia, you have faced much, that I can tell. I will not tell you to move forth from your struggles you face...but keep in mind the world is not just black and white,” this time he turned to me, his lenity eyes a deep and rich coffee, “Your actions can greatly turn you into the actions you wished to strive away from. Stay true to yourself young one, and be mindful of the world around you and those that help you.”

“....Ezio, that’s not the problem,” I severely cut in, making my caged chest heave sharply out of my sudden, pent-frustration. It wasn’t anger or irritation directed to Ezio, but it was the mere lecture of what he was telling me. “I get it...I’ve had this lecture multiple times, many, more than the strands in my hair. I know people are supposed to help me, I know the world isn’t black and white.”

“Then what do you know, Elysia? If you’ve heard this lecture so many times—you’ve been doing something in repetition,” Ezio commented next, drawn into my impulsive reaction.

“I know good stories never last,” I replied with strained teeth, “I understand of the fact that I should reconsider my attitude to everyone around me, that I should be more forgiving than revenge-hungry, but the fact IS, Ezio, I am not like any of that.”

“Why do you say that?” Ezio enticed further, his hand opened toward me.

“...I don’t belong here,” I finished, exhaling sharply. “Fate is not forgiving to me, and I have accepted the very fact.”

“To battle fate spitefully is a dangerous game, Elysia. You’ll never be happy if you constantly expect life to be this way to you....why do you still battle it when you’ve probably heard it too before?”

I looked away, refusing to roll my eyes at his continuous, optimistic attitude. I’m sure Ezio faced much troubles already...but even he knew nothing of what I had lost. Even if he lost more or less, we had different reactions and perceptions to what each of our lives have given us, and I deemed it unfair that I should be doing better just because he said I should; that is not how feelings worked. Everyone reacts to situations differently, and for him to tell me I had to be optimistic because _he_ was...was selfish and enclosed.

I coughed away my bottled words off, “Are we close....to the _Rosa Fiore_?”

“....Yes, we’re about there,” Ezio informed with a soft reinforcement, and we continued our way. It wasn’t long until we reached the edge of the river bank, the stone barrier providing the security civilians needed to lean themselves against to rest and watch the glistening surface of the water. As we walked further, however, the number of women increased until we finally reached a nest pool of courtesans, all surrounding the entrance of the tall building facing the river.

The brothel was three stories tall, with one main entrance in the center, and one opposite door on each side of it. The stone walls were proud and tall, the second level holding two large balconies on the left and right; some women at the top were fixing red drapery and banners along the stone fences, others potting new flowers along the rims. All the windows were strapped with iron bars, their sills too covered in fresh, multicolored plants; plastered columns elaborated with wavering designs surrounded the entire exterior of the structure. It looked a little run down, but mostly everyone outside was cleaning the pavement, their dresses hooking around their hips and their slender arms and bare legs glistening of the water they scrubbed along the ground. All heads looked up to us as we approached, almost all the women standing and giggling at Ezio. No joke, each single one suggestively waved at the assassin’s direction, some hurrying inside the restored door that was left opened. Ezio smirked lightly of the attention, pressing his elbow to the entrance, holding the knob gingerly as he watched them working on cleaning the decorated ground again.

“I’m assuming you know all of them?” I arched a brow, crossing my arms at Ezio’s ebullient grin.

“Not all of them-though I’ve been acquainted with some,” his sly smile intensified, making me sigh of his coquetry manner. Once inside without any further delay, the strong scent of roses and lemons attacked me, and I sneezed of how potent it was. Inside, the renovations were better prepared, the red rugs swimming down the staircases, and hung cloths along the sides to ornament the stone pillars. The maroon walls carried golden and floral designs, planted pots placed at the corners of the first floor, and some taller ones on the second. Elaborate candleholders were set about to give proper lighting, though most of it was drenched from the sun’s percolating rise from the horizon. At the center right was a desk, and it wasn’t too hard to find Alessio was speaking with an older woman, seeing him point to the map he lay on the oak. Younger courtesans watched from above, whispering as they looked at Alessio with curiosity, yet their murmurs multiplied when Ezio walked into view. It completely reminded me of the time when Link was with me in the desert, and the Gerudo women all stalked him like he was the last quench of water in the entire land. At least Ezio had better chances of charming the women...if only they knew Alessio was an asshole.

Alessio spoke something quickly in Italian, pointing to the map with precise movements as the older woman nodded with a smile. I felt unsure whether to introduce myself, and just when I thought Ezio had forgotten about me, he slapped a hand against Alessio’s shoulder to greet him properly. He ignored him fully after giving a dead-panned glance.

“ _Donna_ , lovely to see you again,” he greeted the elder woman instead, and liked her response much better. She looked rather young for a forty year old (her wrinkled hands gave her away), and she had her brown hair curled and tied along the center of her back, and her vermillion shawl resting upon her shoulders. Pearls and rubies laced along her crown and collar bones, and traveled dangerously towards her lifted bosom where a single ruby lay to emphasize her pale skin. She wore a long and nearly silky crimson dress, designed in horizontal stripes and jeweled along the lining of her squared- chest corset. Her tawny eyes sparked a bright shade, and her cheeks were coated in pink blush.

“Ezio, charmed as always,” the well-dressed woman smiled, Alessio sharing the exact opposite of her expression, “And is the young woman Alessio spoke of?” I budged anxiously on the spot, watching the woman give me a quick scan, Ezio none too shy to join her.

“Ahh, yes,” Ezio grinned, “Elysia, this is Madonna Paola, owner of the _La Rosa Colta in Firenze_.” The woman smiled, glancing briefly to Alessio.

“And here I thought you said you weren’t going to teach again, wasting your wonderful talent,” she teased and Alessio rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up. Instead she caught my glance, smiling, “It is a pleasure to be acquainted.”

“Uhh, nice to meet you,” I lifted my hand, briefly greeting to her. She took it with a welcoming grip, her long and bejeweled fingers sliding away when our touch separated.

“I asked Madonna Paola to teach you in my stead today,” Alessio explained, most of his powerful vocals hitting against the desk, “I unfortunately have my hands tied with running the brothel today-something Ezio needs to settle.”

“You know I’m looking for the right person,” Ezio regarded to the matter.

Alessio responded almost immediately, “You also know someone who’s capable.”

“I refuse to discuss that matter at this moment,” Ezio’s good nature instantly shifted and Alessio shook his head, scoffing. I could only wonder, but watched Ezio strut away and climb the staircase leading to the second floor. There he gathered a group, and appeared to be instructing them on something; clearly, he was avoiding something Alessio mentioned, but let’s face it, I would’ve done the same thing if I was able to.

“I leave Elysia in your capable hands, Madonna,” Alessio finished from the side, too occupied with his charts.

Paola turned her face to me, looking rather pleased than bothered; her calmed nature was a relief, “Then let us mind our training outside, where there are no distractions, and much room for what I have in store for you, _ragazza_.”

Outside, the courtesans had finished their washing of the marble steps that were integrated on the floor, and resumed their natural appearance with their long dresses swaying nearly above the ground; some rested in the shade of two nearby trees, a few against the stone fence to peer at the water, and some wandered along the door to sneak a peek at Ezio, and Alessio who was in his own world of documentation. I took a step to the side, standing in the center of the front area.

“Before we begin, I would like to ask you some questions,” she commenced with a hand swiping down the center of her throat, “if you don’t mind?” I shrugged. “Good. Elysia, correct?”

“Uh, yes,” I nodded.

“I have been told you do not do well escaping undetected. Is this true?”

“....I wonder who told you that,” I crossed my arms, shooting a glare to the entrance of the brothel, huffing at the crowd of girls giggling toward Alessio’s direction.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of; that is why I am here,” Paola chuckled at my comment, her lean fingers rubbing the back of my shoulder in comfort. “Discretion is vital to the Creed, which is why I am a professional to teach you. You must be able to walk and navigate the crowded streets quietly, but also successfully. The Borgia has taken control much of Rome, so you must learn to properly blend when they are suspicious of your presence.”

“Hmm...that makes sense,” I nodded, “I always wondered how Ezio is able to do it...especially Alessio since he’s a giant.”

“A lot of practice,” Paola smiled. “Do you have any experience in unarmed combat? Talents I should know about?’

“....Well, I’m good at...running away? I don’t know if that’s a skill,” I sweatdropped.

“That is an excellent skill, one that is beneficial when in times of need!” Paola encouraged with a nod, making me quirk a smile of her enthusiasm. “Your body is very slender; you have the makings to be a real thief, and escape using methods not many larger assassins can use; you have better management of your weight, thus can use your silence to your advantage. Anything else?”

“I don’t believe so. I’m still managing on climbing walls. I usually avoid confrontation...if need be.”

“Hmm, why is that?”

“Uh....my size is usually...inferior to my enemies.”

“Oh, so you have faced many?”

“...Something like that.”

“Then it’s something we can work on. Girls!” Paola lifted her hands, and she clapped once to attention to the prostitutes that lingered along the arena. They walked forward to surround the two of us, my eyes darting back and forth along the crowd. “You don’t have a problem if we use the women, do you?”

“No...better than dealing with men, honestly,” I shook my head, though I could have sworn I heard a few snickers about me, and one hand at least ride up along the back of my arm when they came closer.

“Excellent, then let’s get started.”

We closed off the section of the walkway we were on, using boxes to create a perimeter of my bearings that I could not leave from. Paola instructed the women to walk in randomized groups, and from there she would turn around and try to find me. It was my job to blend in with the clusters, and remain undetected for a full minute. They started to walk, a few of them giggling my way, but most resorted to acting natural as they perambulated amongst one another. Paola started to count, and I swiftly walked myself along the edge of the boundary.

Paola turned, but instantly called out, “The point of the exercise is to blend with the crowds, Elysia, not avoid it.” We started again, and I changed tactics.

Instead of walking on my own, I cut my way through the middle of the scramble, but instantly my moves were too quick, and I bumped into several of the women, making them grunt uncomfortably. One I stepped on her dress, and I felt a slap at the back of my head.

“ _Bruta_!” she declared.

I slapped her hand away, gritting my teeth, “You got in my way!”

“Elysia!” Paola shouted, making me slump my shoulders, rolling my eyes to her direction.

I sighed, and turned to the woman, “.....Sorry, _mi dispiace_.”

“.... _Un bacio_?” she leaned her cheek to me, and tapped it with a playful finger. I blushed at the motion, making several of the concubines roar in giggles.

“Girls, don’t tease her!” Paola called out, clapping her hands to gain control. I stared at the blond blankly, seeing her give a small wink to me before parting away to blend in with her friends. “Again!” This time around, I was able to blend with a group of girls, and when Paola turned around, I could see she was trying to look for me through the groups. Just when I thought I would remain undetected, my group suddenly scattered, and left me wide in the open. I attempted to blend in with another-

“Found you!” I wasn’t fast enough, and I proved unsuccessful for the next couple of tries. I refused to get exasperated, knowing full well that if I failed, Paola was going to surely tell Alessio. Pissing off the giant was not on my to-do-list this evening. “Do not be separate of your surroundings, _ragazza_. They are there to aid you, not create obstacles for you.”

Rather than jump into the crowd to try to blend, I worked my way to walk in quick strides, keeping my face ahead and aware of my surroundings rather than to check where Paola was. I watched the interval of changes of the women, and try as they might to cut me off guard and scatter, I kept close. I paid no mind to Paola when she stopped counting out-loud, knowing she was on the search, looking for me. I immediately saw her after, but I did not stop in my stride; I rounded her easily as she looked from one side to another, my eyes watching the shoulder of the prostitute that was beside me, and it was none other than the blond who asked me for a kiss earlier.

She grinned sideways to me, her fan waving in front of her face to imitate her fluttering eyelashes. I looked away, but I kept close beside her and heard her humming a tune. My feet hardly made a sound as we rounded the perimeter, and blended our group of three into another to make a total of five. I remained in the center, making my way behind her, and watching her upper back for eye-coordination support.

“Excellent, _donna_! Where are you?” Paola called out. On cue the prostitutes halted, and they parted to unveil me to the elder woman who was standing diagonally away from me, “Improvement! Unless Dolce cheated to assist you?”

Her eyes targeted to the blond who continued to fan herself, yet the woman was ready to reply, “Of course not, Madonna~. She did a marvelous job.”

Paola grinned, and stood in front of me, “You show promise. Now, we will continue to blend more, but the next lesson is quite essential in your journey when you are in need of assistance.”

“What kind of assistance?” I raised a brow.

“Money, of course,” Paola reached behind her and in her hand jingled...my pouch. I shot my eyes down to my waist, my hands frantically gripping along my possessions to verify my unsure displacement of my currency. Unfortunately, the one Paola had in her hand was indeed mine.

“When did you steal that??” I asked with narrowed eyes.

“The moment I walked you out of the brothel; if I had been a stranger, I would have been long gone with your wins,” she laughed, handing me back my bag. I took it carefully, and tied it twice to my body, pressing my belt against it for extra measure. “Rome is on economic restraint, thus you must steal when you are not in a position to earn it honestly. Use this skill wisely once it is in your possession; do not let temptation get the better of you, Elysia. That is not what the Creed is built upon.”

I took a moment to replay her words, but nodded with a small press of my lips together, “Understood. Then my lesson is to steal from someone?”

“Precisely. Each woman here will be carrying a bag, and it will be your job to steal one bag undetected. From there we will move to two, three, then to four, and so on. Are you ready? Let’s begin.” But this proved a difficult challenge indeed.

I would think after all those times I was called a thief and sneak in Ordon would pay off now, but boy was I wrong; I hardly was able to steal one bag, let alone two. It didn’t take long for a courtesan to know I was gripping at the leather on her waist, and she would throw her arm up, and snatch my wrist.

“ _Una ladra!_ ” she would announce, and it was back to square one. I was quickly frustrated with the exercise, but it grew worse when Paola posed some of them as guards, indicated with their hair being up while the rest had their hair down. When I had almost obtained the second bag to complete my task, a brunette came up from behind me, and gripped my shoulder.

“ _Ti arresto_!” she would proclaim, and I would have to start again. It was only after a plenty amount of tries that Paola came over, seeing me sigh in frustration.

“This is impossible,” I rubbed my forehead, grumbling. “I get too close to be noticed, but then I get caught when I’m about to get away.”

“Life is unforgiving that way,” Paola replied, giving me a small soothe on my back. “The streets of Rome are no exception. We shall take a small break, then. We will call you girls when we start again!” On command, several of them headed inside the building to stay away from the rising heat of the sun, others remaining outside. I slumped my arms onto the stone railing and my forehead smacked into my hand. A familiar giggle rang out, and when I turned I saw the blond prostitute again, her fan covering the bottom portion of her face, and the rest of the group grinning at her sly yet presentable attitude to me.

I groaned, looking to the water of the riverbank instead, “Everyone is too forward with me.”

“Dolce likes to tease,” the female mentor paused beside me, her red sleeves touching base upon the stone, her eyes reflecting the shine of the water below us.  “Then again, she always found women to be more beautiful than men.”

“Well...she’s not lying,” I crossed my arms, resting one leg back to support myself against the barrier I was leaning on.

“Oh? You share the similar interest of same-sex relationships?”  Paola drummed her fingers, tilting her long neck in my direction.

“I’m not sure, really...” I shrugged, feeling a small crease of red flicker at my cheeks. “I had two mothers, though I never met them. I...never found a problem with it. I don’t see why other people do.”

“Hmm...people share different viewpoints,” Paola hummed in thought, her digits playing with one another, “Though...the problem is not the different lifestyle, it is the selfishness of people who wish to rule their surroundings. They are inconsiderate of how other people live, and daringly commit acts and rules to make other human beings unhappy. Intolerant people do not like change, they’re afraid of it.”

I looked to her, blinking gently of her firm judgement, “Yeah....that makes sense to me. Doesn’t make it right though....Suppression I mean.”

“You know, I find it funny,” Paola arched a brow to me, “Alessio did warn me of your reluctance to work. But that is not what you’re showing me.”

“.....That’s because he’s an asshole,” I scoffed, crossing my arms and turning ahead again. “And I get along with you better.”

“Is it because I am a woman?”

“Would you judge me if I said yes?”

“Hmm, no. Alessio can be.................difficult to converse with,” Paola responded, “But that does not mean he has ill intentions.”

I gave her a look, “You must know a lot about him, then. It doesn’t look like he’s from around here...”

“I cannot answer for sure...He speaks little of his past, dear. Even _La Volpe_ could barely drag information from the man,” -I scoffed underneath my breath, imagining all of _Volpe_ ’s failed attempts to get Alessio talking- “What I _do_ know, he lived far east in the mountains where a small band of the Assassin Order began to thrive. However, he returned after escaping with a relic...no one’s sure exactly of what. Only Mario and Leonardo Auditore knew.”

“Then....” I pointed my eyes to her. I had no idea who this Mario and Leonardo were, but as far as I knew....the woman in the jury was his sister. No one else on the panel was his family....  “He’s been with....Ezio’s family for a while?”

“He has,” Paola continued, taken full throttle with our conversation, “It’s said his family had been friends with theirs for many years--and when Ezio’s father was unfairly murdered, Alessio stepped in to teach Ezio in what he could.” He must have passed his teachings to Ezio first, it wouldn’t surprise me. However, the clear indication of Alessio’s different aroma was not a figment of my imagination. It made me highly suspicious that he was hiding something, possibly.

“That’s unfortunate. It must have been hard,” I hummed gently, adjusting the strap of my quiver on my chest. “They must be close to one another. I...wouldn’t doubt it, really.”

“They are –Alessio may not admit it, but I feel he tries to do what he can for such long family friends. Ezio, Maria, Claudia.....they have lost much. I feel it’s deeper-but I cannot say for certain. I too am indebted to the kindness of the Audtiore family. Many of us within the Creed are.”

“Maria is....”

“Ezio’s mother.”

“Ah,” I nodded in acknowledgement, reaching to rub the back of my neck. And I argued with him earlier today. It still hurt hearing....all the bullshit he had gone through too; I don’t think he would ever tell me, I was not a close friend yet he made time to try to teach me something...and I threw it at his face. “I suppose I am indebted to their kindness too, when I think about it,” I admitted to her, “....I’m still unsure about Alessio...”

“Alessio specializes with many things that others do not know—it’s a set balance my dear,” she smiled tentatively, glancing back to me, “I’ve been in the Creed for many years, _signorina_. I was born with a choice of nunnery or a life upon the streets. I chose the latter- I breathe my trade, and so has he in his unique way; that is why he is special to the Creed. However, I do recognize he’s a mystery.” Tell me about it, lady.

“He’s a labyrinth of his own, and I refuse to solve it,” I waved a hand, catching her attention.

“A time before, his students came rushing to me to gossip and learn what I know about this man. I told them all the same thing: I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

“....I think I’ve seen some thus far,” I replied, preparing myself for her next rebuttal. “Gossiping is not the same as being informed.”

“You do not trust him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do not trust many people in my life.....”

“Then why the longing look on your face?”

“....I trust only one person, truly,” I gave in.

“And where are they?”

“.....He’s gone,” I exhaled, rubbing my face with a hand. “And I doubt I will trust anyone else the same ever again.”

“Did you trust him beforehand?”

“No....”

“What changed?” she pressed, making me scrunch a bit in my position, my eyes shooting to the docking pier across the bank.

“We traveled a lot....and faced many obstacles.”

“Then perhaps you will trust Alessio?”

“He has not earned it,” I cut in.

“How about Ezio?”

“No.”

“How about me?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm....interesting,” Paola tilted her head, her eyes not leaving me. I shifted uncomfortably, but she caught my movement. “I will not press any further. I apologize for probing-“ Paola words cut off, and when I followed her gaze with few other courtesans left in the courtyard, we saw a woman dressed in gear headed towards us. It took me a second to realize it was the one woman from the jury, Ezio’s sister, and boy did she look bothered.

She stood in front of us, her umber, meticulous eyes searching to me briefly before regarding Paola, “I hate to bother you, I know you’re training Alessio’s new recruit.” She remembered me, felt relieving somewhat.

“What can I help you with, Claudia?” Paola instead asked, her body straightening as she took the sister’s entire frame into view. “You have grown so much since the last time I saw you.”

“Is my brother inside the _Fiore_?” Claudia asked after bowing her head, recognizing Paola’s compliment.

“He is but-“

“Thank you very much,” Claudia swiftly pirouetted in place, and headed straight for the door in a confident and powerful stride. The courtesans that were there instantly parted, looking after her with scrunched faces.

“Uh.....should we be concerned?” I asked to Paola.

“Ezio Auditore, I know you’re here!” Claudia boldly bellowed out, the clicks of her boots stomping their way inside.

“Perhaps. It’s a strong possibility a civil war is about to commence,” Paola regretfully replied with a sigh, and picked up her step to enter the structure. I took a moment to follow right after, hearing them already arguing from afar.

“Alessio, where is my brother???”

“If you wish to discuss matters with him personally-“ Alessio attempted to divert her young rage, but it was interrupted by Ezio’s yell from the upper level. Paola and I entered hastily, my eyes looking back to the courtesans who lingered among the door in for the sudden confrontation, and the few who surrounded the living area near the couches and chairs. The mature looking women immediately filed out, as if they knew about the younger sister’s impatience and anger, and didn’t dare cross her view when she stared up at Ezio who was on top of the staircase. Alessio, who had been focusing on his paperwork at hand finally put his quill down ever so slowly, as if it were routine to stop everything when these two bickered.

“..........I stand corrected,” Alessio sighed, meeting the glare Ezio presented to him without fault. “He’s here.”

“Your training might end early,” Paola whispered with a small lean to me, making me feel somewhat happy of the news, but was this really any better? We exchanged glances, and agreed silently that was not the case.

Ezio started his way down the eloquently embroidered staircase, his brawn arms swinging at his sides, “Claudia, you should know better than to-”

“I do not appreciate the fact that you did not inform me you would be coming to the _Rosa_ today,” Claudia cut in, her hands clamping her waist tightly. They were coming face to face, Ezio’s hasty feet touching base upon the first floor.

“I do not appreciate it that you invite yourself without my permission,” Ezio argued, instantly stunning Claudia.

“So I need your permission to go about?” she constricted her eyes, her eyes darkening a shade. Alessio held his face in the shadows of his hands, his eyes closed and lips pressed together to sustain the stress he was involved in. Paola too held regret on Ezio’s whereabouts, leaving the rest of us to watch in silence as the siblings stood clear center of the brothel. “You know I’m fully capable of taking care of myself, but that brings me to the matter at hand,” Claudia fed to Ezio’s impatience.

“No, absolutely not,” Ezio cut in, not even letting her piece in her suggestion. He must have known what it already was, “We have already spoken about this-“

“And I am respectfully revoking your denial,” she continued, her hand stretching out to enthrall the audience of courtesans, “Give me one good reason why I cannot run the brothel??”

“Ohhh....” I mouthed.

Paola heard me, giving me a nudge with her elbow, “Makes sense now, doesn’t it?”

I nodded at the gesture, and yet I glanced to her, “Why can’t she run it?”

Paola’s eyes parted wide, her hand instinctively reaching to cup my upper arm to pull be aside, “This is an Auditore matter, dear, don’t-“

“Do you have something to _say_ , Elysia?” ........Gods..........I was _so_ stupid.

I expelled a sharp breath, Paola letting go of me in order for Ezio to fully address me. I shut my mouth closed, my head instinctively turning to see the older brother assassin regard me straight ahead, the lines of his face darkening. It was clear I touched some nerve, and given fact he lost all patience when his sister walked in the door did not help me. Claudia too caught my eyes, but hers sparkled in return of my defense for her.

“Oh dear...” Paola whispered beside me, rubbing her forehead of Ezio’s trained hearing.

The room doubled in heat, but Ezio was not planning on letting me take another step, “Don’t be shy, Elysia. Tell me what you were going to say.” My eyes shifted momentarily to the desk on the far side, regretting to meet Alessio’s lifted face. It was the first time he looked at me all day, but I think that made it worse. As if he were lecturing me on why I opened my goddamned mouth to even begin with.

“I was.....just saying,” I cleared my throat nervously, “I don’t see....why she can’t run the brothel.”

“See! She agrees with me!” Claudia shot her attention to Ezio defiantly, her arm indicating my presence, “I had taken care of all of Uncle Mario's books, paper works, I know how to run a business!”

“This is not the same, Claudia!” Ezio snapped, pointing a finger to her direction. It bothered me immensely. “There is much more at risk then sitting behind a desk this time. I will not allow it!”

“You don't think I know that?! After what happened to _Monteriggioni_?!” Claudia’s voice escalated rebelliously, “I can defend myself, Ezio! You just don’t let me!”

I had unknowingly opened a Pandora's box, and there was no hope of closing it shut again. To be honest, this was nothing but some cruel game this day was threatening to undo with me, because not only did it leave me in a bad footing with Ezio, but it was a slap to my memory bank of all the times I had bickered with Link. I was now facing the sudden burden of neutralizing the issue at hand, one I had unintended to stumble myself with. I didn’t have to, but when I thought about the times Bo had to deal with my constant badgering, and Link being the one to counter my every move...This was, without a doubt, a remembrance I was seeing unfold before me.

I wanted to do something. Link defied me permission, and Bo had to step in to be the peacemaker. If he taught me anything, both parties were going to lose. Ezio seemed dead-set on removing any power of Claudia’s words, trying everything in his control to steal her voice; it didn’t sit well with me. Claudia refused his silencing, which I applauded...but this wasn’t the way to do it.

“Perhaps we should wait outside,” Paola rested her hands on her lap, her eyes searching me. “There is nothing we can-“ I really hoped I knew what I was doing.

I gulped sharply, and walked forward with a quick stride, all eyes but the siblings’ watching me move. I reached the brother and sister Auditore, seeing they didn’t even acknowledge me. I reached a little past Ezio’s shoulder, and met Claudia’s eye-level perfectly. With my hands, I clutched their shoulders, making them break their bicker, and turn to me.

“Compromise,” I replied severely.

“He’s the one wh-“

I censored off Claudia, shaking my head, “Just....SHH, please.” She blinked in response, but arched a brow and crossed her arms, slouching her weight to one leg.

“This is not the tim-“ I lifted my hand straight to Ezio’s face, making his neck curve back, irritating him further.

“SHHHH. _Per favore_ ,” I replied with an edge, “ _Si_?” My clamped hands directed to his chest, “You...listen.” Ezio’s eyes hardened at my request, and by some miracle they both watched me closely, and did not utter a word. I had the floor; I better not fuck this up.

“I’m going to ask you first, and I want you to answer me _honestly_ ,” I started with Ezio, “But you....listen-“ I shot my finger to Claudia, “-Don’t argue, just.... _listen_.”

“..........” she nodded with a mere reply, observing Ezio.

I turned back to him after inhaling, “Give me.......one reason why she can’t run the brothel, and do not tell me it’s because she’s a woman....because that is _not_ a legitimate reason.”

To his defense, I knew Ezio was not sexist; he did reveal to me about women he had come across that held high rankings in the Creed, Paola included, and was not ashamed of having his sister part of the jury to hear my trial. This was not something regarding to battle of the sexes at all...this was something more. And the only reason I knew was because the way he looked to me; this wasn’t a man who suppressed women, but a brother who was arguing with his sister for something she wanted, that could potentially harm her. He knew that.

“.......I wanted to keep my sister and my mother safe from this Borgia madness,” Ezio answered after a full ten seconds of silence, “I told them to return to _Firenze_ , where it is safe but instead they came here to _Roma_ , and ignored my warning. My sister does not have the teachings of an assassin in the event something was to go wrong.” His arm lifted to address the interior of the building, and his cape swayed beneath of his action, “These women have little to none; daggers to defend themselves in order to stay in character - I do not want further bloodshed upon my family’s name.”

The atmosphere of the room cooled instantly at his words, the impatience plastered on his sister’s face gone, washed. She was refusing to look at him, and her arms were crossed protectively in front of her chest. The courtesans about no longer giggled or waved their fans, but they all remained still of the reveal. I had no idea how neither Paola nor Alessio were reacting, but I didn’t look for the fear of removing myself from the situation at hand. I had to keep going.

I shifted my attention to Claudia, “Having listened to what he said...how does that make you feel? Before you answer, this isn’t an open floor for you to make him look bad. He answered me in full honesty, and I expect you to answer with the same integrity.” She nodded softly at my rules, but it didn’t take long for her to exchange her views; she spewed her feelings out, as if she had rehearsed them.

“I feel angered, betrayed,” her words cut through the wide chamber, “I may not have had the teachings, but I have faced the same loses. I felt when _Zio_ Mario was beheaded in front of us while we fled-I had to watch the only brother I had left carry himself off to Roma while he ordered mother and I to return home, disregarding our feelings for his safety....” She took a second to inhale, to remove the shakiness that threatened to break her composed speech, “After all that had happened Ezio, do you think we would choose to live in comfort while you slave yourself for the greater good? We want to help you; I want to put in as much as the effort you put in and if I could start anywhere-it’s here. I am confident in my skills....I _know_ I can do this.”

Ezio’s eyes lowered, relieving me of his submissive manner. The room remained its silent radiation, the only sounds echoing from the crinkling river outside, and the soft breeze that knocked on the glass windows. A soft ambiance filled the room, and I personally felt emotionally better about this entire dispute at hand. I kept my focus on the two, and for a brief instant when I blinked, I could have sworn I saw Link was the one crossing his arms, and me standing across from him, refusing to meet his tranquil stare. If only I had learned...if only I had been that simple before.

“Ezio, I’m not saying that...you are wrong in any way,” I regarded him now, watching his intent eyes lift to look at me, “you have the right to be protective. Claudia is your family. I do not have siblings of my own.....but I can imagine how you must feel, to protect her. And yet....I personally think you should give her a chance.”

“Elysia-“

I didn’t let him continue, “She knows what she’s getting herself into, and if you’re worried....give her at least a month to handle the brothel, and see how well she handles it.”

“Ezio.....please,” Claudia nearly begged behind me, and I looked over to see the edges of her eyes watery, the whites of her eyes pinking of her plea. However, Ezio had had enough.

“You do this Claudia..... you’re on your own,” he firmly responded.

The young sister frowned, her crossed arms tightening at her chest, “I’ve been on my own for twenty years.” God damn it, Claudia!

Ezio's brows furrowed together, his feet instantly rounded the two of us, and walking away in haste. His white cape faltered behind as he made his way out the door, the cluster of women parting swiftly, and not even saying goodbye. The susurrations of their high voices collected, and only multiplied when the ones on the balcony conversed, staring at Claudia specifically.

“What was that about?!” I whispered angrily to her, making her back up in her step. “He was more than willing to accept your proposal, and you throw that in his face??”

“It’s true!” she defended, making me grit my teeth of her brash impulsiveness. “You wouldn’t know, Elysia, you were not there!”

“It might be true, but you should’ve known better than answer him like that,” I deflected immediately. I remained to continue staring at her, my disconcerted nature too much for her to take to remain in my gaze.

The tip of her boot rubbed sheepishly at the marble floor, “...Thank you, for defending me.”

I shook my head, “Don’t thank me; I wasn’t defending you. I was merely trying to fix the wrong none of you tried to correct.”

“The point _is_ ,” Paola emerged from behind, her soft orbs looking to me with a smile, then to Claudia to diffuse the tension that abruptly arose between us, “We now have an owner to manage the _Rosa_. Do you mind leaving us for a bit, Elysia? I must show Claudia the ropes of running the brothel.”

“Sure,” I nodded after with a shake of my head, taking a step back to let Paola take ahold of Claudia’s palm. “I’ll wait until you come back.”

“Excellent. Right this way then, _Signora_ Auditore,” Paola beamed, “My girls and I will show you around.” Claudia rubbed her upper arm awkwardly, but followed suite to reach the bottom of the staircase. I sauntered over to the nearest couch in the living space, resting my back against the cushion. I watched them with a heavy sigh, seeing the two head upstairs, the prostitutes circling around the duo and clapping with jubilant faces of their new owner.

“I hope I did you justice, Bo,” I grumbled, resting my eyes into my prompted hand, “I’m so sorry I gave you all that shit to deal with.” A shuffle of a leg sounded off from the distance, and I caught Alessio adjusting himself in his seat. He resumed to his paperwork, his scanning eyes picking out the words on his many parchments, their corners rolled and torn from their constant abuse. I waited for him to lift his eyes to me, to show me that he wasn’t as stressed as he was before, that maybe I did something.....worthy.

He...didn’t give me that, and scribbled endlessly on his paper like nothing happened....

I frowned, resting my chin in my hand. Though, my eyes looked up to see the blond, freckled woman from before, the straps of her shoulders hanging precariously low on her lithe arms. The ruffles of her dress puffed up when she plopped beside me, and again she waved her fan to compliment her flickering eyes to me. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch; this woman was relentless.

“I will keep you company, _bella_ , until Paola comes back,” Dolce purred out, fiddling with the corner of my elbow. I groaned in slight irritation, feeling the back of my neck stand on their ends as she huddled beside me, and cupped her arm around mine. If it was not one person trying to get in my pants, it was another.

“Curse the gods of Hyrule...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoccola- slut/whore  
> Pensare attraverso le due teste non porterà un quadro più chiaro. - Thinking through your two heads will not bring a clearer picture.  
> Bruta! – You brute!  
> Mi dispiace – I am sorry/I’m sorry/Forgive me.  
> Un bacio? – A kiss?  
> Una ladra! – A theif!  
> Ti arresto! – You’re under arrest!/I’m arresting you!  
> Zio Mario – Uncle Mario  
> bella – beautiful


	16. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH......................................Hiiiii.
> 
> Taking this out before the heavy weekend hits. 
> 
> Is this what the real world feels like? Cause I'm not excited. But then I am. 
> 
> Let's face it, I'm fucking terrified.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter kids :DD Thanks to my friends for helping out!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -[Graduating and SO-DONE] Keys

The canorous drops of rain played along the wings of the roof; I was glad the patch of the structure was finally fixed. My eyes fixated along the window and inspected the spilling rivers swimming down the glass, and the way the small branches of the newborn tree outside wavered in the breeze. The rain had picked up a bit when it came to six, my ears playing the ambiance of it for the past hour already; the way the pats played energetically along the wood, and the dripping of their weight at the edges of clay to feed the grounds of grass and dirt. I wondered if Alessio was going to make me practice scaling in the rain. Maybe he would take me to the catacombs…if he wasn’t that cruel.

I opened my eyes wider, addressing the small shuffle of footsteps approaching the kitchen’s entry. It was Noah, barely waking up; his gradient locks tussled along his head like he had somehow been electrocuted. His long robes dragged along the ground like silk streams, and it took him a couple of seconds to avert his sky eyes to me.

“Morning,” I replied. “I heated water earlier, in case you wanted to drink some tea.” I pointed to the second, prepared cup I had left on the counter for him.

“Ah, thank you my dear,” Noah blinked blearily, giving me a smile upon my offer.

“Mhmm...” I nodded, motioning my own cup to my lips to take a sip from it. I hummed a soft tune, drumming my fingers along my chin. “I think it might rain all day today...will you set up for mass?”

Noah heaved a sigh of my remark, “No, I think not. I’ll prepare for it regardless, of course, in case a stranger seeks shelter from the weather.” He curiously beheld me in his gaze as he prepared a small batch of tea leaves into a cloth, “Were you planning on going somewhere else besides training, my dear?”

“Hmm....no, not really. Mainly because I don’t know for how long Alessio will keep me,” I sipped my last remaining drink, and placed the mug down with a small, hollow clink. “Did you need to go to the market? Though...I doubt anyone will be outside.”

He walked over, fully addressing me in his eyes as he took the seat beside me, “I don’t believe so; we should have enough for at least two more days if we make a stew....” He rewarded me with a close-eyed smile, “Though I suppose you want an excuse to delay going to said training?”

“You know me well enough already….but I don’t think it will be so bad today,” I shook my head gently, my nails slightly grazing the clay surface of my cup.

Noah hummed again, somewhat surprised of my accepting attitude, “Well, as long as you still have that ointment I gave you. Whatever that beast throws at you won’t be too bad after you put that on it.”

I nodded, “Though...do you have any other medicine lying around?”

“Well, what ailments are you trying to cure?”

“It’s not any in particular, I just noticed there’s not a lot of treatment around in Rome...but I’m guessing it’s because of the increasing forces of the Borgia,” I grumbled bitterly. “Not too long ago I tended to a little boy’s injury, but I didn’t have much to work with. Has it always been like that or just recently?”

“It hasn’t always been like that,” the priest sighed in small defeat, “But I wouldn’t say it’s a recent endeavor. When the Borgia overtook the city, most of the medicines were bought out by them, and in turn the prices were set to what most people here can’t afford.”

“Of course they would. I’m sure they realize they know what they’re doing...doesn’t give them the right,” I scowled, crossly looking to the rain in disapproval, “And I’m sure the doctors here charge for a pretty penny too then if they’re competing against Borgia terms.”

He confirmed my speculation with a nod, “Again, unfortunately yes. I try to help out as much as possible, and thankfully Akinara has been a huge help with just gathering herbs rather than me trying to buy them on the market.” He let out a humorous chuckle, “His eyes are quite sharp, you know. Infinitely better than mine, at any rate.”

“Yeah...I don’t doubt Akinara’s abilities. Hmm...it would just be nice to have a shop where you can buy herbs. I think the Borgia closed them all; I tried to find a place, but I had no luck.”

“Hmmm, well, I can show you a few places where I gather my own herbs, if you like,” he offered sincerely with a large beam that almost parted the gray clouds away.

“Yeah, that would be good, on a sunny day,” I smiled at his suggestion, “I would really appreciate it. It would help me, especially with my cuts. They’re much better now with the ointment you gave me. Thank you, Noah.”

“You are most welcome, my dear. If you want, I can show you how to make any of my ointments,” he took another long sip.

“That would be helpful,” I glanced over to the window, quirking my mouth sideways, “I suppose I should get going...I swept the floors and I set your candles in the chamber already. You only have to light them up.”

“My my, you certainly had some time on your hands, didn’t you?” Noah got out through his laughter. He sighed happily, and when I looked up to meet his gaze….something familiar struck me. It was nothing new, with Noah…

His resemblance to Link was unimpeachable, and at times…it did hurt me to look at him. There were certain angles that if I squinted hard enough to remove his brown robes and replace his head with an emerald, aesthetic hat….I might have been such a fool to mistake him from the crowd if I didn’t know him firsthand. This was one of those times; he stared so fondly to me, I wasn’t sure how to register his intentions other than kind and thoughtful. It was as if he adored having me here, and nothing I could do or say would aid my removal from his sight, or his life.

“Thank you, Elysia, I truly appreciate it.”

There were times, I wasn’t sure how to respond, but if I had to be fair…

“You’re welcome, Noah. After all that you had done for me...there certainly will be a time when I will repay you in full,” I stood, and reached to strap on my quiver and bow, and tucked my red hair into my cowl, “If you can make it stop raining within the next five minutes, then you truly are a god.”

Noah gave an exaggerated gasp, making me scoff with a smile, “Me, a god? Elysia, that is blasphemous talk! Though I will ask Him if he’d be kind enough to stop the rain for you.”

“Sure, see if you can get something that way,” I rolled my eyes, shaking my head with a small smile, “I’ll be back soon, then.” I stood and headed to the main chamber. There I glimpsed to the hung man at the cross, and gave a direct point, “....I mean...I would _greatly_ appreciate it.” I advanced my way down the aisle, and closed the church door behind.

The drizzle intensified when I managed to come to the edge of the city, quickly ducking myself underneath any tarps and shelters in the alleyways. Hardly any residents were out, except for the brave few that ventured. I internally thanked Alessio for providing me with the leather and durable boots, particularly when I was nearly ankles-deep along the potholes that decorated the road. I crossed over the bridge leading to the Tiber Island, the anvils of rain dancing and echoing along the riverbank.

I paused in front of the door, gave the brief knock, and entered when it sprung open. I swiped off dew that had mounted on top of my shoulders, and gave a good tap of my boots against the wall to flick off the mud that collected around the rims. The movement of bodies inside was calmer than most days, but still sprung activity along the recruits. I didn’t bother to remove my hood, keenly aware that Ameriggio might be inside still, and instead let muscle memory guide my feet to reach Alessio’s door. I knocked with the back of my hand, my nose twitching at his pungent scent. I could hear plainly the sound of thunder rumbling even from the labyrinth of hallways. Alessio’s feet competed with the sound, and I watched the knob beneath his command twist and open the oak to reveal himself.

His always scanning eyes hardened when he regarded me, and just when I thought he was judging me, his eyes rolled over my head and shoulders, inspecting the raindrops slipping down my leather instead, “Today will be short, but it is best to prepare for all weather anomalies when on missions.” He rubbed his chin in thought, and then answered, “This evening will be merely a review of what you have learned thus far.”

“That’s fine,” I nodded with silent relief. He retreated to the furthest corner of the room, and I saw him reach to an olden chair of pelt to swipe the ebony cloak that lay on it. With a reassured tug, he pulled the hood over, and saw his large, meticulous hands strap and belt in the accessory, though it left me to wonder why he already didn’t have a hood attached to his own outfit. I immediately drew my stare away when his coal eyes shifted from their corners, my feet propelling me away from inspecting his study any further. I heard silence, but a moment later he stepped to the door, and closed the study behind him.

With a mere gesture, he cut a path for me between the lingering assassins in the halls, soon enough escaping outside. The rain trickled and dropped, his eyes combing the movement of a few bystanders, but mostly to the winding, empty roads. I could only wonder what he was thinking; then again, a censorious and vigilant assassin was hard to read.

The walk was fast and precise, and by my guess of the travel, we were headed back to the _Fiore_. I slightly hoped Madonna Paola was there since I liked her company, however remembering her also triggered Dolce’s presence that was none too shy of using me as a pillow (soon to be a bed at the rate she’s going). Surely Claudia would also be present, but had doubts for her brother; I didn’t see Ezio inside the hideout today, and I don’t believe he was in any hurry for any interactions with anyone, especially me.

As we strolled along the edge, the riverbank clicked harder of the increasing drizzle, the thunder booming its anger well above the city. I quickened my pace to keep up with Alessio who reached the door of the brothel first. He thudded his callous knuckles with strength to outdo the crying patter of the skies. A pair of feet clanked energetically to the entrance, and it opened with a haul to reveal a younger woman, her eyes shooting up to Alessio first.

“Oh, hello _signore_. Please, come in!” she gestured with a slight blush. With quick brushes of our hoods, we stepped inside one by one, my eyes looking back briefly to see the same prostitute close the door. She hurried around us, aiding my glance to rummage across the main foyer. It was certainly warm and welcoming, the crackling wood escaping from the opened fire place at the side.

“Are you here to see Madonna Paola?” she asked with a flirtatious glance to Alessio. I nearly gaged at her attempt, instead settling for a roll of my eyes.

“Yes, could you send word for Claudia as well? I wish to discuss some matters with her,” Alessio asked politely yet expressionless, ignoring the fleeting blush that held her cheeks.

“Certainly _signore_ , please wait here,” the young woman quirked her mouth of her failed effort, and made her way up the steps, gently holding the ends of her dress to move quicker. Alessio paid no mind to her, and it.....now made me somewhat curious.

I glanced at him from a safe distance of a yard away, seeing his line of sight did not hold nor inspect the other concubines that resided in the main hall. They all waved to Alessio when he regarded their presence, but he simply moved his eyesight somewhere else, clearly uninterested. They were all mildly scowling of his blatant ignorance, a few of them moving away from the foyer to instead go upstairs. And when I looked to Alessio....he simply didn’t care. Huh.

“Did you enjoy Madonna Paola’s company yesterday, Elysia?” Alessio’s words caught me off-guard, and I blinked quickly to replay what I thought he said. My eyes budged away from the soft ambience of the room, the shift to Alessio’s obscure eyes a great change to my view, “...Yes, I did. She’s...interesting.” I moved my view to look ahead instead, checking my pouch of florins instantly, as if she had swiped them again a second ago, “I can see why you asked her to teach me.”

“She’s an excellent instructor, having taught hundreds of other young women her tricks. I would have thought she may have left a favorable impression,” he suddenly smirked, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to show his thick neck from underneath his maroon scarf, “She had asked me to bring you here once more to conclude her training with you.”

“....She asked _you_?” my eyebrows scrunched forward, looking up to him in question.

“Yes,” Alessio returned the glance, “Is there something wrong?” The fact the woman would even want me around again, to start with-

“....No reason,” I shook my head, looking away hurriedly to catch arriving women from the upper level. Paola walked gracefully downward, and Claudia brushed off the front of her dress in a snatching motion. Her walk was somewhat timid in her stride, and when she touched base upon the floor, it was louder than Paola’s as they both approached. The younger Auditore caught Alessio’s eyes almost immediately, only regarding me for a second; I wasn’t her worry for the day.

“ _Buongiorno_ Alessio, Elysia,” Paola greeted kindly, smiling, “I apologize for the inconvenience of setting out into the rain, especially as heavy as it is now.”

“Do not worry Madonna, I’m sure Elysia eagerly awaits what you have next to teach her,” Alessio smiled, settling his eyes upon Claudia, his lips straightening to a line, “If you’d both excuse me, Claudia…may we discuss in private?” Claudia accepted with a swallow, and the two left to walk back upstairs, giving Paola the opportunity to stand properly beside me, her sigh bringing my attention to her.

“How is she fairing?” I raised a brow.

“She is fine, though she became slightly overwhelmed yesterday. I apologize for the inconvenience it brought to your training; I did not anticipate the turn of events to turn out the way they did,” she smiled apologetically, giving my shoulder a short rub.

“No, I understand. I knew her dilemma was more important.” I slouched my lips sideways, “...Has Ezio shown up?”

“I’m afraid not,” Paola regarded the matter, “He will need time to sort his emotions out, young one. Both of them will need to.”

“...Right...I just...” I exhaled, curling my fingers into my palms, “...hope I didn’t make things worse. He looked bothered with the whole idea...”

“No, no, you did wonderfully yesterday Elysia, but unfortunately, it still comes down to an issue between Claudia and Ezio that they must come to terms to fix. You did all you can do--at least they know how one another feels about the subject.”

“I suppose so...” I shrugged. “So what are we continuing today? Unless we’re practicing what we did yesterday inside.”

“It’s a mix of both,” Paola responded with a tap to her lips, “Not all your missions will be involved outside, you must make yourself invisible even within the walls of a building. I’ll have my girls set the foyer up properly but I also plan to teach you how to pick open locks.”

“....You can teach me that?” I blinked in surprise, resting my hands on my hips. “When did you ever have to pick a lock?”

“...On occasions,” she delivered a sly smirk, making me scrunch my eyebrows in question. Perhaps I didn’t want to know in particular. “Let’s get ready. Girls!” For the purposes she was going to show me, she brought the furniture in the lobby closer, consisting of a drawer, the long couch, a short one, and set them close enough to one of the rooms on the main floor. She demonstrated techniques of peering around the edges of the mundane objects, and then instructed me to do the same.

“For safety measure, here,” she unexpectedly reached to pull my hood over my head, and her slender fingers tucked in my hair, and my pointed ears. I stood frozen from the touch, but exhaled in complete relief when I saw her smile at me, “They have a tendency of sticking out, don’t they?” I turned red from the comment alone, but shook the thought out and returned to the teaching at hand.

She had me crouch from behind the couch, the side of it, and from the cushion side. She positioned my body properly to hide and conceal myself clearly away until I no longer need instruction from her. From there, we moved onto the drawer and smaller, cushioned seat, and leveled up to changing positions between the objects in both long and short distances.

“Your feet are making too much noise; the point is to be stealthy, and use your weight to your advantage, Elysia,” Paola pointed out. “Don’t run, silently gait.” I tried again, several times until she finally had to come beside me to demonstrate. “Push your weight on your toes, not your heels. Like this. Yes...good good. Much better. Again.”

Next, we moved to the door and its frame, peeking over around the edge and shifting my movement across to make sure I didn’t alert the prostitutes that were conversing inside. Then came the one thing I was most excited about, which was picking the locks. Not to say I had some sort of thief streak in me, but I was interested on how to do it. In hand, she obtained two, metal picks, and on top of the drawer beside she laid a half opened lock mechanism, letting me able to investigate the pins tucked within the metal cylinder.

“In order to pick a lock, you must understand how a lock works to begin with,” she commenced. “Do you know any mechanics, Elysia?”

“Um....I’m more hands on with traditional weapons,” I confessed, making her nod in understanding.

“Then we will start with the basics. The reason why keys’ teeth are shaped differently is because there are pressure points that must be lifted in a precise weight and order inside the lock itself. Only then will it open,” she held two keys in hand, and inserted the first one. “See how the pressure points did not lock, the small pins are not aligned with the inner line, here? Clearly this is the wrong key.”

“Hmm, I understand,” I nodded as she pulled out the key, and inserted the second. On command, the springs above the pins retracted, but this time they clicked willingly.

“With the right key, the pins will click when the right pressure is applied to the springs, and level with the shear line correctly.” I regarded her for confirmation, and she took the key out to insert the slanted pick first, followed with the second, “You press the tension wrench only slightly enough set the proper weight, and then with the longer hooked pick, you start to ascend the pins.” I watched closely, seeing the thinner metal slip inside, and pressing against the bottom of the smaller, metal cylinders. They clicked when Paola applied the right pressure upwards, and they hovered in their correct, corresponding positions on the same line she indicated earlier. Finally at the last click, the lock gave way, and with the slanted pick Paola turned the keyhole around, indicating its passage.

“That.....is incredibly complex,” I stared at the picks she handed to me, seeing her lock the mechanism again.

“No fret, the only problem is when you’re in a hurry. Say that you are locked inside somewhere, you must be quick to decipher the pressures quickly in order to escape. Templars also adore keeping their secrets behind closed doors, especially items of rare importance,” she gave a nod, humming in thought. I blinked of her direct response, but agreed with a step to the lock, looking over to the side to make sure I copied what Paola did exactly.

“For the first try, I will let you see what you are doing to let you feel what must be accomplished. After, you are not allowed to look, and must rely heavily on sound,” Paola patted my head, “Then I will time you.”

“What’s the time I have to beat?” I asked.

“Ten seconds.”

“....I’m sorry?”

“Ten seconds is plenty of time.”

“......Is that the minimum time?”

“No, that’s the maximum,” Paola grinned, resting her folded hands on her lap. “Alessio has had a student conquer it in seven seconds.”

I stared blankly at her, “Was he a magician, because that is impossible.”

“Clearly it wasn’t,” she giggled. “All you need is practice.” Clearly, I was going to need a lot of it.

_IL LUPO_ ’S POV:

He liked the rain. It was cleansing, heavy. It drenched the grounds and eviscerated the infected rooftops; too long they bake in the sun, and he could hear them hiss and exhale in liberation of their burns. The sky took a cooler and tolerant atmosphere, and he enjoyed walking through the rain like it was a curtain, and he was the performer for the entire world to see.

He raised and tilted his face to the sky, exhaling softly as his hood dropped back down, the inner folds collecting and cradling the spawns of the sky’s tears. How she cried...how the earth cried, and he just wanted to make her feel better....

He grinned widely, his flickering eyes drawing to a close and groaning lightly from how the drizzle kissed and invaded his bare neck and hands. Like feathers rubbing against his flesh. A thousand sparrows cluttering around him, wanting to lift him off the ground.

“Do you like the rain, _volpettina_?” he asked under his breath, his soot spheres peering slightly, watching the pull of the sheet clouds. “I think the rain would douse your hair, however...” The flaring images of her red mane wavered in his vision, and how he missed her so. He had not seen her since his brief leave of Roma....

Thinking better to stay inside than develop a cold, _Lupo_ guided his stride along the emptying road, trying to catch a glimpse of an open and vacant inn. He didn’t seem to find any, until he spotted a lingering, warm light at one shop. He walked over steadily, and knocked twice. Shadowed figures shifted underneath the door, and he smiled to the slender male who opened it.

“I hate to bother, but do you know the nearest inn?” he asked sincerely.

The young man that stood before him held a freckled face, but most of his cheeks consisted of paint and charcoal marks, “An inn? Ohh...ummm...please, come in while I draw you a map.” _Lupo_ bowed his head in gratitude, and closed the door behind him. He entered the boarded shop, his eyes inspecting the curious mechanisms of wood and metal along the tables, and the spotted sketches that were marked with long sticks of charcoal. Two other men occupied the space with the one that answered the door, but seemed uninterested of his visit due to their activity on working on some sort of paper-wing that looked broken.

He watched the way the kind man kneeled and rummaged around for a clean paper along the crates, how his lean back spiked with his spine, and the lithe hips he was blessed with; all for the sake of aiding his trouble, how thoughtful. His flattened hair hung around his neck and ears in soft sweeps, clearly taken care despite of how it was mashed inside his hat. He looked...quite different than any man _Lupo_ had seen....and that made him mesmerizing.

“Give me a moment, ah!” the young man grinned victoriously, and headed to the nearest table. _Lupo_ stuck close beside him, able to smell the fragrance of paint and lead mixed with a hint of burnt paper along the man’s frame. It drew _Lupo_ closer, his straight nose wriggling gently. The younger male didn’t seem to notice, instead too preoccupied with drawing a figure on the parchment he obtained moments before.

He lifted the map up to _Lupo_ ’s face with a small beam, “Here you are. There’s a district covered in inns, you’re bound to find one there.”

“Thank you kindly, _signore_ ,” _Lupo_ ’s bowed his head again, taking the drawing politely from his hand and inspecting it swiftly. “Do you require payment for your aid?”

The man almost giggled at the thought, “Not at all. Have safe travels, is all. That much will be payment enough.” _Lupo_ grinned softly, but nodded without a rebuttal, and made his way to the door with the man following behind, “Then what may I call my savior in such a time of need?”

“Agnolo is quite fine with me,” the young apprentice opened the door, chuckling at _Lupo_ ’s cool demeanor.

“Very close to angel; it fits,” the assassin grinned, and pushed his hood properly back over his head, “Then may we meet again, Agnolo. Have a splendid day.”

“To you as well...?” Agnolo pressured gently.

 _Lupo_ shook his head, chuckling, “A mere passerby. Another time, perhaps.” He withdrew away from the door with a large smile, and maneuvered his way around the corner of the art shop. Alone again, he rubbed the parchment within his cloak with a thumb, recollecting the circuit of alleyways the man had marked on the map. It wasn’t long until he did come across the promise land of inns as instructed, and rented himself a room.

Inside he removed his necessary, excessive armor, and lay on the modest bed with a plop back. On his chest he pulled up the worn cloak of the redhead, drawing it close to his face to take a long sniff of its spicy scent. He exhaled out in satisfaction, rolling his head back on the mattress, eyes glazing drunkenly along the ceiling.

“I will see you soon, _donna_ ,” he crooned out with an enlarging grin, and allowing the rain to sing him a lullaby for the rest of the afternoon. “I missed you so...”

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

I shouldn’t be surprised to know Paola would make me pick every door lock in this entire brothel....but I still was when she made me do it. Clearly I failed at the timed portion of the test, but she reassured me that with time, I would pick locks faster with practice. I agreed to her statement, but I didn’t think she would make me do it for the next hour. I managed to get two more doors, struggled with the third, skipped the fourth after many frustrating clicks, and moved onto the next. Paola intervened my practice, but encouraged me to continue as she stood beside me to direct me closer to success.

“Good, perfect,” she encouraged, slightly shifting my head a bit up to perk an ear to the opening of the lock, “Listen carefully. That’s it. You only have one pin left.”

“Paola....may I ask you something?” I asked, giving her a brief glance upwards as she hovered behind me. I tried so hard not to stare at her breasts perking out, looking past them to gaze to her directly.

“Hmm, what is it, child?” Paola smiled back down to me, tilting her head.

“....What is Alessio’s relationship with women? Do you know?” I nearly had to whisper, not wanting to be at the risk of having him hear me.

“His relationship with women?” the mirthful, delighted smile that lingered on her made me question my entire existence at this moment, “Now, why are you interested in that?”

“Um....” I coughed in my arm briefly, trying to pick up the sound of the third pin I was playing with, “...I was....the women earlier looked disappointed he didn’t....register their presence. I was only curious.”

“That is expected, do not be too surprised of that,” Paola teased, “Alessio doesn’t prefer the company of women--no matter how young and beautiful she may be.”

“Hmm....he makes it obvious, compared to Ezio,” I rolled my eyes of the mere mention of the Auditore man. “Not that it’s wrong, in Alessio’s part I mean to say...”

“I would just suggest,” Paola leaned forward slightly, her eyes ever observant of the door at the end of hall, “To respect that boundary...most of the women in these brothels owe their lives to him. Many sigh and fawn but others....they hold an unyielding loyalty to that man.”

“......Of course they do,” I stared deadpanned at the lock, glad my hood was hiding my flat expression from Paola, “Yeah, yeah, respect boundaries, don’t cross over it, give him space, got it.” I heard the click of the fourth pin, and with a sideways tug, the lock of the door opened, making me groan, “Finally.”

“I didn’t say you can’t cross it,” Paola grinned suddenly, “Respect it. Curiosity always makes us better as humans...”

..........God damn this woman. And my inability to hide my emerging splash of red across my face. Without even looking at her, or giving her any satisfaction of my reaction, I got up with my back facing her, and strutted over to the next door, and began to lock pick it. I could hear Paola giggle, and I looked over from my shoulder to see her starting to walk down the stairs, clearly amused of herself.

I scoffed, shaking my head of her absurdity, “Haha.....very funny,” I muttered under my breath. I pressed my ear against the keyhole, willing all my strength to just hear the pins rather than my absurd, beating heart. My eyes closed to give me better concentration, but the sound of a thud from next door made me pause....and the sound of Alessio’s deep octave radiating out from underneath the gap of the door. Next followed the firm tone of Claudia...they sounded to be arguing........

..............I really tried to move away. And yet......

“Ugh....” I grumbled in annoyance, and ducked my way over to the door. I pushed the lock picks in my pocket, and pressed my hand against the frame. Intently, I listened with my hood off, and faced the walkway to make sure no one was coming up the stairs to interrupt me....or see what I was doing. I picked up the sound of Alessio’s feet shifting back and forth, as if he were pacing. His scent lessened and powered the further and closer he walked to the entrance, but made himself comfortable at the far end where I guess Claudia was.

“We’ve discussed enough of finances, you know why I wanted to come talk to you,” he cut in, clearly taken away from the conversation of it.

“I don’t wish to,” Claudia instantly defended, robust as ever as the day before.

“Claudia, are you going to pursue this agenda against your brother?” Alessio asked momentarily.

“I’m not rebelling against him if that’s what you mean, Alessio. I wish to be treated as an adult and help in this cause, I thought _you’d_ understand.” Of course, she would still be strung up with her argument with Ezio.

“I don’t address my feelings to others as such, you are no exception. Elysia’s intervention was meant to drive you closer….not apart.” He.....did notice my involvement. “I thought for a moment you would break away from your young, stubborn magnetism but you came crashing down last second to his own stubbornness. Ezio is your older brother, a responsibility he has taken upon himself to fulfil in the grand scheme of taking upon revenge of your families’ murders, restoring order across Italia--”

“I did not ask for any of this.” Her voice softened, broke almost, “I did not ask for him to replace Father.”

“Neither did he.” Alessio’s voice cut ten times fold, “But we don’t get the choice for who lives and who dies. Responsibility will be taken and Ezio has chosen to take the mantle.”

That’s not what I was...expecting. My eyes narrowed, my hands pressing gently against the wall, the tip of my long ear touching the cold of the wood. Claudia remained absolutely quiet, hardly making a movement, but I could imagine the combination of stress she was dealing with...and the desire to cry when I heard her withhold a few sniffs.

“Why did it have to be this way…?” She voiced moments later, her throat strained in her attempt to speak clearly, “I sound childish reminiscing on something that happened so long ago…it still feels so fresh. I never…I never got to say good bye to them…Petruccio, Frederico.” I frowned, finding my eyes combing along the red rug beneath me, and sighing of her familiar distress...such as mine. “I felt…so…defenseless when Mother was assaulted in our home—I thought I was next, when they grabbed my wrist—but you showed up. You saved mother and I from further horrors and protected us while Annetta took us to Paola. To think…to have my brother come home single handedly baring the horrid news that we were all that was left…I felt as if I had lost all power in the world.” Claudia spoke quietly, and now it was Alessio who was not moving, even his own pint of darkness remaining strangely and ominously calm. “You and Ezio have done so much…and that is all that I want to do Alessio. I don’t want to remain the defenseless, cosseted young woman, cowering when the guards invaded my home; I don’t want to be the woman who could not stop the countless lives that were lost that day in Monteriggoini. I want to stand tall like Ezio, fearless of what the Borgia may threaten us with. I was angered, tired when I snapped at Ezio…and I know how tense it will be between us…but it’s for the best. For now at least I hope it will be.”

I remained kneeling, the blood of my toes and fingers having stopped circulating, leaving the front of my knees tingling in rapid succession. It felt uncomfortable, but I didn’t move until they resumed their conversation, having resorted to discussing about the finances of the continuing restoration of the building. They moved onto decorations and chandeliers...clearly Alessio was done with their discussion, and thought no more to delve into it.

I supported myself up on my feet, vigilant of the creaking board, and pursued my way along the hallway, and down the staircase where Paola awaited. She was having a conversation with Dolce, and I didn’t hear her question me at first.

“Elysia?” she probed, holding my shoulder, shutting out the voices of a firm Alessio and distraught Claudia.

“What?”

“Did you do the fifth door?”

“Oh....uh no, I got impatient,” I shook my head, and reached into my pocket to pull out the picks for her. She nodded in approval of my stealth, though a sparking glint in her eyes remained, and I narrowed my eyes to her silent demeanor.

“You did marvelous,” Paola smiled approvingly, “I can see why _Volpe_ had high confidence in you. I’m sure you’d make a fine assassin in due time.”

“Right....That is my hope,” I agreed. “We covered hiding indoors and eavesdropping....is there anything else?”

“Not that I can teach you, my dear,” Paolo explained, “Unless, of course, you wish to know how to seduce a man.”

“................I’m fine, _thanks_ ,” I enunciated flatly and immediately, feeling the corner of my eye twitch. “I don’t think that’s......important.”

“In this world, seducing a man is a power in itself.  You’d underestimate what charms a woman could have over them.”

“......Then sure, _enlighten_ me,” I tossed an arm slightly out, slouching all my weight to one leg.

“....If you say so-“

“I was _kidding_ ,” I reinforced, staring at her. A door from upstairs parted, my nostrils flaring instantly from the heated darkness that swam across the air. I instinctively knew it was Alessio coming down the stairs. I glared to Paola to see her smiling so slyly to me and then over my shoulder, the mischief glint in her eyes nothing comparable to Angelina’s.

“I see your business with young Claudia is finished, Alessio?” Paola confirmed questionably, the tall assassin nodding in agreement as he strode closer. I coughed roughly into my arm, the edges of my ears spiking red from how strong I was smelling him. It was not this bad until Paola talked to me about her stupid curiosity. There was no point in me getting flustered at all. NO.

“Yes, and I’m sure Elysia’s training has concluded as well?”

“Well, there may be one trick left, if she’s willing,” Paola glanced, her lips curling upwards and none too shy to gaze to me. I stared at her dead-on, my lips turning into a firm line.

“Perhaps another time,” Alessio declared, and came in between the two of us yet giving Paola access to mock me from across the few feet, “We should go, the rain has lightened up. I rather take advantage of it while we can.”

My composure settled mildly, grateful of his perfect timing, “Thank you for everything, Paola. I appreciate your help.”

“I surely hope this is not the last time I see you; you are much fun to be around with,” the trained woman grinned, her hand reaching to cup the side of my face, tenderly and sincerely. “Take care, Elysia. Until then, use your skills well, and with good intentions. Do I make myself clear?”

“....Yes,” I nodded, quirking a smile, her teasing a thing of the past, for now.

“Make me proud,” she smiled, and gestured her way over to Alessio, and patted his arm, “Don’t strain yourself too much with this one, or else you will grow old within the day.”

“Trust me, I’ve grown to be a hundred every day, regardless of who I’ve dealt with,” Alessio caught the edge of her lips coiling up, “ _You’re_ included in that list.”

“I’m flattered,” Paola chuckled, “ _Buonasera_ , take care.”

The pattering of rain settled to a soft mist along the ground as we ventured outside. Puddles lined across the courtyard, growing into small lakes if one threatened to cross them. Alessio glanced to me after a couple minutes of walking, grasping my golden irises hidden with the shadows of my cowl.

“Now, I want to see you in action for what you’ve learned thus far,” he explained carefully, “There’s not many civilians or guards today, so take advantage of it. I want to start off with blending in a crowd then stealing from a guard."

“.....If I fail? Does that mean I’m on my own again?” I asked almost instinctively, the memory of my run jumping at me from the very back of my head. Granted I have only stolen from those who didn’t carry a weapon...but for all I knew I think Dolce just let me take from her willingly so I could touch her waist.

“.....It depends,” Alessio admitted after a thoughtful, few seconds, “I may not immediately rush in unless I find your life is in immediate danger. I expect you to use your problem solving skills to good use, to be able to get out of a mess if need be.”

“....Fine.” My eyes scanned the area warily, but if Paola taught me anything, it was to use my running skills to my advantage, in case everything went wrong. I must be out of my mind if I happened to make another fiasco like last time.

“I’ll be watching,” he finished, and set his climb into an alleyway across from where we stood. But hey, it wouldn’t be the first.

My feet guided my path around the small puddles of raindrops, and I scanned the area judiciously. Then, two guards were in view, standing face to face, one’s back facing the small crowds that lurked about. Whelp, it was better than taking on three.

“This way!” A small clad of priests emerged from around the bend, the leader indicating with a finger to their destination in the distance. I sought my chance, and hurried my way to linger behind them. They too harbored cowls to protect themselves from the small drizzle above, but it was the perfect cover when I merged with them. We approached the two guards ahead, my feet following the pace of the elder men in front of me. My hands clamped as in the same prayer, eyes watching intently to the oblivious sentries.

Upon earshot, they were clearly entranced in whatever conversation they were having; they were chuckling, shaking their heads, but not once did they relinquish their weapons in hand. My eyes scanned their belongs, wondering what to take to prove my teaching to Alessio, but it all proved easy when I saw the hanging pouch from within the metal plate at the nearest soldier’s waist. Carefully and inconspicuously, and pulled out one of the daggers Alessio had lent me from my waist, and slipped it within the sleeve of my forearm. I balanced the blade’s body in between my fingers, careful to not apply too much pressure for it to cut me. We drew closer, and when we were finally within range, I flicked the blade’s sharp edge upwards, cutting the thread that held the soldier’s money. A quick rotation of my wrist, and the pouch fell into my opened hand. Unfortunately, my arm was not fast enough to withdraw all the way, and my shoulder bumped against the man’s back. Crap.

“Hey!” I whirled my body in place, making sure the stolen good was not in his sight and my opposite shoulder was facing him. The Italian mercenary took a step forward, and he waved to me angrily, “What where you’re going, _cane_!” I stilled in place, my eyes dangerously examining his own, and I felt my feet somewhat shift. The soldier took another step, waving the top of his lance at me, and then flicking it to the side as if telling me to leave. Gods...it was so hard to...

I kept moving, shutting my eyes and breathing out steady, “Don’t look back, don’t look back.”

“Keep walking!” the second man shouted after, and the two were in a fit of chuckles, and resumed their conversation. I maneuvered my way around the nearest alley, having to push my hand to my face to resist the urge to go back, and yell at him. I distracted myself with putting away the dagger, and jingled the stolen currency in my grasp.

A sharp whistle rung out from above me, startling my head to divert my attention upwards. Alessio was peering over, removing his fingers from his lips, and beckoned me with a hand. Of course, he was going to make me climb today. My perfect pastime.

“....Then I better not slip,” I tied the money to my waist, my eyes gliding along the soaked divider when I backed up. The drizzle itself was dropping slightly, but it proved little reassurance to the already slippery stones. I pressed my gloved hands against the gravel, but thought best to climb this freely. I removed them, pushed them into my quiver, and backed up. With a kick off the ground, I gripped onto a ledge, grapping a nearby, iron bar of the closest window, and pulled myself up. My arms were still sore from the climbs of the previous days, and they strained with tight tugs when I ascended further. My boots touched base upon open crevices, but halfway-

“Shit!” I snapped my hands onto the stone, the brick underneath one of my feet crumbling. I regained quick footing, exhaling shakily of the sudden scare. “Stupid...wall...” I quickened my climb, and a few minutes later I touched the edge of the roof, and groaned sharply with my pulling weight. I kneeled to push my body up successfully, staggering a bit forward but careful not to bump into Alessio who was waiting with arms crossed.

“Good, you’re making improvements,” Alessio regarded with a nod, “At this point, I would be able to start taking you along for missions and you’ll be able to start gaining field experience....and at this rate....you’re one step closer to your own goals as well.”

“Oh......good,” I exhaled, rubbing the middle of my side to lessen the tension I pulled on it. “That’s good...”

“From this point on, I expect you to be on your guard....for your life will be put to the test every mission we go on. I cannot guarantee every mission with be hazardous but it’s best to be cautious than for a fatal mistake.”

“What do the missions consist of?” I asked, wiping the drizzle from my face. “I see them on the boards at Tiber Island....but...I’m not practiced in reading.” He paused at the confession, darting his eyes resolutely onto me as if I had just cussed him out. I strained my lips closed, kind of embarrassed of it now; then again, most women in these parts were illiterate as well.

He motioned himself back to the question, adjusting his cowl with a swift pull, “Missions can range from multiple of things. Sometimes it could be as simple as stolen possession. They grow elaborate the higher rank you are. Many of those on the boards are requests from other countries that have asked for our aid. Espionage, toppling Templar rule to assist the other Assassin Orders, they range from minor to missions that Ezio or myself will have to get ourselves involved in from time to time.” Hmm....sounded reasonable. Certainly things that would benefit the community...guess the lack of participation and higher ranked recruits made it difficult to carry them out efficiently here. Yet, I dared ask...

“Does that mean if I go on a mission, it will consist of only you and me?” I waved a finger between the two of us. I sounded hopeful, and _was_ hopeful of what his response would be; making it this far, I at least had some form of understanding how he worked. Others...

“For now, yes, I’d rather keep it as such. But down the line, others may ask to participate in these missions. I may not be their teacher, but there are favorable gains in learning from one another.”

“.....Right,” thank gods I could hide face of his answer. “Is there anything else for today?”

“No, that will be all for today. You’re dismissed,” his fingers reached to the beads along his scarf, rubbing the orbs with the droplets of rain. “I will meet you at the island for your first mission the morning after; hone your skills and practice, you will need it.” With that, Alessio swept his large frame around, and commenced his stride back to the direction of the Island. I watched him go, but lured my gaze to the distant view of Noah’s church.

“Angelina,” I reminded myself fleetingly, giving a nod of my new objective at hand; surely she must have some news, and some news I hoped she would have.

It took me some time to recollect my surroundings, but once I had a clear indication of where the art shop was, it was all a matter of scavenging along the circuit-like pathways, and catching the landmarks of the city. The brimming light of the _bottega_ made me shiver, knowing full well a roaring fireplace was lit inside. I maneuvered around a group of men walking past, and made way to the door. I kicked the mud off my boots, and knocked gently. Pairs of footsteps shifted behind, and then the sound of Agnolo’s tone voiced out to indicate he had the door. It swung open, and I removed my hood to give him a proper view.

He gave a striking grin, “Elysia, thought you would never show.”

“Hello, can I come in?”

“Of course, right this way!” he opened an arm out, signifying the open room of shop. I stepped in to properly see the chaos along the tables and floor, wondering if some sort of bull made the mess before fleeing the scene. Andrea and Giotto were also present, and they acknowledged me with a wave before arguing with one another about the broken, winged mechanism that lay before them.

“Ahh, one of them left the backdoor window open, and the wind threw the contraption down,” Angolo waved his hand, removing a few pieces of parchment out of the crate by the fireplace.

I shifted to stand beside it, soaking in its warmth, “Would Leonardo be upset about it?”

“We could always make another,” Agnolo commented, and before I could even mention it, the name itself triggered his memory, displaying his strained face to me. “That reminds me....Follow me.” With a quick look to Andrea and Giotto, I stalked behind Agnolo who trudged his way up the staircase. When we reached his room, he advised me to close the door. I did so, and faced him as he rummaged along the drawer near his bed. When he pulled out the envelope, I expected him to smile widely of the finally delivered letter....but his abashed expression told my guts otherwise.

“What is it?” I inclined with a lean. “What did he say?”

“Do you know how to read?”

“Some...not a lot.” He opened the oddly marked letter, and I went to go stand next to him. He started to read, translating the Italian:

_Dear apprentices,_

_It is with great pleasure to announce that our income for the art shop has been kept firm and indulged by Cesare Borgia; there is no need to fret about finances, but in due to the pay, we are required to display our greatest assets to the family, and move to steadily make Rome great again. We start restoration at the corners of the city, and move inward to finally aid the people who rightfully deserve to free themselves from the oppressors and fugitives of the land._

_What artifacts you ask for, there are none; the Borgia give no ill, and only wish to restore power to the people. From the Vatican to the Basilica di San Giovanni in Laterano, Borgia rule brings nothing but hope and righteousness; the greater good is in danger, and it is our job as artists to give light to the oppressors who need it. Long live the Borgia. Long live Cesare._

_-Leonardo_

“.....That is not what I wanted to hear, at all,” I scowled, Agnolo in turn folding up the crumpled and messy paper.

“It is not what we wanted to hear either,” he frowned, wavering the enclosed parchment in front of me. “Leonardo would never write that, nor praise the Borgia. Something does not fit with this letter.”

“That is his penmanship, correct?” I deduced.

“That does not mean he wrote it willingly,” Agnolo argued, his throat heated of his defense, “I know Master Leonardo, and that is not him.” He slapped his hat off onto the dresser’s counter, and ran his finger through his long locks, “I think maybe he’s trying to tell us something.”

“The letter seemed pretty straightforward to me,” I crossed my arms. “What do Andrea and Giotto think?”

“They think Leonardo is out of his mind.”

“I stand corrected then,” I nodded with a heavy sigh, “You know him better than I do, after all. Then...what do we do?”

“I....don’t know,” the apprentice shot me a glance, defeat washing along his face, graying his eyes. “I apologize for being unable to aid you, Elysia. I know you were waiting so patiently, but instead we got this.”

“No, it’s fine,” I walked over, patting him on the back of his shoulder, “I appreciate you trying. Why...don’t I give it to Ezio, and see what he can make of it?”

“You...would do that?” Agnolo blinked, lifting his chin up of my spontaneous offer.

“They are close with one another, right? If he thinks the letter is not genuine, then there must be something else happening to Leonardo, correct?”

“...It’s worth a try,” he nodded fervently, and lifted it to my chest’s level. “Then take this, and report back to us of what he says. I know something does not fit, but if anyone knows Leonardo, it’s the Auditore man.” I agreed, and tucked Leonardo’s letter into my pocket, secure and away from prying eyes. “Although this letter failed to pinpoint your artifacts, know that it is always my pleasure to aid you.”

“Thank you, Angelina,” I whispered the last part, making him chuckle out a small smile. His hand ruffled my front bangs in particular, yet the uplifting moment was short-lived. The sound of a thud rattled from the hallway, the both of shooting our eyes to the door.

“...What was that?” I started, my fingers swiftly clutching the dagger at my waist. “The other two are downstairs...”

“Shh....” Agnolo reached for a wooden stick beside, and proceeded his way to the door with quick movements. I followed right after, Agnolo resting his ear against the door, the wooden beam in his grasp clutched, “Someone is in the hallway...” I braced for the worst, but when the silent patter of footsteps stopped in front of the door, the danger dispelled.

“What??” Agnolo looked at me in somewhat a panicked state, watching me incredulously as I placed the dagger away.

“...It’s Akinara.”

“How can you tell?” I gripped the doorknob, and pulled the door open free to present the tall assassin leaning against the hallway’s wall, peering down to us with a lavish smirk.

“Your security, not the best,” Akinara’s voice casually pooled along our faces, followed by a hum in disapproval, “If I could get in this easily, imagine what other people who aren’t as nice as I am would do.”

“Well...it’s a good thing it was _you_ then,” Agnolo smirked back, making me roll my eyes at his ridiculous response. “Though, I would highly prefer you use the door next time, if it doesn’t trouble you, _signore_.”

Akinara waved a hand, nonplussed, “What assassin would I be if I used the door? Though...I could knock before I come in, if _you'd_ prefer."

“That would definitely swoon me off my feet, _assassino_ ,” Agnolo trickled a finger up Akinara’s chest, earning a very dangerous and wicked grin in response.

“Oh dear gods,” I groaned, slapping my hand to my eyes to protect what I had left, “Can we not begin this?”

“It’s already begun, Elysia, you’re just no fun,” Agnolo piped right after.

“If you can’t beat them, _rossa_ , you might as well join them,” Akinara attentively leaned over, waggling his brows to me.

I countered an unamused expression, “...I think I’m fine where I am. Did Noah send you? Unless you were already in route to his place.”

Akinara tilted his head as usual, “Well, considering it is well passed our usual get together dinner time...” he drawled out, “Of course Noah would be worried. He said ‘if you don’t check on her, _I_ will’. Hence, my presence.” Akinara finished with a playful wink, and a crooked smile.

“.....Then we shouldn’t stay any longer,” I delivered Agnolo a last glance, “We will see each other another time.”

“Of course,” Agnolo rested his hands on his hips, and gave up on his further worry about Leonardo’s letter, “Take care, Elysia, and goodbye, assassin~.” He waved his fingers mischievously to Akinara who complied right back.

“Goodbye, Leonardo's assistant~! Scream if you need me,” he chuckled in amusement, and gestured me to follow him to the window at the end of the hall.

“Mnnn...he’s dreamy,” Agnolo’s casted his eyes after, watching Akinara’s front face the glass, and his long arms pull him up out of view.

“.....You two will be the end of me.” I hitched my weight onto the windowsill carefully, made sure Agnolo closed the window, and shot my body upwards. With a brief dangle, I launched my entire strength to my shoulders and forearms, but the cold clutches underneath my arms sent me exhaling in a sharp shiver. My body easily hauled up, my eyes staring at Akinara on his eye-level now.

“You need assistance?” Akinara smirked cheekily, his eyes directly staring into my gold coins.

“Sure, thanks,” I blinked unimpressed, but thanked him internally as he placed me down on the roof with him. “I’m still new to the climbing thing, so don’t go too fast on me.”

“Of course not. In fact, how about you set the pace?”

“We’ll take forever to get there, but sure, I’ll lead,” I replied with a sideways glance. He returned the stare, but I could have sworn I saw two horns perch out from underneath his hood.

Reaching the church was faster across the rooftops, for a second my endurance admiring the fact I was able to make do with what Alessio had taught me thus far. A final climb down, we took off across the plains, and reached the oak door in no time. A loud knock rattled the inner chamber, and we treaded in to see Noah was sweeping the marble floor, his head perking up at the sound of Akinara closing the door.

“Sorry I was late,” I sighed, tugging my hood back to unveil my red curls.

“It is no trouble, my dear. I only hope that ruffian others call your teacher wasn’t holding you hostage again,” Noah huffed, busying himself by putting the broom away.

“By some miracle, he wasn’t today.” We arrived into the kitchen, sat in our corresponding seats, and began to down the meal that was prepared.

I ate in silence, unable to suppress my web of overwhelmed thoughts from interlacing in further, intricate ways. I drifted back to the conversation Alessio had with Claudia earlier, and the argument that ensued between the two siblings. There were so many comparisons, and it disconcerted me a bit to have them so close to me; at least for the sake of my exile from Hyrule, I wished to have nothing remind me of the old ways of my home...but there always was.

And I really hated it.

After dinner and the plates washed, I sat outside while rubbing the inner pads of my palms. I accepted to put aside the archery for the rest of the evening, instead holding the bow in my lap for reassurance of my presence in this world. The soft wind curled my hair to the side before letting it drop along my shoulders, and swayed the soaked blades of grass underneath my seat.  Behind, the sound of footsteps was almost inaudible, yet the man was all too eager to boast his dark aura against my side

“Mind if I sit, Red?” he asked. I shook my head, Akinara exhaling out and resting his weight against his prompted arms behind him. “You were awfully quiet...during dinner. Something on your mind?”

I curled my arms into my lap, stroking the skin of the polished bow, “.....Kind of. Did you know Ezio’s sister is running the brothel now, at the _Fiore_?”

“Ahh, you have confirmed the rumor,” Akinara shrugged one shoulder up, giving me a relaxed look. “I heard, but I didn’t think it was true. Then again, Claudia, a good head on that one. Ezio _should_ listen to her sometimes. He forgets that women are oftentimes smarter than him, like his mother too.”

“Is...his sister like his mother, then?”

“Headstrong, and assertive, yes,” Akinara chuckled at this. “Once she’s in a room, be best to listen to what she has to say.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” I nodded, letting my nails rub and grind against the cloth of my pants.

“But, something else is on your mind,” he prompted further.

“....Ezio and I....we had an argument that day...And it just made me think about things....that have happened in the past. And to be honest, Akinara....It’s a lot of things I wish I could suppress and accept, but I...can’t...”

“And why’s that?” he leaned his face, all selfish intention drained and replaced with concern along his eyes. As if I were sick, and he was trying to cure me by sight alone.

“....I’m....so much has happened....and...” I shook my head, shutting my eyes, “....I don’t think I will ever have good fate, no matter where I go.”

Akinara hummed, shifting his weight a bit, “Well, bad luck doesn’t make it an end all be all for fate.... To be honest, you make your own fate.”

“You say that.....but you’re not human,” I abruptly shot him a glance, seeing him unexpectedly still and stare without fault, “....Do those human wishes apply to you...too?” He remained impeccably frozen on the spot, for a few second that turned into minutes. Then, after a silent moment, he chuckled darkly at my accusation, letting out an explosive sigh.

“Those ‘human’ wishes....as you call it, don’t work for humans themselves. You’ll learn, Elysia, that everyone makes their own wishes come true. Even if you aren’t.... fully human.”

My arms slightly shifted, tensed and relaxed all at the same moment; he didn’t break eye-contact, and there was no way I would be able to. He affirmed all my suspicions, his aura, the darkness that resided in him was not a figment of my imagination. But, I wasn’t stressed or repulsed of the news.....again it calmed me in some strange, farrago way. That I wasn’t...entirely alone, that I wasn’t the only one who had fears.

“.....I can only hope.....since that’s all I have left.” I fiddled with the tips of my fingers, feeling bad I had brashly called him out on his person, “....I noticed it the first time I met you....you smelled different...”

Akinara tilted his head, murmuring lowly, “Would you like to know?”

“....Hmm...I’ll tell you if you tell me then...” I shrugged lightly of his proposal. Akinara hummed in approval, and curled his shoulders forward, making his hair fall into his eyes. With a slant of his jaw, he bared his mouth open, and there I saw the rising peak of teeth, sharpened at his canine vaults.

“Ever heard of a vampire?” he breathed out.

“You’re a...bloodsucker? Ahhh....that explains a lot of things,” I arched a brow, “We’ve had tales of vampires in my land...but never actually seen one. That’s funny.”

Akinara made an indignant noise, “What’s funny?”

I rolled my head back, looking to him with a quirking smile, “Gerudos have a tendency to fear bloodsuckers, since you’re all col-.....ahhh....the cold skin. Right. It all makes sense now. I should have seen it a mile away.”

Akinara snorted, “Well there is that...So does your ‘not human’ explain why you sometimes smell like burnt bread?”

“.......First off, I have no idea why I smell like that to you, I seriously thought I misheard,” I chuckled in disbelief, rubbing my face off of any anxiety that was left, “You were serious?”

“Yup,” he popped the ‘p’. “Normally you smell like fresh baked bread, it’s pretty refreshing, actually. But sometimes you smell like someone took that bread and threw it into a bonfire.”

“...I don’t know if that’s cruel irony, or my entire existence is a joke,” I grumbled with a scoff.

“Nah,” Akinara waved a hand, leaning back to his relaxed pose, his eyes gazing up to the graying sky. “Think of it...more as a blessing. You haven’t burnt down the church yet.”

“Hmm...I guess you’re right,” I slanted a smile, leaning back the same way he was, and looked up to the clouds. “....Akinara?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for making me feel better....”

“....Any time, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Italian words in here, but they've been used several times already in the previous chapters, so no worries, you're done!


	17. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.
> 
> Next chapter is here and OH BOI is it a good one. All thanks for my co-writers helping me out! We got new dangers afoot, but it’s only the beginning of what awaits our lovable, Gerudo lady. 
> 
> Thanks for the support guys, you can catch writing updates and more of the like in my deviant art. See ya next time!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys

_“You think...you can get away?”_

_Everything felt so heavy. Everything felt...like stone._

_“You think you can run away from me, Elysia?”_

_The distant lands of desert stretched for countless miles, so far that it hurt to gaze at it. It hurt to even think of how far safety was, and that I was not in reach for it._

_“You can’t run. You can’t run away from me.”_

_I...tried to move...but I continued to lay there, helpless, immobile. Like someone drilled metal into my bones, and laid me to rest in the darkest pit of some unforgiving dungeon. My distending lungs were making it hard to breathe from the pumped panic into them._

_“Come out, come out little fox. I know you’re in here...”_

_I gritted my teeth, trying to raise my head. Above me...someone was approaching that I could feel the foundation itself shift. Then, I heard the large paws, and I felt the drool that slid down my shoulder. I raised my outlook, and stared into the bloody void that belonged to that beast._

_“Wake, up, Elysia.”_

_My eyes shut and closed, and beside me.....I turned my head. Ever so slowly.  And regretted everything._

_He was there. Lying beside me, adorned in his grey cloak, and a cruel stare that only motivated such terrible events. Unimaginable things. Inhumane things._

_“Volpettina, how I want to kill you.” His possessive fingers outstretched, and tucked beneath my chin to lock into my petrified gaze. “Do you know how much I want you?”_

_I’ve never had a man touch me, and when his hand slid across my stomach, and traveled both north and south simultaneously, I wasn’t prepared to do anything but told myself to do everything to get him off me. In a spur of some gale, he was suddenly on top of me, and I cried out, helpless._

_I kicked and flailed and bit, but he was stronger in some odd way. Despite my need to live when he raised that hidden blade above me, and held my lean throat in the entirety of his free grip. He detained me like an animal, some beast that had to be put down._

_“Now, let’s start again.”_

_He was choking me, I couldn’t breathe. My claws rooted into his flesh, yet he still held on no matter how much blood he was losing._

_“Let....go....”_

_“When are you ever going to learn-“_

“Elysia!”

My body promptly propped up, hands clutching the wrists that held my shoulders. I inhaled sharply from the dark figure that loomed over me, but sighed in relief when he shifted to let the morning cascade the front of his white cloak.

“Jeezes, Akinara,” I exhaled with a shudder, pressing a hand to my face. Gods...what even compelled me to dream of that? They progressively kept getting worse...

“We need to go,” his firm tone made me sit further upright, gold coins inspecting dusky, curved gravels. “Get dressed and put on your equipment.”

“W-Wait, what’s the rush for?” I tossed the blanket off with a firm yank, standing to my feet.

“Ezio has called for an emergency meeting. There has been Templar movement in the _Castel Sant’Angelo_.”

Arriving at the hideout was a blur; my eyes wide open but dazed to address anything into my wavering consciousness. There were fewer Borgia guards than usual, but still enough to uphold vigilance from my sleepy state. In a matter of half an hour, we arrived on Tiber Island, and Akinara gave the knock at extreme speed that I didn’t even register it; the door gave way, and we entered.

The bustle was extreme, shouts and commands flinging about. One member of each of the surrounding groups was giving orders, but I didn’t catch what they said in Italian. I was stricken from the nightmare I had in the morning, and I tried my best to move it away from myself as much as possible. It still remained a small dent in thoughts, but now it wasn’t enough to display a pale expression on my face. Not that anyone here would notice anyways.

“You said...there was movement?” I yawned, looking to Akinara who scanned the hideout, and then the piece of parchment he had rolled out from his pocket. He stepped away from the door to let other people in and out, and placed a large hand behind my back to move me aside with him.

“I was not given full details, but it’s essential to have the recruits assigned this morning,” Akinara confirmed sternly enough that it made me stand straighter, and observe him intently. I’ve never seen him so high strung, but it was probably due to the fact I wasn’t the only person he had to pick up, or the last thing to accomplish on his list of objectives. “I’m sure once you’re with that prick-of-a-giant, he’ll tell you everything you need to know-“

“Hello Akinara!” Across the lobby was a hooded woman approaching, and someone Akinara was pleased to see. Her face was hidden well in the large hood of her cloak, but once she was in range of five feet, she took the hood off to reveal her true self. She was...relatively young, the youngest I had seen since arriving in the hideout. She was an inch shorter than me, with robust, healthy hair and a pair of eyes that were energetic and fervent for an introduction. Yet despite being young, she held weapons I had not seen before, at least, not on the other recruits of the Creed. Her hands were bruised and cut, bandaged skillfully with some gauze wrapped around one bare shoulder where the outfit’s sleeve was cut off.

The young female branded a huge, coruscated smile, “Today seems exciting doesn’t it?” That is _one_ way to start the morning.

Akinara huffed out a small laugh, stepping closer to easily tower over the both of us dead-center, “That's certainly one way of putting it, Rose. Glad to see you’re still as chipper as ever!”

The woman named Rose giggled, giving a nonchalant shrug, “Name a time you’ve seen me otherwise. So have you been told about what’s going on?”

“I know about as much as you, I’m afraid,” Akinara chuckled with a shake of his head, and then gestured to me, “I just finished grabbing _rossa_ here, like Ezio asked of me before calling the meeting. Speaking of which, I _do_ need to let him know we’re here....” He turned to face me fully this time, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” With that Akinara left and swiftly disappeared into the pathways of the other assassins.

Then, without a thought or a warning, the woman beside me stepped closer (far more than I was expecting), and peered at me within the confinements of my cowl, “So _you’re_ Elysia. I suspected as much.”

“...What’s that supposed to mean?” I cocked a brow, feeling my mouth turn firm and straight of her readiness.

“You make an impression here, is all,” she chuckled mirthfully, and swayed on her heels when she stood a reasonable step back to give me some room again. “Certainly with the higher recruits.” Her words played a secrecy I was unaware about...until upon closer inspection, I realized she looked....like a distant memory-

“You’re the one who saved me....from Ameriggio when he pinned me on the wall. You’re the one who ran for Ezio,” I started.

“Oh? You noticed me that day?” A friendly beam graced her lips despite the shock in her voice. “Good eye on you, figured you were too preoccupied to notice.”

“....Because having a brute nearly ram his fist into my face was not distracting enough,” I huffed briefly, crossing my arms tightly onto my chest.

“I tease,” she waved a hand. “But I am glad Ezio put him in his place. A stubborn head, on that one.” I frowned softly of Ameriggio’s reflection in my head, but sighed in defeat; for all I knew, his fight with me would never cease, and why would it? I had terrible luck that way.

“I suppose I should say thank you; my head could have been decorated into the wall, permanently that day,” I replied, looking to her properly again, “Though...aren’t you a bit too young to be here?”

Rose held her buoyancy, shrugging faintly with her unbandage shoulder, “If you think so.”

Her attitude easily reduced my tension, “Ohh, I see. I don’t mean to...discriminate or belittle you; you just appear to be the youngest recruit I have seen.”

“I don’t feel discriminated or belittled. If anything, I’m a little prideful when people question it,” she replied, resting her hands on her lean hips.

“Then...something tells me you’re not a recruit at all,” I took a swift look at her arsenal of daggers, aligned along her belt and in the bundles of pockets along her cloak and trousers.

“You are correct; I haven’t been a recruit for a while,” Rose replied again, almost eagerly, “All thanks to my teacher.”

“Teacher as in...Alessio?” I cautiously asked. “Or...?”

She giggled, “Alessio? No, he was not my teacher. My teacher is one of the more senior members I have known all my life.” That alone reassured me that not another pupil of his was watching my every move. Then again, upon first greeting, Rose didn’t appear to be such a judgmental character; perhaps it was an Alessio-kind-of-thing.

“Hmm...” I nodded. “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rose. It’s...somewhat refreshing to see another woman around here. Not that...you’re the only one, but-”

Rose’s smile blossomed brighter, “I understand. It’s a pleasure to meet you too Elysia, we should meet up more often now that we’re acquainted. Whenever you’re not being tortured by your lessons that is.”

“Then that’s perhaps never,” I joked with a roll of my eyes, but Rose was quickly amused of my retort.

“Nonsense! You’ll be free soon enough,” she reached, and gave a playful pat onto my shoulder. “I hear a lot of things about Alessio, but surely he is not that bad.”

“You’d be surprised,” I exhaled briefly, “There’s a difference between hearing things and experiencing them. And with Alessio-“

“Elysia.” Across the room the voice boomed, and I jerked myself straight to see it was indeed him in the flesh, pointing to me and beckoning me with two fingers to approach. His eyes both caught Rose and I, giving me the displeasure of turning my view to Rose to end our conversation.

“With Alessio?” Rose pressured.

“...You just never know,” I finished. “It was nice meeting you, Rose.”

“Until another time, _rossa_ ,” she grinned, and waved with a hand. “Be strong.” With encouraging words in tow, I proceeded my way across the path, and made my stance in front of the feigned giant. His onyx eyes scanned my face meticulously, as if he knew I had a bad sleep this morning.

“Have you been briefed on what’s happening by anyone, Elysia?” Alessio was quick to ask upon my arrival, “The news has taken the island by storm and I’m positive words have been twisted slightly.”

“All I was told is that a castle was breached by Templars, I don’t remember much,” I replied truthfully, rubbing my eyes with a hand.

“Not exactly, but judging by how tired you are, I don’t blame you,” Alessio drew three strides to a table, unrolling a parchment to reveal a meticulous, detailed map. I walked over, adjusting my squinting eyes to look along the diagram. “The _Castel Sant’Angelo_ is within the Vatican stronghold-known as a base for Templars for ages. What’s different about today is that a woman named Caterina S’froza will be arriving, an ally to our cause...” Alessio rubbed his chin, “And what’s more from my spies...Cesare Borgia will be here...”

“Cesare...Borgia?” I dumbly droned out, looking to him, “You mean the one who has been causing all the havoc within Rome?”

“Part of it,” Alessio acknowledged, perhaps secretly glad I knew who that was to save explaining, “Rodrigo Borgia’s son, the current Grand Master of the Templars, also known as Pope Alexander VI.”

“Yes, I recall, Akinara mentioned him once or twice.”

“Cesare is a fearsome tactician...and he’s spilled blood in ways that must pay a price,” Alessio confirmed with resolution.

“Then what’s our role in it?” I narrowed my eyes, “I doubt we’ll be standing idly by to see all of this unfold.”

“No, you are correct,” he nodded, “Ezio will be infiltrating the castle to save the duchess.” He grabbed hold of his crossbow that had been set on the table prior to opening the map, “Ameriggio is leading a group to initiate a distraction on the bridge to get out...as for us-” he loaded the arrows in, “-we’ll be providing back up along the Vatican walls.”

“Does this usually happen? Not that...I would ever know, but considering the amount of people being involved, what are the chances of this going...well?”

“It has no other choice but to go well.” Alessio remarked with a last glance to me, “That’s how important this mission is.” The severity of it all made me easily disconcerted, most notably emitting a cold, direct strike of lightning up my back. Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

“Then do we start heading out?” I asked.

“Eager, are we?” the languid voice swooped right into my ear, and I nearly jumped from how close _Volpe_ was. He peered over my shoulder as if he had been there the entire time, and was studying the map Alessio laid out before us. I grumbled swiftly of his constant sneaking, but all rebuttal was pushed aside when I saw the three other men approaching, all unclear in my social book: the coquettish Ezio, the censorious Machiavelli, and (of course my favorite), the bellicose Ameriggio.

“I take this as a sign that everyone is accounted for,” the scholar announced, taking a step forward to stand in the same space as Ezio and Alessio. Ameriggio made a step to stand on my other side, but to my wish, _Volpe_ wavered me to move first so that the angry pupil could stand in between him and Machiavelli instead, and leave me outside of the arc. I internally thanked the fox-man, yet no barrier could save me when Ameriggio shot his fleeting, glowering stare to me.

“It is,” Ezio agreed, gesturing a hand to Alessio’s map, the taller assassin nimbly passing the rolled parchment to him. He laid it out flatly this time, his trained hand brushing along a path till it came across the supposed Vatican’s whereabouts, “So what more information can you tell me before we execute this mission?”

“My spies tell me that the Apple has been secreted to someone for study,” _Volpe_ was quick to inform, “I am working on determining his identity.”

“Claudia relied to me Caterina is to be placed in the prison within the _Castello_ at the break of dawn,” Alessio remarked, pointing towards the detailed structure, “My own spies have informed me that if you wish to sneak through the tower undetected, it’s best to go through this side of it. The rounds the guards make are shown to be less frequent, having a blind-spot you can exploit.”

“ _Bene_ , with this Rome will begin to heal, with Rodrigo and Cesare gone,” Machiavelli remarked, earning Ezio’s weary glance. Suddenly I could feel the atmosphere of the group shift, but to be frank, I don’t think Machiavelli even noticed that everyone was eyeing him...oddly. Alessio from across the way too pressed his lips together, his calculating brows narrowing slightly of the statement.

“Do you believe you’re certain that Rodrigo and Cesare will be there in the first place?” Alessio demanded, as if answering everyone’s doubts.

“My sources come with known facts that Rodrigo normally resides in the _Castello_ ,” Machiavelli rebutted, changing his stance to face Alessio properly, “Cesare is here in Rome as well, most likely to visit Lucrezia or his father. His carriage had been spotted heading to the _Castello_ as we speak.”

“Only if the opportunity to assassinate them arises will I take it,” Ezio grabbed Machiavelli’s pejorative attention.

“Do not repeat your mistake in the Vault, Ezio.” Machiavelli was curt, “You must kill them this time.”

“I hate to agree, but Machiavelli is right,” _La Volpe_ agreed with a tired expression of defeat.

“I disagree, Ezio is the one to head into the _Castello_ —if the opportunity presents itself he can but know I support saving _Contessa_ ,” Alessio rebuked respectfully but steadfastly, a palm on the map, “Caterina is a powerful ally, if we help her now while she is weak, she will aid us in return. The French are doubling in forces and Bartomelo is out campaigning against them-if Cesare would be gone-it could trigger unforeseen actions.”

“Perhaps,” Machiavelli remarked, but the stinging glare made Alessio stand straighter, meeting him with an equal glance, “We will see then.”

“We will.” Machiavelli did not wait for a reply, and the next second he turned around, and made his way to the other groups that had gathered, addressing the attentive leaders of each squad.

When he was finally out of earshot, _Volpe_ brought the attention to himself with a mere, casual whistle, and he too parted from the rest of us. The other men, including myself, watched him leave the hideout, however the way he eyed to us from the door made me second guess of his true intention of leaving so early.

“Is it what I assume he’s whistling about?” Ezio whispered out, but loud enough for Ameriggio, Alessio and I to hear.

“Depends, has he already whispered his conspiracies to you?” Alessio answered back.

“On more than one occasion....” he glanced to Machiavelli’s way who was too preoccupied of giving out orders to the remaining, misinformed troops, “...but I see it a bit more every day.”

“He’s not wrong to judge.....” Alessio finished with a nod, and then turned his stare back to his fulfilled student, “Lead a force to cause a distraction when I give the signal. I’m going to alert when Ezio escapes out of the building whether if he has killed Cesare or not. This mission-regardless of what Machiavelli has ordered prior- is not about killing that man. If you go off, you will be killed. Do not play yourself into thinking you can.”

What came next was the best-behaved Ameriggio I have ever laid eyes on, who nodded accordingly and gripped his Morningstar in hand, “Understood. You’re taking her?” He didn’t look my way, and instead gestured with the tip of his weapon in my general direction.

“It’s time we see what she can do,” Alessio finished on my behalf, but the answer did not leave his prior student impressed. He huffed out a slightly bothered sigh, and made his way past the crowds to the one squad that awaited him. At last, as if my existence was back on the radar, Alessio looked to me, “Are you ready?”

Truthfully, no. I was far from ready; I was here and I did pay attention to everything they said, but I just wasn’t prepared for any of this madness. The nightmare from this morning still clawed at my skull, and I grimaced faintly of its remaining whereabouts. This isn’t what I signed up for, but if this is what I had to do to get my belongings back-

“Oh!” I chirped up almost instinctively, and I reached into my small pocket where the folded parchment laid from the night before. I had almost forgotten about it from my sluggish awareness. “Ezio?” The Auditore man, who had not once looked at me in the entire briefing of the mission (probably still bothered of my intervention at the _Fiore_ ), finally addressed me with his sight. I held out the letter Agnolo had given to me, Alessio too looking interestedly of what I pulled out.

“What’s this?” Ezio enquired with a straight expression, his thick accent rolling easily off his tongue.

“It’s a letter from Leonardo, the artist,” I replied, now unsure of what Alessio’s direct stare to me meant. They both shared glances, and then looked at me for further direction.

Ezio moved quick to retrieve the parchment from me, “Where did you get this?”

“I have a friend who is an apprentice of his,” I tried my best to not get myself too involved of what I shouldn’t have done, but I already knew the acknowledge of the letter was enough to show I did such things behind their warnings. “I asked...him to write a letter to Leonardo, about my belongings, or if he had gotten word of their whereabouts. And he replied with that.”

Ezio glanced down with quirking lips, Alessio joining over his shoulder with a curious hum, “Strange...it is Leonardo’s handwriting...”

“Yes...but it’s not his casual mannerisms,” Ezio explained after the quick read, giving me a sigh of relief of Agnolo’s suspicions. Kid was right. “I’ve written to Leonardo many times...and he sounds apprehended.....forced....I wonder...” Ezio laid the parchment upon the table, flipping the back of the letter, his eyes narrowing. Then, a speck of glint rung true in his observation, “...A map?”

“Where?” Alessio instantly demanded, Ezio standing in between the two of us now, and let his finger trace along the walkways and staircase that had been so carefully smudged and inked with almost the same color as the parchment. It was only until he tilted it in a certain angle to make it catch the light of the flaming torch at the wall nearby that we took notice.

“Outside the _Isola Tibernus_. Past the market then down the stairs to the pier,” he pointed with a final tap of his digit to the small and faded position of a circle.

“This is...rather remote and strange....a meeting place?” Alessio dissected questionably, Ezio joining once more to look.

“If it is...I would assume Leonardo would not have taken the precautions unless to tell us something...” Ezio turned to me, his shoulders relaxed, “Thank you _signora_ , if this letter is true, then perhaps we’d speak to my dear friend in person.”

“Uhh...”

“We?” Alessio repeated with a light challenge, cutting me off entirely.

“I may be a busy man but I do not go back on my word,” Ezio remarked, “Elysia has brought me the closest news I had received from Leonardo since this started. I believe I can borrow her for an hour out of your busy schedule.” Alessio’s hard and mastered stare lasted a second, yet I don’t think he even breathed until he inhaled quite deeply, the spur of darkness about him marginally flaring enough to make my nose twitch of his sudden surrender. My Twilight fluctuated, and for once, I felt relaxed under his gaze.

“Fine. Then we have a mission to fulfill, first.”

And so, the groups of recruits were ordered and scattered across Rome. Some took to the streets, but most traveled across the rooftops for faster and easier access to the _Castel Sant’Angelo_. They were cleared of any Borgia guards that lingered about; turns out, they had a knack and reputation for chasing assassins onto the clay roofs. With much yet improved struggles, I managed to trail Alessio and the designated roof we were assigned to, already feeling the burning of the sun along my back and neck from the climbs that took to get there.

The out look to the enormous castle was...daunting that I wondered if it was even impenetrable. It was probably half the height of Hyrule Castle, with towers protruding upward and serving as guard posts at the corners of the first barrier of forts. Red banners hung along the circular fortress and perimeter borders to distinguish its alliance within the city, a powerful sign against the many assassins that were stationed about it. The view along the streets was nothing short of organized chaos; I could clearly see the position of other recruits, some hidden well along the ground, but mostly all pertaining to the rooftops that surrounded the castle’s moat. I remained by Alessio's protective side, eyes watching the Borgia guards below prepare the streets for the wagon that came trotting down the pathway.

A carriage pulled to the edge of the bridge, and out stepped a fair-haired woman first. Her status was plainly visible, her dress as rosy as blood, and embellished with golden thread along the rims of her dress and the inner folding and strings of her corset. The space of her neck looked elongated with the erect cuff that stood behind her shoulders, and the jeweled cross around her neck nearly disappeared into the crevice of her pressed breasts. She nearly trotted like some horse, her heels cutting the air and soon followed with her shriek-like nature.

“ _Salve, cittandini di Roma_!” She gestured an arm back to the standing carriage. A second woman was hauled out of its opening, and by the looks of her ragged clothing and bare, dirty feet, she was a prisoner. Her head was decorated with dark, sunset locks, tied up in a mistreated and misshaped bun at the back of her head. She stumbled out at the forceful tug of the two guards who held her, and stood her properly in front of the whispering and exclaimed crowd in the square. She was a bit older than the abusive blond, but she boldly stood her ground as if she were no threat to her at all.

“Behold a sight most splendid! Caterina S’forza, she-whore of Forli- has at least been brought to heel!” the blond cried out triumphantly, some of the citizens watching warily of the event.

“No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia!” the prisoner spat out just the same in volume, and I had to hand it to her, she had the guts to do it. “Who put you up to this? Was it your brother or your father? Perhaps a bit of both? Perhaps at the same time!”

“She’s resilient,” I exhaled out, Alessio watching beside me.

“Caterina is a force to be reckoned with,” he finished.

“ _Chiudi la bocca_!” the one named Lucrezia raised a palm, and the sounding slap radiated out to make the crowds whisper in distaste, and made me clench my teeth of her cheap-shot. “None speak ill of the Borgia! The same will happen to any who defy us!” The blond waved a spontaneous arm up, signaling the guards to cross the bridge with the prisoner in tow.

“Good people of Roma, stay strong! You will be free, your time will come, I swear it!” Cristina bellowed from her pull until finally the entire section was free of their bodies, and the chatter and movement of the square resumed.

“Pay close attention,” Alessio replied a moment later, and pointed with a quick digit. I followed it, but at first I wasn’t sure what I was looking at...until I saw a body dashing across the underside of the castle’s main bridge. The color of that certain white informed me immediately that it was Ezio, who skipped across the wooden posts that sprung from the waterbank, and was making his way to the edge of the left perimeter of the small courtyard there. He peeked sneakily over, and was inspecting the three guards that remained posted there.

“What’s our signal to move in, then?” I asked while watching Ezio take on the first guard, and easily pronounce him dead with the blade behind his neck. I scowled of the rapidness of it, but remained watching to see him scour around the small fountain, and load what looked like a similar crossbow to Alessio’s.

“He will wave the cape to us, when it is clear to pursue,” Alessio answered, also watching Ezio finish off the two remaining guards, and starting to climb the first fort of wall. “The remaining recruits along the bank are there for extra security measures, and for distractions if there need be. There...” His head slightly turned, and from the distance that we stood, a dark horse followed by two white on its sides was galloping across the bridge to make way to the large, oak entrance.

“Cesare,” I nodded in understanding.

“It’s imperative we move efficiently. Stick to my side at all times, Elysia.”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else,” a sigh emitted out.

Alessio remained still, his eyes following along Ezio’s path, pleased it remained the easy path for the Auditore to shadow. Few guards crossed Ezio’s path, leaving for Ezio’s ascent along the _Castello_ with ease. I pressed my lips together, fingers curling into my hands in anticipation of something going wrong, of wondering the worst if he were to get caught; instead, Ezio showed the exact opposite, and furthered his trek up the guarding walls. When at long last Ezio gripped upon his own cape and waved it to the sky, Alessio finally standing up properly to alert me as well.

“It’s time: we’ll follow in the same way that Ezio proceeded in but from here on we shall clear the area of the remaining guards to lessen the resistance of the escape route.”

And once again, my resistant for water was just the same as before; I clung onto the wooden posts with my boots, and landed roughly on the stone platforms beside the bridge’s base. The citizens that trekked above us were none the wiser to look over, giving me enough coverage to take my time to go across the bank, but slow enough to earn a sharp glance from Alessio in front. Finally we reached the courtyard that harbored the three, dead sentries, and I clung desperately to the stone edge to ensure that I wouldn’t fall right back down and sink into the water. With a last grunt, I hauled myself over, still feeling the pressure of gravel burn my palms even within my gloves.

In front Alessio had already made moves to head to the wall Ezio had scaled, and I hurried behind to pick up my pace, but I knew I was going too slowly despite my improvement and practice from the day before. I used the nearby crates that had been set against the divider to help me up, and again I grunted as I hauled myself over the real first obstacle. The run down from the building and across the square was already doing me in...I knew we had to keep moving.

“Elysia,” Alessio ordered, but I did as I was told, and ran up the second wall to grip onto the main, second fort of the castle’s walls. Unfortunately, I moved much slower now, and I gritted my teeth of the max tension my arms were feeling. Suddenly, I lost grip, and I shot straight down, and hit the stone floor with a thud. I could feel my arrows rattle in the quiver, and my bow’s string nearly rip into my chest.

“Shit...” I heaved out, and shot my head up to see the shadow of Alessio that towered over me. He had jumped back down from his climb, and gripped my wrist to haul me up. My feet touched the ground, but the next second my feet were airborne and my face was tugged forward, suddenly buried unwillingly into his hair.

The dark toxins of Alessio’s scent were strangely alluring that I didn’t need instruction to wrap my arms around his neck. His scarf was soft and tainted with sweat, a musky lurking of wood and paper doubled along his neck and ears. I swiftly submerged my nose into my arm, but it proved hurtful when he suddenly backed up and took a forward sprint. I had to face his smell onward, and I nearly gasped out to feel him latch onto the wall, and start to climb. I honestly must have looked like a giant spider on his back from the distance, my short cloak’s ends wavering to and fro at his energetic swings. It didn’t take long for him at all to reach the second level of the fort, almost dropping me when he stood up erect and tall when his feet touched based.

“Let go.” I instantly did, wobbling on my feet as I buried my nose into my cupping arm, glad to see he was too preoccupied with taking out his crossbow in hand. He angled it in his grip, slapping me out of my dazed expression that we were on a deadly mission with guards around. I swiftly turned about, but the once infested fort was....deserted. 

Upon inspection, it was clear that there was no frenzy movement whatsoever...and that alerted not only Alessio, but it also put me on the edge. There were practically no one, and I don't think a castle would be left open so willingly with a lurking assassin about. Even the courtyard below was unoccupied, as if no one had set foot upon the walkways. Where the hell was everyone?

“Elysia, stand by my back at all times,” Alessio remarked ahead, clearly on guard and gesturing me to stay beside him. I did so, but when I neared Alessio, my feet froze, and my eyes shot past his large frame. He gave me a questionable look, but when he followed my gaze, something icy swam down my throat.

“....Alessio, what is that?” I gave a point. Across the way, the long horizontal bridge was a pile...but the twist of limbs was enough for me to indicate it was not black hay of any sort. “....Are those the g-guards?”

Taking a step further, his brows narrowed and his teeth clenched, “Something’s not right..” Alessio gazed up the circular tower in the center, and I followed suite to catch sight of Ezio swooping into the building. It couldn’t have been him-but there’s no other assassin here- “We’re not alone...” Alessio drew out, turning in place, “Stay close.” What the actual hell was happening.

“If we’re not alone, then who else is here?” I tried to reason my anxiety, but the further we trekked, the more it was obvious that whoever it was...was someone I didn’t want to run into. Close I stuck by Alessio, but I couldn’t help but feel that someone was watching...They knew the layout of the area, and must have known the rounds the guards must have taken. Surely one of them would have made a scene, but there was no indication of a riot happening inside the castle walls. I was too alerted to keep my eyes in one place, and even my once relaxed Twilight was not feeling gracious on calming my nerves.

“Alessio?” It was too quiet...but the next sound was much worse. A chuckle, low and close, the shuffle of light feet behind...

“ _Volpettina_ , it's nice to finally see you.”

My whirl was quick, and I nearly screamed out from how close he was. He was right behind, his fingers snatching the top of my hood, and dropping it to release my red curls. I moved fast enough to evade his digits from gripping them, and left him with nothing but disappointing air. My feet stumbled back, but I regained footing to stare at his shadowed expression. _Lupo_ was here.

Alessio turned hastily, firing once past me (and nearly hitting me I might add), his expression darkening when he caught sight of the vulgar man. _Lupo_ merely made a simple step to the side, his body fluid in avoiding the speeding arrow of Alessio’s assault, a visible smirk upon his face.

“What are you doing here?” Alessio growled out, he too taken aback of the sudden turn of events.

“ _Assassino_ ,” _Lupo_ ’s tone was rigid and sharp, yet his attention reverted back to me in the most unpleasant, tolerant way. “I wished to see the little fox, and what better way to earn her attention than to clear the way for her presence?” Oh gods no.

“Y-You killed the guards....” I dubiously accused.

“For you,” he cosseted with a small smile, and a hand outstretched to me.

“You’re insane,” I muttered loud enough, as much as my quaking lungs could. He was delusional at best.

“Am I in the wrong?” _Lupo_ grinned softly. “You are here, are you not? Safe and sound for me to see.”

Alessio glowered, immediately blocking my view from him, visibly irritating _Lupo_ , “Stand back, she’s under the protection from the Creed.”

_Lupo_ looked offended, his outstretched hand curling into a fist, “Your protection is nothing compared to mine. You know nothing of Templar movements or strategies like I do.”

“You’re the one who wants to take me to them in the first place!” I shouted in defiance, gaining his predatory attention.

Yet, his smile remained, “Change of plans; my interests no longer reside with the Templars. I only wish to....” He rested his gloved hand on his chest, giving a soft sigh, “Get to know you better....” .....What the actual hell. What angle was he playing now?

“You’re a creep,” I snarled out sharply, and that alone seemed to make him unhappy of rejecting whatever proposal he was implying to me.

“Your words wound me, _volpettina_. I know I have steered you wrong before, but please heed my plea, and forgive me for what I have done. In return...I’ll take care of you. I’ll take such good care of you...” He took a step forward, though I could literally feel his aura tower right over me, like he was right above me. Pinning me beneath him, and feeling his cold whisper collar my neck. “You would _never_ think to leave my side.”

“You’re sick headed, _Lupo_ ,” Alessio pronounced with utter distaste, with a form of rage I never wished to provoke him with. How _Lupo_ could care less.

“Is that where your thoughts lay, assassin?” Lupo ventured further, his shadowed eyes casting to Alessio’s fixated face. “Perhaps it is not I who thinks of perverted motivations; an abuser I no longer am, yet she remains falsely loyal by your side after the way you have treated her. Then, you dare stand and defend your shackles upon her? Then again...” he leered, the click of his tongue ringing out, “I wonder....are they the Creed’s shackles, or are they _yours_?”

“.......Right,” Alessio drawled out, staring at him with growing displeasure, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Why this waste of a game?” Lupo waved a hand out, addressing my glance to him. “Surely, _donna_ , you are much smarter than what this brute thinks of you.”

“...I would rather scale a thousand walls than ever be by your side,” I curtly replied. My answer made him frown on the spot. “You know nothing about me; my existence is not a game.”

“Your denial so easily-“

“It’s not denial!” I recoiled with poison, unbelieving of his constant need to right his motives.

“You are lost-“

“I am NOT lost!” I wanted to scream.

“Have you found your belongings?” he brusquely questioned, interrogated my sanity.

“No-“

He took advantage, “Surely if you trust this machine so much, he must have the coordinates of your sacred items-“

“Don’t turn this around-“

“Ahhh....you do not know-“

“SHUT UP!” my palms clutched upwards, yanking my hood over my head again, clinging to the sides of it to clutch my red strands. “Shut up...shut up...”

“Poor Lorenza...what have you done, _volpettina_? She lies in her grave early...because of you. Do you...wish to spill more blood in your name? How nice it must be, I still don’t know-“

“ _Elysia, what have you done?!”_

“I-I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it!” I urgently pleaded, breathed, gasped. My chest was heaving, and I could hear the screams, the cries of rebels wishing to chop my head off, to spill the blood that pulsed so lively in my veins. The turmoil of events were pouring into the gaps of my bones, and I felt them stiffen. I couldn’t move....yet my Twilight was not emerging. Why wasn’t it reacting to my urgency?

_“You killed Ineza!_ ”

“Oh.... _volpettina_...it was all your fault, wasn’t it?”

“Stop! STOP!” I felt my knees spin, all motions in my fingers caving, turning heavy. He was here...he was all over me, and I felt so sick. Even with Alessio so close...I couldn’t smell his darkness...I couldn’t feel it keeping me alert or safe. Some...irrational fear was grappling my inner core, and I couldn’t stop it.

Alessio moved beside me, but I don’t know in which direction or what he did. All that lingered in my ears was the static of some soundless void, and I could hear the bucketing of sand all over me. Like the nightmare from the morning...and now he was here-

“Your manipulative tactics aren’t going to work right now.” A firm grip clasped my shoulder, making me ground my frame with his. Alessio was holding me in place, and the sound of a shooting crossbow make me shake in place. “Because the only blood to spill is yours.”

“Tch!” _Lupo_ ’s hand clutched the side of his opposite, upper arm, “You think a mere arrow will scare me? You must think me a fool for accepting the very fact.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission,” Alessio sneered, “ _Pensi che tu abbia il diritto di chiederle_?” Alessio withdrew his crossbow once more, his eyes set, “I ask once more; leave or suffer the consequences.”

“What entitlement do I have?” Lupo’s eyes pooled a dark crevice, a mere small glint swallowed whole in his gaze. “Such a silly question...when she already belongs to me.”

“I belong to no one, especially to someone like you!” I shouted out, but _Lupo_ merely grinned, and then he laughed at my weak remark. As if I was a mere child to him. As if everything I said prior made no wall to guard me from his advances.

“Little fox,” he leered directly to me, as if Alessio were not present, “You just don’t know what’s best for you. Does he know? Would he understand why you look the way you do? Has he seen your true self? Such an assassin does not deserve such a view; a mere mortal does _not_ deserve you!” His arm flexed, and the hidden blade in his forearm penetrated out, and gleamed in the sun’s wake, “I do.”

Alessio fired once again, reloading hastily and gripping me closely beside, “Go go!”

I really didn’t need to be told twice, but it wasn’t until the next tug that I found myself consciously sprinting, Alessio’s stronghold on my limb nothing like I have ever felt, but everything I needed to run for it.

“Climb!” Alessio’s voice shot out, and I didn’t dare disagree. His grip one me let go, and I slammed my body full frontal against the oncoming wall, digging my fingers and toes desperately into whatever holes and silts I could get. I looked behind me, eyes wide to see Alessio was fending off _Lupo_ with deadly accuracy, but the leaner male was quick in his dodges, and equally created a challenge to the taller assassin. I knew I was creating an obstacle for Alessio to finish the mission, but there was no reason for me to leave his side; if I separated, surely it would be the last mistake I would be able to commit.

I ventured further up, catching glimpses of Alessio taking hasty steps back, and countering _Lupo_ ’s aggressive charges. The shorter male launched continuous upward jabs in an attempt to catch Alessio’s throat, but in a quick swipe, the assassin caught hold of the rogue between the wood and bow of his crossbow. Safe for the brief moment, I heaved myself faster upwards, gasping out in an attempt of calming my horror.

Metal against metal clashed somewhere behind me, and I fleetingly looked over to see Alessio’s crossbow had been cut off on the string, which left him with mere daggers to fend off the predator. With precise movements, _Lupo_ engaged against the assassin once more, iron competing in brute strength and speed. They crossed the empty space more than once; Alessio guarded the wall I was still on, and _Lupo_ easily noticed. He made hasty moves to confuse the giant into an opening but Alessio relented to none, determined to keep his pace against the rogue.

“Move _assassino_ , do not stand against my true mission,” _Lupo_ ordered acridly, his eyes catching mine for a brief second. Alessio pressed against the striking dagger, withdrawing his foot from the ground and gave a wide sweep across. _Lupo_ grunted and tripped, but was quick in his reaction;  he kicked upwards to catch Alessio against his cheek, the assassin drawing away to recover from the deep slash. A blade had been hidden within the boot of _Lupo_ ’s sole.

“Tch!” Alessio gritted his teeth, catching _Lupo_ ’s waning stature, a smirk playing upon his lips, “So it seems you can bleed, perhaps…I’ll do it again.”

Reaching the top of the fort was painstakingly long, desperation to aid Alessio the only drive I knew that would aid me; fear persuaded me to keep fleeing, but it would leave Alessio alone, and unguarded.

“Up there!” My eyes shot downward to the main floor of the castle, and to my horror, the sheer number of the sprinting, Borgia squads gave me enough reason to think they saw Alessio and _Lupo_ combating. All it took was one to point upwards, and to silently agree to go inside the dome of the castle’s heart to evade the doorways of the palace’s forts. They were going to surround Alessio, and kill him on the spot.

“Damn it!” with gritting teeth I finally tugged myself to my feet, and I reached for my bow and an arrow from my enclosed quiver. I loaded the bow with a pull back, feeling my chest heave of the sudden urgency to save Alessio. Both fright and hesitation clashed and rolled among each other like rabid leopards, and I felt it fall over my sanity’s cliff.

I steadied my shaking arms as best as I could, and narrowed my gaze swiftly to the target. Again, Alessio was too slow, and he seethed as he fell back, his front facing the sky. _Lupo_ saw the opening, and charged with dagger in hand, but unaware of my released arrow. It hit him poorly on the shoulder, and he cried out in pure shock of the attack. He stumbled back from the force, but behind the perpetrator was the hoard of Borgia guards, headed straight for duo.

“The _assassina_ is on the roof!” My eyes shot around, and my fingers quickly reloading to refill my bow with a few more arrows; doors sprung open from one of the towers at the south side, the guards there obtaining nearby ladders to climb to the roof I was on.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

I shook my head, and felt myself kneel against the hard stone of the roof. My chest was heaving rapidly, my hands unable to grip my bow and arrow with true purpose. My mind was ripping itself apart, old memories intertwining with the new, horrific thoughts I was regaining, and all it took was one man to shred all my progress apart. A man I was afraid of.

The drawing group of guards ahead stormed the roof, all lifting their swords and lances to pierce me down. They ran with energetic strife, but their assault was prevented with Alessio now standing before me. He hurled a dagger overhead, catching a man by the neck, but the death toll did not stop there.

Alessio withdrew his sword, heavy upon his hand. He took long strides forward and swung forth, instantly knocking and spraying blood across the rooftop. His arms swung with powerful, unmerciful cuts, taking two guards with swords raised to block him once. He kneed one, and in a flash redirected the opponent’s sword into his surprised comrade, killing him almost instantly. Bodies after bodies fell from Alessio’s path, his wrists tainted with blood and sweat until he finally reached the ladder. His foot slammed down against the first bar, at least seven guards all looked to him, three clearly panicked and one making the initiative to drop to the ground as fast as possible. Alessio didn’t bat an eye when he kicked forth the ladder and ignored the collective shouts of the falling soldiers. He saved me yet again, his view making their way back to me as he hastily approached.

 “Are you all right?” Alessio was quick to ask, his palm again roughly gripping my upper arm. I stood petrified on the spot, but to be honest with him, I shook my head. It wasn’t what he wanted to see.

“ _L-Lupo_ , he was-“ I exhaled in rapid quakes, “I d-don’t, he w-was-“

A piercing whistle rang out from Alessio’s mouth, and again he clutched me in his grip, “Can you swim?” Out of all the things he could have asked me today-

“N-No, I can’t swim!” I resisted yelling, but it was getting harder to breathe.

_“Don’t move, Elysia!”_

“I-I didn’t kill her! I didn’t-” He had enough.

“There they are!” Our heads shot around, finding five more guards arriving onto the roof from the side of where Alessio and _Lupo_ had fought; the sick man was nowhere to be found in the row of dead bodies that lay on the fort’s floor. _Lupo_ had escaped.

“If you cannot swim, then cling to the wooden posts till you can reach land!” Alessio didn’t argue, and the next moment my waist was gripped, my bow in his free arm. The sky thrashed above me, and in a sudden launch, my body was airborne, and all air was lost to me.

I regret sparing his life.

I was going to personally kill him with my bare hands, yet all threat was lost when I hit the waterbed stories below, and it all spun and enveloped around me instead. I lost direction of where my body landed, and how it hit the surface. All sound was foreign to me, my muffled cries disrupted and silenced by the dark waters of Rome. I felt the heavy shackles of something clutching at my ankles, tugging me further down to the hell I didn’t think would find me here. To my ultimate regret, it was much, much worse.

_“You killed her, Elysia.”_

My throat lurched, my arms weakly flailing...the view of the sun’s rays becoming distant above me. My eyes flickered so tiredly, and my mouth opened to revel in the pouring liquid that only wished to console me. I’ve tried so hard to fight it....was it finally time for me to accept it?

_“This is justice.”_

I could see the roaring winds of black and green, the sign of pixels flying out of my palm in an attempt to call my Twilight. Yet I knew the sign of what its absence meant; my Twilight no longer thought I was worthy to save.

_“You did this, Elysia.”_

It felt my fear and anguish, and too long it harbored inside a body that it thought it was no longer capable of its power...and why would it think otherwise? Each emotional brick that I felt hit and break against my back did nothing to make me neither stronger nor reliable...I could not even climb a stone, brick wall.

Nothing I did was worthy to receive honor or redemption. Nothing I did do was enough to bring back my Chief from the dead. Because...maybe...it was better if she were dead than lie in my pathetic, useless arms. I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save the most important person in my life, so what made me worthy to save everyone else’s?

_“You did this.”_

All practice of archery was a lost art to me because I no longer hit with accuracy, but with hope that I wouldn’t kill my allies. The enemies were stronger here than they were in Hyrule; beasts in dungeons and caves did not compare to the beasts of what humans really were. They did not compare to the human marauders that preyed on their helpless and weak species. They did not compare to the twisted demons that _Lupo_ shared ancestry with.

_“Volpettina...you monster.”_

Nothing in Hyrule prepared me for anything in the land of Tuscany....and I closed my eyes to finally indulge the burning sensation my lungs attempted to prevent. I was losing air, and perhaps if I lost enough...I could end this suffering I foolishly thought I could escape.

 

I was not meant to live a happy life.

 

_“You’ve met a terrible fate, haven’t you?”_

 

I could forget about Hyrule, about my possessions, about some lost home I knew I would never obtain.

 

I could sleep...for a very long time.

 

I didn’t deserve such a life as this....

 

 

_“Elysia?”_

 

 

And yet....

 

_“Don’t give up!”_

 

My eyes flickered open...and in front of me....a palm reached.

 

_“Don’t give up, Elysia!”_

 

It shined with blinding, ensorcelled effulgence, despite it being so deep and away from the sun’s fingers.

 

_“Stay with me, Elysia.”_

My hand hovered out, ever so slowly to lace my thin fingers into that powerful grip. The surface came too quickly, and I gasped out painfully of the merciless tug of the savior who pulled me out. I shut my eyes, giving heavy, coughing fits, and without some instruction of what to do or say, I latched myself forward like a leech. The air rolled down my back in shame, in shame of myself for even thinking that I could end it all so easily.

The darkness that surrounded Alessio tugged my existence’s strings, and despite what most people thought darkness was...it was warmer than anything I had ever felt. His large arm swooped around to hug my waist, almost crushing me into him to further feed me this security he emitted. Did he know...did he know how warm he was?

We reached the bank, but I don’t remember how long it took to get there. I just remember Alessio holding onto me, and I didn’t let go. I held him tightly, so tightly that I could feel my knuckles threaten to pop out of my skin. The emptying chill in my stomach doubled when I realized how we got here, and how he tossed me over hoping I didn’t hit anything on the way down.

I should have been mad at him; I should have gotten some large rock to hit him repeatedly against his head to make him see his absurd method of saving me. But he saved me....he came back to dive after me despite how far I sunk downward. Despite how much I bothered and provoked him and disobeyed him.

He came down to my hell to pull me out of it, and I don’t think he even knew the gravity of my mental state.

So...when he tried to pry me off, I didn’t let him, and I trembled in his very view. And I cried. I sobbed into him so quietly; I think he froze on what to do. I cried for the sake of his unknowing deed, from the sake of his protection against some lunatic who thought he owned me after fatally wounding me. For the sake of thinking I was worth anything to be saved...despite hardly knowing me. I was nothing to him, and yet he did the deed I failed with do for Ineza, and Lorenza.

He must have thought I cried because he chucked me over like a sandbag or log into something I couldn’t succeed in, or perhaps it was that fact that I was unprepared from an unknown visit of some perverted assassin. I don’t know. I really don’t know. It wasn’t until he firmly gripped my wrists that I grew some sense of direction, and my teary eyes stared at him so wearily and frightened that I was reminded that this assassin didn’t know me, nor did I know him.

I cried into the arms of a stranger...and I was unclear of his motives with me. Maybe it was the sense of urgency, maybe it was my stupid notion of wanting to end my misery that made me cry, or the cradling darkness this non-human being held.....

Maybe...I think I was just afraid.

 

FFW:

 

ALESSIO’S POV:

Back on the Island, he left Elysia in the confinements of his office, dismissing several assassins that caught sight of the blood that continued to drip from his face.

Instead, he requested for hot water and another blanket to be taken to the doorstep of the room but not to enter. Elysia had been traumatized of the events today, though Alessio didn’t know what caused the outburst. It could have been a mix of many events throughout her life…but the tears that spilled were no joke. Her emotions…were not a façade...that much he was certain.

Alessio exhaled coolly, standing guard close to his office as he recalled the event by the moat. He wasn’t sure…and he wasn’t sure how to respond. She caught him off guard…the outburst of emotion he had seen on many prey and victims of countless years, but nothing like this. He blinked slowly, glancing gently to the doorway behind him. That’s the first reason he thought she was not capable of murder—because she held dearly to her emotions...but there was something more to her vague history. Something that was deeply conveyed and embedded in her tiny body...and it was far larger than what she was capable of.

The tall assassin pressed a towel to his face, focusing on instead to cross the tired room of assassins, catching sight of the many that had partaken at the battle of the bridge. Several were treated for injuries but luckily under Ameriggio’s guide, none had died in battle. A very lucky sign indeed.

Alessio exhaled in relief but it was short lived when he walked onto _La Volpe_ and Ezio standing before Caterina S’forza-a doctor checking for bruises along her side and legs. What surprised him was that no longer the two men were staring at the injured woman but himself.

“Alessio, what happened?” Ezio caught sight of his wound first, “You’re injured?”

“A slight…mishap occurred,” Alessio explained with a huff.

“Then care to tell us what had happened then?” Alessio’s mood turned sour hastily, joined by _Volpe_ ’s irritated glance when Machiavelli strode into the room, his eyes training upon Caterina next, “Caterina, I see you made it.”

“Where have you been?” _Volpe_ ’s voice demanded, finally free of the restraints he’s been holding back against the scholar. Machiavelli seemed to pay little mind to it, dismissingly gazing to _Volpe_ as if nothing was wrong.

“Looking for Ezio,” Machiavelli then turned to look at the man, his lips tightening, “What of Cesare and Rodrigo?”

Ezio gazed to Alessio and _Volpe_ , the two men sharing equally distasteful glances to Machiavelli, “Cesare rode off before I could get close to him and Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely.” Disappointment and confusion settled upon the intellectual’s face, his hand carving along his square jaw, rubbing in gently circles.

“That is odd. Rodrigo is usually at the _Castello_ …” Machiavelli lifted his gaze towards Alessio, “Though that doesn’t excuse for Cesare’s escape.”

“I was busy fighting _Il Lupo_ ,” Alessio tasted iron, the coals in his eyes lighting, “Turns out he’s even rogued from the Templars...came to settle things.”

“Settle what things?” Machiavelli demanded, “Does this have to do with your apprentice?”

At the sound of that, Alessio glared to which Ezio held his hands up, attempting to disarm the situation entirely, “Enough, from the both of you. It has been a long, tiring day.”

“What a waste,” Machiavelli held no sympathy, though his eyes briefly glanced to Caterina, “No offense.”

“None taken,” her voice was sincere, but her deadpanned expression told another story. Alessio resisted from rolling his eyes further when Ezio declared a new state of plans, calling _La Volpe_ to bring forth his sister and the mercenary Bartolomeo to the Tiber Islands, then gesturing to Machiavelli with his hand demanding for him to follow suite out of the hideout. Alessio’s pressed lips hardened when he followed Machiavelli’s back retreating up the stairs to the outside world.

When the sound of the door shut, Caterina was the first to comment, “What a _bastardo_.”

_Volpe_ seemed to hush in agreement, his darting eyes meeting Alessio’s for a momentary second before walking away, having already sent his message cold and clear. Machiavelli was up to something—or the facts were not matching up with the truths to be known right now. It was all pressing matters but in all honesty, Alessio was tired. It had been a long day from the early mornings of dawn to what was now growing to be evening. The mission had been a success but it came with a price.

Alessio lowered the towel, the cut along his cheek finally drying, leaving behind the crumbles of brown and red specks of dried blood. He grimaced but decided to look upon to the hallway of his study, blinking slowly. _Il Lupo_ was a real concern…and a very dangerous one at that. His skills were on par with Ezio on the level of proficiency and speed—they lacked real technique as if he learned it on the streets. Alessio clenched his teeth gently before exhaling, relaxing his shoulders as best he could before striding down the hallway once more and pressed to the door, knocking once.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

I don’t remember having a blanket around me, but I do remember Alessio being the one to give it to me. I removed what I could, but I only managed to remove my boots, clumsily I might add, and set them beside in the cushioned chair that I was led to. It wasn’t cold outside, but the fireplace burned to keep me warm. He must have thought I was shivering from how sharp my trembles were, and quickly set it up before leaving me in the study.

His smell here was not as strong, but it lingered like an afterthought. I breathed it in so gently; afraid that if I sniffed too hard, it would go away. I was content of having it surround me, but none of it could block out the sounds of rushing footsteps coming up and down the hallway. It sounded as if most of the recruits had gotten back, and I grew embarrassed of what must have been figured out of what happened inside the castle. Could they see that far to deduce what happened?

I reddened, pushing my hands against my face, preventing any further tears from being shed; I must have looked pathetic to him, clinging onto him like a child. He must think I was such a child....would he still want to teach me, or did I ruin all ties to pursue the search of my weapons any further? Perchance, he was talking to Ezio to tell him I couldn’t go to the meeting with Leonardo, and that all the time he spent with me was a waste....

I sighed to myself, clenching my jaw tightly in place, “I’m such a fool...”

The set footsteps outside the door rang off mutedly in my eardrums, further deducing that indeed my Twilight was not to be meddled with right now. I tucked the blanket tighter around me, somewhat tense to see it was Alessio again, a pail of water in his grip, and what looked like a second blanket in the other. My gaze to him did not linger too long, instead moving to look at the dancing fire to remove all lingering humiliation from my face.

I felt Alessio approach, and each step further reduced my confidence to mere specks of rubble. He set the second blanket at the head of the chair I sat in, and set the bucket near the fireplace. It looked like it was steaming, hot water I guessed. 

His eyes drew away from the burning embers of the fire place, his large frame deciding to sit across the way on the floor from me. He dripped his held towel into the hot water and pressed it to his stinging cheek, exhaling gently. Silence drew between us, and I wasn’t sure if I should address what happened to him or not...

He spoke softly, “....You did well today.”

He must be joking, “.....I don’t think I believe you.”

“I think....you should,” Alessio remarked suddenly, “I think....under all that had happened...I think you should be proud that you had not fallen.”

How should I take his answer? Was there a certain way to take it? Was he...making fun of me?

The crease of liquid started to rise, obscuring my vision only slightly, but enough to falter my voice, “All I do is fall...and I keep falling...no matter how many times I get back up.” He regarded my answer with accepting silence.

“I could tell you a thousand times I had fallen, and the thousands that had fallen because of me,” Alessio drew out, his gaze reflecting the crackling flames, “You will continue to fall...no matter how many times you tell yourself you won’t. No matter how wise and aged you’ve grown, you can still fall and I think it’s a gift...to be able to fall.”

“....I can’t imagine someone like you falling... I think the world would shake if you did,” I replied, brushing my wrist across my mouth. “At least, some crater will form...”

Alessio smirked lightly, “You can say maybe it once did. But it’s been washed away...time itself continuously moving.”

“....Very funny,” I sniffed, unable to suppress the small smile lingering at the edge of my mouth, yet it left as soon as it arrived. I avoided his gaze, looking to my feet instead, “....Thank you...for saving me.”

“I may not know.....what exactly I saved you from, but....I’m glad I was there for something. What happened was out of our control...and it was handled at best. Everyone came out alive...” He must have figured my crying spell was not normal. Of course he would.

“I d-didn’t know he would be there,” I shook my head, gritting my teeth, “I didn’t think-... _Lupo_ would sabotage what we needed to do...it’s my fault...” The weight of my head hung over my shoulders and I instinctively curled myself further into the blanket, “I’m so sorry...”

“...It’s not yours...” Alessio voice grew hallow, his legs regaining strength to let him stand before me, “Do not...ever say it is. No matter how many times he may pursue...it is not your fault...it never will be.”

“Then what do I do!?” I urgently asked, this time looking at him straight-on, “If he won’t stop....I-I don’t know what to do. I faced so many demons and creatures, but he’s the worst..out of all of them.  I have dreams and he’s there. If I cannot stop him in my nightmares...what makes you believe I can stop him in actuality?”

“....Because you can,” Alessio drew out slowly; his once judgmental gaze was replaced with something...unknown to me. “Beyond what you may believe...he’s still only human...” A flash of an undug memory withdrew from his memory bank, his voice lowering to a whisper because of it, “Your determination will be your resolve; will he become a problem for you? Or will he merely be the next door you have to go through?”

“I don’t know...how to. I wouldn’t even know where to start,” I sighed, removing the shiver that threatened to crawl up my arm, and hold my spine captive. “If he continues to become persistent, it will only endanger everyone in the Creed....and if something else were to happen-you came out injured in his confrontation. What if something happened to Akinara? Or Noah? My friend Angelina? What if he....did something else to you...?”

“....If he did,” Alessio remarked, blinking of his inclusion of my worries, “At least I’m prepared for next time. This...” he tapped his cheek gently, “was pure luck. Not even Ezio managed to get a cut like this to me...or his uncle for that matter.”

“Fate is not so kind to people like me...and in return,” I grimaced, “Everyone associated with me ends up dead.”

“....Well...I can at least reassure you on one thing,” Alessio glanced down to me, “You won’t have to worry about that for us.”

“But-“

“Did I die today, Elysia?”

“...No...” I caved in.

“Your presence is not an omen for terrible things,” he enunciated with tranquility, setting the towel down on the small table beside. “The accusations _Lupo_ accused you are events of the past, and you were cleared of the charges. You were received the justice you deserved.” ....He was right. If I was....accused of killing Lorenza, I wouldn’t be here right now.

“But if I wasn’t there-“

“That is beside the point,” he pressed on, “Lorenza took you in because she saw something in you, and it would disgrace her if you believe she was wrong.” I looked up to him, and instead of meeting indelible, lecturing scrutiny, there was an irenic imploration. His innocuous body language did not pose a challenge...he was not the impassive mentor I shared challenging stares with earlier this morning.

“Alessio....I’ve confronted you against every obstacle, I’ve disobeyed you and absolutely wish to toss you into a riverbank myself-“ I stood up this time, catching my wobbling weight against my knees and latching his ignited and glossy dark orbs, “-I’ve been such a disobedient apprentice....but why?”

“I’ve walked a path like yours once before....long ago....” he smirked gently, “I once asked why I was given mercy after all I’ve done.... but I think I see why now, and it’s why I passed it on to my students.” My shoulders slightly tensed as he took a step forward, tilting his head curiously to look at me, “I will not lecture you...for this...for how you feel. But I see something....something that ganders the attention of others. Something that very little hold any longer,” his voice hummed like a thousand, fluttering hummingbirds, “Strength.”

The air’s lenity stretched to every crevice of the room, the once laconic man of the study all but anything minatory. He harbored something well-hidden, yet I don’t think I’ll ever know where it was pinpointed in his brute body exactly. This wasn’t flattery or anything of the like...this was a first, genuine statement directed to me, and only me. Is this....what he truly thought of me?

If what he said was true....if someone like Alessio thought I was worthy to be taught, who provoked and agitated me to better myself...then what had I been doing this whole time? Why did I think it was so easy to drown myself in the lake when in turn...everyone new afflicted in my life would have been left wondering why I died so easily? What would have Noah, Angelina and Akinara think? What would Alessio have done if he reached into the bank, and pulled out my dead corpse? Would he have thought that he failed, that he was not worthy of teaching anyone else?

I almost willingly died without regarding the consequences of how it would have affected everyone else. It was....cruel of me....but if Alessio knew I was battling something internally as he had hinted moments before....then he had hope for me. He had hope that I would overpower this depression; he knew it was forever integrated into myself, but he did not wish to rid of it. He wished to work with how I was, and I think that was the best compliment he had ever given me thus far.

He knew I had problems, and was still willing to mentor me. Maybe....I was wrong about him..

“Then....I wish to have more of it,” I replied a moment after, thoughtlessly and confidently nodding. “If _Lupo_ stands in my way, then I wish to rid of my fear of him. You faced him off without a thought, and that’s what I want to be. I want to be like _you_ , Alessio.”

“.......You don’t want to be like me,” Alessio whispered, “Be better than me.”

“Be better than you?” I scoffed, “That’s impossible.”

His hand reached, and with a firm grip on my shoulder, I faced him with the only thing I had left in my arsenal. Both dusky and gold orbs no longer clashed, but spawned and stormed in harmonic agreement, “Nothing is impossible.”

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> castello- castle
> 
> Salve, cittandini di Roma!- Hail citizens of Rome!
> 
> Chiudi la bocca!-Shut your mouth!
> 
> Pensi che tu abbia il diritto di chiederle? - You think you're entitled to demand her?


	18. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was...an interesting chapter to write, but hopefully it's picking up the pace a lot more. Thank you for the support guys, we greatly appreciate it <3
> 
> I got REALLY sick, or else this chapter would have come out yesterday. I feel a lot better though :)
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings or typos, and thank you Road for the extreme help on this one.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

Sleep didn’t come easy the night before, and it was only until a good brew of tea had eased most of my stiffness; Akinara had immediately come soon after hearing the news of my escape of the _Castello_ , having witnessed how cornered we were. Word traveled fast among the hideout, but I was expecting it. I simply put it into simple words that Alessio saved us both, and he had fended the guards to save me.

“Was _Lupo_ there, is that true?” Akinara relentlessly asked, standing up as if he were ready to parry against the man.

“He was, but he escaped,” I finished gently, and we talked no more of the subject. Instead we sat down, and listened to Noah’s complaints about Alessio’s ruthless tactic of escaping, and how he could have possibly thought we would have survived such a fall. I nodded merely at his words, but all my frustration s against the giant assassin eroded away, and I was surprised to see Noah take a sip of his tea and end the conversation with “But he kept you safe....at least.”

The morning glistened the misted and watered grass blades, giving an emerald luminosity along the ground despite how far from the city we were. The abandoned Colosseum towers the horizon peacefully as Akinara and I pass it. I watch it with great care, recalling the fight I had fended off against _Lupo_. My back shivers from the thought, but I shake it off easier than yesterday and set my course for the city.

The commotion of yesterday has awakened the once unoccupied town, more of the locals gossiping about in the alleyways and in the remaining open shops. Caterina’s rescue flourished like a beacon of light among the dark shadows of the structures that not even the Borgia guards could silence; the Creed paid a good due to a hopeless population, and in turn they grew hopeful of the resistance that was leisurely building against Cesare’s tyranny. Some type of rebellion was better than nothing.

The hideout too was embellished and swimming with grateful optimism, yet the workflow did not cease despite the accomplished mission. The volume of the room did not diminish when I walked in with Akinara, but I knew I felt watchful eyes regard me when I strolled into the center. Akinara and I bid each other goodbye (and a quick chat of what to bring home for dinner) before parting ways. I made my way across the corridor, heading straight for Alessio’s study.

The immediate flashbacks of the night before stirred along my stomach, and somehow enhanced my stride to reach his door faster. I raised my fist and knocked promptly, but I was surprised of the answer that followed.

“You can come in, Elysia.” I gripped the handle and entered easily, the door unlocked which was unexpected. I walked in fully before closing it behind, seeing the fire had been put out, but the one in Alessio’s eyes was still brimming with energy. He finished marking a piece of parchment, and raised his eyes to address me properly before going back to his duty. The change was little, nevertheless it was a lot compared to how he even looked at me before. We both knew a shift happened, but as to in what direction was left unclear. I assumed to better terms.

I stood in front of his desk, admiring the small trinkets that rested along the edge of it; a small metal scale, a large book poured with a lot of torn paper used as holdings and tabs, and a lot of containers and quills for scribbling and sealing envelopes. This particular morning, he appeared busy from the way he rubbed his wrist when he settled down his quill.

“Have you come to train today, despite what happened yesterday?” His voice was a steady rumble of thunder, controlled and contained, “You know I’d forgive for at least one day.” Even his tone had changed slightly, understanding and attentive. It was....odd hearing it so calmly and without a fight.

“I have, but I wanted to tell you before I went to go see Ezio,” I explained, and then replied shortly after, “I have to find him first. Do you happen to know where he is?”

Alessio pressed his thick arm against the table, tilting his body to face me and humming in thought, “I had last seen him walking through the foyer, speaking with a doctor on Caterina’s recovery. I’m sure he’s still hovering around there pacing in thought.”

“Then I’ll go find him now,” I agreed with a nod, “Are we going to practice somewhere in the open again? Or..?”

“No,” Alessio regarded instantly, “We’ll be training in the catacombs below for the next month. After your meeting with Leonardo, meet me there and we’ll get started.”

Following Alessio’s instruction, I went back outside and into the swarm of assassins along the hallways. The build of wax and spice aroma from outside traveled inward to the stone walls, seeing the door close and open from the constant movement of entering recruits. Then, in the split second of the door opening, I instantly recognized Ezio’s silhouette and posture as he headed out the door. I was quick to follow, and I caught him casually waiting out, leaning beside the bar of the front window.

“Oh, Elysia,” Ezio regarded me as I approached. “I did not see you come inside this morning. Were you looking for me?”

“Yes, but I went to go see Alessio first,” I replied. “He informed me you were seeing the doctor taking care of Caterina.”

“Ah, yes, momentarily I was,” he nodded briskly, standing fully to his height.

“How is she?”

“She is well; she will make a full recovery within the week,” he smiled gently, and gestured an arm to the side. “Let us make haste to see Leonardo.” Swerving around the Borgia guards proved easier, but the further we trekked to the location given in the small map in Ezio’s pocket, the tighter the security lay. The heavily, infested Borgia terrain showed signs of hardly any shops open, given one or two that were still running of appropriated businesses. It frustrated me to see all these mindless citizens walking about with hardly anything to eat or savor; they would have to travel across the bridge to the other side of the island to actually get their supplies, but even that was being constrained.

“You seem bothered,” Ezio caught me off-guard, making my narrowed eyes relax somewhat. “Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s....seeing the city like this bothers me,” I replied honestly, tucking a peeking strand of red back into my cowl.

“An appropriate reaction,” Ezio nodded, continuing to lead the way. “Soon, they will be released from such an ugly and underserved rule as this.”

“I hope so,” I sighed, finding our path deter from the road, and walk along the edge of the bank. The pier up ahead was abandoned, saved for a few benches perched against the side wall and covered in the shade from the rising sun. “We are meeting Leonardo da Vinci, correct?”

“Yes, correct,” Ezio nodded, and soft expression trickled along his face at the mention of him. “Leonardo is a strong ally of the Creed; meeting him is the upmost important.”

“But he’s also a good friend,” I recalled, and stopped to see Ezio do the same, and regard me curiously. I pressed my lips together, kicking myself internally of my brash answer.

“Word travels fast,” he chuckled. “Of course, Leonardo is a wonderful and true friend. We have known each other for quite some time now.” He took a seat upon the shaded bench, and left his left side open to me. I sat down, leaving a foot between us and keeping my attention to him. “He was actually a painter for my mother, and she introduced me to him; he is an excellent artist, the best I have seen.”

“I would imagine,” I added in, “my friend, the apprentice showed me some of the things he has drawn. He has a severe talent for it.”

“I can see you are _very_ resourceful of your surroundings; I did not know he stationed a shop in Rome,” Ezio began, resting a hand on his bent knee, and leering at me curiously with a small smirk stretched on his lips.

I sweatdropped at his remark, “Oh....right. Sorry. I ran into my friend...by chance mostly.”

“Heh, it’s nothing to be sorry for,” he patted my closest shoulder to him, giving it a firm shake before letting go. “You carry much stubbornness to accomplish what you want and need; you are indeed a good student for Alessio.”

I’ll leave it up to my imagination of whether that should be an insult or an honor, “Either way...I know I went against Alessio’s wishes, most notably Machiavelli’s in regards to being patient...”

“Nonsense,” Ezio quirked his smile, watching me intently, “You are a driven individual; you have the true makings of a recruit for the Creed. I do not believe I will regret my decision of supporting your involvement.” He inhaled gently, his eyes scanning along the ground before looking to the wall of the building across from us, “What happened in the _Fiore_ , I do not hold ill to the things you have said to me, nor Claudia that day...I apologize if it made it seem like I was.”

“No...It’s alright,” I shrugged, crossing my arms tighter. “I know....it’s a family matter; I figured that if you had addressed your concerns to your sister first, she could see reasons why she shouldn’t run the brothel. I’m sure she had her own reasons as well, and I wanted you to hear those too. But at the end of the day, it was not my right to meddle into your affair.”

“Again, I hold no ill to you, Elysia,” Ezio regained his posture, still relaxed in his hunch with both of his elbows on his bent knees. “I care deeply about my sister and my mother, that is no secret; I am a man who has endured many losses....but I do not believe I could handle any more in my family tree.”

“She mentioned a _Zio_ Mario that day.”

“ _Zio_ means uncle,” Ezio informed me.

“She mentioned that he....was..”

His mouth turned into a firm line, “Our Uncle Mario passed away....on her birthday.”

I tensed, straightening up, “Oh......I’m so sorry.”

He continued to look forward, “ _Monteriggioni_ is the town Cesare and his troops attacked full force; without it, we lost many allies and support for the Creed. The Templars took over, so we sought _Roma_ to uphold our ground. We did not know how far Borgia influence infected the lands of it until we saw how grave and despaired its people were. That is why I made the decision to stay.”

“I think that’s a good decision,” I replied a moment after, humming in contemplation.

“I am glad you do.”

“Who wouldn’t...?” He paused. “But I can guess Machiavelli thinks otherwise.”

Ezio scoffed, “You too have noticed the signs. That worries me.”

“ _Volpe_ isn’t too shy to share his thoughts.”

“Ahh, I should not be surprised.” He chuckled at this, “He never is; he has taken a liking to you already. It is rare.”

“I wonder why,” I rolled my eyes, but Ezio’s grin widened.

“Perhaps you bear the resemblance of what he used to be in his youth.” We both accepted the silence that bewitched us both, seated calmly as Borgia guards and a few citizens walked to and fro along the main road, unbothered or uninterested to scavenge the alleyway Ezio and I shared. Then, “I wonder where he is.”

“When was the last time you saw Leonardo?” I inquired next, seeing him wary of his position now.

“That day, at _Monteriggioni_ ,” he shifted in his seat, looking to the river where I couldn’t see his expression. “He works under Cesare; I grow cautious of his allegiance.”

“But you said he was a close friend,” I raised a brow, unsure of what befell his face when I said that. “Do you not believe so anymore?” Ezio said nothing; I tried again, “If it took him this long to contact you, perhaps it was due to him being unable to. If Cesare keeps a close eye on him, and prevents him from leaving.”

“....Perhaps,” Ezio contemplated my remark, nodded lightly, “He has created weaponry we are useless against; it helps grow Cesare’s expanding armies. Our success depends on disrupting and disbanding their power supply.”

“Then…when he comes by,” I blinked at the thought, “he can give us further information on how to disarm the Borgia.”

“Agreed,” Ezio nodded, uplifted of my idea. Quietness resumed, and I truly believed Leonardo wasn’t going to show by the time the shadows of the morning decreased. My eyes traveled along ground, to the street and to the lake, before settling on the Auditore man.

Ezio was one of the most composed men I have ever met, but even I could see the strain he was pulling along his curled digits, and the flicks he whipped along his peeking strands from underneath his cowl. It was getting increasingly hot, yet I remained unaffected while Ezio’s temples shined with small specks of sweat. He didn’t seem to mind the wait. The way he talked about Leonardo was different than the way Angelina mentioned him, but I figured it was because she was under his study, and Ezio already crossed that line of rigid formalities.

Then... “Psst.” Ezio and I perked our heads up, looking about the alley. “Pssst, Ezio!” At the mention of his name, the older man stood, his eyes frantically darting about. I copied, and nudged Ezio.

“There,” I nodded my head up, Ezio catching were my sight. Above us a lanky arm motioned upwards, addressing us to climb. Ezio wasted no time, and when I reached the top, I watched a wooden door open, leading into the second floor of the abandoned house.

“Careful,” Ezio warned me, and led the way. He pressed his free hand against the door, and across the shaded interior was a blond man, adorned with puffed sleeves and pants, and a small hat. His locks were straight despite the heatwave, and his skin was decorated with freckles along his nose and upper cheeks. His luminous eyes caught Ezio’s, and a feverous enthusiasm lifted his spirits at the sight of the assassin.

“Ezio!” he nearly shouted.

“Leonardo, my God!” Ezio broke the distance, and tugged the blond in a crushing hug. I watched curiously, Ezio’s shoulders dropping whatever rigidity and worry they harbored moments before. His fingers dug into Leonardo’s shirt from the back, and the artist didn’t fault in returning the gesture. He too embraced Ezio with excitement, his eyes shutting in jubilation. It was a good few seconds, and they parted to look at one another properly.

Ezio’s eyes shined, an addictive grin plastering on his lips, “Leonardo....it’s so good to see you.”

“Likewise, Ezio,” the famous Leonardo beamed broadly as they faced one another properly. His clear eyes swiftly jumped to me, inspecting me with an inquiring tilt of his head.

Before he could ask, Ezio beat him to it, “ _Mio amico_ , this is Elysia. She is the newest recruit of our Creed, also Alessio’s newest apprentice.”

“Ahhh, you don’t say?” Leonardo neared, but I remained in place. He must have a good source of light to be staring at me so intently, but I can already guess why he was, “You have a very interesting complexion; I’ve never seen anyone like you!”

“Uhh...” I blinked, facing the same-height man directly.

“Oh, my apologies,” Leonardo chuckled at my hesitation, “But you must be someone special for Ezio to trust you so easily, not to mention, a student under the wing of an assassin who vowed to never teach again.”

“Elysia delivered the letter from your apprentice. It was the only way I was able to meet you here.”

“Ahh, I am proud you were able to decode the message from Agnolo!” Leonardo regarded. “Or else, you would have not been here. I knew I could count on you Ezio, but thank you for my assistants _and_ Elysia for thinking of giving it to you. My worst assumption was that the letter was tossed into the fire.”

“Agnolo sent you a letter requesting the location of some artifacts, _my_ possessions,” I added, making both Ezio and Leonardo look at me.

“Right, of course. Here, make yourselves.....situated. We have much to talk about.” After checking the security of the doors and windows of the second floor, Leonardo seated himself diagonally away from Ezio and I, our bodies forming a tight triangle at one of the corners of the abandoned room. Ezio sat himself closest to the window to check for movement along the grounds and streets, especially after the reveal of Leonardo’s hasty stride away from the safe-house the Borgia had hidden him in.

“After the invasion of the Castel, I knew there still remained movement on your side, Ezio; you caused quite the chaos in the Templar hold.”

“Surely, your new masters have told you so?” Ezio couldn’t hide the small spite of fire in his tone at that.

Leonardo didn’t seem to notice as much as I did, “They tell me nothing of the sort! I am a slave under their control, just as much as anyone else.” He sighed at this, “As much as it pains me, I must go back.”

“If you come with us, you’ll remain safe under the Creed,” Ezio tried to reason, a small urgency hidden well.

Leonardo shook his head, “Only this way, I can properly give you leverage and information about the Apple of Eden...and the possessions your new recruit has lost. I am not one to...meddle into politics, but even so, what I am given at the Borgia castle is far beyond my reach. There are...so many new things to discover, and how my brain craves for the very knowledge!”

Ezio shifted beside, and I watched him look to the street again, as if composing what to say next, “I know this. I know who you are, Leonardo.” At his answer, the artist remained still, and he reached up to brush back a strand of hair behind his ear; he became self-conscious.

“That is beside the point; they may have my knowledge, but my heart does not reside with....the Borgia,” Leonardo paused. His answer alone made Ezio stare directly to him, and the two gazed to one another as if I were no longer in the room. A nature shifted to that of warming qualities, and Ezio became composed in his shoulders, as if Leonardo were a sight to behold in all the chaotic atmosphere of Rome. But...a twinge of tentativeness roamed along Leonardo’s apple, and he only swallowed when Ezio gazed to the window momentarily before addressing his friend again.

“That is...good to know,” Ezio cleared his throat, oblivious to Leo plucking his loose strand back behind his ear again. “Then, what is the Borgia’s next move?”

“They will mass produce whatever I am capable of inventing for them.”

“Then, give them malfunctioning inventions.”

“I’ve tried to limit my abilities as much, but at the end of the day...” Leo defended.

“You need to deliver, or else they won’t keep you alive,” I added.

Leonardo looked to me, but nodded grimly, “Exactly. War machines are the main thing, at the moment.” At this he reached into his packet he carried at his hip, and started to roll out pieces of parchment across the floor in front of us. Upon inspecting, the paper carried sketches and sketches on top of one another until it fulfilled a complicated machine-like structure. An armored, moving contraption filled one page, another held large cannons that were modified to look thinner and sleeker, a third involving a carriage of some sort, and again the large wings I had seen in the studio reappeared in an advanced design.

“All fiendish artillery,” Leonardo warned, yet admired of his handiwork. “But here, a copy of the plans of where they will be located when they will be put to use.”

“ _Grazie_ , Leonardo, we cannot thank you enough, on behalf of us and the Creed. Machiavelli will be most pleased,” Ezio exhaled, and rolled the paper up to push it in his cloak. “And...the Apple?”

“They gave it to me to decode it,” Leonardo confessed, as if ashamed. “Cesare...watches, but we know he is not as intellectual as his father.”

“How much do they know of its potential?” Ezio dared to ask.

“As little as possible, but Rodrigo grows impatient of my slow work, and I think he suspects I am withholding. Stealing the Apple is not an option; it is highly guarded, and I am only allowed to access it when Cesare is in the room with me...”

“We will recover it soon enough, and you will be safe,” the assassin reached, and gripped Leonardo’s bent leg. The artist lifted his gaze sharply, and the two pondered in their thought of one another for a brief moment, but it was a moment.....and I watched carefully to see Ezio regain his sharp mind, and continue the briefing, “There is...something else I must disappoint you with.”

“What is it?” Leonardo was quick to ask.

“I have lost all the Codex weapons you once fashioned for me in Florence. I lost them in the invasion of the villa. All I have saved is the hidden blade.”

“Recreating them won’t be a problem,” Leonardo smiled at this, regaining Ezio’s shocked attention. “I never forget a design, but also the initial sketches must be in the workshop in Florence.”

“Agnolo and I brought everything in that shop to Rome,” I said with reassurance.

“AHH! Perfect!” Leonardo clapped his hands, grinning to my direction. “Then they must be somewhere. Elysia, I know we hardly know one another, but if you could find them for me with my assistants, and retrieve the sketches, I can surely give Ezio what he needs to succeed for the retrieval of the Apple.”

“That’s fine with me,” I agreed without a thought.

“If you need any materials,” Ezio gripped onto the sack of money at his side, and settled the large pouch in Leonardo’s hand. He curled the artist’s fingers onto it, refusing to accept Leonardo’s shaking head.

“No no, I cannot accept this from you, Ezio-“

“You can, and you will,” Ezio remained firm, and his fingers locked on with Leo’s, giving it a tight squeeze. “Your life means more to me than it does to the Borgia.” Again they shared a glance, and Leonardo’s lips quirked to a nervous smile, and he nodded gratefully to Ezio’s direction.

“Thank you, my dear friend,” they let go, and Leonardo put the pouch into his inner pockets of his shirt. “I will have your weapons ready as soon as I can, and this will be our hiding spot unless something was to change, or I suspect someone following me. Await letters for my apprentices if anything and I will code another location.”

“Whatever you can do for us, we are in debt of your gratitude; your protection within the Creed will not cease, wherever you may be,” Ezio placed a heavy palm to his chest, making Leonardo smile warmly at the gesture.

“...Thank you...Ezio, truly,” the blond grinned softly. He faced me next, though his happy demeanor dropped, and I grew anxious of his slumping posture, “Your weapons, Elysia.”

“You’ve seen them,” I breathed out, Ezio attentive to our conversation.

“I have. They are....tribal, yet they hold...something unlike anything that I have seen in _Roma_ , much less anywhere else in Tuscany.” I swallowed at his comment, unsure if he was criticizing, analyzing, or praising. “I must ask....where are you from?”

God, not this again, “...Somewhere....far away....”

“Ahh, you don’t wish to say,” Leonardo replied, disappointed. “But for this reason....I must pressure for an answer.” I remained silent. “I must verify if they are related to the Apple of Eden; I assume you are uncomfortable because we don’t know each other, but I digress, I cannot accept silence under this circumstance.”

A stranger asking me about my homeland? Would I even dare....? But...considering of the urgency this was taking, and how much I needed to push through to get my things back...I had to made a sacrifice of any pride I thought I should keep.

“.....I lived in a place called Hyrule,” I began, refusing to bite my tongue on this one. Both men shared glances, as if verifying that none of them knew what I was talking about. “I’m assuming it’s far away from here...”

“Hyrule?” The word was foreign even for Ezio, “I have never heard of such a place...”

“Perhaps it’s in the East, maybe even in charted lands unknown.” Leo concluded, “I see....so your weapons were considered sacred to your home?”

“The weapons themselves were given to me by the chief of my tribe,” I cleared my throat, rubbing my bent knees. “But what I mentioned in the trial of my hearing was true; a tyrant threatened to rule the lands of my place, and I traveled far distances with...a powerful and dependent friend.” Link’s face flickered into sight, but I shook it off to not trail away from my conversation, “When the time came to end his terror, my bow was enchanted with the magic of Hyrule’s Goddesses. Upon release, the bow helped take down the tyrant, yet the weapons retained whatever holy magic that was bestowed on them.” I shut my eyes, remembering the months back in Mantua. “When I crossed into Tuscany, I saw my weapons still glowed, and they were removed along with my robes to the men who were in that church. I tried countless times to get them back, but it was impossible with the minimal strength I had left. Lorenza forbid me to....at the time as well.”

“Hmm....different religions, different gods--it still sounds familiar to the tales of the Apples of Eden and Pieces of Eden, no?” Leo looked to Ezio for confirmation. The assassin leaned his shoulders against the wall, a rumble of a hum escaping his lips.

“In the end, they remain a potential danger if they still contain whatever power they were bestowed with in the first place.” Ezio dissected the root of it, “I can see why Lorenza did what she did...to have seen it must have been one thing--to hear the tale would have left you hanging at a gallows if you persisted.”

“Perhaps...I was just too....selfish to see it...” I frowned at the flash of her face encircling my memory bank. “She tried to protect me....even went behind my back to retrieve them for me, but instead I took advantage of her hospitality, and threw it in her face...” I buried my face into my hand, gritting my teeth. “I’m so sorry...I know nothing I can or do can bring her back, but the least I can do is honor her, and continue her persistence to get them back as well...away from Borgia hands.”

“It is what we all must do to honor the passed,” Ezio reached and squeezed both of my hands in his reassuring grip, “If there is one thing you can do, Elysia, is trust that we will do everything in our power to undermine the Borgia and retrieve what is ours.”

“....There is a problem...” Leonardo sighed, crossing his arms onto his chest. “I’m not sure if you know what the Apple is, Elysia, but it is a very powerful artifacts that even Ezio and I have had trouble to study. It is powerful enough to locate other pieces of the same type of artifacts just like it, as well as other people. However.....your items are foreign to it, given your description.”

“...What does that mean?” I prepared myself.

Leonardo frowned, “It means the Apple cannot locate your artifacts; only by passage of word would we be able to locate them.” God, I really did not want to hear that. “Upon Agnolo’s request, I tried to locate your possessions, but they did not show up on the magical grid that the Apple projected.”

“You....you can’t be serious,” I exhaled out shakily, trying my best to remain sitting.

“I’m afraid it is...I am sorry, Elysia.”

Ezio reached with quick precision, and he held down the closest knee to him from my criss-crossed position, “In time, we will figure something out. It’s going to be okay.”

“...Right, of course,” I mustered enough. “Thank you uh...Leonardo.”

“I should be thanking the both of you. Unfortunately, I must part,” the blond stood up, followed by both Ezio and me. “I wish I could stay longer, but the Borgia guards assigned to me must be wondering where I headed.”

“Understood. Be careful, Leonardo. We take your given information to heart; we will remain vigilant. Your sacrifice will not be held in vain.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Elysia. Ezio, soon we shall talk again, in better circumstances I hope.”

“Anything for you, my friend.” I walked outside, and peered to the inside of the room to see Ezio and Leonardo giving one another one last parting embrace. However, they remained still, and it sounded like they were whispering something to one another. Closer inspection, I blinked, surprised to see Ezio holding Leonardo’s face in his callous hands, and I wasn’t sure if it was a figment of my imagination to see his was stroking his thumbs almost the cheeks of the artist. Their look almost hurt me....from the way they were standing so close to one another. As if they didn’t want to let go...for the fear of being unable to see each other..

_“......Goodbye, Link.”_

_“Goodbye, Elysia.”_

Ezio’s approaching footsteps neared the door we had entered from, and I casually looked away, fixing the sides of my hood properly. The door to the house closed, and from there Ezio and I dropped to the ground level, and pursued our way to Tiber Island.

“So...how close of a friend is Leonardo?” I asked when our stride relaxed upon the view of Tiber Island.

“Hmm?” Ezio raised a brow, darting his attention to me. He was unprepared, his stride completely halting. “What do you mean?”

“Mm...it’s nothing,” I shook my head, but Ezio prevented me from walking further, his chest blocking mine from continuing forth. I practically leaned back against the wall of the alleyway we stopped in, feeling Ezio’s thick accent fueling the air around me.

“You’re implying something...” he tilted his head down a bit, his shadowy eyes looking up to me now. The edge of his mouth quirked lightly, “You might as well be direct to me.”

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms lazily on my chest, “All I’m saying...ordinary friends don’t look at each other that way. Leonardo doesn’t seem to be just.....a _friend_.”

He paused at my reply, and suddenly his eyes scrunched to inspect me, “....What makes you say that?”

I shrugged an arm up, giving him a nonchalant glance, “...Just a hunch.” He remained quiet. “Of course, I could be wrong.”

“Most likely,” Ezio curtly. Yet, he did not move, “...But would it bother you...does that bother you?”

“Same-sex relationships?” I shook my head, “No, the tribe I lived in consisted of only women, with the occasional man here and there...I had two mothers.”

Ezio grinned so abruptly at this, and he leaned a hand against the wall, boxing me in his presence, “Oh? Is that where your hunch comes from?”

I blushed, and said, “...If you’re asking if my hunch comes from a woman partner, you’re mistaken.”

“But you’re open to the idea,” his prowess of a smirk reached a higher level of smug.

“I never said I was, or wasn’t. What I’m saying is....is that I’m tolerant of who people choose to be with.” I leaned, and I pressed a finger to the front of his chest, this time grinning lightly of how quickly his sank, “And that includes you, _Ezio_.”

“....Leonardo and I are merely friends,” he swallowed at this, but the quick shift in his eyes told another story.

“...That’s how it starts,” I pouted a smile, Ezio caught off-guard once more. “But what do I know?”

“Perhaps nothing,” he defended as I slipped underneath his outstretched arm.

I leaned, and patted his large upper arm with wavering fingers, “...Or maybe something.” Ezio’s calculating eyes watched me as the glint of my eyes increased when I turned to face the sun, and did not halt as I made my way across Rome’s streets. With Ezio out of eyesight and earshot, I did my best to remember the pathway Alessio showed me to get to the catacombs, but I was taking longer than I expected. Once or twice I had to turn back until I finally reached the abandoned ruins across the city’s limits.

If my memory served me correctly, the entrance should be....here somewhere-

“Finally,” I exhaled out, tugging my hood off my head as I treaded down the stone steps and into the shade of the hot noon. The torches again were lit, taking me a couple of tries to find the right pathways heading deeper down the underground corridors. It was only until I heard the sound of grunting and objects being moved that I figured I was going in the right direction. The double doors of the training room were open, and I saw Alessio’s large figure walking past, carrying what looked like some rope he had untangled. Entering, I see he had shifted some things along the ground level; I wondered if he had been waiting for a while and started to occupy himself with setting things up.

“Sorry about the wait, Ezio and Leonardo were talking for some time,” I announced, removing my bow and quiver to set it aside. The giant assassin gave a quick turn, but continued his chore when he saw it was me.

“I’m not surprised, I had once sat in a room between the two of them,” Alessio recalled, “I think I had fallen asleep mid-conversation before Ezio elbowed me.” I wasn’t expecting to chuckle at that, but I did, pushing a hand to my mouth to try to deflect most of the sound. The thought of even imagining Alessio half-dozed between the two, and probably almost slamming his forehead against the table he had been leaning over was too much of a good joke, and I waved my hand to him as he looked my way.

“I am....so sorry,” I cleared my throat, trying REALLY hard to remove my smirk, “They did talk for a long time, but I didn’t mind.”

“I’m sure,” Alessio drawled, rolling his eyes briefly before focusing on organizing the last of the crates. He wiped the dust from his leather gloves, darting my attention to walk over to stand beside his large frame, “You’re next lesson has changed from whatever I had previously told you. We’re skipping ahead and you _must_ be vigilant for the following weeks to come to even stand a chance.”

“Uh, that’s fine,” I walked over, craning my neck slightly to look at him properly, “What will the lessons be then?”

“You’re going to learn to defend yourself --and in return you’re going to learn to fight and overpower someone like me.”

“....Come again?” I arched a brow, squinting my eyes lightly, “....If I recall correctly, the last time I charged at you, I had your knee shoved up in my chest. And that’s all I remember.”

“That was also your first mistake when I had clearly told you to fight against me fairly with your weapons,” Alessio reminded flatly, making the edge of my eye twitch at his bluntness. “It’s clear we’re on different planes of fighting, but with _Il Lupo_ on the prowl, I’m not certain when the next time would be that he may strike. So I rather prepare you with defensive techniques to fight against any man that opposes your way--especially one as large as myself.”

“I’ll take that then,” I shrugged, but nodded at his remark, “Where do we start?”

We set ourselves in the center of the arena, Alessio a good distance away with me across. He commenced to remove his external belongings as well, but honestly the more he pulled out, the more I wondered…where the hell he even attached it to his body. By the time he was done, he had removed two slings worth of daggers, one broad sword, two forearm-lengthened daggers from his legs, and finally some tied, handful number of pouches. On top he settled his cloak and armory, leaving himself bare with a blouse and trousers; he certainly looked different without all the essentials equipped on him. I copied in turn, and folded my cloak down next to his before heading to stand where I once was.

“We start with you charging at me,” Alessio eyed me carefully, “Pretend I’m blocking your only way out. Keep in mind, I am your pursuer, your opponent who will not give you passage to freedom.”

“....That doesn’t reassure me,” I sighed, but readied my stance. Alright then, SURE.

Muscle memory charged my legs forward, and I found myself approaching Alessio full frontal, knowing this time he wasn’t going to break me in half….maybe. His arms half-braced over his chest, his heels essential to his wavering and controlled balance. I released the first punch, but I knew he had already intercepted. His left hand lurched forward, gripping my right arm and his elbow made sharp contact with the side of my head. My vision spotted and snapped of the quick jab, leaving me unable to react next when his other hand gripped my free arm and locked it tightly behind me.

“That’s how one second can change things, Elysia.” Alessio breathed closely to me, peering over my shoulder, “One second you had control, next, you’re pinned. This is the moment where you either live or die—every second counts. You may survive right now, but other times your opponent won’t be too kind to allow you to grace the situation.”

I practically slumped at his hold, and for a moment, I thought of just playing dead in hopes he would loosen his grip. Of course, he was smarter than that. Yet the closeness didn’t really aid me in terms of his noxious aroma; my neck immediately heated, and I cursed loudly and internally at Paola. I could feel his cool breath encircle my neck, my skin none too shy to shiver as a response.

I motioned my arms rigorously, grunting and kicking a leg forward to try to propel me back, but it was no use against his stone form, “Then what the hell do I do?”

“You use your body against the person,” Alessio declared. He released his grip on me, letting me turn to face him as he talked, “In strength and weaknesses, it is normal for men to overpower a woman, but men have several weaknesses that you can exploit. There are obvious places you can hit, most notably the groin and face, but don’t leave that your only options.” He patted his stomach, and then set a hand on his throat briefly, “These areas look solid, but they pack a powerful punch if hit correctly. How well do you know the human body, in general?”

“I know some,” I nodded.

He placed his palms on their sides, and rested them on his abdomen area with his fingers parting open to his lean sides, “There are sensitive nerves behind your stomach; if you can kick your opponent hard enough, you will be able to knock the wind out of them.” He motioned to stand beside me, and proceeded to show me the formation of his leg, “When you kick don’t bend your ankle, you’re most likely to damage yourself more than your enemy.”

“Uh..like this?”

“Straighter. Good, like you are going to stomp. The same goes with your fists,” he lifted my arm, curling my fingers into a tight club, “You aim straight, don’t crook your wrist. Good, just like that. Your skull is a hard bone, and your head alone weighs a good eight pounds, and that too can be exploited.” I sponged all the information he gave me, and placed myself back into the situation he had me prior.

He clutched my arms the same way as before, my back to him, “In this situation, you can use your foot to kick back, and slam your head against me when I propel forward from your first attack.”

 “……Are you sure?” I shot a stare at him; I had to double check. Not that I was complaining on being able to hit him but-

“Do you _want_ to be prepared next time?” he flatly pointed out, and leaned that his face was practically inches away from mine; I felt my legs spin of how direct he was being. “Or would you rather have _Il Lupo_ grabbing you right now?” Kicking him it was, then.

I readied my stance, but with Alessio’s technique in mind, I prepared the weight of my attack. Accompanied with my brief struggle was an upward swing of my leg, and I plummeted it backwards to kick at Alessio’s abdomen. He had anticipated, but his upper body involuntarily shifted forward from the blow, and I felt his head over me. With the final touch, I rammed the back of my head backwards, catching him by his throat. He coughed out roughly, and his hold on me was relinquished. After a brief stumble, I whirled about, spreading my legs for balance, and watching Alessio reach up to soothe out his thick jugular.

“Ow…” I grunted and reached back to rub my cranium; even that still hurt. I was going to get a concussion at some point of the training.

But he was satisfied with the results, “A move like that will certainly give you the opportune moment to escape—you will need to continue learning different techniques over the next few weeks in order to handle yourself against someone as deadly as _Lupo_.” Or someone deadly like Alessio.

He resumed to gesture towards his face, explaining in detail on several tactics against gorging someone’s eyes out to punching their nose till it broke. The details were a bit excessive, but it was good to know that even pulling someone’s ear or their fingers can be a chance to be released. He showed brief examples and placed me into the positions where I was the attacker, and he was the escapee. Like this, he slowly gestured new moves and combat skills of every useful degree.

The next three hours were vigorously, physically enduring; I seriously thought at some point I had blackened out, only remembering snippets of information he gave me. I took them to heart, and reinforced the techniques he proved for me. Some proved heavily useful, and I wondered where he had learned such meticulous weakness exposures of the male body. Physically, men were built with slightly more advantages than women here, as opposed to the Gerudo women versus humans or even Hylians in Hyrule. I was just unlucky I endowed a parent’s short size, but enough to make me in par with most of the men in Mantua and Rome. The only real challenges I was concerned were between Creed reinforcements, and the Borgia guards themselves.

The parring continued, and by then I lost count of how long we had been here until Alessio himself straightened up his stance, and replied with, “I believe that’s all the time we have for today.”

The searing pain of my body only resurfaced at my minimal movement of merely standing, I had to wince and rub my arms and legs of the strain I had put on them. Surely the next day would be worse…and I wasn’t wrong.

Alessio remained relentless of his pursuit to make me learn, this time asking me to display him what we had learned the day prior. However, once I did, he battled me with new tactics I wasn’t prepared for, and both my jaw, neck and ribs were delivered the blow. He stood me up countless times, yet not once did he take it as a sign of insolence or stupidity. He replayed the attacks repeatedly, and again showed me to combat ways to defend my stance in addition to the ones I learn prior. From there, I had to guess which tactic would be best used, and we went from there.

As the days progress, I took the initiative to climb and scale the walls leading to Tiber Island, Akinara none too shy to follow after and even with Rose in pursuit; I pushed my body beyond its agonizing state, knowing that the more I did, the more frequent I would commit my holdings and stepping to memory. In turn, Akinara and Rose provided their own techniques, gave me pointers along which tiles to tread and how to run across them. They demonstrated different types of holdings and recoveries, Akinara also providing me the best bakeries that were still open. The two were hardly being inseparable, once or twice Rose being invited over to dinner. She appeared to be a good, long friend of Akinara, and even Noah knew her.

“Knew her when she was just a cute, little _bambina_ ,” Akinara teased, making Rose giggle at his comment.

“Even then, I knew how to throw a dagger,” she joked, making me shake my head of their warming atmosphere.

My visits to Angelina were scarce, only being able to visit twice to try to help her collect the needed sketches. She and the other assistants were relieved of our visit to Leonardo’s coded place, Angelina none too ashamed to be prideful that she was right. Unfortunately, she too had no idea where the sketches had been misplaced.

“We will find them....soon,” she sighed angrily, pulling up another crate to shuffle through, “We already looked in here!” I didn’t fault nor rush her, and replied that I would be unable to help with Alessio’s training cutting away most of my days. She understood, and replied that she would dedicate her time to try to find them on her free time when she wasn’t working on commissions with the others.

A week has passed and I was back in the catacombs, prepared for Alessio’s combating procedures yet again. My body no longer was sore or aching, growing accustomed to the pushups and sit ups Alessio demanded of me. The catacombs practically became my second home, and I was memorizing every obstacle he was giving me.

I scaled the wooden beams he placed for me, and climbed the hanging ropes; the rock walls were easier to climb here, but still provided challenge of what to face on the crumbling walls of the city. The sandbags became a frequent second skin as Alessio placed them on me while forming planks, and added more when I grew accustomed to the weight. My lankly body was leisurely becoming a thing of the past, my upper arms searing from gaining weight of muscle. Then back at home, my archery did not falter as much as it once did; the strikes evolved to strong and precise, the wood of the bullseye growing dented and cut from all the times I kept pursuit on it. I dare say, I think I would have intimidated my past self if I time traveled back to Hyrule if I was still there.

This time around on this particular training day, Alessio approached me with hands on his hips, his face leering down slightly to catch my gaze. “You’re learning quickly,” he approved with a faint nod. “Today’s session will be...different.”

“….How different?” I didn’t like the way he put it.

He appeared to have prepared himself with an answer, “I don’t believe you’re a stranger to men’s tactics, whether they are casual, mundane, assassins, Templars, or any of the like. At the end of the day, you’re a woman, Elysia, and any man who is not respectful will try to take advantage of you.”

“I…understand,” I pressed my lips together, nodding simply. “Then what are we doing today?”

“I will put it bluntly,” he began, his cheekbones protruding. “I will grab your hair and I will aim for your sensitive pressure points. A man has many weaknesses, but in turn, so does a woman.” He took a step forward, but my reaction was none too shy to present itself; I immediately shifted back, making him eye me carefully. I swallowed swiftly, and straightened myself up again to let him stand beside me, slightly embarrassed of my sudden reluctance.

“You’re aware, which is good,” he replied with a blink.

“I just…wasn’t sure if we were starting already,” I bit my tongue, trying to loosen my tense arms. “…Though…I feel like this isn’t the first time you’ve trained a woman recruit before.”

“It isn’t,” Alessio acknowledged, “I had taken two young women—one from the far country of Constantinople who had fled religious prosecution and the…most prone to explosives...” He recalled awkwardly, “Then there was a young woman I had found left for dead in an alleyway-“ He paused at this, and a grim atmosphere loomed along his eyes. I didn’t interrupt his thought, and let him finish, “She…was a special case. It’s where my teachings took a sensitive turn…at least for her.”

I blinked at his response, but nodded a bit more confidently this time, “If they did it, then so can I.”

“You can and will.” Alessio projected confidently, his quiet demeanor slowly declining; he was hopeful of me, usually meaning he was in a good mood this particular morning. Yet he faintly withdrew breath, and informed, “My intention is to put you in submission in various positions; they consist of pinning you against the wall, and the floor. You will attempt to try to pull yourself out of the situation, before it escalates. Do I make myself clear?”

The very thought of having Alessio on top of me made me nervous; judging by his size, he was bound to crush me if he wasn’t careful of his weight. I knew he was strong and brutal, but I relied on my judgement that Alessio would not take advantage of me, both outside nor here. He was a man of his word.

Before he proceeded, Alessio’s throat jumped slightly, his dark eyes casting to me intently, “Are you ready?” The recognition of a forgotten fear was all too present, and despite the jeer of memories telling me to sprint and get the hell out, I remained focus to the real task in hand. I was still afraid, but I had to push that aside in order to grow. Additionally, my Twilight remained absent to aid me in this situation, but I had to stop being so dependent on it. It wasn’t going to come back anytime soon.

I nodded, and held my ground as I gave him my go. His eyes sharpened and his shoulders straightened, and I nearly dashed to see he walked with a predator’s intent; he hid his good nature too well. My feet shifted back, and all the sudden he had lunged his arm forward. I ducked and swung my arms to block, but his second hand shot out, and he caught a chunk of my red locks. The yank was abrupt, and I yelped as Alessio tugged me backwards. I shut my eyes, and grunted painfully when he slammed the front of my body against the wall.

My failed attempt of removing Alessio’s grip from behind proved useless, only to have him ram me again; I almost forgot this was practice. The darkness in his frame took a bleaker quality, my lungs frantically tossing every gulf of air I was receiving right back out…but I moved with persistence. I let his hand remain in my hair, but the next movement I spun inward into him (recollecting all movements Alessio had taught me for the entire week), and hooked my arm underneath his left. With a tug and both of my hands locked, I jerked upward and bent his arm backwards. With what I could move, I latched onto his throat, sweeping my leg against his closest ankle and knocked him off balance.

Alessio stumbled with great force, clearly off-guard of my swift movement to push his chest toward the floor. By some miracle, he caught himself midway, and swiftly kicked his leg up to ram it down against my lower back. All air was whipped against my face, feeling the entire pressure of his body beneath me when I landed right on top of him. He worked fast, suddenly rolling and pinning me beneath him.

The jarring memory of having him hovering over while on that rooftop replayed, though this time he pinned my legs with his knees, his lower legs morphing against mine. His large hands cupped both of my wrists into his palms, nearly above my head. Oh shit, no.

I wriggled forcefully underneath, but by his strong stature and heavy weight I was literally part of the ground at this point; I was unable to move _anything_. My squirms grew frantic to try to pry him off, though no success. He merely peered down to me, awaiting my next move. I inhaled...and I grew nearly drunk of his musk.

My Twilight was indeed inactive, yet with Alessio so close, it triggered its need to be accompanied by a relative of its nature. His scent swam and fulfilled my lungs, making my ears and neck heat up...it wasn’t the first time this happened for him to get so close to me, and I honestly don’t think he noticed _or_ cared. I hoped to the Gods of Hyrule that my cheeks would not give it away. I grunted one last time, my flickering eyes failing to remain fully open. I slumped in defeat, curling my digits into my palms, and tensing my toes in anticipation of his next move.

I struggled to not sound so nervous, “...Obviously, I’m not going anywhere. Any ideas on how to get out of this one?” He tilted his head, his hair swaying like dark curtains along his temples and neck. The tension of the fight died somewhat enough to make him smirk playfully at me, and I dare say, I honestly think I felt a tinge of something click at the center of my chest from looking at it.

“You have a few options,” he started, and shifted his hand to collect both of my wrists above me, leaving his free palm to direct his explanation. “In this position, you have the option of pulling back the man’s fingers. The groin area is still in affect if you manage to free one leg.”

“Uh huh,” I shifted, but grumbled when he gave no leeway for me to try.

His chuckle rung from my effort, “I may be in power of position, but you currently have the option of attacking my face. My temples, eyes, ears and nose are exposed, and all are vulnerable spots.”

“Punch the temples and the nose, jab the eyes and yank the ears,” I added.

He pointed to my face, “Your limbs are out of commission right now, but that doesn’t mean everything lethal has been covered. Your teeth are still a weapon....as I recall.” The atmosphere shifted, and I was unable to look away to hide my self-conscious reaction. Surely, he was thinking the same thing I was.

“Uh...right,” I cleared my throat, sighing.

“I still remember that.”

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered or embarrassed that you do.”

“I would say neither fit into the description,” Alessio remarked, his shoulders fastening from the tension budding between us, “All I will say to that matter is I won’t push about it.”

Being with Alessio so close and for this long, I wondered...why he still didn’t bother to ask me. He was truly someone I couldn’t figure out, and perhaps a puzzle I don’t think I would ever solve. Of course, we weren’t so close to start sharing stories, but it made me guarded on as to why he acted as if nothing was wrong with me when I clearly knew what he saw. No doubt Ameriggio had revealed what I was, and yet Alessio remained firm of whatever judgement he had of me. Maybe...I think he just respected my silence like Noah and Akinara.

“....That’s...surprising, coming from you.”

“I seem to surprise a lot of people,” Alessio shifted in place, making me faintly wince of his adjustment. His weight still held against my hips, and his grip didn’t waver from their hold on my wrists, “Now try and get yourself out from my grip.” If only it was that easy, and if he was actually going to give me some leeway.

He remained to keep his force on expanding my limbs, and when I curled an arm downward, he let me lower it closer to me body. I noted it immediately, reevaluating the situation; if he wasn’t going to let me go, I was going to curl into him.

I breathed out sharply, and when I yanked both my arms and legs into Alessio, I didn’t think he was expecting it. His hold to keep my legs separate was ignored and finally my legs were freed, and inside the arch of his hips. I found my opening, and I swept a leg over his calf, and rotated my hips robustly up against his pelvis. His entire body was now nearly sitting straight up from my inward spring, and with one more sway underneath him, his balance jeered to the side. He rolled over from how sharp I pulled his leg within mine, his back meeting the ground. As a result, I was above, one knee in between his legs and one arm free.

“....I can either knee you _there_ , or claw you just enough so you can no longer bear children,” I tilted my head slightly, rather pleased of my sweep. “Which would you rather have?”

Alessio clicked his tongue, his bangs swaying over his eyes as he brushed it off gently, “I think I’m fine either way with the options...it’s going to hurt.” He loosened whatever grip he had left and slouched back, allowing me to pull myself off to let him properly sit up. “That was good—you held good control.”

I exhaled, massaging the bottom of my thighs and the top of my knees, “Ugh...that still hurt. But thanks.”

“I didn’t expect for you to escape so easily from the last one,” Alessio rubbed his jaw. Pfht, that was easy? “But it relieves me nonetheless that you can. I suppose my next trick will be able to help you then when the time comes.”

“...Where are your other two female assassins then?” I looked to him, quirking my mouth upwards to one side. “Or any of your other students for that matter? Thus far...it’s just Ameriggio that’s here, correct?”

“Correct.” Alessio acknowledged, grunting and slowly taking his time to get back on his feet, rubbing the insides of his wrists, “Ameriggio was stationed in Mantua as a regional leader. The youngest one is in the south, nearing and leading a district close to Pompeii. Then, my other male student is in France leading a restoration within their order. It was dismantled and nearly destroyed two years ago.” Alessio’s lips pressed together when he looked to me standing, narrowing my eyes of his pause, “As for the other female assassin—“ Alessio paused. His eyes swiftly shot to the only exit, and only when it was deadly silent did I hear the sound of a boot stepping from outside. When the next step followed, I alerted my stance, Alessio too eying the open, wooden doors. Relieving yet also cursing all the same, Ameriggio rounded the corner. His hair was disheveled as if running across all of Rome took all his effort.

“Ameriggio,” Alessio greeted wearily, as if he knew what I suspected was going to happen between his past and present student.

“I need a moment of your time,” Ameriggio immediately sprang, “It’s important.”

Alessio straightened, and addressed me with a look before withdrawing back to the man, “I’ll meet you outside.”

Ameriggio’s sweeping orbs scanned and fleshed out the room before him, falling momentarily to me. I expected him to glower or give a sneer, yet he did nothing. He walked out the room as ordered....odd.

“It’ll just be a few minutes, you can take a break and relax in the meantime,” Alessio gave me a sideways glance, and walked off.

I watched him turn on his heel when the corner came, the pair of steps remaining soundless as they marched off. Something didn’t sit right with me, maybe due to the fact that Ameriggio took a glance at me which threatened to ruin my entire day....or the possibility that what he wanted to disclose was something about me. I caught momentary glances of him in the hideout during the past couple of days, but by some miracle, he hardly approached or insulted me. It was...relieving, believe me.

I waited for a good amount of minutes, and once I knew it was clear for me to follow, I did just that (curse you Paola, on SO many levels); I paused along the walkways, knowing it was going to be havoc running back inside when their conversation ended. I would eavesdrop on what I needed to hear, I told myself, and ventured forth before I allowed doubt to seed along my legs.

The outside was around the corner, the staircase leading above it clearly occupied with the men’s familiar voices. I kneeled and crawled on my hands and feet, crouching beside an abandoned crate to be kept out of view, and a good distance away to let the echoes of the corridor guide their conversation to me. I couldn’t get too close, nor could I be too far away from my hasty route back inside. I shut my eyes, giving all focus and stimulation to my hearing.

Ameriggio sounded to be pacing, Alessio’s familiar steps pausing to stand before the younger man, “What happened?”

A crumbled sound of paper echoed. There was silence, a small step of Alessio, and more rustling of paper. Silence again....then Ameriggio took the opportunity to speak.

“It seems they had some very high connections in the world, this mission you sent me on,” Ameriggio said. “It was no wonder they managed to remain in power in _Roma_ for so long. Though it didn’t take too long to put them out once they had a name and face to put together.”

“I’ve seen a couple of these names before…all these names are connected to the Borgia in some shape or form….Others are from your reports from Mantua—even in regard of Elysia’s weapons.”

“You think one of these men may have knowledge of them?” asked Ameriggio. I curled further into myself, shutting my eyes.

“I would suspect so,” Alessio hummed but caught whatever lingered in Ameriggio’s gaze, “Is there a problem?”

“….You’re putting a lot of effort into securing her weapons,” Ameriggio confronted, “Despite knowing what has been occurred because of her presence. If I may be bold, what is she even worth in this? The Creed gave her sanctuary at the cost of a deranged rogue hunting her down and striking down anyone that comes in his way.” Great....of course he would.

“Here I thought your bullheaded thoughts shifted for a moment.” Alessio snipped, “If her weapons are real as I suspect—none of us would be able to hold that sort of power. No one except her—if we allow her to perish or worse—there will be no winners regardless. I don’t believe in this demented man’s way of thinking, _Il Lupo_ is a menace--heartless in his ambitious and cruel to what he believes he rightfully owns. I do not want to see anything like that befall onto _anyone_.” He was defending me again.

“It’s like taking in a dog—you give it a name and you get attached. Soon enough some _bastardo_ is going to put it down and you won’t be able to do anything about it,” Ameriggio compared crudely. My teeth gritted against one another, my fist pushing against the side of the crate beside me; I could feel my knuckles threatening to pop out, craving to give contact to his face. That fucking asshole-

“ _Do not_ —Ameriggio.” Alessio’s held in a growl, as if a warning of the incursion to come, “I’ve been patient but you draw the line. You insult without grounds and it is in your shaky position that you tremble and bark like the dog you compare her to.” Ameriggio hissed but Alessio continued forth, “ _Il Lupo_ is a threat that you know needs to be addressed. You’re hurt—you’re angry—but do not project your hate and blame to her. That energy is wasted everyday—everyday like the mutt I had originally found in the alleyway in Vercelli.”

My eyes shot wide open, looking down to the corridor, my chest unable to remain still as it tittered and jumped. Alessio was giving him no mercy, and I honestly did not know how to react, nor what to say. Was what he was saying...true?

Ameriggio remained silent while Alessio continued his onslaught, “Should I have killed you for holding me at knife point? Cecillio thought me mad for entertaining you for so long—he looked at you as scum of the Earth. Like trash. Doesn’t this ring a bell? Are you projecting your own insecurities to her?”

“ _Silencio_! I’ve heard enough! This is different!” Ameriggio broke out. “….What do you expect me to do then? Huh? How is it you managed to convince _perfetto_ Cecillio?  How can any of this compare to when I was a beggar in the streets willing to kill to survive another day. I can channel all this inner hatred to _Il Lupo_ now, knowing he exists, but that woman hasn’t earned _any_ of my respect to consider her a colleague—what right does she have to earn that?! She may have not killed Lorenza but—” Ameriggio halted, a breath seizing through his teeth.

“Test her.”

“ _Come_?” Ameriggio arms dropped, taken of Alessio’s sudden answer.

“Test her.” Alessio repeated, “Cecillio had never wanted you to be under my tutelage, instead, he pressured you, made you HATE yourself if you remember. But you persisted—you showed him what you capable of did you not?” Ameriggio drew quiet, and the small rustle of paper followed soon after. “If you’re connecting the dots, then I’ve made my point clear. I know you have a better sense of honor then the attitude you’ve been displaying for the past weeks. Maybe I’ll see your point—maybe I’ll see her determination.”

I didn’t wait for them to bid goodbye; should I feel relieved, honored that Alessio found me worthy, or was his dedication to helping me building a deeper grave against Ameriggio? I guess...what bothered me the most was that his former student thought it was fine to treat me the way he did, because he too experienced ridicule from a former student of Alessio’s. He accepted I didn’t kill Lorenza, and yet he persisted. Was this routine never going to stop? Was he going to find other excuses to ridicule me?

“I may be a dog, but he’s a fucking hypocrite,” I hissed quietly, hurrying my stride back to the heart of the catacombs. I seated myself against the wall, fumbling with my cloak in my lap. I angrily slapped it clean, and fixed the straps that came with it.

Alessio still hadn’t shown up, the seconds turning into prolonged minutes. I honestly didn’t want to face Ameriggio again, despite Alessio giving him the idea to test me; he deserved nothing of my time, or any of my patience anymore. He was a child that poised his frustrations on other people, and it was of late that I was his newest and freshest victim. There was no way in hell I was going to let myself anymore; I will stand my ground, whether he or Alessio didn’t like it.

And yet, Alessio had been working on finding my weapons the entire time, perhaps for the past month....would my uncooperative attitude with Ameriggio bother him? Most likely, if he was asking Ameriggio to make whatever amends he could with me. Or....was it possible Alessio was being kinder to me because my artifacts were regarded so important to the Creed?

No....I had a mission to do. I knew what my objective was, and I had a way of getting there. I wasn’t going to ruin it with self-doubt when I just made a striving path forward with Alessio my _mentor_. He saw me as an apprentice, as a person, a human being.....an equal.

His forthcoming footsteps reeled my focus up, “Elysia? I asked you if you wanted to keep training.” I didn’t even notice when he walked in.

I cleared my throat, and stood to set my cloak on top of the crate nearby again, “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Elysia, keep these skills to heart and use them at will,” Alessio recounted, “There's many people that look down at you...” And for a moment, he smirked, “Try to leave them agape when you prove them otherwise.”

I regarded him with his advice to the rest of the training, though I will admit, I don’t remember most of it; it was like a hand smeared across my vision, and what happened were mere afterthoughts. Alessio must have noticed my demeanor because he too grew quiet, but I hoped he thought it was something else.

After, I strapped on my belongings and made my passage outside, and stopped at the staircase he and Ameriggio previously argued near. A twinge of reluctance grappled my knees, and for a moment...I wondered if Alessio knew I had listened to their private conversation. There were...so many things to keep in mind, so many things to worry about.

With Alessio, Akinara, and Rose’s advice, Leonardo’s information, Noah's motivation and Ezio’s confidence, I knew it was a step closer to regaining back what was mine.....but how long would it keep my newfound enemies at bay?

 _Lupo_ was out there....but another threat was lingering closer to my safety...

Did I now have to worry about Ameriggio too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's some Italian words in there, but they're mostly generic and easy to figure out. 
> 
> (Ialsogotlazysorry)


	19. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update on this one. Things came up and I’m not in a good place financially right now, and I’m not sure when it will be resolved. I pretty much wrote the chapter hoping it gives something and sets the pace forward, but I’m not entirely sure if this one is any good.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Peace.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys

After much searching and scrambling-

“Yes! I found them!” Agnolo held up the sections of darkened parchments in his grasp, flapping them victoriously as he pranced over to my side. Giotto and Andrea expelled a sigh of relief, and when they properly stood up I could hear all their bones crack from how many times they bent down to scavenge the boxes and crates spread along the floor. From the way they grumbled and rubbed their eyes, they must have been searching all night after I left them in the late afternoon with Akinara.

“How convenient, I came to help you out,” I shrugged, but smiled contently from Agnolo’s resplendent smile. He spread the parchments along the table to make sure his find was what we were looking for. From there he smoothed out the corners, Giotto coming over to visually criticize the condition of the documents.

“He’s better off redrawing them. Then again, only someone like him can make something out of this mess,” he flicked his hand dismissively to it, uninterested of its contents.

“Are you seeing him today?” Andrea shifted his blue eyes to me.

I nodded, “Yes. Hopefully he’s there. He’s been communicating with Ezio thus far.”

“Does he look well?”

“He looks fine...”

“Tch...for now,” Giotto grimly retorted at my reply, crossing his arms sternly on his chest. “I knew that man was up to no good.”

“It’s in his nature,” Agnolo hummed, and was now folding up the papers in flat, vertical folds on top of one another. From there, he bound the lump of valuables with a ribbon, and handed it to me. “Please deliver these with care, we’re counting on you.”

“Of course,” I said, and stuffed the package into the pocket of my cloak. With those secured, I set off to the find Leonardo in the residence we had met the day before. Following Ezio’s footsteps to the best of my memory, I managed to find the thin alleyway. Whether or not Leonardo was here was all up to chance, though I wouldn’t mind the wait for now; it was still heavily early to head to Tiber Island, and I already anticipated the hell Alessio was going to put me through.

“Oh! Elysia!” Leonardo’s voice rang out from the entry of the lane, halting all my muscles from pulling me up to the second story. The blond briskly strolled over, a contagious smile on his face, “I was about to leave the shack; I didn’t think you or Ezio would come so early.”

“Pure luck I suppose,” I admitted with a slight uplift of my shoulder. I reached to pull out the sketches I had collected from Agnolo, “These were all we could find in the shop.”

“Ahh....” the artist’s fingers scrubbed the bent corners and torn sides, yet he admired his old work with a fond smile. As if he recollected the exact memory of when he drew each, exact line in some distant past he wished he could interlope in once more. “Thank you, Elysia. These are the exact sketches I need.”

“It was not a problem, though I can’t speak on behalf of your apprentices,” I chuckled lightly when Leonardo smiled nervously. He was an odd thing, reminded me much of Shad who was so engrossed in his academic and lanky nature. “I’m glad we found them, overall.”

“Funny, here I thought Agnolo was a bit too naïve to work with two older gentlemen,” he chuckled back, rolling up the parchment to stuff it into his blouse. “I underestimated that young man.” If only he knew by how much. I was surprised someone intelligent as he didn’t distinguish Angelina’s true sex. Or maybe, Angelina was that _good_.

“Agnolo is a true friend, though he is....garrulous.”

“Ah yes. Angolo’s loquacious nature gets him in trouble at times....but I am positive that’s how he met you, correct?” _And breaking into your study-_

“Yes....oddly enough,” I said. “Is there anything else you needed, Leonardo?”

“Hmm, where is Ezio? Do you happen to know by chance?” his sky eyes searched my face, though I deciphered his true intentions easily by the way his eyes scanned the vicinity; he was expecting the Auditore man to pop up any second with me.

I shook my head, making him frown, “Unfortunately, no. I was about to head to Tiber Island myself. Did you want to leave a message for him?”

“Oh...no no, it was merely a question,” Leonardo recovered, waving his hand and fixing his bangs underneath his hat. “Yesterday seemed like such a dream...and here you are, verifying my doubts.” Ohh....he was in a daze as much as Ezio was. Yet none of the two realized...

“Ezio said he hasn’t seen you since the raid, I’m assuming it was a while ago,” I hummed, crossing my arms on my chest.

“To be honest, I didn’t think he even wanted to see me,” Leonardo suddenly revealed, his bright demeanor gone, and replaced with a gray ambiance. He looked to the side, showing me his profile as he watched the riverbank across from us. “I wouldn’t have blamed him; I’m working under Cesare, the man who invaded his villa, and killed his uncle in the process...with my own invention.” He breathed heavily, and plopped himself on the bench Ezio and I used before. He rubbed his face roughly in his hands, then in one arching motion, rolled his head back to face the morning heavens. “So much as happened....I wasn’t sure what to make of the passage of time.”

The echoes of moving carts and awakening residences stirred the streets, as well as the clanging of armor of the pacing Borgia guards along the vicinity. Yet, Leonardo was trapped in his own concerns, oblivious to the revolving world around him, as well as the danger I knew he was in for again fleeing the perimeter Cesare limited on him. It was obvious to see that I wasn’t the one he wanted to see, and had come early in hopes of catching Ezio. I didn’t judge him for it, however.

My feet motioned me over, and I sat myself down next to him, pushing my hands in between my legs, “Maybe....but I can tell you he was more than happy to see you.”

“...Really?” Leonardo straightened his shoulders, trying to sound formal rather than excited. He was much easier to read than Ezio, that was for sure.

“He hadn’t heard news from you from any other source,” I continued, “When I gave him the letter you sent to Agnolo, he was obviously relieved. It turned out it was the only form of communication he got from anyone...about you.”

“Oh....I see,” the artist looked away at this, but from the corner of his lips, I saw him beam. He cleared his throat into his fist, dusting his pants off from the front in his sitting position. “I gave him an unnecessary fright, it sounds....”

“It wasn’t unnecessary,” I fumbled to keep my mouth firm, and reached to pat Leonardo’s shoulder. He blinked at the motion, directly gazing at me of the unexpected gesture. “Ezio cares about you; he’s a man of his word, I’ve come to learn.”

“Yes...that much is true,” Leonardo’s pearly whites gleamed in his bashful smile. “Then...it was foolish of me to think he didn’t care.”

“A bit but...you will learn to accept it,” I reaffirmed.

“Hmmm....it sounds like you speak from experience,” the artist pointed out.

I looked ahead from him, “Maybe......he was...a good man too.” I wasn’t so sheltered from sharing who Link was, although I was picky on whom to share him with. Angelina didn’t appear to be the type of person to share my personal conversations with her, despite her being such a loudmouth. Leonardo...was different from the rest; observant, calculating and self-aware. Someone like him isn’t one to share so willingly to random people. Perhaps to Ezio, but that didn’t concern me.

“I didn’t mean to...meddle into your affairs,” he hurriedly corrected himself.

I shook my head, giving a scoff, “No....I just....remained a fool to the bitter end, is all.” We sat in solid silence for a few seconds, until I heard Leonardo shift in his seat, and feeling the cloth of his pants ruffle against the bench. He was thinking.

“Not everyone...can see what was right in front of them,” Leonardo admitted after a moment, “It is in our mistakes that we can grow and learn. Though, I apologize you had to go through it to learn it in the first place, my friend.” I was already his friend? Heh....what a strange man.

“I didn’t know any better...” I looked over to his gleaming orbs, masked with wonder and thought, “I would have risked it all than to wonder what could have happened in my previous life...”

“I will take your word for it then,” Leonardo accepted with an acknowledging smile. We both stood and parted ways, and he called out a last few words for me, “I will see you soon.”

Getting to the island was easier than....usual, making me suspicious of the low activity. I scanned the streets for any potential swarms of Borgia guards, but all remained oddly serene. I shook the thought out, assuming that perhaps they were stationed in different parts of the city, and left Tiber Island alone for the next couple of hours. Yet when I headed inside the assassin hideout, there was even less movement in the corridors. It appeared that teams had been sent out, leaving at least half of the remaining assassins in the quarters. Was there an important mission being carried out without my knowing? I didn’t see Akinara this morning either to walk me to Rome either...

 _“He’s probably doing something important_. _”_ Noah had reassured me with a wrapped cloth, a bowl of bread stuffed with roasted vegetables. _“Don’t worry about him, off you go!”_ He was such a guardian...

Passing the corridors, I stopped in front of Alessio’s door, and lifted my fist up to knock. The sound rumbled within the chamber, but after a couple of seconds, there was no movement from within, nor reply. I didn’t need to knock again to verify; Alessio wasn’t in his study. Where the heck was he?

“You’re wasting your time. He’s not here.” My golden irises glided over to the approaching, hooded male, his baleful, hazel eyes all too familiar; Ameriggio made a disgruntled, amused noise in his throat as he stood beside me, his Morningstar tainted with red and hooked over his shoulder. I felt sorrow for the prey he slaughtered this morning.

“If he’s not here, then where is he?” I probed carefully.

“Off with Ezio to handle against the Borgia’s influence over sectors of Roma,” Ameriggio relented. Ahh, that explains the less movement of assassins here and the guards about. “And to answer the next question, no, they’re not coming back any time soon.”

His boorish tone was not any different than the previous times I have encountered him, but the way he said it so matter-of-factly...irked me. It was not the usually insulting, invective comments my brain programmed to repeat every time I saw his blasted face...it was something else that stretched the tendons of my muscles and bones. It made me itch, and it was ever since I eavesdropped his conversation with Alessio.

“Then where did they go?” I asked next. “What part of the city?”

“A part you’re not allowed into, lest you want to die by the Borgia hands.” Ameriggio pressed challengingly, making me narrow my eyes at his. He judged me back, “But if you want to go, be my guest. Alessio specifically exclaimed for you to stay out of it--but what does it matter to me.”

“If it wouldn’t have mattered to you, you wouldn’t have told me where they were,” I deflected, but I kept my distance from him, avoiding another confrontation against the wall. “Much less give me the warning Alessio made you pass down to me.”

He kept firm, but I sensed his bellicose attitude thriving underneath his cheeks, “There’s a fine line to what actually matters to me then what has to be said and done.” He rebuked, the hues of his irises shifting from amber to emerald, “I’m not in charge of you, nor do I care if you fall in battle. They can remain disappointed in me...but in the end of the day......” he leaned at this, “...you’d just be another causality.”

I said nothing, and with a rodomontade stride, Ameriggio passed me with his cloak whipping behind him like a flag. I watched him turn the corner to disappear into the circuit of the corridors, and I exhaled softly of his final, deriding words. He was worse than I was when it meant holding a grudge. What a child...

Accepting of today’s loss, I followed after Ameriggio’s footsteps to exit the corridor section, and proceeded my way into the Lobby. Without Alessio or Ezio to guide me on training or a mission, I suppose I could leave and have the rest of the day to myself, and try to forget I saw Amerriggio’s face-

“Elysia!” I staggered to a stop, looking up to see no one other than _Volpe_ standing curiously in front of me. His hands were on his hips, and he leaned waggishly to peer into my hood with a slight slant of his head. He beamed, “You look a little lost.”

“Uh, I was just leaving,” I replied honestly, somewhat reluctant to know why he was smiling so much. “Alessio went with Ezio somewhere.”

“Ahh yes,” _Volpe_ rubbed his jaw, “I believe I recall their expedite of reclaiming the city by ridding of the Borgia towers north of the Tiber Islands.” He hummed softly and took a step forward, pacing in place, “Then, I must presume you’d be free then, _volpettina_?”

I shivered slightly at the nickname, but reminded myself it was _Volpe_ who purred it out, “Yeah, I assume so, other than the usual self-training I do for myself.”

“ _Perfetto_ ,” _Volpe_ clapped his hands together, a trained smile lingering, “Then I can ask of a favor from _you_ today?”

“.......Can I know the favor first?” I blinked, arching a brow at his sudden, keen eye on me.

“Certainly,” the grinning _Volpe_ gestured me to follow. I did so, watching him take a seat at the corner of the wide room, his leg kicking and resting over another while his hands were folded carefully upon his lap. His roguish eyes settled up to me, making me doubt for a second of his intentions for the day, “There is another faction of thieves within this city known as the _Cento Occhi_.”

“They sound familiar,” I hinted, rubbing my chin of the recognition in my ears. “I believe Ezio mentioned them once.”

“Ahh, of course. Madam Solari’s case,” _Volpe_ rested his hand on his chest for a quick, mourning expression. “As you saw, this camarilla preys upon the weak, and generally acts on crimes given to them by the Borgia to suppress and keep the populace in their favorable control.” I nodded, clearly aware of what he was telling me. He reached into his pocket next, unraveling it; it looked hastily written, and he gestured for me to take it, “I recently was informed that a Borgia guard will be heading to the _Cento Occhi_ to deliver a chest.”

“......What’s in the chest?” I asked rather than pretend to know what the letter said.

“Anything you can imagine: money, write offs, things that would allow them to vehemently continue their awful, avarice campaign.......unless _someone_ were to intervene....” _Volpe_ slyly purred out with a prolonged hum, “Imagine if such a box would be provided to my men....I would be able to afford some well needed upgrades to the residency of my thieves.” His fingers drummed along his knee, “All I ask of you is to get the chest.”

“Hmm...how high is the security? Though I already imagine it’s a great deal...” I crossed my arms, pressing the front of my boot against one of his soles and giving it a teasing tap.

“You’d be surprised,” he chuckled amusingly at this, “The Borgia cannot let the public know they deal with such...low lives. There is a drop off location.” He tilted his head, the shadow eclipsing over his violet eyes, “I do not come unless I know there’s complete success for this mission.”

I swallowed at the comment, and I adjusted myself to diminish my cough. I clearly wasn’t ready for the genuine answer, “And you ask _me_? I’m a bit....astonished to say the least.”

“You seem to doubt your skills even now, I thought by now you’d realize you’re quite an adept thief in the making.” _Volpe_ rebutted with firmness, “The assassins are lucky to have someone as quick-footed as you.”

It was....troublesome accepting all these compliments and I know someone like _Volpe_ wouldn’t lie to me. Perhaps it had to deal with the fact that a brute framed my existence into a meaningless comparison to his minutes ago. Yet, the way he said it....it sounded like he was preaching such words, like he planned to say it to me, and leave me muted. It was...probably just me.

“I’m still adjusting,” I sighed, reaching into my hood to scratch the back of my ear, “I apologize, _Volpe_. I don’t mean to discredit you.”

“You’re not discrediting me, perhaps to yourself yes,” the rogue stood, tilting his head to examine me closely, “Now...about my offer? If you’d do it....I’ll throw something else in your favor.” Ugh, it sounded too good to be true...but the thief hasn’t lied to me once. The last favor I did for him ended up winning me what I wanted...despite how painful the rewards were.

“Alright, I’m in,” I nodded, and my answer alone made him grin madly.

“ _Eccellente_!” he proudly clapped his hand on my shoulder, and led me outside the hideout. “I knew you were the _perfect_ assassin or this.” From the corner of my eye, I saw his glance shift, but I didn’t catch what he was staring at when we stepped outside.

 _Volpe_ led the way across the vicinities, taking me father away from the island the faster we climbed and leapt. The sun was slowly emerging out of horizon, set to meet its peak of noon in a matter of a few hours; the Borgia patrol here was even less than the center of the city, with a few scattered civilians making most of the live movement about.

“Ezio surely has created a mess with so few Borgia guards around,” _Volpe_ chuckled at his own comment, pausing his movement at the edge of a rooftop. I followed suite, seeing his eyes cast along the roads, then across the way to the sectored barricade of structures.

The buildings themselves looked like residences; however they were planted against one another, creating a squared space at the corner of the road we were on. Staircases led to the front doors of each building, and in front of each one was a guard, clearly securing whatever lay behind the oak. There was an archway opening in one part of the building as I scavenged around the side, but there rested two guards, chatting with one another.

“Of course it’s in there,” I whispered out, _Volpe_ catching my sarcastic tone.

“Change of mind?” he provoked, smirking at my deadpanned expression to him.

“Not a chance.” I watched carefully, scanning the barred windows and pilasters decorating the exterior walls. I made mental notes of where to climb faster, yet the real challenged laid on the guards that walked along the clay rooftops. There were three, all rotating on different times, going to their original posts, and then rotating to the scan the streets on different angles.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the rogue chuckled, planting himself to sit on the tiled roof, and swinging his legs over the edge. I kneeled down next to him again, and watched him point to an arriving carrier, parting from the noon crowds, “Keep your eye on the prize.”

The man approaching was someone I had never seen before, and a bit too young in my opinion. The slightly built male had a wrapped bandana across his forehead, tied clumsily behind his head and sweeping his light-chocolate hair sideways. His open tunic revealed a wrapped waist and torn trousers. He nonchalantly strode in a cocky manner, as if he had taken this road thousands of times before, and without a care in the world. His boots hardly made a sound, clearly abused to their extent of whatever travels he has made throughout their lifetime. His gloved fingers drummed the brown chest in his lanky arms, a soft whistle expelling through his pouting lips. His cheeks themselves held a darker scheme than the rest of his fair skin, and I presumed they got that way from countless fights.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“Lanz...the leader of the _Cento_ ,” _Volpe_ slowly drawled out, his acute eyes watching the young man meticulously as he approached the two guards standing beneath the archway. They bowed their head and let him through. “He has potential...but it’s wasted.”

“I reckon this isn’t the first time you’ve come across him,” I hummed, seating myself fully next to _Volpe_ , intently observing the rotation of the guards on their corresponding roof. I timed their cycles in my head, counting the seconds until they moved to their next position, to their last, and back again to their start.

“We have...history,” _Volpe_ replied out. “The drop has been made; hurry, so he doesn’t catch us both. You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I admitted, standing up, peering my view downward. “Hopefully in one piece.”

I climbed and dropped down to the street floor, leaning my back against the shadowed wall of the small shop behind me. On cue, the delivering thief exited the area, and strolled his way in my general direction. A few couples strolled back and forth, blocking my suspicious appearance from the young man who wore a triumphant grin on his face, clearly none the wiser of my interference of his mission. He passed by my view, and made his way down the street where he walked himself out of view. With his presence gone and the streets clear of any Borgia patrols, I swiftly strolled up to the first staircase facing away from prying eyes.

In the shadows I started to ascent, my built hands having grown accustomed to the cultured gravel of the walls; they clutched and hauled my body with ease, and my feet caught up nicely with their pace. I no longer tripped or lost footing as I used to, only slightly strained when my body could not reach the next step so easily. However, the climb here proved no challenge, and I easily gripped the top, and peered from the small tiptoe of the iron bar my feet found footing. Across my eye-level were the feet of the first Borgia sentry, his back facing to me. He spun in place, and I ducked my head. Sound helped me here, and I waited until he went to his second post so I could peer over. He was profile to me now, yards away to my left and unaware of my presence. The two guards on the other, parallel rooftop didn’t know of my location either, and I didn’t waste time.

Swiftly, I soundlessly dashed across the way, catching myself promptly as I heaved myself over the edge, this time my body dangling within the interior of the residence. Below me was a wooden post outstretched, and I let go to catch myself on the wood. My gloves prevented the splinters from piercing my skin, and I hauled myself over to rest on my toes. An archway connecting the two buildings on either side shielded me from the rotating duo of guards horizontal to me; I used the barricade to visualize my surroundings.

A pair of voices below me alerted me, and I looked with strained breath to see two guards kneeling down, and surveying the chest Lanz himself brought moments before.

“ _È tutto qui_ ,” the first guard nodded in approval, scavenging around the scattered documents in his grasp. He pushed them back inside the compartment, but didn’t close the chest as he looked to the second man beside him. “I’ll be back for the transport, don’t move until then.” The subordinate nodded, giving a brief bow of his head as the first walked away, and headed inside one of the housings nearby. The second man was kneeling this time, mumbling something out of earshot as his fingers slowly fixed the papers into one pile. He was the only man outside of the compound.

This was my chance.

 _“You hold here, and you don’t let go, understood?”_ Alessio’s words replayed. I prepped my knees, holding onto the beam, waiting patiently as the guard below closed the chest and stood to inspect the inside of his pockets.

“Where is the bloody key...” he muttered. “Oh...Pietro must have taken it-“

_“Keep your grip firm, and hold here, Elysia. Whatever happens, don’t let go.”_

I leapt off, cloak whipping above me as I landed straight down, and clutched the man’s neck in my grip. He gurgled out a protest, but I didn’t let him do more as I slammed my braced forearm against his mouth, and curled my other arm around his neck. My legs snaked around his back and waist, and I tossed myself backwards to propel him away from any view of the windows. We both slumped into the shadows, the man trying to desperately reach back, his fingers only gripping my hood and failing to pry me off.

“Shhh...just let it happen...” I irritably grunted as the man rammed me against the corner of the walls, his legs slumping. His eyes rolled from the lack of air, and with a bit more pressure all of his motor functions gave away; I found my ground as he rolled back against me, and he dropped to my feet.

“...Ow..” I grumbled, soothing my shoulder. I stepped over his limp body, and knelt before the chest. Stacks and stacks of parchments were bursting on top of each other, with a few bags of coins set to the corner. Giving a swift look about, I returned my attention to the chest, and gripped the bounded letters, and pushed them inside my cloak. The bags of coins were tucked in my waistband, and with a secured pull I felt the papers rustle and morph within my robes.

“Come here...” I reached for the sleeping man’s leg, and hauled him to the center of the residences. Acutely aware of the blissful snipers above, and the two guards facing to the street, I hid against the edge of the wall. With a rock in hand, I peered over, and launched the palm-sized pebble across, making it smack straight to the back, armored mercenary.

“ _Cosa diavolo!?_ ” I heard him choke out, facing the inside of the archway. “Hey, Carlo! The man is down!” The pair of heavy footsteps chimed in the hallway, and I waited to see them pass right by me, and toward the unconscious man I planted as bait. I slinked around the building’s corner, and I didn’t wait for their reaction as I absconded to the streets.

A fierce climb propelled me in the shadowed section of a nearby alleyway, the sounds of alerted officials ringing out that a thieving criminal was on the loose. I rolled my eyes at that mere mention of an assassin, though my attitude settled when I saw _Volpe_ resting against a nearby chimney, clearly shadowed from the high sun.

He clapped his hands, taken of my success as I approached him, “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

“Disappointing you is the last thing on my mind,” I replied, reaching in to pull out the tucked papers and bag of coins out. “This was everything in the chest.”

He double checked the stolen goods, humming softly in satisfaction and brushing his fingers along the signed documents, " _Va bene_ , it's exactly what we needed. More so."

“Oh boy, good,” I fixed my hood properly on my head. “Anything else I can offer you?”

“No, your felicitous services have been more than helpful today. But such a deed deserves a reward,” he suddenly grinned, inclining his head down to me.

I gave a blink, scrunching my eyebrows a bit, “...What kind of reward?” I knew he wouldn’t do anything rash, but his attitude explained why Alessio was cautious around the thief.

“You’ll see soon enough, though...” he paused, smirking slyly down to me. “Have you had field experience with espionage before?”

“Uhh...you mean...spying?”

“Yes.”

“Not...really...Machiavelli is the most I’ve done,” I arched a brow. “Alessio wasn’t very specific on teaching me any of those.”

“ Ahh. And....what about the other way around?” he leaned, his pearls gleaming underneath the obscurity of his hood. Um....

“.....Uh....No?” What the hell was he talking about?

“ Hmmm.........I see.” He tapped his foot in place, but smiled as he patted my shoulder, “Well, no worries. You’re certainly safe with me.” I narrowed my eyes at his teasing mannerism, but said nothing more as _Volpe_ set the course of our destination, and led us to the distant thieves’ guild.

Arriving at the _La Volpe Addormentata_ , the fox sign swayed with a welcome wave, but the scenery nearby was drastically different. There was certainly a rise in population, couples about while families approached the now opened stalls of food and supplies. I had to take a swift look around to make sure I was in the same place that I visited a few times already.

“Looks as if Ezio and Alessio aren’t failing,” _Volpe_ chuckled at the sight, and headed inside the inn with me in tow. He held the door open for me, and I stepped in to be hit with the deep aroma of oak and booze. He noted as I walked alongside him, "I assumed you'd had already noticed this morning...”

 “Ezio creates change...in such a depressing city,” I said while taking a quick look around the jovial environment around. It was uplifting really, and the way people looked up to him, whether they be normal civilians or his peers.

"He does...it is why I support him and his cause alone. He holds virtue and strength that no other man has had in centuries."

“....Of course he does,” I sighed, slumping my shoulders at the flash of green and blond across my mind.

I hadn’t thought about Link as much as I used to....but that didn’t mean I thought less of him. My dreams no longer consisted of the desperation of our nightmare, of the need to cling onto him before that awful vortex pulls me away. They were more...serene, quiet, memories of walking along Lake Hylia, or watching the children play in Kakariko. They were pleasant reveries...all urgency to stay with him gone. Was it a sign...that I was moving on?

“Now, come along, I think I’ve got the reward in mind...” _Volpe_ ’s tone plummeted back to Rome. He crossed the clustered room of thieves alike, maneuvering around the joyous movements of produce being sold at lower prices. He crossed into the backroom, and when I pushed aside the green drapery I saw him finicking along his drawers and shelves till his nimble fingers settled upon a leather-bound volume.

“Here it is,” _Volpe_ turned and strolled over to me. He lent out a worn-book, its cover clearly mudded and bent in several ways. It looked like a relic from how soft the edges were rounded, and the leather no long a brisk and sharp color of russet.

I took it curiously, “No one has ever given me a book.”

“It seems extremely strange for me to casually pass this to you....but I think you’d find.....something curious about it in parallel with your life,” _Volpe_ replied, resting his lithe hands along his lean waist.

“....Sure, I’ll take your word for it,” I hummed, giving the book a quick turn to look at the blank back. “You haven’t proven me wrong yet.”

"I would recommend taking it to Alessio," _Volpe_ suggested, a wicked grin forming; I was wondering when he would show it. "I'm sure...he could enlighten you of the contents."

“....You like to tease him a lot, don’t you?” I slanted my mouth, looking at the man from beneath the small curls threatening to overflow over my eyebrows.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," a mirthful chuckle passed his lips, "He's so serious and uptight...I think it does him a bit of good to loosen up."

“Uptight is an understatement of what he is,” I said, sitting myself down on the nearest bench, and plopping my chin on my prompted hand. I set the book aside, “I’m surprised he hasn’t thrown you over a roof at this rate.”

“Oh he's tried. You'd be surprised on where his limits go. It's actually very long...at least a few years’ worth of patience...” he took the seat across from me, casually crossing his limbs and setting his elbows on the wooden table.

“I don’t know...if he’s known for his patience, that’s certainly the last thing he shows me most of the time,” I scoffed. “It’s....gotten better, I will admit.”

"As does all things, you've only opened the first door," _Volpe_ said, clearly something natural that he has thought about numerous times. He reached for the small stack of coins at the side, his lean digits fiddling with the curved edges and stroking whatever small mud they had on them, “Good luck finding the next.”

I will admit...training under Alessio has been...an experience up until this point. This strong demeanor he had on him from the start remained, yet something about it....changed the further time we spent together. There was silence most of the time, and his intent stares continued on a daily basis whether I was climbing, fighting, or even bandaging myself from previous training. I would catch him staring, but he was unfazed of being caught, as if he were examining me and claiming the space as his own while I was merely borrowing it. Again, I wasn’t sure what to make of it, but I accepted it as it was. Alessio was.....strange, different....silent yet very loud when he was in the room with me.

His vague darkness drifted about, and although I couldn’t smell it, I could _sense_ it gingerly looming over me. My Twilight remained biddable to him, and I wondered if that was why it refused to come out; was it Alessio’s very presence, was he that intimidating, was trying to find a way to prove itself to him? Ever since the first training session...it stopped completely from formulating. It would be strange to ask...I didn’t know Alessio well enough to ask him if he was...different. Akinara was definitely more approachable about the entire conversation despite being caught off-guard....Alessio was not the same. There were things I still didn’t like to tell him about. I was only honest when I needed to be; everything else was caged to myself.

“......Why him?” I looked to _Volpe_ who was entertaining himself on building a coin tower. “Why did you....pick Alessio for me to study under?”

The fox-man’s eyes shined away from the golden bridge he assembled. “Are you having...complications?”

“No no...” I shook my head, “I was...merely asking.”

He thought for a moment, and then replied, “I've known Alessio for a very long time, Elysia. Ezio's father and uncle introduced me to him many years ago, I could...clearly remember the day. There was always.... _something_ about him. He's.....unlike anyone I have met, and I think that is what is needed for the next generation to change and grow.”

I gazed to him, “If you don’t mind me asking...”

He gestured with a hand, “Of course.”

“What do you know about him?”

He profoundly observed me, “I know he has been in the Creed the previous years, and has dedicated his life vigorously for it....Family, he has made no mention since I have known him.”

“I see.” I doubted Alessio would ever tell him anything; it was worth a shot.

“You sigh in disappointment.”

“It’s not disappointment...I don’t know much, that’s all.”

He grins at this, “You don’t like being in the dark, do you?”

“...I feel that it’s fair to know, since I’m with him most of the time.”

“But he doesn’t know much of you, does he?”

“.....No...”

“Are you afraid of him, Elysia?” he eyes me judiciously, and I feel my distending chest drop an inch from how tight the air has gotten. Something shifts in my legs, a cool pool of liquid running up my spine and collecting along my neck. “No....it is not fear, it’s something else...something else _greater_ than fear.”

I shift momentarily from his violet orbs cascading along my face, investigating my every move, “...I’m not sure what you’re...referring to.”

“....You’re not a good liar,” he points to me, inclining his head to me with a sideways, crooked smile. “Or is it that you have found some common ground with him...and refuse to acknowledge it whole-heartedly?”

Something hot possesses my ears, and I reach in to rub them off gently, “I’m only...curious.” Was I blushing visibly to him?

 _Volpe_ lifted his chin up, expelling a breath in realization, “Ahh....well you are not the first to fall into....infatuation with their mentor.”

“E-Excuse me??” I confronted immediately, staring incredulously at the smirking rogue.

“It’s quite common-“

“No, no no no no.....no......NO,” I waved my hands frantically, slamming my arms down on the table in firmness, though the coins _Volpe_ built with remained unaffected of the jolt. “T-This is not, _NO_. Absolutely not!”

“...Well you _are_ being defensive about it,” he pouted, his fingers drumming on his jaw. “It was merely an observation. You did hold him closely after the Castello-” God damn it, how many others saw!?

“I _will_ murder _you_ in cold blood here, right now.”

“You wouldn’t, little fox. I know all about your moral standards within the Creed,” the older man mirthfully giggled, wavering a finger to me. “A woman your age certainly must carry some form of......expertise about the topic.” I literally curled into myself, pressing my thighs against one another and crossing my arms protectively against my chest. The hot silence drew out, and it made _Volpe_ hum at my response, “Ahh....no lover?”

“.......No,” I abashedly huffed out to repel his curiosity away. “I didn’t have the time.”

“Like I said....” he tapped his ringer against the center of his chin, “...You’re not good at lying.”

“It was odd,” I exhaled impatiently, jumping my heel against the ground, “It never would have worked out. A lot....happened during the time.”

“It’s not shameful, Elysia.” I catch his look, his teasing held to a minimum now. “It’s not dishonorable to want to have it...to be with someone.”

“.....Sometimes it’s not meant for people like me,” I scoffed, looking away to the side. The susurrations of chatter and laughter clung around the bar, the clinking of glasses and scooting chairs ringing from the festive ambiance the residents waved out. I took a thoughtful minute, wiping my forehead with my sweating palm, “Besides...that’s the least of my concerns for the moment. Important matters need to be attended to.”

"Of course, of course," he waved a hand, "But take it from an old man like me...there are some things in this life I wished to have included...."

I sighed, giving him a look, “You’re not that old. You still have time...”

"I've done my time looking, child, I rather enjoy pleasurable comfort then to relive a struggle of searching once more. Who knows...?” his vulpine gaze locked me, and I felt an abrasive clutch grapple my stomach. “The greatest changes can happen in a moment's notice. A month, maybe a year--no matter how long you stay, maybe something is....bound to happen."

I don’t remember leaving the inn, or even getting up for that matter. The next moment I was outside, having bid a swift goodbye to the humming, pleased rogue and feeling the slap of the book against my back where I rested it. I approached the edge of the city absentmindedly, the travel here a blur from my riddling thoughts, and it worsened at the question itself.

The entire conversation at the inn was fatuous....certainly a curse from all this blasted, upfront nonsense from every damn person in this world. I blame _certainly_ Paola, it all started because of her. I....definitely was coping with the change here...but I didn’t even know if I wanted that, what _Volpe_ suggested. Love?....It was.....so alien to me.....but......

Link....

I clutched my forehead, moving myself to the shadowy parts of the walls and streets, the serenity of the residents present, but not enough to preoccupy my thoughts. The way he held my face, and brushed my hair....was it odd to admit that I....missed those touches? Those feelings of uncertainty with him? I was...not one to be so coerced into such a life...but what I had with Link was not forced at all; it was a long passage of time we spent with one another, that he made me see that it was okay to be happy, to be with people one cared about. No one here....made me feel that way yet....no one made me feel the way that he...did....

“Damn that assassin, and everyone in this city!” I cursed underneath my breath. I lifted my head to see I had naturally had come back to Tiber Island. Might as well go check to see if Alessio was back, but was it _really_ such a good idea after _Volpe’_ s reckless teasing?? But...considering I didn’t want a lecture the next day of not showing up-

Again I entered the passageways, but swiftly darted my attention around to the knock that followed right after me. I raised a brow at the sudden pouring of recruits entering, and moved quickly out of the way to avoid being bombarded by the celebratory faces and cheers. I struggled to move my way around, everyone occupied of their successful missions, it sounded like. I stumbled slightly and studied the absolutely empty corridors. I recognized Alessio’s door, wondering if I should even knock when I approached it-

I halted immediately, hearing the sound of dropping books and furious scribbling. A deep octave mumbled within, and I didn’t have to guess who was inside. I stood before the door, and I gave a soft thump. The action of it instantly made Alessio sigh; though I don’t think he intentionally wanted for the person outside to hear.

“Come in.” I entered, Alessio’s wolfish eyes lifting to me. The quill he held halted all motion, and he set it down beside the empire of parchments he had. He gestured with a beckoning for me to come in, and I did so after closing the door (and a swift muttering to myself to keep myself together). I stopped at the front of his busy desk, meeting him straight in the eyes...and felt the increasing heat along my neck; I was glad for my constant wearing of my hood even within the hideout. Of course I would fail at such a simple task.

“I didn’t think you would be in; I came earlier,” I notified him, clearing my throat roughly.

"Ezio had asked me to assist him with a few missions. I only just returned a few moments ago," Alessio informed, nodding his head briefly, "I apologize I couldn't notify you sooner of my absence." His hands folded neatly in unison to one another, his large digits locking and keeping his strong jaw up to continue gazing at me. Even from up close, I couldn’t tell the darkness of his color against his irises, a settled coal that refused to be lit aflame.

 _“Alessio doesn’t prefer the company of women--no matter how young and beautiful she may be.”_ Wow....I felt so foolish. How could I have forgotten Paola’s words until now?

Was it...possible Alessio preferred his own gender? No one really knew much about him anyways- God was I really trying to make sense of all this??? Out of all the times of the day, it had to be right in front of him.

“That’s fine....” I quirked my mouth, looking to the stack of papers his desk was bombarded with.

“Is something wrong?” he sensed my hesitation, and I knew his suspicion would linger if I remained quiet or didn’t reply correctly.

I recollected my stance, somewhat firmer, “I’m doubting any training will be attempted today, right?”

"....No, not today," Alessio drummed his fingers against the wooden desk, his glance slowly falling upon the tower of paper, "Burning towers seemed to have left me with a tower of my own to conquer....in a legal manner this time."

“I’m not surprised. Then I will leave you to it,” I coughed into my arm, masking the chuckle that threatened to satisfy his poor joke. “But....here, before I go.” I pulled out the book from the inner fold of my waistband, and handed it over to Alessio, “Uh.... _Volpe_ asked me to....well he said you could tell me what’s in the book.”

"......" Alessio remained quiet for a moment, reaching for the text and carefully flipped open the book. After skimming through the first couple of pages, his eyes narrowed and lifted briefly to me, lulling and rolling back down to the text. Something was wrong, something made him react sourly. "You cannot read, correct?" Alessio briefly brought up.

.....Great, what the hell did you give me _Volpe_?

“...No, I can’t,” I reassured him, giving a questioning brow.

"......I think.....tomorrow I will introduce you to studying and learning how to...." Alessio thought train slowed until he finally shut the book, shutting his eyes in irritation. Oh my gods, what did that blasted rogue give me to change his entire mood? "It'd be good for you in the long run....perhaps when you do you can throw the book right back at him."

“.......Do I want to know?” I sharply exhaled, feeling the edge of my mouth twitch, the blush slapped on. “I mean the _book_.”

".........Not right now, no," Alessio shook his head, his finger still upon the leather bound cover, "Not until.....some history is explained to why this book......is like this."

“.......Have...you read it before?”

"No...not personally. I've only heard someone speak aloud the passages of the text upon the streets." Was it me or was he being....evasive about it?

“Why must I learn history to know about it then? Unless...” I narrowed my eyes, for once dissecting his gaze,. “Is there something personal about it?” Alessio jaw set in place immediately, and he literally turned to stone that I couldn’t tell if his expression changed or not. Instead, he focused upon the cover of the book, gazing away from me.

“There always is something personal when it comes to our history. This text is thousands of years old, but at the time it was written with such subjective content that this book would be considered blasphemes in _this_ time of age. It's meant to be taken with a pinch of salt and openness..."

“Sure then....tomorrow.” I constricted my eyes faintly, watching Alessio fiddle with the edge of the back cover briefly before reaching over to hand it to me. At the moment, my Twilight spurred upwards; it made itself present for the first time, and there....I sensed the waver of his darkness. Was it....drawing away? No...It couldn’t be.

"Tomorrow then, and be sure to bring a quill," Alessio remarked, picking up his own feather. “Is there something else you want to talk to me about?”

“No,” I answered too swiftly, making him halt in his penmanship, his dark eyes not looking up to me, but _through_ me.

“....Are you certain?” He never pushed....a change gripped between us, something I had forgotten about: tension.

“...Yes,” I swallowed, biting onto my tongue, curling my free hand into a fist behind the book and away from his glance. He did not look away, his eyebrows inkling inwards, harsh and expressive above his abstruse eyes. I literally stopped breathing, something hot spiking and shooting up my spine, and I had to inhale shakily of the sudden pull of my Twilight core relinquished. It was sensing a weakness.

“....Tomorrow,” he droned out, and commenced to write and scribble onto his papers once more. I turned around without another order, shutting my eyes to battle me from jabbing my fist through the novel. Outside the closed door, I smacked the book against the far wall, and slumped my shoulders afterwards of my horrible, atrocious play of memories from seconds ago. I groaned uncomfortably, cursing at my sudden spike of dark power joined with the marrow of my bones.

“Thanks, _Volpe_ ,” I acridly sounded out, and found myself out of the assassin hideout. The book was tucked back into my waistband, my eyes occupied to the distant of where Noah’s church lay....and hoping a decent dinner would remove me of the unexpected even that just happened...

 

 

Though she was clearly unaware of the set of dark eyes brooding from above.

“What are you up to...?” he enunciated in a whisper, invisible to the striding redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perfetto-perfect  
> Eccellente!- Excellent!  
> È tutto qui- It's all here  
> Cosa diavolo!?- What the hell!?  
> Va bene - Very good  
> La Volpe Addormentata - The Sleeping Fox


	20. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been having some trouble with my internet, so if this gets published, it’s by pure luck honestly.
> 
> Still in troubling finances, worked on this when I could, hence the late update for it. 
> 
> Thank you for your undying support, see you next time kiddos.  
> -Keys

Akinara was never one to disappoint, he made the timely routine of the hot sun look cold from how awake and motivated he was. His infectious grin was welcoming and menacing at the same time, and it alone corroded my apprehension away every time he dropped me off at the hideout.

“You ready to go, Red?”

“Let’s go.” After a quick goodbye to Noah, we set off to the plains, soon touching base of the trail leading to Rome. The clouds were scarce, and by that hint alone told me that it was going to be humid today.

Looking up to Akinara, I took notice that everyone I was surrounded with was taller than I was (aside from Noah, Angelina and Rose who were either near height or shorter), but each person stood in their own characteristic manner. I noticed with Akinara, he stood with legs close to one another, but his upper body leaned over with severe interest of whatever it was I was doing. He was approachable and kind, despite his tendencies to get super close. Then there was Ezio, who always stood with feet apart, and was ready for any sudden attack over his shoulder or above his head; he was trained to stand that way.

Ameriggio’s cantankerous nature showed by the way he leaned his hips forward, and how he pressed his weight against his Morningstar whenever he set it down. His excoriating eyes found all victims inside the hideout, but I happened to be his special little scapegoat most of the time. Come to think of it, I hadn’t seen him for a while...

Then there was the tenebrous Alessio; his impassive look was straightforward whether you knew him or not, it made me ambivalent of how I should act around him when he smirked and joked with me. It was....unnatural for him to be in some sort of elevated mood, but it was there...and it was good at hiding. Whenever I caught him looking at me, it was a sense of grounding himself in his surroundings, a reminder to show him I was here with him...but other times, I wasn’t particularly sure what he was thinking. He was hard to read whenever the emotion dealt with his lips curling upwards rather than down. He stood with purpose, with head always straight and looking forward, and his memorable, maroon scarf hung loosely around his shoulders; he was not trained to be this way....he was born _this_ way.

Akinara’s hum hooked my back to his presence, and I cleared my throat when I turned to glance at him, “You know...for a vampire, I never see you drink blood, Akinara...”

“It that an offer?” his pale, long neck curved, none too shy to tower over me with glimmering eyes, “Because I will gladly accept.” He displayed a toothy grin, boasting the sharpened canine poking out from underneath his upper lip.

“No, it _wasn’t_ ,” I swiftly defended, taking a step away from the sudden predatory stare he presented. He closed the gap and instead fluttered his eyelashes at me. “It’s still a no. It doesn’t matter how nice you ask.”

"Aww, but _Elysia_ ~!" Akinara crooned, "I'm _starving_ for all you know!"

“...You can starve for another hour until you get another meal off the street,” I rose my shoulders in an attempt to shield my thinly covered neck; I was positive he wouldn’t fail to latch on even _with_ the robes on. “I don’t even want to know.”

Akinara chuckled lowly, straightening up from his looming to walk normally, “If it helps, I be sure to tip them nicely."

“Ohh...that’s so _sweet_ of you,” I gave him a deadpanned stare, continuing my stride and wondering how the hell I managed to befriend him overall. “If you mean rewarding them for the sake of living, that’s mighty generous of you.

He gave me a sly side-glance, “I tip them nicely with sex-”

“Ahhhh, I don’t want to knooooow,” I smashed my hands against my ears, earning a barking, hearty laugh from the assassin. “Besides, I thought you turn people into vampires with a bite. Does that not apply in this world?”

“I thought you didn't want to know?”

“Skip the sex part.”

“But why~?” he grinned madly at my expression. I pouted and stared head, and didn’t feed his prying further. “To answer your question, I never accidentally turn someone. I have to willingly drink every last drop from their body and then give them my own in return. That doesn't really happen on a short hook up that ends with a pint or two of blood missing."

“I shouldn’t have asked, but I did. I take the full blame,” I groaned, feeling my eye twitch at the corner. “I don’t know....all of that seems weird. Then again...I’ve seen weirder things in my life thus far.”

Akinara laughed again, shaking his head, "Weirder than me, that's a new one. Well, I guess the items from Eden may be weirder than me.... And since you're looking for your items that are similar, I suppose you may be right." His teasing glance dropped to a generous, lopsided grin. "If you're up for it, I love hearing about weird things."

I blinked at the comment, somewhat taken of his interest to asking me, “Hmm...ever seen a city in the sky? Held up by large, propelling contraptions? That was certainly a trip. There was also that trip to the volcano, with a living species of this ground-like creatures taking habitation there. Take your pick. I might have more.”

At this, Akinara remained silent, his constricting eyes soaking in my response intently, “That sounds fascinating, actually.” I glanced to him, surprised of his curious, head-tilt, “Seriously, Elysia, I'd love to hear more if you don't mind talking about it. I know sometimes talking about before is a bit hard, so I don't want to push you....” This was...certainly new.

I steadied my walk, slowing my pace drastically to give myself some room for thought, “...Hm...it’s just odd...talking about it.” I quirked my mouth, and simply shrugged, “No one...would believe me really. Everyone here....is so....I don’t know.”

"Old fashioned? Set in their ways about the world?" Akinara laced his hands behind his head, matching my stride to look up at the sky. "Religously fanatic? Take your pick."

“Religiously fanatic might be the better description,” I rolled my eyes. “I do miss fishing in Ordon....”

“Ordon? Is that were you lived?”

“Yes, there was this huge lake-“ I emphasized, and raised my arm up above the horizon line, “-and when it was dawn, the sun would hover over, and sparkle the entire riverbed. And the fishes, they were so many colors. Red, purple, green...colors of all kinds, colors I haven’t seen here in this land since. Then...the sky would turn yellow, and orange, purple, pinks and reds......yeah....I miss that.”

Akinara closed his eyes, as if imagining it with me, "It sounds beautiful. I don't think I've seen anything quite like that here in Italy... Maybe in Japan, but not quite so many colors for the fish." His eyes slid to the side to deliver a soft smile to me, “I bet you'd like the Sakura blossoms when they are in season."

“What’s Japan? Is that a place you lived in?” I continued to probing; it felt....heavily relieving to be able to talk to someone like this for a change. “Are those some kind of edible flowers? Or just ordinary flowers?”

His smile widened, "Japan is an island, far to the East from here. It's where I was born, and why I have _such_ an exotic name. Sakura trees..... I suppose the best translation would be cherry trees. So cherry blossoms?” He paused for a moment, and slid out his hidden blade. He kneeled before the dirt, gesturing me over. I did so, and watched him round the sharp tip of his weapon in circular motions, drawing out petals on a small rock he used as the bud. “They're not edible, as far as I know, but they bloom a light pink and white. Japan is full of these trees, so when it's time for them to bloom, it snows pink. It's very calming, sometimes...."

“That sounds....really nice,” I stood up from my kneeling, and waited for Akinara to do the same. “Do you miss your home? It sounds like you’ve been away from it for a while...”

“I _have_ been away for a very long time. I do miss it, but there are more important things to worry about right now. Maybe not this year, or the next, but sometime in the future I will go back." Akinara laughed, humorlessly. "Japan isn't going anywhere, and I'm not going to die anytime soon. I can wait. I'm good at waiting."

“Hmm... that’s one way to look at it,” I replied. “I hope you’re able to go back sometime soon then.” He regarded me with a soft glance, a sad smile forming along his mouth. He reached over with a long arm, and his gloved digits playfully tussled inside my hood, making the top fold push back to let my red curls trickle over my eyes.

"I hope you get to go back to yours too, Red."

It didn’t take long for us to reach the hideout, easier to access the streets when the number of Borgia guards dwindled nearly to half since the liberation of most of the shops around the district. Akinara knocked the door for me, gave me an encouraging pat on my small back, and saluted his way before merging with the moving crowds of Rome. Inside, there was movement as always, but my objective was beyond them, and I slithered my way easier than before. After a swift movement around the bend, I found myself before the familiar entrance, and gave a quick knock.

“Come in, Elysia,” Alessio announced from inside just as the knock ended; he must have figured it was me, or was only expecting me so early in the morning. I collected my hand around the handle and entered. Upon entry, the hard smell of Alessio’s aroma encircled me, once again piking the interest of what little Twilight had wiggled its way out of hiding, but it wasn’t stupid. It remained wary, and almost detached when I came to stand in front of his desk.

“Morning,” I announced, fiddling with the feather of the quill I had in my pocket; Noah was so eager to know I was going to learn how to read and write, he gave it to me to keep.

Alessio raised his attention up, and then got up from his chair, “To you as well. A few hours of your time will be sufficient for today.” His wide stride brought him from one corner of the room to the other, collecting a few scrolls and books to read from. He hummed gently as he piled them all in one hefty arm.

.....God he was going to drown me in those texts, wasn’t he?

We motioned our way to the small table he had positioned in front of the fireplace, still darkened from its late use the night before (he probably didn’t even sleep). He set up two, padded chairs before it, and there he stacked the several of papers and books he had planned for my pleasure. The more he put, the more I realized how utterly illiterate I was from everyone else; it was safe to assume no one in the lower class had access to books, but even then, people in Ordon were taught how to read and write in such an early age. Perhaps I really should’ve stayed behind with Renado to take some lessons if I knew I was going to be bombarded with the idea of reading later in my life. That certainly was more important than saving Hyrule (I’m kidding, but I was a bit embarrassed of all of this).

“If it helps.....Lorenza taught me....some before she passed away,” I replied softly, taking a thin parchment in hand, and scanning the contents of it loosely.

“Then it’ll make the lesson a little easier,” Alessio relented, pulling the chair over to sit closer to me. “Our alphabet is a bit abstract to understand, so I’ll have you start by copying the letters, the sounds they make, and so on. From there we’ll start with basic words that you can put into a sentence.”

“Uh….” I started, tilting my head at the opened text in front of me, “what language are we learning? I know…there’s Italian, but I’m figuring out that there’s more than one.”

“There’s more than three hundred that I know of,” Alessio regarded casually, unaffected by my stunned stare. “The language you’re speaking right now is known as English, but it’s used more proficiently in a different country.”

“...What the hell is English?” I squinted my eyes.

He was caught off-guard about this, yet curious of my sudden declaration, “It is a language founded in England. But for your lesson, we’ll be learning Italian for the sake of your prime location.”

“I’ve...never heard of such a place...England I mean.” I rubbed my temple rigorously for any recollection of such a name. Something like that was never mentioned in Hyrule.

“I would hope to God that’s not a place where you’re from,” he admitted with a slanted mouth.

“....Is it far? Do you have a map here...by any chance?” I asked next.

Alessio shot me a glance, studying my dubious face swiftly before slowly scaling out of his chair. I pressed my lips together from the awkwardness of hammering him with a lot of questions, but all of that was pushed aside when I watched his tall figure stand from his rapid, knelt position. He had scrummaged through some old texts until he pulled a folded piece of parchment. Licking his finger and carefully peeling the old pages apart, he walked back over to lay it out on the table. He took the seat beside me again, his spread digits holding him up while his dark eyes casted along the scribbles and illustrations beneath his gaze. The curtains of his jet-black hair swayed lightly along his temples, only showing the glint of his eyes every so often when I watched him from the corner of my eye. Then, he pressed his finger towards the boot shape land mark first, gaining my full attention again.

“We are here. England is this small country right over there,” he traced his finger across two countries and till it hit the land mass surrounded by water.

I leaned down unconsciously, my eyes scanning meticulously along the marks and icons along the regions. After careful observation, my firm mouth slumped downwards, my fingers fiddling with the strands of the quill in my hand. Though, no matter how far or wide the lands stretched, none of them were recognizable as any landmass as Hyrule; Bo had a map on the world, and from all the times I went into his hut, I always mentally planned my escape from Ordon to reach the Gerudo Desert....but there was nothing like that here; there was no connection of land mass that looked remotely like it.

“I see...” I tried to hide the disappointment in my tone, and sat myself upright in my seat. “No, I don’t believe I lived anywhere near England...”

“It’s best you don't,” Alessio admitted with narrowed eyes, and laid the map folded to the side. “English is setting itself up to be more well-known across this hemisphere...” He muttered something inaudible, but I couldn’t catch it from how low his voice dropped.

“Doesn’t sound voluntary at all,” I replied simply. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

As an alternative, he spread some written notes across the table and handed me a roll of new parchment, “We’ll start with something easy.” He grabbed his quill and the containers of ink, and commenced to write the alphabet to me in large, neat font.

It was....strange to pronounce the sounds as Alessio did, and I took notice of the highly, varied accents our tongues battled against each other’s ears. They were pretty straight forward, though certain letters together made unusual combinations. I didn’t argue though, I repeated what Alessio asked me to. His once straight posture relaxed, and I found my arms slumped rather than locked against my sides.

It was grilling, but I found something fascinating about learning another language, and actually being able to read it when Alessio pointed out words to me. With neat writing, he wrote out the basics of greetings, and then moved onto simple objects such as utensils, colors, and emotions. Hesitantly I asked him how he was in the Italian tongue, and he had to repeat to me three times his response because he spoke it too quickly for me to grasp.

It was a lot of repetition and listening, but Alessio remained calm throughout my learning process, and guided my penmanship to that of legible value. His large hand moved gracefully across the blank parchments he provided, and showed me how to hold the quill properly.

“Like this...good,” he would advise, and would make me repeat writing the same letter over and over. Crooked lines manifested to somewhat smooth curves, his head leaning over my shoulder when he saw me struggling. His aroma was pretty much over me, but a part of me didn’t mind...though I slightly dozed when his hand reached to cup my hand in his.

“Am I-I doing it wrong?” I managed to pull out of my swelling lungs.

“No, but this reassures your grip,” he nearly whispered to me, and I felt myself drown in his presence. He cupped my tranquil fist like a small orb; his callous and trained thumb pushing mine to propel the quill upwards to outline a small hill. I felt so stupid to think this way, but the problem made itself visible to me as the morning progressed; I was not used to someone being so close to me.....not like him. Not like Link.

Paola’s teasing probably meant no harm, but it was obvious she caught something about me; I was close to no one here, and the only one she (and even _Volpe_ ) must have seen me lean toward was Alessio. It was childish of them to think something else about it, but even now...being beside Alessio brought something I haven’t had in a long time: safety. And I wondered....did I only become close to Link because he provided me guard against Raveza, against Zant and the like? If that was true....that would be highly selfish of me because I was doing the same thing to Alessio....

But was it wrong of me to? Was it wrong of me to be close to someone who made me feel safe? No....I don’t think so....but out of all the times, and out of all the people....why did it have to be _him_?

After almost an hour to get my hand used to a writing movement and pushing my ridiculous, haunting considerations out, his eyes gazed to me, a small smile embedded along his mouth, “We’re going to practice spelling your name.”

“....Uh, my name?” I blinked, suddenly feeling abashed of how many letters it would actually have. Thinking of it....I never imagined how I would spell it. It was only by sound I knew how to pronounce it.

"Yes, your name is fairly simple." Alessio reached to the paper and gently enunciating how each letter sounded till he finished, briefly looking to me, "Now you try."

“....What’s that letter?” I pointed out with a finger.

“That is a ‘y’. But it’s not in the Italian alphabet,” Alessio said, gesturing me to pick up my quill. “This is how you spell your name in the English way.”

“Hmm...” I tilted my head, looking at his cursive penmanship, “It’s odd...”

“What is?”

“Seeing my name being written out,” I confessed. “I’ve never seen it spelled out before. I don’t know...I’m just odd.”

"Hmm...I know the feeling actually," Alessio expressed lowly, making me double-take a look to him.

"You do?"

"Mhmm,” he took the quill once more in his hand, his cursive writing roughly sharpening the edges of each letter. A moment later, he tilted his head slightly at his work, “It took me years to finally realize this was my name in the language where I'm from.” That looked nothing like Italian writing to me, or English for that matter.

“....Where are you from, exactly?” I asked carefully, looking up to him to see his ruminating eyes still glued on his written name. He looked like he was in a faint trance. Alessio brushed his hand across the table to the folded map at the side. He opened it to me, and brushed his pinky to the small city in the same boot-sized landscape of Tuscany.

“Here, Assisi,” he said.

....Why did I have the feeling he was lying to me? Again his darkness wavered, only slightly, yet enough to tell me there was an indistinct tremor in his stance.

Both Paola and _Volpe_ verified me that he had traveled far from the mountains, but what mountains, I was unclear...but Alessio was definitely not from here. He was...just too different to blend himself so perfectly into Tuscany, and I knew he wasn’t telling me the truth with the way he wrote his name. I don’t even think he realized his mistake, caught in some distant thought that held him for too long.

Something was holding him back...but then again, I wasn’t too straightforward of where and who I was either. Not to say I didn’t trust him....but something was off about this whole thing, this relationship between us. It was a mentorship, but I don’t think it was normal for it to be such a thing. If Ameriggio was making such a big deal about it, as well as _Volpe_ , Ezio and many others, there was clearly something about Alessio that...made him the oddball of the entire fleet. No one knew who he was, or where he was from....

Then how the hell did they know he was trustworthy, that he was reliable? He looked like a man that had been through a lot of travel and adventure, but the way he carried himself was not a man that had good experiences. The similarity of him and Link as there, but the difference between them was clear: Link _wanted_ to save Hyrule and its people....Alessio looked like a man who did things because that’s what he was expected to do, and probably got used to being in such a routine of it. It made me feel....confused of his true intention of being here. Not to say he was lying about wanting to aid the Creed, I’m sure he had a moral standing...but it was not the same as Link’s, or Ezio’s....

"You must have learned reading and writing from a very young age to be so proficient in it now," I replied, afraid that he would catch on my sudden revelation about him. As if he could hear my very thoughts from sitting so close.

“I had to,” Alessio acknowledged with a simple nod, “In a world as such, knowledge is hidden in texts and from so, a greater understanding of the world that you live in.”

“It...doesn’t sound like you had a good experience about it...” I stole a glance to him, but thought better than to interrogate him so straightforwardly.

"Hmm, it's nothing you should delve on," he warned lightly. His darkness shot back up, and clouded the room to deflect my concern, “At the time it was necessary I learned--just like you are right now.”

“That makes sense, though if I knew I was going to need it, I would have learned prior,” I tried to brush the smell away from my nose.

"Sometimes life doesn't give you the chance to learn in such luxury."

“I suppose we’re the same...on that aspect I mean,” I added in gently, and picked up the quill. I tugged the ink container closer, and tugged Alessio’s paper to inspect it one last time before trying.

"Perhaps," the assassin acknowledged, and leaned over again to watch me. The strokes followed jaggedly (from nervousness I might add), but once I was done, I lifted the paper up to look at it properly. "Soon enough it will be legible," he suddenly teased.

“.......” I darted my eyes over to him, my pout increasing tenfold when I saw the edge of his mouth start to curl. “Ha....HA.....very funny.”

“I certainly thought it was,” his smirk remained firm, making my cheeks redden the more I stared at it, “But try again....”

After two, driven hours, I merely scribbled on another blank piece of parchment, and watched the content giant starting to clean up most of the books he had out for me. We got through one-third of them, but he wasn’t complaining about my slow growth. In the meantime, I practiced curving my letters while having Alessio’s example on my lap; my own paper was perched on a book against my prompted up knee. It was mindless writing really, but I’ve come to find I actually liked writing my name out. I feel like if I told Alessio the truth, he would tease me to no end about it. The “ _y_ ”, I especially liked writing out that letter in particular. Something about it was strange, something forbidden and removed from a certain alphabet made me drawn to it.

“I should remind you that you have a week left until your abilities are put to the test,” Alessio responded out casually beside, though the news perked some sort of alarm in my arms and feet.

“The initiation, I didn’t forget,” I commented with a quick glance to him, resorting back to scribbling along the paper.

"Of course you didn’t," Alessio bowed his head slightly forward to the book he was reading, sighing softly, "I should go over some of the basics you'll need to know.”

“What’s not to get?” I raised a brow, and he took a moment to reevaluate how I worded that; probably the way I spoke was considered slang to them. “You fight another assassin that’s in recruitment, and you win...right?”

"Yes, that is generally how the process works," Alessio regarded, pausing after a moment of evaluating my speech, "It's a bit more important than that however, it shows the other assassins and their teachers how you fare in battle and how valuable you are as a warrior."

“You make it seem like there’s a consequence if I lose,” I replied. “I’m assuming other people will be there; will they throw tomatoes at me if I fail? Is that my punishment? Perhaps scale walls for the next two months again?” It wouldn’t be a new feeling, really.

"......There is one," Alessio narrowed his brows, "Have you ever seen new born chicks that are hatched in a nest?"

“......Uh, yes?” I looked over to him, arching a questioning brow upwards. “What does that have to do with the match?”

"You're all new born chicks in a sense to the order. We have trained and taken care of you since your recruitment. Here and now, you have hit adolescence where it is time we push you to test your strengths, your will against other trainees. Though...for those that fail after all this training....they're...socially ostracized from the Creed.”.....Excuse me, what?? “A bird that fell when it should have flown."

My eyes shot up to look at him, but he was merely scanning the contents of his book, unfazed of his reveal to me, “Are....you saying I’ll be banned from the Creed??” I couldn’t level my sudden fear.

"You wouldn't be banned," he rephrased with a tilt of his head, "But everything would become harder in sense of gaining respect. Your worth, your resolve for your own personal mission would be taken into consideration for others to handle rather then you actually being involved in them."

“....No, that’s not fair!” I shook my head, and I found myself standing straight up, staring down at the sitting assassin. “I could care less of what other people think of me, but my effects are my mission; no one is going to take that away from me!”

"Then prove yourself, Elysia," Alessio stated boldly, catching my eye in his, "Prove that you are strong enough to handle the thunderous storm that is brewing every time you wake up. What your items holds can affect other lives in ways we don't know--in a way the Creed will deem to handle to make sure others don't folly. Show them that you are exactly the adept owner that can handle such a thing."

“I just don’t see why a circle of men have to be the ones to decide whether I am worthy of saving _my_ artifacts,” my hair flared, and I felt my gold orbs sink further to Alessio’s eyes. “I know the landscape, I can trek the miles-”

"Because misogyny runs deeply in the veins of this damned culture," Alessio steeled himself, abruptly raising his tone to me.

“But-“

"What did they do to you when you first lost them? What did you do time and time again and still couldn't achieve because of this dogmatic religious zealots that claim they are doing god’s work?"

“Haven’t I proved myself enough??” I gritted my teeth, though my timorous hands faltered, and tossed themselves open to Alessio in a pleading manner, “To you?? If I fail, will you no longer help me get my belongings back? You know.... _you_ know they belong to me...”

".......Do you expect yourself to fail?" Alessio questioned, but it only made my panic worsen. He made it sound like it was a possibility.

“....I can’t...” it took me a moment to reply, but even the answer alone didn’t reassure me. “If I fail.....everything I worked for up to this point would be....”

"For nothing." Alessio finished, and drove the nail in deeper. It angered me how he said it so flatly, it angered me how much this world made me so circumspect of my choices. "That what these tests are made for...they truly push your agendas ahead of you......to realize what is at risk," He settled the quill down, taking in a moment of silence, "None of my students have failed before Elysia, and I doubt you-"

“I know _exactly_ what’s at risk, and I don’t need a constant reminder of it every day,” I deflected.

“Then use what you have learned-“

“You don’t get it,” I fumed, my arms shaking at my sides.

His eyes narrowed, “What don’t I understand then?”

“Having a test like this is unnecessary, and you know it!”

“The reasons for having trials are for matters such as this-“ he stared directly to me, “-you do not know well enough to be on your own.”

“I can take care of myself just _fine_!” I countered viciously. Alessio opened his mouth, but I was out the banging door before he said another word after. I was uncertain if I had shoved anyone out of my way, but in a quick flash I was outside, and shut my eyes against the illuminating brightness of the day. I rubbed my face roughly, and took a moment to compose myself in the nearest shade of an alleyway, moving away from the hideout.

So stupid, I knew what I was up against, and I didn’t need to be treated like some sort of child; to know that my mere possessions were still held away from my grasp, despite my aid to this ridiculous, rebel group. No, they wouldn’t dare do that to me, not after what I did to get here. It wasn’t a matter of pride; it was the matter of it _still_ being unfavorable to my position if I lost or even if I won. The way he degraded my knowledge was the same way Bo was when he wouldn’t let me leave, and to have it repeated upset me more than I intentioned for it to.

He just...didn’t understand how important Ineza’s gifts were to me, he had no clue the value they had whether or not they could still perform the magic the Hylian goddesses laid on it; they were irreplaceable, and I will fight tooth and nail if anyone got in my way to retrieve them. That counted enemies and Templars, and that also counted the Creed.

I mindlessly walked farther away, soon arriving to the edge of the riverbank. I seated myself against the edge a pier, and sighed heavily of my unfortunate luck. It was only a matter of time until Alessio would say something incredibly stupid to me in order to set me off. We hadn’t argued for a while, it was routine to every now and then...but it was nothing to this degree. Granted, he didn’t kick me unforgivably in the chest, but his words tore and shredded through all my muscle to personally attack me at my core.

“I’m no child,” I muttered, picking up a nearby piece of rock, and shooting it across the flowing bank of murky river. Since the conversation I had eavesdropped on during his argument with Ameriggio, I would think we moved a tier above in our mentorship. I didn’t need some initiation to prove my worth up to this point...he knew how hard I was working for it.  To come this far and have it somehow ripped away that even Ezio wouldn’t aid me....hurt me. Would Akinara also shun me away as well?

What then? I was never one to think of failure so easy as my fate, but such a place as this has taught me otherwise. I didn’t have Twilight abilities to my full extent, I didn’t know the landscape like I did in Hyrule, nor did I have a trustworthy Hylian to be my backbone. The consequence of failure...terrified me here more.

Might as well grab some treats for Noah while I was here; at least he remained my friend even through my moods with Akinara, and Angelina....

Upon the thought, I stood and straightened my robes in front down, fixing my bow on my back. As I turned, the roads remained lively with the sun’s fingers scoping the entire terrain in a bright, milky glow. Such a light almost fooled me to think that the water sparkled blue instead of its muddy interior. Yet, the cry headed straight for me was alarming.

“Madonna! Madonna!” Dashing across from the parting crowds was-I recognized the voice!

“Dolce?” I narrowed my eyes, but they shot wide at her freed tears and the harsh mark across her cheek. It turned a fresh purple, someone had slashed something across her face, “W-What happened? Who hit you!?”

“Claudia, she’s in trouble!” her dress bloomed open behind her as she flung herself to me, and I dare say, she was more powerful than she let on. My feet skidded, but they retained balance after the courtesan straightened up to plead at my view.

“What kind of trouble?? What happened?!”

The urgency in her tone frightened me, “They are threatening to overtake the brothel!” She unexpectedly gripped my shoulder, and she shoved me in the direction of the _Fiore_ , “Hurry, hurry!”

“Dol-“

“GO!” she hollered when she fell to her knees. I wasted no time, and scrammed across the crowds. I internally hissed to myself when it appeared I had lost direction of where I was going to, but the sounds of the opposite river bank told me otherwise, and I shot straight around the bend. A crowd of courtesans were outside, and they pointed to the door of the embellished structure.

“They’re in there!”

“Please, _donna_!”

“ _Dio mio!!_ ”

I nearly slipped when I gripped the door handle, but it wasn’t budging. With both hands instead, I yanked; something was preventing it from prying open. There was a cluster of shrieks from inside.

“Fuck-sorry, Claudia,” I lifted my foot, and butted it right against the wood. The door’s lock gave way, and I shot inside the open, spacious lobby. In the center was a tense Claudia, and confronting her were three men, all armed with various weapons in hand. Claudia held only a dagger in her hand, her feet shifting back in place from the distracted guards who shot their way to me. “What the hell??”

“An assassin!” one hollered nearby the armed woman, but it was a mistake. With the moment of surprise in her favor, Claudia struck the man against his neck, causing an explosion of red to spew. Blood loosely swam along the man’s jugular, and he stuttered in surprise before falling dead to the ground. The remaining two backed away, leaving me time to round them carefully and find my place beside the Auditore sibling. They hesitated to approach with another member to combat, their dark eyes shifting to and fro among us.

“If you know what’s best for you, I’d suggest you’d go now!” Claudia hissed, the weaponized palm of hers trembling of the sudden kill, “I killed one of your men already, and I’d do it again!”

The guards held their swords with lethal stance, obviously not leaving. I remained beside Claudia, surveying the parlous situation, but finding everything about this critically dangerous. The men were not that big to pose such a threat, but what worried me now was keeping Claudia nearby....and the twenty-something number of courtesans that inhabited this building safe. What I learned thus far in my lessons was keeping myself unharmed...Alessio never taught me how to handle problems in groups.

This wasn’t good. This had a risk of betraying my favor.

A clap all the sudden had the guards lowering their weapons, a shadowed figure from outside strolling through the bashed door. When he entered, his straight, trimmed hair swayed neatly around his face, and his shoulders were puffed with an expensive, bedizen blouse. He wore regal attire that shared the same colors of the _Fiore_ , reds outlining the edges of laced white and threads of gold unifying his chemise with his cleaned and straightened trousers. A sour look decorated his pompous features, and by the way he scanned me, he was expecting the job to be done and over with sooner rather than later.

“Well, well, is this all the new owner of the _Rosa_ has to offer? And here I thought my dear sister’s death had left this place ownerless. How…. _careless_ of her,” his fanfaronade rumbled along the air, obviously triggering a deep sadness upon the women from above.

“Sister….Madonna Solari was your sister?!” Claudia did not know...she was not expecting anyone to even threaten her hold on the place. Dear god.

“ _Si_ , I am Santino Solari,” he bowed crudely, “The rightful heir to this brothel.” My eyes looked over to Claudia, and almost immediately the Ezio-acerbic expression of annoyance darkened the lines around her eyes and mouth.

“So these men are your way of threatening me?” Claudia spit out with vigor.

“They’d do more than threatening if the price is right,” Santino regarded, waving a hand clockwise around his wrist, taking a small pace behind the guards who loyally served him. “This brothel and all its whores belong to me—the Borgia seem to agree with me and lent me some of their enforcers.”

“The only right thing you’re going to do is leave, and never come back,” I countered firmly. In my dominant hand the bow rested while the other twitched beside, anticipating on clutching an arrow readily. “Or I’ll give you a more lethal reason to.”

“A woman shooting a bow and arrow, Minerva has graced us with her appearance,” Santoni laughed loudly at his deriding comment, the sound alone scratching inside my ears. I gritted my teeth, a low growl resting at the back of my throat. “You feed me a fantasy. You all could be spared if you merely listen to reason.”

“You have none,” I pointed out flatly, “Don’t do something foolish that you’re going to regret.”

"Ha, the woman thinks she's so bold!" Santoni grinned, snapping his fingers, "Guards! Kill the mutt, we'll use her as an example to the girls about behaving so wrongly."

“I’m warning you!” I shouted, the severity of the situation simply worsening the seconds ticked by. “I’m giving you one last chance, I don’t miss.” God, I was just saying whatever shit at this point. It affected them none; one guard unsheathed his blade, and made a move forward.

"Elysia!?" Claudia urged, gripping the sleeve of her own right arm. No, no no no...no. Jeezes, gods, WHY. Why me of all people?! Why couldn’t she go get Ezooooooooo!?! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK???

An arrow promptly collected in my hand, and as fast as I had loaded it, it left my mark. The shout of the first guard bellowed in the halls, the girls on the second floor screaming as they swiftly barricaded themselves against the walls. The arrow pierced the guard’s shoulder, the sword in his hand clenched from how fast the pain seared through his body. I reloaded again, the next arrow pointed right in the middle of his pelvis. The second guard dubiously stood behind.

“The next one goes in between your legs!” I threatened piercingly.

"What are you two standing there for?!" Santino barked, gesturing his hand towards us. He was not giving leeway for surrender, "You're going to let these _zoccolas_ stand in the way?! Remember how much I paid you!! Kill them at once!" On cue, the uninjured guard too brandished his sword from his hip, and rushed to my direction.

“Move, Claudia!” we both parted in the nick of time as the sharpened metal swung downward, a hot spark catching across the marble floor. The man swung erratically around, but it was no match for my speed. Across and vertical he impaled, only catching a table and a vase prey. The roses were shredded in clean halves, making the water and dirt spilling across the rugged floor at the center. He suddenly swung toward the floor, attempting to pierce my toes off. I scrambled back, but the tip of the sword caught the back of my robes, and swung me around. The world spun, and I hit the floor with a groan-

“Elysia!” Claudia’s shout rung, and the urgency to flee doubled. I rolled myself out of the way, the foe’s sword swinging down and missing at the side of my right arm. With a kick up, my boot met his chin and he stumbled back from the sharp blow. The blade was airborne, and clattered loudly to the ground.

“Come here, you!” the first, injured guard from before had clutched the arrow out of his shoulder, and came rushing with a medium-sized lance in hand. The same routine played with the flanking and cutting, but again met nothing. I dodged to the side, and smashed my shoulder against the man’s leaning face. It was a direct hit, and his dropped his deadly weapon of assault. That left him wide open, and I loaded my bow with a penetrating missile. It cut into the man’s dominant hand, rendering it useless for further use of anythi-

“Watch out!” Claudia’s voice rang, and I barely dodged the oncoming arrow from the newly introduced crossbow into the fray. The guard that I had kicked reloaded, clearly challenging me to a wits of accuracy. I gritted my teeth and stood erect, and reached back- “NO!”

The hot iron slashed right across my side, and I grunted from how painful it was. I met the floor, backing up to stare at the recovered mercenary, having resorted to using a hidden, machete blade he had on his personal. The one with the crossbow aimed straight to me, my eyes wide of the sudden turn of events. Oh shit no!

A dropping, heavy weight from above landed straight down: a large vase of porcelain struck the head of the crossbow man. Shattered clay harshly bathed upon his helmet and shoulders, Claudia and I darting our eyes up to the second floor where a young, dark haired woman held another vase in hand. “Bastardo! Get out!”

The rainfall of urns ensued, and I took my chance to hurl myself out of the way to lie beside one of the columns. The guard who stabbed me shouted as he tried to shield his head with his arms, but the oncoming onslaught of glass and clay hammered down his once tall posture. He fell to the ground with a pained cry, and was drowned in pools of water and crushed roses.

The women were shouting profanities towards the crossbow man, and again readied their only use of weaponry, but the victorious act was short-lived; they shouted in fear when he finally had the nerve to shoot upwards to the second level. A shriek expelled into the air, the young woman from prior who started the throws clutching her shoulder. A bolt had pierced into her shoulder and stained the green dress she was adorned in, and a cluster of women pulled her out of the way to the safety of a room.

“Oh no, Maristela!” Claudia held a hand to her lips, her eyes widening. I watched to see that her hand no longer trembled, but instead gripped the blade tightly, looking to the recovering guard and glared, “Do not _dare_ touch my girls again!

“You little bitch!” the crossbow-wielder raised his arm, but before he could slam it down against Claudia’s angered form, he seized in place; my loaded arrow hit its mark on his lower leg, rearing him limping as the head of the metal shot out through the bone. The man hopped, though his crippled life did not last when Claudia strode boldly forward, and drove the dagger in her hand against his neck. The blood splashed out like hit water, and the man stumbled to kneel, and Claudia yanked the readied metal across to leave him lifeless on the carpet floor. Finally standing, I swiftly rounded my head to listen to the shouts of the courtesans from outside-

“He’s getting away!” they cried, nothing but a cape whipping behind his escape.

I clenched my mouth as I stood, pointing to the last, grumbling man on the ground, “Watch out for him!” The way she held the dagger told me otherwise of his future plans. I faced back, and skidded outside to the blinding light of the approaching afternoon. The line of courtesans pointed me in the right direction, and ahead trying to shove his way desperately through the crowds was the whimpering, abusive recreant.

I growled, making sure to not lose sight of him. Another corner he turned, the entire square filled to the brim with civilians. They parted to spectate the scene, the man clearly out of breath when I caught up. He made a plan to cut around the bend, but I denied his wish; my bow loaded, and the arrow hit it’s mark with precision at the back of the man’s boot. His galumphing jerk made the gasping crowd disperse, clearly anxious and frightful of the scene unfolding.

I took a yard toward him, watching as he limped up, his chest plastered with the dirt he had fallen into. His nose bled from a cut, and he shoved his wrist against it to smudge it off. His orbs for eyes fidgeted when I approached, my hands clamped tightly beside me with the handle of my bow bloodied from my own wound.

“You think you can run away, after all the damage you have done to the _Rosa_!?” I objurgated angrily.

“It is my building to hold! You have no power to determine to take what is rightfully mine!” the tetchy, vengeful man spat at the ground, adjusting his blouse back into his trousers. He then darted his finger to me, “I will reclaim it! I swear it, if not today, then tomorrow or the next day! I will fight you till it is mine once more!”

“A man like you deserves nothing in this life but misfortunes,” I glared, exhaling hotly of his pretentious state of mind.

“You’re lucky, you filthy mutt of a whore!” he crooked a fuming grin; I could nearly see the steam shooting out of his ears. My cheeks reddened, and I could literally feel my teeth ready to chip off from how hard I was pressing them. “If you think someone like you scares me, you....are....sadly...mistake-“

A shadow loomed from above, and when the heavy body landed behind the stumbling brother, all blood from my face drained to my very wound. Alessio’s crouching body lifted ever so slowly, and hovered with a menacing display of merciless danger; even death was more welcoming in his glance.

“What are-“ the man’s neck was usurped back, Alessio’s arms clamping with brute force. There was no hesitation, and the crack admitted echoed across the square. The body fell with a slump, his eyes drawn forward as they faced the sky. The roaring crowds scattered in all directions, the sounds of alarmed citizens calling out for the Borgia guards. I didn’t have time to respond, much less react when Alessio strode right over the dead body, and reached me in two easy steps. I failed to back up enough, instead feeling my hood be crushed in his large palm. My wide eyes gaped at his hidden ones, his face no longer heavily shrouded from how close he was holding me.

Judgment was clear and he didn’t miss a beat, “I suppose this is your way of handling things.” He led me in a hurried pace, making us blend into the pushing clutters. My front was hit and bumped against so many escaping people, I was afraid of losing my bow from my very grasp. I put it back against my back, but the pull against me worsened the faster Alessio walked. I couldn’t keep up, and my feet nearly skidded and hovered above the ground; he was furious with me.

The screams turned distant as we came to the purlieu of the brothel, and with a quick release, Alessio’s grip on me vanished, and I was reminded me the searing pain on my side. I clutched it roughly, but when my eyes gazed up to the giant....no amount of pain was nonpareil to describe the amount of boiling silence lingering in his coal, penetrating eyes. I visibly and audibly swallowed, and just when I thought I stopped breathing, he turned around, and left to leave to the entrance of the brothel. He didn’t even say a word to me.

I breathed shakily, clearly alone outside when I was finally able to scan my surroundings properly. All the mayhem that ensued was gone, all the courtesans having to hurry inside to avoid the questioning of the Borgia guards that were shouting among the street. I had no choice but to follow inside, or risk the reveal of my involvement of what happened not too far away.

Ezio’s blaring tone inside didn’t make it better, “What happened?” The entire interior of the foyer was in disarray, several courtesans about consoling to the one injured in the green dress. Dolce reappeared, and beside her was a brought darkly-dressed doctor tending to the heavy wound the younger girl obtained from the crossbow attack. The bodies of the three guards were put aside, most of the glass and clay having been moved away to the side to clear a path. What remained was the heavy spills of blood and the cluster of roses and soiled water in the mix.

In the center of the area was Claudia, her arms animating the events that occurred to Ezio....who was glaring around the interior of the room. Alessio remained at his side, but when I stepped in, all movement within halted....and all eyes fell on me.

If I had to explain the humiliation in simple words, I simply couldn’t do it; I would have to write you (if I could) an entire page of what it felt like being in the room. The embarrassment in Ordon was child’s play compared to whatever judgement I had here...and how I really wished I was back home. How I really, really wished I could hide under the ground itself, and never come out to face the look both Ezio and Alessio displayed to me. It was....the most terrible feeling.

“Elysia, I’m so glad you’re alright,” Claudia attempted to soothe, but Ezio was stone in his cold demeanor. He took a step forward, and addressed me in front of _everyone_.

“What _happened_ ,” he enunciated. My fractious breathing made it hard to formulate a sentence.

“Brother, I already told you!” Claudia retorted beside. “Elysia, you’re injured...” My shaking hand twitched at my side, and I removed it from my wound. My eyes widened to look at the red-color that started to run down the lines of my palms, the edges drying and cracking beneath the indentations of my digits.

“I-I...I....,” I sighed unsteadily, avoiding Ezio’s eyes at all costs, but his step toward me made me shoot my eyes to him again.

He glared to me, “Whatever temerarious involvement you had with this event is inexcusable. You had no authorization, nor pardon-“

“Claudia, get the doctor to check on Elysia’s wounds,” Alessio voice was a direct order from beside, his strong hand clamped to Ezio’s shoulder. “Ezio, you speak with me and only me. “

“But this is not _your_ doing—” Ezio bid with acid, watching Alessio turned on his foot.

“I am her mentor; I hold half the responsibility of what occurred today. You will speak through me before I allow you to speak to her,” the glaring dark oils in his eyes jumped heatedly, challenging the other assassin, “I will not repeat myself, Ezio.”

There was a strange tension that filled the atmosphere, and whatever it was was not anything they had visited recently. Ezio’s brows knitted together, his lips pressed tightly from the ended argument. His dark, chocolate eyes hovered me for a moment...then they looked past me to the door.

“Fine. Let’s talk then.” He walked past me, his shoulder barely grazing mine, and I felt his cape whip at my side. I flinched from the action, and I honestly battled with myself to try to stop him...but the glare Alessio gave to him told me otherwise. Instead, as Alessio was now in range, I stepped into his view, and I nearly had to grab his arm to stop him. The stare I met was far beyond the opposite of kind, and I retreated my hand as if I had touched the boiling lava bed in Death Mountain.

“A-Alessio, I-I didn’t-they were going to hurt-“ I stammered. All words fell to silence by his look alone, and the darkened void about him nearly exploded. I could literally feel the fumes strangling me, holding my wrists and ankles, and gave a punch at my abdomen. My ribs failed to hold me; they failed on letting me breathe an excuse, a reason, an apology...Though I don’t even think he wanted anything from me. All he wanted....was obedient silence.

"We'll discuss this later.” With that alone...he stepped out, and I watched in complete disbelief of how quickly our attitudes had changed since this morning.

 

 

.............Fuck, why was he always right....


	21. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy COW. This took forever. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy kiddos, I got an Instagram so you can follow me there if you like art and that kind of stuff, it’s in my profile description~ Thanks for all the love, reads and kudos, appreciate it! <3 And thank you for my awesome amicos for helping me out! Until next time! Excuse any typos :T
> 
> -Keys

The pressing and ominous days carried on after the escalation that exploded in the _Rosa_ _Fiore_ ; the initiation matches were approaching, and the much movement in the hideout indicated that the events were being hastily planned. Neither mission nor disturbance disrupted the flow of events, and my involvement in such things diminished only to continue reading and writing with Alessio.

I was secluded to his room, and was frequently absent without explanation of where he was headed. He merely left me books and texts, gave me the set of parchments he had written the night or the very morning of the day. He didn’t share a glance or greeting to me, and the action alone made me feel worse every time I was unaccompanied in his study.

Every motion outside the door made me jerk over, waiting anxiously for Alessio or Ezio to come in, to say that they needed my help in something....but that secret wish was ignored. I was greeted with Akinara to come pick me up after every writing and reading session to myself (I lost track of time by the time I motivated myself to actually study), at times him having to be the one to aid me in my illiterate disadvantage at Noah’s church. I studied until I nearly passed out at the table every coming night.

“Elysia, dear....it’s time to go to bed,” Noah would soothe my shoulder, prompting me to wake up just enough to move out of the chair to sleep properly in my bed. From there, I woke up, and the routine to head to Alessio’s started all over again. And again, and again.

Today, I was secluded to Alessio’s study once more; I caught no sign of him at all the oncoming dawn, but I figured he would leave his door unlocked for me to go inside. A fire had been set up to let me warm up from the cold daybreak; it must not have been long since he’s been gone.

I motioned over and removed my durable robes to ease the tension along my shoulders. Tucked against my belt and back, I plucked out the book _Volpe_ handed me, wondering if bringing it was such a good idea...but it was probably the only way I could formulate a sentence out of Alessio by this point. Plus, I had trouble reading some passages, words that he didn’t teach me. I know I could have asked Noah and Akinara to read them to me, but I thought it was best for Alessio to tell me himself. In addition, he already held some familiarity with the book; maybe he can tell me something about it that Noah and Akinara could not.

The look on his face when he saw it; he was familiar with it alright, but in what way? I had no idea, didn’t mean I wasn’t curious to find out.

The hours shifted rather slowly, too lengthy to keep track; I drowned myself into the literatures to distract myself, and practiced my penmanship until I ran out of room on both sides of the parchments he lent me. It was a good feeling, knowing some form of literacy; I’m sure Lorenza would have liked the idea to teach me, and sometimes thinking about it made me sad. I was sure she could’ve taught me plenty, and wouldn’t have a hard time doing it either. She held some recognition of Renado in an odd way; an elder who carried wisdom beyond my years, who had seen much and talked so little about it. I could only wonder the kind of adventures she must have had in her youth, and possibly the secret life she harbored with the Creed.

She only wanted to prepare me in some way for the world, but at the time....we were too varied in our perspectives of one another. Hopefully she was in a better place, and reunited with her son; she deserved that much...Yet it wouldn’t have hurt to know her history with Ameriggio. The way he held her on such a high pedestal, and his attempts to put me in such degrading ranks only reinforced my suspicions that she mattered to him...and he was never going to forgive me regardless of what I said about the matter.

However, something about this entire dilemma bothered me; even though he respected her in such a high regard, something about his mourning for her wasn’t...emotionally invested. Not to say that was the only way to validate someone’s death or their value as a living being, but Ameriggio was always....angry and driven to bring her up to me. As if it were second nature, I was the outlet of his constant badgering that she was dead, she was dead, she was dead. He always blamed me, even though he knew it wasn’t my fault (as he had confessed to Alessio). So.....why? I don’t think he would be in any position to ever verify that for me...and even Lorenza herself never mentioned Ameriggio. If he was someone near and dear to her, how come she never mentioned him? Ugh...I don’t know...

Either way, I too suffered from her loss in some way, and it wasn’t right for him to treat me so.

The movement outside the door halted, and I nearly jumped when it swept open. The large step indicated it was Alessio, and I straightened myself up to make it seem I was reading (as usual). I watched him from the corner of my eye, and not a moment after seated himself at his desk with a heavy sigh. The movement of a quill indicated he sounded frustrated, but level with whatever scenario he had to deal with. I internally battled with myself of what to say (or if I should even say it because he came earlier than usual), but swallowed my hesitation and stood up. I walked over wordlessly to stand before his old oak of a desk.

I cleared my throat, and pulled up the book for him to view it properly, “I was...wondering if you could...help translate something for me...” Alessio’s penmanship halted abruptly, his indelible eyes looming upwards beneath the cascade of his dark locks. For a moment, I thought it was better to let him continue his relentless scratching, but only when he relented by putting his quill down did I pause from running away.

“Was there a specific passage in the book you wanted me to translate?” Alessio expressed softly, dissolving his bearings lightly in whatever silent treatment he was so used to giving me, “Or one so that Volpe left that he wanted you to read?”

“Uh...it’s one of the passages that he marked,” I responded carefully, watching his expression for any sign of displeasure. “I managed to...somewhat understand most of it, but I couldn’t get the last couple of sentences.” I opened the book from where my thumb rested as a bookmark, and turned it to display the section out to him. “That one, right there.”

His eyes fixed towards the page, his thumb and forefinger taking the bottom of the binding in his grip while his free finger brushed towards the sentence that had been indicated, “It speaks of how the man had returned to his home, with a woman that would never have even known even if lit aflame. The man and his slave would have spent most of the night by the door if not for a courier to have interrupted them. And thus they retired to their sleeping chamber.” He halted, and rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly I thought they would were going to pop out of his skull, “And I quote, ‘ _burning with passion as I was, after such a magnificent dinner, I surrendered myself wholly to sexual gratification’_.” He shot a stare to me, raising a large brow.

“Oh...” What the fuck, _Volpe_?

“I’m not sure what _Volpe_ intends for you to learn from this,” Alessio added in after a moment of awkward silence.

“To be quite honest....” I inhaled, feeling the burn crease along my cheeks, “I have no idea _why_ either.” I pressed my knuckles against the top of the table, feeling my entire confusion blossom down my wrist and spin out to confiscate the entire room. Even Alessio looked befuddled, more so exasperated of what I made him read. “Though I have a feeling....everyone is questioning my views on whether same-sex relationships are acceptable.”

“...Care to explain?” Alessio pressed on, putting the book down and crossing his formidable arms across his chest.

I tossed my arm up lazily, avoiding his gaze here, “Paola asked me once, but then after, Ezio pressured the topic onto me, and I told him about the environment I grew up in.” I waved a hand nonchalantly, “Women there always slept with one another.....but I don’t understand why he would give me a book to.... Is he asking me?” Perhaps it was dumb to ask, but without _Volpe_ directly in front of me, Alessio was the only source of knowledge I could look up to. “Is that what the whole book is about? Same-sex relationships, or am I missing something?”

“Well...it’s about sexual exploration in a sense.” Alessio acknowledged, shifting in his seat to make himself comfortable, “In Roman times which were long ago, it actually was normal for men to be with one another.” I...didn’t know that, interesting. “In this case, he has a consensual relationship with his own slave—whom ends up having an affair with a man that his master knows of. It talks about the problems within the culture, the politicians at the time, even the Emperor who was known for being outlandish and eccentric in his actions.” Alessio paused, brushing his chin gently, “ _Volpe_ wouldn’t want to just.....hand a book out just because of your belief; that’s unlike him. Why would he give you something that shows you that once it was normal in a time now that it’s not? For someone that’s hiding such feelings perhaps?” Alessio scratched his neck, “I wouldn’t know.”

.......Perhaps it was a bad idea to think that _Volpe_ gave me this book in order to reflect someone, but I wouldn’t put it beneath him. I only have known him for a short amount of time, but knowing his nature this long made me aware that he was a man with a lot of hidden intentions, usually for self-advancement, and usually....to piss someone off.

So when Alessio handed me the book back, many people of interests bombarded me, and I had to grip the cover to reorganize my thoughts. For someone who was hiding such feelings.....was it possible _Volpe_ was referring to Ezio......or Alessio himself?

Then again, Ezio already expressed his concerns (somewhat poorly) about how he felt regarding Leonardo, but it still wasn’t enough to reaffirm my suspicions of what I had. So then....that only left Alessio for him to pinpoint it to (and how he enjoyed messing with the giant as he has openly confessed before). So, when Alessio himself looked up to me, it was confirmed almost immediately that this was a stupid and insane idea. I was fortunate enough for the obvious answer that Alessio could not, in fact, read thoughts because if he read mine at this very moment-

“...I wouldn’t know either...” I admitted, constricting my eyes faintly as Alessio commenced to scribble again. “Maybe I should just ask him.”

“Be direct with him, that’s the only advice I can give about _Volpe_ ,” Alessio mused, unaware of my engrossed stare, “He’s a silver-tongued man and never can be straightforward....so good luck to you.”

“....Sure,” I replied. The darkness about Alessio had calmed from our last encounter, and although his glare (at the _Fiore_ ) to me severed most of my confidence, my Twilight had not hidden itself away as before; it was aware of his attitude, and knew when to reveal itself. At this moment, it flickered fairly, and even made its movement to touch base on the floor, near his feet. I had no idea if he could sense it, but he was sensing some form of curiosity from me as I continued to stare at him.

“Is there anything else?” he interrupted my daze.

“....No,” I shook my head, and stepped back to reel in my slithering Twilight. A knock emitted from behind, and Ezio’s entering form redirected Alessio’s stern attention. Oh yeah, he was upset with me too, though I hardly seen him since his interrogation at the brothel.

I swiftly tucked the book against my belt and back, moving myself away to the small table near the fireplace. Ezio raised a hand to me, but I ignored him and seated myself in the usual chair. Ezio’s hum wavered along the room’s walls until finally he stood where I was moments ago.

“Alessio, do you mind if I take Elysia with me?” This alerted me immediately, and I stopped all my movement while I was turning a page of one of the novels.

“If it is about what happened in _Fiore_ , you know that discussion is done with,” Alessio’s monotone voice expelled, “For anything else, you’re more than welcomed to.”

“Of course, I am aware that situation has settled.” Ezio’s rumbustious voice thrived, his stride over to me confident and direct. “If you please.”

“Where are we going?” I asked, unconvinced that it was said with a merry disposition.

“To go meet _La Volpe_ , there are some things I need to settle and reassure him with,” he gestured to the door. “I’ll be waiting outside, when you’re ready.” He crossed his way over, and smoothly closed the door behind him. I fumbled to put on my robes back on, and I straightened out the pieces of parchment Alessio wrote for me. I walked over to his desk to set them there, neatly rolled up with the ink jar and the two quills I was using prior.

“......About the....what happened at the _Fiore_ ,” I felt my lip slant, my fingers running through the red curls as I caught his attention again, “.....I didn’t know you would get into trouble from my actions.”

“As your mentor, your actions represent me as a teacher. I taught you well, considering nothing grievous resulted from the confrontation, except for the courtesan that was injured,” he said, resting his chin on his rough knuckles. “You and Claudia handled it—but considering she’s Ezio’s sister, his emotions overruled his sense of judgment.”

“Does that usually happen?” I asked.

He exhaled slowly at this, “More often than not.”

“Hmm...”

“I didn’t get in trouble if that’s what you were worried for. I was able to direct and clear the matter in moments,” he replied.

“....Okay, I suppose I should go then.” I moved myself away, and Alessio took it as the right cue to look away. He moved his attention back to his writings, and I too headed out of the room, and closed the door behind me. At the side was Ezio who was closely viewing something at the end of the hallway. I had to stand right beside him to gather his attention.

“I’m...ready,” I announced myself, making Ezio turn his attention to me, a roguish smile plastered on his face.

“Then let us make our way.” The cold morning turned to a humid noon, and the zigzagging movement we maneuvered with helped us manage through the busy streets. When we remained on a calmed street, I looked at Ezio from the corner of my eye, his cold demeanor from before nothing but a mirage.

“What needs to be settled with _Volpe_ that _I_ have to come along?” I flat-out stated. “I’m sure you don’t need some sort of bodyguard.”

“I do not,” Ezio remarked, “But I did use it as an excuse to get you to come along with me today, Elysia.” Oh. Well. Great.  Ezio curved his head to me, his bangs over his russet eyes that focused on me, “I wanted to apologize for my attitude at the _Fiore._ I knew you meant well for the actions that took place that evening. You saved many courtesans from an egotistical, manipulative bastard.” I remained quiet, briefly watching him fix his shoulder pauldron, adjusting the cape back to place. “I knew something like that was to happen with my sister in charge...I didn’t expect for it to happen so soon. When I ran in to find my sister holding a dagger over the dead bodies, I was relieved.”

“Your sister can hold her own,” I added in gently.

Ezio was not done, “But I was frightened. When she explained to me what had happened—I grew worried that you went after him. You’re still young, Elysia. I thought the worst until I saw Alessio come through with you at his side. I thought discipline was the right course of action...but perhaps it was my mistake as well.” I remained quiet, and it somehow fueled Ezio to continue, “I know it was foolish...I’ve seen men die for less.”

“Hmm...” I nodded, crossing my arms tightly, “Understandable.”

“I’m sure you’re thinking it is nonsensical,” Ezio tested, “But I won’t hold it against you. It’s just...hard to acknowledge the tenets of our Creed and to imply it upon others. That the rules within our own coven should or shouldn’t be broken.” He sighed softly, shaking his head, “Regardless, I am thankful for your aid to my sister.”

“Perhaps next time, I’ll have to ask permission to do it,” I picked up my pace a bit, holding my tongue firmly between my teeth.

“I sense some hostility in your attitude but I’ll allow it to slide.” Ezio focused upon the coral bricked walkway, bridging out towards the sandy surface that outstretched the long hills and valley towards _La Volpe_ ’s estates.

After time passed walking in general silence, we found ourselves at the center of the small town, thieves shifting and lingering outside of _La Volpe Addormentata._ With some nodding their heads towards Ezio’s direction, the door was pushed open and the master assassin strolled in while I trailed behind. A crowd drew inside the bar, several Borgia guards hissing and muttering upon the gambling tables, the others drawing plaintive smiles to their faces fully-well knowing the men would never win at their rigged game.

Crossing the remainder of the room, Ezio entered _Volpe_ ’s private quarters past the renovated curtain that harbored intricate, gold-sewn designs. Looking in, he definitely obtained new items and drawers, and a large dresser against some empty barrels. He even had a mirror there, though I would assume someone like him didn’t need it, but it must have been rare and expensive to find.

Ezio hummed at the renewed chamber, brushing against the antique chair straddled with gold carvings along its base, “It seems he’s been busy.”

“As busy as a man can get.” Ezio pulled away and turned his head when I did, finding _Volpe_ leaning against the stone frame of the entryway, his fingers sliding teasingly underneath the keystone of the arch. “Ezio, Elysia, whatever can I do for you this afternoon?” he beamed and parted his arms in a welcoming manner.

“I came to discuss some Borgia movement occurring in the districts you oversee,” Ezio started.

“As it so happens, I may have a lead on what you need," the yellow-tunic man regarded, “Come, we will discuss this matter outside. My men are having too much fun fooling with the Borgia guards.” We made our way back the way we came, _Volpe_ brushing past the wagering men and patting several on their shoulders as both a greeting and thanks.

“Why am I not surprised that someone like _Volpe_ is doing gambling rounds in his inn?” I quipped quickly to Ezio, who in returned grinned at my remark.

“He is an opportunistic man, never misses the chance,” the assassin confirmed when we touched base outside. We were directed to a nearby stable, a little away from the back of the inn. A scruffy-looking man gazed up to _Volpe_ ’s approach, setting down the horseshoe he was hammering to give the lean man a smile.

“I have five horses for you to pick from today,” he gestured to the open space, and my eyes observed the healthy mustangs that were gently tied to hooks along their wooden, barricading posts.

“Two will be fine,” Ezio announced, though it took me a second to decipher what he meant.

“No, three,” I hurriedly intervened, gaining the attention of both assassins, the stableman giving a brief look before nodding on my request.

“What, are you too shy to ride on my lap?” I slowly turned my way over to Ezio, and by some miracle, his face literally turned to some form of clay because I had never seen him grin so widely.

“..............Yes, I am too _shy_ ,” I replied with a firm tone, gaining a chuckle from _Volpe_.

Ezio chuckled mirthfully, shaking his head and walked forward towards the stableman, the reins of a light brown stallion in his possession. Ezio skillfully climbed upon it while _Volpe_ took his own, a simple brown horse. The last horse was white with brown spots along its hind, clearly ready to take off from how jittery it trotted in place; of course the most unstable would be mine.

“Do you happen to have a...spare cloth?” I blinked, inspecting the single saddle on the horse’s back.

The stableman blinked, confused of my question, “Uh...I do, what for though?”

“I’ll need it,” I replied, “Come...here.” I jerked my hand heavily once, gaining the horse’s anxious attention. Ezio and _Volpe_ waited curiously, _Volpe_ sitting straight up on his saddle while Ezio leaned both of his arms against the long mane of his mare.

The stableman came back, and lent me a passable piece of a spare blanket, “Here you, wait- what are you doing??”

I had unbuckled the saddle’s belt, though kept the horse in place by her muzzle, “Lift the saddle; I want to put this under it.” The man was clearly perplexed, but did as I instructed. At last, the blanket rested on top of the horse’s back, and the saddle was placed on top with a secure tug.

“What is that for?” Ezio asked.

“To ease tension on her back,” I replied, and hooked my foot through the leather step. Suddenly, the horse sidestepped, and dragged my other foot across the ground. I gripped onto the saddle firmly, turning red from how loud Ezio and _Volpe_ ’s laughter rose at the horse’s impatient nature.

“Heh, sorry _donna_ , she’s a lively one,” the stableman hurried to the horse’s other side, keeping her steady for me to finally get on. “Stella is never one’s first pick.”

“I can see...why!” I grunted with my haul, and accommodated myself correctly in the seat.

“Does the blanket really help? I have never known...” the stableman confessed, scratching the back of his neck.

“I used to ride a horse,” I confessed, but nodded at him, “Thank you for it.”

“Shall we go on our way?” _Volpe_ asked, and stretched an arm to the city. “Follow me.”

We traveled away from the inn, and followed the dirt path that many residents trekked across; such open space calmed me, and riding a compliant horse was something I heavily missed. She was a little overly excited to finally be out, and from how strong she kicked but faltered on her course, Stella was new to the open landscape. I smiled at the thought, and kept her steady to follow behind her other neighboring stallions. We entered the bustling streets, and having a horse had its perks; people _easily_ moved away to let us through, but I was still careful on my speed and maneuvering of the reins. It definitely showed I hadn’t lost the touch. I’m sure my last, stolen horse would testify against it.

After many miles, _Volpe_ tugged at his stallion’s reins, gently brushing along the large animal’s neck, “Here.” His eyes flowed along the white, marble steps that led toward an open plaza where hundreds gathered, socializing and clustering along opened stalls of the day.

The three of us climbed down from our seats, and _Volpe_ took the initiative to tie down his horse. Ezio and I copied, and for some odd reason, _Volpe_ stopped to purchase a bag of seeds nearby, and gestured it open to us when he walked back. Ezio refused, but then the man gestured and put some in my hand without asking.

“You’ll need your strength,” he teased with a smile. “Our objective will soon come.”

“Who is it that we’re exactly waiting for?” I arched a brow, looking between the two.

“In order to crimple Cesare’s assets, we must attack from both physical and financial sectors of his tyrannical empire,” _Volpe_ started. “We are close to discovering who Cesare’s banker is, but not close enough to know where he is located. Fortunately, he has a Senator of the city under his thumb, and if we were to gain some information from said source, then perhaps we can move faster with Cesare’s downfall.”

“Hmm, I believe Claudia has also informed me he is a regular at the _Rosa_ ; a man of many indulging luxuries,” Ezio replied.

“Such luxuries are never free,” _Volpe_ lifted a finger, a sly grin plastering on his shaded face. “So someone who spends a large sum of money to spoil himself in expensive riches, and unable to pay it back...” he rolled his wrist, fingers directed to the both of us.

“...Is probably in debt?” I answered, munching on my seeds quietly.

“Correct!” _Volpe_ grinned, “Certainly, the last person who you want to be in debt with, is??”

“The Banker to Cesare, or Cesare himself,” Ezio added next. “And they’re going to do whatever they can to get their money’s worth.”

“Very good~” _Volpe_ chuckled, humming contently. “You can already see where your objective lays. Ahh...”

“No more arguing, your bill has come due!” Alongside a large complex, near the edge of the walkway was a lavishly adorned man, and a group of Borgia guards barricading him from entering or leaving. The bald-spotted elder was shoved against the door, two guards gripping him from the arms, and the center cracking his knuckles as he leaned over the shorter male.

“Give an old man a break! I will have your money!” he pleaded.

“Take it up with Cesare!” the guard advanced further.

“Better get to it,” _Volpe_ smirked, bowing his head lightly as he gestured with both hands to the commotion yards away. “Or else, you might be a little too late.”

“Let us go,” Ezio remarked to me, and immediately unsheathed his sword. I swiftly stuffed the rest of the seeds into my mouth, and ran after the burly assassin. Ezio closed the distance between the guards easily, holding his sword in a particular positon with wrist bent downwards, and sword planked flat toward the side.

With no awareness of his growing approach, Ezio was easily able to approach one man from behind, suddenly whipping out hilt of the blade against the man’s temple. The guards holding the senator grew alarmed of their fallen comrade, then shoved him to the ground to withdraw their swords.

I didn’t waste time to fire an arrow upon one of their hands, a painful cry escaping as his sword clattered to the ground. Ezio was quick in retaliation, crossing swords with the other soldier before quickly slashing against his armor, penetrating through it. Before the other, injured guard was even able to get back up, Ezio knocked the blunt end of his sword against the man’s head, knocking him out unconscious.

As if it were a daily activity, most of the citizens didn’t pay mind to the scuffle, only a few looking over noisily at the fallen guards (not much of a tragedy to them to make a commotion), and watching the collared man stagger to his feet. I shifted my way over, holding his upper arm to steady him. He nodded at the gesture, relieved more than anything of the deflected confrontation.

“Good Samaritans in _Roma_? I thought they were a dying breed,” the coated man chuckled nervously, patting the front of his blouse clean.

“You’re the Senator, right?” I asked.

“Senator Egidio Troche, at your service, _signorina_ _e signor._ ” The senator’s large smile dropped like an anchor, and he watched cautiously between the two of us before lifting his hands up in surrender, “I don’t owe you both any money too, do I?”

“No,” Ezio flicked his sword clean, and then put it back into its compartment. “We are looking for Cesare’s banker.”

“Cesare Borgia? And _you_ are?” he mocked his tone.

Ezio wasn’t pleased, but played it with a strained smile, “A _friend_ of the family.”

Edgidio scoffed, tossing his arm up and let it drop lazily, “Tch, Cesare has a lot of friends these days. Unfortunately, I am not one of them.”

“Whatever debt you owe, we can pay-“

The banker chuckled in incredulous delight, but his eyes rolling spoke another feeling about the generous offer, “ _Ma che meraviglia!_ Fighting guards and giving away money? Where have you been _all_ my _life_?!”

“Uh...not to ruin your parade, but I think we need to go,” I swiftly interjected, pointing past Ezio’s shoulder. The men turned, and in the distance were marching guards, making their rounds around the plaza. It would only be a matter of seconds until they noticed the three that lay on the ground at our feet.

“I know a place,” the Senator nodded hurriedly, gripping his throat from the fear of being discovered. “You’re going to have to protect me, though. The guards aren’t being very friendly, if you know what I mean-“

“We’ve noticed,” Ezio and I flatly answered, gripping his upper arms and guiding him to the side of the plaza.

The trek along the squares was...nothing short of difficult, but it was manageable with Ezio’s keen eye. We ducked behind alleyways and carts of hay, blended in with the cruising crowds of the day. Shadows were limited, and we rounded arches and buildings as Engidio remained in the front to lead the way. Another dodging of the sentries, Ezio had to nearly ram the politician against the wall to hide well behind a pillar of crates. I remained kneeling, looking over the side to watch the four guards stand idly about, admiring the groups of courtesans that passed by not too long ago. They were taking a while to carry on, making me eyeroll of their rowdy whistles.

“Someone really wants you dead if there are this many guards looking for you.” Ezio exhaled, letting go of the man to let him breathe properly.

“I suppose not everyone has _your_ charm,” the snarky elder replied, making Ezio give him a sharp glance. “But they must suspect foul play from me.”

“What did you do?” I stood up, gesturing it was clear to proceed walking. We moved ourselves out of the alleyway, and strode up a staircase to reach a higher ground of the city’s foundation.

“A few months ago, _mio fratello_ Francesco, the Pope’s Chamberlain told me of Cesare’s plans for _Romagna_. I wrote to the ambassador of _Venezia_ , warning him. One of my letters _must_ have been intercepted.”

“How long has he been planning this then?” I questioned.

The Senator’s eyes swirled with gray hesitation, “...For a while.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone else?” I persisted.

This got him, and he frustratingly slapped his hands on his hips, “I admit, I’ve been gambling, drinking-“

“And whoring,” Ezio cut in.

“Oh, you’re _good_ ,” this changed his mood rather quickly, a triumphant smile looming. “Was it the perfume on my sleeve?”

“You have the look of shame and regret; that’s enough for me to tell,” I shook my head, Ezio scoffing at my joke and Egidio glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

“Times have changed; what is a man to do when Borgia have complete control of the city?” Edgidio defended. “Senators used to petition about real issues, like unlawful cruelty, abandoned children. Now we write legislation on the appropriate width of women’s sleeves.”

“Not you,” Ezio enunciated with an obviously deceitful charm in his tone, “You raise money for false causes to pay back your gambling debts.”

“False causes! I am interested in pursuing them as soon as I am financially able to,” the representative finished.

“I’m sure that’s what you said before then,” I cut in, again making him exhale uncomfortably at my accusation. But by the way he remained silent, I knew I wasn’t wrong.

Each corner we made with the Senator in tow was met with unfavorable locations. Borgia guards were posted at nearly every street corner that we had to resort to passageways where groups of women lingered to chat, and their husbands sitting not so far away conversing themselves; some caught our eyes, but proceeded their daily lives when we finally moved out of sight. Ezio held tight on the man’s puffy arm, leading and warning him to halt in case they grew too close to a passing group of Borgia lookouts. I carefully observed the sides and back, adept to merge with the shifting crowds and keep up with Ezio’s quick pace. Eventually, we fused to a street that the Senator seemed comfortable enough with, and not a Borgia guard in sight.

“I should never have sent those letters to the ambassador. Now Cesare will murder me,” Edgidio threw his arms down, exhaling loudly. He timidly paced forward, and gripped open the iron bars to allow himself in first of the garden of the residence. “ _Benvenutto_ to the home of my brother, Francesco. Thank God he’s not here; we haven’t talked since he found out about my treachery.” It was a charming courtyard, a fountain lying not too far from where Ezio and I stood. Ezio’s wandering eyes jumped to the rooftops, ensuring no Borgia archers were hidden away.

“Ah, what did you want again?” the Senator asked, Ezio’s eyes rolling when he turned to face the man.

“Cesare’s banker.”

“Riiiiiiight,” the heavier man sat upon a stone bench, resting his chin upon his open palm, fingers drumming, “I need to arrive with the money. Problem is, there is no money.”

“You are meeting the Banker, where?” Ezio pressed; he was getting impatient.

The man grew irritated as well, swinging his arms out as he sat up properly, “I never know until I’m there. I go to one of three places,” he held three fingers to emphasis, “And then his _friends_ take me to him.”

“Judging by that, I’m taking it it’s the guards,” my answer made Ezio grumble in exasperation.

“Fine, can you do us the favor of staying hidden? We will bring you all the money when it is collected; two days tops,” Ezio explained with an underscoring hand.

The man looked absolutely bewildered, “ _Sul serio_? You need to stop this. You might actually give me hope!”

“Think of it as....payment for your aid to us,” Ezio reached forward, and clasped his firm hand on the official’s shoulder. A strained and cold smile stretched, making the Senator drop his genuine one by every word, “You give us what we need, and we will keep to our word. If you don’t....”

“A-Ah, _capisco_ , I understand.” Edgidio smiled nervously, clasping his hands together, “N-No worries, I will stay put here, and do nothing else.”

“ _Va bene_. Elysia,” Ezio opened his palm to me, and retreated out of the arched gateway. I followed suite, looking back momentarily to see the elder man fold his hands together, and look to the sky in utter relief.

“ _Grazie mille_ , _Dio mio_!” he prayed out, and entered himself into the abandoned residence.

Walking a little away, I caught up with Ezio, and gazed to him past his hood, “I don’t believe it will be a cheap debt he has to pay back. Where will the Creed get such money?”

"Do not worry," Ezio waved a hand cheekily to my direction, "I have it."

"You? You have enough money? Really?"

" _Va_ , are you really surprised?" Ezio held his sides, arching a brow at me, "Where do you think the money came from for the renovations of the _Rosa Fiore_?" A moment of silence rested upon the air and Ezio slightly wavered on his heels, "My father was a banker, I had learned the craft growing up. So you can say, I had acquired some....wealth over the years."

“Ohh....that makes sense,” I nodded, crossing my arms on my chest, giving a small tilt of my head, “That’s...awfully nice of you too, to help Claudia like that. Unless it was for the advancement of the Creed alone.” Ezio remained quiet at this, but I didn’t press the matter further as we turned around a corner, and saw _Volpe_ casually munching on a piece of bread, and waving us over.

“How does he do that?” I unveiled a tired breath, somehow passing my attitude to Ezio.

“What you think is a skill is really a curse for the rest of us,” Ezio breathed, and moved his way over to address _Volpe_ properly who was sitting at a bench.

“Sit, sit,” he encouraged, and we did so with me taking the center, and Ezio on my outer edge. “How did it goooo?”

“As well as we had hoped,” Ezio nodded, leaning himself forward with his elbows on his bent knees, “Your source was correct; we’ll know soon enough the identity of the banker.”

“I always deliver, Ezio,” _Volpe_ grinned, and then moved his eyes to me, “And you? How were your evasive skills?”

“I learned enough,” I nodded, _Volpe_ smiling at my answer. “Can I ask you...something?”

“I’m listening,” he replied, taking and swallowing another bite out of the bread, finishing it. I reached behind to grip at the book underneath my robes, tucked against my belt from behind. I pulled it out and displayed it to the lean assassin whose amethyst eyes darted across the worn cover, then back up to me with severe interest. “Why did you give me this book?”

"Ahh," _Volpe_ grinned darkly, "So you're curious about why I gave it to you?"

"Come, what are you two talking about?" Ezio piped into the conversation, leaning enough to almost rest his chin on my shoulder. Then, “....You showed her that book?” _Volpe_ seemed absolutely delightful over the circumstances, plucking the book from my grasp, opening it up.

"I'm surprised, Elysia; I thought you would've gotten the hint easier--I mean, after all, it's why that man around you has been so aggressive lately."

"That sure narrows the list, _Volpe_." I gave a warning glance, "Don't dance around the question."

"But dear, it isn't about dancing around it. It's about looking what's right in front of you........and above."

"Above?" Ezio recalled, clearly catching onto something I wasn’t aware of. “ _Volpe_ , are you suggesting-“

“Suggest is a very strong word for knowing something to already be true, Auditore. Why do you think he’s been so close?”

Ezio’s eyes widened, "I thought..."

"Oh, dear Ezio, he's not actually on guard duty." _Volpe_ grinned, making my eyes narrow. "Ameriggio has been all on his own these days."

“...Surely he hasn’t been having the same missions as-“

“No,” _Volpe_ teased with a wagging of his finger.

“But why would he-“

“What are you _two_ talking about???” I cut in punitively, darting my glances between the assassins, “What does Ameriggio have to do with this?”

"......You didn't know," Ezio asked carefully, eying me intently, "Ameriggio has been trailing us this whole time."

.........................................What.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone up to speak to him about it," Volpe remarked to Ezio as if I weren’t there, smirking. “Don’t act so surprised!”

Ezio looked a bit taken aback, and he defended himself rather quickly, "I _thought_ Alessio had him overseeing Elysia--"

It should be noted that I was ever rarely silent, and only _was_ when I couldn’t process the situation I was in, or some form of remorseful event was washing over me. This...was not one of those times, but at the same time it was.

I sat eerily silent; the book tightly seized in my hand, and it was rocking from the white rage that was housed inside of me. Both Ezio and _Volpe_ ’s exchanges were subdued, clearly broken away from my very system and web of thoughts. Ameriggio....was following me? But why?!

Not to mention it was clearly none of his business to pry into mine, but why the hell would he-

_“Test her.”_ .......That little weasel....Fucking Alessio knew, and he didn’t even bother to even tell me either?! All of them knew, while I was unaware of it all. Other than the fact it was clearly disturbing to know someone like Ameriggio was the one doing it, _no one_ should _ever_ do that to anyone else. Not to mention, this dumbass could have been easily followed by _Lupo_ , and wouldn’t have had a clue!

No......NO. This entire time he was spying on me like some leech, and put my life in danger without even knowing it! I shot myself up, and slapped the book to where I seated myself a second ago. The action itself brought both of their glances up to me, Ezio clearly aware of my changed attitude while _Volpe_ was more transfixed on what I was going to do next, as if egging me on.

My flaming curls were sparking from within my hood, and I lifted up my gold, glaring coins, “You’re telling me Ameriggio was following me and none of _you_ bothered to tell me?!”

"I thought you had known!" Ezio’s eyes widened, his hand open to me in surrender.

"I thought you would have caught on," _Volpe_ acknowledged with a nonchalant wave of his palm, earning a darting glance from Ezio. He shrugged his shoulders in response, "I was curious to see how it'd unfold-"

"This is a serious matter," Ezio hissed, and he stood up to address _Volpe_ , "Ameriggio is taking this too far--what's the point of it. Did Alessio have any knowing of this to you, Ely-Elysia?!”

It was a blur stomping and chasing my way through the crowds, mostly flashes of dimmed colors beneath my red rage as I fled from the pair. Cutting corners and alleyway entrances proved me much help; for some odd reason, my memory enhanced the more I was upset to be honest. It wasn’t long until I was in the vicinity of the hideout, pretty aware and enraged that Ameriggio would be watching me at the moment. I didn’t even bother giving the coded knock, and merely charged my way in, and nearly hit Rose accidentally.

“E-Elysia?” she called out, but I cut past her, and made everyone in my way hurriedly part. I marched with purpose, and elbowed aside the bigger men who dared not acknowledge my presence. Finally, I reached Alessio’s door, but there I showed no respect either. I rammed my shoulder against the wood, alerting Alessio who was at his desk, and picked his eyes up to look at me trudging my way over.

“Why didn’t you tell me Ameriggio was following me!?” I was right in front of him now, my voice blaring in the room and echoing out into the hallway. “Did you tell him to????”

Alessio’s locked gaze morphed into a bellicose bafflement; his inhales were steady while he placed his quill back into the ink box. His large shoulders rotated, and he flattened his callous hands against the table to lift himself up, clearly towering and addressing me.

"I suppose I should apologize for your reluctance to take action then prior. I would have assumed you'd know better after what happened the last training day--you were listening in after all," Alessio’s hand gripped at his paper works, never breaking eye contact, "Now, are you going to continue to scream and shout...or are you going to _think_ and shut the door."

.......This fucking giant-I was going to kick his teeth IN, and make sure they came out of his eyes, even though that was physically impossible!

My cheeks blared red and I felt my hair literally ripple out of my hood as my incredulous stare turned to a glower. I literally had nothing to say to him, except think of the possibilities of where I could stab him repeatedly with my arrows along his face.

“I would like nothing more than to smash your face right in!” I uprightly admitted, bringing a shaking fist in front me. “If you won’t handle your obnoxious, asshole student, then I will!” I spun my heel in place, and absolutely drowned out whatever words followed after inside the study. The peering-in apprentices around quickly shot themselves back up against the walls again, this time letting me through the corridor. As if they knew my intentions, they swiftly separated to give me a walkway to enter the center of the room...and there stood the very asshole who had just barely walked in.

His usual scowl to me followed, but it didn’t compare to mine as I stalked right to him, “What the _fuck_ is your problem!? Following me around is pretty pathetic for a past student that has nothing better to do than to stalk someone else around!”

Ameriggio gritted his teeth, his brows scrunching closely together, "Watch your fucking mouth with who you're talking with. What I do is none of your damn business, Alessio already knew I was overseeing your little play missions you've had the past couple of days."

“You following me around IS my business, whether I want it to be or not!”

"What does it matter if you know I was following you or not, it still gave me a clear picture of your incompetence as an assassin," Ameriggio hissed, "I don't understand what everyone might see in you, but I don't buy it."

I snapped my hand forward, and pointed it straight to him, “I’m so tired of your bullshit! Whatever grudge you have against me, I’ve had enough of it, and I won’t stand it any longer. You’ve ridiculed and insulted me, and I’ve tried to be fucking nice despite everything you hold against my person. You’re a _bruto_! A snake! An irrational, little bitch!” I exhaled hotly, the entire foyer decorated in abrupt silence. But it fueled the fire, and I wasn’t planning on backing down now, “And I’ll prove it in the initiation test. I challenge you, Ameriggio to put you in your place tomorrow!”

Silence engulfed the room, whoever had been passing by or attempting to peek more into the argument had frozen still, hundreds of eyes gazing towards us. At first, Ameriggio gawked in complete disbelief, wondering if he had heard it correctly. When he repeated the words mentally, a small grin played at the corner of his lips.

"Challenge _me_?" Ameriggio repeated, the whites of his teeth shining like fangs, "....I suppose what better way to put out a fire then to throw salt on it." He took a step forward, looking down at me in attempts to make me cower, "I accept, little _volpettina_."

I shoved my way past him, budging him sharply with my shoulder. He stumbled faintly, and I could feel his grin follow me to the door. Rose attempted to stop me, but again I pushed my way aside to drown myself in the outside world. I swung my arms to and fro beside me, the rattling of my arrows in my quiver making me uncomfortable and grit my teeth in my long trek to Noah’s place.

Once I arrived into the vicinity of the church grounds, most of the red in my eyes had settled to a tranquil yellow, copying the arriving afternoon. I pulled open the oak, and stepped in to trap myself in the cold atmosphere of the church’s marble-interior. I attempted to walk down the side of the benches to avoid the aisle, but it was too late avoiding Noah; he already spotted me, and was approaching me with his usual serene smile.

“How was today?” he asked as he usually did.

“....Depends, is Akinara here yet?”

Noah gave confused but amused smile, "No, Akinara hasn't graced us with his presence today, but you know him. He'll show up for supper like a stray cat."

“Yeah...of course,” I breathed heavily, stopping hallway in my march. After all, he wasn’t the one who caused me so much discomfort. “Um...did you need any help prepping anything? I kind of...forgot to stop by the market place today.”

Noah shook his head, beam turning fond as he rubbed my shoulder, "That is quite alright, my dear. We can go later if you'd like something specific, but we have enough for a simple stew tonight with what you picked up yesterday." He continued his way to the kitchen to grab a broom, but looked over his shoulder to me, "Though if you want something to do, the church could use an extra hand with cleaning."

“Cleaning, okay-“ distracting enough, “Don’t mind at all.” I grabbed the nearest bucket and rag set up, and started my chore to the altar first. A heavy weight was lifted when I had removed my assassin garments in the room, and I let my frustration dip down my arms to soak along with the wet cloth in hand. After the altar, I moved to the benches, trying to remove Ameriggio’s words from repeating in my wandering thoughts.

How big of a mess did I get myself into? Not sure, but Akinara’s absent presence was building a severe, anticipated tension around my ribs. I tried to push out what his reaction might be, yet the passage of evening was not aiding me to calm my nerves. At this point most of the inside was cleaned, and I seated myself in the first bench where I scrubbed clean the few bibles Noah had about.

“Dinner is ready,” Noah announced as he stood before me, his hand on his lithe hips. “Where is Akinara? He should have been here by now.”

“......Not a clue,” I swallowed, but I froze solid when I heard the sound of a pair of feet drop down nearby; it came from the garden near the backdoor.

“Ah, that must be him-“ Noah’s merry voice was interrupted, and both of us stared in shock of how hard the door slammed open.

“Where is _she_!?” Oh.....fuck.

Noah hassled his way over, and I peered nervously over to see him standing by the opened doorway connecting the chambers to the kitchen, “Aki, what’s wrong??”

“That prick of an apprentice to that monster is what's wrong! If I didn't respect Ezio, I would rip that fucker's _throat_ out!!" Akinara fumed from within the stone walls, "And _Elysia_! What was she _thinking_?!....There is no reason to stoop to his utter _idiocy_!!"

Oh my god...he was telling him _everything_.

“Fuck, FUCK,” I bolted to my feet, slapping my hands to my face. Oh god, I had never seen Akinara angry, and it was scary to say that he came second in my list of people not to piss off. Alessio still being the first.

“He's such an asshole, Noah! He even told her that he was going to put out her fire by throwing salt at it!! That doesn't even make sense, Noah! Salt is _fuel_! Fire can't go out just by throwing salt at it!! You need _sand_ to put out a fire! Or Water!! Nooaaaahhhhh!!!" By the end of his rant, Akinara's passionate shouts turned into full blast whining that ended with his face buried in the priest's chest.

...................I was going to die before dinner at this rate.

With a steady but languid walk, I strode my way over the blaring hall, resting my hand against the kitchen’s doorframe to hold myself up. Perhaps...challenging Ameriggio wasn’t the best idea, but what else was I going to do to make him stop altogether? The last thing I wanted was to cause anymore disruptions in the Creed, but that’s all I seemed perfectly skilled in.

Upon viewing the two, a very crossed Noah was patting Akinara at the back of his shoulder, and his eyes pointedly stared at me for an answer. I sighed, tossing my hand to the side in a vague gesture, “Okay.....maybe I didn’t think it through-“

Noah let out a huff of breath, restraining himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, “I _think_ we should sit down and discuss this like rational people. You know better than to make rash decisions like that, Elysia.”

“I had to make a point!” I defended quickly, keeping my fists firmly at my sides. “He’s insulted me for way too long, and does nothing but degrade me in front of everyone and everything that breathes! If Alessio wasn’t going to do anything about it, then I was!”

“While that may be true, the better person doesn't sink to _that_ level. However, what's done is done, and there is no turning back." Noah gently pushed Akinara to stand on his own, but what followed made my insides curl and call my Twilight to attention; a vast, dark cloud was surrounding Akinara, and his once dark eyes were drilled with red rubies, dangerously glistening to my direction.

Noah spread out his arms with his palms up, attempting to ease the tension between us, "The question is now, what do you plan to do? This test you two have mentioned is tomorrow, is it not? Do you think that is adequate time to prepare for whatever you challenged him to?"

“....The challenge is sparring hand to hand,” Akinara curtly cut in, “She needs to beat him in the ring.”

“..........Excuse me?!” Noah’s eyes shot back and forth until they solidified on me. “....OH, _ELYSIA_.”

I tried to reason with the instant worry growing on Noah’s face, “I’ve learned plenty from Alessio! If I could take down someone like him, then Ameriggio would be no-“

“Six months does not equate to years of experience, Elysia! Alessio would go easy on you because he is your mentor, _not_ your rival!” Akinara abruptly made a step forward, and towered easily over me despite Noah’s interfering in between. His hand held back his toned chest, but Akinara was not finished. “You’ve made a grave mistake, and the only way to not come out dead out of it is to forfeit your challenge.”

“No way!” I rebutted, watching the furious flames in his irises turn his glower a bright crimson. I don’t even think Noah was noticing his supernatural ability to keep pushing his way easily over; the priest was too busy saving my ass. “If I back out, then-“

"Outside. _Now_." Akinara growled, and without warning gripped the back of my blouse, and started to haul me easily to the garden. It wasn’t hard, but it was enough for him to cement his annoyance of my reply.

“Akinara!” Noah shouted after, but could only watch in worry as Akinara made me stumble backwards, making me face him. “Don’t do this!”

He stood dangerously tall, “Go on, hit me.”

“Akinara-“ I inhaled sharply, none too shy to deliver my own glare at him now.

“If you think you can take on Ameriggio, then you can take on someone like me,” Akinara threatened, and I flinched internally from seeing how his fangs glistened in the shadows of his hood.

“I’m not going to fight you-“ my eyes widened, and a hot flash of dark mist swept my feet from his sudden step.

“If you won’t start, then I will.”

Akinara’s hand lunged, and I was quick to deflect it upwards, and hit his pressure at the wrist. He didn’t expect the sharp hit or his arm recoiling back, but his persistence continued to a full onslaught. His other fist followed, and from there it was blurring of swiping arms.

_“If your opponent is fast-be faster._ ”

I kept my guard in a persistent pace, and was none too shy to deflect with my wrists and elbows. The more I blocked, the quicker the vamp picked up his pace, and it was staring to hurt my thresholds. He attempted several times to yank and grip my arms, but recollection of Alessio’s rancorous lunges and clutches were all too familiar. I hit Akinara where I deemed him vulnerable, and got a good shot at his chin and neck when he was too busy guarding his chest and sides.

He staggered back, but the regained momentum was spurred by the dark formation that was slowly starting to spark at his hands and legs; I inhaled the toxins his supernatural body was releasing, and in turn my Twilight reacted by colliding against his own velvet darkness. Upon impact, the two powers clashed and bit against each other, and my speed increased incrementally against Akinara’s. In turn, it infuriated him until finally his hood fell back from his head, exposing his black locks flying outwards. His red eyes were full-fledged, blood-red, and that alone made my Twilight explode out of whatever prison it held itself in.

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_ I backed up to avoid his punches, but one blinding kick to my heel was all it took. I flailed my arms, but failed to dodge Akinara’s swift hold that I didn’t even register it. He brought me back forward, and his free hand clutched the base of my head and dug deeply into my hair. I cried out sharply from the clutch, and the horrific scene in the catacombs played again when he hunched me over.

“Akinara, NO!”

The vamp’s kneecap jammed right into my chest, and all the air was vacuumed out of my lungs, like before, just as before. My hair was released, and my face slammed against the grass where my face numbed. All sound left my hearing, but....something deeply cantankerous clawed at my shoulders. It was raw and musk, a brooding ire that was slowly being oozed onto my burning skin, and making my eyes tear of the oncoming, distant feeling.

_“We are done.”_

No....NO. Fuck this. NO.

_“Go....or I will leave you cursed to a chair for the rest of your life.”_

“Elysia!” Noah’s pattering feet rushed over to my crumpled, trembling side. I gritted my teeth, full of dirt and grass, and spit it out from how deep it had gotten into my gums. I pushed myself up, grunting as I kneeled and looked up at the assassin with wet, vexed eyes.

No, not again. My body...was negating this. This power-core inside of me was refusing and neglecting all function to accept defeat, to refuse this acceptance of replayed circumstances. My whimpers were silenced, and were accompanied by the pull of my teeth, and a deep growl that had been silent for too long. Everything in my vision was sharp, and what was an attempt to disintegrate my Twilight failed; it was angry and awake, and so was I.

“No....” I repeated at the blurry image of Akinara, where a mirage of Alessio’s face was eerily creeping, “...Not again. This doesn’t prove anything!”

The assassin straightened himself out, and gestured in an obvious way to me, as if proving his point, “This proves _everything_. I can beat that little punk into the ground with just as much finesse as I've done to you." Akinara bit out harshly, voice cold and his eyes iced, “What makes you think you'll beat Alessio's fully trained apprentice?"

"Akinara..." Noah's tone was a warning that the assassin promptly ignored.

"You may be able to throw that asshole to the ground, fantastic. But what will you do when he keeps coming? Wears you down while you're struggling to make him stay down?”

“I will win, I will win...” I whispered lowly to myself, and stood myself up on staggering feet to wipe the blood off my lip.

Akinara continued his lecture, “You may get a lot of hits in, Elysia, but I don't foresee you keeping it up forever. And _when_ you get tired, because you will, he will take full advantage of that!”

"Aki _nara_!" Noah cut in, and stared down the assassin as he stood in-between us again. “You've made your point."

Akinara huffed out a sharp breath through his nose, before turning away, “If you wanted to _win_ , Elysia, you should have picked another opponent."

Regardless of all the red flags shooting up, advising me that this was all around just a bad idea to even continue with, a dark spur of a wheel churned deeply in my stomach, and it pulsed and poisoned my veins. Perhaps, it was the most intelligent thing to forfeit and not to face Ameriggio at all....but I was done with all of this. I was done of everyone beating me up, and leaving me face down on the ground. I was done being that hesitant Gerudo a year before.

Noah sighed tiredly from the entire ordeal, and made his move to stand before me, and brush my dirty cheek off, "He could have handled that better. I'm sorry he made you go through that, Elysia."

“No more...” I snarled, and turned my slumped hands into clubs. I observed the doorway where Akinara had left through seconds ago, “I’ll win....I’ll make my life depend on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Volpe Addormentata- The Sleeping Fox  
> Ma che meraviglia! - Well, isn’t that something!  
> mio fratello - my brother  
> Benvenutto - Welcome  
> Sul serio? - Are you serious?  
> Grazie mille, Dio mio! - Thank you so much, my God!  
> bruto- a brute


	22. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are happening in the world; stay safe friends...such things are scary, but it’s important to stick together, and remain human to one another. Love and respect those who deserve it, and be the helping hand someone needs in their life. 
> 
> Currently, I’m still going through some tight spots as well; if you guys dig or know someone who likes art, I still have my commissions open. You can find information about it either on my tumblr or Instagram, thank you <3
> 
> Take care guys, and hopefully this chapter gives you some light in the wake of darkness.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my collaborators on this story, I truly could not have done it without you.
> 
> Later.
> 
> -Keys

ALESSIO’S POV:

 

There were numerous times when he knew he had made mistakes. Far too often, he had considered his life to have been a mistake too.

Alessio’s irresolute actions to discipline his former and current students from their doltish behavior to one another reached an irreversible point, and he was unclear how to approach it, much less solve it. While he recognized it was a majority of Ameriggio’s fault, he disapproved of Elysia’s reactions toward it. Sitting in the security of his office, Alessio pressed his shoulders against the hard frame of his chair, hoping that maybe it would removes all the formed pressures along his shoulder blades. Soon, the commencement of the competition will begin. Ezio and Machiavelli had already sent word to him, eager for the outsized assassin to join them at Bartolomeo’s estate. Despite the ranging feud between the French and Italian armies—the general had some time to afford lending his home to the others.

His hefty shoulders cracked when he shifted in place, his ears attuned to the delicate noise his body produced. Mouthing lightly, he hunched forward, resting his clasped knuckles to his forehead, shutting his tired eyes. Then—there was a knock.

The knock wasn’t Elysia’s usual light knocks; this was assertive—needing only to knock once to make his presence known.

“Come in, Ameriggio.”

His former, sturdy apprentice strode into the room, Alessio straightening in his chair and patiently watching him. For years he had taken care of the young man—having taken him at the same time he had started assisting Ezio in his training. It was almost strange to remind himself that they were nearly the same age. While Ezio had matured to the responsibility of the world—Ameriggio had halted somewhere. It…was strange to Alessio, drawing back to the dim memories of training dawns. How he had grown—how he had bettered himself then who he was back then. What made him stop….?

Ameriggio pulled a chair underneath him, Alessio’s attention brought back when the ex-student crossed a leg over his knee, the tips of his fingers pressed firmly against his cheek bone.

“Have you heard from your pupil?” Ameriggio began, “Is Elysia serious about this fight?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Alessio requested acridly, “To fight and discourage her. To prove she’s not worth being here?”

Ameriggio heaved, rolling his eyes at the remark, “I didn’t think she’d be dumb enough to accept.”

 “I suppose she wasn’t the only one.” Alessio leaned his elbows on his desk, resting his chin upon his locked hands, “What did you actually come here for?”

“…..” Ameriggio’s cocky behavior flattened almost urgently, drawing the elder to narrow his eyes.

“Is this about…what happened with Lorenza two years ago?” Alessio hollowly recanted, “A report was made—I had Mario dismiss it.”

There was a tense expression that shadowed Ameriggio’s face. It was something Alessio wasn’t used to, catching the lines form at his forehead, his brows drawing closer in concentrated thought. A memory—a painful one. He remembered when Ameriggio was younger and how he faced against Cecillio, he’d make the same expression.

“It’s always about Lorenza, Alessio,” Ameriggio indifferently enunciated, and Alessio raised his attention fully to him, “Since the beginning of this feud it was about Lorenza. Whether she was alive—or dead—it will always lead back to _her_.”

“What happened between Lorenza and you?” Alessio pressed. His former student shifted in his chair. He regretted coming here. He was going to tell him something, “Ameriggio?”

“Tch, I’ll see you at the ring, _maestro_.” The chair screeched across the wooden floor, Ameriggio bolting to the doorway. Before Alessio could so much as call his name again, the door shut behind him with a bang. Alessio was half way out of his seat; his hands pressed on the desk and watched the doorway, hoping the former student would return back to the room. Moments passed and silence was all that was held. Alessio breathed out wearily, sitting back in his chair, accidently hitting the back of his head against it.

What a mess.

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

 

The morning came in a cold rush, but such a harsh drop would be cleared later in the afternoon, if I lived long enough to see it.

A heavy dosage of anxiousness had been jammed into my roots, and it was a heavy struggle to sleep the night before. Mostly I merely lay on the sheets to stare at the ceiling, and flashes of hot and cold mingled along my skin and legs. Engrossing thoughts of defeat dangerously mingled to turn to reality, but also the possibility of a victory slithered beneath the mats of my awaiting hell. It wouldn’t be so bad, in fact I would welcome it...it depends if it would actually play that way.

I was dressed from head to toe already, and sat at the steps of the altar where the hanging Christ hovered behind. I refused breakfast, but Noah’s insistence to have something made me feel better; he too had difficulty sleeping, and I daresay he looked more tense than I did. He was patiently waiting beside me, and had given up to distract himself with the remaining chores of dawn. 

“You’ll do fine,” Noah addressed, placing a supportive grip on my shoulder. “I’ll pray for your success.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I admitted with a slight sigh, and nodded of his good wish. My Twilight flickered, and I shot my glance up to the parting doors of the church. Coming in was Akinara, his purposeful tread making us stand to properly address him.

Noah’s displeasured expression was enough to make Akinara slow considerably, “Apologize to Elysia or so help me God, I will find a way to end you.” He rested his lean hands on his lithe hips, his emerald of eyes striking straight to the assassin.

Akinara put his hands up in surrender, backing up a step as I looked between the two before landing my eyes on the vamp, “No need to be so hasty, Noah. I was already planning on it."

“As you should,” Noah reinforced, and tapped his foot impatiently.

Akinara’s eyes flickered to the side, and he dropped his hands to rub one arm, “I'm still upset, but I _might_ have been a bit harsh with how I did things..... _Mi dispiace, perdonami rossa_."

“It’s fine, Akinara...” I replied promptly, then turned to a pleased Noah, “I’ll be okay, and I’ll be back soon for dinner.”

The priest nodded firmly, and gave a quirking smile, “I'll look forward to it. I'll even make your favorite!" I smiled back at the thought, but it slowly dispersed when I made motions to move past Akinara. He followed right behind me, and Noah bid us goodbye when we exited.

The walk along the trail was relatively quiet, but such a thing relaxed my mind somewhat enough to ask, “...Have any tips?”

"Don't let him think,” Akinara said simply, a bit surprised I probed him for something. "He's bigger than you, and more experienced. If you let him think, you're going to lose." He gave me a side-eyed glance, “If you hit him hard enough to knock him out, that's an automatic win.”

“Considering he must weigh around a ton with that metal head of his, I think I’ll have to hit him with a boulder,” I joked sharply, “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

He chuckled darkly at this, and replied nonchalantly, "There's also no such thing as _too_ dirty. Everything is fair play. Even punches to the throats." He paused, eying me again with a sly grin, "Even kicks to the dicks."

“I like that; I’ll definitely keep it in mind. You’re more than welcomed to write my will for me, just in case.”

"You wouldn't want me writing your will. Everyone will eat your bread, and your glowing items will belong to the Templars," Akinara stated in a pompous deadpan, "Noah would be a much better will writer than I."

“I suppose it’s too late for that then,” I rolled my eyes, but greeted this better atmosphere between us. “...Thanks, Akinara.”

"You're welcome." There was a quiet pause for a moment as we passed the Colosseum before he continued. "Just don't let him get to you, Elysia. You _are_ better than him.”

“I know I am.”

“You just have to prove it."

“I will.”

The arrival to the hideout was swift, but judging how the movement of the circuit hallways only proved to me this was just the launch of an organized mess. Several hoods were down to expose the blonds and brunettes, though some remained within their obscure tunnels. Bodies were separated and ordered left to right, and in the disarray of it, my arm was grabbed, and I tensed from not recognizing it wasn’t Akinara-

“Take care of her, Rose!” Akinara called out, his head soon becoming one of the flocks of moving bodies. I shot the younger woman a glance, but she too was in a anxious mood, yet maintained a smile on her face.

“You’re safe with me, I’ll take you to a departing squad,” she commented simply, almost trotting her way to a packed group of recruiters lining up against the wall.

“What’s happening??” I whispered hastily.

“We’re headed to Bartolomeo’s base, the _Caserma di Alviano_ ,” she replied just the same, and hooked her arm around mine. “Just stick close to me, and we’ll get there in no time.” I didn’t argue, and simply watched Machiavelli take center stage of the lobby. He and Ezio were commanding and directing the entire operation, and guided several lost assassins to their right positions. Machiavelli in particular was loud in his tone, which only indicated he didn’t get much sleep the night before either.

“We will part in groups, as to not draw suspicion to the whereabouts of Creed’s estate on Tiber Island,” he called out easily, nearly everyone in absolute silence. “We will take carts to the barracks, where you will all sit inside, and not draw attention to the carriages. Is that clear? _Capisci?_ ”

At the opening of the door, groups of fifteen seated themselves into the oncoming carriages; each tightly compacted with assassins grinding shoulders to make space. The drivers then gaited the mustangs, and the rolling of wooden wheels creaked in tune with the horse’s haul. I shivered slightly from the uneasiness of getting on, and Rose took notice of my edgy state. Her link with my limb tightened only by a hair, but it was enough to grab my attention.

“Relax _sorella_ , would it bother you to be so close to your fellow brethren? Or does something else plague you mind?" she asked softly.

“That depends,” I admitted, refusing to glance around to find the possible face of Ameriggio, “Will I even live by the afternoon??”

Rose hummed and whether that was to contemplate a reply or to show some form of understanding, I couldn’t decipher, "Do you fear Akinara's words to be the truth?"

“...He told you,” I sighed, but figured it would happen eventually. “No....I’ve been bothered for so long, and if Alessio will not handle the situation, then I have no choice but to put him down myself. Do you think it’s foolish of me to decide that way?”

"No," Rose replied very quickly, almost too confidently.

I stared at her, a twinge of enthusiasm rippling along my core, “...Really?”

“Some problems can be solved in time, some with actions, other with peaceful words,” she began, “but then there situations you must address with the sharp end of your blade. Was now the best time? No. But for a man like Ameriggio, this might be the only way you can get him to back off."

I blinked in revelation, of her words, but deciphered them not, “......Thank you, Rose. I’ll....take that advice into the ring.” She beamed proudly, and gave another reassuring squeeze.

“You’re next,” Machiavelli rang into my space, and in a matter of a second my legs were moving closely by Rose’s. The douse of the blinding light outside made me squint, and I had to grip onto Rose’s steady grip to haul myself onto the back of the tarped wagon. The sunlight remained a sliding slit as the sound of hooves played, and the carriage that held us jerked to and fro. It was only until we reached the open fields that the ride smoothed out, and most of my worries were left on the trail we partook in.

We faced an uphill, and I leaned against the wooden wall behind me while Rose and the other assassins tried their best to not crush me at the end of my aisle. We gripped tightly on our seats, and some chatter wriggled its way on the other side.

“ _Sono così eccitato per voi_!” an experienced assassin complimented to a younger man across from him.

“Thank you, _signor_ ,” the younger gentleman greeted. His voice lowered, and my Twilight perked up to catch the rest of his conversation, “ _Quanto scommise_??”

“Ba, _cento_!” the man boasted, catching the attention of the nearby assassins that nearly were huddling against them. “ _Quelli giapponesi scherzano_ won’t know what hit him!” A trickle of chuckles and laughter huddled in the thick air, but I pretended to be unfazed of the sudden reveal. People were betting on some match...why did I have the sick feeling it was mine?

The travel up the hill leveled, and the contraption stopped moving. The flap of the wagon’s backend cut open with an enthusiastic haul, alarming most of us except Rose who waved eagerly to the buff, adorned male greeting us.

“Welcome to my fort, _amicos_! Please, right this way!” the familiar man from the jury signaled us to step out, and the door to a towering castle of sorts was open to our arrival. “Ahh, Rose! It’s a pleasure to see your beautiful face.”

She stepped out, and greeted the soldiered, sword-bearing man with a hand outstretched, “Thank you for allowing us to participate in your barracks, _Signore_ Bartolomeo.”

“AHH, the pleasure is mine!” the goatee-faced male grinned widely as he took her palm, and clapped his hands together to address all of us (despite none of us looking away in the first place). “Please, go in and get yourselves ready, you’re going to need it, HAHA!” The inside of the room was a blur, but the several banners of the Creed’s colors were enough to tell me this man was a true supporter of the cause; on the other side of the room were a pair of stairs leading to a basement, but I didn’t expect what I saw below.

A spacious arena canvased the quarters, with benches of several sizes set about for the arriving recruits. Several had already taken some seats while other remained standing, leaning against the wall or having arms crossed to balance themselves in place. Dead center was a large fence post, surrounding in a circular motion to indicate the battle ring that would be used. A particular space was made, where one mentor was already standing by and visualizing the arriving group underneath his shadowy stare.

“Did you want to sit?” Rose asked me, having to tug me to get my attention.

“N-No, I prefer standing,” I replied.

She smiled at this, and hooked her arm around mine again, “Then over here, so we can get a good view of the ring!”

It took time for the other carriages to arrive, but soon enough dozens of assassins and mercenaries sat upon wooden benches, cadences of many sounds and languages merging and flowing. One corner a woman laughed, a hand reaching over her mouth to call out in jubilation and another was the howling over the sound of _already_ fists contacting against rib cages. The starting matches were a blur to me, and I don’t remember when Machiavelli or Ezio got here, much less who else managed to sneak in without my knowing. Rose cheered beside me, but my thoughts wandered past the confronting and assailing bodies and into the distant landscapes in my head.

I could feel her, my Twilight no longer curled up; she was standing, menacing and glaring past my eyes and longing to stare at the dastard Ameriggio in sight. He was the victim of her threats, more so mine. I didn’t heel to her needs however, and instead distracted myself to the skidding and angry grunts emitting from the ring. Excited whispers escaped to one another and passed on like fire in a dry field, everything uncertain but predictable of the circumstances. A winner flourished while a loser wobbled to their feet, and were escorted out with apologetic stares and sneers.

“You ready, Elysia? I feel like you’re coming up soon!” Rose replied, and her bandaged hand clamped onto my forearm in delight.

“Better now than later,” I replied, directing my purposeful stare toward Machiavelli who took the center stage of the ring again. He called out two names, in his hand the list of participants being crossed out to keep better track.

“Oh...” Rose’s voiced drawled out, and when I looked to her, she caught sight of Alessio approaching the two of us through the crowd of standing apprentices. I snapped my attention up to him when he was close enough; watching his unhooded face scan mine...but there was something else about it.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, Elysia." His usual, insouciant expression was absent. "And it's urgent."

It was almost tempting to tell him to get lost, and that it was something he could tell me after the fight. I hadn’t seen him the entire morning...but for him to come up to me was...alarmingly concerning. I shifted in place, but nodded as I looked over sharply to see one of the trained men slamming the other against the ground, a cloud of dirt discharging out from underneath his opponent. I paid mind back to Alessio, and found ourselves moving off to the side where several eyes watched us momentarily before setting upon the victorious, cheering assassin at the center.

“What is it?” I crossed my arms, staring at his dark orbs.

Alessio’s hand reached to cradle his neck in an unfamiliar way, "To be straightforward with you Elysia--I didn't expect you to choose this route." Now he was concerned. You had to be fucking kidding me.

“What else did you think was _going_ to happen?” I enunciated sharply, giving him a cold stare. Was he having second thoughts, a bit too late on it honestly. “You weren’t going to do anything about it until we got to _this_ point.”

"And you're right, I wasn't. I tried in the beginning to make him see otherwise--but he's set his mind on it despite the warnings against him. I can't change him, Elysia--and it’s a part of the reasons why I was so adamant in teaching you to defend yourself.” Alessio crossed his arms against his broad chest, his eyes never leaving mine, “Had I known you would choose to participate in this willingly would be beyond me. Maybe it's exactly what he needs."

“...Pfht, what, you actually think I can win?” I tossed my arm out to the side, gesturing to the roaring, brontide crowd as the next onslaught of apprentices took to the ring. “You’d be one of few.”

"If I hadn't heard enough about the bets, then I must be maddening to think otherwise.....unless I was your teacher, of course." His stare hardened, a hidden gem of something ablaze peeking under his sheet of dark blanket, "If you were up against any of these assassins, you would have won, hands down. What you're facing is a taste of reality--something none of them will get to experience until it's too late. You win this--you prove yourself beyond anyone standing here."

Was I hearing any of this correctly, or did Ameriggio already punch me so hard he threw me into another dimension of sorts?

I didn’t know how else to take his statement, much less be able to register it as a compliment. My frustration for him doubled, because not only did he think I could do it, but he treated me otherwise before. That moment in the _Rosa Fiore_ , then the passing days of just being stuck in his study until it all erupted the day before where he didn’t bother to even aid me in my confrontation against Ameriggio. He waited until the last minute to tell me...and that disconcerted me immensely.

“Why...do you always do this?” I wanted to hiss at him, and instead I slapped my hand forward, catching him by his chest. He was clearly unaffected by the gesture from how formidable he was, but I continued, “You always bottle up your true feelings, and then say it when it’s never convenient! Or you don’t say anything at all, and pick the worst time to- God I’m coming for you next after I beat the shit out of Ameriggio!”

"......I apologize....?" the befuddled Alessio replied slowly.

“You’re such an idiot,” I clamped my hand to my face, and simply swatted it down. “Gods, that’s just probably how I was like...before. Didn't say what had to be said when I needed to.”

".....At least you're hearing it now," Alessio shrugged a shoulder of my small rant, but his expression hardened with indelible focus, "Be careful with this match, use your head and for once--do _not_ rely on just what I taught you. Use your other skills--because you will _need_ them." Why did I get the feeling he was hinting on something else?

“I think my need to survive and have both of my lungs intact is going to be enough,” I replied, reaching back to reaffirm the bun I made earlier; I was definitely going to avoid the hair-pulling technique all together.

"Elysia," Alessio called out fiercely, cutting away the roaring cheers of the crowd behind us, "Do not underestimate him--he _knows_ what techniques I've taught you. You know some that he doesn't know--but that doesn't mean all of them will be unfamiliar to him."

“I got that pretty quickly,” I sighed, looking up to him with one hand on my hip, “He has boasted about his position at every chance he gets whenever I’m in the room, Alessio. You didn’t think I would take into account of what he knows?” Akinara made sure of that last night.

"Emotions are clogging this entire fight so I wouldn't be sure if you'd be surprise when he fights fairly in the ring." Alessio regarded.

“He’s not going to, I know it,” I exasperatedly pointed out. Alessio remained his stare to me, but said nothing more. We simply parted in silence, and I motioned my way back to Rose’s direction where she caught my gaze with an uplifting brow.

“Do you mind doing me a favor, Rose?” I asked.

"Whatever you need.”

“Would you mind holding onto my things for me during my match? I’d rather leave them in capable hands than leave them on the ground.”

"Of course!" she replied reassured. "I will keep them safe till your match is over."

I sighed in relief, and commenced to remove my main robes and weaponry. I attempted to fold it up, but Rose was quick, and easily removed them from my grasp. With quick swipes, she held it bundled, and motioned me to place my quiver and bow there. I smiled at her gesture, and did so, though hooked the quiver at her shoulder to make it easier for her.

“Thank you, Rose. I appreciate it,” I replied.

"Fight well, Sister."

The waiting doubled the anticipation of the blaring, hot room; the frenzied cheers and bellows increased tenfold whenever an opponent was tossed against the ground, followed by a loud rousing of clapping to congratulate the winner while the defeated foe sulked out of the ring. As the competitors carried on, I felt the abrasive tension of someone...staring at me. I altered my vision left and right, until all my focus was drawn to the opposite end of the room where the glowering, lethal eyes of Ameriggio kept me targeted.

Finally- “Elysia!” The rambunctious noise flattened down enough that I could hear the sound of my boots landing within the rounded fence of the ring. Machiavelli remained center yet again, glancing up from his paper to address me. I made my space beside him, and then the two of us redirected our stares across from me where Ameriggio clutched the edge of the fence. It creaked from his weight as he hopped over easily, and his stride searing menacing. His garment of a blouse, pants, and some belts strapped around his waist copied my attire, both of us equally dressed for the occasion. He towered me almost as easily as Akinara and Alessio...but his satisfaction to do so was going to stop today.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Elysia?” Machiavelli’s voice was firm, as if addressing my will to myself.

All it took was one look to the braggadocio Ameriggio who was adorning a smoldering grin on his face, “....I’m sure.” Machiavelli sighed with my unintelligent answer, and walked away as he cleared away to the safety of the fence. That left Ameriggio and me face to face, at least a yard apart where a much more heated battle was arising, and invisible to the eyes of the crowd.

"Whenever you're ready," the ex-apprentice called out as his feet slid across the sand bed to secure his stance, "Show me what you're made of."

At this line alone, the ring of apprentices and assassins alike murmured animatedly around, and it only worsened, “....I’m going to kick your ass, Ameriggio.”

His faded grin flashed on again, "Get in line." With four, baleful strides, he was quick to move, and nonresistant to deliver an upper swipe at me to commence the match.

I dodged easily, and the swings kept coming intensely close in range. A clutter of gasps and restrained shouts collected the air, though they jeered for me to make a move. I followed and dodged his motions easily, despite his raids hitting with precision. Each one was vigorous enough to rattle against the limb I blocked with. His uppercuts jerked upwards, but all footwork was remembered when Alessio tried to do the same to me. I ducked my head and hit and slapped my hand repeatedly against his wrists, all again from memorization from Alessio’s training and the harsh memory of Akinara’s beating at me from yesterday. It was best to use Ameriggio’s weight against him, but I knew someone like him would be anticipating it.

The air shook at his evaded swings, yet I didn’t take it as a sign to be at ease. I had to get his rhythm, and the further he pursued, I kneeled and ducked to get around him. I refused to be pinned or blocked against the fence where he would take the advantage (annoying the other assassins I might add of my elusive maneuvers). It looked like he was getting impatient, but I digress; I had to figure him out first, and then make my move.

"Dancing around isn't going to help you forever," Ameriggio warned, "You better have something else up your sleeves." Ameriggio took several steps back, putting enough distance between us. He straightened his back and loosened his thickset shoulders, and I narrowed my eyes for his next move. Unexpectedly he rocked his heels in place, his fists toward his hips as he withdrew his stance to remain at the fence. The crowd murmured on his choice of actions, others remaining absolutely quiet of his sudden change of pace, and that too alerted me; he was changing tactics.

With the new beckoning at hand, I knew it was foolish to make a move to him, but it was the only option I had at this point. So I advanced, this time putting myself in the shoes of the perpetrator, and changed my maneuvers. However, I kept my swings light, and then rammed a good momentum in the third and fourth hits. Ameriggio kept pace and took each hit and blocked proficiently, throwing a strike every now and then to halt my onslaught, but my maneuvering doubled of his reaction. His arm lurched, but I deflected with my elbow upward, knocking his straight form away. He swung with his second, but that I didn’t let near; instead I swept underneath, and slammed a bandaged fist against the side of his jaw, making him stagger back.

He halted closely, rocking on his heels and suddenly pitched his arms to my head. I immediately brought my arms to block...but what I didn’t expect was his leg to launch and hit right against my stomach; he faked the attack to throw me off-guard. The clutter of spectators flourished with cheers of the unexpected turn.

“Don’t give him room!” I heard Akinara shout out to me. I regained my balance with a stumble, but I was too slow for Ameriggio’s planned tactic. In a sudden spin, my head was knocked back, and that left me vulnerable to his next maneuver. He rapidly swung his legs out, committed to his outrageous motion; his legs captured me in-between, and the slam against the ground blasted thousands of sharp needles against my muscles and tendons. The crowd reverberated in eagerness, and I couldn’t hear Akinara anymore.

The blackness was brief when I shot my eyes open. Ameriggio moved quick to remove the leg on top of me, but I revoked the one beneath. Instead I drove my fingers and nails into the back of his knee, and then lifted my elbow up, jamming it straight down against the rounded flesh of his ankle as payback. He hissed painfully, and swung his free leg downwards to disable my hold, but I wasn’t nudging. I moved swiftly, and used my knee to hastily block the majority of his plunge. With one last swoop I slammed my fist into his thigh, earning another disgruntled exhale to release myself from his grip.

Ameriggio pulled himself off the ground, gritting his teeth, “It seems Alessio _has_ been teaching you new tricks.” His voice lowered, "I suppose even a monster can be put in its place."

The dust and dirt rolled off my back as I motioned myself in an arc, carefully watching Ameriggio as he followed my motions, “I think you’re confusing who the real monster is.”

"Tch, you sound just like Lorenza with that tone of voice. It's disgraceful you'd dare think highly of yourself."  Ameriggio snapped bitterly, making me constrict my eyes. "You deceive these people with your ambitions and goals--do you truly care for what will happen to them after your materials are retrieved--if they ever are. Lorenza had died because of them; how much longer will you drag the stakes to others?"

There he was again, bringing her up; clearly a monomania to deliver endless harangues to me. It made me conscious of my steps, of how much air I inhaled and expelled, of how heavily sedulous Ameriggio was on about her. Countless times he mentioned her, but the tone of it changed. There was an anger infused in his comment, but it wasn’t toward me.

“It seems no matter what I do or say, you will never forgive me for it!” I clenched my teeth, and sprang. Again, Ameriggio blocked my oncoming punches, but when he swung across to give me a hook, I slammed my upper body downward, and planted my hands against the ground. I gave one swooping kick across, bringing my heel with the extreme momentum of my lift.

He readied, and his hand clutched at the ankle. My eyes widened, and I cried out sharply at the delivering blow of his elbow against it. With my free foot, I rammed it against the upper part of his thigh to push myself away. On cue he let me go and dropped me on the ground, making me grunt of the throbbing pulse along my leg.

I grunted as I pulled myself to sit up, feeling my skin scratch from the dirt rusting beneath me, “The only deception that lies within you is thinking that I don’t deserve to be here!”

"You fought and clawed your way here after it was all taken from you," Ameriggio mentioned with vigor, and rushed toward me, "Lorenza was the one that had given you that damned hope and I can't believe what that woman had possibly saw in _you_!" He lifted a limb, but stomped empty dirt when I rolled out of the way. "You don't deserve what should have been for her son!"

I hurried to my feet, but whatever bull that had been channeling through him was unleashed; all it took was the mention of her son, and Ameriggio was no longer the patient and taunting assassin I once knew. He fully came charging, and my anxiousness was now bursting at the seams of my muscles and bones. It ricocheted my sinews, every block now met with heavy force to knock me down...and it was working.

“Elysia, create distance!” Akinara and Rose shouted in unison.

I remained on my feet, backing up as Ameriggio locked his hands into fists, and continuously propelled them at my sides. I made the decision to guard my front, knowing his hook would catch me off-guard, but Akinara’s advice to keep him on bay remained in vain; I let him think, and currently he wasn’t thinking at all.

The shouts of the apprentices about drowned Ameriggio’s movements, his eyes a ravenous storm as he continued to advance. Finally my sides gave out, and I retaliated with two swings, but they were too slow to hit their mark. His hand clutched at my forearm, and in a rapid spin he flung me sideways, and used his large foot to ram against my ankle. I cried out sharply from the movement, but Ameriggio wasn’t done.

I rolled away enough to let myself stand, but the dizzying movements of his rapid pace were getting to me. I countered his hooks again, yet this time I wasn’t spared. His uppercuts shot out, and snagged me at my jaw and shoulders when I step-sided, I felt the liquids in my mouth fly, a mix of iron drooling down my lips and chin. Again I rebutted, and cracked a punch to the same cheek I hit before...that made him angrier.

He advanced with a clutching hand, aiming for my head to snatch at my hair, and I was fully prepared to knock his arm back. Again, he faked his advanced, and dug his fingers into my wrist. In an instant, I was suddenly airborne, and the group’s yelling and gasping drowned the room. A ringing sound deafened my ears enough that I couldn’t hear Ameriggio motioning his way on top of me, and I could only feel the sound of my body jolting repeatedly when Ameriggio’s knee snapped on my stomach. My back cried from the immense pressure he was putting on me, and it worsened when his punches pillowed and thrashed against my stomach and protecting arms.

“Ameriggio, no!” Ezio’s plea was ignored, followed by dying cheers. Several others remained outrageously overjoyed by the turn of events, and cheered on Ameriggio’s victory over me.

_“Justice! Justice!”_

“Give up this fight!” the haggard Ameriggio sneered, his club of a hand continuing its assault. The pain intensified, and I found my eyes rolling from how hard he was hitting me. He was going to knock me out. “Give up the delusion that anything will be like before!” My growls morphed to sharp grunts of agony and all memory of Alessio’s lessons were starting to melt. I instantly started to sink and crawl my nails viciously against his arm and leg, trying to remove him from being on top of me, but it was no use; Ameriggio had me where he wanted me, and not even Machiavelli’s shouts to call off the match were going unheard.

“Get off!” I growled in defiance, ramming my fists and nails against his neck and shoulder, and causing a trail of blood to be unleashed. He kept me pinned, pressing his wrist against my neck. The cold clutch tightened, and the plunge of Twilight within my body bolted at the motion. My legs kicked frantically, and the shouts about all halted of any entertainment by the dark turn of events. He was choking me, and wasn’t stopping.

"Give up the fight and live another day!"

My Twilight glared, and again the burst of toxins snarled and grappled at my chest, “I won’t! I won’t give up, no matter how many times you knock me down!”

"It's not about me knocking you down anymore," he growled, "Worry when those closest and respected to you will knock back."

I protested roughly, but all movement was lost to me when I didn’t obey his threat. Ameriggio lifted his arm-

“Elysia!”

.............

.........

...........................

............

_“Elysia...?”_

_..............._

_............._

_“Elysia!”_

Gnn.....

_“Elysia, get up.”_

_......._

_............._

I’m....trying.....

_“Elysia, don’t give up.”_

....L-Link....?

.........

_“Show him who’s boss, Gerudo.”_

Mid-na...

_“Show us what you got!”_

_..........._

_“Get up, Elysia, I know you can do it!”_

The world was tipping, and I spread my hands out to feel, to grip....to sit up.

“S-She’s getting up!”

“Impossible!”

The chants leisurely poured into my ears, and in a blurry image, ahead- “I’m....not......done.”

_“Don’t give up, Elysia!”_

The curtains of my eyes flickered open, and there I saw...Ameriggio’s boots leaving.

“Get up, Red!”

I gritted my teeth, tasting the iron along my lips and tongue, and how sticky it was when it dripped down from the edge of my mouth. My fingers sunk into the ground, and I could literally feel the bump forming at my temple, the same spot Alessio hit with his crossbow on that one rooftop.

_“Fight, Elysia. Fight!”_

“I said...I’m not done!” I spat out, and pushed against my knees. I mounted onto my soles, and the crowd muttered in shock. A human should not even be able to get up after what Ameriggio did. But what they didn’t know was that I wasn’t human at all...

My eyes scanned the ground, and they lifted to the pausing assassin who turned to look at me, obviously bothered of my pervicacious confrontation. I wiped my mouth with my wrist, and the feeling of my legs no longer was fragile or hesitant. They were proudly cemented, and my eyes pulsed to sharpen their view at Ameriggio’s face where I could distinguish the sweat and specks of blood along his cheek and throat.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” I heard him whisper from all the way where he stood, a good five yards away. My sensitivity was heightened, and my narrowed eyes blinked of the welcoming, once-absent change.

“The book! THE BOOK!” Even from the uproar, the particular set of voices grabbed my attention, and behind Ameriggio near the room’s wall was a wavering arm, and in it was a clutched, familiar novel I held many times during the past week.

“Get off, _Volpe_!” Alessio’s tone shouted from the rogue who had climbed on his back, from where _Volpe_ did not waver his attention to me. My eyes narrowed, Ameriggio’s approaching form unknowing of the sudden revelation that hit me harder than I anticipated.

“The book, Elysia!” _Volpe_ cried out, and pointed it...in Ameriggio’s direction.

My eyes shot open, and I wavered in my step of the cold burst that froze my entire nervous system. My sharpened eyes caught Ameriggio’s, and again the Twilight merged from the center of my chest to engulf my entire body in a profound wave of consuming strength. It was soddening my entire existence, and I welcomed it.

“.....I-It was you,” I inhaled, making Ameriggio slow in his tracks. He was in my hearing vicinity, everyone else unknowing of our hushed exchanges, “....Her son......You loved.....her son.”

It was loud enough for him to hear, and the horror struck look in his face not only baffled me, but it baffled everyone else closest to the ring because they didn’t know what we were exchanging. He wasn’t moving, as if I had throttled him with a boulder. His stertorous, strained breathing gave it all away; he was afraid to approach me. I rendered him defenseless, and he didn’t know how to react.

The way he talked about her...the way he held Lorenza in such a spiteful tone. He knew I didn’t kill her, though he relentlessly persisted on drawing out his anger to me. It was all evolved to me because...because I was alive. Because I was in his vicinity. I was alive and she wasn’t...and the very fact of it was what drove Ameriggio to pummel me to the ground.

“Don’t let him think!”

My body pulsated, all the rushing Twilight dominated my form; I gave a dash forward, and I rammed a fist with brutal force. Ameriggio stumbled back from the fast blow, and it didn’t stop there. He struggled to pull himself back to our reality, but I assaulted with no plans to stop. Harder and faster I hit, and now the gasps were apparent in the clusters of assassins. My gums strained and yanked, and my eyes further narrowed to remain as silts of a cat. I managed to swing a powerful fist forward, and it struck Ameriggio straight onto his cheek, making him stumble sideways. I saw my opportunity, and I clasped at the back of his neck, and rammed my knee against his face. Ameriggio grunted from the blow, and he fell on one knee, his glower shooting up to me. His nose bled profusely, but such a sight did not waver me from my coming victory.

“I feel.......so sorry for you,” I exhaled out, curling my sharpened nails into my palms. “But even so, I won’t let you get in my way. Not anymore.”

Ameriggio exhaled dangerously, "Then let us end this." Gripping his side, he hastily swung his leg out in retaliation to trip me, but I was far too advanced for his move. Ameriggio rolled back; his weakened posture assailed, and he propelled powerful blows. He withdrew for another attack, and I sought my chance.

I snatched the mound of his shoulder when I sidestepped swiftly. His body continued its thrusting motion, and it proved his weakness. I jammed my left foot at the side of his front foot, and hit the pressure point of his limb. He grunted from the strike, and all sound was lost to him when I spun him in place, and snatched at the top of his blouse. My triumphant yell echoed the walls, and in a last motion, I rammed Ameriggio down against the fence of the ring, and knocked the whole section of our space. The wood thrashed and splintered, the entire chamber left in an eerie silence of the sudden turn of events. Ameriggio remained still, his eyes staring up at the ceiling to process what just happened. He attempted to get up, but all that he could muster were the twitches of his fingers before falling straight back down on his back. I backed up a step, exhaling sharply of the newfound energy residing in my body....and relieved to find it remaining.

My Twilight...how I missed you so.

“.....Alright, RED!” Akinara’s voice burst out with laughter, along with Rose who cheered excitedly beside him. “Pay up, all of you!” It was almost overwhelming when moments later the crowd finally applauded and cheered for my victory, nearly all the apprentices and recruits on their feet. My eyes glanced about, and with an exhale, my Twilight dispersed to relax and bask in my glory. Several of the other master assassins however stood quietly nearby, judging Ameriggio's bent over form as he started to get up.

“Congratulations, _signorina_!” Ezio was the first to approach, along with a baffled Machiavelli who remained scanning the clutter of broken wood. “Another round for our recruit!” The cheers carried out loudly, and it silenced when Ameriggio’s staggering form strode forward to me.

I remained calm in my posture, though I couldn’t say the same for Ezio who protectively took a step beside me. Ameriggio barely regarded him, and his shadowed eyes scanned my face. I’ve....never seen him so quiet, much less respectful to me. Then...he raised his hand to me.

............Of course.

I lifted my hand with caution, and wrapped my fingers briefly around his. He took it gladly, and released the moment I did. The crowd parted when he leapt over the good section of a fence, and strode out of the basement away from prying eyes.

I should feel delighted, relieved that such a victory would even be achieved...but the way Ameriggio stood up, the way he stood in front of me, and the way he walked out was something I didn’t think would affect me so profoundly. This whole entire time, I was so eager to beat him, a memory so distant from me; it was much like the time I beat Link in that archery match in Kakariko...but I took in no form of happiness from my win.

Instead I was slightly mortified of how it all happened so quickly, the amount of time that passed to get to this very moment. So much changed, and whatever vengeance I had in my body was gone. I no longer wished Ameriggio any bad misfortunes...I just felt...terrible overall of how we ended up here in the first place, I felt terrible for him. All of this could have been avoided, it could have been resolved another way, but instead I had to expose his intentions, I had to reveal something about him that no one else knew....no one else but _Volpe_.

“Congratulations on your win, Elysia,” Ezio grinned, and he patted me on my shoulder to draw my attention to him. “I’ve never seen Alessio so happy, that’s never been achieved before.” I didn’t know what he was talking about, until the only sounds that were very distinguishable to me were Akinara’s triumphant shouts of whatever money he apparently won, and Alessio’s hefty laughter across from me. It was a sound unrecognizable; I almost forgot he was human to start with. _Volpe_ stood beside him, and even he too looked taken aback of Alessio’s sudden reaction to the whole event that transpired moment before. Alessio’s hand clutched his eyes, away from view, and it was...sort of odd to see him genuinely happy.

I looked at the hand that shook Ameriggio’s, but not a quirk of a smile made itself display. Ezio took notice, “Elysia?”

“......Sorry, um, thank you,” I gave a small nod to his direction.

“I am....impressed.” Machiavelli strolled over, his eyes scanning me meticulously, as if trying to find the secret weapon I had used to beat Ameriggio, “Perhaps...we have misjudged you, Elysia.”

“Maybe,” I replied, “Sorry about...the fence.”

“Haha! Do not fret, friend. We will get that fixed,” Ezio smiled warmly, giving my shoulder a firm shake as he guided me out of the ring. “Enjoy the rest of the matches; we shall have someone bring you some water.” I nodded at the gesture, and scanned my way to Akinara’s view, though he looked occupied of retrieving currency from the line that formed beside him. He boasted a large smile, and waggled his brow to me of his wins while Rose swayed happily in place.

“Cough it up, Silvestro,” he smirked darkly, making the next assassin roll his eyes as he dumped his florins onto Akinara’s hand.

“Here, this way, _volpettina_ ,” _Volpe_ ’s stride was silent, and he hooked his arm around me to lead me a little away from Alessio’s still chuckling state. Several of the men hurried to fix the broken fence, and gathered the broken pieces to prevent any unnecessary injuries for the next match. However, the chanting and cheers seemed to have died down when the next match started, and I had a terrible feeling that my match was the one everyone had geared up for.

“You look stunned,” _Volpe_ addressed with a hint of a grin.

I shot my glance at him, “...You knew.”

“Knew what?” he was none too shy to smile now.

I didn’t buy it, and I ran a hand through my hair after I removed the hair tie, afraid to infect the cuts I had decorated on my face, “You planned this all along, didn’t you?!”

"Planned?" Volpe repeated with a hand to his chest, "My, a little harsh right now, aren't we? Despite your victory--what I did was to ensure you didn't die."

“You planned it...from the very beginning!” I whispered hastily under my breath, feeling my cheeks turn red from frustration. “You gave me the book, and ensured we would fight in the ring one way or another.”

"I didn't give you the book because I had assumed you would fight," Volpe regarded, "I gave you the book so when the time came you would understand the real reasoning behind it."

“.....And you couldn’t tell me like a normal person?!” I sighed in exasperation, slapping a hand across his shoulder, “Jeezes, _Volpe_ , I have every right to throw you against the fence next!”

"You probably do, but under the circumstances, it seems you've made quite a remarkable lesson from it."

I sighed, wincing gently from the throbbing hill along my cheek and jaw, “...Did it have to be so painful?” I rested my shoulder against the wall, slightly lifting my blouse, and visibly scowled at the growing green blooming along my side. At least it wasn’t as painful as previous injuries. “I would have accepted an easy answer by the way I’m looking.”

"Unfortunately, if I had told you before, what would have happened, what would have changed?" Volpe questioned, "Ameriggio is a hard headed man with little patience and if someone had known--well--I don't think it would bode well for most of the assassins here."

“....Is that why...you picked me?” I lifted my gaze, staring at him tiredly. “Did I just happen to be the perfect fit, ‘tolerant’ enough, despite him trying to kill me? Despite him continuously insulting me in front of everyone?”

"I didn't make this to be a scheme in which all the pieces of the puzzle had to fit, Elysia." _Volpe_ ’s irenic tone displayed, "You both were in pain over a common cause and both reacted highly different...but I thought perhaps--regardless of differences--could still be pulled together to end a feud. Despite his bullying and attitude towards you, you held strong and I hope it has made you stronger in the end for the other bullies in the world. I knew I saw something in you, I am never wrong...most of the time."

.......Jeezes. Everyone in this world was going to kill me emotionally.

I exhaled longingly, regarding his soft demeanor to me. I blushed at the very thought that he wanted to protect me, even though it was odd how he presented it. Still it was there, and I wasn’t sure how to react to it. He leaned in a bit, resting his arm against the wall, and tilted his head ever so slightly to peer at me with his shadowed, violet eyes.

“..You’re a very strange man, _Volpe_ ,” I pursed my lips together, crossing my arms defensively on my chest, wincing as I did.

"As strange as they come. Now, I'd suggest you take off while you can and actually get treated for your wounds."

“Yeah...sure,” I pushed myself off the wall, “....Thanks for the book.”

"Of course," Volpe waved a hand, "Perhaps Alessio can finish reading it to you--I think I found another nerve to strike within him." He chuckled at the idea.

“You have no idea how annoyed he was,” I grumbled at the memory, “But then again, I’m sure you already can imagine it.” _Volpe_ said nothing, but smirked at my response. I walked past him, making my way over to Akinara and Rose with both of their pockets full of their wins. However, Ezio stopped in my way again, and I was in better spirits now to address him properly.

“You did fine today,” he encouraged further, “Machiavelli himself is stunned of your improvement.”

“To be honest, I am too,” I replied. “Does this mean I can keep my rank in the Creed?”

Ezio made a face, his brows scrunched together and his head tilted slightly, bangs sweeping to the side of his forehead, "What do you mean keep your rank...? This was merely a test to show your skills to us. There were no consequences of participating during this."

.................................................................I’m going to kill Alessio.

“You don’t say......?” The motivation only increased further when I slowly turned my head, my gaped mouth smiling in disbelief toward my mentor’s direction. Alessio caught my eyes from the corner of his, and an obvious smirk teased on his lips. Ezio's gaze swept to the side, following in line with mine, clearly unknowing of my newfound annoyance for the giant.

Instead of engaging, Ezio reached and patted my shoulder, giving a brief squeeze, "Tomorrow is a new day Elysia, I'm sure....Alessio has his reasons."

“.........Yes, I’m sure.” Gods, if I wasn’t going to kick him, I’m sure my Twilight was.

I was actually looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace, perdonami rossa. - I'm sorry, forgive me red.  
> Capisci? - Understood?/Understand?  
> sorella - sister  
> Sono così eccitato per voi! - I'm excited for you!  
> Quanto scommise?? - How much did you bet?  
> Cento! - One hundred!  
> Quelli giapponesi scherzano - That Japanese fool


	23. Good Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little overdue, but here's the next chapter.  
> Not sure when the next one will be up, but stay tuned for more in store :]  
> Thank you kindly to my co-writers, much appreciated.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

_“I’m not surprised. You’re strong, Elysia,” Alessio grinned, “But not strong enough.”_

_“Oh yeah? Maybe if you give me another month, maybe I can finally throw you down.”_

_He chuckled heartily at this, and he leaned in, brushing his finger along the curl next to my ear, making me somewhat shiver of the slight touch. Was he always sitting this close to me? Has he ever? His leg was pressing against mine, and his arm nearest was outstretched, holding the head of the small couch we were randomly seated on. Were we in his study? I don’t recall ever coming inside of it..._

_“Wouldn’t that be something,” he teased, and he rested his head suddenly against my own, humming thoughtfully. “You know what will happen right?”_

_“You can’t roll on top of me this time, I know how to get you off,” I firmly replied, crossing my arms. I stared at him from the corner of my eye, but I felt the small flush of red paint across my cheeks when I saw him smirking playfully._

_“I’ll make sure you won’t this time, how does that sound?” his euphonious whisper grappled me, and he curled the tip of his finger against my earlobe. I sighed at the pleasant motion, and felt my eyes flickering. Why this feeling....why now? Out of all the places, out of all the people in this land..._

_“Mnn...that sounds like something I shouldn’t let happen,” I commented, and reached up to trickle the edge of my nails along his chin. It was rough, and durable like concrete; the most ancient piece of gravel filled to the brim with history. I could feel his small stubble of hair...How did I have the strength to touch him like this? To touch him at all..._

_“Maybe not but...”_

_“Hmmm...” He felt so warm, he smelled warm...was he always this way? But why him...why..._

_“I’m sure you can reconsider for me.”_

_“Maybe,” I shifted in my seat, this time fully feeling him press against my side. My arm was suddenly around his towering neck, my coruscate eyes still half opened to admire his stature._

_“Hmm...what do I have to do to convince a yes?” Something hefty tucked around my waist. I think...it was his arm..._

_“Well, maybe you can-“_

 

CLANK.

 

My eyes shot open, my elbow catching my weight against the bed. I lifted my head up, looking about the dim-lit chamber, and the realization of the dream hit me twice as hard when I finally settled my racing heartbeat. My hands pushed against my blushing face, and a heavy sigh escaped my lungs. What the hell was that about-

CLANK.

“Ugh...what is that priest up to??” I cracked an eye open, turning my attention to the kitchen’s entrance not too far from me (a perfect distraction I might say). With a quick brush of my bangs away, I slid my legs off the bed and proceeded to tuck my toes into the new sandals Noah provided for me. The padding echoed against the hard floor as I walked to the doorway, followed with a creak from pushing the wood aside to catch sight of the occupied Noah. He was in front of the counter with his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and nearby on the table was a large basket filled with a ton of his utensils and items. Was he getting rid of it?

I walked over with an arched brow, mildly annoyed of my interrupted sleep, “What are you doing, Noah?”

Noah’s emerald gems looked away from the mess in his hands and up to me, "Oh, Elysia! This? Yes, I'm giving these to those that may need it. Would you like to help?"

“I don’t mind,” I pressed a hand to my mouth, concealing my heavy yawn. “Though, why _are_ you getting rid of all this?”

Noah made an amused noise, crossing his arms as he did so, “Yes, well, Akinara got a little enthusiastic with upgrading some of the church's necessities after you helped him out.” Funny...that vampire was funny. “So these are some older things that I no longer need, but others may have use of."

“I suppose I should thank him when I see him,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “Did he go to purchase the new stuff?”

“Yes, he should be back soon, I hope.”

I nodded, “That was awfully generous of him; then again, I wouldn’t expect anything else.” I smiled, “Are we giving these to your mass attenders?”

Noah beamed, “Yes that would be amiable. After mass, if we have time, I may just take these to the market!"

“I was planning on heading there anyways to meet with Agnolo. If you wanted me to take them...?”

Noah hummed of the offer, "We can walk together before you meet him. I won't actually be selling these; I just figure more people will be there for me to give these away to. I need some ingredients from the stalls as well.”

“Alright, that sounds fair,” I replied. “I’ll go open the doors.”

It was odd; the company of the attendees didn’t bother me as much as it used to, and occasionally I would step around the perimeter of the benches to continue cleaning and setting the rest of the candles. A few of them recognized me already, and I would greet them whether they knew my name or not (though a few did). It was a different atmosphere, a lot more welcoming than before.

After the canorous singing of the mass, I gestured my way to my chamber, and fixed on my gear and weaponry that became my conscious armor. My Twilight had nurtured most of my wounds, only my visible bruises and scars left of my treacherous battle with Ameriggio the day before. There was definitely no way I would be able to do any training with Alessio, but having the clothes with me relaxed me; it was also very ideal to have a dagger on me if worse circumstances befell me so suddenly.

With a heave, I managed to lift up the hefty basket to the end of the church’s aisle. From the front, Noah announced his giveaway, immediately astonishing and exciting those who were interested of his gifts; they were delighted of his generous proposal and thanked him kindly. I remained alongside the priest, making sure no one turned green to take more than what they needed. In the end, they all waved and bowed their heads to us of our aid, leaving some possessions of plates, fabrics and some utensils inside.

“Not everyone took everything,” I noted. “I honestly think only _you_ have the handful of honest people in all the land.”

Noah laughed heartily of my comment, moving to gather up what was left for easier carrying. "Not everyone is corrupted by greed, Elysia. At least part of the world tries not to practice sin."

“You have hope for so many,” I replied incredulously of his optimistic explanation, but it was a good change. “I suppose we...should...” The distant sound of forthcoming footsteps alerted my senses, and I shot a quick glance to the direction of the town. When I did, I halted and straightened up at the sight of the advancing figure, walking somewhat hunched with his arms behind his back. My silence gained Noah’s glance who also looked to see what was making my attitude tense.

The bald, elder-aged man stopped short of the entryway, a good two yards away from both Noah and me. His eyes were harbored in the dark crevices of his face, and were a piercing black. His sleeves were extremely long that they showered over his wrinkling hands, and the padded portion of his brown robes made him look wider on the top-half of his body. His robes’ ends swayed along the top of his closed-toe shoes, the white fabric of his front swaying with the gentle breeze of the noon.

“How...quaint,” he scanned the front of the church’s structure, then to the basket that laid by our feet. “A priest who gives much to the poor, and here I thought such _legends_ did not live. You truly are a kind heart, brother.”

Noah's eyes sharpened of the comment, even as his smile widened toward the man, "I only do what the Lord would do, brother. Giving is just one of the many callings I've been assigned." He too detected the silent hostility of the other priest’s nettlesome tone.

“Certainly you have a lot to give,” the lankly man thinned his smile longer, approaching another step to inspect the basket. “Surely, such a rundown church as this needs everything it can hold.” What the hell was he going on about?

Noah’s smile thinned as well, but he kept his composure, "God has blessed us with a wonderful donation recently. All of these items are something that was replaced by a generous patron sent by the Lord. In return, I am giving these to those who have need of it, as the Lord would wish."

“Ahh, you don’t say,” the priest blinked in a staged surprise, “And how hefty of a donation was it?”

“That’s none of your business,” I remarked swiftly, my narrowed eyes scrutinizing the elder closely. “End of story.”

“I didn’t mean to pry, young...woman,” the priest scanned me fully once, giving a crook of a smile. “It was merely a question.”

I shivered uncomfortably at the swiping glimpse, “I don’t like your questions. Nor do I like your intentions of suddenly coming to visit the church.”

“Ahh, my apologies, I don’t know where my manners are,” the pastor bowed his head, though his eyes never closed properly for his gesture, and instead kept them glued on us. “My name is Ristoro. I own a church, to the north of here, passing the Colosseum. It is a pleasure to meet another brother such as myself.”

"Ah, blessings be upon you; I hope your sermons do well in the area, if the Lord wills it," Noah remarked firmly to gain the man’s full watch. "I don't suppose you have any need of supplies if your church is new? You are welcome to take some if you have need of them, brother."

The elder gave a short, snorted laugh, instantly making me edged of his sudden arrogance, “I require no such thing, I am fully accommodated in my church.”

“Then why are you really here?” I slipped in sharply. I was beginning to run out of patience of his stalling; he wanted something.

Yet the intruder remained unruffled, the obscurities of his eyes glazed upon Noah, “The better to know....my neighbors. With such a new place in a new area, it’s reassuring to know my absent attendees are going to some another liberal dwelling. Of course, it’s important to remain to the teachings of purity, and I for one strongly uphold them. Does this church in particular do??”

"Purity? If you're referring to absolving yourself of sin, then yes, I absolutely preach that importance." Noah stated with a raised eyebrow, "I can assure you, brother that this church isn't one for Protestant worshippers."

“I would surely hope not,” the man gave a swift glance to me, automatically earning a glare as a reaction. “It would be a shame to have such a nice place be left in shambles, don’t you think?”

“Is that a threat?” I countered.

“Simply...a warning of caution,” he continued. “It’s such a dangerous place out here near the Ruins. Almost two miles out of _Roma’s_ secured boundaries, wouldn’t you think so?”

Noah gave the man an effective smile, tilting his head in such a way as to make the sun glint off his glasses. "God has protected this church so far. And as long as He wills it, so it shall be."

“Of course...good blessings and all,” Ristoro cleared his throat, and bowed his head one final time, “Then I must be on my way, Mass is this afternoon after all. Good day to you, _both_ , hmph.” With a turn of his heel, the robe-bearing prowler parted his way from the church’s grounds, but not before giving a final glance back as he motioned out of earshot.

“....What a creep,” I crossed my arms, rolling a shoulder to remove whatever shiver inhabited in my neck, “Why did he sound so interested on how much you got? Priests don’t normally do that, do they?”

Noah constricted his eyes, "He is a Godless man employed by the Pope, no doubt. He wouldn't have a sinless bone in _his_ body."

“Should we be worried?” I looked to him.

Noah shook his head and smiled at me instead, "No need to worry my dear. Akinara and I can handle whatever may happen." He paused, and chuckled, "And I suppose you've proven you can handle yourself as well, so I'm not worried in the slightest."

“Is it because of my beautiful battle scars?” I trailed my open fingers along my face, emphasizing the bruise plastered on my temple, and another at my jawline. “I must look flawless.”

Noah’s face dropped to a deadpan stare, "Absolutely _fierce_.”

The trip to the city took longer than usual, but it was forgiven with the goods we managed to successful carry over. Instead of heading to the market with Noah, I lent him the basket and aided him to place it on his shoulder for easy travel. He waved a goodbye, and I too parted to my needed destination.

Finding the _bottega_ was natural, and it wasn’t a moment later that I found myself in front of the slightly painted door, chuckling at the handprint left on the wooden handle. I knocked, and was greeted with the roseate Angelina.

She fervidly beckoned me inside, “Come in, come in, _donna_!”

I blinked of her sudden reveal, but did so and turned to her as she closed the door behind, “Why aren’t you wearing your disguise, Angelina?”

“Ahh, Giotto and Andrea are not here today, or tomorrow,” she casually remarked, patting along her long strands beside her ears. “I am taking advantage of the freedom I have now.” She skipped merrily to the fireplace, and collected some sketches laid by the table there. She then hopped over, and signaled me to sit with her. I did so, looking to see her unroll some parchments, and her blackened fingertips fold the corners the opposite way to keep them in place.

She laid the rough designs and sketches of several people, “How do these look? I went sketching yesterday.”

“I’m not one for an artistic eye, but I say they look good,” I nodded, gazing along the scratches of charcoal. “You have a skill for drawing eyes.”

“You think so?” Angelina energetically clapped her hands, giggling of the compliment. “Thank you! It is my favorite part to draw. I’m still having trouble with-“ She suddenly paused, and she shot a stare to me.

I leaned back with a confused look, “What?”

“Your face!” she instinctively reached, cradling my jaw in her hands. I immediately slapped her hands, but she didn’t pry them away. “Why do you bear such injuries?”

“Oh, um, the initiation was yesterday,” I waved her hands off. “I challenged and faced off Ameriggio.”

“Oh, don’t tell me, that brute- did you win?” she instantly cut herself off.

“Yes, I did-“

“ _Mia donna!_ I am so proud of you!” she giggled again, grinning madly of the news. “You’ve come this far; surely your mentor has seen your progression?? He must take note of it!”

“Alessio? Yes, he has I believe,” I nodded with a hum. “He actually laughed when I threw down the boulder-sized man. It was....certainly a reaction.”

“He must have been pleased of your performance!” she gripped onto my shoulder, giving a quick shake. “I would be mad not to be; you were a suspect not too long ago, and here you are, aiding in the Creed. Your graduation is certainly something to celebrate!”

“Heh, that’s kind of you,” I chuckled, shaking my head of her vibrant excitement. “My celebration is a day off, which is today.”

“Ohh? Why are you going all about then? You should be resting.”

“I helped Noah drop off some things in the market-“

“Is Akinara here??” she leaned in so closely, I could literally feel her blush next to my cheek. “Oh, he’s so dreamy~. I don’t see him unless he’s with you!”

“If you want him to come over so badly, I’ll let him make a mental note of it,” I rolled my eyes.

“But what do I say? All that endless teasing would surely lead to...other things,” Angelina sighed, exasperated of the newfound obstacle. Her hands shook my robes to and fro, “You know what I’m referring to, right??”

“I don’t believe someone like Akinara would ever tell anyone about your true identity,” I rested my chin on my fist, gazing along her bright eyes. “That is, if he ever finds out, or you tell him personally. He’s not like that.”

“Well, _I_ don’t know him personally,” she plopped her arms on the table, the sleeves of her blouse slightly smeared with the black chalk. “I have been close to telling many people who I was, but then something tells me not to, and most times it has saved me. It’s...frustrating...”

“Not telling people who you really are?” She nodded. “I know how you feel.” And so did Ameriggio, apparently. Ugh...why did I get that nagging feeling in my stomach I should see how he was? He did have some unnerving level of fright in the ring...

“I’ll think about it then, if what you say about Akinara is true,” she nodded, humming a bit in thought. “He’s very handsome, and charming; he certainly has a way with words. Don’t you think so?”

I stuck my eyes upwards, waving my free hand to her direction, “Oh, he _suuuure_ does.”

“You know, you never told me much about that man of yours,” she suddenly chimed in, giving a curious glance to me. “The one who saved you, you remember by the carriage?”

“I don’t remember a lot of things,” I briskly commented, finding myself looking away and out the window to contorted streets outside. “....But I remember that, I suppose.”

“What was he like?” she scooted closer, but I didn’t push her away, finding her shoulder against mine full of comfort rather than irritation. “I know you don’t like to talk much but...”

“He was brave,” I exhaled gently, blinking several times to help recollect my thoughts together, “A lot braver than me, that was certain. And he was always there for me, whether I needed him or not.”

“What did he look like?”

“He had golden hair and eyes deeper and brighter than any lake I have ever laid eyes on,” my eyelids dropped in weight, searching Angelina’s drawings for any resemblance of Link. Of course, there would be none there.

“That sounds like Noah, except he has green eyes,” Angelina wavered in her seat, and patted my arm courteously, “Hey, maybe he can replace-“

“No one can replace Link,” I answered curtly, semi-glaring to her.

She blinked of the threat, but was left unaffected, “I know no one can, but you know what I mean.”

“Hmmm...” I shook my head, and crossed my arms on the table to reaffirm my stubbornness, “No...I can’t deal with any of that.”

“Why not?” she persisted.

“Because it’s not the place or time,” I sighed heavily, refusing to let the arising headache overcome my mood for today. “Also Noah is a priest; not good for his faith, if you haven’t noticed. He’s more of a guardian than a lover...”

She was promptly intrigued of the impulsive change of topic (and I kinda regretted it), “Do you like Akinara?”

“I’d rather not, and save my sanity. But he is handsome...I can see why you would be interested.”

“Oh, Ezio??”

“Tch, that coquettish man has slept with women more times than I have shot my arrows, counting in Tuscany and my home.”

“Alessio????”

“.......Hmmm...”

“Ahhhhh~” Angelina neared, poking her finger along my shoulder. “I have your attention!”

“No, no!” I nearly growled, shaking my head of the vivid image of his face from this morning’s dream. God, and I was so successful of removing it out of my mind as well. “He’s not interested in anything or anyone that breathes; the giant’s a rock. Literally.”

“Well, has he ever told you that he wasn’t interested in you?”

“No, but-“

“Then that settles it-“

“That settles NOTHING.”

The artist was nearly crying in laughter, hooking her arm around my shoulders as I stared at her with a blank expression on my face, “I tease. Maybe you like women??”

“If I had a ducat for every time someone has asked me that-“ I groaned angrily, slapping a hand to the table, “No, I am not interested in women, _Angelina_.”

“I shall help you find a suitor!” she encouraged, despite my standing up and heading to the door. She followed right after, “How hard can it be? Do you still like blonds?”

“Very funny, Angelina,” I rolled my eyes yet again, fixing my hood back onto my head. “Do you want to see Akinara more?”

This paused her excitement, and she took a second, “I’ll...think about it. Also, I want to give you some sketches of Leonardo, so you can hand them to him; they’re more of his designs, and I believe he might need them soon.” She pulled out a rolled piece of parchment, and handed it to me in a gracious swoop before planting it in my hand. “When you see him.”

“When I see him,” I nodded back, stuffing the package into my robes. More like when Ezio gets his hands on them because let’s be honest: Leonardo didn’t want to see me anytime soon. “Thank you.”

“Take care, Elysia!” I waved back, giving a small smile to her before she closed the door of the lodge. I stepped along the cobblestones, making sure not to trip on any of the deep gaps laid about. Turning the corner I tugged the edge of my hood closer to my face, but it simply slumped halfway when my shoulder met a solid, moving object....person when I peered up to see who it was. Alessio.

Whatever trance he was in was cut short, his coal, glimmering eyes peering down to me from the shadow of his cowl. My body instantly froze, and the rushing blush slapped against the back of my neck, and ran along my cheeks. I almost didn’t recognize him, but the powerful surge of his musky scent poured along the floor and wall beside him, indicating it was him dressed casually in his robes. His battered scarf swept along his chest and broad shoulders, and at that moment, I regretted that dream all over again.

“...Ow..” I mouthed to myself, trying to break the awkwardness that had instilled between the two of us. “I didn’t see you....ironically.”

"Sorry, I suppose I wasn't watching where I was walking," Alessio regarded coolly, his attention averting to the shoulder he had bumped, "How are you feeling, Elysia? To be honest, I'm surprised to see you walking after the fight yesterday. I thought you would take today to rest."

Yeah, me too, buddy. “Uh, I am. I came to check on...Leonardo’s apprentices,” I gestured with my head to the structure beside me. “It’s that building...in case you have to know.”

Alessio glanced past me, seeming to memorize the point of where it lay on the streets, and the landmarks about, "Funny, it's on the normal path I walk on. I'll keep it in mind."

“Yeah, I suppose it is funny.” God, why was I becoming so befuddled around him? “Tomorrow I’ll come back to Tiber. I just-........” I lifted a pointing finger, aiming it straight to his face, “........You lied to me about the match. Why??”

He grinned slightly at this, making me swallow of his hidden, teasing nature, "I told you once before, you're going to need to be pushed in order to get to where you want to.”

“...Did you really have to push it _that_ far?” I felt my mouth twitch.

"I would push it farther if I could. This was a controlled environment......somewhat." He glanced over, and directly looked to me, "You handled yourself against another assassin. Even if you were to pit yourself against Templars and guards, you stand a greater chance than you had when I first took you in. Now, we're going to make sure you can stand your own ground against those like _Il Lupo_."

“I think after taking someone like Ameriggio down, I could take down a real-life bull at this rate,” I resisted to roll my eyes, “....I shouldn’t ask but...how is he? He left quite....suddenly.”

"I haven't seen him since the fight," Alessio admitted, his grin replaced with a solid line, "All I had heard was a doctor had been sent to check on his injuries but I was busy dealing with haggling _cretini_."

“Oh....I see,” I hummed in slight disappointment. Finding out he wasn’t around soothed me, but at the same time worried me. What the hell were you thinking, Ameriggio?

Alessio gave a quick inhale, obviously dreading whatever event he had to face soon, “If you'll excuse me, now I have to face my consequences upon that match."

“Wait,” I took a step with his own, looking up to him with an arched brow, “Consequences? Of what happened? I thought you said there weren’t.”

"I thought there wasn't going to be either," his eyes hardened, but he didn’t miss a beat of his walk, "But it seems the other Master Assassins would like to.... _discuss_ what happened in the fight and discipline accordingly."

“Discipline, for who??” I step sided again, keeping in tow with Alessio’s stride. “Wait, _Ameriggio_? What are they going to do??”

"I don't know," Alessio admitted sternly, "That's what I’m going to find out." What the hell was this all about now???

“No, Alessio- What happened in that ring......I know Ameriggio is....hard headed and temperamental, and an asshole- the point is-“ I gripped his arm, sighing sharply- “He needs to resolve his issue here, in Rome!”

"I know he does," Alessio looked down to me, eyes marginally widened of my sudden intervention, "Why do you think I told him to come here to _Roma_? Had I not been able to prove your innocence, I would have told him to get revenge. It's about chasing a man who is considerably a phantom--we haven't seen him since the mission of retrieving Caterina. How much longer would it take to find _Il Lupo_ again only to see him vanish the next? Trust me Elysia, I want him to--but if the council has a need to discuss, I can't deny them that."

“Then....-“ I _must_ be deranged, “-What if I want... _him_ to stay? Can I have a say in the matter?

"Elysia," Alessio sighed in displeasure, resting his hand on his forehead.

“Look,” I firmly announced, holding a hand out to him to stop his stride. He obeyed, making me shift in place, “I don’t forgive him for the things he’s done to me, but all of his anger was inflicted on me. Surely, if I don’t mind his station here, will the councilmen have a problem with that?”

“...Would you like to find out?”

Alessio drew his way to Tiber Island, crossing the usual bridge I took to get to the hideout. I followed hastily behind, hurrying my stride when he ducked too fast around oncoming pedestrians. The doorway was up ahead, and with the coded knock we both entered. There was slight commotion here and there, but whatever susurrations that used to follow me upon entry were gone, and no one really cared to look at me; it was reassuring to be honest.

Alessio moved down the hallway, and turned a corner I was unfamiliar with; we were heading up a staircase, to the second floor. Another door awaited us, and Alessio opened it with his hidden blade. It cranked the lock sideways, and the door gave away, leading us to another short hallway was a single door at the end. Awaiting by the opened entryway was another Master, and he was none too shy to call out Alessio.

"Alessio, you should stop your chatter with your apprentice and get inside. The recursions against the former will be handled shortly if you don't get in now." The often-annoyed gaze reprised onto Alessio gaze, and it hardened when the built man with leather-shined eyes continued with his bombast declaration.  “A disgraceful act he showed within the ring, you should be ashamed."

I felt my teeth strain, and figured Alessio had to deal with enough shit as it is. The way this man carried himself...didn’t sit well with me. I recalled him as being the first Master Assassin to arrive in the catacombs, and one of the ones to inspect Ameriggio very closely after our fight. It was...odd for me to say...but he didn’t have the right to talk like that to Alessio. The giant wasn’t taking kindly to it either.

"I will see you inside then. Elysia." Alessio's tone was sharper than his polished, broad sword, and regarded me with a brief beckon to follow him. I did so without missing a beat, and strolled past the elder assassin who intently observed me, clearly irked of my involvement inside the room....and he wasn’t the only one.

The loud thud of the closing entrance alerted the other assassins about of the meeting room, several of them including Ezio who stood up to regard my presence. Alessio was hardly bothered of their attention, but the same couldn’t be said for me.

“What is she doing here?”

“This is a private meeting.”

“What is the meaning of this??”

Alessio sat, and pulled a second chair out; setting it in between him and Ezio who struggled to hide both his confusion and grin, “Sit.” Again, I obliged, pushing a red curl inside my hood to hide it from view.

“Elysia, how nice of you to join us,” Ezio simply grinned widely, an unbothered Machiavelli sitting across from me with a leering Volpe leaning against the wall behind him.

“Nice to see you too, Ezio. For you,” I reached into my robes swiftly, and pulled out the parchments Angelina had handed to me earlier. Ezio regarded them, but automatically knew what they were. He took it kindly with a bow of his head, and tucked it into his own tunic for safe-keeping.

The Auditore’s sly smirk expanded upon Alessio, "You're creating quite a stir. I suspect many of your colleagues are wondering why you brought in one of the two we're going to speak about."

"If they dare make a case against Ameriggio, then who better to put her opinion then the apprentice that fought against him since the moment they met." Alessio’s eyes casted to me, "I think your opinion weighs more heavily than theirs."

......Oh for the love of-

At this point, I honestly should _not_ be surprised of Alessio, or any of his motives for that matter. I had an idea of his mannerisms, of his actions and skills....but this abstruse giant simply always had a way to surprise me. For the better or worse? I....couldn’t tell you because I simply did not know _who_ he was. Did our relationship shift again? He didn’t appear bothered when I ran into him earlier, nor did he lecture me on how careless I was in doing so. Such a small thing could have thrown me into an endless tirade of how I should be more attentive to my surroundings. Instead, here I was because he _invited_ me in, and didn’t care what everyone else thought about it. And....

“Thank you, Alessio,” I simply replied, and gave a firm nod as I straightened myself out in my seat properly.

With eyes set at us, the adamant Machiavelli drove himself away from his seat to address the several Master Assassins that had traveled from the northern hemisphere of Tuscany, and forces that were currently being driven back by French armies (whoever they were). Their arrivals to _Roma_ was a sign of hope to inspire that all was not lost despite the setback of losing Mario Auditore (Ezio’s uncle as I recalled it) to the Borgia the past year. Alessio leaned in his chair, his fist curled and brushing against his chin slowly while he caught several glances, though they disappeared quicker the moment they dared share a glance. Was he protectively sitting up to shield me from view, or was it my imagination?

"So now, to address...the matter of yesterday," Machiavelli too seemed tired of this nonsense, probably having joined the boat thinking it would have been dealt with, "the concern is--?"

"Why is it that you have an assassin who could not even beat a young woman, an laggard apprentice no less, in a child’s play duel --had been in charge of not only Mantua for years now--is also abdicating in restoring this great city of _Roma_??" the same Master who stood by the door enunciated, and gained the attention of my mentor’s harsh and judging glare. My swift look to the censorious male brought his locked attention my way. If I was younger, I wouldn’t have dealt with this kind of toying or criticism so...openly; I put enough trouble to Alessio’s name as it was, and I wasn’t about to make it worse with a retort.

"It seems....you're doing well, Guglielmo," Alessio regarded icily, "You're still sticking your nose in things that peak your interests." At the moment the sharp comment rolled over, _Volpe_ caught himself grinning and Ezio already had his eyes darting between the two. It wasn't.....the first time they had argued.....nor the last by the way he said it. At the comment, Guglielmo expression dropped and it morphed into a sinister smirk, the corner of his lip twitching.

"My interests only align within the benefits of the Creed. And from what I see--your apprentice within Naples is well and Celcilio is handsomely disarming the French movement and restoring order within their Creed as we speak." He leaned back in his chair, glancing at what seemed to be more important on his gloves, "Not all your students have failed it seemed......however, perhaps the contumacious Ameriggio was put forth too highly in a position he wasn't quite ready for."

"Ameriggio is a brilliant tactician and I had no doubt when Mario personally asked for his placement within the city. He has proved his valor repeatedly, time and time again."

"Oh yes, we can say everyone in this room has provided that once or twice," Guglielmo snickered cuttingly.

"Yes....I recall....but I don't recall any of yours." Alessio sniped.

Whatever tension harbored in the room was doused with a fierce toxin unlike any other; Guglielmo’s faced paled to white rage, I could literally hear the bones in his knuckles pop from how forceful his fist was. My Twilight perked in excitement from how gloriously abundant Alessio’s darkness had bubbled, clearly satisfied with his murderous remark.

A few of the masters quickly retracted either a hand to their mouth while a few simply darted their heads away, but their eyes betrayed when they watched the still man. Even Machiavelli pushed his hand to his forehead, simply done with whatever power play the duo was committed into. _Volpe_ , on the other hand, chortled wickedly from beneath his hood.

Ezio raised his arms up in a conciliating manner, “Let us stay on track of what we have come to discuss-“

The rivaling senior stood this time, and addressed his glower straight to Alessio, and some of it to me, “ _Clearly_. I vouch for Ameriggio’s removal of his post.”

“Although the match was....entertaining, I must agree with Guglielmo’s proposal,” a second commented, giving a sad nod. “We are not here to settle ordinary disputes so openly. We have a perspicuous vision to focus, and that is to stop the Templar Order, along with the recovery of the holy artifacts they possess in order to chain _Roma_.”

“I, as well,” a third raised his arm up.

“It is clear that Ameriggio’s intentions do not tie with the Creed’s,” Guglielmo suddenly announced, and met Ezio’s narrowed eyes. “He knew fully well, having been warned on several occasions on pursuing his agenda against the young woman, that a mindless bully is no fitting for such a Creed as ours.”

"Elysia still _won_ and Ameriggio has yielded to it honorably," Alessio spoke up this time, eyeing Guglielmo sharply, "Unlike _some_ of your disciples."

"Are you questioning the way I teach?!"

"Enough!" Ezio threw his arms out between to recollect the floor yet again, "We all can agree what Ameriggio did was out of hand. But we cannot entirely blame him, for we let it get out of hand to the point that it did." Ezio looked to the other assassin, "Expulsion however, is far too strong even for this case. Ameriggio has proved his gallantry and worth for the Brotherhood many times and I do not see him to be the kind to break the tenets within our Order."

"You must be mad to let such a brute remain!” Guglielmo’s abnegation to listen to Ezio’s plea peeved me immensely.

"Your attitude towards him is not justified as fact," Alessio narrowed his eyes, "Nor do I risk seeing you attempt to gain strength in replacing assassins in favor of your own." A frigid breeze passed the room, and needless to say no one knew what to say, not even Ezio who was growing frustrated of the entire confrontation.

Instead, Machiavelli motioned his way up, and addressed the group, “I seek the floor.” Guglielmo took it as a command to sit, and he did so. Then, the scholar turned his head, and addressed a hand to Alessio, “I have a matter to discuss with you, in regards to Ameriggio’s....own humble opinions on the matter. Something I am sure you understand best.” Alessio took a moment, but nodded. Machiavelli then cleared his throat, and gestured a hand suddenly to me, “How much do you trust your new apprentice, Alessio?”

Again the room remained soundless, and as I looked up to Machiavelli, something about the way he addressed me was....less acute than normal. He wasn’t judging nor making a mental note of my interruption in the room. He openly asked a genuine question without a hint of anything negative in his tone. Alessio turned to look at me, squinting lightly upon the hidden context that Machiavelli meant. Judging from his tone...he had none...so why did he ask him that? Alessio exhaled coolly soon after, glancing briefly back to the standing man, and what he said, I wasn’t prepared.

"I trust her well enough with my life."

“Given that,” Machiavelli faced me now, “I wish to hear what Elysia’s thoughts are about the matter at hand.” I believe they thought I was seriously thinking of the question, of trying to find an insightful way of how I was planning my words...but my deadly silence was not about any of it; I had already decided what I wanted to do, it was Alessio’s words that snatched the rug under my feet.

He trusted me that much already? It couldn’t be. Is this...how far we have gotten already, or was my subconscious, wishful thinking getting the better of me?

It was hard to believe, to even be able to comprehend this giant put his life in my hands when months prior, he threatened to break me in so many unfixable pieces. A man who thought I was a liar, a deceiver who might have actually murdered a woman in her home. And for him to address that to someone like Machiavelli, to an _entire_ room of people of his stature...

I recollected myself, and I stood up this time to hold my ground and give my presence accordingly in the room full of these large men. And when I did, I slowly turned to stare at Guglielmo whose eyes glared further the more I talked, “....I wish for Ameriggio to stay in Rome. This is where he belongs, and no one should take that away from him. _No one_ is going to.” The room murmured, considering the weight of my comment, but Guglielmo’s infuriated glances around the chattering Masters was enough to tell me what was about to happen.

“We’ll deliberate more on the matter of his behavior difficulties, but otherwise, the Brotherhood of _Roma_ will not turn him away,” Machiavelli announced, “He will always have a place here amongst other ranks.”

“Then...meeting adjourned,” Ezio lifted his arms out, giving a triumphant smile. “ _Grazie, maestros_ , if you please, Machiavelli has the batch of lists for your posts.” The sound of pulled and pushed chairs clattered along the room, and I stood myself out of the way before they trapped me in the bundle of chatter. Some nodded their heads to me, one in particular patting me on the shoulder as I passed him, and he gave me a smile.

“You...good,” he managed to pronounce for me to clearly understand, and I couldn’t help but smile at his compliment. I moved toward the door, but the headstrong Guglielmo halted my tracks.

His face leaned in closely enough, his arms crossed, “Well...it seems Alessio taught you well....Perhaps, a bit more than he should have.”

“Does that bother you?” I countered softly, crossing my arms the same way he was.

He caught on, and gave a sneer, “Depends, maybe you’re getting...too close for comfort. Are you sure it’s appropriate?”

“Appropriate to show my apprentices what must be done and knowing I can rely on them?” Alessio’s tone suddenly thundered beside us, causing Guglielmo to turn his head to stare up a bit at the smiling, smug giant. “Yes, I believe she’s doing just fine, just as my previous students.”

"Then I suppose she'll end up like that one foreigner student you had," Guglielmo snapped, "That'd be a fine example to make of her." Alessio's expression dropped, his face turning to stone immediately. Guglielmo was satisfied with the reaction, shoving past the giant to make his way to the doorway. Alessio inhaled, rubbing along the bridge of his nose.

“Doesn’t sound like you two get along.” I asked carefully, looking up to him, “What was that about...?”

"..........It's a story for another day," Alessio answered, "I'd rather not talk about that at the moment." The way down was faster than coming up, though I unconsciously found myself trailing beside Alessio. I’m sure it was out of habit.

“You know what I’ve noticed?” I placed my hands on my hips, giving Alessio a side glance, “You’re...very specific on your choice of words, with people.”

Alessio raised a brow, strolling at a slower pace to keep an attentive glance to me, "What do you mean by that?'

“Meaning you like to insult everyone when you get the chance,” I chuckled briefly, “But I figured some of them deserve it.”

"Insult everyone?" Alessio scoffed at the thought of it, "Nonsense....I have completely no idea what you're referring to."

“Somehow, I don’t believe you,” I gave him a swift look as we continued down the corridor.

"When was the last time you trusted me then?" A resemblance of a smirk hovered over his lips before he drew to the door of his study, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I charted behind, and let the door close behind. Upon inspection, it appeared an untouched roll of parchment laid on Alessio’s desk, and when he sat down he merely brushed it aside. I noticed the seal on it automatically however. “I didn’t think that match was going to be a big deal...but a part of me knows that’s a lie...”

"I hadn't intended for it to escalate that high as well." Alessio acknowledged, rubbing his temple, "I didn't even know the other Master Assassins were travelling to _Roma_ for a meeting at the same time--on good gesture that Machiavelli invited them to witness our recruits at hand."

“Was it for anything in particular?” I questioned next, welcoming myself to sit at the chair across from him. “Surely they didn’t travel all that way for some matches.”

Alessio leaned back in his seat, rubbing along his jaw, "The French has been attacking Tuscany for quite some time and many of these assassins hail from the lands in which the armies constantly fight. We know Cesare has an ally with the General Octavian de Valois, so the plan was to congregate our forces in order to fend off the French before they force themselves into _Roma_."

“Hmm...I suppose that’s why _Volpe_ led us to the Banker,” I nodded, scratching my cheek with a finger. “He mentioned that if we hit his finances first, he might not retain power among the people.”

"That's one strike against Cesare's ambitions," Alessio drawled, "It's always best to hit the source of where he can buy his influence. The next where he enforces it, which in this case is through the French forces."

“Hmm...I see.”

He exhaled, “Yes.” Some silence.

“...Have you heard of anything?” I rubbed the edge of the desk, avoiding his glance a bit. “I don’t mean to pry but...” Alessio didn't answer at first, his eyes darting towards the scattered paperwork that littered his desk. His fingers collectively sorted through it, memory tracing back to something I was unaware of.

Then, his ruminating eyes lifted up to regard me properly, "Gasparo Bellini is a successful banker here in _Roma_ ; he makes his means in the expedition of the growing trading of assorted powders for military warfare. With a base in Venice, as of late he's been selling gun powder to the Borgia family....but.....there was a recent rumor that he had found something....a very beautiful piece of fabric. Something that he's going to present to Juan Borgia the Elder at his social gathering....." Alessio rolled his finger against the corner of the page, "If you understand what I'm implying..."

“He has...something of mine?” I narrowed my eyes, scanning along the face of the desk. “Fabric...that can only mean....” I shut my eyes, resting my forehead against the palm of my hand, “They _did_ separate everything.”

"It seems they might have." Alessio sighed, "I'm not entirely certain...but it seems your mission with Ezio coincides with this....so I say take the opportunity if it presents itself."

“Alessio...” I expelled a heavy sigh, removing my hood off to release the red curls. I ran my fingers through it, “I don’t know how to thank you, honestly.”

"You don't have to," he scanned the paper once more, "Just don't jeopardize yourself if it's too dangerous to come across. There are some things that shouldn't have to be traded for a life."

“...You’d be surprised,” I rubbed my eyes, giving a slight scoff, “To know I’m so close. You’ve taught me how to be rational and patient, but getting this far, I think I would do anything to get it.”

Alessio kept to himself for a moment, "If you do, I hope it makes the difference when you have it."

“I hope so too,” I nodded, standing up and looking to him properly, “Thank you...for even telling me. It means everything.”

He paused in his writing, "I hope...you don't disprove my statement from prior."

“Um, which was it?”

"The one in the room, the one that happened just ten minutes ago," he raised his head, giving an incredulous but flat stare.

“Oh, right,” I gave a nervous smile, running a hand across my flushing face. “I won’t-...try not to.”

"Keep it to memory then," he slowly drew back his attention to the papers in front of him, "Unlike the meeting." Alessio paused in the curve of a letter, then ".......Why did you step up for Ameriggio, Elysia? Despite what he's done to you....." He lowered the quill forward between his fingers, letting the feather droop towards the wooden desk, "If you don't mind me asking what happened in the ring?"

The pause was so sudden; it made my boot skid across the floor. I blinked for a moment, and turned myself around to face Alessio properly once more. His eyes examined intently, watching my mouth and my eyes for any sign of annoyance. When he found none, they rested calmly to inspect my entire face.

“....I don’t know,” I fumbled for a bit, reaching up to scratch my earlobe.

“You don’t know?” he pressed on.

I found myself standing in front of him properly again, debating whether I should ultimately leave without another explanation. Instead, I sat myself in the seat, and rested my twiddling hands along my lap. Alessio grew...curious, tilting his head lightly to display his thick neck underneath his scarf again.

“There...was a time when I used to be like him,” I started, giving a soft sigh. “Where I was hard-headed. I was....a delinquent, an outsider for practically my whole life for how I acted, for who I was as a person.” He nodded slowly, his fingers withdrawing away from the quill and he settled back against his chair, rubbing along his scarf. “Most times, I was scolded, my bow was taken away from time to time, but by then I lost count how many honestly,” I scoffed out a chuckle, rolling my eyes. “No one stood up for me; I was always the one at fault for many things, and sometimes....I really wanted to vanish from the world. I wanted to vanish from existence. I was never happy, Alessio...for a very long time.”

For a moment he didn't respond, allowing for the information to sink in. He rubbed along his lower jaw, his eyes narrowing, "I'm sorry Elysia..."

I cleared my throat. “But then, one person always stood up for me. I hated him so much, in the beginning, but...things changed, and I changed. I miss him; I miss him every day, I miss him in the mornings, in the evenings, especially in the nights.” Not part of the discussion but, I continued, “He stood up for me when no one else did, and when I saw how they were all casting out Ameriggio, telling him all these things....I think Ameriggio would appreciate it if someone stood up for him,-“ I looked up to Alessio, “Even though he might say otherwise.”

Alessio rubbed his jaw, humming softly, "I see...."

“He’s still an asshole, and I don’t forgive him for some things he’s done and said,” I sat back more comfortably, rubbing my thumb against my wrist, “He’s different, but I get it.”

"I understand," Alessio nodded gently, sighing briefly, "I was just......curious. Your maturity and mercy with handling this astounded me to say the least. Not many can act this way after being treated so sourly."

“I suppose it depends,” I quirked my mouth, “You smacked me around like a ragdoll most times, and look at where we are now.”

"I was also teaching you to survive," Alessio quipped, "And I don't teach fairly."

“Maybe you need to start teaching me nicely,” I wagged my finger to him teasingly, pouting slightly, “Or I’m going to ruin another fence with you on top of it.”

He scoffed, "I'd _love_ to see you try."

“Ameriggio might be the one laughing next, is that okay with _you_??”

A smirk frolicked at his lips so widely it almost spilled to a full on grin, "It's not the first time, it certainly won't be the last."

I rested my elbow on my knee, giving him my full attention, “The magnificent Alessio falling on his face? _Now_ I have to know the story.”

He rolled his eyes this time, reaching his hand forth to the quill on the table, "Another time, perhaps when you've earned the right to hear the story."

“Really?? Beating Ameriggio’s ass was not enough for it? What do I have to do?”

"It was a step in the right direction," Alessio teased, wavering the dark feather in between us, "Maybe after our mission will I explain a story to you, depending on how well it goes."

“That’s cruel,” I sighed, giving Alessio’s a lopsided look and letting some curls fall along my face. “But nice to know.”

"I'm a cruel man, Elysia, you shouldn't be surprised by now."

“If you were nice, maybe you might get nice things in return,” I replied, tapping my nails along my cheek.

Alessio expression didn't change, but it shifted ever so slightly to find his paperwork back in his possession, humming softly, "....Good men are killed far more often that a sinful one."

“....See, we were going somewhere, but you had to ruin it,” I stood up and pressed a hand to the edge of the desk to keep myself leaning. Alessio’s gaze suddenly shifted away, followed by an abrupt sensation escaping from his feet; his shoulders straightened and his back tightened against the back of his chair. It wasn’t surprising to see a black coat engulf around Alessio; it was almost natural to see it most of the time, but it usually occurred when something was stressing him, or I said something wrong. It happened when I had shown him the book _Volpe_ gave me, and at the _Fiore_. But...why now?

“....Was it something I said?” I leaned back a bit, watching his face.

"......I've seen far more things than you'd ever see in your life, Elysia,” his insouciant attitude took over, "I'd rather leave it at that."

“Perhaps, but I’m sure I’ve seen things you’ve never imagined,” I hummed, shrugging a shoulder up to try to uplift his mood.

"I'm sure you have," Alessio acknowledged flatly, "And the less I know, the better." He moved his harsh attention to the quill and paper in his hand, and it was as if I was no longer in the room. I sighed of my bemused brashness; I disconcerted his comfort zone....again.

I left the study without another word, and closed the door gently in front of me. I leaned my face forward, and I gritted my teeth of the sudden pull of strings clocking around my chest and stomach. I thudded my forehead against the wood, and simply left down the corridor to head out of the hideout.

I really was a fool....but why did a part of me wish this change?

 

Was it because of everyone’s constant badgering?

 

Was it because of the dream?

 

Or...was it because I finally acknowledged that I lost my chance with that Hylian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottega- shop (art shop)  
> cretini- cretins


	24. Revels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ton of life shit hit me.
> 
> Also I figured that since no one is complaining about the absence, I took my time with this chapter and I kind of needed it. Thus far, it’s been the most extensive in its editing phase, but I’m sure it’s not the last. 
> 
> Thank you to my co-writers, I heavily appreciate all of your hard-work and willingness to work with an asshole like me. Also to the most patient readers on the planet, kudos to you and your faces. Thanks kiddos. Excuse the typos.
> 
> Alright then, let’s get moving. Peace.
> 
> -Keys

The trudge to the hideout was uneventful, but the reminder of the Banker and the mission that followed brought a fresh, overwrought slap across my body. A quick coded knock and I was inside the den of assassins, briefly greeting the door-woman who bowed her head momentarily of my arrival. There was minor movement around noon, most of the individuals sitting about the desks and boards mounted along the lit walls. The absence of Ameriggio’s agitated demeanor made me relived but worried just the same, concluding he was either busy on a mission, or avoiding me. Or both.

With a shake of my head, I pressed my way down the sections, sliding easily around the passing bodies until I finally arrived in the corridor to feel Alessio’s percolating presence all the way from his quarters. His power was settled around his feet, but even so far away I could literally smell its soporific aroma. He wasn’t alone, my ears instantly recognizing the sound of his chatter confiding with another.

“Here Ezio. This should be the money that is needed.”

“ _Grazie_ , this should be plenty for the Senator to repay his debt to the Banker.” Ezio exclaimed proudly, “Will you be joining me for this mission?” I halted at the question, a good two yards away from how far my Twilight picked up the conversation.

“Elysia is going with you…I do not see why you would need me.”

“She’s getting better, but I may have overheard something about one of her…items she’s been searching for.” Of course...this is how my morning would go.

“……That was _you_ hiding behind the door,” Alessio regarded smoothly. Sounded like Ezio already attempted to eavesdrop. “I thought I had heard someone press against it.”

“Nothing passes by you,” Ezio regarded with a small scoff, “Is it true that it will be there? If that’s the case, I feel like I may lose Elysia in the midst of the mission.”

“You’re not wrong to think that way,” Alessio suddenly hinted with a tense tone, “And if my predictions for who the Banker is…then she will need an extra eye upon while you handle executing the mission.”

“ _Va bene_ , then it’s clear. Meet me at the Palazzio at noon. We’re meeting with the Senator to give him the money,” Ezio was walking to the door. I remained where I was, narrowing my eyes at the next couple of sentences.

“And Ezio.”

“Yes?” A pause.

“Don’t let word of Elysia’s trinkets go around…” What..? “I do not trust our….allies knowing this sort of information.” What the hell was this giant on about now?

Ezio grew slightly tentative, “Is this about Guglielmo?”

“You know he and I have a tense relationship. I don’t trust him, _e per una buona ragione_.” It was noticeable among the elite table; there was an obscure formation around Alessio’s eyes whenever he and Guglielmo shared glances. He even refused to tell me about the elder assassin’s taunt was about. “If it can give him a chance for more power, you know he's not afraid of dirtying his hands,” Alessio huffed in annoyance.

“Just act accordingly….or less so. Act respectfully," Ezio sighed patiently, as if this were routine to remind him, “I would rather keep what peace we have right now then to start suspecting everyone. _Volpe_ is enough with suspecting Machiavelli of being a traitor."

"You can never be too careful, Ezio."

“You know it’s not polite to block the way, _signorina_.” It didn’t take me another second to figure out who it was, and for a moment I missed Ameriggio’s tetchy company. I turned, staring up at the elder mentor, Guglielmo who was none too shy of invading my attention.

A closer inspection and the absence of his hood, Guglielmo varied in appearance than his other fellow assassins. His hair was sleeked back, the edges of his hairline around his temples graying of his age. His jaw was rectangular, and a long nose elongated his face overall. His thick eyebrows furrowed in question, and darkened the shades of his eyelids from the way the candlelight nearby lit his face. The man’s arm rested at the wall, clearly taking advantage of my shorter height to lean forward over me.

“And it’s not polite to be taking valuable space, either,” I countered, making the edge of the man’s mouth twitch.

“You take much from Alessio,” the edge of his mouth twitched at this, creasing the lines underneath his eye.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I suggest you think wisely of following that example however; it doesn’t lead to good things, _ragazza_ ,” his eyes tightened at the end of his remark.

“I wonder why...” I shared the hard gaze, “Maybe he sees things others miss. He hasn’t proven me wrong before.”

“You don’t know him well enough to see the mistakes, or perhaps...” he grinned lightly as his brown eyes glistened mischievously, “You’re too close to being aware of them.” I felt the base of my neck heat up, and the tips of my fingers curl into my palms to indent my nails into my skin. This guy had some nerve.

“Are you speaking from experience?” I glared slightly, “Because it sure sounds to me like you might have fucked a student or two. Alessio is not low enough like you.”

“You naïve girl-“ he took a step forward, his glazed eyes honing to discredit mine, “-you’re very lucky to be even my presence. Let alone in the quarters of the Creed. Your next lesson should be silencing that tongue of yours-“

“Maybe you should learn some manners.”

“You have a big mouth-“ The sound of strong footsteps resonated behind me, making Guglielmo step back to give me back my space.

"Is there a problem _Maestro_ Guglielmo?" Alessio strode toward us, his knuckles whitening along his side, "I hope you took whatever advice Elysia had for you in mind."

“...She certainly has a lot to say, and I wonder, Alessio,” he lifted his eyes up, staring straight at the giant, “If she’s told you _everything_ she has to say. Good day.” A quick stride and the man was gone, leaving me with Alessio as we both glared down to see him turn the corner.

“Believe me, I wanted to tell him more,” I bloomed a prominent moue, crossing my arms with a huff.

"Ayy.....like _Maestro_ , like novice..." Ezio strode to stand in-between us, rubbing his temple to ease his tension, "Enough you two....we have an important mission ahead of us. Keep your heads focused."

“What exactly are we up against?”

“We’ll tell you on the way.”

The travel to the Senator’s refuge played with my memory, we would have passed it unknowingly if Ezio had not remembered a landmark around it. We stationed ourselves on the lit rooftop, my eyes scanning the traffic of townsfolk and pedestrians along the roads. Carts of hay and wine barrels heaved behind mules and cattle while horses of the Borgia guards cycled routinely along the premises. It was a hindrance to have so many, and harder to maneuver around to have them constantly rounding the corners.

Ezio took the many pouches off of Alessio’s grasp, making sure where to land in front of the Banker’s door, “I will hand the money. In the meantime...you two play nice.” His suggestive smirked made Alessio roll his eyes, and I tried my best to not blush. Instead I focused my attention to see the Audtiore scale down the side of the building, and approach gate of the complex. A loud knock and the bombast Senator, Egidio Troche, announced himself to Ezio properly. Ezio displayed the currency to him, and the Senator hurriedly went inside to retrieve something.

“This mission sounds like it could go wrong at any second,” I said, giving Alessio a glance. “Especially the ‘stealing the guard’s outfit’ part of it.”

"I trust Ezio to do his part," Alessio's eyes traveled to the door’s front and I copied to overlook the Senator come back outside, holding a golden-laced chest in his possession. He opened it, and Ezio placed the pouches of currency inside, the two locking it with a flip of a clasp. "It is the Senator I do not trust to keep his act together. When swords are pressed to you, things can go hectic in a second."

“To be honest, I think he’s more afraid of Ezio than he is of the Borgia,” I shrugged casually, hinting a grin, “I don’t exactly blame him.” The Auditore signaled to the two of us, Egidio gazing up and briefly nodding to Ezio’s explanation of our pursuit behind him. The two commenced to walk, and Alessio beckoned me to follow. I did so, and we strolled along the tiled roofs to trail after the duo from down below.

"Ezio's a doubled edged sword when it comes to dealing with a middle man; he knows how to firmly keep them from attempting to cross us,” Alessio commented a moment after, climbing up after a leap. I shot myself after, clutching onto the edge of the roof and feeling my leather stretch and morph against my palms.

I pulled myself up, looking up to the giant, “I suppose he learned that from you?”

"Some," Alessio admitted, taking a running to climb the next story of the building we jumped next to, "He mostly learned the hard way."

I gave pursuit, easily hauling myself up, “It just sounds like Ezio has faced many unfortunate events in his life.”

"That's certainly what happened," Alessio slowed to the next ledge, "He was only....I think eighteen when it all happened."

“Is that when you met him?” I grunted, keeping up alongside him as we cut around a corner, watching Ezio keep pace behind Egidio’s footing. The crowd’s populace flooded, and it all appeared to generate from the central, white building ahead. “That means you’ve practically known him for more than half of his life.”

"More so or less...I returned to Florence on some business after my father had passed away." Alessio regarded, "For the most part of Ezio's training, I was supporting him in Venice." I nodded at the thought, though the image of Alessio’s father somewhat made me curious of how he was raised. Yet, we had other important matters to attend to, and my focus shifted to see Ezio separate from Egidio to climb the building we stood on. He pulled himself up without a sound, and stood beside Alessio and myself.

“It appears that the drop-off is within the Patheon.”

Alessio lifted a hand, and rested it on my shoulder, “Go on ahead. You’re far suited to make the climb on your own. We'll keep guard from over this side."

Ezio curtly nodded, " _Bene_ , I leave my dashing looks in your hands." Alessio left him a patient but clearly unamused stare, causing Ezio to grin in the shadows of his hood. The assassin darted off, taking a powerful leap across to another rooftop.

“Why are we letting him go alone?” I questioned, raising a brow.

“We’ll wait here.” Alessio noted, and kneeled in the shadow of the tall building beside us, “I want to show you something while Ezio makes the climb.”

I blinked, but took the space beside him, “Show me...what?”

"What you'd be able to achieve with continued practice," Alessio regarded merely, his eyes averting to the side of the said Pantheon, "The way this building is designed is closed all around except for a small opening on the top of the dome. So see the Senator and the guard taking the money from him..." Alessio gestured towards the ground floor, the Senator surrounded by five Borgia guards, and the Captain of the group usurping the chest to retreat within the oddly-designed, pillar structure. Ezio’s white robes blended well with the white exterior, the flapping red of his waist giving off his scaling body. "He's going to make a count of the money-Ezio has at least two minutes to make it from here to inside to make the exchange of clothes."

“....You’re all obviously deranged,” I shook my head, crossing my arms. “But he’s going to be able to do it, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question. The seconds ticked by, and I remained in edgy silence while I watched Ezio’s fleeting build pursue inside the small top of the dome, indicating he was inside.

“He has a minute left,” Alessio replied, and I tightened my arms by a fraction of the uneasiness that was crossing my body. The group of blissful guards waited without a worry, and with a mere nine seconds left, the officer that went inside was not the same one who was coming back out of the Pantheon building; his gait was wider, confident and robust. Ezio had successfully infiltrated the guard’s outfit, and was posing as him without a hitch.

“You’re all mad,” I shook my head yet again, somewhat stunned of the successful infiltration. “And they suspect nothing.”

"I will admit, his acting skills are superb," Alessio grinned toothily, watching Ezio call off the other guards from killing the Senator, the suppliant man clearly taking the advantage to run with his life, "I don't know how he's been able to keep up with it so many times."

“Maybe he needs time off at some point; he can’t keep up that façade up forever, you know?” I replied, watching Ezio effortlessly command his obtained convoy. “If he ever gets the chance.”

"If he does, let him know he owes me several weeks of sleep too," Alessio teased, giving a strong scoff.

“It might actually do you some good, _if_ it happens.”

Following the route was easier said than done, but the challenge stood no chance against Alessio’s keen sight and sense of direction; he mounted and leapt across with grace, and I remained in tow of his motions. Ezio’s maneuvered along the streets, ever so slowly on some corners to make sure he wasn’t going astray for the designated paths his previous target was ordered to use. He easily talked the guards into letting them lead the way for him while Alessio and I peered over the edges of the rooftop, watching intently for any sign of betrayal against Ezio.

At last, we halted at the edge of a building, looking to see a bridge swoop over the riverbank, and camouflaged Ezio crossing it with ease. A trio of elite guards approached him, and they spoke among the crowd that it was difficult for me to distinguish what they were saying. The sun had winded down severely, giving the sky a clear view of arriving sunset’s orange. The clouds were minimal, almost giving the heavens a smeared look.

“The drop’s being made,” Alessio warned, taking a knee once more as his calculating eyes swept across the bridge, than along the pedestrians and the shielded stations about.

“There’s patrol in the front and the end of the bridge; I doubt we’ll be able to cross like Ezio did,” I pointed out, bending beside my mentor.

Across the moat, several people dressed in various costumes lingered at the edge of the bank. Masks of animals crossed over and passed the several Borgia guards that lined the end of the channel, clearly acting as a barrier for those allowed into the social event or not. My eyes observed Ezio cross through the crowds, his uniform somehow slipping and disappearing behind colorful cloaks of courtesans that happened to walk past him. Alessio rubbed his jaw, eyes darting to calculate our access.

He stood back up, signaling me to properly stand as well, “I think I have an idea. Can I trust you with your bow?”

“What’s the target?”

He peered over the edge of the building we stood on, specifying out the few civilians walking with crates in their hands and lanterns hanging upon the walls for lighting. Then, his gaze shot over the bridge and to the stone passageway, near where Ezio had disappeared to moments ago. He lifted a finger, and I had to tiptoe to see what he wanted me to look at. A lantern just like the one below us, poised over a stack of hay.

“You want me to hit that, the lantern?”

Alessio nodded, “If you can.”

“.....Please, that’s child’s play,” I scoffed, and unhooked my bow from my back fluidly. I snagged an arrow from my quiver, and stood with a formidable stance. I took aim, and shot Alessio a look. Without a second thought, I let the arrow go, and it shot out with maximum precision, soaring across the air and over the many blissful residents and party goers. The breaking glass echoed to us, and the fiery oil slipped down the ruptured lantern. In doing so, the hay beneath it immediately caught on fire, and it roared hungrily of the dry material.

“ _Auito_! A fire! Guards!” the crowd around bellowed, clearly causing a disarray of the sentries defending the bridge.

"Hmph," Alessio rolled his eyes at my successful shot, shaking his head as he walked forward. He snatched his crossbow from his hip, and snagged loose the trigger naturally; the prey lantern below turned into a fiery inferno, and it rained down to the floor where the alerted civilians had placed the crates down. “We have ourselves a few minutes to cross. Let's make the most of it and go."

The distraction was perfect enough, and we made haste climbing down to avoid being detected by the rushing and sprinting guards trying to put out the flames on both ends. Swiftly, Alessio made a break to the bridge, and I kept myself right beside him. The fire I had caused was nearly put out, and I hastened sedulously with Alessio into the nearest alley of the separated sector of the city. Here, linings of decorations brandished the rooftops and windows, banners of various colors decorating the tangerine-lavender, morphing sky. The sun was almost cradled on the horizon, and I had a feeling it would prove us better when the night darkened the shadows to aid concealing us.

“Stay close,” Alessio whispered. He rounded the edge of the passageway, and I briskly counted the seconds until I too gave pursuit. Alessio’s large figure was hard to miss, but I had to swiftly cut around the corners to make sure I didn’t lose him the next second. Masked attendees swarmed the area energetically, and it gave me more room to keep a closer tail on Alessio’s who now remained a mere yard apart. However, as we continued our trek, my eyes couldn’t miss the obvious reveal of what type of party this was.

Several of the invited guests were naked, or merely had hanging robes down their waists to cover whatever....they covered. Men glistened yellow with the sun, and the soft mounds of the women’s chests were none too shy to present themselves as I quickly dodged to go around them at a safe two feet away. God...my entire face was inflamed, but I was trying my best to not make a deal out of it; we were on a mission, and I wasn’t going to ruin it just because I saw some person’s ass in the open.

“Alessio—” Alessio halted on his heel, his body swinging in place with mine when I caught Ezio’s voice from nearby. “Over here.” He was cloaked within an open space of grass, hidden well in a shaded area between two buildings with his robed attire once more. However, Alessio’s hand caught me off-guard, and it clamped onto my arm to tug me closely beside. I stumbled slightly, and when I looked up to mentally judge his sudden pull, I blinked of the sudden look on his face.

“I’m not surprised you look so flustered,” Ezio’s raillery caused a flush to bloom along Alessio’s hard cheeks. Alessio was seriously blushing?

“Ezio, do not push it tonight.” Alessio warned patiently, running a hand through his dark locks, making his hood slouch lazily on his head.

Ezio’s grin intensified as he moved to look at me, “I’m not sorry, I got to enjoy seeing Elysia as red as her own locks.” I directly stared at him with the edge of my eye twitching, but he merely dissuaded it with a clearing of his throat, “The money package is being followed by the girls; I’m certain we’ll be lead to who we need.” God, I was going to slap this assassin at some point.  

“How do we approach this, then? Do we separate or remain together? I'm not sure since I saw a good amount of guards at the front post of the archway entrance."

Alessio and Ezio shared a glance, something troublesome already brewing among their gaze...and I had a strong feeling it was about me.

"I will go ahead and gather guards attentions with the girls," Ezio gestured towards the flamboyantly colored dresses the courtesans adorned themselves with, "In the meantime, you and Alessio will follow in pursuit to gain access into the party."

"And you?" Alessio regarded, "You're leaving yourself very little room to enter as well."

"Alessio, trust me," Ezio smiled boldly, "I think I have a way with getting around."

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” I followed, and Ezio grinned broadly at the comment.

“Never do, _donna_.” The walk to the entrance was brief, several attendees hanging about the archway entrances. Yet, a guard was posted at every column of the three arcs, arms crossed or adorned with a weapon to halt any suspicious entry. Alessio and I remained off to the side a bit, watching carefully to see Ezio approach a small circle of four courtesans. In his hand he pulled out a pouch of florins, clearly describing what he was ordering them to do.

“Ohh, what a tall man~” a giggle followed from the side, and I turned to see a curvy woman take her place beside Alessio’s free side, her fingers riding along his forearm teasingly. On cue, Alessio took a step away, but the relentless woman wasn’t having any of it, “Don’t be so shy, I don’t bite-“

“But I do,” I cut in sharply, instinctively slapping her hand away to make her pull away abruptly.

“Ay, _bruta_!” she hissed, her angered, sky eyes giving me a glare even from the obscurities of her mask. “As if you stand a chance against me; you’re absent of any charming looks.”

“Then my life mission is complete, _vattene_!” Her pompous chest huffed out in an annoyed manner, and she swiftly turned away to disappear herself into the crowd.

"Thank you," Alessio exhaled, rubbing his jaw nervously. Did I happen to find his weakness after all? Never thought someone like Alessio could be so flustered so easily, like me; a bubbling curiosity rode along my thoughts of the discovery. "The faster this mission is done, the faster we could leave this place....its unnerving to say the least."

Instead of worsening his night, I devoted my eyes to Ezio, and seeing he had managed to convince the courtesans to distract the guards. They plaintively stroked the men’s arms and hips, driving their eyes to look at their nearing faces and perked chests against their armor. Ezio took the first cue, and moved himself easily in between the first two guards who were enjoying themselves while the women caressed their beards and hair. Alessio boldly followed after, holding onto my upper arm as he cut right in between the other two unsuspecting soldiers. However, inside-

“I’m going to rip my eyes out when we get back,” I groaned. The party was stationed in a large courtyard of sorts, wooden tables holding vast amounts of food and drinks. Embellished pedestals and columns branded the Borgia colors while colored flags hung from ropes stretching across the entire perimeter. Surfeit of undressed attendees swarmed the grass, some sitting on some stone benches and grass while others hung mostly near the nourishment stands. I refused to look at anyone below the waist, and instead kept my eyes along the guards stationed inside; whoever this voluptuary Banker was better be fucking worth killing, honestly.

"I wouldn't blame you..." Alessio rubbed his temple, sighing, "I'm tempted to finish the mission _for_ Ezi- Here.” His rough palm clutched the back of my robes, and he led me to the back of a ruined, stone wall. Around the corner we peeked, and gazed to the alerted crowd of guests. I couldn’t see Ezio from where we were, but I was certain he was being attentive as well to the approaching figure introducing himself in the courtyard.

He positioned himself in front of the large structure-like cathedral, embellished with much chest armor and buffed shoulders. His red cape swam behind his back, and his dark locks curtained his long face. His robes were impeccably brushed clean, and his goatee trimmed to his liking. His loutish eyes scanned the entire crowd at his disposal, clearly satisfied of his importance.

“Is that...”

“Cesare,” Alessio nearly growled under his breath, making the back of my neck shiver from how dangerously close he sounded. “Beside him is the Pope, his father, Rodrigo de Borgia,” he gestured to the wider, crimson-robed man; clearly aged but none too shy to display the severe prosperity that he was grown into. His white cassock hovered neatly over the ground at his feet, and his insignia-sash draped around his thick shoulders and down his front, secured with a red fabric around his belly. Gems coated the brace around his neck, and a gold chain hung loosely to connect the golden-colored cape that shimmered faintly. On either side of them stood a guard posted by the dark hallway leading to the construction behind them.

“What better way to celebrate my victories than to join in the brotherhood of man?” Cesare tossed his arms out, soaking in the applause that rounded the entire field. I grumbled slightly, positioning myself to kneel comfortably against a stone. “Soon we will be here once more celebrating a united Italia and then the feasting will last for forty days and forty nights!” The entire crowd was left hooting, but beside Cesare he gestured to the guard on his right. The sentry obliged, and stood beside the tyrant to hold out the chest in his grasp. I narrowed my eyes, watching intently to see Cesare take it with the upmost care, holding it in one hand to lift it to the awed mass.

A pause, “A gift, a scared artifact bestowed upon me to honor your latest conquests to restore our great nation without fail!” The spectators cheered, and a sharp ringing clouded my hearing-

“Elysia,” Alessio’s voice boomed beside me, and I jolted from the grip on my arm; I didn’t even realize I was moving on my own accord. “Do not be temerarious; patience.” I glared upon the grinning Cesare, pressing my fist against the pillar beside me.

“It is an honor, truly,” Cesare lowered the chest gracefully, turning to look at the firm-lipped Pope who eyed him judiciously. The dark-haired man turned again, and addressed the crowd in jubilation, “May the feast begin!”

The vacuous crowds began to mingle and disperse, turning to one another in deep conversation or drunken splendor. Alessio lowered his grip upon my arm, resting his own against the marble wall in front of us, glaring in the direction of the nobility until they turned away into building’s entrance.

The giant tense state flaxed, his arm returning to his side as he took a moment to reevaluate the objective, “Ezio will garner around the crowd until Juan the Elder is in his proximity. In the meantime, I’m going to provide him some additional aid.”

“What sort of aid?” I raised a brow.

“The sort that relieves the work load of the guards.” Alessio regarded on the subject. “Wait here, I’ll be back.” In a quick stride, the giant rippled his way to camouflaged into the scene, and left me anxiously waiting.

I turned my attention to the structure, examining its many windows and pilasters, as well as the tower that stood erect at its centered-back. Yet, with its heavy security, it would be a miracle to climb any of the sides or the back to be able to go inside undetected. The two guards remained posted at the sides of the door, giving it hardly any access.

“Damn it,” I exhaled sharply, reaching within my hood to scratch the side of my neck. What now? On cue, a pattern of cladding iron alerted me, and I nearly jumped until I saw the armored man raised a hand up, alerting me to stay calm beneath the iron mask. I tilted my head, but gazed up to the lifted cover of the man’s eyes, seeing it was Alessio disguised underneath. Jeezes, he fitted right into the Borgia body-build.

“Ezio is in position to make his move. During, we will make way inside the building, and retrieve the box,” he answered coolly.

“Where is he?”

“He’s-“

“Hey, Federico!”

" _Merda_ -" Alessio hissed, and without warning shoved his palm against my shoulder. I yelped at the movement, shutting my eyes of the impact, but then shooting them wide open to stare at Alessio’s back through the twigs.

Did he just throw me in a pile of hay.

No.

But he did.

"We're needed at the outer gate--there's word that an assassin is prowling the vicinity," One of the three guards informed, gesturing their new direction with the tip of his bayonet.

"It's probably the same one that did in Luigi at the Pantheon...but that cocky _bastardo_ had it coming." The group of men clicked in a chortle.

Almost fluently, Alessio responded, "An assassin, great. Should stick a sword in that _culo_ for ruining my evening." A part of me questioned whether that was a joke or not.

"I whole heartedly agree Federico, but come on, before Cesare has a fit." The four parted away, and I felt the corner of my eye twitch from my sprawled formation in the clump of hay.

“Thanks for the warning,” I nearly growled as I shot myself to sit back up, huffing and watching Alessio move farther away and morph into the party’s engagements. I stood myself up properly after they had completely left, keeping an eye on the vicinity about. There was movement everywhere, and it was making me nervous to see so many people in a place. My eyes shot to the entrance of the building, and a glimmer of hope suddenly rained down upon the scene; the guards hasted away to a general direction, and left the door open behind them.

God....I really shouldn’t.

A quick maneuver around the gatherings, I managed to slip inside the dark door, and closed it behind me. The open, main chamber was left deserted, candle and torches set to light the interior properly for the approaching dusk. A soft echo of mellifluous singing could be heard along the walls, and I halted mid stride to see the small chest set upon the desk. There...I felt it...

“You have a lot of nerve for trespassing.” I abruptly stopped, Rodrigo had made himself present, moving himself out of the glooms of the columns behind the table. “An assassin....I am not surprised.”

“I’m no assassin,” I instantly pronounced out, knowing the danger that can snap on me on any second; was it such a good idea to come in here after all? One shout was all it would take to alert anyone else inside the building, including Cesare. By the looks of it, that man wouldn’t take kindly to unwanted guests. “I am here to retrieve what is mine.”

“There is nothing of belonging to you in here,” Rodrigo hastily rebutted, moving himself around the table to stand in between me and the chest. “Unless...” his eyes moved to the chest, then back to me with a surge of interest, “....Remove your hood.”

I didn’t move, “Whatever for-“

 “Or I will shout for the guards.” I clamped my teeth together, but gripped the edge of my cowl. With a slow pull, my curls poured out, and they paused in their bounce when it was entirely down, hanging loosely on my upper back. “And here, I thought such tales did not exist; you are the red-haired fiend from Mantua.”

“My belongings were taken forcibly away from me, and no one will stand in my way to retrieve them,” I strongly stated with vigor.

“Does that also include your own Brotherhood?”

“...Even so, they are no brotherhood of mine,” I remained in place, perspicuous in my words.

“You are determined,” Rodrigo hummed in amusement, fiddling with the embroidered cross hanging around his chest. “Although respected, such a mindset is destined to fail; your obstacles horrendously outnumber you; soon the French forces will aid our conquest for _Roma_. You will not stand a chance.”

“What ill fate awaits me, it will be worse for Cesare.”

The Pope remained eerily silent at the remark, but an arising glare washed across his face, “Cesare knows what he is up against, what the Brotherhood will be willing to do to dismantle the Templar Order.”

“There is no order upon a tyrant rule,” I responded promptly, and that earned me a hard stare from him. “He’ll become delusional with power, and the only way to stop it is to remove him entirely.”

“You speak nonsense.”

“I speak the truth, and you know it-“

“Enough, assassin,” Rodrigo snapped, his hand clutching upon the edge of the table he supported himself against. “That is enough. I will hear no other insults from a commoner as you.”

“Commoners have more sense in society than clueless elites,” I continued, taking several steps forward. “The same can be said for your Order….even the Creed.”

“Then why help them?” Rodrigo questioned sternly, gesturing to me. “Why help a rebellious group that seeks disarray and disobedience?”

“They listened to me-“

“Because they thrive of benefiting from you. Has such an insult cross your mind?” I clenched my jaw, feeling the ice rolling down my neck. “It has...and you’re afraid.”

“I’m afraid of many things...but I’m not afraid of your venomous Order,” I gritted my teeth, and promptly stood on both feet, “You will either give me back my belongings willingly, or I will take them by force.”

He suddenly snapped the cross off his chest, the pearls snapping and rolling across the floor. I held my ground, swiftly retrieving a dagger from my hip after watching Rodrigo snap the cross sideways to reveal the hidden dagger within it, “I shall make you regret your words!” He charged with a swipe, but it was easily dodged, and I used the momentum to drive my dagger upwards, deflecting against his accurately.

Rodrigo advanced aggressively, continuously swiping his cross back and forth, hoping to land a hit. Alessio’s training proved its usefulness with every block I delivered, and it only got better when I swiped my fist across, catching the elder man by his jaw. He stumbled back, and fell upon the floor. His cross fell out of his hand, and clattered away from grasp.

Rapidly I swept my hand across the front of the chest, the elongated claws retracting back just as fast as they had cut off the lock. It thudded on the floor, and I didn’t miss a beat to open the top of the chest, revealing a bundled package inside. I reached inside-

“Rodrigo, what is- ASSASSINA!” I shot a glance back, but the silhouette was enough to tell me who it was. “I will have your head for this!” I latched the package in my grasp, and tucked it within my robes. It was a matter of three seconds until I was at the entrance again and swiftly unlocked it with swipe of my hand with the tyrant chasing behind me. The gap opened and I burst out through the doors, Cesare’s words blaring in full alarm.

“Catch the assassin! She has stolen the artifact!” The cries rang true and loud, the entire party in disarray of any enjoyment or pleasure; pleas and screams flooded the air and nearly burst into my ears from how disorienting it was making me. My Twilight pulsed from the frenzy, and it doubled in intensity to find the hoard of guards in line, blocking my way out of the square.

“Don’t let her get away!” I sprung to the staircase on my left, the sentries scaling both flight of steps, attempting to cut me off from any escape back down. I picked up speed, shooting myself higher on the structure, and gripping onto the ladder that led to the peak point, three stories high. I stumbled briefly from how the ladder snapped back beneath me, the large guard beneath it having attempted to snatch it right from underneath me.

“She is mine, let me through!” the dark-haired general snapped vituperatively from below, having adjusted the ladder himself. He was climbing rapidly. I hurried up the last staircase and made it to the stone edge, leaping onto one of the merions to scan the vicinity. Below a resident housing low enough to latch onto, but would I catch on safely?

“No chicken this time,” I shut my eyes, but shot them wide open to display the vertical silt of my pupil.

“I have you, wench!” I didn’t dare shoot back to stare at the rushing and bladed Cesare, and dived off the square-tower. My hood swept back from the swooping air, revealing my flaming mane behind. My hands pulled out in full swing, the claws jolting out and piercing the leather easily at the tips of my fingers. They caught onto the brick with a clutching dig, keeping me steady as I caught my shuddering weight. With a strenuous pull, I hauled myself over the edge, grunting as I got to my feet, and stared up at the furious solider and his posse.

“This is not the end, _cane_!” his voice echoed from the distance as I merely tugged my hood back on, and leapt across the rooftops to safety. I touched base on the ground to disguise myself in the alleyways’ shadows to give my stertorous lungs a rest. I shivered uncontrollably while seating myself against a large crate, shutting my eyes to level my racing heart and regain my footing upon the world. I felt the heavy thud of my head against my eyes, and the crying of my lungs against my robes, begging for freedom of their flaming prison of ribs. After a while, my body finally gave into the calm of the night, though my shaking hands said otherwise of my mental state.

The silent buzz of Alessio’s room was calming when I arrived, and it wasn’t until I was absolutely sure no one else was in the quieted hallway that I opened my robes and pulled out the  package; with leisure fingers, I parted it open and gazed upon the familiar and unique teal. Fabric like steel, yet it was soft to my touch; harbored with great adventures and travels, holding such fond memories I was slowly forgetting the longer my stay was here...but how magnificently rich and deep the color still was. As if I had barely gotten it from Renado’s hut in Kakariko yesterday...like I was looking at it for the first time in the direct sunlight of the dawn.

I opened it further, and horror struck me like an iced arrow: it was ripped at the sides and hems of the legs. Whatever they tried to do with it was prevented...but how tarnished they left it.

“Fuck...” I seethed angrily, but shook the thought out and pulled the tunic to myself, burying my face into it. It took so long to get this back...I wish it had been sooner...

I lowered the cloth, and rummaged inside of it and let the musk smell of the deep woods replenish my ruminating memories. The inner pockets were still intact and obviously left unbothered or ignored perhaps by accident. There I felt several items, but one in particular caught my hand. I pulled the long, small flute out, gazing upon its chipped and smooth edges. It was exactly the way I left it; I was genuinely surprised it remained in one piece.

The escape of the party was now a thing of the past, my mind preoccupied with the Deku nuts. Varied from the Hylia Lake and others from the mossy trees of the Sacred Grove. Then, the nectar of the honey trees, the sparkling water of the blessed fountains. All of this was preserved...no one has tampered with it.

“Alessio—” the swing of the door alerted me, and I swiftly tucked in my items back in their pouches, and stood up to face the entrance. Alessio had gripped the handle with a fierce grip, as if he would tear it off any second. Ezio was behind him, lingering with caution, but his solicitous smile spoke relief when he cut around the giant and approached me.

“Elysia! There you are!” he hastened in step, and placed a respectful hand on my shoulder. I nodded gently, unable to push aside the pervading Darkness that Alessio was projecting into the room. Ezio seemed unaware of it...did it always smell this strong?

I placed down my torn tunic onto the soft cushion of the chair’s head to address the men properly, “I didn’t stop running until I came into the hideout. Were you looking for me for long?”

"No, we just came to check on his office in fact before we had." Ezio regarded, a reassured smile trickling over, "It is good to see you escaped the hysteria of the after party."

“I take it that the mission was successful with the Banker,” I replied.

“Most certainly and excessively in our favor,” he nodded firmly. “And...your artifact?”

I reached again, drawing it up to display the tears with a sigh, “They must have driven a newly bladed sword to cut this up, or attempt to if they did. I can’t possibly wear it like I used to...”

“I can imagine so,” Ezio held his breath a moment, briefly glancing along the cloth carefully, “Perhaps you can restore it into something smaller….perhaps knit it into a quilt, bond it to your new clothing—make a scarf out of it? A hat?”

“A hat...would be ironic,” I shook my head, plopping back to sit on the chair again. If only you knew, Ezio.

"I'm sure it'd be possible," Ezio took a moment to examine my possession, humming softly, "So now that the Banker is dead and you've retrieved your artifact, we're a step closer to stopping the Borgia from taking their advances of the city. All we need now is the next lead..."

“Right,” I nodded, rubbing my face with a hand. Then, the chatter with Rodrigo replayed, “Rodrigo...he mentioned...French forces? He tried to dissuade my interruption with their involvement, though I’m not sure why.”

At the sound of Rodrigo's name, Ezio expression stilled and a brief frown passed over, "That brings a grave concern, actually." He turned to the silent Alessio, "I need to have a word with Machiavelli about this immediately, schedule a meeting with the others."

"I understand, go," Alessio gestured towards the doorway a moment after.

The bearded man looked to me again, "Stay safe _donna_."

I waved briefly of his leave, and watched him go...leaving me almost dreadfully to face the nocuous thrashing of Alessio’s Darkness. I made no motion to go near him, pressing my teeth against the back of my lips slightly, giving a small clamp.

I raised my eyes, gazing to him properly, “...Are you upset with me?”

"No,” he answered too quickly.

“I know you’re lying to me,” I simply answered, frowning at a deep tear along the tunic’s neckline. That’s right...I gave it to him, before I left. “I’m sorry I barged into the building without consulting you first...I wasn’t sure when you would come back.”

Alessio remained soundless, instead walking past me to reach his desk. However, he didn’t sit and pressed a knuckle against the wooden top, his head hung over to let his dark locks loom over his face, "Both Cesare and Rodrigo were in the building and despite knowing that you went in...."

“Was it wrong of me to? Wouldn’t you have done the same thing?” His miasma shadows continued to flood the room, and I had to briefly wipe my nose off from how aggressively stationed it was around my feet. Like I was the center of its source, and it was trying to fasten onto my legs.

"I would have thought the consequences if I went in," Alessio spoke boldly, his voice growing louder as he shot a stare to me, "I can think about what if I went in and had made the mistake of being caught and killed. The Creed would have a massive lost that I'm not sure what they would be able to do without."

Oh god, I pissed him off again, “I didn’t go in with the intention of being killed, Alessio. In the end, I came out fine, isn’t that what matters?”

"It doesn't matter if you had the intentions--" and he stopped, shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply. "I don't have time to argue about this. I have to go."

“No, wait-“ I hurried myself over, but found my feet nearly dragging from how heavy the floor was getting. Jeezes, he didn’t even realize he was doing this, did he? “You went out of your way to teach me everything you knew, aware of every danger that there could be. I need to know what I did wrong; it’s not fair to me if you keep pushing me away!”

Alessio motioned away from me, and made his way to the door, “I don't keep pushing you away,” he gripped onto the handle, ready to spring it open-

“Yes you are!” I retaliated, keeping myself firmly in place, “You did the same thing with what happened at the _Fiore_. I felt like a child being coddled up in here, and you giving me the silent treatment. You’re going to do the exact same thing again; you leaving while I’m just.... _here_!”

"I _have_ taught you how to fight! But I cannot tell you how to _live_. Do you realize you went into a building filled with guards and the two men that are controlling this entire nation!”

“Alessio-“ I tried, but flinched back at his growing tone.

“Men that have killed people stronger than you could ever imagine! Yes you survived because of luck, Elysia. Your skill and speed helped--but any less--dead--any more guards or guards that are more experienced--dead."

It was...getting hard to breathe.

I inhaled sharply, pushing a forearm against my mouth, coughing briefly of the fumes that were threatening to suffocate me, “I’ve faced danger the same way you have, you just don’t know it-“

“Listen to me, Elysia-” his octave dropped, "-I cannot stress this enough that you need to think your actions through, that your life is worth more in the end of the day."

“I know it is!” Why was it so hard to talk to this giant? Why did he make it so hard to? “I know....it’s just....y-you don’t understand..” I picked up the tunic in my grasp, and clutched it between my fingers, feeling my shoulders tense from the buildup in my chest. “And I’m afraid...that you never will.”

He tenebrous stare hardened before turning away, pushing the handle of the door down. It cracked open and he pressed his open with his fingers, "I suppose I won't then."

“How are you supposed to, if you never wanted to know in the first place!?” I stomped to lock him in my sight, feeling the edges of my eyes curl and tear, “How can I trust you, if you’ve never taken the time to actually show how you feel?? Whatever it is you’ve bottled up _always_ wins, and no matter how strongly I respect you, you always give me a doubt about who you are, or what you’re thinking!”

He shut the door with a slam, turning his head slowly towards my direction, "....You're the same way Elysia."

“Am I, truly?!” I snapped back, curling my nails into my fist, literally snaring at the recovered possession firmly in my clutches. “What do you want to know then, how pathetically sad I always am?? How it hurts to know that every time I wake up, I always find myself here and not at home?! How ready I was to die in that wretched lake near the _Castello_ , to think that just maybe I could find some peace with my pathetic life because let’s face it, Alessio, I was never meant to be alive this far! I was meant to be beheaded for a crime I didn’t commit, to lose the entire family I didn't deserve to have, that I lost the only man I truly ever loved; dying would’ve been a blessing compared to this. All _this_!!” I inhaled a cry, feeling my legs tremble from how loud I was yelling, “Oh god....o-oh gods...”

He opted to remain silent and waited with a stern gaze that not only angered me, but it made me feel useless in my emotions. To know he didn’t feel the way I was feeling, that none of it seem to be processing in his mind, much less make sense to him. Like I was a burden he tried so hard to get rid of-

“And yet, you still look at me, like I’ve lost my mind, but you’re not wrong,” I gritted my teeth, slouching my shoulders, “I’ve met such a terrible fate, Alessio...and you tell me I’m the same way? That I don’t show my feelings? How can I show them to you when you don’t even care? When all you care is that I have a pulse..?”

His coal eyes unexpectedly widened at this, and his shoulders tightened slowly, as if someone were winding him from behind,  "Don't...don't waste your time trying to convey your feelings to me."

“Why shouldn’t I? Isn’t that why we’re here? Isn’t that why we’re talking?” I nearly growled.

"Not exactly what I imagined from trying _not_ to have this conversation in the first place." Alessio admitted begrudgingly, "You want me to openly care about your actions but I do not act like everyone else Elysia. I can't....I don't work like that."

“I’m not asking you to....but you don’t make it any easier with the way you act either,” I admitted, wiping my eye off swiftly with a flick of my hand, “I know you’re not like everyone else, you show that pretty clearly.”

"I don't understand the tone you’re implying," Alessio regarded with a glare, offended of where this conversation was turning to.

“We have similarities,” I started slowly, rubbing the tunic’s fabric between my fingers, my golden orbs scanning it meticulously, “You’re just...unaware of it.”

"And what similarities do _you_ see?" a bitter edge rang from his voice, obviously his eyes motioning to glare down to me.

I gazed back up to him, pressing my lips together until I conceived an answer, “...You’ve been hurt. You’ve been thrown in so many directions that you no longer know where to look, where to face, who to see. You’re afraid of many things, but for the sake of your sanity, you pull yourself up, and act like nothing is wrong while the entire world is burning behind you. You’re afraid to feel, to get close.....because you don’t know what tomorrow will bring; you don’t know who will be there, who will stay by your side. In truth, Alessio....perhaps you are right. Perhaps....I’m just like you.”

"........Then you have your answer," Alessio pressed his lips together and turned on his heel, not waiting another moment to walk out....and again leaving me more clueless than how we started in the morning.

The travel across the sleeping city was quiet, the only sound radiating the rushing of my boots across the cobblestone road, and the recovering sniffles within my hood. The few lanterns lit provided enough to lead me in my way, but it lacked in finding my way through my darkening judgments. Even with a successful mission, Alessio always was unhappy with me. I was such a fool to think I could impress him, to know I had so much confidence to prove myself to his standards. Was he this difficult with his past apprentices, or was I just the unlucky runt of the litter like always?

Maybe there was no point in even trying anymore.

“I’m so stupid,” I hissed with a kick to a rock beneath me, hoping my eyes had recovered from their vicious cry twenty minutes ago. I touched the tunic within my robes, relaxing myself from how soft it was. Definitely a stress reliever...

“Hey there!”

“Fucking hell,” I leapt in surprise, jolting back from the dropping body beside me. I sighed and scowled up to the grinning Akinara who looked proud of his jumpscare. “You’re lucky I don’t have a hidden blade on me,” I replied, rubbing my face with a hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet, a love tap from you would make my _day_ , Red!" Akinara responded, amusement coating his voice. He hummed, tilting his head to try to look at my properly within the shadow of my cowl, "We'll need to work on your surrounding awareness, huh?"

“I’m sure you would’ve liked that,” I shifted my eyes away, giving him a slap across his shoulder. He chuckled at it, pretending to be wounded severely. “I’m just...not really awake right now. Why are you following me?”

Akinara raised his eyebrow, giving me a look of incredulous disbelief, "It is passed dinner time, and Noah wanted me to eat with you two. Like we do almost every night. Which is why I’m here. Finding you. Again. You really _are_ tired, if you've forgotten that. _Povera piccola_."

“....Shut up, let’s just go,” I grumbled, shoving my hood down on my head, attempting to blind my view of any indication that Akinara was anywhere near me. Too bad he made it perfectly clear he was with each step he took, his cool arm literally brushing along mine as we walked. Though...it made me feel a lot better tonight more than ever. “I hope he hasn’t started; I always feel terrible he has everything done by the time we get there, and we haven’t helped him in the slightest.”

Akinara laughed lightly, giving me a small nudge with his shoulder, "Well, that just means we tie him to the chair while we clean up after we're finished eating, how's that?"

“....I agree, let’s do it,” I nodded gently, quirking a smile from the very image of it. After such a horrible night, Akinara knew how to cheer me up, like he always did. “We should really invest in a horse, that way it doesn’t take so long to get there. Unless you already have one?”

“Well, no. You could say that most animals don't like me in the slightest." He gave a side-eyed glance, “You could almost say they know a predator when they see one."

“.....Oh, right, that too, that comes with the...blood-sucker life,” I sighed, slapping a hand to my face, “Well at least they’re not wrong, in that aspect. Maybe you’ll like this one horse I rode. Perhaps I can buy her since the owner was amused of how rebellious she was to me. He might even give me her for cheap.”

Akinara chuckled, “No thanks, Red, I'm fairly certain I can manage without." The two of us eventually arrived to the church’s door, and he opened the front for me with a sweep of the arm, directing me inwards, “ _Prima le signore_.”

“You say that now, but you’ll be asking for a ride...soon....” the determination I entered with suddenly deteriorated, and a yanking repulsion grappled at my center. My boots faltered in their step, and my eyes skimmed to survey the stagnant surroundings of the church’s skeleton. The benches were parted as they were, but they were eerily straight, leading directly to the thrown main, candle holder.

I kneeled down to pick it up, shivering from the heavy fog that escaped abruptly from my quaking lungs, “N-Noah?? Noah, are you here?”

Silence answered us, but Akinara was swift to stand beside me. He clasped onto the metal with a hand, and I could feel him intake suddenly. “Wait here,” he ordered, and strode to the secondary chambers. I remained perfectly still, glancing to the candles that surrounded the main platform of the foyer. I kneeled and squinted my eyes, touching the threads that would light up. They were cold...were they lit at all today?

The Japanese assassin hurried back, and I straightened up to face him, "There are no signs of a struggle. The water for dinner looks like it was started, but someone took great lengths to put the flame out before leaving. Everything is cold, so this must have happened after you left."

“Are you saying-someone took him?” I narrowed my eyes, clamping onto the object in my hand.

Akinara let out a slow breath through his nose, clearly trying to reign in anger, "Noah is not the type of person to carelessly leave his items of God on the ground. Nor is he the type of person to start dinner without finishing it. This isn't something Noah would do on his own. So yes, that is most-likely the case.”

_I cannot stress this enough that you need to think your actions through._

I glared at the snippet that invaded my thoughts, scoffing at the pointlessness of talking to Alessio. He wouldn’t listen...and he still wasn’t going to.

“Then I have an idea of where he might be,” I replied, setting Noah’s holder onto the front bench, fixing the hood properly on my head, “Let’s go pay a certain priest a visit.”

Akinara let out another slow breath, walking alongside me evenly as we paced down the aisle in unison, “When we find him, remind me to rip his throat out."

_You're the same way Elysia._

Then let’s see if I could change it, “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M Rating for Much-Cuss-Words-Aren't-There?
> 
> Va bene. - Very well.  
> E per una buona ragione.- And for good reason.  
> ragazza-girl  
> Auito! -Help!  
> donna-woman  
> Vattene! -Leave!  
> merda-shit  
> culo-ass  
> cane-dog  
> Povera piccola. - Poor little thing.  
> Prima le signore.- Ladies first.


	25. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> A lot happened, as some of you already know, but here’s the next chapter. It’s shorter than most, it was the best I could come up with. I was recovering from a lot of things and all at once, so thank you for your patience guys, it truly is appreciated. And thank you to my co-writers, you make writing easier and smoother with your support. 
> 
> Enjoy, and see you guys soon; next chapter is at least 80% done, so stick around for its arrival this upcoming weekend (I'm hoping).
> 
> -Keys

The damp night curtained the orange skies, washing the entire city into a dead silence that I could actually hear the rivers canals beneath the crossing bridges. The scurrying patters of rats and lone travelers played indistinctly along the trails, though they were almost muted from how strong the wind was kicking into my ears. My hair whipped viciously, and bounced at every successful landing that followed behind Akinara’s nonexistence steps. The fresh scent of Twilight loomed intently along his strapping shoulders, hunting and raw.

He was beyond furious, and had a good mask hiding it when we landed in the path leading to the _bottega_ of Leonardo’s apprentices.

“If anyone knows where Noah might be, Agnolo should have a good idea,” I replied, recognizing the inns we were crossing. “He usually knows where the locals go.”

Akinara nodded, giving a noncommittal hum, “Let's hope he's not too busy to help us at this late of night."

“I think he would be heavily pleased to have you around,” I reassured, and approached the wooden, familiar door. I gave a hefty knock, slightly worried of his potential absence; the window was unlit, and not a shadow maneuvered within the wavy, glass panels. Met with silence I knocked louder, and then heard the rustle behind the wood. A door opened, and shuffling of feet-

“I think he’s coming,” I announced, taking a step back to give room. On cue, the lock of the door unclasped, and the door swayed open, revealing a half-dozed…Angelina rubbing her eye off. Her round, freckled shoulder was naked from her slouched shirt, and her wavy hair was bundling along her cheeks and lean neck.

“Mnn…Elysia?” I pressed my lips together, and dared not to move as Akinara leaned from behind me, intrigued of Angelina’s revealed identity.

The coy vamp raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's this? Either Agnolo has a sister he doesn't like showing off, or you've been holding out on me, Elysia. How can all your friends be this attractive?" He leaned against the doorway, tilting his head to the side as he looked with extreme interest.

“Oh, hello Akinara-“ Angelina halted in her words, and at that very second, miraculously and immediately woke up from her sleepy trance. She straightened up, and curtly covered her chest with a hand, blushing significantly of her accidental truth.

My fabulous luck never seems to take a break honestly, “Uhh…sorry for…interrupting, Angelina. I didn’t think you would be….”

She sighed, rubbing her cheek off to brush aside her embarrassment, “It’s quite alright. I figured my charade wouldn’t last long.”

"Oh ho ho ho~!" Akinara let out, coming closer to the door that he was practically leaning his front against my back. "Agnolo, I see! Trickster that you are, my dear." His narrowed eyes took a brief look around the street, "However, we should take this inside, if we could, my lovely lady?"

Angelina’s face burst red at this, but she swiftly parted the door open to let us inside, “…Please, so no one else can gaze at my stupidity.”

The fireplace was lit, and tea was served with pieces of biscuits and bread. Angelina sat across from us, her eyes searching the table timidly, and occasionally sipping small amounts of liquid to calm her nerves. Akinara was simply…natural in his nature, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed upon Angelina’s wavy locks and glimmering, coruscate eyes. He bent a grin, and I debated heavily on whether to wake him up from his trance my spilling my freshly served tea at his face.

I cleared my throat, “Like I said before, I don’t think Akinara plans to…. tell people about your revealed identity.” Angelina shifted at this, blinking slowly at my words. She sat unsure.

He chuckled lowly of my remark, "Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone who doesn't already know.” She cut a glance to him. “Now, before you put frown wrinkles in that pretty face, we do have an issue that you may be helpful with...." Akinara's whole demeanor seemed to get darker, a scowl slipping on while his eyes practically glowered at nothing, "Noah has been kidnapped.”

“Noah?? The priest of the church?” Angelina’s eyes lifted, her fingers clutching the solidified clay in her grasp. “Oh dear…do you have any idea who might have taken him?”

“We do, but we need your help to find our suspect,” I informed, crossing my arms on the table, “A few days ago, a priest came to bother us during Mass, and asked odd questions about Noah’s church and his income. I have suspicions he might be involved.”

“Did he give you his name?”

“Ristoro? I believe that was it,” I nodded.

“Ristoro? That sounds….familiar,” Angelina hummed, lifting her cup to take another sip. “I think I heard about him, more along the central of the city. He has a church, correct?”

“Yes, but I think it’s fairly new,” I added, “At least, that’s what he said.”

She cupped her chin at this, her eyes scanning the table as if visualizing a map, “There must be…..hold on.” She stood up without a fault, and rummaged for a clean sheet of parchment, and a piece of charcoal. She rushed back over to the table, and scribbled with quick strokes; in the few minutes of muttering to herself, she constructed a sketch of an aerial view of the city’s layout. She circled an area north of where we were, in the opposite direction of Tiber Island.

“This might be your best location. He may be located near the main plaza; I believe he has a reputation with other surrounding priests in the area. You could ask around, but I doubt anyone will be awake at this time.”

Akinara growled slightly at the news, "We could just break into every church. I'm sure you'd be able to recognize this bastard, Elysia."

“Even if we did, it would take too long,” I shook my head, “There’s practically a church at every corner, and I don’t exactly want to attract Borgias in our task. It’ll just end up being a mess.”

“I think your best chance might be to split up, and search the grounds,” Angelina advised, giving a slightly shrug.

Akinara grimaced lightly of the suggestion, "While splitting up will get us to cover more ground, if either one of us find anything, we would have no way to contact the other...."

“That is true…” Angelina frowned.

“Then, we need another clue when we get there. There may be a shop open, and they can point us in the right direction,” I nodded, and took a stand. “But thank you for pointing us in the right direction; it’s better than what we started with.”

“You’re most welcome. I wish you success in your mission to save your friend,” she nodded, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “I don’t like where this is heading, but do be careful.”

"We're always careful, Angel. It's just a matter if we're noticed despite that," Akinara stated in a darkly cheerful tone of voice, heading towards the door. I watched him go, removing the itching wave running up my neck.

Angelina sighed, running her fingers through her locks, “Do watch him, Elysia. He worries me.” I nodded, and followed right behind Akinara in close pursuit; she wasn’t the only one worrying, honestly.

The two of us crossed the gaps and rooftops and the mounds of bridges; we swiped right by the patrolling Borgia sentries, and remained invisible to prying eyes of wanderers or suspicious thieves. The high moon sheltered the cobblestone floor and tiled rooftops with its luminous touch, and left our shadows to our feet from how late we remained in her glow. The minutes stretched from our hurried travel, and I had to take a moment to catch my breath when we finally paused at a rooftop, kneeling to inspect the road.

By luck, a church’s doors remained closed, but inside a set of candles gave a bright flame indicating its use. A shadow walked among the walls, and I knew it was the best chance we had.

“We could try to ask in there,” I pointed out, and Akinara agreed on the idea without a thought. With a graceful leap, he touched base onto the side of the church’s exterior, and I followed suite with careful steps until I too thudded my feet onto the floor. We rounded the edge, careful of any watching guards, and proceeded our way to the double, ancient doors.

Akinara gave two hard knocks, and we waited patiently…but no answer came along. Surely my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me; I indeed saw someone moving amongst the inner walls.

Akinara drew nearer to the door, “ _Per favore_ ….” He faked a cough, ushering the footsteps inside, and the sigh that followed after. “I need shelter…” That did it, and the priest inside opened the doors rather slowly to peek. However, the moment the door cracked open, Akinara’s hand jetted out, and it slammed the door right open without any hesitation. The dithering priest shuddered back, and Akinara easily made his way inside, opening the door for me.

I closed it behind, looking at the aisle that reminded me much of Noah’s, though the benches were few and far in-between; there was no one in sight, except for the jittery pastor who held his hand up, instantly alarmed of our trespassing.

His response was immediately enunciated, “P-Please, I have nothing to steal!”

“We’re not here to steal anything, we’re here to ask you questions,” I confronted him first, giving Akinara a brief glance before I put my attention back to the brown-robed, balding man.

"We are looking for a fellow priest. Hopefully not such as yourself, as he has kidnapped a very dear friend of mine. Answer truthfully, and I will be more than happy to compensate you." Akinara crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes at the anxious man, "Now, does the name Ristoro mean anything to you?"

“N-No, it means nothing to me!” the cagey priest shook his head, but the way he curled his fingers said otherwise. “ _Per favore_ , I don’t want any trouble.” I eyed him carefully, and I tensed from the agitated flare of darkness encircling along Akinara’s neck and shoulders.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t lie,” I swallowed lightly, feeling my nostrils spreading slightly; it wasn’t the same as Alessio’s tense aura, but it came pretty close on the scale. The vampire was losing patience.

“I’m not lying, I swear to you!”Akinara's eyes glinted feverishly. My foot stepped aside from the rapid movement of Akinara’s fleeting body, and I had to blink several times to catch him standing physically in front of the quivering elder; I didn’t even see him move. The priest recoiled back at the vamp’s crude interruption, and bundled his shoulder up from his unforgiving looming.

"You know, the thing about lying is all the physical ticks you exhibit. A faster heartbeat, faster breathing, for example..." Akinara tilted his head, provoked eyes adapting to slits. "Your tick was clenching your hands at the name you _clearly_ recognize. Now, I will only ask you one more time before I slit your throat and move on to another church. Does the name Ristoro mean anything to you, _signor_ e?"

Akinara’s hostile browbeating won over the fear of Ristoro, and the priest immediately nodded to comply, “I-I’m sorry, _signore_ , you must understand-“ he paused, Akinara indelible from his stance, “Ristoro is a flagitious and vile man; if he knew I relied you with his whereabouts, he would torture me endlessly in his sinful ways…and that blasted camarilla of the Romulus, surely they will hear word of my treachery.”

“Then let us get rid of your problem, but you have to trust us first,” I replied, taking a careful stance beside Akinara. “We don’t have much time, and we want to find our friend before the morning hits.”

The man bowed his head, and cupped his hands in front of him in a pleading manner, “Ristoro has recently obtained a church….about two streets away from here. It is nearing the edge of the city, near some ruins.”

“What is this Romulus you speak of?” Akinara asked next, gaining the man’s wavering attention.

“The Romulus are savage men who wear wolf pelts on their shoulders and heads, and call out to the moon as tradition of their belief.” He lifted a shaking hand, and plastered it against his shining head, “Ristoro managed to convince them to work for him, and ever since then, has wreaked havoc among this district. Every priest in his block has been killed, and he steals rations of the church’s givings and gifts of the people; he is a bully, and far from anything holy. Not to mention…the whores he sleeps with every night. God what a vile man- I only managed to live if I gave him everything I own. Please, please! You must do what is right, and put a stop to his reign, I beseech you…I-I’m sorry I lied to you earlier, I’m just so terrified of what he might do!”

Akinara leaned back, face impassive as he turned around toward the church doors, "Let's see what we can do about him, then. Red, we're done here." The assassin paused at the doors, turning back just enough to give the priest the most unimpressed look he could muster, "Be happy I'm letting you off with your life. If my friend still lives, we'll see about what to do for you."

“B-Bless you, bless you!” the man pleaded again, and nodded vigorously in Akinara’s direction. I gave the man a last look before staying behind Akinara who was now walking a steady stride in the direction the priest had given us.

The dark shadow looming along Akinara’s face was enough to make me wary of pushing him further, and I remained quiet in our trek as we continued forth in our rescue to save Noah. His darkness was not as consuming as Alessio’s, and I wasn’t sure if was because we were in an open area so he wouldn’t suffocate me; either way, the future that awaited Ristoro did not bode well.  

I shivered of the memory of Alessio’s Study, and I ran my hand across my face, exhaling sharply of the cringe-worthiness of it all. The bellicose and heated look of his eyes, and the acrid steepness of his tone; as if I were the only and last person he would ever argue with, and had no means of making any sort of amends…

Instead, I focused at the deed in hand, and kept pursuit of Akinara’s picking pace.

“Red-“ Akinara’s arm was precise, and he swept me in his grip, nearly picking me up from the ground from how fast he tugged me. I grunted from the action, ready to snap at him until I saw what he was looking at; we were plastered against the alleyway, and ahead a group of three, brutish men encircled a church’s front door, knocking promptly. Akinara’s eyes narrowed, and the next moment the door opened, letting them inside. As they did, my eyes widened to see the shadowy figure, and the arm that rested behind the hunched man’s back. The door closed, and locked right after.

“That’s Ristoro,” I pointed out, breathing sharply from the strong aroma emitting from Akinara now.

"And those must be our esteemed _lupi_ , that this Ristoro so fancies," Akinara's eyes were dangerous gashes, flicking down to me with a teeth baring grin. "Let's pay them a visit, shall we?"

“Yes, lets.” We cut across the street, and when we reached the front entrance, a small tug was all the information I needed to say, “Locked.”

“Let’s climb,” Akinara suggested, and backed up to survey the front pilasters, and scanned along the roof. He gave a quick swipe, and nearly leapt upwards like a puma; his fingers dug almost into the rock to steady his swinging body after every pull. I climbed right behind, and Akinara lent out his hand to help me up; I complied immediately, and we hurried to the roof entrance, Akinara kneeling and slowly prying open the wooden board to access us entry. We peered inside, and heard the chatter along the white walls.

“And the priest?” The group of four were coming into view.

“Still in the chamber; tied as you ordered.”

“ _Bene_ ; then I shall dispose of him tonight. Don’t want to leave any tracks, especially for that woman to find.” Ristoro approached the main platform of the church’s choir arena, and gazed down to the Romulus followers in a superior manner.

“She wasn’t at the church.”

“What?” Ristoro demanded.

“S-She wasn’t at the church. You don’t think she suspects something, do you?”

“…. _Merda_ , just what I needed. Never mind her, then we shall go and make way for the passage, and get rid of him as quickly as possible.”

“Not exactly what I wanted to hear,” I whispered, curled my fingers into my palms. “Do you think we should follow quietly behind, Aki-Akinara??” He was gone. Wait-

“Who are you?!” I shot my eyes down, and Akinara walked outwards into view, standing up ever so slowly to glower at the group of men standing in the aisle of the benches. They had barely noticed his presence, and it made me question how he even got there in the first place. He was…a lot faster than I expected him to be.

“Your death.” And he wasn’t kidding.

Akinara was a smear in view, that my brain didn’t even register his movement; he was in front of one wolf man, and the next was standing directly in front of him. The male immediately reacted, and drew out a dagger in possession-

“AHH!” the Romulus follower screamed, followed by the crunch of bone; his arm had been doubled back, but was immediately silenced when his own weapon pierced into his throat. The blood spilled and dripped down his collarbones, and tainted the marble floor in small pools that splattered around his stumbling feet. He fell back, and struggled poorly until he stirred no more in the suffocation of his own blood.

“H-How?!” a second follower staggered, but the third aimed to disarm Akinara…and chose poorly. He gave a sprint to the motionless vampire, but all it took was a second for the believer to set his fate. Akinara’s step was again, invisible, and was no longer in range of the man’s pouncing attack. Instead, the cry of the wolf man went muffled, and was clasped right into Akinara’s outstretched palm.

The dark glow in Akinara’s eyes sparkled, and with a mere flick of his hand in a downwards motion sent the victim crashing into the ground. The smack of breaking bone resonated gruesomely, and the man was instantaneously lifeless; his arms and legs lay splayed, and his weapon of choice that had sprung out of his grasp toppled to the ground a second after his death. A scream of the second man was unlike anything I had ever heard, but it was cut short from Akinara’s zipping body-

BAM.

“Crap!” my eyes shot for the banging, opening door, and the absconding priest was sprinting out of view. I reacted to follow, though I cringed when I heard the instant silence Akinara had delivered to the final Romulus prey; the sound was inhumane, and I could literally hear something fleshy rip into the air.

The pastor cut around the bend, and I pursued without fault. His pants were too loud to conceal, and his arms flailed wildly to give him room to galumph faster. It proved useless as I ran alongside him. He dared not look back, and he made his way to the pair of staircases leading up to the plaza. In a wild slid, he threw himself at the corner of the stairway’s edge, and scrambled downwards to the metal entrance that served as some type of draining system. I climbed down as quickly as I could, and hurried to the opening. Was there some sort of tunnel structure inside? Is that where they dragged Noah to?

The dark scent alerted me, and when I turned I was met with an ominous, towering assassin. He strode with purpose, and my nose scrunched from the smell of the blood that decorated Akinara’s cheek. His hands dripped of red secretion, and I stepped back to let him stand properly beside me. Whatever he did to that last man…

“Where did he go.” His tone was almost unrecognizable.

“…Inside, there,” I pointed, and gave the metal opening a push with my boot.

Akinara took a deep breath through his nose, scenting the air, "It's a bit stale, but Noah _did_ come this way. Come on, we shouldn't let that bastard get too far ahead..." Akinara didn't wait for me to respond as he quietly stalked into the tunnel with a slide of his own.

Upon entry, it was evident to see why such a place would house the abducted; it was heavily damp and moist in the tunnel, with a barbaric fetor of rotten egg, mold and something else I didn’t want to fathom or name. To even imagine Akinara had a better sense of smell than I did made me revolt, but I knew better that such an odor was the last thing on his mind; through all of it, he managed to pick up Noah’s scent.

The darkness nearly consumed our entire sight, but we pressed on with my hand nearly touching close to Akinara’s back so I wouldn’t lose my way; using my Twilight now would hinder me later with whatever problem we might confront soon.

Then ahead, a trail of slightly lit torches consumed our vision, and a fog rested along the stone ground, “I don’t like this…”

Akinara made a low hum from his throat, "Neither do I. It's a bit too quiet for there to have just had that bastard running through." We quietly came upon the tunnel entrance, looking out into the spacious church-like cavern. Akinara furrowed his eyebrows, a frown marring his features. His narrowed eyes swept the iron, gated room, noting no one present in the space.

"This doesn't seem right..." he muttered quietly to me.

The patterned floor stretched out to the shadowy formations of the priestly structure, a lone, lit chandelier swinging eerily above. A ringlet of soft sounds echoed among the chamber, and it was unclear of what they were until they drew closer to our centered figures. The lit candles honed on shadows, and the rest of the others that were pouring along the stones pillars and walls. I backed up a step, pressing my back against Akinara’s as the many gazes fell onto us, each pair of eyes accompanied by a built and stocky man adorned in fur pelts and weaponry. Several dragged chains across the marble while others padded wooden clubs in their free hands. Sounds of chuckles and snorts expressed their delight of cornering the two of us. It really shouldn’t have surprised me that the priest would lead us into a trap.

“I’m afraid this is your last resting place, assassins!” the priest’s voice echoed from above the chamber, and I shot my glance up to see him scaling up a pair of stairs, with two other Romulus followers dragging a struggling body in their grasp. The muffled, angry grunts belonged to no one else but-

“It’s Noah!” I pointed out, gritting my teeth to observe his fastened arms around his sides, and the cloth that was laced tightly around his mouth. The slapping of chain brought my attention back to lower level, growing tense of the stalking, predatory men who watched Akinara and me hungrily. I reached back to pull out my bow and arrow, “Got any ideas?”

When I turned, I froze to see Akinara part his mouth open, and reveal a fang-baring grin, "Killing them sounds like a good idea." And without letting the wolf who snuck closer get any further, Akinara appeared in front of him in a sweeping motion, promptly snapping the man's neck.

The snap rung across the chamber, and almost instantly the rest of the men charged with assailing intent. I swiftly ducked down on my knees, shooting my eyes up to see Akinara had gripped a second man by the arm, and swung him proficiently about in a full circle, knocking several individuals off their balance and across the way. Another attempted to swipe an axe downward, but Akinara’s swiping arm was too quick; the man’s wrist cracked with a nasty twist, and the man barely had time to scream before Akinara jabbed his second hand into the man’s chest, piercing right through it to create a red and lavish waterfall down his back. The Romulus followers about swiftly backed up from the carnage and feral display, and the perilous grin that bloomed on the vampire’s face.

“Faster!” Ristoro ordered from above, and I speedily placed away my bow and arrow; I rounded the iron gate on the opposite side, ducking the provoked Romulus who tried to cut me off, but was interrupted by Akinara’s lissome body. In a matter of a few seconds, the blooding rage of anger turned to sheer horror, and I stared at the fleeing men who tried to make sense of Akinara’s animalistic and flying body. He looked nothing like himself, but at the same time, this was Akinara’s true potential of who he was.

Left and right he swept across the reddening, marble floor, the bodies dropping faster than I could count. Several cried in sheer terror and remorse, but such displays went unnoticed from Akinara’s palm. Instead, I focused my attention to the stairs, trying my best to withhold whatever food that threatened to lurch out of my throat and decorate the floor as well.

“I’m coming, Noah!” With a sprint, I raced up the stairs, looking down regretfully at Akinara’s continuing, vulgar onslaught, and growing somewhat worried of his enjoyment of it.

An enraged shout made Akinara pause, looking to the side as another wolf ran at him with a raised club. Akinara tilted his head, rushing forward to meet the man, hand on the wolf's face; stopping all forward momentum abruptly. The man made a choking sound before Akinara flicked his wrist and let go, essentially slamming the man's head to the ground with the force of the flick. He didn't get back up.

Akinara chuckled lowly to himself, casually walking towards one of the last men on the ground. The biddable man whimpered, backing up quickly, only to trip on one of his fallen brethren. Stalking towards the scrambling man, the vampire cracked his knuckles one by one, taking in the terror he fully engrossed himself in.

“ _Per favore,_ I-!” Akinara didn't give him a chance to actually say anything as he thrust his hidden blade into the man's heart. With a strong swipe upwards, the red nectar waved in the air, and the droplets rained to decorate the lifeless face it once belonged to.

The staircase spiraled further up the floor until finally a stone archway led to another platform, soon leading up to another floor above with a ladder in place. I hurried my way to grip onto it, watching the figure of the wolf man carrying Noah who flailed angrily in his grip, attempting to make the man lose his balance the further he climbed. I gritted my teeth, making it to the top of the ladder-

“ _Estupida assassina_!” Ristoro’s foot suddenly paved into view, and I grunted loudly from his hard kick to my shoulder. My grip onto the platform was released, and my back met the air, gaining momentum of my fall. I shut my eyes, but the abrupt swoop of an arm made me yelp briefly, and my clawed hands clutched into whatever body caught me in midair.

Akinara glared up to the climbing priest who gave a last glance before pursuing behind the Romulus leader and Noah, “He’s going to pay for that, dearly. Hang on, Red.” I did so, wrapping my arms and legs around Akinara’s back, and literally feeling the air whip my hood and hair back from how fast Akinara was climbing. He was more efficient than Alessio, though his jumps and leaps made it challenge to have a good grip on his from how hard he landed on each spot.

We finally reached the top, but the platform was stopped halfway in construction, and an open window rested on our right.

“They went outside!” I pointed, seeing the bodies now making toward the ladder in the distance of the tiled roof. The priest sneered, his pale face shining with the droplets of the rain that commenced to soak in the entire city. His boot lurched forward, and the ladder they had used was kicked off, fully intending to stop our pursuit against them.

Akinara let out a bark of a laugh when the ladder hit the ground, "That's cute. Hold on tighter, Red. That's not going to stop us in the slightest."

Without further ado, Akinara shot forward, jumping off the platform and using whatever protruding things from the walls as foot holds to get closer to the open window. Once we cleared to where the fallen ladder was, Akinara bunched his legs down and made a powerful leap straight up into the air, landing on the roof with a few hard steps forward.

"Wanna keep riding, Red? Or did you want to run this with me?" Akinara asked absentmindedly, striding forward to follow the priest’s footsteps.

“I trust your footwork in this weather,” I admitted, rubbing the stream off my lids as the rain picked up further.

Akinara nodded firmly, eyes still on his prize, "As you wish." He squeezed his grip, and sped up; quickly overtaking the space between us and our victim. The priest looked back and made a horrified noise of our approach, urging his wolf-man to go faster while he pushed over some obstacles. Akinara casually jumped over the tossed planks and detached bricks without a break in his stride, almost impossibly-- to a human-- speeding up even faster to draw nearer.

The opening to the tower’s base of the church shut with a slam, but it was obvious from the inner shadow that the priest was coaxing them up the stairs, spiraling around the structure. Noah was still hooked on the Romulus follower’s stocky shoulder, but not even the stone walls could withhold his grunts of irritation and distress.

“Almost there.” Akinara’s hands freely gripped the stone pedestal above, and I securely locked my arms around his neck the higher he ascended. The rain poured in heavy droplets, but Akinara did not lose momentum with every clutch and swing he committed. It was as if the rain was absent, and his fingers dug into the sediment like claws in sand. Higher and faster he mounted, and the rushing duo of bodies inside stared in disbelief of Akinara’s alien speed.

“The window is open!” I pointed up, seeing our endgame in plain sight. Akinara grinned at this, and just when I thought he couldn’t go fast enough, the rain felt like firing pellets, and I had to duck my face into Akinara’s shoulder to prevent it from getting in my eyes. Then at last, a final leap sealed the fate of the villainous duo, the minister backing up at Akinara’s evading presence before he got to the window.

I slid off of Akinara, gathering my footing as I shot my glare to the avarice priest, and the boorish Romulus who still detained Noah. Noah’s bound feet kicked profoundly, but the brawny man did not let him go. The fabric tied around Noah’s mouth slid partially off, letting him grunt angrily at the man to put him down.

“Give us our priest, and we can settle this peacefully,” I replied, though I could feel Akinara’s darkness pulse out, indicating he had other means of ending this encounter.

“You take another step, and the priest dies!” Ristoro threatened, and pointed to the Romulus leader adjusting Noah in his arm, and fastening out a dagger with the other hand. “You should have left this incident well enough alone!” In an abrupt second, the Romulus gave a shout before pitching forward without any warning, dropping Noah to the ground. The sappy blood crawled down his ribcage where Noah had penetrated him.

"God seems to have other plans for you, Sinner," Noah gritted out in the stunned silence, casually sawing through the rope binding his feet with a bloody knife. The Romulus leader hadn't moved from where he fell to the ground.

The pale color stricken on Ristoro’s face doubled when Noah stood himself up, and Akinara made a motion to advance, “N-Now, let’s be rational. What is it that you desire? Money, women, recognition—I’m certain we can work something out-“

Akinara’s deep octave rippled out in mirthful waves, Noah stepping aside and making his way over to me. Ristoro faltered backwards on a wooden plank, and his back met the ground with a harsh slam. He crawled back, but it was brief when Akinara’s foot gradually stepped forward, and halted the priest’s robes from escape. Eerily slow, Akinara towered over him, the shades of his eyes darkening as he looked among the shuddering, befuddled man.

"You took what doesn't belong to you. And you even wanted to throw him away, too!" Akinara's baleful eyes glinted in the light, teeth flashing out in a parody of a smile, "God can't save you now. In fact, you could even say that God's the one that sent me!"

Akinara picked the priest up by the throat of his robes, bringing him closer to his face, "And I am fresh out of mercy. Unless, my dears, did you want to do the honors?” He glanced to our general direction, "Noah, he _did_ kidnap you... I'll give you first dibs." The priest sputtered before Akinara shook the robes to silence him.

Noah chuckled, fixing up his robes calmly, "No, no, I'm alright. It's best not to kill in cold blood when you're a priest, Akinara. With that ghastly man it was purely self-defense!" Noah's eyes seemed to turn to glaciers as he met Ristoro’s orbs, "Killing that trash, however, won't put me in favor with God."

Akinara's grin got wider, pulling his poltroon victim closer, lips almost touching his neck, “And you, Red?"

The imploring eyes of Ristoro jumped over, and his hands frantically pushed against Akinara’s advancing face. I felt my stomach churn, and the unsettling heat boil across my shoulders. I raised an arm to reduce the haggard smoke emitting from Akinara; it doubled in size, and it was practically dancing along his arms and legs….joyous of the events about to unfold.

“P-Please, please _donna_ , may you have mercy on me!” the disconcert Ristoro spit out.

I narrowed my eyes, “No, Akinara. He’s all yours.”

Akinara laughed loudly of my conniving acceptance, a deep and chilling laugh bubbling in his throat, "See? God is fresh out of mercy for you, Bastard." With that, Akinara raised his arm, and flexed his fingers outward; the hidden blade jolted out-

“NO, PLEASE!” Quick work of Akinara’s confirmation let nothing to the imagination, the pouring stream of liquid tainting the wooden floor and dripping down to the deep end below as the man’s skin ripped and slid off like slugs. The rain blew a cold chill, and it made me rattle; the opened-eyed deceased did not help with the rolling pit in my stomach, nor did the paling complexion of his flesh as he was tossed to the ground with enough force to snap more bones-

I rushed back to the window, and I fell on my knees with a thud. I clasped onto the edge of the stone, and let whatever sickening sensation riddling my stomach hurl out. The burning residue left in my mouth made me hunch and curl my legs, but I was glad it left my body somewhat entirely. The display of bodies before and now, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stomach it for very long.

Noah made a concerned noise, making his way to me to rub my back reassuringly, “Let it all out dear.”

Akinara grimaced lightly, "Sorry, Red...." He sounded apologetic, at least. Noah huffed.

"Honestly, I'm gone for one day and here you are making Elysia sick. What am I to do with _you_ , Akinara?" The priest muttered, still rubbing circles along my back.

Akinara shuffled closer, a serious note in his voice, “Not get kidnapped again, for one. You had us worried, Noah."

"I _am_ sorry about that. I didn't hear anyone coming in, and they hit me from behind before I could stab them."

“Jeezes, Noah,” I lifted my gaze up, wiping the edge of my mouth clean. “We’re just….glad you’re safe. I knew that priest was bad news, the moment he walked up to us.”

Noah nodded, face grim, "Yes, I should have suspected as well. However, we are all alive right now, so we should be getting back to where we belong." He looked around the bloodied room. "And that should not be in this room, I imagine."

“Definitely not,” I shook my head, and pushed myself on my feet with Noah’s aid, his hand clasping around mine for lending support. “I vote we hurry away, before anyone finds us in here, and Akinara has to….you know.”

Akinara chuckled, slightly lighter than the dark laugh of before, “Well, if I just knocked them out, then we'd have to deal with people looking for us later." He clasped a hand on both of our shoulders. "Having to 'you know' as you so put it, is a better option, I'd think.”

“If you put it that way,” I rolled my eyes, avoiding looking at Ristoro’s splayed body altogether as we walked around his body, and the lifeless lump of muscle and bones of the Romulus follower.

The descent down the _Basilica di San Pietro_ (has noted by Noah) was quick and easy, and the rain made it easier for Akinara to clean his hands and face before we publicly announced ourselves to the few walking individuals among the square. The waking dawn was showered with gray clouds, but it brightened the sky enough to announce the new day.

Traveling back to the church, Noah walked in as if he hadn’t been kidnapped in the first place. I gave him a look, then looked at Akinara who shrugged, and crooked a grin as if saying “What are you going to do.”

The fire roared underneath the pot, and the soup that had been planned in the afternoon was served hot and fresh with chopped vegetables and spices from the garden. I took heavy sips and gulps, and felt the thudding headache in front of my head emerging ever so faintly. I didn’t realize was so hungry; also considering I had puked not too long ago either; my stomach had felt drained and dry, and my nose definitely felt relief without have to smell that repugnant odor of blood so close.

In a matter of moments, everything was resorted to as it’s usual self; I laid myself in bed, and curled my hands into my chest to draw the blanket further to my center. My legs and arms thudded of their previous workout, and I had nearly forgotten about my sleep-deprived state until I closed my eyes.

 

They burned heavily, and the sensation from earlier was familiarly similar to it. I pressed a palm against my face, and I sighed hotly against my skin; the cold chill that swept my toes and fingers unsettled me, I was tempted to ask Noah for a second blanket, but I no longer wanted to get up.

I was tired today, I was too tired for anything more.

 

_"Both Cesare and Rodrigo were in the building and despite knowing that you went in...."_

 

I pressed my lips together, and shut my eyes to lessen the burden in my throat.

 

_"I don't have time to argue about this. I have to go."_

 

A memory so distant, yet so close.

 

How different I was, and how angry I was upset at myself for it.

 

_“I need to know what I did wrong; it’s not fair to me if you keep pushing me away!”_

 

Everything I said, everything I had done, was it not enough for him to reconcile my efforts?

 

_“I cannot tell you how to live.”_

 

It was...getting hard to breathe, again.

 

_“How are you supposed to, if you never wanted to know in the first place!?”_

 

I rolled onto my front, and clutched my pillow over my head, my face. I wanted to suffocate myself, to knock myself out for the sleep I desperately yearned so badly. To end this bad day, already.

 

_“When all you care is that I have a pulse..?”_

 

I gritted my teeth, and again the burning leaks at the edges of my eyes resurfaced.

 

_"Don't waste your time trying to convey your feelings to me."_

 

Why was this bothering me so much? It shouldn’t be bothering me this _much_.

 

_“In truth, Alessio....perhaps you are right. Perhaps....I’m just like you.”_

 

_"Then you have your answer."_ _SLAM_.

 

 

Was this all my fault again?

 

Was I just a fool this whole time, trying to salvage whatever lessons Link gifted onto me?

 

Or was I a fool to trust that Hylian so closely and emotionally in the first place?

 

If it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t be here; I wouldn’t be so vulnerable, so open to these feelings, these humiliating drawbacks that constantly replayed in my head in such torturous manners.

 

 

_“Don’t give up, Elysia.”_

 

 

I really wish I could.

 

It would make things a lot easier, I think…

 

 

But such wishes were left unheard, and soon enough I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lazy for translations, but I figured you guys have this in the bag. Cheers.


	26. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s the next chapter before life picks up again. It was a lot to work with, and the chapter ended up being far more than I could handle, so I had to cut it down. Either way, I’m happy with the result, and hope you guys stick around to see what happens. 
> 
> I also ended up getting a Discord, and was wondering if people would be interested in opening a writing workshop sort of deal. It’s kind of a long shot, but I thought it would be fun to do?? I’m not sure, maybe I’m getting ahead of myself :V 
> 
> Take care guys, and see you next time!

The accustomed clanking of glasses and pushed seats curtained the humid _La Volpe Addormentata_ inn-tavern, the cutting breeze from outside swiftly severed from how quick the door closed behind me. Several eyes observed my way, but returned to their own activities of gambling and discussing when they noticed it was me; my regularity in _Volpe_ ’s bar granted me easy access inside, and I wasn’t complaining. The orange-tinted atmosphere was nice, and was definitely a better alternative to the gray, soft rain from outside.

I motioned my way over, tucking my hood securely as I paced myself and took a seat at the counter. There, the bartender Stefano, approached, his crooked teeth flashing upon my arrival. A man of late forties, and occasionally ran his fingers across his balding head.

“If it isn’t the _piccolo_ _volpe_ again; odd to see you at the bar so early,” his tan eyes searched me, and his thick fingers drummed along the edge of the chipping, aged wood. “You’re looking glum than usual.”

I shook my head, “I just…wanted to be somewhere warm. It’s been raining so hard for the past couple of days.”

“Care for a drink?” he arched a brow, tilting his head. “Maybe it will lighten up your spirits.”

“Not much of a drinker; maybe in a couple of years.” Stefano chuckled of my virgin-tongue, but removed himself out of view, and allowed me to engulf myself in the pleasing ambiance of the bar.

I reached up, fixing the teal scarf fastened around my neck. I thumbed it between my fingers, consciously checking my pockets for the newly added possessions attached to me. It was odd…having them on me now, but in doing so, it wasn’t so bad being alone for the past afternoons.

I occupied myself with repairing what I could with my old tunic, but managed to salvage enough cloth to make a double-ply scarf (with Angelina’s help). The flute rested against the inner folds of my tunic, touching my chest to ensure its very existence to me. The few ingredients I found inside the pouches were left untouched, and I took the liberty of planting some of the harbored seeds in a different section of the backyard. They would take advantage of the rain, and Noah even offered to aid in their growth in my absence.

My mind jumped across my memory lakes and banks, throughout the travels of Hyrule of where I had picked up certain items, at what time of day to how much in abundance each plant was harvested; planting them precariously, and hoping they took the soil made me nervous in doing so, but it was the best chance I had of sustaining their lifeline in my lifetime. I mean…who knew if I could ever go back to that place….

I rested my cheek in my hand, and sighed, closing my eyes as I pushed my face against my crossed arms, nuzzling my acute nose into my scarf in a burying motion. It still smelled like home, like the desert, and Ineza. I was getting there, I was accomplishing my goal somewhat; all that were left to retrieve were the quiver and bow. But…who knew where the Templars had hid them-

THUD.

God….what now?

Almost the entire bar rang in silence aside from the lenient tapping of raindrops, and I turned my head to see one male had been smashed into the wooden table behind me. Two bothered spectators were glaring at the single, brutish man who stood over the victim. Adorned in a robed disguise- Ameriggio………Why was I not surprised? Then again, I wondered if he had disappeared off the face of the planet at this rate.

“You fucking _bastardo_!” the scruffy male on the left signaled the assassin out, and the one on the right trying to wake up the one Ameriggio had knocked out a second before. “You weren’t drunk at all!”

“I am drunk, I’m fucking good at it, is all,” Ameriggio deflected, scoffing out heavily and waving a dismissive hand to the unlucky dupe. “Looks like it’s _your_ loss.” Was he betting money, jeezes did he hustle them?

“Ameriggio, what the hell are you doing.” I stood to make myself present to Ameriggio, and properly glare at him judgingly.

"Well, look at who's _here_ ," Ameriggio sneered, but by the way he phrased it, it almost sounded like he had seen me moments before. "I am enjoying myself, or at least I was until you came over here." He turned, watching the two men before snatching the bag of florins that had been set on the table.

“You dirty cheat!“

Ameriggio jolted out a finger, and swished it between the two, "I better not have a problem with you three later." Latching tightly on the wins, he stumbled past me to proceed to the bar, forcing himself to sit upon a stool. " _Vino, forte_. _Il più forte che hai_ ," he requested gently to Stefano, rubbing his head while the bartender simply shrugged, and continued his work.

“Come on, Luigi, grab him by his arm.”

“He weighs a ton!” The two, currently-poor men hooked the unconscious man’s arms over their shoulders, gave a brief glower to Ameriggio’s direction, then sauntered their way to a different part of the inn. I sighed, and turned my attention back to the bulky and sullen man, debating whether I should leave now or suffer from his obnoxious attitude. Just the thought that I would let him spoil my day fumed me…but then again, I hadn’t seen him since the orientation.

I seated myself beside him (carefully I might add), crossing my arms as I looked to Stefano who poured Ameriggio’s requested drink, giving him a side glance (and possibly hoping the assassin wasn’t going to ruin his bar either). When he left, an edgy, ambivalent silence lingered between us, and the drowning sounds of the pub resumed to their normality of clinking glasses, a crackling fire and murmuring tones and chuckles.

“Where have you been this whole time? I hadn’t seen you since…” I started, fiddling with my scarf.

"What, since that fight?" Ameriggio intercepted, swirling the lightly alcohol drink in the cup, "I've either been on missions or in here." He sipped his purchase, bitterly grimacing at the watered-down contents.

I quirked my mouth, astonished he even complied to answer, “I see.” Something about the way he answered…. “I didn’t know you hung out in _Volpe_ ’s Inn; this is the first time I’ve seen you.”

"Maybe it's because you don't visit at the times I do." He regarded, downing his drink in a gulp, shutting his eyes, "Except now that is."

“Have you been getting drunk this whole time, or is this a regular thing?” I tried so hard not to sound like a mother.

"Completely regular with a side dose of disappointment lingering at every corner, a good drink gives me a reason to remember--oh right, I don't fucking care."

“….You know, a simple no would have sufficed,” I narrowed my eyes, resisting to pout.

" _Right_ , I'm sure it would have left you at ease if I did." Ameriggio rolled his eyes, "But I'm not Alessio here. At least I can be a little more fucking honest with whatever I'm feeling."

“As terrible as that sounds…” I exhaled heavily at the thought, and felt the frown form. “You’re right.” I gazed upon the glass bottles of the drinks, slumping my shoulders, “Never mind….”

"…Ha, you fucking hit that phase with him. Knew it'd happen sooner or later," the assassin swirled the last remaining bit of his drink, swallowing eagerly, "Can't say that didn't cheer me up."

“….Can I be honest with you?” He rolled his head in my direction, eying me with an annoyed look. I took it as a sign to continue, “I don’t….understand why he does that. He puts up this wall at every pass and….it makes it that much harder to comprehend what he wants.” I’m pretty sure I was feeling Ameriggio’s hangover right in this moment.

"Tch, hell if I know. My teammate, Vitalia was better at understanding that factor," Ameriggio grumbled lowly, it almost liked like thunder, "He's hiding something, that you can't deny from him.”

His hunch wasn’t wrong; I’d give him credit for that, “Hmm..”

He continued, “He makes it seem like it’s so life-threatening if he spills. I don't know why, but that's just coming from my own experiences."

“Hiding something might be a good explanation for it,” I scowled, crossing my arms on the wooden counter, “He’s not good at lying anymore.”

"Not when you get used to him," Ameriggio leaned forward, gesturing with two fingers for a refill on his drink, "I play along with him, keep that old man from lecturing me."

“Isn’t that the wrong way to do it? How do you expect him to change if you don’t push him? Then again…..I tried not too long ago, and he blew up in my face…” I looked away, resting my temple against my prompted fist, inspecting the scratches along the wood.

"Why are you looking to change him in the first place?" he sipped slowly, hazel eyes brewing green to me. "Wasn't that your whole thing-" he coughed into his sleeve, pitching his voice, ‘- _I want to find the things that belong to me--I'll work with you but I won't join.’_ "

I glared, “…I don’t sound like that.”

“Tell me that wasn't what you literally said for two months straight,” he ignored my criticism.

“It’s still that, but….” I breathed, mashing my mouth against my clubbed fingers before continuing promptly, “My intention isn’t to change Alessio. I only want to understand him better; he hasn’t let me since studying under him, yet that’s all he kept demanding from me. I’m not the one that’s selfish….it’s him, Ameriggio.”

"Damn, look at that, she's met a human flaw in that giant asshole," Ameriggio slowly clapped his hands, gaining several drinkers to glance over briefly of his loud display, "Bravo. What are you going to do with that nugget of realization now?”

I frowned, shaking my head, “….I still need aid, and knowing Ezio, he’s going to keep suggesting to go under Alessio’s wing. I’m not so keen on seeing him at the moment.”

Ameriggio scoffed at this, shrugging a shoulder up, "Then don't. He's not your mother. He may look to make sure you're not dead but that's your choice if you keep seeing him or not."

“See, I told him that all he cared was that I had a pulse, and he flipped out on me!” I tossed my fist up, and let it slam against the counter, making Ameriggio pause in lifting up his cup. “Clearly, he was offended about how direct I was, and didn’t offer an explanation for it. It’s the same shit he did at the _Fiore_ , and when I told him you were following me around like the asshole that you are-I just, UGH.” I gritted my teeth, hunching my head over and letting my curls dangle down from the confinements of my hood. “I don’t know……it bothers me so much…”

Ameriggio stared with the edge of his mouth twisted unpleasantly (perhaps regretting having me as a drinking buddy). He gestured with his fingers for Stefano over. In the next minute a large glass filled with foam at the brim was settled and Ameriggio gingerly grasped for it, drinking as if it was water.

Sighing in a lax manner, he responded a moment later, "You've never dealt with anyone as difficult as Alessio, have you?"

“Yes, I have in different circumstances, but I simply don’t have the bloody patience for it anymore,” I breathed shakily, rubbing my forehead roughly with my fingertips, “Fate has a cruel way of testing me, and sometimes I wish it could stop.”

"It doesn't fucking care what you want." Ameriggio regarded, and leaned with drumming fingers, "The problem you're having is with a man that is too afraid to even speak about that part of himself to anyone or anything. You might as well not even care, he'll remain alone in the end."

“I would have been fine not caring if you asked me two years ago, but that’s not the case now,” I frowned again. “Would explain why I was…worried where you were, when I didn’t see you around Tiber Island anymore.”

He stopped at this, wiping away the white foam that collected at the top of his lip, "Did you really…I would have thought you would've been relieved that I wasn't ready to beat you up every other morning."

I shot him a glance, but my gaze was soft, “….You know what I mean, Ameriggio…”

He grew offended, "Do I--I don't necessarily understand where your sympathy suddenly came from to be honest."

“It’s not sympathy, it’s empathy, you moron.”

" _Right_ , I apologize. I suppose feeling pity towards me would be worse to my ego if that was the case,” he groused, licking the edge of his lip off.

“I have a feeling you weren’t this way with Jacopo,” I opened with the firm accusation, meeting his sharp eyes as they targeted me. “Or was he lucky he somehow found the human flaw in you too?”

"Ha--he found it all right," he snorted loudly at this, blinking wearily into his drink, fingers wrapped tightly around. "Little _dolore nel culo_ was a thorn on my side the first time I met him. Clashed heads often--kid was too fucking soft but too fucking cunning to be an assassin. Took all the good Lorenza had and concentrated it to this compassionate kid who never took no for an answer…..that was Jacopo."

I blinked gently, watching Ameriggio lean back comfortably in his chair, inhaling through his nose and drew out a slow breath, "I don't know what Lorenza told you of him--if she even bothered fucking expressing about him--course she probably did.”

I licked my teeth, finding my finger tracing along the rim of my nails, “She mentioned him once.”

Ameriggio’s eyes turned soft, and once green turned into a golden coffee, “She loved him to death, after her husband got killed, he was all she had left.” The clinking of glasses dimmed, and for a moment, Ameriggio’s angry demeanor vanished, replaced with a glazed look of sadness. The candle light that flickered in front of us reflected off his eyes, making them glisten as if someone pouring clear wax on them.

“She was in charge of Mantua the whole time and somehow raised a kid--she had a strength no man probably ever fucking saw coming. But she was vicious, she had to be to get where she was. Then when Ezio tells me--they need someone to take over this place, I thought I was getting de-promoted. I never even seen Mantua until I had to live there, and take care of this _ragazzo_ from ruining anything. Watching him grow, learning from him of the area--the more and more we spent.......that was it. "

I baked in the silence, unsure of what to say, “…I see.”

Ameriggio’s fingers gripped around the cup, but pulled back, curling into a fist, "That was my human flaw…and how I hate myself for letting it happen. I fucked up sooooo…badly. So badly I partly blame myself for his death--maybe a bit even for Lorenza. "

“It’s not a human flaw; he grew on you…” I commented softly, then shrugged lightly, “I think if you call it a weakness…you’re insulting his memory.”

"At the rate I was going, I think I already have, _volpettina_." Ameriggio drank the remainder of the mug, frowning as he caught my eyes in his, "I already disgraced him by lashing out at you, for something you didn’t even commit--he disliked unnecessary fights. Part of the reason he was a thorn, always ran into them to dissuade the conflicts unless it was necessary to have it. He saw reason when I couldn’t, and…" He kept his hands still upon the table, his thumbs brushing along one another in tenseness, "I take responsibility...for what happened. I know I _shouldn't_ have pursued you.”

I pursed my lips together, unable to look away from him, but gods he was literally pouring himself out to me, faster than he had guzzled the drinks. I could smell the alcohol clearly from him, yet his gentility wasn’t a façade; he was telling me the truth.

“ _Merda_ , Alessio had tried intercepting me four times, but I was too angry. I never finished what I had started with Lorenza.....and you were too perfect of a reason to use. And for that...even with my drunken state......I do apologize, Elysia."

I nodded slowly of his slurry yet genuine words, “I accept your apology…this is new to me too so…”

“What, accepting an apology?” he chuckled at this.

“As terrible as it sounds, yes,” I fiddled with my fingers as they rested on the counter, “I would always have to be the one to apologize, never the other way around. Thank you…for apologizing.”

He jeered fleetingly, amused, "I did not think I would get a thank you for apologizing. That's a first, I was expecting maybe a slap in retaliation, maybe a _‘Si, you were complete asshole.'_ "

“You were, there is no question about it, but I’m simply done fighting with you, Ameriggio. It’s not worth our time to,” I crossed my arms, rubbing my forehead with my fingertips in slow, unison rotations.

"Hmph, good that you've moved on." Ameriggio gestured again for another cup, instead, quick to hand Stefano the pouch he had won unfairly from earlier, "That should cover what I had."

“And here I thought you would run me dry,” the bartender laughed, but pocketed the pay and went to attend the other drinkers down the line.

“Did…Lorenza not respond well, with you and Jacopo?” I turned my head to look at him properly. “In the ring when I mentioned…Does no one else know?”

"No one else knows because if they did know, I would literally be set out to burn," Ameriggio regarded, lazily looking over to catch my gaze, "You may come from this place where that is socially acceptable. But here--ha, everything is hidden. It has to be. The church has such a stick up its ass that if it sees the idea of a man holding another man's hand, the whole town would be razed in retaliation.”

“Oh…”

“With Lorenza, a religious woman in her own rights, well...let's just say I was about to be ousted from the Creed and pretty much murdered right there and then."

“One of the reasons why I don’t like it here,” I scowled punctually. “I mentioned to her I grew up with two mothers, and…she had a tone to it. Can’t describe it, but I figured her reaction was tied to the set of beliefs already predestined here. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with such unfairness, you don’t deserve that Ameriggio.”

"When you have very little to believe.....or you already set an idea of what's going to happen for your children--I can only imagine a mother would be understandably confused, angry. They always say be who you want to be….until they turn out to not be just like you." He tossed the glass cup gently forward, making it rattle and tremble to a stop a few seconds later. His storm eyes maneuvered along the wooden wall across from us, searching for a lost thought.

“I don’t believe truer words have ever been spoken,” I added next, crossing my ankles against my seat, “She was….we didn’t talk often, when I lived with her. I barely spoke a word, unless it was to get something I needed, or if I ran an errand for her. She mentioned her son, and…if I had known that had happened to him prior, I wouldn’t have been so cold to her. Maybe things would have been different; you could have worked things out with her, and I’m sorry I ruined that for you. Her kindness was the only one I ever received when I arrived in Mantua…I should have been more grateful for it.”

"I don't know _why_ she did, though, I kind of see it with how you act like her son, you remind me of him.....except you throw yourself into a lot more _schifezzi_." Ameriggio picked at the cuts that ran along his wrists, old scabs healing from previous fights, "She was a strange woman, I had my respects for her work.....still do....but what happened, it demeaned her self-image to me."

“You have the right to feel the way you do,” I hummed, glancing over to him. “Then…I hope we have a better understanding of each other. You deserve to be here, despite everything that happened. Just…be a little nicer, if you can muster it.”

He snickered heartily at this, and for once, I quirked a smile at his mockery, "I can't guarantee that; I'm naturally an asshole from the moment I came into this world. Who else can give others a hard time, beside Alessio."

“…I don’t know, Alessio is a special case on his own,” I scoffed, crossing my arms and scowling faintly. “You’re much better.”

"Oh, _I'm_ better," he chortled, patting a hand on his leg firmly, "You must _really_ be pissed off at him if that's the case."

“Pissed off is an understatement,” I tightened my jaw. “I’m wasting my words with him.”

"Yeah, it may seem like that." Ameriggio paused before turning in his seat to face my profile properly, "Let me give you advice then, as someone who's literally lived with the man for six years or so. He takes a while to crack--he has secrets that he's unwilling to share and I only assume because they're too horrific to talk about.” I looked to him; how horrific were we talking about here? “He's horribly dense and sometimes I too wish I can bludgeon him with my Morningstar.”

“You’d be doing me a favor at this rate,” I confessed.

“Though in the end, he's only going to be a part of your life for so long. You're going to leave--and you're going to grow and find better things with people you actually want to share a more stable relationship with." I felt my knees buckle, and a grappling hook fasten at my chest. It was pulling my ribcage with it, making my skin shudder. At this rate, Ameriggio wasn’t wrong. What was the point of being with a mentor who didn’t see me eye-to-eye? Yet…I don’t think I ever imagined myself being without him for the next couple of years. I already gave him so much attention…I blame the Hylian for making me think this way.

“That’s a blunt way to think about it, but you’re most likely right. Then my question is, what was the point of being his apprentice if he won’t be there when I need him the most…? I should have had Ezio…at least he doesn’t treat me like I’m some stupid child.”

"Hmm...to be honest....I think you reflect a bit of himself. Ezio is.......Ezio. Fucking charming, a flirt, a good leader in every form, but he can't be in all places at once, and he himself is still learning. Alessio has seen shit.” Ameriggio hummed, scratching at his stubble beard, “You just _feel_ it when you're in a room with him. He has seen things you actually _want_ to know about but I feel like he would rather not relive it. He didn't have to have students, but then he was paired with his first, Cecillio. Then I came along--I wasn't from some prominent family like he was. He even saved a blind woman--she was dying and we both told him he was out of his mind going for a lost cause. Now she's taking care of Pompeii all by herself." Ameriggio shrugged, quirking his lips, "I think...he's just afraid. He did tell you what happened to our other teammate, your senior?"

“Senior?” I narrowed my eyes. “No….he only told me about you, and someone else who I’m guessing is the man named Cecillio, then a woman he found in the alleyway…then another who liked making bombs but he didn’t finish the thought…or at least, he didn’t tell me her story.”

"The Pompeii assassin is Vitalia, she's blind. The one who liked bombs, her name is Najla. She--well she's insane. Too outlandish--brash--smart for her own good. It was us four, the strange bunch that happened to have such a strange man for a teacher. It....sort of fit. But getting back to Najla....well..." Ameriggio's lips slanted, and a grim expression danced at his eyes, "She disappeared.”

I halted, “I’m sorry?”

“Not even a mile away from the hideout over in Venice. She had just returned from a mission and had went to visit Alessio that day...and then nothing."

“….What do you mean-you’re not telling me she just _vanished_ …are you?”

"She did, and under Alessio's watch,” he continued, watching my eyes widen. “He had just seen her--and he spent _weeks_ trying to find a clue. But nothing--she literally… _vanished_." That bastard Guglielmo from the hideout….was that the person he mentioned to me in front of Alessio?

“That sounds…..horribly unsettling,” I curled my toes in my boots, and snaked off the shiver that ran along my arms. “God…I can’t imagine what befell her.”

"I don't think he can either. Najla was promising, I honestly thought Alessio favored her determination of succeeding than the rest of us. Then-- _poof_." Ameriggio extended his hand out in a pinching manner, then expelled his fingers out to imitate an explosion. He leaned back till his foot pressed against the carved wood of the bar table, "Gone. No explanation, no messages. The last thing he got from her was a smile, and _‘Wait until I show you what I made next. I promise it won't singe off your eyebrows this time._ ’"

I grimaced, “…..He feels at fault for her disappearance, doesn’t he.”

"Most likely. He only discussed it with Vitalia, god knows what they said..." Ameriggio returned to properly sit forward, crossing his arms against the table and face me correctly again, "I'm not going to lie to you--a lot of others are envious of Alessio's stature....and with the scandal of that happening, not to mention that she admittedly was a beautiful woman,--you can connect two and two to only imagine how many people got on his back to try and undermine him of everything that he is.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, curling my fingers into fists, “That’s what that blasted man tried to do in the hideout.”

“Who?” he shot a stare to me, intrigued.

“Guglielmo. He was…trying to get you out of Rome, and in turn saying anything scurrilous to embarrass Alessio in front of everyone.”

"I'm not surprised," Ameriggio scoffed in annoyance, "That man is a disgrace to the Assassins, and Ezio's uncle wasn't particularly fond of him. There was a time when Ezio was reclaiming much of Italy from the Templar's influence when a decision had to be made on who would become a righthand man to Mario. _Clearly_ , you see who got chosen over who."

“It just makes him an easy target.”

"That's why when Mario asked for my position in Mantua, it was adding salt into the wound."

I quirked my mouth, glazing my eyes along the empty glass set by Ameriggio’s hand. “Makes sense now….”

“…Did you ask him about that?” he tried.

“…..He didn’t want to tell me,” I finished, clenching my jaw.

"He didn't want to tell you?" the bibulous Ameriggio repeated, blinking slowly and settling his drink against the counter, "By any chance did he push you away like you didn't even matter anymore?"

“He pushes me away regardless of what I do,” I huffed out angrily. “It’s always _me_ , I’m the one at fault no matter what it is. He made that pretty clear that one night after the mission of Cesare’s Banker.”

"Cesare's banker?" Ameriggio paused, a minute of sobriety rolling over him, " _Cazzo_ , that was you?! You almost had him--" he blanched, "Oh...I can see that aftermath quite vividly actually.....I did something like that once before."

“If you didn’t hit him with your Morningstar as a retaliation, I will heavily be disappointed,” I muttered, refraining from slamming the counter again.

"I wanted to--oh I wanted to so badly," he huffed lowly, tapping his fingers against one another, "It's only been till recently that I understood why he got so angry. Even so, I can't defend his actions cause I wanted to punch his face over them too. He gets all.....how do you say, _una macchina_. Like a self-defense."

“It’s fitting for someone like him. It explains a lot, honestly. But that doesn’t make it any better, much less excuse him for acting the way he does.”

"It won't," Ameriggio agreed, "So what are you going to do then? Going to confront Ezio about it? I'm sure by this point you can leave if you're that unhappy about it."

“I don’t want to dwell on it anymore; there’s no point.” I waved the bartender over, and took Ameriggio’s glass in my hand, handing it to Stefano, “Give me whatever is going to get rid of this bad taste that’s in my mouth.” I wasn’t ready for any of this talk, really.

“Ah, has it been two years, _donna_?” Stefano questioned, but served me a glass, and handed it back. “It’s on the house.” I nodded, and shot the burning liquid down my throat. The sting poured and blasted through my chords, making me cough the next second to clear whatever bubble that had threatened to burp out.

Ameriggio stared carefully, a brow raised up, "Next time drink it slowly unless you want your lungs coughing out next."

“N-No no, it gives me a reason to cry,” I gasped out, allowing the corner of my eyes to tear, my hands clamping onto my lap to sustain myself to sit up, “T-Thanks…ugh.”

"..........Riiiight. Then let it all out. I'm no one to judge, I've already been doing that for the past week."

“Thank you for k-kindly understanding,” I managed to breathe out, letting the burning air settle calmly in my jugular.

“If you continue, I won’t have an assassin sober enough to carry out….a favor for me.” I jolted my head to the right, sighing heavily and smashing my hand across my face in disbelief.

“God, you’re a mouse more than a fox, _Volpe_ ,” I grumbled, shooting him a look. The lithe man hummed mirthfully of my reaction, tilting his head to shine those lavender pearls in my sight underneath his cowl. His arm extended out to support his leaning body, his ankles crossed as he swayed a bit in his step.

"I can say with confidence that I am a man of many talents, Elysia," _Volpe_ countered, sauntering to stand between the two of us now. Briefly adjudicating our conditions, he focused his attention solely on me, "I didn't take you for the type to drink. Judging from how red your eyes are getting, I don't think you are. But I digress, I came to ask if I can borrow you both for a mission."

"Tch, looks like your partying is over," Ameriggio sipped his drink, "You didn't even get to start."

"I said 'both', Ameriggio. That includes _you_." _Volpe_ revised clearly, darting his sharp, attentive gaze toward the drunk fellow. Ameriggio swished the liquor in his mug, briefly meeting _Volpe_ 's with a frown.

"Why both of us?"

"This mission in particular is important; it deals with Lanz, leader of the _Cento Occhi_ gang. His indefatigable men have engaged in an all-out war against my own thieves. I already lost three yesterday and the day prior to his outlandish behavior. I want him dealt with."

“…No offense, but do you really think Ameriggio and I are the best team for the job?” I pointed out flatly, thumbing to the built man beside me. “Also, he’s drunk.”

"That is very true," Ameriggio quipped from behind, sipping gladly of his title.

 _Volpe_ stared plainly between us, fixating and analyzing. After a moment, he spoke again, "I had heard from Alessio that a…morbid display of a priest was found dead the other day--the same day that you and Akinara had not showed to the island. So, here I come to you knowing that perhaps you do have more than you're capable of performing-“

“I wasn’t the one who ended the monk-“ I battled.

“-and Ameriggio has some _history_ tied with the Cento,” _Volpe_ ignored my counter.

" You don't know _nothing_ ," Ameriggio grumbled distastefully.

"I'm sure _Alessio_ can find someone suited to take the case,” the rogue tapped the edge of the counter with a finger, pouting his lips curiously as if to provoke me.

“Anything that has less to do with Alessio, the better,” I flatly responded.

"Oh?" _Volpe_ blinked at the claim, "Did something happen between you two? If that's the case, I'd think it'd be rather productive to have an alibi on your whereabouts. After three days without checking in with him, I'm certain he's begun to worry."

“Someone like Alessio doesn’t worry,” I waved my hand, and turned my back to _Volpe_ , and faced the wall of drinks instead. “He’s too busy being in his high and mighty chair to see anything that’s right in front of his fucking nose, _anyways_.”

At that _Volpe_ snorted, a waggish smirk lingering at his lips, "I am curious to find out what happened now that led you to that conclusion. But I admit, I am running short on time--so I will ask again, will you assist me in this mission? Unless--you seek a benefit out of it....I'm certain the scapegrace Lanz is supposed to meet would prove fruitful to you, Elysia."

“And why is that?” I pressed my hand against my forehead, and wondering whether to spend my held florins on another burning drink; maybe it would get rid of the itchy feeling _Volpe_ was making burgeon in my throat.

"This woman has been known to carry a quiver...despite never using a bow in her life. Designs on it however are very.....intricate.” The ice-cold force that plunged against my back was all too sudden, I forgot where I was, and how I ended up getting to this overcrowded bar. What was once an escape now felt much like an imprisonment.

“The shape of it is like a cornucopia, holding the carved arrows that sit unused. Symbols run along the rim it," _Volpe_ paused, leaning slightly, "Does that sound familiar?" I halted up from the chair, and I accidentally hit against it, making it smack into the wood beneath the timber counter. Such trivial matters had distracted me, I realize, and what I came for was simply around the corner, away from arm’s reach.

I stationed myself in front of _Volpe_ , who eyed me assiduously from the shadow of his cowl, though a sly smirk lingered along his lips. Yeah, he caught me alright, and I wasn’t going to deny it.

“You know where the quiver is,” I firmly responded.

"I believe I have found it." _Volpe_ answered confidently, "It would benefit both of us, with my thieves safe from the _Occhi_ and you having the next lead to your possessions."

"Annnnd he got her like a fish lured to a worm," Ameriggio slurred in his cup, tilting his head back to finish his drink.

“No, we’re doing this, and you’re coming with me,” I instantly rounded, gripping onto Ameriggio’s upper arm.

At that, Ameriggio turned with a glare, "What makes you think I'm just going to come with you willingly?"

“This is important to me; Ameriggio, I need you to help me, I can’t do this on my own…”

Ameriggio remained silent for a few minutes, meeting my gaze intensely. Right after, he swatted my hand away from his arm, grasping and raising the cup in front of him to drink. Instead, he lowered it back down and cursed softly, pushing his hands against the frame of the bar table and rose up from his seat. Despite managing to kick the chair back in place, his stance was more or less straight as he made his way to the doorway.

"You're going to need a minute if you're coming with us." _Volpe_ warned, watching the swaying assassin reach to the door.

"Fuck it, I'll fall off the horse and meet you guys half way." Ameriggio slammed the door behind him. A needle could've been dropped in the bar, but by the smirking look of the inn owner’s face, no one seemed too alarmed by it.

"Well, I didn't think he'd actually come," _Volpe_ looked to Elysia, "Progress."

“I’ll accept it, it’s better than nothing,” I exhaled heavily, scratching my ear within my hood, “Where is our heading?”

"Near the Baths of Caracalla," _Volpe_ informed delightedly, fluttering his eyes to me, "Now, follow me, _donna_. Wouldn’t want you to get lost."

“Of course not.”

A tunnel system ran underneath the districts, though just the same as the tunnel leading into the Romulus Lair, I wasn’t so thrilled of the scents that hit me all at once (not as bad fortunately). _Volpe_ took the lead as Ameriggio and I followed suite behind, making sure to avoid both dead and scurrying rodents, and questionable substances leaking from the ceiling and sides. The air felt moist and unbearably humid, moss and sludge secreting out of the bricks and ground floor itself. I was careful not to step into any sewage we came across, and despite his drunkenness, Ameriggio was agile in his step to copy me. Soon, we arose from the underground circuit with relieved gasps, _Volpe_ turning to close the entryway to the tunnel the same way he opened it.

We made good time to reach the Antico District, and survey the public baths stationed in the coburnation. I could have mistaken them for a separate section of ruins, considering the different pathways and alleyways placed around. It was a maze if you didn’t know your way inside.

"You should have listened to me when I suggested taking a break before we left," _Volpe_ jabbed lightly at Ameriggio who was wincing from the bright sunlight.

"I think falling off the horse would've been better than being blinded by this god forsaken sun." Ameriggio huffed, settling his arms by his side, blinking slowly as he focused his attention upon _Volpe_ , "So the kid is meeting that woman, Lia _de_ Russo, for an exchange?"

"If my men had heard correctly, yes, of what? I'm not certain of; they both work under the Borgia; for them to be meeting so privately has to concern something of their interests--not the Borgias."

“That Templar Order is more dysfunctional than your Creed,” I replied, scanning the vicinity before giving a glance to the lavender-eyed rogue. “It was mentioned that my items were separated; don’t think they would just hand a part of it over to her so willingly.”

"Course they wouldn't. They're thieves," Ameriggio was met with silence, continuing, "Obviously she stole it."

“Then she must be better than most if she wasn’t caught so easily,” I added in next, quirking my mouth. “That Lanz boy looks so young…it’s unsettling to know he causes so much trouble.”

"Pushes people off of buildings for fun, or at least, that's what I've read from Alessio's reports." _Volpe_ agreed, humming softly, "I wonder what they'll be exchanging..."

"Doesn't matter, we're here to kill the _ragazzo_." Ameriggio cut in, his Morningstar twitching in his hand. I gave him a frowned look, but he ignored it, "We're going to have to counter all the points of escape. Two need to be on the ground to handle at least two points of exit, and the other on the roof. If Elysia is lucky, recover that quiver thing of hers."

“No, we are going to recover it,” I pointed out briskly.

"Two dead bodies will be the outcome of it then," Ameriggio thought out loud, "Less headaches."

I sighed internally, but agreed to the solution at hand, “Then I will be lookout on the roof, and take aim.”

" _Va bene_ , then Ameriggio, I hope you're sober enough to catch them if they attempt to make their escape," _Volpe_ jested, Ameriggio scoffing in retaliation.

"They won't have enough time to run if they get in my way," the rod of the Morningstar landed flat in his hands, gripped securely and with purpose.

Soon after, I perched myself in position, hand equipped naturally with bow and arrow at hand. I gazed down the multicolored, brick walls, seeing Ameriggio awaiting against a brick pillar and the astute _Volpe_ fading in shadows diagonal from the bulky man. It was a good twenty minutes before I descried a particular figure emerging from the distant crowds, and instantly recognized his stride; the dark-haired male picked along his leather wrist band, and whistled contently as he approached the open archway of the bath entrance.

I stiffened in place, removing whatever anxious urge distended along my tendons and arms. Yet, it only worsened when the minutes stretched, and literally no one else was approaching the destination. Lanz was growing impatient yards from us, fingers drumming along his arms as he scanned the vicinity, and the position of the sun to calculate the time. Did she bail? Something wasn’t right…

A bright flicker of metal gained my attention, and when I looked over to see it was Ameriggio reflecting the sun from his Morningstar, I immediately recognized the signal. Ameriggio’s body peered over, and he set his sights on the transient _Volpe_ who silently agreed to their plan; whether or not Lia was to arrive, they were going to take him out.

I took a tall stance, bow and arrow equipped at the ready. I pulled back with force, and with my target in sight, I let the arrow sing, and watched it graze against Lanz’s shoulder, making him shout in pained surprise. His eyes rebounded to catch me on the roof, and he gritted his teeth of my attack. However, his eyes widened when he turned about, and saw his cornered position in between both the approaching Ameriggio and _Volpe_.

“That blasted woman tricked me!” Lanz’s scoffed out bitterly, jabbing the arrow out of him, but then seethed at the sharp graze that I shot at his leg. He equipped himself immediately, watching Ameriggio pronouncing his Morningstar, though his eyes glided over to the tunic-wearing thief he was so familiar with.

“You have better things to worry about, _bambino_ ,” _Volpe_ announced.

"You asshole--she stooped so low as to have you rid of me?" Lanz countered acridly, _Volpe_ 's lips quirking upwards in amusement.

"Do not fret--she didn't show up at all. It seems your deal is off, and so is your life."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lanz viciously hurled out a dagger, launching it at _Volpe_ 's direction as the thief swiftly dodged. Ameriggio was quick on his feet, launching into combat with a heavy slam of his Morningstar at where Lanz once stood. The thief was nimble but he staggered in his stance from my previous shots, giving Ameriggio the fair advantage he needed to reproach the fleeting bandit.

The battle quickly escalated, and _Volpe_ and Ameriggio made sharp moves to reach closer to end the young man’s life. Despite his injuries, Lanz was still a formidable force; he was faster and younger, and when he delivered a clanging blow against _Volpe_ almost effectively, I combatted with myself if I should even the playing field.

He was a young man with nothing to lose, but a young man nonetheless; it was obvious of the life that he chose, but whether it could be changed was debating in my head. Did I have the right to take that away from him, or was it possible he could change for the better? Yet, here we were fighting in a ditch of some abandoned bathhouse, and he was keen on slicing _Volpe_ ’s head off, and giving Ameriggio a run for his money. So when Ameriggio stumbled in his swing, leaving himself open to Lanz’s upright arm-

“AHH!” The arrow cut right through Lanz’s dominant hand, the dagger he once held clattering to the floor. I grimaced at his painful cry, sounding much like a teen’s. He stumbled in place, and he curled his arm into his chest, facing the baleful duo. I swiftly looked away, already knowing how his fate would be sealed-

“ _Dio mio_! Run!” In the distance, not too far, a small crowd quickly dispersed, all crying out from whatever horrific pother they just witnessed in an alleyway. My eyes narrowed, and something told me…No….couldn’t it be, so close from here? Then…

I hurriedly scaled down the side of the building, giving one quick glance to the occupied Ameriggio and _Volpe_ who made due of their promise from earlier. Lanz’s struggled grunts dimmed the farther I moved myself away, but new alarming shouts and cries made up for the absence.

The panicking crowd had all cleared but one individual who was nearly plastered against the wall, having tripped and looked shocked in the direction of where the commotion started. I approached with caution, signaling the man quietly to grab his attention. The man garbled in his words, and I had to yank his shirt once to make him straighten up.

“What happened?” I inquired.

“T-The woman….she was attacked by a cloaked man, and they w-were fighting, and he- he’s still there, _donna_!” My eyes widened, and I quickly let him go, looking in the passageway. I narrowed my eyes, and glided my feet across the ground, and pulled out my bow readily in hand. I crept with silent purpose, and around the corner I gazed into the small, secluded-open area. In the middle of the sunlight was a barren space of dirt, and in it laid the body of a woman.

I inhaled sharply, assessing the surroundings before pursuing; when all was clear, I leisurely walked over and struggled to look at the dead body that laid by my feet. I inched carefully, and I felt my arms shake from the colorless face peering to the sky. The scene was familiar-

A sharp suction clung to my chest, and I felt myself squirm and retract back from how close I was to her; her long locks of chocolate swept to cover her opened eyes, and her arms were outstretched in such a way that she had been caught by surprise, and was pushed back with force. I took a step, and I swallowed the residue in my throat at the sight of the maroon leaking along her jugular, slipping down her neck and pooling along the ground. It was so red…and the iron smelled fresh-

“Gods…” I clasped a hand to my mouth, clutching the bow’s grip tightly with my free palm. I shut my eyes to remove the distant image of Lorenza; it was no coincidence this woman was laid like this. And killed in the same fashion. This was Lia, the one Lanz was supposed to make the trade with. Then…where was…

“Looking for something, little fox?” His melodic tone rung clearly from the rooftop above, and I froze from how close it sounded in my ears. I shakily raised my face, and there bedizen _Lupo_ stood, sleeves coated in blood, clearly proud of his accomplished task to end this woman’s life so suddenly. His tenebrous orbs sparkled with morbid intentions.

“You,” I mouthed with poison, but all language ceased in my throat when I shot my eyes to his outstretched arm. His beaded fingers wiggled, and hooked around his thumb and forefinger was a leather strap, a quiver swinging back and forth in his care.

No.

“You look so lost, it’s precious. I can only imagine it wasn’t for this trivial thing.”

“Unless it was…” a sly smile picked at the corners of his lips, followed with giggle. “Then I wonder how fast you’d come up here to get it from me.”

NO!

All bodily function erupted full force, and the wake of this unfortunate event smacked across my entire back; the world felt unbalanced, coarse under my feet. As if they were soddened with sand, and _Lupo_ was suspended on the highest tower known to man, simply watching in amusement of my internal shut down. Like a spectator, like I was a show.

“Catch me if you can…. _Elysia_.” At that, his foot left the edge of the rooftop and turned, darting across the tiled rooftop.

No no no no no! NO! NO NO-

“Stop, stop!” I sprinted into the alleyway beneath, my pupils swiftly shifting to their vertical slits. The cloak behind _Lupo_ flickered like a flag, and the moment it waved out of view-

I dashed up a wooden ramp, and tossed myself onto the small balcony built in front of a window. I hauled myself up, ripping the vines and leaves that attempted to slow me down. I tossed myself to the tiled roof, grunting loudly of the pull. Across, _Lupo_ was growing smaller-

“No, STOP!” I called out shakily, and pushed myself on my feet. I swung my arms to and fro, gaining speed as the hood on my head swatted off from the slapping wind; my flames furiously danced, and how wild they were. The Twilight in my body doubled in size, and it shot me faster across the roofs. I was catching, watching the quiver on _Lupo_ ’s back jitter and hop with his leaps, and the original arrows and items inside untouched. “You fucking bastard!”

 _Lupo_ ’s feet graced each leap, with every chance to soar when before he landed successfully. His body didn’t tire or yield in pain, it thrived from it. His panting was overshadowed by the mischievous grin he wore, having observed back to see my approach. He laughed at my attempt, deriding my efforts, my furious will to catch him.

“You’ll have to try harder, _volpettina_!”

“STOP!”

 _Lupo_ turned abruptly, changing his course from straight on to the right, despite the large gap that separated the one street to the next. He snapped a look behind, and his lupine expression radiated brighter than the sun itself. He picked up speed- “ _LUPO_!” and he launched off the edge.

My feet skidded to an abrupt halt, and my eyes swiftly scanned the canal route….but he was nowhere in sight-the silver cloak was nowhere in sight. “No, no please, FUCK!” I growled tersely, gripping my front curls with a clutch, and feeling the back of my shoulders and legs exploding in fiery bursts. The sweat dripped down my temples in uncomfortable sweeps, making my skin shiver uncomfortably from how hot the sun had gotten.

No, this couldn’t be happening…no gods no.

 _Lupo_ had my things-

Fuck, FUCK!

“God damn it…no…” I smashed my hands against my face, feeling the edges of my eyes leak unwillingly of my failed, pathetic attempt.

“There—” Amerrigio’s voice sounded from somewhere behind. His next words were too abstruse to understand; I couldn’t hear him, despite being right behind me.

“Elysia—what happened? Were you chasing after Lia?” _Volpe_ pressed, having joined. I said nothing. “Elysia?”

“….Lia is dead.” I didn’t recognize my voice; I don’t think…I’ve ever been this angry, this livid. It shouldn’t have gone this way. None of it. He had leverage now, and I let him get away with it.

“Then who did you pursue—” At that _Volpe_ stopped, tracing his attention over to the canal. Something audible almost rang from his voice but Ameriggio was there to stop him, pressing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

“Don’t. Let’s go back to the island.” Ameriggio insisted, “…And that isn’t a request.”

Standing up was more difficult than usual, and when I did so, I didn’t meet none of the men’s gazes, “…Can I be alone….please?”

“Elysia-“

“I know I messed up; I should not have gone after him, but I couldn’t wait for your arrival-it was a last resort!” I clenched my jaw, my clubs shaking at my sides. The air picked up sharply, and the hot sunrays turned ice along my shoulders. Something monstrous rested along the pit of my stomach, the Twilight swishing and slamming against my innards as I glared at the quiet men. “It was my stupid mistake…”

Tears were too wasted at this point, so instead my body motioned its way past them. They watched, but I remained eerily focused to climb back down the building’s backside, and then let go to pounce into the tall ferns that had been left unclipped. The pollen rushed and hit the air, then swam down in falls by the time I stood up perfectly on my feet. The two bodies landed just the same behind me, but I was already walking toward the direction of Tiber Island.

“Elysia.” _Volpe_ ’s call halted my pace, and I shut my eyes to listen, to make myself listen. “….This isn’t over.” I clenched my teeth, and moved myself away with a sprint, from the realization of my grave and horrible mistake.

 _Lupo_ had my full and undivided attention now.

 

 

ALESSIO’S POV:

 

The quill dragged loosely against the surface of the parchment, the ink spiraling and forming into very detailed messages that Alessio had hope to sent in haste to the Parisian Brotherhood.

Weeks prior he had sent one but with no word back, he had to send one with an increased sense of urgency. He inhaled sharply, his lips straining at the options he had to get the letter sent in time. Pressure was sprouting and stretching upon his back as Bartomeleo has been requesting for additional aid. It only took a worse toll when the French successfully managed to infiltrate Tuscany grounds. Now the battle was being taken to them and Bartomeleo was beginning to lose more men than anticipated.

Damn it…

Finishing the letter with a prompt signature at the end, Alessio pressed the quill down against the table and rubbed his rough palms against his forehead. A headache persisted him for the past few nights, ever since conversing…arguing with Elysia.

He sighed abrasively of the memory, shaking his head slowly and getting up to distract himself with literally anything else. There was nothing he could have done more—he should offer Elysia to someone more capable to teach her. He wasn’t in the right state to be able to give what she wanted. It was asking too much….

 _Knock knock_ rang from his door.

The giant tilted his head toward the general direction. His brows knitted together the louder they grew, almost determined to break down his door if he doesn’t open it. A moment to consider his options, Alessio strolled to the doorway and cracked it open. He grew surprised when he found the chiseled frame of Ameriggio motionless by his doorway.

“Ameriggio?” Alessio pried the door further, allowing his former apprentice to strut into the study. Alessio watched carefully when Ameriggio tilted his head to look back, flicking his wrist up to reveal an envelope diligently held in his care. He closed the door, debated whether to lock it.

“Thought you might want to see this,” Ameriggio declared, casually taking residence in his free chair, prompting his feet upon his gifted desk. Alessio narrowed his brows, cautious in his approach back to retrieve the letter Ameriggio had delivered. He did so though, standing across while Amerrigio watched him carefully. At the slight arch of his wrist, his hidden blade whirled to life, lethally springing forth. Instead, he used it to snap the wax seal of the letter, a move that caused Ameriggio to smirk.

“It’s still funny that you’re an assassin and you rarely use that.”

“Considering your track record with it, you have no right to lecture me….” Alessio’s tone dropped wordlessly, his eyes scanning the page vigorously.

Ameriggio crossed a leg over one another, his boot hitting against mahogany catching Alessio’s attention briefly, “The letter came from a bratty hawk that flew in and nearly plucked the handlers hand off. So tell me, does _il diavolo_ finally have your address, or is it Cecillio?” Instead of an answer, Alessio pressed a hand to his forehead, a sigh escaping. Ameriggio watched intently as Alessio rested in the seat behind the desk, the material creaking from the intense weight drop upon it.

“You’re actually stressed, it finally hit you or you trust me enough to actually show it.”

“Cecillio is coming to Rome—” Alessio’s voice droned.

Ameriggio pressed his lips tightly together, his eyes widening. He aggressively placed his fingers to cup against his cheek, tapping vigorously, ignoring the temptation to bite the closest finger to his mouth.

“ _Merda_ —this is bad,” Ameriggio agreed irritably.

Alessio grew too tired to argue against Ameriggio, shaking his head and sent a warning glance to him as he looked down to the letter. The Parisian Brotherhood was in dire assistance and General Octavian was growing a nuance not only in Tuscany but in the French capital. The half Italian/French born assassin was returning to Rome personally to seek an audience with Ezio in order to combat against the potential domino effect that could destroy both Brotherhoods.

“This must have been sent a week or two ago. On top of this, other masters from the south will be visiting this week in order to provide the north of Italy with support against the French.” Alessio placed the letter amongst the growing piles of pleas he has had to sort through for the past weeks. The desperation in each region seemed to grow worse the further they attempted to fix them. It was astonishing how despite all the new recruits they were gaining, how there just wasn’t enough people to fix every problem.

“Meaning Vitalia won’t be missing that opportunity to visit you.” Ameriggio noted, a sour expression fleeing as quickly as it came. Alessio’s patience was being tested, staring at Ameriggio when the other male starred at him with a matching look, “All your former students will be here; this hasn’t happened in the past five years. I thought you would be thrilled for all of us now to properly meet Elysia.”

“It’s not really proper after the example you’ve made to her,” Alessio retorted, avoiding meeting his glance, “Anyways, it’ll be up to her whether or not she’d meet with Cecillio and Vitalia.”

“…….God, that girl was fucking right.” Ameriggio blurted out, Alessio lifting his head with a raised brow. “You _are_ being a total stronzo, _again.”_

………..

So she was doing well—and of course she didn’t take kindly to what he had to say.

“It’s none of your concern—” Alessio went to reach for the letter he needed to seal when Ameriggio’s wrist slammed upon it, the older assassin raising his gaze to meet Ameriggio’s whirling storms.

“I know it isn’t—not anymore. But I had a _long_ ass day, and I’m still riled with all the alcohol in my body. This won’t be just for her sake—a girl that so desperately needs mentorship—it’ll be for the people she needs to have missions with because for _fucks sake_ I thought you cut this shit out!”

A murderous glare escaped from the larger assassin, the man sneering for a response when Ameriggio stood up from the chair, leaning forward with a pointed finger towards him.

“No—stop and _listen_ to what I have to say,” Ameriggio aggressively stated, “You need to sit your ass down, swallow whatever pride you fucking have and listen.” He spayed his hands out, “Listen.”

Every fiber in his body was ready to launch Ameriggio out of the room and hope to some higher force that’d he be able to barricade himself within his Study. A vicious presence lingered along his spine, clawing and whispering to regain its place in his heart. Alessio’s hands curled tightly into fists…….but relaxed. Alessio inhaled slowly, frowning deeply as he forced his back against the chair and held tight against the armrests.

“What is it.”

“Look—I understand the way you teach, Alessio.” Ameriggio settled back in his seat, crossing his arms tensely, “I can finally see why the fuck you were so angry at me—but guess what. Elysia is not me—she’s not Cecillio—she’s not Vitalia and finally and I know this is the one but she is most certainly not Najla.” Alessio’s entire frame stilled as his eyes narrowed darkly, but Ameriggio raised his hand quickly, making sure the giant didn’t interject in retaliation.

“ _Maestro_ , she needs reinforcement and positive responses that what she’s been doing is right. I understand you’re trying to help her with her possessions but you promised that to her. That is her goal—and she’s never going to change to what yours or the Creeds are. Despite that, she’s been helping the Creed and all you’ve done is cause more grieve to her then _aid_ her.”

“What should I be doing then, Ameriggio? This is what I’ve done for you four—”

Ameriggio repudiated his claim immediately, “We think differently then her, Alessio. It sounds strange but this is a two way streak that you need to participate in as well. As much as you don’t want to—you need to get the hell over it and contribute to it.” Ameriggio expressed, counting on his fingers, “You need to open up to her just like you had started with Najla—”

“I can’t do that again, Ameriggio.” Alessio hissed unwittingly, “Elysia may be strong but she cannot risk getting involved with such a dangerous situation as heading into the same building with Cesare and Rodrigo.”

“Then why bother teaching her everything _you_ know?!” Ameriggio flung his arm out to the side, “What was the point in that? In having her fight against me? Wasn’t that suppose to enforce everything she’s learned to keep herself alive?” 

_Shit._

“I—”

“You’re not teaching her to fight and protect herself—you’re teaching her how to follow and obey orders.” Ameriggio cut in, glaring with another slam to the desk, “And that is not who she is, Alessio. She’s not _you_.”

Something icy ran against Alessio’s shoulders, raking its claws down his shoulder blades. He nearly smashed his fists against the drawer of his desk below, finding his wrists were trembling from keeping his composure. He inhaled shakily as Ameriggio relaxed in his chair, rubbing his face roughly and sighing into his palm.

“That’s not to say everything you’ve done is wrong—but you need to...You need to listen like how you’re listening to me. You need to trust her—trust her not with your life—but with her _own_. You’re afraid she’s going to waste it away but in the end, that’s _her_ decision to make. You cannot control that about her. If she does something stupid—that’s _her_ responsibility to take. Not yours.” Alessio remained quiet, his ruminate expression unreadable.

“You’re not her father, you don’t have to treat her like Vitalia. She’s not important in the sense of rank, she’s clearly doesn’t have high expectations that everyone will be watching you with scrunity like Cecillio—but god you better believe she’s as hard headed as me. That you need to work on but do it _right_. Reward her when she deserves it—and you need to lower your expectations at that.” He still said nothing. “Do not call it a success just because she survived. If she is involved in a mission and she fucks it up—you need to make sure it’s not the end of the world because she needs to hear it. You can’t just repress it if it does make you angry just for her sake because regardless, it will build...and _only_ grow worse.”

Everything was getting.....

Ameriggio sat forward, resting his wrists upon his bent knees, allowing it to finally sink in, “And please, do not kick yourself for what happened to Najla, whatever did. We still don’t know what happened....don’t assume the worse. Don’t assume the worse is destined for Elysia, and if it does......we’ll still be here afterwards to rebuild the pieces......”

The room grew quiet, Alessio tensely staring towards his desk. Nails dug at his face and neck and he had almost forgotten how to breathe. It felt enclosed—everything in the room felt tight. His lips pressed together tightly, childish for how unnecessary the conflict he created had grown. Recanting over the past missions, he had failed in being a teacher—focused more on his own interests then hers. He didn’t want to share his past cause it burdened him too much.

What right did he have to say that though—when he was burdening her as a consequence.

God…..he was a fool.

“So, what now then.” He was surprised how quiet his voice drew.

“Take the first step, you don’t need me to have to continue this whole lecture.” Ameriggio’s shoulders relaxed, “But damn, now _that_ was years’ worth of pent up emotions. You _deserved_ that lecture.” Ameriggio clapped his knees and stood up, huffing softly, “I heard she’s at the catacombs that you train at. Or so I hear—you know—when you’re ready.”

Ameriggio crossed the room briskly and the sound of the door creaked and shut quickly behind. Alessio remained immobile, pressing a hand to his forehead as he shut his eyes.

 

_“Non possum hoc facere!”_

_“Facies! Nec corpus portabit iniquitatem curam.”_

He suffered from them……he continues to suffer from it all these years later.

Alessio dragged his hand against his face, a heavy exhale leaking as he glanced to the papers on his desk. Blinking wearily, his eyes casted off towards the window, noticing the rain had completely stopped for the day, barely allowing some rays of sunlight to cast against the sandstone colored rooftops.

 

Take responsibility.

 

Alessio breathed shakily, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Finding his footing on the ground after a few minutes, he ignored the tasks at hand—ignored the scrapping daggers that threatened to hold him in his impregnable state of mind. He paused at the doorway, swallowing roughly at the decision he was about to make. He needed to make things right, and the only way was to take responsibility and change.

Taking charge, he twisted and opened the door to the hallway. He didn’t need to go around the corner to see _Volpe_ standing idly by the wall, arms crossed and head hunched slightly.

At Alessio’s footsteps, he raised his head, “…Alessio.”

" _Volpe_ ," Alessio regarded wearily, "I didn't expect to see you either today..."

“..I don’t mean to intrude, are you off to see Elysia?” he straightened up, lowering his arms. A prick of a needle stung in the middle of his back. “There is…something I need to tell you. It’s important.”

“I was going to, yes," Alessio already felt his shoulders tensing again, already worried that his resolve was going to shatter, "….What happened?"

 _Volpe_ gave a swift scan around before standing right beside Alessio. His voice lowered to that of a susurration, dark purple eyes casting to look at the giant’s shoulder, “We failed to retrieve an artifact of hers. She tried her best….she really did, Alessio…”

At that news, Alessio briefly looked in his direction, "There was another artifact here? I hadn't heard about that--" _No, don't press to ask_. _Don't push to ask what went wrong_. Instead, he sighed softly, "…Was she all right at least?"

“She’s unscathed, but I don’t think she fine.” He raised his gaze this time, meeting Alessio’s, “She needs _you_.”

Alessio slowly nodded of the warning, "I understand, thank you informing me, _Volpe_." The rogue gave a brief pat to Alessio’s shoulder blade, and made his way down the hallway without another word. Alessio waited for him to go, and took a moment to hold himself straight, to rub any type of hesitation lingering at the bases of his feet.

 

He had to make the move.

 

He had to move.

 

 

Change was what was going to keep him going, or it was going to be the thing that killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piccolo volpe - little fox  
> Vino, forte. Il più forte che hai. - Wine. Strong. The strongest you have.  
> dolore nel culo - pain in the ass  
> ragazzo - boy  
> volpettina - little girl fox  
> Merda - shit  
> Cazzio - shit/fucking  
> una macchina - machine  
> Va bene. - Very well.  
> bambino- child  
> Dio mio - My god  
> il diavolo - the devil  
> Non possum hoc facere! - I can’t do it!  
> Facies! Nec corpus portabit iniquitatem curam. - You will! You must take responsibility or suffer the consequences.


	27. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, oh boi. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Enjoy, and excuse any typos.
> 
> Peace.
> 
> -Keys

The arrows shot vehemently across the grip of my finger, every yammer thick with deadly force when it met the wooden target across the way. Hit after hit, my frustration worsened, to the point where I couldn’t stop the tears, and let them run freely down my face to trickle off my chin; I was no longer hitting the bullseye. The droplets left an abrasive caress on my jaw, and I had to swipe them off every moment to block every fantod threatening to crawl over my skull and burrow into my shoulders.

I was so foolish to believe I could change it, _this_.

To think I had any of this under control, to pretend I had a stable grip on my mistakes was a stupid error to make. I lost more than what I had anticipated, and now I was an utter mess, a rattled beehive that was highly and emotionally explosive to anything five feet near me. I couldn’t even look at _Volpe_ , or Ameriggio straight in the face; it was humiliating to have them be so quiet when they realized what had happened. They realized what had happened without me saying a word. That’s how _embarrassing_ it was.

It was all _my_ fault, as I have learned so much from my past blunders being in Tuscany. What happened at the _Fiore_ , the Banker mission, confronting Cesare and Rodrigo…it was all _MY_ fault. All because I didn’t listen; there was no hidden, obsequious follower inside of me, and there was never going to be. It was an endless, torturous cycle that enjoyed making me desperate and overwrought.

This all had to end, at some point, in some way.

In my favor? It was becoming dimmer by the second.

My rigid arms dropped, and an explosive sob escaped my lips; I clamped them closed with a slap, and I jammed my eyes to expel all the negativity coursing harshly through my body. My feet sunk to the ground, and it took every ounce of strength to make sure I wasn’t kneeling. I was tired to, becoming one with the ground. I had to hold myself up because I knew I was better than that, better than _this_. The sob turned to strong sniffles, and once again I reloaded my hold, and aimed for the target across the way.

This was the only way I was able to cope, yet the more I shot, nothing was being resolved or done to fix my error. _Lupo_ , that beleaguering maniac, was long-gone now, hiding in some place he wanted me to find him in. I knew it was a trap for me to continue following him, I knew this game. But not playing his manipulative tactics hurt more; I surrendered to let him win.

“Damn it, damn it,” I hoarsely growled, stomping my foot down in annoyance.

Suddenly, the brush of darkness swam gingerly across the ground, but I didn’t bother to look at who trudged down the steps to enter the training room. His coal eyes feasted onto me (like they always have, I expected nothing less), and how judiciously he closed the gap between us, mindful of waking up whatever sleeping beast I was harboring. He inhaled uneasily, I could feel it the moment he stepped into the space.

My martinet mentor stood a yard away, “……..I heard what happened earlier.”

Did he think he could come in here, and make small chatter? Pretend that he cared? That I could be convinced he wanted to talk to me? What a selfish man, and what a foolish apprentice I have been to not see the façade he was playing. He never wanted this, he never would and it was stupid of me to assume otherwise.

I couldn’t have him the same way I had Link; to have an emotional support, to have some sort of connection I missed so dearly. Alessio was not like that….he was not Link. How I missed him. How I _missed_ Link.

“I don’t want to see you, go away,” I immediately rebutted, avoiding his look. I loaded up another arrow, and took aim. It hit its mark, leaving me empty of its success. I pulled another, and did it again.

Alessio did not budge despite being ignored, and his digits lingered across his mane, “I’m not here to lecture you on what happened. I’m…here to make sure you’re all right and to address what happened at _mi_ o _ufficio_ -”

“I said I didn’t want to see _you_!” I jerked my arm down, and the bow in my hand smacked straight down into the ground. The echo blasted against the walls, and grappled Alessio’s stare directly to me. “What part of that _don’t_ you understand!?” I swung my head to him, letting my curls flare around my face, and letting my eyes dig into his coals, “ _Vai_ , _Alessio_!”

His eyes scanned briskly, and he tried again, “I won’t-“

I snapped, “Go AWAY!” Silence, but he didn’t move.

His stone voice faltered, and he sighed softly, “Elysia…”

“Don’t, just don’t,” I rasped out, hurt and raw. Why wasn’t he getting this across his thick, fucking skull?

Again, he ignored my plea, “I need to apologize to you. For what happened the other day.” His broad shoulders slouched bit by bit, “…I was being a hypocrite to you and as your mentor…..it was unwarranted. I let my insecurities get the better of me. Something I have been working on for years now.”

What the hell was this now…why so sudden.

With a rough wipe of my eyes, I turned away from Alessio, and went to the wooden board across the way; I plucked the jabbed arrows that were protruded into it. I kept my eyes focused there, annoyed of having to even address his form in front of me. However, he was going to prove this difficult; he followed after me, and maintained the yard distance exactly.

"What I’m trying to say is, I was worried. I'm worried now; I care a little more than I let on, that you're more than a walking pulse, and that.... your items are the only things left of your past.” His tenebrous darkness brewed a soft ambiance about, almost cradling my ankles. It was an entirely different experience; this was not the same man I had argued with days ago, but it still was. His aroma hadn’t changed, but the feeling of his external being was….evolving. “Of who you were, of a life that was real before coming here. I may say they aren't worth your life, but they contain a part of it.”

“What are you getting at?” I whispered sharply; maybe if I answered, he would go away faster.

Alessio complied, “It's not fair to say you should give it up so easily in exchange of surviving to live another day. I've done it because it's what I had to do in order to survive....but clearly it's not the case that needs to be worked on."

“If that is how you truly feel, why did you make me feel like a fool!?” I lowly replied, nearly crushing the arrows in my grip the more I plucked up. “Why this sudden change, when you made it perfectly clear where you stood in your Study?”

"…Because I didn't realize how much it would hurt _you_." Alessio answered in a soft octave, his deep tones vibrating along his throat. I slowed in my movements until I remained still, listening to him (despite how much I wanted to fight him off). "If I was being honest, I didn't realize how much it would have affected you if I didn’t stop to evaluate the situation. To me....it means one thing. That's how _I_ get by with my life--but I forget that not everyone is _me_.”

My insecurities motioned downhill, and the faster they rolled, the harder it was to keep standing so still, to remain solid in my position. Flares shattered in my chest, and a heavy tone of static flooded my ears. Alessio did not budge, nor did his darkness come any closer. It was watching patiently, awaiting any response from me.

He took my silence as a motion to continue, “I did not intend to attack you so harshly as I did but..." He sighed heavily at this, and his feet adjusted in place, "There are some things that are too hard for me to discuss about."

But what else could I say? What could I hold onto to remain irritated with him? He was saying all of this….and I was not prepared for any of it.

God, why was he talking like this? Why was he even bothering talking to me like _this_? I didn’t see him for a couple of days, I never got anywhere near his Study or the hideout….so why…..why was he doing this _now_? The moment something horrible happened to me? At the last minute, _again_?

“…..I wish I wasn’t this way. I wish I wasn’t so open with what I feel, but what else am I supposed to do when I’ve been pried open, and left secluded in a world I will never belong in?” my trembling fingers reached, and clutched my front curls. I hung my head, preventing myself from crying further, “All your world does is take things from me. It just fucking takes everything that belongs to me, when it has no right. No _right_!” I was starting to shake.

Alessio was motionless, but I could hear his slow exhale, and feel his air brush along my skin. It made me shiver. Everything was so heightened and powerful, nothing in my web of thoughts made sense; I was becoming distraught, with so many things popping and rushing across my vision.

It was all taken from me.

The promise of a long-life relationship with a Hylian, a lasting friendship with a Twilight Princess, the family that had I accidentally found in both Kakariko and Ordon…

It wasn’t _fair_.

It wasn’t fair I was stuck _here_.

“So…what do I do, when everything has gone so fucking wrong, and I can’t do anything about it?” I turned in place and eyed him carefully, exhaling shakily when his full attention rose to lock me in his gaze—and how his eyes bore into me, like I was the most important thing to him right now. Like I was a mission.

Because that was truly the only way I could ever gain his attention; if there was something _wrong_ with me. I was a sickness, I was a problem. I was a missing artifact that he had been searching for eons. Yeah, right; like I was that important. I _made_ myself the problem on my own.

“Maybe I should part ways from your Creed, and live the rest of my miserable life somewhere where I don’t ever want to see another Assassin, or Templar again…This pain, this anguish, there’s not much more I can take,” I sharply hissed out.

Alessio dug his fingers into the cuffs of his sleeves, raising his gaze through his dark locks, "....What did you do.......what did you think when I had thrown you in the river, Elysia?"

The memory replayed, and my eyes blinked ever so gently at the slamming, crashing water that nearly took me; when it had curled my hair around my throat and eyes. The bubbles that escaped my lips, and how it slumbered my eyes to close. Almost, a lullaby, and how my weight felt that of a ton. How I floated down to the dark abyss, and let the anchors take me-

 _Don’t give up, Elysia_.

I shut my eyes, and I curled my nails into my palms, stinging myself of what could have been. Of what I _almost_ did.

Alessio took a moment, but his eyes did not leave me, "You clung onto me so desperately I had found nail wounds on my wrists after I had undressed myself. You were _there_ , Elysia; you already had been at the point where you asked that question to yourself and in the deepest darkness you found your answer.” How did he know me this well? Have I been such an open book to him? “The question will _haunt_ you always because this world stresses you....so much...it makes you keep repeating it.” This was not fair. “Hoping that you'd find some amount of sense to think that it may be the right choice to go after."

What _right_ did he _have?_

Like he knew me, like he knew my story. As if he cared.

He pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes, shutting them, "But I ask this to you--from someone who is also looking for something so precious....you're willing to rip apart the world at hand--" he took  step forward, and something ancient rumbled along his cords, "Are you really going to give up?"

 _No matter what happens, Elysia_ -

“…..Gods…”

 _Don’t you ever give up on me_.

He didn’t know, he didn’t know it was _this_ hard to keep living without him.

“I just-“ I couldn’t finish the thought; language was lost to me, and it was….getting hard to breathe-

"Will you continue—do your actions mean _everything_ to you? That when this world _breaks_ you, that you will find some sort of solace in the actions you had taken?" Alessio took a step closer, making the dark barrier around me quake. I lifted my trembling eyes, frozen on a spot on his shoulder; something obscure was holding my chin, trying to make me look at him, but I knew if I did….

“If I don’t…it would disgrace everything I had ever done….it would be all in vain,” I sniffed roughly, and the arrows I had in my hand were released, clattering to the floor. My hands found my face, and the strained pull of gravity tugged the corner of my lips, “It would disgrace the people I loved, the people I miss…and I don’t think t-they would ever forgive me if I gave up…”

He spoke again, with that gentle tone of his, “Sadden perhaps; they had known you could do so much more....you can do so much more with your life and they know you should have the chance at doing it."

Something cracked in the inner chambers of my skull, and I found myself moving forward, “I-I have nothing here, Alessio. E-Everything I wanted…it’s not here, I-I don’t…what do I-I-!” I surrendered my arms out, and the tears leapt out of my eyes as I finally looked up to his standing form, “And then you come in _here_ , thinking all the troubles between us were going to be fixed!?”

He said nothing, but his hardened eyes swam with something…. Lost, forgotten. He was looking at me like I was someone else; he had never looked at me this way before. I felt abashed. I felt vulnerable to him.

This….feeling again.

“Like I would just forgive you like nothing happened?!”

His face loomed with a tilt, but any sign of mockery was gone; he was searching my eyes, unafraid of what they held. Unafraid of everything I was pouring out to him. Like he was born to be in this very spot, to listen to me. Like he was built for this exact moment.

“Because everything I ever wanted keeps getting taken away from m-me?”

He frowned at this, and his fingers silently curled into his coarse palms; was he even breathing?

“Why did this all happen to me?”

He shook his head lightly, kindly answering to a question that I knew I shouldn’t impose to him. But there was no one here, there was no one left to hear my screams and pleas.

Not Link, not Midna, not Ineza, or Bo, or Telma, Renado, Ilia-

“Why _me_?!” The shout boomed across the rock walls, and they rebounded to make me shed further tears of my childish exterior. But how I was still a child in so many ways. And Alessio realized this.

"........I don't know..." His voice lowered, equally a whisper, "I don't know why it had to happen...But I’m…..so sorry."

My fingers reached, at a last attempt to keep myself present, to keep myself intact from the crumbling interior that hid within my flesh so well- “Why did it happen to me, A-Alessio? Why… -“ I motioned a step, and I buried my face into his chest where my fingers dug at his fabrics- “Why why why why….dear Gods of Hyrule, why…”

Perhaps it was pity, or genuine concern, I was unclear of which…but I didn’t question it because it was something I desperately have yearned but never thought I would receive from someone like Alessio, indeed something I never thought I would receive _from_ Alessio himself; it was everything I imagined, but nothing I was ready for when he wrapped his arms around me. And, when he did, I sunk into this munificent solace he offered to me because I needed this. I needed his support around me. My legs were so exhausted from standing for so long, from the lingering soreness that thudded along them from that chaotic sprint across the rooftops not too long ago.

Toward a man who brought me ruin and distress, and relished in it.

 “A-And you come in here, t-thinking I will…” I clung onto him with massive force, and I burst into a hurtful sob at the slight, reassuring squeeze he harbored so secretly. As if he were embarrassed, or if someone had been watching us.

A part of him Alessio desperately tried to block away so long ago, that I have stubbornly made come out.

"What I told you still rings true, Elysia.”

“I don’t understand..” I confessed with hiccups.

He sighed softly, his talented digits tracing, lingering along my backbone, “You possess a strength--probably greater than mine in different ways, but it will be what carries you on every day.” His palm rested upon my upper back, and gave a quick stroke to the top-back of my neck, and back to the same place again. “Despite how cruel the world can be, what it shall do to you, how I treat you or your peers......don't give up on the strength you hold within yourself."

“I-I don’t think I would have lived much longer being on my own. I don’t…think I would…have…” my tears poured generously, and my mouth parted, “m-made it…on my own.” My knees buckled, and I found myself kneeling, gripping onto the edge of his robes, afraid of bringing him down forcefully to my level.

But he followed anyways, ignoring the cracks of his old bones as he squeezed my shoulder, "You're here now and that's what is most important. You have a special strength in you, Elysia. You hold it tightly to your heart and despite your struggles.....I've seen what it could do."

The moment of silence drifted, and the soft linger of ash and smoke pulsed along his heels, down his arms, around his neck. It was unlike anything I had seen on him. Generous and kind, comforting. It held me closely.

“Sometimes I wonder if being that strong really is in my favor at all. It’s the reason it got me here…”

"It's the reason that you're still standing here as well..." he exhaled slowly, "Despite being alone...and despite those that challenged and harassed you...it has kept you from a fate worse than I would like to imagine. It kept you from walking over the edge over and over...for you Elysia, that's the only chance you have."

“…I wouldn’t think you would come,” I gave a brief glance, then removed my touch from fiddling with his cloak, and rested my hands tiredly between my bents knees. My sand-bag body nearly toppled back from the weight slopping over my shoulders.

“Despite knowing what I said to you, I was just…too prideful to say I was wrong.” Alessio retracted one hand back, but the other continued to rub along my back reassuring.

I blinked, rubbing my cheeks off of any leftover tears lingering, “Then…thank you for listening to me.”

"It's what I should have done in the first place," Alessio admitted softly, "I...just listened to my own petulant attitude. Thought it'd be better to be distant then..to open up to someone.....like _you_."

The question immediately followed, “What do you mean…someone like me?”

And there his silence stood boldly, hazing this clear connection we had a second prior. He battled with himself…for a bit, attempting to gather his sentences, his intentions in a tight bundle to make sure he didn’t lose them. Instead of saying anything though, he lamely lifted his quick hand, and pointed toward his own ear.

Finally, his words expelled quickly, "You know...that's not exactly something humans have." He meant my ears.

His eyes shifted, and every so slightly they did….

I moved a bit, relaxing my shoulders as I lifted my gaze, and watched Alessio’s mystic, swirling eyes. His dark aura flickered, and being so close….I could make out a soft lavender brewing along the edges of it, along his form. Had that…always been there?

I tilted my head, curling my fingers gently into my hold, and letting my chest heave softly, “There are other things humans don’t have, Alessio.”

".....I wouldn't know....not exactly." He spoke lowly, "Not everything is human...but..." he paused yet again. Silence.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” The soft words parted, and unconsciously I picked up a small pebble, playing it mindlessly and lightly between my fingers, “…Not being human.”

"..........It's not.....about being ashamed." His words astounded me, and he regarded the next second, "It is fear not knowing whether…..” At this he stopped altogether, and whatever shell he harbored himself him snapped closed. Yet instead of looking away, he kept his stare right to me, unwilling to break the eye-contact. Truth be told, I hoped he wouldn’t because truly then, I honestly think I would lose him. Lose whatever progress we were having now, lose this miracle that we were now unconsciously putting ourselves in. What was four to five days felt like weeks without him, without his guidance….and I felt both useless and fond of being dependent on him.

I never did well alone, anyways.

“I think…someone like you knows what’s right from wrong…” the pebble rolled along my grasp, my focus right on him as he towered easily over me, whether we were kneeling, standing, sitting, or laying, “You are a good man, Alessio.” Coal eyes tensed, even when met with gold, tired coins; was I flattering him, or did I actually mean it? He didn’t know me well enough to distinguish. We didn’t know each other well enough to know what the other was thinking. Then again, I was never good with these.

“Your humanity, your sense of self, your purpose; you are better than what you make yourself out to be.”

".......You say that...and you don't know who I used to be," he clenched his jaw at this, and I could clearly hear his chest cave in, "Why...when I see how you flinch, as if you're about to start choking from being in the same room as me."

He’s noticed then, when I can’t breathe around him. When he expels such strong, nocuous emotions when he’s angry, resentful…

Yet a soft spur of darkness encircled around his wrist, and caressed along mine like a calm fog, “It’s not happening now.”

He admitted softly, his eyes half opened, gazing along my face, and how close he was than usual, “You find comfort in finding something odd in me?”

I paused at the accusation, “A lot of oddities make me feel better; knowing I’m not alone. Is that odd...of me?”

"Not entirely," Alessio reached for his scarf, burying digits to the shimmering beads that laid underneath, "You've accepted that part about yourself." He continued to study me, he wasn’t breaking this contact. And neither was I.

And, oh, how we stayed so still, so quiet. The toxic flame between us mounting, encircling our presence. I could see the dark spots underneath his eyes from his lack of sleep, soft dents of gray on peach skin. The curve of his strong cheeks, and the way his jaw settled so neatly on his thick neck. How he breathed, how his neck swam with pulse and life and radiated along his temples. Awake and alarm, but so tired he was. And, gods he was looking right at me, straight at me. I could see myself in his orbs, my reflection clueless and nervous to move another inch. Then he blinked, and the darkness that was engulfing us sunk, making a rushing chill slap across my back.

“I should…clean up my mess,” I prompted myself up to stand, and swiftly turned my back to Alessio to kneel down, and pick up the thrown bundle of arrows on the floor. I swallowed heavily, trying not to fumble with picking up the wood while he watched me…I knew he was watching me. “…I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m….” I shook my head, feeling my jaw clench, “I was not thinking clearly.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alessio sighed softly from behind, “What led up to it was a collection of mistakes and problems I had allowed to build up. I let this happen. Though I may be a Master, it doesn’t mean I’m still not learning things as well.”

I nodded gently of his reply, and properly stood myself up, “Same here.”

"What are you going to do now?"

I shook my head, “…I don’t know. He ended up…getting away, I’m sure they told you.”

“…Who did?” I turned, and Alessio was back on his feet, eyes stilled and firm as he gazed to me. _Oh._

I readjusted the quiver’s leather strap across, watching his eyes follow mine, “They didn’t tell you that, did they.”

He didn’t need to be told; he already guessed who I was talking about, ".......No.....they hadn't." Alessio's hand draped behind him, and the smoke about him sparked a hot flash, making me hold my breath.

I picked up the bow next, wondering if I should even move away, “…I’d be afraid to tell you too.”

His hardened eyes searched me, and his foot took a step to me, “What did he take?”

My lips pressed together, undaunted but highly aware of my shorter height compared to his, “The quiver.”

“The bow?”

“It was not there.”

He was processing my words, “I see.”

“…As long as it wasn’t the bow,” I replied. He blinked at this. “The bow is most important; if the quiver has to be sacrificed, then so be it.”

"In that case then it's a likely sacrifice to be made at this point of time," Alessio regarded, hands on his hips, "Not until an opportunity arises that would say otherwise."

“No, whether the opportunity presents itself,” I regarded, brushing my bangs out of my face, “I don’t want to play that game. Not with him…it’s what he wants.” I motioned my way over to the nearby crate where my possessions lied, and commenced to dress myself in my robes. From the corner of my eye I could see Alessio nod in approval, but said nothing more. Whether he was quiet for the sake of not agitating me, I couldn’t be sure; I decided to let the curiosity leave me, and instead faced him properly, equipped once more.

“Do you…know where the stable is? That Ezio likes to go to?” I tugged the robes on briskly, fixing the teal scarf with a few tugs. “It wasn’t far from Tiber Island, but I don’t remember it’s exact location.”

"I do," Alessio lifted his head briefly, "You follow the path over the bridge to the fields, but turn to the first trail or you'll walk past it."

“Did you want to come with me?” I turned at this. “I have a feeling I’ll still lose my way…and I won’t know what to say to the caretaker.”

“What do you seek at the stable?”

“I want to purchase a horse.”

He tilted his head at the reveal, “Present them with the right amount of money, and I’m sure they will agree." Alessio didn't move immediately however, darting his gaze to me, "....Are you sure you want me to come...?"

“If we’re both going to mope, we might as well be together doing it; Ameriggio showed me the pleasures of that earlier today,” I shrugged, quirking my mouth slightly as I looked over to him. “Unless you want to continue drowning yourself in paperwork.”

"..........I rather _not_ to be honest.” The curve of his lips made me silently scoff, but a soft texture rested along my stomach as he stood in front of me, and gestured forward to the exit, "Then let's go."

Amazed of his response, I did so, giving the floor a good scan before making our way to the exit of the catacombs. The late eventide trolled across the plains, but remained one of the busiest commotions of the obambulating crowds; final purchases were being made, and the merchants were overgrown with hectic, demanding crowds. Cafés remained operational, and the pubs were welcoming adventurous young men into their atmosphere.

It was odd walking alongside Alessio again; the absence revealed the slight bags under his eyes, and the slight stubble casting a faint shadow along his neck and jaw. The way he phrased his workload indicated he wasn’t getting much sleep, or any freedom for that matter. Perhaps taking him for a bit would help him unwind, but overall, it wasn’t something I was….ready for. I didn’t think he would actually come, but I wasn’t fighting the idea off. I think I was just anxious of him.

Alessio's eyes drifted along the many heads that passed by, analyzing their faces and the brief interactions they were having. From a young woman flaunting around the arms of another man, to an older gentleman examining the casting of his shadow while he strolled forward. For such ordinary things he watched so intently, reassuring their existence as we crossed them. I remained quiet, knowing better than to pry, and accepting what interaction he gave me in the catacomb. There were things he was still uncomfortable talking about, but I refused the press the matter any further now. If Alessio was trying to come across to me, then it would be fair to repay him with the same respect.

He pressed the heel of his palm to his eyes, rubbing gently before gazing briefly to me, "So how much do you have to offer for the horse??"

“I think a good, hefty amount,” I replied, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the bag of coins to hold it out for Alessio to hold. “I’ve been saving for a while, I just wasn’t sure what to buy with it."

Alessio took the coins in hand, judging the weight of money and hummed, “You’ve saved quite a bit; this should work. Though you may have to barter with the salesman.”

“Why, wouldn’t that be enough?”

“Not to a salesman. They always want more.” He handed me back the bag, and I stuffed it safely in my pocket. “I’m certain you’ve encountered a few like that here.”

“I suppose,” I replied. “I feel that the Borgia influence has also influenced their decision making.”

He nodded, “You’ve seen how the Borgia abused the economy in _Roma_ ; I’ve mentioned it to you earlier, once.”

I nodded back gently at this, “I remember.”

He continued, “More money means an extra plate of food at the end of the day. They are trying to survive.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, but so am I. I have already seen the results of what the Borgia have done, but I’m affected as well; if I could help everyone…I would consider it, truly. But in your land, it’s nearly impossible.”

“It _is_ impossible,” Alessio agreed, “You can’t save everyone…you could tell yourself that every night but the truth of the matter is that there will always be a consequence to the actions you take. The benefit of others can be the cause of your own adversity.” He briefly gazed away at this, “Or your own selfishness will be the downfall of others. It’s all…a very dangerous game to play here.”

A ruminating expression glazed and frosted along Alessio’s eyes; Ameriggio’s words rung true of our mentor’s past, and frankly, I was beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea to pursue it. Either way, this was the most we had spoken for a while in an openly manner.

We came upon the orange, grassed lands, and I recognized the picket fence set along the perimeter. The stench of horse and hay fluttered in the soft breeze, and the stableman was working on a horseshoe while sitting on a wooden log, cradling yet clutching the horse’s rounded mass on his leg.

Our approach gained his attention, but upon standing he struggled, rubbing his lower back roughly. I noticed his condition immediately, studying his expression, and the somewhat quiet land. The stables were not filled as much as before, empty reins and saddles set along the ground, some hooked in empty enclosures.

“Ahh, it is you again, _donna_ , and you have brought _Maestro_ Alessio,” the same lean man from before waved gently.

Alessio greeted him with a short bow of his head, “Pietro, it’s been a while.”

“Have you come to borrow some horses? Unfortunately, I don’t have as many as I used to,” he replied softly, lifting a hand to rub the back of his shoulder. Something…wasn’t right.

My eyes narrowed, and I approached, “Lift up your arm.”

Pietro paused, “…What for?”

“Your arm…” I reached and indicated the back of his arm. Alessio paused, but watched my interaction.

The man named Pietro automatically flinched, pursing his lips together, “S-Sorry, _donna_. I recently been...injured.” I approached and rolled up the back of his sleeve, and Alessio came over to inspect my interception; running into the man’s back was a scar, freshly made. It looked at least three days old, but it was deep from how the man was moving.

“Who did this to you?” Alessio was the first to ask.

“….Oh, _assassinos_ ,” Pietro sighed heavily, and running a finger through his thinning locks. “I wish it hadn’t come to this. The Borgia have meddled in my stable; they found out I provided horses for the Creed, and killed a good portion of them. If I spoke about their intervention, they said they would kill the whole lot!”

Alessio and I shared a glance, then looked to Pietro, “Do you know which Borgia guard it was?” I asked.

“He’s over the plains, not too far from here; he’s accompanied by a troupe of three other men,” the stableman groaned uncomfortably, “They beat me the day before, and took a few prized horses earlier today. There was nothing I could do, and I was afraid to call Ezio to help me.”

“I’m afraid if you waited, it would have ended severely for you,” Alessio regarded as I let go of the man’s shirt. We took a step back to allow Pietro to cover up the scar again, “We’ll settle the matter with the Borgia guard in Ezio’s stead.”

“ _Serio_?” Pietro’s expression lit up, “Well, if you two can rid of the meddlesome guards then I’d be more than happy to oblige the service of my horses to you. Or at least, what’s left of them.”

“Then we’ll need to borrow a pair to get to them,” I nodded.

“Of course.” Pietro motioned us around the bend, and to the remaining tied horses in their barricading posts. I immediately recognized the white-brown spotted horse, and it jittered excitedly at our arrival. The stableman scoffed once, “Stella has not let another man ride her since you, _donna_.”

“Then she will be my perfect ride,” I walked over to her, and untied the reins.

“And for you, Alessio,” Pietro motioned for the dark, largest horse in his possession, “Take good care of him.”

“Of course; we’ll be sure to bring them back unharmed.” We hiked up on the saddles, and with a snap of the reins, made our course to the plains Pietro pointed us to.

The hike to the campgrounds of the circulating Borgia guards wasn't a problem for the two horses, nimble in their pursuit along the winding path. Alessio advised and halted at least a mile away to lay low and observe from a distance. The nattering men switched patrol every ten minutes and eventually the four men in total would gather at the camp to sit about and shout in laughter. Alessio hummed softly, his attention cutting across to the wooden fence within the campground--several agitated horses struggling against their reins. Those clearly were the ones that belonged to Pietro, now it was the matter of retrieving them without spooking them all at once.

His dark orbs flickered down to me, "So what do you propose we do?"

Careful inspection led me to believe…this wasn’t going to be easy.

Of course it wasn’t.

“They switch positions every so often,” I noted, taking a peek around the tree we took cover behind. I pointed briskly to the rear portion of the camp, “One always ends up staying there to patrol the back; there’s a chance to knock him out, and drag him to the nearby bushes. It won’t cover him completely, but it’ll buy us time to take out the rest.”

He nodded carefully and peered briskly, returning to meet my gaze, "And what about the other three? Two are constantly on the move--what then."

“Good thing there’s two of us, right?” I looked back to him, arching a brow.

Alessio smirked at this, "Yes it is."

“Then wait for my signal.” I scoffed lightly, turning my attention back to the camp. All four men commenced to get up, the obvious captain making his way to check on the irritated mustangs. The other three checked their supplies, giving me room to approach.

I crouched low when I reached the campsite’s edge, shuffling my way into the thick bushes facing the backside of the small building covering as their base. I tensed when the sound of clamping metal emerged, and a moment after the armed guard stood on his post. I remained absolutely still, and hummed out a soft tune.

“Huh?” the man moved his head to and fro, his eyes scanning outside the vicinity of his helmet. I hummed again, and this time, kept the tune consistent. The guard turned his attention in my general direction, slowly creeping as he prepared his lance at the ready, “Who’s there?” Closer he approached, and right when he was in arm’s length- “GNN-“

I pounced quietly, reaching and clutching the neck of the lance. I pushed it fully forward, and tucked my foot in-between the man’s legs, and swiped his ankle in a swift movement. The man’s back hit the floor, but all sound ceased when I slammed the bottom of the lance against the man’s temple, silencing his protest. The man went out just as fast. His chest heaved slowly, and his arms dragged as I clutched his ankle easily, heaving him slowly into the bushes where I hid moments before. Making sure most of him was concealed, I gripped the stolen lance in hand, and waved for Alessio to approach cautiously while I viewed around the corner for the other guards.

Briefly surveying the area, he was quick to crouch and hurl to position, pressing his back against the wall the opposite side. One clueless sentry was making his way over. Alessio didn't hesitate to wait till the moment he caught sight of the glimmer of the guard's armor. Lurching his arm out, he grabbed him by the neck, slamming his other hand upon the guard's mouth before squeezing tightly, his arm pressing roughly against the struggling man's jugular. It was only a matter of a minute before he passed out and Alessio allowed his body to fall into the bush along with the other. Two left.

I peered intently, gazing to the final patrol who approached the captain, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. They spoke lowly, but my heightened hearing picked up their conversation despite the distance.

“I say we just kill the man already, and take the whole lot!”

The captain mumbled, waving the recruit off, “Don’t be too bold; think about it. We remove the stable, and we risk the Assassins finding our trail.” The younger man scoffed of the precaution, but no longer pressed it. He turned his back to his higher command, and proceeded his way closer. Yet he paused at the edge, just below the tiled rooftop, “Then how about we-“

I didn’t let him finish, and with a ram from above, I pounced straight down onto the man’s shoulders. He lost balance, and fell face first into the ground, alerting the captain. It didn’t take a second for him to realize my threat when I rammed my booted foot behind the guard’s head, and making his head thump against the ground firmly.

He remained unmoved, but the captain already reached for his sword, facing me, “ _Assassina_!”

I lifted my glare, stabbing the lance against the ground by the unconscious man’s shoulder, “Give up the horses, or it won’t end well for you.”

"Ha--" the guard gave a chuckle, clearly misinformed of the grave situation at hand, "You think you can persuade me with mere threats! Unlikely--these horses now belong to the Borgias."

Alessio had slipped from the right, stepping out into the open silently, a wolf stalking its prey. I kept my glare to the Captain who raised his sword up cockily to me. As if he had a chance.

"Now I'll have your head," he sneered.

I frowned at his threat, sighing, "Wrong answer." Alessio gave no leeway as he wrapped an arm around the guard’s neck, slamming the other freely against his throat; the gears of the hidden blade snapped into place, immediately at his command. Blood splattered against his forearm and despite the Captain's initial squirming, he eventually succumbed to the wounds and limped in his grip. Alessio grimaced, releasing the body from his possession and allowed it to drop forward onto the path. He lifted his attention to me, recalling back the blade in its hidden compartment.

"Idiot..." I grimaced, looking away.

"We're not done yet,” Alessio moved his way over as we both faced the grunting stallions. “Now we have to figure out how to gather the horses back to Pietro’s stable without petrifying them."

“….Maybe.” It was a fluttering thought, but I approached the agitated horses anyways. I reached into my robes, and there plucked out the flute in my hand; a quick inspection of it flickered my memory to that of the rolling trees of Hyrule, and I was no longer riding a horse on my own for the one second I closed my eyes.

_“She likes your songs, Elysia.”_

_“Does she have a favorite?”_

_“Heh, here….let me show you.”_

I picked up the flute to my mouth, and the sweet melody of Epona’s song sung out in radiating splendor. The scuffling horses stomped their hoofs hastily, but all agitation washed away as the song continued its magic, and pacified their disconcerted state of being. I unhooked the reins one by one with my free hand, holding the flute in the other. The horses moved around the wood as I moved back, and surrounded both Alessio and me when I stopped.

I reached to stroke one’s muzzle, brushing his mane out of his eyes while I checked his exterior carefully, “They don’t appear to be hurt, as far as I can tell. Are the other ones okay?” A sudden long silence followed, making me look back to Alessio who remained staring, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed, it seemed.

He blinked once, slowly turning his head to the horses beside him, scanning to check for any obvious wounds, "Some scratches and whip marks are against the sides, some ointment will be needed to treat it which surely Pietro has."

“That should be fine then.” I nodded, holding the reins of the largest mustang there was, “Make sure they don’t stray, so we can pick up the other two.” I hooked the leather straps around my arm, and holding the flute with both hands, continued the tune as we crossed the camp to the two, awaiting horses we rode over the plains with.

After sitting ourselves on the saddles, I trotted the excited Stella forward, letting Alessio take the rear to corral the sides; the tied stallions trotted behind easily at my request, with the end of the ropes snared at the back of Stella’s saddle. On-goers looked our way to spectate the view, but no other expression surpassed Pietro’s awed expression as we approached the barn. He clapped loudly, chuckled in relief of our success when I paused Stella in front.

“ _Dio mio_ , I’m so blessed!” he held his chest, and hurried to grip the rope I un-tied behind me. He clicked his tongue, and his stallions obliged easily as he took them back to the stables. I slid down Stella, and scoffed the next second when she nuzzled her face against my shoulder, making me stagger a bit in place.

I looked over to Alessio who led his own horse beside him, “You don’t think the other three will come bother the stable again, right?”

“I’m certain they won’t, not after killing their Captain as such,” Alessio responded, “It’ll set an example on what happens when you cross against the Assassins.”

“I can’t believe they’ve all returned to me,” Pietro returned to stand before us, a relieved smile well etched on his face, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It was all Elysia’s effort after all,” Alessio gestured briefly to me, smirking lightly when the young horse nuzzled into my shoulder once more, “Though as much as you’d request all your horses back, I think I’d have a request.”

“A request?” Pietro asked as I stared at Alessio, confused.

“We originally came to the stables to purchase a horse, one that Elysia would keep with her.” A small smile settled, “Though I can’t tell which one she’d choose.”

I gave him a stare, feeling a stretch of pink color at my cheeks, “….I suppose I’ll take this annoying one off your hands.” I reached back, and instantly Stella pressed her nose into my cupped hand.

Pietro chuckled at this, shaking his head, “I’ve never seen her listen to anyone before; you sure you want that one?”

“I don’t think she’ll accept a no,” I joked lightly, making the stableman laugh. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the bag of coins before he could protest, “For your lost expenses of what they did to your horse. Please take it, you need it more than I do.”

“You’re too kind. In return, if you ever need someone to watch your horse, she is more than welcomed to stay here, free of charge,” Pietro nodded hurriedly, cupping the bag gingerly in his hand. He bowed his head, and motioned his way to the rest of his waiting horses.

“You seem happy with your purchase,” Alessio added, quirking a smile as he stood beside.

I exhaled gently, reaching up to brush away Stella’s mane, “Gaining her has certainly lifted my mood.” I nodded, and let go of her muzzle to let her trot over to the other horses munching on hay, “I’ve never had a horse of my own, but I figured it would be easier to travel around the city with one.”

"I would think so," Alessio noted, nodding gently, "She's definitely a great necessity but also a companion to bond with." he hummed softly, "It'll be a lot of work but from what I understand it’s not the first time you've been with a horse either.”

“No, it’s not,” I shook my head, stuffing the flute securely into my breast pocket. My voice drifted a bit, and I wasn’t sure how loud I spoke the next second, “…..It’s been a while since then….”

Alessio hummed softly, nodding gently and looked ahead, "I used to care of horses when I was younger. They’re mischievous when they want to be.” He earned my gaze at this. “Like to nip at your fingers. It was always different horses but you can tell their personality was endowed within--they each were unique."

 “I never would have guessed. You don’t strike me as a stableman.”

Alessio followed my gaze, humming softly, "I feel if I told you I was a servant, you wouldn't believe me either." There was a playful smirk lingering at his lips. The air fluttered with his distinct perfume, and what was once life threatening had completely morphed into something entirely opposite.

Yet it made me suspicious, “No, I wouldn’t, actually. You’re right.”

"I thought so," Alessio acknowledged, amused of my reply, "Let's just say I'm a jack of all trades at this point of my life."

“Then I wonder, how many lives you have actually lived,” I replied gently, fixing the edge of my hood.

“Too many to count,” he answered.

“And your life now?” I asked. “Is it better…does it get better?”

"...It has gotten better...I'd hope it has at least." Alessio's lips quirked slightly, "That I'm amending for the sins of my past."

“….I meant what I said, in the catacomb,” I curled my fingers into my hands, watching him carefully.

"I know....but it's at least the one truth I’m comfortable with telling you." Alessio looked back to me, "I have made more than one mistake in my life--and some are irreversible. I just hope what I’m doing now can...be a step towards a better direction.”

“For someone who doesn’t say much, you sure talk a lot about mistakes you have made,” I commented, resting a hand on my hip.

"They're worth talking about," Alessio coolly responded, "So others don't repeat them."

“….You and _Volpe_ have a lot in common then.”

"And you wonder why he always hangs around me." Alessio quipped.

“….My guess would have been that you’re secretly engaged, given how often the two of you bicker,” I blinked casually. Alessio expelled a deadpan stare straight to me. “…You’re awfully quiet.”

“You know, we were making such good progress,” he drew out, crossing his arms as he stared directly down to me. Clearly taking advantage of his height.

I crossed mine just the same, “I’m kidding. He said he likes to tease you a lot; you make it fun for him.”

“….Of course I do,” Alessio’s scoffed, and I couldn’t resist grinning of how quickly his reply was.

“But you didn’t deny it either.”

"If you want a horse today, I'd suggest to lay off on the teasing until tomorrow."

“….Sure, right.” Now I knew why Ezio and _Volpe_ tormented him so.

We left Stella along with Pietro, and gave a brief farewell to him by the fence. However, a shout echoed off in the distance, and upon turning, we noticed the white-robed Auditore man (speak of the devil) was approaching with haste, and caught his breath when he was a few yards away…with someone unrecognizable behind him. Alessio and I advanced, and Ezio exchanged a look between the two of us.

“Alessio, Elysia. I didn’t expect you two to be…here together,” he smiled widely nonetheless.

Alessio gave a brief eye roll before addressing him properly, “What is it, Ezio?” Yet, his question died flat when his looked to the approaching, tall man striding confidently to stand beside Ezio’s right.

His auburn hair rolled along his jaw, with a couple of strands curving and sweeping along his forehead and temples, mashed down from the weight of his finely-kept hood. Coffee irises searched along Alessio’s face, and a winning grin stretched along to display pearly whites. Small moles were spotted along his edge of his eye and on the opposite eyebrow, and faded sunspots speckled along the top of his cheeks and forehead.

A pull back on the man’s hood, a reveal of his sweeping locks danced and swept upwards on his head, parting in several places with poise; he was certainly no one from here, or at least, appeared to be in higher rank considering the spotless and grandiloquent presentation of his ironed and clean robes. Before I could connect the dots of this man’s elite appearance-

“Cecillio,” Alessio’s voice drew out, making Ezio smirk widely. So, this was Cecillio.

“ _Cosa, sorpreso di vedermi, padrone_?” Cecillio came forth with arms open, a limber laugh expelling as Alessio crossed the open space and embraced with a tight squeeze, pulling back to grip upon his upper arms, “You should’ve answered your letters sooner. I had to ride on horseback as fast as I could.”

“I apologize, I’ve had my hands full,” Alessio regarded, Ezio coming to the sides of the two men, nodding in agreement.

“Not only has he taken a new student, but he’s been essential to the resurrection of the _Roma_ Brotherhood,” Ezio proudly bolstered, Alessio’s rolling his eyes at the comment. Cecillio didn’t seem surprised, a worn smile resting in place as he squeezed Alessio’s shoulder.

“I’m not surprised over Alessio taking on too many tasks at once, however,” his gaze looked beyond Ezio’s shoulder, meeting me, “A new _alunno_? My, I didn’t expect to be a senior again so soon.” Alessio’s lips knitted together, Cecillio immediately catching note of it, squeezing his shoulder. “ _Pardonne-moi_ , then I think it’s only fair I should be introduced then.”

“Very well,” Alessio opened his arm to me, “Cecillio, this is Elysia.” Brown eyes rested on me as I simply raised my hand up, giving a single wave before pulling my hand down again almost automatically.

Cecillio replied, “She’s better than Ameriggio thus far.” He chuckled and strode to stand in front. He rested his clean-gloved palm against his stomach, and gently swayed his upper body forward, letting his copper hair flow down his temples; he was bowing to me, and genteelly pulled himself back up the same manner. I blinked rapidly, clearly surprised of his classy custom, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Elysia.”

“Nice to…put a face to a name,” I replied gently, nodding as I tucked a red strand inside my hood.

“No doubt my reputation has been exploited to encourage the recruits?” Cecillio gazed over to Ezio who now held his knuckles against his hips, a small shake of his head earning a miffed look from the young man, “Ameriggio can’t learn to hold his tongue still.”

“Or more so _le_ _ragazze_ can’t forget a face like yours.” Ezio teased, Cecillio scoffing.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I can’t help but question why are you all the way over here, Cecillio. I was about to send a letter to the Parisian Brotherhood to ask for a counterstrike against the French army that is invading Tuscany.” Alessio noted carefully, his eyes narrowing, “Unless the situation has altered…”  

Cecillio visibly frowned, his shoulder’s stiffening, “That…is actually why I’m here. The Parisian Brotherhood is on the brink of collapse.”

“ _Che cosa_?” Well, this didn’t sound good.

“We are still alive—but we are being pressed into corners. It is why I had to come directly to _Roma_ —we _need_ assistance. If we do not head to Paris now—I’m afraid France will be the next country to fall right back into the Templars’ hands.”

“Explain.” Ezio was the next to move, the brewing darkness of his eyes flowing to Cecillio.

“The French and the Spaniards are negotiating territories over Kingdoms—the Pope overlooking and finding to such terms. The Pope’s Cardinals are, however, good friends with the French Council men and specifically the General Gian Giacomo Trivulzio.” Cecillio sighed at this, “They are whispering conspiracies to the King—they claim we are plotting against his Majesty. Now he has the man who conquered Milan a year prior searching within the city of Paris to push us out.”

I had no idea what the hell was being discussed about, but none of it sounded well in the Creed’s favor by the way Alessio was looking at his former pupil, and how fast Ezio’s cheery disposition was drowned in all the wake of Cecillio answering to him. It just literally sounded like the Brotherhood had its own _Lupo_ to deal with.

“Then, what’s the best course of action to fight this?” I stepped up, gaining the men’s attention, most notably Alessio who seemed surprised of my involvement.

“Well, quick witted,” Cecillio looked briefly over to his former mentor, “The best course of action isn’t to usurp those in charge. We cannot change waring nations and those involved…but we can stop the flow of information and push for someone that is likely to favor the assassin’s involvements. Or at least cover for them a bit longer.”

“I suppose it’s not going to be easily done,” I commented, crossing my arms. “And some form of infiltration is going to happen.”

“Bien sûr, there will a party within the next two weeks at the Château d'Amboise. King Louis XII invited men of both the Italian and French courts to drinks and merriment in efforts to ease the ties that have strained with the captures of Milan and the battles that are taking place north of _Roma_.” Cecillio cupped his chin, stroking with his index fingers, “Both the Cardinal and the General will be attending, no doubt to converse new strategies—we can eliminate both in one night.”

“You certainly have been busy and have a solid plan—so why couldn’t you execute it?” Ezio pressed.

“My collaborator’s do not agree with this reckless move.” Cecillio answered sourly, scoffing irritably, “I may be young but they find it extremely brash, speaking against my intentions. They rather abandon the homestead built in Paris and rebuild elsewhere. However, Bastin Beniot, the Grandmaster of the French Order sent me in hopes that I could seek aid from our brethren here in Tuscany. So, I implore you—both of you—let me seek a seat within the others in order to execute this mission. I offered to even remain here for as long as it takes afterwards in thanks for this collaboration.”

“It is quite alright, Cecillio,” Ezio reassured, giving the man a tight squeeze on his shoulder. “We will help anyway we can. I will have to have a word with Machiavelli and _La Volpe_ in the meantime.”

“Do you need me to accompany you?” Alessio watched as Ezio flaunted a waving hand towards his direction, already walking away toward his destination.

“No, I will handle the two on my own. Do not worry!” he called out the farther he ran out. “Head over to the Island, the Southern assassins are visiting today!”

“Vitalia?” Cecillio looked with raised brows, a smile tugging his lips as he looked to Alessio for confirmation.

"No doubt, she had promised to visit some time now." Alessio rubbed the back of his neck, a heavy sigh escaping, "And of course, it's when trouble is stacking upon us."

"It's not the first time that has happened upon us," Cecillio regarded, "Besides, if she'd have us, her help would be tremendous for this operation.”

"I'm assuming you're trying to gather all the volunteers you can get." Alessio arched a brow towards his direction, humming softly. Cecillio shrugged.

"Volunteers, persuaded by masters, I'm not too picky to choose either or at this point." Cecillio relented, his attention drawing upon me, "What says you, would you come join us for this mission?"

“…Where, to France?” I narrowed my eyes, “Isn’t that…..more up north? Leaving…Tuscany?”

"It's out of this country." Cecillio explained, "Have you never left?"

“…If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” I gave a brief glance to Alessio before meeting Cecillio’s. “So let’s say, no I haven’t.”

“She's not from around these parts, Cecillio." Alessio informed quickly before Cecillio could push for more question, "It would be her first time experiencing another culture other than the Tuscany lifestyle."

"She'd be in for a treat then, chance to spread her wings a bit." Cecillio looked teasingly to Alessio, "Unless you're still holding her by her hand."

"........It's her decision to make whether or not she'd like to come." Alessio instead answered.

“If everyone in this…France is as _charming_ as you, then it should be something, I’m sure,” I crossed my arms, staring directly at the former student.

Cecillio smirked, "I'm sure there's something that will even ring favorable to you."

“Is that a promise, or are you just telling me what I want to hear?” I arched a brow, looking past my curls.

"Hmm, I say it from my own experiences. You'll find what you're least expecting within France. Whether it be fortune, love, or worldly possessions; I guarantee you'll bound to find something worth it there." Cecillio regarded with a smirk, cocking his hip out to me as he looked down to me with flashing teeth.

Alessio rolling eyes were clearly ignored, "You sound like a poet." If not given any context prior, I would have honestly bet my florins that Cecillio had been Ezio’s apprentice than Alessio’s; his sweet smile granted him a hot flash of pink across my cheeks.

"I may have been enflamed by the charm of Paris.....but it is the same reason I would defend it so fiercely." Cecillio looked over to Alessio this time, "Both Rome and Paris are my homes--I will gladly sacrifice what I need in order to keep the sanctity of these two great cities alive."

“Are you always like this?” I couldn’t help but quip in, earning his soft, brown stare again. “Because if you are, I think getting to Paris is going to be painful.”

“What do you mean by that?" Cecillio raised a brow, earning Alessio's fist to press against his lips, a muffled snort escaping with his eyes shut tightly. Cecillio turned briefly towards his direction and Alessio merely turned away, the younger man shooting a look to me again, "What am I missing?"

"It's nothing," Alessio had to strain out a blank expression, the edges of his lips threatening to spill into a smile, "I believe she's merely referring to how passionate you are in what you believe in, isn't that right, Elysia?”

“…Sorry, just,” I shook my head, slouching my head to one side and fluttering my eyelashes to him, “It’s _endearing_ , Cecillio.”

"I appreciate it, I take great pride in what I do...and I truly would appreciate for your help, if you can spare it."

“I suppose…it can’t be helped,” I exhaled, shrugging slightly, “When do we depart?”

"Within three days, any less would make for the better." Cecillio confirmed.

“And when did you want to?” I regarded a mildly surprised Alessio next.

"Whenever Ezio approves things with Machiavelli and _Volpe_. And to an extent--when you make notice with the priest and Akinara that'll you be taking a trip."

I searched the ground briefly before gazing up to the giant, “Tonight then, if you need it.”

Alessio’s eyes tightened, but he nodded determinedly, “Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio ufficio- my office  
> Vai, Alessio!- Go away/Leave, Alessio!  
> Serio? -Seriously?/For real?  
> Cosa, sorpreso di vedermi, padrone? -What, surprised to see me, master?  
> alunno - student  
> Pardonne-moi - Forgive me. (Snap we're seeing French now)  
> le ragazze- girls  
> Che cosa?- What?  
> Bien sûr - Of course


	28. A Terrible Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> I'm tired.  
> It's 2:19AM.  
> Night.
> 
> -Keys

There were two ways I could feel about this travel:

I could endure it with whatever sanity I had left, or I would be murdering everyone on this caravan by the time we got to this _France_.

I simply watched with Ezio and the new arrival, Vitalia, at the two, bickering children across from us who seated themselves at the back part of the caravan’s tent. Alessio saved himself of any interaction by being behind us as he drove the horses across the plains; lurid pinks and ginger fired across the horizon, leisurely darkening to slumber upon the approaching blanket of the night.

“Ha, and you think you’ve grown since,” Cecillio rebutted acridly, waving a nonchalant hand toward the cantankerous Ameriggio. He had remained calm through the past hour, but his disintegrating patience could only be tested so far; Cecillio knew how to press his buttons.

“Don’t give me a reason to commit treason in our trip,” Ameriggio warned, opting for a glare rather than a plain stare.

“Are they…always like this?” I whispered with a heavy sigh. I didn’t know how much more I could take of this.

The woman named Vitalia chuckled, her eyes closed naturally. Her smile stretched to contagious disposition, her russet curls passing her shoulders entirely to rest on the mounds of her vested chest. I could make out the dark freckles running along her cheeks and nose due to sun exposure. She had some dirt smeared across her sharp cheeks, making them shine from the oil and speckled dust. Her attire was the most unique robes I had laid eyes on, constructed in a way that she had further hidden compartments for items she would need, and easier access to undo and redo her buttons and strings for easier comfort. Vitalia was…different.

It was surreal to actually see how she reacted, and how easily she grew accustomed to her surroundings so quickly. Her eyes were that of a frozen lake, yet she knew where to hold her hand out when she first greeted me. She sensed where my body was, that she never crashed into me when we were packing up supplies on the caravan, nor did she need aid to get on the back of it. It was impressive; it brought curiosity on how Alessio trained her in particular. She was openly happy to be reunited with the mentor, all three pupils grinning and chuckling as they huddled with Alessio while conversing with Ezio and Machiavelli about something in Italian that I was too slow to catch.

I watched from the front of the contraption those few hours ago, making sure the horses’ reins were secured for our journey. I felt an empty tug curl among the pit of my stomach, my lips frowning faintly of the empty spot that would have finished the circle they nearly formed. Najla’s absence hit me harder than I expected it to (even though I didn’t know her), and Alessio’s guilt resurfaced in mind.

The fiducial foundation of our relationship had come to an abrupt halt when I came to terms of my ambivalent emotions; what I thought we had overcome in the catacombs only made me grow further insecure of our progression. I believe he was only telling me what I wanted to hear so I could forgive him easily….again.

It was reassuring to see an insouciant Alessio come in and actually express his concerns to me, but something about it still left something sour in my mouth. I finally reached a point where I was getting tired of this recycling bond we were dragging ourselves into. He knew how to lie to other people, I had seen it firsthand. What made me think I was any special that he wouldn’t lie to _me_?

I messed up, Alessio lectured me, then he apologized, I forgave, and then it happened all over again…This repetitive, exhausting cycle. Nothing was concrete, and that made me…apprehensive to pursue it any further despite the amount of effort we have gone through since the beginning. It wasn’t the same, and it was really stupid of me to try to correlate it that way.

I could only speculate what was on Alessio’s ruminating mind, and I knew for certain he was eying that empty spot he had fulfilled once…and I knew I could never replace it. It was better to eschew away from the subject, and I did. Instead, I focused my attention on watching Ameriggio flipping off Cecillio who scowled just the same, bringing myself back to the bickering at hand.

“Some things never change,” Ezio decided to comment with a shake of his head, pulling back the flap of the tent to let in the dimming, sunset rays inside the shaded space. “Let us know when you want to switch duties, _amico_. Would not want you to miss all this fun.” He chuckled at this.

“I’ll leave all the fun for you,” Alessio regarded through the flap, “Wouldn’t want you to miss out on it.”

Ezio muttered at this, resting his hand on his slumping head, “You’re _too_ kind.”

" _Messere_ , it’s as if you’ve forgotten the joys of being in the same room with them.” Vitalia teased, Ezio rolling his eyes with a strained smile. Her hands rotated on the top of her walking staff, grazing gently against the polished surface, “Elysia, how long have you been under Alessio’s tutelage now?”

“Oh…” I sat up straighter, fixing my hood gingerly. “It’s been almost a year, approaching it in a couple of months.”

"Ahh, you're still a fledgling," Vitalia smiled understandingly, "I presumed you were advancing to becoming an assassin already. You seem about the same age when Ameriggio, Cecillio and I had when we were still under Alessio’s care.”

“It’s not surprising to me,” I added, giving a slight shrug, “I suppose he has a habit of picking his students under special circumstances.”

“Unusual is probably the better word for it.” Vitalia acknowledged with a short shimmy of her shoulders, “He has a tendency of choosing students like that.”

“Then I guess I’m lucky that way.” Go me.

“Yes, you are,” Vitalia smiled broadly.

I quirked my lips at this, but said nothing more on the matter as I looked to Ezio, “So how long will we be on the road?”

“A good two weeks, if all goes smoothly,” Ezio regarded, having flicked out his hidden dagger, and cleaning the edges carefully with a spare cloth. “Hope you can handle the trail till then, _rossa_.”

“It wouldn’t be any different than what I used to do,” I pointed out.

"At least you're used to the long rides. I can't bare remain sitting for long; unfortunately, this trip will have to require a lot of it,” Vitalia revealed with a slump of her head, stroking her hand along her lean neck.

“I think immobility is not the punishment we’re going to endure,” I watched Cecillio and Ameriggio jerking their feet at one another, almost as if they were spiteful children. Which, they were. “You could have been spared the trouble if you stayed with Machiavelli and _Volpe_.”

"I could have yes, but I don't think I would have missed the opportunity to be surrounded by my companions and _mentore_. Though....I have heard gossip that Machiavelli and _Volpe_ are experiencing.......strenuous ties." The seat shifted beneath us, and the blind assassin scoffed lightly, “Your silence speaks many words, Ezio.”

He fondled his temple with a mashing thumb, " _Dio mio_ , has everyone heard about that?"

"Only on Tiber Island, your students like to gossip, _messere_."

“I’m not surprised,” I shook my head, silently judging Cecillio’s hair flip that nearly sent Ameriggio’s rolling eyes off his sockets. “Alessio has told me some of you, Vitalia. You rule all of Pompei by yourself?”

“I am the figurehead, yes, but I do have an advisor assisting me--together we rule equally. I cannot do it all by myself," She chuckled with a genteel tease, "The paperwork would never get done at that rate."

“That’s amazing still; I can’t even handle my own daily troubles, let alone a city.”

"I think after you get situated and come to terms with yourself that you start to feel how manageable it can be. It comes with it stresses, but to know that it’s out of the Borgia's influences gives me a peace of mind. People are allowed to thrive there and that makes me happy enough."

“A freed city is the only kind of city there should be,” I added with a determined nod. I liked this lenient woman.

“Which is why we work hard for _Roma_ ; the people there deserve it,” Ezio added as he laid back a bit in his seat. He was shining his blade now.

“Tyranny shouldn’t exist to begin with but…” the face of Ganondorf skimmed across my mind, and I scowled, shaking my head sharply, “some demons can’t help it.”

"It is possible to conquer such a problematic ordeal of life if we choose to face it." Vitalia regarded with one index finger pointing outwards as if she were showing me something, "That is what it means to be an assassin after all."

“Tch..I think you mean hero.” I looked over to her directly, despite knowing she couldn’t see me. “That’s what heroes do, not assassins.”

"‘Heroes’ is a strange word to use to describe us.” Vitalia acknowledged, turning her face in my direction, “I don’t think we’re exactly in the lines of it. Take for example Ezio—” At that Ezio seemed to look over with a raised brow, “He is a hero to many of the oppressed within Tuscany but at the cost he must murder Templars and those in power to obtain that goal. Would a murderer be considered a hero?”

“I…am not sure,” I hummed at the thought of the blond Hylian not being able to even harm a fly, but managed to deflect and defeat the countless enemies we faced in our journey.

“But it’s not a bad thing; vices can become virtues.”

Ezio gave her a look, “Have you been socializing with Machiavelli since your arrival?”

“Only for the past hour,” Vitalia answered truthfully. “He read me an excerpt of his recent writings.”

“You actually listened to that antediluvian’s mad ramblings?” Ameriggio quipped from in front of us.

“Just because it’s a different point of view doesn’t mean it’s mad,” Vitalia countered firmly. “He has a lot of views of Tuscany’s situation; whether we agree with his opinions, we can’t deny that there is not a problem.”

“But does he have to be an asshole about it sometimes?” I crossed my arms at this.

“If Machiavelli can’t be snobby, who would be able to respect or criticize him in the world,” Ameriggio regarded with a sharp sound of his teeth parting, “That man thrives off of it.”

“He gets things done the way he is; he’s grown wiser since the day I’ve met him,” Ezio added as well, recalling his hidden blade within its hidden sheath. “He is one of the prime foundations of the Brotherhood’s birthright, and has come through to deliver us successes we only dreamed of back then.”

“And yet, _Volpe_ has a reason to distrust him,” I crossed my arms at this, looking to the Auditore. “I imagine that’s not a usual response.”

“It isn’t,” Ezio rubbed his forehead at this. “But I trust them both to uphold _Roma_ in our absence..”

 

 _Why did I agree to this_ , Machiavelli bitterly gazed ahead, meeting _Volpe_ ’s hardened contemplation from across the table.

 _This man is going to be the death of me,_ the rouge _Volpe_ sighed softly, picking up the cup of clay he debated to throw across the room.

“…Are we going to continue discussing the missions at hand, gentlemen?” Guglielmo drummed his fingers along his cheek, looking back and forth between the two, eerily silent men. Clearly, they were engrossed in their own thoughts, almost ignoring the mentor’s presence altogether, as well as the Japanese assassin who had his feet hooked over the table’s edge. “Or are we going to remain this way for the next two weeks.”

“We will make do with what we have…given that _Volpe_ complies,” Machiavelli replied firmly, making _Volpe_ ’s eyes tighten ever so slightly.

“I would do anything to comply with what Ezio requests of me,” _Volpe_ answered harder, his boot beneath the table tapping once. “No matter how…tedious the task might be.”

"What's there to say we can't do both plans?" Everyone's eyes turned to Akinara, incredulous. "Divide and conquer, so the saying goes."

“Of course,” Machiavelli nodded, resting his folded hands on the table. “Then let us proceed, without further interruption. _Volpe_ , do you mind?”

“…Go ahead,” _Volpe_ exhaled, plastering his hand against his face. _God Ezio, why.._.

 

A pause, “….I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Ezio finished with a clearing of his throat.

“….Of course,” I replied with a pat to his shoulder. “You have a lot of faith in your Creed, Ezio. It’s unreal to see it at times.”

"I have to, if I don't then who I'm I to say that our ambitions won't see a reality." He rested his arm against the wooden wall behind him, "Besides, they have aided me when I needed it the most."

"Like Alessio babysitting you." Ameriggio stared with a satisfied look, "That's what I remember whenever you visited Venice. Despite being the same age, Mario charged him with overlooking your progress even then."

"....." Ezio's jaw tensed, eyes glazed as if reliving a clip of his life, "Of course, how could I ever forget."

"You know I can hear you all." Alessio's voice escaped from the small opening in the carriage, a brief glance to us inside, "I don't appreciate it."

"Sorry _maestro_ \--we'll talk louder about how you drove us crazy to Elysia. Maybe she'll disappear off to save herself." Ameriggio offered a toothy grin, Alessio staring in retaliation. Instead, he scoffed and faced back, a snap of the reins escaping.

“I think my means of escape are no longer an option,” I responded freely, grunting in unison with the rest when the wagon hit a bump along the dark road. “Besides, I tried to run once; Alessio didn’t leave me much to work with.”

"You mean when you first got here. Ha, you didn't stand a chance in escaping him then," Ameriggio smirked lightly though it died when Cecillio added with a snarky smile.

"Wasn't it also she managed to outrun _you_?”

“The point is, Elysia is a woman of many talents; it is fair to say she has qualities that are better off fending certain people than others,” Ezio tried to pacify the scurrying squint of Ameriggio.

“Uh..thanks, Ezio…?” I wasn’t unclear whether he worsened or bettered the situation.

"Why did Alessio chase after you?" Vitalia stared blankly ahead, "That sounds...even more unusual than our unusual-normal."

"Vitalia, trust me, everything about it was unusual but now we're here." Ameriggio slouched back, crossing his arms lazily behind his neck.

“It’s a…long story,” I managed to reply, earning a quick look from Ezio who noticed my reluctance immediately.

"Ahh...I see." Vitalia’s fingers loosened upon the head of the staff, settling it gently beside her, "That's understandable. There's no need for us to pry into it then."

“No, no..it’s not prying, it’s just…” I sighed, and for once, the cargo portion of the caravan fell to silence except for the pattering of hooves outside. I chewed the inside of my mouth for this, actually stunned that everyone was waiting for me to continue answering, “I lived with a woman who was part of the Creed, but unfortunate events befell her; in turn, Ameriggio chased after me until finally Alessio caught me. I was…I was going to be trialed for a murder I didn’t commit and…I can’t believe I’m saying this—it’s not the first time it would have happened.” A taut silence showered along the air, the sounds of wood creaking followed with the hooves of the stallions behind me.

"It's not the first time you were mistaken for murder?" Cecillio repeated, raising a brow.

"It sounds viciously unfair...to escape the hard trials that these had forced you upon..." Vitalia recognized with a dimmed tone.

“It would be ridiculous to say that a good portion of my life has been…met with a terrible fate but…” I shook my head slowly, gazing along the lining of my robes as I fiddled with it between my fingers, “it wouldn’t be wrong either. I understand others face difficulties, some far worse than mine…but sometimes I have a hard time getting past my own, because often I can’t escape it...”

The thick air blossomed further, and the night had turned to the flaming morning, and I could feel the sun scorch along my back, burning endlessly along my head and neck. The winds blew heavily across, almost slapping me. I inhaled sharply, and felt the sharp grapple at my chest. I didn’t know these people well enough to…

I breathed sharply, setting my jaw to pull myself back into place, “It’s all unusual; Ameriggio is not wrong.” I could feel Ameriggio and Cecillio briefly meeting each other's gaze, as well as Ezio who glanced to me from the corner of his eye.

Vitalia reached tentatively forward, a hand squeezing my shoulder, "I understand, and I'm happy that you're here with us then. It can be difficult to overcome disadvantages that are constantly stacked against you." She smiled though, bringing my attention up back to her, "We each have our own battles; it's okay to focus upon yours.....it's your life after all.”

I nodded gently, giving a brief smile before it left just as quick, “Thank you…that means a lot to me.”

"Whatever you need, even if you need someone to listen, I can be here." She chuckled softly, "I've been told I'm a very good listener."

“You’re too kind.” No, really, she was. “Perhaps another time..”

"Mhmm." Vitalia rested her head back, her foot tapping against the floor, "Alessio--are you going to persist through the night until tomorrow?

The seat creaked from in front, Alessio turning in place to look inside (I almost forgot he was here), "That was the plan--unless someone wants to make a stop at an inn...but this saves us on time."

"Ay _messere_ , you're crazy for staying up all night to drive." Ameriggio crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, "But whatever, we can sleep in here."

“That’s a challenge in itself,” I exhaled, already visualizing how close we would all be to one another.

“If you would like, you can use me as a bed, Elysia.” Ezio’s coquetry grin burst full force, making me stare at him while Cecillio snickered at the suggestion, “I’ve been told I make a comfortable replacement.”

“I’ll take my chances, thank you,” I answered, rolling my eyes as I settled myself against the low, wooden bed of the wagon. Ameriggio was already on his bottom, and trying to adjust himself against the end corner in the back. I found myself moving over, settling myself against his side, and feeling Cecillio take the left side of me. Vitalia and Ezio followed after, the Auditore man looking past the flap to instruct Alessio on something. It was not a moment later that the caravan’s interior dimmed to the sounds of light snores and deep breathes, the entirety of the night in full coloration that I could hardly see anything five feet away.

Yet I remained awake for the next half hour, resting my head back, and facing the ceiling. The compartment we were in swayed to and fro, my feet occasionally bumping against Ameriggio’s in a trance. My nose picked up the scent of musk and grapes, and I had to look over to the sleeping Cecillio to pinpoint the nice fragrance was coming from him. Instead I flipping on my side, and faced Ameriggio who breathed deeply, his bulky arm acting as a pillow for his head.

"You're supposed to be asleep you know," Ameriggio stormy eyes flickered open, lifting his attention up to me, "Can't really sleep knowing I’m being stared at."

“I wasn’t, I was thinking.” I adjusted the hood a bit more on my head, hoping it remained that way in the morning. “I also don’t know Cecillio that well, so I’m facing this way.”

"Your thinking is being felt then," Ameriggio stared passively, adjusting his posture comfortably, "Can't blame you however, I wouldn't want to stare at him all night either, let alone being forced to be right next to him."

“You both act like you’re siblings,” I scoffed, crossing my arms on my chest.

" _Eck, you insult me_ , is what he would be saying if he was awake to defend himself. Me on the other hand--I wouldn't know. Don't have siblings. So can't say if wanting to strangle them is normal."

“I’m not sure…I never had siblings either.” The wagon danced a soft motion, cradling us in a soft comfort we hadn’t explored before. I felt safe next to Ameriggio, the man who literally tried to kill me the first time he saw me. How odd.

"Hmm..." Fixing himself once more, he sighed, "Either way, that's how he is--condescending, charming _culo_."

“They don’t know, do they?” I raised my head a bit at this.

"No." Ameriggio was brash in his response. After a silent moment, he continued with a small moue, "Well......I think Najla guessed. But she never said anything to me.” He shrugged absentmindedly.

“Do you think you ever will?” I pried into gently, accepting the rocking of the trail against my head at this point.

"Probably not. I don't need the only ones close to me to shut me out for it. It's happened before; I wouldn't bother taking the risk again."

“I don’t think they would. But I understand your hesitation,” I nodded, sighing as I rolled onto my back again.

"What about you then? Think you're going to let them know about your weapons?"

I shrugged at this, “I think they’ll know eventually. Can’t really hide that from them.”

"Hmm...makes sense." The caravan wobbled a moment after, the horses in front huffing from the pull Alessio gave. The other three, sleeping assassins grumbled in their slumber, adjusting themselves again before remaining still once more.

“I was hoping that, if I came, I wouldn’t be thinking about what happened to my quiver.”  
I shut eyes, “I don’t think it’s working...”

"I would be pissed for the rest of the week to be honest. It was right there--and the last person you'd ever want to have them has them--how can you _not_ be pissed."

“…That doesn’t really make me feel better.”

"Whelp, you didn't ask for the make you feel better treatment." Ameriggio retorted, "If you want that slice of life advice, I’d ask the older man in front." I scowled at this, feeling Ameriggio glance to me. I looked back to him, but his stare left quicker, making me squint my eyes at him in question.

He rested his arm against the wall, "…But if you're asking me, I think you're entitled to feel pissed. But you can't let it get to you, think--that's what he wants you to feel. Knowing he has it...you're just letting him revel in it. Spite his very existence even in your thoughts.”

“I spite _my_ very existence, is that a good start?”

"Perfect," Ameriggio agreed with a swift nod and a huff of his chest, "Can't start hating everyone unless you hate yourself."

“….You’re so odd, Ameriggio.” A moment later, a small chuckled lingered from my lips, earning a brief stare from the male. “I don’t know…I’m still cautious around Alessio. About what to say I mean.”

"It’s not surprising; Alessio is strange, in the sense of what he wants to say back, or what he wants to hear. He needs to be reminded of things once in a while or he sets back like a clock." Ameriggio made the motions of the hands going back, "It's going to take some time; you can’t force it out of him. Whenever he feels comfortable, he'll let you know. Will it be depressing, my bet, half of it is. But...you gotta accept that that's who he is too."

“….Did you talk to him?” I gave a look, earning Ameriggio’s direct glance. His orbs swirled of green and brown hues, contemplating my expression before answering back. As if he was waiting for me to ask that.

"I might have. What's it to you?" Oh….so Ameriggio made him come over to talk to me in the catacomb.

Figures Alessio wouldn’t do it on his own.

“…Nothing, forget about it.” I closed my eyes, tucking the hood’s front flap against my eyes. “I’ll try to sleep now.”

"All right," Ameriggio shifted in place once more, shutting his eyes, “Good night.”

Though it took me longer to drift off to sleep than I would like to admit...

 

FWW:

Waking up to the humidity of the tent was still new, and I found myself sitting up, groggily rubbing my face to open my eyes properly. I shifted my body slightly, making Ameriggio grumble of my movement while Cecillio merely rolled onto his side. I sat up gently, immediately noticing that the caravan had been stopped, and we laid in quiet tranquility. I pushed myself on my feet, careful to maneuver around the sleeping Cecillio, and careful not to step on Vitalia or Ezio. I slipped through the flap of the caravan, trying not to get any of the sun’s rays to go inside the sleeping quarters of our expedition.

I stumbled onto the grassy plain, hearing the rushing riverbed close by; I wondered where we stopped in particular. I walked a bit to the side, catching Alessio standing, running some of the coruscate water across his strands, making his locks gleam. His robes had been set aside, giving himself some air from the long trek of travel he agreed to do again. Did this guy ever sleep?

“Morning,” I walked in his direction, giving him a brief wave when he caught my figure. I kneeled at the edge of the river, and slapped the cold liquid on my face in an attempt to fully wake myself up. The rays that trickled between each branch showered in glittering spheres along the water's surface, wavering and shimmering as the water swam along the way. 

"Surprised to see you're awake this early," Alessio admitted, wiping his dampen cheeks off, "And here I thought you liked sleeping in."

I shrugged at this, quick to answer, “Today is different.” I reached and plucked the bottom of my robes upwards, removing them roughly. My chest sighed from the hefty relief of the breeze, and I set the gear aside to bask in the warm sunlight radiating. Again, I ran the water across my face, though this time collected some to rub along the back of my neck and my naked arms. I removed my cloth and boots, sinking my feet into the river as I rolled up my pants. I gazed along the red marks along my lower legs, making sure I removed every spot of dirt between my toes and along my ankles.

"Do you mind if I ask what's the story behind the tattoos you have?" Alessio suddenly questioned, crouching down to the edge of the riverbank to press some water against his eyes. I should have been more aware of Alessio’s watchful gaze; it never changes.

I collected my memory, replying a moment after I splashed the water away from my shin, “I was cursed.”

“Cursed?”

“You know, didn’t really ask for them,” I moved myself out of the water, cleaning off the excess and slipping on my socks.

"Ahh, I see." Alessio took my desiccated tone as a cue to stop pressing, and I welcomed his silence. Instead, his focus moved upon the vast depths of the woods that laid across the riverbank. The songbirds that echoed in the blanket of light and shadows of the woods, all sorts of cracks and scurries.

"We'll be camped here for the next few hours...I need to go and service a stableman to check on our horses. In the meantime, you can explore the city down the road. Ezio is from there," Alessio replied, though his eyes rolled from the emerging fumbling that erupted from the caravan. "I'm sure he can give you advice on where to look."

“If he would like to show me,” I replied back, picking up my robes to place them on again. “I know we’re not on some sort of vacation retreat, so if there’s something you need me to do, let me know.”

“Hmm, I don't have anything in particular." Alessio admitted with a rub of his chin, "Unless you want to help me settle the matters with the horses now. We can walk them over to the stableman."

“That’s fine with me,” I answered, proceeding my way back to the caravan without another look to him. Though, such a morning wouldn’t be so special without the low complaints of Ameriggio and Cecillio inside the tent. An awakened Ezio didn’t bother with such a quarrel, and he pushed himself out of the flap with a yawning Vitalia in tow.

“They never stop,” Ezio groaned, running his hand across his face roughly. “They surely must argue even when they’re dreaming.”

"They argue like chimes of grand bell tower--if they were to stop--I think that's more of when you have to worry." Vitalia stretched, pressing the heel of her palm against her shut eyes, rubbing in gentle circles with her cane loosely swaying in her other hand.

"A clock can stop merely over a tuning of its gears," Alessio interjected, "Perhaps they need a fix in their relationship."

"Ha, how has that worked for you so far?" Ezio jested, Alessio scoffing lightly at the retort, "So why did we stop _here_?"

"Business matters. The horses need rest and food before we go again. It's only a for a few hours, Ezio."  Alessio explained briskly. Ezio hummed, his head nodding slightly at the response while his body turned to the direction of the large city in the distance.

"Perhaps I'll check to see that Savonarola's vision has died out within the city.....it'd be a shame to see Firenze reduced to such for mere callings of religious renewal."

“I think you’re too late on that,” I replied, gathering my quiver and bow from the side of the wagon. “Such a disease is already engrossed in your society.” I removed the harness of the horses carefully, staring within the tent to see both Ameriggio and Cecillio bickering, obviously neither of them fully awake yet.

"You'd be right, but I have hope for my people time to time," Ezio withdrew his hood over his head without a hint of anything playful embedded in his voice. He strolled forward while Alessio watched, only to stop beside him for a moment. Not even exchanging a word, Alessio nodded at the silent request before the Florentine-born assassin continued on foot to the city, making me tilt my head curiously of his sudden statement-

I jerked back when Ameriggio tumbled down, landing straight onto the ground beside me while Cecillio stood over to look down at him sternly. “Do we want to know?”

"No," Cecillio rubbed at his jaw, tinted a slight purple and blue from the looks of it. It seems Ameriggio might have suckered punched him for some comment.

Alessio stared warningly at the two, "Knock it off. Both of you. You're adults--act like it."

" _Mi dispiace così tanto padrone. Forse dovresti insegnarci tutti i modi giusti per comportarti come adulti responsabili_ ," Ameriggio starred judgingly towards Alessio's direction, earning the older man's glare.

"Enough with your sass. Get up, we need to split up today in order to get everything ready. Elysia and I will head with the stallions to get them settled before heading out of Florence-"

"Don't leave me with _him_." Ameriggio was quick to interrupt, "I'll go along with you two. Vitalia is a saint to stand against his charlatan attitude." Did we really have a choice in the matter? It was safe to say that when Alessio and I shared the brisk deadpanned glance, it was obvious to know we were thinking the same thing.

With no choice left but to _come_ with us, Ameriggio helped me unhook the horses from their carriage, each of us taking charge of each rein. Ameriggio pulled one rein further, and readied himself to get on-

“No no, we’re not going to ride them,” I immediately countered, gripping the back of Ameriggio’s robes to keep him in place.

He stopped and shot me a stare, “Don’t tell me we’re going to walk it-“

“They’ve already been pulling the carriage this whole time; last thing they need is an anchor like you to get on them,” I finished, earning a chortle from Cecillio’s direction. The boorish assassin huffed at my request, but did as I said, instead holding the leather straps to lead the mare. With a brief farewell, the three of us made our way down the sloping hill, careful of the protruding rocks along the edge of the trail leading into the city.

A short memory of its appearance replayed in thought, remembering when I was wandering around lost, and ran into Angelina for the first time. It was busier than Rome’s morning, already carts and handles of crowds nearly swarming the intersections and districts about. It was definitely the heart of market, and I was glad we were heading away from its busy circuits. We moved past further down the winding roads, coming to a sector of farms and agriculture where a stable sat in the short distance.

“That one?” I pointed out, brushing the mane of the horse I held onto.

"Yes, that's the one." Upon our arrival, we were greeted with instant hospitality; this stableman was also friends with the Creed, and gladly took our horses to care for a reasonable price. Ameriggio and Alessio continued their discussion in Italian, no longer presenting me with anything vital to pay attention to. Instead, I walked my way outside the household and leaned against the wooden posts to admire the horses in the carrel. Several of them jogged along the perimeter, others grazing along the available grass there was.

I smiled gently, and chuckled at one that slowly approached to me, “Want to keep me company?” She welcomed my strokes along her face, and soon enough I had two more mustangs making their way over, all gladly accepting my presence among their herd. “You know, at this rate, Alessio is going to think I’m some sort of horse whisperer.”

Nevertheless, I found myself jumping over the fence, and walked further into the pen; animals were always the better alternative anyways.

I gripped the closest sack of hay and apples, and made my way to the middle where the horses edaciously followed suite. They came into respectable hordes, making sure to give me space to let me treat them to an apple or bundle of hay each. After their share, they galloped gleefully about, making me giggle of their playful nature.

"I feel you enjoy being at the center of attention sometimes." I looked behind toward the edge of the enclosure, seeing Ameriggio approaching. With a heave of his arms, he swung over the wooden railings, making his way to the inner circle of the gated sanctuary where I stood.

“You’re absolutely wrong on that,” I deflected with a shake of my head, scratching the neck of the tallest stallion of the lot. “It’s like you don’t even know me, Ameriggio.”

" _It's like you don't even know me, being surrounded by all the loving animals_ ," Ameriggio teased, staring at the mare beside me. He still couldn’t get my voice right, but at least it was a better attempt than the last. "Though you have a point, I don't know you. Now that I'm not trying to kill you, might as well get to. Maybe you could answer me this then." He gestured towards the horses, "What's with them acting so friendly?? I've seen stablemen who've cared for horses since childhood unable to gain the affection of horses _this_ quickly."

I gave a shrug at this, quirking a smile, “I suppose I’m good with horses. Have you ever thought maybe I actually have some kind of useful gift for once?” The horse peered down, nudging his face against my head as I chuckled, unable to look away from Ameriggio’s stare. “I think if I told you, you would think me mad.”

"I don't know.......I already think you are." Ameriggio played at, smirking lightly, "Can't blame me after all I saw. People already think _I'm_ mad cause of it."

I gave a brief glance to Ameriggio, feeling a faint strain along his words, “Yeah….sorry about what happened in…Mantua.”

"It just solidified that you and your things aren't from here..." Ameriggio blinked, "I guess it's....weird. There being something more out there...but talks of Apples and secret organizations that've been at war for thousands of years doesn't sound real either."

“No, it really doesn’t,” I shook my head at this, trickling my fingers along the horse’s muzzle, “Here, let me show you.”

I reached into my breast pocket inside my robes, and pulled out the flute in hand. I took a few steps forward, tugging Ameriggio with me until I motioned us a good portion aside of the scattering horses. I let them take a moment to let them wander, earning a perplexed look from the assassin. I lifted the flute to my lips, inhaled, and let Epona’s tune play.

At the peak of the song, all the horses in the pen neighed in unison, and in a matter of a second, all of them came rushing in my direction. It was comical to see Ameriggio stagger a bit from their stampede, and it only got better when all the mustangs trotted over gleefully and easily, encircling around us. I chuckled, reaching out to brush every face in my view, earning soft nudges along my shoulders and back from the overjoyed horses.

“Alessio had the same look on his face,” I commented with a grin. The tallest horse pushed his face right into my shoulder, his tail flapping excitedly of my hand strokes along his nose.

"I don't know what I'm seeing right now, you have to be a...how you say...fata? A maga?" Ameriggio stared bemused, "It would explain the ears..."

“….I’m sorry, a what.”

" _Merda_ , how do you say it in English...a fai-rea?"

“….You think I’m a fairy.” Out of all the things.

"Excuse me for having little knowledge on myths,” he defended immediately, "But sure, I've heard enough stories about those....I can see it working."

“I will be glad to disappoint you; I’m not a fairy,” I jeered, patting the horse’s neck before sending it off to gallop. The rest of the herd followed after it, giving Ameriggio and me time to breathe.

"Well, can't say I didn't try to ask."

“You’re the only one who’s ever truly asked,” I hummed, crossing my arms on my chest; Akinara’s secret would best be kept if I shut my mouth from mentioning him. “Aside from that apprentice of Leonardo’s, but I wasn’t comfortable to tell him at the time.”

"Hmm, I'm not surprised." Ameriggio slowly gazed over, raising a brow, "So.....Alessio hasn't either, huh?"

“He mentioned that he would rather not press on the matter, so we left it at that,” I responded immediately. Ameriggio looked over to Alessio's direction, and I followed to see the mentor wasn’t being watchful of our actions for once, but instead in a deep conversation with the stableman.

“He seems tense, for the past two days.”

“He always is,” I added.

“So do you.” I looked over to him, seeing Ameriggio had moved his attention to me.

“Excuse me?”

“Have you talked with Alessio?”

“I’m not sure what’s there to talk about, Ameriggio.” I raised a brow, sensing his beleaguer attitude unfolding.

"Sure there is." Ameriggio enunciated with a tilt of his head, "Has he at least put an effort in? Or no?"

Why did I get the feeling I didn’t like where this was going? “In terms of what?”

"Of what you were complaining about in _Volpe_ 's place. About how he only acts like he cares? Wasn't that a thing?”

“Of course it was, but him coming to apologize to me doesn’t resolve it overnight,” I commented with a straight look. A bubbling sensation clutched my throat, making me swallow roughly to push it back down, “My trust is not something nimble to earn; Alessio has a good lying face, so it’s more of a reason to be wary of his words.”

“Wary of his words or wary of his next actions against you?” his importunate questions continued, “It’s probably a bit of both but that’s just me assuming.”

“You’re right. Both,” I responded after a moment, crossing my arms on my chest and easing the tension I was harboring there. “He can say something, but then negate his meaning a minute after.”

“Yes, that’s Alessio for you.” He shrugged merely at this, “He tends to hold responsibility for others above himself; distancing himself before they can get close. He was always like that—it only recently got worse after what happened to Najla.” Of course, Najla again. The man was simply carrying too many burdens than he could handle on his shoulders, not even his large frame could withhold them for so long..

“It’s sad to know that he cannot depend on his teammates to aid him.”

“Eh, he does but it’s for more practical reasons. Like…he’d depends on Ezio to ensure the restoration of _Roma_ , _Volpe_ for information, Machiavelli for his political alliances. In our culture, it’s not normal to casually speak about such private matters so openly with people. That’s how you end up with a noose around your neck.”

“So his team isn’t his family?”

“No, his team is his job, Elysia.” He blinked, and I had to stop moving to grasp the concept of his words. He…wasn’t wrong, but something about that fact alone bothered me. Immensely. “It’s his job to ensure that we’re trained properly. In cases like this, THIS is the best example of how you should teach. If you have students of your own one day, would you want to grow attach to them and have them die? A repeated cycle as such?”

This was a job; Alessio’s job was to make sure I didn’t die. Of course….so why did I….

“No, I suppose not,” I enunciated back. “But then it just brings up other questions.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” he gave a warning stare, “But I wouldn’t pry into it.”

I shivered at the caution in his tone, feeling the dark waves of Alessio’s being nearby in the short distance away. “….Ameriggio, what did you tell him _exactly_?”

"Something he's been meaning to hear for a while--I only brought it up after what I saw in that mission." Ameriggio responded, hands resting upon his hips, "If you felt like you were the only one dealing with that shit--you could only imagine what I felt with how he was handling the entire thing between you and me. So I told him off." That would explain a lot of things.

“Told him off in _what_ way?”

“I didn't do it just for my sake and not only yours either. This doesn't _only_ affect you two—” he parted his index and middle finger apart, facing the tips to me, “despite how _personal_ it is. It's going to shape how you act afterwards and how you react with _other_ people, with the rest of _our_ Brotherhood from then on. Meaning missions, teamwork, contracts--all of that can be in jeopardy. _That_ is something I'm not willing to risk if I know it could be fixed."

I paused at this, gritting my teeth slightly, “I didn’t think he- when I left you and _Volpe_ on the rooftop, I had accepted the very fact that Alessio would remain who he was.” I really needed to stop this; god why did this man open his big mouth??

Ameriggio began, "There's more to Alessio than you know."

I was reading into this all wrong.

“It’s not that I don’t doubt it.”

“Then what is it?”

I was doing this _all_ wrong; this was a job. Alessio was doing his job.

I frowned at the sudden awareness, and found myself looking over to see Alessio who was conversing with the stableman still. I wasn’t sure why, but I couldn’t look away, not even when Alessio moved his gaze in our general direction until they met mine, befuddled of why I was looking at him so intently. From so afar, I could still feel his dark material about him, and how it flapped so vigorously in the soft breeze. The sun hit across his dark hair, the complete opposite of where blond locks should have been. Coal eyes that remained shadowed, yet something within them glistened, gleamed dark glaciers.

That look he had, and how awfully close he felt despite the distance away. He wasn’t looking away, and I couldn’t either. And…I wasn’t sure what to think about it. I didn’t know how to react in any other way than what I had felt before. It was foolish to think our problems could be resolved so easily, granted I had every right to feel the way I felt with all the emotional trauma Alessio had bestowed on me….

I replied carefully, feeling my chest inflate from Alessio’s locked stare, though it slowly began to drift aside, paying attention to the stableman who was going on about something.  “If there is more to Alessio, than he has to be the one to tell me; you’re right, I’m not going to pry into it anymore. It was…immature of me to from the start.”

"Hnm...yeah it waaass," Ameriggio agreed with a delectation to his easily won comment, "Though, to be honest Alessio makes things harder than they should be. Don't stress yourself too much over it--if he warms up, he warms up."

“Drop it already,” I countered with solidly, shifting my gaze away to admire the stallion before me instead.

"Fine, fine, sheesh, don't get your panties knotted up-"

I felt my face flaming, glaring as I tugged the hood further over my head, “Shut up then.” Ameriggio flicked the back of his hand off of the bottom of his jaw, directing the gesture to me. I felt the corner of my eye twitch, “I don’t know what you did, but same to you, Ameriggio.”

“It means fuck y-“

“Did I miss something?” Alessio’s bombinating voice ruptured our argument, his eyes darting back and forth between us. Shit, I didn’t even feel him get so close.

“Just talking…” Ameriggio drawled out an answer.

“That’s it?” Alessio pursued with an arched brow, looking to me.

“That’s it,” I confirmed, avoiding his gaze and feeling a heat creep along my neck.

Unconvinced, Alessio’s coal eyes rolled exaggeratedly, an exhale escaping from his lips, “Fine. The horses should be cared for and rested within the next hour or so. We should probably find Ezio before then.”

“Now where would that be?” Ameriggio pressed, “Florence is a big city.”

“ _The Piazza della Signoria_. Or at least, I hope it is.” Alessio examined the large pathway leading into the city. “Follow me.”

The trip to said _piazza_ took longer than expected, but when we got there, no Ezio was in sight. A towering building over sought the entire central square, with a large fountain decorating the far end of the walkway, and a spectacle of…gallows at the center. I unconsciously rubbed my neck at the sight, but thought nothing more of it (tried not to) as we neared the base of it. I avoided it entirely, looking along the backside where the fountain stood to maybe catch a miraculous glimpse of the Auditore man.

But Ezio was nowhere in sight.

“Are you sure he would be around here?” I questioned gently.

“I would think so…” Alessio’s gaze took to scanning the area, creases in his forehead growing. While Ameriggio glanced about. Crowds surfaced at each corner of the large area, crossing through to get to one street to another. Teenage boys jostled and chased after one another, laughing and egging on each other while they moved to another section. Ameriggio stared flatly back to Alessio.

“Well, is there anywhere else you can think of that he could be?”

“Perhaps I do.” Heels clicked against the cobblestone, a familiar woman making herself known to our presence. Dressed in fine silk of vermillion and gold, Paola smiled warmly at our direction as she approached. “Did you miss me that much, Alessio, that you came all the way to Firenze for me?”

“Paola? You’ve returned to Florence?” Alessio ignored her tease, instead smiling faintly of her arrival. Paola gazed along us, and when they fell upon me, she beamed and raised her ringed fingers to my jaw. I would be a terrible liar if I said I didn’t smile.

“ _Mia rossa_ , how lovely it is to see you; you’ve grown so much!”

“It’s pleasure to see you again, Paola,” I replied, squeezing her fingers lightly before letting go.

“I have returned to Florence; Claudia has everything she needs to run the _Rosa in Fiore_ by herself. Though I have no doubt her mother would be the wisdom she needs if she runs into any trouble.” Paola commented, shifting the silk scarf over her arms, “So I’ve come to return to my brothel, though instead I’ve come to run into you three instead this fine morning.”

“You know for a big place like Tuscany, you would think we would not run into each other so casually,” I noted, making the woman look to me with a grin.

“I suppose our own world is smaller than you think,” she chuckled. “Surely you’re not here for a casual stroll.”

“We’re actually looking for Ezio,” Alessio replied. “Have you seen him? I thought he would be here.”

“Your instincts are not far off,” Paola’s smile faltered a bit. She turned her body sideways, and motioned her arm outwards, “You know where, Alessio…”

“If I recall correctly, I believe I do…” Alessio trailed off, “We need to find the river closest to this _Piazza_.”

“Why the river?” Ameriggio began but Alessio began his trek, following the waves of the crowds weaving through one another. Ameriggio dropped his arms, sighing softly with a shake of his head. I quirked my mouth, sighing of the sudden tone that shifted along our group. Paola motioned her arms around both Ameriggio and mine’s, and started to lead us in the direction Alessio had disappeared around to.

“You both may already know that Ezio’s family were ill-trialed here in this very _Piazza_ where we stand.” Paola gestured towards the wooden stands we crossed, the nooses flittering and shaking in the wind. “Even our closest allies can easily turn against us. Our line of work, our way of living is always at jeopardy. Unfortunately, in this case, we cannot always grant the proper burial that so many should deserve.”

Ameriggio remained silent as did I, and the older woman took it as a sign to continue, “All I ask if that…in whatever line you believe in…be there to support both of these men. Alessio was very close to Giovanni, Ezio’s father. He says he owes his life to him—though true to his own he’s never said why. So please, I won’t hold you both here much longer.” She smiled as she let go, and raised her arm to the certain path winding down to the riverbed streaming yards away, “If you ever need my help, you know how to reach me.”

“ _Grazie_ Madonna. Until our paths cross again.” Ameriggio and I beckoned with a brief bow as Paola’s eyes sharpened.

“And you young man—I hope you’re not troubling your _mentore_ or your _compagni_.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Madonna.” At the turn of his heel, facing away from the courtesan _patrona_ did he roll his eyes, a still demeanor escaping from his being. With a wave of his hand did he beckon for me to follow.

I looked to Paola, giving her a reassuring nod, “I’ll keep him line, if anything.”

“Be fair; Alessio needs the attention too.” Paola’s eyes glimmered along my view, making me swallow of her cat-like stare. She turned on her heel, moving herself along the shadowed alleyway nearby where a group of courtesans awaited her arrival.

The wooden docks laid ahead, and when I finally caught up, I saw Ameriggio standing at the edge of the pier where he faced a section of watery banks. He was overlooking the branches of the river bridging out of the city’s limits, swimming beyond its stone boarders. It was quiet, not overrun with businesses or buildings for that matter. Only a small cork oak tree lingered in the damp soil a few yards away, somehow persisting to grow and thrive with the water that flowed through its roots. Ezio lingered underneath the said tree, facing the river with such a lost-look of intensity. Ameriggio remained quiet as I motioned myself over, watching Alessio standing beside Ezio’s side, the two sounding as if they were mumbling their few words to one another.

“I assumed he burned the bodies,” Ameriggio inhaled carefully. I remained quiet, chewing the inner wall of my mouth slightly, mislaid for words. “I suppose not.”

“Do you know…how they met, Ameriggio?” I gazed to him, the wind curling my loose strands along the edges of my face.

“From what little he has told me, Giovanni, Ezio’s father, saved Alessio’s life,” Ameriggio replied a moment later. “How he ever came to Tuscany, he has so many webs of his life that I sometimes forget which one is the real one…”A moment of silence, and then, “…You said Lorenza took you in, Elysia.”

The cool breeze of the river tumbled in our hoods, making them flap for a second before setting on our heads again.

“She did.”

“And…you mentioned you were going to be trialed, for murder. Before hers.” The air grew cold.

“Correct…”

“…Was she family?”

“She was the only family I had, for a long time.” The weight of her body pressed into my arms, and I closed my eyes at the feeling. “She died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to save her.”

“I see.”

“She died…because of me. I wish she didn’t.”

“She must have meant a great deal.” The breeze picked up. “You’re not at fault for her death, Elysia. The same way you weren’t for Lorenza.”

I shut my eyes, “The entire tribe of my homeland cheered for my death; it may sound ridiculous to think such a thing still haunts me, but the feverous look in their eyes for my life’s end will never leave me. They were people who I trusted, who greeted me with open arms both in my child and adult life. To see them chant my beheading was a cruel jab to my heart, even more so the person who taught me everything I knew to be the one to make my head roll…”

A pause, an inhale, “……I’m sorry.”

“I’m already used to it,” I replied gently, and sighed heavily of the echoing laughter of the Skull Kid. As if he were still watching me.

At that, Alessio turned in his pose, and his dark eyes lifted to look at both Ameriggio and me across the way. I found myself stopping, my head inclined to his direction, but not looking right at him. Our feet found themselves on the same, dark plane, and something swirled to succumb us to the gravity we tried so hard to pull away from. It was nauseous and obscure, almost dizzying from how close he was. But it was there I felt the dark strings coiling us together, trying to connect our gazes to each other.

“How about now?” Ameriggio questioned.

My eyes hardened at this, and my fingers curled unconsciously to ground myself. “Let me know when we’re ready to go.” I avoided his look, and instead moved myself away to wait at the central square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amico- friend (male)  
> rossa- red  
> mentore-mentor  
> culo-ass  
> Mi dispiace così tanto padrone. Forse dovresti insegnarci tutti i modi giusti per comportarti come adulti responsabili.- I'm so sorry, master. Maybe you should teach us all the right ways to behave like responsible adults.  
> Merda- Shit  
> Mia rossa- My red  
> compagni -companions


	29. Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is late. Yeah.
> 
> My soulmate had to help me edit this cause for the life of me, I couldn't focus enough to do it myself, and I know you guys have been waiting a bit for this.
> 
> I'm pretty much jobless right now (mainly cause I didn't feel emotionally stable about it so it's probably my fault [ITIS]), so I've been dedicating a lot of time in my art, and trying to make some money from it to keep myself afloat (hence the lack of writing).
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience and support guys, it means a lot to me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully you stay tuned for it. Have a great week guys, until then.
> 
> -Keys <3

_“Do you remember what I said to you, Elysia? The last thing I said to you?”_

_“You told me goodbye.”_

_The wind softly picked up and brushed the sand along our ankles. We were naked, in front of each other, yet the idea did not embarrass me, nor frighten me. We were bare to one another, honest…whole like this because this is who we were, yet too late to acknowledge it at the time. The sun was above us, nearly hovering on our heads, but nothing burned; this felt right being in front of him like this._

_“And?” he chuckled, as if I had just told him a joke._

_Yet I couldn’t resist quirking a smile and replied, “You told me to be brave. To never give up.”_

_“You’ve done a great job so far…though…”A pause._

_I frowned almost automatically at his comment, “Though…?”_

_His blue eyes lifted at this, brighter than any sea in existence, “You don’t trust him.”_

_I knew who he was talking about. “…Not entirely.”_

_“You have to, at some point.”_

_I knew he wasn’t wrong, “…I don’t know if I can.” He wasn’t pleased of the news, and I lowered my gaze, “If I do, it’s going to happen again…”_

_“What is?” he softly probed. I didn’t answer, and he brushed his fingers through my locks, moving them away from my face, “You deserve this, Elysia. You deserve good things.”_

_“What if the world doesn’t want it that way?” I couldn’t stop myself._

_“Then…you beat the shit out of it.” I shot my eyes up, seeing him smirk widely. “What?”_

_“That’s not something you would say at all.”_

_He laughed at this, ruffling my hair, “It’s not, but it is your dream after all.”_

_“I can’t believe this-“ I pushed my hand against my eyes, groaning in annoyance. The chuckle deepened, and when I looked up, I stared deadpanned at the imagined Ameriggio, “….Okay, but why you.”_

_“Because I’m fucking important, that’s why,” he flicked his finger at my forehead, “How many of us have to appear for you to get it?” I rolled my eyes, but even the dream Ameriggio had enough, and raised his hand up, “Get it together, rossa…give this a chance.”_

_I argued further, “If I do…then what?”_

_“Then we’ll see what happens.” Alessio’s voice boomed from behind, and I whirled around, swiftly snatching myself in my arms to cover what I could. However, Alessio’s eyes remained fully onto mine, inspecting them with a glint._

_“You’ve given me reasons to not trust you,” I defended, turning red. He walked forth, encasing the entire space where the two of us stood. His arm reached and swept around my waist. I froze in place, uncertain of his motive until he covered my head with his scarf and secured it around my neck. The scarf draped all the way down to the ground like robes, and I smelled Alessio’s scent all over me._

_“I know I have,” he breathed, “Forgive me—”_

 

SMACK.

 

Ugh…I think my head hit the wooden floor….ow.

The dark haze enveloped my sight of vision, making me confused of what time it was. I sat up leisurely, feeling my bones literally bend from my existential chore. I pushed myself to kneel, my cheek brush with the cold wind; Ameriggio had been proving himself some sort of heater for the cold nights, and I didn’t complain finding myself nearly attached to his shoulder for the past days. The previous night, I rested my head on his shoulder…luckily he didn’t seem to mind.

The caravan was stopped, and for a moment the crackling of fire alerted me. Another second to assess, my panic soothed; Alessio must have made a campfire while we were asleep. Was he sleeping now? Jeez I didn’t know…but my bladder couldn’t wait anymore.

After some maneuvering about, I found my footing on the wooden step of the wagon where I expected the giant to be, but instead a spare cloak sat here. A hop off the wagon, I looked about, seeing Alessio was not around. Where the hell did he…ugh….did I even care at this point? He could take care of himself.

I shook away the fragments of my dream, moving myself away from the feisty fire of our camp. Away from sight, I didn’t waste time to relieve myself. A quick clean of my hands, I made me way back over, basking in the delightful warmth radiating from the center. It had been a while since I was around a campfire…

With my gloves still removed, I let my bare fingers wiggle to face the dancing flames. It brought a small smile to my face, though when I looked to my left, the absence of a certain blond and a stubborn horse…left me a bit sad. Not entirely heartbroken, but sad.

I sighed, running a hand across my hair, “…So much has changed. At least it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.” Though I would never get over it-

THUD.

I leapt at the interruption and looked over immediately to see a large figure approaching from the bushes…yet I instantly recognized the fabricated aroma. Alessio was tugging a pile of branches he had tied up, and it was too late of me to pretend I didn’t see him. Great.

He blinked slowly of my sudden presence, allowing the rope to settle to the side, “It’s the middle of the night. Did something wake you up?” His obvious remark showed no ill intention.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t ignore him, regretting not leaving sooner, “No, I got up is all.”

“Uh huh…” Alessio drawled out from the immediate silence between us, arms occupied with a chunk of the tree branches in his grip. He moved his feet across from me, kneeling down beside the fire pit and carefully pried a branch into the belly of the fire, “Something keeping your thoughts up?”

Observant like always, “A few things, but nothing I can help with.” My answer was routinely quick, but he didn’t look satisfied with it. I was glad he didn’t pay mind to look at my face; the look of his thick neck without his scarf sent a wave across my skin, and I wasn’t sure…why. And when his dream-copy placed it on me…who was I kidding. That’s who I wished the kind of person he was.

“I see.” He remained quiet, occupying his hand with burying more wood he had gotten. He was on edge, I could feel it, “You seem…to have this look like you need to tell me something. I may be assuming but…”

“Yes, you are assuming.” It was an immediate reaction, and I didn’t want to look his way for his answer. I kept my gaze to the fire…but I knew he was looking right at me now. Constantly right at me.

"Then it must have been my imagination earlier at the stables," Alessio clicked his teeth, unamused. His obscure pulse radiated out, and I felt my nostrils flare from the toxicity of it. He was getting impatient, or annoyed. Or both.

“...You’re such a bad liar,” I flatly pointed out. I _always_ had to be the one to bring it up.

“Hmph,” he scoffed gently, “Not entirely.”

“Most notably when you pretend you’re not. Like now.” I retorted just the same. He didn’t like this either.

“Pretending is one thing, Elysia.” Alessio regarded the matter, kneeling properly to face me, “It’s more of your dismissive attitude you have towards me now—” pausing briefly, he shut his mouth and eyes, exhaling carefully and slowly continued, “It’s not to say what I did before was right, or more so fair to you. But if this is where I have to draw the line to give you the space that you need, then it is fine by me.”  

“You drew that line, Alessio; it was in your Study,” I replied back in the same tone, grounding myself better, “It was okay that you were dismissive to me, and now it’s wrong because I’m doing it to you? You have some nerve.” This got his attention, and Alessio stood, facing me from across the way of the fire between our bodies. Was it the actual fire, I wasn’t sure, but it was flaring around us.

“I may have,” Alessio keenly stared, “But at least I’m respecting you enough to directly tell you instead of holding it back.”

“No, you only respect it until someone calls you out on it,” I countered right back. I replayed my ex-rival’s words, and felt myself get a bit angry, “If Ameriggio hadn’t confronted you the other day, you wouldn’t even have come to talk to me, much less acknowledge of any wrongdoing you did. And here I was, thinking of _actually_ giving _you_ credit for once.” This was certainly not the way I wanted to start my morning, or any morning for that matter.

"How was I supposed to see it when I didn't see _anything_ was wrong?" He demanded, a dark fog clouding around his shoulders. It was his aura again, and it wasn’t doing a good job of concealing itself anymore. "It is clear that I do not see things as others do, tell me how I could have known or expected it to happen? I may have needed to be told, but it was still my decision to go and attempt to fix it."

Well...he wasn’t wrong.

I exhaled at this, and instead of marching away, I remained where I was; the pressure drowning us merely made me grow unnervingly hot. “Nevermind...forget it then.”

“I don’t think at this point we can,” Alessio acknowledged steely. He rounded the fire, and I held my position as he stared down to catch my attention properly. His scarf flapped until he stopped moving, and waved to a halt on his hard chest, “If I don’t know about it, then I cannot help you in a way that is better for you—”

“Then don’t teach me anymore,” I replied back, loud enough for him to hear but peaceful enough to let the others sleep. “It’s obvious we’re not meant to work well together; wouldn’t the solution be to just...separate?” The word troubled my tongue, and I felt my chest tumble at its release. Alessio’s eyes widened by an increment of my reply, but I continued, “I don’t need the quiver anyways, and I’m sure I can live without my bow, somehow. In some way down the road...I’ll make amends. I’ll adapt without it, if it’s what’s best for _us_.” Was he shocked that I finally accepted our defeat, or that I actually said I would live without my effects despite how much I had badgered about them in the beginning?

It was obvious to say that without Alessio’s help, I wouldn’t have made it this far. Akinara and Ezio both had their contributions to showing me how to get around, but Alessio knew Rome, he knew this society like the back of his hand. He had secrets no one else knew, and had both offensive and defensive methods for someone of my stature. Where Akinara had solely shown me how to fight, Alessio replaced my lack of strength with techniques that helped me survive to today. He knew ways to get to my possessions whereas Akinara didn’t, I had accepted that and made it my sole purpose to be under Alessio’s wing.

I got tired of it all; the taunts, the silence, the methods of abandonment, it made me so tired to continue to argue against Alessio. Perhaps it was weak of me to, but it was best to save my strength for moments when I needed it the most. One of those moments was now; accepting defeat of obtaining my quiver was difficult, but I knew it had to be done. To sacrifice it meant keeping me alive, and I wasn’t about to do something stupid to get it. If it had been a year ago, like the way I tried to ambush the church in Mantua, perhaps I would have stalked after _Lupo_ …and maybe I would have died doing so.

Tuscany was not forgiving. It was not Hyrule.

“That would be a solution if you’re looking for an easy way out of it,” he combated to bring me back to attention. He zipped his arm upwards, his fingers trailing through his dark, jet locks, “I would have done that for everything when I was younger. I just...took what life had thrown at me and accepted it as what it was. What the will of this damned place offered me—and what a _waste_ that was.”

“Then what is _our_ solution?” I was quick to cut to it, and Alessio gave me this cross look he had never given me before. I struck a nerve in him, my impatience wearing out this last barrier he harbored. “You say these things like you’ve lived for thousands of years, I don’t get it, you never make sense-”

“Because I have—” Alessio bitterly snapped, his words slicing right across the air to reach my face, “And the solution is to _keep_ working on it because I don’t have an answer ready for you to have!”

The air thickened of the hidden intent of his words, the dark sensation of his being climbing up his shoulders and spiking along his spine as if they were horns. I shoved my mouth and nose into my hand, exhaling shakily of the dark ring that shot out, and threatened to engulf me. It was horrendously strong, like it was building up this whole time until he snapped. Like this whole week had riled him up, and he was finally ready to drown me in it.

I took a step back, gaining his dark eyes and how they targeted me in such a way….I felt like I was staring at someone more frightening than _Lupo_. In the silence that followed, he didn’t move an inch, much less breathe normally; I hardly saw his chest move, and in some way, he acted like Akinara in the span of three seconds when I had revealed to him his hidden truth. Except, this time, Alessio was having a longer response, and it was….disturbing.

“Alessio...what are you?”

He caught his mistake, his reveal to me, his eyes merely glazing along the air and toward the campfire beside us, “...I don’t know.” He wasn’t responding, Gods, I think I made a mistake…this was a mistake. “For all these years—I still don’t know.”

“I-I, I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to-“

He didn’t snap at me, and instead his eyes motioned over, capturing my gaze, “You could only imagine….being one of the only kind like this…no historical records, no similarities to others that exist…only to mythological nonsense that there may be a chance.”

“It’s not mythological nonsense.”

"How do you know it's not mythological nonsense? Then what is it?" he probed further, taking a step to me. He nearly towered over me, but I didn’t make movements to turn away. I couldn’t give him a reason to distrust me.

“Because I’ve seen it.” My eyes hardened at this, “And I’m not really a myth if I’m standing right in front of you, am I?” Gods, I was giving too much. We were both awkwardly sharing.

"You're not secretly a god then, are you?"

“Well no but I don’t...really look my age either, if that’s any consolation….”

"If it makes you feel any better, you and everyone else look like children to me." Alessio dropped his shoulders slightly, a smirk carefully drawing upon his lips, "If you want to look at it that way."

My eye twitched at this, and I slapped my hands on my hips, “You know, despite your ancient demeanor, you’re not spared _either_.” He would make this into a joke, who would have thought. But I wasn’t complaining.

"I think it's more approachable, no?"

“No, it’s not, because then you act like a rock and I heavily debate whether I should toss you in a very deep, deep, DEEP lake.”

"...Well that isn't very considerate,” he pressed a fist against his hip, and tilted his head down to me. I blushed at this, hating how all of a sudden, he turned into my dream-Alessio.

“You already tossed me once; it’s only fair.”

"Hmm....fair point. Though, I thought it had been better than you freezing against countless enemies."

“You’re going off the topic, purposely,” I bounced back.

"...Trying not to," Alessio cleared his throat, and his stern gaze returned full force, “Now you know, and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“I…I don’t know…I don’t know what you want me to say.” That much was true, but what came next, I wasn’t prepared. He stood right in front, tilting his head to and fro to watch my face properly. His eyebrows scrunched in question, as if inspecting right through me; he was calculating me, and his observation made me self-conscious. Was he trying to see if I would deceive him? Was he…debating on whether to rid of me right now?

"I don't expect you to say much. But keep something in mind,” Alessio’s dark eyes brewed with callous intent, despite how calm the rest of his face was. His black mist swirled about, and it literally held onto my ankles to weigh them down in place. I literally couldn’t move, but I remained calm and curled my hands into clubs to keep myself standing. “This conversation stays between us, and _only_ us." It was a hidden threat.

“Isn’t that how it’s always been?” His eyes evolved to a faint expression of perplexity, and I shrugged absentmindedly, “I meant what is happening between…us. I figured you wouldn’t want me sharing whatever…you are.”

"….Sorry," he said offhandedly, catching his mistake. His darkness diffused instantly, and I was able to breathe again, "........I'm not very good at this." He inhaled sharply, straightening his back slightly when he took a seat on the ground at my feet, "What...should be done is to clear the confusion between us. What we assumed, what we fabricated, what we think we know--toss it."

“…Alright then.” A quick rub of my nose, I sat myself next to him. His dark pool had calmed enough, leaving a soft scent of paper and wood along his arms and back. I tucked my scarf around my chin. He watched me, but said nothing as I looked back to him, “I’m not…good at this either.”

A ghost of a smile rested upon his lips, his eyes trailing briefly back to the crackling, red blazes before us. We remained quiet until Alessio reached into his pocket and pulled out a custom-dagger of his; he tore a piece of a nearby log, and commenced to whittle it. He kept chipping away to smooth the sides, starting to carve an image of a wolf into it.

"It feels like this should be easier. Having conversations like this, but I can't wrap my head around it." He decided to start with, gaining my full attention, “I don't generally meet a lot of people that persist to understand me. If you look at Cecillio, Ameriggio, and Vitalia, they have other things to worry about—past and future goals to meet. It was easy to get by with them....” He paused for a moment, slowing his carving “…but Najla was a different story."

“How different?” I asked carefully, unsure if I would be met with the stone silence that usually blocked his tongue.

"She was stubborn." Alessio almost had stopped carving at that point, slowly dragging the tip of the blade to form lines along the base, "She was the third apprentice offered to me during my time in Venice. I had already had Cecillio and Ameriggio who begrudgingly started cooperating with each other by some miracle—and one day here comes this woman dressed in Levantine clothing. A hijab had been ripped and torn from her head, shreds remained in her hood. She was ambushed by guards—but somehow managed to find the Creed within the city. She was quick to demand for the ones in charge of the sector and demanded entry way to Rome." He snickered lightly, "You could only imagine how well that went—not even here for five minutes and was taking command.”

“It doesn’t surprise me, at all.” I looked to the whipping flames in front of us, tucking my arms against my stomach. “She had her mind made up.”

"It seems she did. From what she had told us, she had run away from her own Creed. There was much corruption within it—misogyny and religion prosecution riddled within them. She wanted to create reform, to return strong enough to oppose the old ways her people had been so used to. Her goal led her to Italy, intent on searching for Ezio’s uncle." Alessio settled the piece of wood down by his foot, exhaling heavily, "Instead, I was impressed. I offered to take her under my wing with Cecillio and Ameriggio. To train as an Assassin of the Italian Order since she was already ranked as an Assassin over in her country. Though suspicious, she accepted—she easily took the challenges of handling Cecillio and Ameriggio, the two men getting put into place when she was near. She mentored Vitalia when I was not around and I credit her for strengthening the young woman to who she is today. Najla never allowed anyone to interrupt her—myself included.” He scoffed softly to himself, and the next sentence sent me riling, shooting my stare at him, "A desert flower with a viper coiled around its base—that's who Najla was. She reminds me of you…or more so on who you could be if you strengthen your resolve.”

My eyes remained still, and for a moment, I was terrified of looking away. Not for the usual reasons of being afraid of his stern glance but being uncertain of what he was feeling right now if I did. Was it a mistake to bring this up, or was it better to finally say something about this?

“I see,” I managed to say.

“Najla was a born leader. Her natural curiosity and state of mind led her to be well liked by everyone she had met. If it had not been for her, I may not have been able to see Vitalia's potential. While I had my ways of teaching, Najla always had more questions and critique then I think one individual should have. Not taking no for an answer began to grow increasingly ordinary between us, so much that she would halt me in the middle of meetings to prove a point. Little by little I began breaking to her—I think her persistence just got me so tired that I had to in order to satiate her curiosity.”

I nodded gently, feeling a cold glacier reside along the pit of my stomach. He parted his mouth slightly before shutting it, a soft hum escaping through his pressed lips. I already knew how this story ended, but it didn’t make it easier hearing it firsthand. I honestly…wasn’t expecting this. Being compared to someone like Najla…to someone who had died not too long ago.

"It has been... a while." He gazed back to the fire, crackling and sparking in front of him, “Najla was cunning, but there were walls I had bordered up. That couldn’t be broken down despite her persistence. I just…couldn’t bring myself to it. I was afraid of growing close to others again, not after I had just lost the last unit I had belonged to for so many years.”

His silence said it all, and when I looked over, the reflection of the fire burned profusely against his dark orbs; he was deep in thought, lost to a painful revelation. As if he were so used to it by now that his face actually became the way it was now; whatever happy demeanor he was born with was lost. Or it was never meant to ever stay for long.

“I’m sorry, Alessio.”

"It was the reason that brought me to Italy." Alessio's voice trailed, reliving the night, "I once lived in a temple in a country much like Akinara's.....to the West. Monks, villagers, they all lived in harmony. There was no ill-balance to set foot miles and miles within the depths of the forest. I had never seen such a place--I had ridiculed it at first and expected it to fall within the first five years that I settled there...come three hundred years later and here I sit regretting those foolish words I had spoken of."

He talked so ordinarily at the words, and I had to blink several times of his sudden comfortableness he exerted, “…It sounds like you have lived some different life back then.”

"I had...one that I was not proud of. Ones that I wish I could have stayed much longer. And one that I wish I had done so much more to have protected. Despite bordering up the past that led me here to Italy, it was hard to wall it off Najla’s interest. Once she was determined in something, she was set, an immovable tank.” At this his expression dropped, stone faced and hard, "I think that was her undoing in the end, being so close to me and her bold personality. I had many political enemies at the time—most had distrusted me merely over how I looked, how close I had been with Mario and Giovanni. Despite our aligned goals, men’s sins would overrun their choices when it came to opposing against me. I have grown thick skin to this—but to my students, this was considered sacrilege to my honor. They contested constantly against those who spoke ill towards me, Najla being the loudest. She had always been the type to stand against prejudice, no matter who if battled against her own beliefs. These were qualities of a leader—and with every leader they draw a target upon their back.”

Silence again.

His hand curled against his knee, his lips tightening, "She was supposed to gain leadership of the Venetian quarters after being promoted. I was cleaning up my office to head off to Rome, Machiavelli asked for me personally to go." I said nothing, and just let Alessio talk without opposition, “…Waiting for that day to end was one of the longest I had felt in years. To realize something was wrong—I failed her for not noticing sooner. For not noticing that she was suddenly gone.”

“I’m…I’m sorry…”

He pressed a hand to his jaw, staring into the flames with tight eyes, “A teacher is expected to give you the tools to survive—to survive what this damned cruel world has to throw at you. This world needed more like her—more like you—to find some sort of hope in all this turmoil.” He pressed his fist against his forehead, eyes shut with a gentle sigh escaping.

I had….I didn’t know what to say, and now I couldn’t stop Alessio from talking.

"...I have lived many lives, Elysia; you only get to live this _one_. There's not a day that goes by that I wish I had done something more. Something more for all that have crossed my path—to right the wrongs and to be kinder despite all the suffering I had been forced to live.”

The tension along my jaw clenched, and my subsiding darkness made me shiver of its absence-

"I am still trying, trying to be more than who I was. Explaining Najla’s story to you is not an excuse to how I’ve treated you.” Alessio looked over to me yet again, inspecting the way the flames reflected along my cheeks, “It _is_ a warning, however. You are young—and full of potential that I do not give you enough credit for. I had too much expectation for you, to assume I could make you into who I wanted you to be.”

“You didn’t….want me to be like Najla,” my gaze lifted, and Alessio’s solemn stare said it all.

“It was arrogant of me, especially for pitting you and Ameriggio against one another thinking _that_ would work.”

Something heaved my stomach down, and by the Gods of Hyrule, I didn’t feel good. My suspicious were right; he thought I would meet the same fate as Najla. I somehow felt less safe than I was a minute ago, I wasn’t emotionally ready for all this emotional baggage.

“There are men—men like Guglielmo, like _Lupo_ , and like Cesare that will abuse—crush what you have. It could be because of who you are—what you believe—who you chose to follow in this walk of life. Intentions are different—but they all mean the same at the end of the day. You are a threat to them—and they plan to destroy it.”

“I should have just kept hating you,” I frowned. Alessio listened intently for my confession. “It would have made things easier…it would have resolved so many issues.”

"It would have—if this had remained solely a student-mentor relationship." He rubbed his temples, "Yet, judging from how your world views are not like ours, it would seem that your world is much more progressive than ours.”

“No, that’s not the point!” I shut my eyes at this and felt the sting coil beneath my lids.

“Then what _is_ the point?” he asked.  

“All I wanted was to feel what I lost, and it was my mistake to find that anywhere here, with anyone, with _you_ —” the fucking most dangerous person in this world. I pushed the heel of my palm against my forehead, feeling the embedded jewel of ancient Twilight perching from my skin; a reminder I kept forgetting was there. Me and my dumb luck. “It was foolish of me to find some sort of solace with someone, to think that I could regain it-how could I be so careless…” I think I was going to throw up.

“I know I said you could rely on us, on the people here,” He frowned at this, "…I'm sorry… I was self-centered, purposely acting inconsiderate to meet what you needed.”

The stillness heated between us, and I clenched my jaw at this, “You would have said it anyways, to get what you wanted from me- this was a mistake.” I found my footing, stumbling to make myself upright; I couldn’t feel my legs. “Can’t we just pretend none of this happened?? Is that too much to ask?”

"I thought we were trying to fix _this_." Alessio stood up next, the side of his face glowing from the sparking embers, "That was the whole point; why would we have bothered to have spoken about any of this if the conclusion was to pretend that none of this happened—"

“Maybe I’m having second thoughts!” I snapped quietly. I mashed my face into my hands. Gleaming yellow from the campfire, cold and itchy along my skin, Alessio stood stunned. “I shouldn’t have pursued, I shouldn’t have to remind you of the things you have lost. I shouldn’t make anyone else suffer what I suffered through, no matter how shitty it feels to be the only one who feels like this.” I felt so fucking awful.

“But you’re not.” He approached with caution, and his hands found my shaking shoulders. "No matter how you may change things—you can't change what others have gone through. How they handle the pain they've gone through—"

“That doesn’t mean I make it worse-” all rational thought left, and this sudden burst of emotion welled up my lungs, “Gods, I’m s-so sorry—” I prompted myself away, trying to move around the pit. I made it to the outer edge of the camp until—

"Elysia! Don’t, don’t.” His firm palms held my lower arms with a tight swoop, and I almost staggered into a bush until he caught me in his hold. The cold air of the morning slapped my face. I was shivering despite how terribly hot this all had gotten, trying to rid of the horrible memory of chants and kicking sand. I nearly curled into myself to make myself as small as possible, hoping this feeling would just go away…but the smell of burnt paper lingering pulled my senses back to reality.

The large body of the assassin held me close, and I had to double take to see he was looking at me; dusky orbs scanned my face, and they never left when he pulled me to him. The squeeze of his large fingers were instinct, and it was unclear if he knew the full extent of his reflex.

I didn’t think he honestly would. He had no responsibility to hold me this close.

And at this, his movement, the way he brushed my hair back did something to me. Where once a small ember rested in my heart, it flamed profusely, and my breath hitched at his closeness, and the way he looked at me. Observant, careful….and concerned….was this….

“…Why?” I scavenged out of my quaking lungs, and how heavy they felt of Twilight.

Alessio admitted slowly, his eyes carefully watching me. The outline of his tall body burst in a yellow highlight, and even though his entire front was casted in shadow, a lavender tint shined along the assassin’s orbs. I wasn’t making it up before…they were actually glowing that color…

“…If someone had been there for me, to have shared the burdens or make me realize I didn’t need to take them all on my own—things may have been different.” He spoke quietly, his forehead hovering over mine, “I didn’t have that option, but that doesn’t mean I can not be that person now.” Was he really…saying this to me?? Was I still dreaming? “I can’t—I can't continue being selfish about my own pain. That's how the cycle continues; it has to break at some point, and it begins with a choice."

I thought carefully, slowly, intently on my next words; and how true they were.

“If we choose this…..we can’t go back,” my chest rattled, and my nails dug into his heavy robes, anticipating the blow of his rejection. “We can’t go back…”

Give me the rejection.

Like you always have, I’m ready for it this time.

"I know." He sighed softly, "And it won't be easy...but it’s a start."

Gods he didn’t.

That was it.

This was _fucking_ it.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around his chest, and pressed myself against him. With my face half buried, I gazed along the ground, and let the bursting emotions crawl freely down my cheeks. The aura around Alessio shifted, and I could literally see it falter along the outline of his skin. It fluttered like hair in the wind, but slowly, it relinquished its barrier and swirled along my feet to mix with my dark strands. It wasn’t harmonious, they didn’t fit together perfectly, but the way they both grasped onto each other was something else, and it was…familiar. Of a distant past, and I didn’t fight it. My Twilight didn’t fight him this time; it accepted fully of Alessio’s body, and this heavy anchor around my shoulders was plucked off in a mere second. I suppose it was tired of fighting too.

“Alessio…” I hardly made a sound.

“Hmm?” his deep octave buzzed between us, his fingertips gingerly grasping. It was a brief motion, and it stirred my knees.

My eyes flickered up to him, and I gradually became drunk with my words, “I…I uh…”

“Yes?” he didn’t look away, and my eyes fell to the shining tint of his lower lip. Oh….shit. “Are you alright?”

“….No, not at all.”

His lips hardly moved, and for a moment, I wondered if he tasted the same way he smelled.

“That’s…reassuring.” I was not prepared for any of _this_.

I couldn’t look away, “S-Sorry…I just…think…”

He raised a brow, his head tilting slightly, urging slowly, "Yes...?" His cool breath expelled, and it yanked my chest. Gods…I shouldn’t, he wasn’t like this. He wasn’t like this right? He didn’t think this way—he was so fucking close, his night-colored lashes drooping to make him look dazed. My mouth parted, and I held my breath when he expelled his breath again. I almost sighed. I _almost_ caved.

But dear gods, I was hanging on by a _thread_.

“We should….bring something back to the camp, to make it seem like we were hunting,” I quietly suggested, my cheeks heavily red. God I hoped they blended with my hair.  

“I can arrange for that: I saw a buck while I was scavenging for wood earlier," Alessio offered softly, and cautiously his arm let go of me. His darkness still lingered, and I seriously thought I would drop from how drowsy I became.

“Then let’s go find it, I’m sure it hasn’t gone far.” I let Alessio take the lead as I pursued behind him, running my hand across my face to wake myself up.

Although it took a while to track down, it stood no chance of escape from my aim. A clean cut through its skull, the animal went down without a fight, and Alessio made the first gesture to approach it. I hooked my bow and arrow back on, watching him prepare the buck for easier transportation while I waited beside.

"Your technique is strange." Alessio mentioned, watchful as he drove the knife into the gut of the deer, "I haven't seen anything like it but your accuracy with a bow is unprecedented." His tone was so casual, it was almost unnatural considering of all the silence we had endured in each other’s company for the past days.

“I aimed to be,” I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. Alessio gave me a stare, and I was about to ask why when- “…Ignore the unintended pun.”

"I'll try," Alessio lucklusteredly responded, "I suppose I should ask is that why your bow is shaped as it is. It's not exactly a long-bow...but it sits between that and a Mongol bow..."

“I tried my best to replicate it like my original one; it gets the job done.” He nodded of the new information. He shifted in place, getting rid of the unnecessary organs and blood, already preparing for the soaking once he began to carry it, "I can see why you're hesitant on using any other forms of bow then."

“You mean your cheating crossbow?” I arched a brow, earning myself Alessio’s rolling eyes.

"It's not cheating if you're acting smarter with your weapons," Alessio retorted with a small scoff.

This playful nature was new, but I accepted it, “Sure, keep telling yourself that. Ready to pick this up?”

"I can handle it...we need to move fast before we attract unwanted guests to us." Alessio picked up the carcass easily with his type of stature. Guy really was a tower of muscles.

It wasn’t difficult to track the path to the camp; the morning sun blessed the grounds with light, and shadows grew darker of its awakened rays. The sounds of Ameriggio’s disgruntled chatter gave easier access to find the camp, and Cecillio’s badgering on the poor fellow trailed right after. I trekked behind Alessio who moved into view first, earning Ezio’s attention who looked extremely grateful of our interruption.

“We were wondering what took you so long,” Ezio rested his hands on his bulky hips, giving a tilted look between Alessio and me. It was obvious something else was drawn between his words, especially the way his suggestive arch of a brow lingered more than usual.

"We caught breakfast." Alessio simply replied without hesitation, and an instant quietness basked amongst Ameriggio and Cecillio. In place was Vitalia's mirthful chuckle, her hands settled upon her knees. I felt myself faintly blush.

"I see the menu hasn't changed, has it Alessio?" Vitalia questioned, her head tilting towards their general direction.

"It's not rabbit this time."

"Still, gamey meat." Cecillio almost frowned at the very idea, "I think I could hold without eating."

"Be my guest," Alessio said with a look, "It's another half a day's traveling until we get to a proper town and even then, would you really trust _their_ cooking?"

“Or you know…I could always go back into the woods and see if there’s biscuits or bread served on a platter for you, Cecillio,” I crossed my arms, giving the embellished assassin a snarky look.

"Truly, I would appreciate it," Cecillio's response dripped with sarcasm, Ameriggio chuckling darkly beside.

Alessio offered no mercy to the other, boastful assassin, "I expect you to help carve out the meat then. I'm sure you remember how much you _loved_ doing that."

"... _Messere_ , and you wonder why we tease you relentlessly," Ameriggio deadpanned at his direction, our mentor smirking lightly.

The fire crackled openly in the made pit Cecillio and I helped carve out, with Ameriggio, Ezio and Alessio skinning the buck as best as they could. Vitalia remained seated, head slightly inclined to listen to the rasping sounds of knives and basking in the soft crackles of the flames in front of her.

After a moment, “I think it would be best to get our canteens to fill them by the river,” she suggested to me, and knew exactly where I was to face my direction.

“Of course.” I dusted off my hands, passing her to move to the caravan. I made my way to the front seat, grabbing the hanging canteens and plucking them off the wooden hinge carefully.

“I assume all is well?” Ezio’s voice pooled out beside me, and I turned to see him resting his bare arm against the side of the carriage, his sleeves having been rolled up to his elbows. He looked practically unrecognizable with his signature outfit, but the gleaming shine in his eyes remained the same. He was a charming Auditore no matter what he wore.

“Yes, Vitalia asked me to bring these over,” I replied, hanging a few over my shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant.” I paused in his hold, this time slowly hooking the rest of the leather straps on my opposite shoulder. Ezio hummed in my delivered silence, and he continued, “You were arguing earlier with Alessio.”

“It’s been settled with.” How much did he hear?

“It appears so; it’s reassuring, really,” he replied with a small smile, and he looked over his shoulder to the campfire. I followed his look, seeing Vitalia was accompanied by Alessio; he was handing her a spare piece of wood, and almost automatically she smiled at the gift, and started to whittle with him watching. “You both can stand being in the same space together, again.”

“…Was it that obvious?” I sighed, looking away.

“No, but when you have been working with mentors and pupils for a long time, you start to recognize the good and the bad pairs.” He smiled a bit wider, “Some just take some time.”

“Nothing will be resolved overnight,” I added, but he sensed my tinge of optimism.

“I know, but it’s a start.” He rounded my side, reaching for the bag of hay set on the other side of the rider’s seat. From there he tended to the horses with care, but I didn’t wait for him to make my way back to the circling group.

The buck was skinned and left to cook, and I handed everyone their canteen for the approaching meal. I took a seat beside Ameriggio’s empty side who sat at the end of the arching circle. I set my bow and quiver down, though fiddled with the scarf around my neck in hopes of calming my beating chest; why did everyone have the routine of pushing my buttons?

"It smells good," Vitalia noted, probing the stick further to the flames, "I think it's almost done, no?"

"You're about right. In another few minutes it should be ready to rest." Alessio answered softly, Vitalia smiling lightly in response. Midway in his drink, Ameriggio groaned, bubbles foaming at his lips before he settled his cup down beside him.

"So, we're taking the time to rest, no? We're already ahead of schedule to reach the French borders." Ameriggio regarded with an extended hand, "Eh? Maybe?"

"I don't think there's a time for a personal day, as much as one would be nice," Ezio had come back, and took the seat beside Alessio’s.

"Spare us at least an hour before we suffer for the next five in this carriage." Ameriggio rolled his head to the side, his eyes scanning suddenly to my bow and quiver behind me, "...I'm certain we could see which of your students is better with a bow."

"Come again?" Cecillio raised a brow, and I too gave Ameriggio a confused stare. "Are you insinuating that Elysia and I should have a competition just based on--"

"Seeing that attitude of yours wiped across the ground, yes, I am," Ameriggio held nothing back.

“Why bother when I would win anyways,” I aimlessly commented, taking a sip of water from my canteen.

"............Oh?" I gardened Cecillio's attention, making his bright eyes gleam in my direction, "You seem awfully confident, Miss Elysia. Yet I haven't seen you in action with that bow."

"Oh no." Vitalia quietly noted to Alessio, “Ameriggio knows fully well both of their weaknesses." At that Alessio merely sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead.

“I really don’t think you want to embarrass yourself,” I merely gave the educated man a look, though his smile challenged me. 

"We'll have to see who gets embarrassed." Cecillio retorted with a grin, "If it holds true that you are good with a bow, I’m certain there are other things I am much more...proficient in."

"If it's sex, I’m certain Ezio has us all beat." Ameriggio simply burst out, the Auditore assassin choking midway through his drink, hitting a fist to his chest to break out the coughs.

“Thanks for putting that image inside of my head,” I gave a deadpanned stare. Ameriggio merely grinned in retaliation, snickering at his actions. Ezio grabbed a handful of dust and threw it Ameriggio’s way. No effect.

Cecillio rolled his eyes, "Then how about we hold a wager, Elysia. We'll do three rounds, hmm?"

“…Alright, three rounds it is. Wager for what then?” Suppose there was no way out of this.

Cecillio rubbed his jaw carefully, the other hand drumming against his thigh, "How about...if you were to win, I'll purchase something for you when we reach Paris. Anything your heart desires. From clothing to food, art or wine—Paris has it all."

“Sure, that seems fair…um, I don’t know what to give you,” I truthfully answered.

Cecillio looked at Alessio's direction before darting back, humming, "Perhaps a favor is all I’ll ask of you. I can reassure you it won't be anything risqué."

“Fine, then it’s agreed. Lead the way.”

"Well, I suppose this means we're having lunch and a show," Ezio teased.

With Ameriggio setting up the spare board, that left Cecillio and me facing his general direction. Ezio and Alessio managed to find a formidable, sitting log to face toward us, and Vitalia seated herself in the middle with a smile on her face. The marked target was set in place, with Ameriggio placing his hands triumphantly on his hips as he remained at the center’s side, away safely from our shooting range.

“This your first time doing an archery match, Elysia?” Ezio called out with a grin, slapping a hand to his knee as he looked to us.

“No, it’s not,” I simply replied, resting my bow in hand.

“Then you better give me a good show,” Cecillio looked my way, sporting an ornamented crossbow in hand. I scowled at the sight of it slightly, and he took notice, “I’m not behind the times here; innovation is part of modernization.”

“Then let’s see how far that gets you,” I challenged, earning a steady stare from him.

"Lets." Cecillio agreed with a nod.

"Okay, we'll make this test straightforward," Ezio acted as the referee for this competition, "The rules will be that each competitor will have a chance to shoot at the target. Each turn they will have to keep moving back until someone misses the bullseye."

"Sounds fair enough." Cecillio regarded, "Though...if we're evenly matched?"

"I'm certain a tiebreaker round will be in order. For that we'll have a moving object as the target of choice."

"Perhaps we should have it stuck on Ameriggio, I'm certain he wouldn't mind." Cecillio glanced to the other man's direction, smirking when he caught the image of the assassin flipping him off.

I expelled a hot breath of their banter, but agreed to the terms, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I uphold my manners; ladies first,” Cecillio flashed a beaming smile to me, making the corner of my eye twitch. Sure, bud.

“Crush him, Elysia; give me the pleasure of seeing him lose!” Ameriggio called out.

I sweatdropped at this but said nothing more. I stepped up to the line drawn across the ground, facing the target placed yards away. I checked the light wind, looking at the course the leaves and blades of grass waved to. I stationed my feet properly, I drew out the first arrow in hand. I stretched my arm back and held my breath to steady my aim; the target drew close in my view, and without hesitation—

The arrow darted and smacked against the board, dead center with hardly any wavering at the feathered end.

“Impressive,” Cecillio commented with a small bow. I stepped aside to give him space, hearing the other three chattering across the way and inspecting my shot arrow. Cecillio easily moved into position and held the crossbow up—poised readily—the arrow hit against the dead center, the board wavering slightly from the impact. The man had good aim, who knew.

The arrows were removed swiftly from the eager Ameriggio, leaving us a plain board once more, and a new line drawn to draw us back father from the target. The wind remained the same, and I stood up to the plate, and fired instantly of the new spot. The arrow soared, and again, it hit its mark on the bullseye before Ameriggio could even sit properly down. Instead he remained standing, arms crossed with a looming grin and waiting for Cecillio to fire next.

Bam.

There wasn't even a moment to wait, Cecillio lowering the crossbow and showing me his smirk. His arrow made the mark and Ameriggio returned to work on retrieving the arrow and bolt. It seemed to go on for a while--the two of us neck and neck the further we went back into the woods. What was stated three rounds turned into a shooting spree, clearly no end of our contest. We were nearing the furthest edges of the campgrounds. Alessio watched carefully as each of us made our marks, narrowing his eyes at the different techniques we each demonstrated. Despite Cecillio using his modified teachings to his advantage, my old-fashioned methods held water against the new way of archery.

Zink—

I stared at the bolt that hit the dead center, Cecillio lowering his crossbow down with a quirk of his lips, "If I may say...we're evenly matched, I think that tiebreaker is in order."

“Then what will our moving target be?” I asked, lowering my bow with a straight stare to him.

Ezio rubbed his jaw, his eyes fixating around as we approached, "Well...."

At this Alessio sighed, picking his body from the log and strutted forward, "I have an option."

"Oh?"

"I have five daggers and I'll toss them into the air; whoever hits the most daggers will determine this competition."

“Alright, that seems fair,” I nodded. “At the same time or one at a time?”

“One at a time, but the fastest one to hit a dagger gains a point,” Alessio explained, reaching into his pockets.

"All right, archers at ready," Ezio commanded from the sidelines, Cecillio taking his stance with his arms raised. Alessio took a position out in the center of the field, Ameriggio close to Vitalia's side with a shield at the base of his foot just in case one dagger fell too close.

“Don’t let me down, Elysia!” Ameriggio encouraged, making Vitalia laugh softly beside him.

"One, two, three—" Alessio suddenly flung one knife upwards into the air. Cecillio didn't hesitate, firing before the dagger could make it too far into the air. Metal clashed and spun in the air, Alessio stepping back as the bolt and dagger clattered to the ground.

"Point for Cecillio."

“In my defense, you didn’t say start,” I replied casually, earning a stare from the giant and a satisfied chuckle from my opponent.

“Or you like Alessio holding your hand—”

“Don’t,” Alessio confronted rapidly, making his former student wave a hand casually.

“I’m teasing.”

“Throw the second, already,” I informed, shooting Cecillio a stern look.

Alessio obeyed immediately, and stepped himself back, “On _three_ , then. One…two, three!” The dagger shot up, and I aimed upwards. Almost instinctively, the arrow rang true and forth, and the CLINK of the dagger rung out, hit by my faster precision. Cecillio lowered his crossbow, the two of us staring at one another, clearly entranced of the other’s skills…but not for long.

“Again. One…two…three!” The third dagger shot up, and again my aim was quicker than Cecillio’s by a fraction; the dagger twirled in the air and stabbed into the ground at the drop. My broken arrow remained scattered almost beside the last one. Cecillio’s smirk disappeared.

“One…two, three!” CLINK! Cecillio didn’t even wait for the dagger to reach its full height, his bolt smacked right at the tip of the weapon, and my arrow zipped right past it, hitting some unseen tree in the distance. With all four daggers down, it left the remaining one the prime victim to settle our wager.

“Each has two?” Vitalia asked.

“Yes,” Ezio confirmed, arms crossed. Even Ameriggio remained silent, watching fixedly at the last blade as much as we did. Alessio backed up a couple of steps this time, facing us as both Cecillio and me remained side by side, waiting patiently with hands ready.

“Last point determines the winner. Ready?” Alessio replied. The two of us nodded. “One. Two……Three!” The dagger rocketed up, and both of our eyes targeted the shimmering weapon. Cecillio drew his crossbow first, and the bolt left with straight accuracy to Alessio’s hand-weapon. However—

I pulled back full force, eyes straight on the bolt, knowing it would be my guiding key, and let the arrow soar—

CRACK went Cecillio’s bolt, cut from the head with the silver, sharp attachment breaking from the rest of the wood. My arrow’s head glimmered dangerously, and it went straight to the metal’s body, smacking it dead center. The dagger tossed backwards, and landed straight on the ground, the entire group nearly dead silent for the next two seconds. Alessio walked over to the fallen target at his feet, and when he picked it up…my arrow’s head had embedded into the body of it. It remained stuck until Alessio had to give it a tug to loosen it away. 

" _Je pense que je suis amoureux_." Cecillio muttered, ignoring Ameriggio's boastful laughter that exploded a moment later, Vitalia clapping in encouragement.

"That was amazing! You hit both of theirs, didn't you???"

"She did...I don't think I’ve seen such accuracy before." Even Ezio seemed amazed at the sight.

“I can’t wait for Paris then,” I noted with a hidden grin, placing my bow away.

"I am a man of my word," Cecillio acknowledged his defeat with a bow of respect, resting the crossbow casually against his shoulder, "A fine display of archery, I yield to this defeat."

"You have no other choice," Ameriggio walked forth, grinning boastfully as he shook my shoulder with extreme enthusiasm. I had never seen him so happy. “Thanks for making my day, Elysia.”

Vitalia came next with Ezio beside her, her face looking to me, "Who taught you such expert skills??"

“I learned when I was young, I used to have a teacher, and....” I paused myself, and remained simple instead, “She taught me everything she knew...that’s all. Learning archery was my only friend, for some time.”

"That sounds encouraging,” she noted with delight. "There's not many archery specialized masters anywhere in this side of the globe. It's why the crossbows began to become popular since no one could teach their techniques anymore."

“...So, it is cheating.” I noted plainly.

"Not exactly," Vitalia giggled, "But it is in a way, isn't it?”

"Don't agree with her," Alessio chided from behind, "She's trying to prove a point."

“My point has always been proven, you’ve just been stubborn about it,” I crossed my arms at this, tilting my head to Alessio.

Alessio stared carefully, but the lingering teasing smirk threatened to emerge along his lips, "Perhaps the same could be said about you."

“That was certainly a match!” Ezio clapped his hands, Alessio and I parting our gaze only a second later of the announcement. “A little competition never hurts anyone, but it’s important to know together, we make an outstanding group. What awaits us in Paris will be no match for us.”

Cecillio nodded profoundly of this encouragement, "With our combined efforts, surely we'll be able to drive back the Templars influence and the Parisian Brotherhood can reclaim its territory."

“Agreed,” Alessio nodded with a small smile, his eyes scanning the rest of our group. “We will show them what happens when they cross our path; each one of us holds the key to better the future, and I am…honored to have you as my team.”

“Most certainly, let’s show them what is means to cross the Assassins!” Ezio cheered, the rest of the team chuckling and smiling proudly. Whatever banters Cecillio and Ameriggio had disappeared, both giving a firm, brotherly handshake while Vitalia clapped her hands energetically of the boost of confidence. Alessio looked to Ezio with a reassured glance while I watched them all around the arc, feeling the edge of my mouth slant upwards.

 

And I truly wanted such a feeling to last forever….

 

 

IN ROME:

The flame flickered in the stillness of the room, a shadow encasing and growing in each corner. It hanged over the shoulders of the assassin that resided in the room, dripping down to the ink he carefully wove onto paper. It was late in the night for the Master to be in the archives of Tiber Island, but he wrote in great eagerness, knowing there was no better time for it than now. At the last curved word, he folded the paper and gingerly grabbed the candle in front of him. It was with a slight tilt that the wax spilled carefully on the center of the letter, creating the binding that would hold it together. He pressed a wooden seal on top of it, pulling it back to reveal the carved eagles that symbolized their Creed. 

A knock garnered his attention, turning.

“Master Guglielmo, you requested for me?” It was one of his newest apprentices, a lanky boy from Umbria. His messy locks indicated he had been woken up from rest, and the hesitation to meet Guglielmo’s gaze meant he was afraid there was an action to be held against him. Instead, Guglielmo pressed a smile, gesturing for the boy to enter the room freely.

“Yes, I have an important assignment for you to handle.” Guglielmo expressed, settling the boy’s unease to step into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Guglielmo returned to the desk, collecting the sealed letter and gestured it into the air. The boy blinked slowly at the letter, either trying to identify its importance or he was still waking up from his rest. Guglielmo closed the distance between them, presenting him with the piece of folded parchment.

“I need you to deliver this for me—it is of the upmost importance that it reaches its contact.” Guglielmo explained, stressing on his words of the situation. The boy’s bangs fell over his eyes, the freckles upon the bridge of his nose revealed as the flames from the fireplace lit along his face. The boy gingerly grabbed forth the letter, flipping it back and forth—he frowned.

“You couldn't ask for a courier?” he dared asked.

Guglielmo’s demeanor dropped instantly, an irritated scowl replacing the fake he held up so well. The young apprentice took notice, his eyes widening considerably, flinching when Guglielmo slapped the side of his head.

“I shall repeat this only once; this letter is of the upmost importance.” Guglielmo took a step forward, gripping the thin locks of the boy’s head, “If I had wanted a courier, I would have gotten one, _capisci_?”

The boy winced, painfully nodding, “ _Mi dispiace_ , I understand.”  

Guglielmo scoffed, releasing hold of the boy’s hair, crossing his arms behind his back. The recruit held the letter with a sturdier possession, now holding it with both of his hands, “Where am I going?”

Guglielmo strode back to the desk he once sat, gingerly picking up a letter opener that had been left behind by some fool. His lips quirked, a disinterested gaze falling briefly to the apprentice then to a map at the far corner of the room. He pocketed the letter opener, instead, turning to face the apprentice again.

“To Florence. Wait by the _Duomo_ till nightfall, the contact will meet you there,” the Master declared.

“Okay, anything else, _signore_?”

Guglielmo paused, his gaze lifting to the boy once more, “Keep your mouth shut of all of this. Not a word will be mentioned of this mission.”

The young boy stilled, his gaze lifting to his master. There seemed to be a light of a challenge in his gaze, pressing to know more. But the boy would know the consequences if he were to ask. The boy nodded, tucking the letter into his inner folds of his breast, pressing his wrist against his chest and bowed forth, “Yes, Maestro.”

“You are dismissed, go now,” Guglielmo ordered.

There was no need to force the young boy out, he was eager to leave the room hastily, shutting the door with an audible click. Guglielmo hummed in disapproval, noting the boy’s age to be his downfall. Young and reckless, he seemed to question more than he should. If he was to come back successfully, perhaps he’d have to thoroughly train him to wipe that bad habit out. The master assassin faced the firepit with his arms crossed against his back, the light of the flames dancing against the floor.

“Soon enough,” he spoke cryptically, eying the map. He withdrew the letter opener, closing the space between himself and the map. He drew the tip of the blade against the city of Venice, clearly marking an X against it. He followed against other cities—Umbria, Turin, Verona, Genoa, Milan—yes, soon enough. He pressed the dagger against Mantua and smirked.

“You’ll be left to shambles, Alessio.”

 

And how well the apprentice completed his mission.

 

A day’s travel in (with no word to anyone else despite _Volpe_ ’s intent gaze following him after) after some previous chores, he arrived in Florence at the time his Master instructed him to head to the Dome of Florence. There were hardly any people out, with a few stranglers here and there tending to their own tasks. The boy sighed, checking the stars for the time, but if he was correct, he was right on time. Why did it seem like this contact purposely stopped time to make him anxious?

“ _Bambino_ , here.” He nearly jumped at the masked voice, turning to face the shadowed figure that had been standing there. How long had he been watching him, exactly? His wish was that this contact barely got here…

“Are you…the contact, for Maestro Guglielmo?” the boy tried his best to sound firm. The figure walked forth, the top half of his hood lit by the moonlight. The boy squinted, seeing the man had a cleanly, trimmed beard, a shadow basking his lean neck and sharp jaw. His eyes were unseen, but the boy sensed they were a dark form, and were inspecting all of him fully. Measuring him.

“I am. You’re punctual,” the man flattered him instead. His hand stretched, the ruffles of his shirt stretching of the gesture. His fingers fanned out like a vulture’s wing, lean and long, cunning. The boy developed a deep, disconcerting stone along the lining of his stomach. He knew what he was getting, and suddenly the contents of the letter the apprentice held struck a negative chord in his ears. Something told him he should have read it.

He pulled up the letter, and extended it out to the man, “Here, _signore_.”

“Excellent, thank you, young man.” His charisma sheltered some of the unsettling atmosphere, but it wasn’t enough to make the boy comfortable in his place, “Give my many thanks to your Master, you’ve done a fine job.” He turned on his heel, and simply walked back through the empty alleyway. The apprentice waited for a moment, and when he finally felt reassured the man had left, he sighed heavily to relieve his shuddering lungs.

 

But little did he know…

 

That _Il Lupo_ was watching him leave the square, the opened letter tucked between his lean digits. And this brilliant smile shined so much brighter than the moon.

“Thank you, very kindly,” and he snickered to himself, almost hugging the letter to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je suis amoureux. - I think I'm in love.  
> capisci? - understand?  
> Mi dispiace - I'm sorry  
> Bambino - boy/child


	30. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of overdue, but here it is.
> 
> The next chapter is literally done, I just need some time to recharge before I can look at it (it was 36 pages in all, but I decided to cut it in half to let it be easier on everyone's eyes). Sorry if sections seemed rushed, or there wasn't enough time put into them, I'm just not in a good place right now so I did the best that I could.
> 
> Thank you for your undying support, have yourselves a great day. Next chapter will be out soon this week.
> 
> -Keys

A misstep on the dirt road rattled the caravan, and I bumped into Ameriggio’s shoulder square on my chin. I grunted from the abrupt awakening and heard the larger man grunt at the connecting smack his head gave to the wooden barrier beside him. Cecillio grumbled behind me, forcing himself to kneel while Vitalia ran a hand up her face to get her senses back.

“You need to practice on your steering,” Alessio advised from the front.

“I think I’m doing fine,” Ezio replied. The flap of the curtain opened, and all of us (excluding Vitalia) hissed and groaned at the bright morning leaking in our makeshift bedroom.

Alessio inspected us with a quirk of a smile, “You woke all of them up.”

“You’re the one who opened the flap, asshole,” Ameriggio tucked his hood over his head, and rolled onto his side to face the wall.

“Sounds like we’ve turned into a lot of vampires from sleeping in here so much,” Vitalia joked. _Akinara would be so kind on offering his services_ , I thought.

“Let that not be the case, or else a whole town of civilians would be in trouble,” Ezio chuckled, jerking the horses off the trail. “Grab your things; we’re about to leave our small home for a while.” The back entryway thudded open, Ameriggio having no choice but to actually get out.

He sat up groggily from his hibernation, his locks perched all over his head when his hood flopped off. I scoffed in amusement of the view, but doubted I looked any better. Cecillio and Vitalia followed suite outside to inspect the small cottage we had arrived to. Ezio, Cecillio and Alessio made movements to approach the man and woman who waited at the front door, the couple greeting Cecillio with open arms while the other two men shook them firmly by the hand.

“Charismatic as always,” Ameriggio rolled his eyes, stretching his arms above his head.

“Are we on a farm?” Vitalia questioned, patting the end of her cane against the soft grass.

“Yes, a man and woman look to be the owners,” I clarified upon inspection of the decent-sized field. She smiled in appreciation. I watched her calculated steps, and saw her cane rise while it pointed into the distance, “The city is that way.”

“Spot on,” Ameriggio nodded. Sure enough, a landscape of perched structures and districts awaited us a few miles off, along with a constant flow of travelers and horses entering and exiting the capitol’s borders.

“Shall we?” Cecillio had reappeared beside me, his arm stretching out to our destination at hand.

“Wouldn’t want to attract attention with the wagon there,” Ezio explained as he approached with Alessio taking the rear. He smiled at the rest of us, hands on his hips, “We ready to go?”

“Sure, let’s go meet the snobby French,” Ameriggio waved a nonchalant hand across, making Cecillio stare at him with a forced smile.

“Snobby but well mannered,” he deflected, but Vitalia interrupted their banter and tapped her cane against the tips of their boots, easily detecting where I was to avoid me. They dropped their chatter, though continued to give each other a stern look before facing Ezio.

“Then let us make our way with Cecillio’s guidance,” he smiled, gesturing the surpassed mentee forward. Cecillio agreed, and our group moved forward to blend in with the rest of the traveling clusters of people. Alessio and Ameriggio remained mostly in the back while Vitalia and I walked alongside each other.

“Is it large?” she had asked.

“It’s hard to tell from here, but assuming the amount of people ahead and behind us, I would think it’s a formidable size,” I answered.

"What are the colors like? I know in Pompeii the homes are warm and fiery, almost in homage to the land in which we borrow from the volcano."

“There’s a lot of blues, and darks,” I replied, tilting my head, “Even though the sun is out, the place looks damp, and wet. Does…that make sense? Not sure if that’s any good…”

"No, it does," Vitalia smiled, "It sounds to be kind of a bleary place...and you said there's a lot of people that go through here?"

"Don't be too surprised, Paris is a crossroad to many other countries too." Cecillio added, piping beside us, "Many merchants set up shops here in order to sell mainly leather and other goods."

"Heh, then I should not ask how it smells here then." Vitalia joked, "I doubt I’ll be pleased when we grow closer."

She was mostly right.

Just when I thought Florence was the busiest sector in this world, this so called capital of France was up for the title. People occupied the streets in hordes, whether it be alone, in groups, families, this city’s constant activity made it hard to pay attention to one thing at a time. Cafes and shops of many crafts lined the corners and lanes, colored banners and flaps brimming brightly and stretching across the roofs of buildings. The ground was glazed with fallen leaves of the many trees planted across the pathways, and flowers of many forms colored the glazed windows of several structures with pops of pinks, reds and yellows. It was a different atmosphere and culture altogether, with many of the residents wearing embellished dresses and attire of the high class. We received a few glances here and there, but I remained vigilant for our destination.

“Welcome to Paris!” Cecillio threw his arms open excitedly, doing a quick twirl in his step and making Ezio and Vitalia chuckle of his bright demeanor.

We crossed a bridge within the almost hour of walking (it proved difficult getting around here considering the heavy population that never seemed to die down) soon after, and we turned to our right to come across the open square in front of a massively, tall structure.

Multitudes of people entered the double oak doors of the religious construction. Buttresses matched its impressively tall facade, and exedras lined along its second story level. Lancet windows discharged a scheme of blues and lavenders, and were symmetrically placed; they went further down the sides as we walked along it, but were hidden away from the ground level entirely. My head included up to stare along the gothic spikes and towers, ornamented plenty in their designs that it was almost unreal to think a human could ever come up with it. It looked…alien to the rest of the city, almost touching the sky. For a moment I wondered if Princess Zelda might be hiding in here somewhere…

“Are we close??” Ameriggio called out when Cecillio made another sharp turn to the right, crossing our way in front of a small, mahogany-carved café. Cecillio merely hummed in response, and proceeded to guide up to the edge of the walkway where a large riverbed swam. It separated us from the district of where the grand church was. Upon looking, a flight of steps leading down to the riverbank.

“God, I can’t breathe,” Vitalia coughed harshly, and I wasn’t sure what she was talking about until we reached the bottom. The nocuous smell of human waste and other unimaginable things was completely coating the river, but from so much ventilation from the upstairs, no one could even tell. I made haste to wrap my scarf around my nose and mouth, Vitalia already a step ahead of me. The men didn’t mind, or were already used to worse smells than this.

 “Cecillio, is that you?” A little down the bank, a dark vault stretched down on the right, a dressed assassin (obviously French from how intricately designed his robes were) popped up, and greeted Cecillio with a warm hug. “ _Par les dieux_ , we thought you fled after all the mess.”

“Yes, it’s been a while,” Cecillio firmly countered, and I sensed a moment of displeasure in his tone.

“Right right, and these are the help?” the assassin took a look to our group. Cecillio nodded, but said nothing more to lead us further in the damp, stone grove. We passed through a gated seal, and made our way down the tunneling cavern with only a few lit candles along the way. Once we were out of earshot, Cecillio sighed, gathering his thoughts.

“The headquarters are deep underground; there are sectors of tunnels that connect to it,” Cecillio explained, obviously trying to lighten his tone from before. "I should give this fair warning--the Parisian Brotherhood is rather--ignorant in sophistication. I started bringing some ideals in when I became my term with them...but....give or take they listened to it or not."

“When you mean…sophistication…” Ezio began.

“They’re not so…discreet in their words,” Cecillio confessed.

" _Should_ we be weary of our words?"

"No, more so of theirs. They're very bold, ‘in your face’ sort of men--though some very old ideals linger amongst a minority of them," Cecillio scoffed at this.

"I can only imagine..." Alessio rubbed his temple. Oh, great.

"No wonder this Brotherhood is on the brink of breaking--you're all already doing a fine job at it. You don't even need the Templars." Ameriggio jabbed. Cecillio rolled his eyes at this. We continued in mostly silence, but once we reached a pair of double doors, muffled noises sounded from within the hideout.

The carved corridor brightened with the many candles set about the aisles, the ceiling dripping with some droplets of cold water. Two bronze statures of assassins faced each other in the dead center, and for a moment I thought they would animate to life once we crossed; they could honestly cave in the entire structure from how giant they were. Once at the other set of doors, Cecillio took a breath, gripped the golden handles, and poured us into the lit, grand hall.

The assassins about fell to intense silence, but my eyes were more occupied with looking along the scale of the place. A large chandelier hung at the center of the groin vault, giving our lighter robes an effulgence glow. An imperial staircase with red banners climbed up the center corridor above, where the room stretched further to god knows where. Paintings of importance scattered along the walls, and other stone statutes of assassins remained in niches along the circular sides. Flinging arms and incoherent chatter died at the sound of our entry, Cecillio proudly stepping into the fray, parting the sea of assassins.

“Wait--is that Cecillio?” a thick accent of English words blurted out, followed by the sound of a scoff of another nearby. Eyes traveled along Cecillio’s frame, then they swiftly cut to the rest of us. My eyes narrowed from the silent mutter of susurrations, some of the men elbowing each other and giving a suggestive brow. I stood a bit closer to Vitalia who noticed immediately, her hand tightening on the handle of her cane.

“ _Excusez-moi_..” the aged voice muttered among the varied aged men. They instinctively gave leeway to the elder that strutted himself in view, golden-rimmed cane in hand to let him stand in the center of the marble, patterned floor. His white hair wavered until he stopped in place, ice eyes relieved at the sight of Cecillio. The man’s smile was curtained by his gray mustache, and his eyes creased at the corners when he walked forth and wrapped a strong hug around Cecillio’s chest. He returned the hug, and bowed his head.

“ _Maestro_ ,” Cecillio greeted with a tired smile.

“I see you're in good health--and in good company,” the elder stepped aside, smiling in our direction.

“I have a solution to this plague that threatens us, if I may; I introduce Ezio Auditore _da Firenze_ ,” Cecillio parted an arm out, indicating to the named assassin. Ezio’s eyes lingered among the muttering organization, and he raised his arms up to lower the excitement of the room.

“ _Calmi_ , my friends. This is not the first time our Creed has faced such dangerous odds against the Templar forces, and the Paris stronghold is one of the longest to have stand against wave after waves.” Ezio bowed his head in the kindest regard, “Cecillio came all the way to _Roma_ to ask assistance, and we'd gladly will do what we can to help our brothers.”

The elder straightened his posture, and gave a slow nod, “That is very kind of you to offer of us, Ezio. I am _Maestro_ Bastin Beniot, and I act as the Grand Master here in Paris. I had my doubts that Cecillio would have been able to grant us this opportunity but now that I see it is here, I think we stand a grand chance against the Templars attacks.”

Alessio motioned his way to stand next to Ezio, the room looking to his colossal stature, “What have you dealt within the weeks?”

“Ahh, and you must be Cecillio's prior master--I can see what you meant,” Beniot gave a playful nudge to Cecillio’s side, who in turn smiled nervously to Alessio’s darting gaze. “Pardon my interruption, but the Templar’s lackies have taken to the street, patrol has tripled. Crime has increased because of it--not because of common criminals but because these soldiers think they can do what they like _when_ they like.”

His happy demeanor dropped, and the dark circles of his ancient eyes sunk further at the recollection of troubles, “I've lost several Assassins attempting to prevent mass beheadings out by the _Notre Dame_ cathedral--it seems eerily bleak right now for our Creed- where are my manners, you must be tired from your trip. Please, follow me.” He gestured with a hand and limped his way through the parted crowd. Ezio and Alessio exchanged a glance, but with Cecillio’s reassuring nod, the rest of us tailed. I kept close to Vitalia, wrapping an arm around hers as the men we walked by glanced to us curiously, but I gave them no leeway to look too closely.  Ameriggio noticed as well and lingered behind to cover our backs as we walked through the opening.

We reached the large, Cavern Hall where a long table rested. The Grand Master took the main seat, Cecillio aiding in pulling the chair out for him. He thanked him kindly and gestured for the rest of us to join. We did so, and moments later we were served wine and….somewhat clean water. A tray of bread and goods was placed in the center, and I honestly waited for Ameriggio to take a piece before I too delved into the meal. I aided Vitalia with her plate, watching the men get themselves comfortable before Beniot started again.

“Our sources have provided us with information--the man you seek is Gian Giacomo Trivulzio, and he has just arrived from the war grounds near Venice for the party that will be held in the _Château d'Amboise_ in the next two days. He is to meet with the French Cardinal at some point of the festivities.” He rested his weight against his cane beside, and hung his head momentarily before lifting it with a faint grimace, “He is heavily guarded and our numbers are limited to hold our fort, much less take out a dangerous mission such as this. We're been spread thin, _copains.”_

Cecillio folded his fingers at this, not bothering to indulge himself in any drink or food as he lifted a hard gaze to Ezio and Austin, “Many voice to abandon this fort and head to the south--many Assassin name families live there…”

Alessio rebutted with a sigh, “No matter where you go the Templars will follow; they would be blind to think merely moving would remove their attention off of you. You did the right thing, contacting us.”

Beniot smirked lightly at this, “I knew I could depend on Cecillio. Has he spoken to you about his plan?”

Ezio nodded determinedly, “A plan I agree with. If we were to infiltrate the _Château_ and kill this General and Cardinal, the chaos and power vacuum from within would be enough to swing ties back in your Creed’s favor. If you know a priest that would be able to fill in the position that sides with our ideals--then it'd be just what you need to stop the persisting lies being fed to the king.”

Beniot smiled (and I literally felt Cecillio slump in relaxation in his seat), “We do, I'll have contact with him in the matter of hours.”

Ezio added, “We will handle the General--an Italian born should be taken out by Italian men--despite working with the French. Leave him to us--I can trust your men can handle this Cardinal?”

“Yes, most certainly. We have reached an agreement,” Beniot stroked his thick, bearded chin, “The next topic of discussion: this party will be guarded tooth and nail--faces that haven't been seen before by Templar command won't be easily let in.”

“I have an idea to remedy that,” Cecillio raised a hand at this. “Do we know about the cooks for this event?”

“The cooks?”

Cecillio seated himself up, animating his words with his hands, “Half of us can be in disguise to help the chef they hired--the chef will act as our face. Most of the cooks that are hired are prisoners--slaves. They won't bother to check with us as long as we're kept in line.”

Ezio blinked at this, resting against his wooden seat, “That…could work.”

“We'll just have to see about who _is_ invited,” Alessio reminded, catching Beniot’s attention. “If we have to plan an assassination of a chef merely because he was asked to cook--I'm not sure how it will sit.”

“ No....but I'm certain money can do wonders too _Maestro_ ,” Cecillio smirked. Alessio rolled his eyes at how blatant he said it.

“Then it is settled,” Beniot tapped his cane once, and smiled, “Is there any disagreement to this plan?”

“…We’re the only ones here…” Ameriggio stated plainly, but the Grand Master shrugged absentmindedly at this, and gave a determined nod.

“We're dismissed.” What a strange old man. Clearly, he enjoyed Cecillio’s company all too well, and reached to clap his strapping shoulder to a firm shake, “My boy, you've done me a great service, thank you…and thank you all for coming in our time of need.”

Ameriggio snorted at this, mouth half full of bread, “We heard there was good food, wine and women here--that was enough to convince Ezio.”

The Auditore man gave a warning glance, “ _Ameriggio_.”

Alessio ignored them both while Beniot chuckled at the remark, “We'll do as much as we can to assist you Grand Master, but we are on a time limit as well. We must return to Rome before Cesare plans to make a radical move.”

“Ah yes, I have heard about all that madness; to have the Templars sit upon the Pope's throne is indeed concerning.”

“Indeed, so please do not take our rush as impatience--we all have many stresses to face,” Alessio cleared up.

The elder raised an understanding hand, “I will start seeking what I can to prepare for our mission. Cecillio, I'm sure you can show them Paris in the meantime and engage our guests for the day.”

“You have my word, Grand Master.”

"Then I shall take my leave." Beniot took a moment to rise from his chair, Cecillio almost getting out of his seat to assist him when the man halted him with a gently raised hand. Instead he looked towards the other’s directions, "Enjoy what Paris has to offer today, but know come the morning our mission begins."

"Of course." Alessio nodded and Beniot smiled at the acknowledgement, his cane supporting his stride out of the opened room. At the sound of the door closing did Cecillio's shoulders slump fully, a hand running down his face.

"That went _much_ better than I expected it to go."

"I don't understand how you couldn't have merely convinced him before,” Ezio regarded with a raised brow, "He seems to be a reasonable man."

"He is--but the others are not so much. We have a council sort of order here in Paris, beside the Grand Master there's four other Master Assassins that are allowed to challenge the word of his. They may not be able to win the rest over--but they have power to be rather annoying and dubiously stall whatever arguments are being made. It was lucky that they weren’t here when we walked in"

"Sounds like politics at its finest," Alessio said, annoyed.  

"Indeed." Cecillio rubbed his jaw, "It helped being in a separate room--especially now that everyone has had something to eat."

"Can't say the alcohol is an added bonus." Ameriggio had already finished his glass, carefully looking at the full glass that stood in front of me, "You're going to finish that?"

“No, go for it,” I shook my head, handing it to him across. He took it gladly and downed it like a newborn calf. The edge of my mouth twitched, “You actually like it?”

''Not at all, it tastes like fermented grapes that've been left out too long,” he replied flatly. I gave a stare. "But its fucking better here than it is back home. Everything in Rome is watered down."

“Uh huh…”

Cecillio stared plainly, attempting to muster all his strength to avoid rolling his eyes, " _As I was saying_ \--do not be too surprised come tonight when word makes out. I'm certain there will be a much.....more annoying process we'll have to go through."

"We will easily convince them otherwise. If I managed to convince the Spaniard’s Order, I'm certain I can sway the French."

"Don't sound too cocky in your abilities, Ezio," Alessio lightly teased from behind, tearing at a piece of bread.

"When am I ever."

"So...are we allowed to go anywhere now?" Vitalia's voice piped up, "It seems we've been given free time, no?"

"Yes, I can give you all a tour of this hideout before we can separate and explore Paris in our own ways," Cecillio offered with a stand. “While we’re free, let’s not lose this opportunity.”

The hideout was practically engraved in the remains of a cave, it was kind of remarkable to see such a place be remodeled by mere humans. We were led back inside the long corridor, various entrances leading to different sectors of both scholarly and practical uses. As we crossed, several of the French assassins watched unashamed, but I was already used to stares at this point in my life. I was more relieved to see Vitalia being led by Ameriggio; I knew he wouldn’t hesitate to knock some teeth out on her behalf.

A large section of maps hung in a small space in the elevated floor, behind a wooden ramp and large shelves. I blinked rapidly, and hurried myself over, cutting away from Cecillio’s tour without a sound. I walked up the two steps, and passed several men lingering among the bookshelves, though they were swamped more in their studies than my presence. I enjoyed their ignorance and made my way to stand in front of the hanging map.

Several posts were written in a parchment beside it, and some needles with pinned in specific spots of the titled districts, cities, and even some along the borders of the lakes and the seas. Another map beside laid out the position of France beside the other countries, looking much like the one Alessio showed me in his quarters, but not as detailed enough. Speaking of which-

The aroma of soft fire lingered beside me, and I looked to see Alessio had also cut from the group to join me, “The Parisian assassins aren't the only one in need of assistance by the look of it." Alessio noted, his free hand tracing across a place written as Normandy, a quirk of his lips setting the mood of his ruminating thoughts, "There's a lot of work that needs to be done...it can feel overwhelming."

“What they have here makes it seem like Rome isn’t facing any problems at all,” I added in. “I can’t read of any this, but I’m guessing all of these marks aren’t really good news.”

"If Ezio hadn't led a charge in restoring much of the Creed's grasp in Italy, I think we'd be in a similar disposition as France is now." Alessio acknowledged with a small sigh,  "We may have a larger problem in whole, but France has many small ones with a potential large threat dwelling here, specifically in Paris. I hope...we'll be able to rid of that one burden."

“It’s hoping nothing goes wrong in there,” I reassured, looking over to him. “You put some…team together. Can’t doubt it now.”

"Of course, but it's to remain wise that there could be a miscalculated step in this plan. It's best to remain prepared for anything." Alessio rubbed the back of his neck, "But...I am steadily confident this should go well."

“You know, I’m curious,” I faced him, earning his glance, “After all this time, wouldn’t the Creed have…conquered over the Templar Order by now? Ameriggio mentioned this feud has been going on for hundreds of years. Since…. _you_ know.” He caught my tone, and his face aged five years from how the candle light shadowed his crevices.

“It has been going on for thousands, even before _I_ was born. It's always been a conflict of interests...it wasn't until a war known as the First Crusades did the terms of Assassin and Templars finally get put to represent these groups."

“It sounds like a mess,” I frowned, gazing back to the map. “I’ve never asked…”

“Yes?”

“Leonardo mentioned that the Apple is able to locate other pieces like it; I’m guessing that’s what the enchanted piece is meant to do, but that my artifacts were not included in that aspect. What…other pieces are there, and what do they do?” I narrowed my eyes, chewing the side of my mouth, "What is...the end goal of all of this? Of this ongoing conflict?"

Alessio pressed his lips together, thoughts stringing together to form even a possibility to the answer, "I'd think....to narrow it down....it's between control and freedom."

"Control and freedom?"

"It’s a human struggle,” he started. “The Templars wish to build a perfect world--but in order to do that it requires a control of the masses. To the Assassins they believe order can be achieved through the gradual process of tolerance and mutual understanding. To Templars, human nature is too prone to corruption. One sees the hope in humanity, the other sees its faults."

“….Humans are so stupid,” I sighed, feeling a heavy anchor wrap around my shoulders. “Such things should have never existed in the first place, if it’s done this much damage to the world.”

"Blame those that came before us...or....so what my brother has called them."

“..You have a brother?” It was already hard imagining him having a father. “Is he….still…around?”

".....Yes, but it's been many years since I've last seen him."

“Do you miss him?”

".....I..." he rubbed his jaw, and his eyes greyed. Oops.

“Forget I asked,” I cut in quickly to end the awkward silence. “I didn’t mean to be nosy or make you uncomfortable.”

"It's fine...I just.....don't know. I left on bad terms with him." _Considering how terrible things got when we were on bad terms._ I said nothing and stepped ahead to glance the map thoroughly again. And frowned.

“Maybe time will help with that. Then again…sometimes it doesn’t..”

 _I love you, my child_.

"...I would hope I don't scare him off if I _were_ to see him again..." Alessio said softly.

“Well you are scary…when you’re mad.”

“…I know.”

I looked over, “You should try to apologize to him, when you get the chance.”

".......That's all I've been waiting to do." God he was nothing but a sad sack of feelings, and didn’t even know it. Or did know it, and refused to acknowledge it.

“Sooner or later…probably after I’m not around you'll do it. I won’t be able to see it with my own two eyes,” I scoffed. “As long as you do it.”

"Hmph," he smiled lightly, "Thanks for the reassurance, _I guess_."

“You’re taking my advice as a mere suggestion? I’m _offended_ , Alessio,” I crossed my arms at this, swiping my glance away from him.

"Maybe I am. I could try and procrastinate longer."

“You’ve got some nerve, you giant. Maybe you are dense enough to throw in a lake.”

"Then you'll have to explain the mess, I'm certain you'll still be around for that.” I looked over, and whatever sad emotion vanished, replaced with a teasing smirk. His shoulder leaned over, and his large frame loomed over mine, just like that time at the camp. I held my ground, feeling the soft, hot trickling along my neck and cheeks.

“You make it sound like someone will catch me; the only one able to have done that is _you_ ,” I noted, arching a brow to him. “So, how are you going to do it at the bottom of a lake?”

"......Are we really talking about this?"

“You’re right; you probably couldn’t do it again a second time. I know all your tricks now.”

He scoffed, drumming his fingers once against his broad side, "Not _all_ my tricks."

“Holding back on me?” my grin broke out, tilting my head toward his direction. “Not surprised.” At that answer, Alessio’s lips formed his full smirk, head tilted to scan my face fully. I remained in place, though I felt my lips twitching, battling between smiling and giggling out loud of how childish he was getting.

“You guys separated from the group to flirt? Could have just asked,” Cecillio suddenly reappeared beside me, and I whirled my head around to see Ezio, Ameriggio and Vitalia arriving, quick enough to catch his words. “Or we could keep going and leave you two alone. In a big place. Like this. All by yourselves….alone.”

“How could you, Alessio,” Ezio proclaimed with a soft gasp, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Says the one who stared at a French woman for so long upon arriving,” he battled back.

“It's the study of art, Alessio. You should learn to appreciate it,” Ezio huffed with crossed arms, making Alessio stare over at him blankly. “But we are going to separate to explore the city a bit.”

“You’ll merely get lost on your own, or get taken by pry by all the charming women.”

“Why would you _ever_ want to protect me from something like that??” the Auditore’s eyes widened at this. Clearly offended.

“It's Paris…..Ezio.”

“Your point?”

“Mother, father, please,” Cecillio came in-between, patting their chests briefly before gaining everyone’s attention again. “Not in front of the children.”

“I think I’m going to start hitting different taverns,” Amerrigio didn’t even wait for an answer, an was already walking around the table and down the small steps.

“Stay away from the one closest here, and I mean that genuinely-“

“Yeah yeah, _brother_ ,” Ameriggio flicked a hand out, earning an impatient sigh from Cecillio. Alessio and Ezio also made their way down, though I was certain Ezio was trying to lose him from his quick stride down the hall. It only proved futile when Alessio caught right up, and both walked down the spiraling staircase.  

“Cecillio, didn't you promise Elysia something for winning that contest?” Vitalia brought up, the three of us remaining of our group.

“Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. Then, let us be on our way, ladies. I shall be your escort for the evening.” Outside was refreshing than the inquisitive eyes within the hideout, and it was agreed my prize would be within the possessions of a good bakery. There were a few nearby, including the one near the steps, but I took us along the block unknowingly, looking for the right display to catch my eye.

“Ah...you better hold on to my arm this time around Vitalia, you may trip. The roads are in dire need of repair as of late.”

“How sweet,” Vitalia smiled, and neatly linked her arm around his lean one. “I might have to marry you at this point; you’re too kind to me.”

“You jest too much.”

“That's all you do with Ameriggio. I think I’m allowed in for some of the fun,” she giggled, and turned her attention to me on her other side. “Elysia, what do you think?”

“Maybe it could work, if you could get past his Parisian pride, as Ameriggio has put it.”

“He said _what_.”

“Take it with a side of salt, Cecillio,” Vitalia smiled teasingly to him, earning a scoff from the taller man.

"At this rate I'll be sipping salt water for the rest of my days."

“All joking aside, I see where you get it now. Though….why move to France?” I looked to him, “You could have gone anywhere else, but you chose this place. Is it special to you, or was this place your home?”

“I am born to a Parisian assassin and a noble Italian mother,” he started, brushing his hand unknowingly along Vitalia’s. “Upon realizing her husband was a murderer she took me back to Tuscany to be raised properly. It didn't mean that he wouldn't stop to visit me--eventually he saw the potential for me to become an assassin and contacted a friend who would later find Alessio to be my mentor.”  Huh, figures.

Cecillio continued, moving us easily along the streets along the side where a few wandered stayed, “I might have enjoyed that life style and benefited from it--but it holds no dictation on who I inspire to be. Here in Paris--it feels free to be able to say what needs to be heard. Despite the chaos, there is art growing and opinions formulating--the Italians may have inspired this Renaissance but the French seemed to have always invoked in its passions. I feel at home here; I managed to stay with my father till he had passed on in his sleep and I've grown to better myself as an assassin and scholar.”

“That sounds….amazing honestly. Then, you’re lucky to have had that chance, despite everything.” At least one of us had control of our future.

“I am. I could have moved anywhere--and I still can. Not until I have something else to learn. But I do have a settling here--if anything were to happen. Here and in Tuscany…” His bright eyes wandered along the ground, a soft humming vibrating in his throat. I nodded gently, and kept pace until-

“That bakery up ahead looks good,” I noted with a suggestive head tilt. We made our way to the front door.

“It smells good, something sugary and honey,” she sniffed.

“Most likely profiterole. They're popular here in this shop--they've been known to make them into small towers.”

“Towers? Out of pastry? You're mad,” she quoted.

“I’ll tell you if he’s lying,” I chuckled, and took the lead.

The bell of the door chimed, but it continuously rung from the constant pace of exiting and entering pedestrians. The counter was heavily busy with waiting customers, while another section held a steady supply of pastries provided from the back room. A clerk awaited there, handing out the usual biscuits, and collected the currency as payment and quickly as he could. It was a constant motion of footsteps and bumping shoulders, and Vitalia had to hold onto Cecillio securely to make sure she didn’t lose her footing.

“They just took out a fresh batch from the back, Elysia,” Vitalia replied from beside, elbowing my rib once. God her sense of smell was astounding, and I took her answer to heart. “Perhaps you can snag one of those.”

“I’ll try my best,” I replied, and led the way with the assassins behind. I pressed my hands against the wooden beam, the hurrying bakers and cooks darting back and forth across the small space behind it as they refilled new batches of pastries.

“Here, Elysia, pick which one you like,” Cecillio came from behind, and wiggled his lean fingers by my shoulder. I collected the coins and looked back to see him guiding Vitalia to another section of the store to let her smell another certain set that had been brought out. My eyes instantly locked to a certain, filled tray barely coming out toward my direction, and the particular man who held onto it.

“Can I have one….of….those?” I called out to him, but I was too late to withdraw my words when the splash of something heavily burned burrowed into my nostrils.

What I had thought was simply the smell of fresh bread, it doubled in force when the man in question slowly turned…and caught me in his gaze.

Dark hair swept across his forehead, some of the strands stuck with brimming sweat along his eyebrows and temples. His eyes bore instantly to mine, ash and oil brushed across his naked forearms and his lean neck. The collar of his messy shirt was opened, and a handkerchief hung loosely from the back of his trousers…along with the bulk of darkness stirring along his waist and backside.

No, it couldn’t be…

It definitely smelled like something heavenly had been tossed into this hellish pit and had balanced out a flower aroma mixed with something like moist wood. And yet….why did he smell like…..

“Hey,” the man coiled my attention back to him, having set the tray down behind him. I blinked rapidly, seeing his dirty hand rested on the counter to support his leaning weight, eyes vigilant to me. “Are you going to get something, or not?”

I didn’t even notice I stopped paying attention, “I-I uh…sorry-“ I shook my head, squeezing the money in my hand, “One of the ones, you took out?” I pointed with a hesitant finger.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, observant on the money I was holding. After studying for a minute did he lean back, twisting in place to grab one of the twisted-display of breads. He faced me again, ready to hand it over when he suddenly pulled back. I raised a brow.

"Be sure to get rid of that florin that snuck in your hand. The guy at the end is a stickler."

“Ohh….I don’t know….Paris’ currency,” I admitted slowly, plucking the unwanted florins from the pile Cecillio blindly handed to me. My nose wrinkled, the man’s scent hovering over me quickly and farther than Alessio’s. He seemed unaware that he was doing this; was he has clueless as Alessio? “I should probably ask you how much I owe you.”

"Wouldn't know, I don't handle the money here," he admitted, "But you seem well off so it shouldn't be too much. Do you speak French or no?"

“Uh, no…” Wow, I was so clueless actually talking to someone in France _other_ than Cecillio. Briskly I looked to the long line on my left, indicating it was the place to pay. I shook my head, and grabbed more than half of the money in my opposite hand, holding it out for the male in front of me. Beats standing in line for who knows how long. “I think this would be enough.”

He lifted his gaze, then darted it back down to the money I offered. With a mere shrug did he reach for it, exchanging it for the bread in his possession in a paper bag, and another he somehow swiped without my knowing, plopping it inside and swiftly rolling the opening closed. I rose a brow but he gestured with the money in his hand, "You gave me too much for just one, might as well get your money's worth."

“Oh….thank you,” I nodded of his kindness, taking the bag closely in hand. I’m sure Cecillio wouldn’t mind I gave most of the money anyways.

_But god damn it._

_Why did he smell like_ -

"Thanks for the purchase, contribution means _ever_ so much."

_No it wasn’t possible…but then it wasn’t impossible-_

I swallowed gently, swiping my finger against the end of my nose, “Can I-“

He arched a questionable brow to me, waiting. I shut my mouth. And he stared, curious.

“Darcio!” The baker rolled his eyes when he heard the call of the men in the back calling for him, and repeated it a second after. He pocketed the money, wiping his brow of the buildup of sweat before looking over to me one last time, "Enjoy your time in France, débutant." And with that he left around the corner, taking the musk of darkness with him.

“…..The hell is a de…bu….ante?” I arched a brow. Did he just insult me? Well, it was too late anyways….but it was really the least of my concerns.

Was I really that fortunate/unfortunate to find people like……no, it couldn’t be. What were the fucking chances-

“Elysia!” Cecillio called from somewhere in the crowd around me, and I took it as my time to take my leave. Avoiding the frisky line, I pushed myself through and led myself outside the bakery where Cecillio and Vitalia waited patiently. “Did you get what you wanted?”

“Uh, yes, thank you,” I nodded, tucking the paper bag inside my quiver.

"I'm surprised you managed to get anything at all, I didn't see you by the cashier," Cecillio said with a tilt of his head. _Gods if only you knew_. "What _did_ you end up getting if I may ask?"

“I got these that looks filled…I didn’t ask what they were called; I forgot,” I replied sheepishly. “Would you guys….want some later? I don’t mind sharing, it’s only fair since you paid for them.”

"I would like to try some," Vitalia smiled, "And you're more than welcome to try some of the ones I picked out." However, unbeknownst to her was Cecillio mouthing a simple _No, don't do it._

I scanned between the two, and chuckled, “We’ll see then, thank you. Was there any other place we needed to go to in particular? I kind of wanted to see the large church we passed earlier today.”

" _Notre Dame_? We can head there..." Cecillio cleared his throat, attempting to erase the brief hesitation, "It should be long past Mass so I highly doubt the courtyard is crowded. Probably a fine time to go now. Today _is_ a day for you all, I’ve already seen everything."

“Then Notre Dame it is,” Vitalia nodded fervently, hugging Cecillio’s arm tighter. He smiled warmly of her demeanor and started our way across the square….

Yet….

I looked back to the bakery, and this………heavy uneasiness finally sunk to my feet, making it harder to move.

 

Would it be stupid of me to have said something?

 

Was I really just lucky enough to find Alessio’s long lost brother?

 

The better question was, should I even tell him he was here, would there be enough time to?

 

_“If there is more to Alessio, than he has to be the one to tell me.”_

 

Then again…I knew nothing of their history.

 

_“You’re right, I’m not going to pry into it anymore. It was…immature of me to from the start.”_

 

…………………Fuck me.

 

I sighed, and followed after Cecillio and Vitalia without another word, now regretting even having stepped foot in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par les dieux - Dear gods  
> Excusez-moi- Excuse me  
> Calmi - Calm down  
> copains - friends  
> débutant - beginner
> 
> I know NOTHING of French, so I had to trust a translation, SORRY]


	31. Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next, heavily edited chapter, thank you so much for your patience and support. 
> 
> ........Remember when Ineza died? And how shit just went downhill from there?
> 
> So....this is it, we hit that point.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> -Keys

The walk was certainly easier maneuvering around than the bakery; the populace was as busy as Florence’s, I daresay evenly matched on the activity bursting along the seams of the city’s footing.

“Come on--there's a passageway the Parisian assassins know of here," Cecillio reinforced his linked arm with Vitalia’s, speaking briefly on the many staircase steps involved. She nodded of his warning and smiled reassuringly that she wouldn't trip. We approached the side of the church where a beam of intricate design lingered, common to the inhabitants but secret to someone with a sharp eye. At the sight of a crooked spike, Cecillio pressed it down, a mechanical click radiating from the wall behind. The beam shook and rumbled, slowly churning and opening to reveal a spiral staircase that led up into the church.

The iridescent rays of the bright star seeped through rose and glass windows, casting this heavenly, spring glow inside the entire, bedizen interior of _Notre Dame_. Speckles of dusts took flight along the wide rays; such a sight aged the carefully and firmly positioned stone bricks and pedestals. The arching ceiling hovered above us when we strode toward the balcony of what appeared to be the second floor, my eyes simply not adjusting to the delicate spectacle of the church’s stomach. So many colors emitted from the main rose windows at the heart of the church’s borders; they shined the golden chandeliers hung high above our heads and the patterned floor below. A chorus of voices whirred along the air, and when I stood at the edge of such a sight, I felt so insignificant…but awed of the artistic mastery of such a place. _Notre Dame_ was not like any other church I had come across.

“There is a lot of history in this place,” Cecillio smiled.

“How does it look inside, Elysia?” Vitalia asked, her side pressed against mine.

I gathered my words to the best of my ability, “…..I always thought your world was so….ugly. Until now.”

"Ugly?" Cecillio repeated with a frown, "How can it be so ugly? Cruel yes, but.....there are some evidence to say we have built things to outlive us for ages. A spectacle--a beauty unlike any others. Gods, have they not taken you to the Coliseum in Rome? Despite it being worn, it's ancient and huge structure outlives us all in its sheer size."

“Take it from someone who’s only lived here for a year; give me some credit,” I crossed my arms and rested them across the balcony’s edge, gazing along the ground floor.

"Is that really it?" Vitalia recalled, "To have lived in Tuscany only a year so far...do you plan to stay longer?"

“……I don’t know.”

"No?" Vitalia tilted her head.

Why did I picture Alessio’s face first?

"She has options on where she can go, it doesn't have to be only Tuscany; she can come to France--Spain is beautiful I hear right now. I've even heard from Ezio they're charting expeditions for a new world, beyond the grand ocean," Cecillio said with a wave of a hand, indicating the unseen horizon before us. "Can you imagine that, new land with history and cultures unbeknownst to us? I'd be honored to see it before I breathed my last breath."

“That sounds like an adventure, but not for me,” I admitted softly.

"To be fair, it's not for everyone." Vitalia hummed. “But...it's not to say you _can’t_ do it. There is...a lot of places you can go--even further than I probably can for sure, Elysia. I would say if you'd like to stay around, you should, but don't just stay in one place for too long. I'd think that's kind of boring."

If only you knew, Vitalia.

“Maybe I’ll change my mind later.”

"Perfectly understandable, although.......where are you from again?" Cecillio asked, "I don't think I caught it before.”

“You didn’t, it’s not a place from here,” I admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"Uhh..." Cecillio prepared, but Vitalia reached over to his wrist, squeezing. At the simple gesture, he sighed with a defeated shrug, over-viewing the Cathedral below.

“…Every time someone asks me, I’m always unsure on what to answer. You’re not at fault for asking.” My eyes flickered to the floor, and I prompted my arm up to rest my chin in my hand. “It’s not like anyone will ever find it, find…Hyrule.” It was strange saying it.

"Is that what it's called......high-rule?" Cecillio almost found himself tongue-tied, "Goodness, I wouldn't even know--" Vitalia gave a knowing, fogged stare at him. He dropped it again, opting to change the subject all-together, "What was your home like? Was it big?"

I pondered on the question, gathering my fluttering memories, “Hyrule…it had so many grasslands, so far out that I never managed to explore all of it. Forests with so much vegetation, and ruins that made you always wonder. There were villages and this enormous castle town; a volcano that had this massive hot spring, and a lake that shined unlike any pier or part of sea that I have seen here. Creatures of all sorts, fishes as large as men and that radiated so many colors. Humans were difficult to get along with, but once you did….you sort of wished you had given them a chance since the beginning.” I paused at their silence, but inhaled sharply to finish my thoughts.

"Fish....as tall as men.....?" Vitalia repeated from the summary, her fingers curling along the railings, "I don't....think that's even possible. Are there fish that big? It sounds incredible.”

Might as well.

“Heh, yes there were fish that big, and…I suppose you can call them fish people, Zoras are a species of aquatic people, they’re different.” I quirked a smile.

"Fish people exist," Vitalia repeated flatly with a straight face, "I knew it. Those guys from Cyprus weren't lying after all."

"Nooooo, no no," Cecillio pressed his hands against her ears, "Enough with the fish."

I chuckled, shaking my head, “There was this desert where I was born in; women warriors ruled its dunes and took care of one another like units. Nothing like the Creed would stand a chance against them, nor the Templars; they were soldiers at sight, but they harbored so much gold in their hearts, it’s sad reliving the fact that I had so little time there. That’s where I learned archery.”

“Oh, you lived in the desert, you must look vastly different than anyone else if that’s the case,” she hummed again.

“I suppose you can say that? Then I was moved to a small village when I was around ten.”

Cecillio’s eyes lingered on me, "Did you end up moving with your family? I can only imagine that was the reason..."

My eyes fell at this, and I looked ahead to the rose window across the way, “No it was for a different….reason.”

"Ahh I see--" Cecillio’s curiosity was shoved off by Vitalia's persistence, earning a small little scoff from her general direction. Her hands laced around her walking cane, tapping lightly against the floor to find her way.

"I think you owe us a tour of the floor above," Vitalia regarded nimbly, "There's something shaking above us. Very large--I had heard this church holds enormous bells, no?"

“This is the only floor, unless we go up to the roof?” I raised a brow to Cecillio.

"No, there has to be a staircase. The bell master tolls the bells every day at dawn, noon, and at the eve.”

Vitalia chimed in ebulliently, "We look for it then. It can't be too far from here, access from the second floor to the top. Besides, we have _our_ key to get anywhere."

“Are you referring to me?” Cecillio questioned with a laugh, “I hardly call breaking and entering the key to everything.”

“It shouldn’t be needed to,” she smiled, finding our general direction, “Come on then, you two. If the blind woman can get ahead of you, I think there’s something wrong with the picture.” Cecillio watched after her, briefly meeting my gaze with a shrug and a spread of his hands.

We paced through the ambulatory, overlooking the altar that resided within the center of the apse. Church goers would never spot us, merely kneeling with hands pressed together in prayer. Soft, warm colors burgeoned across the open corridors, the sunrays hitting the stain glass to cast vivid, eternal beauty along the marble floor. It felt like a painting sprung to life, each stroke of detail highlighting another part of the church purposely to keep your eye wandering.

Cecillio stood close with us, Vitalia pulled along at his arm. She was inspecting the canorous echoes of the voices from below, then up to the ceiling. Internally drawing a map.

“There may be a staircase down this passageway,” she said.

With Cecillio leading the way, the corridor fanned up a small staircase to lead to a wall of cedar, carved with intricate niches and rosettes lining along the wall. Two openings led to a small passage and upon further inspection, a staircase ascending in a spiral curve was found. Upon hearing the confirmation that she was right, Vitalia grew giddy over the news. We stalked up the winding stairs, careful in not drawing attention the further we ascended. The staircase grew smaller from our trek.

“Watch your step you two,” Cecillio warned, having reached a door. At first, he pressed down, jiggling at the knob.

“Is it locked?” Vitalia inquired.

“Yes, it seems so.” Cecillio sighed softly, digging his hand into his breast pocket, pulling out a small leather pad. He flipped the cover sheet to reveal picklocks. Drawing two to his leans fingers, he bent down and got back up a moment later. Just when I thought he had dropped something, he opened the door easily, putting his equipment away.

".........Oh my gods, they were right,” I stared in astonishment.

"Did they tell you Cecillio makes picking locks look like child's play?" Vitalia asked.

“Yes, but I actually didn't believe it...until now,” I admitted, earning a chuckle from the Frenchman.

“Seven seconds was the old record—I think I’ve shaven it down to five now,” Cecillio teased. No, that was _not_ five seconds.

"......Perhaps you can show me another time, because now I think you're lying."

"How can I be lying when I showed you the proof already?"

"Maybe I blinked for too long,” I stared.

Vitalia laughed, “You’re going to get caught on a door one day, I have a feeling.”

“Don’t jinx me in that case. It can be life or death based on how quick I can open a door.”

The entry gently swung open, a small wooden staircase leading up to the wooden mechanism embedded onto the opened, human-made gap. Ropes were tied down at each wooden bar, secured tightly and swaying upwards to what they were connected. Seven great bells hung in the mass space of the room, wooden yokes connected to massive wheels at each end of the curved, immense trinkets.

“Are we here?” Vitalia questioned.

“Yes, we are.” Cecillio observed the massive bells, “How can someone pull these enormous things every day?”

“Dedication and strength of course,” Vitalia hummed. “Elysia, do you mind shaking one of the strings? You don’t have to pull it…but I want to hear one—just a little bit.”

“Vitalia,” Cecillio sighed with a scrunched look of worry, “if we do that we’ll have to leave immediately—someone would know intruders came up here.”

“Then we best know our escape route if that’s the case,” I added with a quirk of a smile, looking and bending slightly down to peer up at the interior belly of the dome. I gripped onto the large rope, my hands impossibly small to grip around the entire circumference of it. “You ready?”

"Yes," Vitalia nodded eagerly.

"I'm not," Cecillio admitted.

"Don't be such a downer." He rolled his eyes at the accusation, yet a pout carved its way across his face at the comment. Vitalia swayed in place and smiled reassuringly, “Go for it.”

"Don't pull too hard now," he warned briefly. Given with _my_ hearing, I didn’t plan to.

I pushed my weight against my knees, and with a slight tug, the heart of the bell swayed with motion. I was careful to not yank, and instead gradually swung the metal droplet to and fro until finally, I announced- “Get ready-“ the clink of the colossal note burst out. My teeth snapped strongly, and I let go of the rope to let the note simmer and waver in the lingering air. I backed up a step, and immediately pressed my knuckles against the gaps of my ears. I looked over to see Cecillio flinch from the sound, but Vitalia remained where she was, and merely grinned widely.

“It sounds so beautiful,” Vitalia sighed contently, hugging the bulk of her cane’s head to her stomach.

"It's an ominous sound each time the metal tear strikes against the waist of this bell," Cecillio cringed, rubbing the inner lobe of his ear, "And I think that's going to be our sign to get out of here."

“Agreed,” I nodded once, though I shot a glance to Cecillio, “The same way we came?”

“No. we climb down.” Of course.

“Then let’s hurry.”

Cecillio led us down the arcade of archways, cutting across the rooftop to avoid the pathway we had taken up to get here. A second, gothic tower was in our reach, Cecillio kneeling to inspect the church’s side for the easiest and fastest scale. I surveyed the rooftop carefully, and seeing several monks climbing their way up the steps in haste and surveying the bell we rung prior. They scanned the area cautiously, and I pulled Vitalia beside me to hide us behind the stone frame of an gothic archway.

“Time to go,” Vitalia warned, and before I could ask, the door suddenly a few yards at our side opened, and a trio of monks paced out, oblivious to our presence for now. I whirled my stare around, seeing Vitalia and Cecillio already standing at the edge, beckoning me to follow. I grimaced, standing beside them as I observed the…..long drop below.

“We’ll take it slow, if you need it-“ Cecillio cut himself short, looked past me, then back, “…How carefully fast can you go?”

“They’re right there!”

“Fast enough to not get caught,” I answered.

“Good, we’re going to need,” Vitalia hooked her cane against her back, and without warning, spun herself on her heel, and was already climbing down. I watched with wide eyes, but Cecillio’s nudge and the sound of rushing footsteps interrupted my admiration of her dexterity.

With a swift clutch I faced the stone, and started to scale down, Cecillio taking the lead as he stayed close by Vitalia.

**RING RING RING RING.**

“Really?!” Cecillio cut out with a hiss, gritting his teeth as he scaled faster, keeping an eye on Vitalia. I looked over hastily, swinging my way down when, “Vitalia!” My eyes shot down between my legs, seeing the female assassin lose her grip, her cloudy eyes shutting themselves to regain her sense of awareness. Her sensitive hearin-

**RING RING RING.**

I scaled a bit to the right, and then I let go with a drop- “Elysia!” I pulsed out my Twilight by a fraction, and my claws sprung out. My heightened sight served me better when Vitalia’s form drew slowly closer.

My hands swiftly clamped onto a loose stone, my claws digging a split second after to level myself. My other hand clutched around Vitalia’s falling wrist with a fast swipe, and I easily picked her up, setting her feet to the next available platform at her feet.

“Thank you, Elysia,” Vitalia sighed heavily, blinking rapidly-

**RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

“Keep going, I’m right beside you,” I replied, keeping pace with Vitalia who was now practically flying downwards, wanting to rid of the loud, thundering boom above us. I looked up briskly to see Cecillio was catching up, but it was obvious that Vitalia and I shared a likeness for speed. After a hefty scaling, we finally touched base on a patch of grass, and I swiftly withdrew my Twilight. I grunted briefly, checking my hands to see they resorted back to normal. Not a moment after, Cecillio dropped beside.

“Everyone alright?” he asked, gazing to me then to Vitalia.

"Yes, thankfully nothing but a small scratch." Vitalia noted, her finger tips lingering down a thin red trail along her exposed wrist. Oh….whoops. "Though....that was pretty fun to be honest."

“That makes one of us,” I slumped my shoulders, breathing out in relief. “I don’t think Alessio would have been happy to know we got arrested for playing with some-……a wild guess, you guys have done worse?”

".....No this probably tops it." Cecillio recounted, "The worse was that Ameriggio and Najla had stolen a statue and placed it in the Venetian quarters. Where did they find it--they swore they'd never speak a soul about it."

“I’ve never been told about it.”

“Then you’re in for a treat; we’ll tell you on the way~” Vitalia beamed, unhooking her cane from her back and tapping the end of it against Cecillio’s foot. “Lead us the way back; I’ll do all the talking.”

Arriving at the Parisian hideout took time, but I remained at ease with the two assassins and grinned like a fool from this unlikely story. I pulled out my purchase of bread from earlier and invited both of them to grab a piece. They thanked me kindly, and I couldn’t help but smile at their appreciation. It only doubled when I took a bite, and found myself inhaling, satisfied, happy. Despite almost dying half an hour ago.

Vitalia’s laughter echoed the moisten caverns we entered, earning ourselves some glances from the lingering assassins idling along the hallway, “I hadn’t expected to nearly go deaf from that!”

“Ah yes, and I’d certainly imagine you heard it louder than either of us,” Cecillio had been rubbing his ear the entire way, “I’m glad you enjoyed the adventure.” I smiled fondly of the two speaking in front of me while I continued munching on my lasting treat.

“It _was_ seven of some of the largest bells on this side of the hemisphere. I think we’ll be hearing the sound of the ringing for the rest of our lifetime.”

“You have an interesting perspective to nearly being blind and deaf.”

Cecillio switched the handles in place, gears whirling to life from behind closed doors. With a loud churn did the door creak open, the young man gesturing for us to step first. Vitalia took an arm around mine, guiding back inside as Cecillio joined from behind, shutting the heavy iron door with a twist of the levers.

“Do you think the others have returned by now?” Vitalia pressed with a raised brow.

“If they have I’m certain the Grand Master would know,” Cecillio said.

“Ah, Cecillio, impeccable timing.” Speak of the devil. As we walked toward the main lobby, Beniot was standing by the large arch beneath the staircase and gestured us over with a welcoming curl of his fingers. A broad smile sunk into his aged face, “Did you have a grand time exploring Paris, ladies?”

“Yes, _monsieur_ ,” Vitalia bowed her head while I continued munching on my baked good.

He took the spectacle with a kind chuckle and tapped the end of his cane against the ground, “Most excellent. I would like to introduce you to the Chef in charge of the banquet tomorrow evening at the _Château d'Amboise_ ; Matteo Scappi.” Beniot curved his free hand to the shorter man who had one arm crossed, the other stroking his long, trimmed beard in question of our arrival. His leaner frame was dressed in a double breasted coat, more intricate than the taller man beside him- “And his sous chef, Darcio-“

_OF FUCKING COURSE._

“A pleasure to be acquainted, _messere_ ,” Cecillio approached with Vitalia. I swiftly stuffed the paper bag into my chest and swallowed what remained in my mouth. I wiped the crumbs off briskly, looking to the man named Matteo, and then Darcio who lingered his eyes among me. Oh no.

I immediately smelled his dark essence, my nose wrinkling a bit from how forward it was. I really had rotten luck, didn’t I?

“Ah, so there _are_ that speak Italian amongst you,” Matteo hummed a second after, approving of this fact.

“Well, my comrades are actually from Rome to assist with this sensitivity case,” Cecillio started.

“The less I know, the less I have on my conscious with whatever you men have in store,” Matteo joked, but a slight disinclination lingered in his throat. Cecillio gaze slowly slid over to Beniot, the older man giving a weary gaze in return. The man was unsure, but made amends to change the subject, “Ah, Darcio here is my righthand man and translator. If you have any questions when I’m not around, you refer to him.”

“While you’re here, let’s talk, quickly,” Cecillio beckoned for him to follow, and he, Beniot and Matteo pushed themselves aside to talk a bit in private.

“He smells like the bakery from before.” Vitalia acknowledged with a tilt of her head, Darcio unaware of her gossip. “Do you recognize him?”

“Uh, what makes you say that?” I asked, though in reality my hands were trembling anxiously. I gripped them, steadying my tone.

“I heard you hastily shoving the bag away; I assumed,” Vitalia replied, and I slightly turned pink from her reveal. “Keep him company, I’m going to hear what they’re talking about. It doesn’t sound good…” I watched her go, lingering a bit by the stone wall of the long staircase to rest. That left me with-

“Welcome to Paris indeed...didn’t think you worked with these fools.” The man named Darcio took a step to me, and his mephitic atmosphere smacked against my backside. He smirked at me, angling his head to get a better view of me within my hood. I took a step back, and he lifted his chin up in my reluctance. Was he looking at how I looked?

“And somehow, I’m not surprised you’re here,” I said calmly.

"Not surprised?" He repeated, "That's rather....presumptuous of you. Didn't take you to be the sort to believe in premonition."

“No….I’ve just, I’m lucky,” I sighed. “Not in any way insulting your arrival.”

However at that, his smirk widened, "Wouldn't be the first time. Though this would be a first on how quick it happened with a woman." Oh, good. Another Ezio, I’m blessed.

“I suppose I’m special,” I rolled my eyes, looking over to the bickering group of men, obviously entranced in whatever scuffle that was brought up. “….What the heck does dee-boo-taunt mean??” I shot the baker a look.

"Dee-boo--what." He looked at me strangely for a minute, before a blink of his eyes brought him clarity, "Wait, _debutant_ \--or _debutante_ is to make your first appearance."

“Ohh….”

"Mhmm--although it also means you're a beginner."

“Clearly, I know nothing of the language, so I think it fits me.” Learning Italian already had its own struggles, I don’t think I could fit another in my brain at the moment.

"Yes it does--it's actually rather funny how wide eyed you are. Though didn't expect you to be running around _this_ kind of crowd." You wouldn’t be the first one; I don’t even think someone like Link would believe it either.

“Destiny has its own way of ruining my life; sure, I’ll go with it,” I replied. “Clearly, you have a way of getting yourself into trouble too.”

"Oh?" He turned on his heel, his head cocking slightly, "How could you ever tell I was a bad influence to the world?"

I looked to him, watching his dark threads expand out, much like a wing and resting over his broad shoulder, “……I have my hunches.”

At that he chuckled lightly, "Even after the free bread?"

“….I’ll give you a pass on that; I did enjoy it,” I felt a tug at my lips. I don’t know how long I could avoid this trepidation crawling along my back.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Made it myself, if you'd gotten the ones the others have made--well--" he fanned his hand in a circular motion, "I don't think you'd be please to know _how_ it was made."

“So you’re saying I should just get _your_ bread?” I arched a brow.

"Wouldn't you _want_ more after what you had?" he questioned with a dark grin. Oh god. I blushed faintly, tucking a sneaky, red curl back inside my hood. He chuckled at my silence, "That's one way for it to work.."

“I’m sure,” I pressed my lips together, yet the dusk along his body wormed its way across the floor, tentatively brushing its feathers along mine. I shivered at the motion, my cheeks becoming hot from how close it was. Was I continuously screwing myself over this way?

The braggadocious Darcio circled around me slightly, crossing his arms behind his neck with his wrists pressing against the sides of his head. "How sure are you? You don't sound very convincing to me." I narrowed my eyes but felt my step back up from his inspection. I internally regretted it, seeing him grin largely, threatened to remain there forever. His tall frame loomed over with heavy interest, but this time I held my ground, feeling my Twilight nudge his back.

“Very sure, _Darcio_.”

"Playing the name game now? How's that fair when I don't even know yours."

“….It’s Elysia,” I confirmed.

"Well, _Elysia_ ," he leaned in, catching sight of my red curls framing my cheeks, "I think I'll have to take your word that you'll keep wanting more then."

God damn it.

THESE men.

ALL OF THEM.

“Not likely,” I admitted quickly, but even then, I don’t think I even believed myself.

“We’ll see then,” he winked. Gods. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at this, but the man was insistent on making me uncomfortably hot in such a spacious cage. “Didn’t you say you have this unfortunate stroke of luck following you?” However, the double doors pried themselves open from behind us, and I internally thanked whoever did open it-

“There you are, Elysia!” Ezio’s voice rang from down the hallway, giving my shoulders a light bliss from how tense they had gotten from Darcio’s interrogation. I turned with a sighed expression, Ezio tilting his head as he examined me, “How did you enjoy Paris?”

“It was-“ I halted midsentence, and this enormous, acrid gulf of smoke emitted straight up from the ground, and grappled my chest.

Oh my god….

No.

“Elysia?” My eyes shut, then they opened to see Darcio had stepped aside, shielding himself away to face the hallway to our right. The smoke was jetting out from him, and I suddenly stumbled in my step. My eyes burned, and I reached up to press a hand against my face. To make matters worse-

“Hey, _rossa_ ,” Ameriggio’s voice muttered beside, his large hand clapping onto my shoulder, trying to hold me up. I coughed harshly, holding onto my neck to relieve this immense amount of pressure.

Why did it feel so-

My eyes flickered up, and there stood Alessio, dark orbs lingering past me, and staring straight at Darcio’s back in question. Then, the expansion of dark, indelible threads burst from Alessio’s feet, and in some terrifying and concluding way, the darkness of both men clashed against one another, and they……..fit perfectly.

“Hey, Elysia!” Ezio shook my free shoulder, and such a concern only alarmed Cecillio’s group, and they made their way over.

Like a puzzle.

“Is something wrong?”

There was no shade different or darker than the other.

“She’s not-Elysia, what’s wrong??”

I was right.

“I-I’m fine,” I muttered out, clasping my hand roughly against my mouth and chin, withholding this strenuous force building along my arms and back. My Twilight was sinking all of this in, drinking constantly of this long-forgotten encounter. It was no longer a question of who Darcio was.

I _knew_ who he was. Darcio knew who had walked in, Alessio descried his back. He hadn’t seen him turn….yet.

“Did you need anything?” Ezio continued, resting a careful hand against the crane of my hood’s neck, his thick fingers gently stroking in reassurance. I felt like I was going to pass out.

“Mm mm!” I shook my head, feeling the strain of my gums, and the sharpness wielding at the tips of my teeth. Oh god no, not here—why was this happening? So suddenly!

My vision sharpened, but it was too much to take in; my stance stumbled, and Ezio’s concern grew louder in the tumult around me. The sound of absconding feet sounded off, and the darkness started to dissuade, but it had done the damage already. My sharpening fingers curled and dug into my palm, showing my protruding, whitening knuckles.

Ameriggio gripped upon my shoulder, shaking me gently, “Come on _rossa_ , you couldn’t have had _that_ much fun without us-” His voice trailed, but one knowing look was all it took to make him alerted. “Let me take her.”

“ _Comé_?”

“Clearly she needs some space and right here isn’t it,” Ameriggio had to play a cocky smile, “She can’t handle alcohol—trust me. I’ve already seen her _try_ to take a shot.” Cecillio’s eyes hardened at this, but before he could object the fact, Ameriggio had already dug his arms underneath my legs, heaving me against his chest.

_God hurry up, Amerrigio-_

“Where’s the closest sleeping quarters to here so she can get some rest?” Ameriggio demanded, avoiding the eye-contact of the several men that stood beside us. While many looked to each other in a gossiping manner, one of only female assassins pointed towards the opening to the right, exclaiming the directions in French.

“She said go to the right and follow the hallway all the way down until you hit the corridors of rooms,” Cecillio replied briskly.

_I can’t hold it much longer-_

Ezio began, “Are you sure you don’t want one of us—”

_Hurry!_

“No, no. Try to do damage control, Ezio.” Ameriggio said, “I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry.” Ameriggio found perfected footing, lifting my body to himself and casting an essential shadow over my face and from prying eyes. When did I fall to the floor…?

With a direction ahead, Ameriggio hastily made his way out of the room and to the hallway. Determination drove his wide stride, and he darted his attention occasionally over his shoulder to assure no one was following us. When he found it was safe enough did he stop, and I couldn’t control the pulse any longer. My back met the wall for support, Ameriggio resting his arms against the sides of my body, keeping me away from view. The fangs protruded out with a gasp, and my eyes gave way to their superhuman sense; enough space let me breathe the untainted air, my claws nearly merging out to their full length from the sudden disorder. My eyes flickered rapidly, looking up to Ameriggio who somehow kept his composure, but his eyes hardened to stare at me, and my transformation.

He took a minute to inhale sharply, “What the _fuck_ was _that_ about?”

And it was an answer I couldn’t give him.

“I don’t know, it’s just…been a while,” I lied with a firm tone, running a hand up my face, exhaling deeply to calm my nerves. “Thanks for getting me out, everyone was getting too close for comfort…”

“I can tell—these people are like flies attracted to a light when it comes to something to gossip about,” Ameriggio sighed heavily, stepping back to let his shoulders lax over the tense situation, “…..You really should rest if what you’re saying is true. Though the last time you did…… _this_ -” he gestured wildly at me, “People were out to kill you—did something trigger it?”

I knew Ameriggio wasn’t stupid, “…..Yes, but it’s manageable now. Sorry about that.”

Ameriggio studied my face, "All right then. Do....whatever you have to do." He wasn’t buying it.

“Where’s Alessio?” I tried my best to not sound urgent.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the room when you collapsed."

Oh god, no. “I’ll be right back,” I rounded Ameriggio, but his hand clasped onto my shoulder, preventing me from moving any further. I pressed my lips together, seeing him scanning my face meticulously, questioning my motive. “I need to talk to him about something important.”

"Whatever it is…don't let it blow up. Now isn't the time we need to have internal conflicts." I think it was already too late.

I strode through the corridor, making sure my hood covered my face entirely in shadow, my mouth shut tight to dispel the sharpened edges of my teeth. When I reached the lobby, they had trimmed down, but my heightened eyes played a factor on identifying the many bodies in the room. Cecillio’s group didn’t pay mind to me, all of them heavily engrossed in the topic of what was going to happen tomorrow with some assassins curiously looking my way from my abrupt exit. Instead, my nose wrinkled its way to the left, at the empty corridor where the remains of dark fog lingered.

I made my way over casually, trying not to draw attention as I followed the trail. The scent got stronger, and so did the dark prints left along the ground. Just when I thought it had disappeared, a heavy, direful substance of it was leaking out a door’s frame.

They were inside, arguing, and fully drowning in their powerful aroma without knowing it-

“What did you _expect_ me to do?!” Alessio demanded from within the thick, stone walls, “You both _betrayed_ me—you’d rather wanted me dead by the hands of an assassin!”

“YOU WERE A FUCKING TYRANT!” the second male voice exploded, and this….hostile anchor snatched at my ribs. I pressed a hand to my mouth, eyes widening. “You were at a point that nothing we said was getting through to you! You were so absorbed in the world that you created that _we_ didn’t fit into it anymore. And we watched as _hundreds_ of villages burned because of _you_. You may not have done it personally—but you gave the word. We couldn’t watch it anymore—”

I shut my eyes, and the mutter of words grew incoherent. I kneeled against the door, my chest buzzing with parlous distress. Confusion.

“—that’s why we sent that assassin—because we thought that it’d finally take you out of your fucking misery! And yet you escaped—shameful and cowardice should have been enough to hide your presence from the war. It did for nearly a hundred or two years.”

Alessio said nothing, but his silence confirmed it all.

“Then you were there—out of all the times you could have been anywhere—you were there—and you turned away and left. You _knew_ exactly what you were leaving me to—”

“I was furious.” Alessio’s voice finally rang free, unable to hold all the fantods he had hid within himself, stomping, “After EVERYTHING I had done for you and Uriel, everything I had sacrificed—I gave up half of my life so both of you can live better than I could have—and that’s how you fucking repay me?!”

“ **We didn’t ask you to do that** —”

“ **I’m your brother, I’M the oldest.** ” Alessio overpowered his brother’s objurgation. I gritted my teeth, but I couldn’t turn away now.

 

_“If we choose this…..we can’t go back.”_

“I promised to protect you both with every fiber of my being—and I did. I always did because you both are my family—we’re all that we have left in this damned world. We survived for as long as we did, we outlived our father—we outlived our mother—”

“Don’t bring her into this, Augustine,” Darcio warned darkly, “Don’t twist her memory to prove a damn point!” Alessio’s darkness was on full retreat, and his steps indicated he stepped somewhere. All the years, his silence was finally shattering right in front of me.

 

_“It won't be easy...but it’s a start."_

And there was nothing I could do.

“We may be immortal but it doesn’t mean death doesn’t terrify us. It doesn’t mean we’re invincible to death’s touch—there is ways we can die but we’ve been damn lucky to avoid most of it,” Darcio snapped, taking another step toward Alessio, obviously winning this argument. “That assassin would have killed you but you would have been back—maybe that was what you needed in order to reflect on your damn mistakes. I didn’t—” he choked. Alessio’s entire dark source dropped instantly on the ground, and the only darkness that remained was coming from Darcio. Alessio’s corpulent mass stumbled, and hit the stone wall beside me. My eyes narrowed, and the sound of his gagging made me reel and visibly flinch. What the hell did his brother show him?

“How does it feel knowing that—that I am fucking still here despite how _everyone_ has stabbed me in the back and left me for dead!”

“Corvus, I—”

“I _tried_ telling you, _we_ tried making you see that you could have stopped fighting—but that’s all you were bred to do. There didn’t seem like a hope to get you to stop being a soldier, to being a machine designed only to kill and take orders. Seems like it _still_ hasn’t fucking changed.”

“Corvus—” Alessio _begged_.

“When this stupid mission is done—I am going to leave. I’m going to leave and I don’t want you to ever find me again.”

The storming stride to the doors alerted me, and I stood but jumped to hear Alessio also move, and slammed his hand against the door, blocking the exit.

_No, Alessio, don’t._

“Corvus—I’m sorry.” His whisper was difficult to catch. “I am sorry for everything…” The apology vanished in the air, but the dudgeon darkness that sunk the room only worsened. It was one of….such deep hatred.

“Sorry isn’t going to fix this damn mess. Nothing will.” A bump of a shoulder.

The door rammed open.

Darcio’s haggard, crimson eyes shot down to me, fully taking in the gold slits that were terrified of looking away. Wordlessly I took a step back.

I didn’t breathe in this oppressive air.

I was afraid of making the world turn.

I was afraid to break it any further.

Alessio’s intimidation compared nothing to his brother’s.

He stepped forward, to me. I remained still, and my Twilight froze around my feet. She was scared to move too.

We were both terrified, as he stared right at me, black and red mixing in his irises. He knew I heard everything. And he wasn’t happy.

He stormed past me, and my shaking hands finally regained their life back. I held onto the wall, but I couldn’t feel it from how cold I was.

My pupils searched for solace. They found none.

What did Alessio do.

What the _fuck_ did Alessio do to him.

The door creaked faintly and remained still from its forced momentum. The air was ice, and inside I could hear Alessio’s ragged breath, and a muffled inhale. I pressed my lips together, shutting my eyes to level out my Twilight, with Darci-….Corvus’ presence gone. The lobby remained chattering, except for a brief call out from the man name Matteo. Doors slammed closed, and the chamber was left muttering in confusion of what had just happened.

I stepped forward, cracking the hard glass set bordering the room, and inside I saw Alessio….broken. Crying.

His baleful dark eyes lifted, but the tears didn’t stop….and how clueless I was to confront this. This emotional connection I thought I wanted, and now I wasn’t so sure with this demeaning cloud hanging between us.

The one who was broken wasn’t me anymore….it was Alessio.

It was my mentor; the one who I depended on, the one who I looked up to. The one who was an ex-tyrant in some other life I wasn’t aware of. Some brother who left his siblings for dead. A machine I thought harbored some sort of human qualities.

Was I wrong?

The tears continued to flow uncontrollably down his face.

And he remained looking at _me_. I was absolutely mortified.

I wish I wasn’t here.

I wish I wasn’t here.

I really really really wish I wasn’t here.

Most of the darkness had gone; Corvus had ended up taking most of it with him….

How the living fuck do I repair this?

“Where is he?” Cecillio’s voice rang, and I shot back to focus, seeing him march his way, with Vitalia, Ezio and Ameriggio in tow. I made the split decision, glanced to Alessio for a troubling brief second and shut the door closed, standing in front of it to face the red-face Cecillio who was beyond furious, but doing his best to remain collected. “Is Alessio in there??”

“Yes, but I’m not letting you inside.” I don’t even know if I was loud enough to be heard.

"What _happened_?" Cecillio seethed, drumming his fingers against his sides, "The Council is--Matteo's Sous Chef storming off--the chef is borderline ready to give up this mission--the Grand Master had to take him to a room in order to bargain with him in order to keep _this_ going. I need to know what in God’s name did Alessio do to jeopardize almost _everything_ in a matter of _two_ minutes-"

"Cecillio, you know Alessio would never jeopardize a mission to this extent!" Vitalia defended, gripping her cane tightly, "He had to have a reason-"

"If he did then it would have been because _that_ guy was going to jeopardize the mission. He walked out of here alive, how does this make sense?" Ameriggio argued, Cecillio almost spinning out of his spur of anger to look at him in surprise. Ezio sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"All of you--Elysia--what did you see happen? We are _all_ running on thin ice right now for this minor incursion of drama." They all stared at me.

Fucking…….fuck.

“It’s not my place to say,” I said.

“…..I’m _sorry_?” Cecillio harshly hissed out.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” I countered, and I glared up to him.

Cecillio repaid the motion, “Of course it does!”

“No, it _doesn’t_ ,” I snapped immediately. “This mission is still going, and you’re going to be in charge of it, Cecillio. We don’t need Alessio for this.”

"What- what in God’s name--" At this, Cecillio finally snapped and turned, an inner scream audibly escaping from him as he frustratingly strutted away from my stubbornness, all three of the assassins watching him go.

"Should I…?" Vitalia began.

"Let him….think for a moment," Ameriggio said. He turned to me, and his stare from the interrogation from before resurfaced, "You may be right, but what Alessio did isn't fair to everything Cecillio was trying to prepare for this mission. He may be an asshole but he's passionate in what he believes in. Alessio should've known how sensitive this mission was going to be and now he's making it harder on all of us. He has a responsibility for being a Master Assassin; _this_ is not how this day should have ended for anyone."

“What’s done is done; Master Assassin or not, Alessio is not always going to be around, and whenever shit does down, it’s _our_ job to make it right.” I exhaled, looking to the door acerbically before turning back. “He needs time to reflect on things we will _never_ understand. We made it this far, traveled in a stupid, cramped caravan to get here, and I’m not about to let this go to smoke,” I gritted my teeth.

A tense silence lingered.

"She's right," Ezio gave in with crossed arms, "It's frustrating, yes, but we have to continue on with this mission despite the set-back." He turned to Vitalia and Ameriggio, "You two should go to Cecillio and try to calm him down then; we're going to need him to think clearly and be prepared for the mission tomorrow."

Ameriggio darted his attention to me, but Ezio stare captured his again.

"This isn't a request, Ameriggio. Go..."

"….Fine," Ameriggio turned on his heel, Vitalia's cane hitting the ground right on cue to follow after Ameriggio's hasty movement, the assassin slowing to make sure she'd stay close to him. When they were gone, Ezio rubbed his head with a sigh, looking wearily to me next. I felt the exact same way.

"Will you make sure he's all right, Elysia?" he requested cautiously, "I know you heard more than you're letting on…and it's fine. It's a private matter but I'm worried for him. He's never shown weakness like this, and it can potentially fester if he allows to sink into it."

“….I’ll see what I can do; let me know if they need any recon for tomorrow,” I advised, and Ezio nodded in relief of my answer. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving me alone against the door. I found myself sliding down against it, tucking my curls back inside my hood. And I waited, closing my eyes to reminisce in simpler times, but when I opened them-

I was in this hallway.

Hearing this bothersome buzz in the air, my body hefty with weight against the grit floor.

I’m not sure how long I waited, but it was enough to come to the conclusion that such simple wants couldn’t be achieved anymore.

I was in this too deep.

And deeper I would go, willingly or not.

But I suppose one of us had to be the hero.

One of us had to be a Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monsieur- Sir  
> Comé? - Pardon?


	32. Second Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long. 32 pages long.  
> It's 2AM again.  
> Things never change do they?
> 
> Thank you for your PATIENCE and LOVE and SUPPORT. My mental and emotional state is doing MUCH BETTER, thank you guys so much <3 I still have some things to take care of, but bless all your faces. I ADORE THEM.
> 
> Have an awesome read, I'll be checking this later for typos. NIGHT y'all. 
> 
> -Keys

Though I would never have dreamt in any kind of realm that I would have to play Zelda instead.

“….Can you explain to me again why I have to be the one- tch!”

“Hold still, I will explain in a bit…again.” I winced briefly, pressing my hands against the front of the corset constricting all air from my lungs. “Oh, is that too tight? Let me loosen it.” Cecillio slacked the strings, and I exhaled heavily from the pressure beneath my ribs. I jerked the sides somewhat, already feeling the sweat accumulate along my brow.

“It was already loosened when I put it on in the first place,” I sighed, scowling at the bottom-weight dress cursed on me. When did I even agree to this? It was all a blur.

The last knot was secure, and Cecillio came in front, inspecting me with a circling motion, back again, and commenced to adjust the frills along my chest. I immediately snapped his hand when he touched too close, earning a sharp hiss from him.

“I didn’t mean to touch you there; I was-“

“Sorry, reflexes.” He chuckled at this, but I merely stayed quiet, feeling my blush flourish along my face and neck.

I looked down to my lifted breasts, internally screaming of how anyone could wear something so heavy, breathtaking (literally) and exposing all in one sitting. It was heavily ornamented with shining threads and pearls, the entire exterior of it a lightened gold and soft to the touch. Underneath a red dress hid in the crevice down the middle, giving me legroom to walk. The forearms drooped with heavy material but managed to make my arms look longer. A glimmering necklace with an emerald pendant rested on my chest, and another seized my collarbones with pearls, decorating my red markings along there.

“Lovely,” Cecillio absentmindedly murmured, giving a quick look again, and satisfied with his work. He patted the wooden chair behind me, and I sat, watching him pull a second chair and a kit. I narrowed my eyes, watching him open the small containers and pull out several brushes.

“……That’s going on my face, isn’t it,” I grimaced faintly.

“Just close your eyes, and I’ll do the rest.” I stared at him, and he stared back, “Unless you want oil going in your eye.” I battled internally if that would make me blind enough to not go through with this, but did as I was told. I shut them closed, and Cecillio cupped my jaw in his leans fingers. “Relax your eyes…”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What was it again?”

I sighed, “I merely said that I would be interested in your plan, and yet here I am, in a safehouse somewhere, told to be stripped, pushed into a dress, and sitting while you do some sort of witchcraft on my face.”

"This is hardly witchcraft-" Cecillio teased, "but I can admit that this is a bit of a last second deal." The digits of his pinky and ring finger pressed, keeping me still as his other hand swept across my top lid, combing along the back of my eyelashes. He hummed in thought, then thumbed the corner of my eye with a small “Oh.”

“I don’t think you need to put any there,” I said, curling my fingers into each other, trying to keep my mind busy while sitting still for him.

"I should ask about how that is permanent...but then again it just makes this easier..." Cecillio's sentence rolled into a mutter, finishing the last touches of make-up. He held in a chortle, "You're going to absolutely hate me, but the makeup is...how women in France wear it...and I apologize in advance."

“You should be apologizing for a lot of things, the first one dragging me into this circus tent,” I gave a look, but he remained unfazed, thumbing the pink pigment across my cheekbones. “I’ve had enough people stare at me the majority of my life to not care anymore.”

"And that's why I need you. We need to bring eyes on us from the target...lure him away into a room where we can have minimal amount of potential threats. I had asked of a courtesan guild initially to assist us....but they refused at the last second, deemed it too risky."

“So…you want me to persuade him away from the crowd?” I replayed carefully. “How would I even do tha-……Oh.” I slumped my shoulders, then unintentionally looked down to myself, “….Makes sense.”

"Mhmm," Cecillio nodded slowly, "I'd normally ask Vitalia to do this...but I'm certain he's seen her face on posters in Tuscany--he'd see her a mile away."

“I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb, aren’t I?” In a mansion full of white-skinned humans? What were the chances of me _ever_ blending in?

“To be blunt, yes you are,” he brushed my hair back, arranging the flowered and pearled decoration squeezing my curls. “But you’re our best opportunity to peak his interests.”

“On what terms?” It was dumb to ask, but nevertheless I did.

"...On the terms of the usual sins that men suffer from," Cecillio said, "to put it lightly..." Uh huh.

I said nothing, and merely remained sitting to let the assassin work in peace when he combed my curling flames; he was delicate, as if they were actually on fire, and was braiding two sections in front of my ears. I reached up almost immediately, and with him watching, I tucked the tips of my ears inside my curls, making sure most of their pointed tips hid from view.

"There, that should do it." Cecillio looked at his work, nodding carefully to confirm his attention to detail. He hummed softly, darting his attention to the mirror in the far side of the room, "Did you want to look or do you trust me that well?"

“I…trust you. For today,” I admitted, refusing to fiddle with my curls against my forehead.

Cecillio rounded me, and I stood properly to face him. He made a circling motion of his finger, and I rolled my eyes; I twirled in place, pleasing him, “You make a fine maiden, Elysia.”

“Funny how that works,” I replied, watching him carefully as he cupped my cheek with his finger and thumb, checking once more along my face. “What?”

“Hmm, nothing, admiring,” he grinned lightly, brushing his thumb along my jaw. I merely stared with reddened cheeks. “Oh, you won’t gain his attention with that kind of pout.”

“I’m not that kind of person to,” I crossed my arms, looking to the side.

“Did they not teach you how to court a target?”

“No, I didn’t really insist on it.”

"I'm not surprised, you don't really seem like the type for it...although it's a valuable skill to have." He rubbed his chin at this, chocolate eyes scanning the ground before looking back up to me, "But perhaps that can work in our favor as well."

“You’re saying I should act like my natural self after all?” I arched a brow. “That’s a first.”

"Yes, and no. There's a fine line to it seducing a man into a lie,” he explained, "There is a part that is deceiving, but another holds a truth to what you say. It’s not easy, but I trust you’re capable of playing with your words."

“….Sure, I can work with that,” I answered, fiddling with a string to straighten it across my stomach. Cecillio took a moment, then sighed.

“Elysia, it must be made aware that what we’re doing is incredibly essential.” I nodded, and he continued, “I would like to say that whatever is done or said at this festival, I mean you no ill intention in any manner. I respect you as a woman, and as a human being; we are merely playing a part to complete our objective, and I apologize in advance for whatever I say or do.”

“…I understand.” A massive knot coiled in my stomach. “We’re just playing a part?”

“That is correct, and I don’t want you to forget that.”

“I won’t then. I appreciate you telling me in advance.”

"I should also start with....apologizing for my behavior yesterday." Cecillio added tensely, "I lost my composure and I'm sorry you had to take the blunt of it while remaining rational."

My mind reeled its way back to my memory bank, slipping into the image of the hallway of the Parisian Hideout. How stormy it felt, chilled with invisible hail I felt plummet along the cobblestone floor and stoned walls; the interior of the room remained eerily quiet, and when I had leaned in to hear, the sound of muffled muttering played. Alessio was talking to himself in another language I didn’t understand, but it was far more disconcerting when I felt literally no darkness from him. None of it had been restored but a speck remained, and I was concerned of its absence. What did that mean for Alessio?

More importantly, what did any of that mean for…. _us_? He never ended up leaving the room, and I had Ezio waking me up from my collapsing, napped body. I had made no motions to interrupt whatever Alessio was doing…but how horrible timing I had to make that decision, to no longer pry. So, I did nothing, and lied to Ezio that Alessio had merely asked for time on his own, and that was it. I’m pretty sure I guessed right, considering how he was. He hasn’t changed much in that aspect….

“It’s okay; you were upset for the right reasons. I didn’t mean to discredit you or embarrass you. Arguing with Alessio, no one ever wins.”

"No, no one ever does. More so frustrating with the last person I expected to have such a problem with." Cecillio rubbed his temple, scoffing, "I can see why that Gugliemeo is gaining momentum in Rome now; perhaps it is best that Alessio steps down, and lets someone like Machiavelli aid Ezio."

“I…agree,” I replied with hesitation. “Ezio tends to be fair in hearing everyone…and keep himself level headed.”

"Mhmm," Cecillio nodded, "Ezio will become Grand Master of the Italian Order one day no doubt; I am hopeful he'll have the right people to aid his mission."

“Hmm, right…”

“Are we ready?”

Absolutely not.

Walking out of the room was perhaps the hardest thing to do, immediately after hearing the bundle of voices below the staircase in the first room. I shut my eyes, cupping my fingers tightly to calm my thundering chest. The dress gained fifteen pounds, and I hardly felt my step with each thud I took. Cecillio waited beside me patiently and followed to take the lead down.

I reached the last step, and I almost stumbled. He held my palm firmly, and when he leaned, it was almost mesmerizing to see how…handsome he really looked in his bedizened, buttoned attire. He was indeed good-looking with his luscious locks, as Ameriggio had pointed out countless times, and it was hard not to see it considering he held me so close and was deemed my company for tonight.

“Don’t be so nervous,” he caressed my chin with the back of his curled fingers, and I shivered from how softly he touched me. I shut my eyes, the burning along my neck increasing, and missing that blond hero from so long ago; he used to touch me like this too…and it’s been a while.

“I’m trying not to,” I replied, my eyes flickering, dazed.

“Have you ever been with…?” he asked out of immediate curiosity.

I bit the inside of my mouth, and shook my head, “…..Almost, once,” I confessed in a whisper.

“That’s a shame; you’re very beautiful,” Cecillio suddenly admitted. I stepped closer and curled my arm around his in affirmation of my decision. He hummed at our linked limbs and swept a curl along my temple. “Tonight will be over soon, think you can do it?”

I nodded after a moment, “…Yes.”

Cecillio strolled into the room, and I followed right beside; it was no surprise to see everyone shooting their glances…but it was a new experience to feel all eyes looking _everywhere_ that was me. Among the sizable crowd of hooded assassins, I was able to point out the familiar attire of Alessio’s team…but he himself remained all the way in the back, against the wall. It wasn’t clear if he even looked my way, yet the darkening body in the very opposite direction obviously was. It was a fleeting look, but Darcio’s gaze was solid, and he showed no hesitation to show his interest in me. I looked away hurriedly; did I have enough blush to hide my embarrassment?

“Cecillio, you did a fine job!” Ezio was the first to cut in, and he stood in front of me in the middle of the arc. The Auditore man scanned along my face, and held my chin in a delicate manner, like I was a porcelain doll. “You’re almost unrecognizable, Elysia.”

“Well…take a good look then, because this is the last time any of you will see me in a dress,” I confirmed, feeling my cheeks puff pink.

Ezio grinned instantly, and a hidden intention crept along his eyes, “I’d wager on that.”

“Don’t tease her so much, Ezio,” Cecillio waved a hand, and pulled me closer, “Besides, I _am_ her company for the evening.”

“Lucky _bastardo_ ,” Ezio couldn’t help say, the two men sharing a gentle chuckle. “Then you best take care of her.”

“Of course,” Cecillio curled his arm tighter around mine, and I held onto him for support, grateful that he let me keep my assassin boots on for tonight. I didn’t know how well I would keep my balance with no full support, especially with my suddenly, obtained left-two feet.

Grand Master Beniot stood among the group with cane steady in grip, clearing his throat to address the cause, "Tonight is very important, _mes camarades_. Many consider it the last stand for our Creed here in Paris...perhaps even more throughout France."  He looked to most of the French assassins, nodding, "You have your missions here--execute them with haste." Many from the group took their leave, droves of disguised assassins and bakers leaving down the lit hallways, some dividing off onto different passageways that weren't originally seen before. The lead baker gave a quick talk to the Grand Master with Darcio in tow.

He stood a little in front of me, and I withheld my breath when his head tilted to look my way. Black eyes meticulously ran along my face, and landed somewhere along my neckline. I remained in place, but I was almost positive the world tilted when he started walking in my direction when his lead baker led the way again.

Darcio’s eyes glistened as he neared closer, and ever so slightly did his shoulder brush with mine. I shivered from how inexplicably hot that spot had gotten, remains and specks of his darkness swimming along my bare neck. I brushed it swiftly off, Cecillio taking notice of my sudden movement, but said nothing as he stared back to see the two bakers leave the safehouse.

Beniot hummed firmly, cold orbs settling upon the Italian assassins, "As for you all...I trust that this mission will come as a success. If it does, our Brotherhood will be forever indebted to the Italian Creed. But only if this succeeds."

"You have my word, Grand Master, this _will_ succeed." Ezio stood amongst the remainder offering a reassuring smile, "We take our leave then."

"Carriages are waiting," Beniot informed, inhaling carefully, "Walk tall my friends, do not falter this evening." And haste did everyone make; without a glance or word, I watched Alessio’s team (and himself who only briefly glanced my way) immediately part, leaving me uncertain of anyone’s mindset about tonight.

Cecillio led me outside, and indeed a carriage waited for us with a disguised, French assassin acting as the butler. His smile flashed to us, and he opened the door, giving a knowing nod to Cecillio and bowed his head to me for good luck. I pulled myself up, somewhat stiffening when I felt Cecillio hold my waist to help hoist me. I blushed when he seated himself next to me and linked his arm with mine again, afraid to lose me it seemed like. It was inviting to be so close to him, I almost considered resting my head against his shoulder, but thought better than to make myself comfortable.

The carriage moved among the quieter streets the further we traveled north of Paris. The larger sectors of richer residents awaited us, and I looked nervously upon their marble exteriors and golden-rimmed doors and windows. I checked constantly to make sure my dress covered all of my lower body. There was so much at stake for this one event, and I only recently realized the grave position I played in it; if I failed, I would fail the entire faction of the Brotherhood in Paris. I doubt that could be easily forgiven.

"Hey..." Cecillio's voice rang, "Everything will go according to plan. Don't fret, if you need advice, I'm here."

I caught his gaze, yet felt my stomach swirl a thousand times over, “I know…” Again, I adjusted the dress and fiddled with the necklace helplessly around my neck.

Cecillio blinked slowly, "Have I put you on the spot with the responsibility at stake? I had assumed you were fit for missions like this...Alessio had praised your improvement as an assassin within our letters."

That man only keeps surprising me.

“Yes…and no,” I admitted. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

".....Tell me."

“Dealing with tyrants isn’t…new to me.” Alessio’s face suddenly flashed in sight, and I gritted my teeth to push it away. I couldn’t do this. Not like this. “Neither is endangering people….I care about.” What a mess this all was.

"Tyrants?" Cecillio raised a brow, "Well....I suppose that is one way of describing those generals....but the people you work with understand the risk." He reached and squeezed my hand, "They took this risk willingly--know that in this line of work--we shall die with honor."

“I’ve had enough people die by my hands, Cecillio. I don’t want that anymore,” I whispered out urgently, the heavy concrete splayed along my shoulders. “Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever again.”

Cecillio offered a grim response, "You can't control everything, Elysia."

Such an ugly reminder, “…I know.” I looked away, averting my attention to the empty seat in front of us. The trek was silent and emotionally tolling, but I somehow felt a bit better when we finally put my anticipation at ease at our arrival.

The two-story palace glowed with a coruscate, golden core within its enormous walls, flocks of many entering the arching, stone gateway for entry. A line of carriages paused at the side of the outer gardens, letting me further inspect the silk banners, planted roses and lit lanterns hanging along the exterior of the mansion. Not as extravagant as Princess Zelda’s palace, but enough to remind me where my place was in all this.

Cecillio stepped out first when the door was opened, and he lent out his palm to me. Once off the carriage, Cecillio thanked the driver with a firm nod and looked to me with a broad grin. I felt myself still when he took my chin in his hand, tilting my frame ever so slightly.

“Everything will be fine; have a grand time with me, _rossa_ ,” he replied, giving me a locked gaze before darting it past me. I followed suite and watched the many shadows creep within the alleyways nearby, the several residents around unaware of their climb to the tiled rooftops. I looked past Cecillio, and at the far side of the palace’s walls was the carriage of chefs arriving and entered the premises from the gated back without missing a beat. Everything was in motion…and I knew what Cecillio meant to tell me.

“Yes, of course,” I replied, looking up to him as the invisible curtains opened up between us. I took his arm in hand without a thought and pressed my side right next to his. He grinned of my display and hummed in appreciation of my awareness.

Upon the entrance, the stares were straight and absolute as Cecillio led me into the line; the women whispered to their loves and dates, while the single men glanced with a predator’s display. The guards ahead checked the invitations thoroughly before letting each said party and couple inside, and slowly but surely we arrived the front with ease. Cecillio reached into his buttoned vest, the two, stocky men looked to him, but then laid their stares right onto me. I didn’t hesitate to look back, leaning my head a bit to expose my neck slightly enough to gain their absolute attention. They watched with curiosity, and Cecillio had to wave the invitation twice to get one of their attention.

"I think this proves enough to warrant us in." Cecillio pressed, his gaze following the two guards, "Unless you need further proof..."

"We need to make sure of its authenticity." One guard used as an excuse, but his eyes did not move away from me, "You know how it can be..."

"Of course I do," Cecillio faked a smile, but it dropped when a familiar face came from behind the guards.

"Gentlemen, what are you holding him and his consort at the doorway for?" An elderly man dressed in the cloaks of the cardinals addressed, darting his attention between them, "I highly doubt this is what you're being paid to do."

" _Veuillez m'excuser_ , Cardinal _Amanieu_." There was a sting in his voice, but it was well-hidden when he allowed for us to continue forth, Cecillio greeting the man with a warm handshake. The cardinal offered a warm smile, gesturing for us to follow him further into the party.

"Cecillio, it is quite a _surprise_ to find you here in this party." The elder looked at me with an aged, knowing smile, "And you haven't introduced me to your partner for this evening."

"Elysia, this is Cardinal _Amanieu d’Albret_. He's a very close friend to the _family_." Cecillio introduced, the man bowing his head to me. I didn’t like the tone Cecillio said that in.

“I’m charmed,” I bowed my head back, remaining firmly latched against Cecillio. “You have a palace fit for gods.”

"Ah, if only it were mine." The Cardinal laughed, easing my acting, "But my brothers do see fit to this lavish lifestyle, one I am humbly declined to partake in...except for tonight."

"Then we're glad to see you grace our presence,” Cecillio said, "Is there anyone notable we should....keep an eye out for?"

"In fact...there is." The Cardinal turned when we arrived in the lavish doorway, pointing across the fairly large ballroom. Amidst the dancing couples and drunken splendor of men bravo-ing one another, stood several finely dressed men, armor and medals adorning their chests, "Many of the French generals have gathered to that side of the room. None more successful then Gian Giacomo Trivulzio; I'm certain you'd be _honored_ in his presence."

"Oh...there is no doubt for that." Cecillio grinned wildly, tugging me along, "Then come along, we have a _long_ night ahead of us, _rossa_."

"Ah...to be young." The Cardinal merely chuckled, "Do not get _too_ ahead of yourself."

A brief goodbye, Cecillio and I were left alone to cross through the marble floor of sequin design. A heavily decorated chandelier radiated above us, and the many colors of reds, greens and blue spun along the dancefloor as the music echoed along the walls. A long table of desserts and feastings remained at the far end of the room, along with a section mainly for the drinks being served.

“How did you even get an invitation to be here?” I asked softly, making Cecillio lean to answer.

“Let’s say I might have stayed in a confession booth to overhear the woes of one of these… guests,” Cecillio cooled softly into my ear. His breath tickled, and instinctively I made myself giggle rather than reel back from his closeness. He appreciated the reaction, “Did I already mention how beautiful you look tonight?” We walked further in, and his hand rode up my side, attaching me to his hip.

I shivered at this and felt the red paint plaster against my neck and face, “A few times already, yes. Won’t you get tired of it?”

“Absolutely not,” his thumb brushed my jaw, letting us ponder our steps a bit to the side.

“Cecillio, I swear to the gods-“ I halted myself, feeling hot from how tender he was caressing me. I let myself drown in the mix of emotions swirling along my body rather than break character. I bit my tongue at his admiration, and merely let him continue to groom my curls. He had such a well-put poker face, maybe too well-put.

Because I was fucking dying in all of this.

"Now, now, don't get too flustered now," Cecillio teased with a careful flick of his finger, "It's hard resisting such a lovely face as yours." I gave him a hard stare, but he merely chuckled at my true emotion, and suddenly rested his hips against mine. I motioned back, but merely met the soft formation of a hanging curtain, my nails threatening to tug the entire thing on purpose to dissuade Cecillio’s provoking presence. As if none of the other attendees were present…while they stared on our affectionate display. God, was he doing this on purpose-

“Ce-Cecillio,” I whispered, but the firm tone was absent, and he leaned closer to savor my plea instead. “You’re going to kill me at this rate-“

“Wouldn’t it be fitting? You already know me well enough.” The instruments nearby swelled up in vigor and energy, and the world literally tipped from Cecillio’s grip on my lower back. He stepped me in place, allowing the guests to have the full view of my backside. I stared up to him, and despite his relaxed demeanor, his pupils searched stealthily around the room; he was using me to cover his real intention. Fair enough.

“Do you see him?” I whispered softly, Cecillio humming in deep thought.

“No…but you do have a lot of admirers,” he jested.

I pressed my lips together, feeling myself curl my arms in, “That’s unsettling.”

“…You’re a beautiful woman, Elysia.”

“You already said that-“

“I mean it.” I shot my eyes up to him, seeing a soft smile linger. “Are you doubting me? At the end of the day, mission or not…you’re special.”

“You’re just saying that-“

“Am I? You don’t think you have something special?” I said nothing. “Alessio did pick you, after all.” My eyebrows scrunched, but I had no time to question. Cecillio’s eyes glinted proudly to a figure casted somewhere behind me, and a bold smile crept upon his features. Did he see the General?

His eyes slid over to mine, and opened a palm between us, the other tinkling along my side, “May I have this dance?"

I blushed, “W-What?”

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how,” I replied rapidly.

“Please, I insist,” he persisted.

“I said I don’t kno-“

“I’ll kiss you,” he suddenly cut in.

Oh gods, “What-“

“I’ll kiss you if you don’t dance with me,” he leaned. What the hell.

“Cecillio-“ my face was on fucking fire.

“It’s easy,” Cecillio insisted, stroking along my waist, “All you have to do is follow my lead.” He rested his forehead against mine, tugging me closer to him, “Just say yes…”

Why couldn’t it be you, Vitalia. WHY.

“………Fine, yes,” I sighed sharply, curling my digits with his in acceptance.

Cecillio beamed, reeling back and guiding me into the crowd, careful to position ourselves into view. He fixated my gaze to his, held my waist with one hand while the other laced with my palm.

“Don’t get too lost in my eyes. You may forget where you are.”

The heat flickered between our faces, his swept hair swaying in tune with our twirls and spins. The music fluidly swam at our feet as if turning the floor to ice, though also preventing me from actually dancing correctly. Several times I thudded the tips of my boots against Cecillio’s, but remained unfazed; they were hard under my relentless attacks, and he used his upper strength to pick me up a bit from the ground to reaffirm my stance.

“Look up here,” he reminded me, and I did so, my hand easing its clutch at his shoulder. He slowed our waltz to one I could keep up with, and my foot attacks lessened by a large degree. His fingers circled along my lower back, and I felt myself unwind along my shoulders. The necklace tapped lightly against my chest with every motion, and for a moment it was the only sound I heard other than Cecillio’s lulling words.

“You’re getting better,” he noted, never looking away.

“I’m…trying not to think about it,” I admitted. Cue almost tripping, and Cecillio spinning me to lessen the gravity of my mistake. We were reaching the other side of the room, and an armored, watchful figure whipped across my vision.

“I think I’m a good teacher, don’t you think so?”

“This impulsiveness runs in Alessio’s team doesn’t it.”

“Aren’t you the same way?”

“You don’t know me well enough to know.”

"Hmm....you are right about that..." Cecillio admitted, followed by a flirtatious expression, "But I'd like to get to know you then."

“You already heard some of it while we were in Notre Dame,” I darted my eyes away.

"That's not exactly what I meant," His hand left a moment, cupping my jaw, "To get to know you more, Elysia. On what makes you, _you_."

“….I thought you asked for a dance, not an interrogation,” I hummed, flickering my eyes up to him.

"You _wound_ me." Cecillio relented with a sigh, "What's more romantic than being courted during a waltz?”

“I thought our archery match was a bit more exhilarating than this.” I drummed my finger against his shoulder, “If you want to get to know the real _me_.”

He grinned madly, "Then I'll take it that I owe you a rematch."

“If you get on my good graces tonight, maybe I’ll consider it.”

"Then I'll continue to be on my _best_ behavior."

My fingers curled, and a mound emerged in my throat, “You just know what to say, don’t you?” He said nothing, merely spinning me gracefully in place that my feet left the ground. Upon landing, the entire room went into a fit of loud clapping, thanking the musicians who bowed off their grand finish. A soft ambiance encircled the room again.

“Aren’t I a good teacher?” he quipped.

I was about to answer when a clanking footstep garnered our attention. An armored general had made his way over, a thick hand behind his back while the other rested on his chest in a fashioned manner. He was dressed rather similarly to Cesare, though a cape was absent as well as most of his youth. He was around his forties yet boasted himself to give a commanding appeal to his stature.

"It seems we're basked in the glory of the famous Italian turned French General, dear." Cecillio's pokerface slipped on once more, his sharp observation steadying towards Gian's appearance. He offered a bow to the General, slightly pushing his foot to me to do the same. I did so. "And what do we owe to be honored with your presence this evening, General?"

Gian's gaze slid across Cecillio's presence, scrutinizing every detail that the assassin's disguise offered, a quip of a distasteful hum escaping him, "I came to applaud your waltz. It was certainly…something to behold.”

The assassin’s lips quirked upwards, straightening his posture, but his hand tightened around me, “ _Grazie mille_ , it’d be a shame if we didn’t put up a show for all to watch.”

“Yes, truly a shame.” The General’s focus shifted to me, studying my face…and body. “Would it be so bold of me to request the next dance with this lovely woman?” Cecillio squeezed my side, surprising me. Gian took a like to my reaction.  

“You’d wish to dance with my partner? Oh, _mon ami_ , I’ll be leaving this party alone if you insist to it.”

“Then perhaps you weren’t worth her time if she _did_ choose to leave,” Gian bantered, a smug sneer stretching. I could feel Cecillio’s pose stiffen, clearly insulted. Instead, his forced smile remained.

“Well, would you honor the General with a dance, my dear?” my date brushed a hand against my cheek.

God how I wanted to say NO.

“Gladly,” I replied rather quickly (in an attempt to force the answer out), but the way the Italian soldier gazed made me regret the tone I used. He stepped forward, and Cecillio’s hand slid off, replaced with the callous, greedy palm of the elder man.

I bit the side of my mouth forcefully, allowing him to guide me to the dancefloor. He positioned himself in front, only two inches taller than I was that I had no choice but to look at him directly. He gave a toothy grin and laced his hand with mine; I refused to curl my fingers with his as I had done with Cecillio.

The soothing music turned sour the moment we walked; each step was devoid of any bliss and replaced with calculating measures to make sure I didn’t step on him. The man was clearly a lover of liquor, it made my head swim. It wasn’t any better when he tugged my front right against his, and I had to literally latch onto his sleeve to make sure I didn’t fall from his sharp turns.

He seemed oblivious to my displeasure, “How does a madam like you find herself in such a place as this?”

“I ask myself the same question, right now,” I said back.

"Surely it can't be that hard to imagine why," Gian held a clever smile, "Men of great power are here to splurge and make waste of themselves. I can imagine it'd be easy to twist them around your finger--what with your...natural features." Gods, I hated him already.

“Am I that alluring?” I asked with a sharp tongue. “Maybe I’m a trap that’s about to go off.”

"Perhaps you are. And what a fine trap in the making you would be."

“…Then you’re not like other people,” I admitted, looking to the side as our dance slowed to a sway.

"You'd think me like the other men in this room? Succumbed to lust and greed?" Gian offered a longing sigh.

“I know you’re not… _signore_ ,” I glanced his way, and his eyes opened a margin from my soft manner.

"I do not particularly find that folly to be of worth," he stared tactfully, "You don't seem to be interested in that sort of lifestyle as well."

“You have a good eye, a good perception…but you’re merely touching the surface of a very deep….lake with me.”

"A woman of mystery; you certainly hold my curiosity. What kind of life have you been given in Paris?"

“My fair guess is that I’m drawn to misfortunes, to terrible fates in the hopes that someday…things will get better…” my voice trailed off, and my gaze dropped down the man’s face to his plated chest where a faint reflection of my golden eyes flickered sadly back at me. “Maybe…someday. Have you…ever wished for that?”

"Hmm....I have once. War tears our country apart, for countless decades I thought nothing would ever change. Fate such as that will haunt you....it is nothing that something as wishing for change can happen. Act upon your misfortunes, perhaps...they'd better you in something far better than you'd imagine."

“You sound hopeful; the irony that you’re a war general, I never would’ve guessed,” I scoffed.

"It is my job, after all." He smirked, swaying me in the opposing direction of the waltz. He was moving us away from where we last left Cecillio. I didn’t like this. "I must rally my men's morale, I must relay a _nation's_ morale, to prove to my lieges I am capable of being the change this great country needs."

“With that kind of talk, you remind me of someone I lov-” I exhaled at this, and for a fleeting moment, I wondered if Link ever knew how to dance. I paused in our stride, and pressed a hand against my mouth, “…I didn’t mean to…say that out loud.”

"Oh.....I won't tell,” the General smirked. "I'm certain that man you were with before would be jealous beyond measures over such a reveal. But...you _are_ in good hands right now."

“I think if he heard, I would never hear the end of it,” I sighed heavily, pressing the heel of my palm against my engraved gem on my forehead. “I would appreciate it…if you could.”

"Perhaps....he won't have to behind closed doors."

“Are you suggesting that I confess my woes to you?” I looked up to him. His eyes glimmered at this. “…Alone?”

I did not like this one bit.

"Perhaps. A charming woman as yourself deserves better...for all the misfortunes you've suffered from."

“Deserve better? Do you have a way to prove that?” God I really wish I didn’t have to.

"Follow me inside, and I'll show you." I didn’t even have a say, and instantly felt the man tuck his hold on my side. With a challenged lead, my feet gave way to shadow his, my eyes unable to catch a glimpse of Cecillio; I was hopeful he had been watching us…

The sounds of the festival buzzed along the quiet, lit halls, several stranglers of party-goers scattered in odd numbers along the walls and seated cushions. The red rugs stretched further down, and Gian took a pause, gave a quick survey along the corridor, and led me to a secluded Study Room. I stepped inside with careful consideration, observing the large desk decorated with several parchments and quills, and the many spine of books towering us all the way up from the second story balcony above. A ladder was stationed at a corner, indicating there was a second way to-

CLICK.

I whirled my head around, and watched the Italian General remove the locking key in his pocket and tug the knob once. It didn’t budge. My chest tightened, but I remained composed, and rested my hands against my stomach.

“Is there a reason why you…locked the door?” I swallowed gently.

"Oh...I think you already know." His uplifting tone reformed. His stare turned to a glare, "You are very....unique. Almost to a fault, as if no one would _ever_ suspect such a person of color to grace the floor with splendor and edge. It's almost as if...I know you from _somewhere_."

I become rigid at this, and quickly the ladder was the only thing I was focusing on- no, I had to trust Cecillio to a degree. If I escaped now, Gian would run out the door, and alert the guards. I had to stall him…while I could.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying…” I responded carefully.

"Oh....but I think you do." Gian's glance hardened, crossing the room to sit at the end of the large desk, kicking his feet upon the wooden surface. He reached for underneath his chest armor, gingerly withdrawing a folded parchment. He whistled lowly, unable to break the eye-contact I withheld on him, "You know....that artist under Cesare’s thumb had really captured your beauty. I'd thought he was over-exaggerating....but now I see the truth." He extended his arm out and laid a wanted poster flat on the desk.

………..Fuck.

Whatever innocence held my face dropped, and my eyes hardened to glower at him, “I don’t think you do; you’re still as clueless as any other Templar that I have come across.”

"Oh?" He tilted his head, "And what do I _not_ understand unlike the others?" He slammed his feet back onto the ground, crossing his arms upon the table, "That the assassins are coordinating an attack upon this very manor? That Cesare Borgia is contesting for power against his own father? I suspect bloodshed will spread soon in Italy--France will take advantage and not even the mighty Bartolomeo d'Alviano will be able to do anything against it." He smirked however, leaning slightly forward, "But....I shouldn't talk about _their_ battles....perhaps....more so your own."

“I’m not…understanding.” My stomach churned, and I felt the ominous breeze flow down my backside.

"I hear you have _many_ targets upon your back." The man stated freely, "You _certainly_ made a presence for yourself amongst the Borgia's. That stunt in Juan's death...dare I say that I thought Cesare got so desperate to hire assassins to rid of his competition." He pressed a finger to his lips, slowly trailing down to the edge of his jaw, "Mythical items of powers? I dare say I would be a fool to see why--when a bow of such splendor no longer glows as it should."

“Why would it glow for any human’s need for power and tyranny?” I narrowed my eyes, “No one in this world is worth it, and they never will be. You should know that by now…you’ve proven to me you’re not dense.”

“Humans? So you’re not one.” I gritted my teeth. “That would explain why _Lupo_ holds this stronghold obsession with you. You are the sole reason of his treachery upon the Order.”

“I have nothing to do with _Lupo_ ,” I nearly snarled out.

"While that may be truth," he confronted, "You are the Pandora Box to his demonic interest. He has caused severe rebellion, has caused grievances over his coordinated strikes.........all in _your_ favor."

“He is not my problem, and don’t you dare bestow his nature on me. Your Templar Order made him who he was, long before I arrived in this wretched world of you pesky humans.”

"That maybe so--but his corruption lies far within your presence." Gian stood, pointing to my direction, "Your survival, your breath alone is worth none of this, and I will make sure to put an end to it."

_Clink, clink._

The soft patter of the clicking chambers resonated behind me; Cecillio was working on opening the door. I withheld my breath, hoping he would open it the next second, but it suddenly stopped, and instead a pair of partygoers boomed outside, clearly interrupting Cecillio’s interference. God damn it.

My focus turned to the picked up pike pole from the fireplace behind him, and he commenced to round the desk. I swiftly pulled up the dress from the ground and snared out the hidden dagger I had equipped around my thigh. Gian chuckled at the mere display, and I backed up vigilantly, knowing I would be cornered if I wasn’t careful.

“Honor me with a test of the strength you possess.” He spiked his arm forward, “Let me have something to at least _remember_ you being worth my time, other than a terrible dance.”

I prepared my stance; Gian stalked forward and jabbed the sharp edge to me. I turned my shoulder way, cutting at the iron, sparking on the impact. The General pulled back, but again jabbed with malicious intent. I ducked, and the pike cut into the books above me. I shifted my way hurriedly, dodging the onslaught of heavy parchment, but the Italian soldier persisted.

I swung the dagger straight across, yet the iron was rapidly confronted. With a hiss the hidden weapon was cut away, and I rounded the desk to avoid the slamming, metal bar. Wood splintered on impact, and I turned to face my attacker.

Gian was ruthless and came full throttle with vigor. I raised both my arms up, and the pike rammed straight onto my palms. The man pushed, and my back slammed against the bookshelf. I glared up at Gian, but kept the metal at bay easily with my pulsing Twilight radiating out of my arms; my eyes blinked to draw out my cat-like pupils, and a step followed, pushing the man’s body one step back, then another to keep myself open in view.

“You do possess ungodly strength,” he hissed angrily, attempting to regain control. “It won’t do you good!”

“As if I’ll die by the likes of you!” I shouted.

Gian wound his arm to hurl a swing. I blocked with a swift elbow but the General took it a step further, suddenly ramming the loosen pike against my jaw. I seethed, stumbling back from the impact. Gian salvaged the pike with full command, and reeled his arm back to strike-

“Elysia!” The door slammed wide open, Cecillio quick to clash his sword against the attack. Gian growled at the interruption, then shot his eyes to Vitalia who hurling right behind.

The General staggered from the sudden intervention, whirling in place to cut into Vitalia’s cat-like approach. He swept across the gaping space with violent swings of the metal bar, as if alit with fire to banish the demons of the night away. Vitalia caught every noise his armor made, ducking and blocking what rash strikes he had made against her successfully. It wasn’t till he had backed up towards the desk that she had made her move.

The pike struck, but her hidden blade caught against it. She twisted it upwards, pressing her arm against his to force it against his back and with a steady stance; slammed his face against the desk. Dazed and loosing grip entirely on his only weapon, Vitalia held nothing back when she rammed the hidden blade into his jugular, blood spaying out against the wooden surface. The man jerked once with vehement rage, then remained motionless forever.

“Elysia, are you okay?” Without a thought, his hand lifted up, and his thumb caressed the burning streak running down my jaw. He sighed roughly, “ _Merda_ , that’s going to swell.”

“It’s fine,” I replied back, rubbing my wrist briskly before motioning my way over to Vitalia. She straightened up, facing me to acknowledge my presence. I avoided Gian’s lifeless face, and snatched the splattered, leather parchment with my portrait.

I frowned; old habits died hard, didn’t they?

“We need to go,” I advised, turning to Vitalia and the approaching Cecillio. One look was all he took as I held up the self-portrait, “Before it turns ugly.”

“To be honest, this captures your better side,” Cecillio quirked a smile. I said nothing, and Cecillio’s happy demeanor dropped. I folded up the paper, stuffing it within the square-rim of my chest. The male assassin turned quiet, and took it as initiative to move, “Is there a nearby exit?”

“There is; follow me,” Vitalia advised, “Close the door on our way out.” Cecillio did so and took the extra measure to lock it. I reached Vitalia’s side promptly. Cecillio caught up a moment later as we rounded a furnished hallway and proceeded our way to the backroom where the outer gardens awaited us. A sudden spur of chatter echoed somewhere behind us, and a horde of guards stalked the long corridor we just came out of. They were going to search all night at this rate.

“Do you see Ezio or Alessio?” Vitalia whispered. I gazed along the large courtyard, lavender blooms smearing at our sides as we quickened our pace. A few steps further, and a carriage stationed yards away caught our attention. A white-robed assassin waved us over, and from mere motion did I point it out to be Ezio sitting at the opening of it, with Alessio seated at the driver’s seat.

“They’re both there,” I pointed out, Vitalia exchanging a look to me to address my flat tone.

Upon our arrival did Ezio finally address us standing, “How was your evening, _madames_?”

“It could have gone better,” I replied first. I stepped into the carriage immediately and seated myself on the farthest place of the seat.

“Our target has been eliminated. The Cardinal?” Cecillio asked.

“The same,” Ezio announced. “Let us make way to the Parisian hideout, before we celebrate.”

All three assassins stepped inside, and the door closed to signal our exit. Alessio motioned the mustangs forward, and the wheels creaked with the swaying movement of the cobblestone floor. The bright lights and joyful music of the party muted underneath the simpleton living of Paris, and at a certain point did I become heavily uncomfortable with my dressed disguise. I fiddled with the corset, and without much thought did I end up untying the strings from behind. The others didn’t seem to mind, though I felt Cecillio’s gaze every now and then for every movement I made.

The carriage paused, and I waited ever so patiently for the door to be swung open by Ezio, Vitalia, me and Cecillio following behind. Alessio removed himself from the seat, making his way to rejoin our group. The carriage was removed by a nearby, ally Frenchman, and almost in silence (except for Ezio and Cecillio discussing the events that unfolded) did we walk down the steps to enter the previous entrance we had taken to get inside the Hideout. The smell from the waterway made my head churn, and I pressed a hand to my mouth only to wince the next second from the forming bruise on my face.

Entering the lobby, “Oh, Elysia your clothes are in the spare room, in the left corridor-“

I didn’t wait for Cecillio to finish, and made myself run down the hallway, passing a few other assassins who were idling nearby.

My heart sprinted for relief, beat against my sternum and threaten to shatter the keystone to my skeleton. My feet slowed to a fast walk, and I entered the room, and shut it with a firm thud after with a set lock.

The Twilight fluttered to command, and my claws dug to loosen every tight part of the corset and chest. I pulled roughly with sharp pants, hearing the fabric stretch against its will until I finally kicked it off, leaving me only with my chest bind and undergarments. I snagged the blanket nearby, pulled it around me….and stared at the tossed, wanted poster marked with my face. Resting against the wooden cabinet I sighed, letting the cheers of the Hideout drown out my worries, my concern of a future I was so uncertain of.

How uncertain it was.

I wiped the makeup off roughly, and again seethed at the large bump. Damn that man. Damn that wretched man.

“It’s okay….it’s okay,” I repeated to myself, removing the jewelry and pins snagged into my hair. My curls fell loosely along my neck and shoulders. I hugged the blanket for support against the hard wood beside me and let my eyes flicker closed, my tingling skin to wander back to the stressful night.

Aside from a shitty way this all ended…having someone close to me was…pleasing.

The way Cecillio caressed my face, my sides and arms…such motions left an inflicting presence in my mind, yet I invited it fully. Acting or not, he was tender with me, and it somehow left an ache in me when I was aware that he wouldn’t do it again. Or…anyone. I wasn’t one to be so dependent, but it felt…different knowing someone found interest in me, even if it was imaginary.

I’ve been alone for so long without my Hylian…I regretted not kissing him as my last goodbye. I would be wondering forever now….

Wondering…how soft his mouth would be.

That’s how his fingers were….even though they were covered in gauze and blisters. He knew how to hold me, he figured how to after such a long time. It was so…rewarding in the end-

 _Knock knock_.

God…what now. Was that Cecillio? Perhaps.

Mustering all the strength I could, I stood and let the blanket slip from my grasp. I tugged on the simple, sleeved blouse, and the pair of trousers set aside. My bare feet padded along the stone floor; I unlocked the door and pulled the handle.

It wasn’t Cecillio.

I lingered my gaze up to Alessio’s tall stature, “……..Yes?”

"May I come in?" Alessio requested, "It...won't take long." I avoided the natural response, and stepped aside, allowing him entry. Alessio took a moment to verify my acceptance, and only then did he walk in. I closed the door to remove the cheering banter from the hallway, observing the giant. He took notice of the torn dress yet said nothing as he ventured forth. He pulled up the wooden chair set by the corner, and I seated myself on the spare bed across the way, a yard in front of him. What did he want?

“It sounds like they’re…really celebrating out there,” I replied. This was all new. This feeling.

"To be honest I came to check on you....Cecillio told me you had gotten injured..." he caught sight of my face. I avoided touching it, though I was stricken with a sudden urge to cover it from him. “To be fair...I thought it was going to be worse."

“I’ve been through worse…it’s nothing to be concerned about,” I replied. He remained quiet. “But…thank you for checking on me.”

"I think you need it, despite things having been worse or not.." Alessio regarded, curling his hand on his knee, the other resting on his thigh, "If there's anything you need...you know I'm here..."

He said it so openly, yet my outrageous thoughts wandered to having him brushing my face. The same way Cecillio did earlier. It was selfish of me to even consider it.

“…..Alessio….I should be…saying that to you.” I changed the subject.

He remained quiet, sighing softly. Instead of dismissing it, "I told you before I have made grave mistakes, and this is something I have to cope with."

“I’m not going to lie…” I began, “I….doubted everything when that happened. Our talk, by the campfire. I know that was…not a simple thing to discuss, but it was important to you, and it was important to me. I may have doubts, but that’s not what we agreed on. I didn’t agree to…have doubts with you.” I inhaled, running a hand across my unmarked cheek, “….I don’t want to.”

He merely nodded slowly, pinching the fabric on his leg, ".......You can have one question." I arched a brow. "I've never...enjoyed attention on me, even when it's well deserved. I feel I'm more concerned for others sake-“ he looked to me at this, “But I see that look on your face and...the least I can do is answer one question. "

One question? That was……both fair, yet unfair.

I sat on the option, but the more I thought about it….

“Can I…save my question?”

"You can," Alessio nodded at my request, "I've probably over stayed my welcome at the moment besides. You should be resting." He was about to get up-

“No…I just…didn’t want to wear the dress anymore,” I quickly and bluntly answered. _Just stay…a little longer_. “I didn’t feel safe in it…even if I was in the carriage.”

".....Did something happen in there?" he pressed slowly.

I stood up at this, and picked up the piece of parchment by the tossed dress. I unfolded it and frowned. Nevertheless, I walked over to Alessio’s front, and handed it over. He took it gingerly, inspecting it.

“It’s not the first time my face has been plastered on one of these….but it doesn’t really mean I got used to it.”

His broad shoulders relaxed, "....I know...this may seem...extremely strange...but..." He stood and opened the hefty pouch he carried around his pocket. He walked to the small sidetable by the bed, and unrolled each and every sheet he pulled out. He piled them on top of one another, a growing number of thirty wanted posters creating a mound. "It’s not...particularly unusual."

“…..I’m not surprised,” I couldn’t stop the bubble in my throat, looking along the variety of Ezio’s, five in total to be exact. “Then again…I wonder why no one has been able to catch him…or Cecillio, Ameriggio, Vitalia…even you…” They were all here, in this odd little collection.

"....That's a question, isn't it?" Alessio hummed thoughtfully, "But...for the assassins...they....celebrate this. These are their marks, these are their legacies."

“You’re all so odd.”

“Indeed, we are.”

I didn’t mean to sound so cold, but the sentence itself unraveled, “But looking at that poster….I’ve done so well to move on from…...”

He understood, and then laid my poster at the very top, "I'm sorry you've lost everything you've held dear, Elysia. Moving on is the first step. Despite what you've done in the past, what you've run from, what matters is who _you_ want to be now.” He pressed a finger to my drawn face, "We've survived. We have lasted. We are still _here_."

“I know what you’re trying to tell me….” I replied, smiling wearily to all the familiar faces before me. My gaze landed onto mine, and to the one student beside mine. I tentatively picked it up, and this dark bloom watered down my face, into my throat, knowing who it was, “I know you’re trying…”

".....I just don't want you to think there's no hope left after all the bad. There is.......despite how it aches to see it."

“…She’s really pretty,” I said softly, straightening out the bent corners. “Everyone must miss her a lot…”

"Vibrant personalities such as hers don't come often enough." Alessio rolled his eyes lightly, "Ezio is one and you could see how people flock around to his charm....it is almost magnetic."

“Ezio’s heart is in the right place, you can see it from a mile away. And…he saved my life, when you took me to Tiber Island.”

"He's a good man, though he had good influences in his life that helped carve him to be the man he is today."

“You were one of those influences, weren’t you?” I put Najla’s poster on top of mine.

"I hope I was." Alessio backed up, and occupied the chair again, "I was there for most of Ezio's childhood. Not enough that he would recognize me, but probably enough to remember that a strange tall man used to visit his father quite often."

I scoffed, looking over to Alessio. Unintentionally admiring his frame the moment he pointed it out, “Then I wouldn’t be surprised if Ezio suspected….more about you.”

"…I have told him already,” he admitted. I stared in surprise. "In a way. I'm not sure he quite understood but I have entrusted him with facts rather than the fabrications I made along the way."

“You told Ezio, but refused to tell Najla?” I gave him a look.

Alessio looked away at that, brushing along his jaw, "I debated.....if I should." His hand slid to cup above his mouth, shutting his eyes with a sigh, "She was smart and charismatic like Ezio...but...she tended to exploit the good in something..."

“You didn’t trust her enough.” It was simple.

“I didn’t.”

“….I suppose that makes sense,” I didn’t press on the matter. “You have…good reasons to think that. Humans are nimble, when it comes to morals versus needs.”

".......They are," his voice hardened.

“Isn’t it odd…even though we’re far from them, we still exhibit so many feelings. Some we wear on our sleeves, but others we…..we would rather not let the world or anyone else ever know how we truly feel.”

"No.......it's not entirely odd," Alessio acknowledged, resting his fist on his cheek while his eyes lingered on the ground, "I don't think we're entirely different from them; what we've seen and been through has....warped an entire mindset to how we perceive things."

“This might not be in my place to say, Alessio.” I sighed, looking him directly for this, “I know what happened between…you and your brother is an intimate topic; but…whatever it was, you have to know that you have a group of people who care about you, a lot. _Tremendously_. I know you’re a smart man, you’re going to answer that ‘I know this already’…”

He remained quiet.

I stepped forward this time, taking the spot in front of his seat, gazing down to him carefully as he avoided my gaze, “…Have you ever thought….that bottling up your feelings will undo you?”

He replied defensively, "It's kept me alive doing that. I had to go through...horrendous things without a second thought to accomplish what I had to."

“I don’t doubt it. Being alive is one thing….” I frowned at this, keeping my eyes at his. “But you were a different man, when I opened that door. You weren’t….Alessio.”

"I never was him from the start." He said, lifting his gaze barely, "It's.......one thing, to choose names over the years. It's like a new identity within every fold but I wasn't born Alessio, no. Maybe that man was Augustine, the shell I tried leaving behind."

“I believe…Augustine should make himself more apparent, then. Don’t you think so…?”

".......No...he shouldn't. There's a reason why I dropped it....too many."

“I get it, but the more withhold it, the more damage it will do.”

".............Then what do I do?" He tiredly looked to me, a forced smile shielding his displeasure of where this was going. "How can I try not to bottle it up? A millennial worth of pain? Do I just-" he exasperatedly sighed, "-do I just put on a smile and that's it?”

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what _do_ you mean?”

“We’re the only two people in this room; you may not trust me enough, but you’re important to us, your group of delinquent mentees, to Ezio. They know something is wrong. They’re not dumb, they have expressed concern for you.” He remained quiet once more, and I couldn’t tell if he was thinking, or deflecting my concern. “Alessio…?” my fingers curled into my fist, leisurely lifting it. His eyes shot to it, and I immediately paused in place, awkwardly holding my hand in the space between us.

"...I don't know what to tell them. What _can_ I tell them? I am better than this, I know I am....but….I will always mask the pain because of who was I supposed to turn to if I didn't." He sighed, catching my full gaze, ".......I learned the hard way...that if I did have people to trust like that....they would get killed with no hesitation."

“What happened with Najla…it won’t happen again,” I replied cautiously. “You may be used to sealing off your feelings for so long, but like you said, the rest of us only have one life to live. What good is it if the person we care about….isn’t happy in it?”

"....I'm not talking about Najla," Alessio tread carefully.

“Then…what are you talking about?”

"There was a man....I used to know when I was young. He had been....one of those kinds of man that tried, I suppose see the brighter side of things."

“….I’m…not following…”

His shoulders sank as he leaned his head back in the chair, eyes going distant to a different time, a different space, "When I was a boy, I was a slave--to Romans. I had to make a decision for my family at the time--become a soldier or remain a slave for the rest of our lives. I chose the latter and was placed under one of the most ruthless Generals of that era…"

I sat down on the bed again, keeping my attention to him.

He shut his eyes, "A slave like myself was transferred into our command--at the time I was considered....one of my Generals 'favorites'....but the slave didn't know. I didn't know at the time either, and I didn't think I could be friends with someone so lively as such....but then one day they made an example out of him."

“I’m listening,” I nodded lightly.

He inhaled sharply at this, collecting his thoughts, "I understood the extent of this man's ruthlessness, but I still was unprepared for what came. We had accomplished a military exercise we occasionally did to train our bodies...but then.....an ambush against Germanic forces led half of our men dead and others in peril need of aid." He paused, ran a hand along his closed orbs, "I don't think I’ve ever seen him this ballistic--I thought he would go to my brothers--to show him a lesson because that's how he kept _me_ in line--but instead he went to that slave. Ordered others to beat him until he was curled up, barely able to breathe--and grabbed him by his hair to tell me…..”

“Tell you…?” I pressed softly.

Alessio’s eyes tightened, and his white pearls glistened from the candlelight beside, “He said, ‘ _This is what happens when you rely on others_.' And he cut his head off."

…………………Oh.

I physically grimaced, instinctively shifting myself, “…I’m sorry..”

"The worst part was....I grew numb to it after a while. I had to--if I didn't people would continue to die and I knew if he was angry enough he'd do the same to my brothers. And that cycle did not stop with him....it continued with all the Generals after--I was cycled through so many camps...so many countries...I didn't know how long time passed to be honest; every day was just a living _hell_."

This poor, fucking man. And he was keeping this inside…this whole goddamn time?

“It may sound naïve, but all those men that did that to you…they’re not here anymore. It’s…..a hard matter to get past it, I still am…” I sighed, cutting a glance to the pile of posters nearby, “….I don’t know…that all sounds….really shitty…”

“Men like them still exist. Men that would do....atrocious things to others....." His shoulders dropped entirely, "Turning into them....."

“But you’re nothing like that!” I stood myself up, feeling the edges of my eyes crease. My stare hardened to him. He did the same.

"You heard the conversation, Elysia. You heard how my own brother felt about me.”

“….You’re not like that now. Why can’t you just accept that change is possible??” I gritted my teeth, feeling the anchors on my knees. “That you’re changing for the better. If you were still that man, you would’ve ended my life on that rooftop the moment you stopped me.”

He grew disconcerted in his seat, ".......I don't know."

“Do you think I would ever lie to you? After all that’s happened?” I frowned. “Say things that you would want to hear?”

"........No..."

“Then you should know that I mean it.” I stretched my arm out to the door in a quick swipe, “And if I’m not proof enough, you have a team out there, celebrating, because of what you taught them; you helped them grow into better people. You don’t think that’s worth something…?”

His silence spoke much, but I didn’t let him slide this time.

I stepped forward, and without thought lifted his face up with his palm resting in my hand. I was touching him. “….Am I right? Or do you still think I’m wrong…?”

".......No, you're not wrong.”

“A lot of things were said in that room, and even I was hesitating to talk to you…but it would have been foolish of me to do that.” My thumb ran across the top of his sharp cheek, and I felt the slight stubble of his beard when his head tilted ever so slightly. He was so close, I was too close. “We have already been down this road, Alessio, and I don’t want to make that same mistake again. What we said…at the camp….I still hold to it.”

"......It's....I'm glad that you do..." he said softly.

I was going to kick myself for this later.

I leaned, and very lightly held my mentor’s jaw in my hands. My shoulders lifted, and my nose picked up the faint scent of sand along his hair. It was a quick motion, and my lips pressed against the top of Alessio’s head. The peck was a faint echo, and I withdrew my face, and slowly let go of the assassin.

“Stop……worrying, already.” My inflamed face turned away, and I steadied myself to collect the posters from the desk, shutting my eyes in an attempt to halt my racing heart.

Dear gods what have I done?

The room grew eerily quiet, and I could feel the thousands flutters of wings ram into my being. My skin prickled, knowing Alessio was looking at me. Right at me. What was he thinking?

Slowly but surely, he got up from his chair, and stood right behind me. I swallowed heavily, afraid that he heard it. Afraid that he could hear every pound my heart made, each one it skipped. Hear the blaring alarms going off in my head. He was so tall, towering of me. 

"........Thank you, Elysia."

“You’re welcome….” I bit my tongue.

"Hmm....you should....join the festiveness as well...." His palm cupped my shoulder; his hot skin was going to burn right through my thin blouse. He suddenly began to turn me, and I tucked my chin down, avoiding his face. This didn’t suite him.

The very edges of his fingers swept across my grown lump of purple, examining it. I really needed him to stop staring at it. He took it a step further and lifted my face to gaze up to him.

I think I was about to explode.

A calming expression washed over his face, one I had never seen before, "And listen to your own advice: don't worry."

“……….” I gazed to the side, hoping my curls hid my reddening cheeks. “In a few minutes…..s-so I can get changed.”

"…..That's fine." Alessio let go, and I hated how much I didn’t want him to. ".....I'll see you then."

He walked away and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

Fucking……. _merda_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mes camarades - my comrades  
> Veuillez m'excuser- Please excuse me  
> Grazie mille- Thank you so much/Many thanks  
> mon ami- my friend  
> madames- madams


	33. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from dying of the flu/cough, so here we go.
> 
> Thanks for your reads, kudos and support, and thank you to my gf for proofreading this. My eyes aren't in great condition as of late, and been suffering a bit in the job searching. 
> 
> Have a great week guys, catch you later.
> 
> -Keys

The morning was tranquil with only the patter of wandering boots fading outside wooden door. I got fully dressed, gathered Alessio’s poster collection from the nearby desk, and made myself known to the outside world.

Whatever tension the Parisian hideout held had been completely drained, I questioned if I even slept in the same place from last night. It was…all quite a blur, and I had this soft pinging in my head with every step I took. I rubbed my temple, slid my fingers down-

“Ow…” I winced, gently pressing my middle finger against the swollen mound. Oh…right. I kind of forgot that was there….

At the lobby several assassins waved to greet me. I waved back awkwardly, and proceeded my way to the spiraling staircase. I grabbed onto the stone railing, careful in my step as I ascended. Reaching the archway, I heard the chatter of familiar voices humming along the hallway’s walls. I observed the few, unknown faces about, and watched them pass me to walk down. I blinked from the gush of air tingling along the side of my face, and turned to…nearly smack into Cecillio’s chest by accident.

“Surprising to see you awake; you’re the first, aside from…..Alessio,” he waved a hand, tilting his head. He grinned widely, and I wasn’t sure why. “Was that your first time drinking?”

“….Why are you yelling?” I groaned, running my hand up my hair. I paused, looked at my tangled curls in my fingers, “….Oh, I forgot to put on….my hood this morning….”

“And prevent us from seeing your first hangover? Nonsense,” he chuckled, plucking a set of curls between my eyes. “You don’t look so bad. Your bruise has even gone down a tad.”

“……Did you just say I drank?”

“I would never lie to you.”

“…..I don’t even remember,” I grumbled, cracking an eye open, avoiding the bright torch set on my right.

“I’ve never seen you laugh so hard. And you were so nice; held onto my arm like how we did at the mansion,” Cecillio grinned.

I felt my eye twitch, “Now I know you’re lying.”

“No, never! If only Ameriggio had been there to see it. Then again, none of us know where he even went after the mission. Figures.”

I mumbled again, “Where’s…everyone else.”

“Like I said, Alessio is rerouting our trail back to Rome, Ezio and Vitalia are still sleeping, and Ameriggio is probably drunk somewhere…dealing with his own hangover. Would you like some water?”

“The cleanest that you have. With bread.”

“Anything for you, _rossa_. I owe you that and more for a job well done.”

Everything had been prepared for our departure; while the rest of us had slept, Alessio took the initiative to restock our goods. By the time Cecillio had arisen for the morning, he found the giant sketching in the little study section of the common room where the maps were hanging. I sat myself on a cushioned seat, staring up long the dark, red curtains; the spines of numerous books somehow seemed to mold together no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes off. I closed them again as an attempt to remember the festivities the night before, but nothing was calling back to me.

There was…drinking apparently, and…lots of hugging……I think? It was hard to make out.

“Here you go, Elysia.” Cecillio had come back and sat himself in the empty chair beside. He handed me my _cure_ , and I started to munch. It was nearly dry in my mouth and had to suffocate the crumbs down my throat with my somewhat bitter drink. I groaned of the distaste, and Cecillio merely watched, amused of it all.

“Alessio talks sense into you,” he commented, sighing softly. “Then again, you do the same for him.”

“My head is recovering, don’t throw riddles at me.”

“Oh, it’s not a riddle,” he replied, “A mere observation, is all.”

I raised a brow, “….What do you mean?”

“Nothing, he appeared to be in a happier mood, somewhat last night as well. Couldn’t get him to take a sip though,” he sighed. “Then again, he couldn’t avoid your hold on him either.”

“……Shadup,” I grumbled sourly, cheeks full of bread.

"I speak merely the truth." Cecillio responded, taking hold of his own concoction, taking slow sips from the steaming mug, "You don't have to pout about it."

I focused my attention ahead again, convincing myself that Cecillio was lying to me, but….I knew he wouldn’t. I exhaled, shaking my head of the sudden view of seeing me in any kind of form of drunkenness. I was really hoping I didn’t do anything stupid.

I caught glimpse of Cecillio gazing up, clearly distracted. I copied, seeing he was directing his attention to a painting hanging. His head tilted one way, and I did the same, somehow hoping I would catch whatever insight he was getting from it. It….reminded me a bit of how Link would hold his Master Sword, a somewhat halo glow forming around it. My hand twitched, remembering how it singed my palm from the mere touch of it back in Snowpeak against the possessed Blizzeta.

"Isn't it something?" Cecillio began, "That painting was recently commissioned...I think this is the first time I actually got to sit down and admire it."

“Hmm, what is it about? It’s not like the others around…” I muttered gently, resting my cheek in my hand. Anything to ignore this thumping headache.

"There are legends dating back at least three hundred years ago. One of them, stating that Thomas de Carneillon led the movement to officially destroy the Templar Order. However, he had another agenda to pursue: the Grand Master of the Templars at the time had possession of two rare artifacts; an ancient manuscript and a sword.”

“Sounds like a legend alright,” I munched quietly.

“Thomas went after them but the sword was no ordinary weapon-“ _Of course,_ I thought- “-it had powers strong enough to whirl enemies away, disabled them no matter their experience or stature. And that is where our painting is based on." Cecillio tilted his head, resting his chin on his knuckles, "It's said the Templar who possessed both had an agenda, but Thomas killed him before it was obtained. What he saw that day no one knows. He locked it up and the location was never revealed. It makes me wonder what was hidden beyond them that the Templars could want."

“You mean….Pieces of Eden?” I recalled painfully from my blurry memory bank. “The two items were part of that?”

"Ah yes, that. I had forgotten what they were called for a minute," Cecillio took another sip of his drink. Looks like I wasn’t the only one recovering from a rowdy night, "We....assume it is. We're not sure, I had only thought the Apples were it...but it seems there is _much_ more to these ancient artifacts then we understand."

Ugh…this all just sounded like some magic mess.

“Hmm…it looks a lot like….a sword a companion of mine used to have. Sort…of,” I ran a hand across my face, giving the painting a closer look with a squint of my eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised anymore to be honest." Cecillio admitted.

“No, of course not. Is the one holding the sword supposed to depict this...Thomas?”

"Most likely. If not him--then someone to ever watch this place that was lost to time itself."

“No one…knows where this statue is?” I arched a brow. “You said this was a depiction…”

"Of a story, Elysia. It's been nearly 300 years--the Creed had been lost once or twice already. All records, letters, anything indicating to where the _real_ location of the setting of this painting has been lost for ages now. We only have the stories to keep us going and even then, I don't know how long that'll last."

“Don’t………..yell.”

“…I’m not yelling.”

“I’m still………recovering,” I groaned, kneading my forehead with my fingers roughly. “I get it, old tale. Never found ruins. Got it.”

Time went slow, and whatever thudding in my head faded away along with the drowsiness that threatened to lull me to sleep. Alessio made himself present in the hallway, speaking to Cecillio and greeting me briefly with a faint smile. I repaid back the motion, continuing to study the painting while waiting upon the others to awaken. A pair of hefty footsteps averted my attention, and I raised a brow at the messily-haired Ameriggio catching his breath.

“Where the heck have you been?” Cecillio immediately asked. “You were almost late.”

“I made it here, didn’t I?” he scoffed, fixing his locks back.

Cecillio rolled his eyes, “Then let’s go everyone.”

Upon standing, I walked in the back of Alessio’s team, Ameriggio walking alongside me, “….Where _did_ you go?”

Ameriggio crooked a satisfied smile and leaned with the back of his hand shielding his vocal range, “I’ll tell you later.”

Cecillio gathered us back to the main Grand Room beneath the staircase, where a large crowd of assassins awaited.

Right on our arrival, they clapped vigorously, and Beniot remained standing in the center of the formed arc. Beside him on either side were two assassins each, all hoods removed to greet us properly. The rest of the crowd did the same as Cecillio, Ezio, Alessio, Vitalia, Ameriggio, and I stood in line.

“Brothers, and sisters.” Beniot’s voice thundered against the cave walls, and his free arm extended out to gesture our presence. “The Parisian Brotherhood owes you a great deal; with your aid, we have vanquished a severe threat of Templar influence in our country. With this victory, many will follow, and we cannot thank you enough for heeding our call.”

The claps and shouts bellowed feverishly, Cecillio bowed his head, and the rest of us copied his gesture.

“We thank you kindly for your aid; it will not be in vain,” the only woman Elite of the arc announced and bowed her head low enough for her braids to swing delicately by her temples. Beside her, a dark-skinned Master did the same, and then the rest of the men followed suite. When they arise, Beniot took the charge again, broad smile stretching.

“We bestow you safe travels, and rewards if you are willing; you are welcomed to visit Paris whenever you’d like.”

The gathered assassins parted, several personally coming up to the others, shaking their hands, thanking them kindly in French and then parting ways. I remained with Vitalia, and smiled when she too received recognition, holding out her hand with a smile when they greeted her. Surprisingly, a line of assassins formed in front of me, and this swelling pressure in my chest lifted at their congratulations. I shook each hand with a firm grip and welcomed the pats along my shoulder and back. The clutter of people increased, and I wasn’t sure where to look until all hands clapped instead, encircling me in their cheers. The numbers withdrew after goodbyes, that only Alessio’s team and Beniot with the other Grand Masters remained.

Ezio and Alessio paced forward, conversing themselves with the other Masters while Beniot beckoned us to retrieve the gifts that had been laid across the table. Ameriggio swiftly purchased the new and sturdy axe at the end, Cecillio, Vitalia and I giving him a glance.

“What? They’re giving them to us, I’m just being grateful,” he defended.

“I like your spirit,” Beniot chuckled, standing beside me while Cecillio aided Vitalia forward, and explained to her the rest of the possessions set out. I remained where I was, and the Grand Master took notice, “Nothing fancies you, madam _?_ ”

“What you offer isn’t exactly what I need, but thank you for your hospitality,” I replied gently.

“Then you will be rewarded for your efforts in the future, Elysia.” He hummed thoughtfully, gazing to me softly. “You are unlike anyone I have ever seen, but I know you will do great things for the many years to come.”

“That’s…very kind of you,” I blinked gently, catching his look.

“May I even say, you hold an important place here in Paris; if you ever wish to be part of the Parisian Brotherhood, you are more than welcomed with open arms.”

“An invitation?”

“If you ever wish,” the Grand Master smiled, drumming his fingers on his cane, “The offer will stay. Something to think about.” I pondered on the thought, but merely smiled to Beniot as my reply. After gathering our rewards, Beniot called attention to Cecillio who still had his arm linked with Vitalia’s.

“Will you be returning to us here, Cecillio?”

Cecillio replied, “I made a promise to help the Italian assassins when I arrived in Rome; I intend to keep that promise.”

Ezio stepped forward, “Cecillio, you know you don't have to. We were more than willing to assist—"

“No no, I want to Ezio,” the French assassin chuckled, squeezing the Auditore’s man shoulder. “I'll remain in _Roma_ for at least a year before returning to Paris.” He turned to the Grand Master, “I'm a letter away if you ever need me.”

Beniot chuckled heartily at this, the edges of his eyes shining as he held his cane out to fully support against it, “As you wish, my boy.”

Ameriggio groaned faintly at this, crossing his arms, “….Great, he's coming back...... _hooray_.”

Vitalia giggled at his response, “It'll be a duel to see if we can convince you to remain in Tuscany then.”

“We best be on our way,” Ezio finished, and with one final bow from all of us. “Thank you, Grand Master.”

“Godspeed,” Beniot finished, the entire arc of Masters again gracing us with a gentle bow. “Nothing is true.”

“And everything is permitted.”

 

MEANWHILE

IN ROME:

 

“Ay.” A letter swatted the top of his head, and he jerked his head about to see it was the self-opinionated scholar he had been suffering with for the past week. His eyebrows furrowed, Machiavelli unaware of the silent glare the rouge was giving him.

This hasn’t really been the best morning thus far either; a stressful two hours ago he was dashing across the rooftops, rescuing a horde of trainee assassins in a Borgia-filled sector, and then he had to make a stop near the _Castello_ to recon. Previous days didn’t cater to relax him either; the Rosa was undergoing new repairs, then the pigeon coop above was bombarded with so many letters of urgency and reports, he was stuck one day just reading _every_ note. He didn’t even have time to sleep when he got to the motel, since he had to take care of his own finances there. What was worse, he was stuck by Machiavelli’s side.

Every. Damn. Day.

He had to look at that pointy-chin face, and the way his beady eyes judged him from afar; he honestly did not know how Ezio did it and gave him credit for dealing with all of this on his own with little to no help at all.

Crazy Ezio, that’s what he should call him.

Now here he was again, in the Main Room of the Island with Guglielmo across the way…and for some odd reason, _Volpe_ preferred the autocrat rather than his smug-ass presence. In fact, Guglielmo didn’t argue or deflect anything as of late. He took Machiavelli’s criticism without a hitch, and even apologized once when he sent wrong letters on the writer’s behalf. Whatever was wrong, Guglielmo was there to fix the issue with no complaint….and _Volpe_ didn’t like this at all.

Just yesterday, _Volpe_ was assisting Akinara with some recons along the district, and Guglielmo stepped out to aid in the matter, and took the larger district than the rest of them. Akinara appreciated the manner, and left the assassin to it. Again, _Volpe_ didn’t like this.

Not one bit.

“Yes, _Volpe_?” The rogue’s eyes blinked in awareness, seeing Guglielmo had caught his still gaze. “Can I help you with something?”

“...No,” _Volpe_ replied instead, and went back to reread the letter he had, and continued to write out his reply. He lifted a look to Machiavelli who opened the letter he had slapped on his head moments before, “Another one for me?”

“No. It is a letter from Ezio,” Machiavelli replied, and a cloud inflated within _Volpe_ ’s chest. “They accomplished their mission in Paris, and are on their way.” Oh _glorious_ news.

“Finally,” _Volpe_ couldn’t help but slump his shoulder back against the creaking chair, earning the scholar’s flat expression.

“Well...they won’t be here tomorrow, exactly. A few more days, as they take the pass-through Mantua.”

“Mantua?” _Volpe_ raised a brow. “They’re not taking the same trail back?”

“It’s not to raise suspicion,” Machiavelli sighed, setting the letter down. The moment he did, _Volpe_ took it to inspect it. “It was an agreed decision.”

“Hmmm...”

Guglielmo hummed at this, tapping his quill clean of any excess ink, “They’ll come to save you soon from this treacherous ordeal, don’t you worry.” _Volpe_ watched him get up, neatly folding his parchments before tucking them in his leather pouch across his side. “Let us hope they don’t run into any complication,” he finished, and set off to exit the room.

The moment the door closed, _Volpe_ grimaced, and he sat back, unable to write anymore. His wrist held an unsteadiness quake, and he held it with a vice grip to calm his nerves. It didn’t help. And he remained uncomfortably quiet.

Machiavelli noticed, “What is on your mind?”

“Have you noticed that.... _Maestro_ Guglielmo has remained…devotedly cooperative since their departure to France?”

The other man raised a brow, “Why the surprise?”

“He rarely accepts things so calmly, and is now relieved that they’ll be back soon?” _Volpe_ opened his palm at this, gesturing to Machiavelli as if pointing out the obvious. “Don’t you find that suspicious?”

“Bah, perhaps Guglielmo has finally accepted in cooperating properly within our ranks. The work has been continuous; dedication can change a man.”

“I wonder if his dedication is…different then,” he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Machiavelli immediately stared at his pile of papers still left unattended.

“I need….clarity,” _Volpe_ worded, fixing his hood. “From outside.”

“Don’t take long.” He rolled his eyes. “That’s an order.”

He left the peeved diplomat alone, and swiftly climbed down the steps. His feet guided him easily through the corridors, as if his soles were made of pure ice. He hardly made a sound, dodging the occupied and chatting brothers and sisters of the Creed, keeping his mind on his task. Then he reached a door and pressed the side of his head against it. There was no sound, but he waited another minute to make sure. Guglielmo must have left the Island for now.

_Volpe_ stood by the doorknob, facing his front forward and looking around the hallway to make sure no one was approaching. His hands occupied themselves to fiddle with the lock, and twice had to pretend to read a stuffed parchment he had in his tunic to distract the oncoming traffic of hoods. The newer assassins waved to him, and he nodded with a smile, and went back to work the moment they turned.

_Click_.

The door swung open, and _Volpe_ gave a swift look back and forth before heading inside the Study, and closing the oak with a lock.

Yet what made this all suspicious wasn’t what _Volpe_ had expected.

His entire desk still held some of the requests Machiavelli had given to him from days ago, untouched and left abandoned. _Volpe_ inspected with severe intensity, making sure not to touch anything; Guglielmo was dense, but he wasn’t stupid enough either to not notice his possessions were moved.

Then, _Volpe_ opened the main drawer of the desk, and already rolled open was a drawn map of Tuscany’s layout, with the name Mantua circled repeatedly. What….

_Click click._

_Volpe_ dropped his weight to his knees, practically kneeling on the floor, and internally cursing to himself when the door closed, and locked itself. The nimble steps walked forward, and _Volpe_ carefully positioned himself within the dark crevice of the desk, looking through the small gap to catch Guglielmo’s boots- those weren’t his boots.

He scrunched his brows, watching the pair of feet stop, and a soft sigh escape a young man’s chest. “Why am I doing this…” the mentee dejectedly mumbled, and set a stack of papers above _Volpe_ ’s head, “Why do I have…such a bad feeling?” He turned, paced to the middle of the room, and stopped there.

The master thief took his chance, and slid out into view, observing the nervous, young assassin who pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, thinking.

“Maybe, if I tell _Maestro_ Machiavelli……No, he wouldn’t take me seriously-“

_Volpe_ seated himself on Guglielmo’s chair, and crossed his hands on the table properly, “Then why don’t you tell me, young man?” The whirl around was immediate, brown eyes startled as they caught the rogue’s.

“I-I was, only speaking out loud-“

“Something troubles you.”

“It’s personal, I don’t think—”

Volpe gestured forward, “Have a seat.”

The mentee paused and bit his bottom lip.

“I insist.”

 

 

The morning drew far too quickly, a seething wave of heat rolling over the hills of _Roma_. The humidity would soon set in, but it would be the least of _Volpe_ ’s concerns this coming day. He sat in the Main Room once again, this time all of his paperwork due and set neatly on the corner of the table; if here were to gain any of Machiavelli’s attention, he would do it…when he’s in a better mood.

He waited with anxious, tented fingers, calming his web of thoughts, and the worrisome droplets that disturbed it. It was better to be safe than sorry, but a deep unsettlement advised him that he was too late to stop whatever Guglielmo was up to.

The door swung open, _Volpe_ lifting his gaze from the dark oak to catch Machiavelli somewhat disgruntled, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. Slowly, Machiavelli’s scrutiny continued along the table to catch the tall pile of paperwork set neatly. For a moment, the assassin seemed genuinely perplexed.

“You actually finished your reports on time, I’m impressed.” Machiavelli took to the edge of the table, reviewing the paper stack briefly to prove their credit. Once a quick scan of the load of parchments was complete, the scholar glanced back, “However, it leaves me uneasy. What made you decide to finish them so early?”

“An open mind to your weariness, my dear _compagno.” Volpe_ properly fixed himself into the seat, forcing a genuine smile to mask his own worries, “I know things between us have been _tense,_ so I thought this would be a good gesture on my part to show of my openminded ways. Or at least…the attempt.”

“My, however thoughtful of you…” Machiavelli drew lack of confidence from his statement, watching the sneaky assassin with a weary expression, “Though I don’t believe that is _entirely_ why you’re trying to get on my good side. I’ve known you far too long, _Volpe._ If it isn’t Alessio with the way he draws tea for me when he needs to drop bad news, it’s certainly you when you actually _listen_ to what I have to say.”

_Cheeky, but ever observant._

“Machiavelli, I’d rather be frank with you then be clouded by our pride,” he stood at this, rounding the table, “While you can be completely _vexing_ to work with, I’ve grown concerned of _Maestro_ Guglielmo, and the agenda he has in mind.”

At the accusation, Machiavelli rolled his eyes with heavy disdain, “ _Volpe,_ we’ve been over this already—”

“But not without proof,” _Volpe_ interrupted with a wagging finger, “Which I have required now.”

“….Oh? Pray tell.”

“I… _stumbled_ across his student-“

“On what grounds?” _Volpe_ paused, and the scholar gave a testy stare, “You sought him out.”

“…More or less,” _Volpe_ waved a hand. “But the intel he gave me was…disturbing. The boy nearly shook in his boots at his confession.”

“Gods, _Volpe,_ if any of this was to escape out of this room, you could land yourself in boiling water.” Machiavelli chastised, “To interrogate a fellow assassin—much less a _minor,_ a mentee of a visiting Master.”

“The boy had full consent in his confession, that much I can reassure you.” _Volpe_ drew a line across the air, his hands gesturing to mimic the scene, “He described _Maestro_ Guglielmo to only be a master of masking his abusive persona. Ever since arriving to _Roma_ , he had sent his students occasionally on errands—delivering letters, maps, coordinates, to unidentifiable subjects.”

“And the boy _complied?_ ” Machiavelli sounded doubtful.

“He felt he had no other choice—Guglielmo would have ruined any chances he had of becoming an assassin. Apparently, Guglielmo has been pulling several strings to ensure his influence amongst the northern most province of Venezia.” _Volpe_ rubbed in deep circles along his temple, “That’s not even the tip of his corruption. You can recollect his deep…disregard of Alessio’s being, correct?”

At the mention of the taller assassin, Machiavelli pressed his own possessions to the table to be able to cross his arms, “I was present to vote on the matter with Mario—how could I not forget _?_ There was internal fighting for weeks.”

“Yes, but Mario’s words should have remained respected, regardless if there was disagreement on the choice of a righthand man.” _Volpe_ ’s glance hardened, “You certainly held yourself well in spite of it, and so had I. Alessio had proven his worth to the Brotherhood time and time again, despite how his tendency can be.”

“What does this have to do with Guglielmo then? I don’t see the connection you’re trying to make.”

“I’m leading up to it,” the rogue sighed. Again, the disconcerted feeling fumbled in his chest. Trying to regain ground. “The work that you have given Guglielmo, he has not touched it once.”

“How…would you know that?” Machiavelli narrowed his eyes.

“Your trust in him has been nothing but a fluke.”

“Are you disregarding my word-“

_Volpe_ pressed onward, “The mentee confessed that he delivered a letter to Florence, in the name of Guglielmo; what the letter held, he does not know, but he has suspicions, a deep feeling that what it held wasn’t in moral standards. Then inside Guglielmo’s room-“

“You _broke_ inside?”

“Listen to what I have to say-“ _Volpe_ gestured both hands up to dissuade the tension.

It failed, “You’re telling me that you broke into Master Guglielmo’s Study to prove your theory?”

“No no, I…made myself comfortable and then spoke to the student-“

Machiavelli had enough, “Do not press the matter any further; you may have done it in good intentions, but how am I supposed to believe you when you’ve developed some a dishonest exterior in the Creed??”

“I looked in his desk, and he encircled Mantua on the map, Machiavelli!”

“I’ve had enough; attend your own squabbles in your little motel, I have important businesses to attend to.” He grasped the finished paperwork _Volpe_ had filled, and stalked out of the room firmly to ignore _Volpe_ ’s shouting.

But the farther he trekked….

 

The uncertainty began to take fold.

 

And it progressed in the evening.

 

Nestled in the night.

 

And coming morning, Machiavelli felt sick.

 

Because despite their disagreements, their battles of entitlement, the need to best one another…

If Ezio had recruited _Volpe_ for a reason, who was Machiavelli to say that the Auditore man was wrong in his choice.

 

If _Volpe_ had hidden intentions, Ezio would have scouted them long ago. Perhaps Machiavelli _could_ have been deceived.

 

And by the evening, Machiavelli couldn’t concentrate anymore on his task at hand. He scrunched his eyebrows together, thumbing his chin roughly. He sat alone in his own Study, yet could hear the nagging voice of _Volpe_ from the stone walls surrounding him. He groaned, irritated of hearing it. Telling him repeatedly again and again that he was wrong. That he had to listen.

Just this once.

Machiavelli moved himself out into the hallway, striding around the corners with his booklet of papers at hand. He gazed along the few assassins about, and took into account that most of them had already gone out to do their missions in the morning; the idlers were more of the intermediate groups, and were getting ready to recon and patrol for the approaching night. He made his way to the long corridor and looked to the oak door before him. He gave a knock. No answer.

He thought for a moment, recalling the numerous rooms of the hideout. He narrowed down the choices, and went to his next best guess: the Record Room, where they kept archives and reports of past Creeds and any present.

Upon entry, it was quiet, except the sounds of several padded feet, and incoherent mumbling. The door closed suddenly, and the collective sounds halted a moment after. The scholar turned tense, a chill lingering along the back of his neck as if someone were watching him.

He paced through the many bookshelves carefully, and came into the small section of desks, but there was no one there. He furrowed his brows, then looked over to see the pompous Master present himself from behind the farthest row of shelves. He held nothing in his hand, but Machiavelli pointed out the faint dust on his fingertips.

He had been searching for something.

“ _Maestro_ , what a surprise to see you in here,” Guglielmo pointed out, giving a small smile. 

The writer remained firm, “What are you doing in here, Guglielmo.” It wasn’t a question.

“Admiring the archives, of course,” Guglielmo scanned the shelves beside him, “I’ve been meaning to remodel the one in our lair for some time.” His fingers traced along the spine of the books.

“If you’ve been admiring for so long, then I presume that you’ve finished the paperwork you owe me.” Machiavelli cut in, a challenging stare meeting Guglielmo’s raised one, “I haven’t heard word from any of the recipients of those letters yet.”

“Ah, _mi dispiace._ I only finished those paper works yesterday morning. The carrier pigeons should be on their way as of last evening.”

Machiavelli narrowed his eyes, finding the hole in his lies, “That’s strange…because I could have sworn I had spoken to one of your students last evening. He seemed quite distressed when I asked for your whereabouts, claiming that you hadn’t been in the hideout for the entire day.” He played out _Volpe_ ’s discovery.

The temperature in the room dropped from the accusation, the fake smile that Guglielmo had worn so well fell with it.

_Volpe_ , _what did you get me into?_

"Oh....is that _so_ ," Guglielmo regarded on the matter. His eyes hardened, "That's a shame really...I didn't think it'd have to be this way."

“…What have you done?” Machiavelli chest went rigid, quickly noting where his sword was on his hip.

"Well," The master shrugged, "Nothing you can prove. It's more a matter of waiting and watching the results unfold."

“You talk as if these were a mere game of chess,” he gritted his teeth, mind scorching with red flames. “The Creed, it’s brothers and sisters, this is not something you can toy with to your advantage. I will _not_ allow it.”

"Oh...but you already did, Machiavelli. For many _years_ in fact." Guglielmo grinned, "Giovanni tried having me removed--and weeks later--dead with his sons for all of Firenze to watch. Mario would soon learn why as he took ownership of the title Mentor….yet no one ever managed to stop me; not Giovanni, not Mario, certainly not you Machiavelli, and Alessio will soon join that ranks of fallen leaders. Though...you'll have to greet them their first."

“How _dare_ you, you incompetent swine.” Machiavelli tossed his booklet aside, and swiftly pulled out his sword in hand. The swiping hidden blade was knocked back, and he faced Guglielmo with newfound rage. “I will rid of you and reveal your fallacy among all in the Creed!”

"We'll see if you can leave the room then, you fanatic scholar! I would _love_ to see you attempt it,” Guglielmo sneered when the scholar lunged forth, his attacks parried easily, “However, I could easily explain for myself. The _traitor_ that had killed our Mentor—the one that planned for the assault in Monteriggioni—my, I think _Volpe_ ’s suspicions of you might be fruitful. To be attacking a fellow Maestro to silence his concerns—” he launched his arm guard against the strike Machiavelli launched, the older man gritting his teeth. Spikes laced amongst the surface of the leather-band, the tips shinning with something foul. Poison—

Machiavelli pulled away hurriedly from being rammed in the face by the lethal weapon, the Northern assassin stalking after him, “—they’d call me a hero for defending the hideout from such an explosive assault.”

The scholar rounded a corner, attempting to make use of the space the small room had to offer. If he could just get to the doorway—

_Click_.

…..Or perhaps if he could kill the man, then he’d have a chance to survive.

“Whatever you’re planning, it won’t play out!” Machiavelli called from afar, looking around the shelf to grab a visual. He quickly ducked back, avoiding the bolt that launched, and thrashed against the wood. He stared at it as it clattered to the ground, the tip laced with a toxic aroma. He was going to kill him in here at this rate.

"Oh, but the gears are already set in motion, _mio compagno_ ," Guglielmo clicked another bolt into the crossbow, slowly drawing away from the doorway towards the narrowed ways between the shelves of books. "Whatever may happen, I'll gain what I want one way or another." He caught sight of a vermillion cloth and fired. The writer quickly avoided the shot, Guglielmo whirling in place to shoot towards the doorway, Machiavelli hurling a book to block the impact. It was a continuous loop of dodging the series of strikes-

“Tch!” he seethed at the quick gash at his shoulder, keeping himself coherent as firmly as possible. He refused to feel ill, and moved himself to another section of shelf...and hissed at his predicament. He was trapped.

He turned.

Guglielmo stood at the entrance of the opening and lifted the crossbow. Machiavelli inhaled slowly, holding his shoulder tightly, “...After everything that happened? After all our conquests and losses....Were you ever a brother _at all_?”

"Of course I was," Guglielmo replied. He raised his free arm up, gesturing to Machiavelli like a young boy, "But I couldn't stand to see where our Brotherhood was being led, it's why the Auditores had to die, why the Templars had to rise up so that we may act as a beacon of hope to the great people of Italia again. We are a phoenix, Machiavelli," He raised the crossbow up, "We grow from our ashes and rise again."

“You’re mad.” He raised his sword readily, glaring, “Even if you rid of me, someone else will discover your deception. Ezio will not stand for this, nor Alessio or _Volpe_.”

"Oh do not worry, after today, Alessio will be an afterthought," Guglielmo grinned darkly, "And I have something in mind for Ezio and _La Volpe_ \--"

"You called?" Chaos ensued, and Machiavelli ducked to remain safe of the sudden movements. Guglielmo whirled in place, firing bolts at the phantom, but now remained bothered of the scholar’s rapid motion to escape.

“If you as so much rip a piece of parchment in here…” Machiavelli mumbled, peering from the back of a desk, looking around hurriedly to catch sign of _Volpe_.

“It’s not that hard to give me credit for once.” He jumped in place, and turned to look behind himself, seeing the thief peering from the other side toward Guglielmo’s direction. “If we’re going to apprehend him, I suggest we do it swiftly, before he jams the lock at the door.”

“…You locked us in,” the corner of his stern mouth twitched.

“Don’t have faith in our teamwork? You wound me, Machiavelli.”

"Perhaps more so then I had a few moments ago," Machiavelli admitted with a quick gaze over, "I'll take his right then."

"He won't know what hit him.”

Machiavelli watched the rogue creeping along the top of the shelves, and cringing every time he took out a small dagger from his pouch to knock over the books about. It endorsed Guglielmo’s paranoia the more he knocked over, he now didn’t have a certain position on where to turn. He was firing bolts without reason or logic, but it was also an invitation for disaster.

Guglielmo pressed his back to the wall, leaning over to the direction where he saw the men cowering, "Show yourselves cowards, face death with honor."

The scholar darted to his feet, using his lean body to his advantage when pressing against the spines of the shelves. He cautiously peeked over, but _Volpe_ ’s onslaught of dropping books aided his visual on where Guglielmo was with each fire that followed after. He readied his sword, and tapped the ground with the tip, signaling _Volpe_. He obliged, and a whole shelf of books flung out, fully catching Guglielmo’s attention. The man faced the way, his bolts catching nothing.

“Damn you both!”

A step.

Machiavelli dashed, Guglielmo’s ears picking up his run, but was too late. The sword slashed with accuracy, and the crossbow was flung out of his grasp. He swung his guarded arm, but Machiavelli was ready, and dug the tip of the sword against his hand, pinning him right against the bookshelf beside. Guglielmo shouted, but it was cut short when _Volpe_ leapt out, and crashed his feet onto the man’s shoulders. He went down with heavy drop and grunted painfully on the cobblestone floor.

His hidden blade shined from within his sleeves, _Volpe_ glaring down at Guglielmo's snarling face, "Before I should have the pleasure of killing you on grounds of breaking our tenets, answer me this: what have you stationed in Mantua? What did you plot against Alessio??"

Guglielmo laughed bitterly, "You'll see--" he grabbed hold of _Volpe_ 's wrist and suddenly hurled the hidden blade into his jugular, choking as his own blood spilled upon his uniform. _Volpe_ released his grasp, backing away as he clicked his teeth.

"That...is not a good omen." Machiavelli frowned, "We need to alert them at once."

“Akinara is here?”

“He is due to arrive in a few minutes.”

“Good, then he will take Rose with him as extra precaution.”

“Then let’s find her with haste.”

 

 

FFW

Mantua

 

 

Elysia’s POV:

 

Never did I think I would come back to this city; a different feeling held me other than fear when I first arrived. It was so long ago, as if five years had passed since my arrival, but only yesterday was my departure.

It was best to leave the caravan for the rest of the trip; we packed up all of our belongings, and handed it to a lone man who would tend to it for the Brotherhood. No matter where we went, hidden allies sprouted from place to place, and it gave me hope that I would remain safe for the time being.

The vegetation grew fondly in Mantua, and decorated the windowsills and alleyways of owned businesses and markets. Residents trailed back and forth, but no longer did I feel so detached from their world. I caught their conversations, the snippets of daily conversation to the attractiveness of the breezy weather. Bakeries poured their scents into the streets, and I felt a strong familiarity upon their passing.

Alessio and Ezio took the lead while the rest of us lingered behind. We entered a small shop and sat for our meals. As I ate though, I sighed of their poor taste; ever since eating at Darcio’s bakery in France, nothing else compared to it. I kind of hated him for that.

“Which way is the quarters, Ameriggio?” Ezio asked, having finished his quick meal.

"It's this way." Ameriggio regarded with a brief glance. However, his gaze lingered out the windows, to the strolling civilians, blinking slowly. Time had continued to move on, so much had happened despite the distant despair that lingered in the air. Ameriggio tilted his head slightly, drumming his fingers along the table before he got up, his plate cleaned of his meal, "I'll meet you all outside when you're ready."

Cecillio's gaze followed along Ameriggio's back as he strolled out, munching on his last piece of bread, "Does...he seem....different this morning?"

“I’ll go talk to him,” I advised, taking what remained of my hard bread before getting up and heading outside. The bell chimed of my exit, and I looked out to see Ameriggio was resting his shoulder against the shade, clearly occupied with his ruminating thoughts. I paced over, and he didn’t have to turn around to acknowledge me.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

"No, it just...feels strange being back now." Ameriggio said quietly, "Seeing the city, the people--the impression of it just seems...lax now compared to what I was dealing with before."

I nodded at this, “Makes sense.”

"And you?" He looked briefly to me, "How are you feeling about coming back here?"

“Not as bad as I used to feel; I wish things ended differently, is all.”

He nodded slowly at this, sighing softly, "I agree."

“If you want, we can go visit her,” I looked to him. “Though I’m not sure where that would be.”

"We...buried her around the base." Ameriggio acknowledged, "I can show you where after we check in there."

“I would appreciate that.”

"Then come on, hopefully those lazy-asses get up soon." Ameriggio crossed his arms behind his neck, letting out a relieved sigh, "We can't keep them waiting forever."

With everyone done, Ameriggio took the lead, Ezio making small conversation with him; he was always one to keep everyone in happy spirits. I watched with an intent glance, worried he might push it, or say the wrong thing. My stare apparently was an invitation for Alessio to take his place beside me.

"You seem to be in... a less joyous mood today.” He smirked, "You were grinning ear to ear in Paris."

“…God Alessio, don’t remind me, even though I remember nothing from it,” I admitted, running a hand down my cheek.

"You remember nothing?" he pressed, "You only had two glasses though." At the sound of that, Cecillio glanced over with a teasing grin.

"Oh, she can't handle alcohol--and it was her first time."

"Drinking?" At that Alessio’s grin widened, "Really?"

“No one asked for your input, Cecillio” I crossed my arms, feeling the burning spike along my neck.

"Oh, but that's the best time to put one in," the French man chuckled. Vitalia rolled her eyes, glancing over to Cecillio's general direction.

"Oh? Like how you were asking for--"

Cecillio's eyes widened instantly, waving his hands in distress, "No, no, no, no - _per favore Vitalia, ti prego. Non farlo. Non stavo cercando di_ \--"

At that Vitalia began to laugh, shielding her mouth while Alessio watched over in amusement. I was so lost, but there was no way I was going to ask them to elaborate on what Vitalia actually meant, and instead replied softly to Alessio.

“He’s thinking, about what happened in Mantua back then. I honestly didn’t think we would be crossing here to get back to Rome.”

"It was to ensure that no one picked up on our trail," Alessio explained, glancing over to Ameriggio's direction, "And I thought...it would be good for you both to come here." I pondered on the thought and felt a smile quirk up at the reveal.

The tower of the Mantuan hideout was further toward the center of the city, concealed well against the brick bank and several apartments attached at the back of it. It looked like any ordinary complex, but inside was a visual of many insignia banners and hung décor.

It was a bit bigger than _Roma_ ’s hideout, but it made a difference for all the items and table set outside in the lobby-like room. Maps and parchments were hung on two walls instead of one, and tiny groups of men and women sectioned along the borders and larger hallways. It was definitely roomier and calmer but carried the same urgent care of handling businesses and missions.

Upon entry, a certain group swiftly approached to greet us, and upon further and intent inspection, I recognized two of the men and one of the women: it was the same group that chased me out of Mantua.

"Ameriggio!" The woman greeted out with open arms, "You _asshole_."

"Eh?" Cecillio rubbed at his ears at the vulgar language that spewed immediately upon the other assassins that scurried into the room. Judging from how Alessio's face flattened and Vitalia covered her ears, the others seemed surprised upon the reaction they had to Ameriggio's return. The boorish assassin scoffed loudly, briefly hugging the woman while pushing a hand to her face, "Giulia, what have I said about actually _respecting_ me."

"When you wash your mouth with soap, then I'd stop," she barked back and Ameriggio almost grinned from the response.

"Woman, you are something else still."

"Ameriggio! How has _Roma_ been--" one of the men beside him stopped completely, catching my glance, ".........Wait. Isn't that--"

"Huh?" Ameriggio blinked, looking amongst his students perplexed demeanors and turned to me, "Oh, right. Yes, that's her. But don't worry, she's fine."

At the sound of that, all three of his students shared a glance and looked to Ameriggio, "Are you...okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You sound....happy." One of the male deciphered, "Which is...strange."

"Eh, good rounds of missions gave me some motivation back."

"I don't think it's that kind of motivation you're suggesting." The taller male insinuated, "Did you get laid?"

The woman gasped, "Have you eloped with her??"

God WHY.

“No, we haven’t,” I immediately replied. What was it with people wanting to get in my pants, or wanting to _know_ what goes on with them???

"I stand with that." Ameriggio was quick to bounce, "You lot are jumping to conclusions."

"We have to grasp at straws with how _you_ can be,” the second male of his students teased, "I mean, look at you. You're pretty much beaming--I don't think just merely being in the presence of Ezio Auditore--" He stopped on his words, "........Ezio Auditore is actually here right now."

Ameriggio expression fell flat, "......Have at him, _bambini_. Take something inspiring from him. And also _mio_ _mentore_ , Alessio. Rip them to shreds." And almost on command, the entire squad was against Ezio, bowing their heads and thanking him for his very presence on being here. Ameriggio stared in disbelief of how respectable they quickly turned to be, the swearing woman turning to such a high manner at the flip of a coin.

“They’re all like him,” I replied with a scoff, standing next to Vitalia.

“Does he really look happy?” she nudged.

I tilted my head, “He….does look a bit more relaxed. For the past couple of days, he hasn’t argued with Cecillio either.”

“Now that you mention it....” Cecillio prompted with a tilt of his head, "That one boy wasn't wrong. I think he got laid while we were in France."

"Do you really think that?" Vitalia questioned, "That Ameriggio ran off with some girl?"

None of the bakers were girls, and that’s the squad he ended up being part of- OH. Right.

"Well, he wasn't at the party at all. So.....you can try to fill in the blanks from there,” Cecillio scoffed.

“What a coincidence; this whole time he just kept saying how the French were so stuck up,” I chuckled, giving a knowing grin. Cecillio sighed in disbelief while Vitalia merely giggled into her palm again.

Moments later, Ameriggio found me in the crowd, and gave a knowing nod to me. I recognized the look, and followed him after. We reached the door-

"Be careful on your heading!" Alessio called out from the cluster, "We should be leaving soon after we resupply." Ameriggio waved him off, and so did I, catching his gaze.

“We’ll be back soon,” I replied, but unsure if he had heard me.

Ameriggio and I walked without any kind of indication of where we were, much less an idea of where we were going…but somehow, almost instinctively, we arrived at the façade of the _Basilica di Sant’Andrea_. The fountain at the center sprouted with glimmering water, several children wading their hands along the surface and giggling when they touched it. The church bells chimed at the high noon, announcing the commencement of Mass.

“So…what did you do in France?” I tilted my head, gazing up into Ameriggio’s hood. “After the party, you never told me.”

"Well...they weren't wrong about going off the other night," Ameriggio darted his eyes away, a faint smile lingering on his lips.

“…Oh my god, you did.” I scoffed loudly, unable to resist grinning, “And there you were, talking shit on the French. You should be ashamed.”

"I am, so _very, very, very_ ashamed." Ameriggio couldn't deny that grin, "I sinned so badly, karma will certainly follow me after that."

“I’m glad you had a nice night,” I patted his shoulder.

“…I hear you did too-“

“No no, stop right there. It doesn’t count because I can’t remember anything about it,” I quickly interrupted. “I hope I didn’t do anything stupid. It’s so embarrassing.”

"Embarrassing? I wonder how you look when you’re actually as red as your hair!" Ameriggio laughed.

“No, don’t tease me like this,” I sighed exasperatedly, “I’ve had enough from everyone else but you; don’t add to that list. You’re my only hope.” He chortled of the response, tussling the top of my hood briefly before turning around the corner.

The further we trekked, the quieter it had gotten; grins were replaced with firm lines, and our feet hardly made a sound when we crossed into the secluded, gated entryway. Ameriggio opened it easily and held it for me.

Several gravestones aisled along one another, a small pathway connected to a spine of rows serving as the walkway to get around. Ameriggio took the lead, and again I trailed. He stopped to on near the very end, and kneeled on one knee. I did as well and read the name clearly on the gravestone.

_Lorenza de Mantua  
Mama, sorella e amica._

"Here she is.." Ameriggio hummed deeply, "Right by her son..."

_Jacopo de Mantua_  
Figlio, fratello e amico.  
Tanto amore.

“…They didn’t deserve it. You didn’t, either.”

"No one did...." Ameriggio admitted softly.

I plucked out two arrows from my quiver, tying them together with spare thread. Leaning forward, I stabbed the arrowheads into the ground, in-between the headstones. The feathers fluttered in the soft breeze.

“She missed him. If anything, they’re reunited together, like she wanted them to be...”

Something light thundered in Ameriggio's throat, but he merely nodded his head in agreement, "I hope we can put them at peace one day. For the crimes against them. But....one step at a time. The living need to keep on living first."

“Agreed,” I nodded, running a hand briskly along my eyes. “Then let’s go, before they leave us here.”

"Tch, they wouldn't leave us here." Ameriggio chuckled, "Though those children have left Ezio for better or worse."

“Heh, they’re like your own. It was hilarious to watch.”

"I guess, they are mostly teenagers. Ugh, now I know why Alessio seemed like he could never sleep when we were his students. He'd probably had _nightmares_."

“You’re so keen on giving him that; you should think twice now that you have your own nightmares to deal with,” I smirked, pushing myself to my feet, patting the top of his head.

Ameriggio rolled his eyes, scoffing while he swatted my hand away with a playful wave, "Maybe. We'll see, he's gotten better so I'll consider it."

_Click_.

The sound chimed. I turned-

_CRACK_.

Absolutely clear.

I stumbled back, flailing my head about. Confused, alarmed.

A drop of a body.

Ameriggio fell on the floor. He groaned, but I couldn’t hear him. The sound had been too close, and I jammed my hands against my ears, cringing of the buzzing sound engulfing them.

“A-Ameriggio!” As if someone had turned down the volume of my vocals, sanded my hands to remove any sense of touch from them. I gripped his shoulder, but I couldn’t feel him. Then, on his back, my eyes trembled. He was bleeding. Something had punctured his back.

My eyes shot up, and stared at the approaching figure, and how quick the air was drained from all of my organs. The dark eyes targeted me, and his lean arm motioned down, the other hand reloading. A dart.

“E-Elysia….run,” the voice beneath me vibrated, but I didn’t hesitate. I stood in front of his tossed body, my fingers clutching the metal handles of the equipped daggers I had on my waist. One of them would hit-

_Fling_.

My throat gurgled, and swiftly I pulled the needle that protruded through it. The tip dripped red, with a mix of….something…..else………

The world spun, and my knees were spooned together, preventing any escape, any coherent function. I fumbled and fell, the arrows in my quiver splaying out. My eyes rolled tiredly, looking to Ameriggio who gritted his teeth, glaring at the shadow that towered over me.

“This is fitting,” the noxious voice above replied, and his shadow drew closer. He spoke to Ameriggio, “It is only natural that this ends here; I reap the reward, while you fulfill the assassination line I’ve worked so hard to deliver.”

"It's you--" Rage trembled in his cords, mixing with an awful cough that expelled droplets of blood, "You fucking bastard--how _dare_ you show your face here?!"

 

The ground plucked off my cheek, and for some odd reason, Ameriggio was getting…farther…away…

 

Like I was sinking in sand…

 

“Ameri……o….”

My words slurred. I couldn’t speak.

 

Was someone….holding me up?

 

 

Why was I…..so sleepy.

 

 

"Let her go--!"

 

 

 

It was dark.

 

Did I….fall asleep?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Elysia._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Elysia!_

 

 

 

 

_Elysia, wake up!!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A caress.

On my face.

 

 

My eyes shut, slowly regaining the hearing.

 

 

“Elysia.”

 

 

My fingers twitched. I was on…..a blanket. Somewhere.

 

 

 

“Elysiaaaaa….”

 

My head swiveled drowsily. I couldn’t keep it still.

 

I fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Let her go!_

I bolted up.

My chest heaved, sweat dripping down neck, chest. How long did I sleep?

 

Where….was I?

 

Some lit candles. The room was…dim.

I stood up- “Ahh!” I fell over. A rattling chain. My eyes shot wide.

 

No.

No no no.

No.

 

I looked down, and gasped in horror. My ankle was chained. So were….my wrists.

 

No….

NO.

“ _Volpettina_.”

I whirled my head around. Across, sitting in the chair, smiling to me.

_Lupo_.

“Nice to see you too.”

 

 

No.

 

 

 

 

No-

 

 

 

 

NO-

 

 

 

 

NO!

 

NO!!! 

“Link! Link!”

The blond thrashed against the flower bed, his grunts cutting sharply than his Master Sword ever could.

“Wake up!”

The hero inhaled abruptly, clutching his icy chest, “Ahh…”

The world spun.

Everything wouldn’t sit still.

The breeze made his skin shiver, almost as if he had been in Snowpeak, bare. Unequipped. Unsettled.

“Link.” His blue eyes cut upwards, seeing the waterfall of orange locks looking down to him. He felt her warm legs shift underneath him, hot despite the shade they were sitting in. The several leaves above snapped off their stems and floated down to laid along Link’s arms and legs. He shook them off and sat up with an alerted expression.

He rested an arm on his bent knee, searching the ground, the air, the skies for an answer.

A solace.

A Hyrule he wanted to keep safe.

“What happened?” Midna’s voice wavered from behind, and she leaned forward to peer over to the Hylian, watching his movements. “Did you dream of something…?”

“No…..” he whispered, swallowing.

“Then….what?”

“I just….got a bad feeling, all of a sudden.” His sky orbs lifted again, and watched the dark, blue shadows of the trees cloud his vision.

“About?”

How dark they suddenly were.

“….I’m worried…about Elysia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio compagno - my companion  
> per favore Vitalia, ti prego. Non farlo. Non stavo cercando di- - Please Vitalia, I beg of you. Don't do it. I wasn't trying to-  
> bambini- children


	34. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life sucks right now.  
> So does Elysia's.
> 
> -Keys
> 
> Also thank you to my co-writers because there was no FLIPPIN way I was in any state of mind to write for the past two weeks. Your help is most appreciated.

_Tick tock_

“Get a medic—” Alessio’s voice drowned in the sea of concern that rang after him, “Get a medic!”

_Tick tock_

“Cazzo, Alessio—” A glass shattered on the ground, “Ameriggio, what happened?!”

“Move, move it!” Ezio’s voice boomed, louder than it had been raised in a few years. As if Monteriggiono was threatened all over again, “Alessio—where’s Elysia?!”

_Where was she?_

_Tick tock_

“Where is she?! What do you mean?” Vitalia was frantic, like the night he had broken the news about Najla to hear, “Elysia was just here—she couldn’t have went missing!”

“It was only Ameriggio’s body they found—” Cecillio was the voice of reason—the stone. The rock they needed right now. How many times had he practiced this—how many times did he have to hold Najla’s grievance in a form of calmness, “—we’ll worry about Elysia in a minute—we need to save Ameriggio first.”

 

_Where is she?_

 

_Where’s Elysia?_

 

 

_It was your job—_

_Where is Najla?_

 

_Tick tock Alessio_

 

_Where is she??_

_Tick tock Augustine_

**_Where IS Elysia—_ **

 

The terror that filled and cluttered Alessio’s chest was unlike anything he had felt in such a long time—a fear he thought was finally being put to rest. Instead, blood poured gingerly upon his bared arms, clinging onto Ameriggio’s slumping body like heavy paste. Alessio rammed his shoulder against a door, barking for the area to be cleared by the lingering young novices. Terrified, alarming expressions exploded upon the sight of their _mentore_ bleeding out in his former’s Master’s arms, immediately backing away.  The woman named Guila didn’t waste time to throw everything off a table for him, ignoring the shattering of glasses and documents tossed. Alessio heaved and brought the body—he hadn’t realized how much blood was soaking his clothes.

“Ameriggio, keep your eyes open—” Alessio gripped at his jaw to keep his head tilted, the hazel storm that swirled in his irises rolling back.

“Where’s that medic?!” Cecillio’s demands were meant with mixed answers. Alessio was faster to work, having already compressed the opening of the wound, his fingers searching for the entry point, cursing loudly when he found it at his back.

This wasn’t looking good.

Shapes and figures blurred and rushed from the corner of Alessio’s vision, attempting to focus on Ameriggio’s paling disposition. Ezio arrived at his side, he couldn’t catch what he said—his hands were fixing to rip off Ameriggio’s upper clothing. He had to block the blood flow, he couldn’t let a clot form—there was too many variables that could happen if they didn’t shut it from both his front and back.

“Hold him here.” Alessio had to be careful—something had pierced in Ameriggio’s back and he wasn’t sure where it went, if it was even still there. It was a lost cause—he can’t—he can’t be a lost cause.

 

_Not again._

“What about the bullet?” Ezio pressed his hands upon the open wound, sleeves tinted a bright red. Like Elysia’s hair-

 

_Where is Elysia._

“I’m not sure right now, even if it’s still in him, we’d have to keep it there so we don’t have him bleeding out on us.” Alessio released his hidden blade and cut through Ameriggio’s clothing, removing his shirt entirely and tore the sleeves off, “We need to hold the wound tight until the medic gets here.”

Ezio grimaced, taking the sleeve that he was offered and on a mere count, they lifted his chest briefly so the Auditore could work to press the cloth into his back. Ameriggio was gasping in short breaths, and Alessio rose his gaze upwards, pressing his fingers against his wrist to check his pulse—it was beating fast. Alessio clicked his teeth, pressing firmly against the wound. His lungs would give out at this rate—

 

_Where is Elysia._

 

Ezio worked on what he could, stuffing something hard against Ameriggio’s back to prevent the entry wound from collecting air. He wasn’t going to let go—he couldn’t let this happen—not when he had went all this way to fix things

Elysia—Elysia, gods, if there was anything that would hear his plead then damn him to the darkest scourges of this world to ensure she’d live. That she’d be found. That she wouldn’t end up like Najla-

 

**_Where is she, Augustine?_ **

 

 

_"Alessio—there's no trace of her!"_

Rain was pouring that day, Antonio had to speak loudly for the large assassin to snap out of his focus-

_“My men have looked in all the corners of Venezia, there’s nothing!”_

It didn’t stop there when Alessio had returned to the Courtesans building, Teodora waiting patiently with words of comfort-

_“—Maybe she had a mission, Alessio. She wouldn’t have just left like this. Najla is better than that. She’s a good woman and a good assassin. She’d never abandon her duties.”_

Ezio had come at the time, engrossed within his own quest—but took the time to scourge the city with Alessio.

_“She couldn’t have gotten cold feet—that woman never gets cold feet. Something feels wrong.”_

For days they would look.

_“What could’ve happened…”_

The others—they others that questioned and lingered in the hallways. They thought they weren’t being listened upon.

_“—I thought today was the initiation.”_

_“You didn’t hear? Najla left, that Ottoman cagna. Probably took all our secrets to give to her backward Creed to prove a point.”_

_“Are you sure? I saw her room—it looked like there was a struggle.”_

_“Che importa. If she was as good as they say she was, then she would’ve been here. Instead, her mentor is looking around like a worried father—”_

How word spread so quickly—Mario had to tell Alessio to stop—two weeks and no signs of her. They both knew what it meant at that point, and his old friend could offer him nothing but an apology.

 

Alessio built the grave.

 

He dug what he could.

 

Of what little she had.

 

And he buried her memories and her legacy in the dirt.

 

 

**WHERE IS ELYSIA, AUGUSTINE?**

 

 

“Alessio, we found the medic!” Vitalia’s voice echoed from the far end of the room. His grasps didn’t leave Ameriggio’s chest till he found them being forcibly removed by a pair of black gloves. The crow mask that challenged Alessio’s glare was not intimidated, instead, persistent to remove his grip entirely off of Ameriggio, settling his leather bag upon the table.

 _“Stai per farti uccidere dalla piaga se continui ad aggrapparti alla ferita senza protezione.”_ The medic chided the taller man, unequipping bottles and jars containing strange items swirling within, “ _O peggio, lo ucciderai_.”

“Alessio, it’ll be fine.” Ezio gripped his shoulder tightly, grounding him, “Go—I’ll stay with the examiner—check on the others.” He darted his attention to his clothing, “And get cleaned up. It’s going to be a long day ahead of us.”

Alessio didn’t remember backing up from the table—or Cecillio ushering him out once the plague doctor began barking orders, and finally only requested for only Ezio to remain. Cecillio could only stay for so long—he was rounding a search party to go off. Impatience had already nipped Vitalia; she had already left with one of her own.

Only Alessio remained—waiting.

 

_Tick tock_

 

_Tick tock_

 

Alessio shook lightly in place as he looked to his exposed arms, caked with dried blood.

 

 

There was so much.

 

It was so familiar.

Red…like her hair-

_Where is Elysia._

 

 

His memory bank ricocheted his entire body back, traveling through a sand dune to find himself seated, and a tiny body pressing against his side. He managed to drink a few cups, clearly coherent of remaining his usual self for now. Yet, the same couldn’t be said for her, when she rested against his arm. Her hood was off, but for once, she didn’t care to hide it.

Flames curled and dipped along his upper arm, some trying to snake themselves upwards to coil around his shoulder. She was smiling, nonstop. He had never seen her smile so much before.

“Cecillio only likes to tease me, Alessio.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

He couldn’t help the grin manifesting. She was already drunk.

“How is he teasing you?”

“Mmmm…he keeps wanting to….you know.”

She scoffed at this, and tilted her head back to angle her face up to Alessio’s. She looked dazed, her cheeks flushed as if someone had pinched them for too long. Like someone couldn’t simply just let her go.

“Indulge me, Elysia.”

“He…kept playing with my hair, and telling me too many sweet things. All night. Through the party too.”

“Oh?”

He grew curious.

“HMMM, he does that with ALL the ladies though. He’s just like…..the AudiTORE man.”

“You don’t like it when they do that?”

“I’ve never kissed a man before.”

She paused for a moment, but Alessio listened, and found his fingers slightly fiddling with the fabric at his thigh.

“You’re nervous…because of that, Elysia?”

“I’m sooooooooooo stupid, Alessio.”

He tilted his head at her, seeing her eyes flicker, gleam with exhaustion and glee. He didn’t know which emotion overrode the other.

“Why do you say that?”

“Hmph…”

She burrowed her face into his arm, and her arms unexpectedly coiled around his large one. Her fingertips slightly sank, hesitant on pressing further. Unsure if he would push her back. But he remained where he was, simply looking down at her, watching her teeter in her seat. Then, he reached, ever so gently, and brushed his two fingers across her forehead to clear the curl that was in her eyes. She smiled in thanks, taking that verification; she pressed fully against him, and Alessio curled his fingers into a fist, aware of where his grasp was on her leg. He could smell the alcohol in her mouth, from being so close, and the scent of spices along her hair.

“Why do you haaaave to have that faaaace, you giant.”

“What face?”

Her eyes flickered up to catch his gaze, her rose lips parting like blooming petals.

“That face…that just makes me want to-“

 

 

_Tick tock._

 

Time ached against his worn body, teasing him relentlessly.

He crouched against the wall, trying to press away the dreadful stillness that came too abrupt, uncalled for. He exhaled heavily, steeling his thoughts. The panic that had consumed the hallways were beginning to die down in utter silence. Everyone was out searching for the missing young woman. Some had to stay at the hideout—so Alessio paced the hallways to ensure it’s safety, ignoring the glances of the young novices that shot their attention briefly to him. They were almost fearful to cross his path. He didn’t blame them.

Again his thoughts ran-

Red like her hair.

So much red in his hands.

They belonged to-

Ameriggio had been bleeding out on the stone floor. Before him, scattered remains of arrows, a quiver and bow, and the abandoned strap of shined daggers played out like broken fragments of glass. To find the streets reverting to that dreadful night in Venezia—the same situation replaying in his head.

This time—he knew who had done this crime. It might have been far-fetched but he knew who committed all these atrocious crimes: _Lupo_.

 _Il Lupo_ was behind all of this and no matter where he went, from now on he wouldn’t escape. He won’t be able to escape from Alessio’s immortal judgement—the moment he found him _will_ be the moment his life ends. Alessio pressed his lips tightly, curling his fingers to the beads that hung along his neck. He had to get up—he need to do what was right. Elysia wasn’t going to be another Najla, not if he had anything to say about it.

 “Alessio.” Ezio stepped out into the hallway, but the silence was still eerily stable, stone. As if his voice had been muted, and Alessio had to read them instead. How long had he been in there?

Alessio grimaced, rubbing his temple in small circles, “Ezio, what did the medic say?”

“…..I….we don’t know.” Ezio fought with himself, for any kind of reassurance, but there wasn’t any, “Ameriggio…was lucky you found him. But we don’t know how long he’ll last. He’s in bad condition, Alessio. I’m not sure how else to say it.”

Alessio let out a frustrated sigh, sliding his palm down his face, blinking wearily to the ground. None of this would have happened if Alessio just told them to remain at the hideout. That they could’ve went together. He had grown too comfortable—he was trusting them for the adults they are and look where it landed them. Ameriggio would die unless of some miracle and by extension so would Elysia if they could not find her in time.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do…he knew he’d have to make a difficult decision…. he knew not everyone was coming out of this alive.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on him.” Alessio insisted, “Try to keep him still and monitor but in the mean time I need the search parties back with results on Elysia’s whereabouts.”

“ **Where is she**?!” A ruckus was escaping from down the hallway. That voice…no, it couldn’t be-

Alessio rose his head up towards the source of the noise, his ears fixating on the woman chiding behind the shouting man. How were they here from Rome? Akinara?

“ _Signore_ , I don’t know! Ameriggio was the last person to see him—” A ram of a doorway had led Akinara’s full blown figure stalking down the hallways towards his direction.

Out of all the times.

He stalked unforgivingly down the hall, scorching coal eyes landing on Alessio's bloody figure and Ezio who faced him properly. The Japanese assassin set his jaw inflexibly, and stopped before them. In tow, Rose, the nimble and versatile female assassin followed obediently, giving a brief greeting to the Auditore man, then to Alessio.

"What happened. Where is Elysia, _Alessio_? That bastard of a Maestro set her up; we came as soon as we found out. Now, where. Is. **She** ," Akinara’s voice spoke venom with each breath.

"Guglielmo?" Alessio was standing tall now, gritting his teeth at the implication.

“What does Master Guglielmo have anything to do with…” Ezio’s voice died down, and the realization of too many coincidences hit him.

Did that--no—was he—NO. "That son of a—he was working with _Lupo_ all this time..." Alessio shut his eyes, straining a breath through his clenched teeth, "She's not here Akinara, she's been taken."

There was silence for a moment before Akinara let out a loud curse.

"Where was she _last_? How long ago did this happen, Alessio? What happened to keeping an eye on **her**!" Each question was asked with more volume than the last.

"This just happened Akinara," Alessio glared down to the shouting man, "Ameriggio and she had went to the church to visit graves—I went to check on them a few minutes after they left and I found Ameriggio lying in a pool of his blood instead."

Akinara gave Alessio a savage grin, all teeth. There was no doubt what played in Alessio’s chest was the monster that beat within him, and was ready to come forth in full display.

"Then there is still a chance we can catch that bastard! Show me where, time is not on our side, Alessio." Hesitation coursed through the immortal, but a for a moment....Akinara was right. Time _wasn't_ on their side. Not for Ameriggio, and certainly not for Elysia.

Alessio frowned, darting his attention briefly to his arms and clenched his hands, "Fine. Follow me."

“You need to think for a moment!” Ezio interrupted, gripping both of their shoulders, brown eyes turning cold. “I know time is of the essence, but you need to come to common grounds; you need to think rationally before you go out those damn doors.”

Both Alessio and Akinara shared a perplexing, firm look, and both quipped in unison.

“We all want to find Elysia.”

“We need to go _now_.”

Ezio exhaled in frustration, coating his forehead with Ameriggio’s dried and flaked blood, “You both need to get a grip, and you need to put aside your differences for the sake of Elysia’s safety. The last thing I want to hear is that one of you decides to cause a disturbance rather than a solution to our problem; I know you hold resentment toward Alessio, Akinara, and you’re not spared either, _mentore_.”

Akinara gave Alessio a side eyed glance. "Resentment is a strong term. Irritation over hurting my friend and making her cry is probably more accurate." He turned his head toward Alessio, "That's gotten better, hasn't it? You haven't hurt her or made her cry recently, have you?"

A vibration thundered against Alessio’s chest, a spring of regrets suddenly encircling his thoughts, of all the times Elysia yelled at him, when he yelled at her. Scolded her, kneed her, when her tears flew off her cheeks-

"I'd only hope I haven't," Alessio kept a locked gaze with his, "I'm trying to be more aware for her sake--but right now the only focus that should matter is getting her back." Alessio broke the stare down, now challenging Ezio's, "I hold no quells against Akinara except for the methods of his _work_. But even then, he gets the job done. In a manner that we need more so than ever.  I ask you as a comrade _and_ a friend right now, Ezio, you need to return to _Roma_. If what Guglielmo had conspired _is_ true, then _Roma_ may be in perilous danger."

“Machiavelli also sent us for that regard,” Akinara added in, meeting Ezio’s look, “There, see? There is no ill between to two of us, Ezio. We can work together, without a hinderance.”

“….As I hate to admit it….” Ezio shut his eyes, but shared a restrained glare between the two, “I will return to the city, and leave you in charge of finding _rossa_.”

“Leave us to find our Elysia,” Akinara quipped.

“….Are you always this way when you refer to Elysia?” Austin arched a brow.

“….Are you saying you’re not?”

Ezio rubbed his forehead with a soft circling motion, looking to Rose for confirmation, “ _Per favore_ , I trust you to make sure they don’t behave like children.”

"They have the right motivation, Ezio; I'll make sure it’s aimed in the right direction," Rose reassured the Florentine man, smiling warmly.

“…….Thank _Dio_ for you,” Ezio sighed in ultimate relief, “Then I will see you all soon.” And pushed his way past the trio, to bid farewell to Vitalia and Cecillio for the moment.

“There’s no time to waste.”

“Let’s go then.”

“We’re right behind you, Master.”

Their stride was quick, and again Alessio found himself at the scene of the crime, unable to avoid the trail of blood that he created not too long ago. He pushed open the iron bars for them to step in, "It's by the graves at the left side."

Akinara brushed passed, giving him a side eyed look, before shaking his head in dismissal and walking forward to stand near the varnished, maroon ground. He stood there a few moments, mouth open and taking a few slow deep breaths. He tilted his head to the side, before turning to look at the rooftops.

"He took her this way. Let's go," Akinara didn't wait for an answer before he leapt up and scaled the wall to the roof up above.

Alessio watched how inhumanly fast he climbed the wall and debated heavily whether he should really continue following the man. He was already committed so far…but…

He glanced down to the small woman beside him, raising his brow gently.

“Uh…would you….be able to keep up with us?”

Rose turned her head to Alessio giving him a playful smile, "Do not fret, I may not have Aki's talents, but you will not lose me so easily." And with that Rose began her own ascension. With nothing left to hold him back, he too charged forward to climb along the wall to reach the top; he was pushed harder than he ever had been to keep up with the Japanese man, keeping in tow with Rose to make sure she wasn’t lost.

The trio traveled across rooftops of the small city to reach the border of it in a few minutes. Despite the large mass of land, he watched Akinara already crossing it on foot. At that did Alessio quickly maneuver to a horse stable not too far off and purchased some horses to use. Rose seemed thankful of the gesture, and the two went on horseback to follow after their comrade. Despite how long they rode, it seemed the route _Lupo_ took was deliberately set up to lose them. A large river had to be crossed, he’d ventured off road and onto these hilly areas where even the horses were afraid to trek upwards.

The further they went, the more constant Akinara seemed to be making deliberate stops. Alessio watched the way he sniffed the air and he grimaced at the idea that…that’s how he was tracking her scent. He had never seen……whatever he was, he was surprised he worked with humans as well as he did. It was all a process to wrap around his head. Alessio scoffed lightly, snapping at the horse’s reins to keep moving after Akinara’s direction.

_Elysia, you’ve certainly drawn a strange crowd around yourself._

The night was at full range now, a crescent moon lingering in the sky above. There was still no real direction of _Lupo_ ’s trail the further they treaded. Akinara seemed to be growing impatient but Rose was as quiet mediator, quietly reminding them that _Lupo_ would not have made this any easier than it was expected. Alessio curled his fingers around the reins when he caught Akinara stop again, this time intensely scanning the area.

“What is it?” Alessio demanded.

"Something's wrong. I smell burnt bread." Akinara grimaced. "Elysia must be fighting back."

“Burnt…bread?” Alessio repeated, “What does burnt bread have to do with finding Elysia?”

Akinara hunched his shoulders up to his ears in a guilty flinch, "Ah. I forgot." A short brief of silence followed, before Akinara straightened up. He let out a huff of breath before turning to Alessio and Rose. He pointed at Rose, dramatically, "If I find out you spread anything I tell you on this mission, outside of this mission, you will find yourself murdered in your sleep."

"I'll take your threat seriously, Aki."

“Good,” Akinara crossed his arms over his chest, and snapped his nod briskly. Then he let out a long sigh, gazing away, “I’m not…actually fully human. I haven’t been in some time. One might even call me…..a vampire. But again-“ he muttered with a side glance, “if you tell anyone else, my threat remains firm.”

An awkward bubble encased the trio, and Alessio’s gaze slid over to Rose. He hadn’t expected to see such a calm expression rest on her lips. At least, his confirmation of his theory that Akinara wasn’t human was solidified. So he was a vampire….and now that explains all the dead bodies they found in the church a few months ago. His horse huffed roughly, trotting impatiently in place and Alessio could only brush along his mane to settle him down.

“Okay,” Alessio cleared his throat, “Now that you admitted _that_ little detail, would you mind explaining what you meant by ‘burnt bread’.”

Akinara straightened up, rubbing a finger under his nose, "Right. Red smells like freshly baked bread. But when she does her.... _thing,_ for lack of a better word, she smells like burnt bread." He waved his arm vaguely, as if that explained everything.

Alessio quirked his lips, recalling all the times when Elysia had shielded her face from his direction, wondering….Did she have the same sense of smell that Akinara had for others?  She was…did she know he was non-human this whole time?

“You can track her by…scent, okay.” Alessio refocused his thoughts on the objective, “We’ll take all that we can get for now.”

The miles were trekked, and Mantua was only but speck the further they crossed the plains. The dark sky took hold, and so did the haunting afterthoughts of Ameriggio, Elysia and Najla all morphed into this gloomy fog in his mind. He was getting cold, but this infuriated deity sunk its claws down his back again. So much suppression to keep it in check, but even then, Alessio wouldn’t know what to do…if everything turned out for the worst.

Their pace slowed, the horses no longer obeying their command to go any further. He looked beside to see Rose was also hunching in her stance, slightly deprived of the energy they started out with.

“We need to take a break.”

“What?” Akinara immediately quipped, the two a bit ahead.

“Just for a few hours,” Alessio darted his eyes to him, “Let Rose at least rest, we need to be at our best if we were to confront against _Lupo_.”

Akinara sighed, almost forgetting about the human, “Alright…a few hours, then we’ll move again.”

Camp was set, the horses tied to a nearby tree. A fire was set to combat the chilly air, but again Alessio was left in his thoughts-

 

 

 

“Do I do that often, to you, Elysia?”

She blushed. He observed it carefully, making out the way her pupils dilated, and how they looked away to hide the truth she combated revealing.

“He’s looking at us….he’s lauuughing.”

Across the way Cecillio waved, Vitalia hooked by his side, touching hip to hip. Alessio titled his head at this, watching Cecillio lean, and whisper something in Vitalia’s ear like they were sharing a secret. She burst out in giggles, and pushed her hand playfully against the French man’s chest. She was blushing too, ice eyes knowing where to look to face Cecillio’s properly. Alessio scoffed.

“I think Cecillio is preoccupied at the moment.”

“Better it be Vitalia.”

She had another drink in her hand.

Oh….it was his. The one he didn’t finish.

He didn’t stop her.

“Why do you say that?”

“….I’m not good, with that. This. Him. _Anyone_.”

His clenched fist opened this time, and suddenly, his fingertip curled ever so slightly, drawing a faint circle along the surface of her thigh. Her grip on his loosened, but she didn’t push him, or snap. She looked so sleepy, but her racing organ in her chest said otherwise.

“You’re good at many things, Elysia.”

“You’re juuuust saying that to make ME feel bet-ER.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“……Yes….”

And how essential that word was. Direct. Open. Consenting.

Yes.

She consented this, being so close. And not too long ago, they were sitting at a camp, and she was so afraid to say anything more. To rip open this wound she sealed up so long ago. In a world, a life Alessio was unaware of….and just when he thought he wanted nothing more-

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Mnnn…”

The same curl fell on her face.

He brushed it away, only to have hundreds of strands pour down his hand; she rested her head in his palm…how tiny her head was to it. She was so warm, her heartbeat rested on her temple, her sleeve, her being.

He was…a little drunk too…

“I used to hate you so much…Alessio.”

“Why is that.”

She didn’t answer; instead she gazed up to him, and her hair draped over her lean neck. The red marking around her collarbones were revealed, and he stared at them very closely. So closely. When had he leaned enough that her mouth expelled short breaths to his ear.

“And now, Elysia?”

“…….I can’t imagine a world without you-“

 

 

 

“Alessio.”

He inhaled sharply, the fire scorching his face. His front, back, sides.

“Yes?”

“Rose fell asleep.” Alessio turned, noting her rising and dropping chest.

“So she did.” He cleared his throat, looking away to stare at his boots.

 

 

_Where is Elysia?_

 

 

".....How is it that you got all the way here, from Japan?" Alessio decided to redirect his concentration, “I can’t imagine the journey.”

Akinara threw his head back with a laugh, "I'd imagine the same way you got here from where ever you hail from, Alessio. I mostly took boats and carriages. And I walked when those weren't available to me."

He scoffed lightly, "Would you believe me if I said I hail from these lands? Coming back to it was more troublesome then it was leaving it."

Akinara hummed, humor still coating his throat, "Well, I can certainly understand that. Going back home would be interesting, I'd say." The vampire gave a glance, eyes glittering and a slight upturn to the corner of his lips, "I wonder if it's been razed to the ground yet."

"I'm not sure. How long has it been since you were last there?”

A frown marred his face as he considered, "Around.... Six hundred..... No, it's bordering on seven hundred now, isn't it? Yes, I think around seven hundred years since I last saw home."

"That's.......certainly a long time." Alessio drew a stick into the fire, humming softly, "Do you mind if I ask...how you ended up like this?"

" _Vespa_ ," Akinara spat the name as if it were a curse. "She lured my brother away with promises of everything he desired, including her. And by the time I found them to save him, she already made him like her. So, to punish my attempt, she made me like her too." He crossed his arms across his knees and laid his cheek on them, looking at Alessio morosely. "So here I am, cursed for all eternity, just for trying to save my stupid older brother...."

“Oh…”

Akinara shook his head and gave a teethless smile, "But what about you, Alessio? You certainly aren't like me, but I am quite certain you aren't exactly human either."

"I'm not...exactly sure what I am, to be honest." Alessio drove the stick into the dirt, watching the fire flicker in front of him, "Born this way, so were my younger brothers. We don't have much to go off on since our father was murdered when we were young and our mother died not long after. We found out the hard way what we were--and--well we've never seen anything like it."

Akinara tilted his head, visibly curious, “If you don't mind _me_ asking, now, what exactly can you do? I know you can pretty much match me for strength; which, by the way was very unnerving when you stopped me in the hallway when I was trying to rescue Elysia. I also know you're faster than most humans." He couldn't keep the smugness out of his tone, "But not, I saw, faster than _me_."

“….Not everyone can run as fast as _that_.” Alessio defended lamely. That smugness was challenging Ameriggio’s at this rate. Alessio felt his shoulders stiffening, his hand rubbing along his wrist, unsure how to proceed with this conversation. It was the first time since dealing with Elysia that he could speak freely about the subject. Especially to another entity as old as himself.

“It’s very little that I know, Akinara. I’ve had _years_ worth of military training, learned different varieties of martial arts…but that’s it. I don’t have much…supernatural abilities within me aside from my strength.”

Akinara rested his cheek back on his arm, “So how old are you, anyways? I’m seven hundred and change. I honestly don’t remember what time of the year I was born, so I just count with the new year.”

“….How old do you think I am?” Alessio inquired.

Akinara didn’t lift his head, "I have no idea. That's why I asked. You look young, but then again, so do I, so I can't really base anything off of that, now can I?"

He rested his arm on his knee, taking a moment to think, "....... I'm not sure, maybe....a thousand and four hundred. Give or take a few more years."

Akinara blinked owlishly, lifting his head up to stare at Alessio in surprise, “That is _significantly_ older than me. Huh." He tilted his head, amusement painting his features. "Well, you're looking good for an old man! Ha, I should start calling you _Senpai,_ shouldn't I? After all, you are twice my age~!" He ended the sentence with a wink, putting his head back onto his arms.

"What does _Senpai_ even mean--you know what," Alessio held a hand up, shutting his eyes, "I don't want to know. We're going to get off topic again if I ask, I just know it."

Akinara laughed again, throwing his head back before looking at Alessio again, "But why not? It just means you know significantly more than I do in things. An older apprentice or an older Master, if you will."

"All right, I understand." Alessio rolled his eyes, pressing his knuckles against his chin, "It's just...strange....talking with someone almost as old as I am."

"Yes, but in a way, it's sort of relieving to not have to watch your words."

"Hmph..." Alessio nodded slowly in agreement, his eyes flickering to the fire, "You're not wrong." The giant sighed softly, pressing his lips together to peer over Rose's direction, "A few hours for her would be enough to suffice the rush ahead."

Akinara sniffed the air deeply for a few moments. "Yeah, we don't want him to get too far away with Our Red."

The fire crackled, and something shuddered on his shoulders. A sensation, a newfound feeling.

 

 

_Where is she,_

 

 

“Augustine.”

 

"......He’s not going to get away." Alessio acknowledged, curling his fingers into a white club, " _Lupo_ is going to pay."

 

 

 

 

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

 

He wouldn’t look away. He wouldn’t stop smiling.

 

As if this were all a game, a mere coincidence that I happened to stumble in this prison-like room, and intentionally clasped iron around my ankle and wrists so he could bask in my presence.

 

Like he was some sort of knight, some hero that would be the beacon of my freedom.

 

But the conclusion was clear, it was absolute: I was going to die _here_. There was no other way around it.

 

 _Lupo_ was going to kill me if I didn’t escape.

The air was intensely thick, a noxious gas that intended to douse me in its properties, and smother me helpless. All it would take was one small flare, and it would burst my lungs into a irrational fire.

But not like this.

I swiftly scanned, took in the surroundings. I was in a secluded damp room, underground somewhere....There was no window, a single oak door. A wooden chair that _Lupo_ sat in. Behind me, a makeshift bed where I had been, a bucket and a bowl beside like I was some kind of dog. My weapons were gone and my hooded disguise. I only remained with a blouse that wasn’t mine, and thin trousers.

I shut my eyes, rethinking-

 _Lupo_ stood with a genteel motion, and I swiftly acknowledged it with a stare. He took a step forward; my teeth gritted, and I remained in place. There was nowhere left to hide, and there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of my vulnerability. It would be a horrible mistake to.

He raised a steady hand, and his gloved fingers pulled back his hood, revealing his face for the first time to me. A man of fair-tanned skin, and a trimmed goatee; eyes dark like dead suns, with eyebrows to match. His locks sway from the cowl’s drop, framing his lean face. His cheekbones protruded, and they shifted when his teeth pressed against each other. He was thinking. And gazing.

The chains rung when I tensed my arms. He noticed, and walked closer. I held my breath.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he whispered. The white rage inside my body doubled. He hardly cared, “It took a while for us to be together-“

“You take one more step, I will claw your fucking eyes out,” the threat spewed out.

He halted, a yard away, perplexed of my answer. Again he inspected me thoroughly, analyzing for some double meaning that wasn’t there. He was making it all up, this all up. None of this was voluntary, but how _Lupo_ could make a clock turn counter in his mind.

“...That’s not very nice, _volpettina_ ,” he actually scolded me, pointing a finger to me.

My patience ran thin, “I’m not nice to people who kidnap me.”

“Yet Alessio is the exception?” his eyes narrowed. A green ember flourished along his orbs; I remained quiet. “You’re fond of him.” Again I said nothing. “That will change, soon.”

“…He’s going to drive his blade in your _fucking_ throat when he finds you.”

“ _If_ he finds me,” _Lupo_ corrected.

I countered, “No….he _will_.”

 _Lupo_ remained unamused, offended at the very least. He took a moment, turned to retrieve the wooden chair, and faced it in my direction so that his lean arms snaked around the top of the support. His chin was mounted at the top. Again he watched, gazed. Like I was some kind of show.

“You don’t even know where you are,” he said.

“You can take me to the depths of whatever hell there is and Alessio would still find me.”

“You sound so sure.”

“I have faith in him.”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed, “…Oh, you do? That is not what I saw at the _Castello_. Nor when he chased you like a dog down the street.”

“Keeping me locked up…are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

 _Lupo_ adjusted in his seat, but remained calm, “That is hardly the case.”

“Alessio learns, you don’t.”

“Alessio doesn’t know _you_ , Elysia.” My stare remained, and so did my stance. “He doesn’t know the real you. There are people, who are like you. You can have a similar personality, a similar background story, a similar face to some kind of human in this world…but there is something you have that no one else does. Do you know what that is?”

I glared.

“You have this want to let go, to unleash everything upon everyone. You’re so restrained with some deep resentment…and I’m unclear why. It’s not the Creed’s doing, nor is it the Templars. This is something _long_ before your entry to this world.”

I turned away, faced away from him. My shoulders slouched, loosening my blouse to expand it further on my chest. It was hard to not feel so vulnerable…when he had already seen what I looked underneath.

“You’d be happier if you accepted this fate.”

“You can go fuck yourself,” I spat.

“This world has done so much to you; ripped and tortured you so endlessly. It’s done nothing but scar you…and I wonder-“ he inclined his head to the side, resting his cheek against his splayed fingertips, “-the kind of sights you have seen, the miles you have trekked…the experiences you have been involved in.”

I scowled immediately at this, avoiding his look. I hated how he said that.

“The moment I get out-“

“But you never will.” His voice was firm, “You’ll see how good you have it, with me. It’s only a matter of time-“

“No amount of time will ever make me doubt myself,” I seethed out angrily, the steam threatening to pour out of my back and shoulders.

“I assume you will live longer than I will,” he suddenly said, “But I will make sure we both die in the same plane, never apart.”

He was insane.

“You killed Lorenza, you nearly killed me, you attacked Alessio...you...” My eyes shot wide.

“....I’m listening.”

 _Ameriggio_.

“I will make you pay...” the glower was glued on my face, the tears rising to the edges of my eyes. “What do you gain from all this?!”

He stood up, and he swiped the chair to the side, making it clatter to a stop. He stood tall, and unexpectedly strode over to me. My guarded wall withdrew, his advance stalking. The chain rattled at my steps, but there was nowhere to go but backwards. He wasn’t stopping.

“I told you before; did you forget what I said at the _Castello_?" his eyes gleamed perilously, basking in my weary expression. “I deserve you, my helpless little fox. I would do _anything_ for you. Why can’t you appreciate that?”

“I’m not yours!”

I nearly tripped when the wall hit my back. I thought swiftly and swung the chain across to smack him against his jaw. His reflex was fast, and he caught it midair and yanked the chain to him. My wrists resisted, and the need to kick him away automatically played. His free hand held my leg at bay, and now he was towering over me, keeping me in a declined position. My wrists hung from his lifted grip, his curtain hair hanging above my face. Despite the darkness, his dark beads burned with want, a stretching smile clayed.

“Whose chains are you bound in, I wonder?” he toyed, and wiggled the chain a bit to emphasize his point.

“Fuck you to hell!”

He pouted with displeasure, “Do I have to discipline you? How else will I make you obey??”

“You’re out of your goddamn mind,” I hissed.

“I will make you do what I want, when I want it,” he nearly groaned out. My skin squirmed coldly. I felt so sick. “Would you like to see?”

“Get the fuck off-“

“...Change.” What the fuck. He persisted, “Change for me. I want to see it.”

I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe. My heart was screaming against my throat, my eyes quaking in this hidden fear I had forgotten I harbored. He tugged the chain once more, and my arms were straightened. I was sliding against the rock wall, my legs barely supporting me enough to keep my chest from touching his. He snuck his hand underneath my knee, and slid further up.

I moved relentlessly, in any kind of way and form to get him off me.

Alessio where _were_ you!?

Any prayer of having him burst through the door went unheard.

“No, stop!” I snarled, but _Lupo_ continued, digging his fingertips into my skin, along my legs and hip where no one else had touched. Please gods not like this.

“Precious.”

“Stop! STOP!”

Oh god, this was really happening. This was happening to me-

He grew tired of my fussing.

“The key for your chains is somewhere in my robes, it would be simple enough,” _Lupo_ began, keeping his grip locked. “Let’s say you got that far. You search my lifeless body, touching everything and everywhere for an answer-“ his voice became hoarse, “-and you find the keys for the door, but it’s not that simple; it’s riddled with various gears and notches, a puzzle that needs to be solved in a limited amount of time or else stone gears will latch onto the top of the frame. But you would not know that.”

I felt my legs and arms shake, but _Lupo_ tugged upwards, keeping my horrified stare to him.

“Now you’re stuck. The door will not move or budge no matter how much force you put it in. It’s happened a few times....”

“Let go of me!” Denied.

“Not even your monstrous form will be able to penetrate through it, it won’t be enough...and you’ll die here. But you’re scared of death...and you don’t want to die alone-“

“Get OFF!”

“It’s been several days, and you come to the conclusion that no one will come to save you, not even your mentor. You accept your fate, and you lay right beside me...wishing I would wake up. Knowing that you needed _me_.” He tilted his head, the smile growing incrementally, “You need me, as much as I need you-“

I churned up what liquid I could, and spat right in his face. _Lupo_ closed his eyes but opened them leisurely after. He watched me, and opened his mouth to lick it off around his mouth. I remained stone, disturbed.

“You taste just like how I imagined you would.”

“ **Let go of me**!!” I demanded fiercely, but he ignored it. He stood me, wrenching the chain downward, properly pressing my back against the wall. His free hand let go of my leg and snatched my jaw instead, making me look to him. I viciously squirmed to push him off, but _Lupo_ remained still, pressing his leg in-between mine. My lungs frosted, it was getting hard to breathe.

“ _Mia_ _volpettina_ …” he sighed. He forced my head sideways, examining me, “So pretty.” He slipped a hand across my hair, his fingers knotting around locks to tug, “You’re squirming only entices my interests.”

I cursed out in every way I could, but he merely watched with a sickening smirk. His fingers dragged across my skull, and I gasped out from their grasp on my ear. He rubbed the lobe, and all sense of rationality dispersed.

“No no no!” I nearly screamed, jerking my head in different directions to remove him. He tugged at the edges where they had been scarred, clearly enjoying my display that followed. He suddenly leaned forward, his cool breath drowning my eardrum. The edges of my eyes teared, and at a last attempt I yanked the chains toward me to knee him, but _Lupo_ followed right with them. His body pressed, and a cold, wet texture slid across my cheek.

His tongue was on my face.

My eyes shot wide, and a burst of fire screamed out of my mouth.

The chains thrashed, and everything sharpened at glance. I growled with icy venom, hair haggard from how fast I whipped in place. _Lupo_ groaned from the other side of the room where I had launched him, but what I didn’t expect with a hearty laugh. He was laughing.

I wiped my face fiercely, ire. I was burning my cheek from how hard I was rubbing it. My waist followed, along with my leg where he had gripped.

This fucking, disgusting bastard licked me. I was a fucking joke to him. I whimpered in complete horror, kneeling against the wall for support, and unable to suppress my tears.

Where was Alessio?! Where was he?!

 _Lupo_ wiped a tear that escaped from his eyes, a pained mixture of giddiness and pleasure painting along his features, “Such strength from such a tiny body…” He acknowledged, pressing his arm against the ground to hoist himself up, “Your true self…is so _magnifico_ ; so feral and beautiful.”

I said nothing, stood myself up hurriedly, and started to yank the chains strongly. My Twilight roared, and the metal ring connecting to the wall creaked. I didn’t stop, continued to pull and thrash. The metal began to bend, and all necessity to escape clouded my judgement that I didn’t see _Lupo_ was standing.

“Look at you…you look divine.”

The ring broke free, and I yelled angrily as I snapped my wrists apart, the metal springing and flying out in different directions. Next was my ankle, and I gripped with both palms-

_PULL._

_YANK._

_RIP_!

 _Clink_.

 

“The Assassins, the Templars-- they’re all the same.”

 

Hot iron rotted around me, and my feet stumbled back, gravity defying me again. My head spun, and I reached back, missed once, then clamped onto the feathered dart jabbed at the back of my shoulder. Oh……dear gods……

 

“Fuck…no…”

 

 

My world spun, and I faced the ceiling, my arms slacking as they hung from the pair of arms that supported me from behind.

 

 

 

I was…..

 

 

My head rolled, and I gurgled out sounds. No threat followed.

 

“In time…”

 

The pair of arms reached around, and held me closely. _Lupo_ ’s face leaned, and he nuzzled the side of his head against mine.

 

 

The wet texture again….on my…..cheek…….

 

 

“You’ll see….”

 

 

My drowsy eyes failed to keep themselves open, and all my weight dropped to an unavoidable slumber cycle.

 

 

 

 

“That I was right all along.”

 

 

 

_RUN, ELYSIA, RUN!_

 

I inhaled sharply, and coughed from the dryness clouding my throat. My head whirled, the blankets underneath me feeling scratchy and old. Where…where was I?

 

 

I sat up but fell.

 

A pair of arms lifted me from beneath. They were…carrying me…somewhere…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up again….God why was it so hard to wake up…

 

“Stay…awake….”

 

 

 

 

A group of fingers curled my bangs back, holding my cheek delicately. My eyes flickered, but they wearily glowered to the man kneeling in front of me.

 

 _Lupo_ smiled, “Rise and shine.” I jerked a hand forward, missing on punching him. I felt so damn weak.

 

 

 

Chains rattled…more…?

 

 

 

I weakly sat up, and the heavy weight balanced on my neck. My eyes rolled, but they finally opened to reveal the new room to me. It was larger than the first, yet at the sides, a large scale of stacked shelves remained, the entirety of it filled with objects. I couldn’t make them out.

I fumbled and fell on my knees, seeing all these chains bounce at my drop. They were all connected to my neck-

I gripped the iron bar around my neck. Oh god no.

I clasped onto the new ones on my ankles. A metal bar of sorts clasped my wrists together. I pulled profusely, but nothing budged. My Twilight…why would-

My eyes trembled, and my mistake slapped me awake.

 _Lupo_ sighed happily across the way. He sat across, legs perched up on his oak table, two plates of food and two cups of wine served in two goblets of silver. One facing him, and one facing my way. A dark sensation pooled around my stomach, and I shivered with short, sharp gasps.

He awakened my Twilight in order to deplete it.

“Before long….” He raised the cup in my direction, a smile etched on his fucking face, “We’ll be together forever, Elysia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stai per farti uccidere dalla piaga se continui ad aggrapparti alla ferita senza protezione. O peggio, lo ucciderai. -You're going to get yourself killed by the plague if you keep holding on to the wound without protection. Or worse, you'll kill him.
> 
> Others are repeated, some are easy to figure out, good job yo]


	35. Memento Vivere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well WELL. Please excuse the late update, but you know, life has a funny way of kicking me the fuck around. One week everything was going smoothly, but nope, NOTHING BUT LIES. 
> 
> So here I am, all bandaged up and bruised emotionally, but here with the next update before the weekend as promised (I post writing updates both on my dA an Instagram in case you were wondering; you can find the info in my profile's bio). 
> 
> Thank you for your support/reads/kudos/love, enjoy :,D
> 
> -Keys
> 
> THANK YOU FOR MY FRIENDS/COWRITERS FOR HELPING ME *CRIES*

CECILLIO’S POV:

"There's no word yet." A soft crackle escaped from the fireplace, the French assassin pressing an arm against his face, shutting his eyes wearily. He sat in the wooden chair, hunched back and lamenting he was starting to feel what he'd imagine Alessio was feeling. Old, stressed, and cranky.

Vitalia sat not too far away from him, sitting closely to the fire place, her hands hovering over the flames. Her fingers curled into her palms, sighing softly, "They must have found her..." Vitalia rationalized, "Or they could be confronting _Lupo_ now—”

"Please Vitalia, be reasonable, if it _was_ this infamous _Il Lupo_ then I hardly imagine he would be so easy to find." Cecillio's brows scrunched together, frowning deeply, "He planned this—our Creed splintered and betrayed us....I wonder...how many times did this happen? Is this how they gotten to Najla? How many others might have perished?"

Vitalia was unable to answer, merely glancing at the general direction of the flames, pain breaking across her expression. Cecillio pressed both his hands to tent against his nose, exhaling heavily and hanging his head forward, strands of his hair slipping over his face, "And now we're just sitting here with Ameriggio holding onto threads—we should have taken him back to _Roma_ , he could at least stand a chance with the medics there."

"The one we found is trying his best." Vitalia argued, "he's still working to preserve his life. You heard what he had said—if Ameriggio moves too much he'll die—we can't take him across horseback for days to get to _Roma_. He'd surely perish." At that Cecillio pressed a hand to his jaw, his teeth grinding against one another. It was too painful to accept how everything collapsed so quickly, how their world was flipping right before their eyes once again. Something he had hoped they had moved on from since Najla's disappearance.

Vitalia rubbed along the mechanical workings of her hidden blade, eyes cool and raising up to look at his direction, "We'll have to believe in our mentor, Alessio won't allow this to befall again."

"Right, because he has such a _wonderful_ track record with searching for missing assassins." Cecillio hadn't realized how cold he sounded, and he bit his lip when he heard Vitalia's sharp movement upwards. He lifted his gaze to find the young woman murderously stalking towards him, jabbing a finger to his chest.

"Do _not_ speak that way towards Alessio." Cecillio sighed at the sight of Vitalia's lips trembling,"Do not dare, Cecillio."

He took a second, "…I'm sorry—"

Her nail could pierce his flesh from how hard she jabbed it again, "Do you think I'm deaf as well? That I do not hear your doubts against our mentor?" Vitalia glared at the Frenchman, "When did you grow so doubtful of Alessio—you and Ameriggio!" She slammed her hands against his chest and now he moved to stand up, towering inches above her, "You both grew so cold, have you been blinded by the cruelty, spite, and greed this world has? You both wear masks to hide who you are—the men that Alessio had seen in you both—"

Cecillio firmly countered, "You know he is not perfect either! After I learned what he did to Ameriggio and Elysia, what I had to endure in France--Alessio is far from the strong _mentore_ we had growing up—"

"Do you not think I know that?" Vitalia's hands balled into clubs, shaking them to the front of her chest, resisting to hit him any further, "I know that he is not perfect, that he was far from being a charismatic or charming. He makes _mistakes_ just like any other man I've known; he wears masks to hide the pain that he must have suffered and endured in his life."

Cecillio waited, watching the hot tears spring from her hazed eyes, glittering gold down her cheeks from the fireplace nearby. Something he wished he never caused, never had to see. He had never seen her cry once, but such a sight was hazardous to his professional stature because not only did he feel terrible, but he wanted to protect her…

“We are _just_ like him because in the end, we are a _family_." He said nothing, respectably letting her continue. "We learned the best and worst from him—and he always strives for us to be better than him." Vitalia pressed a hand to her eyes, rubbing the lines of tears that crossed her reddened cheeks.

“…Vitalia,” his voice was hoarse, weary.

"We are outcasts in this world, brought together by a man no different than us. I saw hope in what Elysia brought to him—despite their rough beginning, I saw a change I hadn't seen in Alessio since Najla had disappeared." Vitalia exhaled slowly, and held her hands tightly in a grip, "I can't doubt him, I know he will search for her as long as it takes. That he won't give up…I think he's doing it for the same reason I'm searching as well. I believe Alessio to learn—to keep growing as much as we have, and to find Elysia to bring her back home to us."

Cecillio's lips quirked at the statement, tense in his stance as Vitalia raised her gaze up.

"Do you not believe, Cecillio?" She raised her hand, gently caressing the side plane of his face. His eyes flickered, from how sure her touch was on him. "Do you not believe in us anymore? Do you not believe in hope any longer?"

He shut his eyes as her fingers carefully traced circles along his cheek. He stayed quiet and Vitalia frowned, ready to take pull away. But Cecillio was not a man to let go so easily. She halted when his hand brushed against the back of hers, resting it where it was.

"How did someone like you become so hopeful when the world had looked to you in scorn for so long?"

"The world does not matter to me." Vitalia responded, "Only those I call my family do."

Cecillio breathed painfully at that, a strained chuckled escaping his throat, squeezing her hand gently, "....I'm sorry for doubting, both Alessio and you, Vitalia. It's just..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," she offered a small smile, "We were all affected by what happened one way or another, but please, have a little faith in Alessio. Believe."

"I'll try." Cecillio kissed the back of her hand, squeezing once more. He flushed faintly at this, and he couldn’t help but feel a little better from how sudden it was. He paused thinking of his next choice of action, "If you could excuse me, I want to check on Ameriggio and see how he's doing."

"That's fine....it's relieving to see you worried for him instead of wishing for his death to come swiftly." She teased, earning a scoff from the Frenchman, "In the meantime I'll check with the remaining search groups. They should be back now."

"I'll join you shortly then," Cecillio acknowledged with a nod.

"Until then."

Cecillio left the room with a gentle stride, mentally preparing himself for the next scene he'd have to witness. He swallowed, unable to imagine that cocky, asshole merely laying on a bed with death etching closer and closer to him. He couldn't decide what to say or do, if these could indeed be the last moments he would have with him. All their fighting and bantering., Cecillio had hated him so much—but he didn't want him to die.

"Signore! A moment!" Cecillio halted in his walk, turning to find the medic jogging to him, "I must ask where you moved that brute—I believe I have come up with a temporary fix to his ails—" He showed the murky, swishing mixture in a bottle, "—Leeches with an after mixture of lavender, salt, and truffles."

Cecillio grimaced at the awful mixture, but his brows furrowed together over in confusion, "What are you talking about? We haven't moved him."

"...You're joking, aren't you?" The way the medic answered it made Cecillio worried, and he found his gaze lingering down the hallways instead. He didn't waste a moment to suddenly start running down the hallway, rounding the corner to the room he knew Ameriggio was being held in. He forced the door open all to find an organized room…but no one inside.

Absolutely no one.

His chest dropped, and he scanned the room heavily in a panic. The bed was made, there wasn't any signs of blood, his clothes, equipment—all gone. No, no, NO.

HE COULD _NOT_ BE _THIS_ STUPID.

 

....................

He was going to kill him.

Cecillio nearly flinched when he heard the doctor step into the room, his mask scanning exaggeratedly around the room before making eye-contact with Cecillio, "Do you see now? Or would you like your eyes checked next?"

Cecillio couldn't handle this nonsense anymore, he internally screamed, slamming a fist against the wall. The doctor merely watched, unaffected by his attitude.

"Or I can diagnose you as mad from how deranged you've suddenly become." The doctor briefly paused, "It wouldn't be the first time."

 

 

But outside the city…

 

 

The skies thundered and bolts alit the grey masses above. A stableman watched carefully from below his humble ranch, taking the sign as to close early today. His horses were beginning to get fidgety and the longer he let them roam, the harder it'd be to get them back.

He made his way to rounding them up, snapping reins for them to follow the intended path to their sheds. While he rode, he caught something in the distance. For a moment he thought it was the lightning itself striking the ground from how fast it disappeared from sight. When he looked away to see if he was seeing things, it only proved his thoughts when a figure dressed in white appeared before him, almost startling his horse.

"Can I help you?" the stablesman asked when the robed man approached.

"You can, I need a horse." This man hid underneath this hood, but he caught a glimpse of his eyes, witnessing the storm that brewed within, "Now."

"Well, I did close early, all my horses are within their sheds—"

"I'll take the one you have then." The man dropped a bag of currency, and instantly did the man weigh his objects. Heavily.

After a moment, the stableman relented and removed himself off his horse, handing forth the reins to the mysterious male. Huffing begrudgingly, he moved to check the currency and make sure it was enough for this horse. It seemed money didn't mean much to him judging from how much he had given. The man grunted sharply however, earning the stableman’s brief gaze to see how he had gotten on the horse, his hand pressed against his chest. A better angle left his face looking awfully pale with sweat trailing down his temple and cheeks.

"You don't look so good, ragazzo," The stableman commented.

"I'm not," Ameriggio replied, snapping the reins with a loud shout, leading off on the trail. The stableman watched off, the thundering booming loudly behind.

A storm was certainly beginning.

 

 

ELYSIA’S POV:

 

Night and day were lost to me, and I remained restless throughout my slumbers when I forcefully was thrown into them. I couldn’t remain being awake for so long, I didn’t recall seeing any light from the outside with the transportation being led here. I was left horribly blind to any form of sight or hearing that when I finally arrived in this chained chamber, I didn’t have a recollection of how many days had passed, nor what time it was or where I was. Whatever was in the needle that kept penetrating me did its number; I was heavily exhausted and always passing out.

 

 

This felt all wrong. It felt surreal and nightmarish.

I don’t know how long I could keep my composure. But my determination remained true: Alessio was coming, he was going to come and get me, one way or another. I don’t know where or how, but he must have known by now, they must have gotten to Ameriggio.

God, that huge brute….he still had to be alive. He needed to be. It couldn’t be the last time I saw him.

I would see them all, I would see them all again.

 

 

Alessio had to be on my trail, in some way…

Ameriggio was fine.

But how very awake I was to come to the conclusion that no one had any idea of where I was.

 

 

I felt immensely responsible for this. The broken promise I made to Alessio that this would never happen again, the carriage talk with Cecillio that I wanted no one to ever die for me again….it was all some sick joke. Some awful twist of fate that no one ever needed to live by, especially me. But as always, there was some rotten luck with my existence, and here I was….

I could only wonder, imagine what Alessio must be feeling. That I somehow made him replay this horrid sequence of events, from a past pupil he had grown attached to…I didn’t know what his feelings were toward me, but I knew for a fact that he never wanted this to happen. Not again.

Of course, I would disappoint him. I always did in some way, whether I meant it or not, and I _hated_ how I didn’t have control over it.

I had to figure out a way to get out of here.

One way or another.

 

 

My kidnapper was gone when I had awoken. It hurt to open my eyes; I rubbed them clean to remove any of the dirt and dust, but from how dirty my hands were, it didn’t make it better. I sat up with anxious alertness and tugged at the chains at my feet and neck with no avail. Like iron spiderwebs, there was no chance in hell I was going to rip through these in my normal state.

I glared at the circular, welded cuffs around my wrists. A dangling lock hung at the middle, but no matter how many times I had smacked it against the ground, it didn’t budge. If I could grab some sort of metal pick or dagger to pick it…

Reaching back, the collar around me had a dent in the back: another keyhole, but harder to break. The man had keys on him, he admitted that much. I had to get them in some way, but I didn’t like the plan that was warping around my mind for that solution. He had to put his guard down, for a second or two. Alessio taught me how, that art was not lost to me, and I hoped it didn’t fail me….

 _Lupo_ had prepared this for me, it was the only way to make sense of his monstrosity. My escape grew thinner by the day, but it was still possible despite the slim chance.

The expansive room was put to its intended use; shelves of many ornaments and trinkets towered the sides that it was clear _Lupo_ needed some sort of ladder to get to the top borders (but being the shrewd climber that he was…). There were materials that stood out to me, ones I had seen before, and from the short distance I was away, I made out the daggers, wristbands, shives, pins and guards…and a hidden blade on one. The further I looked, a folded outfit of white robes stood out to me, and my throat dried. Another outfit, then another, a pair of boots, a cut-off cowl, even a small doll, a pile of blooded, dried gauze, a glove…

There weren’t just items…they were possessions…was _Lupo_ keeping each item as a reward? Then that meant-

A shrouding chill smacked against my gut, and I plopped myself on the ground, the chain holding me prisoner, rattling.

He killed all these people, and took their things. There were at least a hundred pieces, maybe even more.

The room spun.

I wanted to throw up.

I was frustrated.

I was here and I couldn’t do _anything_.

 

 

And here I was again….awfully groggy and worse than before. The stiffness in my bones cracked when I sat up, and the chains around my neck anchored my head further down to the ground. I could feel the world’s floor vibrate with my own heartbeat, tired and despaired of all human infestation. All the miseries and evilness of every living creature that were solely bipedal…

I honestly don’t know how much longer I could keep going, thinking that at some point I’m going to grow tired of this.

I’m going to be so sick of these endless tragedies of my life…and yet the words of a Hero of Time still burn so brightly in the wake of my darkness.

 

 

_Don’t give up, Elysia!_

 

 

I was never going to see Link again. Nor Midna. Anyone of them.

It was so sad.

Would the same thing happen again?

Would I see Alessio again? Akinara, Noah, Angelina? Ameriggio, even?

My life was so fucking sad.

All because someone wanted to get rid of me.

Why did I have to be so important to the wrong people?

 

 

The door creaked, but I didn’t look his way. He walked over with a content hum, holding something in his hands. I wanted to rip his tongue out and serve it to him wholly.

A plate was set and a cup of water, as always. My stomach almost instinctively growled, but I refused for the third night in a row. I had thinned, and my entire body felt so sore from the lack of nourishment.

 _Lupo_ sat across, set his own plate down, took a sip of his drink. He removed his cowl, and beamed brightly in my direction. I stared back, eyes riddled with darkness. He didn’t seem to mind, as usual.

“You haven’t eaten for a while, _Volpettina_.”

I said nothing. He sighed at this.

“If you don’t eat, I’ll have to feed it to you.”

My stare hardened.

“Remember what happened the other day?”

My throat was still burning for when he shoved the water into my mouth. I couldn’t stop coughing.

“I can’t have you starving yourself.”

But I had learned _Lupo_ ’s credibly to deliver was valid. He changed me every night, emptied my bucket and replenished my entire jug of water despite only taking small sips from it that dreadful night. He was intending to keep me alive for so long at any cost…it was unnerving.

His dark eyes hardened to burnt coals, in his hand a plucked bundle of rice. He continued to stare, and suddenly bent his knee to stand. I gripped the edge of the set plate, cautiously sliding it in front of me in defeat. _Lupo_ remained, and gestured. I looked down, and grimaced.

“I didn’t poison it,” he defended.

It would’ve been a blessing at this point, honestly.

I sighed and started to eat bitterly. He smiled at this, making my stomach churn. Wanting to spit everything in my mouth in his direction. It was hard to swallow this instinct to please him, but I had to be smarter about this. I had to make an opening.

We ate in silence. I munched quietly, swallowed with difficulty. He was looking at me with every bite, smiling. Like this was normal. I felt sick to my stomach but kept eating.

“Eat all of it,” he reminded me.

I furrowed my brows. I did so and finished. I pushed the plate away. He took it gladly and set both of them aside. He observed me again, resting his jaw in his hand. Humming a tune. I stared back, hair frizzled and unkept. Disturbed, silently upset.

“What was your home like?”

Fuck you.

“…Hot.”

“Mountains?”

“Sure.”

He frowned, “…You must miss it.”

“I don’t,” I lied.

He caught it, “Why do you talk to me like that?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” I countered right after.

“I change you, I take care of you-“ I let him praddle; it was no use arguing with a man who’s way of living was as fucked up as this. Who thought keeping people locked up was everything to them. The less I dealt with a distressed _Lupo_ , the better.

He concluded his bullshit reasoning, but was unimpressed with my silence, “You need to understand one thing.”

“And what is that?”

He exhaled coolly, his warm demeanor vanishing, “In order for this to work, we need to come to an understanding.”

I say nothing.

“You belong with me; this is meant to be.”

My teeth gritted.

“Unless you prefer I show you how much I mean.” My eyes remained where they were, but I refused to back up when _Lupo_ crawled an inch closer. His lean hand expanded out, digits sliding suggestively along the sand. I would kick his teeth in if he took another step closer. “But I would spoil you if I did.”

Fuck you, you bastard.

“…I understand perfectly what you mean,” I responded softly.

He accepted my persuasive submission without fault, “Let me help you, Elysia.”

“I’m not following.”

“I know you’re not human.”

“You’re right, I’m not,” I narrowed my gaze, “What’s your point?”

“Is there anything special you need? Some sort of diet? A certain climate you need to stay in? Surely we can work something out when we leave Tuscany.” This fucker had a plan to get me out of the country already.

“No…I can’t go to cold climates, is all…”

“Intriguing,” he made a mental note of it with a nod, “Do you get sick?”

“I do, yes.”

“Have your ears always been that long?”

“Yes.”

“And pierced?”

“Yes, _Lupo_.”

“And the tattoos? I notice them when I change you.”

“…Yes.”

“They’re pretty.” I said nothing, but he smiled nonetheless. “You have a special culture; perhaps down the road you’ll tell me more about it.” He stood up this time, and casually walked to one particular shelf. He removed a spare cloth, and in his cradling arm was my quiver from Hyrule. The one he escaped with in that rooftop run. All need wanting it had been overridden for such a while, he was perplexed when he set himself in front of me again, and I didn’t respond with haste or desire for my possession. My need to live for the future was more important than a past life I would never be reunited with.

He reached in, and pulled out the bundle of strapped arrows I clearly remember making. Then he carefully poked the small pouches strapped along the rim, poking one in particular. It was met with faint movement: the bomb bugs.

“Odd little critters. I’m surprised they haven’t eaten each other. There’s a few left, what species are they?”

“They’re for medical procedures,” I lied.

“You’re a doctor?”

“Somewhat,” I truthfully revealed.

“Interesting…I never would’ve guessed.” He then plucked out the bound journal, Ineza’s spell book lay in his grasp. “I tried to decipher it, but I don’t understand it.” I remained silent. “You have a different language, and there are some musical notes in here as well. Do you play?”

He hadn’t found my flute, “I do.”

“Do you know some songs?”

“A couple…”

“That would be nice to hear one day.” He scrolled through the pages, “My father used to play an instrument. I would always listen to him. Wanted to be a musician, once, but such a pleasure wouldn’t have been possible for me.”

“…Why not?”

He was surprised, “…My family didn’t have much wealth. My father grew ill, and my mother followed suite. I had to find the scraps in the alleyways, provide with what I could, but alas it wasn’t enough. It would have been a blessing if you came sooner into my life.”

All empathy to _Lupo_ was absent. I remained where I was.

He took a moment, “But let us not dwell into my past while the present is rewarded to us.” At this he closed the book, and set it back in my quiver with my arrows. “You must miss your family, your home.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Did you love your father?”

“Yes.”

“What was his name?”

“It was Bo. Bo was his name.”

“And your mother?”

“Many women raised me; its hard to pick one.”

“Did it take a whole village to raise you? As the saying goes…”

“Something like that.”

“Any siblings?”

“No.”

“A lone child like me.”

“Yes.”

“A lover?”

“No.” He smiled at this, and I felt my mouth twitch of his elated attitude of that news. “Can I ask you something…?”

“Of course, ask away,” he nodded eagerly.

“Why are…there so many objects in this room?” He looked a bit saddened when I didn’t press the romantic issue further.

“Ah, they’re my trophies.” I withheld my grimace. “Collection of past endeavors.

“They belonged to people.”

“Oh yes; each object comes from each successful assassination. I know them all by memory.” He excitedly stood up, and walked along the shelf with fingers grazing each item, “Antonio, Guido, Donato, Betta, Buona, Cenni, Duccia, Bianco, Niccolo, Ventura, Felice, Ugo, Franco. You know two already.” He strode to the other side with a kick in his step, unaware of my ghastly glare.

He pulled up one dagger from its stand, followed with another leaner one, “Twin blades; mother and son they were. Lorenza was such a skilled assassin, though her son could have used some more…practice.” I clenched my jaw. “This new dagger, from Ameriggio, the newest collection.” The white rage in my head was boiling; it wasn’t possible that brute was dead. “Such an odd thing, looks much like the other two. I’m sure they were all related in some way—” he set them down, and continued down the line, “—Then you have Dego and Deo, set of twins, Grazia, Mateo, Leo, Najla—” he indicated a small orb of black stone—

All loss of logic undid my bones. The chains rattled once, and _Lupo_ halted, looking over to me. My hair hung over my face, trembling in place.

This couldn’t be.

“ _Volpettina_?”

This wasn’t a coincidence.

“Are you alright?”

That hand-made bomb—

“…Don’t feel good.” I laid on my side entirely, curled my arms into my stomach. I cemented my face against the ground, panicked tears smearing the edges of my eyes, across the dirt. I couldn’t rid of the ice falling down my back. “…I’m hungry.”

“You just ate,” he cemented.

“I need to recover, for the days I haven’t eaten.”

He was attentive to my want, “Anything in particular? I can check the stalls, before they close.” It was the late afternoon then.

I restrained my scream, “Meat.”

“What kind?”

“Cow.” I added right after, “Only cow.”

 _Lupo_ tilted his head at this, but he complied, “Of course. I shall cook it for you as well.” And he left, cowl back on his head.

He exited the chamber, and I waited anxiously. When I realized he finally was gone, I left the morbid shouts escalate, and I forcefully yanked and pulled the chains with a mighty need. My hair flung to and fro while my lungs shook of the heavy vibrations of my desperation.

“ALESSIO! AUGUSTINE!” No answer, but I persisted, scratched at the iron around my neck that my nails chipped and broke. My eyes frantically stared at all the items, and I felt myself drowning in the past ashes of every victim that had been subjected to _Lupo_ ’s sick and twisted fantasies.

It was all _Lupo_ ’s fault, all of it, and I was literally under his command.

No one had a god damn clue.

 

 _Lupo_ arrived with what I asked him, and shook my shoulder gently to wake me up.

“Elysia, I brought you your meal.”

I sat up groggily, flinched visibly when he brushed my curls back. He scoffed lightly, but didn’t pressure it further. Down he set the cooked steak on a casual plate, and pushed it to me. I accepted it, and began to chew through it, as quickly as I could.

He chuckled at the sight, “It’s already dead; no need to eat so aggressively.” I looked away, swallowing as I continued to devour the bait. I chewed further, and then my molar hit the piece I was looking for. I quickly broke the bone into pieces, and spit them out at the side. _Lupo_ only stared in blank curiosity, resting his chin in his prompted hand, but said nothing as I continued to break every bone that was feasible. I finished what I could until I couldn’t eat any further, leaving a third of the portion unattended. I set the plate aside, and wiped my mouth from my forced fill.

“Do you feel better?” _Lupo_ asked as he picked up the plate.

“I do, thank you,” I replied quietly.

He beamed of this, “You’re most welcome, _volpettina_. Get some rest, you’re going to need it.” He brought a blanket, and laid it beside me. “Would you like a candlelight?”

“Yes.” And he brought it. Soon he closed the door of the chamber, and left to finish off the final step of our departure. But he left without a doubt, a thought into the night.

I set the blanket aside, and rummaged the dirt floor with the little light I had. My fingers picked up the shards of bone, and I started to pry it into the lock hanging around my wrists. I pressed it flat against the ground, meticulously riddling the chambers one by one, remembering the lessons, relishing in the desire to escape. The most fragile bones, I clumped them together, and tied them repeatedly with the strands of my hair until they were secure enough to probe without fault. Ones that broke I tossed them side, and continued to work my way.

 

I was going to get out.

 

 

I was going to reunite with Alessio.

 

 

 

 

ALESSIO’S POV:

 

“Do you know where this came from?” Between his calloused fingers was a thin syringe, nearly dried of the contents…but it was enough to attract a medic’s attention.

Despite patience running thin, Alessio remained comprehensive through this sick game of chase. Each passing morning made him reset his wake of unprecedented anger, and each night cooled the hot exhaust his mind was racked with through the humid afternoons. They had made progress to a small town, full of active shops, busy folks and a high demand of medicine and doctors.

The robed man hummed thoughtfully, retrieving the syringe from Alessio’s possession, examining it above a candle. The glass lens he wore reflected from the light, the thoughtful gaze of a forty-year-old man darting his attention to the tall assassin.

“Where did you find this syringe?” The syringe was laid on the table while the medic retrieved items that Alessio didn’t understand how it would help. A mortar was set beside it, ashes lingering in the pit of it.

“I only wish to know where the liquid used for it came from,” Alessio retorted hastily, the doctor scoffing underneath the black mask. His foot tapped impatiently against the dirt floor of this hut, finding it rather strange that this doctor allowed himself to live in these conditions. The city should have been paying him a fair wage….

“I ask because if it were in better conditions I could have an easier answer for you.” The man went to his desk, removing yet another vial from his bag. He returned to the needle, removing the sharp tip and exposing the opening over the ashes, allowing the clear droplets to spill onto the darkness below. Alessio watched intently at the observation penetrating from the lens, “If you do mind, I prefer not to reveal my secrets to others.”

“This is ridiculous…” Alessio huffed, turning in the seat to avoid directly staring. From the corner of his vision he saw something glow, radiating along the man’s fingers. It disappeared as quickly as it came and the doctor hummed patiently.

“It’s a highly potent numbing agent, strong enough to tranquilize even a horse.” Alessio bit his tongue at this, his fingers curling with unspoken force. The medic dug his gloved finger into the mortar, pulling away to reveal the ashes turned a crimson, “I’ve only seen this sort of liquid sold in _Firenze_ for farming purposes.”

“ _Firenze_?” The irony of his hideout to be in Florence settled something bitter in his bones, his jaw tensing, “Where might I find someone that sells this then?”

“Ahh yes, I know a few associates, more specifically these vendors I’ve known to trade with.” The medic withdrew a map from his dark bag, fanning it open on the table for Alessio to peer over from his seat, “You can narrow it down to these five shops. I’m certain someone knows the man you’re looking for.”

The locations drew themselves into the map that Alessio had memorized for so long, instantly recognizing a few of the shops he had mentioned. He inhaled sharply, retrieving a bag of florins, tossing them onto the table with little regard of some of the contents that spilled over.

“Thank you—” Alessio was out the door before the doctor could finish his train of thought.

“—Oh no, don’t thank me.” The medic chided, “I’m just a doctor.”

Alessio strode out the facility, driven to close the gap that _Lupo_ was intending to make.

Each step the monster made, they were always a few feet behind. No matter how many times he had tried shaking them off, Akinara would catch the new trail and their persistence never wavered. They were beginning to close in on the space but for how long would that last.

The memory of the empty room filled his mind, shadowed, stone walls covered with chains that had been snapped apart. A struggle—the syringes laid about the many floors they had crossed on, shattered and left to the simple mind to wonder what happened. If it wasn’t for the one that survived, he felt like _Lupo_ could have easily lost them—but he was getting cocky. Purposely leaving Elysia’s clothes like a trail. First her belt, then her robes, her boots, her scarf…

He was mocking them—mocking his authority and who he was. To strip her of everything she had gained in this new life, to peel away this idea that Alessio’s hold on her never existed and he was solely hers to claim—

 

_“Tu non es servus illi._

_Tu es enim ad servum tuum vitium_

_Ignosco tibi exactores quaecumque feci_

_Non est vestrum erit flagitium, ut nihil stetit_

_Nunc huc miles meus, tu ostende mihi faciem tuam Aliquam pretium."_

 

Something hot coiled at the center of his chest, Alessio exhaling heavily to relieve how tense his shoulders had grown.

No, he had to remain level-headed.

Elysia was not Najla, she was going to get out of this.

 

_Tick Tock_

_Tick tock_

_Augustine—_

 

The center of the small town was relatively deserted, aside from the few drunks that were accompanied by some courtesans looking to make a quick buck. A fountain sputtered alive, catching his attention to the vampire and young assassin waiting for the immortal’s return. He caught sight of Akinara’s gaze underneath his hood but darted when Rose ascended from the cobble street.

“Any luck?” she urged.

“We have a heading, we need to make our way to _Firenze_.” Alessio acknowledged, “Akinara, I need you to go ahead and find the owner of these shops. They’re all probably closed—but one of them has seen Lupo’s face before, he has to have information on the last time he’s shopped there.”

Akinara nodded firmly, starting to make his way down the streets, "I'll find them. Once I have the information, I'll come find you." Then he was gone. Hasty but reliable.

Alessio turned to Rose next, “While Akinara is ahead, we’ll follow by horseback. We’ll reach Florence by morning with our next plan ahead. I need you to be ready to support us and not allow _Lupo_ to escape once we enter the facility.”

"He will not escape." Rose said confidently, “You have my word.”

“Good,” Alessio appreciated the direct approach to his plan. “Then let us make way.”

He pushed the horse as much as he could, let it trot when it needed to, then rushed it once more. In his grasp did Elysia’s belongings rattle and sway, hitting against his leg with each kick of the hooves. It seared through his clothes, reminding him that Elysia was still very much alive, and she would remain to be.

 

He wasn’t going to fail this time.

 

He was going to bring Elysia back.

 

He was going to bring her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu non es servus illi. Tu es enim ad servum tuum vitium. Ignosco tibi exactores quaecumque feci. Non est vestrum erit flagitium, ut nihil stetit. Nunc huc miles meus, tu ostende mihi faciem tuam Aliquam pretium. - You're not a slave to him. You're a slave to your own vices. Do not blame your oppressors for what they've done to you. It is your fault that you stood for nothing. Now come here my little soldier, it's time you show me your worth.


	36. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out SUPREMELY early, because I felt SUPER guilty for the last, LATE update. An arc is closing, but a new one commences, what awaits for our redhead heroine this time?
> 
> Thank you for your support/kudos/comments, and thank you to my co-writers, your contribution is much appreciated <3 Enjoy!
> 
> -Keys

He was extremely satisfied.

Preparations were set, the ship was docked...a new adventure awaited.

He grabbed breakfast this morning; a fresh kill he was sure she would enjoy. For his dear little fox.

All his, and no one else’s.

As it should have been, and will always be.

He walked down the steps, thrilled. Yearning for the commencement of this big day. Through the passageway, each step was filled with glee. He almost skipped merrily to get there faster. To see her.

His _volpettina_.

 

First they would sail South, against the currents of the sea to lose any potential followers. He had connections in England, but heading North posed a risk. He wanted this to be less stressful as possible. In the tropics where she would like it.

She would get close to him, at some point of their lives. In a year? Five, or ten? He would certainly be older, but she would stay young...he grew excited of the idea.

They could have children, if they wanted. If she wanted. Two. Three. They would all surely resemble like her. Different. Four children would be grand.

 

 

So many adventures, so little time. Every second counted, and it started when he opened the door, hopeful that his beatific atmosphere would rub off on her.

 

 

 

But how wrong he was.

 

 

 

_Don’t give up, Elysia_.

I tightened the grip on the lock.

_Don’t give up_.

I curled my feet in the cover of the blanket.

And stilled, waited with baited breath at the approaching feet.

I counted the steps.

_One, two, three..._

My muscles clenched against my bones, and my teeth clamped tightly to muffle any violent sound.

_Four, five, six seven_...

“ _Volpettina_ , it’s time to wake up.” He sounded cheerful.

_Eight....nine......ten...eleven_...

He leaned, fingers outstretched to the blanket over my face. He gripped the edge, and gently pulled-

_Fight, Elysia_.

I clutched the lock in grasp and sought my chance-

“Elysia-“ his eyes widened, and were forcefully shut when the pried lock mashed against his temple. He grunted loudly, and staggered to stand. I didn’t let him escape, and swiped at his ankle. In a quick motion, a chain snaked around it, and I tugged him in place.

He grunted, eyes shooting open of the sudden and agitating events that unveiled before him, “Elysia!” I slammed myself down, and swung the metal handle that had cuffed my wrists together. I hit him repeatedly. His face was starting to bruise.

“No!” I shouted, and fought profusely at his scrambling hands. The coldness of the chamber blasted with a volcanic heat that I even I couldn’t bear as I maliciously assailed my kidnapper.

He snatched my wrist, and rammed the metal collar around my neck against the ground, jarring my head. His palm snared around the needle in his hand, but both of my hands grabbed his wrist, staring up horrified at the syringe approaching my face.

“I trusted you!” he growled fiercely, inching closer, the tip of the needle glimmering in the shadows of the chamber. “And this is how you repay me?!?”

“I owe you nothing!” I hoarsely replied. My arms shook terribly, but I kept him at bay. His knees pinned me, and it was a familiar scenario. My eyes blinked the memory of Alessio on top of me, and I immediately made work to wriggle my body down enough.

“I promised I would cherish you until the end of our days, and you pathetically decide death over my luxuries?! You little bitch!” I wrapped my leg around his calf, and readied my lower body for the roll- “If I can’t have you, NOBODY CAN!”

I tossed my entire weight with a vicious roll, and suddenly _Lupo_ was beneath me, eyes wide of the changed circumstances. I punched his wrist to the ground, and the needle rolled from his grasp. He snatched my wrists, but I complied with a headbutt, jamming the top of my head against his jaw. He gurgled at this, and flopped on his side. He wasn’t done-

“Ahh!” The hot blade hidden in his sleeve jolted out, and had sunk across my arm. I didn’t stop, and deflected the second swing with a smack to his wrist, just how Alessio had taught me repeatedly. _Lupo_ was on his front, and I clamped right onto his back, clutching his neck in my arm. He wheezed, attempted to cut me again with his hidden blade. I snapped his arm back, pinned it against the ground. I pressured my grip. He was aggressively flailing.

His movements slowed, gradually, and I didn’t let go. I didn’t let go for the sake of my life.

_Lupo’s_ arms finally slumped, his fingers and nails either tangled with loose stands of mine or scratched skin from my scalp as evidence of his lecherous, freeing attempts. I let him go, observing his unconscious figure, wincing at the new injury I had to endure.

I moved the chains away from my tangled body and wrapped them around his ankles and wrists securely. I rolled him on his back, grabbed a loose dagger from his waist, and started to tear his clothes for the sound of anything jingling. I cracked and flung away the intoxicating syringes he had concocted, tossed away his weapons from reach, and searching thoroughly in his pockets and pouches. _Ringling._

Keys. I backed away, and tried every one in the keyhole behind my collar. A fail. Another. No. Next. Damn it. This one-

_Click_. Yes!

I sighed sharply of the freedom, and proceeded my way immediately to the only exit. I stood before the locked door, and inserted the key and turned it-

It broke!?

My eyes widened at the scraped piece of broken metal. Did I-

_SLAM._

The top frame of the door rattled, and I could hear the building pressure of the wood. The top hinge had collapsed; did he rig this door the same way!?

“Fuck…” I shut my eyes, flung the keys aside. Gathering my thoughts- okay, don’t give up. Not yet.

I walked over steadily to my laid quiver from the shelf, and hoisted it over my shoulder. I plucked off the wriggling patch of bugs. Would the explosion be big enough…. “Najla.”

I proceeded over to the other shelf, already locked on what I needed. I collected Lorenza’s daggers, and held Ameriggio’s in one hand. Next, I carefully plucked Najla’s handmade bomb, and tipped it slowly to the side. The grains moved, making me hopeful.

“Thank you…” I hurried to the door, and rammed the dagger against the lower edge of the door. I stabbed the wood with vigor, and stuffed the bomb bag enough to keep it between the door and stone. I uncorked the bomb’s top, and released the powder. I settled a ring around the bag, enticing the insects of what was to come, and drew the line along the wall. When I was sure I was in the clear of injurious occurrence did I stop, and placed the empty shell beside.

“Please….let this work.” I gripped a nearby rock, and swiftly swiped the dagger repeatedly. Sparks flew, but I persisted with sweat running down my brow-

_Ringling, ringling-_

My eyes shifted over, seeing the chains around _Lupo_ ’s body worming slowly. Faintly. He groaned. Fuck, he was waking up!

“Come on! Come on, please!” I pleaded roughly, slashing the rock. I grabbed another nearby, repeating the process.

“ _Volpeeettinaaaaa_ ….”

“Fuck, come on!”

The shadowed figure was starting to get up, and I hastened my pace, daring not to look over for the fear of stopping.

The spark caught the end, and the igniting flame raced down the powder line, like a fish swimming steadily downstream. I covered my head, looking underneath my arm to see _Lupo_ was limping his way to me, blood dressing his face with thin veins, and a lupine grin etched on his clay skin.

“Y-You really thought…you could- NO!” The flame screamed over the purple pouch, and the explosion rattled the walls violently. The fetor smoke blew downwind and into the chamber, making it impossible to see. _Lupo_ coughed loudly nearby while I shielded my face with my arm, and fought against the tears lodging in my eyes. I paced to the rays of sunlight percolating through.

“Elysia!”

I rammed the dagger against the splintered wood, widening the opening enough for me to crawl. I got on my front, and immediately wormed my way, shoving my quiver first. My fingers clamped onto the stone floor, and I grunted to pull myself up.

“ELYSIA!”

I cried out sharply, and fell on my front. I glared back to _Lupo_ ’s grip, swiftly kicking him away. The shattered needle clattered, a spot of blood-

“No, no…” I staggered away and reached the stone staircase, “No..” I wobbled, but didn’t stop, trying to fight the effects of the small amount that had gotten into my system. This fucker-

“You’re not going to get away!” I could hear him coming!

I gritted my teeth and took a full sprint, my quiver thudding behind me, cheering me on to not stop. I rounded a stone wall, nearly lost my footing. He was sprinting after me.

“Elysia!”

I focused on the second pair of staircases, vines and moss decorating the sides vigorously with life. The field-

“You’re not leaving!”

“ALESSIO!” I screamed, and my body was suddenly airborne- _SMACK._ The stone wall hit my back. I dropped on my side painfully, and rolled to the bottom of the stairs. I coughed harshly, eying the dagger that fell out of my hand. I motioned to it, but yelped at the body ramming down on me.

“How dare you make a mockery of me!!” _Lupo_ ’s eyes glittered darkly in his hood, and squinted to peer down to me in agitated disdain. His hands clumped callously around my throat, and the pressure was almost immediate. I flung my hands out, gripped his face, scratched his eyes and nose with barbarous intent…but he wasn’t letting go.

“H-Help…” He wasn’t stopping. He was strangling me to death. I kicked ferociously, and felt my eyes roll and my back arch from my lost momentum. “A-Augus…-

“You’re all mine, Elysia; if you do not wish to live a good life with me, I will subject your fate to death. It’s what you deserve!” He rammed the back of my head against the ground, and I lost my grip. He took the opportunity. I weakly gripped his wrists. I was going to die. “It’s what you’re going to get!”

An abrupt, collection of air rushed above me, and without a thought I gasped in the air that had been deprived from me. A corpulent figure stepped his way into the light, while _Lupo_ ’s lithe body was slammed to the ground a few feet from me.

"You _missed_." The man sneered, wailing another strike to _Lupo_ ’s side.

Despite the saving grace washing over me, my head spun and it was hard to point out what was happening. Someone was fighting _Lupo_ , was it someone I knew? The toxins in my blood distorted my sight. I had to try to help, there was no way this bastard was going to go down without a fight.

I gripped onto the wall for support, and held Ameriggio’s dagger in my grasp. I squinted my eyes, watching the swinging of an object…but it was all too familiar-

“Ameriggio…?” The Morningstar gleamed with intense red, indicating it had hit its intended mark.

_Lupo_ evaded with stealthy tricks, but the bulky assassin paid no mind to it, and continued to aggressively swing his onslaughts profusely. He swiped against my kidnapper’s side, but _Lupo_ recovered with a hissing groan. The hidden blade pulsed out, and the handle of the Morningstar met it with a sparking fissure. Ameriggio sent a swift kick, but _Lupo_ took his chance, and swiped the blade across.

Ameriggio growled at the attack, slamming his injured leg back onto solid ground, instead heaving the Morningstar over his head to slam at the spot _Lupo_ rolled away from. He gritted his teeth, guarding the path to me. He plucked two orbs in his hand, and hurled them in _Lupo_ ’s direction. The smog was unleashed with an angry awakening, and coated the entire ditch of the ruins we laid in.

“The whole lot of you are just an infestation. Pests…hard to kill, no matter how many times you slice the head off,” _Lupo_ nearly growled from the smog. “You don’t learn.”

"MOVE." Ameriggio’s grip hauled and dragged me up the remaining staircase. I coughed when we rounded onto the field. We ran, and ran. "He's going to be on us any second!"

“I-I thought you w-were…” my focus wavered, the grass of the fields smearing. As if I were hovering, and Ameriggio was dragging me. “T-town?”

“It’s not that…gnn..” he was straining. Was Ameriggio heavily injured? Or was it that he was still injured from the attack _Lupo_ had inflicted on him those days ago? How..many days… “Elysia, come on!”

I hadn’t noticed I had fallen, the arrows in my quiver jittering from the harsh thud inflicted on my body. Ameriggio kneeled, but grimaced as he did, and tried his best to haul me up. The quiver was in his way, and I felt him motion it aside. My possessions inside rattled until the two daggers slumped out, and Ameriggio stopped in his tracks. My eyes flickered, watching him grip them both, and inspect them.

“H-He had them…inside….”

My body was plucked, and my arms swung from side to side of Ameriggio’s heaving jog. A shadow fell over us, and I realized we were cutting into an alleyway.

“We can’t stay here…Elysia…”

 

My head slumped.

 

 

Did I fall asleep?

 

 

“You’re not taking what’s mine!” _Lupo_ had caught up, and I heard the clashing of metal commence once more. Ameriggio kept him at bay. I could feel him struggling.

“Tch!” _Lupo_ had punched the cut, and Ameriggio let him go. He staggered back to regain his composure, but _Lupo_ was relentless. He flashed out his hidden blade again, and jabbed the air to get a good hit. Ameriggio’s injuries were disarming him as he struggled to keep up with the able-bodied man.

“You want to die as well, fine by me.”

"As long as I'm taking you with me!"

Ameriggio twirled the daggers in his possessions to counter _Lupo_ 's deadly swipes. Despite how well Ameriggio could block, _Lupo_ moved too quickly, nicking his arms here and there. The bigger assassin knew he was only buying time at this rate-

_Lupo_ swung out and Ameriggio blocked, wrapping his own arm around his and punched him heavily in his face, knocking the hood back.  He rammed his knee into the man's gut and without a second thought, slammed his head down against his, both the men staggering back.

" _Cazzo_!" Ameriggio hissed, pressing an arm to his forehead, "Elysia, come on! Snap out of it!"

“A drugged little fox isn’t going to do you much good, _idiota_!” The punches flew in sharp swipes, but I could make out Ameriggio remaining on top, returning some hits of his own. I looked across the ground, scanning the tossed items around, making out sharp ends of daggers, one of them being Lorenza’s-

“Come here, you!” _Lupo_ had managed to roll on top of Ameriggio, and his arm swiped up, hidden blade springing with deadly force. Ameriggio’s glared in retaliation, and prepared himself- “AGH!”

I snared myself around _Lupo_ ’s neck, and jabbed the dagger once into his shoulder. I pulled back with red droplets and aimed again, this time getting his upper arm. His body whirled in haste, and I suddenly fell back, the bloodied knife still clutched in my grasp. I backed away, and hit the brick wall. _Lupo_ didn’t hesitate, and rammed his boot against my stomach, pinning me down. His arm swung back full force, his bloodied, bellicose face scorching red with a frightening wide smile on his deranged face. I tried to move his away, yelling from the immense pressure on my ribs. He was going to collapse them in.

“Your eternal reward, _volpettina_!” I gasped sharply, and winced away from the hurled dagger that hit _Lupo_ ’s side. Then the air swept my face harshly, the Morningstar having delivered it’s promised target; each spike pulled back red, and _Lupo_ cried out from how battered his leg had dissolved into.

_Lupo_ swung back with defiance, but his will to live was nonpareil to Ameriggio’s vengeance.

Ameriggio rammed the handle of his mace against his neck, forcing him against the wall and kneed him viciously. _Lupo_ 's hidden blade exposed itself and the man launched his arm out, but Ameriggio caught it, despite how the blade was cutting into his fingers, he was going to hold him there.

"This is for Lorenza!" He rammed his knee once more into his gut, satisfied to hear something crack, "For Jacopo!" He rammed the handle further again, the man squirming aggressively. He almost managed to push Ameriggio back with his free hand but the assassin was quicker, swiping the handle behind his neck and hurling him to the ground, stomping at his stomach and held him in place. The Morningstar clattered out of his hands, Ameriggio’s hands fully occupied with _Lupo_ ’s neck in them.

"For the countless others you have killed!"

The grip was imminent, strong, unwillingly letting go…and I didn’t stop Ameriggio. I watched as the color of _Lupo_ ’s face was slowly draining, because a slow death is what Ameriggio was going to lash on him. And he fucking deserved it.

This man deserved to die. And I helped in the process of it happening.

“You…..bastard…” _Lupo_ chortled out, but it was gurgled out from Ameriggio’s vice grip. His eyes slowly drew downward, and looked to me. Stared at me. He didn’t look away.

Whatever noises were expelling out of his mouth were nothing but static in Ameriggio's ears. How he laced tightly in his purposeful clutch, his knees weighing against the man's arm--this man that caused _everything_ to unfold.

Yet when Ameriggio caught that _Lupo_ had looked to my direction, his wrist pulsed out, the tip of the hidden blade poking against the bastard’s neck. That caught his attention enough--enough as he dug the blade into his skin, ignoring how much _Lupo_ jerked. He sunk it further, and further, a stream of blood spilling along the ground. Watering the ground with the sufficient amount of sacrifice.

Minutes felt like hours for how long he took to jab the entirety of the blade in...but the glass gaze rolled over in his eyes...and his body finally stilled.

It was finally over….. _Lupo_ was actually dead.

All pain doubled in my body, and I whined roughly from how much my entire body anchored to my feet. The duration of my kidnapping finally weighed upon me…and I couldn’t help but cry. Cry in frustration, in relief, in anger, in guilt and annoyance and happiness and…

“A-Ameriggio….” I groaned deeply, and rolled onto my front. I crawled my way over carefully, and I held onto Ameriggio’s arm, feeling it tremor and shake in place. His face was plastered with hot sweat, and he was breathing raggedly. Then the front of his robes bloomed with a red rose, and my face fell in horror. “Y-Your wound!”

Ameriggio's arms trembled, shaking from his adrenaline dying out, and cursing himself for reopening the wound again. He stared down at himself, didn’t seem to register his movements when he moved off of _Lupo_ ’s corpse.

“Ameriggio!”

"Ha..." he sighed sotly, "Never thought...this was how I was going to go." He coughed painfully, spatters of blood checkering the ground in front of him.

“Oh god, Ameriggio-“ the man fell on his knees, and I hurried by his side, holding him up. “Ameriggio!” His full weight slumped against the alleyway’s wall, his head slouching forward and making his dark locks shield his face. His eyes lulled, breath slow. If he didn’t die the first time, death was certainly looming over him again.

“Stay awake, shit-“ I tossed off my quiver, and rummaged the pouches. My eyes shut, reopened and shut again; I was still drowsy. I couldn’t concentrate enough. “Fuck…god nod…This one…” I rummaged through the quiver’s interior, and pried open the compartment of my emergency medicine. “Ameriggio, stay awake, please stay awake…not like this. Somebody, somebody please help!”

Not like this.

Not like this!

"What in the Hell is he doing here?"

One moment, a robed man was at the foot of the alleyway, the next he was on Ameriggio's other side, helping me hold him up slightly.

The fucking fates decided to bless me. It was Akinara, thank gods.

“H-His wound reopened. And I’m drugged, I need help, to make sure he doesn’t bleed out…” my eyes flickered to remain awake, but I pushed through, and motioned Akinara to lay him properly on his side, “We need to close his back wound, it reopened…”

"Shit, what was he even thinking?" Akinara gently but firmly tugged Ameriggio's arm out of his sleeve, peeling back the layers of clothing to see his bare back. "Brace him, Red."

The vampire then leaned down and started to lick and suck at the bleeding wound.

…..It must be the drugs…it must be.

But no.

Akinara was actually leaning down, and licking Ameriggio’s, punctured wound. I stared in disbelief, but I was too exhausted to fight it, or even question it….but then the bleeding stopped, and the opening was sealed with a new layer of skin.

What the fuck.

“Turn him…slowly...” Akinara did as I instructed, and I dipped my fingers into my pouch, taking every bit of it, and started to lather it against Ameriggio’s chest. “If we close it now…I won’t be able to rid of the infection...inside his body. I-I need you to take Ameriggio to the church…make sure he keeps breathing…Can you do that for me, Akinara?”

"Wha-- Church? _Noah_ 's church? In Rome?" he asked incredulously.

“Yes, that one…” I really wished we weren’t far from it.

He frowned after a moment, taking in my battered form, "I can do it, but I'm not leaving you here, Elysia."

“Please do this, Akinara. I look like shit but Ameriggio doesn’t have long,” I persisted, looking to him directly. “Help me save him...”

Akinara's eyes took on a stern quality, “Of course I'm going to help you, Elysia." He took Ameriggio out of my hands gently but firmly. "I'm strong enough to carry both of you; Alessio and Rose are on their way, but they don't know where you are. Get on my back so I can at least take you to them on the way to Rome."

I mustered what I could, and pushed what was left of my energy into my legs to stand me up. With the daggers retrieved and my quiver hoisted onto me did I slump against Akinara’s lean back…and buried my face into the dark musk of his darkness. My face was slapped with it, and I breathed it in, instantly drunk of its aroma but it didn’t sit well with my stomach when Akinara suddenly zipped in his movement. We were nearly flying over the ground, the air slapping my hair back, and when we suddenly touched base to a place I was unaware of, there was too much movement going around-

I pushed myself off almost immediately when Akinara paused, and all the contents in my stomach were wretched out painfully from my soaked mouth. I slumped over Akinara’s outstretched arm, thanking him internally for catching me before I could fall. The sound of hooves fast approached, and when my head shakily lifted to see who it was….all despair, all impatience left me when I saw Rose leading the front....

And Augustine dashing swiftly from the saddle when he saw us. When he saw me.

It was like he had chased away this dark cloud that had been hovering over me since the day I was cursed to Tuscany…but never did I ever think this giant machine of stone and complexion would ultimately be the reason why I felt my body fly from all the burden it had endured since then.

“Akinara, thank goodness!” Rose exclaimed in relief.

"This jackass left his hospital bed, Alessio!" Akinara called out, keeping a firm hold on Ameriggio in his arms. "But he at least saved our Red from that bastard!"

Akinara steadied me until Alessio got close, nearly throwing himself off of his ride. He rushed with intent, and caught me in his arm where I naturally gravitated towards him. Akinara voluntarily handed me over before stepping away.

"Alright, you take care of Red. I need to get this Idiot to Noah's church, apparently. Red mentioned she had medicine for him there." Without waiting for a reply, Akinara turned in the direction and called over his shoulder before taking off at a speed I wasn’t able to register, "I'll meet you in Rome!"

Alessio’s hefty arm held me up easily, like I was nothing but a feather in his grasp.

"Alessio...." I don't even know if he could hear me. I couldn't tell if I was even grabbing onto him. My fingers were numb, and the only heat I felt was Alessio's arm when he lifted me further from the ground.

"Elysia, don't close your eyes--stay with me now."

"I-I...." my stomach flipped again, but there was nothing left to throw up. I hung poorly, rasping out my words. "Najla....Lupo...he..."

"Save your strength, we can speak about that another time." He lifted me up like a child, cradling me close as he returned on his horse, positioning me to sit in front while he gripped the reins.

"To Rome," Rose stared with determination.

"As fast as possible," Alessio snapped the reins.

 

The stallion thudded against my chest, but I didn't have to complain when again, I felt Alessio’s assiduous grasp on me. Like an infant. Like I could break at any moment, and he would only be holding my fragments.

 

The dizziness lingered, but subsided with every gallop the horse took. The darkness that had once been absent around Alessio suddenly burst with life, that I could feel the threads and vines surround me with a gentle caress. It slithered in my curls, my clothes, my skin...my Twilight let it suffocate her.

 

But for some odd reason, she wasn't be refueled. My body wasn't adapting to it.

 

What was wrong.

 

"Elysia, Elysia!"

 

My body slumped, unable to remain awake any further. I had reached my limit, and passed out.

 

 

And when I bolted awake, I gasped in the air. Why did my chest hurt so much?

 

My hands clutched the threads of a mane, and for a moment, I thought _Lupo_ had gotten me on a horse until I heard Alessio's muffled, concerned tone.

"W-Where are we...?" I mustered. Sleep was getting the better of me again.

"The border of _Roma_ , we're entering the city soon. I dont know what Akinara  meant earlier but you need medical attention. I’m going to leave you at Tiber Island."

My curls moved to and fro, but in all honesty, I don't think he saw my reluctance.

"The church....the church, Augustine. Ameriggio needs me....he's going to die." I reached poorly around, and weakly gripped his arm that controlled the reins. Signifying my want, "The church, nowhere else!"

"Elysia, what can you do that is going to save him at this point?" Alessio demanded, "We'll lose you both at this rate."

“Just take me there-“ God everyone was going to make me cry from frustration at this point, “If you won’t take me, I’ll tell Rose to.” I felt his stare, yet a moment after the reins were tugged enough that I nearly rammed into the neck of the stallion.

“Rose, head to Tiber Island and report to Ezio immediately."

"What about-“

"Im taking Elysia to the church where Akinara should be at." Alessio snapped the leather, redirecting our destination. I no longer heard Rose’s horse.

He must think me mad. He _must_ be mad at me.

We reached the fields of where Noah’s church laid. The horse was steadied to a fast walk, the reins pulled to stop all mobility. Alessio moved himself off, and caught me before I lost my entire weight off of the creature.

“You can’t even stand-“ he was annoyed, but his tone spoke of concern rather than criticism. He hoisted me in his arm again, and pushed open the large oak door, where the sounds of Noah and Akinara’s voices echoed.

“I heard the door open-“

Noah greeted us promptly, a hurried haste in his step as he cupped my face in his grasp, “Oh, Elysia…oh no, look at you!”

“We have to help…Ameriggio first,” I replied, and stumbled forward from Alessio’s grasp. I ushered my way inside the inner chambers, Noah and Alessio hurrying in toe. In the middle of the kitchen was a medical station, bloodied clothes and buckets of water everywhere.

Laying on the table was the shirtless Ameriggio, looking paler than usual with a damp cloth on his forehead. He was breathing shallowly, fortunately still alive. Above him was Akinara, who lathered his tongue across the remaining cuts on the man’s chest, except for the place I specified his wound was.

“What the hell are you-“ Alessio’s stern voice was cut off when I waded myself forward. I took a misstep, and Akinara bolted to my front, catching me yet again.

“Red-“ he pointed out.

“Water.” Akinara didn’t protest, and took me to the cleanest bucket. I gripped the clay edges, and ducked my face into it, drinking everything I could and washing off whatever muck was on it. A second later I pulled myself off, coughing hoarsely and waking myself up. The drug had mostly subsided, and my mission at hand promptly blared in my head to concentrate.

“Noah, follow me,” I moved my hair out of the way, and stepped out to the garden. The priest was right at my side, kneeling with me as I pulled out the roots of one planted Deku nut which has flourished to that of a tall stem; one of many that had managed to survive under Noah’s care. I pulled out another for good measure, and walked back inside.

“Knife.” Akinara obliged to my quick commands that I was already chopping my stem and roots vigorously on a wooden board. “Cut it like this, the smallest pieces you can, Noah. Alessio.” I rummaged the bowls, and then grabbed a pestle hand.

“Yes?”

“Whatever Noah cuts, you crush it,” I pulled him roughly than I had intended, handing him the materials. I pulled out my quiver, and rummaged the pouches for what I needed. I walked back to Alessio’s side, and dumped the contents I scavenged in the bowl. “Hand me a clean dagger, Akinara.” He did so again, and I took it gladly, wiping it clean with a damp cloth nearby.

“What do you need, Red?”

“Hold down, Ameriggio, and don’t let him go.”

Akinara quirked a small grin, “I hope Ameriggio doesn’t mind bruises.” A swing of his leg, the vamp positioned himself over the assassin, and clamped his hands against the man’s splayed arms. Hips positioned on top, Akinara remained true to his devoted service to saving him.

“Where’s the mix?” I dunked my hands clean in the nearest pool of water. I remained at Ameriggio’s right, while Alessio and Noah moved to his left. The giant showed the mashed contents, and I sighed in relief of the glittering mixture that was made.

“It’s done.”

“Get the gauzes ready, Noah, I’m about to cut him open,” I advised. “Last thing I need is for Akinara to lick any of this up and possibility lose his vampirism.”

Akinara snorted loudly, but kept a firm grip on the man beneath him.

"Thanks Elysia, I wish you cursed for eternity too. I feel so loved," his voice oozed with sarcasm.

I said nothing, and readied my arm, “Get ready.” I pressed the dagger’s end to Ameriggio’s chest, where the thin web of green slime was almost out of its potency, and sliced into his open cavity. Almost immediately did the contents of his blood spill, and Noah’s encircled the injury with the largest and cleanest cloth he could muster.

“Don’t move it, just leave it here, hold onto it.”

“He’s losing breath-“

“Don’t let go, Akinara.” I slipped my hand into the bowl Alessio held out for me. “I’m…so sorry, Ameriggio.” With nails inclined inward, and I jabbed right into Ameriggio’s chest until the hinge of my wrist, and started to thread and web his damaged organs together.

The bulky man jolted awake, and a rough scream lurched from his throat, as I expected him to. Akinara held in his firm stance, almost like concrete. Ameriggio clutched and scratched with his hands, his neck arched of the immense pain he endured. Alessio and Noah watched in utter horror, but I reached into the bowl again, green and red mixed.

“I’m going to repair his ribs-“

“He’s going into shock!”

“Alessio, hold down his head!” My nails dug and reconnected his bones in haste. My wrist held in the blood that threatened to drain out.

“Don’t let any of it slip out!”

Four bodies held down one, until at last, Ameriggio’s trembling body no longer thrashed, but expelled out slow and deep exhales. The interior of his pinkish flesh started to weave and illuminate a bright green, and I continued to work my way out like a healing spider.

To and fro did the strings patch up, any sign of infection and pus completely evaporating. The blood that had dotted and spilled his skin began to climb back up, and reenter the wound it had escaped from. Slowly, surely, I worked my way until I reached the exterior of his flesh. A long minute turned into an hour when I finally pulled my hand from his body, and Akinara removed himself from Ameriggio’s hips. We watched carefully for any signs of a failed operation as Noah’s soft prayer rebounded along the stone walls.…but when Ameriggio flickered his eyes poorly, and let out a long exhale with a steady breath after did I feel success in our rescue. His body regained its color, and any sign of any kind of injury was gone.

Ameriggio was going to be okay.

“Thank gods…” I expelled out, resting my eyes against my clean wrist. “He should…recover soon…”

Noah gently put his hands on my shoulders and led me to the nearest chair, “Yes, my dear, and now we can focus on healing _you_ ," he said in a stern voice.

I gripped his hand tightly, squeezed as much as I could. A moment, I was fine, but the next my body jolted, and the sudden lapse of recent events unfolded in my mind, down my throat. I felt sick again. My lips trembled, and I hung my head over, exhaling shakily.

“….I thought I was going to die….He was going to kill me, oh god…” I clutched my bangs at this, shaking from how cold I was despite Noah’s warm hand brushing down my back. “I-If it weren’t for Ameriggio…I w-wouldn’t h-have…”

The droplets of water ran down my chin, but it was removed promptly from Alessio’s kneeling figure in front of me. His thumb caressed off the teardrops, and I exhaled sharply of the reassuring touch.

"You're here, Elysia." His manumit reminder blocked away any doubt, "You're here and you're safe with those that won't bring you harm. You're home."

I couldn’t meet his gaze…I couldn’t look at him.

“L-Lupo killed Najla…he killed so many people. I-I’m so sorry…she had a bomb there, in the room, and I used it to get out…there were so many things in that room…! And he didn’t care! He didn’t care about any of it—he fucking kept me in chains, like I was some kind of animal, like I was his bitch!” My shaking hands clutched the front of his robes, the tears continuing to spill, “He drugged me so many times, I feel so sick…he wasn’t going to let me go, I was never going to see you again!”

It all spilled; I needed all of it out of my body.

Alessio hanged his head slightly, sighing painfully. Had I upset him yet again? Was it wrong of me to say?

I hated my instant regret, “I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…”

".....Don't apologize for any thing." Alessio unexpectedly wrapped his large hand around my thin wrist, and tugged me genteelly to him. And he embraced me so tightly.

Warm. He was…so warm.

It was….a distant memory. So familiar…it was like…

I was hugging Link again, only this time it wasn’t.

My eyes flickered closed, and I settled myself in his embrace, shivering from how willing he was to be this close to me. This was…different. It was different again, but I was too exhausted to think, to analyze what this meant. Instead I relished in his touch, and felt myself dazing in and out of consciousness.

I could sleep like this against him….I don’t think I would mind at all…

There was movement, and a few hours had flown by without my knowledge.

Noah dressed me in clean clothes, and literally threw what I had into the firepit underneath the stove. A hot meal brewed where Alessio helped him gather the ingredients to make the soup. Akinara in the meantime remained at my side, and brushed my clean hair with a soft brush and his soft fingers. He thumbed ointment along my scalp and ears, caressing away the horrible memories of the chamber.

I let everyone touch me, brush my hair and fix blankets around me. None of them were _Lupo_. He was finally gone.

It was refreshing to have a meal, but I ate slow, afraid of losing it. My appetite was low despite my entire ordeal of nearly starving myself, but I drank as much as I could, having Alessio occasionally refill my cup.

He hadn’t left my side, not once to go outside or head toward Tiber Island. He remained beside me, and although I didn’t wish to be selfish, I was really content that he was here. My head rested against his large arm, and I let the blush along my cheeks flourish of the sensation.

I nipped at the fork, staring at what remained in my plate, letting Alessio’s vibrations of his breathing take hold of me. He was so quiet, it was reassuring in an odd way. He was never really one to talk, anyways….

“Thank you…” I found myself saying.

"For what?" he moved his gaze from the doorway and down to me. I think he was worried Akianra was going to lick Ameriggio again.

“…For everything,” I confessed, sighing.

"You don't need to....”

“Yes, I do. This time I do.” I set the plate aside, covering my shoulder with the soft sheet, “If you had refused to be my mentor….I wouldn’t be here.”

"Things could have been a lot different if I hadn't; maybe you would have left somewhere safer. Save yourself a lot of pain.”

“He would’ve kept following me, no matter what.”

He sighed, and looked to me carefully, "At least.....being my student, things were different this time.”

I said nothing, and clutched the blanket a tad bit tighter.

“I don't want to take the entire credit for this because I know I don't deserve it....Ameriggio, Akinara, Rose, Noah, they all had a part in keeping you here today.....we all play in a bigger picture."

“I’ll accept that….”

"What matters is, is that you’re safe now, Elysia." Alessio brushed my wrist, "And that he's gone. I'm certain Ameriggio handedly that personally."

“He did, I owe him a lot,” I scoffed lightly, “The first thing he’ll do is remind me, I just know it.”

"Most likely unless he remembers what happened here. Then he may....go after Akinara."

“…Let’s agree to not tell him.”

“…What are the chances Akinara won’t?”

“…….Good point.” We both shared a scoff at this, but such a thing made me smile, and shake my head. “I can only wonder what you were thinking, during all of that.”

"I was not really," Alessio admitted, "I......I mean......it was all........very surreal." Alessio pressed his lips together, nodding ever slowly, "......Magic......was not what I expected to be......but then again, I didn't doubt it could be like that."

“Normally, my medicine isn’t that aggressive; I didn’t have time to prepare the nicer version of it, if you want to put it that way,” I admitted. “I’m very lucky my plants have been able to grow in this soil, despite how dull it is.”

"Hmm....you should go to where Vitalia lives then. She lives by an active volcano....the soil there is extremely fertile."

“As inviting as that sounds, I think I would rather stay in one place for a while longer.” _Where you are._ I rested fully against him. My eyes flickered at the way he brushed my wrist, yet said nothing about it, “I’ll think about it.”

"Try and get some rest Elysia, or what you can."

“Is this not resting?” I tried not to sound sarcastic.

"You know what I mean," Alessio looked pointingly at me, "Like actual sleep."

I couldn’t take him seriously anymore, instead blinking slowly of his somewhat stern expression, “I don’t know, I kind of like being like this right now…”

"......Do you really?" he couldn't sound anymore deadpanned than this.

“…Do you want me to be honest?” I turned my hand lightly, and his fingers stopped moving when my digits touched his. The feeling surged through me, and I was confident to keep pursuing my train of thought.

"What is it?" his dark orbs relaxed, and he tilted his head slightly at me. Train of thought was now lost.

I held my touch with him, and I found my fingers curling with his, “This is nice…sitting with you.” It wasn’t what I wanted to say.

"Heh....I suppose this is still new, all things considering," Alessio smiled lightly. My heart fluttered. I carefully laced my arm around his. This somewhat felt…familiar. Maybe it was my imagination.

“I suppose…” It was hard to know what to say, considering I had so many things to tell him once I was out, but now that I was…I only wanted to sit with him, and do nothing else. “…Are you going to Tiber Island, soon?”

"Maybe if Rose doesn't get here soon....I need to report back to Ezio, figure out the damages Guglielmo made (what the hell did that man do this time?), need to send a letter hastily to Cecillio and Vitalia." Alessio rubbed his temples gently, "There's so much work that I need to catch up on......"

“Can you…stay here with me..?” I curled my fingers with his, and I squeezed unconsciously. “I know it’s a lot to ask but….I would feel safer if you did…”

Alessio squinted briefly at the suggestion, gazing down again, ".....Merely today.....or for how long?"

It shouldn’t be this hard to answer a question.

I remained silent for a few more seconds, before replying carefully, “…Just today.” I didn’t even believe myself. God damn it.

"Hmm....okay." He nodded, "I can certainly spare that much, as long as you can recover properly, I'll be here."

I took what I could get, and made myself situated next to Alessio’s side.

And sleep took a hold of me with a gracious sweep of its arm.

 

 

She fell asleep with little to no trouble, her soft sighs expelling her lips. Alessio rested his head back, continuing to trickle his fingers along the inner of her wrist, pressing his thumb to the vein briefly to feel the thudding of her heartbeat course through her. It’s a miracle she was alive, there were no chances that she’d make it out—if Ameriggio hadn’t disobeyed, perhaps they both would have perished.

_“L-Lupo killed Najla…he killed so many people.”_

The damages that were made had finally been drawn to a close…despite how raw it continued to feel. Alessio pressed his lips together, shutting his eyes tightly. She would have wanted Elysia to use her equipment, to singe Lupo’s face off for daring to take her life. How the two would have gotten along, he wondered, perhaps they could have been friends.

_I-I’m so sorry._

Elysia apologized and how Alessio wanted her to never repeat those words again. Not for what happened to her, or for what happened to the others. She was never at fault for this—she is a victim and he only wished that she recovered quickly. To hope that something like this never befalls her again. Alessio sighed softly, tracing his digits gently along her back, a small sigh escaping from her that caused him to hum, smiling faintly. He glanced down to her to find her body curled tightly at his side, surprised she hadn’t adjusted herself to a better position.

“Elysia?” He brushed her hair back, her body stilled and unresponsive to his gentle probing, “Elysia, wake up.”

He shook her firmly, this time seeing her head roll back and immediately he brushed his hand along her nose. She wasn’t breathing—

“Elysia!” Alessio repositioned his spot when her weight shifted towards him, catching her by her shoulders, “No, not again—” Alessio set her to lay down properly, pressing his hands over her chest to give compressions.

 

_Tick tock._

 

“Alessio—what happened?!”

 

_Tick tock._

 

“You were with her for ten whole _minutes._ Why isn’t she _breathing?!”_

 

_Augustine._

 

“Give me room!” He pushed air into her mouth, pushing his hands down on her chest to resuscitate her. Despite Akinara ready to throw the older man off, it was a moment later she gasped painfully, her hands clawing at Alessio’s shoulders as her eyes snapped open.

A fear beheld them. The high level of uncertainty, a complex circuit of thoughts and realizations.

“I-I…” She breathed out, her rose lips to their full bloom. His eyes stared at them, still processing.

“…..You stopped breathing.”

A morbid look grappled her face, and like a little fox, she curled herself within him. She sunk her hands into his robes, dug for solace, for a certainty. She wasn’t crying, but breathing rather heavily as a reminder that she had not died….and yet….

Alessio frowned, and took her kindly in his arms, while he exchanged an uncertain look to Noah and Akinara who shared an unknowing conclusion of their next dilemma.

 

How much damage did Elysia unwillingly inherit this time?


	37. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo boiiiiiii here we go??? First, to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> RoadToDusk (Alessio/Ameriggio/Vitalia/Cecillio/Najla/Guglielmo) takes the entire credit for this chapter, and whenever it's Alessio's POV (I supervise with endless memes and moral support, as well as edit her parts to the best of my ability while still trying to maintain her character's arc).
> 
> SakamotoItoe (Akinara/Noah) who is always so willing to help when I need it, ready for action and comedy galore, and directs me correctly on how to move forward with her characters and corrects my fckin mistakes like a good mom (bless your face girl).
> 
> Thenightchan (Rose), the awesome motivator that will stop at nothing to give her very best, and encourages me endlessly with good vibes in my life that is a mess and jeezes you have the patience of a saint??
> 
> Ria (Angelina) for allowing me to use her character freely and has not sued me since. 
> 
> Together we bring you this story, and we can only hope you're enjoying the ride thus far. No no, it's not the end, but we are nearing it. So STRAP ON IN KIDS, it's gonna get bumpy and sad and happy and awful from here on out. Enjoy this chapter, and see you next time :DD
> 
> -Keys

All was serene in this muddled morning; nothing unusual stirred, and all the pieces were in place, cemented with reassurance and stability. _Roma_ ’s shaky exterior was balanced well with the Creed’s now notable and structured settlement, invisible cobwebs outlining and traversing the grounds, the buildings, the soil and air. Nothing troubled the town; despite Cesare’s continuous rule, though its baleful hold lacked upon the residents. Susurrations of gossip and pleasantry overruled fear and intimidation, as if Rome was no longer suppressed…and it was achieving that goal ever so slowly.

One year of strong efforts had made a difference. Differences Alessio never would have realized could be achieved.

Ezio had gained the title of Mentor of the Brotherhood, the most honorable and extraordinary achievement of any Creed; after Guglielmo’s treachery (where it was discovered that he overthrown Najla’s rule on Venice with ill and forced intent, and had been planning to overthrow Vitalia’s hold in her own lands), it was anonymously decided upon Machiavelli and _Volpe_ that the Auditore man be awarded the name.

And Alessio agreed. His young apprentice knew what he was doing, his limitations, his future opportunities, and he wouldn’t have picked any other. Fortunately, that meant some of the paperwork would go to him, and save Alessio some trouble of the parchment towers that threatened to spill carelessly across his oak desk. Such free time would be well-used: he had to go check on Elysia today.

Again.

She had not been as lucky as Ameriggio who regained full recovery the day after his bloody operation. Whatever…spell Elysia had put on him worked its full wonders, and he bolted up without a scar, and only the memory of what had happened.

“I’m positive I’m supposed to be dead.”

Alessio had stared at him, “Well, you’re not.” Still ire of his student’s stubborn attempt, nevertheless grateful of his intervention after all. “Cecillio and Vitalia will soon be informed on your condition.”

“God, how long as it been?”

“…It’s only been a day.” His ex-student caught his gaze, slightly horrified. “Elysia repaired you.”

“H-How is it possible it’s only been a day?? Elysia—”

“Shh…she’s asleep.” Alessio frowned at this.  Ameriggio noticed with a perplexed gaze but the answer was clear when he took a look at her. Shallowly breathing, and curled up in the sheets for nearly the whole day.

And again she was asleep the next day.

And the day after.

And the day after.

Alessio hardly ever saw her awake (perhaps was lucky with fifteen minutes before she dropped like deadweight, which alarmed him every now and then when she would suddenly stop talking). She slumbered for long, unnatural hours, like some helpless maiden in a storybook with no incantation or prince to wake her up. Neither he, Noah, or Akinara had any idea why, much less have a way to keep her up. And she was always so cold, no matter how many blankets or sheets were put on her. Her body would refuse to regulate itself…furthering Alessio’s agitation and disgust with what _Lupo_ had done to her.

Her bruises and cuts were healing, and he tried to use what had been remained in the bowl from Ameriggio’s salvation to wipe across her neck, wrists and ankles. Yet, he could still form out the heavy, malignant metal that had grappled her, that kept her locked up in some wretched chamber (he had informed the Creed in Florence to verify the location, and grew ill of the truth when he had read the contents that had been found inside). So many victims, so many members of the Creed, of friends and family…one that consisted of his.

And he almost lost two more. His wintering soul could not have another blow like this. Not ever again.

No one deserved that fate.

 _I’m so sorry_.

“Don’t be.” He whispered quietly and looked down at the willowing redhead. She looked so sick, but at least she was safe….

But she continued to sleep. And sleep. And sleep.

Another three days of slumber.

She was on high surveillance, everyone available switching posts so at least one person was in the room with her. Vitalia and Cecillio’s arrival lessened the burdened, and Alessio was able to get some of his work done….but no amount of distance could make him concentrate.

She was shivering on the fourth, and was mumbling on the fifth about something he couldn’t understand. A fifth, sixth day passed. No change. A week. A secret yearning of her awakening budded in his contrite heart.

 

 

He was ruminating constantly about the messy concatenations that led her to this result; a series of unfortunate events that would bring her down to such a low level of living that her body hardly ever moved. It was so tired. When she had stopped breathing in his arms, right before him, a sickening reminder plunged his body in a dark depth of his existence.

What if _Lupo_ had been successful? What if he had taken her out of the city, the country? What if she had died-

He slammed his fist against his desk, not out of rage, but to conciliate his troubling nightmares. He rested his head back, counted and breathed out incrementally slow. Shutting his eyes, opening them again. She was fine today. Just like she was the day before, and the day before that, and that….

 _Lupo_ was dead, he would never come back. He wasn’t going to take her away anymore. No one was going to take her away anymore….

Yet every time he stepped through that church door, he found his pace a tad faster, pressing his heel with a quickening kick. His robes and scarf fluttered with his swift stride until they paused at his halt in the doorway.

Elysia was asleep again, this time Vitalia tending to her.

“Alessio.” She already knew his step. She was holding the redhead’s lanky hand with exceptional lenity. Observing from touch. Her coruscate ice eyes were half-dazed, looking ahead to a land Alessio was foreign to. He pulled up a chair beside his blind pupil, seeing Vitalia had put Elysia’s teal scarf against her chest. She was holding onto it tightly.

“The priest and Akinara?”

“They went to the market to brew up something warm for tonight.”

“…And Elysia?” he asked, trying his best to not rush out his concern.

“She was whispering to herself, said the name ‘Ineza’, if I pronounced it correctly,” Vitalia hummed, and circled her thumb across Elysia’s outstretched wrist. “Then she wouldn’t stop shivering, so I handed her the scarf. She stopped almost right after, which is new.” He looked to it, seeing Elysia’s fingers twitch on it ever so slightly, but she was breathing easier. This sight relaxed him.

“That’s good news.”

“It is, but it worries me.” Vitalia pressed her lips together, “It is only a temporary fix to an underlying problem. For how long will she remain like this…”

How long indeed.

Time will traverse before she finally awakens long enough to recognize how she had grown. Time stolen from her—by a man that already stole so much from others. How even in death he continued to steal and haunt those that live on.

“She’s been through a great ordeal, Vitalia,” Alessio said carefully, “We knew it may not be easy for her to return to us. Figuratively and literally.”

“I know…I merely wish there was something more we can do for her.” Vitalia shifted in her seat to face the tall man, “She’s brought closure to so many sorrows…but we can not even help her own.”

One chapter of many were finally put to closure…but Elysia’s defied that very state. She’s described many strives in her life, many of which were out of her control. This was one of those moments. It’d be a mercy if she was to remain asleep, freed from that world of burden.…however….

For once he had hope he was wrong on those instincts. That life would be kind to her. That a pithy future be delivered to her after everything she had been through to get here.

“We’ll have to be patient,” Alessio reaffirmed, squeezing his knees briefly. Vitalia held a succinct frown but after a moment she sighed out a smile in its place. She reached to cup his large hand, squeezing it back in such reassurance, it almost made the immortal forget of his status. That her hand pulsed with rich life and despite all the odds against her, she remained strong. Stronger than most—perhaps he’d even say himself. Maybe Elysia would pick up on that sooner rather than later.

“Then she’ll be greeted with a warm treat when she finally stays awake. I think Cecillio should be returning soon from a mission. Would you mind keeping an eye on Elysia so I could check?”

“Go ahead, look around—” Alessio cut the sentence short, catching Vitalia’s stare towards his general direction, “…Sorry.”

Her cheery disposition remained formidable, “Oh, I know you didn’t mean it. But I’ve come to understand that there are these glasses that can help one see clearly. I think it might be time to invest…”

……

“Ha ha, very funny.” Alessio scoffed over Vitalia’s giggles, taking over the chair beside Elysia’s bedside, and watched the blind woman navigate herself out of the room.

Silence poured in, aside from the soft breeze and the chirping of birds in the church’s garden. A tranquil ambiance allowed the giant assassin’s attention to focus upon his young, slumbering apprentice.  He pressed his lips together, the gentle rise and lull of her chest putting him on edge to make sure it didn’t stop suddenly. Unconsciously her fingers would curl into the teal scarf that she held so dearly. It must have meant a great deal to her to calm her down. What value did it hold to her…?

_“I’m sure I’ve seen things you’ve never imagined.”_

Medicines that healed the expiring, strange magic that enhanced her physical strength and features. Weapons that their enemies still fought bitterly to understand and control. She was everything that the world would grasp and rip apart to get a piece of.

_"I'm sure you have, and the less I know, the better."_

She was strange. She was different. She was his mirror and how he hated to look upon it. To know he said such cruel things in the past to keep from growing attached. There was so much he needed to apologize for. His pride often got in the way…but how she deserved better to know them.

“I’m sorry, Elysia…” Alessio assiduously spoke, knotting his knuckles into the thin sheets, “Many things…were not handled as they should have been. I will not excuse my behavior to you…but I hope you can learn to forgive my diehard tendencies. There’s still many things we need to discuss…to come to understand…there’s still things I haven’t told you about myself. Things you should know…maybe.”

The sensation pulsed through his cords the more he spoke of his weaved tales. Of nights that laid wasted to merely admiring the starry skies—none of which could be seen today unless they traversed into the mountains. Whistling into the morn, and the song birds that chirped back. A woman so fierce that all men that stood in her path were laid to slaughter, untouchable to the violence of the world.

He often sat there, unable to recount some of the further memories, but he whispered of the smell. Of mildew and moss on a humid afternoon and venturing through the woods in search of lilacs and lavenders. Searching through the confabulations for the true memories that withheld his earlier lifetimes he was certainly, happily affected with.

Elysia twitched every so often, and he wondered if she was indeed listening. After rambling for a few minutes however, did he look up again and found her completely still. He stared cautiously, unable to tell if she was merely sleeping or…something foul was happening again.

Alessio hesitated but he raised his palm to the base of her nose, relieved when he felt an exhale escape from it.

“…Did I stop breathing…again?” her voice was like honey.

Alessio raised his head to find her eyes cracked open, slivers of a sunrise fighting against the darkness of the horizon to cast fully open to the sky. She was awake again—but the question now was for how long.

“…No, thankfully not.” Alessio retracted his hand, instead placing it at the end of the bed, “How are you feeling?”

She breathed for a moment, fighting endlessly with her lulling eyelids, “Really sleepy...how long…have I been sleeping...it feels like all day. Have I…been sleeping all day...?” She slurred on her pauses.

It would be the immortal to break the news to her. Would she even understand if he tried telling her now of her week of inactivity?

“I’m afraid…it has been much longer than that, Elysia.” Alessio admitted quietly.

Her eyes glazed upwards to meet his face, struggling to catch his eyes directly, “...How long?”

“Nearing two weeks.”

She succumbed to silence, and Alessio questioned if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open from how still and quiet she had become until, “...That sounds...familiar...”

“How come?”

She mumbled a bit, fighting with the time her consciousness was allowing her to have, “When I…ran away from him...I lied to him, to keep him safe..." She was speaking about her past from the way her eyes glazed and lifted to him. As if she was relieving the memories in a world so far from their very own.

“…This isn’t the first time you’ve fallen asleep like this?” Alessio clarified, blinking.

Elysia blinked wearily, slurring incoherent words before it finally picked up, “The thing about Link....always so stubborn on doing….right. Always…forgetting...I should have never been his main priority. I never planned it...but it was foolish of me to never be….ready. Does that...make sense?”

Alessio exhaled through his nose, reaching to clasp her hand gently, “It does.”

With the minimal strength she had left, Elysia started to sit up, struggling with shaking, lithe limbs. Alessio immediately reacted and rested his palm against the middle of her cold back. She sighed at the motion, and finally sat herself up, her head almost rolling along her shoulders, “I left, and put myself to sleep...there was no other way. And I got sick....”

“What did you do then, Elysia?” Alessio rubbed in a gentle, circular motion against her back. He had to know, “How did you get better?”

“I’m tired, Augustine...” Her head slumped on his arm, her heavy weight anchoring almost immediately against his side. “There isn’t...any...me...”

“Try to stay awake,” Alessio cupped her chin gently to lift her wavering head to him, “Elysia?”  Her red, vibrant curls drooped and swayed.

“I’ll be...” She almost instinctively curled up against him, and her eyelashes fluttered, “Stop...worrying.”

Alessio almost scoffed, “You’re telling the worst person to stop worrying…”

“Yes...I....mnn..” She reached up, and latched her fingers gently into his hair, scrunching it weakly. Her nostrils flared lightly, something he had noticed she had been doing for the past couple of nights whenever he was here. “Sleep here...with me...”

“…On the bed?” He almost sounded childish for saying it in such a manner. When her fingers continued to scrunch through his thick hair, he relented. He gently scooted her enough so he could lean back. On instinct alone, she curled into his side, eyes fluttering and her nails digging into the fabric of his front, craving for the touch.

He brushed gently in circles along her back, watching her latest reaction carefully. However awkward it felt at first, the longer time past, he felt a tiny bundle of warmth begin to soak into her cold body. There might have been hope for her regaining her strength after all.

“Mm…Elysia?” Red—red like the horizon when the sun would set.

"You're warm..."

“…Do you think you’ll stay awake…?” Would you stay awake and rejoice in the new life you have now?

"I feel safe with you," she answered a hidden question instead.

“…How can you trust me?” he pressed instead.

"I asked the same thing...once upon a time, ago."

Once upon a time, there were many he could trust. Each disappeared…slowly but surely. Of his accords and not.

".....And what was the answer?"

"Maybe....I love....." her head slumped, and the answer melted into a warm exhale on his chest. She fell asleep again.

The sleeping maiden.

Soft sighs escaped as he brushed the inner part of her wrist. A rosy blossom returning to her cheeks. Alessio quirked his lips, gently returning her wrist to the vibrant fabric on her chest. Carefully, he nestled her back properly onto the bed, adjusting the sheets over her sleeping form to keep her as warm as possible.

Continue to rest, one day soon, you’ll be awake to see the sunset.

 

 

“How is she?”

“I think she’s getting there.”

Another two days had passed since Elysia had fallen asleep, the group changing position every few hours to allow some relief. Alessio had finished paperwork and was about to leave Tiber island for his round when he found Cecillio resting against the stone bridge, looking down to the moving riverbed. Alessio waited patiently, but the French man said nothing for a good amount of time.

Alessio knew what he was thinking, “How many?” He never asked until now.

Cecillio’s jaw clenched, “So far 94…it was a maze down there.” Cecillio pressed a palm to his jaw, staring dead ahead to the river bank, “Almost a hundred people that he had kidnapped and killed.”

Alessio didn’t say a word on the matter, but his ex-student’s distraught and disturbed nature worried him, “Something else is on your mind. What is it?”

“…I found…another explosive that Najla had invented laying deep within the cells of that facility. Nail marks and dried blood covered the walls.” Cecillio pressed his fist to his lips, inhaling sharply, “I want to believe it was someone else—but to imagine that it was _someone_ doesn’t make it any better for me _._ Being held like animals—slaughtered like a game. _Lupo_ was the real monster and his image grew worse with each passed day the more rooms we uncovered in _Firenze_.”

“It was never an ideal image to start with.” Alessio rested his thick arms against the railing, peering off to the water below, “No one should be bonded by chains.”

Cecillio rubbed his jaw tentatively, the duo merely taking in silence for a time. The sun shimmered closer towards the horizon, the skyline changing from the lagoon blue to a warm peach hue. The light shone and glistened over the below, the tall assassin catching his student’s reflection shimmering on the water’s surface. The shadows of Cecillio’s hood hid the stress that had been building up.

“What are we going to do about Najla?”

 

_Bury her again._

 

_Again and again._

 

Alessio’s shoulders tensed at the very idea, “…We’ll hold a proper funeral for her.”

Cecillio remained quiet, rolling his knuckles over the rock barrier. He wanted to speak up, but Alessio knew well enough that it didn’t come easy for Cecillio. So the giant waited, watching as the sky phased to a mixture of vermillion and gold, the massive orb of fire brimming the plains of Rome with warm hues.

“Alessio.”

“Hmm?”

“….There’s some things I need to get off my chest or the guilt will wreck me till my death,” Cecillio started softly, “…I’m sorry I didn’t initially trust you to return with Elysia.” Alessio turned to face Cecillio properly, silent . “I should apologize for a lot of things but I was so wrapped up with the idea that you failed us as a _mentore_. I was so _frustrated_ with what happened in France, then I heard from Ameriggio what you did to Elysia and him in Rome over Lorenza’s death? I mean—it wrapped around my head that you were this awful person in reality. That whatever had happened to you in the past should have done nothing to reflect who you should have been now—”

“Cecillio.” He was blowing up into a rant.

“I mean—should I have seen the signs when I became your student, of course. I was also wrapped in my own endeavors that I needed to accomplish, to the point where I belittled everyone that attempted to get to know me. I…well…hmm…now that I’m saying this all now, it sounds rather horrid that I thought you couldn’t change.”

“……Cecillio, do you remember when I first took you as a student, what I told you?”

Cecillio pursued his lips together, turning in place to lean his back against the bridge, “You said I was going to hate you.”

“And you did, didn’t you?”

“Not…exactly.” Cecillio frowned, drumming his fingers against his side, “I may have hated how you didn’t treat me better than others. To know that I had to be treated equal to someone outlandish as Najla, brutish as Ameriggio, and disabled as Vitalia. I was terribly conceited, arrogant in my youth.”

“Do you understand now why I forced you out of your comfort zone, Cecillio?” Alessio asked again, “Despite knowing how capable of an assassin you were, you lacked compassion and empathy.”

“…What does this have to do with my apology to you?” Cecillio drew out slowly.

Alessio crossed his arms gently, “Because I owe _you_ the apology.” The news stunned the French man, and held him in place. “Cecillio, I understand what happened in France was completely…unexpected. It was an extremely personal matter and I relayed to tell no one of it. I don’t blame you for your thoughts because I am meant to be the set example for my students. But, despite what happened, you took to being the bigger man.” Alessio scanned his former apprentice’s face, “You’ve grown tremendously Cecillio, and I couldn’t be prouder of your accomplishments. For yours, Ameriggio, or Vitalia’s. All three of you accomplished my one request—be better than me.”

“S-Still, it was rather boorish to act that way—” Cecillio tried to discredit.

“And it was unethical of me to act that way to you.” Alessio concluded, “We can put this matter behind us with no hard feelings, if it helps in anyway…but I have a feeling you’re going to continue trying to argue about being responsible.”

“Tch! I—” Cecillio caught on his words, his shoulders slumping, “I can’t believe I was going to argue on how you were wrong instead.”

“You have that tendency,” Alessio couldn’t help but smile.

“Who did I learn that best from—your arguments with Mario were infamous. You held Ezio and I for hours in Monteriggioni over the fact that neither of you could agree that Ezio was ready to start handling missions on his own.”

…..

After a moment, the two men broke out into grins, their laughs radiating over the bustling market. Cecillio wiped a tear from his eye, attempting to clear his throat from the tempting chuckle. Alessio pressed his lips together, shaking his head as he exhaled painfully.

“We’re rather childish, aren’t we?” Cecillio humored the taller man.

“No, it’s normal to act in such a way. It was best that we did talk in the end.” Alessio regarded reassuringly, “You should take it easy now. I know your work with these cases is not an easy one.”

“No…but someone has to make the attempt to notify the families.” Cecillio said, “If it makes you feel better—I’ll bring the work with me.”

“You starting to take on my habits now too?” Alessio teased.

“Only because I understand why it seems the work is never finished.” Cecillio stared deadpanned, “It _never_ finishes.”

“Ah—there you are.” Ezio’s voice tore the two from their locked gazes, “I’m sorry to intrude, but I need speak with Alessio in private."

"Of course." Cecillio bowed his head towards Ezio's direction, glancing to Alessio from the corner of his eye, "I'll keep an eye on Elysia, go ahead. I'll see you at the church."

"Until then." Alessio nodded, watching his student blend in easily with the crowd. He averted his attention to Ezio now.

"Any news on the _rossa_?  I'm assuming that's where you went, considering I haven't seen you this whole morning," Ezio crossed the pavement, giving Alessio a quick look.

"She's resting. The ordeal was worse on her physical health then we expected." Alessio sighed softly, "I think she'll make a recovery but when exactly I can't say."

Ezio hummed briefly, but smiled faintly, “If she takes after you, she’ll be running about soon enough. You simply have to give her time.”

"As I shall.”

They crossed through an open market place, the shops beginning to close down for the evening as the sun drifted below the horizon, expelling strands of red and orange streams into the clouds above. Alessio blinked slowly at the sunset, darting his eyes towards Ezio's back the further they went into town.

“How is your sister and mother, Ezio?"

“My mother does what she wants, and is well; Claudia is...ever so persistent, and has been constantly seeking me to discuss about her status in the Creed.” He blew air from his bottom lip, making the tip of his hood flutter once, “I thought such a title as Mentor would give me some brotherly respect. It was foolish of me to ever think Claudia would never bicker with me ever again after the fact.” The taller man rolled his eyes, keeping in close strides after the young man as they walked over another bridge.

Austin stared challengingly to him, “She is your sister. Are you truly surprise that she's like you?"

“.....Don’t look at me like that.” _Naturally, I would_.

"What is it that we need to address, Ezio? I don't take you for the kind of man that likes to take walks with an old friend now."

“What, don’t you remember the times when we did stroll down the roads and streets of Florence? I’m a little hurt of your accusations, friend.” Ezio faced ahead again, “But times have changed...since our last, casual walk together.”

"....Many things have changed since then,” Alessio agreed.

Ezio paused near a bake shop, his eyes almost glazing to the windows in a trance, “Petruccio loved waking up in the early morning, just so he could go to bakery down the street..remember that one? And he always got the same dessert...all the time. Like one day, they were going to run out of it, and he would never have his treats again. And Federico....heh...”

“I walked in on your father scolding him for sneaking into the back of the bakery to steal some mere pastries.” Alessio smirked faintly, “If I recall correctly, it was only after seeing Petruccio face light up did he relax on your eldest brother.”

“Federico always had that charm; to be easily forgiven....” Ezio’s chuckle faded at this, “And he himself forgave me too easily, I think...”

"He always looked out for you, Ezio. He's told me numerous times on your fights against that _de' Pazzi_ boy and how he worried one day he wasn't going to make it in time to protect you. I think he forgave you because he trusted you enough to stand your ground...or at least I would hope he did." A pair of smiles Alessio never thought to see separated, much less erased from his mind. And he never forgot it, to see how Ezio was so happy in his youth.

The Auditore’s eyes watered at this, and he refused to look at the immortal, “...I used to think life was cruel. But thinking it now...life isn’t cruel, it never was to begin with; it’s the people who are in it, that make it cruel for others.”

Alessio looked to his back, frowning faintly. Such vulnerability, so many reminisces today….he wasn’t sure where most of this was coming from.

“That may be true…but…there are many in this life that make it worth surviving for. To defend and honor their memories.” Alessio caught his glance, “…Your father taught me that long ago.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it; he was such an old man, that never doubted the good in people—that got him killed, Alessio. No matter _how_ you see it...” his fist slid across the glass, and his dark hair hung from the shadows of his cowl. And he stood there, breathing. Reforming his composure that was truly tiresome. Only with Alessio did he see another side of Ezio, like the little boy he saw growing up that much time ago. “No one deserves such a wicked fate. Not them, not Elysia....not all those victims in _Lupo_ ’s torturous chambers. Nor the people of _Roma_ , Tuscany who have fallen under Cesare’s rule...”

That’s why.

“…No one does…but it happens only because the world would allow it to.” Alessio stood at man’s side, peering into the hood, “This cycle of hate has existed for much longer than anything written history has ever recorded.” He gripped Ezio’s shoulder tightly, forcing him to face Alessio properly, “But that is the exact reason we stand here today. Do not forget your father’s wisdom, Petruccio’s kindness and Frederico’s unwavering belief. You are still here, Ezio Auditore de Firenze. You are here leading the revolt against a mad man’s reign and I have no doubts that you will succeed. Undeserved pain has given you strength to better this world, to remind me that there’s still hope in it.”

“You have much hope for me; sometimes it’s overbearing,” Ezio confessed with a weak laugh, “During the initiation, I had always thought you would be beside me; it would have reassured me plenty.” He nodded at this, and sniffed briefly, “But you couldn’t be at two places at once; you’re right. I will do my best, the best I can be for this. If there’s something you ever taught me, Alessio, is on how to become the best human I can be to others. My success will be recorded in the books...but it never would have been without your guidance.”

"Perhaps..." An iron snake coiled around his stomach, "I'm proud of you, Ezio, more than words can describe. I know we had our squabbles...but you've grown to be an incredible man, like Mario and Giovanni. I'm certain they're watching from wherever they are."

“I hope I have made them proud...including the small hiccups along the way.” He chuckled at this, shaking his head, “Follow me.” Inside the men entered, and Ezio walked to the counter, pulling out the currency he needed for his basket purchase. “Despite your age, you have grown yourself. It’s an odd thing to bear witness, but it is intriguing to watch.”

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about." Alessio deflected, clearing his throat, "Unless you're catching the grey hairs that I’m sporting because of everyone."

“I like your sense of humor,” Ezio grinned, taking his buy in hand and led the way out of the shop. “I’m certain you can’t be that dense.”

"You'd be surprise." Alessio snipped a loose thread from his scarf, spinning the dagger briefly in his hand before returning it into the folds of his hoisters, "It's easier to be dense than honest."

“Perhaps, but at least I know there’s someone you can be honest with, “Ezio failed to hide his grin at this.

"....Everyone is teasing me today." Alessio stared accusingly, "Are you behind all of this, because I will put you to blame for this for having that grin."

 “No, no, I swear to you—” he defended immediately, waving his hand to dismiss Alessio’s stern tone, “From the looks of it, I’m not the only one who has noticed. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

"....Hmph..." The giant looked away, leading the duo down the street.

“Yes?”

"I suppose..."

 “You suppose you shouldn’t be ashamed?” Ezio was one step behind him. Imposing on the matter now, he was certainly like his older brother in many ways.

".......I don't know. It's new to me,” Alessio answered briefly with supreme honesty.

“New things bring _good_ things,” Ezio smiled at this, and held out one of the bagged goods out to Alessio for him to take. “Make the most that you can with it, I would say.”

 

_Make the most that you can._

_Time would take things from you sooner or later._

 

 

 

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock Augustine_

_Tick toc—_

_Make the most of it._

 

Alessio gingerly took the bag from Ezio, a strained smile coming forth in place of the uncertainty he held.

“I’ll try to. I have a feeling you’ll be keeping me busy now that you’re acting Grand Master.”

“Not as busy as before, but when I fuck things up, most certainly. Tell the priest the bread was on me, my treat.”

“Of course, though you still haven’t explained why you wanted to go on a walk.”

“And here I wanted to talk with you business free...” Ezio crossed his arms, stopping in his pace, “I have received word from Leonardo that Cesare is making a move. But I don’t have the time to investigate what he needs me to do for him, as of right now. He has plans in his apprentice’s shop, and I wanted to ask you for that favor.”

“Speak with the apprentice? I believe I know where it is.” Alessio recalled Elysia’s regards to it, it was on the same path as his morning strolls, “Is there anything else?”

Ezio looked displeased, “Cesare has ordered some sort of...massive machinery to be moved to the outside bays, and I don’t want it to. Leonardo explained its destructive abilities, and I would hate to see the Creed and its members stop it during its activation.”

“On the bays…in Napoli?” Alessio’s mind swiftly warped to ask Vitalia of her wealth of knowledge on the area, "I'll gather the information and get back to you. We'll discuss and plan a counter attack against the production before its sent out."

“Thank you, _fratello_ ,” he nodded gratefully.

“I’ll take my parting here, since it is on the way to the church.” Alessio clasped a hand on Ezio’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly, “Don’t forget to reach out either for help…”

“Heh, to you as well,” Ezio smirked lightly. Alessio felt a tinge of heat rise on the base of his neck. “But maybe taking a stroll or two in the future would be good to do again.”

“It would,” Alessio smiled lightly, releasing his grip upon the Florentine man, “I’ll get word to you tomorrow.”

" _Va bene_ , until tomorrow, Alessio."

Once gone, it left Alessio to his own endeavors to find Leonardo’s apprentice, unable to wipe away the small smile on his face. He rounded the corner, dividing off the main streets for the short cut that he took every morning since he had returned to Rome. Returned…such a strange word to have to repeat to himself.

To have walked these very streets once before. A different time, a different era, how the very feeling of the city was completely eclipsed in something

 

 

_Do you remember?_

_Walking these streets for the first time?_

_Time rippled at his feet, the stone and cobble breaking in the air to reform to a greater splendor. The roads were newly paved, civilians dressed in robes, tunics, togas—arrays of colors that were rare and showed off the nobles’ wealth. Rome breathed in colors and expelled art in the ways the buildings were structured and scaled. Statues dedicated to the Gods were marked across the city, hoping for their strength to be centered in those busiest of areas for the masses to pray to._

_To the Roman Gods they were dedicated and by Jupitar and Minerva’s blessing did Rome succeed for the centuries it has conquered thus far. It was all thanks to the ingenious military tactics and government that kept this great nation together._

_Yet…_

_It was all a farce._

_Built on the back of conquered nations and settlements._

_Forced to either join or die._

_There were decisions in life that he had to make that were not easy. Not on the bruises that littered his chest or his legs. The scars that dug deep along his upper shoulders and his cheeks. The paddings of his armor were dented and scratched._

_It was a tell-tale sign of what occurred to him hours before._

_“Augustine.”_

_The tall woman who held the same gaze as he did searches his face for answers._

_“You are hurt…what happened?”_

_“…What I had to do.”_

_A understanding that no one had control of. His mother was fully aware of it, and could only comfort him the best she could. She helped remove his armor when he went to visit, and treated what she could with herbal medicine. Her hands were stronger than his, no matter how much they shook, she’d grip it tightly._

_“I’ll kill those men…”_

_“They’ll kill you before you’d get the chance.”_

_“You would be surprise what I am capable of, my son. There is much you do not know.”_

_Clothing wrapped tightly along his arms. To shield the beating, the bites—_

_“Then why won’t you tell me?”_

_“…I cannot tell you here. When we are free—I’ll tell you everything. Please, forgive me for being stoic, but I do this to protect you and your brothers.”_

_“What is worse than this damned city?”_

_“…A world that would hunt you down till they have your blood.”_

 

 

_Knock knock._

The tall assassin awaited in front of the creaking door, crossing his arms patiently. A patter of enthusiastic footsteps trailed to the entrance, and Alessio’s dark eyes towered over the shining orbs that belonged to the young apprentice. Hair, natural and painted combined stuck out from underneath the hat like straw, and a faint smile colored the freckled man’s round face.

“Ahh…hello, Alessio. It is Alessio, yes?” Something felt…off about the tone though. Alessio’s brows furrowed together, clearing his throat momentarily.

“It is. You’re Agnolo?” He remembered Elysia talking about him in fair occasion.

“The one and only. I only guessed because you’re really giant, specified countless times. Almost daily, in fact.”

“….I suppose I am.” Unsure how to respond with the comment, he shook his head and calmly recollected his thoughts, “Ezio sent for me about information on Leonardo’s war machines. Do you have anything that the Creed could use?”

“Oh, come in, I have what you need just inside.” Agnolo opened the door fully, gesturing in a welcoming manner. Alessio bent his head down to enter, scanning around the chaotic workshop littered with boxes full of unfinished sketches and inventions that tinkered at the corner of the room.

“Here, have a seat. It’ll take a moment.” Agnolo pulled up a wooden chair covered in dry paint, patting the surface to reassure the man he wasn’t about to walk away with brown and yellow splotches on his white clothing. The tall man took a seat, watching the young man scamper to the farthest end of the room to search the table full of documents to find what he needed. The longer he looked though, the more Alessio concluded that he didn’t have his things quite together.

“I could’ve sworn it was here.” There was that tone again, the pitch was higher this time.

Agnolo’s frustration radiated in hushed echoes the longer he looked. This time his search led to the opposite side of the room, checking between pages of old texts. Then he darted to another section, checking on the stacks of paper that were piling on the stools. Alessio almost felt his head hang slightly the longer he waited, unsure how long it took when Agnolo rushed up the stairs, insisting that he must have left them somewhere up there.

He didn’t realize when he shut his eyes.

Then he felt his shoulders shaken.

He cracked a weary eye open, finding the young man sharing a smile to his direction. There was no doubt that this man was not truly a man—but who was he to judge him for wanting to be one. It wasn’t any of his business.

“Here you go, the plans of Leonardo’s contraptions. They really don’t make any sense to us, but I’m sure someone like you will be able to decipher their true contents.” At this, Agnolo sidestepped, grabbed a nearby box, and rummaged through it until he reached a folded parchment. It looked like a small book was inside. A journal?

“If you can, can you give this to Elysia? We only finished it yesterday, but I don’t have time to drop it off tonight, unfortunately…and those two other _signori_ are off delivering something on Leonardo’s behalf.” His smile lingered, but not as powerful as before, “I’ve asked Akinara for updates of her status…we here at the shop hope nothing but her wellness.”

“As do we, she’ll be up before you know it.” Alessio acknowledged, “It’s just a matter of patience.”

“Of course, as expected after what occurred.” Agnolo handed him the offering and the plans, the tall assassin gingerly placing the objects into safe compartments on his well-being.

“Thank you again, Agnolo.” Alessio had been led out of the workshop, bowing his head to the young apprentice before him.

“You’re most welcome. Please, inform us when she wakes up, I think that would….make me feel much better.” The smile failed, and instead Agnolo bowed his head, hiding his watery eyes away. “Safe travels.” The door closed gently.

 

To another one that opened.

Ameriggio greeted him this time, Alessio raising a brow at the sight of the empty, religious structure.

“What happened to the other—” Alessio’s question was silenced when Ameriggio pressed a finger to his lips, darting to one of the many rows of benches, finding Vitalia resting her head upon Cecillio’s shoulder, both of them fast asleep.

“That priest left for a last-minute run to the market before they closed.” Ameriggio whispered, “I’m not sure when that….Akinara is coming back.” The duo traveled down the pews of the church, rounding the corner to the room where Elysia slept, Ameriggio taking the open chair near her bedside and his voice growing louder, “But I’ve been here keeping an eye on the princess.”

“You don’t sound exactly…pleased…with mentioning Akinara,” Alessio regarded.

“…I still am having a hard time wrapping this around my head, Alessio.” Ameriggio gripped at his knees, “I _remember_ pieces of what happened—but I can’t tell if I’m fooling myself. I should have been dead, Alessio, I don’t—”

“Don’t.” Alessio steeled, “Don’t think for a second that death was a better option. Akinara and Elysia saved your life.”

“With _magic?”_ Ameriggio stressed, rubbing his temples in deep circles. It was only a matter of time, Alessio knew. “Christ, there’s only so many things that I could believe, Alessio…but magic? Those are things from _storie.”_

The older man could feel the walls press into him, constricting him of focus and locking on the mere idea that everything that occurred was stories. Stories that had to be real—he had seen it once or twice…but now he was a foot into the world, where he could no longer back out.

Such a play of events would prevent it any kind of secrecy anymore.

“There’s more than meets the eye it seems…” Alessio caught himself trailing off, earning Ameriggio’s raised, watchful glance. It was fleetingly quiet until Ameriggio broke it off again.

“…It seems that goes for you as well, _mentore_ …” Ameriggio clasped his hands together tightly, “Or would you prefer being called Augustine now?”

Alessio pressed his lips tightly together when he had Ameriggio staring at him. A long pause settled in the air as Alessio exhaled, drumming his fingers against his wrist, “Where did you learn that name from?” He was trying his best to keep his tone from becoming threatening.

“Elysia was calling it out. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together,” Ameriggio scowled.

Alessio said nothing, and the Augustine side of him could hardly breathe.

But his ex-pupil pushed forward, “So…I’m going to take it that you’re not fully human then?”

“….”

“You’re not denying it.” Ameriggio sat back, exhaling, “My god you’re a werewolf.”

All train of thought immediately slammed on its brakes, Alessio unable to help but roll his eyes with a heavy tilt of his head, and stare incredulously at Ameriggio who was rather proud.

“No, I’m _not_.”

“Would explain the grouchiness, your countless sleepless nights…that literal, wolfish stare you have—”

“ _No_ , Ameriggio, I’m _not_ a werewolf,” he enunciated. “If you didn’t hear me the first time.”

“…I suppose, since that’s the only thing you’ve denied thus far…” Ameriggio was far too pleased with his response, despite reluctance prior. Alessio rolled his eyes once more, resisting the urge to glare at him. It would only egg his ex-pupil on to tease him later. Ameriggio smirked playfully, tapping his fingers upon the edge of the bed, “…It actually explains a lot of things…”

“Hmm?”

“I always doubted that you were Ezio’s age.” Ameriggio acknowledged, meeting his gaze, “You seem too old…too large. You looked the part, but your presence told otherwise. There were very few irregularities in your stories—but then Mario would take your side on them, he cemented whatever doubts that may have flourished. Did he know? Did Ezio’s father know as well?”

“….Yes, they did.” Alessio answered simply, “They helped me, long ago. I owed them a debt.”

“Is that why you became an assassin?”

 “…Part of it, yes.” Ameriggio gazed at him quietly, “It was a personal reason…”

 

_“Argh!”_

_Alessio awoken in a jolt, awakening to a cold sweat and the heavy sensation of iron on his wrists. He seethed, bringing the chains to his chest to help pick himself up from the hay invested floor. He heard a rough grunt expel from behind him, lifting his attention up to find a large, black tolfetano huffing above his head. The horse trotted in place, signaling for the immortal to scoot as far as he can from the female. Instead, he heard a laugh bark._

_“It seems he’s finally awake!” Alessio snapped his attention, finding the two assassins chilling against the wooden barrier, grinning at the comedic atmosphere they were presented with. It was the brothers from Venice—the ones that intervened between the Templar brutes. Mario and Giovanni, “And it seems you’ve upset poor Giovanna. I’d be careful if I was you.” The shorter of the men pointed teasingly, the horse huffing aggressively in response._

_Alessio clenched his teeth, taking his chances to face the assassins, “Why did you save me—where is my possessions?!”_

_“Are you really asking us this?” Giovanni withdrew a wrapped scarf, causing the larger man to sit up properly, “It sounds to me you’re ungrateful to our act.”_

_“Give it back,” Alessio demanded._

_“Not until you tell us what it is,” Giovanni insisted, “If the Templars wanted it so badly, it must be something of worth.”_

_“It’s something that shouldn’t be in the hands of mortals,” he hissed._

_Giovanni and Mario briefly shared a glance, the older brother looking to Alessio’s way once more, “What were you planning on doing with it?”_

_“Take a boat—drop it into the middle of the sea.”_

_“You don’t think they would have followed you?”_

_“Not to unexplored waters,” Alessio countered._

_“…That’s suicide.” Mario stared, grabbing the wooden rail tightly, “You were about to throw your life away over this object?”_

_“Gladly.” The immortal had nothing else to lose at that point._

_Mario seemed ready to hurl an array of insults when Giovanni grabbed his shoulders, tugging him away. Alessio didn’t know for how long they went, still recovering from the grievous injuries he sustained from Venezia. They were treated, but he wondered how long he was unconscious for…or was he even unconscious?_

_An hour passed before the two men returned, Mario red in the face but Giovanni pleased with the results of their conversation. Alessio watched them both carefully as they entered the stable, Mario tending to the horse and Giovanni went to Alessio’s side. The man tensed, dragging the chains back. The assassin steadied his stance, slowly revealing the keys to the chain. It was only after a few tense moments did Alessio relent, the older brother digging the key into the lock and freeing him._

_Alessio rubbed at his wrists, gazing sharply to the young man, “Why are you doing this?”_

_“Surely this is a poor cell to keep you in. We should treat you with a bit of respect.” Giovanni defended, “After all, you’re not going to take care of this object by yourself.”_

_“…What gives you a right to get in my business?”_

_“None.” Giovanni met his gaze, “I know what I saw in Venezia; there’s more to you than meets the eye. You shouldn’t throw your life away over something that can be contained.”_

_Alessio couldn’t understand why the man was radiating a trust out of nowhere. He felt threatened of an underlying intention, “…I could kill you at this very moment.”_

_“Two against one doesn’t seem very favorable.” Giovanni paused when the horse neighed, “I’m sorry, three to one.”_

_“It wouldn’t matter; I’m trained to handle far worse situations.” He insisted._

_“Good,” Giovanni extended a hand out, “Then how about joining us?”_

_“…What?”_

_“Become an assassin. Do something good with your life. You seem to already have begun something if you were so determined to get rid of this item,” Giovanni insisted. “Your skills would be immeasurable to our cause.”_

_“I’ll pass—”_

_“It’s not one you can so easily pass up.” Giovanni held the item in hand, “If you don’t, I’ll take this for myself.”_

_Alessio was ready to throw a punch at the man, but the lean man was quick with backup, Mario adjusting a crossbow to his direction. The immortal glared, settling his gaze down to Giovanni’s charismatic smile._

_“So, what will it be?”_

“…I’m not surprised that you’ve always had something against Mario.” Ameriggio took out of the story, wide eyed briefly, “But…that puts you at least at Giovanni and Mario’s age…you would have to be at least seventy or eighty right now.”

Alessio cut him off at this, “For your sake and sanity, I wouldn’t push the question of how old I really am. I don’t think you’re personally ready to hear that.” Ameriggio’s face paled at the suggestion that his former mentor was insinuating.

“…Fine. I’ll stop asking questions.” Ameriggio leaned in his chair, sighing softly, “…For now.”

Alessio sighed, “…I have no doubt this will be the end of it.”

“Not a chance.”

The awkwardness that held the room flourished to that of soft tranquility, and both Alessio and Ameriggio found themselves smirking faintly at their unison thoughts of this moment. Alessio scoffed while Ameriggio was chuckling to himself, coming to grips that he had cheated death a second time.

“At the rate that I’m going, maybe I’ll be some sort of unnatural being as well.”

“I would never hope so.”

“My legacy would never die.”

“Now you’re getting ahead of yourself-“

“My statues, everywhere you go.”

“…..No.” God, what did Alessio do.

“You’ll never get rid of me.”

“ _Ameriggio_.” He tried not to yell.

“My plan will be set in motion. You’ll see. You’ll all see-“

“Honestly, I-“

A groan emitted. Their bickering droned out at the sudden sound, and they looked toward the redhead that stirred on the bed. The sheets rolled and softly patted at Elysia’s lap, her upper body erect and alert. Her eyes flickered opened, fingers clutching the sheets in some sort of desperation. Her chest heaved, and for a second Alessio believed she would fall back to her continuous slumber, but she remained awake with golden lakes swimming and wide open.

“…How much of that conversation did you hear?” Ameriggio quipped, and Alessio restrained smacking him upside the head.

“Elysia?” She remained where she was, looking at her hands, then caught his gaze. It was Elysia, but something about her stare…was different. Ameriggio fell silent, Alessio careful to sit on the edge of the bed to address her properly. She remained still, assessing…processing…analyzing whatever was in her head. Whatever grappled her thinking to a halt.

“Am I…dreaming?”

Alessio’s eyes softened, “No, you’re not.”

“I’m awake…?” she sounded sad about the fact.

“Yes.” Ameriggio watched carefully, leaning back to give her room. She looked at her hands again, and sunk them into her lap.

“How long was I asleep?”

“A month.”

“A month,” she repeated.

“….Ineza?” Ameriggio gave a questioning stare, and looked to Alessio for confirmation.

He frowned lightly, “She’s not here….”

“Link?”

“….Not here, either.”

“Where?”

Alessio’s eyes hardened, “Tuscany. Rome.” It was almost painful to say.

“No Hyrule?”

“…..No. No Hyrule.”

She grew uncomfortably quiet, and closed her eyes. She inhaled, and exhaled rather slowly.

“ _Lupo_?”

“Dead,” Alessio confirmed.

She paused, “Lorenza?”

“…She’s also dead, Elysia.”

“Okay.” What was she thinking? Was she fully awake? Aware?

“Would you…want to eat something?” Ameriggio offered.

She looked to him, and Alessio was unprepared for the relieving smile that plastered on her face, “…You’re not dead.”

“Think you could get rid of me so easily?” The edges of her eyes watered of the news.

“N-No. I’m just….really, really glad. I’m really glad no one else is dead.” She hugged the blanket, and sighed heavily to herself. “I’m really glad…”

Alessio watched as her nails dug into the fabric, deciding on his next choice of words, “…We’re glad too.” She looked to him. “We’re really glad you’re awake.”Alessio caught Ameriggio’s glance, and the ex-apprentice got the hint.

“I’ll just be…I’ll go wake up the other two.” He left with a steady stride, leaving them together in the room. With Ameriggio out, it left Alessio to gaze to Elysia’s direction, finding the young woman still adjusting to her present state.

“…Is there anything I can do for you, Elysia? Do you need something?”

She merely watched him, scanned every crevice and scar on his face. Like he was a different man, and they had only recently met. The heavy silence lingered far more than he expected, and he was about to say something when-

“No, I have everything I need, now.” She curled her fingers forward, and laced them with his. She didn’t look away, and Alessio felt his body heat up. Her hand was warm. Any sign of sickness gone. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Looking for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

She smiled again, her eyes casting to the sheets in front of her, “I still need to say it.”

“I would never abandon you, Elysia.”

“I know you never would,” she tightened her grip. “I know.”

Alessio squeezed her hand in return, sighing softly with his head bowing forward, his dark locks sweeping across his forehead. “…Are you ready to see the others? They’ll all probably be ecstatic to see you’re awake.”

All was still, and a sweep of a hand across his bangs left him immobile momentarily until she settled her digits on his cheek to lift his head back up to face hers. And she stared at him again, a strange mix of sadness and happiness blended together. Something happened in her sleep. He was fully aware of this.

“Then let’s not keep them waiting.” She got up, and Alessio aided her, holding her hand tightly, the other supporting her forearm for balance. She wavered, but it was a natural response. She was so thin. “Hopefully they’re not upset; I can already hear Noah’s lecture.”

“I’m almost positive he will let this slide, for once,” he chuckled, and she stared at him, stopping in her walk. Taking in his response. He almost felt abashed. Did he laugh too hard? Was the joke not that funny?

She weakly reached up, Alessio swift to cup her upper arms, afraid she would fall over and break into millions of shards. There her fingers laced up his scarf and onto his thick neck. The archway they stood underneath suddenly poured heat on his head. He was acutely aware of how easily he towered over her. Her thumbs met their target, and she glided them across his strong cheekbones. And she stared.

Again.

“Elysia…?” he was growing worried. “What is it?”

“Nothing…” Was she lying to him.

“Something is on your mind?”

“A lot is on my mind,” she admitted. Her fingertips held his face, ever so gently brushing along it. “I thought I….”

"....Yes?" Alessio insisted, "What did you think....had happened?"

“….Nevermind.” She was abruptly defensive.

"Elysia, please." He grabbed her free hand, "Will you tell me?"

She hesitated, trying to curl her fingers back, “…When I feel better.”

He wondered how long that was going to take...if she would at all.

Slowly, he relented his grip upon her, sighing softly. "Okay."

She countered, and laced her fingers tightly with his, enough that her arm lightly shook from the force, “Don’t let go.”

".....I won't." He tightened his grip with hers. Despite her reluctance, she needed support....and he'd do what he can to help her.

 

 

And Augustine hoped it was enough.


End file.
